En el Techo
by Dramaaa
Summary: Subido el capítulo 23 de mi particular visión sobre la historia de amor entre Bulma y Vegeta. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.
1. Prólogo

Antes de empezar mi particular relato de la historia entre Bulma y Vegeta, me gustaría dejar claro que trataré de ajustarme a lo narrado por Akira Toriyama en el anime pero, ¿por qué no me ayudáis a saber si es cierto o no todos los datos que tengo interesantes para este cometido? Lo iniciaré con una relación de lo que sabemos que pasó (o igual no sabemos tanto o tan poco) y después lo que NO sabemos que pasó.

Vale,_ESTO ES LO QUE SABEMOS__:_

- Namek explosiona y todos piensan que Gokuh ha muerto, al igual que Freezer.

- En la batalla perecieron Yamcha -novio de Bulma-, Krilin, Chaoz y Ten Shi Han.

- Los namekianos se quedan sin hogar.

- Bulma invita a los namekianos a que se queden en su casa hasta que se regeneren las bolas de dragón y así pedir llevarles a un nuevo planeta.

- También invita a Vegeta. Éste acepta.

- **Pasan 130 días **todos juntos en Capsule Corp. Se regeneran las bolas de dragón y tras los deseos, vuelven a la vida Krilin y Yamcha. El Dragón manifiesta que Gokuh está vivo y que aún no quiere volver a la tierra.

- Tras escuchar esto, Vegeta roba la nave espacial de los Brief y abandona La Tierra.

- **Pasan otros 130 días**. Resucitan a Chaoz y a Ten Shi Han y los namekianos consiguen un nuevo planeta.

- **Pasan casi cuatro meses **hasta que Vegeta vuelve. Ese mismo día notan la presencia de Freezer y se van a las montañas para luchar contra él.

- Trunks aparece, se convierte en supersaiyajin y derrota a Freezer y al padre de éste. Se confiesa delante de Gokuh -el cual estaba de camino a La Tierra- sobre su identidad, la enfermedad y los androides. En el anime latino Trunks justifica que Bulma abandonó a Yamcha porque éste le fué infiel y ella se hartó, mientras que en el anime español apenas se insinúa que el otrora asaltador de bosques era "un poco alocado". Solo Piccolo llega a escucharlo. Trunks se va en su nave del futuro pidiéndole discreción sobre su filiación. Piccolo y Gokuh cuentan lo que les espera en poco tiempo: unos androides intentarán destrozar la tierra. Ante la sorpresa de ver un nuevo saiyajin, Vegeta insiste en que no es posible que él sea de su misma raza, de la que solo sobreviven él mismo, junto con Gokuh y Gohan. Vegeta se va el primero de aquella inesperada reunión de "amigos".

- Todos deciden prepararse durante **tres años**. Vegeta vive en casa de Bulma durante ese período de tiempo.

- Cuando llega el 12 de mayo de ese tercer año, los guerreros se reúnen para esperar a los malvados. No se han visto en todo ese tiempo y Bulma les sorprende llevando en sus brazos a un hijo de unos nueve o diez meses. Creen que es obviamente de Yamcha pero Gokuh confiesa torpemente que es de Vegeta y que se llama Trunks.

- Llegan los androides y Trunks vuelve del futuro para echarles una mano. Se enfrentan a ellos y a Célula, un ser capaz de absorber literalmente a los androides C17 y C18 para completarse. Lo consigue porque Vegeta, en un ataque de arrogancia, así se lo permite y tras lograr ser perfecto convoca a una competición de artes marciales en nueve días. Los habitantes de La Tierra creen que les salvará la vida el campeón del mundo, un tal Mister Satan. Durante el transcurso de la batalla contra los androides, Bulma y Vegeta se enteran de que el chico de los pelos lilas es su hijo venido del futuro.

- En la batalla contra Célula, Gokuh pierde la vida y es Gohan quien acaba con el malvado. Vegeta se siente humillado y decide no volver a luchar.

- Cuando Gokuh va a ser revivido gracias a las Bolas de Dragón comunica desde el más allá que no quiere volver porque entiende que es él el que atrae a tanto maligno a La Tierra.

- El mundo pasa un **tiempo indeterminado **en paz. Vegeta vuelve a luchar para ayudar a su hijo del futuro en la lucha in extremis contra los Guerreros de Plata.

- **Pasan casi ocho años **desde la batalla contra Célula y Gokuh vuelve a la vida por un día para un torneo de artes marciales. Conoce a su hijo Goten, un año menor que Trunks y el mejor amigo de éste.

- Durante el torneo descubren que el malvado mago Babidi está tratando de despertar al maligno ser Boo. Vegeta sorprende a todos dejándose llevar por la maldad de Babidi para luchar en igualdad contra Gokuh. Lleva a cabo una masacre en el torneo para provocarle y al final consigue empezar a pelear contra él, pero en última instancia deja a un lado su depravación cuando Gokuh le insta a luchar juntos contra el monstruo Boo, que ha despertado y se ha comido a Bulma. Vegeta, en un momento de la batalla se suicida porque entiende que es la única manera de derrotar a Boo. Muere y Bulma nota una punzada en el pecho que le hace percatarse de que algo va mal con Vegeta.

- Boo se desliga en dos: su parte buena, amigo de Mister Satán, y su parte mala -Majin Boo-, contra quien luchan Vegeta -revivido- y Gokuh, quien finalmente acaba con el maligno gracias a una super Genkidama.

- El mundo vuelve a vivir en paz por **dos años**. Reciben la visita inesperada del hermano de Vegeta y su esposa, que huyen del acoso de dos antiguos secuaces de Freezer, Abo y Cado.

- **Pasan otros cinco años**, donde tras conocer al alma de Boo renacida en un pequeño chaval provinciano, Gokuh decide abandonar su casa para entrenarlo. Conocemos a Bra, la hija pequeña de Bulma y Vegeta, de tan solo cuatro años.

Y esto es _LO QUE NO SABEMOS_:

- Porqué Bulma invita a Vegeta a vivir en su casa.

- Porqué Vegeta acepta.

- Qué ocurrió durante los primeros 130 días de estancia de Vegeta en Capsule Corporation.

- Qué hizo y dónde estuvo los casi ocho meses que estuvo fuera.

- En qué punto estaba la relación entre Bulma y Yamcha pasados casi catorce años juntos.

- Qué pasó durante los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides, además de _lo evidente_.

- Cómo era la relación entre Vegeta y las mujeres antes de llegar a La Tierra.

- Porqué no se vieron los guerreros Z en tres años.

- Relación de amistad entre Bulma y Chichi.

- Cómo y porqué consiguió Vegeta convertirse en superguerrero.

- Reacciones por Trunks.

- Qué ocurre en La Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo entre Vegeta y Trunks del futuro.

- Qué ocurre entre Bulma y Vegeta cuando éste ha pasado casi dos años en La Habitación del Alma y el Tiempo, aunque para la primera solo han pasado dos días.

- Reacción de Bulma una vez que Vegeta les dejó morir a él y a su bebé tras el ataque del Dr. Guero.

- Cómo viven en Capsule Corp hasta la batalla contra Célula.

- Reacciones tras la batalla contra Célula. Cómo sobrevive la familia de Vegeta a su hastío por luchar.

- Cómo es la relación entre Vegeta y Trunks a medida que éste va creciendo.

- Cómo es la relación entre Vegeta y Goten, el mejor amigo de su hijo y el hijo pequeño de su peor enemigo.

- Cómo es la verdadera relación entre Vegeta y los padres de Bulma, sobre todo con el padre.

- Cómo lleva Bulma el odio de Vegeta por su mejor amigo.

- Porqué realmente Vegeta se deja manipular por Babidi.

- Porqué nunca se casan Vegeta y Bulma (aunque esta pregunta huele a rancio. Yo la contesto: simplemente no les da la gana).

- Cómo se adapta Vegeta a su vida en la tierra.

- Porqué Vegeta odia los gusanos.

- Cómo era, es y será la relación de Vegeta con su hermano pequeño, Table.

- Porqué Vegeta nunca habló de su familia saiyajin, ni siquiera a Bulma.

- Qué relación surge entre Bulma y sus recién descubiertos cuñados.

- Qué ocurre tras la batalla contra Abo y Cado.

- Reacciones por Bra.

Sé que faltan cosas y sé que igual sobran otras, pero más o menos creo que son las preguntas que nos hacemos todos, ¿no? Si se os ocurren otras más, hacédmelo saber, así como si no estáis de acuerdo con algo. Las sugerencias también se aceptan, y obviamente las críticas. Quiero que sepáis que me tomaré mi tiempo porque quiero hacerlo bien, que disfrutéis y que queden plasmadas, de la mejor manera que pueda, la vida de estos dos personajes, siempre según mi punto de vista. ¡Ay! Creo que me estoy metiendo en un jardín complicado pero…bueno, me hace ilusión.

Ya sabéis, gracias por leer y ¡hasta pronto con el primer capítulo!


	2. Chapter 1

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 1.

o-o-o-o

-No se preocupen por nada, mi casa es enorme y les preservaré de curiosos, ¿de acuerdo? Soy millonaria y famosa, así que sé cómo hacerlo- les decía Bulma a los namekianos que callados e inmóviles le prestaban su atención sentados en sus asientos de la nave que les transportaba a Capsule Corp. -Lo tengo todo pensado: nada de seguridad exterior, nos conformaremos con las cámaras de circuito cerrado interiores; se alojarán en una de los espacios de la residencia. Ya he dado órdenes para que lo tengan todo preparado para cuando lleguemos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en su planeta pero fueron todos muy amables, y eso que estábamos en medio de una batalla, así que yo no me quedaré atrás. Y el ser rica me lo pone más fácil. Ustedes no saben lo que es el dinero, ¿verdad? Es una pena porque así no sabrán lo bien que se siente tras comprar._..-_ Paró para respirar.

-Mi madre está entusiasmada, ¿saben? Ya está pensando en todas las cosas que van a hacer juntos. Aunque procuraremos que sus vidas aquí no sean muy distintas a la suyas...en la medida de lo posible, claro.- les sonrió. -No tendrán que conocer a nadie más que a mi madre, eso les facilitará las cosas. Estoy convencida de que será una convivencia de provecho para todos...¡para todos!- gritó con pausa esto último tratando de llamar la atención del fondo, buscando una cabeza con cabello flambeado, pero el sujeto que la portaba no había abierto los ojos ni levantado la cara del suelo en todo el trayecto.

Suspiró y prosiguió hablando -Lo cierto es que a pesar de ser una familia muy conocida en nuestro mundo no solemos tener muchas visitas...no sé porqué será- dijo mirando al techo. -Quizá es porque les asustamos... aunque no entiendo bien la razón...- los namekianos seguían sin comprender nada de lo que ella hablaba. -La cuestión es que no teman preguntar por nada, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo volviendo en sí. -Cualquier cosa que requieran, háganoslo saber a mi padre o a mí. Mi padre es tremendamente generoso y es algo que me ha inculcado desde siempre, gracias a él soy un genio, y mi madre me ha inculcado la amabilidad...No se sientan cohibidos por ella, ¿eh? Aunque crean que es la mujer más pesada del mundo porque no para de hablar y hablar...- una sutil y casi muda carcajada se escuchó desde el fondo. Los namekianos prefirieron no mirar.

Supo perfectamente quién se había reído pero prefirió seguir con su _conversación_ con sus nuevos huéspedes. Por un momento se sintió como una profesora en el colegio. -...Bueno pues, no le tengan miedo a mi madre. Es todo sincero en ella. La gente piensa que es un poco rara, y la verdad, yo a veces también lo creo porque no entiende cuándo se está de más, no sé si me comprenden...Es muy bonita, como yo.-

Nada. Absoluto silencio. Ya ni miraban a través de las ventanillas para divisar el paisaje, solo la observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso temerosos.

-Los tres trataremos de hacer su estancia en La Tierra lo más tranquila posible, así que cualquier cosa que necesiten, cualquier cosa que les moleste, cualquier cosa que les llame la atención, hágannoslo saber.- volvió a hacer una barrida visual sobre los extraterrestres.

-¿Les gustan los animales?- preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. -Nosotros tenemos cientos de animales en casa. El preferido de mi padre es un gato que se llama Tama. Siempre está colgando de su hombro, pegado a él sin soltarse. ¿Son ustedes alérgicos a los animales? No, no creo...De todos modos tengo pensado hacerles pruebas médicas a todos...¡a todos!- volvió a gritar hacia el fondo -Al menos, no espero que lo sean porque existen muchas especies distintas de fieras en mi casa, pero no se preocupen, son inofensivos. Muchos los tenemos para asustar a los curiosos, así que también harán una buena función con ustedes. Algunos son muy grandes y yo diría que son los menos inofensivos de todos porque sus movimientos son más lentos que los pequeños. Y la mayoría son herbíboros así que no teman tampoco ser comidos por ellos, no creo que les coman...- Dende abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que en el caso de que tuvieran que salir corriendo, él sería el primero en caer debido a sus pequeñas piernas. -Hay una sección en la casa solo para ellos pero suelen campar a sus anchas en el jardín...¡ah! ¡Y también tenemos piscina! Supongo por su aspecto que sabrán nadar, ¿no?- Eso sí que no lo entendieron.

-Da igual...aquí lo importante es que ustedes estén bien. Yo siempre he vivido allí, ¿saben? Para mí también será una aventura porque nunca he tenido tanta gente en casa, aparte de los animales, claro...Aunque alguna vez han venido los muchachos, ya saben, los que han luchado en Namek. Aunque faltaban algunos, como mi novio...- en este punto se entristeció al recordar a Yamcha. -Lo cierto es que ha sido una batalla terrible, ¿no creen? Han muerto muchos de nuestros amigos...- Prefirió rearmarse para proseguir con la charla. -¡Pero todo volverá a la normalidad con las Bolas de Dragón!- dijo en alto para animarse a sí misma. -Sí, en pocos meses las Bolas de Dragón harán que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Yo me reencontraré con Yamcha y los demás y ustedes tendrán un planeta nuevecito y entero para que lo disfruten, no parece un mal plan, ¿verdad?- de nuevo una vuelta visual sobre todos los namekianos.

-¿Saben cómo nos conocimos Gokuh y yo?- y continuó hablando sin parar yendo de un tema a otro hasta que la nave se posó por fin sobre un extenso llano en Capsule Corp.

o-o-o-o

-Bueno, pues…¡ya hemos llegado a casa!- dijo Bulma exultante de felicidad pisando su jardín. Miró detenidamente su hogar por unos segundos y enseguida se dio la vuelta observando toda esa cantidad de namekianos que bajaban de la nave con cara de extrañeza, andando como péndulos, balanceando todo su cuerpo a cada paso. Estaba contenta, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco abrumada por todo lo que se le avecinaba con todos esos extraterrestres allí.

Su madre salió emocionada de la casa, saludando extasiada a todos con las manos desde lejos mientras se dirigía a ella, pero cambió rápidamente de dirección al observar bajar de la nave a Vegeta. Se pegó a él tal y como Bulma había pensado que lo haría. Por un momento se vió tentada a correr hacia ellos y quitarle de encima a su madre, sintió miedo por ella, pero se relajó y sonrió cuando observó la mueca de terror en el arrogante príncipe mientras observaba a su efusiva madre. Vegeta se olvidó de la rubia cuando vió a lejos una nave circular más bien pequeña, situada bastante cerca de los edificios centrales de la corporación. La científica lo perdió de vista cuando se encaminaba a la cámara de gravedad y subía por su rampa. Había decidido tener vigilado al saiya pero confió en que ahí dentro no daría problemas. Igual tenían suerte y arrancaba la nave para irse lejos de La Tierra.

-A ver, señores, no se asusten. Aquí hay sitio para todos. Síganme, vamos.- les ordenó risueña Bulma adentrándose en el edificio. Al comprobar que no le seguían se molestó:

-¡Que me sigan!- les gritó cambiando totalmente su primer gesto amable. Ya se estaba hartando un poco de tanta pasividad.

-Síganla, por favor.- les sugirió Piccolo, al verlos desconcertados y casi asustados por el grito de la terrícola. Estaba un poco alejado de la escena pero siempre pendiente.

-Ah, vaya, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le preguntó molesta. Le habría sido de gran ayuda en el viaje hasta su casa. No estaba convencida de que fuera un gran conversador pero seguro que con él allí, los namekianos no le hubieran mirado como si se tratara de una loca. Generalmente no le molestaba su habitual lejanía en el trato para con las personas, pero a ella le habría sido útil dentro de la nave y no revoloteando alrededor de ella, tal y como le vió varias veces a través de la ventanilla.

Piccolo no hizo caso de la pregunta y simplemente le sugirió –Bulma, son seres cuasidivinos, no están acostumbrados a los gritos.-

La peliazul suspiró. Solo fue poner los pies en su casa y había empezado a notar el cansancio. Necesitaba su cama como comer y un baño, pero antes no debía perder los modales ante sus invitados, además, son seres poderosos. Sin planeta y sin saber llevar una conversación, pero poderosos al fin y al cabo. -Lo siento, Piccolo.- le dijo Bulma frotándose la frente, y continuó: -Parece que el cansancio del viaje a Namek me está haciendo mella.-

-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mis semejantes.- realmente tenía que sentir algo así para decirlo, pensó la científica, porque aunque no lo conocía mucho, sabía que no era muy amable. -Ahora entremos y enseñémosles su hogar de aquí a unos meses.- añadió secamente el amigo de Gokuh. Parecía más una orden que una invitación, pero Bulma no estaba para suspicacias.

Los namekianos dudaron, sin embargo finalmente le hicieron caso. Se quedaron maravillados al ver una casa tan grande y amplia. Las paredes estaban revestidas de un azul claro y ante ellos se abría una gran escalera. Era escueta en decoración y la luz era la absoluta dueña del recinto.

–Si suben por aquí encontraran las habitaciones privadas de la familia y algunas otras más para huéspedes, pero ustedes son tantos que mi padre y yo hemos acordado adecuar una cúpula entera para su hospedaje, tal y como les dije en la nave.-

-¡Oh, por kami sagrado! –exclamó Dende. –En la tierra viven mejor que nosotros en cualquier cielo…- El Kamisama mayor tosió sintiéndose molesto por este comentario. Dende prefirió mirar al suelo avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que vivimos mejor!- sentenció Bulma con orgullo. –Aunque debo decirles de nuevo que mi familia goza de una posición más que aceptable en La Tierra, por eso es por lo que esta casa es tan grande.- "Fanfarrona", juzgó Piccolo cruzándose de brazos. La peliazul continuó: -A la derecha tienen la cocina, que es donde preparamos la comida y comemos.-

-Nosotros no comemos.- se escuchó entre la multitud.

A Bulma este comentario le extrañó y se giró hacia ellos: -¿Cómo que no comen? ¿Y de qué se alimentan? ¿Del aire?-

-De agua.- aseveró Piccolo.

-Ah, pues…- la peliazul se quedó aturdida. -¿De agua? Sí, ya me acuerdo, algo así me comentaste en Namek, ¿no, Dende?- lo buscó entre sus invitados sin dar con él.-

-Sí.- se escuchó tímidamente entre la multitud.

-Ya veo...- Bulma miró al techo pensativa. -¿Por eso son verdes como las ranas?- La cara de confusión de todos ellos mirando a la peliazul como si fuera un monstruo con mil bocas le daba a entender que esa convivencia no iba a ser muy tranquila.

-Bulma, será mejor que les digas cuál será su espacio.- saltó Piccolo adelantándose a los namekianos de nuevo.

-Ah, de acuerdo. – le contestó finalmente la científica no esperando una respuesta. "Kami, qué cansada estoy…", pensó para sus adentros. –Síganme, saldremos de nuevo al jardín, tenemos que pasar por ahí para llegar a sus habitaciones.-

Y todos la siguieron. Pasaron por un mar de flores y plantas que hacían un paisaje exquisito para la vista y el olfato. Al momento aparecieron animales de todas las especies, de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños. Dragones y dinosaurios convivían en esa enorme extensión con felinos que jugaban entre ellos, peces que saltaban de los lagos que parecían naturales, caballos que trotaban felices y hasta monos que colgaban de los árboles. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar en formación con plumas de miles de colores. Las sonrisas y las miradas cómplices entre ellos monopolizaron todo el trayecto. Sin duda La Tierra era un planeta fantástico y se sentían dichosos por haber dado con esa chica de pelo azul del mar de aquel mundo, por muy rara que les pareciera. Llegaron a uno de los edificios semicirculares que copaban ese inmenso jardín. Era enorme, con pequeñas ventanas cuadradas que sobresalían de la fachada y una puerta igualmente semicircular y metalizada. Justo frente a ella Bulma se giró y les dijo:

-Ésta será su casa estos meses. Los _home-robots _y otros androides de nuestra empresa han habilitado este edificio para ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado.- Y acto seguido abrió la puerta invitándoles a entrar. Los namekianos entraron con una calma que hacía que Bulma deseara ponerse a patearles sus verdes traseros para que se dieran más prisa, aunque sí que estaban intrigados por saber qué se encontrarían y, de nuevo, una vez que fueron pasando, las exclamaciones de satisfacción por lo que veían hicieron que la peliazul sonriera orgullosa. Era otro lugar luminoso, cosa que les extrañó pues las ventanas eran pequeñas, pero había muchas que se perdían hacia el techo, más de las que se podían vislumbrar desde fuera, posibilitando que el sitio casi brillara. Filas de camas se apisonaban en la pared curvada, unas encima de otras, llegando casi a la cima de la semicúpula, pero su posición y composición no era como si estuvieran en un barracón. Se notaba el sumo cuidado de quien construyó esas literas pues los bordes de madera se podían vislumbrar desde donde estaban. En la médula habían posicionado muchos sillones y sofás, que miraban directamente hacia un televisor, colocado estratégicamente en el centro. Los namekianos miraron al aparato con misterio.

-Como van a pasar muchos días y noches aquí y no sé qué hacen para entretenerse sugerí colocarles el objeto que nos entretiene a muchos de los terrícolas. – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras lo encendía con el mando.

Piccolo volvió a acercársele para susurrarle: -Bulma, a ellos no les interesan estas cosas, no tienes por qué…- pero fue interrumpido por las alabanzas que sus congéneres soltaron mirando con fascinación ese objeto que mostraba imágenes y del que salían sonidos. –Pero si parece una bola mágica…- dijo uno acercándose. Bulma volvió a sonreir, esta vez hacia Piccolo, haciendo caso omiso a su consejo.

-¡Y tiene distintos canales!- les indicó con el mando. Ellos no salían de su asombro.

o-o-o-o

-¿Usan el baño?- Bulma quería acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Se maldecía por ser tan perfecta.

-Nos bañamos, claro.- contestó el que a Bulma le pareció el jefe de todos ellos.

-Entonces verán, en esa puerta del fondo tienen las duchas e incluso creo que han puesto unas cuantas salitas con bañera, además de los inodoros y los labavos para el aseo.-

-¿Qué es un inodoro?- preguntaron a su espalda.

-¿No decían que suelen usar los baños?-

-Para bañarnos, pero no sabemos lo que es un inodoro.- contestó otro regordete.

Sería efecto del cansancio, pero lo cierto es que aquello a la científica no le extrañó. Supo cómo salir de ese atolladero:

-Eso se lo explicará Piccolo, que ha vivido con humanos.- Su "casi amigo" verde estuvo a punto de cambiar de color. -Si me disculpan, yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas.- sentenció dándose la vuelta. Pero Piccolo se recompuso y salió con ella por la puerta, tratando de esquivar a la aglomeración de namekianos curiosos que querían ver lo que era un inodoro.

-¿No tendrías que salir volando de aquí?- le sugirió Bulma con cierta sorna. No se olvidaba de que siendo él el único enlace conocido con esa gente, había limitado su intervención a la vigilancia. No se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

-Me quedaré con Gohan unos días...- contestó Piccolo.

-Eso será si su madre lo permite.- añadió tajante la peliazul. Paró su marcha cuando notó que Piccolo no la seguía. Bulma no entendía que le hubiera molestado su último comentario. Por todos es sabido que Piccolo no era muy bien recibido por Chichi.

-Bulma, estás siendo extremadamente amable con todos ellos...- la científica entendió lo que le pasaba: quería volver a agradecerle su gesto con sus congéneres. Parece mentira lo que le cuesta a este hombre soltar las palabras...

-Oh, no te preocupes, Piccolo,- empezó a decir. - Nosotros casi fuimos los que le forzamos a ese lagarto a llegar a Namek así que se puede decir que me siento en la obligación de echarles una mano mientras esperan a que pase el plazo para reunir de nuevo a las bolas de dragón.-

-¿Es por eso por lo que ayudas a todos?- le preguntó intrigado el namekiano.

-Sí, claro.- le contestó ella. -No puedo dejar a esa gente sin casa mientras esperan a que vuelva su planeta, y mucho menos después de ayudarnos con Freezer.-

-Por eso los cobijas a _todos_…- dijo en tono reiterativo Piccolo. Pero Bulma no lo entendía y así se lo hizo saber por su mirada. El de color verde oteó hacia la nave, esperando que ella así captara la indirecta.

-¡Oh, vaya…! Te refieres a él…-

-Sí, Bulma, a Vegeta. No entiendo cómo le sugeriste que viniera aquí contigo.-

-Él nos ayudó, Piccolo…que no se te olvide que puso de su parte para derrotar a Freezer…- le dijo Bulma sin dejar de mirar la nave.

-Y a ti que no se te olvide que es un mercenario y que lo hizo solo y exclusivamente por él, no por nosotros ni por la tierra ni por los namekianos.- él también observaba la máquina espacial, pero a diferencia de la peliazul, con recelo y desconfianza.

-Sí, si…-asintió ella con desgana.

-Bulma, ten cuidado. No voy a ser yo quien te quite la idea. Sé que eres una aventurera y que tu corazón es grande, lo estás demostrando asilando a tanta gente, pero…-

Ella le sonrió: - Sí, sí, que tenga cuidado…- y levantó los hombros en un gesto que indicaba que para ella era inevitable actuar así. –Iré a hablar con él.- Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la nave y empezó a dirigirse hacia ella.

-Siento lo de Yamsha, luchó con valor. Volverá pronto…- le dijo por último Piccolo antes de levantar el vuelo.

-Estoy segura. Gracias.- y le dirigió una franca sonrisa hasta que vió cómo una capa blanca se perdía por el cielo. Se volvió para buscar al último invitado con el que tratar, el complicado Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

o-o-o-o

Muerto y resucitado en menos de un día. De enemigo aférrimo a aliado. De extraño a huésped indefinido. "Solo a mí se me ocurre invitarle...", razonaba Bulma mientras cruzaba el jardín. "La emoción del momento", se justificó, "eso sería porque si no, no se entiende...¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Dejarle allí para que volviera loco al planeta? Obviamente está perturbado, ¡a saber la vida que habrá llevado! Como dice mi madre: _un poco de amabilidad cambia al mundo_...Hmmm..." -¡Y yo desde cuándo le hago caso a mi madre!- chilló confundida agrandando los pasos hacia la cámara de gravedad. Frente a ella, divisó perpleja la puerta cerrada.

No se escuchaba nada desde dentro aunque las luces estaban encendidas. Se acercó a la entrada, buscó el interruptor para abrir la puerta pero recordó que desechó ponerlo porque lo vió innecesario. Tendría que tocar y esperar a que el saiya le abriera. Respiró hondo y así lo hizo.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó desde fuera. No hubo contestación. Volvió a golpear la puerta de nuevo con la palma de la mano. "Dios, qué cansada estoy...". Escudriñó la entrada con detenimiento por unos segundos y se giró para encaminarse hacia su casa.

-¡Hija!- le saludó su padre alzando la vista desde la bicicleta. Estaba agachado junto a ella con la caja de herramientas a un lado y Tama sobre su hombro. -¿No abre la puerta Vegeta?-

-No, papá, parece que está pensando en irse de aquí con la nave...- le contestó su hija desganada mientras se acercaba a él. Le parecía mentira que con todo lo que tenían ahora en la casa con los nuevos huéspedes, él se hubiera puesto a atornillar esa vieja bicicleta.

-No lo creo...- le indicó su padre mientras volvía su cabeza a la parte central del biciclo.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó Bulma.

-Es mi bici, hija- le contestó su padre tranquilo aún a pesar de que juraría que ella le había visto desde pequeña montado en su sillín.

Bulma suspiró. -No, papá, me refiero a porqué piensas que Vegeta no se irá de aquí...-

-¡Ah!- exclamó el señor Brief divertido tras darle una calada a su cigarrillo. -Je, je...Pues porque por el intercomunicador le dije que se acercara a la casa, que mamá quería invitarle a unos pastelitos y él solo contestó que estaría entrenando en la cámara de gravedad...- le respondió.

-Aha...- la explicación no le pareció muy convincente a Bulma, que se dispuso a entrar en la casa por la puerta de la cocina, la más cerca al patio donde estaba ahora con su padre.

-Es un saiya, ¿no?- preguntó el científico.

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestionó Bulma volteándose para tornar sus ojos sobre él.

-Es un saiya, como Gokuh, ¿verdad?- cambió de herramienta y se concentró aún más en su querido biciclo.

-Sí, por lo visto es el Príncipe de esa raza.- le respondió su hija sin saber muy bien por dónde iba la pregunta.

-Pues entonces solo pensará en una cosa tras entrenar.-

Bulma dudó por un momento pero enseguida una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Su padre podía ser muy despistado pero a veces sorprendía por su agudeza hasta a su propia hija. El señor Brief continuó:

-...A no ser que llene hasta arriba la cámara de gravedad de comida, no se irá, al menos hoy.-

-Sí.- acertó a decir su hija. -Pero no me des ideas.-

-Vamos, querida.- le empezó a decir el científico. -No seas dura con él.-

A Bulma se le dibujó una mueca de disgusto en la cara. -¿Que no sea dura con él?- le preguntó indignada. Parecía que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenían un asesino sideral alojado en la casa. Por culpa de ella y su impetuosidad, sí, pero un mercenario espacial en toda regla.

-Estoy pensando en colocarle dos turbopropulsores a los lados...-

Eso sí que fué extraño para ella, que hasta se le olvidó el enfado: -¿A Vegeta?- la ridícula imagen le vino a la cabeza por arte de magia. La descartó al instante meneando su cabeza.

-A la bici...- su padre había levantado por fin la vista y la miraba como si fuera la mujer más extravagante sobre el universo y trataba de descifrar lo que tenía en la mente dándose al momento por vencido y volviendo a concentrarse en su preferido medio de transporte.

Su hija se inclinó para darle un beso y cuando por fin entraba en la cocina le contestó divertida a su padre: -Eso ya existe, papá, y se llama ciclomotor...-

El señor Brief lo pensó por un momento y mirando a Tama, que le observaba inmóvil sobre su hombro, sonrió y le dijo: -Pues es verdad...-

o-o-o-o

Al entrar en la cocina vio la mesa repleta de platos rebosantes de comida. Y no solo la mesa, por todas partes había bandejas, cuencos y fuentes colmados de suculento alimento. Los _homerobots_ se deslizaban de un lado para otro sacando del horno y de la nevera más comida y colocándola en los pocos lugares que quedaban vacíos. Su madre seguramente vio el cielo abierto cuando supo que tendría a tanta gente a la que poder alimentar. "Se llevará un disgusto cuando sepa que solo beben agua", pensó Bulma. Se abrió paso entre los robots y pulsó el botón del ordenador central que desactivaba la labor de los asistentes. Al momento salieron patinando de allí dejándola sola. Se sentó por primera vez desde que había llegado a La Tierra en única silla que no estaba ocupada por una bandeja. Empezó a comer desganada mirando a su alrededor.

o-o-o-o

"Controlador motriz. Propulsor de desplazamiento lateral. Mecanismo cinético para superar la barrera sónica. Indicadores de velocidad, presión, combustible, latitud, longitud. Los niveladores están justo a los lados. Mapa estelar. Estudio geodinámico autorregenerable, hmm, y hasta cuatro radáres para fijar el rumbo. Vaya, parece que esa mujer sabe lo que se hace después de todo." Observación. Casi admiración. Casi.

"Tengo los músculos entumecidos. Demasiada tensión. No he podido dormir en todo el viaje. ¿Desde cuándo no duermo? Hmmm. Esa mujer rara se ha pasado todo el trayecto parloteando sin parar...¡Ahh!" Molestia.

"Aquí se había entrenado Kakarotto. No hay duda. Es una de sus claves. El aumento de hasta cien veces la gravedad dentro de esta pequeña cámara ha sido una de las razones. No la única. A mí no me podrán engañar esos imbéciles. Yo lo conseguiré. Y lo superaré. Te lo demostraré cuando seas revivido." Furia. Esperanza. Seguridad.

"Aunque sea en este maldito planeta, ¿quién sabe? Después de todo, el entrenar en esta nave solo debe ser uno de tantos secretos de Kakarotto. Hmm. No me tomarán el pelo a mí. Al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Si es a base de esfuerzo...Pero seguro que ese tercera clase esconde otras cosas. Igual en este ridículo planeta de paletos está tu gran secreto...Sí. Aquí debe estar el motivo." Dudas.

"Me duelen los brazos. El dolor es interno. Los músculos están realmente agarrotados. Necesitaré descansar. Hmm. Luego. Descansaré luego, ¿Dónde dormiré? ¡Ni se le habrá pasado por la cabeza a esa extraña terrícola que dormiré con los namekianos!". Más dudas. Asco.

"Igual oculto en algún lugar. Igual es una fuerza especial que emana de algún emplazamiento. Igual un brujo le concedió una pócima sagrada. ¡Bah! Tonterías. Tienes que concentrarte. ¡Concéntrate!". Ánimo. Confianza.

"Ahí está esa mujer. Se cree que puede interrumpirme porque esto es suyo. Ahora será mío. Podría coger esta nave y salir al espacio. Ahora mismo debe ser un caos. No hay quien lo domine. Yo sería ser un perfecto emperador. ¡Deja de golpear la puerta!" Impaciencia. Ira.

"Tengo que concentrarme. Respiraré hondo. No puedo volver al espacio ahora. Primero tengo que vencer a Kakarotto. Si no él, vendrá a por mí y me destruirá para ser el emperador. Me dejará en ridículo y encima no me matará para que vea su reinado en solitario, como hizo Freezer." Recuerdos. Repulsión.

"Se ha ido. ¡Menos mal! No tengo la cabeza para su incesante verborrea. Con una sola frase, su padre ha entendido que seguiré entrenando aquí. No ha hecho falta más. ¿Por qué me habrá invitado a su casa? Hmm. Se cree lista. Esperará el momento oportuno para envenenarme o igual matarme mientras duermo. No lo hará ahora, ni mañana. Esperará unos días. Seguro. Querrá darme confianza. Unas abdominales no me vendrán mal. Entonces tendré que matarla. Sí, la mataré a ella y a su familia aún más rara y saldré a buscar un buen sitio en el espacio para poder entrenarme. ¡No! Antes me tendrá que decir cuál es el secreto de Kakarotto. Ella lo conoce. Son amigos. Debería torturarla hasta que me lo confesara. No. Tampoco. Según tengo entendido es como su hermano. No me lo confesará. Tendré que...Me duele la cabeza. Es lista, sí, si ha podido hacer algo como esto, no cabe duda de que es lista. Según dijo se conocieron buscando las Bolas de Dragón pero no recuerdo escuchar nada de un brujo...¡Maldita!". Descofianza.

"Las piernas parece que responden mejor. Es curioso. Volví del infierno, reviví y mi cuerpo parece que aún tiene memoria de la batalla. Estiraré las piernas en el aire. Un par de movimientos simulando una pelea. Bien. Todo en su sitio. Solo necesito descansar. Tengo que hacer memoria de todo lo que ha ocurrido hace escasos días. Memorizar la lucha y saber en qué he fallado. ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Tengo hambre...¡Madita sea! ¡Concéntrate! No estás para holgazanear. El infierno...". Cansancio. Terror.

"No puedo. Tengo que descansar. Son demasiados sucesos. Mi mente necesita descanso y no es suficiente con la meditación. Apagaré todo esto y saldré por la puerta. Bien." Más cansancio. Mareo.

"¿Qué me pasa? Vale, vale. No pasa nada. Solo me sentaré aquí, al lado de la puerta para respirar hondo, Dormiré sobre el suelo. Tendré cuidado con que no llegue nadie. Al menos con la puerta abierta podré respirar aire limpio. Respira. Respira hondo. La pared no parece muy dura. Respira. Supersaiyajin. Es mi destino. Mi destino." Neblina. Vista borrosa.

o-o-o-o

Bulma vio desde la cocina que se abría la cámara de gravedad. Las luces se habían apagado. Los dos namekianos que andaban cerca de allí habían salido disparados en dirección contraria. "Vaya, parece que después de todo sí saben correr...", pensó mientras los observaba perderse por el jardín.

Se levantó de la silla para encaminarse hacia la nave. Respiró hondo antes de subir la rampa.

-¿Vegeta?-

o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 2

Faltas ortográficas en el primer capítulo: 1 ("lavabo"). Simplemente imperdonable (lo atribuyo a la cercanía entre las dos letras en el teclado). Si me queréis matar, pedidme mi dirección y venid a por mí con el diccionario de la RAE para aplastarme la cabeza. No pondré impedimentos. Lo haréis por una causa noble.

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"En el Techo"

"_Es lista, pero no tanto como yo. Es listo, pero no tanto como yo"._

CAPÍTULO 2.

o-o-o-o

-Vegeta…- volvió a repetir su nombre mientras se adentraba en la nave. Estaba oscuro. Luces directas provenientes del sol entraban como centellas en cada una de las ventanas redondas de la cámara pero no alumbraban el espacio en su totalidad, sino que dejaban el resto en penumbra. Palpó el lado de la puerta donde deberían estar los interruptores pero no dio con nada. Decidió avanzar y buscarlo en el juego de claroscuros que se había formado. "¿Cómo habrá podido salir de aquí sin que lo haya visto?", se preguntaba. Una última oportunidad: -¿Vegeta?- y su voz retumbó contra la pared curvilínea. Siguió andando y se golpeó con un objeto de metal que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Au!- gritó molesta. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi pie!- se quejaba mientras se lo intentaba agarrar para saber si podía ver la herida.

Una escueta risa seca y afónica, como un suspiro desganado, escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó la científica dándose la vuelta cojeando. -¿Estás ahí? ¿No habrás desordenado mi cámara de gravedad, verdad?-

Pudo divisar su cuerpo recostado al lado de la puerta. La fiera silueta de su peinado era inconfundible. -Me he hecho daño, ¿sabes? Me he golpeado con algo de hierro…¡te voy a dar con él en la cabeza a ver si te hace tanta gracia!- le recriminó aún avanzando torpemente hacia él. Por un instante pensó que igual no debería hacerle ninguna broma. No parecía que él tuviera sentido del humor.

-Inténtalo y será lo último que hagas.- le espetó con una seriedad que asustaba. No. Definitivamente no tenía sentido del humor.

Bulma siguió andando malhumorada con sumo cuidado hasta poder verlo mejor. Estaba sentado en el suelo, dando su espalda con la pared metálica, entre la entrada y el cuadro de mando. Tenía una pierna recogida y la otra extendida sobre el piso. Un brazo apoyado en la extremidad flexionada y la cabeza sobre el muro, con la barbilla alta y desafiante. Su mirada, entre asqueada y lúgubre, helaría la sangre de cualquiera. Pero Bulma no era cualquiera.

-¡Tienes una pinta terrible!- le dijo forzándose a sí misma una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no has venido con todos? Te tengo que enseñar dónde vas a dormir.- le sugirió ofreciéndole la mano.

Vegeta no reaccionó. Seguía clavándole los ojos, esos ojos vacíos y oscuros. Bulma esperaba paciente. Sin embargo, ella estaba lejos de ser conocida por su aguante. Su mano extendida bajó y prefirió colocarla en la cadera. Recordó lo que le había insinuado su padre:

-¿No quieres venir? Bien, pues hay mucha comida esperando abajo, más de la que te imaginas porque los namekianos, por si no lo sabías, solo beben agua…¡no comen!, así que tengo toda una cocina llena de un montón de cosas apetecibles que tendré que tirar a la basura…-

Él seguía estático.

-De acuerdo. Como quieras. – dijo Bulma antes de retomar la salida. –Te iba a enseñar dónde ibas a dormir pero si no quieres pues ya sabrás tú lo que…- pero paró de hablar y andar al percatarse de que él le adelantaba y salía por la puerta con paso firme. Al sobrepasarla la miró inexpresivo por un instante sin detenerse. Saltó la rampa y siguió recto hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando junto al señor Brief y su bicicleta pero sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Un sutil tambaleo caracterizó sus pasos antes de entrar a la cocina. "Vaya", pensó Bulma, "no ha ido tan mal después de todo." Y salió de la nave camino al interior de su hogar siguiendo los pasos del saiya, dejando a su padre enfrascado en ajustar el manillar.

-¿Ves, Tama? Directo a la cocina. Es un saiya, no lo puede evitar.- le escuchó decir mientras pasaba a su lado.

o-o-o-o

Cuando entró se encontró con una escena un poco extraña: Vegeta engullía todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, sentado en una de las sillas de los extremos y su madre lo miraba desconcertada sosteniendo una bandeja con pasteles, sin quitar esa gran sonrisa que le caracteriza.

-Hija, querida- empezó a decir la señora Brief. –No me dijiste que entre los invitados estaba un hombre tan apuesto…- Por un segundo Vegeta paró de comer para observar a esa mujer de pelo rubio, pero parecía que lo iba a hacer desapareció enseguida de su mente para seguir comiendo. -¡Y qué apetito!- añadió la madre de Bulma sin parar de observarlo con admiración.

-Hola, mamá…- Estaba demasiado cansada para reprocharle que no hubiera salido a saludarle a ella en cuanto llegó. -Mamá, se llama Vegeta.- Bulma hizo las presentaciones cruzada de brazos desde la puerta. -Vegeta, esta es mi madre, la señora Brief.- Pero él ni se inmutó. -¡Vegeta!- le gritó ella para que reaccionara, pero solo consiguió que la mirara, eso sí, sin parar de tragar.

-Déjalo, hija- soltó su madre. –Viene de hacer un viaje muy largo, es normal que solo piense en comer…- y volvió a mirar al invitado. –Seguro que quieres algunos pastelitos como postre, ¿verdad, guapo?- le sugirió sosteniendo la bandeja repleta de ellos y poniéndosela delante de los ojos. Vegeta paró de comer y observó los pasteles.

-Ahí.- dijo simplemente señalando con un muslo de pollo el único lugar libre que quedaba en toda la mesa. La mano le tembló y la bajó rápidamente.

A Bulma, que había estado estudiando este curioso encuentro, le molestó ver cómo le ordenaba a su madre que colocara la bandeja donde él quería con un desprecio evidente, así que estalló:

-¡Eh, tú! ¡No ordenes a mi madre lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Es la dueña de esta casa y tú un invitado!- y dio un paso hacia adelante. Vegeta la observó manteniéndole la mirada mientras masticaba. Parecía que estaba pensando en matarla. La señora Brief, siempre evitando cualquier clase de enfrentamiento, se dirigió a su hija:

-No, no, querida, no molestes.- empezó a decir acercándose a ella. -Vamos a dejar a nuestro invitado que coma, vamos, vamos…- le sujetó de la cadera y la condujo hacia fuera. –Luego le dirás dónde habitará, pero déjalo comer, hija, no seas entrometida.-

Bulma le prolongó la mirada de desagrado a Vegeta hasta que salieron hacia al jardín. Él se la mantuvo igual.

-Es un bestia, mamá, lo siento.- empezó a decirle su hija ya fuera.

-¿Es un bestia?, ¿sí?- su madre seguía con aquella sonrisa impertérrita, genuina. –Oh, no lo creo, cielo, es solo que está hambriento…- le justificó.

-Va a ser complicado...- continuó la peliazul.

-Oh, no, no, ya verás como no, cariño…- le dijo cogiéndole las manos. –Ese hombre no es un bestia, es solo que a veces, la vida no trata igual a todos, ¿me entiendes, querida?-

Su hija le miró dubitativa. Su madre, de nuevo, creía que todo bicho viviente es bueno y Vegeta no iba a ser distinto.

-Tiene porte de guerrero, ¿acaso lo es?- le preguntó la dueña de la casa tratando de calmarle y girando a su hija para que lo observara a través de la ventana. Y allí estaba él, con la mirada fija en un punto justo al frente. Parecía cansado, aunque siguiera comiendo como si esa noche se acabara el mundo.

-Sí- le contestó. –Es un guerrero del espacio, de la misma raza que Goku.-

-Oooohhh- exclamó con sorpresa su madre. –¡Un guerrero como Goku!- En este punto ya estaba dando palmadas de la ilusión.

-Shhh, ¡mamá! ¡No grites!- chistó Bulma. –Te va a oir.-

-¿Y te extraña que coma tanto? – le preguntó a su hija, la cual alzó la mirada para sonreir a su madre.

-Tienes razón.- su sonrisa se amplió. –Los saiyas parece que solo piensan en comer.- Y entonces se relajó. Era la primera vez que su madre conseguía relajarle.

-Aha…- afirmó la madre mirándola ahora a ella. –E hija…- continuó -¿quiénes son los saiyas?-

-Pues la raza de Goku y la de él, mamá.- le contestó Bulma sin apartar los ojos de su huésped que parecía ajeno a los cuchicheos de las dos.

-¿Es que son familia?- le preguntó la madre.

-No- negó categóricamente -Bueno, eso creo…No, no son familia- dijo tras pensarlo un poco.

-Pues se parecen un poco, ¿no crees?- le intrigaba la pelirrubia. –Tienen un aspecto parecido.-

-No, no creo…- susurró Bulma sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta. –Es porque son de la misma raza.-

-Aha…- dijo la madre. -¿Y de qué raza son?-

-¡Saiya, mamá, te lo acabo de decir!- exclamó Bulma perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero su madre parece que no se enteraba: -Hija, ¿y quienes son los saiyas? ¿Son del sur? Es moreno...-

Bulma suspiró: -Ay, mamá, olvídalo, me voy a ver cómo están los namekianos y a despedirme de uno que se tiene que ir de una vez por todas…-Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle un beso a su madre que siguió ahí observando risueña a Vegeta que ya le estaba hincando el diente a los pasteles.

De nuevo se cruzó de brazos cuando observó lo que se encontró. Muy al contrario de lo que creyó cuando iban en la nave, los namekianos parecían encantados de estar en su casa. Habían salido todos al jardín y ahora jugaban con los animales de su padre que le seguían en los juegos. "Bueno, parece que no va a estar tan mal…", y siguió su camino hasta la nave y alzando la mirada hasta su techo gritó:

-¡Piccolo! ¡Piccolo, sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal!-

El namekiano se asomó desde arriba. -Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- le dijo saltando hasta ponerse en frente y girándose hacia la cocina.

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo controlado.- le repitió Bulma. Ahora los dos miraban hacia donde se encontraba aún Vegeta.

-¿Estás segura?- le cuestionó el ser verde.

-Por supuesto que sí.- contestó Bulma.

-Lo mejor sería que cogiera la nave y se fuera lejos.–

"Eso mismo he deseado yo cientos de veces desde que llegamos", pensó Bulma. Pero no, nadie puede saber que tenía dudas sobre su decisión -¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que me he equivocado?- le inquirió ella irritada. -¡Lo tengo controlado! ¡Soy Bulma Brief, por kami! ¡Soy la mujer más inteligente de todo este planeta! ¡Sé lo que me hago!- le gritó con pose digna.

-Hmmm- Picolo frunció su frente. No se terminaba de acostumbrar a esas declaraciones de autoestima. –Te he escuchado antes cuando estabais en la cámara. Ser amable no funcionará con él, Bulma. Los saiyajins no han sido educados para convivir. Esta vez el reto es demasiado complicado…hasta para ti.-

En este punto, la peliazul se giró pensativa hacia Piccolo. ¿Un reto? Ella no lo había visto así hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Está en mi casa, ¿no?-

-Has puesto en peligro la vida de muchas personas trayéndolo aquí.-

La científica miró al suelo. Era absurdo pensar lo contrario a una afirmación tan innegable. -Él no hará nada…_no hará de las suyas_.- afirmó reflexiva Bulma volviendo a mirar hacia la cocina.

-Toda su vida ha sido guerra y destrucción, ¿qué te hace pensar que un poco de cortesía le hará cambiar todo eso?- le preguntó irritado. –Bulma.- su tono de voz fue aún más severo, quería que le prestara toda la atención, -Alguien tiene que preguntártelo, ¿eres completamente consciente de lo que estás haciendo? ¿del peligro que implica tenerlo aquí?- tenía que hacerle esa pregunta. Es como si hubiera un elefante rosa en la habitación y nadie hablara de ello. Pues bien, para eso estaba Piccolo, para recordarles que aunque sean humanos y muchas veces sus acciones no tengan sentido, todos los actos siempre tienen sus consecuencias. Siempre.

Bulma volvió a mirar al suelo. Piccolo notó una pizca de pavor en ellos, algo que muy pocas veces había visto en esa mujer a no ser que estuviera en medio de una lucha. Quiso meter más el dedo en la llaga y sabía cómo hacerlo, pero se equivocó:

-Yamcha murió porque…-

Aquí la peliazul le interrumpió sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Le miró con ojos llenos de ira: -Ni se te ocurra nombrarle.-

Piccolo entendió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Solo había una razón para que ella actuara así y es porque se sentía culpable de sus acciones. Supo que ella había decidido no hablar de él y eso le hizo ver una realidad que traería problemas, un comportamiento que ya había visto más de una vez en humanos, sobre todo en la batalla, que era donde había tenido la mayoría de sus contactos con los hombres: Bulma acababa de compensar su sentimiento de culpa con la furia hacia él, pero él, Piccolo, no estaría siempre, y seguramente esa consecuencia caería sobre otras personas. Solo rogó que una de esas personas que soportarían el enfado de Bulma no fuera el príncipe de los saiyajins. Sin duda era una mujer complicada. Lo malo es que había asilado a un hombre aún más complejo que ella.

La científica se rehizo tras dos segundos de confusión. No quería hablar de Yamcha. No con él. Él no podría entenderlo. Retomó la conversación por donde le convenía: -Con un poco de suerte se irá y casi no le veremos el pelo.- dijo más bien para sí que para su cuasiamigo. –Solo tengo que alimentarlo y darle un sitio donde dormir.-

-Hmmm…- el hombre verde se cruzó de brazos observándola. No era una mujer tonta. De hecho, había sido de gran ayuda desde que la conoció. No es que estuviera loca, quizá le perdía su buen corazón. Seguramente era demasiado inquieta, demasiado apasionada, demasiado impulsiva. Y esa impulsividad les había llevado a todos donde ahora se encontraban. Verla ahí, acogiendo a todos sus congéneres junto al príncipe de la raza más cruel del universo…Obviamente se había dado cuenta de su error y tendría que enmendarlo. Hasta a él, que se veía como un ser bastante racional, se había sorprendido al escucharla invitarlos a su casa como si fueran dos amigos a pasar un fin de semana. Y la científica no vió nungún problema en ello. Se notaba que estaba malcriada. "Será mejor que no pierda de vista a ninguno de los dos, y menos a Vegeta." –Ahora sí me voy. Adios, Bulma.- y levantó un poco el vuelo. Se pensó si decirlo o no, pero se veía en la obligación de hacerlo, así que finalmente lo soltó: -No lo hagas enfadar.-

-Adios, Piccolo.- se despidió la peliazul sin extrañarse de que un ser verde con capa saliera por los aires.

"¿Qué no lo haga enfadar? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¡Pero si soy toda calma y paz! ¡Hmmm!".

o-o-o-o

Bulma volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la casa. Su madre y su padre estaban entablando lo que parecía una conversación amena con uno de los extraterrestres. La científica pasó cerca de ellos y los saludó con la mano y aunque paró por un segundo frente a la puerta, se decidió a entrar. Vegeta estaba recostado sobre la silla y rodeado de un exceso de platos vacíos. La vió entrar y se puso de pie lentamente, dando fuertes y tranquilos pasos hacia ella. La peliazul lo observó mientras se le acercaba pero no torció el gesto. Él se colocó en frente y aproximó su cabeza un poco más que su cuerpo sobre ella. Arrugó su nariz y aspiró.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

Él volvió a erguirse.

-¿Se ha ido por fin el namekiano?- prefirió interrogar el príncipe con gesto hosco.

A Bulma le sorprendió esta cuestión ya que implicaba que él sabía que había rondado por allí hasta hace bien poco. -¿Te refieres a Piccolo?- le interrogó a su vez.

-No me importa cuál es su nombre. Me refiero al amigo de Kakarotto, ¿se ha ido ya o aún se esconde en el techo de la nave?-

-¿Sabes? Deberías quitarte esas ropas tan estropeadas que llevas. No soporto ver a un hombre con ropas sucias.- comentó la científica sin inmutarse.

Esta afirmación aturdió un poco al príncipe, aunque reaccionó casi sin notarse: -No, humana.- le corrigió él. –No pienso quitarme nada. He sobrevivido mucho tiempo con el uniforme de batalla.-

-¡Pero la tienes rota y sucia!- exclamó Bulma. No se podía creer que pudiera ir por ahí con esos harapos. "¡Hombres!", pensó disgustada. -No andarás por mi casa con esos trapos tan andrajosos así que tendré que comprarte ropa. Mañana mismo mandaré a que te compren algo. Aunque creo que tengo algo arriba en mi cuarto…¡No, olvídalo! Iré yo misma a comprarte algo.- al momento desechó la idea. Le pareció demasiado grotesco y la punzada en el corazón le hizo enfadarse, Vegeta no se pondría la ropa de Yamcha, además le quedaría grande. Su novio era mucho más alto que ese príncipe cascarrabias.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él haciendo caso omiso a su explicación. Solo había escuchado tonterías que no le servían para nada. Él seguiría con su ropa de combate y ya está.

-¿Y bien qué?- le preguntó ella fijando sus ojos azules en la cara del saiya.

Vegeta bufó molesto. -Y yo no soporto repetir lo dicho…¡Que dónde está el ser verde!- le reiteró el príncipe constatando que le estaba irritando esa conversación.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Bulma disgustada. -¡A mí no me grites!-

-¡Pues contesta cuando te pregunte, humana!- le rebatió él enfadado.

-¡Me llamo Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¿¿Es que no tienes memoria??-

-¡No me importa cómo te llames, insolente!-

Bulma estiró su cuerpo indignada: -¡Y no me insultes, ingrato! ¡Te he acogido en mi casa! ¡Y te he puesto mil platos para que engullas como...como un animal!-

-¡Tú no me acoges, terrícola! ¡Soy yo quien os hace el favor de tener al príncipe de los saiyajins en este miserable planeta!-

-¡Y aquí está el horno! Es una pena que no coman ustedes porque podríamos hacerles muchísima comida muy rica y...- la señora Brief entró por la puerta seguida de tres namekianos. -¡Uy!- exclamó al ver la escena de la cocina. -Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos...- e invitó con las manos a los extraterrestres a volver sobre sus pasos cerrando la puerta de nuevo tras de sí.

Bulma y Vegeta, tras la interrupción, cogieron ambos aire a la vez para tranquilizarse.

-Sí, Piccolo se ha ido.- la peliazul fue la primera en hablar.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos aún mirándola. -Bien. No te ha mentido. Se ha ido. Ya no siento su ki.-

-¿Y si ya lo sabes para qué me lo preguntas?- le inquirió Bulma.

-Quería saber si sentías miedo una vez que nadie te pueda defender.- una media sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Tú no me asustas.- dijo la peliazul segura.

-Pues deberías asustarte.- le sugirió él manteniendo los labios semitorcidos.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella levantando la barbilla. Y continuó: -Te he dado de comer…-

-Y yo ya he acabado.- le espetó él terminando la frase. -¿Me quieres chantajear con comida?- esa pregunta sonó a burla.

-Apuesto a que conseguiría que te pusieras de rodillas para suplicarme por un poco de comida...- le retó sonriente.

Vegeta se contuvo para no reírse. Se conformó manteniendo la media sonrisa. Era descarada, de eso no había duda. -Yo nunca suplico, mujer, soy el Príncipe de los saiyajin. Ni siquiera pido. Yo exijo, ¿lo has entendido?- la indirecta no fue muy sutil intencionadamente.

-¡Ja!- Bulma soltó la carcajada sarcástica abriendo mucho la boca. -Más te vale que no exijas nada ni a mí ni a mis padres...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harías?- le cuestionó Vegeta intrigado. "Esto se pone interesante...", se dijo a sí mismo -¿Qué podría hacer una insignificante terrícola frente al Príncipe de los Saiyajins?-

La científica suspiró. -Estoy agotada, Vegeta, no estoy para peleas.- le manifestó ella mirando al suelo. -Ahora te indicaré dónde dormirás, porque la realeza también duerme, ¿no?- no le ganaría a sutilezas aun estando a punto de caer rendida.

-Se puede dormir en cualquier sitio.- sentenció él pasando por alto la ironía.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tantas ganas de discutir estando tanto o más fatigado que yo?- le preguntó ella abriendo los brazos en un claro gesto de desesperación.

Vegeta frunció el ceño aún más de lo normal. -¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó hinchando el pecho.

-Al salir de la cámara te tambaleaste y luego tu mano tembló en la cocina. No estás bien.- Bulma tenía clavado los ojos sobre los ahora abiertos en sorpresa del príncipe.

-No digas tonterías, humana.-

-Bulma.- le corrigió al instante la científica. Él hizo como si no lo escuchara:

-Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.- movió su cuerpo nervioso. Había podido engañar a cientos de guerreros sobre su estado físico durante miles de batallas y esa simple terrícola le había estudiado y descubierto en menos de un minuto.

-Deberías irte a dormir.-

-Dormiré cuando me plazca.- aseveró el príncipe que desvió su mirada hacia la escalera. La idea que le vino a la cabeza la desechó al instante. Bulma decidió que no iba a entrar en el juego que el saiya parecía que quería llevarle. No quería discutir más pero él se insinuaba dispuesto a ello. Estaba demasiado cansada.

-Como quieras...- susurró. -Ven, te enseñaré dónde dormiréis todos.- e hizo el amago de girarse.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó él. -¿Cómo que "todos"?-

-Dormirás con los demás.- le contestó ella volviéndolo a mirar.

-¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que voy a dormir con esas ranas!- exclamó él furioso.

"¿Ranas?", pensó Bulma divertida. Lo observó. -¿Ranas?- se decidió a decir con una sonrisa.

Él se enderezó y afirmó: -Dormiré en la cámara.-

-No hay camas allí.- la científica se quedó aturdida.

-Soy un guerrero del espacio, mujer, he dormido en sitios peores.-

-Bulma.- dijo ella para corregirlo de nuevo.

-Dormiré en la cámara.- reiteró Vegeta. -Y no hay nada más que hablar, _mujer_.- le puso ahínco a la última palabra. Salió de la cocina de nuevo en dirección a la pequeña nave.

Bulma se giró para subir la escalera maldeciéndolo. Se fue directa a su cuarto.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"¡Maldita mujer rara! Si no fueras amiga de Kakarotto te habría desintegrado en un instante. ¡Hasta me ha gritado! ¡A mí! ¡Ahhhh! La habría fulminado ahí mismo. No. No puedo matarla, ella tiene que saber algo. Me será de ayuda para saber tu maldito secreto, Kakarotto. No me lo confesará con torturas. Por lo visto se tienen mucha estima estos humanos. El enano blanco amigo del de los tres ojos dio la vida por éste. ¡Tontos! No sirvió de nada." Recuerdos de batalla. Calma.

"Hubiera deseado torturarla. A ver qué ha guardado aquí esa engreída. Un botiquín. Me vendrá bien tener un botiquín para los entrenamientos. Bah, no tiene casi nada dentro. Vendas, tijeras, un bote. Líquido amarillo. ¡Ahhh! Qué olor más desagradable tiene esto. Seguro que es veneno. Debería tener más cuidado. Hay algo escrito. Si al menos tuviera mi scooter. ¡Rayos! Tendré que aprender el idioma terrícola. No puedo fiarme." Determinación.

"No, no puedo matarla, pero hoy lo habría hecho un millón de veces. ¿Dónde puedo dormir yo aquí dentro? Igual tienen aquí algo que me sirva...Debería haber subido por las escaleras y escoger cualquier habitación. Seguro que arriba estaban las habitaciones de la familia. Yo debería dormir en la mejor cama. No. Antes muerto que compartiendo más con ellos. Aunque tendré que ducharme. Mañana rastrearé el planeta y me bañaré en algún sitio. En esta caja solo hay herramientas. ¡Estúpidos humanos! Pero esa mujer de ojos raros es lista. Debería tener cuidado con ella. Seguro que trama algo. Se cree que me va a engañar con esa fingida amabilidad, la muy... Igual no es tan lista. Si no, sería más poderosa. Aunque parece que no está muy interesada en el poder…¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Cualquiera quiere ser más poderoso. El resto parecen tontos. Su madre es insufrible. Sí, _ella_ es la peligrosa. ¡Ahh! En estos cajones tampoco hay nada que me sirva para apoyar la cabeza. Tendré que usar la armadura como soporte de nuevo para dormir." Enfado.

"¿Cómo se atreve a no temerme? ¡Me acerqué a oler su miedo y ni una pizca de terror! Solo olía a algo repugnante, algún potingue de bruja, seguramente. El miedo huele bien. Ya están de nuevo gritando ahí fuera. Parece que es ella con su padre. Solo sabe gritar. ¿Pero quién se habrá creído que es? Obviamente está loca. Sí. Si no, no habría ido a Namek. Y si no, sentiría pavor por mí. ¿Por qué fué a Namek? Ah, sí. Su novio. Pobre infeliz. Los _saivamen_ le mataron sin problemas." Diversión.

"¿Cuántas entradas tiene esto? Vale. Solo una. Dormiré aquí al lado. Apagaré las luces. Y si maté a su novio, ¿cómo es que me invita a vivir aquí? ¡Maldita bruja! Tiene planeado algo. Se quiere vengar. Es lista pero no más que yo. Lo va a intentar. Solo tengo que aguantar hasta que resuciten a Kakarotto. Entrenarme para superarlo y luego los mataré a todos." Esperanza.

"Hmpf. Supo que estaba agotado. Me adelantaré a sus pasos. No me acordaba de este agujero en la armadura. Hmmm. Freezer. ¡Yo debería haberte matado! ¡Yo! Y no ese estúpido de Kakarotto. Supersaiyajin. Un guerrero como yo. Sería el más poderoso. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo? Entonces no tendría rival. El Universo sería mío. ¡Freezer! ¡Asqueroso lagarto marica! Tanto tiempo esperando. Tanto tiempo…" Sueño. Pesadillas.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"Bien, ahora podré dormir tranquila", se dijo Bulma echándose sobre la cama. Había estado pensando en todo lo que había acontecido esos días pero se apenó sobremanera. Decidió desde que partieron rumbo a la casa que no recapacitaría sobre ello. Era demasiado doloroso. Todo ese terror, toda esa sangre. Era demasiado. Le gustaba la aventura de ir a un planeta nuevo, era una idea golosa. Nuevos mundos, nuevos horizontes, sitios que explorar, peligros que acechaban y que habría que esquivarlos. ¿Por qué sería tan curiosa? Sabía que sin ella no podrían haber ido a Namek, así como Gokuh nunca podría haberse entrenado para llegar a ser supersaiyajin. "Sin mí, la historia no sería la misma", se dijo orgullosa. Gokuh, su querido Gokuh, su amigo fiel desde niña. Ahora ha muerto y el pequeño Songohanda se ha quedado sin padre y Chichi se había quedado sola. Entonces se regañó en alto: -¿Pero qué me pasa?- se volvió a incorporar. "¿Matan a mi novio y solo pienso en la pena de los demás? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¡Yo también me he quedado sola!". Se giró hacia la mesita de noche. Vió la foto sobre ella. De nuevo la punzada molesta.

-¿¿Pero qué estás haciendo??- se gritó a sí misma enderezándose en la cama. -Es cierto, es verdad: ¡ese engreído saiya vaya a vivir aquí! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me meteré en estos líos?- golpeó la cama con los puños. "Le invité en un momento de alegría histérica y ahora no se va a ir...¡No tiene a dónde ir! ¡Yo en su lugar tampoco me iría!" -¡Maldita sea mi natural amabilidad!- maldijo.

"Quiere esperar a Gokuh para enfrentarse a él...Estos estúpidos saiyas, parece que están obsesionados con la lucha. Ésa debe ser la razón principal. -Pero es que no tiene a dónde ir...- se repitió para convencerse. "Fué el inductor de la muerte de Yamcha...¡Oh, dios mío, Yamcha! Espero que me perdones algún día por esto." La peliazul tenía su mirada clavada sobre el retrato de la mesita de noche. Salían los dos y se la hicieron una vez que él, sorprendiéndola, la llevó al campo a hacer picnic con tan mala suerte que les llovió y terminaron debajo de una cueva. La foto la sacaron allí, empapados y borrachos de tanto vino. Recapacitó sobre el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que no se divertían solos haciendo locuras y se sorprendió al pensar que hacía más de un año. Acercó su cuerpo y la cogió sentándose en el borde de la cama. La última vez fué cuando ella le insistió en ir a la playa, y él aceptó después de mucho rogarle. Nada especial. No se acordaba si fue antes o después de la llegada del malvado hermano de Gokuh y de eso ya había pasado más de un año. "Yamcha…", susurró. Y el corazón se le encogió de nuevo. Igual había cometido una estupidez, una estupidez que podría poner en peligro no solo a su familia, si no al planeta entero, pero ahora tenía que sacar la pata que había metido. Claro que nadie se enteraría de que sabía que se ha equivocado.

-No lo hará- susurró abrazándose a la foto. "No puede hacerlo, no tiene a nadie ni nada, ¿a dónde iría si no? Hoy estaba cansado y tenía hambre..." -¡Pero qué estúpida eres, Bulma!- gritó molesta enfadándose consigo misma de nuevo. "Podría haber destruído el mundo entero con un rayo láser de esos y tú creyendo que no lo va a hacer porque tiene hambre...". Resopló, pero al momento se le iluminó la cara por una idea momentánea. Entendió que algo se le había escapado en toda esa charla que tuvo con Piccolo y ésta interna que estaba teniendo lugar en su cama consigo misma, algo que le hizo sonreir con un poco de alivio. Tenía lógica, una lógica aplastante: si no lo ha hecho ya, teniendo hasta una nave espacial para salir de aquí después de hacerles añicos, no había razón para hacerlo luego. Le había insinuado en su particular charla en la cocina que si quería algo, lo quería ya. "Hay algo que le retiene, eso es seguro. Quizá sea su obsesión por Gokuh, el pobre idiota cree que puede superarlo", dudó tumbándose boca arriba. "Idiota no es. Es listo, pero no más que yo. Por lo visto es un condenado genio estratégico en la guerra y los muchachos no paraban de admirar lo inteligente que es..."

-¿Lo haría?- se cuestionó levantándose de la cama y saliendo al balcón. En el jardín su madre estaba agrupando en filas de tres a un grupo de namekianos que parecían animados a hacerle caso en lo que fuera que estuviera tramando.

-¡Hija!- le llamaron desde abajo. Era su padre, que portaba en bicicleta a un Dende aterrado mientras otros extraterrestres sonreían divertidos. -¡Nos vamos a dormir! ¿de acuerdo?-

Bulma notó cómo los namekianos se tapaban los oídos todos a la vez con claros gestos de molestia. -¡De acuerdo!- le gritó ella en respuesta. -¡Yo también me voy a la cama! ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió con la mano de todos. Los vió dispersarse, cada uno a sus aposentos: sus padres al interior de la casa y los namekianos a su espacio. Dende iba más rápido que los demás. Curiosamente notó cómo evitaban pasar cerca de la cámara de gravedad, rodeándola alejados.

Estaba anocheciendo. Su vista se fijó en la nave, aún con las luces encendidas. "¿Superará a Gokuh entrenándose ahí?", retornó los pensamientos de antes. "Es obvio que se ha adjudicado para sí mi cámara de gravedad y a mi padre le dijo antes que estaría entrenándose allí.", razonó apoyando el codo en la baranda y la palma de la mano en la mejilla. "Solo me queda esperar. Ya está hecho. Ya lo he invitado. Ya está aquí. No es posible dar marcha atrás". Volteó su cuerpo para adentrarse de nuevo en su habitación y se tumbó otra vez sobre la cama. "Tendré que ser amable con él. El muy imbécil va a dormir en la cámara de gravedad...". Se hartó de pensar en el saiya y cerró los ojos para dormir.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"¡Maldito saiya cabezota!". Bulma daba vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Le parecía mentira que estando tan cansada le estuviera costando tanto. Se levantó. Sabía qué es lo que no le dejaba dormir y se decidió a remediarlo. Pensó que los _homerobots_ lo podrían llevar a cabo, pero tardaría más tiempo en programarles algo tan raro que decidió hacerlo ella sola. "¿Dónde puso mi padre los antiguos? ¡Ah! Seguro que los dejó en alguno de los trasteros.". Bajó las escaleras a oscuras. Llevaba tanto tiempo en esa casa que podía recorrerla con los ojos vendados. Salió por la puerta principal y giró a la derecha no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la cámara apagada. "¡Maldito saiya cabezota!".

No se escuchaba nada. Hasta los namekianos también habían logrado dormirse. Entró en el primer trastero, encendió la luz y rebuscó dentro. "Algo tan grande se debería ver en estas habitaciones tan pequeñas...Hmm....No, aquí no hay ninguno." Cerró y abrió el trastero siguiente. "¡Mierda!, aquí tampoco... ¡Debería crear una cápsula que contuviera uno", pensó enfadada sabiendo de lo absurdo de su idea. Cerró y abrió el siguiente. "¡Bingo! Sabía que tenían que estar por algún lado. Mi padre nunca se deshace de nada. ¡Nisiquiera de esa vieja bicicleta! A ver cómo saco éste de aquí...".

Tama estaba subido al árbol central del jardín. Sabía que era el animal más querido de allí y por lo tanto, ése era su árbol. Suyo y de ningún animal más. Hasta había conseguido que los estúpidos monos le dejasen tranquilo. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar unas quejas. Parecía como si alguien estuviera haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo. Por una esquina exterior de la casa vió aparecer a la hija de su dueño arrastrando algo grande y pesado. Bajó la cabeza para seguir descansando. Esa mujer estaba loca y no iba a hacer ningún esfuerzo por entenderla.

-Maldito saiya cabezota...- decía Bulma una y otra vez mientras empujaba hacia la cámara de gravedad. -Esto pesa como un muerto…Ay…Vamos, un empujón más...Vamos, Bulma, no sabrás artes marciales pero al menos tienes que tener algo de fuerza…Vamos…Solo un empujón más...- Y lo deslizó, y lo deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de la cámara. -Por fin- exclamó sonriente en un susurro a la vez que lo dejaba caer en el suelo. Suspiró aliviada y acto seguido alzó la vista hacia la pequeña nave. De nuevo le vino el enfado. "¡Maldito saiya cabezota!". Subió la rampa y golpeó tres veces la puerta con suma fuerza.

o-o-o-o

* * *

¡Pom, pom, pom!

Los golpes le hicieron despertarse e incorporarse al instante. Estaba acostumbrado a las inclemencias de la guerra y con memoria bélica se levantó para ponerse en guardia. Solo había negrura y parecía que estaba todo en calma. Relajó el cuerpo al recordar dónde se encontraba: en la cámara de gravedad, en casa de esa familia rara, en La Tierra. Lo que había escuchado provenía del exterior. Alguien había tocado a la puerta y tras ese extraño día solo podía ser una persona con un ki diminuto que no le hubiese hecho percatarse de nada mientras dormía. Se dirigió a la entrada de mal humor pero tropezó con lo que parecía un tubo de hierro. Sonrió recordando lo de esa misma tarde. "Irónico...", pensó. Lo echó a un lado con el pie y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Miró al suelo y levantó una ceja perplejo al ver aquello allí tirado. ¿Por qué habrá hecho ella algo así? Sobre el césped había un colchón.

o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 3

Fallo gramatical del capítulo dos: "Hubiera deseado matarla". Correcciones posibles: 1) "La hubiera matado; ó 2) "Deseó matarla". Tranquilos, ya me he dado quince golpes con el látigo en penitencia.

0-0-0-0-0

"En el Techo"

_"Me lo merezco"_

CAPÍTULO 3.

o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó tarde y descansada. Abrió los ojos y estiró su cuerpo como si hubiera dormido cien días. Le costó incorporarse y cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo la foto en la que salía con Yamcha. La recogió y volvió a contemplarla. No se acordaba de que había dormido aferrada a ella. De nuevo se enfadó consigo misma. Él volvería pronto y la perdonaría. "Esto que he hecho será una prueba de su amor, tendrá que perdonarme", nadie como ella para dar la vuelta a situaciones difíciles. Él la conocía, sabía que se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento fácilmente. Una sonrisa pícara adornó la cara de Bulma. "Sí, él sabe como nadie que soy impetuosa...¡y que no me venga luego con que no le gusta porque sé perfectamente lo mucho que le agrada lo impetuosa que soy!". Esta vez el enfado iba dirigido a él. La volvió a colocar en su sitio y echó un vistazo a su cuarto para ubicarse. Acto seguido se levantó y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en todo lo que sucedió ayer, en la llegada de los namekianos a su casa y en cómo Vegeta se obcecó con la idea de dormir en la cámara de gravedad. "Es condenadamente cabezota este sayajin…", se dijo a sí misma mientras se enjabonaba. Un enojo monumental vino a su mente al darse cuenta de que él se salió con la suya fácilmente. "La última vez que pasa, Bulma…¡tienes que estar más atenta!". No le gustaba perder, ni en las discusiones más tontas. Aunque luego ella le llevó un colchón. Era su invitado a fin de cuentas. "¡Ay! Será verdad lo que me dice Yamcha sobre que yo sola me busco mis problemas…". Salió de la bañera, se vistió rápidamente, disfrutando del tacto de la ropa limpia, cogió un cepillo y bajó a la cocina.

Aún estaban los platos y las bandejas de ayer sobre todos los apoyos posibles, aunque esta vez absolutamente vacíos. Parecía que alguien había acabado con los restos del día anterior y Bulma se imaginó quién podía ser.

-Hola papá, buenos días.- su padre estaba bajo la mesa, a cuatro patas. -¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- abrió la nevera para comer algo.

-¡Ah, hija, hola!- alzó su cuerpo para incorporarse de pie. -Estaba buscando la pelota de Tama, entre tanto desorden no consigo dar con ella, ¿no deberías decir buenas tardes? Son más de las doce.- le indicó mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. La pelota tenía que andar por ahí.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Bulma mirando el reloj de la cocina. -¡Las doce y veinte! ¿Cuánto he dormido?- no salía de su asombro. Calculó aún sin poder creérselo: -¡He dormido quince horas!- se sentó sobre la silla con los ojos muy abiertos dejando el cepillo del pelo en la mesa.

-Es normal, hija, fué un viaje muy duro...¡ah! Aquí está.- encontró el juguete de su gato debajo del frigorífico.

-Quince horas...- murmuró su hija mientras bebía un zumo de uva.

-Lo que no es normal es lo de ese amigo tuyo, el saiya.- empezó a decir su padre que ahora parecía estar buscando otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- esa sugestión le volvió a la realidad. -No, no es mi amigo. Ya te dije que solo lo invité porque nos ayudó en Namek.- cogió una rosquilla de un plato que había en el centro de la mesa.

-Pues cuando bajé aquí, a eso de las siete, él ya se estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y por lo que vi en la cocina había terminado con lo poco que quedaba de comida, así que supuse que hasta desayunó...¿dónde estará ahora ese gato?- otra vez se agachó para acto seguido asomar la cabeza por la mesa y que su hija le viera. -De tu nave salían destellos amarillos, hija...¡fiumm! ¡Paaam!- su padre hacía gestos con las manos a la vez que se le iluminaban los pequeños ojos tras sus gafas de montura de metal. Parecía un niño relatando un cuento de guerra. -¡Era como si se fuera a caer la casa!- concluyó divertido volviendo a meter todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, no sin antes añadir: -No me extraña que se rompiera la cámara…-

-¿¡Que se ha roto la cámara!?- la peliazul casi se atraganta con la rosquilla. -¿¡Cómo que se ha roto la cámara?-

-Bueno…-empezó a explicar su padre desde el suelo. - Por lo poco que habló me dijo que la había puesto a ciento cincuenta de gravedad.-

-¿¡Ciento cincuenta!?- gritó indignada. -¡Pero si Goku no superó los cien! ¡Este hombre es imbécil!- miró a un lado cruzando los brazos.

-No entré en la nave para cuantificar los daños pero por lo que vi desde fuera le dije que tardaría más o menos dos semanas en arreglarlo...¡y salió volando! Parecía muy disgustado...- Y rio divertido.

-¿Acaso te insultó? ¿Te dijo algo?- cuestionó Bulma enfadada.

Pero su progenitor no contestaba.

-Papá...-

-¿Eh?- volvió en sí desde debajo de la mesa. -Ah, no, no dijo nada, solo despegó como si nada y desapareció...¡Tama! ¡Tama! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Papá...-

De nuevo, silencio.

-¡Papá!- chilló Bulma para que su padre le prestara atención.

-Dime, hija, dime...- carialegre asomó la cabeza para verla.

-No te preocupes por la cámara, la arreglaré yo. Vegeta es cosa mía, ¿de acuerdo?- expresó con gesto serio.

-Como quieras, hija, pero a mí no me importa...- retornó a enterrar su cabeza bajo el mueble.

-Es cosa mía.- insistió la científica. No quería ver a sus padres cerca de ese psicópata. -¿No viste fuera un colchón?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un colchón? ¿Fuera?- parecía que el señor Brief estuviera procesando lentamente la cuestión.

-Sí, en el jardín, ¿lo viste?- la peliazul no se daba cuenta de lo extraño de la pregunta.

-Hmmm...Déjame pensar...- su padre miró al techo de la mesa unos segundos. -No, no había ningún colchón fuera.- Estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas raras de su querida primogénita.

A Bulma se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. -Así que al final sí que lo usó...- murmuró para sí misma triunfante. -¿Y los namekianos?- le preguntó. El científico parecía que no le escuchaba desde ahí abajo. -Papá...- le llamó en vano. -Papááá...- esta vez fue ella la que metió su cabeza debajo de la mesa. Su padre estaba concentrado pensando dónde podía haberse metido su mascota. -¡Papá- le llamó la atención más fuerte para que saliera de su ensimismamiento, consiguiéndolo.

-Ah, sí...- su padre reaccionó levantándose y ella se irguió sobre su silla otra vez. -Algunos están con los animales, otros están con tu madre fuera aprendiendo a cantar y los demás creo que viendo la televisión.-

-¿Aprendiendo a cantar?- la peliazul tendría que acostumbrarse a que su casa se estuviera volviendo aún más extravagante que antes.

-Oye, hija, si ves a Tama, ¿me lo llevas al laboratorio? Tengo que volver al trabajo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿No vas a las oficinas?- le preguntó su hija sirviéndose otro vaso de zumo.

-Esta semana no iré. Creo que tenemos demasiado follón aquí, ¿no crees?- le sonrió y salió atravesando el jardín hacia su trabajo esquivando a algunos de los nuevos acogidos que le saludaron con una sincera sonrisa.

o-o-o-o

* * *

-Mamá...- llamó a su madre desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. La señora Brief estaba colocando a un grupo de huéspedes tal y como recordó que la dejó ayer: en filas de tres, y ellos se dejaban posicionar diligentemente. Se les veía concentrados y dispuestos a obedecer en todo a aquella mujer rubia que los manejaba.

-¡Oh, pequeña! ¡Por fin te has despertado!- exclamó emocionada aproximándose a ella. -¿No crees que es maravilloso tener a tantos invitados tan amables? Es una pena que no coman pero por lo demás ¡son divinos!-

-Sí,- afirmó Bulma medio sonriendo al darse cuenta de que su madre no estaba tan equivocada. -Son cuasidivinos...- y los observó mientras se cambiaban una y otra vez su lugar en el coro.

-Y dime, cariño, ¿dónde está mi invitado favorito?- le cuestionó uniendo sus manos y cerrando aún más los ojos.

-Pues no lo sé, no lo he visto aún.- le contestó la peliazul.

-Oh, tenías que haberlo visto esta mañana, querida, volando por los aires dentro de esa nave que construiste, es realmente fuerte, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que volaba por los aires?- preguntó la científica frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo pude evitar y me asomé un poquito a ver su entrenamiento.-

Bulma puso mala cara.

-Pero hija, no te pongas celosa, solo fué una miradita de nada...-

"¡Genial!", pensó la científica, "yo que me enfado porque no quiero que ella corra peligro y piensa que estoy celosa."

-Yo no estoy celosa, mamá, es solo que no me gusta que andes...- se lo pensó por un momento. No quería que ella supiera que es peligroso. Su madre no tiene porqué saberlo. Le ahorrará un disgusto y muchas preguntas incómodas para ella. -...que andes cerca de él cuando entrena.- prefirió decir, y continuó. -Es un entrenamiento muy duro y arriesgado. Son más fuertes que nosotros y puede que...-, aquí inspiró profundamente, -_...sin querer _te lastime por andar cerca. Así que, por favor, mantente alejada de él.- le sugirió más como una orden que como un simple consejo.

-Ay, hija, qué seria te pones a veces...- su madre trató de restarle importancia a lo dicho. -¿Y habéis dormido bien?-

A Bulma ese plural le puso los vellos de punta: -¿Cómo que _habéis_?-

-Querida, yo no te vi llegar con Yamcha, te vi llegar con ese hombre tan viril, así que supuse que...-

La peliazul suspiró mirando al cielo, se tapó cara con una mano y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Mamá...- empezó a hablar, sin embargo su madre siguió con su teoría:

-...Además luego os vi en la cocina discutiendo como si tuviérais mucha confianza, ya sabes...-

-...Mamá...- Bulma seguía meneando la cabeza.

-...No te culpo, ¿eh? Se le ve tan misterioso y es tan atractivo...-

-...Mamá...-

-...Y hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a tu novio por aquí que supuse que lo habías cambiado por ese otro guerrero tan atlético...-

-...Mamá...-

-...y ya sabes que yo estimo mucho a Yamcha, por eso en esas cosas tuyas prefiero no meterme...-

-...¡¡Mamá!!- estalló al fin Bulma sin medida. Los namekianos, que habían estado oyendo muy a su pesar la conversación, ya se habían preparado tapándose los oídos con antelación.

-Dime, hija, dime.- le animó la rubia sin extrañarse ni lo más mínimo del chillido de Bulma.

-Madre,- trató de calmarse un poco respirando hondo. –Yamcha, mi amado novio, volverá en unos meses, no te preocupes por él. Seguimos juntos…¡¡Y no vuelvas a insinuar algo así!!- no se pudo contener y de sus orejas salía humo disparado hacia los laterales. -¿¿Pero es que papá y tú no habláis de nada??-

-De acuerdo, hija, de acuerdo…- intentó calmarla su madre sin perder su peculiar sonrisa. –Tu padre y yo nos tiramos toda la tarde de ayer con los _manukianos_…-

-¡Namekianos!- le corrigió su hija.

-Bueno, con los extraterrestres, y no pudimos hablar de mucho y a ellos se les veía tan educados que me dio apuro preguntarles. –se excusó la madre. -Y hoy apenas nos hemos visto con tanto movimiento por aquí...- se giró para ver cómo iba su coro. -¡Enseguida voy!- les avisó saludándoles.

-¿Te han dicho que necesiten algo?-

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no.- negó su madre con la cabeza. -Se les ve encantados, ¿no crees?- e hizo girarse a Bulma para que oteara el ambiente. Muchos reían con los animales y algunos otros estudiaban con curiosidad los palos de golf de su padre. Cerca de la piscina había un grupo reunido concentrado jugando a las cartas y otros simplemente paseaban.

-Vaya, sí, es como si se hubieran adaptado de maravilla el primer día.-

-Y estuvieron durmiendo hasta muy tarde, así que las camas han debido ser muy cómodas.- añadió la señora Brief. -La mayoría despertaron al oir el jaleo de la nave...¡hija! ¡No te despiertas ni con un estruendo como ése! ¡Tu padre y yo creíamos que se nos caía la casa encima!- exclamó divertida.

-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho papá.-

-Pero qué fuerte debe ser ese hombre...-

-¡Mamá!-

-Vale, hija, ya no digo nada más de él.- y le guiñó un ojo buscando complicidad mientras empezaba a alejarse de ella para centrarse en su coro.

Bulma solo bufó molesta y cambió de conversación siguiéndola. -Mamá, ¿podrías programar los _homerobots_ por mí? Tienen que ordenar mi cuarto y recoger la cocina. Parece que ha pasado un huracán por allí.-

-Claro, no te preocupes, ahora entro y los programo...- Su madre no parecía que le hubiera escuchado. -No, no, no, no, no...- les empezó a decir a los namekianos, -Usted, el señor verde de arriba...¡no! El otro señor verde, sí, usted, ya le he dicho que tiene que quedarse en esa fila porque tiene la voz grave y hará muy bien de _bajo_ en la coral....-

-Mamá...- Bulma la siguió. -Tengo que hacer muchas cosas para aprovechar el día...-

-¡Van a ser el mejor coro de la ciudad!- No. Su madre no le había escuchado.

-¡Mamá!- le gritó para sacarla de sus sueños.

-Sí, sí. Recoger el cuarto y la cocina. No te preocupes, hija, te he oído.-

-Y que cambien las sábanas de mi cama y que no pongan las perfu...-

-Muy bien, concentrémonos, señores, quiero escuchar esa fila de arriba. Repitan conmigo: -¡Mimimimimimimi!-

-Mimimimimimimi-

-¡Perfecto, perfecto!- la señora Brief saltaba de la emoción. -Hija, ¿has visto qué maravilla?-

Pero Bulma ya no estaba.

o-o-o-o

* * *

-Disculpen,- Bulma se había acercado a un par de namekianos que paseaban tranquilamente por el jardín.

-Sí, hola...- le dijo uno de ellos un poco nervioso.

-¿Le importaría decirles a sus compañeros que se pasen esta tarde por mi laboratorio a eso de las tres? Me gustaría hacerles un reconocimiento médico a cada uno de ustedes.-

-Sí, por supuesto. No se preocupe, señorita Bulma, a las tres estaremos todos frente a su laboratorio.- contestó afablemente inclinando la cabeza.

-En grupos de diez. Así no tendrán que estar esperando inútilmente, ¿sí?- les sonrió la peliazul.

-Claro, en grupos de tres a partir de las diez...¡no! En grupos de diez a partir de las tres.- enmendó rápidamente avergonzado.

-Bien, y llámenme solo Bulma, por favor. En ningún sitio más que en las oficinas de la familia me llaman _señorita Bulma_. En mi casa no permitiré que nadie me llame así, queda raro, ¿no creen? Ustedes son nuestros invitados.- afirmó sonriente.

El namekiano parecía más relajado: -De acuerdo, "Solo Bulma", verá, a mí me gustaría agradecerle a usted...-

-Bulma- le corrigió la científica. -Y no tiene nada que agradecerme, de verdad, toda mi familia está encantada de recibirles.-

Los dos namekianos sonrieron de nuevo. La hospitalidad de esa familia era digna de admiración. Se quedaron esperando a que ella diese por terminada la conversación pero no decía nada, solo les miraba. Se volvieron a poner nerviosos pues no sabían qué debían de hacer. Bulma, por su parte, estaba muy tranquila sin embargo dudaba sobre preguntarles algo y al fin, transcurridos unos segundos absurdos les habló:

-Oigan, me gustaría preguntarles algo...-

Ellos levantaron las cejas y sus antenas se inclinaron hacia ella dándole a entender que le escuchaban.

-¿Les ha molestado Vegeta? ¿Les ha dicho algo que les haya...digamos, sentirse intimidados?-

-Bueno...- el namekiano más alto empezó a hablar. -No hace falta que nos hable para intimidarnos.-

El otro continuó siendo más preciso: -No, no nos ha dirigido la palabra a ninguno. Hace un rato salió de esa nave y nos miró a algunos pocos que pensamos por su mirada que nos iba a arrollar o algo parecido, habló con su padre un momento y después...desapareció volando.-

-Se fué volando, ¿eh?- dijo Bulma pensativa.

-Sí, se fué volando.- corraboró el alto la versión de su amigo. De nuevo, silencio incómodo. Los extraterrestres se miraron inquietos.

-¿Y en qué dirección se fué?- cuestionó de nuevo la peliazul.

-Por allí.- señalaron los dos a la vez con sus antenas y un dedo de cada mano.

-Hacia el oeste, ¿eh?- la científica oteó el cielo en la dirección indicada.

-Sí, hacia el oeste.- comentaron los dos extraterrestres a la vez. Y de nuevo, miradas nerviosas entre ellos.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Bulma sacándolos de su estado de defensa. -Adios, gracias.- les dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la nave. Tenía muchas cosas que adelantar y no estaba para charlas. Los namekianos suspiraron aliviados y siguieron con su paseo. No podían evitar que aquella mujer les pusiera algo tensos. Parecía impredecible. Igual que el saiyajin.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Desde fuera se veía como si estuviera hinchada, como una pelota a la que le hubieran inflado demasiado aire para su capacidad. Bulma suspiró enojada mientras subía por la rampa y cuando entró se irritó aún más. El cuadro de mando estaba destrozado, incluso aún salía humo de él y todos los protectores de los contadores habían estallado, es como si algo hubiera hecho explosión ahí dentro. Echó una visual sobre el suelo y vió el botiquín abierto. Extrañamente, el colchón no estaba por ningún lado y eso la intrigó. Sacó la caja de herramientas de su cabina y se puso a trabajar.

o-o-o-o

-¡Eh, Charlie! ¿No decías que aquí había muchos osos? ¡Pues yo solo veo diminutas y molestas ardillas!- el hombre canoso y gordo se abría paso a través del bosque con un brazo mientras que con el otro portaba un rifle con el cañón mirando al suelo.

-Dáles tiempo, Suro, ya aparecerán, solo tendríamos que permanecer quietos. Ya te dije que ayer...-

-¡Bah! Estaba harto de estar sentado detrás de una roca.- se quejaba el mayor. -Sigamos andando, igual vemos algún rastro de que hay alguno cerca. Tú eres militar, deberías saber de estas cosas....- miró hacia atrás al notar que su amigo se había parado en seco. -¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó en un murmullo.

-¿Escuchas eso?- el más joven de los dos se había levantado su gorra verde de la milicia y estaba inmóvil tratando de afinar el oído. -Creo que es agua...-

-¿Agua dices?-

-Ven, sígueme.- y le adelantó dirigiéndose hacia donde él creía que procedía el sonido. Tras unos metros, -Sí, sin duda es agua...- Y rió. -¡Podremos rellenar nuestras cantimploras por fin, Suro!- le gritaba alegre sujetándose la gorra verde mientras corría.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Parece que este viaje no nos va a dar solo disgustos!- le observó feliz el canoso acelerando la marcha.

Charlie seguía en cabeza y se giró para añadir con tono jocoso: -¡No seas quejica, Suro! Luego buscaremos el coche. Ya te dije que ayer me fué muy bien con tu hermano por este bosque, hoy no podía ser tan...- cuando volvió a mirar hacia alante vió un extraño objeto que colgaba de unas ramas. Paró en seco. Era hueco, blanco y dorado, y además parecía que estaba roto. -¿Qué demonios es esto?- lo sujetó con el rifle para inspeccionarlo.

-Suelta mi armadura.- escuchó una voz a su izquierda. Se asustó un poco pero no le hizo caso.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú?- Suro ya estaba apuntando al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre no muy alto, con un pelo hacia arriba que parecía fuego y lo más extraño es que estuviera desnudo y pareciera no importarle.

Charlie, que había estado en muchas guerras, no se intimidaba fácilmente pero ese hombre allí, desnudo y cruzado de brazos, tenía algo que le helaba la sangre. Creía haberlo visto en otro sitio. -Baja el rifle, Suro.- se decidió a decir sin quitarle la vista al extraño. Al ser capitán, sabía cuándo tenía que ordenar a sus hombres la retirada.

-¡Pero qué dices, hombre! ¿Te vas a dejar amedrentar por este tipo que además está en bolas?- le animó el canoso.

-Suro...¡no!- Pero ya fué tarde. Solo escuchó el grito de su amigo que salía por los aires haciendo levantar una bandada de pájaros que se alejaban atolondrados. El extraño personaje miraba hacia el cielo con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No pudo saber qué había hecho. No pudo ver nada, solo a Suro disparado hacia arriba. El hombre desnudo volteó su cabeza para centrarse en él. Inspiró fuerte cerrando los ojos y una media sonrisa surgió en su cara. Charlie supo que solo podía hacer una cosa. Recogió la armadura del suelo y la colocó donde estaba. Se dió la vuelta rezando porque aquel ser horrible no le hiciera nada.

o-o-o-o

* * *

-¿Bulma?-

La científica asomó la cabeza detrás del cuadro de mando. -Ah, hola Piccolo, ¿cómo están Songohanda y Chichi?- preguntó volviendo a enfrascarse en ese mar de cables.

-Bien.- fue la escueta respuesta del namekiano. -¿Dónde está Vegeta?-

-Pues verás, se fue hace como una semana o así y no ha vuelto, ¿me pasas los alicates?-

El hombre verde se cruzó de brazos al notar la despreocupación de la peliazul. Si Vegeta anda suelto por el mundo, seguramente haya dado muchos problemas a más de un terrícola. "Y el muy listo ha disminuido su ki para que no lo notemos", gruñó irritado.

-Piccolo...- le llamó la científica sin levantar la cara de los cables y alzando la mano para recibir desde atrás la herramienta. -Los alicates...-

Pero Piccolo ya se había ido. Bulma resopló molesta. "Estúpida manía de salir volando...¡Me podría haber pasado los alicates al menos!".

o-o-o-o

Vegeta volvió a la orilla del río. Movió su cabeza primero a un lado y luego al otro. Dejó la armadura en el suelo y se frotó la cara con agua fresca. Se levantó y buscó entre la flora algunas hojas que le sirvieran para asearse. Escogió algunas grandes que tenían el revés rugoso y además olían bien. Probó si eran peligrosas dándose con una sobre la palma de la mano y esperó a ver si surtía efecto. No sintió nada al cabo de un rato, ni escozor ni molestia. "Éstas servirán", se dijo.

Se refregó con ellas por todo su cuerpo con fuerza. Le vino a la mente que mientras volaba buscando un lugar apartado y tranquilo como éste, trató de hacer memoria sobre cuánto hace que no se daba un baño. No pudo recordarlo, ni antes en el vuelo ni ahora. No se aseó ni cuando llegó a esa casa llena de comodidades. En uno de los planetas en los que pararon él y Nappa cuando se dirigían a La Tierra se echó un poco de agua por encima antes de destruirlo, pero no fué un baño ni mucho menos. "En la vivienda de esa familia de locos seguro que tienen bañeras grandes y agua caliente", pensó con recelo mientras se adentraba en el río.

El agua del río era clara, transparente, pero estaba demasiado fría incluso para él. Aún así se internó hacia el centro y buceó un poco. Podía ver los peces nadando entre sus piernas y con un movimiento seco cogió uno, el cual se intentaba zafar de entre sus manos. Sonrió. Ya hacía dos semanas que se fue de la casa y ése sería el último animal crudo que comería. Hoy volvería.

Catorce días terrenales inspeccionando ese planeta de ineptos y sin apenas _insectos_ hasta hoy. El planeta Tierra estaba bien porque proporcionaba alimento fácilmente, el aire era cómodamente respirable y no había cambios bruscos de temperatura. Dejando atrás que prácticamente no tenía ninguna riqueza interesante y que estaba lleno de humanos podría ser un buen lugar para vender a alguna familia rica del Universo. Antes de irse tendría que aniquilar a los terrícolas. Un planeta se revalora si no tiene originarios de él. A los animales los dejaría, se nota que tienen mucho que ver con la belleza de este sitio.

Mordió el pez que aún aleteaba. Ya no tendría que comer más seres vivos ni tampoco cocinarlos tal y como hacía para sobrevivir en los muchos míseros planetas que _visitó_. Recordó el hambre que había pasado. Recordó el frío que le acompañó en tantas expediciones. Recordó la angustia que le producía volver al corazón del imperio de Freezer después de cada una de sus misiones. Recordó el asco de no ver a ningún guerrero capaz de hacerle mínimamente frente y a la vez sentirse miserable por no poder vencer al lagarto.

Todo eso había acabado. Había decidido que podría aprovecharse de esos estúpidos paletos que le habían tomado como invitado y hacer que le prepararan la comida, esa comida exquisita que pudo probar por dos veces. Esas dos semanas estudiando el planeta habían sido suficientes para que se diera cuenta de que lo que tenía en la vivienda de los terrícolas que la alojaban no era tan terrible si tenía que permanecer en este mundo a la espera de que resucitaran al _tercera clase_. ¡Débiles humanos! Esa casa sería suya. El planeta entero podría ser suyo. No hay nadie que pueda impedírselo, ni siquiera ese namekiano. "¡Joder! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Estúpido Kakarotto!", reflexionó furioso golpeando el agua. Si quería vengarse de él tendría que esperarlo con esa gente indeseable. Ya había pasado más de una docena de noches a la interperie, en distintos lugares apartados de la retrasada civilización humana. Se fue porque quedarse allí sin cámara donde entrenarse hubiese sido toda una tortura. Si quería enterarse del secreto por el que se convirtió en superguerrero tendría que volver allí con ellos, al acecho de cualquier pista. Si quería prepararse para entrenar y superarlo, ¿dónde mejor que en aquella residencia, con la cámara de gravedad con la misma tecnología que usó ese cretino? Recordó el suplicio que sintió estando esa primera mañana de hace ya catorce soles dentro de la nave, a ciento cincuenta de gravedad terráquea, y de cómo la frustración de casi ni poder volar le hizo estallar en furia destrozando la habitación. Masculló entre dientes y se volvió a zambullir en el agua. Tras nadar un rato notó que su cuerpo se estaba enfriando demasiado ahí dentro. Salió para que le calentara el sol.

Ése era un mundo extraño. Él no formaba parte de allí sin embargo era evidente que podrían hacer su vida más cómoda. "Me lo merezco", se dijo, "solo tengo que aguantar la repulsión que me producen. ¿Por qué negarme a lo que se me ofrece sin yo pedirlo?". Pero nunca dormiría con esos seres verdes repugnantes con cara de bobos. Tenía que dormir en una de las habitaciones de la familia, la mejor de todas, tal y como debe ser. Eso estaba tan nítido como el agua de ese río que tenía justo enfrente. Sí, subiría y se alojaría en la que viera más apetecible. Torció el gesto al pensar que esa mujer gritona haría todo lo posible porque él no disfrutara de lo que tanto tiempo se le ha estado negando injustamente. Ella había decidido, por una absurda razón que solo cabría en su cabeza de pelo azul claro, que él tenía que dormir con los namekianos. ¿En qué momento se le pasó por la cabeza algo tan descabellado como que él aceptaría?.

Su uniforme debería estar ya seco. Se acercó a la roca donde lo había extendido y tras comprobarlo se lo puso, al igual que la armadura, y levantó el vuelo.

Abajo, entre la ribera del río y los árboles, una pequeña ardilla jugueteaba con una gorra verde militar ahora sin dueño.

o-o-o-o

* * *

-Bulma, querida, ¿programaste tú los robots de esta planta esta mañana?- la señora Brief estaba terminando de recoger los pocos platos de la cena que su marido y él habían usado.

Su hija se sentó y posó su cuerpo sobre la mesa, daleando la cabeza para mirar a su madre. -¡Estoy agotada!- exclamó sin hacer caso a la pregunta. -¿Ya son más de las ocho?-

-Las ocho y diez, pequeña. Estás muy sucia, deberías ducharte antes de comer. El pescado está casi a punto.-

-Luego me ducho.- le contestó su hija.

-Toma, cariño- su madre sostenía su cepillo para el pelo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?-

-Te lo volviste a dejar esta mañana aquí.- empezó a decir la rubia. -Cuando entré en la cocina me encontré a uno de los robots dando vueltas como un loco con el cepillo no sabiendo qué hacer con él porque no podía subirlo a tu cuarto. Tu manía de cepillarte el pelo en la cocina no es de señoritas, querida.-

-Ah, vaya, olvidé que lo bajé.- se excusó la peliazul cogiéndolo y dejándolo sobre el mueble. -Debería mejorarlos, hacer que pudieran subir las escaleras o algo así, ¿no crees?-

-¿A los cepillos para el pelo?- le cuestionó la señora Brief distraída a la vez que retocaba las flores de un jarrón.

-A los robots, mamá, a los robots.- Sus padres no le hacían caso cuando hablaba. Tenía que aceptarlo. Prefirió cambiar de tema: -Estoy hambrienta, no he comido desde que me desperté...-

-Ohhh- exclamó la rubia girándose hacia el horno. -Mira qué bonita lubina hay preparada para ti aquí- y le azuzó con la mano para que se levantara de la silla y se asomara a ver la bandeja en el interior.

-¡Aquí hay ocho lubinas!- casi gritó Bulma.

-Claro, hija,- a su madre le pareció divertida la expresión de sorpresa de la peliazul, y continuó explicando lo que a ella le parecía evidente: -Una para ti y siete para Vegeta.-

"Todos los días lo mismo...", se quejó irritada la científica para sí misma. -Mamá, ¿Vegeta lleva dos semanas sin aparecer y tú sigues preparándole la comida? Papá me dijo esta tarde que hoy tampoco le habéis visto...-

-No te preocupes, querida, volverá.-

-¡Yo no me preocupo!- esta vez Bulma sí gritó. -Solo decía que...¡bah! Da igual.- y volvió a estirarse sobre la gran mesa de la cocina dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a esa mujer rubia, de la que muchas veces dudaba haber salido, que no le preocupaba Vegeta si no lo que él pueda hacer en esa casa? Quería tratar de hacérselo ver sin llegar a asustarla pero no encontraba el modo. Suspiró. -¿Y papá?- preguntó cambiando de nuevo el tercio.

-Tu padre ha subido a ducharse-, estaba sacando botellas de agua del frigorífico. -Me dijo que se quedaría arriba leyendo y yo subiré en cuanto...¡Oh, Vegeta, querido! ¡Has vuelto!-

Bulma se irguió y miró hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba el príncipe quieto observándola para, al momento, centrar su vista en la bandeja de pescados situada al lado de la señora Brief. Parecía cansado y asqueado. Y limpio.

-Nos tenías preocupados, sobre todo a mi hija.-

-¡Mamá!- un nuevo suspiro. "¿Cómo se lo puedo hacer entender? ¿¡Cómo!?"

-Tengo hambre.- manifestó el saiya cruzando la cocina y sentándose en el extremo de la mesa.

-Al menos, podrías saludar.- le sugirió Bulma secamente. Él la volvió a mirar impasible. -¿Qué has hecho estas dos semanas, eh? ¿Te parece bien desaparecer así de la casa en la que has sido alojado y no decir nada a nadie?- Vegeta tornó su inexpresividad en profunda molestia.

-Bulma, querida, tú estuviste no sé cuánto tiempo buscando unas bolas mágicas cuando solo eras unas niña y aquí nadie te lo reprochó...- aún regañándole, su sonrisa estaba presente.

-Éso fué distinto, mamá, él es un invitado.- trató de justificarse la científica volviendo los ojos hacia el saiya.

-Y como invitado que es, aquí tiene su cena...- Su madre le colocó al príncipe la enorme bandeja de plata y se giró para preparale la cena a su primogénita. La peliazul supo leer en sus ojos negros el deseo de devorar la comida. Cuando pensó que no tardaría ni un instante en saltar sobre el plato, hizo todo lo contrario: se recostó en la silla cruzando los brazos.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa?", se preguntó Bulma para sí. El príncipe solo hacía mirar cómo su madre preparaba su pescado y Bulma le observaba sin reparo. "¿Por qué no ha saltado sobre el plato? ¿Y por qué parece que trata de estudiar todos los movimientos de mi madre?". La señora Brief no paraba de parlotear acerca de sus avances en el coro y de la pena que le daba no contar con Piccolo en el conjunto porque sin duda tenía una gran voz. O éso al menos aseguraba ella. -Oh, Vegeta, tienes que escucharlos, ¡cantan como los ángeles! ¡Y tenemos canción! Mi hija ya me ha explicado que nadie puede enterarse de que tenemos asilados a tanto extraterrestre, así que no podré inscribirlos en ningún concurso de música, ¡es una pena!- exclamó la rubia.

Cuando terminó de prepararle el plato a su hija y se aproximó a dejárselo frente a sus narices, Vegeta relajó los brazos y cogió los cubiertos mientras la señora Brief salía de la cocina. No fué hasta que vió a Bulma empezar a comer cuando él hizo lo mismo, eso sí, a un ritmo distinto. Mientras comía no alzó la vista en ningún momento pero era consciente de que los ojos celestes de la científica no se apartaban de él. Cuando Bulma acabó con su plato, el guerrero ya había hecho igual con el suyo siete veces más lleno. Se observaron.

-¿Qué hiciste con el colchón?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado. -No deberías andar sola por la noche.- ironizó evitando responder. -No es seguro.-

-Ya te dije que no me asustas.- le recordó la peliazul. Parecía que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al príncipe que dijera eso.

-Si no te asusto, ¿cómo es que no quieres que duerma arriba?- su media sonrisa parecía perenne.

-No es porque me asustes. Si me quieres hacer algo, no te lo impedirán unas simples paredes, ¿verdad?-

A Vegeta le salió una carcajada afónica, igual a un suspiro seco: -Eso es evidente.- Ajustó su postura de brazos cruzados recostado sobre la silla agitando un poco su cuerpo. Bulma notó cómo sus músculos se marcaban aún más en la malla negra. -Entonces, ¿por qué querías que durmiera con los namekianos allí fuera, humana?-

-Bulma.- le corrigió la peliazul. -Mi nombre es Bulma, y allí fuera es donde decidimos alojaros a todos.- Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la nevera. Vegeta no le quitaba la vista de encima. Captó desde el principio que estaba siendo estudiado, lo mismo que él hacía con ella. La científica se sentó de nuevo dejando sobre la mesa un bote de helado y dos cucharas. Cogió la suya y empezó a comer. De nuevo, silencio y análisis.

-Voy a subir y voy a elegir...- empezó a decir el Vegeta.

-No dormirás arriba.- le interrumpió secamente la peliazul. Era evidente que el saiya quería guiar la conversación hacia las habitaciones de arriba y si hacía eso era porque había decidido ocupar una. Bulma estaba segura de que en algún momento tendría que decirle que no a su decisión de dormir junto a ellos. Decretó cortar por lo sano con esa frase tajante. Le invitó a su casa, sí, en eso había metido la pata, pero no dijo a qué parte de la casa y cuanto más tiempo estuviera alejado de sus padres, mejor, aunque fuese cierto que unas paredes no le impedirán al príncipe de los saiyajins hacerles daño, si hubiera decidido hacérselo. Y por ahora parecía que no. "¿Por qué ha tenido que volver?", se cuestionó. "Por lo visto no había hecho desaparecer ninguna ciudad ni matado a miles de personas el tiempo que ha estado por ahí, nos habríamos enterado".

El príncipe se quedó estático. "¿Me acaba de interrumpir?", no daba crédito. "¿Me acaba de interrumpir y de darme una orden? ¿Me acaba de interrumpir, de darme una orden y además se queda jugando despreocupada con la cuchara dentro de ese bote de ese mejunje?". Maldijo por enésima vez a Kakarotto para sus adentros porque por su culpa él tenía que soportar a aquella insolente mujer que había adivinado sus intenciones en esa charla. Se contuvo de no matarla en ese instante por su descaro como cuando se tenía que contener de no atacar a Freezer y se rió al compararlos. Debería evitarla lo más posible porque no estaba seguro de poder soportarla durante el tiempo que tuviera que pasar allí. Bulma alzó la mirada hacia él cuando escuchó su maléfica risa.

-¿Te crees que te lo estaba pidiendo, engreída? Solo te informaba de mi decisión, estúpida humana, ¿o cómo crees que me impedirás escoger el cuarto que elija?-

-No me insultes.- le replicó la científica soltando la cuchara.

-Dime, ¿cómo me lo impedirás, débil terrícola?- inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella.

-No seré tan fuerte como tú pero sé que la fuerza no lo es todo, _príncipe_.- le indicó queriendo parecer segura. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo evitar que escogiera un cuarto pero tenía unas horas para resolverlo antes de que se fuera a dormir. "¿Por qué no hizo esto el primer día?". Ese guerrero le iba a dar más dolores de cabeza de los que pensaba en un principio.

A Vegeta pareció divertirle la advertencia de Bulma. Hasta se sintió extrañamente intrigado. Razonó que sería entretenido ver cómo saldría de ésta para que luego se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer frente a él. En otras situaciones, no habría ni dudado en subir y demostrar que nadie puede llevarle la contraria, sobre todo ahora que no tenía contrincante, pero aquella mujer del pelo del color del mar de ese mundo provocaba, con su arrogancia de saberse inteligente, que no fuera una situación cualquiera. "Mujer rara", pensó para sus adentros.

Otra vez se estaban estudiando. Los dos sentados y apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. En esta ocasión, fue Bulma la que rompió el silencio:

-Estás limpio.- le indicó mientras lo escudriñaba.

-Tú no.- le rebatió el saiya con sorna.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- le gritó furiosa la peliazul soltando su cuchara sobre el bote. Vegeta ni se inmutó. -¡Para tu información he estado terminando de ajustar los parámetros de la dichosa cámara de gravedad, la cuál destrozaste antes de irte! ¡Por eso estoy llena de grasa por todos lados, idiota!-

El príncipe se puso de pie al oír el insulto y estuvo a punto de gritar aún más fuerte que ella cuando se le adelantaron:

-Eso es cierto, querido, se tiró toda una semana arreglando esa nave espacial...- la señora Brief entró por la puerta justo en ese instante. -Pero no son necesarios esos gritos, hija, y menos esos calificativos.- abrió la nevera para sacar dos cuencos con crema.

"¿Ella sola había vuelto a arreglar la cámara? ¿Sin el viejo? ¿Y en una semana?", el saiya volvió sus ojos sobre la mujer del pelo azul.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendido de que efectivamente sea lista además de preciosa?- le cuestionó al notar su mirada de incredulidad.

-Más bien por tu ordinariez.- le contestó el saiya recorriendo el cuerpo de Bulma con los ojos dándole a entender que su aspecto era horrible.

-Oye, no te voy a consentir que por un día que estés limpio...- empezó a decir entrelazando sus brazos.

De nuevo hubo una interrupción: -Es que en eso tiene él razón, hija mía, deberías darte un baño cuanto antes. Esa camiseta que llevas está destrozada, querida...- Y añadió: -¿Y cómo es que ibas a dejarle que durmiera con los _mancunianos_? ¡Siendo tan distintos a él! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡De ninguna de las maneras!-

-¡Mamá! ¡namekianos! ¿¡y estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta!?- el enfado lo dirigió hacia su madre.

La señora Brief no se lo negó del todo: -Solo la primera parte, cielo, después subí a ver a tu padre y se nos antojó algo de picar.- y continuó como si tal cosa: -Él dormirá arriba, en el cuarto que está junto al tuyo. ¡Subiré ahora mismo para programar a los robots de la planta superior y que te la preparen!- y salió disparada feliz, cogiendo las dos cremas con dos cucharas y subiendo por las escaleras. -¡Y tú le enseñarás el cuarto, pequeña! ¡Y no te olvides de subirte el cepillo para el pelo!- se escuchó desde la escalera.

Bulma se quedó sin habla mientras Vegeta sonreía de lado. Se había salido con la suya.

-Algún día me contarás cómo pensabas impedírmelo...si es que tenías algún plan, claro.- le dijo el saiya mientras tomaba la puerta al jardín. Fue directo hacia la cámara de gravedad.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"¡Deslenguada!", pensó el saiya mientras salía por la puerta. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que la hembra insufrible de pelo rubio le haría salirse con la suya? Lo cierto es que por un momento se sintió intrigado sobre el plan de la _mujer rara_, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no tendría ninguno. "¿O sí?", dudó. Dos encuentros con ella y no habían hecho falta más para darse cuenta de que ella es lista, más lista que la media humana, además de inteligente, aparte de muchas otras cosas. "Vamos a ver los cambios que ha hecho por aquí...". Y se acercó al mando central. Subió la gravedad hasta ciento cincuenta y las luces rojas de seguridad se intensificaron. Su cuerpo reaccionó temblando. "¡Maldita sea!", blasfemó. Había estado entrenando en parajes lejos de allí y casi se le había olvidado el terrible dolor que se siente bajo esa presión. Su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente para contrarrestar el sobrepeso de su sangre. Decidió que haría unas flexiones y se mantendría en el aire probando últimos movimientos el máximo tiempo posible. Después de haber estado volando durante todo el día para llegar a esa casa no quiso forzar el cuerpo y tampoco la máquina. -¡Concéntrate!- se ordenó en alto. Y empezó con sus ejercicios.

Tras dos horas salió empapado en sudor. Todo estaba en calma y a oscuras, sin embargo la falta de luz no era problema para los saiyas, que tenían agudizados todos sus sentidos mucho más que los humanos, aunque le constaba que los namekianos le ganaban en eso. Entró por la puerta de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Si no le gustaba la habitación que habían elegido para él, escogería la que le más se adecuara a su estatus. Se encendió la luz del pasillo.

-Más te vale no haber roto de nuevo la cámara.- al final de la escalera le esperaba Bulma.

-Más te vale a ti que esa chatarra soporte mi fuerza.- se colocó frente a ella.

La científica arrugó el entrecejo y pensó en contestarle, pero llevaba una hora despierta deseando que subiera para solventar ese molesto trámite de enseñarle el cuarto y poder descansar. -Sígueme.-

A pocos metros paró frente a una puerta y la abrió para acto seguido hacer el intento de entrar. Vegeta se le adelantó y le cerró la puerta en las narices. La peliazul le pegó una patada a la madera y gritó -¡Imbécil!-

o-o-o-o

Estaba demasiado cansado para contestar a su insulto, aunque tuvo que reprimerse en no darse la vuelta y devolverle la ofensa. Miró a su alrededor y no se sintió del todo asqueado. El espacio donde se encontraba era de un blanco pulcro. Se extrañó de tener que hacer memoria para recordar dónde había visto algo tan blanco antes. "En las tierras del norte de este mundo, sí, allí estaba todo blanco", pero antes no se acordaba. Un enorme ventanal con inmensas cortinas del mismo color era el absoluto protagonista de la pared de enfrente. A su izquierda una puerta, un armario y al lado de éste un mueble con cajones. Los inspeccionó y encontró para su sorpresa que los dos muebles estaban llenos de ropa, grotesca ropa terrícola de la que colgaban etiquetas con algo escrito en caligrafía terráquea. Sobre el mueble de los cajones había un extraño objeto rectangular de grandes dimensiones. Podía ver su reflejo en él pero no parecía un espejo. Se giró para divisar la cama, que desafiaba en cobrar protagonismo al ventanal. Casi le pareció tan apetitosa como las comidas de aquella casa. Era inmensa. Se acercó a tocarla posando una mano sobre ella. La notaba blanda y la tela que la cubría era suave y del mismo color que el resto del cuarto. Terminaba coronada por dos almohadas. Sonrió con pesar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía una almohada que por esta vez, solo por esta vez, creyó que aquella casa no estaba tan mal. Se incorporó y vió su imagen en el gigantesco espejo que colgaba de la pared encima de la cama. Se inspeccionó. Es cierto que estaba limpio, pero una ducha no le vendría mal. Cuando terminaba de quitarse la ropa escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de al lado de los muebles. "¿Cómo es que no he notado nada? ¡Las auras de esta gente son diminutas, demonios!", ya estaba junto a ella para asaltar a quien fuera que estuviera dentro cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Vegeta. Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Peligro. Peligro. Peligro.-

Un pequeño androide de forma ovalada estaba detrás de la entrada al baño portando dos toallas. Vegeta, que le impedía la salida, se agachó para escudriñarlo. -¿Y tú quién eres?- le murmuró.

-Peligro. Peligro. Peligro.- repetía el robot a la vez que parpadeaba una luz roja incesantemente. Quería salir de allí pero el imponente cuerpo del saiya estaba plantado en la puerta, así que empezó a dar vueltas por el baño buscando alocado una salida. -Peligro. Peligro. Peligro.- parecía como si estuviera programado para que lo reconociera y cuando se cruzara con él, lo evitara. Supo quién lo hizo. "¡Maldita _mujer rara_!". Con un disparo de ki lo fulminó. -Peligro. Peligro. Peliiiuuugrouuuu.-

Por fín su luz roja se apagó y trozos de chatarra quedaron esparcidos por el suelo junto a las toallas, que recogió y las puso en el lavabo. Con unas patadas apartó los restos del robot hasta dejarlos en la entrada de su ahora habitación. Se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar al cuarto de baño. No era muy grande. Un lavabo con otro espejo, tras lo cual dedujo que el aspecto era de vital importancia para los habitantes de ese planeta. Eso significaba que no eran tan distinto a él y repeló la idea de inmediato. Tuvo que aceptar que, de hecho, los terrícolas eran bastante parecidos a los saiyajins en apariencia, y por lo que tenía entendido fisiológicamente compatibles. Se volvió a observar y se estudió girando la cara varias veces. No se acordaba de su edad, ni siquiera de cuándo era su cumpleaños. Había estado en tantos planetas con distintas formas de contar el tiempo que ya no sabría hacer los cálculos. Siempre seguía el calendario de Vegetasei pero se le olvidó hace ya bastante. Se terminó de quitar el uniforme y vió el inodoro y por fín la bañera al final del cuarto. Tenía dos puntos, uno azul y otro rojo, y no le fué difícil deducir que el rojo era el que le interesaba. Entró, cerró la puerta transparente que dividía la bañera del resto del habitáculo y pulsó el rojo hasta el fondo. Al momento surgió desde arriba agua caliente y sintió que nunca antes, desde que salió del infierno, había estado tan lejos de él.

o-o-o-o


	5. Chapter 4

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 4. "_De lo insólito y los tratos_"

o-o-o-o

-¿Has visto el periódico de hoy?- le preguntó su madre mientras cocinaba.

Pero su hija no le contestaba, estaba concentrada no perdiendo de vista al saiyajin, que había tomado asiento a su lado, mientras ella servía la bebida. "Todos los días igual", pensaba Bulma observándolo. "Llega de entrenar, sudoroso y hambriento, parece que va a devorar la comida, y nada."

-Hija, el periódico, ¿lo has visto?- insistió la señora Brief.

-Ah, no,- contestó la peliazul, -No sé dónde puede estar.- Y tomó asiento al lado del guerrero.

Vegeta, de brazos cruzados y reclinado en su silla, examinaba sin levantar su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo tanto a la señora Brief, que preparaba la comida, como a su hija, sentada a su derecha. Los dos estaban esperando su almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina. El príncipe no movía un músculo, solo los ojos, que iban de una mujer a la otra. Cada día, a la hora del almuerzo, los zafiros de la peliazul se le clavaban descaradamente mientras él vigilaba todos los pasos de los platos que le iban a dar para comer. Y todos los días el mismo cruce de palabras:

-¿Qué miras, humana?-

-Nada, ¿y tú?- le constestaba la científica, haciendo que él, por la insolencia, cerrara un poco los ojos aguantándose las ganas de darle una bofetada. Con esas contestaciones, Vegeta se obligaba a sí mismo a pensar de nuevo en Kakarotto, única razón para no arrasar con aquel maldito lugar y sus habitantes, pues él era la causa de que estuviera allí y de que tuviera que soportar a esa terrícola.

Pero esta vez, Bulma quiso picarle un poco para ver si le sacaba la razón de porqué aguardaba para comer. -¿Es que solo te salen los modales de realeza antes de comer y por eso esperas a que todos estemos sentados en la mesa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Vegeta giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. No soportaba su insolencia. Llevaba un mes allí y lo bueno es que la veía bastante poco, solo a la hora del almuerzo y alguna vez que se habían cruzado en el pasillo o en el jardín. Siempre desafiante con sus ojos azules, siempre al acecho de todo lo que él hacía. Y en alguna ocasión, entrenando por la noche fuera de la cámara, ya lejos de los profundamente molestos namekianos y de cualquier terrícola, había levantado la vista y la había descubierto en el balcón de su habitación, observándolo con osadía y desvergüenza, retándole con la mirada. Ahora, con aquella insinuación sarcástica sobre su educación monárquica, no se aguantó las ganas de contestarle, pero la señora Brief se adelantó haciéndole retroceder en su intención:

-¿Modales de realeza?- quiso saber desde atrás mientras apartaba la ración de su hija de la bandeja de arroz.

-Olvídalo, mamá, solo exageraba.- le respondió Bulma cogiendo un trozo de queso del mar de platos que inundaban la mesa. Vegeta cogió cinco porciones y se los metió en la boca.

-No deberías ser tan quisquillosa con él, querida.- le sugirió su madre poniéndole frente a ella su plato. -Nuestro apuesto invitado es tímido, ¿verdad, guapo?- Vegeta ni la miró. Solo observaba a Bulma y al cuenco de arroz que su madre le había colocado a la peliazul delante de los ojos. -Pero tienes razón, siempre espera a que tú empieces a comer, ¡qué encanto!-

-Sí, es encantador...- atestiguó Bulma siguiendo con el hilo irónico con el que había empezado y cogiendo un trozo de pan para acompañar la comida. Vegeta cogió esta vez la cesta de pan entera y se la puso a su vera.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja algo para los demás!- le gritó levantándose y alargando el brazo para volver a poner la cesta en su sitio. El saiya agarró el recipiente de pan y lo alejó con el brazo lo más lejos del alcance de la científica.

-Ay, Bulma, ¡siempre estás molestándolo!- le reprendió su madre divertida. -Toma, toda una barra para ti, hija, y tu plato, Vegeta.- y poniéndoselo sobre la mesa dijo: -Yo me voy, comeré con tu padre en las oficinas, ¿de acuerdo? Programa tú los robots para que recojan, adiós...- y salió por la puerta diligente y feliz.

Vegeta soltó el canasto donde lo puso anteriormente, mirando medio sonriente a la científica. No soportaba a aquella mujer rubia irritante y parlanchina como su hija, pero en esos momentos en los que le daba la razón y sacaba de quicio a la insolente de la científica consiguiendo que ella se desesperara era casi divertido.

La peliazul empezó a comer y el guerrero le siguió, devorando la inmensa bandeja de arroz que ansiaba lo que para él había sido una eternidad. Tras unos minutos en los que solo se escucharon el rechinar de los cubiertos y cuando el príncipe pensaba ya en lo tranquilo que podía ser ese mundo sin nadie diciendo tonterías a su alrededor, Bulma habló:

-Tengo que hacerte análisis.- le dijo dijo antes de beber agua.

Vegeta no le contestó. Tragaba pan mientras se metía más porciones en la boca.

-Tengo que hacértelos, igual has traído una enfermedad rara de por ahí y no puedo permitir...-

El saiya se levantó de su silla y sin mirarla salió al jardín en dirección a la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma se irguió de su asiento sumamente irritada. -¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!- decía mientras lo perseguía entre la rosaleda. Los namekianos que estaban cerca salieron disparados queriendo huir de la escena que sabían que se les avecinaba. El guerrero ni se inmutaba siguiendo su camino.

-¡Tendrás que escucharme quieras o no!- le gritaba Bulma acelerando el paso. -¡Llevas un mes aquí y todos nos hemos hecho análisis! ¡No pienso consentir que nos contagies con nada raro que hayas podido traer del espacio!- se aproximó aún más poniéndose a su lado -¿¡Me estás oyendo, maleducado!?-

Y le asió del brazo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba.

-¡¡No vuelvas a tocarme jamás, despreciable terrícola!!- Vegeta se había girado al instante de notar el contacto. Su grito fué helador. Bulma se quedó paralizada al escucharlo y soltó, como acto reflejo, el brazo del guerrero. Un segundo duró su gélida mirada oscura sobre los de ella. El príncipe se volvió para seguir andando a paso rápido. La peliazul se rehízo tras la turbación de notar esos ojos hieráticos y negros conteniendo una tremenda ira, aunque haría falta más que un grito del mismísimo demonio para consternarla. Volvió a perseguir al saiya, que ya subía la rampa de la cámara de gravedad.

-¿¿Crees que vas a intimidarme a mí?? ¿¿A Bulma Brief??-

Pero el guerrero cerró la puerta dejando a Bulma con los brazos en jarra y maldiciéndose por no poner un botón por fuera para abrir la puerta de la nave.

-No deberías gritarle.- escuchó a su espalda. Supo quién era.

-Ah, Piccolo, ¡por fin apareces!- y recordó que llevaba varias semanas sin verlo. Le volvió el enfado: -¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?- esta vez, la postura de brazos en jarra la realizó mirándolo a él.

-Algún día estallará. Deberías andar con más cuidado.- le advirtió ignorando la pregunta.

-No lo pierdo de vista.- indicó con seriedad Bulma volviendo el paso hacia la cocina. No soportaba que nadie le dijera que tuviera cuidado. Se ha pasado toda su vida escuchando lo mismo de todo el mundo.

-Eso es lo malo...- dijo desde atrás Piccolo.

La científica paró en seco. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Si tú apenas has aparecido en todo este tiempo!-

-Que no me veas no significa que no esté.- Esa contestación hizo que la peliazul suspirara mirando al cielo. -Solo digo que no deberías estar tan cerca de él. De ese saiya no puede salir nada bueno.-

Con esa respuesta le daba a entender algo que Bulma captó al momento: ella, con sus gritos y su impulsividad, ponía en peligro a todos, más si cabe. Eso le pareció intolerable. -Pues que yo sepa no ha hecho nada desde que llegó, ¿o sí?-

"Eso es cierto", pensó Piccolo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué Vegeta no había hecho nada desde que arrivó a La Tierra? Llevaba un mes pensando en esa cuestión y para el namekiano era evidente que había una razón de mucho peso que le impedía actuar como un verdadero mercenario, y sabiendo cómo pensaba el príncipe de los saiyajins, la causa debe ser muy retorcida. En todo ese mes no hacía nada extraño, solo entrenaba, comía y dormía. Frunció el ceño mostrando su incertidumbre. –Tú procura no provocarle.- dijo al fin.

La científica se giró dando a entender que así acababa la conversación: -Ya te lo dije: lo tengo controlado.- y entró en la casa para programar a los robots.

o-o-o-o

Esa misma noche, Bulma aún estaba enfadada por el desplante de Vegeta. Durante la tarde decidió que de hoy no pasaba sin que le convenciera para que se hiciera el estudio de sangre. Llevaba muchos días pensando en decírselo y ya que se había aventurado en la comida, zanjaría hoy el tema. Cuando escuchó que subía las escaleras salió al pasillo para encararlo.

-Tienes que hacerte esos análisis.- le dijo interrumpiéndole el paso en el corredor.

Vegeta le miró. A los ojos de Bulma parecía extenuado. Trató de esquivarla pero ella se puso de nuevo en frente. Él suspiró con burla meneando la cabeza y la apartó bruscamente con la mano, haciendo que casi se cayese, para pasar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se empezó a desvestir.

-Tienes que hacértelos.- le dijo la peliazul desde el umbral de la puerta ahora abierta.

-Sal de mi habitación.- le ordenó el saiya aún sin mirarla y dejando sus guantes en una silla. Desde que llegó el primer día, supo que el que esa puerta no tuviera ningún cerrojo le iba a dar problemas.

-Igual tienes una enfermedad que desconoces.- le insinuó ella observándolo.

-Si tengo una enfermedad es mi problema, humana.- empezó a quitarse las botas sentado en la cama.

-Sí, pero si la tienes...- paró de hablar para dar unos pasos adentrándose. Él subió la vista para ver entrar a esa descarada mujer por primera vez en su cuarto. Era obvio que ella no entendía lo mucho que detestaba que lo molestaran y más en sitios que eran suyos, como la cámara o su dormitorio. -...pues digamos que en cualquier momento puede exteriorizarse y podría hacer que enfermaras.- le dijo la científica con una sonrisa en la cara.

El guerrero entendió su táctica. -Eso seguiría siendo mi problema.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

Bulma seguía observándole y empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa al ver que él no paraba de desvestirse. -Los namekianos han traído bacterias muy raras que aún estamos investigando así que estamos todos...- y paró para taparse la vista horrorizada y girar la cabeza hacia atrás. -¿¿Qué estás haciendo??-

Vegeta alzó la mirada ante la pregunta y la vio con la mano sobre los ojos. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, terrícola? ¿Es que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?- se bajó el uniforme del todo, se lo sacó por los pies y se enderezó frente a ella. Nunca pensó que fuese una mujer recatada por como va por la casa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, imbécil! ¡Es solo que aquí en La Tierra no tenemos la costumbre de ponernos _así _cuando nos están hablando extraños!-

Vegeta suspiró. "Malditos humanos pudorosos", pensó para sus adentros. -¿Qué decías de los namekianos?- se empezó a interesar por la conversación cuando los nombró. El solo imaginarse con un parásito de esos repugnantes seres le erizó el vello de la piel.

-¿Te has tapado?- le preguntó ella aún con la mano en la cara.

El saiya volvió a suspirar. Pensó que si quería saber lo de las bacterias de esos _bichos _verdes_, _tendría que cubrirse con algo para que así ella dejara de actuar de esa manera tan ridícula. "En la guerra no existe espacio para el pudor", razonó para sus adentros a la vez que alargaba para sí la sábana de la cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con ella viendo todo aquello innecesario y absurdo.

-¿Ya?- inquirió Bulma abriendo un espacio entre los dedos y mirándolo con recelo. Apartó por fín su mano y preguntó divertida: -¿Por qué te tapas entero?-

-¡Aclárate, humana cargante!- le dijo él sin saber qué era tan gracioso. De todas las cosas que le irritaban, que se rieran de él era, sin duda, lo que más.

-Es solo que aquí los hombres solo se tapan...¡bah, da igual!- y se sentó en la cama sin percatarse de que él estaba a punto de estallar al verla tan tranquila tomando asiento en donde él dormía. -Como te decía, los namekianos son portadores de nuevas bacterias que estamos estudiando y no sabemos sus características...- en este punto se volvió hacia él. -Puedes estar llevando un germen extraño de Namek...-.

-Yo no me relaciono con ellos.- sentenció el príncipe.

-Ya, pero como seguramente sabes, esos organismospueden volar muy lejos, Vegeta...-

Esperó la respuesta del saiya que parecía pensativo ante su insinuación. Le estaba mintiendo. No habían encontrado ninguna bacteria maliciosa en la compleja sangre de los extraterrestres verdes pero nadie le aseguraba que él no arrastrara cualquiera de algún otro planeta de tantos que había invadido. Y tenía que asegurarse de ello si no quería que los infectara. Mientras lo observaba allí en la habitación tan serio, de brazos cruzados y con la manta echada sobre sus hombros, se sorprendió al percatarse de que era la primera vez que no lo veía como un sanguinario guerrero sideral, que lo era, si no como su invitado del espacio, adjetivo que también cuadraba en su descripción.

-A las seis. Mañana. Iré a tu laboratorio.- dijo por fin dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-A las siete.- le rebatió ella.

-A las seis.- volvió a indicar él.

-Seis y media, Vegeta, tengo que hacer cosas antes y no creo que...-

-¡A las seis!- le gritó él girándose y dándose cuenta de que aún estaba sentada. -¿No te vas a ir de aquí?-

Ella empezó a contestarle: -Que sepas que aunque sea tu cuarto, ésta es mi casa y...- cuando vió que él empezó a soltar la sábana para tirarla sobre la cama, corrigió: -Vale, vale...Ya me voy.- Y se fué rauda por la puerta.

El saiya salió de la ducha y recogió su uniforme para lavarlo en la bañera, costumbre que había adquirido desde que estaba allí. Cuando volvió y dejó caer su cuerpo para dormir, inspiró hondo y una mueca de asco apareció en su cara. Se levantó y tiró todas las mantas y el edredón al suelo. La cama olía a Bulma.

o-o-o-o

Cada mañana al despertarse, el señor Brief hacía lo mismo: abría los ojos, besaba a su mujer que dormía a su lado, se colocaba sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche, se aseaba, subía a Tama a su hombro y bajaba a desayunar. Todos los días tenía un desayuno exquisito esperándole en la mesa y todos los días le leía el periódico en voz alta a su gato, comentándole las últimas noticias, mientras que los _homerobots_ le servían la comida e iban de un lado para otro de la estancia.

Y todos los días, dos semanas después de que llegaron los extraterrestres, tenía una nueva compañía además de su mascota en la cocina:

-Ah, joven Vegeta, buenos días.- saludaba el científico por encima del diario. Siempre recibía la misma respuesta por parte del guerrero, una especie de soplo corto, algo así como "_hmpf_". El científico, desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, deducía aquello como la forma que aquel tímidísimo hombre tenía de saludar e interpretaba su mutismo absoluto en los desayunos como otra muestra de su extremada reserva. Razonaba que al fin y al cabo es un extraterrestre que según su hija había tenido un pasado muy revuelto, y debe estar muy abrumado rodeado de tantas circunstancias nuevas para él. Una vez sentados, el señor Brief simplemente se centraba en su periódico y en Tama, y siempre fue ajeno a que Vegeta seguía cada uno de sus movimientos en el desayuno, imitándolo y cogiendo del mismo plato del que él se servía.

o-o-o-o

-No sé cómo lo haré.- decía Bulma mientras conducía. -No podré vivir con todo ese aburrimiento de papeleo y problemas administrativos, ¡no sé cómo mi padre lo aguanta!- exclamó mientras entraba con el coche en el garaje. Salió, lo encapsuló y lo metió en el bolso. Desde que había salido de las oficinas centrales de Capsule Corporation se andaba preguntando cómo ella, una aventurera nata e inquieta como nadie, podría convertirse en la dueña del imperio familiar sin morirse antes del tedio. De una parte a ahora, el señor Brief había insistido mucho a su hija en que tenía que acompañarle más veces a las juntas directivas y estar menos tiempo en el laboratorio, por mucho que a los dos le pesara. Ella le insistía con que era una genio de las ciencias pero lo cierto es que se aburría soberanamente en los despachos. Quería recorrer mundo, explorar, buscar nuevos misterios, investigar más, crear e inventar. Tenía tantos planes en la cabeza que solo de imaginarse soportando a aquellos socios muermos y aquellas secretarias todo el día cuchicheando sobre ella y su novio...Sonrió al pensar de nuevo en Yamcha. Ya quedaba menos para volver a verlo.

-¡Pero esas _busconas_ no lo verán!- gritó en alto volviéndole a la mente la imagen de las secretarias. No le importaba que las demás mujeres admiraran a su novio, lo que no podía soportar es que él se dejase mimar tanto por ellas. Sin duda, su queridísimo Yamcha había cambiado desde que lo conoció. Era más seguro de sí mismo, más fuerte y había podido introducirse en la sociedad sin problemas. Seguía siendo encantador, lo malo es que se había vuelto _demasiado_ encantador con el resto de féminas. Lo que al principio a Bulma le pareció hasta gracioso, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante irritante. La científica seguía pensando en todo esto mientras recorría el jardín dirección a su laboratorio. Algunos namekianos la saludaban con sonrisa sincera, siempre inclinándose, siempre tan serviciales y educados, pero ella, a estas alturas imaginándose a su novio intimando con otra mujer en el cielo o donde estuviera, no les hacía caso. Vió a su madre salir de la cocina veloz -¿A dónde vas, mamá?- le preguntó.

-¡Hola hija!- le saludó su madre sin pararse siquiera. -Voy a ver el culebrón a la sala de los _manikianos_.-. No fallaba. De un par de semanas para acá, su madre y un grupo de extraterrestres se reunían pasadas las seis de la tarde para ver una absurda telenovela llamada _Corazón Despechado_. Se detuvo, miró la cámara de gravedad y la vió abierta. Cayó en la cuenta y salió corriendo hacia su laboratorio. "¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo!".

o-o-o-o

Cuando entró, casi ahogándose por el _sprint_, lo vió de espaldas y de pie, observando uno de los ordenadores.

-Llegas tarde.- le dijo sin voltearse.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué estás tocando? ¿Cómo has entrado?- le inquirió ella atropelladamente mientras se le aproximaba dolorida por los tacones que se había puesto para ir a la oficina.

Vegeta por fin se giró y se apoyó en una silla, poniendo las manos sobre el respaldo. -Tenéis una tecnología más atrasada de lo que creía.- y observó como ella se inclinaba a su lado hacia el ordenador.

-¿Has tocado algo?- le preguntó comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

-Si quisiera tocar algo, ¿tú podrías impedírmelo igual que esa puerta me ha impedido entrar?- cuestionó socarrónamente sabiendo la respuesta.

Bulma alzó la vista para verlo. -No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.- Siguió examinando todo escrupulosamente mientras que se preguntaba cómo es que no habían saltado las alarmas de seguridad.

-Tienes robots que tocan tus desordenadas cosas todo el día, mujer.- le recordó Vegeta.

-Es distinto.- le corrigió Bulma volviendo los ojos hacia la pantalla. -Aquí no entra nadie, solo mi padre y yo.- y añadió posando su mirada azul sobre él: -¡Y además tú no eres un simple robot!-

-Venga, humana, ni tú ni yo tenemos todo el día.- El príncipe se había incorporado de pie y ahora la miraba de brazos cruzados.

Bulma reaccionó irguiéndose igual: -Tienes razón, siéntate aquí mientras voy a por los instrumentos médicos.- y le indicó la misma silla en donde él estaba apoyado antes.

El saiya tomó asiento y ella llegó con una bandeja que parecía que tenía preparada de antes. Se había puesto la bata con la que le había visto estos días atrás y se había recogido el pelo. Vegeta se tranquilizó al percatarse de que todos los instrumentos médicos estaban sellados, herméticamente guardados dentro de bolsas transparentes, y eso significaba que nadie los había tocado antes. Bulma se sentó a su lado colocando su silla de forma contraria al del guerrero, y una pequeña sonrisa le surgió en los labios mientras preparaba la jeringa y los algodones, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe. -Voy a tener que tocarte...- le advirtió burlona, -...pero me pondré los guantes.- El príncipe la observaba impertérrito. Le parecía mentira que después de haberle gritado como lo hizo y notar que ella se apartó de él en el encuentro de ayer, le hiciera una broma acerca de ello. -Súbete la manga y estira el brazo.- le ordenó. El saiyajin estiró sin problemas la malla de combate sin dejar de estudiarla. Bulma observó el brazo del guerrero, todas sus cicatrices, y pensó que sería complicado encontrar algo que pinchar entre tanto mareo de músculo. -Tendré que ajustarte esta goma al brazo para que pueda ver bien una vena.- y cuando alargaba la mano para coger la goma el príncipe espetó:

-Déjate de tonterías.- y apretó el puño haciendo que se le marcaran todas las venas del brazo.

Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa: -Vaya, ahora sí que hay donde pinchar...- Y puso sus manos sobre la curtida y dura piel del guerrero no sin antes añadir: -Igual te duele...- y le guiñó un ojo. Vegeta arrugó su entrecejo ante la nueva burla. La peliazul le hincó la aguja, guiándola para succionar la sangre. -¿Sabes? Gokuh odia las agujas.-

-Kakarotto es idiota.- dijo él con desdén mientras examinaba su pelo azul, lo único que acertaba a vislumbrar desde que ella se había inclinado sobre su brazo.

-Todos odiamos algo irracionalmente, ¿tú no tienes fobias?- continuó ella ignorando el insulto a su amigo.

-A los humanos.- contestó sin quitarle la vista.

-Muy gracioso.- rebatió ella no sin pararse a pensar que él no suele bromear. Levantó la cabeza, alargó el brazo para coger un poco de algodón, lo apoyó sobre el pinchazo y extrajo la aguja. Lo miró otra vez y vió que tenía sus ojos fijos sobre la pantalla. -¿Qué miras?- le preguntó.

-¿Eso es caligrafía terrícola?- El saiya entrecerró los ojos para fijarse bien en los símbolos.

-Sí, letras y números.-

-Conozco los números.- le apuntó el saiya corrigiéndola.

-Ah, ¿sí?- ella seguía colocando correctamente el tubo de la extracción de la sangre.

-He venido a las seis, ¿no?- con aquello le quería decir que había aprendido a leer la simbología de un reloj. -Los números son prácticamente iguales en todas las galaxias, solo que se escriben de distinta manera. En todos lados se cuenta el tiempo.-

La peliazul sonrió satisfecha. "Es listo", se dijo a sí misma. Quiso retomar la conversación sobre el texto del ordenador: -Es solo un borrador de un proyecto.- y añadió: -Pon tu mano aquí.-

Él bajó la vista un segundo para saber exactamente qué es lo que quería con esa orden. -¿Para qué?- le preguntó.

-Para sujetar el algodón.- explicó la pelizul. -Te pondré una pequeña venda mientras cicatriza.- y antes de poder moverse hacia la bandeja, Vegeta le contestó:

-No digas tonterías. Es solo un pinchazo, ya está cicatrizado.- y volvió a centrarse en el monitor del ordenador dejando caer el algodón al suelo.

-Pero si tiene alcohol para desinfectar y...¡bah! Da igual.- Bulma se levantó para guardar la muestra de sangre.

El guerrero se bajó la manga del uniforme y acercó la silla a la mesa que soportaba el ordenador. La peliazul levantaba la vista hacia él de vez en cuando mientras ordenaba. -¿Cómo es que siempre llevas ese mismo viejo uniforme y no te pones algo de la ropa que te compramos?- Pero Vegeta estaba demasiado ocupado analizando la pantalla de la computadora. -¿Y qué hiciste con colchón, eh?- agregó ella arrugando la frente.

-Lee esta primera línea.- fué la contestación que recibió del saiya.

-¿Que lea? ¿Cómo que lea?- la peliazul se acercó para saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué pasa, humana, te has vuelto más tonta de repente?- le inquirió volviendo a clavarle los ojos. -Te he dicho que leas esto.- y le señaló en el monitor.

-¡Me llamo Bulma! ¡Y no me insultes!-

El príncipe resopló. Ésa era ya una conversación demasiado larga para él y encima ella empezaba de nuevo a gritar. -¡¡Lee!!- le chilló él contrarrestando.

Bulma estuvo a punto de contestar, sin embargo razonó que igual sacaba algún provecho de aquello. -Está bien.- empezó a decir. -Pero antes tienes que hacer un trato conmigo.-

-¿Un trato?- el príncipe frunció el ceño desconfiado y se centró en sus ojos color cielo de ese mundo. -Yo no hago tratos.- Y era cierto. En su vida pasada como simple guerrero de Frezeer nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer uno y además, en el caso de que hubiera tenido la ocasión, nunca consideró que nadie fuese de suficiente condición y categoría como para cerrar un trato con él, aunque esta vez era distinto: esa mujer, esa endemoniada mujer indomable e intensa hasta el extremo, podría saber el secreto de cómo convertirse en supersaiyajin, la predestinación de toda su vida, por lo que siempre se entrenó duramente, por lo que nunca desfalleció, la llave para que él hubiera llegado a derrotar a Freezer y no Kakarotto.

-Bien, pues entonces no leeré.- la científica se cruzó de brazos en pose digna, muy segura de su decisión.

Vegeta volvió a resoplar aún más fuerte, esta vez bajando la cabeza al suelo en claro signo de desesperación. "Kakarotto...", se recordó a sí mismo para no desintegrar a aquella mujer rara que se atrevía a retarlo siempre que podía. Si quería avanzar en su búsqueda del secreto de ese simple _tercera clase_ y esquivar las trampas de los humanos, era necesario aprender a leer el lenguaje de aquel mísero planeta, así que tendría que aceptar el incómodo acuerdo que le había ofrecido. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó casi en un murmullo.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se volteó para mirarlo de frente: -Quiero que me contestes a tres preguntas.-

-Una.- indicó el saiya veloz. Esa insolente se saldría con la suya, pero él sabía negociar.

-Dos.- corrigió la peliazul tentando a la suerte.

-Dos, pero yo elegiré cuáles contestaré.- sentenció el príncipe.

Bulma le observó dubitativa por unos segundos para dar paso a una franca sonrisa que adornó toda su cara. -De acuerdo.- terminó aceptando las condiciones. Empezó a andar por la habitación mientras hablaba: -Las preguntas son...- y giró su cuerpo hacia el del saiya levantando el dedo índice: -La primera es lógica, ¿por qué quieres que lea un simple proyecto de ingeniería?-. El príncipe medio sonrió, esa pregunta no le molestaba contestarla. Tras notar el gesto del saiya, Bulma siguió como si nada y levantó el segundo dedo de la mano: -Dos, ¿por qué esperas a que comamos los demás para empezar tú? ¿Acaso te damos asco? ¿No te fías de...- pero fué interrumpida por Vegeta:

-Eso son dos preguntas en una pero para que no te quedes con la duda: sí, me dais asco.- se relajó apoyando las nalgas contra el borde superior de la silla, colocando las manos a los lados. Esperaba afanoso la última pregunta porque se imaginaba cuál podía ser.

Bulma le miró y esta vez fué ella la que frunció el ceño. Se lo había puesto demasiado fácil a ese engreído y se regañó internamente. Aun así prosiguió levantando un tercer dedo: -Y tres, ¿qué hiciste con el maldito colchón?- esta última cuestión casi la gritó poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cadera. No es que le importara, es solo que no lo veía por ningún sitio, incluso revisó el césped por si había restos de haberlo desintegrado y no encontró nada. Encima el saiya se mostraba esquivo con la tontería del colchón y no entendía porqué.

Vegeta torció la cabeza a un lado. Aquello había sido gracioso, tenía que admitirlo. Esa irrisoria hembra había conseguido hacerle reír por dentro con su obsesión por un simple objeto. Se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos: -Humana ridícula...- le dijo acercándose a ella. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que con esas alzas en los zapatos, le superaba en altura.

-¿Y bien?- le inquirió la peliazul alzando la barbilla.

-Quiero saber leer el idioma terrícola. No me interesa lo más mínimo un proyecto de humanos.- empezó a contestar el príncipe. Bulma levantó las cejas en una claro mueca de sorpresa. El saiya se dió la vuelta. -Y ahora, lee.-

La científica se indignó abriendo los brazos: -¡Pero si solo me has contestado una!-

-A dos, me preguntaste si me dabais asco y te contesté que sí.- y tomó asiento frente al ordenador.

-¡Eso era la continuación de una pregunta más larga!- exclamó mientras se aproximaba a él.

-Te contesté, he cumplido el trato.- le dijo él desganado. -Lee.- le volvió a ordenar señalando la pantalla.

-Esperas a comer porque crees que te vamos a envenenar, ¿verdad?-

-Deja la paranoia para tu madre y lee.- fué la cortante respuesta del saiya.

Bulma resopló, sin embargo razonó que haber conseguido que el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajins hiciera un trato con una ella, perteneciente a una raza que detestaba, era todo un triunfo. Se contentó con ese autoengaño y se sentó a la vera del guerrero.

-¿Hasta dónde leo?-

-La primera línea.- le contestó Vegeta.

La peliazul enfocó los ojos sobre la computadora. -Bien...- empezó, -aquí dice: "_El ordenador __analiza las medidas del láser y de los sensores que posee el vehículo, y si el aparato es grande se coloca un anillo de sónares..."- _Ahí acababa la primera línea.

Vegeta se giró para mirarla. -Repítelo.-

Bulma exhaló y repitió: -"_El ordenador analiza las medidas del láser y de los sensores que posee el vehículo, y si el aparato es grande se coloca un anillo de sónares..."- _Ahora fué ella la que se giró para observarlo, dándose cuenta de que él le examinaba la boca.

-Otra vez.- le exigió sin perder de vista los labios de la peliazul.

En esta ocasión, Bulma lo volvió a decir sin mirar a la pantalla y observando con recelo al saiya, que a medida que ella hablaba hacía gestos con la boca reiterando lo que ella repetía, imitándola en silencio.

-Bien, es bastante fácil, ya me lo imaginaba.- comentó el príncipe volviéndose hacia el monitor. Ella le escuchaba atenta. Le estaba resultando interesante ver cómo un ser del espacio exterior trataba de aprender el idioma originario que ella siempre ha usado.

-¿Es fácil?- se intrigó Bulma.

-No usáis gestos corporales para comunicaros entre sí, solo habláis por la boca. Eso lo hace sencillo.-

La peliazul, a la que siempre le habían dicho que abusaba demasiado de los gestos al hablar, aquello le pareció divertido pero le dejó seguir para explicarse.

-¿Estos son los símbolos de la lengua?- le señaló todas las palabras de la pantalla.

-Sí, son letras.- le contestó ella pendiente.

-Y éstas son las que dominan las palabras terrícolas, las que usáis constantemente, ¿no?- le apuntó una E, una O, una A, una U y una I.

-Vocales.- concluyó Bulma.

-Aha.- dijo él acercándose al ordenador. -Y el resto las complementan. No hay palabras sin ellas por lo que veo. Bien.- ajustó la postura sobre la silla, -Lee todo esto.- Movió el índice sobre el párrafo entero.

La científica estaba gratamente asombrada pero prefirió no hablar aún y dejar que él siguiera con sus lubricaciones: _-"El ordenador analiza las medidas del láser y de los sensores que posee el vehículo, y si el aparato es grande se coloca un anillo de sónares e infrarrojos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la máquina para tener una completa detección de obstáculos. Con todos los datos, el robot construye un mapa del entorno y es capaz de desplazarse y hacer un barrido de limpieza sin necesidad de conductor.", _¿quieres que lo repita?_-_ le cuestionó al guerrero.

-Sí.- le respondió volviendo a voltearse y a detenerse en su boca.

A Bulma le empezaba a poner nerviosa que mirase sus labios tan concentrado, sin embargo reiteró la frase que se había aprendido sin problemas, también girada y observándolo: -_El ordenador analiza las medidas del láser y de los sensores que posee el vehículo, y si el aparato es grande se coloca un anillo de sónares e infrarrojos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la máquina para tener una completa detección de obstáculos. Con todos los datos, el robot construye un mapa del entorno y es capaz de desplazarse y hacer un barrido de limpieza sin necesidad de conductor.-_

-Más.- le exigió él sin un atisbo de inquietud.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó ella confundida por un momento.

-Lee lo siguiente.- ordenó el saiya retomando su mirada sobre los labios de ella.

La peliazul tosió, miró hacia la pantalla y leyó: -_Están equipados con diversos dispositivos internos como sensores y cámaras, para inspeccionar estructuras y realizar otras tareas que actualmente __son llevadas a cabo por seres humanos y representan un gran riesgo para la integridad física de los mismos_. - de reojo veía cómo él movía su cabeza del monitor a sus labios y de nuevo vuelta al monitor. Prosiguió: -_Si bien por el momento estos robots funcionan conectados a una generador central, estamos trabajando para implementar un microprocesador y una fuente de energía en cada robot, para de esa manera prescindir del control remoto e incrementar la independencia de los mismos y llegar..._¡deja de mirarme la boca!- interrumpió alejándose.

-¿¡¡Y ahora qué te pasa, mujer!!?- él hizo lo mismo pero levantándose de la silla. -¡¡Me estoy fijando en la pronunciación de esas letras!!- explicó levantándose y apretando los puños. Esa humana estaba loca. Se comportaba en cualquier situación como nunca antes había visto a nadie. Descarada, chillona, exasperante y muy, muy agresiva. -¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy!- y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Dejó a la peliazul sentada en su silla pensativa mientras apagaba el ordenador. El guerrero le había puesto nerviosa observando tan minuciosamente cómo ella pronunciaba las palabras.

o-o-o-o

"Maldito namekiano", pensaba Vegeta, dentro de la nave mientras hacía flexiones, "un día me hartaré de sus intrigas y de sus vigilantes ojos siempre pendiente de todo lo que hago". Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo a Piccolo, el cual solo descansaba de su guardia cuando meditaba en el lago.

Se incorporó para mirar por una de las redondas ventanas y vió a un grupo de seres verdes que seguían cantando con la mujer de pelo rubio que les dirigía. "Ya están otra vez con esa estúpida canción." Él pocas veces había escuchado música, solo unas trompetas marciales en el palacio de Freezer anunciando la llegada del emperador y alguna que otra melodía en alguno de los abundantes tugurios del espacio que contadas veces había pisado. Sin embargo desde que había llegado a ese planeta parece que la música le persigue.

A lo lejos vió aparecer a la humana de pelo azul saludando a los namekianos que estaban cuidando las flores del jardín. No la había visto en días pero para su disgusto sí la había oído o, como mínimo, había notado su ruidosa presencia. "¡Esa _mujer rara _lo hace todo con música!", exclamó para sí molesto. "Se despierta con música, se ducha con música y hasta elabora comida con música". En este punto arrugó la cara en sumo grado de repugnancia al recordar la vez que probó el almuerzo que ella había preparado y que él tuvo que estar vigilando constantemente. Se había acostumbrado a la comida que la mujer rubia o los robots cocinaban y aquella que le dió a probar le peliazul casi le provoca náusea. "Me estoy acomodando demasiado", se regañó al rememorar trozos de carne cruda que devoraba desde el suelo no hace mucho. De hecho ya hasta casi no salía de expedición por el planeta, como hizo las primeras dos semanas. De todos modos, todo lo que a él le interesaba y para lo que se había quedado en ese confinado mundo alejado del interés de cualquier importante _familia_ del universo parecía que estaba en esa casa.

Se acercó a la central de mando para marcar la gravedad a la que entrenaría, no sin antes cerrar con el pie el cajón donde guardaba los periódicos que robaba del interior de la residencia. Ciento setenta de presión. Pulsó el botón y tensó su cuerpo preparándolo para el dolor. Nada. Volvió a pulsarlo. Nada. -¡Mierda!- gritó golpeando con su puño el soporte dejándolo abollado. Salió fuera deseando matar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Durante las cinco semanas siguientes a la llegada de los extraterrestres Bulma tuvo que pasar casi toda la jornada en las oficinas mientras se ponía al día en los últimos movimientos bursátiles de la Compañía. Su padre no le ordenó tal cosa, simplemente le insinuó que algún día aquel gran imperio sería suyo y ella debía llevar las riendas _como mejor supiera, _y eso significaba para Bulma que tenía que ser _la mejor_ puesto que ella era _la mejor en todo _y, por mucho que le resultara tedioso, tenía que ponerse a ello. Así que durante cinco semanas casi no pisó su casa hasta la noche. Cada vez que llegaba atosigaba a sus padres a preguntas sobre cómo había sido el día con los extraterrestres. Ya no le preocupaban los namekianos que parecían cómodamente instalados en su residencia, si no Vegeta. Temía que pudiera salir de él el mercenario que llevaba dentro mientras ella estaba fuera. No se perdonaría nunca que sus padres sufriesen el ataque del príncipe y ella no estuviera allí. El volcán de guerrero podía estallar en cualquier momento y prefería que lo hiciera sobre ella antes que sobre cualquiera de los que los rodeaban. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el verdadero espíritu del saiyajin aún no había dado muestras de aparecer. Sí que era cierto que alguna vez había insultado a algún namekiano que despistado se cruzaba en su camino pero nunca, nunca dijo algo malsonante a sus padres. Sobre todo a su madre, a la cual jamás le había hablado, al menos estando presente Bulma.

-¡Pequeña!-

-Hola mamá.- le saludó Bulma dejando atrás a los namekianos que cuidaban el jardín y con los que había empezado a entablar una conversación. -¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó.

-Oh, -exclamó su madre, -Estoy absolutamente fascinada con nuestros invitados, ¿has visto qué bonito tienen el jardín?- y se giró para observar la inmensidad verde que se mezclaba ante sus ojos, verde de las plantas y verde de la piel de sus invitados que afanosos arreglaban enredaderas y regaban los rosales.

-Mamá, te lo tengo que preguntar de nuevo, ¿no estarás aprovechándote de ellos?-

-Ay, hija, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- pareció divertirle la cuestión en vez de molestarle. -Ellos solo se están entreteniendo, ¿no ves lo felices que están?- Y era verdad. Parecían encantados de estar allí trabajando sin cesar. Lo que a la peliazul le aturdía era que nunca sabía lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su madre, menos con respecto a una cosa con la que era sumamente cristalina:

-¿Y el resto?- le preguntó Bulma.

-Vegeta está entrenando ahí dentro, como siempre, querida.- dijo mientras olía una flor y señalaba para la cámara. En eso era en lo que su madre era clara: estaba obsesionada con la idea de que su hija, siempre que preguntaba por los extraterrestres, lo que realmente hacía era preguntarle por Vegeta, cosa que era cierta, pero no por la razón por la que su madre se había obcecado. Había dado por perdida esa batalla así que dejó que siguiera: -No lo veo desde esta mañana, que bajé temprano a desayunar con tu padre y como siempre estaba allí.-

La científica se giró hacia ella para prestarle toda la atención: -¿¿Cómo que _como siempre_??-

La señora Brief se irguió extrañada: -Hija, él lleva desayunando con tu padre desde que llegó...- le aclaró.

-¿¿Quéeee??- la peliazul no se lo podía creer. -¿Y cómo es que no sabía yo eso?-

-Ay, cielo...- su madre cerró aún más los ojos, -Si quieres desayunar con él, solo tienes que levantarte un poco más temprano...-

Bulma tomó aire para aguantarse el bramido que sentía que quería ser expulsado desde sus entrañas. Suspiró y prefirió cambiar de tema. -¿Cómo van tus avances con el coro?-

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Estoy maravillada ante su facilidad para el canto!- reaccionó la rubia juntando las manos de emoción. -¿Quieres escucharlos?- se posicionó frente al grupo de extraterrestres que calentaban sus voces.

-No, gracias, estoy cansada de tanto cuentas y acciones y demás...- y trató de girarse para encaminarse dentro de la casa pero su madre la sujetó por detrás.

-Anda, cariño, solo será un momentín, - y la dejó a un lado obligándola a que oyera el coro. -¡Además es una canción preciosa!- le indicó su madre guiñándole un ojo. Bulma bufó pero decidió hacerle caso y así acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Cogió su batuta de la mesa del jardín. -A ver, señores, un, dos, tres, y...-

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez..."_

La científica levantó las cejas en signo de pasmo. Había estado escuchando los ensayos del coro de su madre durante el primer mes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de notar ningún avance hasta ese día y, vaya, para su sorpresa, lo hacían bastante bien. La señora Brief le sonrió encantada dándose cuenta del asombro de su hija y continuó guiando a los namekianos con la batuta.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Qué tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

-¡Eh, tú, humana!- escuchó desde atrás. Supo exactamente quién era el que le llamaba.

-¿¿Qué quieres ahora??- bramó enojada girándose con los brazos en jarra. -¿No ves que estoy ocupada?-

_"Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí..." _

-¡Y a mí qué me importa si estás ocupada!- le gritó él aproximándose. -¡Mi cámara se ha roto! ¡Ven a arreglarla!- gritó parándose a unos metros del coro, sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

-¡Para empezar, es _mi_ cámara de gravedad, ¿entiendes? ¡_Mi _cámara!- le contestó Bulma.

Algunos namekianos empezaron a dejar de cantar pero la señora Brief, que seguía guiándolos a pesar de los alaridos de su hija y Vegeta, comenzó a animarlos para que no pararan exagerando más los movimientos con la batuta y ellos, asustados y dudosos mirándose unos a otros mientras cantaban, entendieron que tenían que seguir.

_"Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti..." _

-¡Ven a arreglar la cámara ahora mismo, terrícola! ¡Tengo que seguir entrenando!-

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez..."_

-¿¿La has roto?? ¿¿Es que no sabes contenerte??- empezó a caminar hacia la nave siguiendo al príncipe. Los dos andaban a paso rápido, irritados y cansados por igual.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

-¡No vayas tan rápido!- le inquirió Bulma.

-¡No te retrases tú!- le contestó él mirándola de reojo hacia atrás.

-¡Yo no me retraso, solo te dejo ir delante!-

Vegeta volteó la cabeza para mirar al frente con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

Los ecos del coro los dejaron atrás cuando entraron en la nave.

o-o-o-o

-¿Lo has subido a ciento setenta?- le cuestionó Bulma sin poder creerse lo que marcaba el indicador de presión.

-Esta estúpida chatarra no aguanta nada.- Vegeta estaba tras ella, cruzado de brazos observando sus movimientos.

-Pues no sales de esta _estúpida chatarra_...- le indicó la peliazul quitándose los tacones y toqueteando los botones del cuadro de mando.

-Cualquier cosa mejor que estar con alguno de los seres que habitan aquí.- él sabía también ser despectivo. La mujer pareció no oirle. -¿Podrás arreglarlo?- le cuestionó él impaciente.

Bulma se giró para contestarle: -Pues claro que sí,- dijo ella ante lo que vió como una evidencia. -Solo necesito mi caja de herramientas.- y se agachó para buscarla entre los cajones. -No deberías exigirle tanto, no está preparado para esas presiones.-

-Súbelo entonces, -le sugirió él inquieto. No soportaba tener que estar tratando tanto con esa humana. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella era la única con la que trataba y maldijo su suerte por tener que ser esa rara mujer su llave con ese detestable mundo al que se había obligado a exiliarse.

-Para eso tendrías que dejar de entrenar aquí dentro durante al menos una semana...¿dónde está la maldita caja de herramientas?-

-Ni hablar.- fue la respuesta escueta del príncipe.

-Entonces no la fuerces mucho si no quieres...¿qué hace aquí esto?- se irguió perpleja sujetando unos periódicos en la mano.

Vegeta se giró y al verla allí con los periódicos que había robado se sintió descubierto. -¡Deja de distraerte y arregla esto de una vez!- le gritó para desviar la atención.

-Estos diarios son de días posteriores a cuando tú llegaste a La Tierra...- Bulma no salía de su asombro y cavilaba sobre la razón de porqué estaban allí.

El príncipe se empezó a aproximar a la peliazul dispuesto a quemar con un rayo de ki esos estúpidos papeles, que le habían delatado, para dar por finalizada la lucubración que sabía que se estaba pasando por la cabeza de la mujer de pelo turquesa.

-Los lees, ¿verdad?- levantó sus ojos azules hacia Vegeta, que paró de golpe su acercamiento. Esa terrícola insolente volvía a sonreírle. Se sintió aturdido, y detestaba que le hicieran sentirse así. -No te interesa lo que digan, ¿no es así?- siguió diciendo la científica, -Esperas a que alguien los ojee en voz alta, como hace siempre mi padre por las mañanas, para luego leerlos tú y mejorar con la lectura.-

Vegeta alzó la barbilla estudiándola. Era lista, de eso no había duda, más lista que la mayoría con los que se había cruzado en su desdichada vida. -Eres muy astuta para algunas cosas y muy torpe para otras, humana.- comenzó a decir el saiya tras unos segundos. -Arregla esta maldita nave y vete de una vez por todas.- quería dar por zanjado ese tema inmediatamente.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos. -Lo haré...- comenzó a anunciar, -...pero antes me tendrás que leer una línea.-

-Eso ni lo sueñes.- contestó el príncipe imperturbable. De ninguna de las maneras se pondría a prueba ante nadie, y menos ante esa mujer rara.

La científica fué rápida en replicar: -Te arreglaré esto en media hora y te construiré unos robots para que luchen contra ti y así puedas perfeccionar tu entrenamiento si tú lees esta línea.- y le señaló el titular de uno de los diarios. Estaba realmente intrigada sobre si ese bruto saiya había aprendido el lenguaje terráqueo por sí mismo después de su encuentro en el laboratorio. Al verlo seguro sobre su negativa y lo intentó por otro flanco: -A Gokuh se los construí y quedó encantado.- Se dió cuenta al momento de que con esa mentira había acertado en su suposición porque Vegeta levantó la vista al instante:

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kakarotto se entrenó con unos robots que tú construiste para esta cámara?- inquirió clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de ella. Por fín tanta paciencia por su parte iba a dar sus frutos. Ésa, sin duda, podría ser una de las claves de porqué se convirtió en _superguerrero_.

-Sí.- mintió. Todo era mentira. Nunca habían existido esos robots. -Y estoy segura que le hicieron más fuerte porque estaban hechos de una aleación de acero con...- no pudo terminar de explicar su calumnia porque el guerrero le quitó el periódico y leyó de corrido:

_-"Su Majestad El Rey del Mundo ha apadrinado un nuevo hospital en Ciudad del Norte."- _le tiró el periódico al cuerpo, se giró y añadió mientras salía por la puerta: -Tienes tres días.-

o-o-o-o

Solo le llevó diez minutos arreglar el condensador de la nave, pero no subió el límite de gravedad a más de doscientos. Se puso los tacones y bajó por la rampa resbalando y cayéndose de bruces en el césped del jardín.

-¡Hija!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó su padre que salía del laboratorio.

-Sí, perfectamente.- le contestó ella irguiéndose malhumorada. Algunos namekianos pararon su intención de ayudarla al verla incorporarse por sí misma. Sin hacerles caso y avergonzada, Bulma siguió de frente hacia la casa para darse un baño antes de ponerse a trabajar en esos robots con los que había engañado a Vegeta. Tendría que esforzarse al máximo para cumplir su palabra porque no sabía ni por donde empezar.

o-o-o-o

El sol empezaba a caer vagamente sobre las montañas. Se tomaba su tiempo en acariciarlas con su luz. Varias nubes parecían querer acompañarlos cambiando su gama de colores y una bandada de pájaros se dirigía hacia ellos explosionando el paisaje en un marco perfecto para la quietud del alma. En el techo de uno de los edificios de la residencia de los Briefs, un príncipe sin reino, tumbado sobre un viejo colchón, había dejado de buscar esa paz hace mucho, tanto que esa quietud solo le hacía sentirse ridículamente abstraído. Extrañamente subía allí arriba casi a diario, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de mercenario. A veces hasta se sorprendía con algún atisbo en su mente de su infancia en Vegetasei, de sus cielos rojos. Esa luz de ahora, de este estúpido planeta, parecía querer alcanzar la belleza del firmamento carmesí de su mundo natal. Se sintió incómodo y asqueado. Incorporó su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento y de un salto bajó al jardín.

o-o-o-o

Ya de noche, agotado por tanto ejercicio, salió de la cámara en dirección al interior de la casa. Por suerte, la humana cumplía sus tratos y había arreglado el desperfecto. Cruzando el jardín se dio cuenta de que la luz del laboratorio estaba encendida y eso, en el tiempo que llevaba allí, jamás había pasado. Esa familia cuidaba ese sitio como si fuera el lugar sagrado de la casa y jamás eran descuidados con él, ni siquiera la despistada de la hija. Le pudo la curiosidad, empujó la puerta y entró.

Una luz fija proveniente de una lámpara iluminaba el metalizado espacio y caía directamente en el pelo de la científica, que se había quedado dormida sobre el teclado del ordenador. Vegeta se acercó y vió que estaba rodeada de cientos de bocetos sobre los que estaba trabajando. Se aproximó aún más para leer lo que ponía en la parte superior de todos ellos. "Robots. Cámara de Gravedad. Vegeta. Estudio 1". Volvió a centrarse en la peliazul, que dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta. E incluso roncaba. Más cerca de ella inspiró su olor. –_Mujer rara_…-, murmuró. Se enderezó y volvió sobre sus pasos.

o-o-o-o

A los tres días se encontró en el interior de la cámara dos extraños artilugios circulares con afiladas puntas en sus extremos junto con un libro de instrucciones. Sobre él, había una nota pegada. La acercó para ver lo que tenía puesto. _Podrás leerlo, ¿verdad?, _decía la misiva. Y pudo vislumbrar una especie de garabato de lo que parecía una cara que sacaba la lengua. Arrugó la nota, abrió la puerta de la cámara y la tiró al jardín dando en la cabeza de un namekiano que no sabía de dónde había salido lo que fuese que le acababa de golpear.

o-o-o-o

"Hmmm…Desayuna al alba con mi padre, seguramente escuchando y memorizando lo que comenta sobre las noticias en el periódico y luego come aquí con el resto, pero nunca cena a pesar de que nosotros cenamos". Bulma cada vez lo tenía más claro: ese guerrero cabezota se cree que su madre quiere envenenarle. "Bueno," recapacitó, "pensará que es cosa de las dos, aunque seguramente opine que es más cosa mía que de ella. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que temer de ella, ¿pero por qué de mí? Si hago todo lo que pide y sin rechistar lo más mínimo…". Volvió a observarle disgustada.

-Bueno, os dejo solos, chicos, hasta luego...- la dueña de la casa salía por la puerta con su imperecedera sonrisa. Ninguno contestó, ni siquiera su hija, pues estaba teniendo una lucha mental que le tenía totalmente absorbida.

Vegeta fijó la mirada en la científica y sus ojos se encontraron. Parecía impertérrito, inexorable, pero Bulma vió que agarraba con tanta fuerza los cubiertos que su mano vibraba. Extraño es que no los hubiera destrozado. Los dos a la vez arrugaron el entrecejo desconfiados mientras se observaban. La peliazul se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y notó cómo el saiya se movió un milímetro para estudiarla aún más. Se veía desesperado. El hambre le estaba delatando. "No puede ser que crea que queremos matarle...", reflexionó ella casi segura de su suposición. Antes de meterse el bocado para degustarlo, paró y bajó los cubiertos de nuevo sobre el plato con el trozo de comida intacto. Vegeta se irguió malhumorado y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando Bulma volvió a levantar el tenedor que portaba la porción para acercárselo a la boca de nuevo, haciendo que él retomara su pose de examinador escrupuloso. Otra vez la científica bajó los brazos justo antes de introducirlo en su boca. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. Y una vez más, esta vez más rápido, Bulma repitió el mismo acto: arriba próximo a la boca y abajo sobre el plato. Ya ninguno lo pudo soportar y delataron sus pensamientos:

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Cómetelo ya, pesada!-

-¡Te crees que vamos a envenenarte!-

Los dos se habían incorporado de pie y habían posado con ira las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Durante unos segundos se analizaron echando fuego por los ojos. Se enderazon cruzando los brazos a la vez. Parecía como si estuvieran coordinados. Bulma fué la primera en hablar:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que vamos a envenenarte, idiota?-

-¿Idiota? Mato a tu novio, juro vengarme en una lucha a muerte con tu amigo Kakarotto y tú me invitas a tu casa...¿quién es el idiota aquí, mujer?-

-Yo no sé qué clase de vida habrás llevado, Vegeta, pero existe algo que se llama amabilidad que...-

-¿Amabilidad?-

-¡Sí, amabilidad!- gritó, -¡Es algo bueno que surge de la bondad de las personas!-

-No me hagas reír, humana, ¿bondad?- Vegeta se aguantó la risa.

-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!- chilló Bulma exasperada.

-¡Y tú deja de intentar engañarme! Tienes que tener un plan. Nadie...- en este momento se acercó más a ella. -Nadie es tan estúpido.- Estudió su cara en busca de algo que le delatara y solo vió un destello de duda en su mirada. Sus ojos eran extremadamente azules. -Hmmm...¿o sí?- realmente titubeó. Ella parecía molesta y él no sabía si era porque había adivinado su propósito o porque buscaba defenderse del insulto al llamarle estúpida por haberlo acogido sin un plan de venganza. Entonces fué cuando se rearmó sabiendo cómo salir de esa encrucijada victoriosa:

-Pues siento decirte que no soy tan lista como crees...- añadió Bulma sentándose de nuevo frente a la mesa. Vegeta se percató de la mueca burlona que apareció en el rostro de la científica. Supo lo que significaba. Esa réplica tenía un doble sentido muy retorcido. Era una trampa: si él la creía tonta pero en realidad tenía un plan, ahora se lo estaba negando con ese _no soy tan lista como crees_; y si él la creía lista pero era todo irreal y realmente era tonta, tendría que arriesgarse a comer del plato para demostrarlo. Se sorprendió. Aquella humana sabía jugar a ese juego. Y para complicarlo más, Bulma empezó a comer con calma su ración, mirándolo desafiante, sin perder la pose de burla.

-¿Te crees muy lista, verdad?- se dió cuenta del fallo de la cuestión en cuanto la soltó. Sabía que ella iba a regodearse con su respuesta.

-Te lo acabo de decir: no.- y esta vez su sonrisa era plena. Se metió un trozo de carne en la boca. Estaba realmente disfrutando con aquello: a ese saiya, orgulloso hasta el extremo, lo había puesto contra las cuerdas con el juego de palabras y de insinuaciones que dejaban muy atrás las otras ocasiones en las que había discutido con él.

Vegeta sabía que ahora le tocaba a él. Si se sentaba y comía del plato, podía caer envenenado y ella le habría engañado. Si salía por la puerta, le daría a entender que la considera lista y se iba sin comer. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Vio la salida: se sentó en su sitio y mostró su característica media sonrisa: -Ven aquí.- le indicó moviendo dos dedos de una mano.

Bulma soltó una carcajada mientras decía: -¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Qué pasa, humana? ¿No eras tan amable? Soy tu invitado y te digo que vengas hasta donde yo estoy.- "Tu turno, mujer".

Ella lo captó al instante: si iba y probaba de su bandeja, que es lo que él quería, le demostraría que era amable y tonta, sin ningún plan de venganza y nada que esconder; si no iba, es que estaba tramando algo contra él, tal y como había insinuado el príncipe al principio, dejándola como más tonta aún por ser descubierta. "¿Pero por qué no entiende que no somos como él? ¡Maldito saiya del demonio!". Procuró que no se le notara la duda y decidió que él era libre de pensar lo que quería. Eso se estaba volviendo raro. Había algo en el ambiente desde que empezaron a discutir que le estaba distorsionando la idea de que frente a ella estaba un mercenario del espacio y no un hombre atractivo que la provocaba, tal y como se estaba descubriendo ante sus ojos. "¿Qué está pasando?". Tosió. Le molestó denotar con el carraspeo que se había puesto nerviosa por aquello y le fastidió aún más que el guerrero creyera que había ganado. Puso desgana intencionadamente en la respuesta: -Soy amable, es solo que no me gustan los esfuerzos innecesarios.-

-No eres amable, simplemente eres cobarde.- le reprochó el guerrero entrelazando los brazos. Quería incitarla aún más y había aprendido en esas semanas cómo hacerlo.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya con esa táctica, no pienso ir donde tú estás.- y volvió a comer de su ración.

Vegeta sonrió por dentro al verse desenmascarado tan rápido, se lo pensó durante unos instantes y permutó la técnica a sabiendas de que le sorprendería. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para convencerla del todo: -¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- Si algo le había demostrado durante los meses que llevaba allí, además de que es astuta e incordiante, es que le gustaban los tratos.

Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenida. "¿El príncipe de los guerreros del espacio me pide un pacto y no yo a él? Tiene que estar realmente harto de tener que vigilar constantemente la comida.", razonó. Si esta noche le demostraba que no han envenenado ese plato al que por lo visto había perdido de vista en algún instante creándole más desconfianza, conseguiría algo de él. No lo dudó: -Quiero que dejes de amenazar e insultar a los que viven aquí.-

Vegeta inspiró lentamente inflando sus pectorales.

-Incluidos los namekianos.- añadió Bulma. -Sobre todo a ellos.- insistió. Quería proteger a sus verdes invitados ya que a sus padres, que ella supiera, no les había dicho nada desagradable aún.

El saiya resopló intensamente. Miró su plato, cogió un trozo con el tenedor, le dio la vuelta, apoyó el codo en la mesa y dijo: -Hecho. Ahora, ven aquí.-

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, Bulma se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente a él. Notó sus ojos negros sobre toda ella, clavándoles la mirada, y que por un instante casi imperceptible bajaron para recorrerla entera. Sentía su nerviosismo crecer desde dentro y temió que el príncipe lo captara igual. En ese corto camino, mientras a él se le iba formando su petulante semisonrisa en la cara, se dió cuenta: no solo él estaba disfrutando con aquello, sino que de una manera masoquista, ella también. Se sintió miserable. Arrastró la silla y se sentó forzando una mueca de disgusto.

-Abre la boca.- le ordenó el saiya con su profunda voz. Ver a esa mujer mandona y engreída tan sumisa le estaba gustando demasiado. Demasiado para ser una simple terrícola a la que podría haber aniquilado en una milésima de segundo. Notaba un _ambiente insólito_ en todo aquello que rara vez había sentido en su vida. Por supuesto que cumpliría el acuerdo al que había llegado con ella. Por muy insignificante que esa mujer de pelo azul fuese, él era el Príncipe heredero al trono de Vegetasei y cualquier trato es válido para él, incluso ése, y más cuando le estaba sacando tanto partido. Pero de ninguna de las maneras iba a dejar de controlar las comidas que le pusieran delante. Él sí llevaría hasta el fin el trato pero nadie le aseguraba que ella fuese a hacer lo mismo, aunque hasta ahora había cumplido con su palabra en los dos acuerdos anteriores.

-Abre la boca- le repitió susurrante acercándole el cubierto a los labios. Notaba sin apartar sus ojos de los labios cerrados de ella que su pecho subía y bajaba con vehemencia. Estaba nerviosa. Había podido ponerla nerviosa pero no como él había querido desde un principio: estaba inquieta pero no tenía miedo. Lo _insólito_ se estaba acentuando aún más, sobre todo desde que la tuvo cerca. Cuando iba a reaccionar, ella abrió la boca y se acercó al tenedor. Él, intuitivamente, separó sus labios imitándola en el gesto.

-¿Os ha gustado la comida?- la madre de la mujer aparecía de nuevo en la cocina. -¡Uy! ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó pasmada al notar cómo Bulma se levantaba de un respingo de la silla mientras que Vegeta seguía estático en la misma postura en la que estaba hace un segundo, todavía con el tenedor suspendido apuntando ahora el espacio vacío que había dejado la peliazul. Su característico ceño fruncido estaba aún más pronunciado. Algo había pasado ahí, en ese corto intervalo de tiempo, que hizo que la salvaje terrícola se dejara dominar por un segundo por él, y no era solo por cumplir el trato ya que ella podría haber cogido por sí misma el tenedor y comer. Y sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Muy rico, mamá...- le contestó su hija.

-¡Oh!- exclamó horrorizada la señora Brief observando el plato aún sin tocar del guerrero. -¿No te ha gustado, Vegeta?-. El príncipe la miró con su habitual mirada inexpresiva. Casi se molestó porque ella entrara otra vez e hizo memoria para saber en qué momento se había ido. -¿No me digas que le falta sal?- tomó un tenedor y probó uno de los trozos de carne de su plato. Vegeta le dedicó a la científica una semisonrisa de victoria que la enfadó sobremanera. -Está frío, pero si quieres te lo caliento...-

-No, mamá, déjalo, ya lo hago yo...- le interrumpió Bulma aproximándose al plato del saiya. Cuando lo asió le susurró al guerrero: -Salvado por mi madre, y ya van dos veces desde que vives aquí, ¿quién te lo iba a decir, eh?- Era su modo sarcástico de recordarle que no había ganado limpiamente esa batalla dialéctica y que se acordaba del incidente de las habitaciones. Al príncipe no pareció molestarle.

-No has sido tú quien ha comido al final, terrícola.- le indicó.

-Iba a hacerlo, cumplía mi trato. Ahora solo falta esperar que hagas tú lo mismo.-

-¿De qué habláis?- se interesó la señora Brief por detrás.

-De nada, mamá. Subamos arriba, ¿quieres?- le dijo sujetándola del brazo y llevándola fuera. Paró por un instante: -Vegeta, cuando suene una especie de campana, será el horno que ya ha calentado la carne. Sírvete tú mismo. Sabrás hacerlo, ¿verdad? Eres listo...- le soltó sarcásticamente a expensas de que él lo pillaría. Giró su pelo azul para saber si él le había escuchado y contactó con sus ojos que la miraban desde su cabeza vuelta. Hasta que ella no desapareció asida del brazo de su madre y le guiñó un ojo, él no se volvió hacia la mesa.

-Hija, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo?- le cuestionó la pelirrubia mientras subían las escaleras.

-Nada, mamá, ¿qué va a pasar? Ese hombre es un incordio...- y continuó caminando hacia su cuarto sin percatarse de la sonrisa pícara de su madre.

o-o-o-o

* * *

-¡Hija!- gritó la señora Brief a lo lejos.

-¿¿A dónde váis??- le preguntó la peliazul cruzando el jardín en dirección a la cocina. Se había pasado toda la mañana en el laboratorio y al salir se había encontrado con sus padres dirección a la reja que comunicaba la casa con el resto de la calle.

-¡Me voy con tu padre a comer a un restaurante que ha descubierto nuevo! ¡Os he dejado a Vegeta y a ti carne con salsa de tomate! ¡Adiós!- y salió por el portón principal de la casa hacia el coche que le esperaba en la acera.

"Vaya", pensó Bulma, "otra vez me las tendré que ver a solas con él, ¡qué aburrimiento!".

Desde hacía dos meses no había cruzado apenas unas palabras con el saiya. Ninguno se dirigía al otro aunque se encontraran en los pasillos de la casa por la noche o en el jardín. Solo una vez que se cruzaron en el corredor cuando ella salía de su habitación y él entraba en el suyo, la científica le dijo que los análisis de sangre habían salido limpios. Él le contestó cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Aun así, se seguían la pista: Bulma se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta continuaba con su obsesión de que querían envenenarle porque no había cambiado nada su ritual en el almuerzo y si la científica le refería algo él seguía comiendo ingnorándola. El príncipe, a su vez, continuaba con su exhaustivo entrenamiento, forzando al máximo la cámara de gravedad y llegando hasta casi doscientos de presión. La peliazul había decidido que en algún momento tendría que poner una videocámara en el interior de la nave para saber hasta qué punto ese saiya se estaba exigiendo a sí mismo ya que intuía que en cualquier momento la haría trizas. Sin embargo, tanto trabajo entre la oficina y el laboratorio le tenían totalmente absorbida y aún no había tenido tiempo.

Mientras entraba en la cocina hacía recuento de la última vez que fué de compras. Los _homerobots_ preparaban la mesa dando pequeñas vueltas constantemente de un lado para el otro. Estaba abstraída de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó desde fuera el grito de Piccolo:

-¡¡Vegeta, suéltalo!!-

Su corazón le dió un vuelco y salió al jardín corriendo. Lo que vió hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Vegeta tenía cogido a Dende del cuello de su funda y lo tenía alzado con un brazo en el aire dejando al pobre namekiano, aterrado y confuso, mirándole con desesperación:

-¡¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme!! ¡¡Insecto verde!!- le gritaba el príncipe fuera de sí.

El resto de namekianos se habían concentrado al igual que ella en el jardín y miraban la escena estupefactos.

-Por favor, perdóneme, perdóneme...- repetía Dende al borde del llanto.

Bulma no reaccionaba. No sabía qué había pasado ahí fuera. Parecía que por fin estaba ocurriendo lo inevitable, lo que todos esperaban: que el volcán del guerrero hiciese explosión. Y lo había hecho con el pequeño namekiano.

-¡¡Nadie puede tocar al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, entiendes!! ¡¡Nadie!!-

-¡¡Suéltalo!!- le volvió a repetir Piccolo que se acercaba a los dos quitándose su característico gorro.

-¿¿Acaso crees que vas a poder conmigo, sabandija??- le gritó Vegeta divertido viéndolo de reojo acercarse. Aún no soltaba a Dende que seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-No podré contigo...- empezó a decir Piccolo, -...pero tendrás que demostrarlo antes.- y se puso en guardia.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Bulma desconcertando a todos. Dió unos pasos adelantándose a los demás y se plantó al lado del saiya con semblante extrañamente sosegado. -Vegeta...- le empezó a decir ahora sin gritar. -Tienes esperándote en la cocina una suculenta carne con salsa de tomate. Te gusta la salsa de tomate, ¿verdad?-

Ninguno respiraba. El saiya, que no soltaba a Dende, la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Para sorpresa de Piccolo que estaba bien cerca, parecía pensativo. La científica prosiguió: -Se te va a enfriar la carne y vas a tener que calentarla como aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas?- Vegeta arrugó aún más el entrecejo. -Acompáñame dentro y comemos, ¿quieres?-

Pasaron unos segundos interminables en donde solo se escuchaba el forcejear de Dende aún sujeto en el aire por el brazo de Vegeta, que tras soltar un soplo corto con el que trataba de manifestar su indiferencia lo soltó en el suelo con desgana para alivio de todos. Se dió la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Tras unos instantes de confusión, algunos namekianos se acercaron a ayudar a su pequeño congénere que respiraba rápidamente tratando de calmarse por el terror sufrido. Bulma, que había estado observando al igual que todos cómo el saiyajin entraba finalmente en la cocina se giró hacia Piccolo, que recogía su gorro del suelo:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- había tornado la expresión tranquila con la que había hablado a Vegeta a profundo malestar.

-Ese loco saiyajin se ha desplomado en el jardín después de salir de entrenar y Dende ha ido a ayudarle...- empezó a explicarle el namekiano que miraba la puerta de la cocina como si Vegeta pudiera escucharlo. Era como si lo deseara realmente.

-¿Y tú dónde andabas, eh?- le inquirió la peliazul. -Porque que yo sepa siempre estás fisgoneándolo todo por aquí.-

Éso exaltó a Piccolo que se sintió ampliamente molesto por la alusión a su inutilidad. -¡Yo estaba meditando! ¡Es lo que hago! ¡Meditar!- no quería que sonara ridículo, pero lo pareció.

-¡Tonterías!- le contestó Bulma. -¡Y que sea la última vez que vuelves a estar a punto de pelearte en mi jardín! ¿¡Me has oído!?- y se volteó para adentrarse en su casa dejando a un Piccolo gruñón que alzó el vuelo para alejarse de allí. Ahora sí que necesitaba meditación. Mientras se distanciaba no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué el ki de Vegeta aumentó levemente cuando Bulma se dirigió a él pero en contra de lo que hubiera sospechado al notar esa elevación de ki, el saiya soltó a Dende. Igual era cierto lo que una y mil veces la científica le había dicho: que lo tenía controlado. Algo había pasado, algo que él, siempre vigilante en las sombras, no había percibido.

Cuando Bulma entró en la cocina esperaba que Vegeta estuviera sentado de brazos cruzados aguantándose las ganas de devorar todo lo que hubiera encima hasta que ella llegara y empezara a comer para así seguirla. En estos dos meses después del episodio de la comida no fué difícil darse cuenta de que el príncipe no había olvidado esa obsesión suya de que allí querían envenenarle pues siempre seguía con las mismas pautas de comportamiento a la hora del almuerzo. Y así era: llegó y estaba esperándola, pero no sentado si no de pie.

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar para obviamente amonestarle por lo que acababa de suceder en el jardín, pero no le dió tiempo. No lo vió venir:

-¿Te crees que esto es un juego?- Vegeta le había agarrado de la cara y ella no había podido ni reaccionar. El saiya tenía alargado el brazo y le sujetaba con fuerza las mejillas.

-¿De...de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó una Bulma desconcertada. No le apretaba con fuerza, solo lo sufuciente como para que ella no pudiera mover la cabeza.

-¿Te crees muy lista, verdad, humana atrevida? Con todas esas bromas, ese sarcasmo y los guiños…Crees que es un juego, ¿verdad?- le iteró él mediosonriendo. Parecía que por fín estaba entendiendo que él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, la raza de guerreros más fuerte de todo el universo. Había estado deseando ver el miedo en esos ojos azules desde que llegaron de Namek y por un instante parecía que lo había conseguido. Pero solo por un instante.

-¡Suéltame, maldito mono!- le gritó la peliazul furiosa intentando escaparse del agarre.

-¿Crees que puedes ordenarme a mí?- la acercó hacia él doblando el brazo, provocando que se moviera. -¿Crees que por hacer un tonto trato vas a salirte con la tuya, eh? Eres solo una mujer, una estúpida mujer...- ahora la inspeccionaba de cerca.

-¿Estás molesto por haberme hecho caso, Vegeta?- Ella, a pesar de tener la cara sujeta por él y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, seguía siendo igual de agresiva y aquello descolocó al guerrero, que ni aún así podía dominarla. Al ver el despiste en los ojos negros continuó: -¿Estás molesto contigo mismo por haber cumplido el trato que hiciste con una humana?- Para Bulma era evidente que él había cumplido el acuerdo y ahora se estaba revolviendo por ello.

-¡No digas tonterías, mísera demente! ¿Es que no ves que puedo matarte en cualquier momento?- le cuestionó buscando terror en su mirada.

-¡No te tengo miedo!- gritó aún más fuerte Bulma.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- el saiya bramó enfurecido y la arrastró hasta la pared, manteniéndola sujeta por la cara. La científica se aferraba al brazo de él, un tenso hierro de músculos, para que la soltara. El golpe en la pared le produjo más sorpresa que dolor. No conseguiría intimidarla. No lo hizo antes ni lo haría ahora.

-No puedes matarme.- le susurró ella sin dejar de clavarle sus ojos color zafiro. Notó un atisbo de duda en sus ojos negros, al igual que el vano intento de resarcirse mostrando una sonrisa:

-¿Tan segura estás, insolente?-

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta, Vegeta?- le miró intensamente. A él no le cambió su gesto asqueado pero se mantuvo callado arrugando aún más la frente.

Bulma no iba a parar ahora. Él había empezado eso con ese intento de achantarla y atemorizarla y ahora ella se veía imparable y empezó a explicarse apabullando las palabras, rápidamente:. -Llevas aquí tres meses y no nos has tocado a ninguno. ¡Has podido matarnos a todos desde el principio y no lo has hecho!- exclamó en alto -No sé exactamente el porqué, pero no lo has hecho, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora, eh?- le retó agudizando los ojos y sin soltar el brazo del guerrero. -Es por Gokuh, ¿verdad?- le inquirió. -Es porque crees que estando aquí y solo aquí puedes superarle. No es porque lo esperes para retarle...-

Él había casi soltado la cara de la peliazul mientras la escuchaba llevado por las verdades que ella soltaba una detrás de otra, pero volvió a retomar su agarre, incluso más fuerte, cuando ella acabó la frase: -...es porque dudas de conseguirlo.-

-¡Nunca!- gritó enfurecido Vegeta. -¡Nunca he dudado de que derrotaré a Kakarotto!- ahora había echado su cuerpo sobre el de Bulma.

-¡Suéltame!- le volvió a chillar Bulma.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no puedo dañarte, eh?- parecía que el guerrero había recobrado la ira del principio, después de unos instantes de incertidumbre mientras la científica razonaba sus suposiciones. -¿Eh, engreída?- le aprisionaba contra la pared. -Ya tengo la nave igual que donde él se entrenó, ya tengo los robots con los que se entrenó, ¡dime! ¿Qué me impide realmente poder matarte ahora?- No la estaba dañando, sabía que no podía porque con los robots y con la nave no sería suficiente para derrotar al _tercera clase_. Solo la tenía apisionada, inmóvil. Esa mujer rara de olor raro _tenía_ que temerle.

-Se rompen.- contestó ella, que parecía ajena a la sujeción. Él levantó las cejas relajando el ceño. Aquello le había pillado desprevenido. Bulma consideró que era el momento perfecto de terminar con esa situación: -Si solo quieres entrenarte, hazlo, entrena hasta morir si quieres, Vegeta, a mí no me importa. Tú déjanos a todos en paz y yo te haré todos los robots que quieras y aumentaré la presión de la cámara hasta su límite, pero no vuelvas a tocar a ninguno de los que están aquí.- Y concluyó: -Y eso me incluye a mí.-

Ahí estaba. De nuevo, un trato y de nuevo, él se acercó para olerla de cerca. Transcurrieron unos segundos de incertidumbre, se separó y la soltó, demostrando así que aceptaba. -M_ujer rara_...- murmuró. De nuevo, no había podido con ella ni incluso haciéndola notar toda su rudeza. Y lo que es peor, todas las frases que había dicho una detrás de otra eran verdaderas. Todo era real. Las sospechas de ella, él las había dejado al descubierto en aquella tesitura. Ese enfrentamiento debería haber servido como muestra de su superioridad pero, otra vez, lo tenía contra las cuerdas, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada.

-Esta vez tendrás que cumplir tu trato, _príncipe_...-

Al notar el tinte sarcástico de la frase quiso volver a tener ocupadas sus manos sobre ella, pero esta vez sobre su cuello. -No tientes a la suerte, humana...- susurró las palabras lentamente.

Bulma ignoró sus palabras y empezó a andar para sobrepasarlo cuando él la asió del brazo con fuerza. Nuevamente se encontraron las miradas:

-¿Qué?- le preguntó desafiante la peliazul. Sentía cómo los negros ojos de él recorrían toda su cara. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Después de aquello esperaba cualquier cosa.

-Cumplí el trato.- contestó Vegeta escuetamente.

Ella plegó el entrecejo sin entender lo que él quería decirle.

-Solté al namekiano niño.- añadió como explicación. Y la liberó del férreo agarre de su brazo dejándola seguir su camino hacia la mesa.

Se sentaron y comieron como siempre, en silencio, tratando de demostrar que para los dos nada había cambiado pero conscientes de que no era así. Bulma se levantó la primera, programó a los robots para que recogieran y antes de salir por la puerta dijo sin mirar:

-No vuelvas a subestimar a una mujer.-

Vegeta alzó la vista y la vió salir al jardín.

En un momento del entrenamiento de esa tarde, el saiya paró en sus ejercicios, miró al suelo de la nave y suspiró. Se había dado cuenta de que, por primera vez, había almorzado sin seguir los pasos de ella, sin fijarse si la comida estaba envenenada.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Era la tarde antes de que se cumpliesen los ciento treinta días necesarios para que pudieran invocar al Gran Dragón. Habían decidido dar una fiesta de despedida a los namekianos que, agradecidos por todo lo que estaban recibiendo de los Brief, querían comunicarle su decisión unánime de esperar a que los humanos pidieran sus deseos y que a ellos no les importaba quedarse un año namekiano más hasta poder ir a un nuevo planeta, siempre que a esa acogedora familia no le importase que siguieran allí con ellos. La señora Brief había reunido al coro en el jardín, lugar escogido para la fiesta. La mayoría de los invitados estaban desperdigados de pie con vasos de agua y dialogando entre ellos. Algunos se divertían comprobando cómo Dende había conseguido aprender a montar en la bicicleta del señor Brief, que sonreía satisfecho aunque al pequeño le costase llegar a los pedales. Bulma, que había reído y charlado con aquellos extraterrestres durante un buen rato, prefirió alejarse de tanto movimiento para fumarse un cigarrillo a solas admirando la tarde que caía. Pensó en Yamcha y en que por fín mañana lo tendría con ella. Estaba deseando volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Ya se podían vislumbrar algunas estrellas de la noche cuando el coro de extraterrestres empezó a cantar su canción estrella, siempre guiado por la incombustible de su madre.

"_Besame, besame mucho,  
como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.."._

Bulma alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, y una figura a lo lejos le llamó la atención. En el techo de su casa estaba Vegeta, de pie y de perfil, observándola altivo. La peliazul, desde esa distancia, podía notar que estaba clavándole la mirada.

"_Bésame, bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte después…"_

Bajó sus ojos, apagó el cigarrillo, e inició el paso para volver a mezclarse con los invitados en el jardín.

o-o-o-o

"_Bésame mucho"_, compuesta por la mexicana Consuelo Velázquez. Todos los derechos reservados (C).


	6. Capitulo 5

"_En el Techo_"

Capítulo 5º - "_Solo miraba_ _las estrellas._"

o-o-o-o

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!- repetía una y otra vez Chichi dando vueltas por el salón de los Brief.

-Ya sabes cómo es Goku...- le consolaba Krilin sentado a la mesa mientras cogía un pastelito.

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!- reiteraba incesantemente la madre de Songohanda caminando de un lado para otro.

-Chichi, ya sabías cómo era cuando te casaste con él, es un saiyajin, solo quiere superarse constan...- pero no pudo meterse el pastel en la boca:

-¡¡Que te calles, enano!!- le gritó Chichi golpeando al pequeño guerrero en la cabeza provocando que casi se cayera de la silla y haciendo que la tartita se le estampara en su chata cara. -¡¡Y deja de comer tantos pasteles!! ¿¿Es que no sabes comportarte ni hasta después de muerto??- parecía que quería volver a matarlo a base de gritos.

-Es cierto, Krilin, ¡comes como Vegeta!- comentó el señor Brief divertido a la vez que removía su café.

-Es que haber muerto me ha dado mucha hambre...- trató de justificarse jovial el pequeño mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!-

-¿Y qué hiciste mientras estabas muerto?- preguntó Oolong peleándose por un pastelillo con el Maestro Roshi.

-Hacer cola...- contestó desinteresado, pero volvió al comentario del científico: -¿Ha dicho _como Vegeta_?- preguntó levantando la vista por primera vez de la bandeja. -Ese cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins, a saber lo que habrá hecho este tiempo y dónde andará ahora...-

-¿Hacer cola?- cuestionó Oolong atrayendo para sí el pastel lejos de las manos del viejo maestro.

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!-

-¿Cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins?- la madre de Bulma entraba en el salón con una tercera infusión calmante para Chichi. No se cansaba de tener invitados en casa y ahora, con los amigos de su hija, se sentía pletórica. -¿Quién es el cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins?-

-Por lo visto, Vegeta...- le contestó su marido cogiendo un trozo de pastelito y dándoselo a Tama.

-¡Ooooohhhh!- casi tira la infusión encima de la madre de Songohanda, que se puso aún más de peor humor. -¡Es un príncipe! ¡El guapísimo Vegeta es un príncipe!- y aplaudía mientras saltaba emocionada.

El Maestro Roshi, encantado de ver brincar a la señora Brief, añadió: -Es que Krilin no sabe que Vegeta se ha quedado aquí estos meses...¡saltad, bonitas, saltad!- y se acercó peligrosamente a la madre de Bulma.

-¿¿Quéééééé??- esta vez, el pequeño guerrero sí cayó al suelo. -¿Ve...Ve...Vegeta...?- empezó a balbucear mientras se incorporaba. -¿Ve...Vegeta se ha quedado aquí? ¿En Capsule Corporation?-

-Es un chico tan tímido y encantador...- añadió la rubia para rectificar al instante: -Qué digo _chico_, ¡un príncipe!- y para gusto del Maestro Roshi, empezó de nuevo a saltar. Antes de alcanzar a la rubia, fué golpeado con la taza de la infusión por Chichi:

-¡¡Estate quieto, viejo pervertido!!- le gritó. -Y luego se extrañan de que no deje a mi hijo ir a esa isla...- pero volvió a concentrarse en su retahíla desde que entró en la casa porque al momento la retomó: -¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!-

-¿Ve...Vegeta? ¿Tí...tímido? ¿En...encantador?- Krilin no salía de su asombro.

-Lo cierto es que hasta yo pensé que cualquier día podría ser el último teniendo a ese bestia en el planeta...- Oolong por fín se apartaba de los pasteles. -Pero la verdad es que no pasó nada el tiempo que él estuvo aquí...- y retomó la vista sobre la mesa repleta de dulces manjares.

-Pe...pero, ¿por qué?- Krilin ya conseguía sentarse en la silla tras el impacto. -¿Acaso os obligó a que lo alojárais? Ese maldito príncipe es un arrogante...- dio por hecho que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-No, no, ni mucho menos.- contestó el señor Brief tras colocarse un cigarrillo en la boca. -Fue Bulma quien le invitó y él aceptó.-y se encendió el pitillo tranquilamente.

-¿¿Quééééééé??- esta vez el grito extrañado del guerrero fue acompañado por el de Puar, que estaba mirando a la ventana fíjamente y se giró al escuchar aquello.

-¿Nadie quiere más té?-

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!-

o-o-o-o

El aterrizaje fué un desastre. La nave se precipitó sobre la atmósfera de ese planeta verde como un meteorito y él supo de quién acordarse al verse inútil por no poder controlar los mandos: -¡Maldita mujer! ¡Ni siquiera sabe fijar un buen sistema de desaceleración!- gritó mientras pulsaba alterado los botones del control que parpadeaban incesantemente. Por fín, tras unos movimientos bruscos, cayó sobre lo que parecía fango. Tras soltarse de los cinturones de seguridad, centró su mirada en los indicadores de estudio del medio. "Aire respirable aunque recargado. No evolucionado a vida inteligente. Bien. Parece que me servirá." Salió para zanjar el tema que le había obligado a hacer esa parada hacia su destino fijado en el rumbo solo dos días después de haber salido del planeta Tierra. Su habitual gesto asqueado aumentó al inspirar el ambiente de aquel mundo. Oteó su alrededor tras saltar sobre el húmedo suelo que cubrió sus botas de lo que parecía musgo estancado. Pensó en salir de allí, rectificar, pero decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder y que se conformaría con aquello. "Plantas. Solo plantas.", se dijo malhumorado.

o-o-o-o

-Bulma, en serio, será mejor que me sueltes, te vas a constipar...-

-No te pienso soltar.- le dijo decidida asida de su cuello y sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-Llevamos así una hora y aún estoy empapado y...- se lo pensó antes de continuar pero tal era el agujero que sentía en su estómago que finalmente lo soltó: -...Y tengo mucha hambre...- la miró a los ojos clamando piedad.

Bulma, que lo había abrazado efusivamente tras diez segundos de incertidumbre, haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes se girasen para dejarles intimidad, gruñó ante la petición del guerrero y finalmente se soltó de su cuello: -A veces te pareces demasiado a Goku, Yamcha.- Ese comentario, en aquella tesitura, estaba lejos de ser un halago. Se levantó para dejarle incorporarse.

-Vamos, Bulma...- intentó calmarla. -Además Puar nos mira desde la ventana...-

-¡Me da igual que nos mire tu gato!- clamó molesta dándole la espalda. -¿Es que no te dan de comer en el cielo?-

-Pues la verdad es que no me dió tiempo a comprobarlo porque cuando acabó la batalla en Namek me mandaron a hacer cola...- y añadió: -Venga, vamos dentro, ¿sí?- y la cogió de la cintura para encaminarse los dos hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuántas?- le preguntó Bulma parándole en seco. No iba a dejarle que se perdiera allí dentro con sus amigos tan fácilmente y quería escuchar de nuevo las veces que lo había echado de menos.

-¿_Cuántas_?- pero parecía que Yamcha no lo pillaba aún. Ella resopló y él lo captó por fín sonriéndole y recuperando el paso. -Ah, todas...-

-¿Todas qué?- quería que terminara la frase. No entendía cómo se había tirado con él quince minutos repitiendo la misma broma y él no lo captase.

-Te eché de menos todas las veces.- y le dió un beso para retomar el paso hacia el interior de la casa. Le interceptaron el paso:

-¡Solo piensa en pelear! ¡Solo piensa en pelear!- la mujer de Goku salía disparada por la puerta principal y casi la hace añicos al empujarla. -¡Songohanda! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-

-¿Ya te vas, Chichi?- le preguntó Bulma sin soltar a su novio y acostumbrada a los gritos de la otrora luchadora.

-¡Por supuesto que me voy! ¡No pienso dejar a mi hijo con _esa panda de obsesos_!- gritó girándose para que lo escucharan desde dentro las últimas palabras de su chillido. -¡Songohandaaaaa!-

Incluso los namekianos más alejados se taparon los oídos al escuchar el bramido. Su hijo apareció con Dende, montado en la bicicleta del señor Brief:

-Mamá, ¿no me puedo quedar un rato más con Dende?- miraba al suelo jugando con sus pequeños dedos, esperando clemencia de su terrible madre.

-¡Ni hablar!- fue la respuesta de su madre. -Mañana tienes que estudiar mucho, ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo con...-

-Chichi,- le interrumpió la científica, -Songohanda puede venir cuando quiera, le vendrá bien tener un amigo, además no ha visto a Dende desde Namek.-

-¡Ni hablar!-, reiteró decidida, -Si antes no venía es porque estaba _ese terrible hombre _por aquí, y ahora él tiene que centrarse aún más en sus estudios, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina...¡vamos, Songohanda! ¡Hala, adiós!- y alejó a su hijo que, entristecido y despidiéndose con la mano, miró al pequeño namekiano que le devolvía una mirada idéntica.

_Ese terrible hombre_. Cuando Bulma lo escuchó se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo. "¿Cómo se lo voy a contar?", se preguntaba. Con la emoción del reencuentro no pensó en Vegeta. Se acordó de la última vez que lo vió antes de esa misma mañana y cayó en que fué esa pasada noche, en el techo de la casa, desafiante y altanero, como siempre. Ni siquiera se paró a recapacitar sobre su robo de la nave cuando se enteraron de que Goku andaba por el espacio ya que simplemente no estaba para pensar en el príncipe y en sus arrebatos de sed de venganza en aquel momento. Sin embargo, por suerte, parece que su despistado novio no se había percatado del comentario de la mujer de Goku. Tendría que comentar a sus amigos que no dijeran nada, que éso era algo que ella y solo ella tenía que explicar. "¿Pero cómo?", se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Bulma?- le llamó Yamcha desde la puerta.

-Sí, sí, voy...- y entró en la residencia volviéndole una enorme sonrisa. Trataba de tapar la grandísima preocupación ante la irremediable explicación que tenía que darle a su novio.

o-o-o-o

El espacio, en su inmensidad, siempre había sido su casa. Sus miles de galaxias, agrupadas en cuatro para comodidad jerárquica divina, eran su morada, y las guerras por el control del Universo, su hábitat natural. Lo que quedaba fuera de su contexto era estar en un confinado planeta sin ningún interés para cualquier _familia_ influyente. En cuanto escuchó del Dragón Sagrado que Kakarotto estaba recluído por voluntad propia en un mundo lejano a La Tierra no lo dudó. Se acercó a _su_ nave y salió por fín de ese globo de inútiles. Sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse si quería saber en qué lugar se encontraba el _tercera clase _y así poder vengarse por su osadía de derrotar a Freezer y no él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Cuando subió a la cámara aquel día, lo primero que hizo fué marcar el rumbo en el controlador. Un mes terráqueo de viaje hasta llegar a Coldizza, constelación pobre agregada al Imperio, ni muy lejos de la base central del emporio de Freezer ni muy cerca como para ser identificado. Uno de sus planetas, normalmente usados como control de avituallamiento para las naves imperiales, serviría para empaparse de información. Solo tendría que pasar desapercibido, no hablar mucho, cosa que no le costaría en demasía. Estar atento y observar. Desconocía cuál era el estado reinante en el Universo después de la caída del lagarto así que más que nunca estaría alerta.

Tenía cerrado los ojos. Parecía concentrado. No había subido mucho la presión, solo a cincuenta de gravedad para que la nave no consumiera mucha energía. Los tres _fight-robots _giraban en torno a él, en el aire hipercomprimido de la cámara. En cuanto escuchó el primer ataque surgido de las máquinas, saltó para contraatacarles. Con el primer lanzamiento de ki de los muchos que siguieron, un grito ensordecedor salió de sus adentros: -¡Kakarottooooo!-.

A cientos de miles de kilómetros de allí, en aquel _globo de inútiles_, una rica heredera, consentida y malcriada, se fumaba un cigarrillo y miraba a las estrellas desde el gran balcón de su habitación.

-¿Bulma?- le llamaron desde el interior. Volvió en sí y sonrió. Tornó a su cuarto para abrazar de nuevo a su novio que había vuelto a la vida.

o-o-o-o

-Te quedarás aquí.-

-Ya te he dicho que sí pero...-

-Pero nada, seguirás aquí y buscarás un trabajo.-

-Bulma, acabo de resucitar y necesito un descanso...-

-¡Llevas tres semanas de descanso, Yamcha!- se incorporó de la tumbona para que su novio, dentro de la piscina, le prestara atención. -¡Tienes que buscar un empleo! ¡No puedes seguir yendo y viniendo de Kame House constantemente! ¡Hasta Krilin ha conseguido uno! ¡Y tú eres infinitamente más guapo que él!- se volvió a colocar sus gafas de sol y a tumbarse boca arriba.

Ante ese razonamiento, el guerrero solo pudo reír. Su novia seguía siendo igual de frívola y cabezota que siempre. Ni el peor de los males, ni una manada de saiyajins hambrientos de destrucción, como los que llegaron a La Tierra, podría hacerla cambiar. Ella se había empeñado en que consiguiera un trabajo pero no se daba cuenta de que él era un luchador. Al principio creía que era por la falta de ejercicio en muchos de los empleos que ella le había buscado pero, cuando se hizo jugador profesional de baseball, se dio cuenta de que no era el ejercicio lo que echaba de menos, si no la lucha.

La señora Brief llegó a donde estaban ellos dos con una bandeja que portaba una jarra de té helado y dos vasos:

-¡Hola tortolitos!-

Escuchar su voz hizo que Bulma recuperase una actitud de cautela con la que llevaba tratando desde que Yamcha resucitó. Aún no había podido contarle a su novio que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el mismo que le había mandado asesinar, se había estado hospedando allí con ellos. Simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo y creía inútilmente que no había surgido aún la oportunidad. Sus amigos guerreros parecían que habían entendido a la perfección la amenaza que ella les profirió si hablaban más de la cuenta porque cada vez que volvía de la isla del Maestro Roshi venía con el mismo divertido humor. En esos momentos agradecía el despiste natural de su novio, característica que tanto le desesperaba por norma general. Sin embargo, siempre que su madre aparecía y a sabiendas de que no guarda nada, temía porque su secreto fuera descubierto. Sí les dijo a sus padres que no le contaran nada de Vegeta, y su madre de nuevo lo entendió como una petición de mutismo romántico, que su hija andaba entre dos aguas y no se decidía a quien elegir de los dos _candidatos_, así que ante esa errónea insinuación solo pudo desear que su novio y sus padres se vieran lo menos posible, cosa difícil en principio si él estaba viviendo con ellos, pero Yamcha pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa del maestro Roshi, dato que por otro lado exasperaba a la científica, así que se debatía entre el querer tenerlo cerca y a la vez querer alejarlo de sus padres.

La peliazul se incorporó para sentarse nerviosa haciendo que sus palabras salieran en tropel: -¡Hola mamá! Déjalo ahí, gracias. ¿No tienes que ir a ver el _culebrón_ con los namekianos?- y miró a su vaso concentrada.

-Ay, querida, sí, ahora me voy, solo quería que no os diera una insolación.- se incorporó tras dejar la bandeja en la mesita para centrarse en el novio de su hija: -Yamcha, querido, ¿no quieres tomar un poco de té helado?- y se quedó ahí parada esperando a que saliera de la piscina.

Yamcha, que entendió que lo que quería la madre de Bulma era verlo salir del agua, sonrió ante el descaro de la rubia y de un salto mostró su cuerpo de guerrero mojado.

-Muchas gracias, señora Brief.- y cogió un vaso de refrescante té con una sonrisa plena en los labios.

-Relájate, guapo, es solo mi madre.- Bulma, con esa apática y fría afirmación que hizo sin ni siquiera mirarles, había conseguido que la estúpida sonrisa de su novio desapareciera de su cara cicatrizada. Sí, solo era su madre la que se perdía coqueteando inofensivamente con hombres guapos, pero el guerrero siempre hacía lo mismo cuando una mujer lo piropeaba, antes y después de ser resucitado.

La señora Brief, con su inamovible sonrisa, comentó: -Oh, pequeña, no te pongas celosa…-

Pero la peliazul soltó su vaso, se levantó de la tumbona y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina, dejando a los dos ahí de pie, mirándose desconcertados y sonriendo: Yamcha porque reaccionó incómodo y la rubia porque no sabe otro ademán.

-Está más malhumorada que cuando andaba por aquí Vegeta…- dijo divertida la señora Brief observándola nadar. No se dio cuenta del impacto que le produjo esa frase al guerrero, que después de unos instantes manteniendo la sonrisa parece que asimiló lo que había oído porque abrió mucho los ojos y casi se le cae el vaso de refresco.

-¿Qué?- es lo único que acertó a decir confuso.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, no pasó nada entre ellos, solo se andaban gritando de aquí para allá…- intentó arreglar las cosas a su manera mientras recogía los vasos ya vacíos. Creía que con aquella frase su futuro yerno se había puesto celoso.

-¿Qué…qué está diciendo?- parecía como si no retuviera bien las palabras que acababa de escuchar. -¿Qué…que Vegeta estuvo aquí? ¿Vegeta el cruel Prín…Príncipe de los Saiyajins?-

-¡Qué manía con que el Príncipe es _cruel_!- soltó risueña. Había decidido dirigirse a él como Príncipe en cuanto se enteró de su rango. –¡Si solo robó una nave!- miró al cielo despejado pensativa para añadir: -De hecho creo que lo llamaré desde ahora _el Ladrón de Naves_.- y con su singular sonrisa despreocupada se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina.

-¡Bulma!- Yamcha reaccionó por fín agachándose en el filo de la piscina y llamando a su novia que aún nadaba en el agua tratando de calmarse. Su cara denotaba preocupación.

-¡Bulma!- la volvió a llamar.

Por fín reaccionó dejando de bracear. Solo le miró y supo que algo iba mal. Al momento cayó y se regañó internamente por el despiste: enfadada, dejó solos a su madre y a Yamcha. "¡Mierda!", pensó, "¡ya lo sabe! ¡ya lo sabe! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan torpe?!".

-¿Se ha quedado aquí Vegeta? ¿Viviendo con vosotros?- le cuestionó él expectante.

La científica supo que de ahí no podría escapar: -Yamcha, yo…- pero no sabía cómo empezar a explicarse. –Yo no sé porqué le invité, yo solo me sentía contagiada de tanta feli…-

_Yo no sé porqué le invité. _Esa frase resonó en su cabeza como mil rayos de furia. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué su novia invitó al mismo hombre inductor de su muerte? ¿Que contra toda lógica, no humana si no universal, el maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajins no obligó a aquella familia a alojarle? "No puede ser, no puede ser.", se decía intentando calmarse. Sin embargo, se irguió y no pudo evitar gritar: -¡¡¿Que tú le invitaste?!!-. Su cara de espanto ante la noticia lo decía todo.

Bulma calló en su explicación. Se percató de que, hubieran hablado de lo que hubieran hablado él y su madre en esa breve conversación que debió de haber evitado, no había surgido que ella fue quien invitó al saiya. Entendió que se había adelantado a dar una aclaración antes de tiempo y había metido la pata. Ya no había marcha atrás. Se agarró a la escalera para salir rauda de la piscina. Él estaba fuera de sí: -¿¿Que no os obligó a que lo asilarais, a que le dierais casa y comida?? ¿¿Qué…-

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí…- le agarró de los brazos fuertemente. Se aferró inútilmente y por un instante a esa idea: a que Vegeta les hubiera obligado. -¡Nos obligó! ¡Nos obligó a todos! Dijo que quería ser nuestro amo y es muy convincente ese saiyajin del demonio, ¿eh? ¡No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado!- quiso continuar su absurda mentira. Quería recular y ser sincera, pero sabía que la verdad iba a doler a ambas partes: -Nos ordenaba continuamente: _más comida_, _arregla la cámara_…- en este punto trató de imitar la ronca voz del príncipe, y aún dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de su actuación, quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida:

-¿Sí? Él os obligó, ¿verdad?- y ahí estaba: la cara de inocencia absoluta de su novio. Le pareció increíble que Yamcha se tragara que ella se dejaría que le obligaran a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer, por mucho que el obligante sea el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins, _sobre todo _tratándose de él. Reculó y prefirió dar por zanjada allí, y tras cuatro semanas de tensión, las merecidas y ya tardadas explicaciones:

-No, Yamcha.- miró al suelo avergonzada. -Yo lo invité.- Esperó lo que sabía que iba a llegar: primero dudas y luego reproches.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tú lo invitaste? ¿A tu casa? ¿Tú?- estaba estático intentando que se le grabara en la mente esa grotesca idea.

-Sí.- contestó ella con los ojos aún clavados en el suelo. Prefería que le gritara a que se quedara allí pasmado.

-¿¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre ser tan idiota y tan inconsciente!??- chilló al fin el guerrero.

-¡Oye!- Bulma se habría equivocado, pero aún así no permitía que le insultaran, y menos su novio, que podría presumir de muchas cosas pero no de inteligencia: -¡Si se me hubiera ocurrido ser inconsciente no lo sería! ¿no?- y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Yamcha, aturdido por un instante ante ese juego de palabras que se le antojó complicado e innecesario, volvió al tema principal: -¿¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ese maligno príncipe me mató a mí, a tu novio??-

Eso hizo que el sentimiento de culpa de la científica volviera a florecer: -Yo...Lo siento mucho, cariño, creo que me dejé llevar por…-

-¿¿Que te dejaste llevar??- se dio la vuelta aún más confundido y levantando los brazos en gesto de incomprensión. La peliazul dejó esta vez que continuara con sus gritos. Se lo merecía. Tenía todo el derecho a gritar en ese momento: -¡Pusiste en peligro a toda tu familia, Bulma! ¡Al mundo entero! ¡Y eso sin contar con que ese bestia me mató a mí!- se señaló a sí mismo encolerizado para acto seguido voltear y poner los brazos en jarra mirando hacia abajo. Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca.

-Yo solo puedo decirte que lo siento, Yamcha, no hay explicación para eso. Lo invité y él se quedó. No pasó nada.- empezó a acercarse a él. –No hizo nada, de verdad, no golpeó a nadie, solo entrenaba en…-

-Me voy.- sentenció él recogiendo su camiseta y colocándosela raudo.

-Pero Yamcha, tenemos que hablar, tengo que…- y se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque el guerrero salió volando de su jardín.

o-o-o-o

-Nueve mil novecientos noventa y siete, nueve mil novecientos noventa y ocho, nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve, diez mil.- se incorporó del suelo de un rápido salto. Miró a su alrededor y vió los _fight-robots _destrozados, con restos de maquinaria desperdigada por toda la nave. Bufó enfadado. Creyó haberlo limpiado. No le gustaba el desorden y menos en _su_ nave. Llevaba más de una semana con esos malditos robots rotos y para colmo tuvo que dejar de subir la gravedad de la cámara porque consumía demasiado combustible. "Humanos retrasados...", pensó para sus adentros mientras se dirigía al control de mando. "Una semana terrícola para llegar a Coldizza". Si seguía el tiempo por el reloj incrustrado en la pared que marcaba las seis y veinte, llevaba más de diez horas sin comer. Se agachó y abrió un cajón. Sacó de él un montón de plantas y se echó para devorarlas sobre el colchón que había cogido del techo de la casa de La Tierra donde estuvo viviendo. Trató de dormir algo mientras pensaba en los últimos movimientos de combate que había ensayado.

o-o-o-o

-Las seis y veinte...- dijo entristecida en alto alzando su vista al reloj del laboratorio, ya cansada de estar tanto tiempo centrada en el ordenador. Apagó la luz y salió por la puerta. Esperó hasta escuchar que el sistema de seguridad se activase pero no oyó nada. "¡Maldita sea!", pensaba mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa en busca de su padre. "¡Si no se lo he dicho mil veces, no se lo he dicho ninguna!".

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma, querida!- su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. -¡Yamcha te está llamando al móvil!-

Aceleró el paso. Había pasado una semana desde que Yamcha salió enfurecido de su casa y no le cogía el teléfono desde entonces. Y ahora que parecía que él quería hablar con ella, se había dejado el móvil en la cocina. Llegó asfixiada arrancándole el teléfono de las manos de su madre que, para variar, le sonreía encantada y volvía a sentarse a la mesa con su marido, ajeno a la escena mientras revisaba el periódico. De un tiempo para acá, el periódico había dejado de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Tosió antes de hablar: -¿Sí, Yamcha?-

-Eh....¡Hola, Bulma! ¿Cómo estás?- parecía nervioso e inusualmente simpático después de como se fué de su jardín.

-Bien, bien, estaba trabajando y me dejé el móvil en la cocina...-

-¡Al lado del cepillo!- le indicó su madre contenta levantando el objeto para peinarse el pelo de la mesa.

-¡Mamá, no escuches conversaciones ajenas!- contestó la peliazul molesta. -Perdona, Yamcha, me salgo al jardín para tener intimidad.- y así hizo. -Yamcha, te he llamado más de cien veces, verás, yo quería disculparme de nue...-

-Oh, no, no, no te preocupes, Bulma, ya está olvidado.- y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo dices?- se extrañó, pero rápidamente rectificó, no vaya a ser que a su novio, que parecía feliz, se le olvidara lo que acaba de decir. Volvió a toser: -Vaya, parece que por fín has entrado en razón.- se rearmó volviendo a ser la misma orgullosa de siempre.

-Sí, bueno...- una nueva risita, sospechosa para los oídos de la peliazul, salió del auricular. -He estado pensando y creo que si lo hiciste, tuvo que ser por una buena razón, ¿no?-. Bulma torció el gesto pensando que igual no era del todo cierta esa afirmación. Su novio, al no recibir contestación se animó a terminar con la segunda razón por la que había llamado: -¿Te parece bien que vayamos hoy a cenar juntos?-

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- fué la efusiva e inmediata respuesta de la peliazul, que hizo que los namekianos que estaban entretenidos con las plantas alzaran su mirada hacia ella. -¿A las ocho? ¿Me vienes a recoger?-

-Claro, a las ocho entonces.- afirmó su novio, para luego añadir: -Y, Bulma...-

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

-Te quiero.- Y colgó el teléfono.

De la emoción, la peliazul agarró al primer namekiano que pasaba por allí para abrazarlo con efusividad. A la vez que entraba en la casa razonaba sobre la posible causa por la que su novio había olvidado que ella y su familia habían asilado a Vegeta. Se le fué la duda de la cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta de que hacía semanas que no iba a comprar ropa y no tenía nada para estrenar esa noche.

o-o-o-o

-¿Qué quiere tomar?-

-Agua.- contestó sin levantar la vista.

El dueño miró receloso a ese forastero que se había sentado en la mesa de un rincón oscuro de su bar. Volvió con un recipiente con agua. -¿Quiere algo de comer? Tenemos carne de ussuru, un animal de estos lares que ...-

-Póngame lo que sea.- interrumpió despectivo el príncipe. Pensó que luego resolvería lo del pago de la comida y deseó que esa carne no fuera verde. Estaba deseando hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa que no fuera de ese color. Llevaba más de tres meses comiendo plantas y aunque no era el primer antro perdido en las inmensidades de Colizza en el que buscaba información, en los anteriores contuvo su hambre pues no tenía dinero con el que abonar. Ahora que era el ser más fuerte del Universo por detrás de Kakarotto podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero lo primero es dar con ese maldito _clase baja_. Y si quería información, tendría que mezclarse y no llamar la atención, sabedor de que por esos parajes podrían conocerle. Antes tendría que saber la situación de poder en la que se encuentra el Universo, saber a lo que se enfrentaría una vez derrotado Kakarotto.

El mesonero, un ser gordo y marrón con pinchos por cabello, le observó aún más desconfiado. Para él era evidente que ese hombre era un desertor del ejército imperial. Iba solo y tenía destrozada la carcasa. Pensó en exigirle que le pagara antes de servirle, pero desechó la idea cuando escuchó muchas voces de hombres que entraban. Eran guerreros del Imperio, raza Lidts, usuales clientes de su bar. -Ah, señores, ¡bienvenidos!- exclamó relajando el ceño de desconfianza y sonriendo con franqueza.

Los guerreros, unos cinco, no le hicieron caso y siguieron con sus bramidos exaltados, riéndose sobre sus últimas hazañas en un perdido planeta, ajenos a que estaban siendo estudiados desde el rincón.

"Militares de Freezer. Por fin. Interesante. Parece que no se han enterado de que el lagarto ha muerto.", razonó Vegeta para sus adentros. No le extrañó lo más mínimo que aún hubiera soldados que cumplieran órdenes puesto que él se había pasado largos períodos de tiempo sin contactar de nuevo con el núcleo del Imperio mientras cumplía con su labor de exterminio llegando y volviendo de un mundo que invadir. El General había muerto pero hasta que llegase la noticia a todos, tenían que caer las anteriores fichas del dominó. Y el dominó, en el Universo, tardaba mucho en desplomarse entero. Aunque cupiese la ínfima posibilidad de que diese con alguno conocido, éste no era el caso. Todos eran simples reclutas menos uno. Podía distinguirlo por sus atuendos. De repente, le taparon la vista:

-¿No estás muy a oscuras aquí?- alzó los ojos para ver quién osaba interrumpirle. Una hembra baja de piel gris le clavaba la mirada.

Era sexy, bien formada, anatómicamente compatible con él y, obviamente, una prostituta, una asquerosa y vulgar ramera de las muchas que pululaban por esa clase de planetas que solo servían para descanso de los soldados y para repostar las naves. No haría falta fijarse en las marcas de la muñeca para saber la evidencia. Tras un instante observándola, el príncipe entrecerró los ojos y ordenó: -Quítate del medio y déjame en paz.- Quería dar por finalizada ese estorbo cuanto antes. Y esperó a que así lo hiciera, pero ella solo obedeció la primera orden ya que se sentó a su lado. Vegeta gruñó al verse molestado en la única labor que le había llevado a pisar aquel antro. Al ver aparecer tan pronto a los esbirros de Freezer se sintió afortunado y ahora esa meretriz le estaba importunando mientras él quería descubrir algo de lo que allí pudiera escuchar. No podía hacerla desaparecer puesto que llamaría la atención de los soldados, y para colmo era de las insistentes.

-¿Solo vas a tomar agua?- le susurró acercándose peligrosamente a él. Vegeta se apartó mirándola de reojo. Nunca había hecho caso a ninguna prostituta de las muchas que se le acercaban en las contadas ocasiones que había puesto un pie en uno de esos lugares, y menos a ésa en aquella situación, aunque llevara más de dos años sin sexo. No estaba para esas cuestiones ahora y menos con una que se dedicaba a dar placer a cambio de dinero. -Te he visto entrar. Se te ve cansado y yo...-

-Escúchame, fulana.- miró de reojo a la mujer y casi susurrando con su honda voz le dijo: -Si no desapareces de mi vista,- en este momento comprobó que ninguno de los allí presentes estaba fijándose en esa escena con la prostituta, y para su desagrado, el amo del antro no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aún así, continuó con su amenaza, volviendo desde el principio: -Si no desapareces de mi vista, ahora mismo te sacaré las entrañas de tu gris cuerpo y antes de que mueras te las haré tragar, ¿entendido?- y volvió sus ojos oscuros sobre el grupo de reclutas. Quiso gritarle que él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que ya antes lo había hecho y que lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo, tal y como le había repetido a más de una de su condición, sin embargo se reprimió en pos de la única finalidad por la que estaba atravesando el Espacio.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Había tal contundencia en aquella voz que le hizo creer palabra por palabra todo lo que ese guerrero le había soltado. Se levantó entre irritada y asustada y se alejó de él para centrarse en lo que a ella le parecían hombres muchos menos apetecibles que ese amenazante bastardo.

El tabernero, por el ruido que hacían los militares deseosos de burlas y risas tras la batalla, no pudo escuchar nada. Se calmó cuando comprobó que tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, la meretriz simplemente se alejó de él. Volvió a centrarse en los oficiales:

-No he visto que dejasen la nave en el proveedor de combustible, señores.- comentó.

-La dejamos fuera con los demás soldados,- contestó desganado uno de ellos, -solo hemos venido a por comida.-

-Sí,- añadió otro. –Estamos deseosos de volver a cuartel general, ¿verdad compañeros?-

Una risa sorda, como un soplido, surgió del rincón oscuro, pero nadie se percató y la conversación siguió:

-Sí, ya tengo ganas de que me paguen este destino, me iré un tiempo por ahí a _descubrir_ nuevos mundos.- y rió acompasado por las estúpidas carcajadas de los demás, que entendía lo que quería decir con _descubrir_.

El príncipe tuvo que contener su ira apretando los puños para no levantarse y destrozar a aquel simple soldado por las palabras que soltó por su boca. Antes de la destrucción de Freezer las cosas ya estaban cambiando en el Universo y Vegeta lo sabía. El lagarto se veía amenazado por las demás _familias_ del cosmos, al igual que le pasó con los saiyajins, y los soldados, conscientes de ello, ya no luchaban por orgullo si no por dinero, la motivación única y principal que parecía había empezado a mover las decisiones de todos. Eran sabedores de que aunque su Emperador fuese el más fuerte y que una alianza entre las _familias_ sería inútil, él no era inmortal. Lejos quedaba el honor y la sed de una gran batalla. El príncipe culpaba de todo eso a la debilidad de las demás razas. No quedaban saiyajins en el espacio. Ese maldito Freezer, movido por sentimientos tan míseros como la codicia y la avaricia, hizo estallar su mundo dejando el Universo sin guerreros saiyajins, los únicos con dotes genéticos para reinar puesto que eran los más fuertes y durante siglos se buscó el perfeccionamiento de esa especie, que solo se quedaba con los mejores. El lagarto luchó por las Bolas de Dragón en busca de inmortalidad e infinito poder pero, lo que en realidad le incitaba no era otra cosa que el miedo a ser destronado, razón principal por la que destruyó Vegetasei. Y Vegeta conocía todo eso: tantos años tratando directamente con ese repugnante ser con cola le hicieron comprender que si era el más fuerte de todo el cosmos, no era el que se merecía dominarlo. Que al igual que el destino jugó con él mostrándole su cara más injusta obligándolo durante toda su vida a estar cerca de ese despreciable bicho, al bicho le mostró su cara más amable. Hasta que se cruzó en su camino Kakarotto y ahora estaba muerto. Y él no había sido quien lo mató. De nuevo, el destino, fue cruel con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Aquí tiene su carne.- El mesonero le hizo volver de sus funestos pensamientos plantándole en la mesa un plato de humeante comida, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y seguir sirviendo a los soldados. Cuando Vegeta miró el plato, le salió un bufido. Por lo visto, la carne de ussuru es verde.

o-o-o-o

-¡Bulma, pequeña! ¡No vamos a empezar sin ti!- su madre le gritaba por el intercomunicador que se apresurara. Ella, que llevaba todo el día sin salir del laboratorio, se sintió aturdida al escuchar la voz de su progenitora pero a los pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta: "¡El ensayo general!". Salió, cerró con fuerza y se dirigió al jardín.

Su madre estaba sentada en la primera fila de sillas blancas, rodeada de namekianos que parecían nerviosos. Su marido estaba en una esquina fumando, con Tama sobre su hombro, esperando a que empezara la función. Dende y Songohanda, quien se escapaba de las garras de su madre siempre que podía para jugar con el pequeño extraterrestre, disfrutaban de lo que se les estaba presentando. Frente a ellos, una tarima de un metro de alto y sobre ella, unos extraterrestres disfrazados de una época lejana de un mundo a la vez inventado por un imaginativo autor.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué bien que has llegado!- le aplaudió la rubia emocionada.

Bulma se situó al lado de su padre que le levantó mucho las cejas en claro gesto de complicidad, dándole a entender que él tampoco entendía nada de lo que ahí estaba a punto de ocurrir. Entre la confusión, su progenitor le dijo:

-Deberíamos haber puesto un comunicador en la nave como el que pusimos en la de Goku.-

La peliazul no entendió a qué se refería y así se lo hizo saber con gesto de duda en la mirada. Su querido padre, siempre tan despistado y tan despreocupado, le volvía a sorprender comentando algo que parecía que no venía al caso.

El señor Brief se intentó explicar: -Por lo visto tu amigo Vegeta está...-

-No es mi amigo, papá.- le interrumpió ella.

-Bueno, entonces no te interesará saber dónde está, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el científico sin dejar de mirar el jaleo de namekianos disfrazados.

-¿Tú también, papá?- esta cuestión se la hizo girándose hacia él. Se le hacía insoportable tener que aguantar las suposiciones de su madre como para que ahora su padre también cayese en la tentación.

Su padre ni se inmutó: -No sé a qué te refieres, hija, yo solo hablo de que te interesará saber dónde está la cámara de gravedad en la que trabajaste con tanto cariño…- seguía imperturbable mirando ameno el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Ah, la cámara.- reaccionó Bulma. Lo cierto es que muchas veces su padre, siempre tan reservado, conseguía confundirla y no sabía si era en realidad tan distraído o se daba cuenta de todo. –A saber qué habrá hecho ese loco con la nave…- acertó a decir muy segura Bulma dirigiendo su mirada de enfado en la misma dirección que su padre.

El señor Brief acarició a su gato e indiferente añadió para acabar: -Sí, hay que estar muy loco para ir hasta los límites de la galaxia del este...-

"¿Galaxia del este?", se preguntó la peliazul. -¡Cómo no he podido caer antes! ¡El radar! ¡El detector instalado en la cámara!- exclamó mirando a su sonriente padre, y se intentó dirigir de nuevo hacia su laboratorio, pero su rubia progenitora le llamó la atención:

-¡Pequeña! ¿Dónde vas?- le dijo. -Estamos a punto de empezar.- y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la tarima mientras Bulma volvía a su puesto regañándose internamente por ser tan curiosa. "¿Qué habrá hecho ese chiflado con _mi_ cámara?"

-Bien, señores, ¡que se levante el telón!- gritó su madre para que los namekianos dispersaran la plataforma y solo dejar a dos de ellos que con espadas y broqueles parecían concentrados. Y así comenzó la representación:

_Namekiano 1: -Calla, no me hables de ello; siento mucho que tú, a quien entregué mi bolsa, Yago, cual si las cintas de ella fueran tuyas, supieras de eso.-_

_Namekiano 2: -No quieres oírme. Si alguna vez imaginarlo pude, aborréceme.-_

_Namekiano 1: -¿No dijiste acaso que en odio lo tenías?-  
Namekiano 2: -Despréciame, si así no fuera. Te juro que tres grandes de esta ciudad le rogaron en persona, gorra en mano, que teniente suyo me nombrara, y a fe de buen soldado sé lo que valgo; el puesto me compete. Pero él, cegado con su propio orgullo, y apegado a su intento, de evadirlos trata con ampulosas vaciedades que adorna con epítetos guerreros; y en conclusión, a complacer se niega a mis patronos; porque, A fe, les dice, ya tengo a mi oficial, ¿y quién es ése? Un valiente aritmético, sin duda, un cierto Miguel Casio, florentino, un mozo mujeriego y adamado, que al campo un escuadrón no sacó nunca, que de achaques de guerra tanto entiende como una solterona, diestro sólo en la teoría escrita, en que cualquier cónsul togado tanto como él sabe. Su ciencia militar no es más que charla, sin práctica ninguna. Y a él elige; y yo, que ante sus ojos di mil pruebas de bueno en Rodas, Chipre y otras tierras cristianas y paganas, en mal hora me quedo postergado por un necio enredador de cuentas. Él en cambio ha de ser su teniente; y yo (¡mal haya!) de su moruna señoría alférez.-_

_Namekiano 1: -¡Por mi parte, mejor fuera su verdugo!-_

_Namekiano 2: -Ya no hay remedio. Tal es el servicio. O por influjo o por favor se asciende, no por antigüedad, donde el segundo siempre heredó la plaza del primero. Juzga tú mismo ahora si en justicia tengo motivo para amar al moro.-_

Era la escena primera del acto primero de Otelo1, obra que llevaban ensayando más de dos meses bajo la dirección de la señora Brief y que representarían mañana, antes de invocar al dragón y que los namekianos se marcharan de su hogar.

o-o-o-o

Aprovechó uno de los cráteres inmensos de ese árido planeta para esperar la llegada de todos los soldados Lidts. Había decidido que el intento de pasar varios meses entre las sombras no daba el resultado esperado. Además de tener que salir de antros tan cutres como el de antes agazapado para no llamar la atención y tener que soportar incordios exasperantes e innecesarios para él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, zanjaría ese tema por la vía rápida. Y él era un experto de la _vía rápida_. Si tenía que matarles por ruines e inútiles, consideró que sería mejor todos a la vez y no andar esperando a que llegaran más gastando energía inútilmente. Dejaría para el final al que parecía el jefe del escuadrón, uno de los hombres que estaba en el tugurio maloliente. Si alguno supiese de la existencia de un saiyajin tendría que ser él. Los demás, sobraban. Cuando por fín los tuvo a todos dispuestos para entrar a la nave fue cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición haciéndola trizas. Solo pudieron distinguir una sombra entre el humo del desastre. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, esa sombra les cegó aniquilando a muchos al instante y haciendo que los demás cayeran desparramados sobre el cráter, malheridos, seguros de la cercanía de la muerte.

Vegeta, cómodo al verse de nuevo entre tanta destrucción, se acercó al cabecilla que, magullado y sin poder moverse por el dolor, observó al causante de todo aquello aproximarse a él y que le mantenía su mirada de ojos negros, opacos y llenos de furia a la que apenas había dado salida.

-Dime, sabandija, ¿has visto a un saiyajin por estos planetas?- fue directo a la pregunta esencial. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esos soldados de clase ínfimamente más baja que la suya.

Tosió antes de hablar: -¿Saiyajin? ¡Pero si están todos muertos!- intentó gritar.

Vegeta rió por lo bajo: -Pues aquí está uno buscando al que acabó con Freezer.-

-¿Qué? ¿¿El Emperador muerto??- esta vez si gritó escupiendo sangre por la boca. No era posible lo que oía. Seguramente aquello estaba siendo una pesadilla.

-Dime, cretino, ¿no has visto entonces a ninguno por aquí?-

-Freezer no ha podido ser asesinado, es el ser más fuerte de todo el...-

-¿Es que vas a seguir adulándole incluso estando a punto de morir a manos de un saiyajin?-

-¡No!- gritó confundido entre lamentos el militar. -¡Esto no ha podido ser obra de un mono del espacio! ¡Y el Emperador no ha podido morir! ¡No!-

El príncipe entendió que no sacaría nada interesante de allí además de confirmar que desconocían la muerte del lagarto. Le impidió acabar asiéndole por la armadura destrozada: -¡Cállate ya, asqueroso soldado de pacotilla! No estoy para perder el tiempo con moribundos, ¡sí!- le chilló en su morro, -¡el _Gran Freezer _ha muerto por un saiyajin! Pero por el saiyajin equivocado...- se separó de él soltándole y mostrando su peculiar media sonrisa: -¡Salúdale de parte del Príncipe de esa raza cuando os crucéis por el infierno!-

El soldado hizo el amago de gritar pero ya fué demasiado tarde. Un rayo de ki le fulminó el corazón atravesándole el cuerpo.

Mientras se alejaba del panorama dantesco que había provocado, decidió que tenía que dejar ya de viajar por la constelación periférica de Coldizza y adentrarse un poco más en el Imperio. Subía por la loma del cráter en dirección a su nave y maldecía una y otra vez a Kakarotto cuando de repente, un destello de poder le hizo ponerse alerta y girar su cabeza hacia el este. "¡Ahí estás!". Tantos meses de búsqueda y tantas preguntas sin respuesta parecían que por fín daban sus frutos. Se montó en su nave y se dirigió hacia donde había sentido el ki.

o-o-o-o

-Pero eso sería tremendamente aburrido, Bulma…- intentaba convencer Yamcha.

-No se trata de aburrirse o no, ¡se trata de conseguir un trabajo!- el grito hizo que todo el restaurante se girara para verlos.

-Solo hace un mes que pasamos por el intento de dominación de Garlick y...-

-¡Excusas! ¡Nunca vas a por lo que quieres! ¿Quieres poner una academia de lucha? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Yo te lo financio!- volvió a chillar la científica sabiendo de la negativa por respuesta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. -Siempre estás con lo mismo, Yamcha- continuó forzándose una sonrisa amable. -Solo quiero que pruebes antes en un puesto destacado de la vigilancia de Capsula Corporation, ya te he dicho que estamos haciendo remodelaciones en la seguridad...-

-Pero es que me moriría del aburrimiento, cariño...- no se quería imaginar con un estúpido uniforme caqui haciendo horas sentado frente a las cámaras de seguridad. -Y lo de la academia, para más adelante, ¿no?-

-¿¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer, eh??- otra vez no pudo contenerse.

-No te enfades, Bulma, últimamente estás muy irascible y no entiendo porqué.- de nuevo, una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en su cara dirigiéndola a todos los presentes que aún miraban aturdidos a esa pareja que no paraba de discutir.

-¿_Por qué_? ¿¿_Por qué_??- la peliazul soltó los cubiertos para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa. Tenía y quería concentrarse en lo que iba a decir porque su novio parecía que no se enteraba de nada. –Llevas sin trabajar desde que dejaste el baseball, ¡y de eso ha pasado ya una eternidad!- de nuevo, miradas confusas entre los comensales y de nuevo, Yamcha, intentando disimular bajo el disfraz de una carcajada inquieta. -¡Y deja de reirte!- gruñó ella, para en seguida sujetar los cubiertos como si fuera a incrustárselos para cambiar el jovial gesto del guerrero.

Su novio entendió que otra vez tendrían que dejar un sitio público si no quería que ella montara un número más llamativo del que ya estaba montando. -¿Qué tal si nos vamos, eh? Yo voy al cuarto de baño. Te espero en la puerta de salida.- y se levantó para salir corriendo de las garras de su enfadada novia.

"Genial", pensó Bulma, "ahora se va y yo tengo que pagar yo la comida. ¡Por esto ya he pasado!". Cuando pagó, vió que Yamcha se retrasaba demasiado y cayó en la cuenta de que le había dicho que le esperaba en la puerta del restaurante. Se dirigió allí y el enfadó aumentó en grados al verlo charlar animadamente con una joven de cabello rubio.

-Sí, yo estuve jugando en la liga profesional no mucho tiempo…- pudo escuchar que decía el guerrero.

-No eres de los que pasan desapercibidos con ese físico tuyo y esas cicatrices tan marcadas.- decía la joven insinuándose. -En cuanto te vi supe que te conocía...-

-¡Yamcha!-

Al darse la cuenta vió a la peliazul roja de furia: -¡Cariño!- exclamó nervioso su novio. -Te estaba esperando.- y se alejó de la rubia para coger a su novia de la cintura, pero ella no se dejó y siguió andando hacia el coche. -Pero, Bulma...-

o-o-o-o

"¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde?", se repetía Vegeta mientras hacía flexiones. "Creí sentirlo hacia el este pero he rastreado todos los rincones de esta galaxia y...¡nada!", quiso lanzar un rayo láser debido a la desesperación pero en el último momento desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de la nave y eso podría hacerla añicos. Dió una patada desganada a uno de los cajones y se obligó a respirar hondamente. Del cajón cayó una ristra de periódicos pasados. Tras una mueca de disgusto se agachó para recogerlos y volverlos a meter en su sitio cuando vió una foto que le llamó la atención al lado de unas letras en las que pudo leer "_La próxima anexión de Bulma Brief a la Junta General de Capsule Corporation hace disparar aún más los valores de la compañía_". Observó de nuevo el retrato. Salía la mujer de pelo turquesa sonriente, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa de oficina. Estudió por unos segundos fijamente la fotografía y luego destruyó el diario con un pequeño rayo de ki surgido de su dedo índice. Miró el reloj. Eran las doce y cinco hora terrícola, pero ya no sabía si de la noche o del día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó a su espalda.

-Solo estoy fumándome un cigarrillo.- contestó la peliazul.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, cariño.- se acercó para apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros e inclinarse para darle un beso en el cuello. -Te levantas en medio de la noche y sales al balcón.-

-Solo miraba las estrellas.- contestó ella seriamente dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Piensas en Gokuh, verdad?- le cuestionó Yamcha posicionándose frente a ella y apoyándose a la vez en la baranda del balcón.

Bulma suspiró volviendo a centrarse en la inmensidad de la noche. -A veces.- contestó sin mirarle. -Otras solo imagino cómo será vivir aventurándose por todos esos planetas desconocidos.-

-¿No tuviste suficiente con Namek?- le preguntó divertido su novio.

Sin embargo ella no cambió su gesto seco: -Por supuesto que no.- Se dio cuenta de la brusquedad de su respuesta y tornó la mueca a una sonrisa: -¿Y tú no tuviste suficiente con esta noche y por eso has salido a buscarme?- le brotó una actitud pícara. -Ya sabes como soy: me gustan los retos y las cosas difíciles.- y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para darle un beso.

Él le correspondió con una caricia para acto seguido dirigirse al interior de la habitación. -No tardes en entrar, son ya las doce y cinco.- se giró unos segundos para observar cómo ella volvía a perder la mirada entre todas las estrellas que desde que desapareció La Luna se podían ver más brillantes. Al no darse la vuelta, Bulma no pudo percatarse del destello de celos que desprendían los ojos de Yamcha. Cuando éste entró en la cama murmuró disgustado: -Goku...-

o-o-o-o

-¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¡Miserable!-

Era la tercera vez que le ocurría: sentía el ki del guerrero que andaba buscando y cuando avanzaba en el planeta de donde provenía el poder, desaparecía. Era su ki. De eso no tenía duda, igual que de la inmediatamente anterior presencia de una fuerza superior en los alrededores de los lugares donde los sentía pues los destrozos ocasionados allí, la perfección de las huellas en el suelo de esos mundos, absolutamente circulares, dejaban constancia de que un potencia arrolladora había sido desplegada.

Se montó en _su_ nave y se sentó frente a los mandos. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Ya estaba cansado de recorrerse el Universo en vano y encima le quedaba poco combustible terráqueo. No le quedaba otra que adentrarse aún más en los tentáculos del Imperio, penetrar aún más en él y preguntar a quien se le cruzara. "¡Atajo de inútiles!", pensó para sí. "¿Cómo no pueden notar la existencia de alguien tan poderoso que les podría masacrar en menos de un instante?", se cuestionaba incrédulo. Sin embargo, de nuevo una duda que le rondaba de un tiempo para acá era otra: ¿cómo Kakarotto, siendo tan poderoso, no los derrotaba a todos y mandaba en el Universo? La respuesta de que era un saiya y que solo quería combatir la asumía como válida. Los saiyajins tenían sangre guerrera, alterada y perfeccionada durante siglos únicamente para luchar. Completaba su solución entendiendo que él, y solo él, era el Príncipe de esa raza, culmen de su especie, y únicamente él fue educado para conseguir la gloria de gobernar en todo el cosmos. "Tú perteneces a la raza más poderosa del Universo, te convertirás en el Rey de los Saiyajins", esas palabras las pronunció su padre poco antes de que él fuera reclutado por Freezer y le venían a la mente más de lo que a él le gustaría.

Miró de nuevo los contadores de combustible. "Una última incursión, aún más adentro", se convenció para luego fruncir más el ceño al volverle una reflexión que le horrorizaba: "Si no lo encuentro ahora, tendré que volver a Chikyuu".

o-o-o-o

-Y dígame, doctor Maish, ¿este implante es igual que el anterior en eficacia?-

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, Bulma,- le empezó a explicar por quinta vez el médico, -dura más tiempo, un año, pero es igual de eficaz.- y se dispuso a ajustárselo en el antebrazo.

-¿Y no tiene efectos secundarios? Tengo entendido que si sigo usándolo después será complicado que me quede embarazada.-

El doctor resopló de nuevo. La paciente de pelo turquesa no había parado de hacer mil preguntas desde que llegó a su consulta. Era la eminente científica Bulma Brief, a quien respetaba y quería porque era hija de un buen amigo suyo aunque, no había duda, era exasperante.

-No, no tiene efectos secundarios. Si quieres quedarte embarazada, solo tienes que venir aquí y yo mismo te lo quitaré.- Le levantó la manga de la blusa para inyectárselo.

-¿Y si me lo quiero quitar no habrá problemas?-

-No, no habrá ningún problema, te lo aseguro.- miró a la jeringa cansado de tanta reiterativa pregunta.

-¿Y mi novio no tiene porqué usar…?- pero paró en seco para exclamar: -¡Au!-

-Lo siento, pequeña Bulma, por lo visto es más grande que los anteriores.- El doctor Maish le había incrustado con más fuerza de la habitual el implante en el brazo. Bulma pudo ver en su cara un atisbo de burla y dudó si el daño al meterle la jeringa fue intencionado o no.

o-o-o-o

Después de semanas de viaje pudo divisarlo. Aún viéndolo de cerca, el cinturón de Hurukla tenía la misma forma por la que era conocido. Una sucesión de astros y planetas lo modelaban simulando una elipse. Se acordó de que la última vez que estuvo allí fue en una reunión con coroneles del Imperio, detestables _chupaculos _de Freezer a los que podría haber aniquilado sin ni siquiera pensar en la forma de ataque pero no podía hacer nada porque el lagarto se las haría pagar. Odiaba ir a esas reuniones. Freezer no perdía oportunidad para recordarle constantemente que era un simple soldado a sus órdenes sin embargo le gustaba ser acompañado por él y por Nappa para vanagloriarse ante todos de su poder, de que tenía al mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins en sus filas. Solo de pensar en aquello se le revolvían las tripas.

Atisbó Ilivorss, planeta aliado del Imperio y morada de un antiguo conocido. "Si alguien sabe algo acerca de cualquier cosa que ocurre en el Universo, ése es él", pensó oteando fíjamente el enramado de mundos al que se acercaba.

Aterrizó en las afueras de la ciudad principal. De nuevo, un aterrizaje espantoso. Sabía que habría sido detectado por los radares pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no le importaba. Daría con ese maldito _tercera clase_ pasara lo que pasara. Cuando el resto del cosmos se percatara de que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins seguía vivo, muchos clamarían venganza contra él por haber exterminado familiares y amigos, sin embargo tendrían que deberle pleitesía porque él sería el próximo Emperador. Nadie es más fuerte que él excepto Kakarotto, y primero tenía que encontrarlo para saldar su deuda y despejar su destino de indeseables.

Bajó de su nave esperando una patrulla de guardia pero no apareció nadie. Extrañado se dispuso a andar hacia las murallas. No veía ningún movimiento cercano. Entendió que al estar más cerca del núcleo imperial, igual allí sí sabían que el lagarto había caído. La inconmensurable muralla que protegía la majestuosa ciudad se hallaba abierta. Solo dió con un soldado que apenas levantó la cabeza para observarlo por un segundo para luego volver a dormirse en su puesto. Siguió andando hasta divisar el castillo, rodeado de naves obsoletas que parecía que llevaban años sin ser usadas. Seguía sin haber nadie alrededor. La ciudad parecía desértica, igual que el vasto panorama que la rodeaba en las afueras. Entró por la puerta principal y no se apartó del centro del pasillo central cuando un pelotón de soldados en formación le sobrepasó hacia el exterior. No cabía duda de que aquella situación era inquietante y que se debía a la posible etapa por la que estaba pasando el Universo. Se sintió intrigado y siguió adentrándose en el interior.

-Eh, tú, soldado.- escuchó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vió un guerrero bajito y calvo que irremediablemente le recordó al enano de La Tierra, aunque con una voz más profunda. Llevaba galones, por lo que Vegeta dedujo que era más que un simple soldado. Se le veía enfadado y cansado. -¿Por qué no estás con tu patrulla?- le preguntó. –¿Es que no sabes que estamos en un momen…-

Un rayo doble de ki realizado con dos dedos lo fulminó al instante.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

Oyó voces provenientes de detrás de una puerta majestuosa, la puerta que conduce al trono y al puesto de mando del planeta. Paró para escuchar lo que parecía una discusión desde dentro:

-¡No voy a consentir que ese Cold pida más guerreros míos!- reconoció la voz al instante, aunque no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho. Había encontrado al que buscaba y se dispuso a echar abajo el portón.

-No es Cold, majestad, es Freezer el que lo manda.- soltó otra.

-¡A mí nadie me engaña!-

-Pero, majestad, no olvide que…- trató de decir otro más de los presentes.

Fueron interrumpidos por una explosión. Vegeta había destrozado la entrada al trono con un ataque que hizo que los cimientos de la sala temblaran. Los que allí se encontraban se pusieron en guardia y solo pudieron distinguir una silueta entre la nube de escombros.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo osas hacer esto en mi trono?- cuestionó el rey a la sombra que se acercaba entre el desastre. Se había levantado y estaba protegido por dos militares, que al igual que él, miraban expectantes. De entre el vaho solo vislumbró dos centellas que se dirigieron a sus protectores, matándolos al instante. El rey se quedó clavado, de pie, tratando de asimilar aquello que había ocurrido tan rápidamente.

-Soy el saiyajin que te va a matar.- contestó el príncipe aproximándose a él.

-¿Saiyajin?- En ese momento un dolor intenso en la pierna le hizo caer de rodillas. Se vió impedido, y lo peor de todo, no había más soldados suyos cerca para salvaguardarle. Miró su muslo y vió una herida circular de la que salía sangre a borbotones. Su respiración empezó a acrecentarse y una ira aún más grande se apoderó de sus entrañas. Él, Orcan, rey de los Hibuts, estaba cayendo ante un desconocido. Sabía que aquello podía pasar y maldijo por dentro a Cold y a Freezer, únicos causantes de que él no dispusiera de más soldados en su reino, ahora prácticamente despoblado. -¡Eres un maldito! ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres?- chilló.

-¿Es que no me recuerdas, Orcan, inútil _lameculos_?- la figura de aquel hombre se le acercó aún más. -¿Es que no recuerdas al Príncipe de los Saiyajins?-

-¿Príncipe de los Saiyajins?- quiso distinguir a aquel hombre que andaba ya a escasos pasos de él pero tenía la vista borrosa. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para aclararlos y al fin pudo vislumbrar al que había entendido al instante que sería su asesino. Esa silueta de cabello feroz era inconfundible. -¿Será cierto?- preguntó al creer ver un fantasma ante sí, -¿Eres tú, Vegeta?-

-Parece que estás mayor, te empieza a fallar la vista.- ironizó el príncipe justo enfrente de él. –Una suerte que esté yo aquí para que dejes de padecer por tu edad.-

-Me dijeron que habías muerto.- hizo el amago de incorporarse con los codos pero Vegeta le dirigió un rayo de ki al cuerpo que le produjo volver a gritar del dolor.

-Y así fué, pero después fuí resucitado.- le puso el pie sobre la herida mortal en el costado del rey, el cual lanzó un bramido de dolor y volvió a tumbarse al notar el peso. El saiya mostró una sonrisa retorcida y continuó: -Dime, Orcan, ¿no sabes nada de otro saiyajin que se esté moviendo por el Universo?-

-¿Vienes a preguntar por él o a matarme?- cuestionó entre lamentos. Su voz no denotó esta vez ningún nerviosismo. Es curioso cómo el tener la muerte inminente e inevitable hace que a muchos hombres les invada la calma. Vegeta había visto aquello mismo en demasiadas ocasiones.

El saiya presionó aún más la herida. –No me hagas provocarte una muerte más lenta, estúpido.- le dijo inclinándose ante él. –Obviamente vengo a las dos cosas. Nadie más que tú, un rey vago, inútil y que se mete en todos los asuntos que no le incumben puede saberlo.-

Orcan escupió sangre antes de continuar. Se limpió con su capa y observó detenidamente a Vegeta. -¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- le preguntó.

-No, no fui yo.- fue la escueta respuesta de Vegeta. Sabía que le estaba preguntando acerca de la muerte del Emperador. –Fue otro saiya, por supuesto, ninguna otra raza podría haber acabado con ese lagarto marica.-

-¡Sabía que Freezer había muerto! ¡Lo sabía!- gritó con una pizca de alegría el rey. Un hilo de sangre le empezó a salir de la comisura de la boca.

El Príncipe no hizo caso a la exclamación y siguió con su duda: -Y ahora, dime, ¿sabes de otro de mi especie poderoso como nadie? ¿Has oído algo?-

-¿_Oído algo_?- reiteró burlón el monarca. –La situación en el Universo es caótica, Vegeta, existen órdenes constantes de movimientos de tropas y van rumores de acá para allá pero…- se detuvo un instante para coger aire. Continuó: -Pero nadie da por seguro nada.- paró de nuevo para fijarse aún más en el príncipe. –¡Tú podrías ser el nuevo emperador!- chilló provocándose una sonrisa.

Vegeta rió y se cruzó de brazos.

–Por supuesto que lo seré, idiota. Soy el más fuerte de todos, pero antes tengo que dar con ese saiya.-

-¿Quieres dar con él para derrotarlo, verdad? Porque él mató a Freezer y no tú.- empezó a decir Orcan aún en el suelo siendo pisado por Vegeta. A éste no le sorprendió la agudeza del rey de los Hibuts, siempre astuto para aprovechar cualquier ocasión en las reuniones para proponer algún trato que le convenía. Continuó el monarca hablando: -Se dice que existen algunos saiyas en planetas limítrofes, ¿acaso has estado tú allí, en uno de esos?- cuestionó intrigado. Al ver el gesto pensativo del príncipe intentó salvarse: -¡Yo puedo ayudarte, Vegeta! ¡Te daré a mi hija si quieres!-

El príncipe rió de lado: -No me produzcas una carcajada, Orcan, ¿tu hija, dices? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes para ofrecerme?- de ninguna manera se iba a dejar convencer, y menos con esas artimañas. Recordaba a la hija de Orcan, una joven que siempre lo perseguía sobre todo después de tener su único encuentro sexual con él.

El monarca, retorcido y desesperado, no hizo caso de la insinuación de Vegeta sobre el honor de su hija y cambió de estrategia: -Conozco a las demás familias, tú lo sabes bien, entre todos podemos derrotar a…- pero fue interrumpido antes de nombrar a Cold.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que contaré con vosotros para algo así!- gritó exaltado el príncipe. –¡Soy el heredero al trono de Vegetasei! ¡Planeta al que disteis de lado tú y los demás bastardos!- en este punto estaba tan inclinado sobre su cara que el monarca hasta podía oler su aliento. -¡Pudisteis derrotarlo antes de que se hiciese casi invencible!-

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia por unos segundos. Solo se escuchaban las dos respiraciones fuertes de los hombres, la entrecortada del monarca y la furiosa de Vegeta. El que estaba en el suelo fue el que habló, no sin antes sonreír de lado. Sabía que iba a morir a manos de ese príncipe maldito, aquel joven que acompañaba a Freezer a las reuniones y se mantenía en las sombras con gesto de rabia contenida. Siempre supo que el heredero odiaba al lagarto, todos eran conscientes de ello, sobre todo el mismo emperador, que siempre cruel le hacía acompañarle a sabiendas de que todos los demás conocían que él fue quien exterminó su raza y su planeta. Tener al Príncipe de los Saiyajins como un simple lacayo era algo que a muchos les hubiera encantado poder disfrutar. –Él no fue peor que tu padre.-

Fue lo último que dijo.

Vegeta salió del castillo no sin antes fulminar todas las naves y al perezoso soldado de la puerta.

o-o-o-o

-¿Te ha gustado la película?-

La peliazul bostezó antes de contestar. –Sí, sí, es solo que estaba cansada.- se aferró aún más a la cintura de su novio mientras andaban hacia el coche. Rió al recordarla dormida en la sala de reproducción, con ese peinado nuevo tan abultado que provocó algunas quejas de los de las filas de atrás.

-No deberías trabajar tanto, Bulma, ahora que he conseguido un trabajo igual deberías dejar de…-

-No vayas a insinuar que deje de trabajar solo porque tú tienes un empleo, Yamcha.- le dijo teniendo perdida la mirada en sus pasos en el suelo. –No seas ridículo.-

-Sí, pero si nos queremos casar me gustaría tenerte más tiempo en casa y…-

La científica paró en seco: -¿Casar?- preguntó mirando sus ojos negros.

El guerrero se acarició el cogote. Estaba nervioso porque era una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, en cambio ella no se había pronunciado de un tiempo para acá y aquello le extrañaba. Bulma siempre le insinuaba sus intenciones de tener hijos y llegar al matrimonio pero hace ya una temporada que no decía nada al respecto y aquello a él le confundía por no decir que le inquietaba. Era cierto que no estaban en una gran época de su relación porque discutían más a menudo de lo normal pero se querían y eso era lo importante. –Bueno, ya tenemos una edad, ¿no? Y siempre andabas comentando que te gustaría casarte conmigo y…-

-¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo, Yamcha?-

Su novio no pudo distinguir ninguna emoción en la mirada y aquello le puso más nervioso aún. -Es que, es que no hay mejor mujer que tú, Bulma.- estaba convencido de ello. Había podido conocer a muchas féminas y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ella era la única importante para él.

Aquella rotundidad en las palabras de su novio consiguió que una franca sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios. -Sí.- contestó Bulma.

-Sí, ¿qué?- le cuestionó él aturdido. -¿Sí a que no hay mejor mujer que tú o que te casarás conmigo?-

Una risotada le surgió de su interior: -¡Sí a las dos cosas, tonto!-. Y le abrazó para luego darle un apasionado beso, aferrándose a él como se quería aferrar a que no se equivocaba en su decisión.

o-o-o-o

Un mes le quedaba por delante. La mitad del tiempo justo desde que salió de Ilivorss arrasando con todo lo que vio. No había podido dar con Kakarotto y solo había un lugar donde sabía que el hijo de Bardock tenía que volver: La Tierra. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo llegaría o si estaba ya allí. Lo peor es que si no estaba, él tendría que esperarlo, y supuso cerca de dónde tendría que estar rondando su espera: con la mujer rara de pelo turquesa y su familia de perturbados. Se levantó del colchón y se dispuso a reanudar su serie de ejercicios en la barra de sujeción que colgaba de la pared, de donde pendía el reloj que marcaba las once y media.

o-o-o-o

Subió a su cuarto después de dejar emocionada a su madre con la noticia. Desde que se fueron los namekianos hace ya meses intentaba entretenerse en muchas cosas y aquello le serviría para estar ocupada durante todo el año que se habían dado para preparar el evento.

Esa noche dormía sola en su cuarto. Yamcha le había llamado hace media hora para decirle que no iría porque estaba celebrando con los amigos de Kame House que por fín se iban a casar. Bulma quiso ir pero él le advirtió que era una reunión de hombres y que el maestro Roshi y Oolong estaban ya desvariando por culpa del alcohol.

Daba vueltas en la cama. Como siempre, le estaba costando quedarse dormida, y hoy más que nunca. Se acababa de prometer con Yamcha, su novio de siempre, el único hombre que había conocido y su primer amor. No dudaba de que él la quería. Le gustaba tontear con otras, sí, pero a ella también le divertía hacer lo mismo con el sexo contrario. Él creía que aquello era lo que a la científica le provocaban esos cambios de humor mucho más acentuados de un tiempo en adelante pero lo cierto es que ella se sentía cada vez menos apegada a su novio. Y eso la asustaba en demasía porque han pasado muchos años juntos. Los dos eran jóvenes y guapos, y a Bulma sobre todo le encantaba que los hombres se fijaran en ella. Creía que venía de herencia materna ya que desde siempre vió a su madre mirar descaradamente a los hombres guapos de manera coqueta. No se cortaba ni con Yamcha en su casa. Ya lo hizo con Goku y con Vegeta.

"Vegeta...", se dijo para sus adentros. Salió de su cama y se dirigió al balcón. "¿Dónde estará este hombre demente?". Hacía ya meses desde que se fue y algunas veces se había acordado del príncipe para luego preocuparse. Su gesto hosco le desesperaba y le divertía por igual. Era rudo y reservado sin embargo había cosas de él que eran admirables, como su determinación por llegar a ser tan o más fuerte que Goku. A ella le gustaba esa cabezonería suya, aunque después se enfadó al acordarse de la forma despectiva en la que trataba a todos, o al menos a ella, porque en el tiempo que estuvo en su casa solo se dirigía a la científica cuando se le antojaba algo. No se le había olvidado el modo en que le cogió la cara la tarde aquella y lo cercano que estuvo de perder el control con ella, cerca de hacerle daño de verdad. "Le puse contra las cuerdas", se dijo divertida y orgullosa. Por mucho que él quisiera encubrirlo, no podía ser tan malo. El príncipe desprendía un halo de dolor que tapaba con su aprehendido desdén, vacío interior y desconfianza. Su orgullo, por otro lado, era indudablemente natural, aunque igual ha sido lo único a lo que podía aferrarse entre tanto horror. "No puede ser tan malo...", reitero para al momento reaccionar: -¡Me estoy volviendo como mi madre!- exclamó horrorizada ante esa idea. Pensó en los muchos seres terriblemente malignos con los que se había topado, todos ellos movidos por la ambición. "Él solo quiere ser mejor que Goku", quiso convencerse a sí misma. -Lo que no sabe es que seguramente tiene otras cualidades mucho mejores, por ejemplo, es rematadamente astuto- dijo en voz alta mirando a las estrellas. Parecía que hablaba con ellas. Y ella no solía toparse con gente que esté a su altura. Sonrió al acordarse del incidente de la comida y rectificó sobre su razonamiento: "El muy cretino sí que sabe que es listo". Acto seguido se volvió a enfadar porque en ese pequeño rato, sobre todo cuando ella se acercó a él, ocurrió algo, algo que la confundió, y estaba segura que él también se percató de aquello. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en el orgulloso príncipe resopló enfadada para darse la vuelta y volver a su cama. En el reloj de su mesita de noche se podía ver la hora: eran las once y media. Se acostó con una sensación agridulce al venirle a la mente su querido Goku y las aventuras por las que él estaría pasando mientras ella permanecía allí esperando lo único interesante que estaba por pasarle: su boda. Hace poco más de un año aquello se le habría antojado maravilloso. Y ahora no.

o-o-o-o

El indicador de cercanía le despertó de su sueño. Su intermitente pitido, que durante todo el periplo por el espacio le había parecido esperanzador, ahora solo despertaba en él sus ansias de destrucción de ese maldito aparato. Ya estaba cerca de La Tierra. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y pudo ver esa inmensidad redonda blanca y azul. Desganado ajustó el rumbo para aterrizar justo en la residencia de los humanos e hizo igual con los cinturones de seguridad, no sin antes colocarse su desquebrajada armadura. Tendría que estar preparado por si Kakarotto ya andaba por ese planeta. Si no, él tenía decidido que se quedaría en la casa de la familia de la científica a esperarlo y prepararse para la batalla a muerte cuando el _tercera clase _se dignara a presentarse. De hecho, allí tenía hasta un dormitorio para él y todas las comodidades posibles. La humana le haría más robots. Tendría que escuchar sus quejas y hasta tendría que pasar por algún trato para que los hiciera, por mucho que él los odiara. Una risa afónica salió por su boca.

o-o-o-o

Había invitado a algunos de sus amigos de Kame House a su casa para celebrar de modo informal su próximo matrimonio. Se habían reunido en el balcón de uno de los salones de la planta superior y Oolong y Puar disfrutaban de una apetitosa merienda. Él había pasado una noche divertida con ellos en la isla pero quería que viesen a Bulma y la felicitaran igualmente. Además la peliazul le dejó claro que no le gustó no poder ir aquella noche hace ya unas semanas ya que eran sus amigos después de todo por mucho que ella solo fuera la única mujer del grupo. También se podía decir que formaba parte de ellos Chichi, sin embargo nunca habían sido muy íntimas y además la mujer de Goku desde que se casó se había vuelto muy casera.

-Entonces os vais a casar, ¿eh?- preguntó Oolong sirviéndose un vaso de té helado.

-Bueno, aún no está decidido pero...- comenzó a decir Bulma no muy segura de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que no está decidido?- Yamcha saltó de su silla como si fuera un muelle.

La peliazul quiso restarle importancia sentándose tranquilamente en el borde de la baranda del balcón: -Es que no tenemos decidido nada, cielo, a eso me refiero, a que no hay fecha ni nada por el estilo.-

Su novio pareció tranquilizarse un poco con la explicación y volvió a sentarse. Bulma estaba insoportablemente rara desde que habían hablado de la boda y aquello le tenía desquiciado. Que él supiera, ella siempre había querido casarse y supuso que su petición le haría mucha ilusión. Lo que su relación necesitaba en aquel momento era un paso adelante y nada mejor que el matrimonio para enmendar aquella torcedura. Quiso cambiar de tema y de actitud: -¿No creéis que estamos demasiado tranquilos de un tiempo a esta parte?- la ironía rebosaba alegría por todos lados. Los demás rieron.

-Sí, desde lo de Garlick y antes lo del orgulloso príncipe hemos estado muy calmados.- comentó Puar sorbiendo su refresco.

-Chicos, no hay nada como esta tranquilidad.- iteró jovial Yamcha.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Vegeta.- dijo despreocupada Bulma. -No hemos sabido nada de él.-

-Me imagino que estará siguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio para enfrentarse con él.- indicó su novio sujetando el fresco vaso.

-¡Pero qué tío más cabezota!- exclamó Oolong introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, tampoco es tan malo...-

Esta última frase de Bulma hizo que Yamcha se enojase: -¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de que nos robó una nave espacial?- había decidido hace ya tanto tiempo olvidar que su propia novia lo alojó que incluso con aquella absurda provocación de la científica y teniendo a sus amigos delante, prefirió exponer la causa del robo como si fuera la única gran cosa terrible que el maldito príncipe de los Saiyajins había hecho desde que llegara a La Tierra.

-Por supuesto que sí, -razonó calmada la peliazul. -Lo que pasa es que tenía tantas ganas de pillar a Goku que al final le echó valor...- y se bajó de la baranda muy sosegada, convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

Aquello descuadró al antiguo asaltador de caminos por un momento. ¿Qué quería decir su novia con esa afirmación? ¿Encerraba aquella suposición algo que le estaba echando en cara a él por no ir a por lo que quería? "¡Esto es increíble!", pensó Yamcha para sus adentros. ¿Le estaba insinuando que admiraba a aquel mal nacido? ¿Que por algún casual realmente consideraba que no era tan malo como el resto de los seres vivientes del Universo afirmarían sin dudarlo? ¿O acaso es que no era Goku en quien ella pensaba cuando miraba al cielo estrellado por las noches? Se irguió de nuevo de la silla y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa:

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Oolong, al momento, quiso sacarle una broma a todo aquel engorro: -Anda, Yamcha, que no se diga que estás celoso.-

El guerrero reaccionó al momento para salir de aquel atolladero con alguna dignidad. No podía hacer creer a todos algo que se le presentaba como absurdo: a Bulma no le podía gustar aquel asesino, el mismo hombre que ordenó matarle sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento o pesar. Se sentó recostado en su silla pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. "¿O sí?", pensó confundido.

La señora Brief le hizo volver de sus macabros pensamientos dirigiéndose a su novia y comentando: -Tu padre dice que hace ya mucho tiempo que se le ha debido terminar el combustible.-

Y para colmo, Bulma se giró para volver a mirar al cielo, gesto que Yamcha descubrió como usual en ella desde siempre pero que ahora, justo en ese momento, fué muy esclarecedor: -¡Oh, no!- exclamó la peliazul con preocupación. -Podría estar en peligro...-

Todos se quedaron en silencio percatándose de que allí iba algo mal. La madre de Bulma fué la que, de nuevo, rompió el hielo: -Bueno, me despido de vosotros, muchachos. Voy a llevarle un poco de té al señor Brief que está en el laboratorio.- y se volteó tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿verdad, Oolong?- añadió Puar mirando con complicidad a su porcino amigo para terminar: -Te esperaré fuera, Yamcha.-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.- y salió literalmente corriendo por la puerta siguiendo al volador gato.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yamcha no pudo disimular su enfado: -Bulma, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?- le preguntó claramente enojado.

La científica se giró para mirarlo. -¿A qué ha venido el qué?- realmente parecía como si no supiera de qué estaban hablando.

-¡Todo, Bulma, todo!- gritó su novio abriendo los brazos. -¡Eso de que _le echó valor_! ¡Por no nombrar esa clara preocupación tuya por ese mercenario sideral!-

-Él estuvo viviendo en mi casa durante meses, Yamcha, no sé de qué te extrañas ahora.- contestó la peliazul manteniendo la compostura. -Además tú olvidaste aquello de una forma muy rápida...- el aire de desconfianza se podía respirar en el ambiente.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?- le cuestionó él aún más aturdido. Había conseguido ponerle nervioso tratando de darle la vuelta a la situación al insinuar que él había hecho algo después de enterarse de que ella hospedó al príncipe, algo malo que le obligaba a olvidar aquel ultraje en forma de asilo al saiyajin.

-Solo digo que algo de primeras tan grave como aquello se te olvidó demasiado rápido y no entiendo porqué.- paró para acercarse a él. -¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Oolong? ¿Estás celoso?- no mostraba ningún destello de burla en su mirada azul la cual solo retenía seriedad, esa seriedad que últimamente la rodeaba en todo lo que hacía y decía. "¿En qué momento se nos ha ido esta relación de las manos?", se preguntó su novio con pesar.

-Bulma, ¿es que no te quieres casar conmigo?-

No pudo oír la respuesta. Un terrible estruendo que procedía del jardín interrumpió la conversación. Después de la polvareda que se levantó pudieron divisar la nave de Capsule Corporation, la misma que Vegeta había robado ocho meses atrás. Miró a su novia para ver su reacción y ella seguía igual de calmada, con una aparente tranquilidad que no pudo descifrar. Solo clavaba sus ojos en la cápsula de gravedad. Se giró para ir al encuentro del saiya pero Yamcha se le adelantó. Del cielo apareció Puar con una mueca de pavor y le acompañó mientras corría.

-¡_El ladrón de naves _ha vuelto!- se escuchó decir de la señora Brief, a quien le había pillado el desastre de camino al laboratorio.

Yamcha esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Pudo ver de reojo llegar a Bulma a su lado, que había bajado hasta el jardín sin ninguna prisa y había colocado su mano en la cintura en una clara pose de despreocupación.

Tras un par de segundos de tensa espera se abrió por fin la compuerta.

o-o-o-o

N/A: Siento la confusión al colgar el capítulo 4º aparte de la historia. Espero que los que me dejaron reviews en ese capítulo suelto, me escriban de nuevo para agradecerles el detalle de animarme a seguir con la narración, ya que enmendé mi error antes de poder contestarles. De nuevo, mis disculpas. Y recordad: _hablar y escribir bien, es gratis_.

1 _"Otelo", escrita por William Shakespeare en 1603._


	7. Capítulo 6

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 6. "_Va a ser complicado_"

o-o-o-o

Cuando se abrió la puerta salió concentrándose en asimilar que había tenido que volver a aquel planeta. No podía hacer otra cosa, así que si tenía suerte igual el _clase baja _ya había vuelto de su estancia en el Universo. Traspasó la compuerta y sobre la rampa paró al notar cuatro leves kis, aunque uno era más fuerte que los otros tres. Abrió los ojos y vió al novio de la científica con un animal agazapado en su hombro junto a la mujer rubia. Y a la peliazul. Allí estaba ella reposando una mano en la cadera y muy al contrario que los otros tres, tranquila y sosegada, clavándole sus ojos color zafiro. Su pelo estaba distinto. Una enmarañada bola azul surgía de su cabeza y tuvo que contenerse de no soltarle una mofa.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó visiblemente alterado el humano.

Siguió mirando a Bulma hasta pasados unos segundos después de la pregunta, cosa que incomodó a todos menos a ella. De nuevo, la peliazul no le temía. Por fín quitó sus ojos sobre la científica para otear el ambiente. No, no había tenido suerte: allí no estaba el hijo de Bardock. Volvió en sí para contestar la cuestión:

-Vengo buscando a Kakarotto, ¿dónde está?- esta vez se percató de la pose ridícula del guerrero terrícola. Estaba en guardia, como si pudiera hacer algo si él decidiera atacarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no lo has visto en el espacio?- le cuestionó confundido.

Saltó al suelo del jardín. Era como si aquel insignificante hombre quisiera realmente retarlo. "Bien", pensó para sus adentros, "será entretenido volverlo a ver muriéndose." -No pienso contestar a esa _tonta_ pregunta- le respondió provocándolo. Vió cómo surtió el efecto esperado porque el terrícola apretó los puños enfadado.

-Vamos, Yamcha.- la peliazul por fin habló para parar lo que le pareció una pelea de niños. Se dirigió a su novio en un principio: -Tranquilízate, ¿por qué no dejas que se bañe primero?- y cambió sus pasos para ir a por Vegeta, colocándose justo enfrente de él. Se volvieron a mirar y el príncipe entrecerró los ojos pensando en qué podría estar pasándole por la cabeza ahora a esa mujer. Notó cómo su cuerpo daba un respingo al ser palpado por ella. Había osado tocarle otra vez, y lo que era peor, con un índice sobre su destrozada carcasa, en claro gesto de llamada de atención. -¡Y tú!- exclamó Bulma frunciendo el ceño, -Tienes que bañarte porque estás muy sucio.- El saiya quedó aturdido, pero no tanto como en sus primeros encuentros con ella. Ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa atrevida humana que por fín levantó su índice y él se vió ridículo siguiendo con los ojos el dedo de la mujer que indicaba que la acompañara. -Ven, te diré dónde puedes ir.- El príncipe se preparó para gritarle que quién se había creído tratándolo así pero ella se adelantó rompiéndole todos los esquemas: -¿¿Quieres darte prisa?? ¡Y compórtate! ¡Estás delante de una señorita!-

Aquello le pareció delirante. Nunca, jamás, ningún ser vivo o muerto, ni siquiera su padre cuando era niño, absolutamente nadie, ni Freezer en un mal día, le habían hablado así. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la estaba siguiendo subiendo las escaleras del primer piso a la planta de arriba.

o-o-o-o

-Increíble...- murmuró Yamcha.

-¿Vegeta está obedeciendo a Bulma?- preguntó retóricamente Puar.

-¿Nadie quiere una taza de té?- la señora Brief, de la emoción al ver de nuevo al príncipe, tardó en darse cuenta de que se le estaba derramando todo el líquido en el suelo. -¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó, -Será mejor que entre para programar a los robots y que limpien todo este destrozo.- Desapareció sonriendo más de lo común sin percatarse de ello ninguno de los dos restantes.

-Yamcha, Yamcha, - trató de captar el interés de su amigo. -¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-

Pero el guerrero, totalmente ausente solo torció el gesto a una mueca de enfado y preocupación y volvió a murmurar, aunque esta vez algo distinto a lo anterior: -Tengo que llamar a Krilin.- y entró cabizbajo en la cocina de la residencia.

o-o-o-o

Cruzaron el jardín callados, él mirando al suelo con los brazos en jarra aún tratando de asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, y ella con paso solemne. Fue cuando el saiya se le adelantó en las escaleras que ella habló:

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-

-Sé perfectamente dónde están mis aposentos, humana, lo que no sé es por qué quieres acompañarme.- le contestó él sin mirarla.

-Pues para que...- trató de replicarle la peliazul deteniéndose al instante. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella tampoco lo sabía. Él se había tirado más de cuatro meses allí y conocía de sobra el camino hacia su dormitorio. De todos modos, siguió los pasos del saiya, que ya entraba en el cuarto, obviamente sin esperarla y cerrando la puerta.

-Veo que sigues con tus mismos modales.- le comentó Bulma apoyada en el umbral.

-Y yo veo que seguís sin ponerle un candado a las puertas de esta casa.- él estaba de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados, mirando a través del ventanal. Era el mismo paisaje que dejó hace ya casi nueve meses terrestres. No había cambiado en nada, menos en que ya no estaban los molestos namekianos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó ella entrando en la habitación.

El príncipe le contestó aún sin mirarla: -Eso a ti no te incumbe, además, creo que ya sabes la respuesta.- y añadió, esta vez girándose para observarla: -¿O es que no funcionaba el radar de...- se detuvo en este punto al darse cuenta de que ella no paraba de abrir y cerrar los cajones. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- le cuestionó extrañado.

-Estoy buscándote una toalla.- respondió Bulma con su cabeza metida en el armario.

Se acercó al tocador, justo al lado de ella, y abrió el último cajón para cogerla él mismo y mostrársela. Le dedicó una de sus miradas observadoras, de ésas en las que arruga aún más su frente. –Te pones muy dócil cuando quieres.-

Ella agarró la toalla, le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara: -Tú también- le dijo antes de dirigirse camino al baño. Él plegó más su entecejo. Sabía a lo que ella se refería. Desde el baño escuchó: -Por un momento creí que sí sabías tratar a una dama como yo.-

Vegeta miró a un lado y resopló. Por supuesto. Él era un príncipe. Le enseñaron modales muy estrictos que a lo largo de toda su vida como guerrero casi no pudo poner en práctica. Por un instante, solo por un instante, pensó que igual por eso la siguió, pero enseguida apartó esa idea de la cabeza: -Solo cumplí el trato.- murmuró más para sí que para ella, para acto seguido alzar la voz: -Solo cumplí el trato.- reiteró para que la peliazul le oyera mientras se quitaba su armadura y la dejaba en una cesta. –Y tú no eres una dama.- añadió a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la cama y cerraba los ojos. Aunque fué buena idea la de llevarse el colchón, nada podía compararse a la suavidad de esas sábanas. Cerró los ojos esperando en vano que ella se fuera.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la científica salió del baño y se le quedó mirando dubitativa. Había oído que le hablaba desde el interior de la habitación pero no lo escuchó. Él no se inmutó y ella captó la indirecta: -Bah, da igual. _Lo que tú digas_.- le dijo desinteresadamente. El príncipe entreabrió un ojo tras ese comentario despectivo de ella y la vió cómo se acercaba a la cama.

-Estás realmente cansado, ¿verdad?- le dijo a su vera.

Vegeta, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió para contestarle pero cambió de táctica al momento. Durante unos segundos la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bulma.

-Me preguntaba qué animal de los que tienes abajo has tenido que matar para colocarte todo su pelo azul en la cabeza.- y volvió a cerrar los ojos sosegado. Había deseado decírselo desde que llegó y aquel fué el momento perfecto. En seguida vino lo que se esperaba:

-¿¿Qué has dicho??- chilló la científica. -¡Estoy guapísima! ¿Qué digo _guapísima_?- abrió los brazos indignada. -¡¡Estoy espectacular!! ¡Ni que tú pudieras presumir de peinado normal!- El príncipe ni se inmutó por lo que la peliazul entendió que no había conseguido provocar lo que quería con ese comentario. Volvió a cruzar los brazos enfurecida mirando hacia un lado de la habitación. Resopló hondamente para calmarse: –Bah, _lo que tú digas_.- reiteró. Sus ojos azules habían bajado sin querer hasta la cesta con la carcasa del guerrero. Al momento se le fue el enfado. -¡Tu armadura tiene sangre, Vegeta!- exclamó extrayéndola. -¿Es que acaso estás herido?-

-Esa sangre no es mía.- fue la desganada respuesta del príncipe que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Bulma entendió equívocamente aquello como un intento de intimidación por su parte: -¿¿Se puede saber qué has hecho por ahí fuera, eh, loco??-

En esta ocasión sí abrió los ojos. -¡Nada que te deba de importar, pesada!- y se incorporó como un resorte para empezar a desvestirse bajando la parte de arriba del uniforme.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa!- le chilló la científica sin darse cuenta de que había dejado un resquicio de duda con aquella afirmación tan contundente. Vio cómo él tensaba los músculos de su parte superior ahora al descubierto para observarla detenidamente.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el príncipe calmado e intrigado.

-¿Qué?- ella esperaba que siguiera gritándole, no que cambiase el tono de voz a prácticamente sosegado.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que yo haga por ahí, eh?- le reiteró él levantando la barbilla y arrugando aún más el entrecejo.

Si por un momento ella pareció pensativa, al instante se rearmó y puso sus brazos en jarra: -Pues porque te llevaste _mi _nave, ¿por qué iba a ser si no?-

-Deja de preocuparte por _mi _cámara y preocúpate más por el insolente que tienes ahí abajo.- le dijo él sentándose en la cama y quitándose una de las botas.

-¡Ese _insolente_ es mi novio! ¿Es que no te acuerdas de quién es?-

-No.- mintió serenamente mientras se despojaba de la otra bota.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó la científica abriendo los brazos.

-_Ése de abajo_ es un insolente.- indicó él levantándose tranquilamente e irguiéndose frente a ella. –Y un cobarde.- sentenció enlazando sus brazos.

-¡Él no es ningún cobarde!- De las veces que la había visto alterada, posiblemente ésta era la que más. –¡Luchó contra gente despreciable como tú para salvarnos a todos!- vociferó tan alto que su cara tornó a rosa.

Vegeta cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Si no lo hacía, iba a retorcer el cuello de ella lentamente y aquello no le convenía. De nuevo se acordó de Kakarotto y deseó como nunca que él estuviera allí para descargar toda la furia que esa mujer vulgar le hacía contener.

-Escúchame, humana.- comenzó a decir manteniendo la calma. Abrió los ojos y vió que la peliazul estaba con los brazos cruzados y le mantenía la mirada. Era como si estuviera esperando de verdad una explicación a toda esa absurda conversación. Continuó: –Me he cruzado con miles de guerreros y te aseguro que _ése de ahí abajo_ te demostrará tarde o temprano que es un cobarde.- A lo largo de su oscura vida había conocido a toda clase de hombres y siempre le agradó la idea de saber que en la tensión de la batalla es cuando de verdad dan a conocer la naturaleza de ellos. Para él estaba claro que _ése de ahí abajo_ era de los que pertenecían al grupo de los de _falsas agallas_: luchadores que se dejaban llevar no por la honra de pertenecer a una raza o por el deseo de autosuperación, si no por el contexto bélico en el que se encontraban y que pudiera parecer a los ojos de los demás que sí que eran valientes, pero lo cierto y triste era que simplemente querían impresionar a los que le rodeaban contagiándose por la alteración de emociones que inflige la lucha. Tal tipo de guerrero era de los primeros en caer pues normalmente también suelen sobreestimarse en demasía. Durante las batallas en las que estuvo inmiscuido pudo comprobar eso mismo muchas veces. Excesivamente emotivos, agresivos y sin mucha personalidad ni inteligencia. Y parecía que _ese de ahí abajo_, el novio de la peliazul, cumplía todos los requisitos.

Esperó la contestación de ella, pero para su sorpresa, si antes estaba alterada hasta la exageración, ahora parecía calmada e incluso asomó una sonrisa por su rostro.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo por fin la científica cruzando sus brazos.

Ahí estaba la réplica. Cuando el príncipe llegaba a La Tierra era consciente de que al momento de encontrársela, discutirían. Y no solo estaban discutiendo si no que además para su sorpresa ya se habían zambulllido de lleno en una nueva lucha de poder que tanto caracterizaron sus encuentros anteriores. Con ese _¿y a ti que te importa? _le devolvía la misma pregunta que la dejó noqueada anteriormente. Y lo que era peor, con ese _¿y a ti que te importa? _consiguió lo que él pretendía anteriormente: dar a entender que a él le importaba. Se observaron por enésima vez desde que se habían reencontrado. Los dos se dieron cuenta al instante de que nada había cambiado.

Al igual que ella, él supo salir de ese atolladero. -Procura que no me moleste dejándose llevar por el ímpetu de quedar como un estúpido héroe.-

-¿Es que te piensas quedar?-

-¿Me estás invitando otra vez, humana?-

-¿Si no lo hago te quedarías de igual modo?-

-¿Podrías impedírmelo?-

-¿Podrías obligarme?-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

-¿Quieres obligarme?-

-¿Qué harías tú para...?-

-¿Para impedírtelo?- soltó ella adelantándose a su pregunta. Él aprovechó la interrupción para dirigirse al baño y ella le siguió con la mirada. -Recuerda que nunca debes...-

-¡Si yo nunca debo subestimar a una mujer, la próxima vez ponme _una de verdad delante_!-

-¡Yo soy una dama!- chilló indignada viendo cómo se alejaba de ella dando por finalizada esa discusión. -¡Y él no es un cobarde!- exclamó por último la peliazul.

Vegeta la miró de reojo antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie. -¡_Lo que tú digas!_- Y cerró.

o-o-o-o

-Engreído- decía Bulma mientras cruzaba el pasillo. –¡Y encima me imita!- gritó hablando sola. -¡Presumido y vanidoso saiya del demonio!- viró para encarar la escalera. –¡Debería coger su uniforme y quemarlo!- En ese instante paró y levantó los labios de forma retorcida. Se giró para volver al dormitorio del príncipe. "Te vas a enterar", pensó para sus adentros.

o-o-o-o

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró a su madre toqueteando el ordenador central y un montón de _homerobots_ yendo de un lado a otro de la estancia alterados y golpeándose contra los muebles. La señora Brief alzó la vista al verla y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para aproximarse a su hija y abrazarla: -¡Ha vuelto!- dijo. -¡Hija! ¡El príncipe ha vuelto!- y volvía a estrecharla entre sus brazos emocionada.

-No te excites tanto, mamá, solo ha venido para luchar contra Goku y luego se irá.- le dijo ella soltándose del agarre de su madre mientras esquivaba a los pequeños androides y se ponía ella frente a la computadora. "¿Se quedará?, pensó para sí.

-Él se quedará.- exclamó su progenitora mirándola. Parecía que le había leído el pensamiento. –Él no se irá, ¡ya se te ocurrirá algo para que no se vaya!- Ahora era la rubia la que esquivaba a los pequeños androides que se deslizaban en formación para entrar en su habitáculo.

-¿Dónde está Yamcha?- preguntó ella mirando al jardín por el ventanal. Había optado hace mucho por la ignorancia cuando su madre volvía con sus obsesiones por Vegeta. Por otro lado, sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con su novio y cuanto antes la zanjase, mejor.

-Ha subido arriba con Krilin.- le contestó su progenitora sacando de un mueble una bandeja rectangular.

-¿Con Krilin?- desvió la mirada hacia la rubia.

-Le oí llamarlo por teléfono, hija, y parecía muy preocupado.- empezó a explicarle su madre mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba algunos pasteles. -Le dijo algo así como que necesitaba que él estuviera allí sin falta.- no se fijaba en la cara de disgusto que su hija mostraba mientras ella hablaba y colocaba los pasteles en la bandeja. -Pero ya sabes que a mí no me gusta escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, querida.-

Esta última afirmación hizo volver en sí a la peliazul que se quedó mirandola fascinada. -Ay, mamá, eres increíble.- Se acercó a ella sonriendo, le dió un beso y se volteó para subir la escalera. No podía hacer más que rendirse ante el desparpajo con el que su madre había soltado aquella mentira que tantas veces ella había sufrido.

-¡Hija!- la llamó antes de perderla de vista.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la científica desde la base de la escalera.

-Tu padre y yo vamos a preparar una barbacoa para celebrar la llegada del príncipe, ¿avisas a tus amigos?-

-Claro.- contestó mientras subía las escaleras. -Seguro que están deseando celebrarlo.-

o-o-o-o

Cuando subió las escaleras escuchó a su novio y a Krilin que estaban dialogando en la balconada central y fue a por ellos. Tenía que hablar con Yamcha. Debía de hacerlo después de su discusión y sobre todo tras el encuentro con Vegeta que seguro que le dejó muy desconcertado. Él nunca la había visto antes interactuar con el príncipe y le constaba que la forma que ella tenía de tratar al saiya suscitaba desorientación entre los demás. "Hombres", se dijo a sí misma. "Va a ser complicado tener a los dos aquí". Y entonces le vino la duda de antes: "¿Se quedará?". Y dubitativa se dispuso a salir al balcón.

-Así que el ki que sentí era de Vegeta.- comentó el pequeño guerrero. -Vine enseguida pensando que Goku ya habría regresado.-

-Por lo poco que sé, -empezó a comentar su novio. -solo ha vuelto para pelear contra él.-

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad.- añadió Bulma uniéndose a ellos.

Yamcha, al escucharla, se giró hacia ella y sentenció: -Eso no lo sabremos.- Fue su forma de dejar claro que, por si había alguna duda, estaba enfadado con ella.

La tensión entre los dos se cortó de la parte que menos esperaban para multiplicarse por mil entre los demás: -¡Eh, humana!- se escuchó gritar desde el exterior. -¡Mujer terrícola! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Cada uno de los presentes tragó saliva, todos menos la peliazul:

-¡Mi nombre es Bulma! ¿Es que aún no te lo has aprendido? ¡Llámame por mi nombre de una vez, grosero!-

-¿¿Dónde está mi uniforme??-

-¡Lo eché a lavar porque estaba sucísimo! ¡Te he dejado ropa limpia ahí fuera!- se volteó para mirar a sus amigos que se maldecían por permanecer ahí escuchándolo todo, convencidos de que en cualquier momento un rayo de poder atravesaría la pared y los fulminaría al instante. Estar allí oyendo la discusión sobre la colada entre el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y Bulma era demasiado perturbador para ellos, pero entonces la peliazul, con una mirada buscó la complicidad de todos y terminó diciendo: -Si no te gusta, puedes ir por ahí desnudo.- y les guiñó un ojo. No pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. Hasta Yamcha se sorprendió riéndose. Sin duda, su novia era una mujer extraordinaria.

Y si ya era casi cómica la extraña circunstancia, el príncipe apareció con una camisa rosa y un pantalón amarillo.

-Vaya, Vegeta, estás guapísimo.- exclamó Bulma provocando la más espontánea risotada de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, la distensión fué erradicada de golpe:

-Si en algo apreciáis vuestras vidas, ¡callaos!-. Y todos lo hicieron así al momento. Por un instante se habían olvidado de que delante estaba el Príncipe de la raza más cruel de todo el cosmos, que apretaba los puños contando los segundos de mísera existencia que les quedaban a esos humanos.

Bulma supo al instante lo que hacer: -Vegeta, ¿por qué no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku?- Con esa pregunta consiguió lo que quería: que el saiya se desconcentrara y desapareciera de su mente la idea de una masacre. Yamcha se quedó estático. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, lo estaba invitando a quedarse y sabía lo que aquello implicaba. Vegeta pareció aturdido y apartó la vista de ella, como si no quisiera cruzarse con la mirada de la científica. Bulma prosiguió tranquila: -No tienes dinero y si te quedas serás el primero es saber de su regreso.- y volvió a clavarle los ojos al príncipe.

Todos estaban expectantes. Dentro de todo ese caos cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, pero lo que menos esperaban era lo que pasó: el príncipe, que por un instante miró asqueado al novio de la peliazul, destensó los músculos y habló: -Tengo hambre.- y se giró en busca del pasillo. "Interesante", pensó mientras salía por la puerta. No se dió cuenta de cómo Puar y Krilin se taparon las bocas el uno al otro para no reírse. En la espalda de la camisa del guerrero había escrito _Bad Man_.

o-o-o-o

Fué ver salir al saiya y Yamcha soltó la cuestión que estaba deseando decir: -¿Por qué lo has vuelto a invitar?-

-Abajo está mi madre.- dijo Bulma ignorando la pregunta. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir con su novio. -Tengo que ir con él.- añadió para encarar la puerta.

-Vaya, Bulma, -empezó a decir Krilin. -Cualquiera diría que no puedes vivir sin el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, ¿eh?.- y se rió esperando que los demás le acompañaran en la burla. Yamcha, se levantó para mirar el jardín molesto.

-¿¿Qué parte de _abajo está mi madre _no has entendido, imbécil??- le gritó su amiga sumamente alterada. Había sido una broma fuera de lugar y cruzó los brazos observando a su novio de espaldas.

-Vale, vale.- trató de calmarla Krilin encogiéndose y preguntándose en qué había fallado su burla. -Yo solo decía que...-

-Vosotros bajad dentro poco,- interrumpió la peliazul. -Mis padres quieren hacer una barbacoa en el jardín.- y se giró no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su novio que seguía de espaldas y sin mirarles. "Va a ser complicado", se volvió a decir.

o-o-o-o

Cuando Bulma llegó a la cocina vio a Vegeta sentado en la misma silla frente a la mesa que había usado desde el primer día que llegó a su casa. Estaba comiendo pastelitos sin parar y su rubia progenitora lo observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos. "Estupendo", se dijo a sí misma mirando a su madre, "ha pasado del gusto a la adoración absoluta". Y es que no pudo evitar que aquello le recordase al primer encuentro entre ambos en ese mismo lugar.

-¡Querida!- exclamó la rubia andando hacia ella. -Ya me iba para ayudar a tu padre con la carne.- Se giró para volver a mirar al saiya y añadió -¿No está arrebatador vestido así?- y le guiñó un ojo a su hija mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. Vegeta levantó la vista lentamente hacia la mujer rubia, para luego mirar a la peliazul. La vió sonreír sin apartar sus ojos sobre él.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo.- contestó Bulma para acto seguido escuchar el gruñido del príncipe.

La peliazul empezó a andar hacia él observándolo. -¿Ya no sospechas que te queramos envenenar?- le preguntó cogiendo una botella de zumo del frigorífico. Su mutismo le hizo continuar hablando: -Mis padres van a hacer una barbacoa para almorzar. Irán mis amigos y _tú_ deberías ir también.- Se sentó en el otro extremo y bebió.

-No pienso mezclarme con más humanos.- fué la concluyente contestación de Vegeta.

-Los dos sabemos que no solo de pasteles te alimentas, así que...- y volvió a coger su vaso para beber dedicándole una plena sonrisa.

El príncipe detuvo su ingesta de comida para observarla. Era la mujer más agotadora que había conocido jamás. -Yo me alimento de muchas cosas, humana- acertó a comentar para volver a centrarse en los pastelitos.

Bulma vió desde su silla la mancha de merengue que él tenía en su mejilla. -Pues es una pena porque habrá carne.- comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Empezó a andar hacia él, que la miró con sospecha. -Y a ti te encanta la carne.- dijo la peliazul mientras cogía una servilleta de la encimera. -Y puedes ponerle esa salsa de tomate que tanto te gusta.- Ya estaba a su lado cuando él le cogió el brazo de la muñeca en un movimiento seco.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el saiya más extrañado que enfadado.

Ella se quedó perpleja y estudió la escena. "¿Qué hago?". Vegeta le había parado la mano en el aire, que ya iba directa a limpiarle la mancha, y Bulma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba realizando. Reaccionó soltándose de su agarre: -¡Pues te iba a dar una servilleta para que te quitaras esa ridícula mancha que tienes ahí!- y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. -¿Qué iba a hacer si no?- y se giró malhumorada para volver a su sitio sin percatarse del agudo fruncimiento de ceño del príncipe. Quiso cambiar de tema al instante: -Después del almuerzo iré a ver el desastre que habrás causado en _mi _nave con ese _perfecto_ aterrizaje tuyo.- comentó mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Ese _perfecto_ aterrizaje es culpa tuya!- el comentario provocó que el saiya se levantara de la mesa enfurecido.

Bulma se giró para enfrentarlo. No iba a permitir que él le insinuara que _su_ nave no era perfecta: -¿¿Mía??-

-¡Sí, tuya!- bramó él señalándola. -¡El maldito descompensador de frenada no respondía ni nivelando la presión del propulsor!-

A ella, una científica eminente, que el príncipe le hablase usando esos términos le sorprendió pues daba a entender que sabía de mecánica aeroespacial. Al momento, volvió a ser la misma Bulma Brief de siempre: -¿¿Has estado tocando _mi_ nave??- y se dirigió rauda a por ella al jardín.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a entrar ahí!- Vegeta la siguió andando a paso rápido. Cuando ya debatía entre dispararle un halo de poder o cogerla en brazos para impedirle entrar en _su_ nave, ella paró en seco su avance al escuchar a Yamcha desde el fondo del jardín, a su espalda:

-¿Pasa algo, Bulma?-

-No pasa nada, querido, solo están discutiendo como siempre.- Oyó que soltó la voz risueña de su madre.

Su novio acababa de bajar al jardín al igual que todos a punto de disfrutar de la barbacoa. No los vió al salir de la cocina. Por su voz, dedujo que estaba esperando poder defenderla. Supo que tendría que dejar esa discusión para otro momento porque si insistía en retar a Vegeta, Yamcha intentaría cualquier cosa y tendría todas las de perder con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se giró dispuesta a hablar pero el saiya se le adelantó:

-Nada que a ti te interese, idiota.- Vegeta, que estaba a su espalda, ya se había dado la vuelta y se había cruzado de brazos para mirar a su novio. No soportaba a ese humano con sus preguntas absurdas.

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestionó retóricamente el guerrero apretando los puños. -Eres solo un...-

-¡Yamcha!- Bulma le gritó para que no continuara, y al conseguirlo se posicionó al lado del príncipe que le seguía clavando la mirada al guerrero. -Vegeta,- trató de calmar al saiya adoptando un semblante aparentemente tranquilo. -¿Qué tal si dejamos lo de la nave para más adelante?- Al príncipe le sorprendió que esa mujer exasperante y chillona cambiara tan rápidamente su tono de voz a pausado y suave. Le miraba sin ningún atisbo de ira y pareció que aprovechó la duda del guerrero para continuar: -¿Comemos y luego veo en qué puedo mejorarla _para ti_?-

El príncipe entendió al momento lo que la peliazul estaba haciendo. Un nuevo trato. Si él dejaba pasar el desplante del estúpido de su novio, ella le arreglaría la cámara. Y no solo eso, si no que la mejoraría. Le sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la mesa sin dejar de mirar al humano.

Yamcha se echó hacia atrás pensando que había llegado su fin y suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio sentarse y enlazar los brazos asqueado. Su novia siguió al príncipe hasta la mesa y dejándolo allí, se acercó a Yamcha para darle un beso en la mejilla. Quería dejarle claro que aunque le hubiera gritado, estaba de su parte. Su novio la miró irritado para ser él el que ahora se sentase a la mesa.

Los señores Brief se sonrieron mientras preparaban los pinchos y la rubia se aproximó a su hija para susurrarle: -Tú sí que sabes, querida.- para luego añadir saludando al jardín: -¡Hola cerdito!-

Todos miraron en la dirección del saludo. Tras un árbol aparecía una gorra y media oreja rosa asomando. Al escuchar la exclamación de la señora de la casa supieron que se refería a Oolong pues siempre lo llamaba así. Era incapaz de aprenderse su nombre. -¡Acércate para comer, anda! ¡No seas tímido!- Lo que todos entendieron como el infinito miedo que sentía Oolong por el príncipe de los Saiyajins, ella lo asimiló como timidez, absurda timidez, ya que su amigo cerdo era de todo menos tímido.

-Vaya, es Oolong, ¿quién lo avisó?- preguntó Puar.

-Krilin lo llamó antes de marcharse él a Kame House.- contestó Yamcha sirviéndose una cerveza tratando de olvidar lo de antes.

-¡Oolong! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y acércate!- le gritó Bulma ayudando a sus padres a pinchar las verduras y los trozos de carne en las estacas.

-Krilin no me dijo que teníais más invitados.- dijo el multiforme acercándose temeroso y tratando de no mirar al saiya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en signo de profunda apatía y concentración. Es como si estuviera ausente y Bulma lo entendió como el severo desprecio que sentía por estar allí sentado entre humanos, en una escena cotidiana y mundana.

-Si te lo llega a decir,- comenzó a decir la peliazul dirigiéndose a Oolong, -seguro que no hubieras venido, ¿verdad, chicos?- pero ninguno le contestó a la broma con la que quería despistar y calmar el ambiente. Yamcha, al igual que Vegeta, miraba al suelo con los ojos absortos. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la científica. No recibió ninguna respuesta. Observó al príncipe. Estaba apretando los puños haciendo que toda la musculatura de su brazo se marcara como nunca y desde donde ella estaba veía el sudor aparecer en su frente. "Dios", pensó para sí, "¿tan insoportable se le hace estar aquí con nosotros?". –Vegeta, te he traido la salsa de tomate que tanto te gusta.- le comentó incrustando un trozo de carne en el pincho. Otra vez parecía que tendría que interceder por todos los demás frente a la sociopatía del saiya.

Él pareció no escucharla porque susurró: -Freezer…- y se levantó de su silla para golpear la mesa. -¡¡Ese estúpido de Kakarotto no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad!!-

Aquello dejó perplejos a los presentes que se preguntaban a qué venía aquella exaltación del saiya. Se podían esperar cualquier cosa del cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins pero no comprendieron a qué se refería. Solo Yamcha parecía haberlo entendido:

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que este ki pertenece a Freezer?- le cuestionó.

-¿Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú? Eres solo un novato.- fue la respuesta desganada del guerrero.

-¿A quién le dices novato?- Yamcha se puso en pie para encarar el insulto.

-Vegeta, aquí tienes la salsa que me pediste para la barbacoa.- interrumpió por enésima vez Bulma. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando pero otra vez parecía que los dos estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear así que no le quedó otra opción que la de hacer algo en lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta: cambiar la atención del saiya y sosegarlo. Hacerle ver que seguía en su casa y que él hizo un trato. La salsa de tomate se manifestaba como un código entre los dos.

Vegeta la miró por un instante para al momento alzar el vuelo y desaparecer. Simplemente, desapareció en el aire. Dejó a todos allí mirando hacia el cielo.

Todos, en el desconcierto, no supieron qué decir ante aquello menos Oolong: -Tengo la sensación de que si La Tierra desapareciese, Bulma sobreviviría- comentó casi en un susurro. Pero era tal el silencio creado tras la evasión del príncipe que todos lo oyeron claramente. En un breve intervalo de tiempo habían pasado de estar a punto de disfrutar de una sabrosa barbacoa a una incertidumbre máxima.

-Yamcha, ¿qué está pasando?- cuestionó la científica a su novio. El resto seguía mirando el rastro de poder que el príncipe había dejado en el aire.

-Es Freezer, ha vuelto.- respondió su novio sumamente afectado.

-¿Freezer?- Puar, al igual que los demás, no salía de su asombro.

-¿Quién es Freezer?- cuestionó la señora Brief rearmándose tras el inicial pasmo. -¿Y por qué dejas que se vaya el príncipe, querida?- se dirigió a su hija casi molesta.

-¡Oh, Kami santo! Estamos en problemas.- fué el razonamiento en alto de la peliazul, que soltó el pincho de comida sobre un plato y pensativa.

-Parece que se dirige a las montañas del norte.- indicó Yamcha oteando el horizonte. -¡Me voy!- y alzó el vuelo dejando el mismo rastro que el príncipe y yendo hacia su misma dirección.

Tras unos segundos de desorientación, fué el señor Brief el que abrió la boca al ver cómo su hija se dirigía hacia el laboratorio. Supo en seguida para qué iba para allá: -Hija, creo que no deberías...-

-Iré en su búsqueda, papá.- le interrumpió la peliazul sin girarse para contestarle.

-¿En búsqueda de quién?- le cuestionó su madre con una sonrisa en los labios: -¿De Vegeta o de Yamcha?- Para ella, aquello estaba siendo muy entretenido.

Su hija sí paró esta vez para voltearse y responder: -De Freezer.- y entró en el laboratorio en búsqueda de un radar.

o-o-o-o


	8. Capítulo 7

"En el Techo".

Capítulo 7.

o-o-o-o

-Piccolo, espera.- le llamó Goku desde atrás. El namekiano aminoró la marcha de su vuelo para saber qué quería, aunque ya se lo imaginaba porque desde que levantaron el vuelo lo veía nervioso, como si deseara preguntar algo, y él sabía qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al saiya. Lo miró en señal de que le estaba prestando atención. –Quería hablar contigo de una cosa antes de llegar a mi casa.- le indicó mirando atrás cerciorándose de haber dejado lo bastante atrasado a Songohanda.

-Si estás tratando de hablar sobre el secreto del muchacho te diré que a mí no me interesa absolutamente nada.- fue lo que cortantemente salió de su boca verde.

-¿Eh?- Goku no entendió cómo él supo cuál era su intención al acercarse. Insistió: -¿Pero no es increíble que él sea hijo de…?-

No le dejó acabar la pregunta: -Te he dicho que no me interesa.-

-Es que no puedo entender cómo Bulma y Vegeta, bueno,- paró de hablar para pensar en aquello por enésima vez desde que abandonó la conversación con el misterioso chico. –Es que no puedo comprenderlo, de verdad, tiene que ser cosa de Bulma, seguro, porque no me imagino a Vegeta…- rió al instante, para luego continuar: -Claro que yo nunca cortejé a Chichi y siempre se anda quejando de que hay que saber tratar a una dama y más cosas raras.-

De nuevo, fue interrumpido: -Si hay algo que supongo es que las mujeres deben ser el punto débil de los saiyajins.-

Su amigo rió mientras seguía volando: -Sí, pero, ¿de Vegeta?-

Piccolo chistó con la boca. Sin duda a él también le había sorprendido la revelación del secreto de aquel joven. Se le antojaba un chaval noble y tímido, y aunque quisiera negarlo, él había pensado en ello mil veces desde que se enteró. "¿Cómo es posible que de la unión de dos seres tan prepotentes, mandones, engreídos y vanidosos saliera un chico de lo más normal, incluso con dotes admirables?", se preguntaba desde entonces. Según tenía entendido, tenían que juntarse los dos cuerpos para crear vida dentro del seno materno. Y que por lo general debía de existir atracción de un cuerpo al otro, algo así como dos imanes. Solo de imaginárselo le entraron ganas de tirarse de cabeza contra las rocas. No entendía a los humanos. No entendía a los saiyas. No los entendió nunca a ninguno de los dos y aquella noticia hacía que desistiera de querer entenderlos jamás.

Ante el silencio de su amigo verde, Goku siguió con sus lucubraciones: -Por lo que me contó aquel crío, él nació antes de la llegada de los androides así que ellos…- lo pensó detenidamente queriendo hacer cuentas y además tratando de dar con la palabra exacta,- ellos dos…ellos dos tienen que hacer…-

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.- El sexo para él, un namekiano, estaba fuera de toda lógica pero aún así, le incomodaba terriblemente por lo que conllevaba.

-_Lo_ tienen que hacer en estos tres años porque por lo visto Vegeta se iba a morir, se moriría, o…- paró el vuelo sin darse cuenta. –¡Esto de cambiar el futuro es demasiado complicado! ¡Ahora no sé si Vegeta se ha muerto, se morirá o nunca existió!- exclamó pensativo acariciándose la barbilla.

-¿De qué habláis?- Songohanda les había alcanzado cuando Goku hizo esa pausa en su vuelo al liarse con los tiempos verbales.

-Ni se te ocurra querer hacer algo para que eso ocurra.- le ordenó tajantemente Piccolo a su amigo.

-Pero si yo no pensaba hacer nada.- fue la mentirosa contestación de Goku.

-¿De qué habláis?- insistió su hijo.

-Si intentas mediar, el futuro cambiará y ese chico no nacerá jamás.- inquirió el namekiano.

-¿Pero de qué habláis?- para Songohanda, todo lo que decían estaba fuera de lógica.

Tras recapacitar unos instantes, Goku pareció convencido: -Tranquilo, no haré nada.- y realmente así lo creía. Que pudiera cambiar en algo el futuro e impedir que ese chiquillo que los salvó a todos naciera sería una desgracia. Además, le dio su palabra de no contar nada y así lo haría. "Pero, ¿Bulma y Vegeta?", solo de pensarlo le vino la imagen de dos meteoritos chocando en el Universo. Sonrió y siguió volando hacia su casa. Se olvidó de aquello al recordar a su mujer y en la deliciosa comida que seguramente le prepararía al llegar después de echarle una reprimenda a él, por tardar tanto en llegar a La Tierra, y a Songohanda, que por lo visto había salido de casa sin dar explicaciones. Solo pudo tragar saliva al imaginarse del humor que estaría Chichi.

o-o-o-o

_-¿Eh?- el pequeño luchador parecía que estaba pensando en otras cosas ante la insinuación de la científica. -¿Qué dices?-_

_-Digo que ese chico misterioso es muy guapo.- sentenció la peliazul sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado._

_-No lo sé,- fue la contestación dubitativa del guerrero que centró su mirada pensativa en el joven de pelo lila. –La verdad es que no entiendo de hombres.-_

_-Pues a mí me parece muy guapo.- y le dedicó una sonrisa picarona al chaval que los miraba de lejos sentado en una piedra. "¡Y tímido!", se dijo para sí misma cuando notó que el chico misterioso se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. Pero Krilin no parecía muy interesado en aquella conversación porque se sentó, suspiró y cerró los ojos._

_El silencio estaba siendo el absoluto protagonista de las dos horas y pico que tenían que permanecer allí y ella detestaba el silencio. Cuando Songohanda se acercó a Piccolo y entablaron conversación sobre el entrenamiento, por fin se animó a seguir hablando con su amigo pequeño, esta vez, sobre el príncipe:_

_-Vegeta no para de entrenar al igual que Piccolo. Incluso esta mañana creí que se iría a entrenar a las montañas, ya que la cámara llegó absolutamente destrozada de su viaje sobre el espacio.-_

_-Me imagino que es porque solo tiene pensado derrotar a Goku, ¿no?- supuso Krilin. Y continuó, -Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es de orgulloso y todo porque fue el príncipe de su raza.- añadió mirando al saiya._

_Bulma, que también observaba al impasible de Vegeta, se dio cuenta de una cosa: -Oye, ¿no crees que se parecen?-_

_-¿De quién hablas?- le cuestionó Krilin._

_-Hablo de ese chico misterioso y Vegeta, fíjate bien, se parecen mucho.- dijo cambiando la mirada del chico joven al saiya y otra vez al chico joven._

_-¿Tú crees?- el calvo luchador hizo lo mismo que Bulma con los ojos que le bailaron del chico al príncipe y de éste al chico. –Tal vez sí, pero su carácter es totalmente diferente.- Y tal afirmación la pudieron comprobar de nuevo cuando en uno de los cruces de miradas, el príncipe abrió la boca por fin:_

_-¿Qué estás mirando?- le recriminó al chaval, que retornó su mirada al suelo. -¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara?- y continuó dejando claro su estado de alteración: -Si realmente eres un guerrero saiyajin no sería extraño para ti, ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí.- murmuró Bulma hacia Krilin aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a Vegeta por su grosería. -Definitivamente su carácter es totalmente distinto.-_

_-Oye, Bulma,- empezó a susurrarle su pequeño amigo, -ya sé que no es el momento pero, ¿cómo estáis Yamcha y tú?- cuestionó el calvo. Llevaban allí, en un páramo en medio de la nada y rodeado de piedras, casi una hora y parecía que el ambiente podía cortarse en pedazos de lo denso que estaba. Apenas dialogaban entre ellos tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido: Freezer había sido derrotados en menos de cinco minutos por aquel chaval enigmático y poco hablador. Por no decir que la presencia allí del Príncipe de los Saiyajins seguía creándoles a todos una cierta crispación, aunque atenuada viéndolo vestido como estaba, y a la única persona a la que parecía no inquietarle el cruel saiya, Piccolo, nunca ha sido un cúmulo de palabras._

_-Pues…- no sabía por donde empezar. "¿En qué punto está mi relación con Yamcha?", se preguntó a sí misma. –Estamos bien, Krilin, es solo que a veces…- y miró al suelo intentando explicarse más a sí misma que a su pequeño amigo._

_-¿No os apetece otro refresco?- era el joven de pelo claro. Se había levantado para ofrecerles más bebida._

o-o-o-o

El agua estaba fría. No pensó ni en quitarse ese feo atuendo terrícola antes de zambullirse en ella. Simplemente se dejó caer tras estar mucho tiempo volando, tanto que casi dio la vuelta al planeta. Se dejaba llevar por las olas del mar, que parecía embravecido al igual que su alma, y miraba las estrellas que ya empezaban a vislumbrarse. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese día que necesitaba tiempo para ponerlas en orden.

"¿Quién era el que venía con Freezer? ¿Su padre? ¿Escuché bien?", no podía creérselo. Había pasado la mayoría de su vida ligado a ese lagarto y nunca escuchó que tuviera un padre, y menos que fuera más fuerte que él. Recordó que el canalla de Orcan dejó entrever que alguien movía ahora los hilos del Universo, incluso rememoró unas confusas palabras que dijo antes de volar la puerta al trono, pero nunca pensó que fuera el padre de Freezer. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que tuviera un padre. Sería verdad aquello de que el verdadero poder se maneja entre las sombras, desde donde nadie te vea. "¿Y quién tendrá ahora el poder en el Universo?" Sin duda, el clan del lagarto ha caído y nadie podría levantarlo, "a no ser que haya alguien más tras Cold, claro". Aquello se le antojó demasiado enrevesado incluso para él. Pensó que seguramente se batallará una guerra por el poder en todo el cosmos a partir de este momento, en cuanto sepan que Cold ha muerto. Es de esperar que en cualquier instante aparecerían en este planeta tropas imperiales o de cualquier familia para cerciorarse de la muerte del padre de Freezer. "¿Lo sabrían? ¿Sabrían que existía el padre?", se cuestionó. Había tantas cosas que se le escapaban que se sentía torpe y descentrado. Lo que quedaba claro es que habría lucha de poder. "Sí", razonó, "las familias estarán enfrentadas ahora que ninguna sobresale sobre la otra. Yo podría reinar sobre todas." Un saiyajin, como siempre fue. Un saiyajin mandando en el espacio, al que todos temerían, en el que todos claudicarían. El Príncipe Vegeta, así es como debería haber sido. El único capaz de derrotar al que ose cambiar el orden de las cosas, como hizo Freezer hace ya años. Y de nuevo le vino la pregunta qué más le inquietaba: "¿Por qué en este planeta alejado de cualquier interés surgen seres con tanto poder? Kakarotto, su hijo, ese joven irritante, y ahora esos androides creados por una mente oriunda, de aquí". Aquello sí que le sacaba de quicio. "¿Qué es lo que tiene este planeta que hasta el mismísimo Freezer encontró aquí su muerte?", se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

Pero él no fue quien derrotó al lagarto. –¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¡Maldito seas un millón de veces!- clamó al cielo azul oscuro. Y además ahora, cuando pudo resarcirse, cuando pudo enfrentarse de nuevo al _bicho blanco_ y hacer volver el orden universal, aparece un chico de pelo lila y lo aniquila en menos de un minuto. "¡Con una simple espada!", exclamó para sí enfurecido. "¿Quién era? ¿Quién? ¿Quién era ese chaval y por qué podía convertirse en supersaiyajin?". De nuevo, una pregunta que se había hecho mil veces desde que abandonó aquel paraje empedrado y dejó plantado a todos los terrícolas. Tanto se enfureció que tuvo que reprimirse las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. Apretó los puños y notó el agua menos fría a causa del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de la furia contenida que quería salir de dentro.

Se quitó los zapatos, los echó al mar indiferente, y empezó a bucear. El agua fría siempre le sentaba bien. Había sido un día duro. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados interrogantes que no tenían réplica. A lo lejos divisó un barco, seguramente un barco de recreo para los humanos. Se aguantó las ganas de destrozarlo con un ataque. La inapetencia pudo más. Se sentía débil. Débil y asqueado de sí mismo. -¿¿Por qué ellos son más fuertes?? ¿¿Por qué??- volvió a dirigir al cielo sus preguntas. Otra vez, el nudo en la garganta. Volvió a zambullirse bajo el agua y nadó durante minutos. Se quitó esa estúpida camisa rosa que la humana le había proporcionado y la vio alejarse a la deriva. Se tumbó sobre el agua y miró a las estrellas. Tras unos momentos de profundas respiraciones se calmó. Es curioso cómo el mirar a las estrellas siempre conseguía que se calmara. Lo había hecho pocas veces desde que llegó a Chikyuu. Cada vez que no podía entrenar o se sentía demasiado exhausto. se subía al techo de aquella casa, se tumbaba en el colchón y simplemente miraba las estrellas. En ese planeta ya no había satélite que le convirtiera en _ozaru_ y eso hacía que el cosmos se mostrara prácticamente colmado de brillantes puntos de luz. Una lástima que las luces de la ciudad en la que se encontraba esa residencia de locos le restaran magnanimidad al cielo de la noche.

De repente, un destello tintineante de las millones que podía contemplar le hizo estremecerse y cambiar de posición en el agua. -¡Vegetasei!- exclamó. "¡Desde este planeta tan apartado puedo verlo!", se dijo a sí mismo. Y por primera vez desde que llegó a ese mundo, se alegró de estar allí. Volvió a hacer el cálculo estelar. Sí, sin duda era su planeta natal. Y entonces lo sintió. Sintió lo que siempre experimentaba al pensar en su planeta, esta vez multiplicado por mil animado por ver el destello de su mundo. Una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, como tantas veces le hacía sentirse el rememorar sus orígenes, le inundó. Le volvían las fuerzas. Su respiración retornó más vigorosa y se llenó de energía al instante. Ya estaba bien de lamentaciones. Ya estaba bien de dudas sin resolver. -¡Yo soy el Príncipe de Vegetasei!- gritó elevando el vuelo y provocando un brusco levantamiento de agua. "Me prepararé", se decía mientras recorría la distancia hasta llegar a la casa de los terrícolas. "Me prepararé durante estos tres años tan duramente que aniquilaré a esos androides, me enfrentaré a Kakarotto, destruiré este despreciable planeta y por fin reinaré en el Universo." Como siempre tuvo que ser. Como nunca tuvo que dejar de ser.

o-o-o-o

_-Toma, Yamcha, un refresco.-_

_-No tengo sed, Bulma.- le contestó él desganado apartando la lata de su cara. -¿Por qué no se la ofreces a él?- le preguntó mirando a Vegeta._

_La científica suspiró y se sentó a su lado. –No creo que esté para burbujas,- sentenció observando por enésima vez al príncipe. -Aunque le vendría bien, ¿no crees? Igual si se la echo por la cabeza se le bajan sus ridículos humos, y hasta su peinado estrafalario.-_

_Aquello provocó que su novio, aunque pretendiera dejarle claro que seguía enfadado por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, riera muy a su pesar. Enseguida se le fue la carcajada sorda. La aprehensión que sintió no hace más de una hora por saber que iba a morir de nuevo le tenía en vilo desde que llegaron a ese desierto empedrado._

_-No vamos a morir.- le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. –Freezer ya ha sido derrotado.-_

_-Ya sé que no vamos a morir. Pero hubiéramos muerto si el chico no hubiese llegado.- fue la contestación de Yamcha aún clavando la mirada en el suelo. La levantó para darle a entender lo que pensaba: -Y yo ya he muerto antes.-_

_-¿Y cómo fue?- le preguntó casi risueña Bulma mientras se sentaba mejor encima de la roca._

_-¿Qué cómo fue?- Su novio la observó incrédulo. Le parecía increíble que aquello no le provocara a ella un pavor incontrolable. –Ya te lo he contado mil veces.-_

_-Me contaste que estuviste haciendo cola después de poder ver en el Cielo la batalla final contra Freezer pero no me dijiste si viste a alguien interesante o si…-_

_-¿Si ví a alguien interesante? ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio, Bulma?- una mueca de irritación se evidenciaba en su rostro._

_-No lo sé, Yamcha, nunca me he muerto.- fue la tranquila indicación de la científica queriendo pasar de largo de la histeria que de nuevo se estaba aferrando a su novio, el cual notó cómo se le quedaba la boca seca de golpe._

_-Trae esa lata.- y la agarró de la mano de su novia para abrirla y empezar a beber mirando al príncipe de los saiyajins._

_Bulma volvió a observar al hombre que estaba justo a su lado. Recordó cómo Vegeta lo llamó cobarde en su casa una y mil veces. Le vino a la cabeza el momento no hace mucho, recién llegada ella a aquel paraje, cuando Yamcha puso paz entre Ten Shi Han y el príncipe, y éste se dio la vuelta y la retó con la mirada. Con sus ojos pareció decir un 'ya te lo dije' de lo más altanero. Solo hizo falta que él le medio sonriera con ese gesto tan suyo para que ella captase la idea al momento. Posiblemente se había convertido en la única que podía decir bien alto que conocía en algo a aquel cascarrabias del saiya. Aunque aún le quedara un mundo por descubrir de él. Siempre arrogante, siempre solo, siempre queriendo controlarlo todo. Tenía que admitir que le producía sensaciones contradictorias el saiya. Si bien es cierto que a veces lo detestaba, otras se sorprendía a sí misma preocupándose por él. No lo podía evitar. Cuando era pequeña, su padre estaba encantado con la manía que tenía su hija de ir recogiendo animales por ahí llevándoselos a casa. Así surgió el amor de sus padres por los animales y que hasta ahora le duraba. Y hace ya un año decidió traer al más salvaje de todos los que habían alojado: al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza de todo lo transcurrido el tiempo que estuvo él allí y una sonrisa surgió de su rostro al recordar el incidente de la cocina, de cuando él se salió con la suya, "¿o fui yo? Aún no lo tengo claro.", y estuvo a punto de darle a probar la comida. Miró a su novio y se sintió mal. _

_No quiso pensar más sobre el príncipe y se pegó a Yamcha. Notó su cuerpo tenso seguramente por el miedo que había sentido. Le cogió la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. _

_Así estuvieron un rato hasta que ella tuvo que levantarse por fuerza mayor._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Yamcha._

_-A buscar un sitio con intimidad.- contestó la peliazul mirando a su alrededor. _

o-o-o-o

El viaje de vuelta en el helicóptero se le estaba antojando callado hasta para él. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el que escucha mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, siempre tan locuaz, siempre tan insistente con todo. Pero esta vez, hasta el ruido del motor le parecía sordo.

-Bulma…- empezó a decirle.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Simplemente, cállate!- le gritó ella sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal de enfrente.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, eh?-

-Pues evidentemente lo que has hecho, por supuesto, Yamcha, escurrir el bulto.-

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?- aquella contestación le había caído como una losa. –Desde que te pedí que te casaras conmigo estás insoportable, nena, y no entiendo porqué.- le observaba mientras ella pilotaba. La actitud de su novia cuando se quedaron a solas con Krilin, y Goku dijo aquello de que esparaba que tuviera un bebé sano fue fría, demasiado fría y hasta incluso se le vio molesta con la idea. Y aunque ahora no era un buen momento para hacerla enfadar, más teniendo un helicóptero en sus manos, estaba tan aturdido por todo lo que había ocurrido que aquella respuesta de ella se le antojó doblemente intencionada, como todo lo que decía últimamente, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-¡No mezcles conversaciones, Yam!- le volvió a gritar virando un poco y sin querer la dirección. –Me refiero a la idiotez de dejar vivo a ese doctor que va a crear a los androides, desde luego es una locura y ¡como no!- exclamó levantando por un instante las manos del volante haciendo que él deseara salir volando de allí, -¡Tendré que estar con vosotros otra vez!-

-A eso no le puedo hacer nada, Bulma.- cambió la dirección de su cabeza para centrarse en el cristal de su derecha. Estaba anocheciendo y ya se podían ver las estrellas. -Qué mas quisiera yo que derrotar al creador de esos monstruos que van a aparecer en tres años.- Escuchó una carcajada sorda, afónica y desganada. Era como si su novia se hubiera guardado uno de sus comentarios agudos. Ese soplido de Bulma le pareció lo más despectivo que podría haber salido de su boca. -¿A qué viene eso?- le inquirió molesto.

-Pues que podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿no crees? Cuando estaban todos delante.- No pudo evitar acordarse por segunda vez en ese día de su discusión con Vegeta y de cómo él insistió en que su novio era un cobarde, y de cómo no hacía ni una hora, cuando se encontraban en medio de la nada esperando a Freezer, la buscó con la mirada después de que el príncipe discutiera con Ten Shi Han y Yamcha pusiera paz evitando la pelea. En cuanto Vegeta le miró a los ojos y dobló una semisonrisa, supo lo que quería decirle. Su novio no era un cobarde. Ha luchado contra seres espantosos solo para librar a La Tierra de un futuro terrible. Eso lo tenía claro. Aunque hubiese notado pavor en sus gestos, en lo que dijo y en su mirada cuando se cercioró de que efectivamente era Freezer el que había llegado al planeta, él no era un cobarde. Solo era el único en demostrar lo aterrorizado que se sentía. En realidad, lo que le sacaba de sus casillas de todo eso era que se guardara sus dudas para ahora y no las expuso cuando ella necesitó apoyo.

-Ya habían tomado una decisión, nena, no podía hacer nada.- y añadió para más tensión. –Fue Vegeta el que empezó.-

-¿¿Es que le vas a echar la culpa a él de todo lo que ocurra??- Sin darse cuenta, había acelerado muchísimo y tenía a su novio pegado al asiento con cara de horror.

-Oye, cielo, ¿no deberías calmarte un poco?- acertó a decir agarrándose a todos los artilugios del habitáculo. Sabía que podía volar, pero si aquello se estrellaba tendría que ser muy hábil para coger a Bulma y salir de ese espacio tan reducido. Y no sabía si era así de hábil.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya hemos llegado?- fue Puar, que se había quedado dormido atrás desde que despegaron.

La científica respiró hondamente antes de hablar. –Sé que te molesta que lo haya invitado, Yamcha, estás en todo tu derecho, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no? ¡No podía dejarlo andar a sus anchas por el planeta destruyéndolo todo!-

-¿Está hablando de Vegeta?- preguntó Puar dirigiendo la cuestión a su amigo.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que se quedaría aquí?-

-Lo sé.- respondió ella desganada.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le interrogó su novio.

-Solo lo sé.- Y efectivamente así era. Después de haber discutido mil veces con el engreído del príncipe, en el momento en que escuchó el choque de _su_ nave contra su jardín haciendo temblar los cimientos de todo, supo que se quedaría. Si ella no le hubiese invitado, él se habría quedado de igual modo. Lo cierto es que lo invitó más por parar su enorme enfado por la ropa que ella le dio que por el futuro incierto de La Tierra estando él allí, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era una razón bastante creíble. –Tú solo sé amable con él.- sentenció.

Esa última frase fue delirante para su novio: -¿Qué sea amable con el tipo que me mandó matar? ¿Va en serio, Bulma?- preguntó aturdido.

-Olvida ya eso, Yam- le inquirió la peliazul. –Ahora solo luchará para matar a esos androides.- pronunció queriéndoselo creer también ella.

-No te equivoques, nena.- empezó a replicarle el guerrero. –Él se quedará para matar a esos robots, pero será lo primero que haga, y cuando esos malvados mueran, se enfrentará a Goku- y en este punto paró para volver a mirar por la ventana. -Para luego aniquilarnos al resto.-

Aquello hizo que a Bulma le volviera el enfado: -Solo tenemos que aguantarlo tres años, Yamcha.- y entonces entendió que estaba en el momento perfecto para preguntar algo que le interesaba: -Supongo que te quedarás en mi casa, ¿no?- dijo sin querer darle la importancia que tenía para ella.

-Si tengo que entrenar bien para la venida de esos malvados, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya fuera.- Sabía que aquella afirmación le traería problemas.

-Bien, como quieras.-

No, no le trajo problemas. Miró sorprendido a su novia que no quitaba la vista del frente, concentrada. No se daba cuenta de que para ella estaba siendo agotador poner tierra de por medio entre Vegeta y él, y si el saiya había decidido quedarse y su novio decidía lo mismo, aquello seguramente iba a ser un hervidero que en cualquier momento estallaría. –Me quedaré algunos días de la semana.- rectificó. –El resto me iré a un centro físico a entrenar.-

-Bien, como quieras.- iteró su novia esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa. –Pero esta noche te quedarás, ¿verdad?- y mostró de nuevo su sonrisa, aunque esta vez con un atisbo de picardía que a su novio le hizo olvidar lo anterior.

Puar, en la parte de atrás del helicóptero, cambiaba la mirada de uno al otro y del otro al uno sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que habían hablado.

o-o-o-o

_Cuando volvió oteó el ambiente. Ten Shi Han y Chaos se habían sentado junto a Yamcha y parecían darle ánimos con Puar, así que prefirió no inmiscuirse. Piccolo y Songohanda estaban juntos al borde de la ladera y hacían como si estuvieran meditando. Vegeta no le quitaba el ojo de encima al recién llegado. Conocía esa mirada con la que trataba de escudriñar al chico misterioso. La había visto clavada en ella muchas veces antes. Dubitativo, deliberando sobre lo que tenía delante y se le antojaba totalmente desconocido y, aún así, no dando ninguna muestra de la confusión que seguramente sentía. Podría engañar al resto, pero a ella no._

_De nuevo, prefirió sentarse junto a Krilin. Había pasado más de una hora y media, y quedaba lo mismo de tiempo para que regresara Goku, según el chico guapo recién llegado. Volvió a observarlo. Seguía mirando continuamente a Vegeta y bajando la mirada ruborizado. "Seguramente se siente abrumado por ver al príncipe de su raza saiyajin", justificó ella para sí, "porque si no me equivoco, solo un saiyajin se puede convertir en superguerrero, ¿o no?". Volvió a clavar la mirada en el chico. Le parecía haberlo visto antes y odiaba no acordarse de esos detalles y ser tan despistada. "Sí, tiene que ser un saiyajin". Y ahora se centró otra vez en el príncipe. En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí no le apartaba la mirada al chaval, que obviamente se sentía intimidado. "Un supersaiyajin", se dijo a sí misma, "él solo quiere ser un supersaiyajin", se repitió. "A saber cómo le sentará que vuelva Goku", cruzó las piernas pensativa. "Seguramente cuando llegue se querrá enfrentar a él y cuando Goku le patee el culo se irá por fín". "¿Dónde habré puesto mi tabaco?", se puso de pie para tocar los bolsillos por encima. No, ahí no estaban. Suspiró. "¡Ay, no! ¡Lo he dejado en el helicóptero!", y resopló molesta._

_-Ahora vuelvo.- le dijo a Krilin para alejarse en busca del transporte que la trajo a ese lugar perdido. _

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- le gritó Yamcha al verla alejarse y haciendo que todos los demás se virasen para observarla._

_-¿Crees que me va a pasar algo ahora que se ha muerto Freezer?- le cuestionó ella divertida a la vez que pasaba justo al lado de Vegeta y que había quitado los ojos sobre el enigmático chico para posarlo sobre ella por una vez. –Voy a por cigarrillos, que me los he dejado en el helicóptero.- Al constatar desde allí que la distancia hasta el transporte era bastante considerable volvió a suspirar. Miró a su alrededor y era Vegeta al que tenía más cerca. Le soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a los demás e incluso a ella misma: –Oye, Vegeta, ¿me acercas volando al helicóptero para que así coja mi tabaco?-_

_Pero el príncipe, aún habiéndola oído, no le contestó. Bulma sabía que era una idiotez, pero odiaba cuando la ignoraba: –Vegeta.- volvió a llamarlo. -¡Vegeta!-_

_-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Déjame en paz, pesada!- chilló sin quitarle la mirada al recién llegado. -¿Es que tengo cara de mozo de porte?- _

_-¿Mozo de porte?- la peliazul no sabía a lo que se refería._

_-¡Oye, tú! ¡No le grites!- era Yamcha, que no había perdido ojo del encuentro entre su novia y el príncipe. Vegeta ni lo miró. Solo masculló algo entre dientes para apretar los puños. Estaba a punto de matar de una vez por todas a ese insolente humano, y es que el día ése le estaba resultando larguísimo. Y para colmo, parecía que el novio de la científica no había tenido suficiente con Freezer y solo quería tentar al destino porque prosiguió dirigiéndose a él: -¡No le hables a ella! ¡No le hables!- _

_-¡Yamcha!- fué Piccolo, que al escuchar todo se alejó de Songohanda para mediar en el lance. Se adelantó a Bulma, que creía que era la única sabía que solo los celos eran los que estaban moviendo a su novio. Se vio estúpida por haberle pedido algo tan ridículo y espontáneo. -No va a enfrentarse a ti,- continuó diciendo el hombre verde a Yamcha refiriéndose al príncipe. -Está guardando sus energías para luchar contra Goku y sabe que perderá muchas si tiene que enfrentarse contra algunos de nosotros ahora, ¿verdad, Vegeta?- El aludido no lo miró en ningún momento. -Pero si lo sigues molestando- añadió para finalizar, -nadie sabe cuándo estallará.- y en este punto miró a Bulma, la cual frunció el ceño al sentirse aludida y sin entender porqué. _

_Cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta molesta. Al instante se encontró con la mirada del joven recién llegado, que miraba todo aquello entre confundido y alterado. Se le fue el enfado al notar el fruncimiento de ceño del joven. "¡Dios mío, con ese gesto es igual que él". Y no pudo evitar acercársele. Si no podía fumar, al menos bebería para tener entretenidos los dedos. Le guiñó un ojo al pasar a su lado y le dijo: -Que no te intimide, es solo un gruñón.- _

_-Te ha, perdón, le ha hablado a usted muy mal.- dijo tartamudeando el chico y sin levantar la mirada del suelo._

_-Bah, no te preocupes por eso, es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, además, yo le grité antes.- y volvió a coger un refresco de la nevera portátil. –Hoy ya estoy cansada de él.- añadió sin percatarse de la profunda sorpresa que aquellas palabras le habían inflingido al chaval que la miraba aturdido y temeroso. –Y dime,- empezó a decir de nuevo mientra abría una lata. –Antes no me has dicho porqué tienes todo ese atuendo de nuestra empresa, pero sí me dijiste que no trabajabas allí, ¿entonces cómo es posible?- y bebió de la lata._

_-Bueno, es que, es que yo…- parecía incómodo teniéndole a ella al lado._

_-Sí, dime, que no te aturda mi belleza.- y volvió a guiñarle un ojo mientras absorbía la bebida._

_-En las cenas de gala, la reina era llevada hasta el trono por mozos de porte.-_

_-¿Cómo dices?- aquella respuesta no tenía ningún sentido para ella._

_-En Vegetasei, los mozos de porte eran los que trasladaban a la reina hasta el trono en una reunión importante.-_

_-Ah.- fue lo único que acertó a decir la peliazul. -¿Así que eres de allí?-_

_Tras unos segundos, el joven volvió a mirar al suelo haciendo que su lacio pelo lila le tapase la cara: -No, pero lo sé, bueno, más o menos.- contestó al fin. Parecía como si deseara que aquella conversación finalizara por fin. Así lo entendió Bulma, que pensando que era un chico demasiado tímido y misterioso y se sentía demasiado incómodo, prefirió dejar su interés por la indumentaria y el origen de éste y retornar al lado de Krilin. No se percató de la sonrisa casi escondida que le dirigía el chico y en cómo acto seguido, éste seguía la de Vegeta, que la observaba sentarse. Al momento, se encontró con la del príncipe y la volvió a bajar. _

o-o-o-o

En cuanto llegó a esa casa de tarados hizo lo que tenía pensado hacer desde que arribó a La Tierra. Posó sus pies en el césped y notó cuatro kis humanos. Se dirigió a _su_ cámara. Estaba realmente destrozada. Por las pisadas supo que nadie había entrado antes. "¡No quiero ni escucharla decir que tardará más de un mes en arreglarla!", dijo para sí mismo adentrándose en ella. Todo allí dentro era un desastre. Incluso trozos de plantas, de algunas que le habían sobrado, estaban por los suelos y hasta colgaban desde el techo. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que produjo que todos los pequeños habitáculos, preparados para soportar una presión incrementada en hasta casi trescientas unidades, estuvieran aplastados. Aquello le animó porque su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún daño, lo que significaba que podía soportar sin casi ningún problema más gravedad, tal y como siempre había pensado. Buscó entre los desechos de maquinaria y halló por fin lo que buscaba. Sin duda, el colchón había sufrido grandes golpes pero sus muelles sirvieron eficazmente como amortiguación. Lo sacó fuera y lo dejó caer en el techo de la semicúpula principal de aquella residencia, justo en el sitio que ocupó antes y justo de la misma manera en la que terminó allí: de una patada. Se acordó de la sorpresa que le produjo cuando en una de sus ascensiones lo vislumbró desde el aire, solitario, desubicado y ridículo en aquella especie de tejado oblicuo. A partir de ahora, ya no sería su lecho, ya no sería su cama. Él tenía otra cama que le esperaba ahí dentro. Solo lo usaría para lo que siempre lo usó. Para despejarse y ver más cómodo las estrellas. Y por supuesto, esa mujer nunca se enteraría. Sonrió de lado y volvió a adentrarse en la nave.

"Parece que el control central no está dañado, así que tardará menos en arreglarlo.", razonó tocando los botones principales. La batería parecía responder bien pero las luces de la cámara no se encendían. "Falta de combustible", supuso. Lo cierto es que llegó con el tanque apurado y seguramente éste estallaría al contacto tan brusco con el suelo terráqueo. Salió de nuevo para corroborarlo. Sintió sus pies mojados y recordó haberse quitado los zapatos en el mar. Se agachó y olió de cerca. Allí estaba, el poco combustible que le quedaba esparcido por todo el jardín. Se levantó dispuesto a entrar en la residencia. Ya tenía suficiente desastre por hoy. Necesitaba una ducha. Cuando alzó la vista para comprobar si podía vislumbrar desde allí Vegetasei, vio a la mujer de pelo turquesa asomada al balcón. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí y por lo que podía apreciar, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, o al menos, no le prestaba atención. Se deshizo de esa última suposición ya que si lo hubiera visto, daría su mano porque ella no le habría quitado ojo de encima. Lo mismo que él, parecía concentrada en las estrellas.

o-o-o-o

_-Bulma,- era Songohanda, que se había acercado a ella y a Krilin. -Tú crees que mi padre vendrá, ¿verdad?- lo miraba deseoso de escuchar una afirmación. A la peliazul siempre le enternecían los ojos del hijo de Goku, tan parecidos a los de su padre, brillantes y llenos de vida. _

_Le sonrió. -Por supuesto que sí, Gohan, ven aquí conmigo,- y lo acercó hasta su vera, para sentarlo a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. -Ese chico ha dicho que vendrá en menos de una hora y por lo que ha hecho parece que debemos confiar en él, ¿no crees?-_

_Consiguió animarle. -Sí-, contestó Songohanda sonriente tras pensarlo por un instante. -Si no llega a estar él, Piccolo dice que ni Vegeta podría haberlo destruido.- y consiguió que los dos fijaran su vista en el príncipe._

_-Eso nunca lo sabremos.- razonó finalmente la científica. -Oye, Songohanda.- empezó a decir mirando al hijo de Goku. -No fuiste más a mi casa después de que se fuera Dende. Ya sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras, ¿verdad?-_

_-Es que he estado estudiando mucho. He tenido hasta un profesor particular, pero mi madre lo echó por la ventana.-_

_La explosión de carcajadas que salió de la boca de la peliazul hizo que todos la mirasen desconcertados. Hasta Vegeta, que al oírla no parar de reírse apartó su regular mirada sobre el chico de pelo lila para posarla un momento sobre la científica plegando el entrecejo. "Mujer vulgar", pensó. Y volvió a concentrarse en el joven._

_Cuando Bulma volvió en sí, se limpió las lágrimas que las risas le habían provocado reírse de tal manera que hasta Songohanda le siguió contagiado, sobre todo al recordar a su madre tirando por la ventana al maestro. -¿Quieres que te cuente una de las aventuras entre yo y tu padre?- preguntó animada. La científica odiaba ser la única en darse cuenta de entre todos los que estaban allí que Gohan seguía siendo un niño, así que quiso que siguiera disfrutando._

_-Claro.- contestó animado Songohanda. -Cuéntame la de cómo os conocísteis.- pidió._

_-¿Otra vez?-_

o-o-o-o

Desde que era niña le había costado quedarse dormida, incluso cuando había tenido días tan intensos como ése que estaba llegando a su fin. -¡Vaya día!- exclamó mirando al cielo raso. "Llega Vegeta, llega Freezer, llega un guapo chico desconocido, mata a Freezer, dice que está esperando a Goku", pensaba. -Por no hablar de que adivinó el sitio y el momento justo en que llegaría.- dijo en alto para seguir nombrando uno por uno en su cabeza todos los pasos de hoy. "Llega Goku, se convierte en superguerrero, el chaval también, pelean, después se ríen, luego desaparece, Goku nos habla del origen de ese chico, de que vendrán dos androides dentro de tres años que tratarán de matarnos a todos, -¡Y deciden que quieren luchar contra ellos! ¡Los muy locos!-

-Yo al menos no hablo solo.-

Aguantó la respiración tan fuerte que casi se cae de la impresión: -¡Vegeta!- lo vió semirecostado en el borde del final de la baranda, con una pierna recogida y otra estirada a lo largo de la barra, los ojos cerrados y, como no, los brazos cruzados. Se cercioró de que no se oía nada desde el interior de su habitación, prefirió cerrar la puerta del ventanal y se acercó a él para bajar la voz. -Vegeta, ¿cuándo has vuelto?-

-¿Cuánto llevas tú aquí?-

-Yo he preguntado primero.- le recriminó acercándose a él molesta.

Abrió los ojos para contestarle. Supo que no le había visto con el colchón porque si no, sería la primera cosa que le habría recriminado tras el susto inicial. -Quiero que arregles _mi_ cámara para dentro de dos semanas.-

-No he podido acercarme a _mi_ nave aún para cuantificar los daños, así que mañana veré lo que podré hacer,- se colocó a su lado y lo observó. -¿Dónde está la camisa que te di?- La primera vez que lo vio con aquella camisa rosa se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en quitársela. Ahora que lo observaba sin ella y solo con la camiseta interior blanca, razonó que había aguantado suficiente.

-Mañana al alba estaré tocando a tu puerta para que te pongas a trabajar en _mi _cámara.- aseveró poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

-¿No crees que has tenido ya suficientes emociones por hoy como para darte a ti y darnos a nosotros un respiro? Esos monstruos llegarán en tres años y no creo que...-

-Mañana a primera hora- sentenció sin dejarla acabar.

-Si quieres que dé lo mejor de mí, tengo que estar descansada, Vegeta.- afirmó ella cruzando los brazos. El príncipe hizo lo mismo con los suyos y la observó de arriba abajo. De nuevo, Bulma notó cómo arrugaba su nariz en un claro gesto de olisqueo.

–Hueles a sexo.- sentenció él.

Tras el aturdimiento inicial por el que meneó la cabeza, la peliazul solo acertó a decir: -¿¿Cómo te atreves??- para acto seguido darse cuenta de que había gritado mucho y de que podría despertar a Yamcha con tanto ruido. -¿Cómo te atreves, eh?- Iteró en un tono de voz más bajo pero sin restar enfado.

Le volvió la media sonrisa. Que alguien como ella, tan vulgar, le avergonzara practicar sexo solo le hacía concluir que los humanos son más pudorosos con respecto a eso de lo que se podía imaginar: -El sexo es ejercicio, y uno duerme mejor después de hacer ejercicio, así que échate de una vez en la cama, duerme y mañana me arreglarás la cámara a primera hora.- y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su balcón.

-¡No pienso…!- y calló para repetir en voz baja acercándose a él: -No pienso arreglarte la cámara mañana por la mañana, ¿has entendido? Estoy muy cansada.- añadió tras él, que había parado en su camino.

-¡Y a mí no me hagas repetir una orden!- miraba al suelo de lado, sintiéndola detrás.

-Bulma…- se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Era Yamcha medio en sueños, llamándola al no sentirla a su lado.

La científica se aguantó el grito para no despertar del todo a su novio, así que bufó como nunca. Lo estudió de arriba abajo, allí tan altanero y tan arrogante. Se contuvo al recordar que si para ellos había sido un día duro, para el príncipe orgulloso, después de ver a otro hombre convertirse en supersaiyajin, cómo éste destrozó a Freezer y la vuelta de Goku, su mayor enemigo, el día de hoy tampoco habría tenido que ser un campo de rosas para él. Cuando en su recorrido por el cuerpo del príncipe, que aún seguía allí esperando la réplica de Bulma, vio sus pies manchados de un líquido oscuro, se dio la vuelta y solo pudo añadir antes de entrar en la habitación: -Quítate los calcetines antes de meterte en la cama, _principito_.- y cerró la puerta del balcón desde dentro.

Vegeta apretó los puños. Él también estaba suficientemente cansado por hoy, así que saltó a su balcón y se adentró en su cuarto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quitado los calcetines y los dejó en el suelo, ya estaba en la cama. "El padre, sí, el padre es buena opción", fue lo que pensó antes de que se le cerraran los ojos.

o-o-o-o

_Ya solo quedaba media hora para que llegase Goku según las estimaciones de aquel chaval silencioso y de mirada triste. Se le habían acabado las conversaciones con todos los que parecían más sociables de aquellos que estaban allí esperando la llegada de su amigo. Tras bromear con Songohanda y contarle detalladamente las aventuras de ella con su padre, el pequeño volvió junto a Piccolo, su fiel protector y maestro durante más de un año. Todos estaban cansados de estar ahí y el que más, sin duda, era Vegeta, que solo apartó la mirada del chaval del pelo lila para observar a Bulma mientras ella le relataba en forma de cuento su particular visión de las anécdotas con su padre, con ademanes exagerados y cambiando el tono de voz para darle consistencia a la historia._

_Al príncipe se le estaba antojando aquello como innecesario y soporífero, pero aquel joven le intrigaba en extremo. La peliazul lo observaba, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de otra persona hacían lo mismo sobre ella. El aire del principio del día se había sosegado y el sol ya parecía también estar cansado de ese día extenuante y retaba en desaparecer por las montañas._

_-¿No tenéis hambre?- preguntó la científica en alto rompiendo el desesperante silencio._

o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró a su madre en la cocina, su lugar preferido de toda la casa, cortando los tallos de las flores que ya habían surgido de sus capullos, y canturreando: -Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera…-

-Hola mamá.-

-¡Hola querida!- exclamó su madre siguiendo con sus menesteres. -¿Cómo has dormido? Ayer llegaste muy tarde.-

-Bien, bien.- contestó ella acercándose a ella y dándole un beso. -¿Has visto a Yamcha?-

-Salió esta mañana temprano, cielo.- respondió su madre pelando de hojas inservibles algunas rosas. –Dijo que se iba a entrenar a un gimnasio en la ciudad, ¿no están preciosas estas flores?-

-Sí, muy bonitas.- indicó la peliazul sentándose en la mesa tras coger de la nevera una botella de zumo de uva y servírselo. -¿Has visto a Vegeta?-

En este punto su madre paró lo que estaba haciendo. –Ah, querida, una pregunta, ¿quién es Freequeer?- cuestionó soltando sobre la mesa las tijeras.

-Freezer, mamá, se llama Freezer.- le corrigió su hija. –O se llamaba, claro.- corrigió sirviéndose otro zumo y cogiendo una rosquilla del centro de la mesa. –Era el emperador del Universo, o algo así.- y empezó a comer restándole importancia.

-Ah.- su madre parecía no entender nada. -¿Te pretende un príncipe y ahora el emperador del Universo?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se dio cuenta al instante de que había entrado en su juego y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa en gesto de reprimenda por se tan torpe.

-¿Entonces no era otro que te pretendía?- preguntó volviendo a retomar la poda.

Casi se atraganta con el zumo: -¡Mamá! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?- su hija le extrañaba que su madre aún le sorprendiera. –Vino para derrotar a Goku pero le dimos su merecido.-

-Ay, hija, no sé, es que vi a Yamcha y a Vegeta muy molestos ayer cuando dijeron que había venido Freequeer y salieron a retarlo o algo así, ¿no?- comentó sonrojándose. –Por lo que supuse que era otro que venía a buscar tu amor.- Aquello lo soltó como si tuviera todo el sentido del mundo en su cabeza. Su hija la miró perpleja. Se le ocurrían tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Su progenitora se le adelantó haciendo que volviera en sí de sus ideas de matricidio: -Veo que has convencido a Vegeta para que se quedara.- y le guiñó en ojo mientras se levantaba en busca de un jarrón.

-Ah.- exclamó la científica tragando un trozo de rosquilla al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho. -¿Dónde está?- cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta ya que seguramente esté entrenando en las montañas esperando a que ella le arreglase la cámara de gravedad.

-Está en el laboratorio, con tu padre.- fue la tranquila respuesta de su madre, que tras unos instantes miró hacia su hija. Ésta no estaba. Había salido rauda por la puerta en busca de los dos hombres con la rosquilla en la boca. –Cuando lo vea con esos pantalones cortos tan pegados, seguro que se queda sin habla.- añadió en alto sonriente mientras colocaba las flores dentro del jarrón.

o-o-o-o

_Yamcha se había apoyado en la pared de una de las rocas más altas de aquel paraje. Aunque el sol estuviera cayendo, el calor era fuerte dejando constancia de que se acercaba el verano. Quiso cobijarse entre las escasas sombras de las que podía aprovecharse. –Ten Shi Han,- empezó a hablar hacia su amigo. -¿De verdad crees que va a venir a este sitio?- Con aquella pregunta evidenciaba que no se fiaba del timidísimo chico aunque le hubiera salvado de una muerte segura._

_Antes de que el amigo de Chaos le contestara, todos miraron al cielo esperando la respuesta que les intrigaba. Nada. Solo se movían densas nubes por el suave devaneo de la brisa y algún halcón, quizá esperando que se murieran allí de aburrimiento para poder alimentarse él. Nada. Krilin se puso a jugar con una lata con el pie. El silencio era lo que más le estaba molestando de todo aquello a Bulma, aunque ya se había hecho a él. Volvió a observar a su novio, que parecía más calmado para luego volver sus ojos sobre el chiquillo recién llegado. "¿Quién será?", se preguntó ya perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que se había cuestionado eso mismo. "¿Y por qué no deja de mirar a Vegeta? ¿Será porque es su príncipe y para él es digno de admirar? ¡Cómo se nota que no lo conoce!". Se arrepintió al instante de pensar algo así porque sí que consideraba, siempre lo había creído y así lo sentía cuando se lo insinuó a su novio, que Vegeta tenía dotes admirables, incluso extraordinarias y muy poco comunes. Ahora dirigió sus ojos azules a su novio. "¡Ay, Yamcha! ¿Qué nos está pasando?" Se inclinó hacia adelante. El estar tanto tiempo delante del ordenador trabajando le estaba creando un dolor de espalda que temía como crónico y estar allí sin hacer nada no ayudaba. "A mí me mira por lo evidente, claro, de donde es él no estará acostumbrado a ver chicas guapas como yo, porque si no, no lo entiendo". _

_Krilin falló en su juego con la lata e hizo que la tensa calma se disparara, o al menos para el príncipe, que de nuevo y como en pocas ocasiones antes, cambió el estudio inquisitivo que estaba haciendo sufrir al chaval bajo su atenta mirada para mostrarle su irritación al pequeño guerrero por desconcentrarle._

o-o-o-o

Cuando entró en la cámara, todo estaba aún como lo había dejado anoche. Recogió los _fight-robots_ destrozados del suelo y se dirigió al laboratorio. En el reflejo de la ventana pudo verse otra vez con esos pantalones que se había puesto nada más salir de la ducha. Eran bastante cómodos aunque seguían siendo grotescamente ridículos, como todo lo humano, que se le antojaba de igual condición. Se negó a colocarse la parte de arriba del atuendo terrícola, tal y como había visto que era normal en el resto de los de ese planeta.

Encontró al señor Brief de espaldas en su silla, delante del monitor de uno de los ordenadores. Al abrirse la puerta de golpe, se giró y vió a Vegeta portando cuatro de los robots que construyó Bulma para él. Estaban absolutamente destrozados.

-Hola, joven Vegeta, ¿qué traes aquí?- y se acercó para inspeccionarlos.

Tras su saludo cotidiano, su _hmpf_ particular, el príncipe los dejó encima de una mesa auxiliar. –Son los que construyó su hija, quiero que los arregle.- aseveró.

Después de mirarlos unos instantes inclinado, el científico no dudó en su respuesta: -No será difícil, aunque creo que Bulma los conoce mejor y ella podrá arreglarlos más rápido que yo.- y se incorporó subiéndose las gafas.

-No quiero que los arregle ella.- fue la réplica del saiya. Y añadió sin querer incidir en ello: -Quiero tratar con usted a partir de ahora y quiero que arregle _la_ nave.- No vio necesario incidir en que la posesión de la cámara de gravedad era suya y solo suya. Era algo que solo hacía con la peliazul.

Aquello le hizo gracia al señor de la casa, que rió silenciosamente: -Sí, mi hija puede ser muy intensa y hasta agresiva.- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Notó la empatía del príncipe, que lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta de que, si sabía que no era el único que pensaba eso de ella, que su propio padre lo comentara, aunque con una sonrisa casi orgullosa, era un poco desconcertante. -Por lo que me ha contado Yamcha,- continuó el científico, -ayer destruisteis a Freezer, ¿no?- y se agachó para llamar la atención de Tama que estaba dando vueltas entre las piernas del guerrero. Siempre le había llamado la atención que su gato se sintiera cómodo con el solitario invitado. Nunca suele soportar a las personas aparte de él mismo, pero parecía que le había gustado el príncipe y ronroneaba acariciando con su pelo las piernas del saiya, ajeno a ello.

Vegeta apretó los puños enrabietado y miró al suelo chocando su mirada con la del acomodado gato. No quería contradecir al viejo e indicarle que fue un adolescente de pelo lila y no él y menos el novio de la peliazul los que mataron definitivamente al lagarto. Era demasiada humillación. Sus gestos evidenciaron su enfado y el señor Brief prefirió cambiar de tema: -Lo de la nave me costará más, Vegeta,- empezó a decir mientras se sentaba. –Es un prototipo de Bulma y ella es la que conoce todos sus entresijos.- explicó acariciando a Tama que por fin le había hecho caso y se había subido a su regazo.

-¡Le he dicho que no pienso tratar con ella!- exclamó irritado el príncipe, provocando una sonrisa en el científico que se le antojó perturbadora.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente.- fue el comentario del viejo que no pareció molesto con el grito del saiya. –Tendré que construirte una nueva, no creo que pueda arreglar la anterior.- sentenció mirando a su minino.

-Bien, ¿y cuánto tardará?- el príncipe se relajó al volver a centrarse la conversación en algo que realmente le interesaba y por lo que se había dirigido al laboratorio.

-Un mes- respondió. Aunque corrigió al momento: -Quizá tres semanas ya que tenemos los planos por ahí.- Al señor Brief le pareció una magnífica idea volver a inmiscuirse en un proyecto tan fascinante como la construcción de una nave espacial. Él, ahora tan ocupado con su boyante empresa, había tenido que dejar un poco de lado, más de lo que quería, su verdadero oficio, por el que podía pasarse horas y horas en su laboratorio y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-De acuerdo.- pronunció severamente Vegeta tras permanecer pensativo por unos instantes. –Y quiero que aumente hasta trescientas veces la gravedad terrestre dentro de la nave.-

El señor Brief se encogió en su silla y sin querer apretó demasiado a Tama al escuchar eso: -¿Quieres una cápsula con la gravedad aumentada en trescientas veces?- cuestionó sorprendido y preocupado.

-Así es.- fue la respuesta del saiya que torció el gesto para darle énfasis a su _petición_. –Kakarotto mejoró su entrenamiento con una gravedad aumentada en cien veces, por eso yo puedo aumentar el triple sin ningún problema.-

El científico no salía de su asombro. –No, me estás pidiendo demasiado, Vegeta,- aquello le parecía una locura y calculó para sus adentros: -Si tú pesas sesenta kilos,- no se estaba dando cuenta de que su mascota trataba de reptar hacia su hombro del impacto que sintió al notar las uñas de su dueño en su pequeño cuerpo felino. -¡Eso se convertirá en dieciocho toneladas!- "Nadie", pensó para si mismo mientras acariciaba a su gato para calmarlo, "nadie podría soportar tal cosa". –Eso es imposible.- concluyó volviendo a acariciar a su mascota.

El príncipe apretó los puños con más fuerza aún. Volvía a tener una conversación demasiado larga con un terrícola, y aunque el padre de la peliazul le parecía el menos loco de todos los que allí vivían, sintió cómo su cuerpo se encendía. -¡Constrúyalo! ¡Obedezca!- gritó finalmente exacerbándose.

-¡Eh, tú!- escucharon los dos hombres desde la puerta. Era Bulma, que había llegado por fin después de recorrer el espacio que separa la cocina del laboratorio por el jardín. -¿Se puede saber qué haces gritándole a mi padre?-

Vegeta no se dio la vuelta al oírla. Solo cerró los ojos concentrándose en disminuir su ira. Era la primera vez que hablaba más de dos palabras con aquel hombre y había perdido el control. La pasada noche no descansó bien a pesar de haber vuelto a la cómoda cama con las suaves sábanas. Sintió todo el peso de la furia contenida por los sucesos de ayer justo en el momento en que la molesta mujer llegaba para recriminárselo. "¡Mierda!", exclamó para sus adentros. "¡Lo que me faltaba!". Respiró hondo.

-Hija.- empezó a decir el científico calmándose tras la muestra de ira de su invitado y mirando a su alrededor. Le pareció alucinante que alguien pudiera proyectar tanta fuerza y sonrió al ver abollados el techo y las paredes. –¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?-

-Sí, papá, ya lo veo,- comentó irritada Bulma a la vez que entraba en el laboratorio sin dejar de mirar al saiya. -Es un experto en destrozar todo lo que toca.- Esta última afirmación le resultó extremadamente incisiva a Vegeta, que la miró de reojo por no saber lo que aquella desdeñosa frase implicaba en él.

-¿Y no es admirable?-

La pregunta provocó que los dos, tanto la peliazul como el saiya, que permanecía concentrado y había tomado la decisión de largarse por la puerta cuanto antes para no escuchar a la científica, levantasen las cejas extrañados. -¿Qué qué?- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Mira esto, hija, es realmente admirable.- exclamaba una y otra vez el padre de Bulma mientras tocaba los tubos doblados y las vigas dañadas. –Nunca había visto nada igual.-

-¡Papá! ¡Te ha destrozado el laboratorio!- su hija quería hacerle despertar de ese ensoñamiento que había caido su padre, absolutamente absorto en la capacidad de fuerza del príncipe, el cual miró a la peliazul con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella se la devolvió torciendo el gesto profundamente molesta por lo que estaba ocurriendo en contra de toda lógica. Ese saiya le había destrozado el laboratorio en un arrebato de furia y su padre parecía encantado. "¡Increíble!", se dijo a sí misma cruzando los brazos y retando a Vegeta con la mirada.

Finalmente, el señor Brief volvió de su aturdimiento: -Por supuesto que te construiré esa cámara, Vegeta.- pronunció posicionándose frente a él y volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos. Hasta a Tama le sorprendió aquella afirmación. –Pero antes, ¿me permitirás hacerte análisis?-

El príncipe, que hasta ese instante pareció confuso, aceptó, y no solo porque le pareciera justo si no que además, al contrario que la peliazul, el padre no se lo ordenó, si no que se lo pidió. –De acuerdo.- y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, no sin antes indicar. –Estaré en la nave.-

Tras todo ese revuelo, y después de observar cómo su padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro miraba al saiya salir de su laboratorio, exclamó sulfurada acercándose a él: -¡Pero, papá! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Tardaremos días en arreglar todo este destrozo!- y abrió los brazos de manera exagerada dando a entender su enfado.

Su padre, que recogía los instrumentos que habían caído al suelo le contestó: -Hija, esa fuerza suya no la hemos visto nunca en este planeta, además de Goku.- empezó a decir sin perder su característica calma antes provocada, -Sería muy interesante analizar su cuerpo y su mente, sobre todo si se trata de la cúspide de una raza tan potente y eso nos ayudaría a mejorar nuestra especie, ¿no crees?- y se incorporó para observar a su hija y dedicarle una sonrisa aún más plena: -Además, seguro que te interesará hacerle de nuevo esos análisis de sangre para saber si ha vuelto contagiado de su viaje por el Universo, ¿no?-

Bulma lo observó igualmente. Sí que era cierto que había pensado exigirle otra vez al príncipe unos análisis para saber si esta vez sí había venido con alguna infección después de su _excursión_ sideral, ya que seguramente habría estado en nuevos planetas con desconocidas bacterias potencialmente dañinas, si no mortales. Lo que no sabía era cómo le haría entrar en razón, ya que la excusa de los namekianos ahora no serviría. En cuanto supieron de la posible muerte de Goku ayer por el chico misterioso, le entraron ganas de gritar al saiya un _te lo dije_ de lo más mordaz. Sin duda, su innata inteligencia se la debía en parte a su padre. Sonrió. –Eres un genio. Voy a ver si se puede salvar la nave.- dijo. Y le plantó un beso, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y salir ella por la puerta.

-Tama, ¿dónde estás?- escuchó que decía su progenitor a su espalda.

o-o-o-o

_-Ya pasaron las tres horas.- indicó el joven enigmático poniéndose de pie. –Goku llegará en cualquier momento.- El resto de los allí presentes lo miraron con desconcierto. No se podían creer que ya estuviera a punto de aparecer su amigo y que aquel chico lo dijera absolutamente seguro: -¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- desearon que sus preguntas tuvieran una respuesta al fin._

_Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo:_

_-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Chaos oteando el cielo._

_-Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su ki.- Ten Shi Han no salía de su asombro._

_-¡Mirad! ¡Allí!- fue Krilin el que señaló un punto en el horizonte celeste._

_-Sí, es cierto, hay algo acercándose.- acertó a decir Yamcha._

_-Eso significa que todo lo que dijo ese muchacho es verdad- fue Bulma la que comentó lo que todos estaban pensando. -¿Cómo ha podido adivinarlo?-_

_-¡Sí!- a Songohanda aquello lo importó muy poco en ese momento. Su padre por fin estaba llegando. -¡Es mi padre! ¡Puedo sentir su poder!- y cuando finalmente vio una diminuta cápsula acercarse a La Tierra rompiendo la quietud que envolvía el cielo, exclamó sin ningún lugar a dudas: -¡Es él!-_

_La pequeña nave en la que parecía volver Goku a su planeta partió la atmósfera terráquea dejando un haz de luz simulando ser un cometa. Su velocidad era endiablada y el ruido que desprendía, atronador y agudo por igual. Cuando la vieron cruzar la vista de este a oeste, no dudaron en ir salir en búsqueda de su querido amigo. Goku, por fin, volvía a casa._

o-o-o-o

Al entrar en la nave le extrañó verle recogiendo todos los destrozos sobre el suelo, dinámico y no molesto por hacer una labor poco apropiada para un príncipe. -¿No deberían hacer eso tus criados, o sea, nosotros?-

Él paró para mirarla por un instante, pero siguió con lo suyo mientras le contestaba: -Si tengo que esperar a que tú seas ordenada en algo, seguramente me muera de viejo.-

Bulma quiso recriminarle que ella era ordenada pero como evidentemente no era así, prefirió corregirle no del todo: -El laboratorio, _hasta hoy_, lo teníamos bastante ordenado.- y se dispuso a echarle una mano. No fue consciente de cómo el príncipe le observó frunciendo el ceño mientras ella, a su manera e inconscientemente, le volvía a ayudar en algo. -¡Tama, apártate!- exclamó la peliazul al ver al gato de su padre dando vueltas sigiloso y estorbándole. -¿Qué son estas plantas?- cuestionó alzando algunos tallos.

-Mi comida en el espacio.- fue la despreocupada contestación del saiya al ver cómo ella levantaba estudiosa las plantas. El príncipe siguió acumulando maquinaria deteriorada en el centro de la cámara.

-¿Te has estado alimentando de _esto_ durante casi nueve meses?- Se acercó para oler el alimento verde del príncipe y se extrañó de su agradable olor. Se decidió a probarlo y para su sorpresa, no estaba malo del todo.

-Para ser una científica, eres una inconsciente.- le indicó él tras estudiar la reacción de la peliazul al catar las plantas. Había recordado cómo ella fue una de las que se decidió a probar sin dudarlo las bebidas del chico misterioso cuando estaban esperando a Kakarotto.

-Si a ti no te ha matado en nueve meses, no creo que lo vaya a hacer conmigo.- sugirió ella soltando el ramo sobre el montón de basura que él estaba acumulando al lado del cuadro de mando. Paró para fijarse más en el estado en el que éste había quedado. –Vaya, definitivamente soy una genio.- fue lo que acertó a decir. –El control central no parece haber sufrido muchos desperfectos, parece que voy a poder salvarla después de todo.- y comenzó a tocar los botones y a mover los mandos.

-Los radares y los indicadores siguen estando bien.- El príncipe estaba junto a ella. Había parado de limpiar aquello para acercarse al cuadro de mando. –Los que fallaron durante el viaje fueron la presión de las turbinas, que disminuía hasta en mil unidades…-

-Giganewton.- le corrigió ella mientras lo observaba de cerca.

Él siguió sin mirarla posando su índice en cada una de las teclas que veía conveniente: -El viraje, los condensadores de gravedad, -fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, -y evidentemente el descompensador de frenada.- Creyó que aquello molestaría a la peliazul tanto como lo hizo el día anterior pero para su sorpresa, ella lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. -¿Qué?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Casi nadie sabría qué es un descompensador de frenada.- Añadió sin tapujos: -Eres realmente listo.- Y mostró una sonrisa de agrado. Creía que ante ese espontáneo comentario, como todo lo que ella hacía, él se enfadaría o le echaría en cara que era una obviedad, pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo que él hizo. Sonrojarse. Aquello, fuera de toda lógica, le pareció turbador, sí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse encantada por haber provocado en ese saiya altanero y arrogante una reacción así. Recordó cuando lo invitó por primera vez a vivir con su familia, en cómo ella le comentó algo parecido cuando Vegeta dio la idea de llevar las almas de Goku y de Krilin a La Tierra para que pudieran ser resucitados y él miró al suelo avergonzado ante el halago. –Vaya,- exclamó divertida. –Cualquiera diría que prefieres los insultos a los piropos, Vegeta.-

Él se giró para seguir ordenando todo aquello. –No digas tonterías, mujer.- y añadió tras una pausa sin querer mirarla: -Sé lo que soy _en su justa medida_.- Y dobló un poco la sonrisa hacia ella, indicando sarcasmo.

-Sí, es obvio que eres comedido para todo.- le dijo ella devolviéndole la ironía y abriendo los brazos para hacer mostrar la evidencia de la frase con la nave destrozada tras el aterrizaje. –Y si con esa declaración quieres decir que yo me creo más de lo que soy, estás muy equivocado.- y siguió mientras volvía a concentrarse en el control de mando: -Porque no se puede ser más de lo que yo soy.- Escuchó su risa. Fue débil y afónica, pero escuchó la maldita carcajada socarrona del príncipe, detrás de sí y siguiendo con la tarea de limpieza. -¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó indignada girándose de nuevo hacia él.

Vegeta, agachado y sacando aún plantas del fondo de algunos de los cajones que habían soportado el impacto, se incorporó para contestarle: -De que por primera vez, dices algo indiscutible.- y volvió a agacharse escondiendo una sonrisa que evidenciaba triunfo.

Bulma cruzó los brazos enfadada. No había conseguido lo que pretendía ya que él había logrado darle la vuelta con su réplica. Lo observó y no quiso darse por vencida así que atacó por otro frente: -Veo que le has cogido el gusto a la ropa de aquí.- y notó que él paraba de hurgar en los bajos de la nave para volver a incorporarse lentamente. Bulma supo que la sonrisa que seguramente tenía plantada en su cara después de su última réplica, había desaparecido por completo, y tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Escúchame bien, humana.- dijo él consciente de que aquello era muy entretenido para ella. –En cuanto mi uniforme salga de esa máquina que da vueltas…-

-Lavadora.- indicó ella haciendo graves esfuerzos por no reírse.

-¡Lo que sea!- Siempre odió que se rieran de él, pero fue capaz de descontextualizar ese momento y no llevarlo al plano general, si no al privado, al de él con aquella humana, a no hacerlo más trascendental de lo que realmente era. Además, estaba resultando hasta ese momento un intercambio de respuestas con muchos picos de disfrute. –En cuanto salga de ahí, me lo pondré y jamás volveré a usar estos atuendos.-

-Pues yo creo que te quedan muy bien.- lo miró de arriba abajo descaradamente. Buscó de nuevo el sonrojo pero él adivinó su táctica.

-Esperaré impaciente a ver cuándo hacen algo con tu ropa, descarada.- Ahora era él el que la estudiaba sin reparos.

-Si no estuvieras cómodo con ese pantalón, no te lo habrías puesto.- sentenció la peliazul sonriéndole y aproximándose a él, pasando por alto el último comentario incisivo del príncipe. –A mí no me engañas. Has estado limpiando tu uniforme durante meses, podrías haberlo sacado de la lavadora, lo pensaste pero seguramente te probaste estos en tu cuarto y te gustaron, ¿no es así?-

Sí. Paso por paso.

-Te equivocas, como siempre.- y buscó una salida como mejor sabe hacer, atacando: -¿Por qué no dejas tu estúpida y ridícula intención de hacerme sentirme mal para realizar algo útil como arreglar _mi _cámara? ¿O es que no tiene arreglo porque la hiciste tan mal que…?-

-¡Oye, príncipe!- exclamó Bulma interrumpiéndole. -¡Ya está bien de meterte con _mi_ nave!- y puso sus brazos en jarra para gozo del saiya. –Por si no lo sabías, por haber llegado a un acuerdo con mi padre, voy a tener que estar centrándome otra vez en tus malditas exigencias de loco mercenario dejando a un lado mi trabajo, así que deja de meterte con lo que yo voy a hacer porque…-

-¡Le he dado a tu padre una orden precisa de no querer estar cerca de ti!-

-¡Tú no das órdenes! ¿Entiendes? ¡Aquí no valen las órdenes!- y negó con un brazo en clara muestra de enojo.

Consiguió que él se diera la vuelta para salir de allí. No la soportaba. No soportaba aquella humana chillona y vulgar, y aunque se lo hubiera pasado bien en determinados momentos de aquella _amena_ charla, ella volvía a gritarle. No podía matarla, no podía hacerle daño y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que cabría imaginar para cualquier persona, de ese mundo o de fuera, príncipe o lacayo, dios o mortal, pasar allí tres años con ella. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito mejorar! ¡Y tengo que estar aquí!", pensaba mientras caminaba hacia fuera y era seguido por Tama, que había estado expectante durante toda la conversación. La escuchó decir antes de bajar por la rampa de la nave: -¿Y qué es eso de no querer estar cerca de mí, eh? ¡Yo no soy ninguna apestada, cretino!-

Se detuvo al escuchar eso. Le parecía increíble que aquella humana fuera tan idiota a veces y tan astuta en ocasiones. Se giró con los ojos encendidos en furia y se aproximó a ella dando pasos acelerados. Como no, ella no le temía y permanecía con los brazos en jarra todo el tiempo, esperándole, casi al acecho. Le agarró en un movimiento seco de los brazos y la acercó a él, muy, muy cerca. -¡Escúchame, maldita sea!- le gritó haciendo que ella abriese de par en par los ojos y sintiera su cálido aliento. -¿¿Te crees que esto para mí es cómodo?? ¡Soy el primero! ¿Me entiendes? ¡El primero que odia estar aquí contigo! ¡Pero estamos condenados a estar juntos!- la zarandeó en este punto: -¡Juntos! ¡Dentro de tres años van a destruir tu planeta! ¡A todo lo que tú estimas, humana apestosa y que yo odio! ¡Así que deja de fastidiarme y ponte a trabajar!- y la soltó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo sentada.

De nuevo estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y de nuevo escuchó algo de la humana que lo agitó por dentro. Allí, sentada en el frío suelo de la destrozada nave y después de que él le gritara más alto que nunca y la insultara, Bulma le dijo: -Yo no te odio.-

Frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación, y sin girarse para verla dijo volviendo a reanudar la marcha sobre la rampa: -Pues deberías, ya que después de tres años seré yo quien acabe con todo esto.-


	9. Capítulo 8

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

-¿Papá?- entró en su antiguo lugar de trabajo llevando a Tama entre los brazos.

-Ah, hola de nuevo, hija.- su padre seguía ordenando el desastre en el que se había convertido su laboratorio. –¿Por qué no avisas a los robots para que terminen de limpiar todo esto?- y puso sus brazos en jarra dándose por vencido.

-He pensado que podríamos aprovechar que el laboratorio está destruido para mejorar las condiciones de seguridad, ¿qué te parece?- y soltó a la mascota de su padre en el suelo, que rápidamente escaló por el cuerpo del científico hasta colocarse, como siempre, en su hombro.

-¿Lo crees realmente necesario?- preguntó el señor Brief acariciando a su minino. Había subido tan rápido su cuerpo que solo pudo soltar un chascarrillo: –Le gusta tanto Vegeta como le disgustas tú.- y se empezó a reír de su propia broma.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó algo molesta y pasando por alto la sorna de su padre. –La puerta siempre fallaba y un día de estos vamos a tener un disgusto, papá, ya te lo he dicho antes.- se acercó a comprobar si algún ordenador funcionaba.

-En veinte años con este laboratorio nunca hemos tenido problemas.- dijo el doctor Brief volviendo a sentarse.

-Pero en veinte años tu empresa ha crecido mucho y ahora es muy envidiada. Tiene que tener una seguridad acorde a su importancia.- añadió la peliazul mientras toqueteaba las teclas. –Éste parece que está bien, solo habrá que cambiar la pantalla, está rota por este lado, ¿ves?- y señaló la raja que cruzaba la esquina inferior izquierda del monitor. -Ese idiota de Vegeta nos va a hacer la vida imposible estos tres años.- y giró la cabeza para comprobar que su padre estaba haciéndole caso. No era así. Reía con su gato que le hacía caricias en la cara. -¡Papá!-

-¡Ay, pequeña, sí, te he oído!- No paraba de reírse. Y separando a Tama de su rostro añadió: -¿Tres años? ¿Es el tiempo que se va a quedar?- Su hija notó que en ese punto su padre sí había recobrado el interés.

Bulma viró todo su cuerpo. Había llegado el momento en el que tenía que contarle a su padre la amenaza que se cernía a toda la humanidad. Si anoche pensó que igual no era buena idea, finalmente consideró que era justo decirle la verdad porque nadie aseguraba que en tres años sobrevivirían.

-Papá, tengo que hablar contigo.- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, querida.- había vuelto a concentrarse en su gato.

-Papá.- le volvió a llamar aseverando la voz, mostrando su profunda preocupación.

El tono con el que su hija le había llamado esa segunda vez, fue revelador. Cambio por completo su talante. Soltó al gato en el suelo, cogió un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su bata, lo encendió, se puso de pie, frente a su primogénita. -¿Quiénes son ahora?-

o-o-o-o

Tendría que buscar un buen sitio alejado de la multitud de aquella ciudad para entrenar. El científico le había dicho tres semanas, aunque la mujer igual la arreglaba en menos, así que tendría que pasar esos días alejado de _su_ cámara. Creyó saber el sitio perfecto para ello.

Cuando llegó, aún podían verse los destrozos de la batalla entre el chico misterioso y Freezer. -Ni siquiera le llegaste a tocar, asqueroso lagarto- murmuró mientras oteaba el paraje desértico. Todavía quedaban restos de la nave imperial y trozos de cuerpos desperdigados a lo largo y ancho de aquel paisaje marrón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Esos tres malditos kis que notaba cerca no le abstraerían de su labor allí. -¡Concéntrate!- se gritó a sí mismo. Pudo rememorar lo poco que vislumbró desde donde estaba situado en la batalla, demasiado lejos de donde le gustaría haber estado, demasiado perplejo. Vio de nuevo el reflejo de la espada de aquel muchacho, vio a Freezer en lo alto de aquella ladera cortado en dos y vio otra vez cómo aquel chico lo pulverizó sin compasión después de hacerle trizas su reptil cuerpo. Apretó más fuerte aún los dientes. -¡Debería haber sido yo, maldita sea!- Abrió los ojos y respiró. Tenía que concentrarse. "Bien, no fueron movimientos imposibles." Y se elevó en el aire para empezar a luchar contra un Freezer imaginario.

o-o-o-o

-¿Has sentido eso, Piccolo?-

Su amigo verde paró el combate al instante y se giró para clavar la mirada en el horizonte, en la dirección en la que el saiya miraba. –Sí, _él_ también acaba de iniciar su entrenamiento.-

-¿Qué era eso?- Songohanda, que los observaba desde abajo, alzó el vuelo al notar también ese enorme poder.

-Es Vegeta, no está entrenando lejos de aquí.- respondió el ser verde.

-¿Y no deberíamos alejarnos?- preguntó Songohanda.

-Él no vendrá a por nosotros, Gohan.- le contestó su padre sin apartar la mirada del cielo. –Decidió derrotar a los androides antes de luchar contra mí.-

-Tiene el ki muy alterado.- añadió Piccolo frunciendo el ceño. –Así no se convertirá jamás en superguerrero.-

-¡Rayos!- Goku apretó los puños sorprendiendo a su hijo y al namekiano. Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué le ocurría, él se explicó: -¡Cómo me gustaría que se convirtiera por fin en supersaiyajin! Sería una pelea fabulosa, ¿no creéis?-

-No sé quién está más loco de los dos, o tú o ese príncipe maldito.-

Su amigo rió ante la ocurrencia siempre incisiva de Piccolo, y le aumentó el buen humor al darse cuenta de una cosa: -Solo espero que _ella _no lo vuelva aún más loco.- Y siguió entre carcajadas.

-Más vale que sigamos entrenando.- dijo el namekiano al entender que Goku ya empezaba a hablar demasiado.

-¿Ella?- Songohanda no entendió el comentario de su padre. -¿Quién es ella?-

-¡Songohanda! ¡Defiéndete!- y siguieron con su entrenamiento.

o-o-o-o

-Doctor Maki Gero, ¿eh?- y miró fijamente un punto de la pared pensativo. -Sabía que volvería a escuchar ese nombre y que no serían buenas noticias.-

-¿Se te ocurre dónde puede estar?- Bulma, al igual que él, se había sentado para relatarle todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Su padre mostraba un semblante reflexivo, pero para sorpresa de su primogénita, no parecía muy impresionado por la historia.

Tras unos segundos, el científico reaccionó: -Fue un refutado científico en su momento, hija, hasta profesor de universidad. Luego, no se sabe muy bien por qué, desapareció.- Abrió su mano y la extendió para interpretar el verbo. Continuó: -Hay mucho descabellado en esta profesión, hija. Muchos pierden la cabeza por el poder que llegan a obtener tras muchos experimentos. Es una pena que la maldad y la ambición cieguen a personas tan válidas en principio para el progreso de la humanidad.-

Comprendía perfectamente a su progenitor. -No entiendo por qué solo buscan destrucción.-

El señor Brief siguió con sus cavilaciones, esta vez fijando sus ojos en su primogénita: -Hay personas que son así porque están llenas de malos sentimientos, pequeña, y se dejan llevar por ellos. En cambio otras han llevado tan mala vida, el destino ha sido tan injusto con ellas, que no les quedó otra opción más que refugiarse en el dolor que sienten transformándose en seres en apariencia malignos.-

Tras esta reflexión, su hija, que miraba al suelo, alzó la vista entrecerrando un poco los ojos. –Siempre hay elección, papá, siempre.-

Su progenitor sonrió levemente: -No siempre, querida. Tú no has tenido una vida difícil, pero por ahí, no solo en este mundo, hay personas que han sufrido más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar, se han tenido que hacer fuertes a base de golpes.- y se separó para erguirse sobre el respaldo de la silla, -Y a esas personas solo les quedaba la opción de seguir peleando o…- no quiso continuar. La siguiente opción era obvia.

_Seguir peleando o morir_. Bajó la mirada al suelo. –Sé que no es tan malo, papá, lo sé, es solo que a veces me saca de quicio.-

-¿El creador de esos androides?- su padre se ajustó las gafas a la nariz. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación y la preocupación se esfumó también.

La peliazul movió la cabeza confundida. –Vegeta, papá, ¿no hablabas de él?-

-Hablaba de la gente en general, hija, no de nadie en concreto.- parecía tan confuso como ella, aunque una leve sonrisa apareció sujetando su cigarrillo.

Bulma quiso rehacerse de aquel lío pero no sabía cómo salir. –Ah.- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Se levantó nerviosa de la silla y tosió. Se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en la pantalla apagada y gris del ordenador que tenía justo a su espalda. -¿Entonces no sabes dónde podría estar el constructor de esos monstruos?-

-Investigaré, claro.- Su padre la observaba desde su silla.

-¿Y qué haremos con mamá?- fue la importante cuestión que quería solventar con su padre una vez que ya sabe la verdad.

Para él no había duda: -Pues contárselo, por supuesto.- y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro?- se puso a su lado para abandonar por fin el laboratorio junto a él.

-Claro, hija, solo ella sabrá qué hacer.- contestó sin mirarla. Y siguió su paso suave hacia el jardín sin percatarse de la confusión que había creado esa afirmación en la cabeza de Bulma.

-Pero, pero…- la peliazul era incapaz de procesar una afirmación tan contundente. "¿Ella sabrá lo que hacer?". No tenía sentido en su mente. Tras el aturdimiento, aceleró el paso para volver a ponerse al mismo ritmo que su padre, que iba directo a la cocina.

o-o-o-o

-¿Cuánto le queda a eso?-

Bulma ni se tomó la molestia de erguirse desde debajo de la nave para contestar: -Si ayer te dije que le quedaban cinco días, ¿cuántos crees que quedarán hoy?-

-Tengo que entrenar, humana, no puedo tirar…-

La científica ya conocía la explicación del saiya: -No puedes tirar todo tu tiempo en las montañas porque necesitas aumentar la gravedad para hacer un ejercicio acorde a tu preparación aunque todo lo que tenemos aquí sea retrasado.- respiró para tomar aire. –Sí, sí, ya me sé la historia, Vegeta, me las repites todos los días desde hace dos semanas, ¿me pasas la llave dos?-

No se extrañó al tener que salir ella de debajo de la nave para cogerla. El príncipe ya estaba de camino hacia la cocina, su único lugar de peregrinación en aquella casa además de su habitación. –Imbécil.- murmuró mientras se ajustaba los pantalones manchados de grasa al igual que el resto de su ropa y lo veía alejarse.

-¡Hola nena!- su novio subía el camino desde el portón que da a la calle hacia su dirección.

-Hola Yamcha.- y se volvió a meter debajo de la nave.

-¿No me das un beso?- la observaba con medio cuerpo debajo de la cámara de gravedad, vestida con su usual uniforme de faena desde hace dos semanas.

-Estoy manchada de grasa, cielo, y…- paró para gruñir mientras apretaba una de las tuercas de la turbina. –Y esto lo llevo retrasado, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?-

-Bueno, ya me harté de buscar un buen gimnasio, parece que no doy con uno que soporte mi fuerza,- en este punto rió para buscar la aprobación de Bulma, pero ella parecía concentrada en otra cosa, así que siguió: -Estoy pensando en irme fuera a entrenar, esconderme de cualquier molestia.- Ni siquiera a eso recibió contestación por parte de su novia. -¿Bulma?- Una especie de sonido gutural fue lo que salió de la boca de la peliazul. –Bulma…- y se agachó para ver lo que ocurría. -¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te parece bien?-

Dos segundos después, oyó un rotundo: -¡Mierda!- y por fin su novia salió de entre los cimientos de la cámara, eso sí, cubierta por un líquido oscuro que le tapaba toda la cara.

-¿Pero qué diablos es eso?- Sabía que era cómico, sin embargo no vio que fuera un buen momento para reírse.

-¡Mierda!- reiteró la peliazul mientras se incorporaba rauda y abría sus manos. -¿Dónde hay un trapo?-

-¿Qué?- su novio no fue muy rápido.

-¡Un trapo, Yamcha! ¡Cualquier cosa!- era demasiada grasa la que tenía en la cara y la camiseta no serviría. Empezó a dar fuertes pasos hacia la cocina en busca de algo que le sirviera. No paraba de maldecir en todo el camino. Era seguida por su novio que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás había decidido no tentar a la suerte con ella.

El primer problema que tenía con su novia de un tiempo a esta parte era que Bulma se exaltaba con cualquier conversación convirtiéndola en una discusión y era en ese punto cuando él se confundía no pudiendo seguir el hilo de lo que hablaban. Creía que con el tiempo lo resolverían, que solo era un bache, pero la etapa estaba siendo muy larga a su entender. Ahora, hasta una simple mancha de grasa podría de nuevo hacer temblar los cimientos de su relación, así que optó, como hacía desde entonces, a no provocarla.

Cuando Bulma entró en la cocina con su cara ennegrecida y goteando aceite reutilizado, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al príncipe a sabiendas de que él disfrutaría con aquello más que nadie. Pero él solo alzó la vista un instante de su comida para observarla, e inexpresivo como siempre, la bajó.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa!- le gritó. Él ni se inmutaba. Comía, eso sí, con menos intensidad que antes.

-¡Hija! ¿Pero qué es toda esa porquería?- Su madre fue a socorrerla con uno de los paños de cocina y empezó a frotarle repetidamente la cara. –Solo esperemos que no estropee esa piel tuya tan fina, pequeña.- dijo preocupada sin parar de refregar.

Ella dejó que su madre hiciera las labores de limpieza hasta que un olor se confundió con el otro: -Mamá, ¿qué tiene ese trapo?- y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando su madre reaccionó y miró bien a su hija, su preocupación aumentó considerablemente: -Ay, querida, lo siento, es el trapo con el que limpié la mancha de tomate del suelo.-

-¿Qué?- La peliazul quiso ver los frutos de aquel disparate y miró atentamente su reflejo en la ventana, separándose bruscamente de su madre. Estaba negra, con destellos blancos de su piel tras ese intento de friega y sí, también roja. No quiso ni mirar al príncipe. -¡Mamá! ¿Por qué nunca dejas que limpien los robots?- fue lo menos hiriente que pudo salir de su boca mientras subía directa al baño de su cuarto.

-¡Ya sabes que me lío para programarlos, cariño, lo siento!- exclamó desde la base de la escalera. Y volteó para la cocina. –¡Hola, Yamcha! No te habíamos visto, ¿verdad, Vegeta?- A pesar de haber pasado ya en esa casa un tiempo considerable, su invitado seguía siendo extremadamente tímido y reservado, así que no se extrañó de que no contestase. -¿Quieres comer algo, querido?- Volvía a dirigirse al novio de su hija.

Yamcha miraba al suelo. No quería levantar la vista y cruzar su mirada con el segundo problema que tenía con su novia: el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, en el que Bulma había decidido centrar toda su vida. O al menos, eso pensaba él. Aunque en esas dos semanas apenas se hubieran visto porque parece ser que el príncipe se despertaba al alba, desayunaba, se iba a entrenar a las montañas y no aparecía por la casa hasta que el sol caía, como ahora. Para él era superior a sus fuerzas ver a su novia trabajar constantemente por y para el maldito mercenario del espacio. Solo acertó a decir: -No, gracias, iré a ver a Bulma.- y salió de allí evitando mirar al saiya, del que sentía su mirada oscura fijada sobre su persona. Era realmente frustrante no poder enfrentarse a él, y lo peor, que el príncipe lo supiera.

o-o-o-o

-¿Bulma?- Entró en la habitación esperando encontrársela y no la vio. Se oía agua caer así que entró en el baño. –Mejor,- dijo mientras entraba. –Así matarás dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a cenar fuera?- La observó desnuda ya dentro de la ducha. Recordó que habían pasado días desde la última vez que hicieron el amor.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó ella abriendo un ojo mientras se frotaba la cabeza cubierta de espuma.

-¿Te apetece que nos olvidemos de todo y salgamos a cenar?- iteró él sentándose en la tapa del inodoro.

-Pues no sé, Yamcha, tengo que seguir con el arreglo de la cámara, si no Vegeta se pondrá furioso.-

Resopló fastidiado. De nuevo, su segundo problema aparecía. -Y no puedes dejar que el príncipe se irrite, ¿verdad?-

Lo miró esta vez fijamente. –Lo que no puedo dejar es que trate más veces con mi padre, Yamcha, ya lo sabes.- Quiso añadir que el saiya era _cosa suya_, que así lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que su novio se tomaría a mal aquella frase tan rotunda que le repetía a su padre constantemente cuando quería ayudarla con la nave. Y siguió frotándose con la esponja. -¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo del gimnasio?- Se imaginó que a Yamcha le surgiría una sonrisa con esa pregunta y no se equivocó:

-Ah, sí, que no doy con uno adecuado, nena, no sé qué hacer.- y cruzó una pierna pensativo.

-¿Y cuáles son las opciones?- accionó el grifo de agua caliente para dejar que le inundase el cuerpo cubierto de espuma.

-Pues o quedarme aquí o ir a entrenar fuera, a un centro mejor, quizá con Ten Shi Han, aunque no sé por dónde andará.- miró al techo sin cambiarle el gesto reflexivo.

-Creí que decidisteis no veros en estos tres años hasta la llegada de los androides.-

Era cierto, todos habían decidido tras enterarse de la importante batalla que ocurriría de aquí a tres años que debían de entrenarse concienzudamente cada uno por su lado, aunque él nunca entendió esa decisión. Estaba claro que para algunos, como Piccolo o Goku que eran los poseedores de fuerzas superiores, seguir el ritmo de los demás entrenamientos, mucho menos intensos, les haría perder el tiempo, pero Yamcha consideraba que entre los guerreros Z había paridad de fuerzas entre algunos, como él y Ten Shi Han, e incluso Krilin, así que igual por su parte les haría una visita a sus compañeros. Volvió en sí para contestar. -Sí, de eso hablaron los demás, pero yo necesito entrenar con alguien con el que me pueda enfrentar, ¿no crees?-

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- cuestionó ella tranquila mientras se frotaba la cara. Pareció no darse cuenta del impacto y de la importancia que aquellas palabras sobre su novio. Sin embargo, lo único real era que Bulma volvía a adelantar a su novio en cuanto a astucia.

-¿Cómo?-

Cerró el grifo. –Pásame una toalla, cielo.- cuando estuvo a punto de cedérsela, continuó: -No sé, si quieres que te haga un gimnasio o una nave parecida a la que está abajo…- pero no pudo continuar con su razonamiento. Yamcha había cogido la toalla y la abrazaba sobre ella.

-Eres fantástica, ¿lo sabías?- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La peliazul sonrió: -Es que no sé porqué no me lo has pedido antes.-

-Pues porque pensé que te molestaría, Bulma.-

-¡Pero si se la estoy remodelando al bruto de Vegeta cómo no iba a hacerle una cámara a mi novio, igual o mejor luchador que él!- Era evidente que se había pasado con la comparación, pero desde que decidió ofrecerle su ayuda y así templar la cansina paranoia celosa de su novio, se vio lanzada. Había resuelto que un golpe de efecto así sería algo positivo para los dos. Lo que no tenía muy claro es cuándo podría sacar tiempo para construirle un centro de entrenamiento. Además, suponer a un hombre mejor en cualquier cosa que el que él considera su rival, aunque fuese mentira, siempre daba buenos resultados.

Para Yamcha, que ella se hubiera ofrecido a hacer algo así en el difícil punto en el que estaba su relación y encima con una despreocupación pasmosa, era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que la científica ya lo tuviera todo pensado. –No, nena, no hará falta.- y ahora, siguiendo los cálculos perfectamente delimitados por Bulma, tendría que excusarse diciéndole que no quería molestarla más de lo necesario: -No quiero molestarte más de lo necesario.-y le volvió a dar un beso, ahora en la boca: -Seguiré buscando.- Y se giró para dejarla secarse al fin.

No se percató de la sonrisa de triunfo de la científica, que al instante la borró al advertir lo que había pasado realmente. Sí, había movido a su novio por donde ella quería pero eso no quitaba que su relación estuviera cayendo en picado. Es más, acentuaba esa caída. Frunció el entrecejo. Ella era Bulma Brief, y si Bulma Brief decía que podía saldar ese tremendo bache en el que estaban, lo saldaría. Era su novio. Se querían. Han sido muchos años queriéndolo y compartiendo aventuras. -¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó alzando la mirada hacia él que se había sentado sobre la cama y encendido el televisor. Había cambiado de idea sobre ir a cenar y creyó que sería una buena oportunidad de hacerle saber una importante decisión que había tomado desde que se enteró de la llegada de los androides. Además parecía que a Vegeta le sentaba bien respirar el aire limpio de donde se fuera a entrenar y ahora que había comido, aunque fuera a horas intempestivas y a su madre no le importara calentar de nuevo la comida, él se iba a dormir temprano, así que consideró que ya era momento de volver a hacer un poco su vida. –Yamcha.- le llamó otra vez al verlo absorto. Había visto cientos de veces esa mirada antes en el idiota de su novio. Se acercó a él sintiendo cómo cuerpo se encrispaba y fijó su vista en la televisión. -¡Yamcha! ¡Deja de ver a esas fulanas!- No se lo podía creer. Ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mejorar las cosas y él babeando por cuatro chicas en bañador. Le cogió el mando y apagó la televisión ella misma.

-Perdona, nena, trataba de cambiar pero el mando no quería hacerme caso.- Y sonrió tontamente hacia ella tratando de justificarse.

-¡Nos vamos a cenar!- fue lo que Bulma dijo tras bufar irritada y girarse hacia el baño.

o-o-o-o

Nunca quiso compañía. Siempre había preferido estar solo. Tener a Nappa o a Radditz era solo cuestión de táctica bélica, simple matemática: tres hacen más que uno. Y lo hacen más rápido. Así que una de las cosas que más le estaba costando de todo aquel autoexilio en Chikyuu era que, por lo visto, los humanos son extremadamente sociables. Y una de las que más, la madre de la peliazul.

No le gustaba quedarse solo con la mujer de pelo rubio. Siempre estaba hablando sin parar, adulándole y contando cosas sobre los animales o las plantas o sus nuevos avances culinarios como si a él realmente le importara. Desde que retornó a aquel planeta y mientras se arreglase _su_ cámara de gravedad, había decidido pasar en aquella casa el menor tiempo posible. Iba a las montañas a llevar a cabo sus ejercicios, volvía solo para comer a una hora más avanzada de lo normal y luego subía a su habitación para ducharse y dormir. Era un plan sencillo, incluso había retrasado cada día su vuelta para no estar con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, sobre todo para no estar con _ella_ y con el estúpido de su novio, que hacía visitas de vez en cuando. El único fallo de su plan estaba en la dueña de la casa. Y es porque los dos tenían un sitio predilecto allí: la cocina. Y por lo visto, a la hora que él llegaba sin poder aguantar más el hambre era la hora de la preparación de mejunjes pequeños individuales.

-Prueba estos, ¿quieres, guapo?- le dijo la rubia, como siempre hacía desde hacía catorce días, justo cuando él acababa su retardado almuerzo.

La inicial ocasión en la que llegó y se encontró con que tendría que soportar su presencia mientras comía, pensó que no podría aguantarlo, pero entonces ella le puso esas porciones dulces de comida por delante y le pidió que los catara.

Ya no desconfiaba de ellos. La primera vez que pasó de largo su minuciosa vigilancia sobre la comida se sintió estúpido. Estúpido y demasiado alterado por la mujer de pelo turquesa, pero si sirvió para que no volviera a bajar la guardia en los demás aspectos, para lo que obviamente había funcionado era para constatar que envenenar al Príncipe de los Saiyajins no estaba en sus planes y se relajó en ese flanco desde aquel momento. Sin embargo, para entonces no pudo dar rienda suelta a su apetito porque poco después salió en busca de Kakarotto. Ahora, con aquellos pasteles justo debajo de su rostro a la misma hora todos los días, comprendió que podría soportar lo insoportable: a la mujer del científico pululando a su alrededor. Y junto a esta determinación tomó otra, que antes de sentarse a comer subiría a su cuarto a ponerse una camiseta. Otra mirada obscena, y la mandaría fuera del planeta.

Esta vez se decantó por uno en forma redonda y de los que siempre había evitado, los de color marrón, a pesar de que su extraño aroma siempre le incitaba.

-Ah, muy buena elección esta vez, Vegeta, uno de chocolate.- y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. -Son los favoritos de mi hija después de los de fresa.- y le guiñó el ojo mientras se erguía esperando el resultado. La mecánica creada, a ojos de la señora Brief, era la siguiente: si le gustaba, su invitado devoraba los mismos de igual sabor; si en cambio no le gustaba lo suficiente, se los comería todos aunque más comedido. Y es que su invitado era así de educado.

Cuando probó el dulce de chocolate tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para testar aquel peculiar sabor. Sintió como dentro de su boca se derretía para fundirse con su saliva. Una mezcla agria y azucarada por igual que le estaba inundando no solo el espacio bucal si no algún otro sentido que hasta ese momento no había detectado y que estaba consiguiendo que aquel momento no fuera solo una experiencia gustativa, si no otra que superaba ese límite, que le invadía más allá de la garganta. Finamente, lo engulló. No supo porqué, pero en ese mismo instante se acordó del sexo y del tiempo que llevaba sin él. Una chillona voz le hizo volver en sí. -Vaya, no te preocupes, la próxima vez haré los de limón que parece que te gustan más.- En cuanto dijo esto, él supo lo que hacer. Se tragó todos los de color marrón de golpe. La mecánica creada, a ojos de Vegeta, era la siguiente: si se había quedado con hambre, los tragaba de golpe; si en cambio estaba saciado, los degustaría. -Ah, pues me he equivocado, entonces te ha gustado.- y se rió encantada de lo que acababa de presenciar. -Me voy a ver si a los obreros del laboratorio les apetece alguno, ¿programas tú los _homerobots_, Vegeta? ¡Gracias!- y alargó la última palabra hasta salir por la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Cuando subió a su cuarto escuchó gritos desde el de la peliazul, algo sobre la televisión, pero pasó de largo como solía hacer. Solo deseó que esa noche el novio no se quedara ya que parecía que ella era deslenguada para todo, hasta para el sexo, aunque se hubiera descubierto frente a él como una persona pudorosa. Después de la experiencia del chocolate, más le valdría no escuchar nada que le recordase que llevaba tres años sin catar una mujer. Entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se sorprendió lo mismo que le molestó descubrir un pequeño robot de esos que invadían de vez en cuando toda la casa para curiosamente dejarla ordenada y pulcra.

-Príncipe Vegeta. Príncipe Vegeta.-

Antes de escuchar de nuevo el martilleante _Peligro, peligro _y de que el cacharro blanco se volviera loco, le disparó un rayo de ki y empezó a empujar con el pie a la chatarra hasta sacarla fuera del cuarto. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, la científica salía de su habitación con una indumentaria muy distinta a la que lo tenía habituado en esas dos semanas que llevaba en el planeta.

En cuanto le vio, le gritó: -¿Has destrozado otro _homerobot_, Vegeta?- Y gruñó para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la escalera. -Espero que el tiempo que dure mi cena no hagas de las tuyas, ¿podrás contenerte?- decía mientras el sonido de los tacones resonaba en todo el pasillo. Cuando se giró para volver a chillar esta vez a su novio que no entendía que no tenía humor para encima tener que esperarle, el príncipe seguía observándola, inexpresivo. -¿Qué? Vas a decir algo sobre mi cara manchada de antes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó levantando los brazos. Ya no estaba para soportar a más hombres, de este mundo o de cualquier otro.

El saiya solo cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Yamcha!-

o-o-o-o

-¿Entonces quieres aplazarla?-

Miró a los ojos tristes de su novio. Ella había tomado una decisión que era obviamente la más inteligente. -Verás, Yamcha, con todo esto de los androides debemos estar concentrados y no creo que sea buen momento para celebraciones, ¿no crees?-

Su novio miró a un punto muerto de la mesa. -Pero tú quieres casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Ahí debía de mostrarse completamente convencida: -Sí, sí, por supuesto, cariño.- le cogió la mano para que sintiera su cercanía. -Ha sido el sueño de mi vida desde que te conocí, ¿recuerdas?- Y le ofreció una sonrisa registrada, de esas que sabía que él no podía rechazar.

Yamcha miró sus manos entrelazadas y de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su corazón. -Igual que el mío, nena, formar una familia contigo, aunque ahora no podremos tener niños.- afirmó.

-¿Qué?- Aquello ella no lo había pensado. -¿Cómo que no podremos tener niños?- le soltó la mano bruscamente.

-Bueno, cielo, si no sabemos si ganaremos no vamos a tener un niño sin un buen futuro que ofrecerle, ¿no?- para él esa cuestión estaba clara.

-¿Cómo que no venceréis? ¡Por supuesto que venceréis!-se irguió en su silla molesta. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que la balanza del triunfo no se inclinara a su favor en la batalla, pero confiaba en sus amigos. En aquel momento le vino la imagen perfectamente nítida de que, en el caso de que no vencieran los hombres, ella sobreviviría al desastre venidero de un mundo dominado por androides. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero lo haría. Y si para esa época ella tuviera uno o dos críos, aunque solo quedasen tres años, ellos sobrevivirían con ella. Por supuesto. Era Bulma Brief.

-¿Uno o dos críos?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Has dicho uno o dos críos? - el rostro absolutamente horrorizado de su novio era elocuente en muchos sentidos.

Lo había vuelto a hacer: había pensado en alto. "Estoy bebiendo demasiado vino", quiso excusarse dejando la cuarta copa que se tomaba. Esperó a que el camarero que se había acercado para devolverle su tarjeta de crédito se retirara para continuar. -Los que vengan, Yamcha, no hay lugar para una boda pero sí para niños.- Tosió y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. -Ya sabes que yo siempre me he quejado de ser hija única y de que siempre deseé un hermanito o una hermanita para compartir mis cosas.-

-Pero Bulma, si tú no sabes compartir.- Creyó no haber dicho eso, pero lo dijo. A veces él también pensaba en alto. Cuando advirtió que no habría salvación en aquel instante para los gritos, se vio amparado por una voz que les llamó la atención a ambos, sacándolos de su conversación. Solo se alegró antes de caer en a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-Hola Yamcha.- Una mujer, a la que había conocido no tanto como ella quisiera, se había acercado a su mesa.

-Hola Yuri.- saludó alterado. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La risa nerviosa de su novio la puso más alerta aún. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó una Bulma enojada.

La joven de pelo largo y rubio ni la miró. -Creí que me llamarías, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?-

-Bueno, Yuri, es que cambié de gimnasio y ahora estoy muy liado.- Yamcha se había puesto de pie realmente alarmado. -¿Nos vamos, Bulma?- y se inclinó hacia el brazo de su novia para alzarla y llevársela de allí. Yuri reaccionó antes y fue ella la que obtuvo contacto agarrándole por el hombro para acercarlo con intención de susurrarle algo. -Te he...-

-¡Eh, tú!- La peliazul se había levantado de su silla y la había empujado lejos de Yamcha. Yuri hizo esfuerzo para no caerse pero con tan mala suerte que había tropezado con una mesa de otros clientes del restaurante que sorprendidos al ver a la mujer casi caerse sobre el sushi que habían pedido, se levantaron también. En este punto, todo el restaurante les estaba mirando. -¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi novio! ¿Has entendido?- Y dio dos pasos para aproximarse a la intrusa. -¡Como le vuelvas a susurrar algo te corto la lengua!- Bulma ya estaba encima de ella y fue apartada por Yamcha, que creía realmente capaz a su novia de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

-Bulma, déjala, es solo una profesora del gimnasio.-

-¿Es ésta la histérica de tu novia?- Yuri se había repuesto del empujón y estaba deseosa de contestar a la engreída y famosa de Bulma Brief. Por supuesto que sabía quien era. Nunca le había caído bien esa mujer, y desde que se enteró de que era la novia de Yamcha, el guapo exjugador de baseball que desde hacía poco rondaba el gimnasio donde ella trabajaba, mucho menos. -Tenías razón, es solo una histérica.-

-¡Yo nunca te he dicho eso!- exclamó Yamcha aterrado. De entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho de su novia, justo aquello no lo había dicho aunque casara perfectamente en su descripción. Se volvió hacia Bulma para que le creyera. -Yo nunca le he dicho eso, Bulma.-

La eminente científica había cruzado los brazos y miraba a la sospechosa mujer que los había interrumpido y que ahora se ajustaba el peinado. -Por supuesto que no, yo no soy ninguna histérica.- Consideró que no merecía más su atención. -Vámonos, Yamcha, es solo una envidiosa.- Y cogió su bolso para marcharse seguida de su novio. Cuando pasó al lado de Yuri con paso digno, escuchó:

-Y además eres una cornuda.-

Ni Yamcha, un guerrero curtido, ni por supuesto ella misma, pudieron evitar el golpe que le propinó Bulma con el bolso en la cara. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a avalanzarse sobre ella fue cuando Yamcha pudo reaccionar antes de que aquello fuera a peor si era posible, y le cogió de la cintura. -¡Bulma, cálmate!- le repetía separándola de Yuri.

-¡Eres una zorra!- le repetía queriendo zafarse del agarre de su novio. -¡Suéltame, Yamcha!- insistía pataleando mientras el luchador la sacaba del restaurante. -¡Como te vuelva a ver, te arranco esos ridículos pelos tuyos! ¡Te los arranco!-

Dejaron en la sala un murmullo constante mientras que algunas personas levantaban a Yuri del suelo, la cual mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

Cuando ya salieron a la calle Bulma se calmó, aunque comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Parecía que ya no quería pegar a nadie, o al menos, eso le consolaba a su novio, que la estaba siguiendo detrás. Yamcha no sabía si hablarle o no porque seguía muy alterada. Finalmente optó por lo primero: -Bulma, yo no…-

No le dejó empezar. -Ya sé que no me has sido infiel.-

Una interrupción tan rotunda le hizo tener que asimilar lo que su novia había soltado por la boca. –Claro que no.- terminó por apostillar él.

-Solo te gusta tontear, es solo eso.- Seguía sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo y quizá por eso su novio pensaba que se lo estaba diciendo más a ella misma que a él. –A mí también, así que no debería ser tan histé…- al instante se corrigió: -Tan irracional.- La debilidad de esa afirmación parecía querer compensarse con la fuerza y rotundidad con la que pisaba la acera a cada paso.

-Eh.- el luchador le agarró por fin del brazo para darle la vuelta y que lo mirara.

Ella alzó la vista y fijo sus ojos en los suyos. –Tú no me harías eso, ¿verdad?-

Su novio la abrazó. No quería que viese la culpabilidad reflejada en sus pupilas.

o-o-o-o

Miraba a las estrellas desde el tejado de la cúpula principal del conjunto residencial. Volvía a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Nunca había dormido mucho. De pequeño, tenía pesadillas que lo angustiaban. Después, con los años, la naturaleza de ellas cambiaron para personalizarse en Freezer y sus ansias de venganza. Pasó de soñar con las víctimas a soñar con su padre muerto y con el lagarto. Ahora, el peso del protagonismo de sus pesadillas recaía en dos personas más: Kakarotto y aquel misterioso chico de pelo lila. Eran confusos y cuando despertaba agobiado y sudoroso, apenas podía recordarlas. Solo sus caras. Sus caras, con los ojos verdes y el pelo enfogonado. Eran superguerreros y él no.

-Ni una pizca de suerte.- Susurró mirando al cosmos. Y es que, para que su estancia fuera aún más _agradable_, tres de sus fervientes enemigos se entrenaban no muy lejos de donde él había decidido hacerlo. Había pensado en cambiar el lugar de entrenamiento al notar esos tres kis potentes y conocidos, sin embargo comprendió que estar donde Freezer había perdido la vida le infundaba una motivación especial y cambió de opinión al instante.

Masculló y se concentró en las estrellas. Cincuenta mil de años luz, magnitud que marcaba la nave que construyó la peliazul para calcular la longitud entre planetas, era mucha distancia. Eso significaba que lo que él veía ahora no era Vegetasei, era Tsufur. Un gesto de asco surgió en su rostro. Se consoló: "Sigue siendo mi planeta".

Escuchó el sonido del portón principal abrirse. Se incorporó del colchón y se puso de pie para comprobar que era el ki de la mujer de pelo turquesa y el idiota de su novio. Ella se despedía de él desde la puerta y caminaba a paso ligero cruzando el jardín. Se atusaba el pelo enmarañado. Parecía alterada y que le importaba bien poco que con todo el estruendo que formaban esos zapatos de tacón alto al caminar podría despertar a cualquiera. La vio tropezar y caer de bruces.

-¡Pero es que no me va a salir hoy nada bien!- exclamó Bulma desde el suelo. Se levantó sintiéndose más pesada. No pudo dar ningún paso antes de escuchar una risa desde arriba. Miró a lo alto, al balcón de él, pero parecía que no estaba allí y las pocas luces que iluminaban débilmente el jardín no ayudaban. -Te he escuchado, Vegeta.-

En la escena de la cocina y la mancha de tinta tuvo que aguantarse una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de la peliazul negra. Sin embargo, ahora que no tenía nadie a su alrededor no pudo evitar evidenciar lo divertido que le resultaba que la científica, vanidosa hasta el extremo, fuera tan torpe. Era la segunda vez que la veía estrellarse contra el suelo por culpa de las alzas. Se acordaba de la primera ocasión, cuando ella salía veloz por la rampa de _su _cámara de gravedad después de haber comprobado en qué había fallado el controlador de presión. Le vino a la mente que hacía dos semanas que no hablaban, tras recordarle que él mismo se encargaría de destruir el planeta.

Bulma, al no recibir respuesta tras unos instantes, desdeñó la idea de volver a dirigirse a él y siguió su camino. Antes apoyó una mano en la puerta principal de entrada a la casa para quitarse los tacones.

-¿Ahora es cuando te vas a preocupar por no hacer ruido?- Notó el respingo de ella al oírlo y de cómo le miraba de reojo mientras trataba de dar con la clave para desabrochar el cinturón del zapato en el tobillo.

Lo tenía justo atrás. -Déjame en paz.- y chistó al no poder quitarse el calzado.

-Hueles a alcohol.-

-¿Y no hueles mi cabreo?- le recriminó al momento aún sin mirarle. Desistió en su intención con el calzado y puso su mano en el reconocedor de huellas para que la puerta principal se abriera. No lo hizo. -¡Joder! En el del portón que da a la calle no tuve problemas.- Recordó que habían cambiado la seguridad del laboratorio. "¿Cruce de líneas y registros?", se preguntó. Hacía tanto que no salía que no se había preocupado de asegurarse de que todo funcionaba perfectamente. Se restregó la mano en el vestido y lo intentó por segunda vez. Nada. Resopló por enésima ocasión en aquella aciaga noche. "¿Y ahora qué hago?". Estuvo a punto de voltearse cuando sintió la presencia contundente de Vegeta aún más cerca, a su espalda. Miró a la izquierda y vio la mano del saiya aparecer sigilosa y lentamente en su ángulo de visión, abriéndose paso al lado de su cintura, acercarse a su extremidad, quitarla y dejar todo su brazo en tensión y la palma de su mano sobre el reconocedor. Creyó sentir calidez en su nuca cuando una voz neutra y desconocida consiguió que dejara de observar el tenso brazo del guerrero y que respirara.

-Príncipe Vegeta. Bienvenido.- se oyó alrededor. Se abrió la puerta y se encendieron las luces de la entrada.

-Esto es increíble.- exclamó ella mirando todo aquello entre indignada e intrigada. Giró su cuello para observarlo entero, a menos de un palmo de su cabeza. Altanero y visiblemente gozoso con aquel momento. -¿Cuándo has hecho tú un reconocimiento de huellas, eh?- Y entró en la casa dejando en evidencia toda su molestia.

-Tu padre sí hace lo que promete.- Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo esa máquina había podido leer la palma de su mano, pero para su regocijo lo había hecho. Observó la silueta de ella de espaldas alejarse de él y abrirse paso directamente a la cocina. La siguió.

-Si estoy tardando más con _mi _nave es porque la estoy mejorando mucho.- Justificó mientras se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba una de sus piernas para poder desquitarse por fin del maldito zapato. Al inclinarse, su escote se hizo ostentosamente visible. El saiya, que levantó una ceja al percatarse, prefirió centrar su atención en la nevera. -Además le estoy construyendo una habitación, baño y cocina, tal y como la que tenía Goku en la que usó para ir a Namek.- Finalmente pudo deshacerse de uno de los martirios de sus pies.

-Yo no necesito esas cosas.- comentó Vegeta buscando alguna pieza de fruta del frigorífico.

Bulma sonrió mientras se deshacía del otro zapato. -Sí, pero igual tenemos suerte y viéndote tan cómodo ahí dentro te vas de aquí.-

Cerró la puerta con la mano que tenía libre entendiendo la táctica de ella. No entró en el juego: -Tú no quieres que me vaya.- sentenció seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Ja!- Una sola carcajada sonora, clara y tan alta que evidenciaba que aquello para ella no tenía ningún sentido salió disparada de su boca bien abierta.

Había decidido no alterarse por mucho que la peliazul lo provocara. Con aquella risa falsa casi hizo que él apartara la vista de su figura. -Me necesitáis para acabar con los androides, lo sabes bien.-

Ella se puso en pie. Parecía no afectada por aquello. -Dime una cosa, Vegeta.- comenzó a decir despreocupada mientras miraba el interior de la nevera. -¿Por qué odias a Goku?-

Ahí estaba, por fin, la gran pregunta que había estado tanto tiempo esperando a que ella le hiciera alguna vez. La había soltado con desparpajo, con una soltura casi insultante mientras se decidía qué tomar del interior del frigorífico, como si realmente no fuera importante, como si ahí no se encontrara la razón por la que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins se había desterrado en un planeta remoto en la aburrida y preciosa Galaxia del Norte. La pregunta cayó y parecía que sólo él se hubiera percatado del peso de sus palabras. Ya lo había visto más veces: el alcohol hacía que las personas que lo hubieran tomado se volvieran más inconscientes, razón por la que él jamás echaba un trago; y por descontado más atrevidas. Y sabiendo la mujer que tenía delante se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te importa?- le cuestionó él a su vez sin querer mirar la silueta de ella.

Asomó su rostro y le sonrió provocando que el saiya agudizara su mirada. Volvió a perder la cabeza en el refrigerador y acentuó a escondidas su gesto de hilaridad por la cara de absoluta seriedad de él. No pudo evitarlo. Pareció confundido por una simple sonrisa suya, y sorprendentemente podía asegurar que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Había sido divertido verlo desconcertado y aquello le había llevado irremediablemente a querer seguir incitándolo. Deseaba preguntarle eso desde que arribó a su casa pero no había encontrado ni un ínfimo momento distendido como para planteársela. ¿Por qué lo había hecho en ese instante y no en los meses anteriores? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Mientras separaba algunas botellas dentro de la nevera con un poco de torpeza desechó esa cuestión. ¿Qué más daba el porqué? Ya le habían surgido suficientes dudas durante esa noche como para ahora preocuparse en lo que podría estar pensando el maldito Príncipe. Ésa era una situación como otra cualquiera y tenía muchas ganas de saber por qué ese soberbio saiya detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a alguien como Goku que, por lo que tenía entendido, le había perdonado la vida pese a que intuía que precisamente ahí se encontraba el motivo. Se decantó por un vaso de leche fresca, la botella que más a mano tenía.

-Oh, vamos, Vegeta.- inició su réplica con el mismo tono despreocupado. -¿Qué te cuesta contármelo?- le preguntó a la vez que alargaba el brazo para alcanzar un vaso de lo alto del mueble. -Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.- Y le guiñó un ojo mientras se servía leche.

"Descarada", pensó el guerrero. Para que sus ojos no bajaran por el cuerpo de ella dobló la vista al suelo de azulejos. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba fijando en ella? Curiosamente en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez. Como tampoco lo fue esa misma tarde cuando esa misma tarde la vio vestida así en el pasillo creyó oír una melodía extraña en su cerebro que bailaba al mismo ritmo que sus caderas mientras éstas se iban alejando. Sin embargo, en ese momento y con ambos en la cocina, no quiso pensar más en ello. Tenía que concentrarse en la cuestión planteada porque igual le podía sacar algún provecho. Antes de poder abrir la boca ella se sentaba frente a él en la mesa alta. Los dos iguales, a la misma altura. Casi podría haber afirmado que se atusó el pelo con coquetería sólo para él. Torció levemente los labios cuando su ojos añiles se cruzaron con los suyos. El azul de un juego quizá provocador le saludaba con toda la desvergüenza de ese mundo.

Por un instante, a Bulma le pareció ser parte de una conexión extraña, emisor o receptor de un mensaje en clave en el corto cruce de miradas que mantuvieron ambos. Para su sorpresa, fue él el que apartó la suya, después de sonreírle como solía hacer, para morder la manzana. Ella no quiso pensarlo a pesar de que deseó que la izara de nuevo. Mantuvo la suya mientras cogía el vaso. -¿Es porque te salvó la vida?- quiso saber.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sólo vio descaro a través de ellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer? Tendría que seguir su juego para averiguarlo. -Es por muchas razones, humana.- le contestó para añadir manteniendo, esta vez sí, sus iris negros en los azules: -Razones que tú nunca entenderás.-

-Prueba a ver.- le sugirió ella irradiando osadía a través de su sonrisa. Y bebió un sorbo de leche. En cuanto la bebida nívea entró en su boca se arrepintió de haberlo escogido. ¿Cómo se lo había ocurrido tomar leche fría? Ni siquiera tomaba el café con leche. No quiso interponer esa minucia entre ese extraño ambiente creado y esperó a que él le respondiera. -¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntarle. -¿Entonces es porque te salvó la vida entre _otras muchas razones que yo nunca entenderé_?-

Ya no le llamaba la atención que ella utilizara un tono evidentemente sarcástico para provocarlo. Lo había usado antes con él y si en todas las anteriores ocasiones le había parecido una opción desmesurada, justo en ese instante no le dio importancia. A la vez que él sopesaba la idea de contestarle, había estado observándola mientras bebía y sus labios se mojaban del líquido blanco. Tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa al ver cómo ella profería un gesto de desagrado y soltaba en la mesa alta el vaso procurando no evidenciar la repulsión que le había causado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba respondiéndole después de darle un nuevo bocado a la fruta:

-Yo soy el Príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, mujer, no puedo permitir que un tercera clase me humille.-

-¿Tercera clase?- le preguntó Bulma mientras observaba la mandíbula de él bajar y subir al masticar.

Tragó antes de contestar: -Tu querido Kakarotto es un vulgar soldado de tercera, ¿no lo sabías?-

Se lo había dicho como si, por algún motivo retorcido y de algún modo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, tuviera que sentirse mal por la condición de su gran amigo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con las cejas agudizadas. ¿Quería molestarla por haber rebajado a Goku en esa desquiciante cabeza jerarquizada suya donde, por lo que acababa de decir, sólo importaban las clases sociales? Retornó a observarlo y sonrió al darse cuenta de algo: -¿Y cómo es que un soldado de tercera consiguió humillar al mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins, Vegeta?-

Movió sus pupilas de un ojo a otro de los de ella. La muy osada se la había devuelto puesto que el hecho de que se sentía denostado por Kakarotto seguía presente: él podría ser un miembro de la monarquía de Vegetasei, pero el maldito tercera clase fue el que derrotó a Freezer y, por lo tanto, Vegeta perdía. Parecía impertérrita, como si realmente aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia. Profirió concentrado en el azul: -¿Tienes muchas ganas tienes de saberlo, verdad?-

Mantuvo la sonrisa aun viéndolo tan circunspecto y a pesar de que había conseguido ponerla nerviosa por clavarle los ojos con esa intensidad. -Sí.- respondió.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos y ella notó su corazón acelerarse. Inspiró con fuerza y rompió la lucha visual incorporándose de pie para darle la espalda, tirar la leche sobrante al fregadero y abrir de nuevo la nevera. Se le había quedado la boca seca y definitivamente tenía que beber algo. En cuanto perdió contacto con sus pupilas negras se sintió aliviada. Ese maldito saiyajin tenía más que estudiada su pose intimidatoria. ¿O es que era así por defecto? Quiso comprobarlo y en un movimiento rápido volteó el rostro por un instante. Lo vio concentrado en la manzana y se percató de que estaba disimulando. Él podría ser muy rápido en sus movimientos, incluso en los visuales, pero ella conocía a los hombres y casi podría haber jurado que casi lo había pillado observando su despampanante anatomía. Cuando volteó a la nevera se sorprendió al notar cómo una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su propio rostro. Otra vez. Lo que le faltaba. Ella acababa de tener una discusión terrible con Yamcha, su relación pendía de un hilo finísimo, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que estar coqueteando abiertamente con Vegeta. Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas.

-Bueno, no lo sé.- contestó sacando una botella de zumo. -Si no quieres contestarme, no lo hagas porque, la verdad, tampoco es asun...-

-Él mató a Freezer y me dejó sin mi venganza.- le interrumpió él.

Retornó a girarse para mirarlo. ¿Por qué le había contestado? -¿Es por eso?- quiso saber. -¿Porque mató al que destruyó a toda tu raza?- Se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa con un vaso repleto de jugo de melocotón.

El soplido corto de él le dio a entender que por ahí no iban los tiros. Se le estaba acabando la manzana y la giró en sus dedos antes de darle uno de los últimos bocados y responder: -Tu razonamiento es incorrecto, humana.- comenzó a explicarse. -Si detesto a tu querido Kakarotto no es porque matara a Freezer, si no porque me dejó sin mi venganza para él, para el mismo ser deleznable que me privó a mí de lo que era mío y me rebajó a un simple soldado más.-

Dejando atrás el hecho de que usaba palabras y formas gramaticales que ella jamás habría utilizado para explicarse, cosa que siempre le había llamado la atención de él, a Bulma podría haberle creado curiosidad que Vegeta no se sentía mal porque todos sus congéneres hubieran sido aniquilados por ese lagarto viscoso si no que él, por ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, se había quedado sin su reino. Pero no, de hecho, ni se inmutó por ese dato. Ella era Bulma Brief y si pensaba bien lo dicho y se ponía en lugar de él, también se habría molestado si un extraño le arrebataba su vendetta. Para ella, tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

Se esperaba de esa mujer cualquier cosa, es más, hasta estaba preparando su sonrisa más separatista para cuando se pusiera a gritar y recriminarle que él no quería vengar la muerte de los suyos y sólo pensaba en su nombre y condición. Y es que creía tenerla más que calada: la humana era más que noble en sus sentimientos, hasta ridículamente bondadosa, desconocedora de que seguramente eso sería su perdición como siempre les pasaba a los que se dejaban llevar por el idealismo barato. Lo que no se esperaba de ninguna de las maneras fue que ella le replicara tras estar pensativa unos segundos:

-Te entiendo.-

La mueca se le cambió por completo y tuvo que revolverse un poco en su silla. La estudió y pese a la sorpresa pudo volver a su esencia: -¿Qué vas a entender tú?- le espetó recompuesto.

-¡Pues te entiendo!- exclamó Bulma alzando un poco la mano con el vaso, lo mismo que la voz mostrando molestia. -Si a mí me quitan todo lo que tengo aquí, todos mis privilegios, también me cabrearía si llega un tipo cualquiera y le da su merecido a quien me robó lo que es mío.-

¿De verdad iba a comparar una casa llena de locos con ser el heredero al trono de Vegetasei? Arrugó el vértice del labio en desaprobación. Además, ¿qué era eso de que lo entendía? ¿Iba a ser esa humana la primera persona en ponerle un poco de razón a lo que él siempre había sentido dentro, esa furia comprimida a lo largo de los años porque le arrebataron lo que era suyo por derecho y que fue más que segura causa de mofa entre todos los seres del Universo? Podría ser la primera vez que explicaba sus razones, pero aun así no tenía sentido y se hartó de aquella situación.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.- concluyó desganado concentrándose en el esqueleto de la manzana.

Ella levantó levemente los hombros. Percibió al instante que se había sentido molesto por haber sido comprendido. Razonó para sí que ese hombre era más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio y curiosamente sonrió ante la deducción. -_Lo que tú digas._- profirió la peliazul antes de beber del vaso y dejar de analizarlo.

Él la miró en un vistazo tras oír esa conclusión que había escuchado de ella otras veces antes y que le gustaba y la repudiaba a partes iguales, aunque tenía que reconocer que en ese instante le produjo más la segunda opción que la primera.

-¿Qué puedes entender tú, eh?- quiso saber alzando un poco la voz por la molestia que la réplica de ella le había causado.

Vegeta había caído en la provocación. Él podría ser un príncipe orgulloso con un problema de ego pero a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un hombre que tenía delante a una mujer bonita; además, verlo irritado le pareció interesante, como siempre. Se inclinó hacia delante intentando concentrarse en sus pupilas pese a que el alcohol aún hacía de las suyas. ¿Qué es lo que guardaba ese hombre dentro de sí como para odiar a todos? El frío que le recorrió la espalda cuando clavaron las miradas el uno en el otro lo percibió como antiguo, conocido, y no sólo porque había ocurrido más veces en esa conversación. Es más, tampoco era la primera vez que lo sentía. De nuevo, ese ambiente raro y denso que les había rodeado en otras ocasiones se hacía tan palpable que parecía mentira que sólo se hiciera evidente mediante sutilezas, detalles en principio sin importancia. Y sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos lucía impaciente por querer salir de esa habitación, y menos Vegeta, que parecía bastante ofuscado al sentirse provocado:

-¿Qué puede entender una simple humana del Príncipe de los...?-

No lo dejó acabar. Si él había empezado a sincerarse tenía que aprovechar esa circunstancia: -¿Por qué odias a Goku?- le interrumpió.

El silencio les rodeó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué esa humana se atrevía a interrumpirlo? ¿Y por qué le repetía la misma cuestión? -Eso ya lo has preguntado.- espetó él con suma seriedad. De repente, ella se había vuelto meditabunda, ¿por qué?

-Porque te dejó sin tu venganza, sí, lo sé, pero tiene que haber otra razón.- se explicó sin dejar de indagar el rostro del guerrero.

Sin entender el motivo, él se vio a sí mismo nervioso como un luchador principiante. -¿Por qué habría de haberla?- le interrogó afilando los ojos hacia ella.

-Porque eres igual de retorcido que yo.- le contestó la peliazul relajando un poco el peso del momento con una sonrisa. -Y porque yo me guardaría mis razones para mí y no se las contaría así, tan fácilmente, a un extraño como lo que tú estás hacien...-

-Tú nunca podrías guardarte nada para ti.- dijo el saiya más que convencido por las veces en las que el descaro de ella lo dejaba en jaque. Esta vez, era él el que la interrumpía. -Y tú y yo no nos parecemos.- sentenció. Si bien podría haberle dado la razón en que había más de un motivo para detestar a Kakarotto, eso de que ellos se parecían no iba a consentirlo. ¿O podría ser cierto que sí tenían puntos en común? Frunció el ceño porque, de hecho, hacía nada que esa humana le había afirmado que lo entendía.

Bulma, que siempre había sido sincera consigo misma, en esa ocasión había vuelto a serlo. La conversación con él estaba siendo extraña, eso no podía negarlo, y si al principio no quiso interesarse más que por simple curiosidad, esa curiosidad se había vuelto más intensa, lo mismo que el peso de las miradas de ambos cuando se hincaban recíprocamente en los ojos del otro a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Ella era una científica que había invitado a un hombre a vivir a su casa y se había sorprendido porque ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo en todo un enigma de pasado más que oscuro. Era un puzzle, una fórmula mágica de peinado estrafalario que pernoctaba en su hogar y se le plantaba delante todos los días transformándose en muchas más interrogantes que las que pudieran interesar a una estudiosa de las ciencias. Y todo porque esa científica, esa estudiosa, estaba siendo una mujer que coqueteaba con descaro con un hombre atractivo. "Definitivamente he bebido demasiado", se dijo para sí a la vez que inspiraba con fuerza.

-Espero por tu bien que estés haciendo grandes mejoras en _mi_ nave.- profirió sin mirarla.

Por fin, una frase que destensaba todo el ambiente anterior y les devolvía a cada uno a su lugar habitual, es decir, él como un desquiciado obsesionado con la guerra y ella como una hermosa e inteligentísima dama que tenía al novio más guapo de La Tierra desde hacía muchos años. Prefirió seguir en esa línea y hasta casi se lo agradeció mentalmente:

-¿Por mi bien?- le preguntó procurando molestia. -¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar amenazando a todo el mundo?- le inquirió. -¿Y qué es eso de _tu_ nave, eh? ¡Es _mi_ nave!- exclamó irritando la mirada sin soltar el vaso ni un instante. Sí, volvían ambos a sus orígenes con ese breve intercambio de frases.

Él soltó un soplido corto de condescendencia. Para Vegeta, el ambiente entre ambos no hacía ni un minuto se había vuelto raro, incómodo. Podría haberse levantado y haberse ido de allí pero en cuanto cayeron en el mutismo después de haberse hablado con excesiva confianza, cosa que jamás permitió a nadie, creyó necesario encauzar la habitual y extraña relación que tenía con la humana y centrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba de esa mujer: su paupérrima tecnología. Al igual que Bulma, Vegeta no cayó en que volviendo al principio solamente conseguirían que la historia se repitiese.

-Quizá tengas razón.- soltó volviendo a mirarla por fin. -Quizá gaste demasiada energía en amenazas y tendría que actuar de una vez por todas pero tú sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, tanto como yo sé que tú no quieres que me vaya.-

Afiló los ojos estudiándolo. Había vuelto al instante anterior de la charla en la que ella le preguntó por Goku. Vaya, sí que era listo: no sólo quería que el ambiente se destensara si no que retornaban al mismo punto de inflexión antes de que todo se volviera confuso. Por un instante miró su vaso vacío y reaccionó como la aún más lista Bulma Brief sabía hacerlo:

-Oh, no, claro, yo quiero que te quedes aquí para luchar contra esos monstruos y luego nos mates a todos, ¿verdad?- exclamó con ironía devastadora. Cogió el vaso y volvió a la nevera. Le apetecía beber algo más antes de irse definitivamente a la cama. -¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es eso, Vegeta?- Se decantó por un poco más de zumo de melocotón. -Te invitamos, te tratamos bien, seguramente mejor que nadie lo haya hecho nunca en toda tu vida.- Enfatizó esta última suposición mirándole mientras se servía. Él seguía sentado de brazos cruzados sobre la banqueta alta manteniendo lo poco que le quedaba de manzana en una man. La miraba intrigado así que continuó: -Y tú quieres matarnos a todos.-

-No dejáis de sorprenderme con vuestra ridiculez.- fue lo que le contestó el saiya. Y añadió: -No lo váis a conseguir.-

-¿El qué?- Bulma se posicionó sentándose de nuevo justo frente a él, apoyando los codos en la mesa alta y sosteniendo el vaso frente a su boca. Si él no quería darle importancia a algo tan grave, ella tampoco le demostraría su inquietud.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia delante para darle énfasis a lo que iba a decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo pensaba y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para soltárselo. ¿Ella le había pedido sinceridad? Muy bien, le daría sinceridad. Fijó su mirada negra en la azul por enésima vez esa noche. Tragó el último trozo de manzana para pronunciar bien claro: -Creéis que siendo amables olvidaré mi amenaza. Soy el Príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, humana, sé perfectamente cuál es vuestro meditado plan.-

Ella soltó de golpe el vaso en la mesa. -¿Otra vez, Vegeta?- No se podía creer que volviera a desconfiar de la buena fe de su familia. -Sólo somos amables, por dios santo.- espetó con aparente cansancio. Bebió disgustada apartando la mirada intensa del guerrero. Parecía como si no supiera aún que ella era lo más alejado de la estupidez que encontraría jamás en cualquier ser con los que se hubiera topado en su miserable vida. Sí que había pensado que si el príncipe no veía en ellos una amenaza y no se sentía asqueado, entre el aburrimiento por no poder ganar nunca a Goku y su propio hastío, simplemente se iría y los dejaría vivir tranquilos en este planeta que tanto detestaba. Otra cosa muy distinta era que se sacaran de sus casillas mutuamente. Ecos del aire mutuamente cercano que habían respirado hacía segundos se habían, al parecer, esfumado.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, otra vez, roto por el saiya que quería dejar nítido ese punto: -Una amabilidad fingida.- Notó como ella movía bruscamente su cabeza en su dirección y le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de estallar de un momento a otro. El príncipe supo lo que vendría y se tomó su tiempo antes de dar por acabada para él esa cuestión. -Simples hipócritas.-

-¡No!- gritó exaltada ella haciendo que gotas de zumo salieran de su vaso. -¡No voy a consentir que nos llames hipócritas!- Se había puesto de pie y al notar su pie mojado dejó de mala gana el vaso sobre la encimera.

Él, muy al contrario de lo normal, parecía tranquilo mientras la escudriñaba. -Nadie puede ser tan estúpido, ya te lo dije.-

Bulma apretó los puños y miró hacia abajo. Había sido un día muy duro y esa noche no la había ayudado en nada. -¿Sabes qué?- comenzó a decir. Cogió el vaso y por un instante pensó en estrellárselo en la cabeza pero volvió a soltarlo y se dirigió afuera para acabar con eso e irse a dormir. -Hoy dejaré que te quedes aquí solo con la fruta y rogaré a Kamisama que te atragantes con ella.- Inició el camino para salir de la cocina y Vegeta le miraba de reojo. Por mucho que ella se hubiera repetido, él estaba convencido de su teoría. Bulma continuó hablando: -Ya estoy harta de los hombres, he estado a punto de creerme que mi novio me engañaba y hasta he perdido mi característica calma.-

Él rió ante aquello y cuando la peliazul pasó a su lado murmuró: -Por supuesto que te engaña.-

Le paró el brazo en el aire. La científica había querido pegarle y él le detuvo el manotazo cuando su mano estaba alzada. Incluso le había dado tiempo a ponerse de pie.

Bulma quiso decirle muchas cosas, desde que cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así a que se fuera al infierno de donde nunca debió salir. Vegeta quiso gritarle que él sabía por el olor que destilaba ese humano cuando llegaba a la casa que le era infiel y que sin embargo no le culpaba de querer irse con otras mujeres.

Pero el tiempo se paró.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando el azul y el negro, la luz y la oscuridad, se encontraron. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente y una carga cayó sobre los dos. Nunca fue tan pesada y a la vez tan etérea. Estaban en la cocina de la casa, donde tuvieron su primera discusión, donde él casi le dio de comer a ella, donde el príncipe le agarró de la cara para amenazarla de muerte, y donde, parece ser, estaba empezando el fuego a arder. Allí, con la mano de él aferrada en alto a la muñeca de ella, notaron que nunca habían estado tan cerca aun cuando el resto de sus cuerpos estuvieran separados. Aquello no había sido otra discusión, otra disputa. Les había mostrado lo que venía de muy atrás: que había atracción y que era mutua; que ese imán que sentían el uno por el otro, que los unía irremediablemente a pesar de sus caracteres, empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte, y que cualquier contacto físico haría que la chispa que había saltado en algún momento ya lejano e imposible de determinar, empezaría a crecer y a descontrolarse. Los tratos, las burlas, los retos, los gritos, los juegos imposibles que solo ellos entendían. Todo. Absolutamente todo se les pasó por la mente en ese instante parado del tiempo. Se estaban observando el uno al otro como si se hubieran visto por primera vez. Esa carga era pura electricidad.

Y entonces el príncipe la soltó.

Al notar la disminución del agarre la científica salió corriendo para subir las escaleras y huir de allí. Vegeta frunció el ceño más de lo normal mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo. Era la primera vez que la había visto realmente aterrorizada, y no era porque tuviera miedo de él. Enseguida, la sonrisa del estratega que se da cuenta de que ha dado con un arma que destruirá a su adversario se cruzó en su rostro.

o-o-o-o

-Dios mío.- repetía Bulma una y otra vez dando vueltas por su habitación.

Se quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío.-

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Quitó toda la ropa de su cama, se metió en ella y se tapó entera incluida la cabeza.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser.- comenzó a decir mientras seguía impactada por lo acontecido. "Estás cansada, Bulma", trataba de razonarlo de manera lógica. -Eso es,- empezó a susurrarse a sí misma. -Estás cansada, enfadada con Yamcha y muy sensible.-

Se corrigió al momento: -Bueno, un poco, ¡pero lo suficiente como para que confundas las cosas!-

Cuando le vino a la mente de nuevo la mirada del saiya, se tapó la cara con las manos. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo?", se preguntó. Era cierto que quizá había incidido en un leve coqueteo esa noche pero, ¿a qué había venido ese momento? Recordó el incidente de la comida, el que le había sobrevolado antes tantas veces por la cabeza desde que ocurrió. Aquel fue perturbador, sí, pero no tanto como ahora donde, si Vegeta no llega a soltarle del agarre, ella se hubiese abalanzado sobre él para besarlo con el furor que sentía que quería salir de su cuerpo.

-¡Pero si es bajo y no me cae bien!- susurró más alto de lo que pensaba. -Por no hablar de su peinado.- comentó aún sin creérselo.

No era buena idea que siguiera la imagen del saiya sin camiseta en su mente. Trató de dormirse pensando en las maneras de evitar en el futuro al príncipe. No hacía ni una hora que había pasado por una situación muy desagradable por culpa de la _no _infidelidad de su novio "¡y ahora me pasa esto a mí!". Los dos podrían ser muy juguetones, podrían dejarse querer e incluso provocar situaciones comprometidas con terceros. Sin embargo, de ahí a ser infiel hay un trecho tan amplio como la frente del príncipe. Poco pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

o-o-o-o

Vegeta tiró el esqueleto de la manzana al triturador de basura. Con paso lento subió las escaleras. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero no del todo porque la luz del dormitorio de la peliazul dejaba un resquicio para un pequeño destello. Miró a la puerta de la habitación de la mujer desde la suya. Entró en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Observando el techo puso sus manos tras su nuca. -Tres años...- Murmuró para sí.

o-o-o-o

-Si hoy está también, se habrá tirado tres semanas lejos de _ella_, Piccolo.-

El namekiano no quería escuchar de nuevo lo mismo. -¡Songohanda, no te retrases!-

-¡Es que sois muy rápidos!- se excusó el pequeño desde atrás sin cesar de esforzarse en pillar a los dos adultos.

-Si no están juntos, no van a poder...-

De nuevo, el ser verde volvía a escuchar esa risa forzada que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas. Maldijo no ser más fuerte que Goku para detener aquel martirio que le martilleaba sus puntiagudas orejas desde hacía tres semanas. Todos los días iban a entrenar a las montañas del noreste. Todos los días seguían sintiendo el halo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins cerca de allí. Y todos los días, a la ida y a la vuelta, el hombre más poderoso del Universo volvía a preocuparse por lo mismo: Vegeta y Bulma. Si el namekiano no era una persona sociable, que le nombraran a dos de las dos personas más irritantes de todo el cosmos no le hacía querer cambiar el carácter. -A veces me gustaría usar la nave del chico para frenar el día que te convertiste en superguerrero.- profirió deseando que pillara la indirecta pese a que sabía que Goku no era muy dicho en sutilezas verbales.

-Sí, eso mismo piensa Vegeta, igual ella le ayuda a convertirse en supersaiyajin, ¿no crees?.- Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, que viniendo de Piccolo lo entendió como que le seguía escuchando. -¿Sabes? Cuando vi morir a Vegeta, cuando lo escuché decir todas esas cosas acerca de Vegetasei, su padre y...- paró de hablar para pensar por un instante. -Bueno, no me acuerdo de más pero me dijo cosas buenas con mucha pena, así que creo que...-

-Se ha ido.- sentenció su amigo que había detenido en seco su vuelo.

-¿Eh?- Goku por un momento no entendió lo que decía pero al no sentir el halo de Vegeta cerca, añadió entusiasmado: -¡Es cierto! ¡Ya no lo siento!-

-¿Ya no sientes qué, papá?- Songohanda era un niño curioso y prudente por igual, así que aquellas conversaciones que tenían a escondidas los dos adultos le intrigaban, aunque cuando se daba cuenta de que era sobre el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, la prudencia ganaba. El heredero al trono del planeta natal de su padre siempre le había parecido tal y como se mostraba a sus ojos de niño: grande, peligroso y el ser más fuerte del Universo después de su progenitor.

-¡El ki de Vegeta, Gohan!- su padre se mostraba realmente feliz por la noticia y el pequeño se confundió aún más.

-Es verdad,- dijo su hijo mirando a su alrededor. –Parece que se ha ido a entrenar a otro sitio.-

-¡O mejor! ¡A la Corporación Cápsula!- exclamó su padre levantando el índice en el aire y sonriendo sin parar. –Parece que el destino por fin está cumpliendo su cometido, ya verás Gohan, cuando tengas un pequeño amigo con…-

La patada que le propinó Piccolo le hizo volver en sí. –Pero Piccolo,- se quejó Goku frotándose la mejilla. -¿A qué vino eso? Si yo no pienso decir nada de Veg…-

-Quería empezar ya el entrenamiento.-

Goku sonrió, pero esta vez era la sonrisa que más le gustaba a su amigo verde y la que no desconcertaba tanto a su hijo. Indicaba que estaba deseando devolvérsela. –Veo que te estás mejorando mucho en tus técnicas.-

-No estoy aquí para que seas tú el que mejore.- le devolvió la misma mueca, la cual desapareció al instante cuando un puñetazo de Gohan le dio en toda la cara.

Al comprobar el profundo enfado que mostraban los ojos de su antiguo maestro, esos que les hacía recordar que era hijo de un diablo, Songohanda sólo pudo disculparse: -Lo siento, Piccolo, creí que habías dicho que ya estábamos entrenando.- Su súplica de perdón, como siempre, era sincera.

Goku y el namekiano se miraron y sonrieron. _Todos_ habían mejorado mucho en pocas semanas. Ojalá que en tres años lo pudieran demostrar.

o-o-o-o

-Ah, joven Vegeta, espera.- El príncipe, que iba ya saliendo por la puerta para alzar el vuelo e ir a entrenar a las montañas, paró para escuchar qué es lo que quería el viejo científico. Casi nunca se dirigía a él cuando estaban desayunando los dos solos, era como si hubiera entendido que a él no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera salir de su boca. –Ayer estuve hablando con mi hija e insistió en que fuese yo el que te avisara de que ya tienes la cámara lista.-

Casi no se lo podía creer: -¿Ya está lista?- Llevaba esperando eso desde hace una semana, el tiempo que había estimado en que ella le arreglaría _su _nave. Había tardado exactamente tres semanas, una más de las que él creyó que la científica echaría en repararla. Por lo visto no era tan genio.

-Sí.- contestó el señor Brief poniéndose de pie y soltando el periódico. –Te mostraré las mejoras.-

Cuando entró la vio exactamente igual que estaba la primera vez que entró en ella hacía más de un año. Fue cuando siguió al viejo de gafas hasta el control de mando el instante en el que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrar su asombro.

-Como puedes ver ha mejorado ostensiblemente los indicadores ya que todos han aumentado su capacidad.- Y empezó a señalar cada uno de ellos. –La velocidad, presión, combustible, cada uno de ellos lleva anexionados sensores de sobrealimentación que te indicarán qué es lo que está fallando y cuánto tiempo resistirá, así cómo señalarte en una ilustración frontal que se te mostrará en estas pantallas dónde está exactamente el problema.- Le miró para ver si estaba de acuerdo con lo que veía pero Vegeta no mostraba ni un ápice de expresión. Prefirió continuar: -Lo más increíble de todo es que ha llevado a cabo un prototipo de conexión entre todos los embriones centrales de la nave que hace que se regenere por sí misma.-

Aquí sí que tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no mostrarse impresionado. Levantó la vista lentamente y soltó lo único que pudo en ese momento. Una cuestión simple y sencilla: -¿Qué?-

El señor Brief se ajustó las gafas para explicarse: -Sí, parece increíble, ¿verdad? Lo ha llamado _Sistema Piccoliano _y consiste en tener unidos todos esos puntos críticos, desde el más básico al más irrisorio, de la maquinaria de la nave espacial y en el caso de que falle alguno, el ordenador central sabrá cómo arreglarlo, incluso si éste es físico, la nave mandará una orden a la parte dañada y la arreglará.-

-Ya veo, igual que la regeneración celular.-

El científico pareció complacido al escuchar el mismo comentario que él le soltó a su hija cuando se lo contó. –Sí, exactamente igual. Un funcionamiento parecido al de nuestras cápsulas. Solo que tiene un _pero_.-

Vegeta sonrió de lado. –El combustible, supongo.-

Ahí sí que le había sorprendido su invitado. –Así es, si falta junto con la batería, no se podrá hacer nada.- Y se separó de él para mostrarle más avances. El príncipe le siguió y una nota cuadrada y amarilla con algo escrito y una flecha señalando otro indicador le llamó la atención. Era la letra de la peliazul. La cogió para leerla y ponía _Descompensador de frenada_. –Ah, sí, se me olvidaba,- rió el viejo al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo el saiya. –No sé porqué pero insistió mucho en que no pasara por alto que había perfeccionado el sistema de frenos _si era posible mejorarlo_- en este punto miró al techo pensativo. –Sí, justo eso me dijo que te dijera, _si era posible mejorarlo en algo_.- y añadió: -La verdad es que no sé por qué no ha querido venir ella para así explicártelo todo mejor pero por lo visto está muy ocupada en el laboratorio.- El guerrero ya se había dado la vuelta para seguir inspeccionando la cámara. Una puerta que no estaba antes era ahora el centro de su atención. La abrió y una pequeña escalera desembocaba en una pequeña cocina perfectamente amueblada con todo lujo de detalles flanqueada por dos puertas. En la de la izquierda se encontraba una cama y tras abrir la de la derecha pudo comprobar, tal y como había supuesto, un baño con ducha, lavabo e inodoro.

-¿Pero cómo diablos…?-

-No se nota mucho pero es más grande.- El señor Brief le había seguido y estaba tras él. Trató de explicarlo: -Mi hija ha aumentado el diámetro de la circunferencia de la nave, no mucho, de hecho ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que era más robusta. Solo me dijo que no te gustaría que perdieses espacio para entrenar así que el habitáculo central está intacto.- y señaló orgulloso. –Ésta es la parte en la que se muestra el agrandamiento.- Y volteó para salir de allí. Vegeta volvió sobre sus pasos para comprobar algo en el dormitorio. Cuando corroboró que obviamente la cama de la nave no era mejor que la que tenía arriba esperándole todas las noches se deshizo de su primer pensamiento sobre cambiar su lugar de descanso en esa casa. Plegó más su habitual gesto en el entrecejo al ver algo sobre la mesa. Era un jarrón con un tallo de las plantas con las que se alimentó.

-No quiero irme sin que veas una última cosa, joven Vegeta.- escuchó desde el centro de la nave. Salió sin aparentar intriga. Se aproximó al científico, que si antes estaba orgulloso, ahora su rostro estaba radiante y señalaba lo que más le interesaba al príncipe de todo aquello y que con tanta innovación innecesaria había pasado de largo. -¿Cuánto es el máximo de presión?-

-¿Cómo dices?- El señor Brief miró a lo que señalaba su índice. Se había equivocado de botón. –Ah, trescientos sobre la gravedad, pero no era eso lo que quería enseñarte.-

Y pulsó el adecuado: el del estéreo.

El guerrero se cruzó de brazos al oír la música: -Me pondré a entrenar en seguida.- Quería que apagara aquello y que se fuera de allí cuanto antes.

-Ah, bien, claro.- El científico se giro para andar hacia la salida. –Para eso ha hecho todo esto mi hija, para que nos libres de la amenaza de esos androides.- Y salió por la puerta llevando el ritmo de la canción sin haber pulsado el botón de apagado de la radio.

Vegeta chistó. "Están todos locos", pensó mientras pulsaba el _off_. Se volvió para poder observar todo aquello con más calma. Ahora pondría en práctica si todo aquello había merecido la pena. Al mirar al techo se percató de la existencia de barras, seguramente para mejorar su elasticidad y su fuerza. Comenzó a andar estudiándolo todo con más cuidado. Cuando ya tenía decidido no perder más tiempo, una luz intermitente captó su atención. Sobre ella se podía leer un pequeño letrero con las palabras _Central CC_. Era la única de todas las que estaban alrededor que parpadeaba así que o algo estaba fallando o es que estaba ya funcionando. Lo curioso es que a su lado había dos interruptores, uno apoyado en el _On_ y el otro en el _Off_.

–_Central CC._- murmuró tratando de saber a qué se referirían esas palabras. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero tendría que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Y pulsó el que estaba en _Off_ y que en seguida se puso a parpadear también. Al momento, una pantalla bastante grande apareció justo frente a él. Podía ver un ángulo medio del interior del laboratorio de la casa, parecía que no había nadie allí sin embargo fue capaz de vislumbrar unas sombras en el suelo y escuchar unas voces:

-¿Y le has dicho lo del descompensador de frenada?-

-Sí, hija, todo lo que me pediste.-

-Pero no vio la nota, la guardaste tú, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Papá! ¡Esa nota era solo para ti!-

-Tengo que regularme las gafas, hija, no veo bien.-

-Y por supuesto no te habrá dado ni las gracias, claro.-

-¿Por qué me iba a dar las gracias, querida? Él va a ayudar a los muchachos a salvarnos a todos.-

-Pues por simple educación, papá, pero parece que no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso.-

-Ay, pequeña, yo creo que eres muy estricta con él, oye, ¿no te has despertado muy temprano?-

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquí.-

-¿Has visto a Tama?-

Y volvió a bajarlo al _Off._

o-o-o-o

-No, papá, no he visto a tu gato.- Su padre frunció el entrecejo pensativo y movió hacia un lado los labios. -¿Te ha dicho ya mamá qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?- le preguntó su hija cambiando de tema y girándose para salir del umbral de la puerta.

-Creo que ya sé dónde está.- y salió del laboratorio ignorando la cuestión de su primogénita.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Te ha dicho algo o no!- Nunca había visto a su padre encaminarse tan rápido hacia ningún sitio, ni siquiera con su bicicleta. -¿¡A dónde vas!- Iba de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad, que ya tenía la puerta cerrada. -¡Oh, no!- exclamó temiéndose lo peor y saliendo también ella corriendo hacia la nave.

Los dos pararon en seco al ver cómo la puerta se abría. Apareció Vegeta sujetando al gato por la piel sobrante del pescuezo. Lo soltó con desdén en el jardín produciendo que éste se quejara y se revolviera una vez tocado el césped para querer entrar de nuevo, pero el príncipe ya había cerrado la puerta. Justo antes de encerrarse por fin en _su_ ansiada nave le dedicó una mirada a Bulma para luego hinchar su pecho y desaparecer en el interior. Tama arañaba la entrada mientras la científica se convencía sin apartar la vista de la puerta ya sellada de que había acertado al alejarse de él y su padre subía la rampa para recoger a su mascota.

o-o-o-o


	10. Capítulo 9

_-Siempre hay elección.-_

_-No es cierto.- replicó él._

_-¡Sí es cierto!- gritó ella amargamente sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. -¡Siempre hay un momento en el que puedes elegir si hacer lo que estás a punto de hacer o echarte para atrás! ¡Siempre se puede elegir! ¡Siempre! Existe un momento, una milésima de segundo, en la que puedes decidir. ¡Tú decidiste quedarte aquí como yo decidí invitarte!- le señaló con el dedo en un acto de rabia inquisitiva. -Así que no mientas y digas que tienes que ir ¡porque no tienes por qué hacerlo!-. _

_No soportaba verla llorar. Le enervaba y le confundía aún más. Nunca supo sobrellevar los sollozos de Bulma. Podrían aparecer todos los culpables de sus pesadillas a la vez que él jamás sentiría tal turbación como unas simples lágrimas de ella le provocaban. -Tengo que irme, no voy a aguantar esto más.- Y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ella volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a crearle las dudas de siempre. Habían pasado años y estaban como al principio. _

_-¡No mientas!- Que volviera en insistir en la obligación de irse le hacía querer volver a golpearle. Volteó hacia él para bramarle: -¡Maldita sea! ¡No mientas!- Y se giró para aguantarse no pegarle. Las lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas sin control, por los mismos surcos por los que siempre habían caído tantas veces antes. Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a llorar por él. Estaba temblando tanto que creía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Paró para apoyarse en una silla. Limpió su rostro húmedo con la palma de una mano. No hacía falta que se girara para saber que él aún estaba allí. Su presencia siempre inundaba la estancia en donde se encontraba. Se percató de ello desde la primera vez que lo vio comiendo en su cocina. Daba igual el lugar en el que se hallara, lo transformaba, se embebía de su espíritu y arrastraba a su paso a cualquier ser o cosa que estuviera allí. Como había hecho con ella. Todo giraba a su alrededor, continuamente, como una fuerza de la naturaleza que altera un paisaje calmado y cuando desataba su esencia solo deja destrucción._

_Nunca jamás estuvo tan segura de decir algo y aún así, era incapaz de mirarlo: -Si te vas, no vuelvas.-_

_Él lo tuvo claro: se acabó. _

* * *

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 9. "_¿No querías intimidad?_"

o-o-o-o

-¿Te gusta mucho el príncipe, eh, pequeño?- le susurraba el señor Brief a su gato a la vez que lo situaba en su hombro e iniciaba su andadura hacia el laboratorio.

-Es increíble que no lo haya aplastado con la presión de la nave y haya preferido echarlo al jardín.- comentó su hija queriendo acariciar a Tama. La mascota le respondió sacando las uñas y los colmillos. -¡Gato del demonio!- exclamó separándose de él.

El científico rió con la escena. A Tama nunca le había gustado Bulma pero ella insistía en ganarse su aprecio. –¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?- cuestionó refiriéndose al príncipe.

-Porque hubiese sido lo normal en ese bruto.- Contestó su hija sin ninguna duda mientras seguía a su padre hasta la puerta del laboratorio. -¡Hemos dejado la puerta abierta!- espetó molesta al ver la entrada.

-Bueno, estábamos aquí al lado y teniendo un invitado como él no creo que estemos en…- Pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo que hizo que los dos se agacharan por instinto para al instante incorporarse y mirar a la cámara de gravedad. –Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esos ruidos.- comentó sonriente. –Tu madre va a estar encantada.- Y entró en su lugar de trabajo.

Su hija no parecía que aquello le divirtiera: -Más le vale que no _me_ la destroce.- Dijo severa cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada en la nave.

-Hija.- le llamó su padre desde dentro. No obtuvo respuesta. –Hija.- reiteró saliendo él de nuevo con cuatro artefactos en sus manos. –Los robots.-

-¿Qué?- Bulma estaba aún con la mirada perdida en la cámara y hasta que su padre no apareció frente a ella con los _fight robots _no reaccionó. –Oh, vaya…-

-Ve a desayunar, ya se los llevo yo.- le indicó su padre saliendo por la puerta.

Bulma no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativa y levemente molesta consigo misma mientras veía a su padre alejarse de ella y volver de nuevo sus pasos hacia la cámara de gravedad. "Ya ha tratado demasiado con él" empezó a decir observando a su padre portando los robots. "He tentado demasiado a la suerte, debería ser yo y no mi padre la que se los llevara." Se fue enfureciendo más a medida que se iba comentando cosas para sí. "¡No! ¡Él debería ser quien viniera a por ellos!", pensó enfatizando el gesto de desagrado en su rostro mientras veía la silueta de su progenitor cada vez más pequeña. "¡Maldito saiya!". Y por fin reaccionó:

-¡Papá!- gritó corriendo hacia él. -¡Papá, espera!-

Su padre se giró deteniéndose en mitad del jardín. -¿Qué pasa, hija?-

-Se los llevo yo, trae.- Y se los quitó de las manos rápidamente para ir ella hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-Vale, pequeña, vale.- espetó su padre dejándose quitar todas las máquinas de lucha. Fijó la vista en su hija, que iba directa a la nave. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su lugar de trabajo.

La peliazul subió la rampa y dio un sonoro golpe a la puerta con el pie ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas con los _fight robots_. No esperó a que la compuerta se abriera. Los dejó en el suelo sin mucho cuidado. -¡La próxima vez ven tú a por ellos!- Y salió a paso rápido hacia la cocina.

o-o-o-o

-Buenos días.- le saludó su madre. –Te has despertado muy temprano hoy.- Siguió preparando el desayuno para ella y para su hija.

-Sí, he estado adelantando trabajo.- espetó Bulma acercándose a la rubia para darle un beso. –Buenos días.- Y se sentó en la mesa.

-Te has vuelto a dejar el cepillo del pelo aquí.- Y lo levantó para que lo viera. Su hija no le contestó, así que se acercó a ella y le puso el cepillo al lado. Volvía a verla ausente, como en ocasiones anteriores desde no hace mucho.

-¿Qué?- Salió de su aturdimiento. –Ah, vale.- Y lo separó de ella poniéndolo en el otro extremo de su lado izquierdo.

La señora Brief se quedó a su lado observándola. Llevaba tiempo preguntándose qué le pasaba a su hija, y aunque la probabilidad fuera mínima, tenía que cerciorarse: -Querida, ¿estás embarazada?- se inclinó hacia su hija para leer sus ojos azules.

La expresión de Bulma y el hecho de que casi se cae de la silla lo dijo todo: -¡No, mamá! ¡No! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-

-¡Pues entonces te pasa algo malo!- exclamó preocupada. -¡Ay! No entiendo qué estáis esperando Yamcha y tú...- Y cogió una rosquilla del plato. -¿Es que él no quiere hijos?-

El inicial silencio de su hija fue la contestación a su pregunta. Había mirado hacia otro lado y aunque tardó un poco en responder, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar la verdad: -Sí, sí que los quiere, no ahora, pero los querrá seguro.- Y sorbió de su café para luego forzar una sonrisa hacia su madre, a la cual le pareció el gesto más triste de los que podía realizar su querida primogénita.

La señora Brief le devolvió la sonrisa y cambió de tema radicalmente. Una franca mueca de agrado acentuó su habitual gesto risueño: -¿Has escuchado el ruido de antes?- le preguntó. –Por supuesto que lo has oído.- Y unió los brazos levantando la vista hacia el techo. -¡Qué fuerza tiene ese hombre! ¡No he visto nada igual!- Su hija ya había empezado a comer y no le prestaba atención a todos los halagos que salían de la boca de su madre que siguió sin parar de piropear a Vegeta. -Es una pena que ya no le persigas como antes.-

-Sí, mamá, una pena.- y sorbió un poco de café despreocupada.

-Me refiero, hija, a que antes discutíais y luego volvíais a hablar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?- se sentó al lado de su hija para escuchar lo que estaba deseando oír desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué va a pasar, mamá? Nada.- y cogió una pieza de fruta del centro de la mesa. Era obvio que su madre seguía con la obsesión de ella con el príncipe sin darse cuenta de que solo lo hacía para apartarlo de sus padres. Al menos, ésa era la estrategia a seguir hasta hace bien poco.

-¿Habéis hecho ya el amor?-

-¡Mamá!- Tapó sus orejas con las manos.

-¿Dónde? ¿En la nave redonda?-

-¿¿De verdad crees que eso tiene algún sentido??-

-Ay, hija, es que creo que resolveríais esa tensión vuestra.- Y se puso de pie para volver a centrarse en sus fogones. -Ya sabes que a mí me gusta mucho Yamcha, cielo, pero ese hombre tan atractivo...- Sacó una sartén de uno de los cajones. -Ya te dije que no te culpo, es sumamente fascinante, casi salvaje, ¿verdad?- Y apostilló: -Perfecto para ser un buen amante.-

-¡Mamá!- Para su madre todo era demasiado fácil y nunca veía complicaciones en nada. Que ella tuviera un novio no iba a ser impedimento para que siguiera con sus elucubraciones. Siempre había sido así. Era como si no supiera hasta qué punto podía ser perturbadora.

-Pero no le des más importancia, pequeña, tus razones tendrás para haber dejado de seguirlo. Tu padre y yo siempre hemos confiado en tu buen ojo con los hombres, como con Yamcha, ¿verdad, querido?-

-¿Eh?- Y al momento lo vio en el umbral de la puerta. -¡Yamcha!- Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y huir de la cocina sin haber terminado su desayuno por no escuchar a su madre. Además, de un tiempo a esta parte, sobre todo desde el incidente del restaurante, se había vuelto más cariñosa con él.

-¡Buenos días a las dos mujeres más hermosas de este mundo y del otro!- exclamó el guerrero levantando los brazos y encerrando luego a la peliazul entre ellos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para añadir casi con un murmullo: -Y sé de lo que hablo, porque he estado en _el otro lado_.- Guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la mesa. Él estaba encantado con que Bulma se hubiese vuelto tan efusiva, como siempre lo fue. Nunca veían a Vegeta a pesar de que viviera allí con los Brief y aquello le ponía aún de mejor humor. Las cosas, a su parecer, estaban por fin avanzando. Su novia parecía sorprendida por el comentario de él. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de la muerte en términos tan livianos. -He venido a entrenar aquí, si no te importa, claro.- comentó sirviéndose una taza de café. Sonrió a la científica sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no me importa, no seas tonto.- le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entrenaré en el jardín, no creo que Vegeta esté para preguntarle si quiere entrenar conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Bulma. La broma le provocó una risa de lo más sincera. Continuó la burla con él: –Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, a ver qué te dice.- manifestó mientras le limpiaba una mancha con la servilleta. Yamcha se había despertado realmente de buen humor esa mañana, quizá demasiado. Su imaginación quiso volar maliciosamente pero había decidido no volver a pensar mal de él.

-Sí, está entrenando en la cámara, ¿verdad? Su ki es muy potente.-

-Debe de tener otras cosas potentes.- añadió la señora Brief sentándose con ellos a la mesa.

-¡Mamá!-

-Ay, hija, me refería a la fuerza, ¿o tú no lo has pensado?-

-Por supuesto que no, ya sé que es fuerte.- Y se acercó a su novio para acariciarle el brazo. –Aunque Yamcha lo es más, ¿a que sí?- Y le dedicó una sonrisa para que su novio quitase esa cara de estupefacción.

El guerrero parecía confundido con el comentario de la mujer rubia que al momento se le antojó, al igual que a su novia, como _un poco_ impúdico. No era extraño que la señora Brief hiciera aquellas cosas ya que no tenía medida para nada. Al notar a su novia afectada por la apostilla de su madre, prefirió olvidarlo. Rió y puso su mano sobre la de su novia. -¿Vamos a comer fuera hoy?- le preguntó.

No habían salido juntos desde hacía dos semanas, desde que ocurrió la escandalosa escena del restaurante. No quería provocar otro incidente igual porque estaba segura de que algo parecido a eso haría que su relación se desplomara por completo y que además fuera detenida como autora de homicidio. Y no quería que ocurriera ninguna de las dos cosas. Aún sabiendo lo improbable de que pasara por segunda vez, detestaba tentar a la suerte. Y su suerte, desde aquella noche, no estaba para tentarla. –No, tú entrena en el jardín y luego comemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Sonrió plenamente queriendo no parecer preocupada y para restarle rudeza a la especie de orden que le había salido de la boca. Entonces lo notó de nuevo. Otra vez estaba ahí. Se posaba sobre ella como una montaña. Estaba cansada, cansada de las apariencias, cansada de querer detener la caída en picado, cansada de su novio y de ella misma intentando parar aquello. El cansancio que le provocaba y llamaba a la puerta incluso haciendo el amor con él estaba saliendo en forma de severo hastío. Lo que más temía era que fuera irreversible. Llevaba dos semanas notando ese lastre sobre su cabeza mucho más acentuado que nunca. Solo Kami sabía lo que le estaba estresando todo eso. Y además ahora se le había adosado un problema, en principio menor, con peinado extravagante y arrogancia recargada. Se levantó nerviosa arrastrando la silla. "¡Mierda!", se dijo para sí. "¡Eres Bulma Brief!".

-Si no quieres que salgamos, no saldremos, nena.- Dijo Yamcha viéndola ponerse de pie. No sabía qué había pasado. De golpe su novia se había puesto nerviosa y no entendía el por qué, aunque se imaginaba, obviamente, que el _accidente_ de la última vez que salieron a cenar estaría rondando por su mente. Prefirió no mencionarlo: –Además, seguro que tu madre prepara…-

-Sí, saldremos, saldremos.- le interrumpió la peliazul dejando la taza de café en el lavavajillas. –A la una, ¿te parece bien?- Y se giró dedicándole una sonrisa plena. –Saldremos y lo pasaremos bien.-

_Saldremos y lo pasaremos bien_. Sin duda, para Yamcha, su novia estaba pensando en aquel incidente con Yuri. –De acuerdo, entonces, a la una.- Tomó un trozo de pastel y salió contento por la puerta para iniciar su entrenamiento.

_Saldremos y lo pasaremos bien_. La señora Brief miraba a Bulma que se afanaba en colocar los platos sobrantes en los cajones, a espaldas de ella. Toda la corta escena había sido largamente clarificadora para su madre, que se había mantenido al margen sujetando su taza caliente. La observó durante unos segundos. Siempre que estaba sumamente preocupada por algo, se ponía a ordenarlo todo como si aquello le ayudara a buscar una solución. Como solía ser feliz y positiva, solía tener a su alrededor un desorden evidente. No creía que ella fuera consciente de que siempre hacía eso, como tampoco de que cuando se siente nerviosa, tose. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia ella. –Hija…- le llamó en tono cariñoso, como si entendiera todo lo que a su primogénita le estuviera pasando por su mente y por su alma.

-Mamá, ahora no.- Seguía colocando los platos diligentemente y no paró ni un momento.

Su madre salió de la cocina no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su hija y suspirar. No había duda: la ruptura estaba cerca.

o-o-o-o

Acabó el entrenamiento de ese primer día con la gravedad a trescientos, el máximo que le había dicho el viejo científico que la nave podría soportar. Comenzó con cien, y al ver que su cuerpo había reaccionado bien subió a doscientos al poco tiempo. No le extrañó que tuviera un hambre más voraz ya que no se podía comparar el esfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo bajo aquella presión que al que se sometía en las montañas, así que salió a almorzar a la hora a la que siempre lo hacían los humanos de aquella casa. La mujer del pelo turquesa no estaba. Seguramente salió con su compañero al que sintió junto a la nave esta mañana, espiándole, lo mismo que hizo a la tarde cuando volvió. Sonrió al recordar cómo acentuó sus ejercicios y provocó lo que buscaba: que se cayera impresionado por su fuerza. Si creía que subido a algo, seguramente a la rama de algún árbol, no sentiría su ki por no hacer el esfuerzo de volar, estaba muy equivocado. Se había vuelto todo un experto en detectar los halos de los humanos por muy ridículos que estos fueran o quisieran que fueran. Además era obvio que ese idiota no sabía controlar aún el minúsculo poder que poseía. "Desgraciado inútil", pensó apagando las luces de la cámara. Ahora sabía que se encontraría a los dos en la cocina ya que los padres de la científica estaban en su habitación.

Cayó en que hacía tiempo que no veía a la peliazul. Notaba su ki mientras ella correteaba por la casa cuando él volvía de sus entrenamientos en la montaña, escuchaba su música cuando se duchaba, la sentía dormir en la habitación de al lado casi todas las noches y obviamente oyó el grito que le propinó cuando dejó los robots en la puerta de la nave esa misma mañana. Se enfadó de nuevo al rememorarlo. No escuchaba su voz desde hacía días y como no, tuvo que volver a oírla en forma de chillada reprimenda. Paró un momento mientras andaba al percatarse de algo: no la veía desde que notó su nerviosismo en la cocina y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Si unía las dos cuestiones, que ella saliera corriendo entonces y que ahora le evitase, solo podía significar un par de cosas. Y la más descabellada era la más probable ya que ella no le tenía miedo. Había podido comprobar esto mismo, que no le temía, muy a su pesar cientos de veces desde que llegó. Se le hacía difícil y curiosamente, para su sorpresa, divertido el pensar algo así. Era consciente de que debería hallarse asqueado, a fin de cuentas es solo una simple humana sin rango destacado en su planeta, sin embargo aquella terrícola no era una humana cualquiera. No despertaba su simpatía pero sí su curiosidad porque nunca sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar. Y él, curtido en mil batallas, le gustaba saber el límite de todo. Lista a rabiar, se compensaba con su descaro y cuando éste afloraba era cuando todo se nublaba y deseaba matarla con sus propias manos. Hasta que pasó aquello hace dos semanas. Arrugó el ceño. No iba a pensarlo más de lo necesario, es decir, que ya había sobrepasado la barrera. "Definitivamente, está tan loca como las cabras que tiene aquí", pensó mientras se pasaba la toalla por la cara y llegaba a la cocina.

Al entrar no se extrañó de que el silencio fuera la bienvenida, lo que le chocó fue que parecía como si el silencio hubiera estado estancado sobre esa mesa desde bastante tiempo atrás, antes de que él apareciera. Para Vegeta, notar las tensiones antes de la batalla le hacía sentirse alerta y aquella tirantez se le antojó aburrida. Los dos, que cenaban lentamente, le miraron al entrar y aunque el novio de la peliazul siguiera comiendo aparentemente tranquilo, la científica le sostuvo la mirada. La encontró chocantemente apagada, cosa que no era normal en ella ya que tenía los ojos más vivos que había visto nunca. Después de todo, aquello podría ser entretenido. Se centró en la nevera mientras el devenir de cubiertos y platos era lo único que se oía.

Cuando se fue a sentar, volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los suyos, y al contrario de lo usual en ella, los apartó. Estaba enfadada sí, pero sobre todo triste. El que parecía no darse cuenta de eso o al menos querer ignorarlo era el guerrero humano:

-¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento de hoy, Vegeta?- le preguntó Yamcha tras tomar asiento el príncipe.

El saiya, que había permanecido observando a la mujer, lo miró durante un instante y se puso a devorar lo que había en la mesa sin contestarle. La tensión se podía cortar con el cuchillo con el que estaba tronchando la carne y curiosamente, no era por su presencia. O no del todo. El novio de la peliazul insistió tras unos segundos de incertidumbre: -¿Has avanzado algo ahora que has vuelto a la cámara de gravedad?-

-Yamcha, déjalo.- La primera frase que había soltado su novia en toda la cena y era para pedirle que no le hablara.

–Bulma, insististe en que fuera amable con él.- le indicó su novio observando cómo la peliazul no levantaba la vista del plato que apenas había tocado. El príncipe, en cambio, miraba tanto a su bandeja como a ella. Que ese engreído saiya hiciera como si él no existiera en aquella habitación le enfadaba más que cuando le insultaba. Ese día había sido muy raro desde el principio y tener allí al puñetero Príncipe de los Saiyajins mirando a su novia, aunque solo fuera por un instante, no ayudaba en nada. Sin pensarlo mucho, saltó: -Una pena que aún no esté Goku para enseñarte cómo se maneja esa máquina.- Una risa que al resto de los presentes les pareció ridícula salió de su boca.

-Yamcha.- La peliazul se temía lo peor y no estaba para tener que mediar entre ambos. Ahora no. En cuanto vio a Vegeta parar de comer, erguirse hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla, observar detenidamente a su novio y sonreír con esa mueca tan característica suya, supo que tendría que hacer el papel que tanto odiaba aunque no se viera con fuerzas. Lo curioso fue que a la vez que soltó la réplica a su novio, el saiya la miraba a ella con una sonrisa, la más socarrona que le había visto nunca. Y ya le había visto varias:

-Deberías vigilar _otras cosas _antes que estar espiándome a mí, gusano.- El humano idiota se lo ponía tan fácil que no podía creerlo. Con aquella respuesta no solo le dejaba claro que sabía que le había estado vigilando durante el día si no que además le provocaba por el lado que él le dolía más, su estúpido y minúsculo ego de hombre terrícola, ya que el muy imbécil sentía celos de él.

Yamcha se puso de pie como un resorte. -¿Qué?- No quería ni procesar aquella incisiva oferta abultada de malas intenciones por todos lados. -¿Qué has dicho, miserable?-

Bulma, que tenía los ojos como platos ante la respuesta de Vegeta, ya no pudo más y se puso de pie. -¡Yamcha! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan idiota?-

Su novio ahora la miraba a ella absorto: -¿¿Pero es que te vas a poner de su parte??-

-Está de la tuya, te está defendiendo a ti, cretino.- comentó divertido el príncipe mientras retomaba la comida. Era el único que aparentemente mantenía la calma allí y el único que continuaba sentado con su cena.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Yamcha puso las manos sobre la mesa. A ojos de Vegeta, parecía que el novio de la peliazul tenía la irrisoria manía de preguntar siempre por lo que acababa de decirle. Constantemente le dejaba patente en todos sus encuentros que no gozaba de la rapidez de ella para replicar.

-¿Y tú por qué le sigues la provocación, eh?- Bulma ahora se dirigía a él. -¿Es que no puedes mantenerte como un buen _principito_ sin atacar a nadie aun sabiendo que no está a tu altura?-

-¡Bulma!- gritó su novio al escuchar aquello.

Entrecerró sus ojos para contestarle. -No empieces a tentar a mi paciencia, humana.-

-¿Tu paciencia? ¿¿Pero quién te has creído que eres, eh?? ¡He estado tirando de paciencia para arreglar _mi_ cámara de gravedad y ni siquiera me lo has agradecido, ingrato!-

-Bulma...- Yamcha empezaba a preocuparse por la integridad de su novia ya que el ki de Vegeta comenzaba a alterarse más de la cuenta. Antes había sido él el que le había provocado, pero ahora temía por ella.

-No vuelvas a insultarme, insolente.-

-¡¡Yo te insulto lo que me da la gana y más!! ¡¡Ésta es mi casa y esa de ahí fuera es _mi _cámara de gravedad!!- dijo señalando a la ventana.

-Bulma...- Al contrario de lo que podía intuir Yamcha por el halo del príncipe, éste parecía tranquilo sobre su asiento.

-Esa cámara es mía.- sentenció el saiya que seguía comiendo apaciblemente. -Yo soy el único que la maneja y tú solo trabajas en ella-

-¡Es _mía_! ¡Y no te creas que te llevarás _mi _nave contigo!-

-Bulma...- Yamcha no dudaba de que el saiya iba a estallar de un momento a otro y lo iba a hacer directamente sobre ella. Vegeta alzó la vista hacia su novia, que parecía tan asustada como el caso que le estaba haciendo a él, o sea, ninguno. El antiguo asaltador de caminos reaccionó instintivamente echándose hacia atrás, aunque no se estuviera dirigiendo a él en ese momento:

-Escúchame bien, deslenguada, esa cámara será lo único que quedará intacto de este maldito planeta después de que yo haya acabado con él, ¿me has entendido?-

-No te la llevarás.- le espetó ella con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Yamcha le había visto poner paz entre el príncipe y la humanidad, pero era la primera vez que la veía tratar con el saiya directamente sin nadie alrededor, además de él, aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que aún seguía allí. Creía que el límite de Vegeta ya lo había rebasado o si no, lo rozaba. -Bulma...- Era la enésima vez que su novio la llamaba.

El saiya únicamente la miraba a ella: -Por supuesto que lo haré.-

Desde que Vegeta había llegado a La Tierra, ni él, un guerrero humano a los que se sabía que detestaba porque los consideraba muy débiles, había conseguido provocarlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo su novia. De repente lo entendió todo y la confusión del inicio se tornó en algo que había sospechado desde el principio. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

-No lo harás.-

Aquella postura de esa vanidosa mujer de pelo turquesa, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia un lado, como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciéndole, le sacaba aún más de quicio. Se contuvo, tal y como estaba haciendo desde que comenzó la discusión. -Lo haré.- Volvió a mirar su bandeja rebosante de alimento y retomó su ingestión. -Y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.-

-¿¿Que no voy a poder hacer nada??- Bulma ponía sus brazos en jarra. Él ya se lo esperaba. -¿Quieres comprobar lo que puedo llegar a hacer, engreído?- Si hay algo que le molestaba soberanamente de él, entre muchas otras cosas, es que la subestimara. Y que le sonriera como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tan arrogante, tan despectivo.

-¿Me vas a volver a decir que no infravalore a una mujer?- se volvió a recostar en la silla. -¿Te estás quedando sin réplicas nuevas?-

-¡Te diría muchas otras verdades, petulante mono del espacio!-

Tuvo que apretar los puños ante aquella ofensa. Para un saiyajin, y sobre todo para él, el Príncipe de esa raza, que le llamaran _mono_ era el peor de los agravios. Era el momento perfecto para detener aquello puesto que ya había conseguido lo que buscaba. Sin embargo y contra toda lógica de una hábil táctica, prefirió seguir: -¿Y realmente crees que me importaría? No me hagas reír.-

Ella enlazó los brazos y subió la barbilla para observarlo: -Sé que te importa.-

Si había podido contener su ira, la carcajada que aquello le incitó fue incontrolable: -No delires, humana, que trate contigo más que con los demás no te da pie a creer que hay _cierta intimidad_.- En el aire se podía respirar más intimidad que nunca, los dos eran conscientes de ello y aún así, sintió que tenía que soltarlo. La terrícola le había dado la vuelta a la situación acosándolo con sus dudas y él había querido ser tajante. Aunque los hechos, en apariencia clamorosos para ambos, podrían llevar a confusión, él no se dejaba influir por puntualidades. Pensó que llegó el momento perfecto para dejarle claro que lo más cercano a él era la crueldad y la crudeza. Además de que en ese contexto, el de ellos ahí en esa habitación, él ganaría, que a pesar de esta última remontada, ella tendría que claudicar por dejarse llevar y ser, como siempre, tan apasionada y entusiasta.

Bulma se acercó a él con seguridad. -¡Sé que te importa tanto como sé que solo estás provocándome! ¡Si no te gustara hacerlo no lo harías!-

A pesar de que en eso llevara razón, le resultó más embriagador que se subiera tanto puesto que la caída sería aún mayor. Se tomó su tiempo observándola. Puso sus manos sobre la carne para degustar ambas cosas: -¿Y por qué no te vas con _ese idiota_ y me dejas en paz de una vez?-

La peliazul cambió el gesto de irritada a confusa. Miró a su alrededor incrédula. Vegeta comía tranquilo y le mostraba ahora esa semisonrisa tan parecida a la de antes. Después de toda esa charla y a pesar de agobiarle con la cámara de gravedad y luego llevarlo por terrenos pantanosos para ambos, él había ganado. Y no existía réplica posible ante aquello. Yamcha, efectivamente, ya no estaba. Y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

Lo entendió todo. No lo había hecho solo por provocarla si no para humillar a Yamcha donde más le afligía y de paso a ella, que se había quedado allí. Discutiendo con él. Notó sus pupilas negras durante la cena sobre su pelo turquesa y sabía que se había percatado de que algo no iba bien entre Yamcha y ella, y aún así, _ha hecho esto._ Había sido lo más cruel que había perpetrado directamente contra ella desde que lo conoció. Todas las amenazas y los improperios se quedaban en papel mojado con eso. Lo había concebido a propósito y aparentemente la razón era simple: no había ninguna.

-¿¿Por qué has hecho eso??-

-¿No querías intimidad?- Vegeta ni había alzado el rostro para contestarle.

-¿¿Y eso qué diablos significa?? ¡¡Yo no quiero nada que pueda venir de ti!!-

Esta vez sí levantó la vista para verla. Sus ojos azules habían vuelto a brillar con la misma intensidad que antes. -¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?- le cuestionó regodeándose de su victoria. Bajó los ojos de nuevo a su plato. -Vete de aquí, humana, vete.- y levantó una mano que azuzó como gesto despectivo.

La científica se quedó estática. Dos semanas. Llevaba dos semanas evitándolo e incluso había mandado a su padre a tratar con él porque creía que Vegeta ya se había habituado a ellos y no veía, él a ellos y ella a él, como una amenaza. Y ciertamente así era. Para Bulma, ya habían pasado esa fase. Quizá no podría infringirles dolor físico porque estaba atado de manos y pies en ese planeta aun siendo un autoexilio. Podría haberse ido y dejarlos en paz pero su orgullo le hizo tomar la determinación de quedarse allí, con los detestables humanos. En todos los meses que estuvo y en el poco tiempo de estancia a la vuelta jamás se mostró ante ella como ahora. La había amenazado de muerte, le había gritado y zarandeado pero Bulma siempre le respondía, le recriminaba, lo provocaba y hasta lo insultaba, tratándolo como un igual. Ella, que había estado bregando con él más que nadie creía que tenía domado de algún modo al príncipe, que sabía como llevarlo y como pararle sus ataques de ira. Qué equivocada estaba. Si se había acercado a él siempre había sido porque se lo había permitido, no porque ella fuese más lista o porque hubieran creado entre ellos un vínculo especial por su propia extrañeza. Aunque de algún modo, aún no sabía porqué, había conseguido _domarlo _en ciertos momentos.

Con ese gesto y todo lo que había hecho en esa cena, la manera de manipularla y humillarla aprovechándose de la tensión entre Yamcha y ella hizo que lo viera por primera vez como lo veían el resto de los seres del universo. No podría herirla físicamente, sin embargo sí emocionalmente. Y lo había hecho en esa misma cena sin ninguna razón extraordinaria para ello. Fue la primera ocasión en la que se vio pagando el precio de alojarlo allí. Las horas dedicadas a la cámara para que él entrenara restándolas a su propio trabajo en el laboratorio eran una minucia al lado de eso, así como el agotamiento mental de tener que enfrentarse a sus arrebatos de furia.

Ese ademán con la mano, propio de un déspota, le demostraba que él no se olvidaba de quien era, que lo tenía muy adentro, clavado en su alma porque era su propia esencia y naturaleza, y que cualquier cosa que pasara anteriormente era fruto de su curiosa imaginación, de su maldito interés por ver las cosas distintas a lo que realmente eran. Ese hombre que estaba ahí delante de ella comiendo tranquilamente de su plato, en su casa y en su planeta, era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el antiguo mercenario espacial, el que ha decidido exiliarse con ellos para matar a su querido Goku, el que mandó asesinar a su novio y el que ha jurado aniquilar toda La Tierra y sus habitantes. Toda la atracción y la intriga que sentía por él, con ese mínimo gesto sin ni siquiera mirarla, con esa forma retorcida de moverlos a ella y a su novio a su antojo durante esos escuetos minutos en la cocina de su casa, se esfumó. Nunca se había sentido tan inferior, tan utilizada. Si hacía unas semanas le dijo que no lo odiaba, ahora cambiaba de opinión.

Tal rabia tenía dentro que quiso destrozar lo primero que tenía al alcance. Agarró un plato, el que tenía más cerca, y se lo tiró. Sin ni siquiera mirar, él lo paró en el aire y lo bajó a la mesa. Acto seguido y siendo incapaz de dañarle, aún quería desatar toda esa cólera que le incitaba a querer matarlo, así que arrastró con fuerza una bandeja con trozos de fruta que estaba sobre la mesa haciendo que cayera al suelo formando un sonoro estruendo. Consiguió que él la mirara inexpresivo. Se giró para ir a por Yamcha, su prioridad, consciente de que la oscuridad de su mirada estaba incrustrada en su cuerpo a medida que se alejaba de él y encaraba la escalera. La miraba. Y a ella le dio igual.

o-o-o-o

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, su novio estaba sentado sobre la cama. La estaba esperando.

-Yamcha...- murmuró acercándose a él. -¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido así, eh?- Ella había caído en la trampa del príncipe, sí, pero para Bulma, que su novio la dejara allí no ponía las cosas más fáciles.

-No soy tan fuerte como él.- dijo al fin pasados unos segundos sin alzar la cabeza.

Bulma prefirió esta vez no mentir, pero tampoco sabía qué decir ante esa evidencia. -Estás entrenando mucho, ya verás cómo...-

-Nunca lo seré.- esta vez sí alzó la vista para mirarla. -Y no me estoy entrenando tanto.- Su novia captó que aquella frase escondía más cosas y por un instante creyó que él se las contaría, sin embargo no fue así. Igual que vio en sus ojos valentía, al momento él los retiró y clavó otra vez su mirada en el suelo. -Es tan frustrante...-

-¿El qué?- le cuestionó ella a su lado.

-Que él haga esto.- Seguía sin levantar la cabeza agazapada.

-¡_Ése_ es solo un idiota!- moduló la voz tras el grito: -Es un palurdo espacial con mucho ego y resentimiento, un engreído, tú solo no le hagas caso.- No era momento de recordarle que había sido él que había empezado la discusión.

-No, me refiero a que sea precisamente él el que...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Suspiró mirando al techo.

-¿El que qué?-

Bajó la vista hacia su novia. -No seré tan fuerte ni tan listo como él, pero no soy tan idiota, Bulma.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Después de lo que había pasado abajo no iba a permitir que nadie insinuara más tonterías. -No serás tan fuerte pero tienes otras muchas virtudes, además para ser humano eres realmente poderoso, ¿verdad?-

-Desde que él llegó aquí, todo ha cambiado.- Esta vez era la puerta del dormitorio el centro de sus miradas. Notó cómo su novia se incorporaba y la observó ponerse justo delante de él. Para su sorpresa, una mueca de un terrible enfado estaba posada en su blanco rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro ya iba mal mucho antes de que Vegeta llegara a Corporación Cápsula.- su cara reflejaba enojo e indignación, aunque su tono de voz, lo que siempre perdía primero, esta vez estaba sosegado. De hecho lo miraba como si no se creyera lo que él le acababa de decir.

-Nos íbamos a casar.- añadió él como justificante a su molestia. -Y ya no.-

-Nos íbamos a casar porque queríamos salvar esto, Yamcha, tú nunca habías querido casarte antes.- Su enfado iba en aumento.

-Por supuesto que quería casarme contigo, solo que no podía porque no estaba a tu altura.-

Bulma parecía a punto de estallar. Ya había tenido suficientes impactos por hoy como para que encima su novio también la tomara por tonta. Temía que haber tirado los platos abajo no hubiera calmado del todo su congoja y la fuera a pagar con él.-¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer esa patraña y encima haciéndome la pelota? ¿Es que te has vuelto más idiota aún de lo que eres?- Él tornó a descender la mirada y a Bulma se le partió el corazón. Se volvió a sentar a su lado. Suspiró. No iba a dejar que el maldito saiyajin que cenaba tranquilamente en su cocina se saliera con la suya. Su novio y ella estaban sobre un hilo muy fino y quería seguir intentando salvar este barco que se hundía. Ahora más que nunca.

-Hasta te estás volviendo más cruel.- una sonrisa llena de pesar apareció en el rostro de su novio.

-Yo nunca seré cruel.- y estaba segura de ello. Podría pasarse toda la vida con el Príncipe que él jamás la cambiaría. Por suerte, solo tenía que estar conviviendo con él tres años. Tanto y tan poco tiempo a la vez.

-Bueno, ahora lo has sido un poco.- y entonces le clavó los ojos con una mirada que tenía escondida y que hacía mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado, que ella no veía. La mirada del chico tímido del que se enamoró. De aquel ladrón del bosque que asaltó a Oolong y a Goku mientras ella dormía. Pudo verlo ahí, con su pelo revuelto y su gato, y ella recién despertada de una siesta avistándolo entre los arbustos.

Aún había esperanza. -Bueno, un poco sí pero entiéndeme, si no lo hago _ese bruto _me ganaría siempre.- Y rió acompañada por risas de Yamcha.

Él le echó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a su cuerpo. Besó su pelo azul claro y la apretó más contra sí. -He escuchado ruido de platos rompiéndose abajo.- Murmuró.

-Ahí abajo no ha ocurrido nada nuevo.- mintió.

o-o-o-o

Esa misma noche, comprobó que Bulma dormía a pierna suelta a su lado antes de llevar a cabo una idea que no le había dejado pegar ojo. Había estado pensando durante horas y ya estaba a punto de amanecer así que no lo meditó más. Bajó sigiloso y entre las sombras hasta la cámara de gravedad. Estaba plantado justo delante de los mandos centrales. Inhaló fuertemente por la boca antes de apretar el botón, como si el instinto de supervivencia fuese la única arma que la cordura mantenía en su cabeza antes de realizar aquello. Un ruido hondo de activación de algún mecanismo fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que se volviera todo rojo. Elevó la presión hasta trescientos y tanto como subió su peso, cayó su autoestima. Sus piernas se doblaron y su cuerpo multiplicado cayó sobre sus rodillas. No podía respirar y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza para contrarrestar la presión de la sangre. Un pitido se le clavó en los oídos. Era interno. Significaba que su tímpano iba a estallar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo intentando alzar la mano hacia el botón de desactivación. El dolor era tan insoportable que solo un loco podría estar allí dentro deseando que la muerte llegara lentamente.

Su dedo índice logró apretar el _off _y por fín desapareció el rojo. Comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Los saiyas eran más resistentes que los humanos pero aquello había sido demasiado hasta para él, un terrícola extraordinario en cuento a fuerza. Sabía que no era tan fuerte como Vegeta y que nunca lo sería, pero quería sentir en su cuerpo por una vez lo que ese maldito saiyajin sentía en el suyo cada vez que entraba en esa nave.

Allí, tumbado sobre el suelo, agotado y sofocado tras unos breves segundos bajo la presión de trescientas gravedades, se volvió a sentir insignificante por segunda vez en aquella noche.

o-o-o-o

-Hoy tampoco han hablado.- Pasó una hoja del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿No?- Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita.

-Y se han cruzado en el pasillo al menos una vez.-

-Vaya.-

-¿Has visto cómo ni se miraban en la cena?-

-Aha.- Se incorporó para atusar la almohada.

-Algo ha pasado entre esos dos.-

-Pues no sé cuándo.- Se tapó con la manta hasta el pecho. –Él solo entrena y ella no para de trabajar en el laboratorio todo el día.-

-¡Claro!- exclamó su mujer mirando a un punto fijo de la pared. –Ha tenido que ser por la noche.- Y le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido. –Querido, ¡eres realmente un genio!-

-¿Lo soy?- le devolvió la misma mueca jovial sin entender el por qué del halago.

-Hay que hacer que tengan que volver a hablarse.- Volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

-Buenas noches, querida.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se tumbó boca arriba con las manos sobre el pecho y los dedos de éstas entrelazados.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-

Su marido ni se inmutó. –Ah, ¿sí?-

-¿No tenía que hacerse análisis?-

o-o-o-o

-¿No se ha quedado hoy Yamcha?- le preguntó su padre comprobando los ordenadores.

-No, pasará unos días en Kame House con Krilin y Roshi.- su hija parecía enfadada frente a la pantalla. -Papá, ¿sabes si las válvulas de ensamble de corriente funcionan correctamente? Parece que tengo problemas con el simulador principal.-

-Deberías dejar eso, hija, llevas un mes aquí encerrada.-

-¿Eh?- Bulma giró para verlo. Su mirada estaba perdida, como siempre cuando se sentaba delante de una computadora. Su pasión por su trabajo conseguía que se extasiara en aquella habitación. -Ah, pero tenemos que entregar los planos al gobierno antes de fin de mes, papá.- Volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

-Pero si los tenemos listos desde ayer, querida, además desde que terminaste con la cámara no has salido de aquí.- Y se volteó para subir a Tama a su hombro.

-Sí, papá, dile a mamá que comeré más tarde.-Y así era. Llevaba un mes tratando de no coincidir con Vegeta en ningún sitio y si tenía que ir más tarde a comer, iría. Solo verlo aparecer por el pasillo o cuando trataba de subir las escaleras y él las bajaba hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas. Lo peor era que no podía salir mucho ya que tenía trabajo acumulado por haber estado arreglando _su_ nave. Además Yamcha ya no estaba tanto en la ciudad.

Dejó allí a su hija y se fue a almorzar. Por el camino observó que Vegeta salía malhumorado de la nave portando un _fight robot_ en la mano.

-¡Eh! ¡Oiga!- le llamó el príncipe dirigiéndose a él a paso rápido.

-Sí, dime, Vegeta, ¿qué llevas ahí?-

-Los cacharros que hizo su hija vuelven a fallar, arréglelo.- Y lo soltó en el suelo dispuesto a darse la vuelta.

El doctor Brief miró fijamente el robot, después alzó sus ojos azules a su invitado que ya volteaba, se ajustó las gafas y dijo: -Mi hija está en el laboratorio. Ella es la que los entiende.- Fue él el que se giró antes para seguir su camino.

-Los arreglará usted.- Dijo tajantemente viendo al viejo retirarse.

El científico no se detuvo para contestarle. -Me gustaría, Vegeta, me encantan los chismes que hace mi hija, pero yo tardaría años en arreglarlo, ya lo sabes.- Y entró en la cocina.

-Hola, querida, ¡qué bien huele eso!-

-Hola, querido, ¿y Bulma? ¿De nuevo se queda en el laboratorio hasta que coma él?- Levantó la cuchara de la olla para que su marido probara la salsa.

Se acercó a su mujer y antes de catar la salsa le sonrió. -Lo he mandado para allá.- Y levantó las cejas divertido.

Una risita cómplice de su mujer lo acompasó.

o-o-o-o

Mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio razonaba cómo el robot podía haberse desplomado sin que él le hubiera atacado, como le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido. Simplemente se desactivó y cayó al suelo. Sonrió al recordar que hacía bastante poco le costaba moverse dentro de su nave a trescientos de gravedad. Si seguía así, dentro de no mucho tendría que exigirle a la humana que subiera la presión.

Un golpe de algo metálico contra la mesa de al lado despertó a Bulma de su ensimismamiento. Vio un _fight robot_ balancearse levemente hasta que se quedó quieto. Bufó y siguió trabajando, no sin antes preguntar sin mirarle: -¿Cómo has entrado tú aquí?-

-Empiezan a romperse, humana.- Observó a la peliazul. Estaba sentada en su silla de siempre, con el pelo recogido y tocando las teclas del ordenador sin apartar la mirada de enfrente. Ya no lo perseguía. Parecía que se había convencido de que a él no le convenía matar ni a ella ni a sus padres hasta pasados tres años. Se cruzó de brazos observándola. En contra de lo que hace poco ella hubiera hecho, ahora con él atrás ni se inmutaba. Puntualizó: -Lo quiero para esta tarde.-

-Tengo mucho trabajo, Vegeta, usa los otros.-

-Lo quiero para esta tarde, humana, tengo que seguir entrenando.-

Notó como la peliazul movía levemente la cabeza pero seguía sin mirarlo: -Puedes seguir entrenando con los otros, yo lo arreglaré cuando tenga tiempo.-

Se adentró en la habitación a paso lento. -Quiero que le pongas el mismo sistema de regeneración que _mi_ cámara.-

Bulma se irguió al escuchar la frase. "Contrólate", se dijo a sí misma. -Eso será imposible. La membrana necesita de un sistema de conexión directo.-

-Me da igual el sistema membranal, no quiero que falle otro en poco tiempo.-

-¿Tú no tienes siempre hambre?- se giró para mirarlo por un instante. -Pues vete a almorzar.- Y volteó su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

Una semisonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al príncipe. Cada vez que había cruzado una mirada con ella durante semanas había visto el enfado reflejado en su tez blanca. -¿Ya no eres tan amable?-

La científica paró de escribir. No sabía qué hacía ahí aún parado y parecía que no tenía ninguna prisa en irse. Se levantó de su silla dispuesta a ser ella la que saliera de allí. Al estar a punto de sobrepasarlo él se puso justo enfrente impidiéndole el paso. Levantó la vista extrañada. "¿Qué quiere?". Se movió hacia el lado contrario y él volvió a poner su cuerpo en su camino. -¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? ¿Intimidad?-

"_¿No querías intimidad?_". No se acordaba de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Quizá un mes. "Así que ésa es la razón". Levantó una ceja. Le había dado la respuesta a la cuestión que se planteaba desde que había llegado. Volteó para salir él primero. Creyó que la peliazul le seguiría pero no fue así.

o-o-o-o

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Voy a bajar a beber un poco de agua.- Se puso la bata y le dio un beso a su novio en la boca. -Ahora vuelvo y repetimos, ¿eh?- Dejó a Yamcha tomando aliento y deseando que no tardara mucho en volver. Parecía que por fin estaban superando el bache. Aunque se viesen menos porque él no paraba de entrenar y su novia estuviera gran parte de su tiempo dedicado a la empresa, aprovechaban más el tiempo que estaban juntos. Bulma ya no discutía por cualquier cosa y él por fin se veía más liberado de la presión. "Cuando vea a los androides tendré que darles las gracias", pensó para sí mientras aprovechaba para ir al baño.

La peliazul cruzaba el pasillo sin mucha prisa y mirando al suelo. Por mucho que siguiera intentándolo las cosas con Yamcha no habían mejorado mucho. Había estado esa semana en el ginecólogo y el doctor le dijo que si quería le podía quitar el implante en ese instante y en el último momento se echó para atrás. Viendo cómo una tenue luz proveniente de los bajos de las paredes del pasillo iluminaba sus pies a cada paso, se preguntaba porqué habría hecho eso.

Tomó la escalera para bajarla y se apresuró un poco. Estaba de nuevo sintiendo el peso de la montaña sobre ella, ése que tanto la incordiaba si en su mente empezaban a anidar las dudas, cuando llegó a la cocina. La luz ya estaba encendida.

Estaba sentado en su sitio, donde siempre se sentaba, con un bol de mandarinas. Cuando la vio llegar le fijó los ojos. Su pelo enmarañado estaba aún más despeinado y le miraba igualmente a él. Tras unos instantes de titubeo, Bulma se acercó a la nevera y Vegeta se centró en las mandarinas.

Sacó la botella y volvió a mirarlo mientras él comía la fruta con cáscara. Cogió un vaso del mueble y sus ojos tornaron a él. Se sirvió el agua, la bebió y de nuevo lo volvió a observarlo.

Vio como sacaba la botella de la nevera y bajó al bol la vista. La izó para comprobar que lo que echaba sobre el vaso era agua para luego descender de nuevo la cabeza. Al momento la observó beber para derrumbar sus pupilas sobre la fruta y coger otra pieza.

La peliazul guardó la botella en la nevera y salió de la cocina.

o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Estad atentos a los detalles. Son cruciales. Como en nuestra propia vida.

¡No sabéis lo que me ha costado este capítulo! Sacar jugo de lo cotidiano y no hacerlo estridente es muy difícil. Hay que estar buscando constantemente el equilibrio y es agotador. Desde mi punto de vista este episodio es el mejor de mi cosecha. Está bien estructurado y se dejan las justas dudas en el aire. Ha sido complicado porque es un capítulo de tránsito -aunque puede que no tanto- y además vemos a Vegeta como siempre me lo imaginé: un c*brón.

Debería llamarse "En la Cocina" más que "En el Techo", ¿verdad? ;-P Pero lo primero suena demasiado prosaico, de andar por casa. "En el Techo" queda más mono, es más poético. Las alturas siempre lo fueron.

Ya que me he puesto a escribir después del episodio y los que leéis esta historia sabéis que no suelo hacerlo, aprovecho para agradecer a los que dejan comentarios sin firmar. No puedo contestaros al mensaje por privado así que, lo dicho, sois muy amables.

El capítulo 10 lo he subido a la vez porque creo que es coherente y necesario para entender éste.

Gracias por leer. Drama.


	11. Capítulo 10

_-Tengo que entrenar, quítatelos.-_

_Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonreía pícaramente. _

_-Quítatelos.- Verla allí, únicamente tapada con los pantalones que usaba para su ejercicio, le pareció excitante y de nuevo se sintió excitado._

_Ella volvió a negar y esta vez aguantó la risa al notar esa forma de mirarle que sabía lo que quería decir. Lo había visto en él miles de veces._

_-Quítatelos.- se aproximaba a ella lentamente y ella no pudo evitar que la risa saliera disparada por su boca. Cuando la alzó en brazos sobre su hombro dispuesto a tumbarla sobre la mesa de trabajo, la risa de ella tornó a carcajada sonora. No podía dejar de reírse y para su sorpresa, él parecía encantado mientras luchaba contra ella para despojarle de sus pantalones. Era cabezota e intensa hasta en una lucha que sabía que no ganaría. Cuando lo consiguió llevándose más de una arañazo y un patada, y la tuvo tumbada sobre el escritorio absolutamente desnuda, solo pudo dejar llevarse de nuevo por el deseo que ella le provocaba._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 10.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?-

-Tu madre quería contarles a las plantas el último capítulo de _Corazón Despechado_, hija, y como hace tan buen tiempo hemos decidido comer aquí.-

-Ay, pequeña, echo tanto de menos a los _mamikianos_...- paró de regar a las petunias y suspiró. Su madre había decidido superar la ida de los extraterrestres imaginándose que las plantas eran sus antiguos huéspedes. Casi todas las mañanas, antes de ir a preparar el almuerzo, se dedicaba a regar el jardín y a hablar a cada uno de los arbustos que, curiosamente, lucían mejor que nunca. -¿Tú crees que volverán a hacernos una visita?- preguntó a la peliazul esperanzada.

-Pues no lo sé.- contestó su hija sentándose en la silla. -Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de por dónde andará su planeta.-

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada para buscarlos?- La señora Brief se apenaba solo de pensar que sus antiguos invitados no se habrían enterado del final de la telenovela que tanto les gustaba cuando estuvieron en La Tierra.

Había pasado casi un año de la partida de sus invitados verdes y aún se afligía al pensar en ellos. Bulma estaba convencida de que se le pasaría, como siempre le pasaba a su madre con todo en lo que se encaprichaba, pero lo cierto es que nunca la vio tan activa ni tan feliz que cuando los namekianos habitaban en casa. Por mucho que sus padres salieran de la casa a disfrutar de comidas en restaurantes y de amigos, cuando su madre se acordaba de sus antiguos huéspedes, se entristecía: -Los buscaré, no te preocupes.- se decidió a decir consiguiendo que su progenitora se alegrara y se alejara de ellos cantarina. Observándola dar vueltas mucho más animada, creyó que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle a su padre una cuestión que le rondaba desde hacía bastante y no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta: -Papá, ¿le has dicho a mamá lo de los androides?-

Su padre había vuelto a retomar el periódico y sin apartarlo de su cara le contestó: -Sí, claro.-

Que su progenitor diera por sentado que con esa respuesta estaba dicha la contestación le ponía bastante nerviosa, pero ya conocía a su padre, así que no se extrañó de tener que insistir: -¿Y?-

El señor Brief seguía impertérrito tras el diario: -Me ha dicho que tenemos que esperar.-

-¿Esperar?- Aquello necesitaba una explicación. -¿Esperar a qué?-

-Pues no me lo ha dicho, pero eso fue lo que mencionó cuando le relaté lo que nos acecha.-

Bulma frunció el ceño y miró a su madre. ¿Qué era a lo que tenían que esperar? ¿Esperar para qué? Podría parecer distraída y que nunca se enteraba de nada, sin embargo para ella, su hija, era la mujer más desconcertante del universo. Un estallido proveniente de la cámara de gravedad le despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Maldito saiya del demonio!- exclamó levantándose de golpe de su asiento. -¡Como siga así va a hacer que explote _mi_ cámara!-

Sus padres se miraron un instante y fue el señor Brief el que inició el plan: -Hija, acordé con él hacerle análisis después de arreglar la nave y aún no se los hemos realizado.- comentó detrás del periódico.

La peliazul se sentó desganada y se sirvió un vaso de té frío. -Y quieres que yo se los haga, claro.-

-Si no quieres, traigo a alguna enfermera para hacerlo.-

La risita escondida de la señora Brief alertó a su hija que volvió a plegar el entrecejo y miró a su padre que parecía impasible detrás del periódico y a su madre, que no decía nada y como siempre simulaba estar entretenida. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que eso no había sido espontáneo? Finalmente, trató de zafarse de la obligación: -Ya es hora de que vuelva a la oficina, ¿no?- Prefería ir a perderse entre números y cuentas antes de estar otra vez con el príncipe a solas.

-Le dije a Vegeta en el desayuno que mañana a las cinco de la tarde se pasara por el laboratorio y aceptó.-

-¡Pero papá! ¡Mañana tenemos la presentación del A7!-

Por fin su padre asomó la cabeza. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Pero no es por la mañana? Llamaron del gobierno hace una semana y eso me dijeron...-

-¿¿Que es por la mañana??- Bulma no se lo podía creer. -¿¿Y no me lo has dicho??-

-Creí que tu secretaria te lo diría, llamaron hace una semana para cambiar la hora de la presentación.-

-¡Esto es increíble!- Ya se había puesto de pie y atravesaba a paso rápido el jardín. -¡Es increíble! ¡Esta Shyntal es idiota!- exclamaba refiriéndose a su secretaria. -¡Mañana la despido!- y se giró un momento para que su padre escuchara bien su decisión: -¡La despido!-

El plan de su padre había funcionado bien. Su hija estaría tan ocupada perfeccionando la presentación de mañana que no se acordaría de Vegeta en todo el día, y cuando ya llegase la tarde y Vegeta apareciera en el laboratorio, tendría que hacerle los análisis. Su mujer, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación mientras cortaba algunas ramas, se acercó a él sin dejar de mirar a la irritada de Bulma, que ya entraba en su lugar de trabajo: -¿No sabe que lleva sin secretaria un año? -

Su marido la miró sonriente: -Por lo visto, no.- Y volvió a centrarse en su periódico.

La señora Brief sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vuelta en el aire. Sin pisar el suelo pudo coger impulso y mandar un potente halo de poder sobre uno de los robots, que se lo devolvió sin poder rifárselo a los demás que se encontraban a su alrededor. Eso significaba que había sido lo suficientemente rápido y enérgico. Había conseguido por fin ese movimiento que tanto le estaba costando. Posó sus piernas sobre el suelo y las manos sobre las rodillas. Estaba exhausto. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y sudaba por el esfuerzo pero él se encontraba pletórico. Se irguió entre fuertes respiraciones y una sonrisa exultante asomaba por su rostro. A trescientos de gravedad y había logrado por primera vez que los malditos _fight robots_ no pudieran jugar con él.

Miró el reloj. Las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde. Se alzó en el aire de nuevo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo en forma de rueda. Probaría ahora con la meditación y la concentración retando el vértigo a esa presión y dando una tregua a su cuerpo. En un cuarto de hora tendría que ir al laboratorio a que el científico le hiciera esos análisis a los que se comprometió. Chistó en bajo. Tenía que hacérselos, sobre todo después de que supieran por el maldito crío que mató a Freezer que Kakarotto moriría en un futuro por un extraño virus que cogió estando en Namek. Con las vueltas que había dado en el Universo tiempo atrás buscándolo, nadie le aseguraba que él no podría haber pillado algo parecido. Que el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins muriera en un contexto distinto a una batalla sería tan deshonroso que preferiría antes quitarse la vida él mismo aunque fuera contra las leyes saiyajins.

Lo que le extrañaba era que la pesada de la peliazul no insistiera con el tema como ya lo hizo en su primera estancia en Chikyuu. Se comportaba de una forma extraña de un tiempo a esta parte, "más _rara_ incluso de lo _normal_ en ella". Si hace un mes casi se abalanza sobre él, ahora la razón de evitarlo era muy probablemente la estúpida discusión que tuvieron cuando él hizo que se olvidara de su compañero. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Para él, a pesar de que la científica hubiera terminado arrojándole un plato, las discusiones anteriores con ella habían sido mucho más agresivas y violentas, incluso la llegó a agarrar una vez de la cara. Gruñó al recordarlo puesto que ella en esa ocasión salió claramente triunfante. "Esa mujer está loca y no hay nadie que..." -¿¿Pero qué diablos??- Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. -¡Mierda!- exclamó. Se había desconcentrado y había caído de cabeza sobre las frías baldosas metálicas de la nave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entró en el laboratorio exultante y feliz. La exposición del nuevo robot A7 para el ejército había sido todo un éxito y el contrato lo tenía en el bolsillo. Conectó la radio y se puso a bailar. Se había pasado un mes entero perfeccionando los componentes del prototipo y por fin habían visto todos el resultado de su enorme esfuerzo. Yamcha no había estado en la presentación porque tenía que entrenar. Hacía ya una semana que no se veían y le prometió que esa tarde sí iría a verla. La peliazul había insistido en que después de salir de las oficinas centrales ella sería la que iría a su apartamento pero aquello a su novio no le gustó nada y se empecinó en ser él el que la visitara, como siempre hacían. "Si odias mi apartamento, nena, siempre dices que es muy pequeño para ti", le puso como excusa. Y tenía razón. Si al principio le pareció muy acogedor y agradable, ahora allí se asfixiaba con únicamente pasar por la puerta. No quería ni pensar que fuera la respuesta de su mente a otros agobios que se le pasaban incesantemente por la cabeza.

Tras las felicitaciones, su padre le había pedido que ordenara el laboratorio. Ni protestó. Bailando y recogiendo papeles y más papeles canturreaba al son de una melodía pegadiza. Nada ni nadie le podía quitar ese momento de alegría plena. O quizá sí. En un giro vislumbró una silueta en la puerta y paró de golpe de bailar:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se avergonzó y lo demostró con enfado.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- Él en cambio, no parecía nada alterado y el gesto invariable de no pensar en nada ya lo tenía plantado en el rostro.

Bulma tosió antes de continuar con sus dudas: -¿Cómo has vuelto a entrar? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas ahí de pie, eh?- Antes estaba contenta y ahora le volvía el mal humor. No iba a permitirlo.

Vegeta estaba en el umbral de la entrada con los brazos enlazados. Por mucho que ella quisiera leer en ese momento su mirada oscura, no había manera. Su patente inexpresividad estaba plantada en su cara. No había roto la puerta, eso era evidente, así que supuso que el detector de huellas del laboratorio también leía las de él.

-Dejaste la puerta abierta.- Mintió el guerrero mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Sabía que a ella le molestaba que él pudiera entrar en su laboratorio como en el resto de la casa y que si bien era un desastre para muchas cosas, en la seguridad de aquel lugar era una auténtica neurótica.

Bulma, que se dirigía a apagar la radio, le miró por un instante para replicarle: -Eso es imposible.-

-Creía que decías que esto siempre lo tenías ordenado.- Vegeta estaba parado a su vera observando su alrededor mientras ella seguía con la recolección de papeles desperdigados por las mesas.

La científica bufó por lo bajo. Estaba contenta hasta ese momento y procuró rehacerse, volver al estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba antes de la irrupción de él. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Vegeta? ¿Qué le pasa ahora a _mi_ cámara o a algunos de _mis_ robots, eh?- No tuvo que parecer despreocupada. Por fin había vuelto a relajarse. Si al momento de verlo sintió que se le movía algo por dentro, seguramente la rabia que aún sentía por él, ahora se había convencido a sí misma de que nadie le iba a estropear esa fabulosa tarde. Se merecía un descanso. Se merecía descansar de todo y de todos. Solo tenía que recoger e irse a descansar.

-Te he preguntado por tu padre,- contestó el saiya caminando por el espacio y observando los artilugios de las estanterías. -Me tiene que hacer los análisis.- Se giró para mirarla y puntualizar: -A _mi_ cámara no le pasa nada _aún_.-

"No lo vas a conseguir, _principito_", pensó Bulma para sus adentros mientras lo miraba de reojo. Si él creía que iba a lograr molestarla en algún momento seguramente guiado por la primera reacción de la científica, había dado con ella el día equivocado. Estaba pletórica, se sentía feliz y exultantemente orgullosa de sí misma. Hoy más que nunca. Que la alabaran los hombres, siempre tan reacios a que una mujer fuera tan lista, le hacía sentirse rebosante de confianza. Curiosamente, los militares eran los que menos intimidados se sentían por ella y lo había vuelto a comprobar esa misma mañana, cuando aplaudieron a rabiar su exposición y terminaron la ronda de preguntas. Los halagos sinceros le hacían sentir la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le volvían esas fuerzas que hasta las puntas afiladas que le mandaba Vegeta no le iban a perturbar. En una ocasión decidió que el saiya no sería un problema y no iba ahora a volver a transformarse en uno. Otra vez el mundo volvía a saber que nadie era mejor que Bulma Brief y otra vez se sentía con más fuerzas de encarar cualquier problema que tuviera. Cuando Vegeta le nombró a su padre no fue difícil hacer cábalas y que la imagen de su risueña madre apareciera en sus pensamientos. Ni eso le molestó.

-¿Análisis?-

La sonrisa en la cara de la peliazul le distrajo un poco. Parecía una sonrisa natural, como todo lo que siempre hacía ella, aunque no espontánea. Cuando llegó y la vio bailando fue extraño porque no parecía que estuviera pasando por una buena etapa como para celebrar nada. En las últimas semanas siempre estaba de mal humor, y no solo con él aunque no hubieran cruzado palabra. Cuando la observaba con su compañero, el humano idiota, seguía con esa mueca de cansancio y hastío con la que le había visto en las ocasiones anteriores. Incluso más acentuada. Sería divertido verla asustarse por él ya que era obvio que no se había percatado de su presencia. Era curioso lo descuidadas que eran las mujeres que él conocía de ese planeta. Él solo había tratado con dos, las dos que habitaban en esa casa, y estaba convencido de que no eran especímenes normales de la raza terrícola. Si era así, no se extrañaba de que ningún invasor haya querido conquistar este mundo. Observándola ahí bailando la dejó que siguiera incluso teniendo un poco de prisa para entrenar. Hoy estaba especialmente contento por el avance en su entrenamiento, aunque su impasibilidad y reserva no le dejaran demostrárselo a nadie.

No contestó. Se sentó en una silla y miró un punto fijo justo en frente.

-Tendré que hacértelos yo porque mi padre no está.- escuchó que le dijo la peliazul desde atrás. Volteó para mirarla de nuevo. Se estaba recogiendo el pelo abultado y colocándose la bata . "Sí que debe de estar de buen humor para acceder a hacérmelos ella". Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y tensó los músculos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que ha...- Se detuvo en su petición al comprobar que él ya estaba preparado. -Vaya,- exclamó al verlo tan dispuesto. -Tienes prisa, por lo que veo.- Y le volvió a sonreír. Aquello, a ojos del príncipe, estaba siendo bastante peculiar. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír.

-¿Tú no?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sí, pero si hay que hacer algo se hace bien, ¿no crees?- Le contestó sin mirarle mientras cogía una silla y la acercaba a él. -Además, después de esto te conectaré unos sensores para estudiar tus fluctuaciones neuronales y la potencia de tu sangre.- Que él le mirara extrañado le hizo explicarse. -Le dijiste a mi padre que dejarías hacerte unos análisis. Queremos ver cómo funciona tu organismo y...-

No la dejó acabar. -No pienso ser una rata de laboratorio.- Y quitó su brazo de la mesa.

Ella lo observó sin inmutarse. Seguían brillándole los ojos y hasta vio un destello de burla en ellos. -Estos análisis te ayudarán a saber tu rendimiento y...-

De nuevo fue interrumpida: -Os ayudarán a vosotros, humana, yo conozco perfectamente mi rendimiento.-

Bulma seguía sin inmutarse. Le miraba con sus ojos azules como si no hubiera tenido más de un contacto con él. -Goku se los hizo.- acertó a decir al fin.

Vegeta se mostró irritado ante la evidencia: -No conseguirás que me haga esas pruebas y menos mintiéndome tan descaradamente.-

La peliazul suspiró, más por desgana que por molestia. -Muy bien, a mí solo me interesa tu análisis de sangre por si tienes algún germen raro mientras estuviste matando y descuartizando a seres vivos por tus viajes siderales así que...- Volvió a suspirar. -Trae ese brazo para acá, anda.-

La pasividad con la que soltó los verbos _matar_ y _descuartizar_ hicieron que el príncipe se pusiera más alerta aún. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Hizo lo mandado y ella viró medio cuerpo para empezar a preparar los instrumentos.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- le preguntó al fin entrecerrando los ojos.

-He conseguido un contrato con el gobierno que nos reportará muchos beneficios.- contestó mientras abría algunos plásticos. Lo miró y tenía acentuado su normal pliegue en el entrecejo. -Dinero.- intentó aclararle.

-El dinero solo trae problemas.- sentenció él seguro de lo que decía.

Ella rió. -Sí, eso dice mi padre.- y continuó: -Pero a mí me reporta más cosas buenas que malas.- afirmó sin dar lugar a las dudas.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó él después de unos breves momentos.

Esta vez la que frunció el ceño fue ella. Por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza lo sola que se encontraba en el colegio y más tarde en la universidad cuando por su alto coeficiente intelectual fue una de las más jóvenes en entrar, en la cantidad de hombres que se acercaban a ella solo por ser una rica heredera, en las discusiones con Yamcha por ser un descuidado en ese tema y muchos otros detalles más. -Sí, yo siempre estoy segura.- le contestó mirándole a los ojos para acto seguido apartarlos y toser. "¡Mierda!", gritó para sí. "¡No tosas, Bulma!", se ordenó esperanzada de no volver a realizar tal acto que ponía en evidencia que estaba nerviosa. -Oh, vaya.- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Había olvidado la jeringa en uno de los cajones y fue a buscarla. -Y dime, Vegeta, ¿cómo es que sacaste a Tama de la nave el primer día después de arreglarla?- cuestionó mientras hurgaba por las mesas. -Lo normal en ti sería dejar que se aplastara ahí dentro, ¿no?-

"¿_La_ nave?", se dijo para sí el guerrero. "¿Ha dicho _la_ nave?" Eso empezaba a rozar el delirio. No sabía exactamente a qué momento se refería porque él casi todas las mañanas tenía que sacar a ese estúpido gato de _su_ nave para que no terminara aplastado. La observó fisgonear entre armarios y estanterías. -No voy a dejar que _mi_ nave termine con vísceras de gato pegadas al suelo por la presión excedida.-

El ímpetu en el _mi_ de la frase hizo que Bulma tuviera que aguantarse la mueca de enfado. "No vas a conseguirlo, Vegeta", volvió a iterarse a sí misma. Por fin dio con la maldita aguja desinfectada y volvió hacia él para sentarse a su lado. -¿Sabes? Me molestó que aquel chico destrozara la nave en la que había venido Freezer,- empezó a quitarle el plástico a la aguja y la colocó en la jeringa. -Podríamos haber estudiado su civilización avanzada y hubiera servido de mucho a...-

Nombrar a aquel chaval que se convirtió en superguerrero y a Freezer le hizo reaccionar. Cuando vio que ella apoyó su mano en su brazo, lo giró y dejó el de la peliazul por debajo del suyo. Sus ojos chocaron, él semicerrándolos mientras la estudiaba y ella, tras el susto inicial, seguía con esa perturbadora impasibilidad: -¿Qué estás tramando?- le cuestionó inclinándose hacia ella.

-Nada.- fue la contestación de la científica. Lucía tranquila y segura, como si hubiera estado esperando ese desahogo de él.

-Te conozco, humana, algo tramas, ¿qué es?-

Con esa afirmación, Bulma solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, casi igual a como lo hacía el príncipe constantemente. -No me conoces, Vegeta.- y quiso darle importancia a la siguiente aserción siendo ella la que se inclinó unos milímetros perceptibles. -No tienes ni idea de cómo soy.-

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?- Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más.

-¿Así como?- quiso saber ella aun conociendo la respuesta.

Después de unos segundos buscando la palabra perfecta para describir el estado de ánimo de la científica, supo dar con el adjetivo perfecto: -_Suave_.- Y se reclinó de nuevo en su silla.

"No lo digas, Bulma, no lo digas", se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Finalmente, lo soltó: -No soy suave, _príncipe_, soy _amable_.- Y le sonrió bajando la mirada cuando se percató que él aún seguía con su brazo sobre el suyo. -¿No vas a soltar mi mano?- No tuvo que hacer esfuerzo al girar su brazo para que él se dejara rotar el suyo y permitir que ella le clavara la aguja.

Otra vez estaba pasando, otra vez se estaba volviendo aquello _íntimo_ y no podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Con decir _amable_ volvían atrás, a sus juegos de antes, y él seguro que había captado la idea. Aquel hombre no solo había sido un despiadado asesino y mil cosas más si no que fue cruel con ella, la gran Bulma Brief, y la dejó en ridículo y en evidencia ante los ojos más críticos que conocía, los suyos propios. Ahora que se sentía con fuerzas de nuevo para retarle y para devolvérsela, ese maldito saiya volvía a convertir aquello, intencionadamente o no, en un juego, el juego privado e íntimo de solo ellos dos. Lo peor era que ella le había seguido y por los ojos de él podía dar fe de que había captado perfectamente lo que empezaba a pasar de nuevo. Otra vez. Otra vez. Y no iba a permitirlo. De nuevo, cambiaría de tema: -Tienes que reconocer que tuve razón en hacerte análisis entonces y ahora,- le hincó la aguja y empezó a succionar la sangre saiya. Continuó: -Así podrás saber si te has infectado o no por...-

-Eso ya lo has dicho.- le cortó él sin apartarle su mirada.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", se dijo ella sin levantar la vista hacia él. -¿Ya lo he dicho?- Por lo menos había podido controlar el tono y la tos, así que aún no estaba todo perdido. Tendría que atacar, sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Todavía.

-Eso he dicho.- contestó él.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Quizá por el juego de palabras lograría al menos que él dejara de mostrarse imperturbable.

-Que ya lo has dicho.-

-¿Has dicho que ya lo he dicho?- La profunda respiración de él hizo que ella sonriera.

Sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de esa tontería palabrera debajo de su hiperbolizada melena. No soportaba que hiciera eso con él. Era un juego ridículo que solo conseguía desconcertarlo. Hasta ese momento había conseguido volver a divertirse con ella y la peliazul tuvo que estropearlo con su estúpido desafío semántico. Al respirar tan fuertemente, el aroma que ella desprendía le caló hasta los huesos. La vio erguirse y guardar la muestra de sangre en una probeta. Sin mirarlo, recogía todo aquello diligentemente. Quizá haría bien en irse ya de allí. O quizá no. Siguió sentado estudiándola de manera minuciosa. -No te has puesto los guantes.- dijo al fin.

Bulma paró de recoger. Tenía que pasear por el filo de la navaja si quería conseguir algo de allí. Le sonrió: -¿Tienes miedo a que te contagie algo?-

Vegeta chistó por lo bajo apartando la mirada. De nuevo, parecía que la científica volvía a tener seguridad. Se lo había puesto muy fácil. Curiosamente, ella tornaba a ponerse _suave _ya que esa pregunta no había sido precisamente _amable_. ¿A dónde quería llegar? La peliazul se dispuso a acercar hacia él cierta máquina de la que surgían una infinidad de cables blancos terminados por unas especies de pegatinas.

-¿Qué haces?-

Que siguiera allí sentado le había dado a entender que al menos sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo. Ese no era su plan final, pero igual conseguía salirse con la suya también con el resto de análisis, aprovecharse del desconcierto por el que parecía que estaba pasando el saiya ya que si no, se habría levantado y se hubiera marchado. Si tenía que ser _suave_, lo sería. -Te voy a hacer el estudio neuronal.- Corrigió al instante: -¿Me dejas que te lo haga?-

-Te he dicho...- Ahora fue él el que se enmendó: -Ya te expliqué que no.-

-¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí sentado?- No había ni una pizca de malestar en su pregunta. El tono _suave_ seguía presente y además empezaba a clavar algunas frases de su discusión anterior. La referencia de ella a la _amabilidad_, el preguntarle la razón de porqué seguía allí...No había duda. Lo íntimo volvía a rodearles. Aún así, él se levantó e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pensaba irse de allí pero la científica fue más rápida. -Por favor.- Y volvió a sonreírle.

-No.- Aquello estaba siendo absurdo. Se había negado pero seguía sin moverse hacia la salida. ¿Por qué no se iba de allí ya?

-Por favor.- reiteró la peliazul.

Era la primera vez que le pedía algo así sin ordenárselo o sin un trato de por medio. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando volvió de su periplo espacial y la siguió hacia la habitación. Y como aquella vez, cuando quiso darse cuenta le estaba obedeciendo: volvió a sentarse en la silla y ella se le echó encima colocándole todas esas pegatinas por la cabeza.

-Vaya, tienes una frente muy grande.-

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- Verla echada sobre él empezaba a ser lo más perturbador de todo aquello. Incluso más que el que él mismo le haya hecho caso a la petición de las pruebas. Estudió las formas de la mujer de cerca. -La frente amplia es una característica propia de la realeza en Vegetasei.-

-¿Te pareces a tu padre?-

-No lo sé- Mintió para luego añadir con desgana: -No lo recuerdo.-

-¿No lo conociste?- le cuestionó tomando asiento a su lado y poniendo en funcionamiento el ordenador de la máquina.

-Tienes dos minutos.- aseveró Vegeta mirando a un lado.

-Serán suficientes.- espetó Bulma captando la indirecta y sonriéndole otra vez.

Aquello no cuadraba. Hace semanas que no le hablaba y lo miraba con rencor y ahora estaba aquí pidiéndole por favor que se hiciera unos pruebas. ¿Lo hacía por los análisis? ¿Qué iba a sacar ella de los análisis? Tenían a Kakarotto para investigar sobre la raza saiyajin. Tras un minuto decidió atacar al sentirse crispado. -¿Ya has olvidado tu enfado?-

"Empieza a atacar", se dijo a sí misma Bulma. Seguramente se estaría cansando de verla tan _suave_. "No lo conseguirás, príncipe", reiteró por enésima vez en su mente. -¿Mi enfado?- dijo en alto mientras se repetía a sí misma la orden de no toser.

-No me tomes por idiota, humana, no soy tu novio.-

Entonces sí lo miró con un resquicio de maldad. Agradeció verlo ahí con todos esos apósitos puestos alrededor de la cabeza y ese gesto suyo de enfado. Lo encontró gracioso y se le fue el recelo al instante. Pudo concentrarse de nuevo y contestó: -Sí, llegué a una conclusión.- Se puso de pie para aproximarse a él y empezar a quitarle los cables.

-¿Sí?- Aquello le resultó intrigante y divertido. -¿A cuál?- preguntó volviéndola a tener peligrosamente cerca.

-Bueno, era una conclusión bastante obvia a la que había llegado antes pero por dejarme llevar aquella vez no me di cuenta de que la respuesta era clara.- Miró hacia abajo para cruzar su mirada con la de él. -Cristalina.- Y siguió quitándole las pegatinas.

-¿La respuesta a qué?- Que se estuviera volviendo enigmática no era propio de ella. Igual estaba realmente empezando a controlarse. Se puso más alerta aún. ¿Y si el plan de ella actual era desquiciarlo? Solo de pensarlo le sobrevino una carcajada sorda, como un soplido. Era muy lista pero también salvaje e indomable. Se lo había demostrado a él cientos de veces. Aunque lo cierto es que si ella no iba al grano de la cuestión quizá era porque ya tenía pensado algo. Tensó los músculos creyendo que había caído en una trampa.

-Verás, me preguntaba por qué habrías hecho algo así si a fin de cuentas solo somos unos terrícolas, ¿verdad?- Retornó sus ojos con los oscuros de él y los izó de nuevo separándole los últimos adhesivos. -No te importa que Yamcha y yo estemos enfadados o pasando por una crisis que evidentemente habías notado, así que me cuestioné, ¿lo hizo solo por diversión?-

-No te quepa duda de ello.- Y estaba seguro de que había sido la razón. De nuevo, ella volvió a mirarlo para subir la mirada al momento.

-Sí, que seas un sádico es la razón más obvia pero, ¿por qué molestarte en aquello? ¿Qué te hizo comportarte así justo en aquel momento y disfrutar de tu victoria?- El levantamiento de ceja de él le dio a entender que se sentía confundido. Seguramente él ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

-Me gusta ganar en todo, mujer, incluso si se trata de tus estúpidos juegos.- Con esa frase dejaba en evidencia que los juegos de los dos eran tan entretenidos tanto para él como para ella. La intimidad les rodeaba desde hacía mucho atrás y no iba a ser él el que negara la certeza.

La peliazul sonrió levemente. El príncipe empezaba a atacar y solo existía una razón para ello. -Y a mí me gusta ganarte a ti.- añadió Bulma separándose al fin de él. Tomó asiento de nuevo dejando los cables sobre la mesa y soltando también las pegatinas. -Pero, ¿por qué? Solo soy una humana, una despreciable y asquerosa humana, ¿no?-

Las aparentes dudas de ella empezaban a ponerle nervioso. Por supuesto que era una humana, pero no una simple humana, aunque nunca se lo diría ni creía que fuera necesario. Podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca simple. Que la peliazul estuviera abriendo la caja de las evidencias estaba siendo incuestionablemente inquietante y dejaba a la vista muchas contradicciones, dudas que él ni siquiera se había planteado.

-Sí, lo eres.-

A la científica no pareció molestarle lo más mínimo aquella afirmación. -¿Entonces por qué te gusta ganarme?-

La respuesta de él no se hizo esperar. -Porque me aburro, y ya está bien de tonterías.- Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de allí de una vez por todas.

-Siempre atacas cuando te sientes amenazado, Vegeta, ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo si nunca lo habías sido antes?-

-¿Es que tú no te callas nunca nada?- Era obvio que no, tanto como que empezaba a enojarle de más todo aquello. -Deja de decir estupideces humana, te he llegado a amenazar de muerte y ten seguro que...-

-¿Por qué te cebaste conmigo aquella noche?- seguía manteniendo la calma mientras lo veía dar pasos firmes hacia la puerta.

El príncipe se giró exaltado. -¡Porque me asqueas! ¡Tú y el imbécil _ése_ me asqueáis y me aburrís! ¡Por eso, humana!- No entendía por qué aquella mujer le había puesto tan nervioso e irritado. Si pretendía que él claudicara a que había una intimidad distinta a su crueldad latente, estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Ves? Atacas- exclamó liberada Bulma por fin. -No solo yo soy fácil de leer, Vegeta.- y cruzó los brazos sonriente.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. No había duda. Había hecho todo eso para devolverle lo humillada que se sintió por él en su última discusión. Era agotadora y endemoniadamente astuta. Estuvo a punto de girarse para gritarle por última vez, pero lo que la peliazul le soltó en última instancia consiguió devolverle la estabilidad en medio de esa confusión.

-Conseguiste lo que querías, que te odiara.-

La observó por última vez. Continuaba estando inquietantemente tranquila. Tenía que aceptarlo: esta vez ella había ganado. -Pues mantén ese sentimiento, mujer, es lo único coherente que tienes en esa cabeza azul tuya.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante la semana siguiente apenas se vieron. Bulma había decidido por fin descansar y aunque se pasara todo el día en casa, no cruzaba palabra con el saiya. Una mañana se estaba tomando su merecido descanso sentada cómodamente en el sillón del salón de casa ojeando una revista. Por mucho que se quisiera librar de preocupaciones y olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, la idea de los androides y no poder dar con el escondite secreto de su creador le martilleaba el cerebro. Tenía que preguntarle pronto a su padre si había hecho avances en la búsqueda del doctor Maki Guero porque por mucho que ella indagara, parecía que a aquel hombre se le había tragado la tierra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre, que trajo una bandeja de pasteles y luego por su padre, que llegó hablando de Vegeta y de lo mucho que se esforzaba en la cámara de gravedad.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué cansado estoy!- exclamó su padre entrando al salón y estirando los brazos. -Nunca había visto a un hombre tan imprudente como ese Vegeta.-

Las divagaciones de su madre sobre lo molesta que se encontraba ella porque Yamcha y el príncipe no le hacían caso las pasó por alto al escuchar el nombre del saiya. -¿Eh?- "¿Es que acaso había tratado de nuevo con mi padre y por eso no sabía nada de él?", se preguntó molesta a sí misma.

-Está tan loco que se encierra dentro de la cámara con trescientas veces la gravedad terrestre y solo se le ocurre pedime más aparatos para entrenarse.- La explicación iba más bien dirigida a su mujer que se afanaba por colocar bien los pasteles en la bandeja y por servir té caliente en sus correspondientes tazas.

-No me sorprende nada,- comentó Bulma distraída. -Es un maníaco de la guerra.- añadió molesta.

-No hables mal de él, yo creo que es encantador.- replicó su madre sonriente.

-Mamá, -su marido supo a qué venía aquello: su mujer volvía a intentar llamar la atención de su hija sobre el príncipe. Eran tantos años junto a ella que la conocía a la perfección. Se le antojó divertido, como todo lo que ella hacía, y siguió el juego: -Yo creía que Goku era tu preferido, ¿has cambiado de parecer?-

-Goku también es un hombre maravilloso pero Vegeta...- y empezó a sobreactuar para gusto de su marido. -Tiene un aire misterioso que lo hace irresistible, su cuerpo es muy atlético y parece muy inteligente, es una lástima que esté tan solo y nunca pare de entrenar...-

Su hija la miró ensimismada. "¿De verdad creía que eso iba a resultar con ella?" Y para colmo, su madre soltó una última frase del todo desconcertante: -¡Ya sé lo que voy a hacer! Voy a invitarle a cenar conmigo.-

Su padre y ella la observaron por segundos. Fue su progenitor quien no pudo evitar empezar a reírse y se sentó junto a ella a tomar un poco de té.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡De verdad que no sé de dónde he sacado mi sensatez!- exclamó enfadada Bulma. -Solo espero que no vuelvas a decir cosas así delante de Yamcha.-

Su padre pudo parar las carcajadas: -Ah, hija, a propósito de Yamcha, me dijo que entrenaría en la parte de atrás de la casa.- le indicó cogiendo un pequeño pastel de menta. -Por lo visto no quiere cruzarse con nuestro invitado, ¿eh?-

-No se llevan muy bien precisamente.- Bulma siguió a su padre y cogió otro pastel. -Papá, ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude con los _fight robots_? Yo no estoy haciendo nada aquí.-

-No hija, creo que les estoy cogiendo el truco a esas pequeñas maravillas tuyas.-

-¿El truco? ¿Es que los ha roto más veces sin que yo me haya enterado?- cuestionó enfadada y temiéndose lo peor.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que lleva toda una semana rompiéndolos.-

Aquello hizo saltar más aún a la peliazul: -¿Toda una semana?-

-Sí, no sé qué le pasa, está realizando unos entrenamientos mucho más intensos de pocos días para acá.-

-¡Como me rompa _mi_ cámara se va a enterar ese engreído!- y mordió con ímpetu el pequeño bocado dulce. -Ah, papá, ¿hemos avanzado en la búsqueda del doctor?-

-Pues no, hija,- contestó mirando al techo concentrado. -Lo cierto es que nadie puede decirme algo concreto.

-Tienes que insistir, papá.- le pidió su hija. -Seguro que tus contactos pueden decirte algo acerca del paradero de ese...-

No pudo continuar. Una tremenda explosión que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa y que saltaran los pasteles para que terminaran aplastados en sus rostros fue la reinante por unos segundos. Tal fue la magnitud, que se temieron lo peor. Sus padres se miraron entre sí y luego los dos a su hija, que se levantó como un resorte del sillón.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma sintiendo una punzada dentro de sí. Y salió disparada hacia el jardín.

Se quedó quieta por un instante al ver la causa de aquel estrepitoso ruido. Una polvareda salía de la cámara abierta por la mitad y se perdía por el cielo. Había desaparecido la parte superior de la máquina redonda. Simplemente se había volatilizado y la mitad inferior estaba recostada sobre el césped. -¡Vegeta!- y empezó a correr desesperaba hacia la nave.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- era Yamcha que corría a su lado. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Cuando llegó al fin al mar de escombros desperdigados por el suelo casi no podía ni inhalar algo de oxígeno. No veía al príncipe por ningún sitio. Se agachó sin saber qué hacer. Reaccionó realizando lo único que le salía en aquel momento: empezó a buscarlo ansiosa entre los amasijos de hierro, metal y las sobras de cemento que se vislumbraban por haberse levantado el suelo de los alrededores. -No, no...- murmuraba asustada. -Él no puede, no puede...-

-Sabía que esto podía pasar, era un entrenamiento demasiado arriesgado.- exclamó el guerrero.

Pero a Bulma no parecía importarle nada de lo que decía su novio. Desesperada por dar con él, por ver su pelo erizado por algún sitio de entre todo aquel desastre, se afanaba en apartar piezas y basura. Aún era difícil respirar entre toda aquella catástrofe. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Yamcha que la ayudase cuando escuchó un ruido intencionado en todo aquello, un sonido desacorde de entre el desastre. Miró hacia el fondo, de donde provenía el rumor, y una mano desafiante y tétrica, como la esencia de aquel maldito hombre que casi le hace morirse allí mismo de la angustia, apareció entre algunas clavijas y cemento. Cayó hacia atrás de la impresión, sobre Yamcha que se mostró igualmente sobresaltado. La mano se convirtió en brazo sangrante y el brazo dio paso al cuerpo magullado del príncipe, que surgía dolorido y provocador de entre los amasijos.

-¡Creí que estabas muerto!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la científica.

-Por supuesto que no.- logró contestar al fin el saiya. Se puso de pie a duras penas y la observó entre tinieblas.

Bulma suspiró. Había pasado lo peor. No estaba muerto y como se temía, volvía de entre la vida y la muerte con ganas de batallar contra ella. Estaría vivo, sí, y consciente, así que no se libraría de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle: -¿¿Qué estás haciendo con tus absurdos entrenamientos, eh?? ¡¡Has estado a punto de destrozarme la casa!!-

A Vegeta pareció divertirle aquello porque sonrió levemente. Era evidente por qué: aunque fuese de una manera estridente y contraria a lo que hubiera deseado, la peliazul volvía a su naturaleza chillona. Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero no se pudo mantener en pie y cayó en redondo al suelo sobre su costado.

-¡Vegeta!- exclamó Bulma zafándose del agarre de su novio. Saltó entre los escombros hasta sujetar el cuerpo del guerrero y recostarlo en su regazo.

-No... me molestes.- dijo el príncipe al entreabrir los ojos y encontrársela allí, sujetándola entre sus brazos. -Estás retrasando mi entrenamiento, tengo que...tengo que continuar- Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y cerró los ojos dolorido.

-¿¡Qué entrenamiento ni qué narices!? ¡Estás muy magullado para continuar ahora!- Le parecía increíble que el guerrero quisiera seguir con sus ejercicios. Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado con esa manía suya de querer ser el mejor. O igual sí y no le importaba, cosa que hizo estremecerse a Bulma.

-Son solo unos rasguños, no es nada importante.- Quiso dar contundencia a la frase pero el dolor le hacía constreñir el gesto de la cara. Ella lo miraba asombrada. -Soy un guerrero del espacio, el más fuerte del Universo, debo seguir entrenando para hacerme más fuerte que Kakarotto...-

A Bulma se le antojó aquello disparatado y se conmovió al ver a aquel hombre querer seguir con sus obsesiones y con el reto de su vida. No había lugar para más gritos: -Ya está bien, Vegeta,- le empezó a susurrar mientras le pasaba _suavemente_ la mano sobre el pecho, -Puedes decir todas las tonterías que quieras, pero de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga.-

-Una mujer...- comenzó a decir el saiya. Era como si no quisiera parar de pelear incluso habiendo tentado a la muerte de aquella manera. -¡Una mujer no me va a dar órdenes!- y trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor y el peso de su cuerpo eran mayores. Se desplomó sobre el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Vegeta!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se volviera todo negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Yamcha!- gritaba Bulma exasperada. -¡Yamcha! ¡Ayúdame!- exclamaba su novia echada sobre el príncipe. -¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta, por favor, despierta!- zarandeaba con fuerza su cuerpo totalmente lacio. -Vegeta, despierta, despierta...- reiteraba una y otra vez.

Alzó los ojos aturdida. Al ver a su novio allí plantado con los ojos bien abiertos solo pudo bramarle: -¡Yamcha! ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!-

-¿Eh?- Su novio ya volvió de sus maquinaciones mentales. -Sí, voy.- Y se acercó al cuerpo inerte del príncipe que ya estaba tratando de ser levantado por Bulma sin mucha suerte.

-Hay que llevarlo dentro, hay que llevarlo dentro.- repetía incesantemente la peliazul mientras se pasaba el brazo de él sobre su hombro.

-Puedo trasladarlo yo solo.- comentó su novio colocándose tras su cuello el otro brazo del saiya.

-No, yo voy contigo.- y se dispuso a andar soportando el peso del guerrero sobre sí. -Vegeta, ¿me oyes? ¿me oyes, Vegeta?-

-Bulma, cálmate, solo se ha desmayado.-

-¿Que me calme? ¿¿Que me calme??- pararon la progresión en seco. -¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme si casi se muere?? ¡¡Seguramente tenga miles de lesiones internas, Yamcha!!-

-¡Hija! ¿Qué ha pasado?- sus padres llegaban en la vieja bicicleta del científico.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué mareo!- su madre su atusaba el pelo tras bajar de la bici cuando vio el cuerpo desfallecido de su invitado entre los dos jóvenes: -¡Vegeta!-

-Mamá, calienta agua y trae toallas al salón.- ordenó su hija volviendo a ponerse en marcha sujetando con su novio el cuerpo flojo del príncipe. -Papá...-

Su padre ya se dirigía hacia el laboratorio. -Llamaré al doctor Maish.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ha sido una imprudencia moverlo del lugar del accidente.- comentaba el médico en el pasillo.

-Lo sé, Maish, pero mi hija ya lo había levantado cuando yo llegué, estaba muy nerviosa.- explicó el señor Brief mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Pobre Vegeta, pobre Vegeta...- iteraba aferrada a un pañuelo su mujer.

El médico miró con interés a su viejo amigo que observaba impertérrito a través del cristal hacia el espacio que habían habilitado en una de las habitaciones para los huéspedes. -Sus lesiones son muy graves, tiene una contusión cerebral,- empezó a centrarse en los folios que tenía en la mano con una serie de gráficas ininteligibles. -Además de un pulmón y el hígado perforados, aunque los últimos análisis han mostrado que su capacidad de regeneración celular es mucho más rápida de lo normal...- observó como el científico se giró hacia él al escuchar eso último. Era notorio que no iba a contarle nada de aquel sujeto que yacía en esa cama pero él creía necesario que supieran algo: -Existen rumores acerca de que alojáis a _personajes peculiares_ dentro de este fortín, Brief, tenía que decírtelo.- sentenció estudiando a su antiguo compañero de escuela. El talante serio del científico muy poco propio de su persona, siempre jovial y cercano, no daba lugar a ninguna duda. -No te preocupes, ya sabes que soy una tumba.- decretó finalmente el médico con una sonrisa sincera dándose por vencido. Sus dudas no serían resueltas y lo aceptó.

-Lo sé, Maish, por eso te llamé a ti.- pronunció solemne el señor Brief para acto seguido aproximarse al doctor y estrecharle la mano. -Muchas gracias por todo, por la rapidez, por los instrumentos médicos, por tu amabilidad y sobre todo por tu discreción.- y añadió cambiando su mueca de seriedad a otra mucho más propia de él: -Espero verte este fin de semana en el club de golf y darte la revancha, ¿eh?-

-Pobre Vegeta, pobre Vegeta...-

-Eso tendremos que verlo, amigo.- y abrió su sonrisa para acto seguido darse la vuelta, despedirse de la mujer de su colega y avanzar perdiéndose por el pasillo en busca de la salida.

-Pobre Vegeta, pobre Vegeta...-

-Querida, entremos, veremos si hacemos por fin entrar en razón a Bulma y deja que un enfermero de confianza cuide de él.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Póngame otra.-

-¿Quiere que le deje la botella?-

No lo pensó mucho. Ya llevaba tres whiskys y había decidido no parar de beber en toda la noche así que asintió y la agarró para servirse otra copa.

Por mucho que quisiera que su mente dejara de maquinar, lo que había visto ya no dejaba sitio para ninguna sospecha. Ese maldito saiya había embaucado a su novia. La verdad es que todo tenía mucha lógica: Bulma siempre ha sido una chica a la que le gustaban los hombres perdidos y las causas olvidadas en general. Lo había hecho con todos esos animales que llevaba a casa y hasta con él mismo cuando se conocieron hacía ya casi quince años. "Debería haberlo visto venir desde el principio", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho?. Él estaba muerto cuando ella tuvo la genial idea de invitarlo a convivir. "Convivir", se repitió procurando asimilarlo. ¿Cómo se puede convivir con ese salvaje? Suspiró apesadumbrado. "Bulma, ¿por qué lo hiciste?". Siempre había sido una mujer especial, diferente al resto. Era muy lista, se pavoneaba de ello igual que lo hacía por su belleza. Rió por lo bajo al recordar cuándo se conocieron y como luego ella le ayudó a superar su miedo crónico a las mujeres.

Tanto le gustó la experiencia de haber afrontado sus temores que luego le cogió el gusto a eso de estar con otras. "Tonterías", se excusó, "solo ella es la importante, siempre lo fue". Y realmente estaba convencido de ello. Habían tenido sus baches en su relación pero esto..."esto es distinto". Dejó el vaso en la mesa. -¡Maldito Vegeta!- exclamó en alto sin importarle que el resto de clientes, escasos a esas horas de la noche, lo miraran desconcertados.

Se acordaba perfectamente de la primera ocasión en la que lo notó. Fue una de las veces en las que ella se quedaba mirando a las estrellas. Volvió a sonreír porque sintió celos de Goku, "¡de Goku!". Y no era en su amigo en el que ella pensaba cuando salía al balcón. ¿Cómo iba ni siquiera a pasársele por la cabeza que fuera el inductor de su propia muerte, _de la muerte de su novio_, el que se la había robado?

Si pudiera solo enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones la cosa cambiaría, pero no, ella ha tenido que dar con el segundo hombre más poderoso de todo el Universo, "¡Como no! No podía dar con un cualquiera, no, con el segundo...¡y el primero no soy yo!", afirmó apenándose por ello. Nunca vio a su novia tan dulce como esa misma mañana hablándole a un Vegeta dolorido. Jamás. Ahí fue cuando se percató de la verdad. La había perdido. -Debería haberlo destruido en ese instante.- murmuró para beber de nuevo del vaso aguado. Pero él no era así. No era un cobarde que se aprovecha de ver a su enemigo en el suelo. "Él sí lo hubiese hecho, yo no", se convenció a sí mismo. Después lo llevó dentro y se quedó como un tonto observando cómo su novia le limpiaba todo el cuerpo al cretino ése con un cuidado exquisito y ordenaba a diestro y siniestro a sus padres y a él qué debían de hacer para ayudar. "¡Pero si es un asesino!", exclamó para sí golpeando la barra del bar.

-¡Eh, amigo!- era el camarero, que lo llamaba desde el otro extremo. -Cálmese, ¿quiere?- Estaba hablando con un cliente alejado de él.

No podía calmarse. No quería calmarse. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le empujaban para salir de cualquier manera. Se tocó los bolsillos. Sacó su cartera y vio un número de teléfono. Agarró el móvil, suspiró lentamente antes de llevar a cabo su intención. Hacía meses que no lo hacía, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Finalmente marcó. -¿Yuri?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bulma, hija...- empezó a decir el señor Brief.

-¿Se ha ido ya el doctor Maish?- Preguntó su primogénita sin girarse hacia ellos.

-Sí, pequeña, se acaba de ir.- La madre de la científica observaba a su hija allí sentada, junto al príncipe. No se había movido de su vera desde que ocurrió, ni incluso cuando el médico le hizo los estudios. Estuvo allí presente controlándolo todo, consiguiendo que hasta el doctor Maish se sintiera incómodo con tanta vigilancia sobre su trabajo.

-Bulma,- ahora era su padre el que lo intentaría. -Ya es muy tarde, tienes que descansar o al menos comer algo.-

-¿Qué?- La peliazul no prestaba mucha atención. -Ah, sí, ahora bajo, papá.-

-Deberíamos contratar servicios de enfermería, conozco a gente de confianza en esa rama.- Estaba convencido de que Bulma no lo permitiría dado su comportamiento hasta ahora, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No, no.- su hija seguía sin mirarlos. -Yo lo haré, no tenemos porqué contratar a nadie.-

-Pero pequeña, sus lesiones son graves y tú no tienes especiali...-

-No.- aseveró tajantemente la peliazul girando levemente la cabeza. -Papá, no insistas, lo haré yo y no hay más que hablar.-

Sus padres se miraron con gesto serio. Fue su madre la que decidió qué hacer: -Entonces tendrás que bajar a comer algo, pequeña, no puedes darle los cuidados médicos que precisa si estás cansada y decaída, ¿verdad?-

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, la científica pareció convencida: -Tienes razón.-

Los señores Brief se observaron de reojo más aliviados. Habían conseguido al menos una parte de lo que pretendían. Ahora volvían a centrarse en el cuerpo herido del guerrero.

-Pobre Vegeta, será mejor que nos vayamos y le dejemos descansar.- comentó la rubia.

-Es un milagro que haya conseguido salir con vida de un accidente como éste, no sé cómo lo ha hecho.- dijo el científico. Por lo que le había avisado su amigo, las lesiones eran severísimas, y él sabía que si no llega a ser porque es de una especie distinta a la humana, no lo habría superado. -Esta raza de los guerreros del espacio es realmente sorprendente.- sentenció.

-Pobre Vegeta...- iteró su mujer para darse la vuelta y ser seguida por su marido.

Bulma se levantó para acompañarlos. Cenaría algo y luego subiría de nuevo. El príncipe no había dado muestras de consciencia en todo este fatídico día así que consideró que seguramente nada pasaría por estar un rato fuera de la habitación. Fue ponerse de pie y girar su cuerpo para salir de allí cuando un ronco y dolorido murmullo le hizo cambiar de opinión:

-Ka...Kakarotto.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Ka...kakarotto, seré más fuerte que tú.-_

Corría y no sabía por qué. Él podía volar y aún así prefería correr y sentir su peso sobre sus piernas. Todo estaba oscuro y únicamente sentía deseos de correr, correr y correr en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba agotado y aún así, corría. Nubes siniestras, rayos cegadores y tentáculos retorcidos aparecían queriendo detener su avance, pero él nunca se rendía. Cada vez que se encontraba perdido en esa penumbra se descubría a sí mismo realizando aquello, como si al final de ese trayecto tan desconocido para él como común, estuvieran todas sus respuestas.

Pero no pasaba así. Nunca pasaba así. Kakarotto volvía a estar allí, de espaldas y mirándole como lo que le era: un engreído, inalcanzable en apariencia, que le retaba con su estúpida mirada altiva. Cogía impulso para golpearle y desaparecía. Siempre se esfumaba. Siempre. Constantemente, ese tercera clase salía con la suya y no lograba luchar contra él para hacerle ver quién era el más poderoso.

Se dio la vuelta exhausto esperando de nuevo volver a verlo. Se sorprendió. Era el chico misterioso que acabó con Freezer el que ahora le desafiaba. No lo dudó un instante y le atacó. Se desvaneció. Lo buscó por su derecha y por su izquierda. "Otro saiyajin, él es otro supersaiyajin", se repetía a sí mismo frustrado. Una luz apareció tras de sí. Se giró y ahí estaban los dos protagonistas de aquella locura esperándole. Parecían condescendientes, seguros de su superioridad y para demostrárselo una vez más y desesperarle en grado máximo, un aura de fuego y oro les rodeó. Se convirtieron en superguerreros. Ahí, delante de él, indudablemente para acrecentar su locura, se convirtieron en superguerreros. Su sueño. Su único destino. Él tenía que serlo, tenía que ser el mejor, tenía que conseguirlo. Estaba destinado para ello. Su fin único. Su razón de ser. Su vida. Su maldita vida. Desde siempre. Desde que nació. Su miserable vida.

Y entonces se alejaron. Lo dejaron solo con su impotencia, con su asco, con su rebeldía, su odio y su pesar. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser tan fuerte como ellos? ¿¿Por qué??"

Vegetasei. Mi padre. "Tú serás el rey de los guerreros del espacio, la raza guerrera más poderosa de todo el Universo". Padre. No llegaste a tiempo. Fue en lo único que te equivocaste. Vegetasei. "Príncipe Vegeta, tú estás entre la élite de los saiyajins en términos de potencial guerrero y sangre real. Estoy seguro que llegarás a ser el mejor guerrero del espacio." Me dijiste eso, padre. Cuando me mandaste con él, me lo dijiste. "Deberás crecer, hacerte fuerte y entrenar hasta llegar a ser el legendario supersaiyajin". Lo sabías. Sabías que el lagarto podía hacer aquello y pusiste en mí todas tus esperanzas. Solo el superguerrero mítico podría derrotarlo. Padre. Así fue. Pero no fui yo. No fui yo.

Creiste en mí. "Estoy seguro que llegarás a ser le mejor guerrero del espacio." Es mi destino. Mi destino. No puedo ser inferior a un guerrero de bajo nivel. "¡Yo soy el saiyajin más fuerte del Universo!".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Ka...Kakarotto, seré más fuerte que tú.-_

-Vegeta, tranquilízate.- Bulma se arrodilló a su lado. Sus padres habían dejado la puerta abierta esperando que ella saliera junto a ellos pero decidió quedarse al escuchar por fin algo proveniente de Vegeta. Estaba delirando. No paraba de temblar y se movía sobre la cama como si se estuviera enfrentando a todos sus fantasmas. -Vegeta, ¿me oyes?-

Puso su mano en su frente. Ardía hasta quemar y un sudor frío le empapaba de pies a cabeza. Le había subido la fiebre pero el doctor dio órdenes precisas de no suministrarle antibióticos.

-Estás obsesionado con él, ¿eh?- le murmuró pasándole un paño de agua fría sobre la sien. -Así nunca serás feliz.- añadió apesadumbrada sin apartar su mirada del guerrero.

-Nunca...nunca quieres enfrentarte a mí, maldito.- pronunció el saiya entre quejas de dolor.

La científica suspiró al oír aquello. -Eso es cierto, no has podido en todo este tiempo poder saldar tu deuda con Goku.- le comentó aún sabiendo que él era ajeno a que ella estuviera allí. Se levantó del suelo para cambiarle el paño de la frente. -¿Sabes? Como sé que no me oyes aprovecho para decirte que será mejor para ti que no termines luchando contra él pero bien sabes que no tendría problemas en decírtelo a la...-

-Supersaiyajin...supersaiyajin...- repitió el saiya sin cesar de revolverse en la cama.

-Lo serás, ya verás, lo conseguirás.- le susurró Bulma compungida dejándole de nuevo un apósito helado sobre la frente. No podía evitar sentirse afligida por verlo así, con su cuerpo destrozado sobre la cama, y todo porque quería llegar a ser como Goku. Estaba fuera de su alcance entender a qué venía tanta necesidad pero por lo visto para él era extremadamente importante, tanto que hasta casi se mata intentándolo.

Estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. -Tarde o temprano tú también lucirás como el oro, Vegeta, y brillarás.- Decidió cambiarle las vendas del brazo manchadas de sangre seca. Cogió unas tijeras y las cortó. Se irguió para alcanzar unas nuevas. -Lo sé, brillarás, ya verás como sí.- dijo volviendo a mirarlo y agachándose de nuevo junto a él. Empezó a liar las gasas con sumo cuidado. -Si ese chaval que vino del futuro también se convirtió en superguerrero es porque no tiene porqué haber solo uno, ¿no crees?- preguntó sabiendo que era imposible una respuesta.

-Es mi destino, mi des...mi destino.-

Lo volvió a mirar al rostro. -¿Tu destino, dices?- Sonrió con pesadumbre. -No ha sido bueno el destino contigo, ¿eh?- y le pasó la mano libre por la frente. -Has terminado aquí en La Tierra con todos nosotros así que no deberías hacer mucho caso a un destino que se empeña en llevarte por un mal camino.- El paño volvía a estar caliente y se separó de él para aproximarse al barreño de agua helada. -¿Qué clase de vida has llevado, Vegeta?- cuestionó empapando el trapo. Volteó para mirarlo preocupada: -¿Qué es lo que te hace odiar todo y a todos?-

-¡Padre!- exclamó el príncipe entre sueños con más fuerza que las anteriores palabras.

Entonces sí se preocupó. Se inclinó sobre él y vio que arrugaba todo el rostro quejumbroso. El dolor debía ser bastante fuerte para que alguien como él se quejara. Le pasó el trapo por la cara pero era como si no parara de transpirar porque finas líneas de agua le caían por las mejillas. -Vegeta, aguanta.- le murmuraba Bulma tratando de quitarle la humedad. Entonces se percató de que no era sudor frío lo que limpiaba. Eran las lágrimas del guerrero. El príncipe estaba llorando.

Nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver ese momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese hombre para estar así? ¿Qué había vivido? ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza? No podía ser dolor físico. Sintió ansiedad y sorpresa. Miró a los lados como si alguien estuviera observando también aquel hecho insólito. Si hubiese alguna persona cerca, ella misma le habría arrancado los ojos. Nadie podía ver que Vegeta estaba sollozando. Nadie.

-Vegeta, tranquilo, tranquilo.- Se aproximó más a él para limpiarle toda la humedad de la frente y el pelo.

-Padre, me lo dijiste, me...me lo dijiste.-

-¿Cómo?- Bulma frunció el ceño ante aquello. Según le dio a entender, él no había conocido a su padre. Aunque también le dio a entender que no quería hablar de él.

-Me lo dijiste...super...supersaiyajin...- y lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡Vegeta!- el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué le había dicho su padre? ¿Que tenía que ser él el superguerrero?

-No fui yo, padre, no...no fui yo.- el príncipe seguía con sus delirios.

-¿No fuiste tú qué, Vegeta? ¿Qué no fuiste?- la peliazul, en su desazón, limpiaba una y otra vez el rostro afligido del guerrero.

-Free...Freezer.-

Y entonces lo entendió. Él no fue el que derrotó a Freezer, fue Goku, como Goku fue el que se convirtió en superguerrero y no él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, tal y como debería haber sido según le dijo su padre. Si jamás llegaría a abarcar todas las calamidades por las que él pasó o por las que hizo pasar a otros por mucho que sufriera en sus carnes la ira de ese saiyajin, Bulma llegó a comprender justo en ese momento a la mente del guerrero que yacía en aquella cama. Por fin entendía su funcionamiento, el por qué era así. No lo asimilaba, pero las piezas empezaban a encajar.

-Orgulloso y cabezota príncipe de los Saiyajins.- le susurró Bulma acariciando el brazo del guerrero. -Por eso lo odias, ¿verdad? Por eso detestas a Goku.- Se volvió a agachar dejando su mano sobre la extremidad del príncipe. -No te hará feliz, Vegeta.- y clavó la mirada en su mano posada sobre su brazo musculado y contuso.

Tras un minuto en esa postura, se percató de que el príncipe se había calmado. Quitó su mano del sitio, se levantó y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa. Estaba cansada y aunque tenía hambre, prefirió quedarse allí. Observándolo se echó sobre la mesa. -No te hará feliz.- le susurró por última vez antes de quedarse dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo último que recordaba era sentir que no podía volar y que caía a un vacío más oscuro que sus propias pupilas. Había sido solo otra pesadilla. Suspiró hondamente y dejó descansar su cabeza en la almohada. Ese no era su cuarto. "¿Qué ha pasado?", se preguntó. No recordaba nada, solo estar entrenando como siempre con los robots. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a la científica echada sobre una mesa. Estaba dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tama, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Su mascota estaba arañando la puerta de la pequeña habitación que habían habilitado para el descanso y el reposo del príncipe. Al incorporarse con su gato en los brazos miró por la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Vio al príncipe con los ojos abiertos. Por fin había despertado. Iba a entrar para saludarle y avisar a Bulma de que descansaría mejor en su cuarto pero sintió que le agarraban el brazo.

-No lo hagas.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Fíjate en cómo la mira, ella debe estar dormida porque si no, no lo haría.-

Así hizo. Se giró para sonreír a su mujer.

-¿Entonces crees que ya podemos...?-

La señora Brief se puso a su lado y clavaba la mirada en lo que estaba viendo a través del cristal. -No, pero no falta mucho.- Le devolvió la sonrisa a su marido y los dos se alejaron caminando juntos a través del pasillo.

-Solo espero que no te equivoques, querida.- le dijo jovialmente el científico.

Su mujer acentuó la sonrisa. -Es él, lo supe desde que la primera vez que lo vi, ya lo sabes, querido.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí con él? Parece una postura incómoda, ¿por qué estaba durmiendo sobre una mesa a su lado? Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor intenso apareció en su costado derecho no dándole la oportunidad ni de moverse un centímetro. Al menos los brazos y las piernas sí. Miró una de sus extremidades y la vio cubierta de gasas. Acto seguido miró hacia abajo, hacia su propio cuerpo, y lo vio tapado por mantas y bajo ellas su pecho envuelto en vendas. ¿Qué había pasado? Volvió a hacer el intento de incorporarse. Imposible. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de quejarse en alto no vaya a ser que alguien escuchara sus lamentos. Nunca lo había hecho ni lo haría ahora por muy lastimado que estuviera.

Todo estaba en silencio. Parecía que era de noche aunque no pudiera vislumbrar el cielo porque la persiana estaba bajada y las luces encendidas. Estaba claro que había pasado algo grave, seguramente la cámara explosionó al fin con su fuerza. "Sí, eso es lo que ha tenido que pasar", se dijo sonriente. Quiso hacer memoria pero no se acordaba da nada. Le sorprendió. Suele acordarse de todo, incluso se acordaba del momento de su muerte, así que por muy grave que fuera no comprendía cuál era el motivo por el que su mente había borrado ese instante. Volvió a mirar a su derecha.

¿Pero por qué está ahí durmiendo? ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Por qué? Se le acabarían muchos problemas si de verdad me hubiera muerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y fijó la vista en la pared de enfrente. ¿Podría haber muerto entrenando? "¡Qué deshonra!", exclamó para sí. La volvió a observar.

La científica tenía la boca media abierta pero para su alegría no roncaba. "Menos mal, ronca como un animal de compañía", se dijo divertido recordando todas las mañanas al alba que pasaba por la puerta de su habitación para enfilar las escaleras y escuchaba sus ronquidos desde el pasillo. Nunca había dado con una fémina que roncara. "_Mujer rara..._", pensó. Sin duda era insólita en todas sus facetas. Su pelo, su olor, sus ojos. Ahora los tenía cerrados pero si había alguna definición de azul, se encontraba en ellos. En ese momento razonó despertarla para preguntarle pero lo descartó. La dejaría dormir. "Después de todo ella había elegido dormir ahí, ¿no?". Si se levanta con dolor de cuello podría ser un momento divertido. Le gritaría, claro, la pagaría con él más que con nadie aunque él se encontrara ahora casi inválido. "Ah, qué cansado estoy", exclamó para sí mismo.

¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Es que realmente está preocupada? ¿Es que efectivamente es amable simplemente porque sí? ¿Está cuidando de mí? ¿Pero por qué? Si no tenía suficientes interrogantes en su vida, ahora esa mujer se le plantaba delante. No puede ser solo por amabilidad. "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Solo había una persona en su vida que había cuidado de él y a su parecer no lo hacía desinteresadamente: Nappa. Sin embargo había una gran diferencia entre su vasallo y esa mujer: Nappa le cuidaba porque le temía, era sabedor de su fuerza y además era un súbdito saiyajin. Siempre supo que el entusiasmo del calvo saiya por él era fingido. Le movía el miedo. Su sumisión era disfrazada de falsa servidumbre y compromiso con la realeza de su pueblo. Nappa era un simple cobarde pero, ¿ella? Ella no le temía ni era una súbdita. "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"¿Es que de verdad esta mujer cree que siendo amable no voy a destruir su planeta?". Gruñó. Odiaba a los hipócritas. Frunció el ceño porque algo no concordaba. "Está dormida, no sabe que estoy despierto observándola". ¿Qué probabilidad había de que ella hiciera eso intencionadamente, de que se quedara dormida sobre la mesa y encima él se despertara y la viera tal y como hubiera tenido planeado? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí así que la probabilidad era una entre mil. Ni ella sería tan retorcida. "Maldita sea, entonces ¿por qué?"

Discusiones. Solo había tenido con ellas discusiones terribles y le había mostrado toda su crudeza y la realidad de tenerlo allí alojado, y aún así lo persiguió durante los primeros meses antes de robar la nave e irse al espacio. Era evidente que lo hacía para controlarlo pero otras veces no había nadie alrededor por el que tuviera que temer y aun así ella aparecía. Luego dejó de hacerlo tras aquella situación rara en la cocina. Sonrió de nuevo. "Está loca, ésa es la razón, como un auténtico cometa sin rumbo."

En este punto plegó de nuevo el entrecejo. Estaba chiflada, sí, pero hasta el más orate tiene sus razones para llevar a cabo sus actos, ilógicos a ojos de los demás. Algo le impulsaba a estas actitudes sin pies ni cabeza. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a mujeres que lo acosaban por ser el heredero de la raza más fuerte del Universo aunque su planeta y todos sus súbditos hubiesen sido aniquilados. Y era por la leyenda de los saiyajins, la especie en la cima, el cúlmen del progreso universal. Él era el único vivo y encima el Príncipe, descendiente directo de los protagonistas y ganadores de las míticas guerras espaciales que muchos padres contaron a hijos por infinidad de años, pero a ella no parecía impresionarle eso. Ni eso ni nada que tuviera que ver con él o su fuerza de combate. Nunca lo pareció, así que, ¿qué es lo que quería de él? La respuesta, que ya le había rondado anteriormente, le invadió la mente manifestándose en su gesto favorito: la socarrona media sonrisa.

"¿Sexo?". Negó con la cabeza. No era creíble. Esto no puede hacerlo solo por sexo, además ella no tendría problemas en encontrar hombres para ello. Una mujer con esos ojos y esa cara daría fácilmente con un sustituto. Además tiene un cuerpo bastante armónico, con curvas. Ningún idiota la rechazaría. Las mujeres saiyajins eran más rudas y menos bellas que las humanas y además ella era muy superior a la media de este planeta que había podido ver. Hasta en eso tenía que ser extrema. "¿Es que quería sexo con un saiyajin?". Podría jurar que ella y Kakarotto habrían tenido algo antes si no fuera porque ha escuchado de su propia boca cientos de veces que es como su hermano. Recordó las historias que escuchó relatarle al hijo del _tercera clase_ mientras esperaban a éste en el empedrado aquél después de que el chico del futuro destruyera a Freezer y de otras ocasiones, como cuando llegaba a aquella casa en la nave con los namekianos.

Retiró la idea de su cabeza de que el sexo fuera el motivo. Simplemente no encajaba aunque había habido momentos que sintiera que la atracción era incuestionable y casi se podía respirar. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Es que realmente solo es amable? ¿Es que entonces me alojó porque ella es así? ¿Es que era entregada para todo? Si es así, ¿por qué no le obedeció desde el principio? Esa pregunta sí tenía una fácil respuesta en su mente: simplemente porque él se lo ordenaba. Lo supo desde el primer instante que la trató. Era una mujer complicada. Intensa hasta el extremo, probablemente ella ni se diera cuenta de ello.

Bulma, ajena a todas esas cuestiones, se movió un poco asentando la incómoda postura y murmuró: -Mamá, mamá, déjame.-

Vegeta sonrió levemente y continuó observándola y llenándose de dudas la mente. Sintió tres diminutos kis del mismo modo que escuchó unos susurros tras la puerta. Sabía quienes eran los dueños. Seguramente estarían hablando de idioteces. Los ignoró. Se quedó dormido sin apartar los ojos del rostro de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. Capítulo 11

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Chichí,- susurró Bulma al oír a la mujer de Goku. -¿Es…está Songohanda?- La congoja le hacía temblar y tuvo que sentarse en la silla._

_-¿Eh?- la pelinegra parecía sorprendida. -¿Eres tú, Bulma?-_

_-Dile a Songohanda que se ponga, por favor.-_

_-Bulma, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- empezaba a preocuparse por esa llamada. No era normal que la peliazul se mostrara tan enigmática y le parecía que algo terrible había sucedido._

_-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- Su hijo acababa de llegar a la cocina en busca de su almuerzo y la cara desencajada de su madre con el teléfono en mano le alertó._

_-Ve…Vegeta…- empezó a balbucear Bulma por el auricular. Solo de pensarlo le volvieron las lágrimas a los ojos._

_-Sí, ¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- la tensión era horrible. Algo había hecho ese maldito hombre y Bulma parecía no reaccionar. Sabía que algo así pasaría, siempre lo supo._

_-Se ha llevado a Trunks.-_

_o-o-o-o_

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 11.

o-o-o-o

-Hija, toma.- su madre le había subido un sándwich para que comiera algo. No había bajado a desayunar y eso significaba que llevaba más de un día sin probar bocado.

-Ah, gracias, mamá.- cogió el bocadillo y se sentó en la silla.

La señora Brief observó por unos segundos el cuerpo del guerrero sobre la cama. –Parece que ya está mucho mejor, ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí,- contestó su hija. –Ha dejado de sangrar a pesar de las heridas tan profundas, es admirable, ¿no crees?- y le dio un mordisco al bocata que se le antojó delicioso.

A ojos de su madre, Bulma parecía mucho más animada por fin. -¿Le has hecho esos análisis raros que mandó el doctor Maish?-

La peliazul asintió con la boca llena. Tragó y contestó: -Sí, el pulmón y el hígado ya están casi curados.-

Aquello era una noticia sorprendente a la par que buena. -¡Oh! ¡Y solo en un día!- exclamó la rubia. –Tener sus genes es una suerte, ¿eh?- Y acentuó la sonrisa mirando hacia su hija.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos ante la afirmación de su madre. Casi todo lo que ella decía siempre tenía doble intención si no era una aseveración mucho más rotunda, más directa, como prefería ser su progenitora normalmente. Cualquiera que no la conociera mucho dudaría de que fuese así, creería que es una mujer simple y sin dobleces, pero la científica era su hija y la conocía bien aunque muchas veces dudara de ello. –No empieces, mamá.-

La señora Brief la miró pareciendo no entender lo que insinuaba su hija: -¿Que no empiece con qué? Solo digo que es una suerte que sea tan fuerte, que sea de esa raza de nombre impronunciable…- pero no pudo callarse: -¿Te imaginas los hijos de este guapetón con esa fortaleza?- Juntó las manos emocionada. -¡Unos hijos fuertes y guapos!-

-¡Mamá, no chilles!- le chistó Bulma tirándole de la falda del vestido para que volviera en sí. –Lo vas a despertar.-

-Oh.- lo que su hija le dijo surtió efecto. –Tienes razón, te dejo sola con él, otra vez…- y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Hasta que no la vio desaparecer tras la puerta no respiró tranquila. Dejó el trozo de sándwich sobrante sobre el plato y se acercó a la cama. –Si tú crees que yo soy pesada,- empezó a decirle a un Vegeta dormido, -es que no has tratado mucho con mi madre.- Y empezó a cambiarle de nuevo las vendas.

Observaba el rostro relajado del príncipe ya sin ninguna muestra de dolor. El saiya ni siquiera lucía su habitual gesto del ceño fruncido por lo que la peliazul dedujo que por fin estaría descansando de verdad.

Por mucho que no quisiera pensar en lo que le había dicho su progenitora, tenía razón: si Vegeta llegase alguna vez a tener hijos y estos salieran al padre, serían verdaderamente guapos. "¿Por qué no me habría fijado antes?", se cuestionó. -Ah, sí, eres bajito y siempre estás cabreado.- le murmuró concentrándose en los apósitos. -Y además nos quieres matar, claro.- La broma, en ese contexto, con él en la cama y ella cuidándolo, se le antojó irresistiblemente irónica y rió ante su propio descaro. -Una lástima que seas tan insoportable.- murmuró cortando las vendas de la frente. De repente cayó en una idea, ¿y si él tuviera ya hijos? Lo miró siendo ella la que plegara el entrecejo. ¿Y si tiene mujer e hijos por ahí en el espacio? Sonrió para sus adentros. "No, no puede ser." A pesar de que obviamente él no sería un padre al uso y menos un marido ejemplar, eso no quita que podía tener ya descendencia. No sabía si había tenido relaciones aunque un hombre como él podría tener a la mujer que quisiera. –Eso sí, tendrías que haber mantenido la boca cerrada todo el tiempo.- Y volvió a sonreír.

De repente, no pudo respirar.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el príncipe levantándola con su brazo tenso y recto sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos abiertos y se le veía muy enfurecido.

-Ve…Vegeta.- Quería gritar pero la presión sobre su garganta se lo impedía. Bajó la mirada hacia él. Se había despertado de golpe y la tenía sujeta por el cuello. Por un instante pareció confuso, una neblina espesa le cubría la mirada, como si en más de una ocasión se hubiera visto en la misma situación.

La bruma desapareció de sus ojos y la soltó con desgana. -Ah, eres tú.-

Bulma se incorporó de pie mirándolo irritadísima. -¡Sí, soy yo, bruto!- se tocaba el cuello tratando de calmarlo. -¿Quién iba a ser si no?-

El príncipe no le contestó. Parecía aún aturdido.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor.- le replicó Bulma con sarcasmo acercándose a él para estudiarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí,- le contestó Vegeta girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella. -¿Ya estabas esperando a que me muriera?- Para su gusto, se pudo incorporar pero aún no del todo porque el daño permanecía en su costado. Apretó los dientes con desdén.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- la científica no podía creer lo que veía. -¡Acuéstate! ¡Aún estás muy grave!- y le quiso empujar en los hombros para obligarle a que se volviera a echar sobre la cama.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Apártate!- la quitó del medio con un brazo pero fue incorporarse sentado en la cama y se mareó. Cayó para atrás sumamente enojado.

-¿Ves, cabezota? Tienes que descansar.- le puso la mano en el pecho para fijarlo bien a la cama.

El príncipe bufó molesto pero la evidencia era innegable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza y le sorprendió porque cuando se despertó la primera vez no sentía dolor ahí.

-¿Me has drogado?- le preguntó a la peliazul que estaba preparando las vendas a su lado.

-Te he curado, que es distinto.-

-Mi cabeza está...-

-Tienes una contusión.- le aclaró ella acercándose a él. –Te voy a cambiar la venda.-

Vegeta pegó más su cuerpo al colchón al verla aproximarse, y más aún cuando ella se echó prácticamente encima de él para iniciar la curación.

-¿Tienes que estar tan cerca?- le murmuró alzando la vista hacia el rostro de la científica.

Ella sonrió: -Bueno, tu frente es amplia pero no tanto.- El posterior gruñido de él consiguió que le volviera del todo el buen humor anterior. -¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó.

-Hice explotar mi cámara.- contestó él convencido. Ahora sí aparecían las nítidas imágenes en su mente. Ella le cogió la cabeza para levantarla y darle la vuelta a la venda pero él hizo fuerza desconfiando.

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Solo voy a pasarte la venda alrededor!- protestó Bulma mirándole a los ojos.

La dejó actuar y se relajó.

-No te gusta el contacto físico, ¿verdad?- preguntó la peliazul mientras desenroscaba el vendaje por su frente.

-No me gusta que me toquen.- contestó él fijando su mirada en el sentido contrario a donde estaba ella. –Prefiero ser yo el que golpee.- aseveró pensando en la batalla.

"No hay manera", se dijo Bulma a sí misma suspirando, "está obsesionado con la guerra". –Tener alguien cerca no tiene por qué ser malo, Vegeta.- comentó mientras se separaba para coger las tijeras. –Mírame a mí, estoy cerca de ti solo para vendarte esa cabeza dura tuya.- y le acercó las tijeras a la frente.

El príncipe le cogió con fuerza la mano. Las dudas volvían a su mente y solo ella podía resolverlas: -¿Por qué haces esto?-

La peliazul le dedicó la sonrisa más completa, espontánea y real que le había visto desde que llegó. -Alguien tenía que curarte las heridas, ¿no?- Y volvió a concentrarse en los apósitos.

Era evidente, se las estaba curando en ese instante. La pregunta quería abarcar todas las dudas que inundaban su cerebro ahora dolorido desde hacía mucho sin embargo ella pareció entenderlo por el lado más simple. Pero, ¿y si su respuesta había sido tan amplia como lo pretendía ser la pregunta? _Alguien tiene que curarte las heridas._Aquello podía tener más de un sentido, más de una acepción, y eso solo significaban más recelos, sospechas y vacilaciones.¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué estaba allí cuidando de él si era un enemigo? De nuevo las cuestiones inundaban su incertidumbre y de nuevo, ella con él. "Yo siempre me he curado las heridas solo", se decía clavándole la mirada mientras ella iba de la mesa a la cama y de la cama a la mesa. Bulma se había perdido hablando de algo referente a los _fight robots_ pero Vegeta escuchaba nada más que una pregunta martilleante en su cerebro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así esa mujer? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Era tan irracional con todo el mundo? ¿Tenía siempre una condición tan ridículamente noble? "Sí", afirmó para sí. "Fue capaz de alojar en su casa a los namekianos y me invitó a mí sabiendo mi pasado más reciente." Bufó sin entender nada. Tenía que rendirse a las pruebas. Esa mujer no le temía a pesar de saber quién era él y no solo eso si no que se le había acercado más que nadie en toda su vida, ¿sabría ella eso? ¿Sabría que nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de él y podía vivir para contarlo? En el instante le sobrevino un sentimiento ya acomodado a su esencia de resquemor y hastío.

-…así que por lo que ha podido comprobar mi padre cuando bajó al jardín la cámara se regenera muy rápidamente, ¿a que soy un genio?- Bulma había acabado su razonamiento y esperaba una respuesta por parte de él.

Vegeta no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando la científica. Se había perdido en sus divagaciones y había llegado a una conclusión: tenía que salir de esa habitación. Se volvió a incorporar de golpe haciendo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de jugarle una mala pasada. Tenía que irse a entrenar. Solo tenía que hacer eso. Entrenar. El ejercicio físico siempre le sentaba bien para tener las ideas claras. Levantarse y entrenar, no podía ser tan difícil. Luchar contra esos androides, derrotar a Kakarotto y volar este maldito planeta con todos sus habitantes. "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí", se dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Bulma vio sus intenciones y volvió a querer echarlo en la cama.

El príncipe la miró desafiante: -¡Déjame de una vez! ¡Tengo que entrenar!- Y la apartó con el brazo.

-¡Ni hablar!- la peliazul torció el gesto decidida a hacerle cambiar otra vez de idea.

El saiya, ya sentado sobre la cama, aturdido y con una terrible jaqueca únicamente deseaba una cosa: ir a _su_ cámara de gravedad. Al ver cómo ella retornaba en el intento de convencerlo, volvió a separarla más bruscamente aún que antes, consiguiendo que ella cayera en la cama: -¡Déjame en paz, maldita mujer!- Logró ponerse de pie sintiendo que la habitación le daba vueltas.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- le gritó Bulma. La científica estaba demasiado cansada para pasar por eso. -¡Muy bien! ¡Si te quieres matar ahí dentro, hazlo!- Ni lo miró mientras andaba enfadada hacia la puerta aunque se volteó para vociferarle en última instancia: –¿Te crees que una chica guapa y ocupada como yo no tiene nada más que hacer que velar locos como tú? ¡Llevo más de veinticuatro horas cuidándote y tú te despiertas y me intentas estrangular!- constriñó el gesto de la cara irritada más con ella misma que con él. -¿Dónde se ha visto eso?- levantó los brazos indignada.

Él, que mantenía los ojos cerrados en medio de la habitación, los abrió para chillarle: -¡Yo no te he pedido nada! ¡Nada!-

-¡No podías pedir nada porque estabas muriéndote! ¡Muriéndote!-

-¡Fuera de aquí!- El príncipe apretó los puños y concentró su poder para no destrozarla allí mismo.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Vegeta!- Bulma se giró harta de todo aquello y cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

o-o-o-o

Salió por la puerta y se encontró a Yamcha de golpe. –Bulma…-

De la impresión, la peliazul se cayó al suelo y se puso de pie aún más furiosa: -¿Y tú dónde estabas, eh?- Lo bordeó y siguió andando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

-Bulma, tengo que hablar contigo.- aseveró su novio seriamente.

-Luego, Yamcha, ahora mismo solo quiero comerme todo lo que hay en la nevera.- Volteó al darse cuenta de una cosa: -¡Oye! ¿No estarías espiándome detrás de la puerta, verdad?- y se cruzó de brazos estudiándolo. Estaba realmente sobrio y apagado. No se había movido ni un ápice del sitio del pasillo. "Genial", pensó Bulma, "ahora vuelve a estar celoso".

-¿Qué?- el guerrero pareció dubitativo. -¡No! Acababa de llegar cuando tú abriste la puerta.- Y se dispuso a andar hacia ella para acompañarla.

-Bien,- replicó la científica. –Porque no estoy para un ataque de celos ahora, Yam.-

Aquello fue el colmo para Yamcha. Que ella no viese lo extraño que resultaba todo eso a ojos de cualquier persona no tenía sentido, pero lo que realmente le desquiciaba era que lo tratara como si todo fuera invención suya. -¡Bulma!- le agarró del brazo para encararla.

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañada.

Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, que ella se lo dijera de su propia boca. Sin embargo, fue mirarla a los ojos, a sus enfadados, cansados y aún así vibrantes ojos, y se acobardó. No quería escucharlo. No quería saber la verdad. Cambió la intención al instante: -Estoy pensando en irme.-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-

-A entrenar fuera, estaré unos meses en un centro de reclutamiento especial para deportistas de élite en las Montañas Azules.-

-¿En las Montañas Azules? ¿Eso no está cerca de Paoz?- Bulma trataba de asimilar la información.

-Sí, al norte, necesito concentrarme y si me quedo aquí no aprovecharé bien el tiempo.- Le soltó el brazo para ahora acariciárselo con la mano.

La peliazul parecía pensativa y escudriñaba el suelo tratando de ordenar las ideas. Finalmente izó la vista para una última cuestión. -¿Cuándo?-

-Pues en una semana, como mucho dos.-

-No, digo que cuándo volverás.-

-Ah, pues la primera estancia será de tres meses y a medida que me habitúe a las alturas, los períodos serán más largos.-

-¿Necesitas algo para irte?- le preguntó preocupada.

Yamcha se separó y sonrió frotándose la nuca. –Vaya, nena,- estaba usando el tono jocoso que tan nerviosa le pone a la peliazul. –Cualquier diría que estás deseando que me vaya…- Cuando volvió a mirarla se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata. Le acababa de decir a su novia que se iba por unos meses y él solo bromeaba. El querer quitarle hierro al asunto le había hecho mostrarse igual que un idiota y se sintió como tal. –Lo siento.- acertó a decir pasándole la mano por la mejilla.

Tras unos segundos, Bulma reaccionó: -Bien, bajemos a comer.- Y se giró para encarar por fin las escaleras.

Al ir bajándolas se aferró al brazo de su novio y le sonrió con pesadumbre.

o-o-o-o

Fue entrar por la cocina, mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín y pasó en un instante de estar triste y confusa a estar enfadada.

-¿Cómo ha entrado de nuevo en mi cámara?- preguntó más para sí que para los presentes, sus padres, su novio y Puar, que estaba sentado en la mesa y riendo mientras la señora Brief le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Bulma había observado desde allí que la puerta de su nave, totalmente regenerada, estaba cerrada y eso solo podía significar que Vegeta estaba dentro.

Se soltó del brazo de su novio y salió disparada hacia la bola de acero y metal, dejando al guerrero con aún menos dudas que antes.

-Saltó, pequeña.- le contestó su madre dejando por fin a Puar tranquilo. –Tu padre y yo lo vimos caer del cielo al jardín y andar hacia la cámara, ¿a que es maravilloso?- pero su hija ya estaba fuera. Miró al novio de ésta, que la seguía con la mirada perdida. -¿No quieres sentarte y comer algo, Yamcha?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué?- volvió en sí. –No, gracias, gracias, creo que me iré.- Y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta murmuró: -Me iré definitivamente.-

o-o-o-o

"Increíble", se decía el príncipe a sí mismo mientras llevaba a cabo su tanda de abdominales. "La cámara se regenera y se hace más potente".

Cuando entró allí dispuesto a continuar con sus ejercicios y pulsó la presión a tope, ésta subió a cuatrocientos de gravedad. -¡A cuatrocientos!- exclamó ofuscado. –Ni que esta máquina fuera un saiyajin.- increpó aún tratando de asimilarlo. No solo se había reconstruido, si no que ahora era más resistente, al igual que les pasaba a los de su raza una vez repuestos de una dura batalla. Al momento, una interrogante se le clavó en la mente: -¿Y si ella había usado los estudios de su sangre para…?- Negó con la cabeza. "No, no es posible", se dijo. Pero lo peliazul era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ya se lo había demostrado con esa nave así que igual sí lo había realizado. Volvió a negar y se decidió a dejar de pensar en ella. –Bien, veremos quién puede más, chatarra.- le inquirió a la cámara como si ella pudiera entenderle.

No se sentía con fuerzas para pelear contra los _fight robots_ así que en cierto modo agradeció que estos no se pudieran recuperar por sí mismos. Se inclinó hacia adelante para iniciar un ciclo de flexiones. Ni siquiera pensó en quitarse las vendas. Solo tenía que entrenar. "Bien, parece que mi cuerpo responde correctamente", razonó contento.

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta y maldijo en saiyajin por lo bajo. Únicamente había una persona que lo molestara en ese momento, seguramente para seguir fustigándole con que tenía que cuidarse y descansar. Entre las razones para bajar tan pronto estaba no volver a encontrársela en aquel cuarto pequeño, pero parecía que ella no se había enterado. "¡Ahhh!", exclamó para sí realizando las flexiones con solo dos dedos. "¡Es la mujer más pesada del mundo! ¡No han pasado ni cinco minutos!". Decidió ignorarla.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Es que te quieres matar?- escuchó desde fuera.

Ignorancia. Concentración.

Y por lo visto sirvió, porque por muy raro que le pareciera, se fue.

o-o-o-o

Tras golpear tres veces la compuerta de su nave no obtuvo respuesta. -¡Vegeta! ¿Es que te quieres matar?- Esperó unos segundos pero no escuchó nada desde dentro supo a dónde ir para que ese cabezota saiyajin le escuchara de una vez por todas.

Cruzó el jardín ofuscada, entró rauda en el laboratorio y pulsó justo el botón que andaba buscando. En cuanto lo conectó lo vio girando sobre sí mismo en el aire con los ojos cerrados. -¡Eh, Vegeta!- le llamó irritada. Iba a tener que escucharle por mucho que él no quisiera. -¡No te esfuerces demasiado! ¡Todavía no te has recuperado del accidente!-

El príncipe abrió los ojos para acto seguido entrecerrarlos sin detenerse en los giros. "Ignorancia. Ignorancia y concentración", se reiteró.

-¿No me estás escuchando?- exclamó Bulma. Detestaba que la ningunearan. Nadie lo hacía y no iba a ser ese saiyajin el que lo hiciera. -¡Si continúas así no podrás recuperarte jamás! ¿Me oyes?-

Parecía que no surtía efecto su plan. -¡Deja ya de gritarme, descarada! ¡Lo único que haces es molestarme!- chilló parando las vueltas.

Y cómo no, se cayó de bruces al suelo. Había vuelto a perder la concentración y a esas presiones y después de haber estado encamado el golpe fue bastante doloroso. Sintió una gran punzada en su costado derecho, la parte de su cuerpo más perjudicada después del accidente. Trató de erguirse para echarle las culpas de lo que acababa de pasar pero ella se adelantó:

-Te lo digo honestamente, tú eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo.- Lo veía ahí en el suelo tirado, tratando de reponerse y seguramente cogiendo fuerzas para replicarle. -¿Vas a contestar con alguna tontería?- le inquirió.

Vegeta seguía mirando al suelo y reponiéndose. "O me ayuda como si le importase o me ataca como una fiera, pero nunca puede ser discreta, ¡nunca!", se decía a sí mismo queriendo estrangularla.

-Claro, no lo haces porque todo lo que digo es cierto.- se regodeaba Bulma en sus pensamientos. Si él se había creído que iría a socorrerlo, estaba muy equivocado, sobre todo después de cómo la trató en la habitación. –Todo lo que yo digo es verdad, tienes que reconocerlo.-

"¿Reconocerle algo?". Ahí sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía: -Oye, ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años?- le cuestionó entre gemidos.

-¡Por supuesto que no es mi intención hacerlo!- le contestó la peliazul al otro lado de la cámara. –¡Sería una locura! ¿Cómo iba a querer una chica tan bonita como yo morir tan joven?-

Fue todo lo que tuvo que escuchar de ella para reponerse. Puso las palmas de las manos en el suelo y sobre sus rodillas bramó: -¡Entonces mantén la boca cerrada!-

-¿Sabes lo que te digo?- cuestionó tras reponerse del último grito de él. Era como si el príncipe hubiera cogido todas las energías que le quedaban para solo vociferarle. -¡Que te den!- Y cortó la conexión.

"¡Engreída y vanidosa niña mimada!", se decía para sí mismo Vegeta mientras se incorporaba de pie. Arrancó las vendas que ella le había proporcionado con ternura de un tirón y se levantó en el aire para continuar con su entrenamiento. -Está completamente loca.- exclamó volviendo a los giros sobre sí mismo. Al instante notó que el ki del humano idiota que había sentido antes ya no estaba. Miró por la ventana y, efectivamente, el novio de la peliazul se había ido por fin.

o-o-o-o

-¿Dónde está Yamcha?- preguntó al entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

-Se fue con su gato.- contestó su madre sirviendo una copa de vino a su marido.

-¿Qué se fue?- cuestionó no queriendo saber las suposiciones de su novio esa misma tarde. -¿Os dijo a dónde?- Era consciente de que había sido muy fría con él cuando le dijo que tenía planeado irse lejos de la ciudad, y además lo soltó en cuanto vio que Vegeta había vuelto a la cámara tan pronto, pero es que su novio parecía no entender que no era por una cuestión romántica, si no porque ella era así. Si llega a ser Goku o cualquiera de los muchachos se habría comportado igual. La diferencia estribaba en que el que tenía en casa no era uno de ellos si no un hombre infinitamente más complejo que le estaba suponiendo más de un quebradero de cabeza. Cuando lo vio inerte sobre el suelo después de la explosión, toda la atracción desapareció en ese momento: solo vio a Vegeta malherido, no al saiya que irrumpía en su mente cada vez más persistentemente. Sabía que la atención que ella le mostraba quizá era excesiva, sin embargo parecía como si ninguno se diera cuenta de que ese hombre iba a perder la vida en su propia casa, en su jardín, delante de todos, y era como si al resto del mundo le diera igual. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de todo lo que él luchaba y sufría por ser el mejor? ¿Es que solo yo veo eso? "Yamcha no lo entiende", se dijo a sí misma.

-Simplemente se fue, querida.- Su madre se sentó al lado del científico que releía el periódico. -¿Cómo está Vegeta, hija?-

-No quiero hablar de ese loco.- espetó pensativa con los brazos en jarra. –Tengo que verlo.- murmuró dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

-¿A Vegeta?- le preguntó su madre viéndola cómo subía rápidamente las escaleras. –¡Pero si está en la nave redonda!-

-¡A Yamcha!-

o-o-o-o

-Yamcha, soy yo.- dijo al intercomunicador.

-¿Bulma? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- escuchó decir desde el aparato.

-Helándome del frío, ¿por qué no pones de una vez un reconocedor de huellas?- le inquirió molesta. Había bajado la temperatura ahora que la noche estaba cayendo. -Abre la puerta.- le ordenó impaciente deseando entrar.

Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió por fin y ella subió las escaleras hasta el piso segundo. Su novio le esperaba en el umbral de entrada a su apartamento. Le sonreía. Le sonreía y estaba nervioso. Ella frunció el ceño y esperó a que él se apartara para pasar dentro.

-¿Y ahora por qué me sonríes? ¿No estabas enfadado?- Y le apartó con una mano para entrar por fin al minúsculo estudio donde vivía su novio. No le extrañó verlo desordenado. Él era igual que ella en ese sentido. Anduvo alrededor observando con detenimiento el hogar de su novio. Hacía meses que no pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reiteró el guerrero cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- quitó unos pantalones de una silla y se sentó en ella. -Tenemos que hablar, ¿no?-

Él pareció dubitativo por unos instantes y Bulma entendió que estaba enfadado aún por todo lo acontecido en el día de ayer y hoy. -De acuerdo.- dijo él cogiendo su chaqueta. –Vamos a una cafetería.-

-No hace falta salir.- espetó la peliazul. –Podemos quedarnos aquí, hace tiempo que no…-

Un ruido proveniente de la habitación o alrededores la puso alerta. Miró a Yamcha por un instante. Él lo había oído igual.

-Bulma…- se dirigió a ella, que se había levantado de un salto hacia el lugar de donde había surgido el sonido seco.

Abrió la puerta, teniendo a su novio detrás, preparada para lo que fuera que se fuera a encontrar. Y no vio nada. Solo la cama deshecha.

-Bulma…- volvió a decir su novio siguiéndola.

Entró para investigar pero el cuarto era tan pequeño que solo podía mirar debajo de la cama. Así lo hizo. Y nada. Suspiró y se giró hacia él.

-Vaya, por un instante creí que tendría que matarte.- quiso bromear acariciándole la mejilla.

Yamcha sonrió. –Serán los vecinos que han vuelto de sus vacaciones.- acertó a decir. -¿Nos vamos?- Y la cogió de la cintura para encaminarla hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a decir la peliazul más calmada y dejándose llevar. –Igual nos viene bien que tú te vayas un tiempo fuera, pero quiero hablarlo con más calma, soy consciente de que he hecho cosas que han podido despistarte un poco pero quiero que sepas que…-

Se detuvo al llamarle algo la atención. Unos zapatos de mujer estaban mezclados entre todo ese desorden, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Volteó para verle la cara a su novio. La tenía totalmente descompuesta al percatarse también él del detalle.

-Bulma, es de una amiga que…-

Pero su novia ya no le escuchaba. Corrió otra vez hacia la habitación de él. Abrió la puerta que la comunicaba al baño y allí se la encontró. Una chica de pelo rojo, alta y desnuda, que la miraba con ojos aburridos sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro. -Oh, vaya...- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-Bulma…-

Pero ella no le contestaba.

-Bulma, yo no…-

Seguía sin mirarlo. Estaba ahí quieta, observando a la joven minuciosamente con los ojos desencajados y la boca medio abierta.

-Bulma yo solo quiero…- Y la tocó. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

o-o-o-o

-Tus padres se han ido y no han programado los robots para el almuerzo, parece que no eres la única despistada aquí.-

-¿Qué?- Bulma se giró con un pañuelo en la mano. Tenía los ojos rojos. –Ah, sí, ya voy.- Y se levantó de su silla del laboratorio para dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando fue a cruzar la puerta Vegeta estaba quieto observándola. Levantó la vista hacia él y no le importó verlo sonreír. Sabía que iba a decirle algo, llevaba una semana guardándoselo, y así fue:

-Eres patética.- le soltó.

Para su sorpresa, la peliazul no le contestó. De hecho ni le mantuvo la mirada. Solo esperó pacientemente hasta que él se apartó y cruzó el jardín seguida por el príncipe.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se puso a programar a los _home robots_ mientras que él cogía asiento en su sitio particular.

-¿Hoy tampoco comes?- le preguntó él desde lejos.

-No tengo hambre.- Bulma seguía toqueteando las teclas del ordenador central y no lo miró al contestar.

-Deberías comer, no quiero que cuando se rompan los robots de _mi_ cámara no puedas arreglarlos porque estás débil.-

La científica salió de la cocina sin replicarle tampoco a esa última provocación que destilaba perversidad, soberbia y aburrimiento por todos lados.

o-o-o-o

Apagó la televisión. Definitivamente era el invento más absurdo de todos los que había visto en esa casa. Tenía dos opciones: o subir al colchón o bajar a comer algo y esperar que ella por fin se durmiera y dejara de sollozar de esa manera. Llevaba tres semanas así, llorando. Y si le importaba bien poco que ella sufriera lo que no quería es que eso le interfiera en su preparación, y lo estaba haciendo. Lloraba al dormirse, lloraba al arreglar su nave, lloraba en la comida, en la cena e incluso lloraba en la ducha. Siempre molestándolo. Siempre incordiando sin poder dejarle dormir siquiera. Si seguía así por mucho tiempo más la fulminaría. Su madre le repetía una y otra vez que al menos necesitaba saber qué le había pasado para ayudarla pero ella se negaba a abrir la boca. Todos sabían que era por su compañero pero él estaba seguro de cuál era la razón: al muy idiota le había pillado con otra. Soltó un soplido corto. –Torpe.- exclamó con su media sonrisa habitual mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia el techo. Se tumbó en el colchón y miró hacia las estrellas.

Eran curiosos los humanos. Tenían una forma de entender el compromiso que poco casaba con las costumbres saiyajinas. "Demasiada paz", razonó para sí. En Vegetasei, que hombres o mujeres fornicaran con otros distintos a sus parejas no era extraño. Se tiraban largas temporadas fuera de casa en las batallas extragalácticas que mayoritariamente surgían muy lejos de su hogar. Era normal que así sucediera y todos lo aceptaban. Lo que no se permitía eran las mezclas de clases, aunque éstas no eran muy frecuentes porque cada batallón estaba formado por una serie de hombres y mujeres del mismo rango. Después tenían subalternos de clase baja que les hacían el trabajo sucio y con los que apenas trataban.

Aunque en silencio permitían que alguna vez pasara algo así, lo que no entraba en los planes eran los _cachorros mixtos_: hijos nacidos de la unión entre personas de distinto orden jerárquico, ya que solían salir bastante débiles y eso en una raza de guerreros era una vergüenza. –Table…- murmuró. Se sorprendió al acordarse de él. Desde que lo vio llorando y llamándole a gritos mientras lo subían a una diminuta nave de transporte se juró no volver a pensar más en su hermano. El monarca, que siempre se había mostrado implacable, fue incapaz de matar a ese híbrido que parió una de sus cortesanas y Vegeta estaba convencido de que la razón era porque estimaba a esa mujer de segunda clase. "Mujeres…", pensó para sí, "siempre se terminan convirtiendo en un problema".

Su padre mandó lejos a su hermano menor después de las presiones del Consejo sabedores de la existencia de esa deshonra en palacio. Ni el mismísimo Rey Vegeta, que había sido siempre sumamente orgulloso y así se lo inculcó a él cuando empezó en su estricta educación, pudo replicar nada cuando le convencieron de que un hijo así sería una fácil moneda de cambio para posibles chantajes de las demás _familias_ ya que él no podría defenderse solo con su bajo nivel de ataque. -Malditos cobardes- murmuró al rememorar cada una de las caras de los _patriarcas._ Entre ellos se respetaban, "más bien se temían", pensó para sí el príncipe, porque asumían que una alianza entre distintos clanes podría derrocar a otra escisión de patriarcas espaciales dando al traste con el orden establecido. Pero si una unión entre dos podría abatir a una _familia_, tendrían que juntarse todas para intentar derrotar a los saiyajins y los odios eran tan profundos entre los distintos clanes que aquello se veía como un cometido demasiado lejano en la práctica. En el Universo eran conscientes de la superioridad de su especie y ni aún aliándose entre todos estaban seguros de conseguir derrotarlos. Por eso existía _el Orden_. Hasta que el lagarto los convirtió a todos prácticamente en esclavos eliminando a su especie, la única que mantenía la armonía en el cosmos. Y si lo hizo, para Vegeta solo había una razón: los temía. Su teoría se materializó en realidad hacía ya más de un año en la batalla en Namek y luego cuando encontró la muerte aquí, en La Tierra, buscando venganza.

Su padre siempre interpuso su pueblo frente a cualquiera, incluso frente a sus propios hijos. Desde entonces se centró en Vegeta entrenándolo él mismo hasta que Freezer, encaprichado con él, el hijo del rey, le obligó a cederle su educación. Se le arrugó la nariz en repulsión al recordarlo.

Casi nadie conoció la existencia de su hermano. Table desapareció de la memoria de todos, al igual que los ejemplares que surgían defectuosos por su propia baja categoría, como Kakarotto. Frunció el ceño al acordarse de nuevo del único saiyajin puro que quedaba después de él. Que tuviera esa fuerza inconmensurable rompía todas las reglas de pureza genética de su planeta. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Chistó al darse cuenta de que todos sus razonamientos siempre acababan pasando por Freezer e irremediablemente terminaban en el _tercera clase_.

Las mezclas siempre fueron un incordio. Cuando guerreros de distintas razas se unían, muchos creían que no se entendían por tener distintas culturas pero lo cierto brillaba para él nítida y claramente: los genes siempre tiraban más. Si ya era difícil mantener la quietud entre los de una misma especie, el revuelto entre ellas conllevaba un desastre absoluto materializado en debilidad. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al tener que corregirse él mismo. Tan cierto era eso que había visto miles de veces como que solo conocía una mezcla que mejoraba ostensiblemente el original: humanos y saiyajins. El hijo de Kakarotto había mostrado una fuerza terrible siendo solo un crío. Otro desafío para la lógica. Recordó la conversación con Nappa sobre tener hijos híbridos con los terrícolas y aunque se mostró reacio con la idea, la verdad salía a la luz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe. Sintió un ki ínfimo acercarse a él y supo quién era el dueño. -¿Otra vez tú aquí?- le preguntó a Tama que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lo levantó del pescuezo y lo estuvo observando unos segundos. -¿Por qué siempre sobrevivís, eh?- le cuestionó. En muchos planetas en los que había estado y después de la destrucción a la que les había sometido, siempre quedaban gatos maullando con movimientos sigilosos, perdiéndose entre la basura acumulada. Se cansó de él y sin inmutarse lo tiró con desdén al jardín provocando que el gato se quejara mientras caía.

Se levantó, se estiró y decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

o-o-o-o

-Ya está mejor, ¿no crees?-

-¿Quién, Bulma?- le preguntó su marido acercándose a su mujer. Habían decidido salir al jardín a disfrutar del gran día de sol que les había sorprendido entre una semana entera de tormentas constantes.

Los dos miraron a su hija salir del laboratorio y cruzar el jardín hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, al menos ya no está llorando constantemente.- se sirvió un vaso de té frío y se sentó en la silla.

Vegeta estaba a los pies de la nave, ejercitándose al aire libre. Había decidido que terminaría los entrenamientos así, saliendo al jardín para llevar a cabo unos últimos movimientos ya que los cambios bruscos de presión empezaban a afectarle a la cabeza y las jaquecas eran constantes, además de la sensación incómoda de mareo. Ya lo notó al inicio de su fase en La Tierra pero ahora, con la gravedad oscilando entre trescientos y cuatrocientos tenía que ser prudente.

-Prendado.-

-¿Cómo dices, querida?- preguntó el señor Brief mientras agarraba a Tama que quería irse con el príncipe.

-Mira.- le sugirió manteniendo la sonrisa.

Y su marido miró hacia donde ella le había indicado con la cabeza. Vieron a Vegeta parar varias veces su entrenamiento para fijar sus ojos en su hija, que andaba cabizbaja hacia el interior de la casa.

-No sé si ya lo está, pero caerá prendado de ella.- y le sonrió a su marido.

-Más bien creo que hay algo de ella que le intriga, querida, nuestra hija es única.- le sonrió orgulloso para acto seguido beber de su refrescante vaso. -¿Entonces crees que ha llegado ya el momento?- preguntó acariciando a su gato.

Su mujer se separó un poco para alzar un brazo y gritar: -¡Bulma! ¡Vegeta! ¿No os apetece un poco de té con hielo?-

Los dos la miraron, se miraron, y siguieron a lo suyo: Bulma entró por fin en la cocina y Vegeta continuó con sus movimientos.

La señora de la casa se giró para contestar a su marido: -No, aún no, esperaremos un poco.- Y se sentó al lado de su hombre.

o-o-o-o

De nuevo volvía a no poder dormir. Se estaba hartando de aquello. Ella, que jamás había estado un día entero triste, llevaba dos meses sin levantar cabeza. No salía y ni mucho menos aparecía por las oficinas centrales. Solo trabajaba, trabajaba y trabajaba en el laboratorio.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que pilló a Yamcha con otra en su apartamento. Dos meses. Los primeros días le dolió la traición. Durante las dos semanas siguientes Yamcha no paraba de llamar e ir a verla. De hecho, la mañana siguiente llegó a casa con el bolso que había dejado tirado en el suelo la fatídica noche para devolvérselo. Obviamente ella ni salió ni le dejó entrar. Después de esos catorce días solo llamaba por teléfono. -¡Cobarde!- exclamó destapándose y soltando con desdén las sábanas a lo largo de la amplia cama.

Luego de unas semanas, la furia momentánea dio paso a las preguntas. ¿Por qué? Nunca fue una mujer confiada. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo así pasaría, lo que no entendía era cómo había dejado que llegase hasta ese punto, a tener que pasar por ello, a hacerse eso a sí misma. La respuesta era clara: demasiados años. No podía tirar por la borda casi toda su vida, tenía que seguir intentándolo y así lo hizo, poniendo de su parte en cada conversación que le sacaba de quicio o en cada hecho que él llevaba a cabo que para ella no tenía ningún sentido.

"¡Yo lo puse todo!", se repetía en su cabeza sin comprender nada. Ella era guapa, lista, le sacó de un mundo avocado a pasarse sus días en un bosque con un gato y lo trajo a la ciudad. -¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?- murmuró levantándose de la cama para beber un poco de zumo. Le estaba volviendo el sentimiento de rabia, pero en vez de ir contra él, iba contra ella misma.

Irritada y con acumulación de sueño a sus espaldas entró en la cocina. Allí estaba, para disgusto de Bulma, Vegeta, el puñetero príncipe de los saiyajins que si bien no había hablado con él, no había sido porque él no lo hubiera intentado. Sabía que la vigilaba, que la miraba asqueado y que incluso estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Fue verlo ahí sentado, en su sitio de siempre, en su cocina, en su casa, comiendo de un bol seguramente con fruta y le volvió la furia. Quiso canalizarla abriendo el frigorífico. Si había bajado con la intención de solo tomar un zumo, de repente sintió un hambre atroz.

Él, que la había visto aparecer, la observaba con descaro.

Cuando ella cerró de una patada la nevera y mostró las manos llenas de fiambre, pasteles y yogures, fue cuando él habló:

-¿Todo lo que no te has comido en estos dos meses te lo quieres comer hoy?- podría parecer una pregunta divertida, y lo era, pero su inexpresividad siempre estaba plantada en su rostro.

No le contestó ni le miró. Dejó todos los platos en el extremo opuesto a él y se dirigió de nuevo al frigorífico a por el zumo. Volvió hacia su sitio, tomó asiento arrastrando la silla y empezó a comer.

La observó preparándose la cena. Era evidente que aún seguía triste pero al menos sus gestos evidenciaban que estaba también enfadada. Sonrió hacia un lado sin que ella se percatara y siguió engullendo fruta y estudiándola. Cortó el silencio después de unos minutos: -_Mi _cámara no sube de cuatrocientas unidades de presión, tendrás que mejorarla.-

Un instante. Solo fue un instante lo que duró la mirada con un mísero destello de ira en sus ojos azules pero fue suficiente para él. -Menos mal que está tu padre para hacer el trabajo que tú prometiste llevar a cabo.-

Esta vez Bulma le mantuvo la mirada por escasos segundos. Cuando la bajó, él volvió a mostrar su mueca de diversión.

-Un trabajo que no haces y todo porque el idiota ese te ha sido infiel.-

La peliazul cogió un cuchillo grande para cortar el pan y lo rebanó mirando al saiya fijamente.

-Deberían serte infiel más veces, te pones muy sumisa.- y añadió: -Creí que tendrías más carác...-

El cuchillo cayó al suelo y el ruido al retumbar se mezcló con el grito de la científica. -¿Qué demonios quieres, Vegeta?- Bulma se había levantado de su silla y tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, entre los platos, que temblaron por el impacto seco. -¿No es suficiente para ti que yo haga constantemente lo que me pides sin rechistar?- Se inclinó adelante para seguir gritándole: -¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto ahora, eh? ¿O es que _su majestad_ está aburrido?- le inquirió con resquemor. -¡No pienso hacerte más caso del necesario! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ya no más!- estiró el brazo en horizontal muy segura de lo que decía. Si él había creído que se podía divertir con ella en ese estado estaba muy equivocado. Estaba harta de sí misma por encontrarse así y que él le viniera ahora con sus consabidas provocaciones la hizo saltar. -¡Pero no voy a dejar que me pisotees únicamente porque muestro mis sentimientos!-

Él se seguía mostrando impertérrito. -Tienes que reconocer,- le dijo antes de morder un trozo de fruta. -que son sentimientos bastante pobres.- y le dio un bocado a una manzana sin dejar de mirarla. -Ahora siéntate y come.- y le señaló la silla que había tirado al suelo para que la recogiera.

Bulma se resistía tratando de razonar. -¿Sentimientos pobres? ¿Que te rompan el corazón es un sentimiento pobre?-

-Deberías dejar de fingir.- le sugirió el príncipe tranquilo. -Siéntate y come.-

Que se pusiera a intrigar era para la peliazul delirante. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Y no me pienso sentar!-

-Pues entonces cállate, es bastante molesto a estas horas de la noche.-

Volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a comportarse con ella de esa manera tan vil que tanto la desquiciaba. Y para guardar más parecidos con aquella noche en la que fue cruel con ella por primera vez, Bulma cogió el pan de la mesa y se lo tiró. El saiya, como no, lo bajó sin ni siquiera molestarse en alzar la vista. Ahora le tocó al plato y de nuevo lo paró en el aire. Los cuchillos, la comida, los plásticos y todo lo que encontró se lo tiró y el príncipe sin ningún esfuerzo los dejó en la mesa con un orden exquisito.

Fue cuando ella volvió a colocar la palma de sus manos en el soporte tratando de concebir mil maneras de matar a ese hombre cuando Vegeta habló de nuevo: -¿Ya te has desahogado?- y alzó la vista hacia ella al fin.

-¡Te odio!- le gritó la peliazul. -¿Me has oído bien? ¡Eso es lo que querías! ¿Verdad? ¡Te odio!- Empezó a dar pasos lentos y fuertes hacia él. -¿Por qué no vuelves al infierno del que saliste?- le bramó casi a su lado. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- Y levantó los brazos para pegarle, muy lejos de acordarse de lo que ocurrió la anterior ocasión que lo intentó.

Vegeta se puso en pie, le cogió de las muñecas y le bajó los brazos a su espalda. La tenía apretada contra su cuerpo y por sujetar sus manos atrás, también abrazada. -Quieta.- dijo divertido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres cruel y despreciable! ¡Despreciable!- trataba de zafarse del agarre de él pero solo conseguía moverse entre esa jaula de músculos. No iba a llorar. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, y no lo haría aunque se sintiera frustrada porque ahora él le impedía salir. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante con la intención de morderle y Vegeta dejó sujetas las pequeñas manos de ella con una sola de las suyas para así tener libre la derecha e impedir que ella le mordiera sujetando su pelo hacia atrás.

-Quieta.- le volvió a ordenar empezando a sentirse un poco turbado con la cercanía. Comenzó a estudiar sus ojos plenos de vida, su boca semiabierta, empezó a sentir su aliento muy cerca, ese olor que lo aturdía y le asqueaba por igual, notaba su pecho subir y bajar contra el suyo con fuerza, la misma que empujó su ira a volver a salir por la boca:

-¡Eres solo un amargado príncipe de nada! ¡De nada! ¡Resentido y cruel! ¡Solo tienes eso! ¡Resentimiento! ¡Odio! ¡Amargura y decepción contigo mismo!- Vislumbró rabia en sus pupilas. ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?- le cuestionó mirando al infinito negro de sus ojos. -¿Me vas a matar, Vegeta?- Pudo finalmente entrever _algo_ de su mirada, _algo_ que creyó descifrar en alguna ocasión, _algo_ que había sospechado, que los había sobrevolado en todas sus conversaciones, que se asomó en aquel encuentro allí mismo, en la cocina, cuando ella trató de golpearle por primera vez, _algo_ cada vez más patente, tangible y tan peligroso como su misma esencia saiyajin: deseo. -¿Me vas a matar?- le iteró para bajar el tono aun conteniendo la misma rabia: -¿O me vas a besar?-

Al escuchar aquello despertó de la ensoñación. Entrecerró sus ojos para volver a verla como lo que era: una insolente, insoportable y molesta humana. Le soltó el pelo y cesó en su agarre. Fue despegándose de ella a medida que retornaba a su rostro la expresión de hastío y asco aderezado con otra bastante común. Ira. Se apartó de la peliazul, estudiándola por enésima vez. La analizaba con los ojos inyectados en furia y desconcierto mientras a Bulma se le dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria en la cara. Para él, lo que había ocurrido, lo que siempre le ocurría de un tiempo a esta parte con ella solo tenía una explicación:

-Eres solo una bruja- dijo apretando los dientes y llenándosele la boca con el insulto. -Solo una bruja.- Le estaba costando sobremanera contener tanta cólera. Estaba seguro de que si se movía un palmo de su sitio, no podría controlar su cuerpo y la mataría rompiéndole el cuello. Nunca deseó tanto la muerte de esa mujer como en ese mismo instante.

-Te está bien empleado por reírte de mi dolor.- espetó Bulma con los brazos en jarra. El hecho de que hubiesen estado a punto de comer una locura, no se sabe para quién de los dos más absurda, lo pasó por alto solo para recalcarle que con ese desliz, ella había ganado.

No se movería, no, pero le gritaría tanto o más que ella. En cuanto empezó a hacerlo, ya no pudo parar: -¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?-

El alarido fue tan desacorde con el clima que se había creado que a Bulma se le borró la sonrisa de victoria de golpe.

-¡Tú no sabes nada del dolor! ¡Nada!- inquirió apretando aún más los puños. Le clavaba sus negros ojos sobre los suyos azules con una rabia tal que le pareció ver bailando una llama de fuego en sus pupilas. -¡No has pasado días enteros sin dormir ni comer! ¡No conoces el dolor de las palizas! ¡No sabes lo que es perder todo lo que tienes! ¡Lo que era tuyo por derecho! ¡No has tenido que obedecer las órdenes del que mató a toda tu raza! ¡No has sentido terror por saber que en cualquier momento podrías ser tú el siguiente!- en este punto dio un paso hacia ella. Un paso firme y fuerte. Bulma bajó por un instante la mirada y vio el suelo resquebrajándose bajo su pie descalzo. Volvió a subir la vista abriendo cada vez más los ojos en sorpresa. Él cerró los suyos constriñendo todo el rostro y un aura azul lo rodeó. Fuego del color del cielo antes de anochecer le cubría y se alzaba hasta el techo de la cocina. -¡No le has deseado la muerte a tu propio padre! ¡Y por supuesto no sabes lo que es morir e ir al infierno, maldita mujer!- Abrió sus párpados por fin y Bulma creyó que iba a asesinarla. Esta vez iba a hacerlo. Matarla. Había llegado su fin e iba a ser a manos de Vegeta. -¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es el dolor así que no vuelvas a decir jamás algo como eso! ¡Jamás!-

Y entonces Bulma lo vio. Por un instante, solo por un breve instante, a Vegeta le envolvió un halo con destellos dorados. Se tapó la boca, abierta ésta por la impresión.

Permanecía quieto en el sitio. Su respiración era tan fuerte que no ya parecía la de una persona semejante a los humanos. Era más bien la de su parte animal. Seguía rodeándolo el fuego azul y tenía los puños alzados y cerrados a la altura de la cintura. Tras unos momentos de confusión, Bulma se movió hacia él. No sabía qué es lo que hacía, solo quería tocarlo pero reculó:

-¡No!- le gritó un Vegeta aún en trance. Era como si hubiera percibido que ella quería acercársele.

La peliazul guardó su brazo y lo pegó a su pecho.

La respiración bajó en intensidad, al igual que los destellos azules. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta se calmó y destensó todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos que aún estaban dirigidos hacia el suelo y los levantó al igual que su cabeza para mirar a la científica.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato y cuando ella movió su cuerpo hacia él, el príncipe fue más rápido y la traspasó dando grandes pasos hacia la escalera.

o-o-o-o

Subió las escalones dudosa de lo que iba a hacer. Cruzó el pasillo con pasos lentos y sigilosos. Llegó a la habitación de él y abrió la puerta con timidez. Estaba oscuro, no pudo vislumbrar nada y se decidió a entrar abriéndola lo justo para deslizar su cuerpo por el hueco. Estudió su alrededor. No estaba. Suspiró y salió en dirección a la suya.

Se echó sobre su cama segura de que sería una noche muy larga. "¿A dónde habrá ido?", se preguntaba. Enseguida se centró en lo que había pasado abajo. Había conseguido de nuevo poner al príncipe contra las cuerdas aunque fuese ella la que se encontraba apisonada. ¿Quién le habría dicho, tal y como se estaba planteando la conversación, que él sería el perdedor? Si en ese momento sintió todas sus energías inflándole los pulmones volviendo a ser ella misma de nuevo, todo desapareció en cuanto él comenzó a decir esas frases terribles sobre su vida. Y luego su enfado monumental. ¿Sabría él que por un momento brilló como el oro? ¿Que está cerca de conseguir su sueño? Sonrió orgullosa.

o-o-o-o

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" -Bruja...- murmuró al entrar en el cuarto. -Bruja...- volvió a decir mientras lo cruzaba. -¡Maldita bruja!- exclamó saliendo al balcón y alzando el vuelo hasta llegar al colchón. Dejó su cuerpo caer sobre él sumamente enfadado. "Es una bruja, no hay duda", se repetía incesantemente desde que dejó a la peliazul en la cocina.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_". Cada vez que lo pensaba se irritaba más y más. Por primera vez se alegró de que ella fuera tan insolente porque si no le llega a hablar en ese mismo instante, él habría perdido el control. Y el Príncipe de los Saiyajins nunca pierde el control. Jamás. No lo hizo con Freezer con la de veces que había deseado matarlo en una eternidad y no lo iba a conseguir una ridícula humana. Lo había notado en más ocasiones, notaba que estaba incrementando esa sensación de deseo, pero si lo consideró una minucia al principio, ahora había temido desatar los instintos. Y él nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer _rasa_.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" Sintió su ki entrando en su dormitorio particular de esa casa. "¿Qué hace ahora en mis aposentos?", se preguntó. Para él no había duda: iba a provocarlo más. -¡Ah! ¡Es insufrible!- exclamó en alto. "Debería haber fornicado con ella para luego estrangularla", razonó para sus adentros.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" -Tres años...- murmuró. La falta de sexo para un saiyajin siempre había sido un problema. Así se lo explicó Nappa cuando en su adolescencia él se mostraba más agresivo de lo común. "Necesitas a una hembra, príncipe", le espetó divertido en una ocasión, "porque si no, la próxima vez harás un agujero en uno de los planetas y lo dejarás inservible". No soportaba cuando su vasallo le hablaba como si él fuera el simple de Radditz, el cual rió ante la ocurrencia. A veces olvidaban que estaban con el Príncipe de su raza y él tenía que ponerlos firmes con amenazas. Si en ocasiones no hacía caso a Nappa, en otras se encontraba en la circunstancia de tomar muy en serio sus insinuaciones ya que era innegable que seguía siendo el saiyajin más viejo de los tres y había cosas que a Vegeta se le escapaban.

Por fortuna, no le fue difícil dar con una voluntaria ni tuvo que esperar mucho. Fue de una de las nobles de la constelación de Gurz, lugar habitual de las reuniones ocasionales de las _familias_. No tenía nada especial, simplemente era la primera que se le insinuó torpemente cuando Vegeta se sentía más necesitado, y además sobrina del patriarca anfitrión. Con la práctica y el transcurso del tiempo, dedujo que alguna vez le daría la oportunidad a una de las hembras que lo pretendían de acostarse con el heredero de Vegetasei por mucha inapetencia que ellas le provocaran individualmente. Podía aguantar meses sin problemas, e incluso más debido a las largas estancias fuera por las misiones. Por todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos últimos tres años, el largo viaje de la última misión con Nappa antes de decidir venir a Chikyuu, el traslado hasta aquí y el posterior acaecimiento de disparates que habían hecho que su existencia cambiara radicalmente, el sexo quedó apartado y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando volvió a echarlo de menos. Para su desgracia, ha tenido que ser en La Tierra donde retornaran los instintos. Nunca había sido una preferencia en su vida. Únicamente era su naturaleza saiyajin la que le llamaba de vez en cuando como en todo lo demás. Obviamente era algo placentero que disfrutaba y en su vida no se había encontrado con muchos placeres fuera del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, para él era solo un trámite.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" Pero esa mujer de pelo turquesa no era parte de la realeza, ni una noble y menos una guerrera destacada. Si abajo en la cocina lo presintió y así se lo dejó caer insultándola antes de dejarla allí, fue mientras subía las escaleras maldiciéndola y preguntándose por qué no la había liquidado ya, cuando cayó en el motivo: brujería.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_". Su olor le embaucaba, le debilitaba y hacía que tuviera deseos de llevar a cabo una tontería. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Brujería. La peliazul estaba tratando de desconcentrarlo haciendo que él se sintiera atraído por ella. Las pruebas eran evidentes: era científica, conocedora de toda clase de ciencias no solo la tecnológica pues también sabía de muchas otras como la medicina; además aquello estaba plagado de plantas, materia prima para la hechicería, y en ese planeta había algo extraño que concedía poderes increíbles a las personas comunes, si no, ¿cómo ha podido Kakarotto ser tan fuerte y convertirse en superguerrero? Tenía frente a sus narices la respuesta y no la había visto hasta ahora;

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" Y por último, su olor. Era la prueba más clara. Nunca, en todos sus viajes por el espacio donde pudo incentivar sus avanzados sentidos saiyajins había olido algo tan desconcertante. Su maldito olor nauseabundo y provocador. La razón por la que lo hacía fue lo más fácil de dilucidar: quería que les perdonara la vida cuando acabara con los androides y con Kakarotto. Simplemente, ésa. -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó asqueado. Era tan fácil que se sintió estúpido por no percatarse antes de la _verdad_.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" Pero algo no cuadraba. Chistó quitando la mirada de las estrellas. No le faltaban atributos físicos para poder ser deseada por cualquier hombre, incluso por él estando tan necesitado. -Tiene que ser exagerada hasta para eso.- susurró volviendo a mirar al oscuro cielo sin darse cuenta de que esa cavilación ya la tuvo no hace mucho tiempo, sobre la cama, mientras la miraba estando él convaleciente. Era innegable que físicamente no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna mujer que haya visto antes. -Es un ejemplar hembra de terrícola bastante destacable.- dijo entre murmullos calmándose un poco. Entrecerró los ojos. -Insoportable, pero destacable físicamente- se corrigió. Incorporó su espalda perpendicularmente sobre el colchón y se sentó. La evidencia de que era una bruja que lo quería embaucar con sus provocadoras artimañas, con sus olores, haciéndola ver más apetecible de lo que realmente era se desdibujaba. Chistó otra vez. Algo fallaba en su teoría y le estaba poniendo de peor humor: si bien es cierto que lo de la brujería era una solución, ésta se dilucidaba como un descarte o, como mínimo, se transformaba en un merco complemento porque si había algo que era además de guapa, casi incluso por encima de esto, es que sabía replicarle. Y tal anomalía no se consigue con pócimas inventadas. No se conformaba con contestarle, con no tenerle miedo, si no que además tenía una lengua viperina prodigiosa que lo retaba. Se consolaba pensando que era lista y que se estaba aprovechando peligrosamente de la posición de intocable que él le había otorgado por todo lo que les proporcionaba ella y su familia. Pero no le servía. Era astuta, sí, y además endiabladamente inteligente, "un prodigio en materia científica en este planeta por lo visto" y hasta a él mismo le había sorprendido, pero es que sabía contestarle como nunca nadie tan infinitamente inferior a él lo hizo. Y eso, por mucho que le hubiera costado admitirlo, era lo más divertido que le había pasado lejos de un campo de batalla.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_" Volvió a fijar la vista en las estrellas centrándola en el débil destello de Vegetasei. -Tonterías.- Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. Le estaba dando importancia a algo que no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo ni ahora ni nunca. Sí que era real que notaba los instintos querer salir y sabía que llevaban mucho tiempo apagados, pero existían cosas ilimitadamente más importantes que solventar que éso. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que le había llevado a La Tierra. Él era el Príncipe de su raza, heredero al trono de un planeta que había concentrado el mayor número de honrosos guerreros que haya conocido el Universo. Se puso de pie harto de sí mismo sintiéndose absurdo y asqueado, aunque mucho más calmado que cuando llegó al techo hacía escasos minutos. Saltó al balcón sin ni siquiera había tomado una decisión al respecto. No era digno todo éso de él. No iba a derrochar más energía en puntualidades y estupideces vulgares. Abrió la puerta del balcón para por fin descansar en su cama.

"_¿O me vas a besar?_"

o-o-o-o


	13. Capítulo 12

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 12.

* * *

"Ya es mañana", pensó al despertarse. Y se sintió por primera vez en semanas enérgica y tranquila.

Caminó feliz hacia el baño para tomarse una ducha. Se desnudó sin prisas, mirándose al espejo y viendo su reflejo azul y blanco en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y se extrañó al estudiarse de nuevo. Nada había cambiado en ella en meses o quizá más tiempo, demasiado. Decidió que ese mismo día iría a la peluquería.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua sus pensamientos tornaron a la noche anterior, a todo lo que pasó con _él_. Por enésima vez en escasas horas, en su mente apareció la cara desencajada y molesta del príncipe al ir soltando frase a frase, capa a capa, sucesos de su pasado. Es evidente que no quería animarla, que solo pretendía hacerle sentir mal por ser tan débil, y eso aderezado por la ya no tan extraña _intimidad_ anterior que tanto le desquiciaba que ella le descubriera lo llevaron a explotar de ese modo. Para Bulma él había conseguido a su manera, a _la manera Vegeta_, que ella reaccionara ante la ruptura con Yamcha.

Sí que era cierto que la científica ya se estaba cansando de verse de ese modo, apagada y mustia, pero nada como un empujón de su huésped para salir del bache. Menos mal que ella era positiva por naturaleza y lo conocía en cierto medida, porque si no algo así a otra persona la habría hundido aún más en su pesadumbre. Había podido transformar todo lo negativo de aquello en positivo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo pensó que quizá esa mutación era exagerada. Aunque solo fue un instante.

Concluyó convencida que había conseguido que ese hombre le entreabriera parte de las razones que le hacían ser como es. Si bien es cierto que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir, al menos ahora veía el camino. Necesitaría tiempo para conocerlo y precisamente tiempo es lo que escasea. "Alguien como el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no se le conoce en meses", espetó para sí mientras se quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo. Era consciente de que no se abriría a ella en tan poco tiempo. Incluso en toda una vida sería difícil.

-Bah.- exclamó terminando con sus dudas internas. -Da igual.- dijo saliendo de la bañera. Había decidido que su personalidad inquieta y curiosa igual le volvía a meter en problemas, pero ese saiya orgulloso se le había antojado como uno de los mayores misterios que se le habían presentado.

Desnuda y en actitud pensativa, puso sus manos en las caderas y se volvió a mirar al espejo. -Él llegó a mi casa,- empezó a decirse a sí misma de nuevo. -Está hospedado aquí, ¿no es cierto?- cogió la ropa interior y empezó a ponérsela sin dejar de hablar sola ni un instante. -Las bolas de dragón las busqué, pero las pistas estaban en el sótano de mi casa, ¡y Vegeta duerme al lado!- exclamó tratando de comparar las dos circunstancias. -No soy yo, Yamcha estaba equivocado cuando decía que yo me buscaba los problemas- murmuró mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Yamcha. No pensó en él al despertarse y eso era una novedad en su vida de dos meses para acá. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta vez para cepillarse el pelo. -¡Ni lo volveré a hacer!- gritó produciéndose daño al pasarse el cepillo. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Buenos días!-

Su madre sacó la cabeza del horno para comprobar si ese tono de alegría correspondía de verdad a su entristecida hija. Cuando la vio percibió que lucía radiante, como siempre había sido hasta hacía dos meses.

-¡Vaya, hija! ¡Hola! ¡Estás feliz!- y puso la mejilla para recibir el beso de Bulma.

-Así es.- le contestó ella mientras abría un mueble. -Ya estaba harta de no ser yo.- y añadió sirviéndose un zumo. -Es agotador no ser yo.-

-¿Y a qué se debe este cambio repentino?- le cuestionó su madre pareciendo despreocupada.

-No sé.- le contestó su hija volteándose y mirando hacia la ventana. -Simplemente me harté de estar triste.- afirmó fijando la vista en la cámara de gravedad.

Su madre se percató de que contrariamente a lo que hubiese hecho su hija al mirar hacia esa dirección, enseñaba una sonrisa la mar de clarificadora. Se puso a su lado y miró igualmente hacia la nave. -Sí, te entiendo.- exclamó. Y un suspiro lleno de esperanzas cercanas salió de sus felices labios.

Bulma, al sentirla tan cerca giró su cabeza y cayó en lo que a su madre se le estaba pasando por la cabeza: -No, mamá, no es lo que piensas.-

La señora Brief se separó de su primogénita y se volvió a centrar en la bandeja de pasteles del horno. -Ayer os escuché discutir,- y volteó la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo a su hija. -...otra vez.-

Su hija se mostró enfadada: -¿Cómo lo haces, eh?- soltó el vaso y puso una mano en su cadera. -¡Si vuestro cuarto está en la otra punta de la casa!-

-Se me antojó un poco de agua, bajé y al escucharos quise subir las escaleras.- paró para sonreír y taparse en el acto la boca. -Fue mientras subía cuando oí los platos volar, hija.- añadió divertida. -Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado al suelo?- preguntó fijando la vista en los azulejos rotos.

La científica prefirió no explicarlo. -No lo sé.- contestó mientras empezaba a servirse un poco más de zumo. -No pudiste ver nada porque no pasó nada, mamá.- dijo volviendo al tema principal y sorprendiéndose ella misma de querer hablarlo con su madre.

-Pero pasará.- y cogió la bandeja para salir hacia el laboratorio. -Esa forma en la que os estáis mirando constantemente...- En este punto exhaló de nuevo deteniendo por unos momentos su marcha. -¡Ay! Si yo fuera tú hubiera dejado a Yamcha hace mucho y le hubiese pedido una cita a ese hombre que viene ahora hacia acá.- Y salió de la cocina al fin.

"¿Que viene ahora para acá?". A Bulma se le aceleró el corazón al girar la vista hacia la ventana y comprobar que Vegeta había dejado su entrenamiento e iba directo al interior de la casa. "¿A qué viene este tembleque?", se dijo para sí extrañada y molesta. Ni ella misma se creía lo que le estaba pasando y no podía analizarlo porque el príncipe ya estaba a escasos metros. Se sentó en una silla y disimuló. Poco le duró la concentración porque quiso beber zumo y casi se atraganta. Fue ver al saiya entrar por la puerta y las temidas toses le salieron por su boca. Empezó a toser y lo peor era que no podía parar.

Vegeta ni la miró al entrar, ni la miró al percatarse de que estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de carraspeo y tampoco lo hizo cuando metió su cabeza dentro del frigorífico.

La peliazul consiguió controlar la tos bebiendo de su vaso. Suspiró sintiéndose idiota. "¿Qué me ha pasado?", se preguntó. "¿Qué me pasa?", iteró para sí. Sin ni siquiera darse tiempo a pensarlo se acercó al saiya. -¿Qué buscas?- le preguntó de camino al mismo sitio donde él estaba.

El príncipe la miró de reojo y acentuó su gesto antipático, pero no le contestó.

-¿Te ayudo?- cuestionó la peliazul estudiando el cuerpo del guerrero.

Esta vez, el saiya sí giró su cabeza para observarla. -No.- le contestó para volver a focalizar su búsqueda.

-Puedo ayudarte si me dices lo que...-

Vegeta, que por fin se irguió portando una botella de agua fría, le interrumpió: -La ventilación de _mi_ nave ha fallado, arréglala.- le ordenó antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿La refrigeración?- Bulma torció el gesto. En ese momento le importaba poco la refrigeración de la cámara.

-¿No querías ayudarme?- le preguntó él retóricamente sin girarse para mirarla. -Arregla la ventilación.- Comenzó a andar hacia el jardín sabiendo que ella estaría cruzada de brazos molesta y que luego iría detrás de él para recriminarle su petición. Y así fue:

-¡Si no fueras tan bestia seguro que no se habría roto!- exclamó Bulma a sus espaldas. -¿Es que no puedes contener tus instintos?-

Vegeta paró por un segundo y volteó un poco su cabeza para contestarle sin ningún ápice de expresividad: -Por supuesto que sí.-

Para la peliazul era llamativo aunque racional que cuanto menos intención mostrase el rostro de ese hombre, más se encerraba en sus palabras. Parecía que en su lucha interna y externa dejase un arma aparcada para escoger la otra y atacar, así que aquella frase se le antojó intrigante, como si contuviese un doble significado. Era como si de un tiempo atrás a ahora, todo lo que se dijeran siempre escondiera algo tácito lejos de los tratos de antes. Por primera vez desde que Vegeta llegó, Bulma tuvo que pensar bien lo que quería replicar. Aún se lo pensaba cuando él ya estaba entrando de nuevo en la cámara. La nave se cerró y ella seguía enclaustrada en su mutismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hija, los chips Q15 están a punto de salir de la cadena de producción.- El señor Brief estaba inclinado hacia delante. Lucía un casco que le protegía de las chispas producidas por la soldadura de elementos que estaba llevando a cabo sobre la mesa de operaciones.

"¿Por qué me he puesto nerviosa?", se preguntaba Bulma mientras observaba a través del microscopio. "Anoche no pasó nada nuevo". Tosió y ajustó su posición en la silla. "Discutimos y nos acercamos demasiado, pero eso ya ha pasado otras veces", pensaba a la vez que su ceño se plegaba.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es duplicar la cantidad para tenerlos preparados cuando nos hagan el segundo pedido.- El científico seguía sin levantar la vista del robot que estaba modificando.

"¿Y a qué ha venido eso de que sabe controlar sus instintos?", se preguntaba Bulma aún molesta por la contestación del saiya en el jardín. "Pues ayer estuvo a punto de perderlos", y una sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras ajustaba la lente del microscopio.

-Si nuestros cálculos son correctos, les gustarán tanto los chips que en una semana volverán a pedirnos más, y será mejor tenerlos preparados, ¿no crees?- Su hija no le contestó y él siguió con sus cavilaciones en alto. -Hiciste un buen trabajo con el tamaño de los Q15 usando la aleación de cristales, lo cierto es que se quedaron sin palabras, ¿eh?-

"No deberías hacerlo, Bulma", se repetía para sí la peliazul intentando concentrarse en la lente del objetivo y meneando la cabeza. "Es un hombre peligroso y seguro que no es nada romántico". Sonrió quitando de nuevo la vista del microscopio para fijarla en la pared del fondo. "No, seguro que romántico no es".

-Que fuese tan pequeño fue lo que más les convenció, sin duda eres un genio, hija.-

"Aunque lo de ayer no fue nada romántico, sin duda fue emocionante". Descendió los ojos otra vez sobre la lente. -¡Ah!-, exclamó molesta. "¿Pero qué me pasa?", se volvió a preguntar. "¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas!".

-También deberíamos ir cerrando los primeros bocetos de las cápsulas X31, ¿no crees?-

"Además él hoy seguía con su _buen humor_ de siempre...", ironizó para sí. Volvió a alzar la vista de la lupa y sujetó la barbilla con la palma de la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa. -¡Bah!- volvió a exclamar. -A mí no me engaña.- susurró entrecerrando un ojo encima del cristal del microscopio. Le vino a la mente de nuevo la mirada oscura y llena de deseo del príncipe anoche mientras la tenía sujeta. Recordó la postura y sintió calor en sus mejillas, un rubor que le acompañó durante toda la noche mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. -Esto no debería ocurrir así.- Murmuró un poco molesta. Al instante, retornó a levantar la cabeza del microscopio. "¿Ocurrir cómo, Bulma?", se reprochó para sí. "¡Es un loco! ¡Un loco!", agitó la cabeza con fuerza hacia los lados.

-El contrato que conseguiste con las grandes marcas de perfume para que los encapsulen fue una gran maniobra, hija.-

"¿Pero qué me está pasando?", se cuestionó. "¿De verdad quiero hacer esto?". Volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Obviamente él no puede ignorar mis encantos por muy orgulloso que sea.- exclamó por lo bajo escribiendo sobre el ordenador las deducciones extraídas de sus estudios en el microscopio.

-Lo cierto es que me pregunté, ¿cómo van a querer los perfumistas encapsular sus productos si ya están metidos en frascos diminutos?- preguntó su padre a voces. -Es encapsular a una cápsula, y eso no es muy lógico, ¿verdad?-

"¡Maldito saiya!", exclamó Bulma para sí cambiándole el humor. "¿Por qué tiene que ser así ese hombre?"

-Pero tú les diste un golpe de efecto con la idea de comercializar cajas con cápsulas que encerraran todo para la mujer, incluidos botes de perfume.- su padre rió orgulloso parando de soldar.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!- exclamó la científica poniéndose de pie. -¡Tengo que hacer algo!- iteró.

-¿Cómo dices?- el señor Brief se había girado y ahora la veía caminar hacia la salida.

-Que deberíamos triplicar la salida del Q15 y mañana termino las X31.- contestó su hija aproximándose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?- le preguntó su padre intrigado de verla salir tan diligente y sorprendido de que le hubiera contestado ya que parecía que no le estaba escuchando.

-A aclararme las ideas, papá.-y por fin salió del laboratorio.

Su padre sonrió mientras se volvía a poner el casco. Esa respuesta de su hija solo significaba una cosa: se va de compras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volvió a casa después de haber estado pateándose la ciudad durante todo el día. Hacía una eternidad que no iba a comprar y lo disfrutó como nunca. Cargaba las bolsas por el jardín contenta y exhausta. Echó un vistazo a la cámara de gravedad y le pareció verla apagada. Eso significaba que Vegeta estaba dentro cenando. Entró en la casa por el ventanal de la cocina que se encontraba abierto.

-¡Hola!- exclamó alegre al cruzar el umbral.

-¡Hija! ¡Pero qué bonito está tu pelo!- su madre se acercó a ella para observarla de cerca.

-¿Verdad?- Bulma soltó las bolsas en el suelo y se atusó el cabello frente al cristal de la ventana. -Ya estaba harta de rizos.- Miró a su padre buscando aceptación. -¿Qué te parece, papá?-

-¿Eh?- su padre, al oír a su hija llamarlo, fue cuando reaccionó. -Sí, tú siempre estás guapa, hija, ya lo sabes.- le dijo volviendo a centrarse en su cena.

La peliazul se temía lo que aquello significaba: -No notas ningún cambio, ¿verdad?- sugirió poniendo una mano en la cadera.

-¿Cómo dices?- El señor Brief tuvo que hacer esfuerzos en pensar una buena respuesta. Lo cierto es que la veía exactamente igual que siempre. -Te has cambiado el pelo.- afirmó sabiendo que era una respuesta cómoda. Si tenía que hacer un hueco en su memoria para guardar las veces que su hija había cambiado de peinado, no le cabría ningún dato más en su prodigioso cerebro.

Su hija suspiró aceptando su derrota y antes de que pudiera decir algo su progenitora se le adelantó: -Yo creo que estás guapísima, hija, ya verás como a Vegeta le encanta.- dijo acercándose de nuevo a su silla para seguir cenando.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Bulma recogiendo las bolsas para encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Concluyó que el comentario de su madre era lo más suave que podría salir de ella así que no le dio ninguna importancia.

-En la nave redonda, ¿no?- le contestó su madre despreocupada.

-No, la nave tiene las luces apagadas.- respondió la peliazul queriendo ordenar ideas.

-Pues entonces se habrá ido por ahí a volar.- espetó su madre sirviendo vino en las copas. -¡A volar! ¡A volar!- e imitó a un pájaro con los brazos.

-O igual está en el techo.- contestó de repente su padre sin levantar los ojos de su comida.

-¿En el techo?- su hija volteó la cabeza esperando una explicación.

-Siempre está ahí cuando no entrena o come.-

-¡Hola querido!- La expresión de alegría de su madre mirando la puerta hizo que Bulma supiera que solo el príncipe podía ser a quien iba dirigida esa jovialidad. La peliazul sintió que contenía su respiración por un instante. No lo miró cuando ya se dirigía a las escaleras nerviosa. -Siéntate a cenar con nosotros, por favor.- fue lo último que escuchó que su madre le decía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. -¿Se puede saber qué te está pasando, Bulma?- se cuestionó a voz en grito irritada. Dejó las bolsas en la cama y se echó en un lado mirando hacia el techo. "Ese hombre no te puede poner nerviosa ahora", y repitió en alto. -¡Ahora no!- Le parecía increíble que con todo lo que había pasado con él, contra él y junto a él, ahora fuera cuando le saliese la vergüenza. -No tiene sentido.- exclamó enojada sentándose en la cama.

Se puso de pie y volteó su cuerpo para mirarlo al espejo. Estaba realmente guapa. -Ya está bien de tonterías, Bulma Brief.- Sonrió y salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina se paró. Lo vio sentado en su sitio de siempre rodeado de platos para su cena, exactamente igual que ayer. Curiosamente, su madre y su padre salían por el ventanal hacia el jardín prácticamente corriendo. Él, en cambio, seguía comiendo sin alzar la vista por un instante. La había escuchado y sentido bajar hacia el piso inferior y sabía de su presencia frente a él.

Se decidió a entrar dirigiéndose hacia la nevera. La abrió y cogió un refresco. Asomó su cabeza para mirarlo por un instante. Seguía inmutable devorando la comida con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado frente a él. Bulma retornó a centrarse en el interior del frigorífico y sacó uno de los platos para calentar en el horno. Procedió a hacerlo y se dispuso a esperar sentada en su silla. Volvió a mirarlo y nada. Como si no existiera. "¡Maldito saiya del demonio!".

-Mañana arreglaré la refrigeración.- dijo en espera de un comentario.

La _nada_ seguía perenne. Bebió de su lata de refresco sin apartarle los ojos. -Seguramente haya fallado algún ventilador, pero me extraña que el sistema membranal no lo haya subsanado.-

Vegeta seguía impasible.

-Como es un experimento piloto es lógico que necesite unos ajustes así que no es preocupante.-

El príncipe ya estaba acabando de comer y ni siquiera le había dedicado una simple mirada.

-Al menos, eso espero.- Frunció el entrecejo aguardando una réplica en vano. Se hartó:

-¿Es que no me vas a hablar?- La escena le estaba pareciendo clavada a la de la noche anterior, solo que con las papeles y las personalidades cambiadas.

Vegeta se irguió en la silla. La miró por dos segundos y se puso de pie para ponerse a andar hacia las escaleras. Ella le interrumpió el paso posicionándose frente a él:

-¿Tanto te ha molestado el haberme querido besar?- le inquirió disgustada.

El saiya le sonrió de lado. -Humana ridícula.- le dijo apartándola con el brazo sin mucho esfuerzo para seguir su camino.

La peliazul se enfadó aún más. Viéndolo cómo se marchaba le gritó: -¡Pues acéptalo, Vegeta! ¡Acepta que estás atraído por mí!- exclamó orgullosa con los brazos en jarra. Estaba deseando que le replicara, que al menos le hablara, pero él parecía que había caído en el mutismo absoluto. No había necesidad para Bulma de tener que hablar tan claro pero la actitud del guerrero la estaba intoxicando. ¿Es que iba a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Como si ella no fuera nadie? Abrió los ojos ante el silencio y él ya estaba al final de las escaleras, caminando con pasos pesados. Lo siguió acelerando los suyos dispuesta a que le escuchara. -¡De ninguna de las maneras!- empezó a decir subiendo los escalones a paso rápido. -¿Me has oído? ¡Vas a tener que escucharme lo quieras o no!-

Él seguía con su paso lento y seguro mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de refresco en la lata, como si no tuviera a nadie gritándole a sus espaldas y aproximándose. Entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta y ella la abrió al instante para pasar adentro. -¡Lo de ayer pasó, Vegeta! ¡Pasó igual que había pasado antes! ¡Y si yo no llego a hablarte tú me...- Paró al ver que él se giró por fin y la miró imperturbable. Ninguna expresión. Absolutamente ninguna, ni rabia, ni hastío y por supuesto, nada de deseo se podía leer en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres sexo?- soltó de golpe. No era una oferta, ni mucho menos una proposición. Sonó a simple interrogante, como cuando un profesor le cuestiona al alumno el resultado de un problema matemático o un cliente le pregunta el precio a un dependiente.

-¿Qué?- Si ella había querido ser clara con él, el príncipe le había ganado de golpe con solo una frase. -¡No!- contestó indignada al instante.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- le espetó levantando la barbilla hacia ella.

-Yo...yo no...- no sabía qué contestar. Aún le retumbaba tanto en la mente la primera pregunta que no se vio preparada para contestar con garbo a la siguiente, y encima esta última implicaba tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar. Era la segunda vez que se quedaba sin habla delante de él y habían ocurrido las dos en el mismo día.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- inquirió con desidia el príncipe. Acto seguido, desapareció. Salió volando por el balcón dejando a la científica sola en su habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No podía matarla. Ya se lo había planteado mil veces y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: necesitaba todo lo que esa familia le ofrecía para llegar a ser superguerrero y tenía que quedarse allí en espera de los androides.

Igual sí podría hacerle daño. Levantó el extremo del labio y chistó con desdén ajustando la postura en el colchón. Otra vez tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo: si le hacía daño, Kakarotto vendría buscando venganza y aún tenía que estar más preparado para hacerle frente con honor. Para estropearle aún más las cosas, el _tercera clase_ había vuelto de su periplo espacial con nuevas técnicas de lucha y él tenía que conseguir ser más rápido para evitarlas en la batalla.

Entrecerró los ojos pensando que quizá podría irse a vagar por el Universo y perfeccionar allí su entrenamiento pero por lo visto la cámara estaba en proceso de perfeccionamiento y tendría que esperar.

-Maldita mujer.- murmuró mirando a las estrellas. En cuanto la vio tan complaciente esta mañana sospechó aún más de ella. Ayer estuvo a punto de matarla y la científica se vuelve, sin ninguna retorcida razón, sin ningún trato de por medio, _amable_.

"_¿Quieres sexo?_". Sabía que ella le diría que no. Empezaba a entender un poco la psique de esa loca insensata y por mucho que ella lo quisiera, se contradiría a sí misma. Le había salido bien la pregunta. Rememoró uno de sus primeros encuentros cuando ella se sintió avergonzada al verlo a él desnudándose frente a ella y aquel en el que le comentó en el balcón que olía a sexo. Sin palabras la dejó en esta ocasión siendo directo con algo que por lo visto la incomoda bastante. Sus labios se elevaron levemente al recordar su cara de estupor. "Es lo único que parece incomodarla", se dijo. No entendía la razón de su decoro, igual el resto de las terrícolas eran tan absurdas como la peliazul, pero al menos conocía el mecanismo del cerebro de ella y eso le serviría en otras ocasiones para hacerla callar de una maldita vez. Ya se había cuestionado si la científica hacía todo eso por un motivo sexual y era obvio que no, pero tenía que cerciorarse. Soltó un soplido corto de desacuerdo. "Si ella no lo cree así, lo único que hace es dejarse en evidencia". -Descarada.- susurró.

Si llega a decir que sí, entonces igual habría tenido un problema, y él estaba en La Tierra para saldar obstáculos, enterrar allí sus frustraciones y poner las cosas en su sitio, no para crearse inconvenientes. Destruiría todo y a todos, olvidaría su estancia aquí y conquistaría el Universo. -Todos a merced de un único saiyajin.- murmuró colocando bien el brazo detrás de la cabeza, bajo la nuca. Ajustó la mirada hacia su planeta. -Un único saiyajin, solo uno.- volvió a susurrar pensativo.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cosmos, tan fugaz como la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza al Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio justo en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bulma se sentó en la cama de él mirando al suelo. La rabia, la incertidumbre y la excitación se mezclaban en su cuerpo y en su mente en una amalgama extraña de sensaciones. -Este hombre es un bruto.- murmuró aún impactada. ¿Que si quería sexo con él? -¿¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa??- interrogó malhumorada. No se lo había planteado así, de hecho no se había planteado bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos ni lo que ella quería de él.

¿Y qué quería el Príncipe de los Saiyajins de la científica? -¿Quiere sexo?- se cuestionó por lo bajo. -¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Por eso me lo ha preguntado y me ha dicho que no vuelva a acercarme a él?- iteró tumbándose de espaldas en la cama del saiya. No le pareció que hubiera sido una proposición, más bien una duda. Sonrió. -Eso es porque le debo estar volviendo loco...- susurró mirando al techo.

-Al menos me queda el consuelo de que no quiere hablarme porque se siente atraído por mí.- se dijo en alto provocando el acento en su sonrisa. Ni ella sabía lo que quería de él. Si antes con Yamcha veía como algo _peligroso_ que él le atrayera, ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar. Se percató de que ella no iba a cambiar nunca.

En este punto plegó la frente con disgusto. -¡O sí! ¡Sí que cambiaré!- exclamó poniéndose en pie. Miró hacia el balcón abanicado por las cortinas que bailaban al son de la brisa nocturna y cruzó los brazos enfurruñada. -Da igual de donde sean.- empezó a decir entre susurros. -De este mundo o de otro, son todos unos cobardes.-

Volteó para irse a su cuarto. -¡Por supuesto que cambiaré! ¡Ya estoy harta!-

Se puso las manos en la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo: -¡El horno!- y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿No estás saliendo mucho?- le preguntó su madre.

Estaba en el balcón del salón superior disfrutando de una tarde apacible y con buen tiempo con sus padres, a los que veía poco desde que decidió retomar sus relaciones sociales. Nunca había tenido muchas amigas así que se decidió a hacer un casting entre las secretarias y sus compañeras de profesión y para su sorpresa estaban respondiendo bien. No llamó a ninguno de sus habituales compañeros de aventuras. Se tenían que preparar para lo que les venía en dos años y medio escasos y ese razonamiento bastó para convencerse a sí misma. Además estaba la pega de Yamcha, del que no quería saber nada ni dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

Y así hizo. Estuvo una semana tanteando en la oficina a las chicas de su edad. Algunas estaban casadas y con hijos y no se veían muy dispuestas a seguirle en los planes que planteaba. Y es que lo que se le ocurría hacer, cosas como pasar fines de semana lejos de la ciudad, no todas podían costeárselo por mucho que ella insistiera en que todo corría de su cuenta. Notó que al principio muchas eran reacias a su nueva actitud. Bulma Brief no era una persona que se hubiera abierto mucho a los trabajadores de allí y además era la dueña de la empresa. La temían porque les parecía un huracán. Siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro, agradable pero distante, gritona y exigente, y se asombraron al verla tan dispuesta.

Finalmente pudo hacer un grupo de cuatro chicas que si al principio sabía que se apuntaban a sus planes por miedo a ser despedidas, ahora aceptaban de buen grado salir con ella como una más. Su pandilla actual la formaba Mursa, una secretaria encantadora, risueña y bastante idealista; luego hizo migas con Sumi, igual de apocada que su amiga de la infancia Mursa, aunque bastante boba, de las típicas personas que la científica siempre mira con recelo ya que no sabe si son muy listas o muy tontas; después se juntó Garai, deslenguada y tan gritona como Bulma; y la última en incorporarse fue Kartesi, jefa del departamento de recursos humanos de su empresa, con la que hizo mejores migas pese que al principio era bastante distante con todas. Para ellas, incluso para la que más tardó en llegar al grupo, la científica más famosa del mundo siempre fue _amable _y divertida, tanto como despistada, solo que no sabían que ir salvando al mundo de maléficos enemigos intergalácticos, bregar con el futuro de la empresa más importante de La Tierra y ser la mejor en todo no dejaba a la peliazul tiempo para fijar unas relaciones normales con sus congéneres femeninos.

-Pues sí, pero creo que me está viniendo bien.- dijo pasando una hoja de la revista.

-¿Y has conocido algún hombre interesante?- cuestionó su madre intrigada mientra bebía del vaso.

La peliazul suspiró. -Pues parece que no hay ningún hombre potable en toda Ciudad del Oeste.-

-Sí que lo hay.- espetó su madre mirando al jardín.

Bulma levantó los ojos hacia ella y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Volvió a suspirar. -Mamá, ya hemos hablado de eso.- comentó desganada volviendo a centrar sus ojos en la revista.

-¿Es que no voy a tener unos nietos fuertes y guapos?- se cuestionó su madre apenada juntando las manos. -Deberías darte prisa, querida, ya sabes, tic, tac, tic, tac.- y movió uno de sus dedos hacia los lados simulando un péndulo.

La risa escondida de su padre detrás del periódico la puso de mal humor. -Voy a por más té.- pronunció esquiva. Salió de allí acordándose de que dentro de poco tenía cita con el ginecólogo para la revisión del implante anticonceptivo. Se puso aún de peor humor mientras bajaba las escaleras. En los dos meses que habían pasado desde que retomó su vida social no había conocido a ningún hombre interesante. A ninguno. Todos eran o empalagosos, o pedantes, o trataban de impresionarla con regalos caros o, peor aún, todas esas cualidades unidas en uno solo. Se había decidido salir y ver _el mundo normal_ y resulta que _el mundo normal _era de lo más aburrido.

Se detuvo en un escalón. Vegeta había entrado en la casa y parecía ansioso. De nuevo sintió los nervios dentro de ella, esos que habían aparecido de golpe un día y ahora no querían irse. Llevaba así dos meses y había hecho de todo para hacerlos desaparecer pero por lo visto no podía evitarlo.

-Ven.- le dijo al verla para enseguida darse la vuelta y que le siguiera.

Ella volvió a respirar y lo siguió hasta la cámara en silencio.

Para cuando Bulma llegó, él ya estaba frente a los mandos. -Mira.- ordenó señalando con la barbilla.

La peliazul se acercó y vio que todos los indicadores estaban intermitentes. Pulsó los botones esperando alguna respuesta.

-Eso ya lo he hecho yo antes.- pronunció Vegeta inquieto.

Ella lo miró por un instante para volver a los mandos centrales. Abrió uno de los paneles para inspeccionarlo por dentro y todo estaba en orden. Tosió.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- preguntó con brusquedad el príncipe detrás de ella.

-Parece que hay un problema con el sistema membranal.- comentó la peliazul sin alzar la vista. -No es normal que fallen todos los indicadores a la vez así que tiene que ser eso.- Se dio la vuelta para coger la caja de herramientas de la nave y comprobarlo. El príncipe observaba todos sus movimientos con los brazos enlazados. Un único instante fue el que duró su cruce de miradas con él y eso le bastó a Bulma para saber que hoy tenía un día especialmente malo. Pudo corroborar ese pensamiento cuando una vez que se tumbó para inspeccionar los mandos por la parte inferior él volvió a abrir la boca:

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?-

-Unas horas, al actuar como un ser vivo cualquier fallo en el sistema se contagia al resto como...-

-Como un virus, sí, ya lo sé, ¿cuánto exactamente?- le inquirió sin ningún atisbo de tranquilidad.

-Cuatro horas.- le contestó ella desde abajo. -Quizá tres.-

-¡Joder!- exclamó el saiya encolerizado mientras salía por la puerta. -¡Maldita sea!-

Bulma asomó su cabeza para verlo desaparecer. "Al menos ha hablado", se dijo para sí.

En dos meses ésa había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con el saiya. Al no pasar ya tanto tiempo en casa, su forma de comunicarse con él se había reducido a arreglar los desperfectos que él ocasionaba. Si los _fight robots_ se rompían, Vegeta se los arrojaba de mala manera a la puerta del laboratorio o si estaba ella dentro los ponía sobre la mesa. Habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente y lo estaban consiguiendo. Ya no existían encuentros esporádicos en la cocina porque si ella veía que había luz o escuchaba ruido, volvía sobre sus pasos malhumorada. Las encrucijadas en los pasillos se solventaban con indiferencia y las salidas de tono de su madre cuando ellos dos estaban presentes básicamente eran desoídas. El príncipe ni siquiera había tenido ningún incidente o percance sanitario ocasionado por su entrega en el entrenamiento así que la calma fue la absoluta protagonista en esas ocho semanas.

Pero no era una calma cualquiera. Algo no podía ser ignorado y era la razón que les había llevado a eso. Había tanta tensión entre ambos que Bulma podía sentir la de él desde el otro lado de la pared que separaba sus habitaciones mientras intentaba dormir. Cuando ella estaba fuera a veces se sorprendía pensando en el saiya, y cuando estaba en casa y lo veía salir de la cámara un escalofrío momentáneo le hacía ponerse alerta. Lo peor de todo aquello es que iba en aumento por mucho que trataran mutuamente de disimularlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Querida, hay algo que no entiendo.- empezó a decir su marido a sus espaldas.

Su mujer, que se había acercado al borde del balcón a ver si podía ver algo de _esos dos_ desde allí, se giró y se acercó sonriendo feliz para mostrarle interés. -Dime, querido, ¿quieres más té?- le preguntó para acto seguido servirle sin esperar su respuesta.

-Nuestra Bulma y el joven Vegeta llevan sin hablarse mucho tiempo y tú no estás nerviosa por ello.- comentó mientras acariciaba a su gato.

La señora Brief se inclinó al lado de su marido y cogió su taza para sorber de ella no sin antes comentar: -Bueno, _papá_, hay cosas que son inevitables.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que el amor no se puede forzar.- Se puso otra vez recta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el borde y mirar a la cámara. -Igual que no se puede luchar contra él.-

Su marido sonrió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase de su boca.

-¿Tan segura estás?-

-Ahora más que nunca.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hija, ¿qué estás haciendo?- escuchó que le preguntaba su padre desde atrás.

-La cámara se ha roto.- fue su contestación sin erguirse para contestar.

-¿Te puedo echar una mano?- cuestionó su padre agachándose para ver si podía vislumbrar algo desde ahí.

-No, gracias, ya estoy acabando, papá, es solo un desajuste en...-

-¡Ah! ¡Joven Vegeta! Mi mujer se estaba preguntando si tú o mi hija íbais a cenar ya o esperaríais a ir juntos.-

La expresión de su padre le hizo saber que el príncipe había vuelto de donde quisiera que hubiera estado. Se le cayó la lleve de paso en la frente y maldijo. -¡Ay!-

-Pequeña, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó su padre.

-Perfectamente.- contestó desde dentro de los bajos de los mandos su hija.

-Dijiste tres horas.- fue la escueta intervención del guerrero observándola.

-¿Crees que quiero estar aquí más tiempo?- inquirió Bulma con desdén. -Ya estoy acabando.-

-Bien, yo os dejo solos, le diré a tu madre que iréis en breve.- añadió su padre encaminándose hacia la salida. -Ah, hija, una cosa más.- paró en seco para comentar sin voltearse: -Te he dejado sobre la mesa de tu laboratorio los avances sobre la búsqueda de ese Doctor Guero, por lo visto lo último que se sabe de él es que se retiró a las montañas, pero no sé dónde exactamente.- y salió por la puerta tranquilamente sin ser consciente del silencio aterrador que dejaba tras de sí.

Bulma se arrastró por el suelo aún más nerviosa que antes. Irguió su cabeza para saber qué estaría pensando y su expresión lo decía todo. Vegeta estaba mirándola con rabia contenida, reproche y muchas otras cosas. Sus ojos negros brillaban con desconcierto y los tenía más abiertos de lo común en él.

-Vegeta...-

No le dio tiempo ni a incorporarse de pie. Él ya cruzaba la puerta directo al laboratorio.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma siguiéndole. -¡Vegeta, espera!- Tardó más de lo común en llegar porque a medio camino tropezó y se cayó de bruces al césped. -¡Maldita sea!- blasfemó. Se irguió y siguió corriendo hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba con la carpeta del informe en la mano, sin abrir.

-Vegeta...-

-No te puedes estar quieta, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?- Se puso a la defensiva al verse descubierta del todo. No podía esconder la verdad. Cuando supieron lo que iba a ocurrir en tres años aceptó que los muchachos no quisieran buscar al Doctor Guero pero el mundo estaba en sus manos. ¿A quién iba a perjudicar? A nadie. Más bien salvaría este planeta si daba con ese científico loco y perverso. Aún no sabía qué haría al verlo pero al menos tenía que buscarlo. Cruzó sus brazos para continuar hablando mientras se acercaba a él. -¡Ese hombre va a destrozar el mundo y vosotros solo pensáis en luchar!-

-¡Diste tu palabra!- le gritó Vegeta girando su cabeza hacia ella.

Negó la mayor. -¡No di mi palabra!- le corrigió. -Dije que estaría de vuestro lado, no que no le investigara.-

-¿Y qué diferencia hay, Bulma? ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó irritado hasta el extremo apretando con fuerza la carpeta sostenida en una mano y mirándola desafiante. -¿Es que los humanos no sabéis lo que es el honor?-

-¡Yo no iba a hacer nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!- chilló para ponerse a su altura a la vez que meneaba su cabeza. -¿Qué iba a hacer yo, eh? ¡No puedo ni matar a una mosca! ¡Y mucho menos a una...!- se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo y abrió los párpados hacia él. -¿Acabas de decir mi nombre?- le cuestionó entre sorprendida y encantada.

Vegeta no hizo caso a esa cuestión. -¿¿Entonces cuál es la razón para que tengas esto aquí, eh??- Ahora fue él el que agitó su cabeza asqueado. Para que captara la relevancia del momento le puso el informe en las narices y sin mover ni un músculo, la carpeta se incendió en su mano, se abrasó y dejó caer las cenizas.

Lejos de la importancia de todo aquello, Bulma seguía pensando en que él por fin había dicho su nombre. -Acabas de decir mi nombre.- espetó aún impactada por ese detalle.

El saiya volteó su cuerpo y se dirigió directamente hacia el altar de esa habitación. El ordenador central. Fue cuando lo vio cerca de él el momento en el que la peliazul reaccionó:

-¡No te atreverás!- le gritó cogiéndole del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el guerrero deshaciéndose de su agarre y formando un halo de poder entre las manos.

-¡Ahí no hay nada!- chilló ella desesperada. -¡Solo tenía cosas de él en la carpeta, Vegeta!- le volvió a asir de la extremidad para que cesara en esa locura. Si destrozaba el ordenador central del laboratorio, el trabajo de toda una vida de su padre y el de ella se iría al garete. Pero él no parecía entender a razones y entonces decidió ponerse delante con los brazos extendidos: -¿Es que eres idiota?- inquirió desafiante. -Si lo destrozas, no podré rehacerte los robots y mucho menos la cámara porque toda la información sobre ellos está aquí, computerizada.- Vio a él dudando por un instante así que se vio lanzada. -No iba a hacer nada con la información, Vegeta, ya te lo he dicho, en el disco duro solo tengo una archivo abierto con su nombre pero no hay nada en él, ¿quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo?- acentuó el ceño fruncido esperando un mínimo gesto por su parte. La bola de poder seguía iluminando sus ojos fríos y calculadores, mezclando el negro con el fuego. Casi podía oler su confusión. Por fin, la bola desapareció y él se destensó a la par. Fijó sus ojos en ella volviéndole la actitud distante y de desagradado:

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado a punto de matarte?- preguntó el príncipe mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos profundos y negros que guardaban el más puro de los desprecios. Ante el mutismo de ella, que se había perdido en la negrura infinita de las pupilas de él, repitió la cuestión: -¿Sabes cuántas?-

-Muchas.- contestó en un murmullo la peliazul. Se estaba perdiendo en sus firmes músculos, en su nariz fina, en su pelo agresivo en forma, en su boca. En su boca.

-Pues escúchame bien.- comenzó a decir bajando el tono y focalizando su desdén en el rostro de ella. -Como vea de nuevo una mínima prueba de que sigues buscando a ese doctor, no te mataré a ti, no.- acompañó esta negación con una pizca de burla en sus labios y en su voz. Continuó: -Tendrás que vivir con el dolor de haber sido tú la única culpable de la muerte prematura de tus padres, ¿lo has entendido?- Le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. Ella parecía ausente y él necesitaba una respuesta. -¿¿Lo has entendido??- bramó alzando el puño.

Reaccionó como solo Bulma Brief sabe hacerlo: -¿¿Qué has dicho??- Fue la segunda vez que agitaba su cabeza para centrarse en lo que salía por sus labios y no en sus labios en sí.

Él no vio necesario responder. Pasó de largo y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿¿Cómo te atreves, eh?? ¿Es que me estás amenazando?- volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Hay alguna duda al respecto?-

-¿¿Que si tengo alguna duda??- chilló la peliazul alzando los brazos sin entender nada. -¡Yo te digo que solo lo investigaba y tú me amenazas!-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- él había girado la mitad de su cuerpo para contestarle. -¡Es lo que hago, Bulma! ¡Me paso mi maldito tiempo en este condenado planeta amenazándote! ¡Y si necesito de ti los robots y la cámara, de tus padres no necesito nada! ¡Nada!- iteró moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro para acentuar su negación.

-¡Tú no harás tal cosa!- la científica estaba tan irritada que creía que iba a saltar sobre él para tirarle de ese pelo absurdo. Si antes casi se lanza a su cuello para besarlo con furor, ahora solo quería ahogarlo con sus propias manos.

El príncipe había dado por finalizada la conversación y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta tratando de no hacer caso a los gritos de ella. -¡Antes o después, haré trizas este planeta y tú estarás en él!- vociferó desde el jardín.

-¡No harás nada de eso!- protestó la peliazul desde la puerta del laboratorio observándolo mientras entraba en la nave.

-¡No lo verás si te mato antes!- bramó el guerrero mientras traspasaba la compuerta. Y estaba seguro de que así sería.

A ella solo le resonaba con eco en su mente la cruel amenaza sobre sus padres y que había dicho su nombre. Dos veces.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue bien entrada la noche cuando Vegeta salió de su habitación por el balcón y se dirigió al laboratorio. Tenía que zanjar ese asunto y lo tenía que hacer ya. Por supuesto, prefería que la peliazul no estuviera allí porque si no tendría que soportar sus gritos y su incómoda presencia. Ella le había mentido, sí. Quiso arreglarlo diciendo que no había dado su palabra pero lo había hecho de forma implícita frente a él y al resto de guerreros que esperaban expectantes la llegada de los androides. "No entiende nada", se repetía ya en la puerta del lugar de trabajo de la científica.

Como esperó, al posar su mano en el reconocedor de huellas la puerta se abrió. No necesitó encender las luces. Veía bien y además había estado allí más veces, con lo que su memoria espacial la tenía bastante fijada. Volvió a posar su mano sobre el detector del ordenador y éste se encendió.

"Príncipe Vegeta, bienvenido", pudo leer en la pantalla.

Se puso a investigar y tal y como creyó, no fue difícil dar con el archivo del Doctor Guero.

Que ella hubiese enfatizado en que no iba a hacer nada con el informe no tenía sentido. Para él era evidente que llamaría a alguno de sus amigos para que hicieran el trabajo sucio porque le constaba que ella era incapaz de llevar a cabo un crimen. A pesar de que en más de una ocasión se asombró por la entereza y la decisión de alguno de los hombres más débiles con los que dio a lo largo de su vida en alguna guerra, casi podría asegurar que ella no podría ver sufrir a nadie, por muy vil que ese _nadie_ fuera. "Aunque hace una honrosa excepción conmigo haciéndome la vida imposible", pensó para sus adentros. Para él estaba claro que no todos los amigos de la peliazul querían retar a los famosos androides porque eran básicamente unos cobardes. Estarían bastante de acuerdo con ella en ir a por el científico y hacerlo desaparecer. "Y si alguno se niega, ella seguro que sabría cómo convencerle", concluyó con empatía.

Ajustó su postura al dar con el directorio de búsqueda. Escribió _Doctor Guero_ y esperó unos instantes. Siempre supo que tenía que saber la caligrafía humana y ahora le estaba sacando sus frutos.

Y allí estaba. El archivo con su nombre. Sonrió de lado con satisfacción. -Ni una encriptación, ni un código de seguridad ni nada.- comentó. -Vaya, Bulma, me estás defraudando.- Lo abrió y efectivamente no contenía nada. Ahí la científica no le mintió. Borró la carpeta del disco duro para alejarse de allí por fin pero al instante frunció el entrecejo aumentando su desconfianza. -Demasiado fácil.-, murmuró acercándose a la pantalla. Y es que para él todo aquello no encajaba. La científica era difícil por naturaleza, siempre andaba enredando, así que razonó para sí que aquello no había sido complicado. Y si había alguna palabra que la definiera como mujer, era ésa, _complicada_.

Retornó la desconfianza al comprobar mientras investigaba dentro del ordenador que sí que había códigos de seguridad, pero cuando los descifraba sin mucho obstáculo, estos solo encerraban planes de empresa, modelos de robots y de cápsulas y demás asuntos relacionados con su trabajo.

Lo miró todo, todos y cada uno de los directorios que se encerraban dentro de la computadora. Ese asunto le estaba llevando más tiempo del que había pensado y para el príncipe solo había un culpable: -Maldita mujer.- exclamó sin darse cuenta mientras tecleaba y tecleaba. Estaba deseando dar con algo que la descubriera ante él.

Pasó una hora y la búsqueda fue en vano. Irguió su cuerpo en la silla malhumorado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero paró. Dio media vuelta para volver a mirar la computadora central. No lo dudó. Lanzó dos destellos de poder que la destrozaron.

Traspasó la puerta molesto. "Tiene que esconder algo", se repetía. "Tiene que haber algo más". Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber dado con el archivo secreto que tenía por seguro que ella escondía dentro del ordenador. Saltaron las alarmas de seguridad cuando él ya estaba yendo hacia su cama con calma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Papá!- gritó Bulma desde el balcón.

-¡Es el laboratorio, hija! ¡Activa el protocolo de emergencia!- le chilló su padre desde el jardín.

-¡Qué escándalo! ¡Qué emoción!- Su madre le acompañaba abajo tapaba por una manta. Ni en esos momentos le desaparecía la muesca de jovialidad de su rostro. Hasta parecía encantada.

-¿El laboratorio?- No tuvo que saber más. Echó medio cuerpo sobre la baranda para mirar bien hacia su lugar de trabajo. No se veían llamas pero salía humo de las ventanas. -¡Vegeta!- exclamó. -¡Maldito hijo de...!- se aguantó el insulto mientras bajaba a activar los robots para que se pusieran en marcha y apagaran todo ese desastre. Por fortuna, el ordenador central de la residencia había detectado el fuego y ya estaban de camino para solventar el escándalo.

-¡Necesitas algo, papá!- le chilló Bulma a su padre. Ya estaba junto a él y a su madre frente al laboratorio observando la actividad frenética de los robots que rociaban agua con potencia, y temiendo que la magnitud de aquello fuera mayor.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó su progenitor acercando el oído. El sonido de las alarmas continuaba y era atronador.

-¡Que si necesitas algo!-

-¡Ah, no! ¡Los _home robots_ parece que están controlándolo todo!- Las dos últimas palabras se le escucharon más de la cuenta ya que por fin la alarma se detuvo.

-¡Uy! ¡Por fin!- exclamó su madre.

Entraron los tres temiendo lo peor. Fue el doctor Brief el primero en hablar:

-Gracias a dios, era más el humo que se había formado que la tragedia, no parece que haya ocurrido nada grave.- pronunció acercándose a las estanterias intactas aunque mojadas.

-¡Pero papá!- gritó Bulma indignada. -¡El ordenador está destrozado!- Ella se acercaba a su altar con temor, el cual se había convertido en un amasijo oscuro y compacto de chatarra de la que salía un hilillo fino de humareda.

-Hija, no te preocupes por eso, estamos bien, que es lo importante.- fue la respuesta tranquila de su padre.

-¿¿Que no me preocupe??- No se podía creer lo que escuchaba. -¡Papá, nuestro trabajo de siempre! ¡Nuestra vida entera estaba aquí dentro!- gritó señalando el bulto deformado de más de dos metros de altura.

El científico se dirigió a una de las estanterías. Estuvo buscando entre las baldas algo mientras su hija estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y su madre trataba de consolarla acariciándole el pelo.

-Nuestra vida entera no es eso, querida.- empezó a decir el doctor Brief portando una caja. La abrió y sacó una cápsula. Se la puso delante y le ordenó con una sonrisa: -Áctívala.-

-¿Eh?- Bulma alzó la vista en desconcierto. Aún con rabia y pena entremezcladas en su mente, hizo lo que su padre le mandó. Ni siquiera estaba pendiente de sus actos, solo notaba que una gran furia comenzaba a querer salir de su interior. Hizo lo ordenado y de entre el humo surgió una nueva pieza de ordenador impecable, exactamente igual que la anterior.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó incrédula a la vez que su madre aplaudía dando pequeños saltos.

-El ordenador.- contestó el científico ajustándose las gafas y maravillado por su obra.

-¿Tenías una réplica de la computadora y yo no lo sabía?- le inquirió sin creérselo. -¿Y en una caja sobre las estanterías sin ninguna seguridad y a la vista de todos?- Aquello estaba resultando ser surrealista.

Su padre rió satisfecho. -Sí,- y añadió levantando otra cápsula: -Y aquí están los datos actualizados.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió de allí después de haber acordado con su progenitor que mañana llevarían a cabo la labor de ajuste de datos. No podía hacer nada hasta el día siguiente pero una imagen se le volvió a cruzar por el cerebro cuando su madre preguntó la razón de por qué había pasado eso. Sabía quién era el culpable y tendría que escucharle.

Se dirigía a la habitación del príncipe como alma que lleva el diablo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió la luz con la palma de la mano. Lo vio tumbado en su cama. Imperturbable, ni siquiera la miró. Era como si ya se esperara que ella hiciera su aparición de esa manera.

-¡Eres repugnante!-

Entonces sí la miró. Pero no furioso o enrabietado, si no con gesto divertido, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento.

-¿¿Es que no puedes confiar en nadie??-

Seguía mirándola con burla. Se incorporó sentado sobre la cama y bajó los pies al suelo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y la dejó seguir.

-¡¡Has estado a punto de destrozarme la vida!!- chilló Bulma fuera de sí acercándose a él con pasos fuertes y temblorosos. Verlo allí, medio sonriente sin que se percatara de la importancia de aquello para ella, le hacía querer matarlo. Poder hacerlo. No entendía cómo aquel hombre exaltaba sentimientos tan contradictorios en ella de una manera tan fuerte, con violencia. Si se sentía atraída por él, era tan potente que creía que iba a saltar para devorarlo. No era una atracción simple, algo controlable, si no una perdición que incrementaba día tras día. Sin embargo, la otra cara de la misma moneda era en el odio profundo que ahora mismo notaba carcomiendo sus entrañas. Siempre había sido impulsiva, pero aquello se estaba asentando en su alma fortaleciendo la unión con ese maldito hombre cruel y ruin. Deseaba no odiarlo, deseaba no volver a desearlo, deseaba que toda la indiferencia posible en este mundo se apoderara de ella y él le diera igual. Porque si algo tenía nítido en su cerebro, era que de una vez por todas el maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajins era un ser indigno de ella. Así que dispararía donde más le dolía. Su ego.

-¡¡Eres solo un ser despreciable que tiene su alma condenada!! ¡¡Solo un triste príncipe sin corazón que no llegará a nada porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte!! ¡¡Malgastas tu tiempo aquí en La Tierra, Vegeta!! ¡¡Nunca jamás conseguirás ganar!! ¡¡Nunca!!-

Y cuando él había decidido que aquella afirmación era suficiente para mandar a ella y a todos los de esa casa al infierno, Bulma empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a discurrir por sus mejillas a borbotones. Lloraba y aún así seguía y seguía desafiándolo. A él se le borró el gesto de hilaridad para tornar su rostro en su habitual inexpresividad.

-Te he ofrecido mi casa,- siguió diciéndole la peliazul sin controlar el llanto ante él. Había bajado el tono para concentrarse en todo lo que quería que él oyera: -Te hemos tratado como lo que siempre dices que eres, te alimentamos, te curamos las heridas.- en este punto alzó la vista para fijarla en las pupilas negras del saiya que parecía inmune a sus reproches. -Te tratamos de entender y tú sigues odiándonos, ¡odiándonos!- exclamó para enseguida apretar la boca y no romper a llorar del todo. -Quería saber más de ti, creía que no podía ser todo tan despreciable, que había algún fondo bueno, pero no, estaba equivocada.- sentenció. -Eres solo lo que aparentas, un condenado al infierno que ha vivido demasiado.- se giró esperando que él le gritara, le atravesara con un disparo de poder el corazón por la espalda o que simplemente le partiera el cuello. Pero no hizo nada de eso y ella siguió su camino. Antes de salir por la puerta le espetó con furia comprimida: -No harías un favor a todos yéndote de aquí, Vegeta.- Y sentenció: -Cuando esos androides te maten, nadie te echará de menos, nadie.-

El príncipe vio cómo cerraba la puerta lentamente. Fue al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara. Se echó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido antes de lo normal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yo no soy así.- se repetía Bulma a sí misma frente al espejo. -Está sacando lo peor de mí.- Quitaba la mascarilla de su cara sin poder evitar pensar en las terribles cosas que le dijo ayer al príncipe. Se puso tan furiosa por lo ocurrido que le había dicho todos esos improperios como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Al ver el laboratorio creyó que todo su esfuerzo en su carrera como científica se había esfumado y solo por una rabieta de Vegeta, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era que él no había confiado en ella. -¡Por supuesto que no, Bulma!- exclamó para sí. -¿Qué creías, eh?- se regañaba pasándose una toalla mojada por el rostro. -¡Ese hombre no sabe lo que es esa palabra!-

Suspiró de nuevo. Si anoche se había echado sobre su cama sin poder parar de llorar y maldecirlo, se había despertado con un mal sabor de boca. Siempre le pasaba igual. Era impetuosa para todo y anoche no lo fue menos. Sí que estaba enfadada, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero otra vez ante el saiya, sus sentimientos se magnificaban hasta límites insospechados. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. -No me va a hacer mala persona.- pronunció concentrada en su rostro mojado. -No lo conseguirá.-

Bajó las escaleras no muy segura de querer encontrárselo durante el día. Como no, su madre estaba en la cocina peleándose con los _home robots_.

-¡Hija!- exclamó al verla saltando entre los androides. -¿Crees que podré enseñarles a bailar?- le preguntó jovial.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Su hija permanecía en el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos en jarra.

-Creí haberles ordenado que volvieran a su habitáculo después de haber estado ayudando a tu padre en el laboratorio y mira cómo se han puesto.- bailaba y giraba entre ellos mostrando su afable sonrisa.

Suspiró y volteó los ojos hacia el techo. -Solo tienes que darle al botón rojo, mamá, te lo he dicho mil veces.- y se encaminó a hacerlo ella misma.

Para cuando los robots pararon de dar vueltas y comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el suelo diligentemente hacia su guarida, su madre paró de bailar casi entristecida. Enseguida, le volvió el buen humor: -¡Uy! ¡Qué mareo!- Se rehizo y se dirigió a su primogénita, que se servía un café. -Me ha dicho tu padre que necesitaréis todo el día de hoy para que vuelva el orden al laboratorio, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Bulma torció el gesto. -Me lo suponía.- murmuró. -Pues no lo sé, aprovecharé para descansar.- comentó para acto seguido sorber un poco de la taza.

-¿No vas a salir con tus amigas?-

Tras pensárselo un poco, la peliazul contestó: -No, me quedaré en casa tomando el sol, parece que va a hacer un buen día, ¿verdad?- y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el jardín.

-Está en la cámara.- le susurró su madre mientras se iba hacia el fragadero con un jarrón de flores.

-Cada vez que mire al jardín no va a ser para buscarlo, mamá, por favor.- y volvió a sorber disgustada.

Su madre rió y ella centró su vista en la nave.

-¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?- le preguntó cambiándole el agua a las flores.

Se le había olvidado. En un mes cumpliría treinta y un años. Treinta y uno. Si cumplir treinta fue un trauma, entrar ya indudablemente de lleno y de manera oficial en la treintena le ponía los vellos de punta. Eran tantas las interrogantes que pasaban por su cabeza cada vez que se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo que prefería no pensar en ello, pero era llegar la fecha de su cumpleaños y el estupor se apoderaba de su ser. Estaba envidiable, lo sabía. Siempre fue guapa y siempre lo será sin embargo, el devenir inexorable del tiempo le asustaba. Y encima ahora estaba sola.

-Nada.- contestó desganada.

-Igual podrías pedirle una cita a Vegeta, ¿no?- le sugirió la pelirrubia.

-No.- No estaba ni para réplicas sarcásticas. Su madre le había recordado su cumpleaños y ahora solo le apetecía enfadarse con el mundo por ser tan cruel con ella.

-Un buen restaurante, la luz íntima de unas velas...- Estaba realmente disfrutando con la idea. -Si no te das prisa, se lo pediré yo.- y volvió a reirse encantada con la imagen.

-Me voy a la piscina.- Bulma se levantó, posó la taza sobre la mesa y salió disparada hacia su cuarto para prepararse.

-¡Súbete el cepillo!- le gritó su madre con el instrumento para el pelo en una mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los saiyajins eran la cima de la perfección genética, el culmen del avance de las razas espaciales. Ese beneficio no era gratuito. Muchos siglos de búsqueda de los mejores especímenes de esa misma especie habían hecho que el orgullo de pertenecer a esa etnia fuera innato. Además, se les enseñaba desde muy pequeños la historia de su estirpe, a entenderla y a grabársela en sangre a cada uno de sus congéneres. Él, siendo el príncipe, era la culminación de muchos años lunares, de muchas experimentaciones y fallos dolorosos. Tras varios intentos por sus padres, por fin nació Vegeta. Un cachorro genéticamente perfecto, de una fuerza de combate que batía a la de cualquier otro guerrero de élite. Así es como tenía que ser y así fue con su llegada al mundo.

Con solo cuatro años le mandaron a su primera expedición. Era tan bravo que no pudo mantenerse quieto observando, tal y como le habían ordenado, y entró en combate sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que más de uno se volviera loco por protegerle. Pero el Príncipe no necesitaba que le protegieran. Era tal su orgullo y su naturaleza guerrera que pudo derrotar a dos hombres que le tripliclaban en altura y en fuerza aparente. El Rey, al enterarse, le reprendió por su absurda acción pero escuchó con atención todos los detalles de la batalla. No había duda, su hijo iba a ser el mejor guerrero de la historia de los Saiyajins. Tenía los sentidos tan desarrollados que hasta le asombraba a él, el Monarca, cuando entrenando en una de las salas de palacio, el pequeño, viva imagen suya, cerraba los ojos en un acto de arrogancia con su propio padre para desafiarlo y luchar sin mirar.

Y así era, sus sentidos eran agudos y afilados tanto como su pelo o su sentido del humor. Nunca tuvo que arrepentirse de poseerlos. Hasta esa tarde, cuando por cuatro segundos se quedó quieto, dejándose llevar por lo que veía y por lo que olía.

Pudo entrenar con normalidad. El peso de cuatrocientos de presión cada vez se le antojaba menos complicado pero aún temía subir la potencia de los robots al máximo. Cansado y deseando un buen almuerzo, salió al jardín para una media hora de meditación. El calor empezaba a acuciar dentro de la nave y también fuera, aunque obviamente con menos intensidad. Fue poner un pie en el jardín y arrepentirse por un instante de tener superdesarrollados sus sentidos.

El olor nauseabundo de ella y el del chocolate les llegaba directamente al fondo de su nariz, tan hondo que se terminaba mezclando con el sentido del gusto, casi pudiendo saborear su piel y el helado que ella portaba entre sus dedos y degustaba dentro de su boca. Estaba a más de veinte metros de la científica y desde allí casi podía degustar el sabor de su tez, la cual brillaba como un mito. Pequeños destellos como estrellas parlanchinas desperdigadas en la noche le deslumbraban los ojos. Eran gotas de agua que soportaban estoicamente sobre su cuerpo antes de ser vaporizadas por el sol. Bulma estaba echada en una de las sillas plegables situadas al lado de la piscina, ajena a la presencia de él o, al menos, eso pensaba Vegeta hasta que ella lo miró como si hubiese sido consciente en la lejanía de los ojos del saiya sobre toda ella.

Perdió el olfato y la vista allí, pero no el instinto de supervivencia que siempre debe privar en cualquier buen guerrero. Reaccionó y siguió andando percatándose de que era ahora él que estaba siendo visto y olido, no con la misma facilidad pero sí con igual intención. Decidió que no iba a meditar y se encaminó hacia la cocina para almorzar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A**: ¿Os acordáis del capítulo noveno cuando dije que era complicado dar con la armonía en la cotidianeidad y que aún así sigan pasando cosas? Pues multiplicadlo por mil y andaréis cerca de lo que me ha costado hacer éste. Ha sido irremediablemente complejo, tanto que al principio era un solo episodio, pero el querer dejarlo bien me hizo agrandarlo hasta límites insospechados y ahora tenéis un capítulo trece recién sacadito del horno esperándoos impaciente. Tranquis, es igual de largo o más que éste. Simplemente se me fue de las manos. Hasta tuve que hacer un esquema, pero eso ya os lo contaré a los que estéis realmente interesados en saber cómo me lo monto al escribir.

Siento la frase manida de la señora Brief en el balcón cuando su marido le pregunta el porqué de su tranquilidad. Sí, aquello de "el amor no se fuerza ni se puede luchar contra él". Casi vomito al escribirla, pero creo que casa bastante con el aire idealista de esa mujer tan loca.

También me gustaría destacar que aunque chirríen algunas frases de Bulma, como la de "seguro que no es nada romántico", las creo igualmente necesarias. Solo a ella se le ocurriría plantearse algo así del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Las he puesto porque considero que aún no había perdido esa frívola desfachatez que siempre le acompañaba en sus razonamientos, con esos cambios tan bruscos de pareceres y las ideas poco claras. Siempre se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, ¿verdad?

Hay muchos detalles contenidos, como que Bulma quiera hablar de lo que ocurre entre ella y Vegeta con su madre, como queriendo escuchar por esta vez cualquier cosa referente a ellos dos. Y otros más por ahí sueltos.

La actitud de Vegeta será explicada más adelante. Aunque algunas posiciones suyas son fáciles de entender, claro. ;-P

Siento el retraso. Ahora lo comprendéis, ¿a que sí?

Gracias por leer. ¡Y hala! ¡Feliz fin de semana!

x. Drama.

PS_El siguiente os puede resultar al principio un poco extraño, pero luego da un golpe de revés bastante interesante.


	14. Capítulo 13

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 13.

o-o-o-o

De nuevo volvía a no poder dormir y le pareció buena idea subir algo refrescante a la habitación. La luz central de la cocina no estaba encendida pero sí se podía ver una tímida iluminación procedente de ella y escuchar un ruido que evidenciaba que había alguien trasteando dentro. No hace mucho habría vuelto sobre sus pasos pero creía que tenía un asunto pendiente con _él_, así que no lo dudó y entró.

Estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del frigorífico, el cual irguió para mirarla por un instante antes de irse a sentarse a la mesa. Bulma se sorprendió al verlo, ya que en la boca llevaba un helado de chocolate y portaba otro en la mano. No pudo evitar que le pareciera una escena graciosa. Debería estar ansioso por algo dulce y frío, delicado, porque no recordaba haberlo visto tomar nada parecido. Fue verlo con él, y a la científica también se le antojó otro. Lo cogió del congelador y se sentó a su lado aún sabiendo de la ignorancia del saiya porque ella estuviera allí. Concluyó que igual sí que era normal su posición más distante de lo común, ya que la noche anterior le volvió a dedicar improperios, motivados, eso sí, por la estúpida acción de él.

El príncipe, para no variar, permanecía inmune a su presencia mientras degustaba el helado de chocolate, y en menos de un parpadeo ya lo había terminado. La peliazul, que de vez en cuando lo observaba manteniendo el silencio que les envolvía, empezó a reír y en ese instante fue el momento en el que el mutismo desapareció.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Vegeta molesto.

-El palo no se come.- le contestó Bulma sonriéndole.

Que él frunciera el entrecejo más de lo natural y mirara con curiosidad hacia el pequeño soporte de madera que sobraba y que le estaba resultando extrañamente insípido, hizo que aumentara para ella la comicidad del momento. Al escucharla reírse tranquila se sintió ridículo y quiso levantarse, pero la científica se le adelantó y le quiso quitar el palo de la mano para tirarlo a la basura. Él no le dejó y se lo metió entero en la boca para masticarlo.

-Sí que se come.- dijo poniéndose en pie lentamente para irse de allí.

Intimidad. De buenas a primeras, apareció la intimidad con ganas de quedarse allí, sobre la mesa, entre decorativas flores y fruta exquisita. Ayer ella le dijo cosas horribles y él destrozó su laboratorio, y aún así la intimidad era más fuerte que cualquier barbaridad que se ocasionaran mutuamente.

-¿No te apetece otro, Vegeta?-

El príncipe la miró sonriendo de lado mientras Bulma se dirigía con prisas hacia el congelador. Para cuando ella retornó a la mesa con otro polo, él ya estaba sentado otra vez. Hacía escasos minutos sintió su ki bajando por las escaleras y creyó que volvería sobre sus pasos al notar que él estaba en la cocina, como siempre hacía de un tiempo a esta parte, pero se sorprendió al ver que en esta ocasión había entrado y que además estaba de nuevo especialmente _amable._ Sospechaba de ella, sí, siempre lo hizo, pero se suponía que estaba muy molesta por lo de anoche. Si mal no recordaba le pidió que se fuera de la casa. "¿A qué viene todo esto?", se preguntó.

-Nunca te había visto comer helado.- comentó la científica pareciendo relajada reposada en su silla y degustando el suyo.

-Tengo calor.- añadió él.

-¿Qué comíais en vuestro planeta?-

-¿Qué te importa?- Él hablaba sin mirarla, fijando sus ojos en el polo. Parecían dos críos en la puerta de un parque. Tan raro estaba resultando aquello que solo ella fue a la que le vino el símil a la mente. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo era tu vida allí?- Cogió una servilleta y se la ofreció. El saiya ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, cerca de él. No le contestó y supo cómo saldar ese obstáculo:- Por lo que tengo entendido no era un gran planeta...-

Acertó de pleno en su intención porque él paró de comer, se incorporó sobre su asiento y le contestó: -Era un gran planeta, el más importante de la Galaxia del Sur.- se detuvo para volver a centrarse en el helado. -Nuestra raza, al ser más poderosa, hizo de ese lugar el centro del Universo.-

"Bravo", se felicitó Bulma, "nada como herir su orgullo saiyajin para que reaccione y hable." -Sí, pero ¿cómo era?- retomó su duda lamiendo el chocolate.

-¿Cómo era el qué?- cuestionó Vegeta empezando a sentirse inquieto.

-Tu planeta.- aclaró la peliazul.

Sin alzar la vista contestó: -Rojo.-, y tragó el final del helado.

Al ver que el saiya se estaba acabando el polo, fue a la nevera a por más. Trajo la caja y se la puso enfrente. Él, lejos de cualquier hilaridad, alzó la vista para clavarle sus ojos y poder descifrar lo que estaba pensando la científica. Lucía relajada, lo que provocó que Vegeta arrugara el entrecejo en busca de respuestas.

-¿Y tu vida allí cómo fue?- preguntó Bulma sentándose de nuevo a su lado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El saiya ajustó la postura en la silla. Se estaba hartando de aquello y ella parecía no ir al grano. -La de un príncipe.- sentenció.

-¿Te trataban como un príncipe?-

-Sí.-

-¿Tenías siervos?-

-Sí.-

-¿Esclavos?-

-Sí.-

-¿Cuándo te fuiste de allí?-

-Siendo un niño.-

-¿Con Freezer?-

Tardó más en contestar. Antes giró la cabeza para encararla. -Sí.-

-¿Y tu madre?-

En este punto Vegeta paró de comer y la miró con los ojos envueltos en negrura. No sabía en qué punto creyó que ella se cansaría de interrogarle. -¿Por qué no me sueltas de una vez lo que tengas que decir y te vas, mujer?- Era una cuestión con trampa porque planteada así parecía que él no estaba interesado en lo que ella tuviera que comentarle. Se autoengañaba. Para Bulma era evidente que si él no estuviera deseoso de escucharla, hacía mucho que se hubiera ido de la cocina.

-No, yo no...- "No se lo he puesto muy difícil", se reprendió ella para sí misma. Al observar cómo él levantaba su ceja en un acto de arrogancia exclamó en sus pensamientos "¡Maldito saiya!" y desvió la vista hacia un lado buscando las palabras correctas. -Ayer, yo...- tosió y frunció el ceño. -Lo que dije no...-

-¿No, qué?- le inquirió él cruzándose de brazos. -¿Es que te vas a disculpar?-

Fue tal el desdén con el que el príncipe preguntó lo obvio que se echó para atrás al instante. -¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó cogiendo otro helado de la caja.

A él se le formó su semisonrisa característica. Ya estaba hecho. La había descubierto y se había disculpado implícitamente. La razón por la que ella estaba allí era resuelta y ahora tendría que irse. -Mejor,- mencionó a la vez que cogía su tercer polo. -Porque no dijiste nada interesante.- y le dio el primer mordisco. -Como siempre.- concluyó haciendo que de nuevo la intimidad les envolviera. Realmente creía que no dijo nada del otro mundo, aunque estuviera sumamente ofuscada mientras soltaba todas esas frases redundantes de su boca temblorosa envuelta en llantos.

Bulma no sabía qué pensar. Él se había quedado allí interesado por lo que ella pudiera decirle y encima ahora provocaba con su _como siempre_ que aquello se volviera de nuevo _íntimo_. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?". Esa pregunta le había rondado tantas veces a ella por su cabeza como era consciente que a él también. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y de tanto pensar y no hacer nada más, el helado se le estaba derritiendo. Lo chupó y cogió una servilleta para limpiarse. De nuevo le dejó a él otra cerca de su lado. Se habían dicho tantas cosas en el tiempo que se conocían que no podría decir que él era un extraño, o un invitado, un príncipe o un simple mercenario espacial con todo lo que ello implicaba. Había dejado de ser todo eso para irse convertiendo ante sus ojos como _Vegeta_. Y no supo contestarse en qué momento se llevó a cabo tal transformación. A estas alturas, tampoco le importaba. Reaccionó:

-¿Y tenías siervos?-

-Eso ya lo has preguntado.- La inexpresividad retornaba al rostro del saiya.

Ecos de una conversación pasada les vino a los dos a la mente. El silencio volvía a estar presente pero ninguno se movía de su sitio. Bulma creyó que tendría que aprovecharse de ese instante ya que él en cualquier momento, tan inestable a sus ojos, tan absurdamente delicado pese a las apariencias, podría levantarse e irse. Y no quería que se fuera. Por nada del mundo.

-¿Y mujer e hijos?- en cuanto le salieron las palabras por su boca, tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no toser, por no temblar, ni por mostrar un mínimo de interés.

Vegeta la miró fijamente. No se sorprendió por la pregunta porque de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa. -¿Te importaría si los tuviera?- Una sonrisa pícara le surgió de la nada. "Vamos," le advirtió desde su mente, "me lo puedes poner más difícil, Bulma".

"Vaya", exclamó asombrada para sí la peliazul. "No se deja llevar, si no que me provoca". -Obviamente, no.- contestó digna.

-Pues entonces, ¿para qué lo preguntas?- esa sonrisa burlona no se le iba de la cara.

-Por saber de ti.- añadió ella tratando de no mirarlo.

-Ya sabes todo lo que tiene que saber.- fue su respuesta cortante. Ahora era él el que observaba. Tras unos instantes estudiándola mientras relamía su helado, prefirió bajar la guardia. -Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, junto con Kakarotto, único pura raza de mi especie en todo el Universo, al menos que yo sepa.- No lucía concentrado en lo que decía, más bien desganado, como si se tratara de un dato normal el que estuviera diciendo, y no una desgracia demoledora. -No podría tener mujer porque todos mis congéneres femeninos murieron en la explosión de Vegetasei.-

-Goku la tiene.- replicó Bulma queriendo tragarse sus palabras.

Vegeta se limpió la boca con la servilleta y hasta el nombramiento de su mayor enemigo no pudo impedir que la mueca de mofa volviera a su rostro. -Él puede hacerlo, es un tercera clase, pero yo soy el Príncipe, no solo no hubiera podido tener a una mujer cualquiera de mi planeta si no que además tendría que ser una de alto rango, elegida por el rey para mí entre las mejores candidatas, con una gran fuerza de combate y una gran prepara...-

No pudo continuar con sus divagaciones. Mientras hablaba más que nunca, ella le interrumpió:

-Espera.- le dijo Bulma acercándole una servilleta para que se limpiara de nuevo. -¿Has dicho una gran fuerza de combate?-

El saiya entendió por donde iba mientras le cogía la servilleta ofrecida. Asintió abriendo su quinto helado.

-¿Quieres decir que las mujeres de tu planeta también podían pelear como...- sintió un carraspeo en la garganta pero terminó. -¿Como Goku y tú?-

Un soplido corto en forma de risa afónica salió de la boca del saiya. -¿Qué pasa, humana?- le cuestionó. -¿Creías que solo había _monos_ luchadores?- Le había leído el pensamiento. Solo había una razón para que a sí mismo se catalogara como mono y era devolvérsela por haberle llamado así en alguna ocasión, una forma inquina de replicar que no le fue extraña a Bulma. -También había _monas_ luchadoras.- concluyó.

La peliazul arrugó el ceño. -O sea que tu machismo no viene de raza si no que es cosecha tuya propia...- le recriminó con el palo de madera entre los dedos.

Él tuvo que aguantar la risa. "Insolente", le llamó en su mente. Comenzó a explicarse: -No solían ser más fuertes que los hombres pero algunas sobresalían de la media.- Al ver que la científica no salía de su asombro aprovechó para que esta vez fuese él quien incordiara. -Eran mujeres muy válidas, no como aquí.- y terminó con el helado.

"Increíble", se dijo Bulma. "No solo continúa aquí sentado si no que además sigue provocándome". Si la intimidad volvía más osada que nunca con el descaro de ambos, él estaba poniendo de su parte sin dejar evidencias de que estuviera incómodo. "Esto tengo que aprovecharlo", pensó su mente atrevida. Dejó el palo en la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre ella y la mejilla sobre su puño cerrado. -Pues ya no queda ninguna...- comentó esperando una réplica incisiva.

La sonrisa de ella se le antojó deslumbrante. -Así es.- afirmó el príncipe sin ningún atisbo de melancolía ni ninguna otra expresión. -No quedan mujeres válidas en todo el Universo.- Ahora fue él el que la desafió con la mirada.

-Ya.- Fue la escasa intervención de ella a la incitación de él. No quiso apartar sus ojos de los suyos pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. Le era llamativo que muchas veces el que los quitara fuera él, pero ahora parecía bastante acomodado en esa nueva situación. Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que podrían haberse levantado de allí. "No es propio de él hablar tanto", se dijo a sí misma mientras meditaba todo lo que él le había relatado. Dejando a un lado las circunstancias, si pensaba en lo dicho por él, llegaba a una conclusión: con su innato orgullo, que para ella rozaba la enfermedad, Vegeta había desechado la idea de poner una mujer en su vida, y eso era infinitamente más interesante que cualquier cuestión que le rondara por la cabeza referente a la _intimidad_ que en ese momento les engullía a ambos, sobre todo por ser novedosa, cosa que la intimidad no lo era. Finalmente, el saiya volvió a coger un helado de la caja, que por fortuna los mantenía fríos por minutos, y a ella le rondó una duda bastante morbosa. No lo pensó mucho, antecedente normal en ella, y lo soltó:

-¿Y has estado con mujeres?- alargó la mano para sacar un nuevo polo. No tenía más ganas pero lo cogió, por si acaso.

De nuevo, tuvo que aguantar la carcajada. -Me lo pones muy fácil, humana.- le dijo socarronamente.

No podía decirle que quería aprovecharse de que él estuviera tan suelto porque sería una excusa para que se levantara. Cualquier mal paso en aquella charla privada y él la tornaría en pesadilla. Y más si le dejaba claro que se estaba comportando inusualmente cercano. Otra vez, y ya iban cientos, pensó que era un hombre tan complicado que había que ponerle un espacio inmenso entre ambos para que no se sintiera próximo. Ese pensamiento le pareció el más triste de todos los que había tenido sobre él. Atrás quedaron las dudas de porqué seguía allí.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le contestó finalmente el guerrero. De nuevo, había bajado la guardia.

-¿Y cómo eran esas mujeres?- Tenía que intentarlo, era ahora o nunca, por muy en evidencia que se estuviera dejando a sí misma.

Esta vez, él se inclinó levemente hacia delante para contestarle. -Importantes.- pronunció concentrado en sus ojos.

Aquello sí que fue una novedad. -Oh.- exclamó ella levantando las cejas ante la sorpresa. -O sea que tienes que sentir algo por ellas para...-

Levantó la vista un instante para empezar a hablar e interrumpirla, Casi le había puesto de mal humor esa insinuación: -No te equivoques, cuando he dicho _importantes_ no me refería a que a mí me lo parecieran, si no al resto.-

Ahí sí que le sorprendió. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Vegeta volvió a reclinarse en su silla. Estaba siendo demasiado divertido como para irse de allí en aquel momento. Metió la mano en la caja y sacó su sexto helado de chocolate. -Soy un príncipe, por muy compleja que sea para ti meterte esa idea en tu cabeza.-

Lo entendió. Él nunca había estado con mujeres que no fueran destacables jerárquicamente. Se sintió ofendida. No tenía porqué pero así se sintió y se lo hizo saber atacando por primera vez en todo ese diálogo: -Pero eras un mercenario, un soldado a las órdenes...-

-Una cosa no quita a la otra, humana.- le interrumpió sin evidenciar molestia. -Nunca.- enfatizó esa idea como si muchas veces antes se la hubiera repetido a sí mismo. Abrió el envoltorio del polo y lo dejó junto al montón que tenía formado a su izquierda con el resto de los anteriores. -Nappa y Radditz sí estaban con mujeres _rasas_, incluso con prostitutas.- Ese dato demostraba que quería seguir con la conversación, porque era tan innecesario nombrar a sus subalternos como indicar los hábitos sexuales de ellos.

-Igual te has ido con una prostituta y no lo sabías.- No supo a qué vino esa hipótesis absurda, pero lo soltó. Los nervios la estaban traicionando.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota?- inquirió el príncipe con desdén parando de comer. -Te he dicho que...-

-Ya, pero en los palacios siempre han habido cortesanas, ¿no?- interrumpió ella tratando de buscar su lugar honroso en aquel disparate de conjetura. Por la respuesta de él, salió airosa:

-Cierto.- Contestó él pensativo. -Pero eso que dices es imposible.-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella ahora más intrigada que antes. La apreciación que hizo anteriormente fue ridícula, sin embargo podría sacarle provecho ahora que él se ponía enigmático.

Se había metido tanto en esa extraña conversación que se quedó inmóvil al ver cómo él alargaba su mano hacia ella con firmeza. Le cogió el brazo por la muñeca y Bulma aguantó la respiración. Extendió la extremidad de ella y le dio la vuelta mostrando su piel firme y blanca.

Bulma subió su mirada perdiéndose entre sus músculos hasta fijarlos en sus ojos. Calló como nunca lo hizo a pesar de que su boca se abrió levemente. Mantenía el helado semiderretido a la altura de su pecho.

Él habló señalando con el pulgar de la misma mano con la que asía su brazo. -Aquí.- comenzó a explicar relajado, lejos de la importancia que ella le estaba dando a ese agarre. Presionaba su muñeca con una mano a la vez que con la otra mordía el helado. -En el imperio _frezeeriano_ se marcaba a las rameras con tres pequeños puntos simulando los vértices de un triángulo, y no había excepciones.- Lo curioso de ese momento es que él no alzaba la vista. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que ella lo observaba con una mirada que había visto antes. Se quedaron callados por un instante y para complicarlo todo más, a ella se le cayó una gota de chocolate en el escote. Ahora fue él el que deslizó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Bulma, notando su pecho subir y bajar con fuerza.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó pasando el mismo dedo por un pequeño bulto en el antebrazo de ella. Había subido el tono al formular la pregunta, al igual que el agarre de su brazo, pero de esto último no se dio cuenta hasta notar el pliegue de su piel. La delicadeza no había estado presente en ningún segundo, así como la intención escondida. Hizo reaccionar a Bulma, que alargó la otra mano para recoger una servilleta de la mesa y limpiarse. Fue Vegeta quien le soltó por fin el brazo y se centró en su helado.

-Un implante.- contestó ella buscando sus ojos. Que él hubiera hecho como si aquello no hubiera significado nada no le enfadaba, si no que muy a su pesar, le estaba entristeciendo. -Un implante anticonceptivo.- aclaró al ver que él no decía nada.

-Ya.- Vegeta se levantó por fin y se dirigió hacia las escaleras dejando el palo de su sexto helado en la boca.

La peliazul observó su marcha conteniendo miles de emociones. La intimidad se iba con él, y encima cuando estaba en su punto más álgido. Se le fue la tristeza para volverle el mal humor. Se acabó. No pudo reprimir reprobar su actitud:

-¿Entonces para qué te has quedado todo este tiempo aquí conmigo?- le inquirió girándose y viéndolo desaparecer por entre los escalones.

No hacía falta explicar nada. Las sensaciones estaban en el aire. La espesura de la intimidad era tan gruesa que no veían nada más allá que a ellos dos juntos. Él había estado hablando con ella como si siguiera su juego, un juego con el fin que los dos conocían y que él había aceptado tácitamente. Era una verdad no velada, descubierta hace mucho y de nuevo él volvía a negarla. O peor, a rechazarla.

No le contestó. Pero no era porque no tuviera una respuesta o un plan. Él siempre lo tenía.

o-o-o-o

Empezó a ser normal entre ellos hace mucho. Discutían para luego ignorarse, ya fuese porque uno u otro así lo hubiera decidido, para luego volver a hablar, a discutir y vuelta al principio. Después del último encuentro en la cocina, fue Vegeta el que retornaba a poner distancia aunque en aquella ocasión fuera él el que dio pie a que ella se estrujara la cabeza más que nunca.

A Bulma le crispaba los nervios, en un sentido evidente y en otro más oscuro. Le crispaba los nervios que estuviera siempre pensando en él y en el porqué de sus acciones. En esa situación se encontraba, con los nervios crispados e indignada consigo misma porque nunca tuvo que poner tanto de su parte para con un hombre. Las cuestiones sobre qué quería él de ella y viceversa ya no eran prácticas. "Me crispa los nervios, me crispa los nervios", se repetía mientras removía la pasta en la olla tal y como su madre le había indicado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hija?- le preguntó su progenitora que estaba a su lado ordenando pasteles.

-Nada.- contestó ella removiendo con más fuerza la masa.

Habían pasado semanas de su postrero acercamiento con el saiya y todo volvía a su tensa calma, más tensa que nunca. "Si él no quiere aceptarlo, es su problema", se decía una y otra vez. Siempre se despertaba tratándose de convencer a sí misma de que ese día no lo miraría, de que ese día no le haría caso, de que ese día se iría a pasar un rato con sus nuevas amigas, pero todas esas sanas intenciones quedaban en minucias llevadas por una leve brisa cuando lo veía aparecer. "El muy imbécil dice que solo ha estado con mujeres importantes", trataba de razonar por enésima ocasión en su cabeza. Removía con tanto brío la masa que su madre creyó que iba a romper la cuchara. "¡Importantes dijo!", exclamó para sí enfurecida y soltando un soplido de desaprobación. "¡Yo soy lo más parecido a una reina que hay en este planeta! ¡Y no soy un perro!"

-Déjamelo a mí, anda.- la pelirrubia le cogió el cubierto de madera para seguir ella con la preparación de la base de la tarta de cumpleaños.

-¡No!- profirió Bulma volviendo a quedarse con la cuchara en la mano. -¡Lo haré yo!- Y apartó a su madre con el trasero. -Siempre acabo lo que empiezo.- murmuró. Alzó la vista hacia la cámara en funcionamiento. -¡Siempre!-

-Sí, pequeña, sí- intervino su madre conciliadora. -Pero si remueves con tanta fuerza se va a quedar líquida la masa del pastel.- Hizo gestos con los brazos mostrándole cómo debe de hacerse la mezcla pero su hija no le prestaba atención. Sabía a dónde iba esa doble intención y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le saliera de su rostro ya de por sí risueño. -¿Y qué te ha contestado Vegeta sobre tu invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños esta tarde?-

-¡Pues que no iría, por supuesto!- Y así fue. Sus padres, con él delante, le obligaron a hacerle la cuestión y él ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, como era normal. Después, para hacerlos callar, les prometió que le insistiría, pero no lo hizo. No había hablado con él en todo este tiempo. Por si fuera poco, tan de mal humor le estaba poniendo todo el asunto del príncipe, que encima mañana cumplía treinta y un años. Treinta y uno. Un tres y un uno gigantescos caían sobre su cabeza aplastándola contra el suelo cada vez que se imaginaba el día siguiente. Y para colmo, sus padres se habían empecinado en celebrarlo en casa. Menos mal que ella consiguió cambiar la ubicación de la fiesta a un salón privado en el centro de la ciudad. No quería que en su hogar se quedaran los restos de los treinta que dejaba atrás. También les hizo ver que no quería una celebración por todo lo alto, solo un grupo reducido de gente. No llamó a los muchachos guerreros. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

o-o-o-o

-Querida, nosotros nos vamos.- le dijo su padre acercándose al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a su hija.

-Señores Brief, ha sido un placer conocerles.- soltó una alegre Gurai besando a su gran jefe seguida por la tímida de Mursa que aunque dubitativa, la imitó.

-Sí, todo un honor, nunca pensé que fuera usted una persona tan cercana.- añadió Sumi también perjudicada por el alcohol consumido y pasando por alto que aquello no había sonado muy bien.

Fue Kastesi la que se lo dejó ver. -Bueno, su hija nos ha dado la oportunidad de presentarnos y ha sido todo un honor.- Ella fue más recatada y le dio la mano, aunque a la Señora Brief sí que le plantó un beso.

Bulma rió junto con su padre, adulado por tanta amabilidad femenina, y fue su mujer la que habló antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del restaurante: -Hija, tus amigas son encantadoras, ¡encantadoras!- y enlazó su brazo con el de su marido. -No tardes mucho, que igual Vegeta quiere festejarlo contigo.- Y entonces la carcajada de ambos mientras se alejaban fueron realmente sonoras. -Querida, ¡qué cosas tienes!- le comentó su hombre dejándose llevar hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es Vegeta?- le preguntó Kastesi con interés sentándose de nuevo a la mesa. Ya se habían ido todos. Sus padres y el resto de invitados, algunos íntimos de ellos de su misma edad que la conocían desde pequeña, dejando solo a las nuevas amigas de la peliazul y a ella en el pequeño salón habilitado para el evento. -¿Alguno que no nos hayas contado, Bulma?- y le sonrió pícaramente antes de beber de su copa de vino.

Le volvió el mal humor. Había estado tan a gusto en la cena que en ningún momento había pensado en él. Tuvo que ser su madre la que diera en la tecla. Disimuló: -Un perro.-

-¿Un perro?- Kartesi volvió a interesarse. -Pues tu madre no lo ha nombrado como si fuera un perro.- rió por lo bajo provocando el mismo efecto en las demás.

-Es verdad, Bulma, ¿qué tienes escondido en esa casa tuya tan magnífica?- le cuestionó Gurai sirviéndose otro trozo más de la deliciosa tarta que la señora Brief había preparado. -Aunque no hayamos ido aún, todo el mundo dice que es inmensa.-

-Ya lo he dicho, un perro.- y se sirvió su enésima copa de champán.

Todas captaron al instante que aquello, lo que fuera, era terreno vedado para la famosa heredera.

-¡Gurai!- Kartesi fue la primera en romper el hielo. -¡Para de comer tarta!- exclamó golpeando la mano de su amiga. -Luego te quejas de que te estás poniendo gorda.-

-¡Eh!- la aludida se quejó molesta. -¡No soy yo la que se queja de tener un culo del tamaño de Ciudad del Norte!- y mordió su trozo encantada.

Todas rieron a la vez que Mursa abría la puerta para ir al baño. Un chico alto y moreno estaba parado en la puerta, provocando que la apocada recién amiga de la peliazul se sonrojara.

-¿Bulma?-

Se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquella voz. Interrumpió las risas consiguiendo que el resto mirara hacia la puerta con curiosidad.

-Perdón.- dijo Mursa pasando entre él y la puerta para ir al baño. Miró al resto con interrogantes pero no creyó oportuno quedarse a escuchar ahora que ella había sido la que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la científica se había girado para verlo aunque no se levantó de la silla.

Yamcha no sabía si traspasar la puerta o quedarse en el quicio. -He visto a tus padres a la salida y me dijeron que estabas en este salón.-

El resto de las tres amigas se miraban unas a otras pensando que estaban de más y bebieron de sus copas a la vez. No era difícil darse cuenta de que aquel chico guapo tenía que ser el ex novio de Bulma, del cual no quería hablar, así como de muchas otras cosas intrigantes que siempre rodeaban con misterio a la rica heredera. Si a veces pensaban que la amistad que les ofrecía era sincera, cuando callaba o contestaba con evasivas, que no era en muchas las ocasiones, preferían no seguir preguntando pues no olvidaban que ella seguía siendo su jefa.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le inquirió con desaire.

Yamcha seguía estático en el umbral. Se frotó la nuca pensativo. -Bueno, estaba cenando con unos amigos y...-

-Amiga, querrás decir.- le interrumpió la peliazul. -¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú otros amigos que no sean los _muchachos_?-

-Son ex compañeros del baseball, Bulma.- La incomodidad se podía cortar con el cuchillo de la tarta, el cual la científica empezaba a mirar con ojos deseosos. -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Yamcha impaciente.

-Haz lo que quieras, nosotras ya nos íbamos.- Y acto seguido, la peliazul se puso en pie seguido por las otras chicas, que cogieron sus bolsos apresuradas y cruzando las miradas entre ellas.

-Pero, Bulma, yo quería hablar conti...- Se apartó para dejarlas salir.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo.- y lo dejó allí solo mientras a ella le seguía su séquito de amigas.

Ya en la puerta, llegaron las preguntas de rigor. Como no, Gurai fue la que rompió el hielo. -¿Ese era...?-

Kartesi no le dejó terminar: -Da igual quien fuera, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a la peliazul preocupada.

-Es verdad- añadió Sumi. -¿Estás bien?-

Y curiosamente sí estaba bien. Igual era efecto del alcohol, pero aunque no hubiera sido ni mucho menos amable porque el rencor existía, el dolor era el que no había hecho aparición. Simplemente, no le dolía su presencia. Le molestaba, sí, pero el que haya aparecido solo le había causado malestar. Por muchos treinta y un años que hubiera cumplido, su ego y su vanidad seguían intactos. Y por lo visto, la tristeza se esfumó hacía ya algún tiempo. Sonrió: -Sí, estoy bien, es solo que...-

-¡Eh!- Mursa aparecía por detrás saliendo retrasada de las demás. -¿Es que os íbais sin mí?- cuestionó divertida. -¿Habéis cogido mi...?-

-Toma.- Sumi le entregó el bolso, objeto de la pregunta que no le dejó finalizar.

-Ah, gracias.- contestó feliz colgándolo de su hombro. -El tipo guapo ése, ¿quién era?-

-¿Nos vamos a tomar la última?- preguntó Kartesi haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Mursa. Era momento de poner fin a las cuestiones privadas a la científica. -Aún es temprano.-

-Sí, claro.- contestaron a la par el resto de chicas.

-No, yo me voy a casa.- comentó Bulma sacando la cápsula de su coche.

-Pero si es tu cumpleaños...- protestó Gurai poniendo cara de pena.

-Estoy cansada, adiós.- Y activó la cápsula frente todas. Así era la científica con las chicas, cuando decidía algo, no cambiaba de opinión. Creían que era porque no olvidaba su superioridad jerárquica frente a ellas, pero parecía que solo Kartesi se había dado cuenta de que era así con todo, de que era natural en ella.

-Gracias por la fiesta.- dijo adentrándose en el coche y dejándolas allí en la acera.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- la que se había convertido en más íntima de las cuatro fue la que se acercó a la ventanilla del coche.

-Un poco mareada, pero pondré el piloto automático.- y le sonrió subiendo la ventanilla. Se despidieron con la mano.

"Otra evasiva", pensó Kartesi para sí, ya que obviamente no le preguntaba por su estado físico.

-Es rara.- comentó Gurai viendo el coche alejarse. -Ya os lo dije, es rara.-

-No más que el resto...- añadió Sumi enigmáticamente. Todas la miraron con interés. Era extraño que ella hablase sin preguntar siendo tan discreta, y menos que expusiera una opinión tan sabia. Y es que igual no estaba equivocada del todo.

-¿Nos vamos?- soltó Kartesi.

o-o-o-o

Una sensación de vacío se había anclado en su interior. No era tristeza, ni mucho menos soledad. Conectó el piloto automático sin querer pensar en nada, pero fue imposible.

Se sorprendió a sí misma habiendo sido tan condescendiente con Yamcha. Para otras personas igual no lo había sido pero para ella, conociéndose, sí que lo fue. La fatídica noche lo abandonó tumbado en la carretera solo dejando resquemor, tristeza, y suela de rueda de coche quemada por el acelerón al querer atropellarlo. Sin embargo, la pena había desaparecido. Solo quedaba de aquello un resentimiento evidente.

La sensación de vacío fue momentánea, de ahí que no la supiera catalogar. El hueco en su corazón no estaba.

Miró el reloj del coche antes de salir por la puerta. Las nueve y cuarto. La fiesta se había alargado más de lo que quería. Mañana tenía que ponerse a trabajar con un nuevo proyecto y por fortuna algo bueno había sacado de la irrupción de Yamcha en el final de fiesta. La excusa perfecta para irse de allí, sobre todo porque no estaba interesada en salir de nuevo con las chicas. Lo intentaba, pero no encajaba por mucho empeño que le pusiera.

Cruzando el jardín hacia la casa lo vio. Vegeta iba en sentido contrario, de la cámara a la cocina. Hizo, obviamente, como si ella no existiera.

-¿No es muy tarde para que acabes de entrenar ahora?- le preguntó ella acercándose a él. La razón de por qué lo hizo ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

Él frunció el ceño observándola sin parar de andar hacia el interior de la casa. -Te he dejado un robot roto en la puerta del laboratorio.- fue lo que le respondió esperando que ella le contestara que ya lo miraría mañana.

-Voy a ver.- comentó la peliazul sin ningún atisbo de molestia.

"¿Ahora?", se preguntó para sí el guerrero. Paró su andadura y la vio separarse de él para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. La siguió.

-¿Mis padres no están, verdad?- Había encendido las luces después de abrir la puerta con el robot en la mano. La altura de aquel lugar hacía que sus tacones retumbasen más de lo normal en ese espacio.

Una respuesta acorde con el príncipe de los saiyajins era decirle que a él no le importaba dónde se hubieran metido sus padres, pero en cambio ésa no fue la que salió de su boca: -Sí, están en su dormitorio.- La mueca de desconfianza de él no se borraba de su rostro. Entró también al interior del laboratorio y miró a su alrededor con interés. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Y eso que en esa ocasión creyó haber dejado su firma personal. Una exhalación corta mientras la observaba recogiéndose el pelo evidenciaba que estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con que aquello no se hubiera ido al traste después de su _pequeño ataque _al ordenador.

-Es que no vi luz en ninguna habitación mientras me acercaba a casa.- se explicó Bulma quitándose los tacones y quedándose descalza. Le gustó la sensación fría en sus pies. Como no contestó, ella misma se corrigió: -Estarán durmiendo, claro.- Suspiró tras mirarlo a los ojos y se centró en el robot que había dejado en la mesa de operaciones. Él se puso al lado para estudiar sus pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha fallado?- cuestionó ella sobre la máquina de lucha.

-No dispara.- El príncipe la escudriñaba mientras la dejaba hacer.

-¿No?- izó la vista hacia él para que le rubricara la respuesta. Chocó con su mirada negra y curiosamente, se la mantuvo.

Tras breves segundos, Vegeta contestó: -No.- Y apoyó las nalgas sobre la mesa cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Es solo un desajuste en el visor.- indicó una Bulma sonriente. -Solo necesitará que...¿me pasas esa llave?- y se acercó a él para señalarle el instrumento que quería.

El saiya abrió los ojos para seguir al dedo índice de la científica. -¿No puedes hacerlo tú, humana?- Pese a la queja, movió su cadera y alargó su cuerpo para hacer lo que le había pedido.

Se la pasó y manteniéndole la mirada, la peliazul le murmuró con burla: -¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar mi nombre?- y volvió a centrarse en el robot, consciente de los ojos de él sobre ella.

-Descarada.- escuchó que dijo el príncipe por lo bajo.

Volvió a sonreír sabiendo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. No era necesario forzar la intimidad entre ellos. Ya estaba presente desde el primer cruce de ojos. Por fortuna para Bulma, no se encontraba nerviosa. -Ya está.- pronunció al incorporarse. Dobló su cuello para verlo. Sabía que la estaba mirando. Lo sabía.

-Bien.- pronunció él incorporándose tras esos segundos en tierra de nadie.

-Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños.- La científica quiso detener en ese instante su más que segura marcha. Vio cómo él miraba al suelo y sonreía levemente.

-He cumplido treinta y uno.- añadió Bulma expectante. Él dobló su cuello para mirarla. Iba a hacer una burla con la edad, pero no sabía si éso era mucha o poca en La Tierra. Entrecerró los párpados estudiándola. Mantuvo su mutismo.

-¿Qué edad tienes tú?- le cuestionó la peliazul.

-No lo sé.- contestó él. Y quiso andar hacia la puerta. Fue darse la vuelta y ella le asió de la mano. Miró el agarre para luego izar su vista hacia ella.

-¿No quieres saberlo?- le preguntó en un murmullo. Fue volver a perder la conexión con sus ojos, los cuales el príncipe bajó hacia sus manos, y decidió llevar la iniciativa. -Ven.- le ordenó tirando de su brazo. -Vamos, ven.- Y pese a la inicial resistencia, él se dejó llevar por ella. -Siéntate aquí.- y le indicó un asiento coronado por un aro gigantesco.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó él con su común desconfianza.

-Es una especie de _scanner_.- explicó ella poniéndose frente al saiya muy cerca y sentándolo presionando sobre sus hombros. Consiguió que el príncipe se sentara y la mirara desde abajo. Pese a su deseo, tuvo que separarse de esa atractiva perspectiva para dirigirse hacia la computadora central.

-Analizará tu cuerpo para decirnos la edad exacta que tendrías si fueras humano.- Se sentó en la silla frente al ordenador, que se encendió al instante. -Hasta te dirá tu cumpleaños, porque supongo que tampoco lo sabrás, ¿no?- Desvió la vista un segundo para volver a verlo. De nuevo, su cara de confusión le pareció irresistible y sonrió.

El príncipe miraba hacia el aro con su ceño fruncido. Siguió con los ojos el lento movimiento ascendente y descendente de éste, rodeando su cuerpo en su deslizamiento e iluminando a su paso cada una de las partes de él con una luz verde no muy molesta. En cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia ella, ésta la quitó para volver a centrarse en la pantalla.

-Ya.- pronunció la peliazul. El saiya se levantó y se acercó a ver las conclusiones.

-Según esto tienes treinta y dos años.-

Él, que se había inclinado para observar lo que había descifrado el ordenador, miró el pelo de la científica, sentada a su lado y con la mirada fija en el monitor, y apoyó sus nalgas en el soporte de la mesa posando sus manos a los lados. -¿Y cuándo sería mi cumpleaños?- preguntó.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él. -Tu cumpleaños aquí correspondería al dieciocho de diciembre.- Sin pensarlo y con las pupilas de él fijas en las suyas, se levantó casi rozándolo en todo el trayecto y se puso a su altura. Quiso traspasar esa inexpresividad que desprendían constantemente sus ojos negros, sin embargo le pareció una tarea harto difícil, como siempre, aunque su silencio y el que aún permaneciera allí, muestras de que su activismo ante cualquier acercamiento entre ambos iba a ser siempre nulo, dejaban claro que al menos no se iba. Quería que fuese él el que diera el paso y se regañó a sí misma por su inocencia. Recordó lo que le dijo a su madre preparando el pastel de cumpleaños, aquello de _siempre acabo lo que empiezo_, y no supo si fue el eco de su propia voz en su mente animándola, el alcohol ingerido que aún podía que hiciera de las suyas, o la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero se acercó a él, no mucho, ya que el saiya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Fijó sus ojos en su boca y no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo aproximó la suya a la del príncipe. Lo besó.

El príncipe, al sentir el contacto, se separó un poco. -No lo hagas.- le susurró ella mirándole directamente a la boca. -No te alejes, ahora no.- Cerró el escaso espacio que los separaba para de nuevo besarlo, agarrando su rostro entre sus blanquecinas manos y apreciando que esta vez el saiya se quedaba quieto.

Aquella frase le sonó a delicia. La peliazul le había suplicado por primera vez algo y era, en contra de lo que siempre creyó y anheló escuchar de esa boca que ahora lo rozaba, que no se alejara. Y en contra de lo que él debería esperar, lo que le costaba en ese preciso momento era separarse de ella, de la exasperante mujer que innumerables veces deseó matar, tantas como poseerla. Cuando la escuchó susurrarle tan cerca con la vista puesta en su boca solo pudo detener su lejanía. No iba a hacer nada. No pensaba hacer nada. Y no lo estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera irse. Una nube espesa de deseo no le dejaba ver que ella no lo dejaría escapar, que sabría cómo llevarlo con maestría por su propio camino.

Tenía los labios tensos y Bulma pasaba los suyos sobre los de él acariciándolos y cerrando levemente la boca, de un lado para otro, tratando de abrir la puerta como el que llama sin querer disturbar en demasía el interior, subiendo y bajando, palpándolos en su dureza. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones y los besos de ella.

De repente, notó destensión en su sellado. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y él tenía los suyos cerrados, aunque manteniendo la fea arruga en su entrecejo. Era como si estuviera luchando porque aquello no pasara, dudando entre salir de allí o dar por fin vía libre a la lujuria que empezaba a arder entre tanta oscuridad.

Comenzó a mezclar sus dulces paseos por sus labios ya menos rígidos con minúsculos besos en cada uno de los vértices de su boca. Quiso abrirse paso con la lengua, lamiéndolos levemente y adentrándose en la del príncipe. Por fin notó que ésta se abría y su aliento cálido chocó con el de ella, que suspiró porque veía que estaba ganando esa batalla. La humedad al tacto fue electrizante. Un relámpago minúsculo y denso saltó dentro de aquella habitación. La chispa, esa carga tan pesada y tan etérea de la primera vez que desearon besarse descaradamente, se convirtió en destello y el destello, si seguían así, tornaría en llamarada.

Ella aumentó su peso sobre él que finalmente pareció empezar a dejarse llevar aumentando la pesadez de su respiración mientras ella bajaba sus manos al tenso cuello de él. No supo en qué momento lo había hecho, pero ya tenía sus brazos en la frágil espalda de la peliazul. Su lengua, en principio tranquila e inmóvil, empezó a bailar dentro de su boca con la de ella y tras un breve espacio de tiempo, imperecedero ahora para ambos, inhaló aire enérgicamente por la nariz embriagándose aún más por el momento de pasión y por ese aroma que desprendía ella y que tantas veces olisqueó extrañado. Nunca había hecho eso. No era su estilo, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando impetuoso a la cercanía y a los besos apasionados de la peliazul de una manera que le hizo sentirse dentro de una batalla. El mismo ardor incontrolable. El mismo ímpetu de no parar. Lo extraño de todo aquello era que el inicio fue _suave_. Otra vez ella y otra vez su _suavidad_.

La sujetó fuertemente y su lengua vigorosa completaba el espacio en la boca de ella, que gimió al ver al fin como sus besos eran correspondidos con un deseo tal solo comparable al suyo. La pegó contra sí con vigor y su dureza abajo hizo que Bulma emitiera un gemido excitada y sonriente.

-¿Bulma?-

Abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-¿Buma, estás ahí?-

Todo se esfumó y el azul y el negro, la claridad y la oscuridad, volvieron a ser dos.

-Bulma, ábreme la puerta, por favor.-

-¿Yam...Yamcha?-

Vegeta la apartó con una mano. Se movió hacia la derecha con unos pasos, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Sí, soy yo, Bulma, ábreme la puerta, por favor.- escuchó que dijo su ex novio al otro lado del laboratorio.

El frío que había desaparecido de sus pies retornó a su cuerpo y le clavaron al suelo. La caída fue tan brusca que tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar. Se sintió mareada y tuvo que familiarizarse de nuevo con su alrededor. Miró con estupor a Vegeta. Jamás lo había notado su espalda tan tensa y reordenó su mente agitando la cabeza. Aclaró su garganta y finalmente, se dirigió a la puerta y mientras la abría le inquirió con un profundo desprecio. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?-

Yamcha miró a su alrededor antes de contestarle. -Tus padres me han dicho que habías llegado y quería hablar contigo.- Fijó su vista en la fiera silueta del saiya, el cual permanecía de espaldas. No fue difícil entender que había interrumpido algo. La mirada de Bulma fue además una ayuda. Había tanta tensión en esa habitación que pudo inhalarla nada más abrirse la puerta. Cuando llegó a la casa, notó su poderoso ki en el laboratorio y temió encontrarse esa misma escena que seguro que había cortado con su irrupción.

Antes de que ella pronunciara una palabra, el príncipe se giró para mirarlo. Los ojos del guerrero humano se agrandaron al ver el bulto presionado en los pantalones del saiyajin. Por si le había quedado alguna duda, Vegeta se la aclaraba. Era como si estuviera restregándole ese momento, marcando su territorio de una manera animal.

Su ex novia, ajena a aquello porque le daba la espalda al saiya, respiró tan hondo que Yamcha creyó que exhalaría todo el aire del lugar. -Vamos al salón.- dijo al fin.

Lo asió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el jardín. Lo último que vio el guerrero antes de votearse y dejarse llevar por ella fue la macabra sonrisa del Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio.

o-o-o-o

Caminaron en silencio hasta entrar en la casa y adentrarse en el salón. Ella andaba dando fuertes pasos alrededor mientras parecía buscar algo.

-¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio, Bulma?- le preguntó él siguiendo la mirada.

No paró para contestarle mientras buscaba entre los cajones. -Nada.- Le molestó sentirse culpable. -¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?- Por fin dio con lo que quería. Una caja de cigarrillos. Encendió uno con un mechero que había sobre la mesa y lo devolvió de mala gana al mismo lugar que antes.

No supo qué contestar a aquello. No tenía autoridad moral ninguna para echarle en cara que estuviera a punto de hacer lo que ella _evidentemente_ iba a hacer con él, pero no podía evitar notar celos delirantes. "¿Lo habría hecho antes?", se cuestionó observándola. Agitó su cabeza para que desapareciera la mirada fría que el saiya le había dedicado en última instancia. Tenía que concentrarse en el motivo que le había llevado allí esa noche. -Lo siento.- vocalizó al fin.

-¿Qué sientes?- Expulsó el humo de la calada hacia arriba. No se podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella. Lejos de lo habitual en esos casos, la presencia de su ex novio de tantos años le irritaba por lo pasado, indudablemente, pero lo que más le había fastidiado de todo aquello es que ese momento con él, con Vegeta, al que tanto les había costado llegar a los dos por su orgullo y cabezonería, fuera interrumpido por Yamcha. No había aparecido en meses y tuvo que hacerlo justo en ese instante.

-Todo.- pronunció él solemne dando pasos hacia ella, que lo miró de arriba abajo poniendo una barrera entre ambos. -Verás, yo...- pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se puso a caminar en círculos cogiéndose la barbilla con una mano y pasándose la otra por la nuca. -¿Te dieron mis recados?-

-Sí, Yamcha, lo hicieron.- contestó con desinterés Bulma. Quería zanjar eso cuanto antes.

-¿Te devolvieron el bolso?-

Respiró hondamente. -Sí, me lo devolvieron.- volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro.

-Bien, es que...- retornaba a complicarse el inicio de todo lo que quería decirle. El talante de su ex novia, aunque racionalmente entendible por lo que él le hizo, estaba siendo demasiado lejano, como si realmente no le interesara lo que deseara decirle. Finalmente paró de ir de un lado para el otro, la miró y soltó un soplido dándose por vencido. -Lo siento, Bulma, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, lo siento todos los días desde que ocurrió y me odio por haber podido hacerte algo así.-

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había sido tan sincero con esas simples palabras, las justas, como si supiera que solo eso era lo que ella deseaba escuchar de su boca, que de repente se sintió liberada. -Lo sé.- concluyó ella sentándose en un extremo del sofá. No dejó caer solo su cuerpo sobre él, también su pasado, que bajó por sus rodillas hasta deslizarse por sus pies y desaparecer por completo. Ni siquiera sabía lo bien que sentaba la sinceridad hablada después de tantos reproches.

Él se vio lanzado. -De verdad.- se sentó al lado de ella aún sin tocarla y clavando la mirada en el suelo. No había entendido la afirmación de la peliazul. -De verdad, no sé lo que me pasó, era como si no fuera yo, Bulma, como si no pudiera controlarlo y me vi en...-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

Y entonces Yamcha lo entendió. Ella podía comprender su lamento, pero no compartirlo. No había lugar a las mentiras, así que trató de ser lo más franco posible: -Demasiado.- contestó alzando la vista hacia ella, que levantó la suya hasta el techo y suspiró. Pasaron unos segundos eternos hasta que la peliazul por fin habló:

-Tenía muchas cosas que decirte, Yamcha.- comenzó a decirle volviendo sus ojos sobre los de él. Los vio apagados. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que aquella disculpa la dirigía con todo su corazón hacia ella.

La interrumpió: -Bueno, ya me soltaste algunas aquella noche.- A pesar de lo que hubiera sido habitual hace ya muchos meses, Bulma sonrió cuando él ya creía que se había ganado una quemadura en el ojo con el cigarrillo. -Perdón, continúa.- añadió mostrando su mueca más seria.

Sabía que su sonrisa la enmarcaba en pesadumbre, pero aún así, sonrió. -Tenía muchas cosas que decirte pero ahora no se me ocurre ninguna.- bajó la mirada a sus manos.

-Pues dímelas, por favor, las aceptaré todas.- añadió Yamcha inclinando su cabeza hacia ella para encontrarse con sus ojos. -Me las merezco, las oiré sin rechistar.- sentenció siguiendo con el hilo tranquilo que había tomado la conversación.

La peliazul apagó el cigarrillo para alivio del guerrero. Parecía pensativa así que se armó de valor para continuar él con su segundo cometido: -Solo espero que me perdones pronto y así poder retomar...-

Si quiso mejorar en algo la situación, la empeoró hasta límites insospechados: -¿Qué?- La científica se había alejado y trataba de asimilar lo que había oído.

Él pareció confundido. -Bueno, cuando se te pase el enfado espero que me vuelvas a...-

Volvió a interrumpirle. -¿De qué estás hablando?- Se puso de pie sin creer lo que en sus oídos resonaba de nuevo.

-Me perdonarás, ¿verdad?- Yamcha parecía entender menos que su ex novia lo que había ocurrido, y analizaba en su cabeza lo que había dicho por si había sido erróneo.

-Pues no lo sé, Yamcha, por un momento pensé que no y ahora...-

-Ahora estás mejor.-

-Sí, pero eso no significa que...- se enfureció. -¿Es que crees que voy a volver contigo?-

Él se incorporó temiéndose lo peor. -¿No lo vas a hacer?-

-¡Por supuesto que no, cabeza de chorlito!- puso sus brazos en jarra acentuando su agresividad.

-¡Y todo es por ese saiya, ¿verdad?- le inquirió con el índice él al verse rechazado. -¡Sabía que había algo entre los dos y tú siempre me lo negaste!- alzó la voz hasta ponerla en el mismo tono que la de ella.

Se aguantó el bramido un instante. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo: Yamcha había llegado a su casa y le había interrumpido _éso_, para luego empezar a hablar bien con él, tornando la charla en algo entre adultos y ahora le había desenmascarado que su razón principal era que ella le perdonara pero no porque sintiera todo lo pasado, no, si no porque creía que a ella se le habría diluido el cabreo y volverían a ser una pareja feliz, ajenos a cualquier incidente. -¿Cómo te atreves a señalarme a mí con el dedo, Yamcha? ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste! ¡Y como se te ocurre culparle a él, maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca te enteras de nada?-

-¡No le culpo a él! ¡Te culpo a ti!- le interrumpió él en esta ocasión. -Al principio creí que era cosa suya, ¡pero no!- gritó exaltado. -¡Conociéndote como te conozco, todo habría sido idea tuya!-

-¿Me estás llamando manipuladora?-

-¡Me voy!- exclamó él prefiriéndolo a contestar a aquella cuestión. Ya había visto y oído todo lo que tenía que ver y oír.

-¡No te vas! ¡Te echo yo! ¡Fuera de aquí!- y le señaló la puerta aún cuando él ya estaba yendo hacia ella.

-¡Ese hombre te hará daño, Bulma! ¡Mucho! ¡La única que no parece darse cuenta eres tú!-

-¡Fuera!-

-Y tu madre.- sentenció casi en un murmullo y un poco pensativo mientras sujetaba el pomo.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-

Y su ex novio por fin se fue.

o-o-o-o

Se sentó sobre el sillón y su pasado volvió a deslizarse sobre el suelo y escalar su cuerpo hacia su corazón. La pena retornó, al igual que la ira y la frustración. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que ella volvería con él? Apretó la boca luchando por no volver a llorar. Habían pasado meses desde que lloró por última vez por Yamcha y no quería que regresara la tristeza. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces y no quería perderlas solo porque su ex novio hubiera vuelto con pensamientos erróneos.

-Vegeta...- Al instante, se puso de pie dispuesta a recuperar más que nunca lo que había dejado a medio hacer antes en el laboratorio. Salió corriendo hacia su lugar de trabajo, el cual estaba cerrado y con las luces apagadas. Entró y no lo vio. -¡Mierda!- blasfemó en alto.

Con las mismas ganas, retornó sobre lo andado y ya en la entrada subió las escaleras aprisa. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, tuvo que controlar su respiración, ya que por el cansancio de tanto correr, ésta estaba acelerada hasta los máximos. Tocó y no recibió respuesta. Se decidió a abrir por fin y se escurrió hasta su interior. No podía ver bien pero sentía que no estaba. -¡Maldita sea!- maldijo aún con más intensidad. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se sentó en el borde de su cama y dejó su torso caer. Movió un poco la cabeza y su olor inconfundible le atravesó. -Ay, dios mío...- suspiró por enésima vez aquella noche y decidió no irse de allí hasta que él volviera. A Vegeta le encantaba su cama. Creía poder afirmar que de todas las veces que se podría haber ido de allí, una de las razones por las que no lo hizo fue porque le encantaba esa cama. "Tiene que volver", se quiso convencer a sí misma.

Pasó un buen rato, no sabría decir cuánto porque allí no había despertador. Él se despertaba al alba por lo visto sin necesidad de reloj, así que nunca exigió uno. "Tiene que volver", se iteró.

Pasó otro buen rato y no había muestras de la presencia del príncipe por ningún sitio. "¿Dónde estará?", se preguntó empezando a molestarse otra vez. Sus sensaciones en pocas horas pasadas habían discurrido por subidas empinadas y bajadas empicadas, y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella.

Se irguió para sentarse. Alargó su cuerpo para encender la luz y empezó a investigar en su cuarto. Abrió los cajones de la cómoda. Ropa interior, toallas y poco más eran los dueños de esos lugares. Fue a su armario y mantenía intacta la ropa ordenada por colores. Aquello le produjo una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró curiosa alrededor y se percató de que todo estaba impoluto y escrupulosamente organizado. Tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar alguna vez que la cámara de gravedad haya estado desordenada y cayó en la cuenta de que si no era ella la que dejaba las herramientas de por medio, se podría hasta comer sobre su suelo. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? Se volvió a echar sobre la cama y dejó pasar el tiempo. Nadie le movería de allí.

o-o-o-o

Bajó las escaleras realmente enfurecida. -¡Dormida!- imprecaba levantando los brazos y dando fuertes pisotones sobre los escalones a medida que los pisaba uno por uno. -¡Y él no aparece!- Tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo solo pudo salir disparada por la puerta en dirección a la nave. Se había despertado de día. Por la posición del sol y la fuerza que desprendían sus rayos entendió que se había levantado tarde, y además en la cama de él. -¡Y sola!- bramó ya mirando de reojo hacia la cocina. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Las once y veinticinco de la mañana.

-¡Esto es increíble!- salió al jardín ofuscada y deseando decirle muchas cosas al _maldito saiya del demonio_. Si creía que se iba a librar de ésta como si había librado en otras ocasiones, aunque no fuera del todo cierta esta afirmación, él estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! ¡Hija, ven!- su madre la llamaba desde la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Ahora no!- gritó yendo diligente hacia la nave.

-¡Tu padre te necesita urgentemente!-

Paró en su avance y gruñó. Se dio la vuelta para solventar con rapidez lo que se le estuviera antojando a su padre en el trabajo. Se percató de que era extraño ver a su madre en el laboratorio. No imposible, pero sí inusual. "¿Qué estarán tramando?"

Cuando entró, vio a su padre sentado frente a su monitor y su madre visiblemente excitada inclinada sobre él. No pudo evitar mirar hacia su espacio, donde ayer se besó con Vegeta, y un rubor le sonrojó las mejillas haciéndole olvidar por un segundo lo enfadada que se encontraba por su culpa. Solo le duró un segundo para al instante volverse a enojar con más brío.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente posicionándose detrás de ellos dos.

-¿Qué te parece esta ciudad para ir a visitar?-

Los miró con desconcierto. -¿Es que os vais por unos días? ¿Eso era lo importante?-

-No, cuando nos vayamos, nos iremos para muchos días, pero tu padre y yo no hemos decidido aún a dónde- contestó su madre tranquila fijando más la vista en la pantalla que le enseñaba fotos sugerentes de playas cristalinas.

Entonces sí que se concentró. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Era lo que su madre aguardaba a hacer como plan secreto en contra de los androides? ¿Aquello que su padre le dejó caer cuando le dijo que _ella sabría lo que hacer_? Tan confundida estaba que no se percató de otra presencia que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Cómo que muchos días?- se echó hacia delante adquiriendo la misma postura que su madre.

-¡Hola joven Vegeta! ¡Acércate y mira a dónde vamos a pasar mi marido y yo unas largas vacaciones!-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- fue lo que salió por la boca del saiya, obviamente dirigido hacia la peliazul.

-No, ahora no.- le contestó ella volviendo a su tema principal. Que esperara unos instantes cuando él le había hecho esperar por toda una noche, y eso siendo generosa, le estaría bien merecido. -¿Es que no me vais a contestar?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Ve a hablar con él, hija, nosotros te esperaremos aquí.- sugirió su padre amigablemente.

-No,- mantuvo la mirada fija en el monitor procurando sacar algo de aquello en claro. -Papá, quiero que me expliquéis qué es eso de unas vacacio...Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-

No pudo terminar. Al momento, Vegeta le había agarrado por la cintura y la llevaba colgada de su brazo como si fuera una bolsa cualquiera. -¡Suéltame!- comenzó a patalear sin surtir ningún efecto.

-Querida, luego me cuentas qué era tan importante.- escuchó decir a su madre risueña y nada preocupada porque su hija estuviera siendo cargada como un saco.

El príncipe daba fuertes zancadas llevándola hacia la nave.

-¡Suéltame, Vegeta!- trataba de moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba siendo en vano.

-¡Estate quieta!- le inquirió él sin mirarla y no parando en ningún instante de caminar.

-¡Que me sueltes, bruto!- quería arañarlo o morderle, pero al mover rápido sus piernas la labor era imposible. Aburrida de su propia intención, bufó a espera de que él le soltara. Subieron la rampa de la nave y él finalmente le dejó caer sobre el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

o-o-o-o

-¿Qué será por lo que tenía tanta prisa?- le preguntó la señora Brief a su marido, el cual levantó las cejas en una mueca de travesura.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- le preguntó.

-¿Podemos enterarnos de lo que está pasando en esa cámara?-

El señor Brief rió como un pillo. Se levantó y fue seguido por su mujer hasta uno de los paneles llenos de botones imposibles de traducir para la pelirrubia. -Pulsa aquí.- le sugirió su marido divertido.

Su mujer miró hacia el punto que señalaba su marido. Hizo lo mandado y le dio al _on_.

o-o-o-o

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le interrogó ella sentada en el suelo.

Él estaba de pie dándole la espalda. Había apoyado sus brazos sobre la palma de sus manos fortaleciendo la tensión de los músculos de atrás. Bajó la vista hacia los monitores, revelándose pensativo.

Fue verlo en esa postura y ella razonó que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Era claro que lo de ayer iba a salir a la luz y se preparó para que él empezara a decirle cualquier cosa referente al _suceso_. "No", se dijo a sí misma. "No le voy a dejar que esta vez lo estropee". -¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a insultarme como si nada! ¡Los dos somos igual de responsables!-

Él seguía inamovible frente a los mandos.

Bulma continuó aunque aquello fuera extraño. Lo normal sería que él ya hubiese hablado. Siempre era bastante directo cuando algo le interesaba, aunque con ella no lo había sido. Claro que ella no le interesaba, ¿o sí? "¡Por supuesto que sí!", bramó para sí misma. -¿Y qué es eso de dejar a una señorita como yo esperando en tu cuarto? ¡Porque estuve esperando allí toda la noche! ¡Claro que tú ya lo sabrás pues es seguro que volviste y me viste a...-

Él le interrumpió: -Quiero un hijo.-

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: Permitidme los demás este inciso: Karopa, este episodio va dedicado a ti, como te habrás dado cuenta con el detalle del cumpleaños.

Gracias por leer. x. Drama.


	15. Capítulo 14

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 14.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué?- Lo miró de arriba abajo por un instante.

Él se giró para encararla y ver su reacción. Como supuso, tuvo que repetírselo para que no le cupiera ninguna duda: -Quiero un hijo.-

Bulma se quedó sin qué decir. Si pensó en levantarse cuando estaba adelantándose a lo que supuso que él iba a echarle en cara, ahora no creía que sus piernas le pudieran sostener después de esa revelación. Lo miraba tratando de descifrar el mensaje. No podría decir si su cerebro se había paralizado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, o que iba a tanta velocidad que no podía discernir nada. Vegeta le había llevado allí y si no había oído mal le había dicho que quería un hijo. Un hijo. Igual pasó una eternidad o igual solo un instante. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que estaba clavada al suelo, sentada sobre el frío metal y que él le había dicho tres palabras. Únicamente tres. Era complicado, sí, era el hombre más complejo que había conocido nunca, tanto como que con solo esas tres palabras consiguió que Bulma Brief se quedara sin habla. Solo Vegeta podía alcanzar algo así y no era la primera vez que lo conseguía. Pero esta declaración dejaba muy lejano todo lo demás.

-¿Qué?- reiteró mientras colocaba piezas sobre el puzzle.

El príncipe era consciente de que a la peliazul se le cruzaban miles de ideas por la cabeza. Su falta de reacción evidenciaba que no estaba pasando por alto que esa revelación contuviese, a nivel práctico, que ella era la receptora del mensaje y que eso solo era por una razón.

Nunca pensó en tener hijos. Simplemente no entraba en sus planes y tenía suficiente con la vida de mercenario que llevaba. Todas sus congéneres estaban muertas y los híbridos era una opción que no contempló jamás. Hasta que Radditz murió y comprobó la fuerza de combate que desprendía el hijo de Kakarotto. Había recordado la conversación con Nappa cientos de veces por ser la causante de la idea, aquella en la que su vasallo le reveló que a lo mejor tener hijos con humanos no era una idea tan descabellada. La rehusó. Desde el primer día le pareció asqueroso y humillante. Tuvo que esperar a estar muy entrada su vida en Chikyuu para empezar a rondarle esa reflexión.

No fue hace mucho cuando ocurrió. Pasó después de una de las muchas discusiones que había tenido con la científica. No era muy difícil saber que si se acostaba con ella finalmente, acto evocador y que había imaginado miles de veces, podría tener consecuencias ya que eran anatómicamente compatibles y por lo visto los fetos no morían, tal y como ocurría con las demás especies del Universo. Las féminas de otras razas no han podido llevar en sus entrañas un bebé saiyajin y abortaban de manera natural. Pero los humanos, casta que no paraba de sorprenderle, en contra de lo que en principio se podría pensar por ser una raza débil y las pruebas eran reveladoras con la existencia del hijo de Kakarotto, no solo soportaban llevar a un hijo saiya en su interior, si no que además lo parían. Y lo más importante: la mezcla entre un saiyajin y un humano se saldaba con un _cachorro_ de una fuerza muy superior a los pura raza. De nuevo, las excepciones a la lógica genética le desafiaban.

Podría ser una casualidad. Songohanda podría ser fruto de una fortuna dicha que a él se le negaba y que parecía que miraba siempre con buenos ojos al _tercera clase_: Kakarotto puede convertirse en supersaiyajin y además él puede tener el mestizo más poderoso de todos. Sí, pero tenía que intentarlo. Igual es una regla y no una excepción: todo híbrido entre humanos y saiyajins se salda con la mejora de ambas especies. Tenía que intentarlo. La suerte nunca estuvo de su parte, no es cuestión de tentarla, pero necesitaba jugársela ya que el tiempo en La Tierra se le estaba agotando. Si el cachorro no saliese poderoso como él, no habría duda, lo aniquilaría.

Siempre fue uno. Uno. Solo él. El concepto de identidad grupal, de homogeneidad, de pertenecer a algo le fue arrancado de cuajo por Freezer siendo un crío y no renació hasta ahora. A lo largo de su vida no necesitó a nadie, es más, los otros le molestaban constantemente, y si estaba seguro de que él viviría mucho tiempo, lo bastante para ver el Universo a sus pies y disfrutarlo, eso no sería suficiente. Tenía una responsabilidad para con su raza extinta. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y aquello, su victoria, no podría quedar ahí. Simplemente, así no podía terminar la biografía de los suyos. No sería justo, y él sabía de injusticias más que nadie. Tan seguro estaba de su triunfo como de la soledad que le exacerbaba el asco que en él le producían las demás especies. Si había tenido que callárselo tanto tiempo por culpa de Freezer, ahora no iba a hacerlo: él era un saiyajin, estaba orgulloso de serlo, el mejor de todos, y un hijo mixto de un _tercera clase_ no podía ser lo único que quedara en el cosmos de la especie más poderosa de toda la historia estelar.

Fue ver el blanco brazo de _ella_ cuando la idea, que ya le rondaba, se le abrió en su mente como un cielo raso. Le dijo que ese pequeño bulto era un implante anticonceptivo y ahí lo tuvo claro. Si iba a acostarse con ella sería para un fin: un hijo. Los prejuicios dinásticos no valían. Ella era lo más cercano a una reina digna en ese planeta. Hasta se tenía en esa autoestima. De tanto observarla constantemente cayó en la cuenta de que la razón por la que nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer con esa forma de ser posiblemente fuese porque esas mujeres ya no existían. Era lo más parecido a una saiyajin que quedaba en el cosmos, más saiyajin que muchas de sus congéneres. Era rica y tenía una mente y una determinación prodigiosas, tanto que podría ser la dueña de todo ese absurdo mundo únicamente proponiéndoselo, pese a que por una extraña razón no parecía interesada en ello. La había elegido para ser la madre de su hijo. La humana, la mujer rara, Bulma, _ella_ tenía que ser la que llevara al heredero de la raza saiyajin en su vientre. Se dijo a sí mismo que si no era ella, se convertiría en una faena harto complicada el dar con una sustituta a su altura, además de que no sería humana porque él iba a hacer desaparecer el planeta. Sería otra que se encontrara por el cosmos una vez que haya destruido La Tierra después de acabar con los androides y con Kakarotto. Quería un hijo. Un hijo poderoso que le acompañara en sus viajes por el espacio, al que entrenar y preparar.

Los inconvenientes eran muchos, sí, como por ejemplo que ella, siendo como es, posiblemente no le dejaría llevarse a su hijo ya que las mujeres se suelen volver irracionalmente posesivas con sus cachorros. En ese caso tendría que liquidarla. Tal planteamiento se afianzaba una y otra vez con más fuerza por mucho que ella le ofreciera. No debía desestimarlo pues ya le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

Se tiró toda la noche perdido en esos pensamientos sobre el colchón. La idea fue tomando forma con el paso de los días y cada vez lo tenía más nítido. Solo tenía que decírselo para que se quitara ese estúpido obstáculo del brazo. La noche anterior casi comete la estupidez de fornicarla sin que se hubiera deshecho de ese impedimento en forma de implante. Y eso no iba a ocurrir. Por muy idiota que hubiera sido al dejar que se acercara a él tanto, estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento hubiera detenido toda esa anomalía. Absolutamente convencido de ello.

Comenzó su explicación mirándola directamente a los ojos, aquellos que tantas veces le confundían. Ese paso era necesario para el fin y tenía que poner toda su concentración en ello. Tenía que mostrarse interesado pero no anhelante. Ella nunca debía saber que él había aprehendido y asimilado su deseo de tener descendencia como una prioridad latente:

-Soy el Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio, la raza más poderosa de todo el Universo. Mis semejantes fueron aniquilados por Freezer, que solo por pura egolatría y diversión me dejó a mí con vida.- Estaba contento consigo mismo. No estaba pareciendo ansioso, pero sí notable. No debía olvidar que la había asido por la cintura y llevado allí a cuestas solo para decirle esto y por mucho que le pese, eso denotaba pretensión por su parte. Tenía que bajar el tono, pero consideró que ya lo haría más adelante. Ahora solo se estaba explicando.

Bulma escuchaba como si ese momento le fuera a cambiar la vida, como si lo que saliera de la boca de ese hombre fuera una revelación mística que respondía a miles de crédulas interrogantes. Transmitía seguridad y serenidad a destajo. Vegeta era un príncipe, sí, y si no llega a serlo por sangre, pudiera haberlo fingido solo por la solemnidad con la que envolvía cada una de sus palabras. Siempre lo hacía. Ya fuese una mera locución sin fondo o incluso sin que dijera nada, la majestuosidad le vestía de la cabeza a los pies y se ajustaba a él como su uniforme de combate. Fue escuchar nombrar al lagarto y notó tensión en su mano, que se cerraba con fuerza formando un puño.

-Él nos detestaba,- continuó el saiya. -al igual que muchos en el cosmos, pero él en especial porque temía por su imperio.- Seguía fijando sus pupilas en las de ella. -Por eso los mató a todos, porque sabía que éramos los únicos que podríamos hacerle frente.-

Cruzó los brazos para proseguir: -Solo quedamos Kakarotto y yo, y él ya ha tenido descendencia.- Levantó la barbilla concediéndole aún más seriedad desde la perspectiva de la peliazul. -Por lo que he podido comprobar, tener hijos con humanos aumenta el poder de un saiyajin, así que siendo yo el príncipe, un híbrido mío con una terrícola daría con el ser más poderoso sobre el Universo, después de mí, evidentemente.-

Bajó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos esperando alguna reacción por parte de la peliazul, sin embargo parecía que aún estaba demasiado impactada por todo lo que aquello le estaba repercutiendo. No era tonta así que no tendría que dar muchas vueltas para llegar a la conclusión básica de toda aquella charla.

Por fin, habló, o al menos, lo intentó: -¿Quieres...?- le había salido un carraspeo que consiguió que su voz sonara demasiado aguada. Tosió para volver a empezar: -¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga un hijo contigo?-

-Quiero que te queda clara una cosa. No te estoy pidiendo nada, te estoy formulando una simple cuestión.-

La peliazul finalmente apartó sus ojos de los suyos para fijarlos en un punto perdido en su lado derecho. Vegeta dejó que lo meditara por unos segundos. Como suponía, ella estaba demasiado confusa. Después de todo lo que le había dicho sobre su preferencia en mujeres, es normal que tuviera que asimilar la posibilidad de ser honrada con su decisión. -Pero yo no...-

-Sé que quieres tener un hijo.- le interrumpió él.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a mirarlo para que se explicara aunque aún parecía ausente y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Siempre tengo que estar escuchando todo lo que habláis entre tus padres y tú, no era difícil darse cuenta de que ansías ser madre.- Prosiguió sin notar en la peliazul ningún atisbo de reacción más allá de los balbuceos. -Vosotros queréis un hijo y yo un heredero digno de mi estirpe.- Lentamente, empezó a andar hacia ella, la cual, desde el suelo, lo veía acercársele aún expectante. Cuando se posicionó de pie, se inclinó y estiró su brazo hacia la cara de la científica, concretamente a su barbilla. Se la cogió para observarla bien. Tiró de ella consiguiendo que por la inercia Bulma se irguiera del todo. Lo había dejado hacer sin protestar, dejándose llevar por él. Aún con la barbilla entre sus manos y el brazo estirado, sin ninguna expresividad en los ojos, clavó estos en los de ella. -Contesta.- le ordenó.

No lo hizo, pero al menos habló: -¿Quieres que sea la madre de tu hijo?-

Ahí pareció incómodo y la soltó. La peliazul podría estar en _shock_ pero aún así conseguía dar en el clavo. -Ya te lo he dicho, no hay congéneres mías en todo el cosmos y la unión entre humanos y saiyajins parece ser la más próspera y fuerte, además no puedo dejar que lo único que quede de ella sea el hijo de Kakarotto.-

Volvió a mirar hacia un lado agitando su cabeza. -No tiene sentido...- murmuró.

Él aspiró fuertemente por la nariz al escucharla. -Solo tienes que contestar, no es tan relevante.-

Retornó sus ojos a los de él: -Si no lo fuera, ni me lo habrías mencionado.-

Dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara. -Todo lo contrario, si fuera importante, esta charla no habría existido.-

Volvió a insistir: -Es que no tiene sentido, Vegeta.-

Se estaba hartando de esa conversación. La respuesta para él era sencilla. -¿Y me lo dices tú? Nada de lo que tú haces tiene sentido, Bulma.-

-Pero todo lo que tú haces, sí, y esto no lo tiene. Me has pedido que sea...-

Cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho que infló magnificándose: -Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, yo no te he pedido nada, te he dado la oportunidad de que puedas ser la que porte al heredero al trono de Vegetasei.-

-Pero eso es algo realmente importante, Vegeta, tienes que darte cuenta de eso al menos.-

Y lo era. Se le había metido esa idea muy hasta el fondo de su mente y la transformó como deseo en su alma. -No lo es, si te he ofertado algo así es simplemente porque no cambiaría ninguna prioridad en mí. Si fuese algo importante ni siquiera sabrías de la existencia de esa inquietud.-

-¿Inquietud?- Lo miró aún más confusa. -¿Eso es lo que es para ti? ¿Una inquietud? ¿Un capricho?-

Estaba hurgando demasiado y no podía permitírselo. -Contesta.-

-¿Y qué harías tú con un hijo, eh?- La imagen de Vegeta como padre ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Si al principio la cuestión a resolver era el objeto del diálogo en sí, el_qué_, ahora pasaba por la finalidad. Y el _para qué_ en alguien como el príncipe de los saiyajins solo podía encerrar algo grotesco a ojos de Bulma.

Volvió a respirar hondamente y a observarla. Tendría que volver a mentir. -Tú lo criarías, de eso no hay duda.-

No la había. -Sí, ¿y luego qué?-

Supo cómo desviar su atención: -Antes hay que resolver otras cosas.-

Aquello no cuadraba para la peliazul. Él le saca a rastras y la lleva a la nave para decirle que quiere ser padre, que ella era la elegida para ser la madre, que no le dé importancia, y ahora le asegura que no tiene pensado hasta el último inconveniente de todo eso. "¿Pero por qué es tan mentiroso? ¿Y qué es eso de resolver otras cosas?". Lo entendió y abrió los ojos enormemente. "¿Cómo no he caído en eso?", se reprendió a sí misma sin darse cuenta de que había pisado la trampa del saiya: él le había dirigido hacia el _cómo_ para no centrarse en el _para qué_. Y si Bulma Brief se estaba encontrando a sí misma después del choque impactante, la parte de ella con la que se topó era la frívola. -Pero tendríamos que...-

Que ella hiciera aparecer el pudor en ese mismo instante después de haberlo perseguido como lo había hecho era desquiciante para Vegeta. Previsible, pero desquiciante. -¿Vas a ponerle alguna pega a eso ahora?- No fue una burla, más bien altiva reprimenda.

La arrogancia de él nunca la soportó. Si había un punto de esa conversación en la que tuviera que reaccionar, fue ése: -¡Oye! ¡Se pueden tener hijos de otra manera!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Él la imitó en el gesto. Que hubiera otros métodos además del natural para llevar a cabo ese _procedimiento_ en un planeta tan subdesarrollado como ése no se lo esperaba: -¿Cuáles?-

Bulma se estaba convirtiendo a ojos de Vegeta en un libro abierto. Sabía que cuando se pone inquieta, tose, al igual que le da por mover mucho la cabeza a los lados si quiere centrarse en algo. En ocasiones, el nerviosismo hace que a ella no le salgan las palabras, como anteriormente, o que empiece a hablar sobre algo que no le interesa mucho. Sin parar. Y ése fue un claro ejemplo: -Pues existe la introducción médica del semen o esperma en la vagina de la mujer con la finalidad de conseguir una gestación de forma no natural, es decir que tú tendrías que dejar el semen en una probeta y así yo tendría que...-

No le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que ella le estaba relatando, pero fue oír eso último lo que le puso los vellos de punta. Había soportado demasiado: -¡Ni hablar!- gritó de manera exagerada. -¿A qué viene todo esto, Bulma, maldita sea? ¿Es que te vas a andar con remilgos y tonterías tuyas en este momento? ¡Sería un honor para ti y para tu raza que llevaras a mi hijo y tú solo dices tonterías! ¡Tonterías!-

-¿Que yo digo tonterías? ¡Hace pocos días me dijiste que solo andabas con _mujeres importantes_ y ahora me vienes con que quieres tener un hijo conmigo!-

-¡Te pasas el día persiguiéndome!-

-¡Yo no te persigo! ¡Soy una señorita y las señoritas no hacen eso!-

Los dos gruñeron por igual y cruzaron sus brazos alterados y molestos. Respiraron hondo y fue Vegeta el que habló: -Te dejaría con vida a ti y a tus padres.-

Hacía unos segundos que volvió a reencontrarse con ella misma y ya no iba a dejar de serlo: -¿Quieres hacer un trato con esto?-

-¿Es que para ti nada es suficiente?- le inquirió ofuscado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, aunque fuera mentira, era la concesión más amplia que él habría hecho nunca? Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, jamás habría ido a por ella para comunicarle su decisión. Jamás. Debería haberse acostado con ella cientos de veces, las cientos de veces que las imágenes le habían aparecido a la mente una y otra vez. Pero no podía, "¡Maldita sea! ¡Y todo por ese estúpido implante!". Si no fuera porque lo vio, no habría pensado en nada de esto. Era como si el hecho de vérselo dentro de la piel, le provocara aún más para conseguir lo que quería. Necesitaba que éste desapareciera, que ella se lo quitara. Le constaba que su revelación, meditada y razonada, no sería fácil de digerir, que discutirían, pero de ahí a que pusiera tantos inconvenientes era delirante. Con decir que no, todo se diluiría.

-¡Tú no vas a acabar con nadie aparte de esos androides!- No podía creerse que siempre fuese con la misma cantinela. Esa frase de Vegeta le devolvía a un mundo increíble en el que él no le debiera nada a ella. -¡Con nadie!-

Apretó los puños y los dientes, se acercó a la científica con un paso firme que hizo retumbar la cámara. -Eres...- empezó a decir. -Eres...-

-¿Qué?- la peliazul hinchó su pecho frente a él enlazando sus brazos. -¿Qué soy?-

Volvían a estar como en las mil ocasiones anteriores. Bulma había despertado y lo había hecho con el mismo brío que le caracteriza.

Vegeta se destensó y se giró para salir de allí. No podía demostrar su frustración. Ya le había hecho ver demasiadas cosas a ella.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?-

Detuvo su marcha para voltear un poco su cuerpo. Bulma continuó:

-Quieres un heredero pero es por algo más, por alguna razón más que la que me has dicho.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ya habías pensado tener un hijo pero desechaste la idea con mucha facilidad, ¿a qué viene que sea ahora?-

Él sonrió de lado. -¿Crees que es por una razón especial la que me ha hecho decantarme por ti?- Le era divertido que la peliazul creyera realmente que existía algún sentimiento por su parte hacia ella.

Fue rápida en contestar. -No, no me refiero a eso.- y se explicó: -No me refiero a mí aunque es obvio que no puedes rehuir de mis encantos, me refiero al momento, a que sea justo ahora cuando te han entrado las prisas.-

-Yo no tengo ninguna prisa.-

-La tienes, y si aquí hay una cuenta atrás, ésa es la del reloj que cuenta el tiempo para la llegada de los androides.- habló tan rápido que ahora fue él el que tuvo que analizar lo dicho.

Lo entendió, pero no quiso escucharla. Ya tenía suficiente con esa estúpida charla. Salió por la puerta sin dedicarle ninguna advertencia.

o-o-o-o-o

-No tiene sentido.- se repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas por la cámara. -No tiene sentido.- Apoyó las manos en el mando tratando de centrarse en cada una de lo dicho por Vegeta hacía un momento, el cual la había dejado sola allí con sus pensamientos. Por la forma de acabar, se podría concluir que ella había denegado su oferta. O al menos, eso es lo que lógicamente pensará él. -¿Cree que le he dicho que no?- preguntó en alto.

-Has dicho que no.-

-¿Qué?- Miró hacia el techo y hacia las esquinas buscando a su madre por algún sitio. Juraría que ésa era su voz.

-Que le has dicho que no, hija, ¡ay! Siempre andas enredándolo todo pero no te preocupes, sabrás cómo...-

-¡Mamá! ¿Es que estabas escuchando?- Gritó hacia el altavoz de donde provenía el sonido. Su madre estaba en el laboratorio y había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido en la nave.

-Sí, claro, y estoy con tu padre.-

-¡Hola hija!- exclamó su progenitor. -¡Qué buen equipo de sonido pusiste a la cámara! ¡Hemos oído hasta los latidos acelerados de tu corazón!-

-¿Pero es que creéis que esto es normal?- Como si no hubiera tenido bastante, ahora sus padres lo habían oído todo.

-¡Oh, sí! La verdad es que se escuchaba muy bien, ¿verdad, querido?-

-Las fluctuaciones de los graves no han sido muy precisas, pero le he ajustado la variable y el sonido ha sido impecable.-

-Debería recordárselo a tus amigos los gerentes del teatro de la ópera, _papá_- comentó su madre. -Siempre nos quejamos de que la vibración no es perfecta.-

-Tienes razón, querida, pero ahora que has decidido que tenemos que irnos pronto no sé cuándo se lo podré decir.-

-Pronto, no, ¡nos vamos ya!-

-¿Ya?-

-¿No has oído todo? Ellos necesitan estar solos, ¿verdad, Bulma?-

Pero su hija había apagado la conexión de la cámara hacía ya mucho. Los latidos de su corazón aún seguían alterados.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cruzaba el jardín entre el histerismo y la congoja. "¿Le he dicho que no?". Si analizaba bien lo acontecido en ningún momento le negó la mayor de manera explícita pero sí tácitamente. "¿Y quiero un hijo de él?". Que quería un hijo era evidente. Siempre quiso ser madre, "¿pero con Vegeta?". Eso es algo que tendría que pensar mucho y no sabía si él había entendido un no por respuesta.

Subió las escaleras mirando fijamente al suelo. Vegeta no estaba por allí, ya se lo esperaba, seguramente se haya ido a...Paró para pensar por un momento: "¿a dónde se va cuando no está aquí?". Le hubiera servido de mucho saber ese dato el par de veces que lo buscó y no dio con él. Rememoró que su padre le dijo que siempre andaba por el techo. "Bah, da igual", se dijo para continuar su marcha hacia su cuarto. "Ahora necesito pensar, pensar y asimilar."

-¿Quiero un hijo de Vegeta?- se echó sobre la cama como si fuera un peso muerto. Las sábanas estaban suaves y todo ordenado lo que significaba que los _home robots_de la parte de arriba de la casa ya habían hecho su trabajo.

-Ese hombre debería saber que una decisión así no se toma en un cuarto de hora, maldita sea.- protestó subiendo todo su cuerpo hacia el centro de la cama. -No parecía muy excitado por la idea.- frunció el ceño recordando cómo había sido trasladada hacia la nave. -Aunque por la manera en la que se comportó al principio...- Pensativa miró hacia la pared que separaba su cuarto del suyo: -¡A mí no me engañas!- exclamó deseando que él estuviera allí para que lo escuchara.

Tras varios minutos rondándole por la mente miles de interrogantes sobre el príncipe y su revelación, se centró en ella misma. Lo deseaba. Y mucho. Más que a ningún otro hombre que hubiese conocido. Eso era evidente para él y para ella. Sin embargo acostarse con Vegeta no implicaba que quisiera tener un hijo con el saiya. Era peligroso, tan hermético como hechizante, y siempre llegaba a la misma frustrante desembocadura: -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?- "Sí", se decía a sí misma, "tiene un pasado pero unos más y otros menos también lo tenemos". Meneó su pelo azul disgustada. -Ay, ¿pero qué dices, Bulma? Lo que él ha pasado no lo sabrás nunca por muy pesada que te pongas.-

Un sonido seco procedente del pasillo le hizo volver a la realidad. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un _home robot_ llevando una enorme maleta y a su madre detrás seguida de su padre. Parecía que iban con prisas. -¿Qué hacéis?-

-¡Oh, hija!- su madre se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla como si acabara de salir de la cárcel. -Estoy segura de que vas a ser tan feliz...- Y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, mamá? ¿Qué es todo esto?- Su padre, que llevaba a duras penas una maleta de igual tamaño en sus brazos, le miraba con la misma cara de confusión que seguramente postraba ella en su rostro. -¿Papá?-

-Nos vamos.- aseveró su madre.

Entonces recordó la última conversación que tuvo con ellos en el laboratorio donde por lo visto habían decidido irse de la ciudad a un sitio aún desconocido y por un tiempo indeterminado. -¿Cómo que os vais? ¡Esto hay que hablarlo antes!-

-No hay nada que hablar, pequeña.- y prosiguió volviéndole la jovialidad perenne. -Esos androides vendrán y tu padre y yo tenemos que ver mucho mundo antes.-

-¿Es que queréis volverme loca entre todos?- Si el día había sido raro, esto lo remataba. -Papá,- se dirigió a él, el único con el que podía razonar. -Tú no puedes dejar aquí a tus animales, es superior a ti.-

-Lo sé hija pero tu madre tiene razón, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de que esas criaturas vengan a por nosotros...-

No parecía muy convencido de esa idea y ella sabía quién le había hecho cambiar de opinión. -¡Pero mamá...!-

-Ni peros ni nada, cielo, hemos estado aguantando mucho este momento y tu padre y yo nos vamos.- Se puso de nuevo en movimiento con más rapidez que antes.

-¿Qué momento?- Se temió lo peor. -¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con lo que habéis oído en la cámara de gravedad, verdad?- Pero sus padres ya estaban bajando las escaleras y no le contestaban. -¿Verdad?- Hizo un intento pero fue infructuoso. Miró la maleta que el _home robot_ dejó en la parte de arriba de la escalera. Los pequeños androides de la casa tenían el minúsculo inconveniente de que no sabían bajar las escaleras, de ahí que tuvieran varios en la planta de arriba y otros en la de abajo. Era una minucia que se siempre olvidaba arreglar. Cuando alzó la vista sus padres ya estaban saliendo por la puerta visiblemente apresurados. Corrió detrás de ellos.

-¡La otra maleta os la dejáis aquí!- exclamó saliendo al jardín. -¿Es que no os vais ni a despedir?- les gritó viéndoles correr hacia el portón que da a la calle. -¡Pero, papá! ¡La empresa!-

-¡Adiós, hija!- su padre se despedía de ella con la mano que tenía libre sin girarse para verla. -¡Adiós, Vegeta! ¡Cuida de Tama! ¡Llamaremos en cuanto sepamos donde estamos!-

-¡Sí, adiós, hija! ¡Nos espera el taxi! ¡Qué emoción!- su madre hizo lo mismo.

Los observó enfurruñada y completamente segura de que era la persona más cuerda que vivía en esa casa. Entró en el interior cerrando la puerta con fuerza. En ningún momento cayó en que su padre también se había despedido del príncipe.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

Miró hacia abajo y lo vio con sus brazos cruzados, más serio que de costumbre. Había cogido la escalera plegable para buscar la maldita pelota de Tama en el techo de la casa. Desde que su padre se fue antes de ayer, el gato no paraba de incordiarla y de arañarla, ya que Vegeta no había aparecido por casa desde que tuvieron su importante charla y por lo visto el minino se aburría con mucha facilidad si no tenía al príncipe.

-Ah, por fin apareces.- le dijo volviendo a subir tramo a tramo las escaleras. Como la superficie de la casa era abovedada, cogió la que es flexible. -Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿dónde has estado, eh?- No estaba ni a dos metros y aún le quedaba mucho para poder vislumbrar algo. -No entiendo cómo en este techo se podían quedar cosas fijadas ya que se supone que es semicircular, claro que se anchura es bastante considerable- dijo mirando a los lados. De nuevo, bajó la vista hacia los pies de la escalera y Vegeta seguía ahí observándola. -¿Te gusta lo que ves desde ahí?- le preguntó con sorna. Se volvió sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte aunque maldijo no poder estar cerca para ver su cara de enfado porque ella le hiciera una broma. "Seguro que sí que le está gustando, si no, no se quedaría ahí como un pasmarote". -Oye, Vegeta, ¿por qué no vuelas y me dices si ves la pelota de...¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-

Sin saber ni como ni por qué, se vio estampada contra el suelo. Cayó de espaldas y sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero así como en su mano. -¡Au! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- trató de incorporarse pero notó un pinchazo en la espalda.

Cuando lo hizo viró a su izquierda y vio las piernas del saiya justo a su lado. Lo miró dolorida hacia el rostro, el cual no podía vislumbrar bien pues el sol le daba de cara. Si algo sabía seguro, es que él podría haberla cogido al vuelo sin ni siquiera molestarse en lo más mínimo. -¿Por qué no me has cogido?- le gritó tratando de erguirse en poco. -¡Qué dolor! ¡Ah!- Si había algo que ella no podía soportar, ése era el dolor físico, por muy pequeño que fuese. Se tocó el trasero creyendo que lo había perdido por la caída.

Volvió a alzar la vista hacia él. -¿Es que no me vas a ayudar?-

No lo hizo. Altanero, la dejó allí y entró en la cocina en busca de comida.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?- le cuestionó irritada.

El saiya no le contestó. Estaba buscando comida abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los varios muebles. Únicamente necesitó observarlo por dos segundos y sabía que algo no iba bien. Era curioso cómo de difícil se convertía para ella descifrar lo que encerraban los ojos del príncipe pero, en cambio, se estaba transformando en toda una experta en saber si ocurría algo malo con solo mirarle la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se acercó a él esperando que al menos se diera la vuelta para contestar. No lo hizo.

-Vegeta...- Acercó su mano hacia el hombro del guerrero para voltearlo.

-¡No me toques!- le bramó el príncipe girando medio cuerpo.

Bulma se quedó pasmada. Y no solo por el grito si no porque tenía una herida en la frente por la que no paraba de sangrar.

-¡No me grites!- le contestó ella alzando la voz por igual. -¿Y qué es esa herida, eh? ¿Y dónde has estado?- puso sus brazos en jarra mientras lo estudiaba en sus pasos rápidos por la cocina, cogiendo comida de aquí y allá.

El príncipe volvió a dar el mutismo por respuesta. La dejó a un lado saliendo por la puerta y llevando una caja de alimentos varios. Como ella esperaba, se dirigió hacia la cámara.

No supo bien porqué pero Bulma, en contra de lo que siempre hace, lo dejó ir. No lo siguió. Tan solo vio desde el ventanal cómo él subía a la nave y cerraba la compuerta. Ella se frotaba la muñeca dolorida mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le habría pasado.

o-o-o-o-o

Se tiró el resto de la tarde en el laboratorio, observándolo por la cámara. No hacía nada inusual aparte de vendarse la cabeza torpemente con las vendas del botiquín de la cámara que se le caían una y otra vez. Entrenaba y entrenaba, pero al contrario de lo normal, esta vez lo hacía subiendo la presión hasta cuatrocientos sin bajarla ni un instante.

"¿Qué le pasa?", se preguntaba una y otra vez la peliazul. "No puede ser solo por lo de ayer". Cuando lo vio derrumbarse de rodillas contra el suelo para caer sobre éste semi inconsciente fue disparada hacia la nave.

-¡Vegeta!- chilló desde fuera golpeando con la mano la entrada. -¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta, por favor, abre la puerta!- Se maldijo a sí misma por olvidársele crear un interruptor para poder abrir esa maldita compuerta desde fuera pero las dos veces que había arreglado la nave se le olvidó. Volvió a intentarlo: -Vegeta, por favor, ábreme la puerta, te he visto caerte, solo quiero saber si estás bien.-

Bulma Brief podía ser la mujer más _suave_ del mundo, Vegeta lo sabía, con él había sido así más de una vez. Como el príncipe también sabía que la peliazul es capaz de revolver esa suavidad y tornar a ser la mujer más áspera de todo el condenado Universo: -¡Maldito saiya del demonio! ¿Quieres abrir la puerta de _mi_ cámara de una maldita vez?- Y si el tono de voz ya había cambiado, los golpes no se quedaron lejos ya que había dejado los toques con las manos para propinar un par de patadas con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante el mutismo del interior de la nave supo cómo reaccionar. -Muy bien, me sentaré aquí hasta que te dignes a salir, ¿me has oído?- Y se giró para bajar la rampa no sin antes concluir: -¡Me quedaré aquí y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!-

Y así fue. Se sentó en el césped a la espera de que el príncipe se dignara a al menos abrirle la puerta. No estaba muy segura de si él le estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo porque lo último que supo es que se había derrumbado sobre las losas de metal de la cámara de gravedad. Preocupada y enfadada, cogió la postura sobre la hierba.

A los cinco minutos fue por una silla pues aún le dolía el golpe contra el suelo tras caer de la escalera y aprovechó para mirar por la cámara del laboratorio donde lo divisó recostado y consciente. A los diez minutos fue por un cojín porque la silla no era lo suficientemente cómoda. A los quince minutos ya había acercado a su improvisada_central de operaciones_ una tumbona y la mesa. A los veinte ya estaba rodeada de revistas y comida. A la media hora tuvo que ir al baño porque no aguantaba más de tanto refresco que se había tomado de golpe debido al calor. Y a la hora ya se había quedado dormida sobre la tumbona.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras el mareo se levantó y bajó la gravedad a trescientos. Decidió hacer ejercicios de meditación en la nave a pesar del calor sofocante que estaba sufriendo a esas presiones no sin antes volver a intentar tapar la herida que se había hecho entrenando en las montañas.

Después de la huida un tanto extraña de los padres de la peliazul decidió no volver a pensar en el tema de su descendencia. La peliazul era la mejor opción para ser la portadora de su hijo y pese a que sí que era cierto que le habían entrado ciertas prisas con el tema, tal y como ella se lo dio a entender, solo el hecho de que la científica se diera cuenta de ello y él no, le hizo tomar la decisión de no volver a pensarlo hasta después de que acabase con los androides y con Kakarotto.

Enfurecido se fue a las montañas. El culpable de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era obvio. Una y otra vez, la imagen de Kakarotto le venía a la mente y como en sus sueños, aparecía en su imaginación como superguerrero. Ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí. Kakarotto, el tercera clase, el idiota más lerdo que había conocido jamás había osado desafiarle con su poder de combate que ascendía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Y el tiempo pasaba, sí, inexorablemente, y él aún no había conseguido ser supersaiyajin, el fin por el que se autoexilió en este planeta, su destino. Un hijo podría esperar.

Entrenó en un paraje desértico devastándolo y llegando hasta sus límites durante más de un día. Cayó sobre la tierra firme sofocado y hastiado en más de una ocasión. Hastiado de todo y de todos. De Kakarotto y de la peliazul, pero sobre todo de sí mismo.

No lo conseguía. Su destino se le escapaba y no sabía porqué. Lo había hecho todo. Todo. Había entrenado a una gravedad hasta cuatro veces superior a la que sufrió el tercera clase en su viaje hacia Namek. Se levantaba al alba, se alimentaba bien, se concentraba, meditaba y descansaba lo justo para reponer fuerzas. A lo largo de esa noche no paró de imaginar movimientos de posibles enemigos, a cansar su mente con ataques ficticios y a destrozar su cuerpo a base de ágiles saltos y golpes efectivos contra las montañas. Nada. Y entonces, derrotado contra la nada, llegó a una conclusión contraria en sí misma:

La lógica no tenía ningún sentido. No había lógica en todo aquello. Que el único saiyajin puro que quedaba además de él fuera mandado a La Tierra y que se convirtiera en supersaiyajin no era lógico. Que ese saiya fuera más poderoso que el príncipe de su raza genéticamente imbatible no era lógico. Que hubiera un chico que vino del futuro no era lógico. Que encima ese chaval también se pudiera convertir en uno no era lógico. Que Freezer encontrara la muerte en ese planeta no era lógico. Que los androides que acabarían con él en dos años y poco no era lógico. Lo único lógico que le rodeaba en ese momento era el cansancio después de batallar tanto contra sí mismo, mental y físicamente.

Pero él era Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins. No podía convertirse a sí mismo en su peor enemigo. Eso era algo por lo que nunca se permitió pasar. Estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, de haber podido sobrevivir al infierno en ese mundo y en el otro. Era lo único que tenía, su orgullo. Si le quitaban eso, entonces no era nadie. Su vida entera, su mísera y deleznable vida había sido un cúmulo de sucesivas desdichas. Con sumo cuidado, como siempre lo hizo todo hasta ese día, fue formándose en fuerza y voluntad, puliéndose él mismo con su astucia innata porque sabía que algún día el Universo entero se volvería a enterar de quién era él, de quién era su raza, la raza de la que él era Príncipe. Solo tenía que sobrevivir a Freezer. Y lo hizo. Murió y resucitó. Por una vez, el destino fue condescendiente con el Heredero de Vegetasei. No podía dejarlo ahora por mucho que la lógica no funcionara.

Lo entendió. Entendió su furia actual y sus prisas por tener descendencia. Lo lógica fallaba y las fuerzas también. Un saiyajin necesita de la fiereza de la pelea. Algo físico. Contacto constante con la guerra. Estaba perdiendo su entereza, se estaba diluyendo y no le estaba ocurriendo en una gran batalla contra un enemigo, no. Se estaba disolviendo en medio de la nada, en un planeta de la Galaxia del Norte del que nunca antes oyó hablar. La falta de un enemigo táctil y presto le estaba convirtiendo a él en su peor rival. Necesitaba tener más paciencia. Necesitaba paciencia y necesitaba concentrarse. No le acompañaba la suerte, ¿y qué? Nunca la tuvo y aún así él si estaba vivo y los miles a los que se enfrentó se pudrían ahora en el averno. Si antes pudo soportar largos viajes hasta llegar al campo de batalla era porque esperaba su momento, se preparaba. El tenerlo tan cerca, ahora, aquí, el estar rodeado de tantas preguntas cuando casi podía tocar el sueño de su vida le hacía desconcentrarse. "Solo tengo que seguir peleando.", se decía constantemente mientras volaba de vuelta extenuado y hambriento. "Seguir peleando".

Con ese ánimo llegó a Capsule Corporation. Cuando vio a la peliazul subida a las escaleras y tan cerca del colchón aunque aún no pudiera verlo, no le fue difícil dejarse llevar por la deseosa idea de verla caer y así lo provocó. Con el alma insuflada con nuevos y viejos anhelos, recolectó un poco de alimento de la cocina para llevárselos a su nave. No había descansado pero haría un último esfuerzo antes de irse a dormir. La herida en la frente le estaba molestando pero era soportable. Por supuesto. Se había vuelto demasiado delicado desde que estaba en aquella casa y no volvería a permitirlo.

Cuando se mareó y se cayó, solo podía escuchar la irritante voz de la científica que le llamaba y le soltaba frases para él inentendibles. Después de llevar a cabo sus ejercicios de meditación salió fuera y se quedó unos segundos observándola. A los pies de la nave, la peliazul se había quedado dormida sobre una tumbona. Pasó de largo y la dejó allí, dispuesto a descansar por última vez en su cama después de una energizante ducha.

o-o-o-o-o

Cuando bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente se extrañó al no encontrarse en la cocina al dueño de la casa. Recordó que hacía dos días se había ido, que se había despedido de él mientras observaba la despedida desde el colchón. Fue la primera vez que programó los _home robots_ de aquella residencia para que le prepararan el desayuno y como supuso, fue bastante fácil. Siguió inamovible incluso cuando vio a la científica recorrer el jardín visiblemente molesta:

-¡Idiota!- le gritó nada más entrar. Tenía el pelo enredado y la cara hinchada. Era fácil percatarse de que se acababa de despertar sobre la tumbona y que el sol de la mañana había sido el culpable. -¿Por qué no me has despertado, eh?-

Vegeta seguía comiendo. Aprovecharía ahora para alimentarse y luego iría a la cámara a por la caja. No tenía tiempo para sus arrebatos de ira. Tenía que seguir peleando.

-¡Seguro que me viste dormida cuando saliste de la cámara y ni te dignaste a avisarme!- Continuaba ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, esperando una respuesta en vano del príncipe que seguía engullendo ajeno a ella, la cual cruzó los brazos y lo estudió durante segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- le preguntó. Había disminuido la intensidad de su voz aunque aún denotaba irritación. Se aproximó hacia el lavabo con el ceño arrugado, mojó un trapo en agua y se dirigió a él sospechando que algo no encajaba. Como supuso, al notarla cerca, se apartó. -Solo voy a limpiarte la sangre seca de la frente, Vegeta.- le dijo conciliadora. Él la dejó hacer enfadado consigo mismo. Podría soportarlo. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza pero prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados. Lo malo de aquello es que dejaba solo a su afinadísimo sentido del olfato actuar, y ése era un grave error teniendo a la peliazul tan próxima.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- le preguntó ella en un murmullo mientras le retiraba la suciedad de la herida.

No le contestó y Bulma insistió mientras le ponía bien un apósito. -¿Es que no me vas a decir nada después de la bomba que me soltaste?-

Ese punto tenía que quedar bien claro así que como siempre hacía cuando quería despachar algo que no le interesaba, abrió los ojos antes de contestarle: -Ese asunto no me interesa ni lo volverá a hacer jamás, ¿lo has entendido?-

Ella le sonrió de lado fijando la vista en la boca del guerrero. -Pues parecía que...-

No la dejó acabar. Se revolvió y dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano. Buscaba rotundidad y la encontró. Consiguió al menos que Bulma callara y que le mirara con el trapo en la mano sin comprender qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo.

-¡No!- vociferó Vegeta. -¡No más distracciones! ¡No más!- Aunque estuviese más calmado que el día anterior, tenerla cerca le exacerbaba en demasía. En realidad, era una suerte haberla dejado aproximarse porque así se asentaba en la idea de que encerrarse en la cámara era la mejor opción.

-¿Distracciones?-

Bufó molesto por la desidia que le provocaba todo aquello. Empujó el plato hacia el fondo de la mesa desganado y se puso de pie para largarse de allí. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la salida fue cuando le habló: -La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tengo que ser supersaiyajin, que no se te olvide.-

La peliazul lo vio marcharse y entrar en la cámara. Suspirando volvió a preguntarse qué diablos le pasaba. No le dio tiempo a razonar porque a los dos segundos, el príncipe salía con la caja que usó para trasladar alimentos y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cocina.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?-

-Deja de preguntarme de una vez.- le contestó sin atisbarla ni un instante y dando vueltas por la cocina. Recogía la fruta de las bandejas y abría los muebles para llenar la caja de comida.

Ella le observaba con los brazos enlazados. -¿Es que te vas a encerrar allí?-

Sin cesar de llenar el arca, murmuró irritado: -Es lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio.-

Aquello era el colmo para Bulma. Había estado pendiente de él desde que llegó a esa casa y él ahora quería rehuir de todo, dejarlo todo atrás. Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, ¿es que él no lo veía? ¿O es que el ser consciente de ello era por lo que estaba haciendo todo eso?.

Vértices. Picos. Para Bulma era como si únicamente existiera eso entre ellos. Cuando se acercaban mucho entre ambos, los picos eran sublimes, envueltos en una bruma de confusión que parecía más fuerte que ellos, que les pedía más a los dos, que se dijeran más, que se aproximaran más y que se tocaran. ¿Es que él no podía verlo, no podía sentirlo? Tantas interrogantes. Siempre. Tanto que descifrar dentro de ese saiya testarudo. La provocaba y se alejaba. La besaba y se alejaba. Le decía que quería ser padre y se volvía a alejar más que nunca, tanto que casi estaban como al inicio de todo aquello y en menos de tres días. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que la paternidad no era importante, lo debía de ser si ahora se comportaba de esa manera justo después de haber tenido esa conversación. No estaba siendo déspota, aún no, estaba revuelto, oscuro, borroso, más difícil que otras veces y, sobre todo, dolido. Pero algo le decía a Bulma que no estaba dolido con ella, si no con él mismo. "¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Qué le ha pasado?"

Y ahora solo quiere llevarse de allí una caja con comida.

No lo iba a tolerar. -¡Suelta eso!- exclamó cogiéndole la caja por el otro extremo.

Tenía que ser frío. Frío. Seguir peleando. Pelear. Lo que ella le dijera, a él no le interesaba y mucho menos le importaba. Tiró de la caja para sí y Bulma ahí no pudo hacer nada. O casi nada, claro.

Se puso delante, entre la puerta y él, con los brazos en cruz. -No te irás de aquí hasta que me contestes a qué demonios te está pasando, Vegeta.- Ver cómo él alzó la vista para observarla le hizo continuar: -¿Qué es, eh? ¿Qué? ¿Es porque no te conviertes en supersaiyajin? ¿Es porque tu fuerza no ha aumentado pese a casi matarte entrenando?- No quería hablar de sus ganas repentinas de ser padre. De acuerdo, se lo sonsacaría después, sin embargo, lo principal era que le hablase.

Si no fuera porque se había reencontrado a sí mismo y a sus objetivos hacía bastante poco, aquello podría resultar cómico. Sin un ápice de expresión, el saiya se giró para salir por el ventanal.

"¡Maldición!", exclamó para sí la peliazul sintiéndose ridícula por no haber predicho tal acto. Se miró ahí plantada en medio del quicio de la puerta y aquello, aparte de infructuoso, estaba siendo irrisorio, sí, pero lo que ahora le importaba es que él le hiciera caso. -¡Cabezota!- le gritó dirigiéndose al jardín. Tropezó con una silla y se golpeó el pie. -¡Maldita sea!- bramó sacudiendo el pie mientras lo miraba enrojecerse. Cuando alzó la vista fue demasiado tarde. La cámara estaba cerrada.

o-o-o-o-o

"¿Distracciones?". Bulma no entendía a qué se refería con eso. -¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este hombre?- Cojeando se dirigió al laboratorio y conectó la cámara. No daba señal. -¡Maldito mono del espacio! ¡Ha roto _mi_ cámara de grabación!-

Probó con el sonido y ése parecía sí tener conexión. No lo dudó ni un instante. -¡Vegeta!- No estaba segura de si él le escuchaba porque lo más seguro era que si había roto las cámaras, los altavoces también. -¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! ¡No sé lo que te ha pasado por la cabeza donde hayas estado estos dos días pero tienes que oírme! ¡Me estoy hartando de tus arrebatos! ¡Un día me perderás y entonces sabrás lo que es sufrir de verdad! ¡Ja!- se puso de pie y cogió el micro orgullosa. -¡Sí! ¡Me da igual que lo hayas pasado mal antes porque eso no es nada comparado con perder a Bulma Brief! ¡Y lo estás consiguiendo! ¿Me has oído?- miró hacia el micro como si fuera el mismo príncipe el que estuviera allí con ella. -¡Lo estás consiguiendo!- reiteró con clamor.

Respiró y se echó de golpe sobre la silla con el fino micro en mano. -Ahora me quedaré aquí esperando a que recapacites.- Y soltó el micro cruzándose de brazos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se puso de pie de golpe. Se le había ido el enfado y ahora la rodeaba la apatía. -Es inútil...- murmuró colocándose su bata para ponerse a trabajar. Se acercó de nuevo al centro de conexión con la cámara de gravedad para apagar el sonido. -Me perderás.- murmuró para acto seguido pulsar el botón de apagado.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después de aquello, Bulma bajó a desayunar por la mañana temprano y parecía que por la cocina había pasado un vendaval. Gruñó irritada porque el día anterior había ocurrido exactamente igual, solo que a diferencia de hoy, esta vez no quedaba absolutamente nada que poder probar a la vista. Su madre siempre tenía pasteles, magdalenas y demás alimentos sobre la mesa que desprendían un olor exquisito además de llenarte los ojos de una vista espléndida. Ahora aparentemente no quedaba nada para echarse a la boca. Aún así, programó a los robots para que le prepararan lo que hubiera mientras ella se hacía un café bien cargado.

Se sentó en la silla y aguardó a que los pequeños androides blancos salieran de su habitáculo. Extrañada miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador central que parpadeaba. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. _Reserva de alimento para humanos: 0_ pudo leer. Eso significaba que no quedaba nada que comer en toda la casa además de la comida para los animales. Miró dentro del frigorífico incrédula. Absolutamente nada.

-¡Maldita sea!- bramó Bulma cerrando de un portazo la nevera. En dos días, Vegeta había arrasado con cualquier cosa que se pudiera engullir. Y en dos días, no lo había visto.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?". Su madre era la que siempre se encargada de eso. Nunca se preocupó de aprovisionar a la casa porque sus padres ya lo hacían por ella. Retornó al ordenador central y buscó en la agenda el número de la tienda a la que su madre siempre le hacía los recados. -¡Y encima no llaman!- exclamó mientras la computadora marcaba. -¡Llevan cuatro días fuera y no me han llamado!- vociferó sin creérselo. Efectivamente, sus padres no habían dado señales de vida desde que se fueron. Bufó molesta y por fin pudo contactar con el supermercado. Sin mucho tacto, les avisó de que tenían una urgencia y de que fuera lo que fuese lo que su madre siempre pedía, que lo trajeran y cuanto antes, mejor.

No podía hacer nada más así que se sentó frente a la mesa degustando lo único que parecía que al saiya no le gustaba: el café. -Una suerte...- susurró para sí antes de sorber un poco de su taza.

Se puso de pie y miró a través del cristal hacia la nave que temblaba por los envites que seguramente le estaba propiciando el saiya. "Solo hay una hora para que él pueda hacer esto", comenzó a razonar para sí misma, "y que yo no me entere".

o-o-o-o

Cesó de girar sobre sí mismo y se dejó caer sobre las frías baldosas de metal. Exhausto y con las manos sobre sus rodillas sonrió. -Mejor.- exclamó en alto. -Mucho mejor.-

Tenía que habituarse completamente a la gravedad de cuatrocientos y lo estaba consiguiendo. Podía permanecer en el aire de la cámara sin problemas y aunque el calor era acuciante y exprimidor, se podía soportar. Miró hacia un lado y vio a los fight robots en el suelo, esperándole. Había decidido no usarlos aún y reservarlos para cuando fuese más ágil a esas presiones.

Lo estaba haciendo bien. En los tres días que llevaba allí se encontraba de mejor ánimo. Por fin se concentraba como es debido, sin interrupciones, sin preguntas faltas de respuestas. "Ya no más", se dijo entonces. No se cuestionaría ninguna duda. Solo tenía que entrenarse y pelear y su momento llegaría. Concentración plena y dedicación máxima eran sus lemas actuales una vez que tenía los bríos renovados. Las noches seguían siendo complicadas pero siempre lo fueron, por lo que no le daría más importancia.

Contento consigo mismo se dirigió al interior de la nave, a sus nuevos y recién estrenados aposentos. Entró en la cocina y tomó del interior del frigorífico, mucho más pequeño que el de la residencia, una botella bien fría de agua. Fue ingiriendo mientras repasaba los últimos movimientos y ensayos de las nuevas tácticas de combate.

Sin previo aviso, entrecerró los ojos y soltó la botella sobre la diminuta mesa. -Rayos.- murmuró disgustado mientras cerraba la nevera de mala gana para acto seguido encaminarse hacia el centro de la máquina y volver a iniciar sus entrenamientos más duros aún si cabe.

En la cocina y más relajado había sentido el ki de la peliazul cruzando el jardín.

o-o-o-o

Llevaba desde antes del alba entrenando. De nuevo no había podido dormir mucho y para colmo en sus pesadillas se multiplicaban los protagonistas. Parecía como si en su mente hubiera querido silenciar las preguntas pero éstas no quisieran abandonarlo y le acecharan por las noches en sus sueños, lo único que no podía controlar.

Miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Cogió la caja y abrió la nave. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió el ki de la científica en la cocina. Frunció el ceño más aún. "¿Qué hace ahí?, se preguntó. "Es demasiado pronto para ella". No tuvo ni que dar dos pasos para que la nariz se le arrugara en desconfianza y al menos esa duda quedara aclarada. Si la peliazul estaba en la cocina a esas horas es porque se había dado cuenta de que es solo tan temprano cuando él puede agenciarse los víveres para todo el día y que ella no andara molestándolo. Malhumorado empezó a dar grandes zancadas para adentrarse en la residencia.

-Buenos días, Vegeta.- le saludó una Bulma sonriente.

Se sorprendió verla sentada en su asiento, el que él usaba desde el primer día que llegó a La Tierra. Si al principio creía que la razón por la que nadie lo utilizaba en esa casa era por miedo y respeto a él, con el paso del tiempo aceptó que el motivo se encontraba en que ninguno tenía por costumbre sentarse en esa silla. Una muestra más de que en esa casa no le habían temido nunca.

Y menos que nadie, la científica, que estaba allí para obviamente provocarlo, además emanando condescendencia, tranquilidad. No lo permitiría. Le sería útil el hecho de que se encontraba claramente más calmado que cuando llegó de las montañas. Comenzó con su recolecta iniciándola por la nevera, tal y como había hecho días atrás.

-Sé por qué estás así.-

No había tiempo que perder. En menos de un minuto Vegeta llenaría la caja de todo lo que le apeteciera y ella tenía que hacerle reaccionar, hacerle hablar, que se explicara por fin. Había programado la alarma de la casa para conseguir despertarse muy temprano. Como desconocía la hora exacta a la que Vegeta iba a la cocina, estimó que tendría que estar ahí entre las cinco y las siete de la mañana. A las cinco menos diez, los cuatro home robots del piso superior entraron en su habitación y comenzaron a pitar y a despedir luces cegadoras armando un gran estruendo e iluminando intermitentemente la habitación. Aún así, le costó salir de la cama. En cuanto le vino la idea por la que hacía todo eso, se le esfumó la pereza y bajó anhelante a la cocina.

-Tú no sabes nada.-

El aire condescendiente de la peliazul desapareció. Levantó la vista de su taza para observarlo. Vegeta, que seguía tomando de un sitio y otro alimento para todo el día, le había hablado, el príncipe había entrado a formar parte de lo que Bulma creía que sería un monólogo y con solo la primera frase. Se sonrió interiormente felicitándose. Eso le daba a entender no solo que él no quería escuchar lo que ella quería decirle, si no que cualquier cosa que saliera de su sonrosada boca, a él le importaría, ya que en caso contrario únicamente la habría ignorado.

-Sé por qué querías tener un hijo.-

Él gruñó y echó toda la fruta de la bandeja de golpe en la caja. Con eso valdría así que se dispuso a salir de la cocina por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

-Conseguirás ser supersaiyajin.-

Se detuvo con una medio sonrisa en la boca. -Ésa es una afirmación estúpidamente obvia incluso para ti.- Dio un paso adelante para encaminarse hacia la nave. Tenía insuflados sus anhelos y ella parecía, con esa frase, comprender que había captado que eso es lo único que le importaba además de...Entrecerró los ojos. Paró de nuevo su andada. "Estúpidamente obvia", razonaba reiterándose mientras se giraba con la duda, "incluso para ella".

Allí estaba. Bulma y su seguridad. La había visto más veces. Éso solo significaba que la frase anterior no había acabado. La intensidad azul en sus ojos daba a entender que ya esperaba que él se diera cuenta de ello. No lo decepcionó:

-Lo que no conseguirás es ganar a Goku.- afirmó Bulma precisando su mirada en él, afilándola como una flecha.

Vió cómo dejó caer al suelo la caja de la que saltaron tras el impacto algunas manzanas directamente al suelo. Se giró y se acercó a ella decidido y con un leve empujón de su mano de guerrero en el esternón la fijó contra la pared para acto seguido avanzar un paso.

Vegeta escudriñó con su mirada a la peliazul la cual permanecía estática aunque impaciente. Acto seguido le susurró lentamente con rabia contenida: -No vuelvas _jamás_ a decir algo así.-

Bulma muchas veces se negaba a nombrar a Goku delante de Vegeta porque era consciente de que nada en este mundo podía enfadar tanto al príncipe. Nombrar a su mejor amigo desde que era una cría de dieciseis años lo encrispaba, hacía que se removiera por dentro. Era verdad que lo incitaba, lo provocaba y le hacía rabiar a más no poder porque a veces hasta le parecía divertido, pero si el saiya en muchas ocasiones parecía poder controlarse, nombrarle a su amigo era lo peor que podía decirle. Solo lo superaba con aquel comentario, añadiendo para más locura que él jamás podrá vencer a Goku, dejando la evidencia en el aire de que aquel _tercera clase _era mejor guerrero. A estas alturas de su relación con él y tal y como había vuelto de donde haya estado, era una locura en toda regla. Y por eso lo hizo.

Fisgó con su mirada azul los músculos tensos de sus fibrosos brazos, de su pecho, de su cuello. Miró su boca y se lanzó a por ella. Él se separó dando dos pasos hacia atrás y dejando aquello solo en intención. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo.

Confusa, Bulma retornó en su intento pero él volvió a retroceder.

-Vegeta...- alargó su mano y entonces él se volteó para salir al fin de la cocina recogiendo antes su caja.

-Tramposa.- le espetó conteniendo ira.

Ahora quien gruñó fue ella. Había visto deseo en los ojos del príncipe, una emoción que parecía que perseguía a los dos sin descanso desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Lo había intentado todo: le había gritado, había querido razonar con él, había sido suave, todo. Todo. Se cansó. Nunca había ido detrás de un hombre y por mucho que algo dentro de ella le moviera constantemente hacia él como un imán, ya estaba cansada. Se acercó hacia la salida que él había utilizado y se apoyó en el umbral mientras lo veía cruzar el jardín. Le bramó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Se acabó! ¿Me has oído? ¡Se acabó el estar pendiente de ti, Vegeta! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta!-

o-o-o-o

"¡Tramposa!", gritaba para sí el saiya encerrándose de nuevo en la nave. Entró en la cocina y soltó sobre la mesa la caja. Fue sacando los víveres uno por uno y colocándolos por orden de preferencia comestible. -Me provoca para lo mismo de siempre- comentó por lo bajo. -No piensa eso.- sentenció.

Y _eso_ se refería a que él no pueda derrotar a Kakarotto. Ofuscado se dejó sentar sobre la silla y comenzó a comer una ristra de plátanos.

"¿O sí?". Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerse las mismas preguntas de siempre pero si era verdad lo que le había dicho, ahí tenía la razón de porqué era en un inicio amable con él: porque cree que nunca será capaz de ganar a su amigo el tercera clase. Pero, ¿y la intención? El solo querer aniquilar a Kakarotto debería al menos sentarle mal. -Bah.- dijo mordiendo la fruta. -Está completamente loca.- Se sintió dolido. Se sintió confuso por sentirse dolido. Se sintió enfadado por sentirse confuso. Se levantó de la mesa tirando la silla hacia un lado enfadado, confuso y dolido.

o-o-o-o

Los pechos de Bulma. El viento moviendo algunos de los mechones de Bulma. La sonrisa de Bulma. Bulma acariciándolo. Bulma encima de él desnuda. La espalda de Bulma. Los gritos de Bulma. Bulma de puntillas cogiendo un vaso de lo alto del mueble. Los tobillos de Bulma. El implante de Bulma. Bulma sudando debajo de él. Bulma enfadada y Bulma triste. Bulma tumbada al lado de la piscina. Bulma agachada arreglando la nave. Bulma besándolo. Los ojos de Bulma. Sus ojos.

Se incorporó en la cama sudoroso y excitado. Desganado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha de la cámara. Chistó mientras se metía dentro y pulsaba el botón de agua fría. Si esa pesadilla ya había hecho acto de presencia los primeros meses de su estancia en Chikyuu, ahora que había cambiado su lugar de descanso le acompañaba todas las noches sin excepción, mezclada entre ansias de guerrero y añejas ambiciones. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tenía que hacer eso mismo que hasta se había convertido en una monotonía, lo mismo que entrenar o comer.

o-o-o-o

La lluvia le dejaba ver poco y aunque le gustara conducir, prefirió conectar al piloto automático y relajarse aunque fuera en el trayecto hacia casa. En un mes se había centrado tanto en su trabajo de oficina que solo la pisaba para dormir. Se encontraba inquieta y estaba segura que era por la acumulación de estrés que había llevado durante todo el día.

Su labor en las oficinas no era lo que más le apetecía pero tenía que concentrarse en algo fuera de allí y lo cierto era que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado en su despacho de Capsule Corporation, sobre todo después de que sus padres desaparecieran como lo hicieron.

Suspiró. Si su madre supiera en qué punto estaban Vegeta y ella seguro que le echaría un sermón acerca de lo tonta que estaba siendo. -Ella no sabe por lo que estoy pasando...- murmuró mirando por el cristal las gotas de lluvia caer.

La peliazul no sabía detectar el ki de las personas. Nunca nadie le había enseñado y tampoco le interesaba. Creía fielmente en que si en la vida no había sorpresas, ésta carece de sentido en muchas ocasiones. Por eso no quería tener ese radar interno que poseían muchos amigos suyos para poder revelar el poder de la gente, su posición y su capacidad de combate. Sin embargo, casi podría afirmar sin equivocarse que no necesitaba nada de eso para saber cómo se encontraba Vegeta. Desde su habitación casi podía percibir su frustración, su cansancio y su pesar. Se había recluido en la cámara, la cual solo abandonaba cuando iba al alba a por comida a la cocina, y no lo había visto en todo este tiempo. Escuchaba sus gritos seguramente fingiendo una batalla dentro de la nave, veía cuando llegaba los destellos que andaba propinando en su interior, pero sobre todo, lo sentía.

Lo último que le dijo es que se había hartado de él y de su parquedad, de su pasividad con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Si quería poner un inmenso mar crispado entre los dos, lo había conseguido. Se hartó, sí, pero no paraba de sentirlo constantemente.

Aparcó el coche en el garaje y maldijo por lo bajo porque tenía que cruzar el jardín para entrar a la casa. Corrió sin paraguas bajo la lluvia y en la entrada vio a Tama maullando hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó queriendo cogerlo.

El gato se rehizo y volvió a caer en el suelo sin cesar de maullar y mirar hacia el césped.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- cuestionó malhumorada posando la mano en el detector para que la puerta principal se abriera. Sonrió levemente. -Quieres ir a la cámara donde está él pero no te gusta el agua, ¿a que sí?- y miró hacia la nave. Estaba la compuerta bajada y las luces encendidas. Entrecerró los ojos para comprobarlo bien ya que la lluvia era bastante espesa. -¿Qué demonios...?-

Miró a Tama cuando volvió a maullar y siguió la dirección de su maullido. Vio un bulto oscuro sobre el césped y abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

-¡Vegeta!-

El príncipe estaba tirado sobre el césped, bocabajo e inconsciente.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma agachada sobre él. Lo zarandeó pero no contestaba. -¡Vegeta, despierta!- le rogó. Le tomó el pulso y lo tenía estable. Solo se había desmayado probablemente por el esfuerzo realizado dentro de la nave.

-Dios mío...- murmuró sin saber qué hacer. Se incorporó y entró en la casa. Pulsó los botones de _emergencia médica_ en la computadora central, situó en el plano digital a Vegeta en el jardín y cuatro home robots salieron disparados hacia el lugar. Dos resbalaron por la lluvia.

-¡Malditas chatarras! ¡Levantadlo!- vociferó Bulma bajo la lluvia. Por fin lo hicieron y siguieron las órdenes comandadas: dejarlo en el sofá del salón principal.

La peliazul, que había seguido un proceso que le pareció lentísimo, se agachó a su lado y tomó las toallas que le brindaron los _home robots_, los cuales desaparecieron y volvieron a su habitáculo.

La científica trató de secarlo en escaso tiempo. Le pasaba las toallas por el cuerpo frotándolo bien para que la humedad no le calara. No sabía cuánto tiempo había podido pasar bajo la lluvia pero debería ser mucho cuando hasta las zapatillas estaban mojadas. Se las quitó y también los calcetines. Continuó con su labor de secado mientras una y otra vez lo miraba al rostro. Se centró en su pelo, fuerte, violento y rudo como él. Para hacerlo, se sentó en el hueco de sofá que el cuerpo del guerrero no ocupaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Vegeta y su pelo se parecían. Lo tenía mojado y aún así seguía desafiando la gravedad, como él en la cámara . Ya estaba menos alterada y no frotaba con tantas ganas, sobre todo porque había conseguido secarlo. -Loco...- le susurró admirando sus facciones.

Volvía a pasar. Un mes sin verlo y volvía a pasar. Aun estando Vegeta inconsciente le apeteció besarlo y se mordió el labio porque la tentación era grande: estaba desmayado, así que no tendría que escuchar sus quejas. Se acercó a él y entonces el príncipe abrió los ojos.

Se apartó entendiendo lo que vendría a posteriori: un caudal de quejas y gritos por su parte, de porqué estaba tan cerca, de saber qué diablos había pasado y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó incorporándose.

-Volví de trabajar y te vi desmayado sobre el césped.- contestó Bulma mirando a mil sitios menos a él. Su tono era serio y moderado, adjetivos que no casaban con su personalidad. -¿No me vas a gritar ni a coger del cuello?- Este tono sí era propio de ella, y la mirada denotaba que le había vuelto la confianza de golpe, como todo lo que la científica hacía.

El saiya, que miraba un poco confundido a su alrededor, no hizo caso al sarcasmo: -¿Me desmayé?-

-Sí.-

A Vegeta le vino el recuerdo de sentirse mal y salir fuera a que le diera el aire. La lluvia siempre le sentaba bien para aclarar un poco las ideas. Recordó que se había atascado en sus avances porque había un movimiento que aún no lo tenía del todo dominado. Efectivamente, ese día había sido muy duro consigo mismo y forzó su cuerpo al máximo. A partir de ahí, no se acordaba de nada más. -Maldita sea.- concluyó cogiendo una toalla y pasándosela por el cabello.

-Bien.- pronunció solemne Bulma girando su cuerpo hacia el suelo y queriendo así ser ella la que diera por finalizada esa _amena_ charla. Aún permanecía sentada en el sofá entre el brazo y el torso del guerrero. -Aquí tienes tu zapatillas y tus calcetines, yo iré a programar a los robots para que te preparen algo cali...-

-Estás empapada.- le dijo el guerrero bajando su voz y consiguiendo que fuera aún más grave de lo común. Vegeta había alzado su brazo y le había puesto la toalla a la altura de su cara.

Estaba deseosa de él. Le había bramado hace un mes que no quería saber nada de todo aquello y ahora él había sido amable. Amable. Le había ofrecido una toalla en el peor momento en el que estaban desde que se conocieron. Amable. Eso era impensable conociéndolo. Amable. ¿Por qué? Le dio igual.

Ella, sin pensárselo dos veces y perdida en los ojos del saiya que la miraba serio y expectante, con una mano le quitó la toalla y con la otra pegó su fuerte mano a su blanco rostro. Él se dejó hacer y mientras estudiaba su rostro níveo. Ella cerró los ojos, se aferró a su mano y la deslizó por su rostro hasta que colocó la suave palma del guerrero en sus labios. Comenzó a besarla.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono.

Vegeta se soltó y se puso de pie como un resorte. -¡Eres la mujer más pesada del universo!- le bramó dando sólidas zancadas. Salió de allí con urgencia sin mirar atrás y sin poder percatarse de que había dejado a Bulma con su mano blanquecina sostenida en el aire, como si aún pudiera sentir la férrea de él tocándola a la altura de su rostro, presa de confusión y excitación. Lo miró con desesperación mientras se iba y agitó su cabeza queriendo centrarse. No tenía tiempo para pensar. El teléfono seguía sonando y ella clavó sus ojos en el aparato deseando que las miradas mataran.

-¿Quién es?- gritó enfurecida. Tenía que saber quién era el despreciable ser que les molestaba justo en ese instante a él y a ella para ir a donde se encontrara y asesinarlo.

-¡Cariño!-

-¡Mamá!- se golpeó con el puño en la frente queriendo apartar la idea de un matricidio. Irónicamente, la persona que más quería que ella y Vegeta se juntaran había conseguido todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo estáis por ahí?-

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no maldecirla. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de sus padres y tuvo que ser justo en ese preciso instante en el que su madre diera señales de vida. Se decidió a respirar hondo tres veces antes de contestar. Ya no podía hacer nada. -Bien, todo sigue...- se detuvo mirando hacia el jardín. -Todo sigue igual.- contestó apesadumbrada.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Aún no has hecho el amor con Vegeta?-

La tristeza se le fue de golpe para dejar paso a un profundo enfado consiguiendo entrar en una montaña de sensaciones que obviamente la llevaban hacia la locura, y como, su madre estaba guiándola -¡Mamá!- chilló.

-Ay, hija, si chillas tanto le asustarás y se preguntará preocupado si nos ha ocurrido algo a tu padre o a mí.-

-Sí, seguro que correría a auxiliaros.- añadió irónicamente tras un suspiro sumiso.

Pero su madre no lo entendió así: -Deberías darte prisa, cariño, un hombre así no abunda en ningún mundo y menos en éste.-

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por momentos. Bufó no queriendo pensar en nada. -¿Me has llamado solo para eso?-

-¡Oh, casi se me olvida, querida!- exclamó. -Tu padre quería saber cómo estaban los animales.-

-Están bien, _todos_ estamos bien.- le respondió mirando al suelo. -Hay un nido más en el árbol grande.-

-¡Oh! ¡Un nido! ¡Qué bonito!- profirió su madre. -¡Qué me gustaría tener a mí un nido con mis nietos! ¿Has captado la indirecta?-

-Sí, mamá.- respondió Bulma mirando al techo. -Esta vez has sido muy sutil.- Y conociendo a su madre, no mentía. -¿Estáis bien donde estéis?- cuestionó. Según le habían dicho sus padres, no sabían dónde se encontraban. Solo podían decir que estaban en un pequeño pueblo del sur pero que sus habitantes hablaban de un modo tan inentendible que no los podía comprender. A pesar de ellos se encontraban muy a gusto y muy bien acogidos por lo visto, así que prefirió no seguir preguntando en aquella ocasión y obviamente no empezaría ahora.

-Perfectamente, pequeña.- a su madre la notó realmente feliz. -Te dejo ya que sé que estáis bien, y, querida,- llamó su atención antes de colgar.

La científica sabía por dónde irían los tiros de la despedida y exhaló un profundo suspiro: -¿Sí, mamá?-

-No te rindas. Tú nunca te rindes. ¡Un beso!- y colgó.

Bulma apretó el botón de apagado, bajó el teléfono hasta las rodillas y volvió su mirada hacia el jardín de donde provenía el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y empapando de gotas el cristal. Sonrió y salió por la puerta en dirección a su cuarto. Se le estaba pasando por su cabeza mojada un plan. El definitivo, y para ello necesitaba información.

o-o-o-o

-¡Maldita sea!- bramó Vegeta al techo de la cámara. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el control de mandos dispuesto a poner la nave en funcionamiento pero esta vez, para salir del planeta.

Al darse cuenta de la estupidez golpeó con fuerza el asiento principal rompiéndolo en pedazos. No podía irse aún porque la nave aún no marcaba que estaba al cien por cien de su potencial y eso significaba que tendría que volver a La Tierra con brevedad.

Una vez. Había pasado un mes y solo había tenido que estar con ella una vez, tenerla cerca, para que perdiera la razón. Se sentó sobre el frío suelo y se agarró la cabeza con las manos sin saber que Bulma justo en ese instante estaba haciendo lo mismo pero dentro de la casa.

-Concéntrate.- se dijo. -Concéntrate.- iteró. Con la vista clavada en las baldosas le vino la imagen del brazo de ella sujetando su mano que acariciaba su rostro. Bajó los hombros y alzó la vista al frente.

o-o-o-o

El día se despertó soleado dejando en el ambiente un aire limpio y descargado, contrario en su esencia al que Vegeta y Bulma respiraban dentro de esa casa. El príncipe se dirigió como todas las mañanas a cargar su caja de alimentos. Entró por el ventanal que da al jardín y paró en seco en el quicio de la puerta.

No había nada. Ni fruta, ni saludables dulces. Nada. Frunció el ceño temiéndose que eso fuera fruto de la mente retorcida de la peliazul y se movió dentro de la cocina buscando entre los muebles. Nada. Gruñó yendo hacia el frigorífico y vio una pequeña nota pegada a él. La cogió y leyó: _Vegeta, ha habido un fallo en el ordenador central y los robots handestrozado toda la comida. He pedido más pero llegará esta noche. Yo he tenido que salir. Bulma._

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo enojado. -Sabe hacer de todo pero no sabe mentir- murmuró saliendo malhumorado por la puerta.

o-o-o-o

-¿Chichí?-

-Sí, ¿quién es?-

-Soy Bulma.-

-¿Bulma?- parecía un poco aturdida. -¿Por qué me llamas?-

La mujer de Goku siempre había sido muy directa y la científica sabía que igual se daba de lleno con esa marcada distancia que constantemente había existido entre las dos. No comprendía muy bien por qué ocurría eso entre las dos únicas mujeres de ese grupo tan disparatado que habían formado tras las búsquedas de las Bolas de Dragón. Igual era culpa de ella misma, que nunca tuvo grandes amigas de su mismo género, o igual es que eran demasiado diferentes. Lo cierto es que Chichí se había centrado demasiado en sus labores de ama de casa y aquello las distanciaba aún más si era posible. Pero esta vez necesitaba información y por eso la llamó.

-¿Cómo que por qué te llamo?- La peliazul reaccionó un poco indignada. -¡Yo siempre me preocupo por mis amigos!-

-¿Por tus amigos? ¿Es que quieres hablar con Goku?- La distancia entre las dos la estaba marcando a pasos agigantados con esa pregunta. -Está entrenando fuera con Piccolo y además no quiero que...-

La peliazul sabía qué es lo que iba a decirle. Antes de que siguiera con sus imaginaciones acerca de la relación íntima que mantenía Bulma con su marido, la cual seguramente nunca entendería, la científica prefirió recular y mostrarse conciliadora. Si la idea inicial era hablar con Goku, ahora la cambió porque concluyó que daba igual con quien hablara, lo que necesitaba podía decírselo también ella. -No, no, lo que quiero es hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir a verte hoy?-

-¿A verme?- Chichí no era mujer de apariencias, así que si encontraba algo anormal, lo decía sin importarle quién estuviera delante o al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Se lo pensó por unos segundos y por fin contestó: -¡Pues claro! Puedes venir cuando quieras, Bulma, aquí siempre eres bien...¡Songohanda! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? ¡Ah! Bien, tienes razón, es la hora de comer.-

La peliazul se separó del auricular al oír el grito de Chichí. Le resultó raro que se mostrara de repente tan amigable, claro que igual era porque no recibía visitas muy a menudo y menos femeninas. Por lo que pudo verificar por el bramido, su hijo, el pobre Songohanda, había aparecido en escena. Nada había cambiado en ese año en el que no se habían visto.

-Ah, enseguida pongo la cena, Gohan, siéntate.- escuchó la científica desde el otro lado. -Bulma, ¿Bulma, sigues ahí?-

-Sí, sí.- respondió la peliazul. -¿Está ahí Songohanda?-

-Acaba de salir de su cuarto de estudiar.- pronunció orgullosa la madre del guerrero. -¿Y cuándo dices que vas a venir?-

-Mañana por la tarde, si no te parece mal.-

-Podrías venir para cenar, si es que estos dos te dejan algo.- añadió un poco irritada la mujer de Goku.

-¿Para cenar?- a Bulma no le gustó mucho la idea. -No, prefiero un café, Chichí, así tendremos la tarde para nosotras solas, ¿qué te parece?-

-¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! ¡Después del culebrón entonces! A eso de las cinco, ¿qué tal? Te dejo que por ahí viene Goku. ¡Trae pasteles! Adiós, Bulma.-

-Adiós, y saluda a tus hombres de...- No le dio tiempo a contestar. Chichí ya había colgado.

"Bien", se dijo volviendo a alzar el auricular. "Ahora a cerrar la visita a Maish."

o-o-o-o

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños fue una maravilla, Bulma.- le comentaba inspeccionando la muñeca de la joven. -Mi mujer y yo lo pasamos muy bien.-

-Gracias.- fue el escueto comentario de la peliazul.

-Entonces dices que tus padres se han ido de la ciudad por un tiempo indeterminado.- comenzó a decirle el Doctor Maish.

-Sí, y no saben dónde se encuentran ¿te lo puedes creer?-

El médico rió con ganas mientras le daba vueltas a la muñeca de Bulma con delicadeza. -Bueno, tus padres siempre han sido muy impredecibles.- dijo él para acto seguido añadir: -¿Te duele si hago esto?-

-Un poco.- contestó Bulma.

-¿Has venido aquí a consultarme sobre el implante y no sabías que tenías la muñeca hinchada?- le cuestionó. En cuanto la pequeña de los Brief llegó a su consulta se percató de que tenía la articulación del brazo inflamada. Según le había dicho se cayó de unas escaleras hace más de un mes y no le gustó ese dato, ya que debería haberse curado por sí sola.

-Bien, pese a mi recelo parece que solo es una pequeña dislocación que está tardando en sanar así que te pondré una venda fuerte y solo tendrás que ir con cuidado unos días, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- La peliazul vio cómo cogía una gasa de un cajón y se la liaba alrededor de la muñeca dolorida.

El doctor quiso preguntarle sobre ese hombre tan enigmático que habitaba en casa de los Brief y que estuvo a punto de perder la vida por un accidente pero se acordó de que su amigo de la infancia fue bastante evasivo al hablar de aquello y no quiso incomodar más a su paciente, que desde que llegó hablaba mucho menos de la cuenta.

-Ahora, dime, pequeña Bulma, ¿entonces quieres que te quite el implante del antebrazo?- le cuestionó sentándose de nuevo en su silla frente a la hija de su mejor amigo. Si no había entendido mal, ésa era la razón principal de su visita.

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura...-

-¿No estás segura? No tienes que preocuparte, Bulma, son efectivos al cien por cien, ya lo sabes.- La observó pensativa unos instantes y quiso hablarle de los avances en ese ámbito. -Nos han llegado nuevos implantes muy efectivos y mucho más discretos, mira.- Se puso de pie para abrir otro cajón de su escritorio y le mostró un pequeñísimo objeto en forma de tubo. -Estos se colocan detrás de la oreja así que no son tan delatadores como ése que tienes en el brazo.- Se detuvo en su explicación para estudiarla de nuevo. Lucía extremadamente pensativa y eso en la nerviosa pequeña de los Brief no era normal. -Solo tienes que decírmelo, pequeña, ¿te cambio ése que tienes en el brazo por uno de estos o...- en este punto paró para sonreirle y tranquilizarla. -¿O es que quieres ser mamá?-

Ella levantó la vista antes de contestar. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y que le estaba gritando que llegaría tarde a su cita con Chichí. Si hacía un momento estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, ahora ya no.

o-o-o-o

El saludo inicial cuando Bulma bajó de su aeronave fue, en contra de lo que estuvo pensando mientras se dirigía a las Montañas Paoz, bastante afectuoso. Chichí le había recibido saludándola desde la puerta de casa y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sin duda, no era normal que la mujer de Goku recibiera visitas. Tras relatarle que sus padres se habían marchado de Capsule Corporation, comentarle lo que le había pasado en la muñeca y hablar de la empresa mientras la pelimorena le preparaba el café, fueron al tema principal por el que había ido hasta allí:

-Y no paran de entrenar, como me supongo, ¿verdad, Chichí?-

-¡Es un martirio!- contestó la madre de Gohan. -Con Songohanda siempre tengo que estar bregando con él para que estudie por las mañanas y es por las tardes cuando entrena.- continuó sentándose al lado de su invitada. -Apenas veo a mi Goku, y cuando llega solo piensa en comer y comer.- le relataba concentrada en preparar la merienda. -¡Pero qué pasteles más bonitos has traído! Seguro que son de una pastelería de esas caras de la ciudad, ¿verdad?- cuestionó admirando la bandeja para acto seguido suspirar. -Hace tanto tiempo que no paso un rato agradable entre gente normal que ya ni me acuerdo.- Frunció el ceño mientras escogía uno de los aperitivos. -Solo tengo como invitado a ese hombre verde tan raro, ¡y nunca habla ni dice nada!- Volvió a suspirar. -¡Menos mal que no come!-

Aquello le hizo gracia a Bulma. -Sí, tiene pinta de que si llega a comer sería el más glotón de todos, ¿a que sí?-

Chichí le siguió la broma. -Sí, tengo que agradecer a Kami que solo beba agua porque si no, ¡no llego a fin de mes!-

Estaba yendo bien la pequeña reunión entre las dos. Aunque solo hablaran de frivolidades, parecía que igual podría llevarse bien pese a los pocos encuentros que habían tenido a solas. Bulma pensó para sus adentros que igual no tenía que ir al grano al momento, que hasta podría disfrutar de aquel encuentro entre ambas. Probó el café, muy bueno a su parecer, y así se lo dio a entender. -Chichí, este café está delicioso.-

-¿A que sí?- espetó orgullosa la mujer de Goku. -Lo recolecto yo misma en el huerto de atrás, aprovecho que el clima es húmedo aquí en el valle y tengo varias semillas plantadas.-

"Sorprendente", razonó la científica para sus adentros. -Tienes que hacer cosas impensables para poder ahorrar, ¿verdad?-

-¡Ay! ¡Si yo te contara!- ahora fue Chichi la que sorbió de su taza. -Lo que pasa es que tener a dos saiyas en casa me hace convertirme en una experta economista.-

-Yo tengo a Vegeta, que come más que todos los animales de casa juntos.- y prosiguió: -A veces creo que él está convencido de que solo estoy para darle de comer y para curarle las heridas...-

El gesto irritado de la madre de Gohan evidenció que no le gustaba nada el príncipe. -Ese hombre...- empezó a decir casi murmurando. -No sé cómo se te ocurrió meterlo en tu casa.-

-No es tan terrible, ¿sabes?- por fin se centraban en el motivo de la visita. -Solo entrena y entrena para convertirse en supersaiyajin, aparte de eso no da muchos pro...-

-Él no se convertirá en supersaiyajin.- sentenció Chichí interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué no?-

No quiso parecer molesta con el juicio de valor que había hecho su anfitriona, y hasta ella misma se asombró al denotar su timbre de voz con enfado, pero así se mostró ante los ojos de la pelimorena la cual la miró con los ojos abiertos. Dejó la taza en su sitio tratando de traducir ese repentino cambio de humor en la científica.

-Pues porque...- miró con sospecha a su invitada, volvió a coger su café y sorbió de ella antes de contestar. -Porque no es bueno, ya lo sabes.-

-Sí.- disimuló siendo ella la que ahora se dispusiera a beber. -Es un demonio.- Igual se pasó al ser tan determinante, pero la razón por la que había ido ahí era ésa, saber porqué Vegeta no conseguía convertirse en superguerrero. Tosió antes de centrarse: -¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso para que no lo consiga?-

Chichí entrecerró los ojos y una idea tan loca como la mujer que tenía delante se le pasó por la mente. -Una de las veces que Goku entrenaba llegó a casa rubio y a mí casi me da un infarto.- comenzó a explicar. -Me dijo que ésa era la imagen de un superguerrero y que cada vez que estaba cerca de casa le costaba menos conseguirlo, porque por lo visto al principio era muy complicado convertirse en uno, así fue como llegamos a hablar de la primera vez que lo consiguió y me dijo que tiene que ver con la rabia que sintió al morir Krilin, que como bien sabes es su mejor amigo y que por cierto no aparece por aquí, no sé dónde andará, seguramente con ese viejo verde de...-

-¡Chichí!- le gritó Bulma exasperada. Se estaba yendo por las ramas y poco le importaba a ella lo que le contara de Krilin en ese momento. Ya veía cerca el momento de saber el motivo para ser superguerrero y ella divagaba sobre el mejor amigo de su marido.

La mujer de Goku la volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido. Algo no estaba bien con Bulma. Se la veía inquieta con ese tema y la intuición femenina le decía que el príncipe de los saiyajins tenía algo que ver. Prefirió continuar pese a que no le gustaba que le interrumpieran y menos de esa manera tan brusca. -Bien, pues la razón por la que mi Goku se convirtió en superguerrero es porque es bueno, alguien como ese hombre malvado que tienes alojado en tu casa nunca lo conseguirá porque no tiene nada de valor dentro.- concluyó aún sospechando de la científica, que miraba la taza pensativa. -¿Y qué tal con Yamcha, Bulma?- La actitud de su invitada estaba siendo realmente extraña y quiso indagar un poco antes de llegar a conclusiones.

-¿Eh?- La peliazul alzó la vista un poco desconcertada. Decidió mentir acerca de ese tema. -Bien, claro, ahora está entrenando cerca de aquí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿lo has visto?- Si fuese así, la falacia sobre su relación idílica se iría al garete.

-No, no, que va, aquí nunca viene nadie desde que decidieron entrenarse cada uno por su lado.- contestó la pelimorena. -Y aunque a veces me siento solo como una ama de casa, pues...- le sirvió otro café a Bulma.

-¿Pues?- quiso saber la científica. Era como si Chichí estuviera a punto de revelarle algo que nunca le había contado a nadie.

-¡Pues que prefiero que no venga nadie a toda esa pandilla de salidos que anda con mi Goku constantemente!-

No. No le había revelado nada nuevo. Rió ante la gran verdad que soltó la madre de Gohan, la cual se sintió comprendida por una vez. Sin haberlo pensado, habían creado un ínfimo vínculo entre ellas. Las dos entendieron que igual no eran tan distintas.

Siguieron charlando acerca de sus cosas. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de ser muy diferentes tenían puntos en común y eso era incuestionable. La conversación, entre pasteles y café, fue derivando hacia cosas íntimas y a la vez mundanas.

-Veo tan poco a Yamcha que ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que estuve con él...- comentó Bulma fingiendo desdén.

-Desde que mi Goku volvió yo estoy encantada, ¡encantada! Lo malo es que no trabaja, claro, siempre dice que tiene que entrenar y yo lo entiendo, de verdad, pero él tiene que entender que su gran apetito no se sacia con el aire.-

-¿Es que no te ayuda ni para el huerto?-

-¡Pues ni para eso!- espetó la madre de Gohan cortando un trozo de pastel. -A veces es mi padre el que viene a echarme una mano y lo peor de todo es que siempre está justificando a Goku, que si es el hombre más fuerte del Universo, que si tiene que salvarnos de todos los seres malignos que acechan La Tierra...-

-Bueno,- le interrumpió Bulma. -En parte tiene razón, piensa que dentro de dos años y algo aparecerán esos androides.-

-¡Los androides!- exclamó Chichí levantando en el aire las manos. -¡Si yo no hubiera dejado a un lado mi entrenamiento como luchadora se enterarían esos de lo que es andar molestando a las familias de bien! Menos mal que al menos Goku cumple con creces en otras labores como esposo...-

La peliazul tosió y creyó atragantarse. Ya estaba siendo un diálogo lo bastante anormal como para rematarlo con insinuaciones sexuales. No iba a desaprovechar un momento como ése y se aventuró sin meditarlo demasiado: -¿Y cómo es acostarse con un saiyajin?-

Aquello para Chichí fue demasiado. -¿Qué?- Si ya se estaba haciendo suposiciones que rallaban el delirio, aquella pregunta dejaba en evidencia a la científica. Por un momento pensó que esa curiosidad morbosa iba dirigida a su marido. Para ella era incuestionable que Bulma siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero tal y como había ido la charla, bastante amena a su entender, definitivamente otro saiya rondaba en la mente azul de su invitada.

Al momento se arrepintió. No sabía si lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su anfitriona era la obsesiva idea de que ella estaba enamorada de su Goku o que realmente había notado algo sobre su relación con el príncipe de los saiyajins. Se regañó a sí misma interiormente y decidió que ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Apartó la vista un poco avergonzada hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que estaba oscureciendo. Eso significaba que había estado más tiempo del que creía que iba a pasar allí en un principio. -Olvídalo, creo que ya es hora de irme.-

-Bulma, ¿es que Yamcha y tú tenéis problemas?-

-No, no, para nada.- respondió la peliazul poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su bolso. -Parece que se está haciendo de noche y no sabes cómo se puedo poner Vegeta si no tiene su mesa puesta para...- Se detuvo. Aquella excusa no venía bien en ese momento porque le dejaba en evidencia más aún. Tosió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la mujer de Goku acompañándola. -No sabes lo bien que me ha venido poder escuchar otras cosas aparte de luchas, guerras y demás.-

La científica se giró para despedirse. No sabía cómo hacerlo ya que nunca habían sido afectuosas entre ambas y después de esa tarde, donde se habían comportado extrañamente cercanas, no atinaba a dar con las palabras justas. Chichí notó lo mismo y se miraron sin saber qué decir. Fue la peliazul la que habló desde el quicio de la puerta:

-Muchas gracias por la merienda, Chichí.-

-Oh, no, gracias a ti, Bulma, ha sido...-

Y el silencio las acompañó por unos instantes. ¿Cómo había sido aquello? ¿Cómo catalogarlo?

-Ha estado bien.- sentenció Bulma sonriente.

-Sí, ha estado bien.- aseveró su anfitriona. -¿No quieres esperar a que vengan los muchachos?- cuestionó.

-Oh, no, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.-

Y de nuevo, el mutismo, el que tanto detestaba la peliazul. Decidió cortar de forma tajante: -Bien, pues adiós entonces.- Y se giró enfilando su camino hacia la aeronave.

-Controlan su fuerza.- escuchó que dijo Chichí a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo?- volteó su cuerpo sin entender la aseveración de la pelimorena. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Los saiyajins controlan su fuerza.- repitió la mujer de Goku desde el umbral. Ante los azules ojos expectantes de su recién invitada prosiguió: -Es innato en ellos. Me consta por lo que me ha contado mi Goku que en la batalla son capaces de aumentar o disminuir su poder casi inconscientemente, dependiendo del enemigo al que se enfrentan. En la cama, con una mujer, son iguales: su mente de guerrero tiene dominado hasta tal punto su cuerpo que ya nos han estudiado y saben hasta dónde pueden llegar.- No se movía de su posición y Bulma tampoco, que permanecía estática y sin saber qué decir. -Pero es instintivo, no les perjudica para la espontaneidad del sexo y no les resta nada de placer. Estoy convencida de que ellos no se dan cuenta de éso porque son igual de salvajes para todo, no saben hasta que punto siguen siendo saiyas...- en este momento sonrió. -¡Si hasta se alimentan como si fuera su último día vivos!-

-Aha.- Bulma no salía de su asombro.

-Se tienen que habituar a su fuerza, como cuando mi esposo es supersaiyajin, bueno, no es que fuera delicado alguna vez, pero sí que le cuesta un poco hacerse con su nuevo poder.- sin moverse un ápice en todo ese discurso de despedida, terminó: -No puedo comparar con otros hombres pero si algo me ha enseñado el vivir con mi Goku es que tiene algunas cosas muy buenas el tener como marido a un saiyajin...- le guió un ojo a la peliazul y se despidió de ella con la mano cerrando la puerta.

Y allí se quedó Bulma. Sin habla después de tanta íntima sinceridad. Realmente no se esperaba algo así de Chichí. Volvió la mirada a la aeronave y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Sabía que la pelimorena era muchas cosas, una madre severa, una ama de casa y otros apelativos, pero nunca se había mostrado ante sus ojos como lo había hecho: como una mujer igual que ella.

Se montó en su transporte contenta porque salía de allí con la información que quería. Y más de la que esperaba.

o-o-o-o

-¿Ésa era Bulma?- le preguntó Goku mirando al cielo.

-Sí, ha venido a visitarme y hemos charlado de nuestras cosas.- le contestó Chichí orgullosa de cómo había ido la tarde mientras entraba en la casa. -¿Por qué llegáis tan sucios, eh?-

-Mira, mamá, te he pescado un pez.- añadió Songohanda dejando un pescado de enorme dimensiones sobre la mesa.

-¡Pues ya estáis tardando en limpiarlo porque yo solo pienso cocinarlo!-

-Pero Chichí...- comenzó a quejarse Goku. -Estamos muy cansados y hambri...-

-¡Que lo limpiéis os digo!- exclamó molesta su esposa. -¡Ya tengo yo suficiente con cocinar algo tan grande! ¡Seguro que me llevará más de una hora!-

Los dos miraron al suelo entendiendo que les tocaba sacarle las entrañas al pez para poder degustarlo. -Está bien...- fue su hijo el que cogió el animal y lo sacó al patio para llevar a cabo lo ordenado.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué buen entrenamiento hemos tenido esta tarde, Chichí!- dijo Goku sentándose en la mesa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra sentarte para cenar con esas botas llenas de barro!- le mandó su mujer volviendo a su origen.

El guerrero quiso cambiar de tema. -Está bien, no te pongas así...Oye, ¿y qué te ha contado Bulma, eh?- le preguntó quitándose los zapatos y colocándolos en la puerta.

-Cosas de mujeres.- respondió ella empezando a sacar sartenes y cuchillos.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada de Vegeta?- cuestionó pícaro su esposo.

-¿Qué me va a decir de ese bruto? Pues que tiene que ir de un lado a otro curándole las heridas y que siempre se queja de que quiere comer y comer...-

-¿Curándole las heridas, has dicho?- La sonrisa de Goku mientras empezaba a picar algunos pasteles de la mesa fue delatadora.

-Por lo visto ese loco se está matando a entrenar.- comentó la pelimorena preparando los utensilios para la cena.

-¡Pero Chichí! ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó su esposo poniéndose en pie y con toda la boca llena de dulces.

-¡No lo es! ¡Ese hombre solo se entrena para poder luchar contra ti!- protestó su mujer con el cuchillo en alto.

-¿Pero cuántas veces me has curado tú mis heridas, eh?- Goku se le acercó para que entendiera la importancia de ese momento.

-Pues...- Chichí pensó mirando al techo. -Pocas, solo cuando venías muy herido.-

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es!- Que su marido se volviera enigmático no era propio de él y le desquiciaba los nervios.

-¡Goku! ¿Es que te vas a quejar de que yo no te cuido de ti?- le inquirió su mujer perdiendo los estribos.

-No, no, no...- se excusó él asustado. -Los guerreros saiyajins se curan ellos mismos las heridas,- comenzó a explicarse. -¡Si Vegeta deja que Bulma le cure, eso solo puede significar una cosa!- se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que igual estaba hablando de más. Agradeció que Piccolo se quedara meditando en el bosque porque si no le reprobaría por ser tan bocazas y le diría que es idiota, como siempre hace. Su mujer, al estar de espaldas a él, no vio el gesto que evidenciaba que algo sabía y eso también fue de agradecer.

Chichí frunció el ceño mirando a través de la ventana que tenía en frente. -Sí, que Bulma está loca.- Después de las pistas que la peliazul le había dado durante su larga charla de esa tarde, no cabía duda de que algo estaba ocurriendo en Capsule Corporation.

-O que Trunks no tardará mucho...- susurró feliz Goku mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿Qué has dicho?- quiso saber la pelimorena aún perdida en sus divagaciones mentales.

-Nada, nada...- quiso restarle importancia el guerrero. -Voy a ver si Gohan necesita ayuda fuera con el pez.-

o-o-o-o

"Él no es bueno". La frase de Chichí le estuvo retumbando en el cerebro todo el viaje de vuelta. -No puede ser.- susurró mientras seguía pilotando entre la noche camino a la ciudad.

"Yo lo vi", se dijo a sí misma. Cuando Vegeta estuvo a punto de besarla y querer matarla aquella noche que se enfureció tanto, ella fue testigo de cómo por un instante un halo del color del oro lo envolvió y eso significaba que algo bueno tenía que tener ese hombre dentro de sí. Su corazón así lo dictaminaba. El príncipe de los saiyajins no puede ser todo maldad cuando está tan cerca de llegar a ser superguerrero. Por eso está así ahora, tan distante y sin apenas dar señales de vida.

Una duda que ya se planteó después de aquel incidente le vino de nuevo a la mente: "¿Sabría él que está tan cerca de conseguirlo o solo porque cree que aún se encuentra lejos es por lo que se está matando a entrenar sin miramientos?"

o-o-o-o

Nerviosa aterrizó en el jardín y se sorprendió de ver que aún era pronto para que la cámara estuviera abierta, lo que quería decir que Vegeta no estaba allí. Suspiró y entró en la cocina.

En cuanto lo vio sentado en su asiento con los _home robots_ a su alrededor colocándole platos de cocina dispersos por encima de la mesa, entendió que todo había salido a la perfección. La comida había llegado a tiempo pero ésta tenía que ser preparada, y Vegeta, con su enorme apetito insaciado durante todo el día, se quedó en la cocina deseando hincarle el diente a algo realmente apetitoso y caliente. Recordó lo que le dijo su padre el día que llegaron los namekianos y el príncipe a su casa: _son saiyas, no lo pueden evitar. _Si esos hombres tenían un punto débil, ése, a ojos de Bulma, era el apetito.

No iba a dejarse en evidencia evitándola una vez que había llegado a la casa. No. El heredero de Vegetasei no estaba eludiendo encontrarse con la humana. Se supone que se había encerrado en la nave todo este tiempo porque no quería perder ni un instante en su preparación. Para hacerla bien, necesitaba alimentarse, y por eso se encontraba allí. Y si eso era jugársela a que apareciera Bulma, lo haría, por mucho que supiera que ella había provocado descaradamente ese encuentro. No la miró pero alzó una aleta de la nariz deseando que esos malditos robots se dieran prisa en preparar la maldita cena precocinada.

-¿Los has programado tú?- preguntó admirando la destreza de sus creaciones. Ante la reserva de él, se asentó más en la decisión que había tomado: lo llevaría al límite. -Hoy ha sido un día de locura, he estado en muchos sitios.- Comenzó a hablar sin esperar una réplica por parte del príncipe, que engullía sin parar. -¿Sabes? El doctor Maish, el mejor amigo de mi padre, me ha vendado la muñeca por la caída de hace más de un mes, ¡un mes!- Abrió la nevera, ahora llena, pero no le apetecía comer. Se giró para sentarse frente a él. Ella también tenía su sitio predilecto a la mesa. -Como te decía, he estado todo el día yendo de acá para allá.- exclamó divertida mientras cogía algunos trozos de comida de los platos con sus palillos. Lo observó entrecerrando los ojos. Ya habían pasado por eso y, maldita sea, tenía que despertar. Vegeta tenía que despertar.

Ni una muestra de expresión. Era consciente de que él se había percatado de que todo era un plan meditado por ella. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era fruto de la casualidad que Vegeta tuviera que esperar pacientemente la comida y Bulma estuviera allí aparentemente tranquila. Pero no lo estaba tanto y comenzó a atacar: -¿Sabes dónde he estado esta tarde?- Dijo mientras abría una botella de vino. -En casa de Goku.- Cogió un vaso de uno de los muebles sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Por el silencio de los cubiertos quietos intuyó que él sí empezaba a mostrar interés en esa conversación. Hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y se dirigió a la mesa con la copa de vino para sentarse en la silla y seguir comiendo. Alzó los ojos hacia él y éste estaba expectante con los brazos sobre la mesa. -¿Quieres vino?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué has ido a hacer allí?-

"Bien", se dijo la peliazul. "Vamos bien." Se irguió de nuevo para servirle una copa. No sabía muy bien si él estaba a punto de estallar o en cambio había caído en la inactividad absoluta y esa pregunta solo era un ralla en el agua. Nadie lo podía saber. Su comportamiento estos días atrás estaba siendo tan hermético que hasta a ella, la persona que podía decir bien alto que lo conocía un poco, no era sabedora de qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esas jornadas tan intensas de entrenamiento. Lo intuía. Y esa noche se lo haría saber pase lo que pase. Solo sabía algo con certeza: fue después de demandarle un hijo cuando lo hizo, sí, pero no podía ser solo una razón. Igual justo éso había sido el detonante de algo anterior, algo que se ella había pasado por alto y que se imaginaba qué podría ser. De pocos días a ahora, su forma de actuar casi había vuelto al principio, a cuando lo conoció. Saltándose la raya en el agua del momento de la lluvia, estaban como al inicio. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Sonrió. -Le he ido a preguntar algo a la mujer de Goku, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- le cuestionó poniéndole delante una copa de vino y llenándosela. No bebería. Él nunca lo hacía. Era consciente de que la tensión la estaba creando ella, de que él podría estallar y ella sería la primera en ser la salpicada pero tenía que tensar la cuerda más de lo común. -¿Quieres más?-

Él tenía fijados los ojos en su muñeca vendada. Cogió su brazo para inspeccionarla.

-¿Ahora te vas a preocupar por el daño que me hice al caerme de la escalera?- No lo preguntó molesta. Eso no la iba a descentrar de su cometido allí.

Vegeta alzó la vista falto de cualquier expresión en los ojos, aunque su respiración se hizo más sonora. Le soltó el brazo con desdén.

Bulma le sonrió y se giró para volver a su sitio. -He ido a preguntarle porqué Goku puede ser superguerrero.-

Vegeta levantó la barbilla al escuchar aquello. "No sabe lo que está haciendo", se dijo el saiya para sí mismo. Toda esa cena había sido concertada por ella, sí, y la razón estaba en que había tramado algo. Lo que no se esperaba era su actitud, su lentitud en sus movimientos, el tiempo que se tomaba entre frase y frase, ¿tan segura estaba de que le saldría bien? ¿cuál era la magnitud de su plan para que orquestara todo esto? Todo empezó a aclarársele cuando le vio el brazo hacía un instante.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó.

Conocía el juego de ella. Detestaba cuando hacía eso con él. Por lo visto, la peliazul había aprendido pronto qué era lo que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Tembló por dentro al percatarse de que no solo ella era un libro abierto para él, si no que él lo era para ella. Frunció el ceño mientras esperaba una respuesta. Como no lo dijera pronto le sacaría la información a la fuerza.

-Porque llevas entrenando una eternidad dentro de mi cámara y has superado tus propios límites y...- paró para tomar un bocado de su cena. Fijó la visión en sus ojos negros que le miraban encerrando una ira tal que ya empezaba a no poder esconder. -Y porque yo también estoy intrigada por saber la razón de por qué no puedes llegar a ser supersaiyajin.-

Cuando necesitaba salir de allí y pensar, ella le plantaba justo frente a sus narices la cuestión que él perseguía con ahínco desde que se recluyó en Chikyuu. Controló su cólera bajando la vista hacia la cena. Él también sabía jugar a eso y él también se tomó su tiempo en replicar. Volvió a comer y no fue hasta pasado un minuto cuando tomó la palabra. -¿Y qué te dijo?-

Sin izar la visión de su plato, Bulma aguantó la respiración. -Me dijo que tú nunca podrás ser supersaiyajin.-

-¿Por qué?- fue el interrogante lógico que le salió al saiya casi al instante. Su cuerpo y su alma ardía en furia y si aquello no acababa pronto la pagaría con la peliazul. ¿Es que ella no se estaba dando cuenta de eso?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Igual estaba tensando demasiado la cuerda pero él tenía que estallar, tenía que reaccionar con ella de una vez por todas. -Porque por lo visto hay que tener el alma pura para conseguirlo y ella estaba segura de que tú no la tienes.- Se detuvo un segundo cuando él miró hacia un lado con un movimiento de cuello en seco.

"¿El alma pura?". Vegeta maldijo su suerte. Si eso era verdad solo salía de un túnel oscuro para adentrarse en otro. "¿El alma pura?", reiteró una y mil veces mirando a un punto lejano de la pared.

Ahora tenía que animarlo, era la segunda parte de su plan macabro para hacerlo reaccionar. Si no, aquello iba a explosionar, sí, pero con unas consecuencias no muy positivas. -Vegeta,- trató de llamar su atención pero él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. -Lo que ella no sabe es que casi lo conseguiste hace poco, yo lo vi y creí que tú te habrías dado cuenta pero...- Él no reaccionaba. Solo notaba su pecho subir y bajar y sus puños apretados sobre la mesa.

Se puso de pie para aproximarse a él rogando por no haber hecho llegar tarde su buena noticia y no haber sido lo suficientemente astuta y cauta. Le había querido poner nervioso como para que se interesara de una vez en lo que ella le estaba diciendo pero, a lo mejor, había tentado demasiado su fortuna. -Vegeta, escúchame, la vez que te pusiste tan furioso conmigo vi un halo de color oro rodearte por un instante.- Se quedó quieta a su lado, en el mismo sitio hacia donde él tenía la mirada perdida. Ahora no podía parar. Tenía que bajarle de la cima a la que lo había llevado, transformar la ira que ahora lo cercaba en algo bueno, en ilusión. -Si lo conseguiste en un instante significa que lo puedes alcanzar, Vegeta, puedes convertirte en supersaiyajin, lo que Chichí dijera no importa porque ella no sabe que tú, aunque solo fuera por un...-

Dejó de hablar al ver que él se ponía de pie lentamente. Fijó sus ojos en ella, perdidos en miles de destellos de ira. Comenzó a respirar de esa manera tan animal que ya había visto antes, la vez que casi la mata, y como en aquella ocasión, a Bulma se le pasó por la mente solo una idea: "Ahora o nunca".

Él le leyó el pensamiento. Si aquello seguía unas reglas lógicas, aunque la lógica no fuera su amiga, Bulma tendría que hacerle desistir de su intención de irse de allí y sabría cómo iba a hacerlo: le daría directamente en su ego explicándole las razones que ni él quería escuchar acerca de todo lo anterior y que no se dijeron en todo ese mes. -No lo digas.- Le ordenó. Respiraba con contención mientras estudiaba cada una de las facciones de ella.

Lo dijo: -Sé porqué tenías tanta prisa en tener descendencia.-

-Ni lo insinúes, Bulma.- le susurró apretando los puños.

Solo les separaba un escaso metro y aún así ella podía sentir todo su calor envolverle. -Ni tú mismo lo sabías, Vegeta, y fue hace un mes cuando te diste cuenta y por eso has vuelto sobre tus pasos.-

-¡No se te ocurra decirlo!-

No quería oír lo que sabía que ella conocía. Ella. Siempre ella. La única persona que se había acercado a él y lo había hecho en demasía, tanto que parecía conocerle bien. Hasta le estaba dando el motivo que él ni había querido aceptar en su mente. Lo supo. Bulma siempre lo supo. Cuando Vegeta se fue de la cámara después de la oferta para ser la madre de su futuro hijo y le paró en su marcha para abrirle los ojos, él sabía lo que iba a decirle. Y eso no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo ni de ella entonces, ni de él mismo durante todo este tiempo. No dejó que ese pensamiento se le pasara por la mente ni en una sola ocasión por mucho que sintiera que era verdad.

Y de nuevo, Bulma lo desafió y pronunció lo que él no quería escuchar: -Temiste no poder ganar a los androides porque no te habías convertido en supersaiyajin, porque incluso ese chico joven que podía transformarse en uno tuvo que venir al pasado a por ayuda.-

-¿Es que quieres morir?- le inquirió apretando los dientes y enseñándolos como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-Hazlo de una vez.- le exigió Bulma mirándolo con el mismo deseo que él encerraba en sus opacos ojos.

Sonrió de lado aún sin soltar toda la cólera que sentía. Sabía de qué estaba hablando, a qué se estaba refiriendo con aquella petición. Todo había ido encaminado hacia_eso_. Sus ojos azules destilaban un ardor incontrolable. El odio se confundía con pasión y ni siquiera la había tocado.

-Haz lo que más te cuesta hacer en este mundo incluso antes de matarme, Vegeta, hazlo.-

Siguió inmóvil pese a su provocación. Trataba de controlarse pero las emociones le golpeaban en muchas partes de su cuerpo como si fueran unos rivales tramposos en una batalla. El odio, el deseo, la pasión y la frustración querían salir por fin y él seguía sin darles paso.

-Haz lo que llevas tanto tiempo deseando y que tantas veces lo he visto en tus ojos, como ahora. ¡Hazlo!- le gritó. Tenía que ser él y no ella. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, después de ella haberlo cuidado y perseguido, de que él se apartara una y otra vez, tenía que ser él. Y ella estaba ahí ahora y había llevado a cabo todo eso para que fuera él. Y no ella.

Los jadeos pesados de ambos chocaban en el ambiente electrizándolo. Incluso separados más de un palmo podían sentirse el uno al otro. Tras unos segundos, él se destensó. Le volvió a mostrar a ella su semisonrisa característica y alzó la barbilla con soberbia. Si creía que con ese truco barato podía volverlo loco estaba muy equivocada. Ya le había demostrado que lo conocía bien, pero no tanto como ella creía. Estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada.

Pero el equivocado era él. En cuanto Bulma vio que el ambiente se disolvía, que él volvía a demostrarle que su fuerza interior era más fuerte que cualquier deseo que sintiera por ella, las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente, dispuesta a asumir sus consecuencias, aun sabiendo que podían ser muy dispares, tanto como el amor y el odio, y sin saber que jamás estuvo tan acertada al hacer un simil. Fue cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, cuando no pudo contener la rabia que igualmente a ella se le había estado formando. Era su último cartucho, su última opción. Masculló:

-Nunca serás ni la mitad de buen guerrero que él porque no eres ni la mitad de hombre.-

Y entonces, Vegeta reaccionó.

A Bulma no le dio tiempo ni a mover un músculo. Ni tampoco hablar. El príncipe le tenía agarrada la cara con el brazo estirado. Habían vuelto a la misma postura que una vez, hacía ya dos años, les colocó a los dos frente a frente como primer contacto físico, después de soltar al niño namekiano cuando ella se lo pidió.

-¿¡Por qué eres así!- le bramó desesperado apretando los dientes. Quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo. Se había hecho tantas veces esa pregunta en su cabeza que por fin la vocalizó vociferándola, sin querer esconderla para que por fin le diera una respuesta. En toda su vida había conocido a alguien como ella, alguien que no sólo se contentaba con esquivar sus embestidas, si no que además se las devolvía y continuaba acercándose a él una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin tregua, sin espacio, incesantemente, constantemente, tanto que ya estaba demasiado cerca. Irremediablemente cerca.

Veía su pecho subir y bajar con extremada intensidad. -Mírame...- comenzó a susurrar el príncipe notando que su cuerpo le pedía más.

No parecía querer hablar, únicamente seguir ahí, retándolo con la mirada, esperando que él hiciera finalmente lo que se había propuesto desde un principio. De un movimiento seco, la acercó a él. -¡Mírame como lo que eres!- le gritó teniéndola a menos de un centímetro. -¡Deja de mirarme así y mírame como lo que eres!- le gritó. Por mucho que hubiera alzado la voz, no pareció una orden si no más bien una súplica de una persona relegada de su cargo. No podía hacerlo. Sus ojos se lo mostraban. Él no era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins con esa mujer, si no únicamente un hombre perdido en sus iris decorados en azul.

-Hazlo...- le murmuró ella anhelante.

Si él creyó erróneamente que la intimidaría de algún modo pese a que nunca pudo y dio esa batalla por perdida hacía ya mucho tiempo, aproximarla a su cuerpo sólo sirvió para que ella lo pudiera tocar. Ahí estaba otra de sus trampas. Sin soltarle el rostro, ya notaba sus manos recorrer su torso, adentrándose en su tacto, directamente a sus sentidos y subiendo por su cuello, reptando la montaña negra. Fue el habla lo único que no le falló aún:

-Mírame como una mujer sometida, Bulma.- pronunció por fin con la voz queda. Sabía que había caído en su trampa blanca, se había infectado de su veneno azul y de su maldito olor. Lo sabía, tanto como que era imposible que ella le mirara como él necesitaba verla.

Ella le recorría su cuello y su pecho con las manos, sin apartar su vista de sus ojos. El agarre a su cara se tensó aún más y creyó perder una guerra, terminar abocada a la otra parte de la balanza en la que ella habría sido la vencida de nuevo y de manera justa. -Hazlo...- le musitó a la boca. Si él no iba a hacerlo, al menos su boca debía de hacerle caso.

No pudo aguantar más. Sólo intuía un modo posible y desconocido para ver a esa mujer sumisa. -Maldita seas, Bulma, maldita seas.- le dijo justo antes de perder el control para que éste no volviera en toda la noche.

La besó. Ya no había marcha atrás. Quizá nunca la hubo.

La empezó a besar con una furia desatada como si llevara encerrada mil años. La llamarada prendió fuego matando a la chispa en un instante para hacerla florecer multiplicada por mil. Con ansiedad y un ardor tórrido y abrasador, transbordaba sus manos allí sólo donde había podido soñar, sobre sueños traseros de blanca calidez después de haberla juntado contra sí con toda su ferocidad, como si quisiera traspasarla.

Bulma actuó al instante. Sentir su lengua dentro de su boca llegándole hasta la garganta le embriagó y no duró ni un segundo en corresponderle con todas sus ganas, como si la vida le fuera en ello, como una batalla a muerte.

-Maldita seas, Bulma, maldita seas.- reiteró en un susurro mirando hacia abajo, ahí donde sus cuerpos clamaban por juntarse. Deslizó la vista sobre el pecho de ella totalmente comprimido contra el suyo. Ya estaba decidido y la razón no era una invitada en ese momento. Esta vez lo harían a su modo. Para empezar, sus manos ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo por detrás, por no hablar de su boca, a la que había ya dado demasiado juego en esos breves instantes pasados.

La fuerza con la que le abrazaba y la besaba le hizo creer que no volvería a respirar. Si no destensaba el agarre, sus huesos se quebrarían. Levantó la cabeza separando su boca de la de él para inhalar aire y fue cuando él aprovechó para llevarla hasta chocar su frágil espalda contra un mueble de la pared.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Bulma entre dolorida y excitada.

Vegeta no le hizo caso y sus manos volvieron a recorrerla entera, esta vez por la parte de delante y a los lados, consiguiendo que la falda perdiera la compostura al igual que la camisa. Aprovechó que ella levantó la cabeza para bajar a su cuello y romperle la blusa. El dolor, presente para ella por un instante, el instante del golpe, desapareció dando paso a una excitación sublime.

-Oh, dios mío.- murmuró Bulma mirando al techo. No sabía bien lo que él estaba haciendo. El guerrero, el saiya, el príncipe, Vegeta no la estaba besando. Notaba su boca entera sobre su escote y sus manos firmes peregrinando por su cuerpo encendido, pero ni la besaba ni la acariciaba. Simplemente la estaba devorando.

Y cuando ya creía que no podía ver ni vislumbrar nada del fuego que estaba sintiendo en su interior, del calor y el ardor que los arrollaba, él volvió a ponerle su rostro frente al suyo. Le agarró de la barbilla para que lo mirara. Verla así, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, con la boca semiabierta y codiciosa, casi hizo que volviera a besarla pero detuvo el deseo. Ladeó una sonrisa apenas imperceptible. Ya la había visto como quería. Ahora fue ella la que se lanzó a por su boca pero él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella a la vez que entremetía sus manos debajo de lo poco que quedaba de falta tapándola y le agarró con fiereza las nalgas subiéndola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas de un movimiento seco. Las piernas de ella, que ya estaban separadas de mucho antes dejando que la dureza de él se aprisionara contra su sexo, quisieron rodearle pero la tirantez de sus braguitas, perdidas en un mar de dedos y bajadas antes de tiempo, se lo impedía, y tiró de ellas queriendo romperlas sin lograrlo. De repente, éstas desaparecieron. Él, había tirado de ellas consiguiendo que sonara el elástico romperse y enrojeciendo sus muslos. Por fin, sus largas piernas rodearon la cintura de él sin dejar que ya nada, sólo el cuerpo del guerrero y el mueble de detrás, fueran los que la sostuviesen.

Sus débiles manos acariciaban su esculpida espalda con furor y fue cuando él empezó a friccionar contra su sexo sin prisa cuando ella, sin saber cómo, pudo deslizar su mano hacia la dureza palpitante de él. Solo la rozó y él lanzó un gemido hondo y desesperado que hizo apisonarla aún más encerrando su blanco brazo entre los dos cuerpos y consiguiendo que lo que solo era un roce se convirtiera en un palpamiento brusco.

-Oh, Vegeta.- exclamó ella excitada. Percibió que él se había separado unos centímetros, dándole una breve tregua para un fin más que previsible. Era claro lo que le pedía a gritos sordos y así hizo: bajó el pantalón solo un poco y entonces pudo tocar el miembro de él, duro y anhelante. De nuevo, un gemido hondo desde la boca del saiya perdida en su cuello.

Su gruñido y su fuerte respiración hicieron que los pelos de la nuca de ella se erizaran. Subió y bajó sus dedos alrededor de su calor erecto sólo un par de veces, porque fue él el que expulsó aire dándole a entender que ya no era capaz de alargar ese momento. Ya estaba bien de preámbulos, ya estaba bien de tocamientos. Si aquello estaba lejos de ser un largo calentamiento pues solo habían pasado breves segundos desde que se fundieron, él no pudo esperar más y volvió a golpearla contra la pared con fuerza.

Entonces Bulma se asustó. Aun estimulada como nunca por el ansia que había sentido para que ese momento por fin pasara, por primera vez tuvo miedo de él y creyó que las palabras de Chichí igual no eran apropiadas para Vegeta. Posó sus manos con fuerza en sus hombros e intentó separarse elevando y estirando su cuerpo.

Él alzó su cabeza por fin del cuello de ella y la miró sin creérselo. La tenía a cinco centímetros más arriba y en ese instante dejó de moverse. Lo estaba viendo a través de sus ojos. Miedo. E irónicamente, a él no le convenía justo en ese momento. Se debatió entre gritarle o la risa, gran aliada cuando las cosas se desquiciaban y perdían su esencia. Estaban en el filo y los dos lo sabían. Si aquello se paraba ahí, él no iba a responder de sus actos. Sólo duró un instante, el instante en el que el diálogo fluyó a través de sus miradas. "¿Ahora es cuando vas a sentir miedo de mí?", pareció que le bramaban sus negras pupilas. Tal fue la aflicción que mostraba por fin en esos ojos opacos enfurecidos de pasión que ella entendió que no podía dar marcha atrás. Y tampoco quería. Se había entregado a él mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera y no podía estropearlo ahora. Se había asustado de la fuerza que desprendía todos los poros del guerrero. Nunca habían estado así y ella estaba a punto de estropearlo para siempre. Destensó el agarre, apoyó los brazos en sus hombros, bajó uno para alcanzar el miembro de él con una mano mientras enredaba la otra entre su cuello y su pelo, juntó su frente con la suya y le susurró chochando su aliento con el de él: -No.- Y se deslizó hacia abajo.

Fue sentir entrar a Vegeta dentro de ella y gritó por el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pegó a él desesperada. No era virgen, ni mucho menos, pero le dolió y no supo decir por qué. Él volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella y un gemido profundo y recóndito salió de su garganta. Se movió un poco para el acople hasta el fondo y ella volvió a gritar aunque menos. Las manos del guerrero se posaron en el mueble a la altura de la cabeza de ella y tras breves segundos llevó a cabo el primer envite. Ella subió y bajó con él y volvió a quejarse. El segundo tardó menos. El tercero, el cuarto y el quinto fueron más seguidos y la excitación subió toneladas para él cuando notó las uñas de ella arañándole la espalda.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia el techo con los ojos apretados. -¡Sí!- exclamó. El dolor mutó en placer, en deleite, en dicha y en un gozo enormes que aumentaba por momentos y no sabría decir en qué instante ocurrió tal transmutación. No podía pensar, no podía razonar, solo una idea estaba en su cerebro martilleándola: esto no era sexo con un humano. Era más, más carnal, más salvaje, más animal. Y lo mejor de todo era que acababan de empezar.

Él comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, con una fuerza que a ella le hizo saber por enésima vez lo mucho que el príncipe también deseaba que aquello pasara. Y estaba pasando por fin. A cada envite, a cada impulso, las respiraciones eran más extremas, más pronunciadas y más sonoras. Los gruñidos caían sobre la piel de ambos entre dientes comprimidos y cortos gritos que se escapaban de sus bocas.

Al oír el estruendo de platos caerse y comida volcarse fue cuando se percató de que estaba sobre la mesa. No sabía en qué momento él había hecho eso, pero ella ya estaba con su espalda sobre la mesa de la cocina. Él la había echado allí y puso la palma de sus manos totalmente extendidas sobre la barriga de ella para ir subiendo y a la vez irse él mismo inclinando. Fue la primera vez desde que empezó esa locura que habían separado sus torsos. Sus manos fuertes llegaron al sostén, el cual subió dejando asomar al aire los pechos de Bulma. Se reclinó sobre ella y fue subiendo su boca desde la barriga hasta los pechos mientras sus manos estaban concentradas en ellos. Bulma miró hacia abajo presa de una respiración torpe y cargada. Verlo ahí, con sus manos sobre sus pechos, palpándolos, mientras él subía hacia ellos le hizo exclamar de nuevo su nombre hacia el techo: -Oh, Vegeta...-

La estaba engullendo. Y ella nunca había pasado por algo parecido. Parecía que se estuviese tragando toda su energía, como si a cada paso de sus firmes manos o su boca todo su ser se electrizara y traspasara su piel para que él se embriagara de su esencia. Las succiones, los chupones, sus fuertes manos extendidas presionando su barriga, sus pechos y el resto de su torso. Nunca había sentido eso. Estaba lejos de ser una relación íntima de amor o de pasión. Lo que sentía era el instinto animal de él que la engullía, consiguiendo que esa unión fuera un hecho más contundente de lo que ya de por sí era en su naturaleza.

Había soñado eso mismo tantas veces que quiso embriagarse más de su aroma. Comenzó a lamerla sin ningún cuidado, siguiendo su boca el surco anterior de sus manos. Apretó los dientes deteniéndose un instante. Estaba siendo demasiado bueno aquello, se había imaginado en tantas ocasiones chupándola, absorbiéndola, arrastrando su lengua y sus dientes por su piel blanquecina y provocadora que casi se pierde en su aroma al querer masticarlo. Cuando llegó a los pezones, erectos y preparados, no quiso atender la delicadeza de estos y los succionó mientras su mano subía por su maldito cuello hasta su boca. Sin mirarla y aún centrado en sus volcánicos senos, subió y bajó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su garganta y no pudo reprimir las retorcidas ganas de de apretar un poco sobre ella.

Si el contacto de su lengua vigorosa con sus pezones fue electrizante y le hizo arquearse a la vez que bajaba la barbilla para fijar en su memoria ese momento, que él no la dejara mirar por apretar su cuello estuvo lejos, muy lejos de asustarla lo más mínimo. Ni por un instante se le pasó por su cabeza de pelo azul que la intención de él fuera disfrutar por un momento de lo que también había deseado tantas veces antes.

Decidió perdurar el agarre sobre su garganta sólo un segundo para acto seguido confundirla aún más y subir sus dedos hasta su boca. Eso sí tenía que verlo y se separó de su pecho para gozarlo en su esplendor. Comprobar su aturdimiento le hizo torcer una sonrisa cruel. Podría soportar por un momento no penetrarla, antes tenía que verlo: le introdujo el pulgar en la boca y soltó un gemido al notar su lengua jugar con él. Decretó que el juego sobre la mesa había durado lo suficiente.

Entre la confusión y el placer, éste aumentó cuando él volvió a empujar dentro de ella. Si los gritos de dolor del principio desaparecieron con brevedad, ahora los de gozo no podía dirigirlos ni hacerlos callar.

-¡No pares!- consiguió entender a la vez que posaba sus fuertes y varoniles manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

Y no iba a parar. Ni mucho menos. Había estado esperando verla debajo de él con las piernas abiertas, la ropa rota y la dicha en sus entrecerrados ojos por demasiado tiempo del cual ya no se acordaba. Quizá era una año, quizá más o quizá menos, o igual desde la primera vez que la vio. No importaba. Aumentó el ritmo y se inclinó sobre ella devorando su cuello, su escote, sus hombros y volviendo a sus pechos. El único plato que quedaba sobre la mesa, una bandeja de manzanas en el extremo opuesto a ellos, vibraba con cada envite y las manzanas goteaban de la bandeja a la mesa, y de ahí tímidas caían al suelo.

-¡Oh, dios mío, Vegeta, sí!- Otra vez lo pegó a su cuerpo y él se dejó. Los envites fueron aumentando en velocidad y dureza y ella, de la sensación tan intensa que se acercaba, le volvió a arañar la espalda con las uñas consiguiendo acrecentar el gozo de él. Sus bramidos eran cada vez más vigorosos, la respiración de él más entrecortada y profunda, todo empezó a nublarse, nada era azul, nada era negro, y con las últimas incursiones ella gritó su nombre creyendo que iba a desmayarse. Notó perfectamente la explosión del saiya dentro de sí.

Y paró. Sin embargo, solo fue unos segundos porque al momento, él apartó su cabeza de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Verla con el ceño levemente fruncido, los ojos semicerrados y absorta en la experiencia que acababa de pasar le hizo caer en la cuenta de que también ella había disfrutado tanto o más pese a que él sólo se había preocupado de cumplir sus propias expectativas. Por fin reaccionó y con su respiración apenas calmada, clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos. Sonrió. Y ambos entendieron lo que sus miradas clamaban: Más.

Aún tenía su miembro duro dentro de ella y aún la agarraba de las nalgas. Tal era la espera y el deseo que se tenían el uno por el otro que no supieron en qué momento llegaron a la cama de ella ni cuándo les empezó a sobrar la ropa por el camino. Jirones de tela fueron decorando la escalera y el pasillo. Siguieron besándose hasta con violencia, con una bravura tal que únicamente se separaban para coger aire, ella aferrándose a su tenso cuello y sin parar de acariciar su cara y su pelo, y él agarrándola con fuerza, como si creyera que pudiera escaparse. Un primer asalto había acabado pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí.

No existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos y la cama. La dejó caer de espaldas sin soltarla para, después de desprenderse de sus pantalones a una velocidad de vértigo, abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar de nuevo con su baile privado. Ya no hubo palpaciones ni recorridos por el cuerpo de ella. Reptó lo mínimo hasta tenerla debajo.

-Vuelve...- le murmuró ella incorporándose para volver a sentirlo contra su cuerpo.

Esta vez sería más brutal si cabe. La acostó de nuevo sobre su espalda, le separó los brazos cogiéndolos de las muñecas y subiéndolos hasta por encima de la cabeza de ella, juntos. Ella siguió todo ese paso con la mirada hasta que perdió de vista sus manos. Con una de las suyas, sostuvo ahí los brazos de ella mientras que con la otra le subía la cadera por la espalda. Tiró de ella hacia sí y empujó hasta el fondo. Fue rudo, tanto que le dolió la muñeca dolorida y trató de zafarse de su agarre pero él no le dejó.

-Mi muñeca.- murmuró queriendo que él lo entendiera.

Pero se limitó a empujar dentro de seguido. El placer fue mayor que el dolor y lo dejó. Otra vez los gritos y otra vez los envites, que aumentaban la fuerza en igual medida que aumentaba el volumen de los alaridos de ella. No había lugar para las palabras. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y acompasados eran los absolutos protagonistas. Quería abrazarlo, pegarlo a ella, pero no le soltaba las manos apretadas contra la almohada. Cogió fuerzas y se removió tratando de zafarse de su encadenamiento aún provocando que se hiciera a sí misma daño con el esfuerzo.

-Suéltame, maldito.- le susurró entre dientes. Él sonrió y la soltó. Por fin pudo elevarse un poco para abrazarlo. Tenía que desatar aquello que sentía y parecía que no solo podía por la boca.

En cuanto la percibió cerca se decidió a darle la vuelta en un movimiento rápido provocando que ella estirara los brazos para no chocar su cara contra las sábanas. De nuevo, su muñeca pareció darle problemas pero no fue grave así que se limitó a acercar sus caderas a su miembro, absolutamente entregada a lo que sabía que iba a hacer. Torció el rostro hacia él que pareció tomarse su tiempo en vislumbrarla desde esa postura.

Si lo anterior había sido la realización de un sueño húmedo, la forma en la que la tenía ahora dispuesta era la culminación de todas las veces que ella había aparecido en sus noches. Le tomó las nalgas con sus poderosas manos y bajó y subió por sus caderas a la vez que degustaba ese momento mientras que su pene palpitaba en la húmeda entrada. Entró dentro de ella y se escuchó a sí mismo soltar un gruñido demasiado sonoro que silenció apretando los dientes.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó manipular por las embestidas de él. -Oh, sí...- murmuró bajando la mirada a las sábanas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya estaba cerca, lo sintió de nuevo. Apretó con fuerza los ojos. -¡Oh, dios mío!- alzó la voz para doblar el cuello y mirarlo.

Entre que abría y cerraba los ojos con bravura pudo vislumbrar que ella había girado su rostro para observarlo. Estaba disfrutando como nunca y eso fue lo que pudo ver en ellos y en su boca abierta de la que salía su nombre en susurros entrecortados. No había manera. Ni en aquella postura en la que la tenía sometida por completo ella se mostró molesta. Se inclinó con rapidez para cogerle de los brazos y que fuesen ellos los que hicieran de soporte tirándolos hacia atrás.

No duró ni un segundo así. Ella se deshizo del agarre gritándole otra vez sumamente irritada: -¡Mi muñeca!- Y volvió a soltar los brazos sobre las sábanas.

Él rechinó los dientes por ese intento infructuoso soltando un grito ronco y no dándose por vencido prefirió agarrarla de la cintura y alzarla para colocarla erguida de espaldas.

Al momento de sentir de nuevo su cuerpo como una pluma siendo movida por él a su antojo y colocada de rodillas con la espalda erguida sobre su duro pecho, sonrió. Ahora volvía a tenerlo cerca y alargó su mano a su cara para que se miraran. Él lucía concentrado pero se dejó y se quedaron mirando por largos segundos mientras que se curvaban acompasados.

Que su aliento le cayera directamente en el rostro era embriagador, pero más lo fue cuando ella le imploró con ardor: -Más rápido.-

Y así lo hizo. Le levantó una pierna para que el acople fuese absoluto y con la otra mano le sujetaba la cara para que no cesase el contacto visual. Tendría que molestarle esa postura pero en contra de toda lógica parecía encantada. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración acelerada, su ceño levemente arrugado. No había duda, iba a llegarle ya y a él le quedaban aún muchas cosas por hacer. Cuando la vio apretar los ojos con fuerza y escuchó su nombre de nuevo en forma de grito, aguantó el agarre aún más firme sobre la parte inferior de su cara para disfrutar de lo que antes sólo había podido zurcir en su mente.

Eso fue sublime. Verla retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos, completamente pegada a él de espaldas, y bramar su nombre con absoluta perdición fue, nada más y nada menos, que sublime. Tanto que se vio a sí mismo cercano al final también, adelantándose a su natural aguante. Le sonrió de lado cuando ella quiso volver a besarlo sin parar de mover sus caderas al compás.

Bien. Ella había acabado. Ahora le tocaba a él.

La echó sobre la cama obligándola a extender su cuerpo boca abajo cuando dejó su peso sobre ella. Escuchaba su respiración acompasada queriendo volver a la realidad y no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Levantó un poco su cadera y comenzó a empujar con brío y velocidad, marcando su ritmo, acorralándola con sus brazos sobre las sábanas. Si el goce era espectacular, los sonidos húmedos de sus cuerpos chocando acrecentaba tal sensación. Eran sus cinco sentidos afilados hasta el extremo y condensados en un mismo acto.

-No puede ser...- musitó ella. El placer, que aún no se había ido del todo, volvía a subir en intensidad. No sabía cómo lo estaba logrando, pero el muy bruto estaba justo acertando donde un hombre tenía que hacerlo y por eso se dejó llevar de nuevo. Cuando él le agarró del pelo estirando su cuello al máximo sólo pudo bramar: -¡Sigue!-

Ni aunque hubiese sonado como una orden categórica, él hubiera parado en ese momento. No podía hacerlo. Apretó los dientes y los párpados sabiendo que nunca antes había sentido algo igual recorrerle todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Oleadas de un placer inconmensurable le hicieron gritar irregulamente a la vez que se endurecía todo su cuerpo y entraba y salía de ella a una velocidad endemoniada.

Se dejó caer extasiado sobre la espalda de ella, apisonándola contra su piel sudorosa.

Perfecto. Ésa era la palabra.

O así hubiera sido si ella hubiera respetado unos segundos más su descanso. La notó removerse desde abajo para poder girarse. Lacio, dejó que saliera de su cárcel íntima y no fue hasta que notó su aliento fogoso justo contra su boca cuando él abrió los ojos y vio su intención. Quería besarlo.

Pero él se zafó de su agarre y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama para respirar libremente. No dejó que lo besara.

Tras unos momentos de confusión ella se sentó encima de él y la miró erguida y enfadada directamente a los ojos. Él alzó el brazo para tocarle un pecho y ella se lo quitó de un manotazo provocando en él un quejido con un deje burlón. Ella se inclinó para juntar sus labios y esta vez él sí se lo permitió. Se apartó para volver a observarlo con intriga. Parecía molesto. Bajó de nuevo para besarlo, siendo correspondido su beso con una especie de mordisco en la boca. De nuevo se apartó de su torso lleno de cicatrices.

-¡Bruto!- le recriminó con mirada agudizada mientras que se tocaba el labio en busca de sangre.

La característica media sonrisa de él retornó a su rostro. Se miraron sudorosos y desnudos. Su miembro volvía a endurecerse y ella lo agarró para introducírselo provocando que él frunciera más el ceño escondiendo placer y soltara un gruñido. Ella apoyó sus manos en las sábanas, una a cada lado de él y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente para casi al instante aumentar el ritmo. Nada podía ser ya entre ellos lento. Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus alientos colisionaban en el escaso espacio de aire que separaba sus bocas. No cesaban de mirarse a los ojos.

Era lo justo. Antes él había llegado al fin cuando a ella le volvía el deso a pasos agigantados por lo que ahora era su turno. No tuvo que concentrarse mucho para que las ganas corrieran raudas por todo su ser y comenzó a lucir abstraída estirando su cuello hacia el techo.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Si bien no le gustaba estar así, era su obligación reponerse cuanto antes y verla sobre él con los ojos cerrados en lujuria y moviéndose a su ritmo ayudaban bastante. Por esta vez, la dejaría. Lo que no se esperaba era que le llegase tan pronto. Tuvo que contener el anhelo de volcarla sobre él justo cuando notaba todo su blanco cuerpo contraerse y cómo se convulsionaba de placer.

La vista que le había ofrecido fue grandiosa. Ella lo sabía y cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió al verlo extasiado y profundamente excitado. Se inclinó sobre él lentamente, ensortijando un poco más sus caderas alrededor de su miembro con sigilo. Vio cómo entrecerraba los ojos sin perderla de vista y le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa retorcida propia de él cuando ella le susurró:

-Más.-

No lo dudó ni un instante. Se incorporó de golpe agarrándola por la espalda y pegándola a él, haciéndola elevarse y bajar a su antojo, deslizándose dentro de ella y hundiendo de nuevo su cabeza en su cuello. Volvió la rudeza y la brusquedad. Los jadeos de ella retornaban otra vez en gritos y le alzó la cabeza tirándole del pelo para que se encontraran sus labios. Pero él giró sus cuerpos impidiéndoselo y cayó tumbado nuevamente sobre ella empujando con la misma intensidad que antes.

Separó su parte superior de la de ella para agarrarla de la cintura y colocarla, como si de una pluma se tratara, perpendicular al cabecero de la cama. Acto seguido se echó de nuevo sobre ella y siguió empujando sin parar, estrujando sus pechos que se movían temblando con cada acometida de él. Tras varios envites notó que los bramidos de ella se intensificaban y volvió a liberarse de sus pálidos brazos. Levantó sus piernas hasta alzarlas sobre sus hombros. Observó cómo ella parecía desorientada al no saber qué hacer con sus manos y rió por dentro al verla cómo se decidió sujetar fuertemente las barras del cabecero mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar y se desataba haciendo que mechones azules le cubrieran su blanco rostro casi por completo.

Gritó como nunca justo cuando los músculos de su vagina se contraían y hundía su pelo enmarañado aún más en la almohada mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza. Él luchó contra la tentación que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos por el gozo incontrolado que le volvía a envolver. Empujó con más vigor a la vez que ella se destensaba poco a poco. Se volvió a echar sobre sus blancos pechos dejándose llevar por el placer de los últimos envites y gruñó en alto con su boca perdida en la blanca nuca, su mejor confidente en esa batalla privada.

Perfecto.

De nuevo, quietud, y de nuevo, respiraciones acompasadas. El peso de él sobre ella y ella abrazándolo. Tras un minuto así, ella notó que la respiración de él era más profunda. Le cogió la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió y le besó en la frente. Se había quedado dormido.

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: A ver, varias cosas:

I) Me disculpo de nuevo por haber colgado el capítulo 14 sin haber estado segura sobre él. Las dudas rondaban en mi cabeza antes y después de haberlo hecho. No era justo que hiciera algo así con quienes seguís mi historia, pero no estaba a la altura de lo que quería que fuera este capítulo.

II) ¿Y qué ha sido este capítulo? Pues una locura. Una locura para los protagonistas y para mí, que no he tenido ni mucho menos unos buenos días pasados. No saber lo que se quiere y sentirse incapacitada para con la vida de una hacía que al menos algo de lo que llevara a cabo lo hiciera bien. Y eso es esta historia. (¡Como os quedeis solo con el lemon me cabreo y paro de escribir! ¡Lo advertí antes y lo hago otra vez!). Sé que no es mucho pero creedme si os digo que es lo que me aligera un pelín el ajetreo infructuoso diario, mental y temporal. Y ambas a la vez. ;-P

III) Bien, ahora quiero que explicar varios puntos, sobre todo el centrado en ÉL porque seguro que el aturdimiento os confunde: ¿Os acordáis de lo dicho por Vegeta sobre que estaba convencido de que en algún momento hubiera parado lo del beso en el laboratorio? Pues es un claro ejemplo de su forma de pensar. Es listísimo, sí, pero se autoengaña constantemente. Eso lo vi siempre en la serie: iba a por un enemigo creyendo firmemente en que podría superarlo pese a muchos inconvenientes. Cuando por las circunstancias tenía tiempo para pensar, le venían las dudas (dudas que he tratado de plasmar una y otra vez en este fic), como cuando después de la paliza que le da C18 él se va a una montaña y deja que le caiga la lluvia, os acordáis? Se cabreaba y volvía con más ansias que antes ya que su orgullo siempre tiraba de él. La única vez que lo vi bajando los brazos fue tras Célula, pero eso será más adelante (estoy deseando llegar ahí, DESEANDO). Y con Bulma, claro, sin embargo Toriyama dejó que para algo así volara nuestra imaginación. Y además será mucho más avanzada la historia.

Se autoengaña. Cuando digo que plasmo lo que vi en la serie no solo me refiero a los diálogos escuchados, si no que procuro que se abarque todo. ¿Por qué Vegeta le "pidió" un hijo a Bulma? Sé que muchos no estabais de acuerdo con esa decisión pero creo que, dejando a un lado que siempre tiene un plan porque es retorcido de coj*nes, lo que estaba haciendo era volverse a engañar: teme a los androides. Los teme, y sabe que va a ser muy complicado ganarles. Aún así, se dice a sí mismo que quiere un hijo y que la elegida para ello es Bulma. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la falta de un enemigo táctil le está jugando una mala pasada, porque él no consigue ser superguerrero, porque ella le atrae, porque los androides vienen ya mismo y él aún...En fin, muchas razones que ya habéis leído, pero lo importante es que de nuevo, vuelve a engañarse a sí mismo. Lo que le está ocurriendo, como bien le dice ella, es que no quiere aceptar que se siente frustrado porque no se convierte en supersaiyajin y así va a ser complicado ganar a los androides y a Kakarotto, su fin último. No lo aceptará nunca, claro (de hecho, si tiro de hemeroteca, ella ya le dijo algo parecido en uno de los primeros episodios, cuando él le tenía cogida la cara). Tratándose del príncipe de los saiyajins es evidente.

Pero ojo, no es tonto para nada, y aunque sepa que Bulma le está diciendo la verdad (y ya casi no se sorprende de que le diga alguien eso, que se ella, y bla, bla, bla...gente, eso ya lo hemos superado, verdad?) no lo acepta y vuelve a engañarse. De ahí viene toda la historia del hijo. Y por supuesto, así se crea la excusa perfecta para acostarse con ella, a la que se supone que tenía que detestar, pero lejos de eso se siente muy atraído por ella -y a los hechos me remito- y lo que le pide su cuerpo...como que no va a poder soportarlo. En cuanto ve que ella se ha quitado el implante es cuando decide que ha aguantado lo suficiente.

Pero, ¿hablarán de ese tema? ¿Qué se dirán si lo hacen? ¿Se pone Bulma el implante en la oreja y él lo ve después de "inspeccionarla" como todos sabemos que la "inspeccionará" por todos lados y ella se lo quita? ¿O no se lo pone?...Ya veremos.

Muchos me habéis dicho por privado y por comentario abierto (review) que queréis que a él se deje llevar de una vez por todas. ¿Lo ha hecho? Hmmmm...eso lo comprobaréis más adelante. Me decis que os gustaría ver que el ardor que siente por ella le puede más, que sea sentimental, pero es que quiero que os quede algo muy claro: que alguien no tenga sentimientos no es lo grave...bueno sí, pero es peor tenerlos e ignorarlos. ¿Los tiene Vegeta? ¿O no los tiene?

IV) A partir de ahora ya no habrá tanto drama -al menos brevemente- y entran en una monotonía que espero que os guste. En el siguiente episodio tendrán sus discusiones, tendrán sexo (sí, tranquilas, mucho), tendrán conversaciones tontas, otras no tanto,...no sé, cosas interesantes. Vamos, básicamente lo que leeréis es que ellos estarán solos en la casa y que tendrán familiaridad dentro de lo posible. Será como una colección de one-shots uno detrás de otro, creo que sin ningún orden ni preferencia pero aún no lo he decidido. Lo bonito va a estar en que os deis cuenta de cómo están ellos relajados (me repito más que los pimientos, sí, pero es importante: se relajan dentro de lo posible, claro, porque vaya dos...a mí me tienen frita), como si nadie les estuviera viendo. Pero algunos sí les vamos a ver, a que sí? ;-P.

V) Ah! Quiero añadir una cosa más. Vereis, con respecto al bache por el que he pasado al escribir la historia, creo que muchos de los que escribis también me entendereis. Cuando tienes una idea de por los sentimientos que tienen que pasar los personajes (en este caso, inventados por otro por lo que ya conoces cómo acabarán cada uno de ellos, y de verdad os digo que es mucho más complicado que inventarte los tuyos propios), a medida que vas escribiendo muchas de las escenas que tienes en mente no se adecúan al momento emocional por el que pasan ellos y la historia se desvirtúa haciendo que los personajes se alejen de su personalidad. Es como si quedara descuadrado. Por ejemplo: imaginaos que Bulma le dice a Vegeta que no ganará a Goku al inicio de la historia. Seguramente la habría matado (bueno, no porque le interesaba que ella quedara viva, es más, por eso la soportó todo ese tiempo como bien sabeis pero sí que...hubiera hecho algo más que simplemente pegarla contra la pared para exigirle que no vuelva a decir algo así, ¿verdad?). En cambio es ahora cuando lo hace, cuando ha pasado ya mucho entre ambos y se conocen. En el punto en el que estábamos tenía que mirar con lupa -más aún- los diálogos y eso es...es...cansino, no, lo siguiente! Lo guay es que lo disfruto :-P Aunque este capítulo, no tanto, la verdad. No lo he disfrutado mucho. ¡Y eso no puede ser! -(

Siento el tostón que me he marcado en esta Nota de Autor (le estoy cogiendo el gusto, eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ay!).

Gracias por leer. x. Drama.


	16. Capítulo 15

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 15

o-o-o-o

Escucho el ruido de los pájaros fuera. Abro los ojos y enseguida siento la alerta de mis sentidos. Amanece no solo en el exterior. En un movimiento seco me incorporo en la cama al notar todo distinto. Apenas puedo ver, como siempre a esta hora, pero eso no es lo que agudiza mi instinto si no que los hacen tres datos: escucho ronquidos, el tacto de mi apoyo no es igual y, sobre todo, el olor.

Abro más los ojos incrédulo y afino mi vista saiyajin para poder vislumbrar bien en la oscuridad. Es Bulma. Está debajo de mí, dormida y desnuda. Ésta es su cama. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo consiguió! No. Un momento. No. El implante, ella se lo quitó y yo lo vi anoche. El que lo ha conseguido he sido yo. Sonrío. Sí, he sido yo. Se remueve un poco y trata inconscientemente de agarrar algo. La separo haciendo que gire el cuerpo hacia un lado y se queda con una postura torpe tumbada casi en sentido contrario. Me quería agarrar a mí, eso es obvio. Trato de calmarme y poner las cosas en orden. Ya me acuerdo. Vuelvo a sonreír y me siento en la cama con los pies en el suelo. Sí, me acuerdo pero no parecía real. La vuelvo a observar.

Eres la mujer más latosa del Universo.

Le cojo el brazo y lo acerco a mí. No tiene el implante. Lo suelto y me pongo de pie. ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Y mis pantalones de deporte? Ahora no puedo buscarlos aunque ella no se despertaría ni aunque hiciera estallar el planeta en este mismo instante. No. Mejor no tentar a mi suerte. Maldita sea. Iré a mi cuarto y allí me ducharé.

La vuelvo a mirar antes de irme. _Mujer rara_.

Estás loca. Estás completamente loca.

o-o-o-o

Escucho el ruido de los pájaros fuera. Abro los ojos y no tengo la misma perspectiva de siempre. Debería tener a la derecha el ventanal, enfrente la televisión y el armario, y a la izquierda la puerta de entrada a mi habitación. Pero no. Tengo la puerta frente a mí y eso quiere decir que el ventanal lo tengo atrás. Además estoy bocabajo. Levanto la cara de las sábanas y efectivamente estoy bocabajo, tumbada cruzando de lado a lado la cama y desnuda.

Sé que una gran sonrisa se me ha dibujado en el rostro, el cual hundo de nuevo entre las sábanas. Aún huelen a él. Me giro y miro al techo. Lo conseguí. Me siento estupendamente bien. Me incorporo y ya no estoy tan bien. Me duele la muñeca, la espalda y el bajo vientre. ¡Bruto! Una ducha me vendrá bien.

o-o-o-o

Cuando Bulma entró en la ducha aún tenía la sonrisa plantada en su rostro. No podía evitarlo. Un rubor en sus mejillas provocado por cada una de las escenas de anoche le venían a la mente sin parar. "Lo sabía, lo sabía", se repetía una y otra vez. Y es que estaba segura de que su madre tenía razón, de que Vegeta tenía que ser buen amante.

Al momento se le fue la hilaridad. "Sí, un buen amante pero un bestia", dijo al querer enjabonarse el pelo. La muñeca le estaba dando problemas. De nuevo, sonrió al rememorar la noche. Todo salió a la perfección. Él, como había tramado, estaba impacientemente sentado en su sitio mientras los _home robots_ le preparaban la comida que había que cocinar ya que si no era incomible. Menos mal que ella tuvo tiempo de llegar justo en ese instante porque lo calculado era que el saiya esperaría una hora mientras salía preparado un plato tras otro y Paoz, de donde ella volvía de ver a Chichí, estaba muy lejos.

"Fue complicado", se dijo para añadir en voz alta: -Saiya cabezota, ¿por qué no te dejas llevar?-, cuestionó como si el príncipe estuviera allí también en la ducha. Su último as en la manga era provocarle en su hombría y ahí por fin fue cuando Vegeta reaccionó. "¿Es que no le sirvió con ver que me había quitado el implante?" Cuando él le cogió el brazo y pareció que miraba el vendaje de la mano ella estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era percatarse de algo que le pareció ver: que ella se había quitado el obstáculo.

Mientras se cubría de jabón se dio cuenta de lo cansino que había sido todo, de la magnitud de lo que había tenido que urdir y maquinar, "¿y todo para qué?", se preguntó a sí misma. De nuevo tuvo que regañarse por sonreír tontamente. Sí, lo había hecho porque esa tensión entre los dos era insostenible sin embargo había dos razones mucho más profundas que ésa:

Sentimientos. Para Bulma, estaba claro. No sabría decir en qué momento pasó ni cuándo lo notó. Ha tenido que ser algo paulatino y aquello le extrañó porque ella no era una mujer pausada en ningún aspecto de su vida. ¿Por qué había ocurrido así y por qué con él? No tenía ni idea. Al igual que acata que ha pasado, no va a reprochárselo a sí misma. Sí, es Vegeta, para lo bueno y para lo malo, aunque parece ser que solo ella ve lo bueno en él ya que ni el mismo príncipe es consciente de que tiene cosas buenas que a cualquier mujer le gustarían.

Torció el gesto y se enfadó consigo misma. -¿Pero qué dices, Bulma?- se reprochó mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente. -¡Por supuesto que sabe que tiene virtudes y cualidades que nos gustan a las mujeres!- Por ejemplo, el físico. Ahí la peliazul tuvo que claudicar ya que el muy cretino es tanto o más engreído que ella. Y junto al físico hay que nombrar ese aire de misterio que siempre lo rodea y que tanto embobaba a su madre. Entonces un gesto pensativo la cubrió mientras se secaba con la toalla. ¿Lo hará a propósito? "Bah", se dijo mientras se ataba la toalla al cuerpo para salir del baño, "con lo paranoico que es seguro que lo tiene todo estudiado".

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño paró en seco al ver su cama, revuelta y testigo de una gran noche. Y de nuevo, una sonrisa. -¿¿Quieres parar??- se ordenó a la vez que se giraba para mirarse al espejo. Cogió el cepillo y empezó a peinarse con la mirada clavada en su propio rostro. Un mal roce le hizo daño detrás de la oreja. Se le había olvidado. El implante.

Ahí estaba la segunda razón de porqué había ocurrido todo aquello. Un hijo. Aún no sabía si quería un hijo de Vegeta y aunque le haya engañado a él, a sí misma no podía engañarse. Pero para ella, dudar de algo así es legítimo. ¿Es que él se va a creer que ella no sabe que quiere un hijo para luego llevárselo? ¿Para qué querría un vástago con una humana el orgulloso Príncipe de Vegetasei? -¡Y si tuviese un hijo con él jamás se lo llevaría!- gritó soltando con fuerza el cepillo sobre la cómoda. "No", se dijo negando con la cabeza. "Él no haría éso". Trataría de no hablar del asunto. Lo haría tácito. Solo necesitaba tiempo, un poco más de tiempo para tener las cosas claras. Él no tiene por qué sospechar nada mientras ella sepa esconder ese diminuto detalle. -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó disgustada y preocupada. -¿¿Pero por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado con este hombre??-

Entonces, a la gran Bulma Brief le vino la culpa. -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?- Se tuvo que sentar en la cama por lo mal que se sintió. Miró al suelo y vio su pantalón tirado sobre él. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Al lado de la puerta había una zapatilla y echó un vistazo de nuevo a la habitación. Cogió su blusa que colgaba de una de las lámparas. Estaba rota. Se le fue la culpa y le vino el mal humor. -¡Mi ropa!- exclamó saliendo por la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Estaba contento. Llevaba toda la mañana entrenando y aunque le vinieron varias imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche con ella, como se esperó, pudo concentrarse bien. Solo tenía que procurar no cerrar los ojos porque entonces el roce de pieles, los sonidos, los olores, los alaridos, los gemidos, sus malditos besos, todo, todo le venía a la mente y él tenía que concentrarse. Él era el Príncipe de Vegetasei y por mucho que le hubiera gustado el sexo con ella, conocía sus prioridades. Por lo que había comprobado por su forma de entregarse al acto con ella, más de tres años sin sexo para un saiyajin era demasiado.

Pero todo estaba cambiando. Había sido un sexo espléndido, salvaje, tal y como había pensado miles de veces, sin embargo, hay que añadir el tema implícito del hijo. "Mejor será no nombrarlo", se decidió durante un descanso para beber. "No debo parecer ansioso y además igual tengo que responder preguntas incómodas". Mentiría en todo caso, obviamente, pero el sexo había sido como a él le gusta así que no iba a ser tan idiota como para fastidiarlo ahora que había pasado haciendo que ella sospeche. "Demasiado lista para ser humana", razonó para sí.

No se sentía mal por lo acontecido. Lo único molesto es que ella se haya salido con la suya. La manera de provocarlo lo llevó al extremo, sí, pero es algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Él era consciente igual que ella. El problema estaba en el implante y por fortuna parece que Bulma había entrado en razón.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

"¿Esperar?". Levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj. La una menos veinte. En poco más de un cuarto de hora tendría que ir a almorzar y luego haría meditación y estiramientos antes de seguir con otra ronda de ejercicios. Sintió el ki de la peliazul en el laboratorio. Dobló el cuello para mirar hacia los _fight robots_ que esperaban aburridos su turno.

"No", pensó. Y siguió entrenando.

o-o-o-o

El reloj del laboratorio marcaba la una menos cuarto. "¿Y ahora qué pasará?", se preguntaba la científica tratando de concentrarse en el ordenador. Lo había calculado todo bien pero se le había pasado algo importante, es decir, el cómo reaccionar cuando lo volviera a ver. Con Vegeta no era difícil imaginarse lo peor que podrías hacer: tirarte a sus brazos pidiéndole amor eterno. Solo de pensar en el gusto que se llevaría y las risas cínicas que lo acompañarían al verla tan entregada tuvo que fruncir el ceño para no ir a la nave y patearle el trasero. -¿¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado??- Otra vez, la cuestión que más le venía a la mente.

Sí. Se habían acostado. Ha tenido un sexo bastante bueno con él, aunque para su gusto demasiado rudo. "¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Fue genial!", se volvió a regañar. Ahí se le creó una disyuntiva: ella era una chica romántica y lo que pasó anoche estaba lejos de ser romántico. Se enfadó consigo misma por enésima ocasión esa mañana. Se podría decir que ella fue la que se salió con la suya pero en el sexo él puso y él dispuso. "Bueno", reculó, "puse yo y dispuso él".

Suspiró y se ruborizó mirando el monitor de la computadora. Fue espectacular. Tenía que admitirlo. Diferente. Nunca Yamcha había sido así. Al principio, su novio era delicado porque eran jóvenes e inexpertos. Luego, a medida que crecían, como era lógico fueron experimentando y llegaron a conocer sus cuerpos. Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Ellos, su ex novio y ella, se conocían y se querían, zurciendo, trabajando, materializando su amor mutuo y haciendo posible que luego el sexo fuera placentero y bonito.

Pero lo de anoche no fue eso. No. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían deseado? ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía hambre de Vegeta? ¿Ése era el motivo? ¿El tiempo que habían estado removiendo el deseo fue el causante de que fuese tan intenso? Recordó la escena de la cocina cuando él casi le dio de comer si no llega a ser por la oportuna llegada de su madre. Ahí pudo palpar la extraña sensación que se respiraba en el ambiente y que él seguramente también captó. Sonrió. Y aquella en la que por primera vez deseó besarlo. Sonrió de nuevo. Y en la que casi la mata y ella le preguntó si es que en realidad quería besarla. Volvió a sonreír aguantando esta vez la risa.

Se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo y se prometió a sí misma hacer que todo aquello tuviera sentido de una forma romántica. "Es como tiene que ser", se decía, "como tiene que ser".

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos golpes sobre el metal de su derecha:

-Arregla estos robots.- le mandó el saiya a sus espaldas.

Si Bulma nunca quiso tener un radar interno para detectar el ki de las personas, en ese momento hubiera matado por uno. Se le encrestó hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mente volvía a sorprenderla porque si había tomado varias decisiones mientras estuvo razonando sobre qué hacer justo cuando se volvieran a encontrar y había determinado que ante él no le daría importancia, que el saiya apareciera alardeando de arrogancia e imperatividad le abría a ella la posibilidad de no tener que pensar mucho en la maldita cuestión de cómo reaccionar ante él después de lo de anoche. Aprovechó la ocasión: giró su cuerpo sobre la silla y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo. -¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa!?- le interrogó inquisitiva. -¡A mí no me des órdenes!-

El príncipe tuvo que hacer esfuerzos en no sonreír. Ella había reaccionado tal y como lo calculó. -¡Arregla esos robots, los necesito para esta tarde!- iteró adentrándose en el laboratorio.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Estoy harta de tu actitud, Vegeta!- y se puso de pie para encararlo. -¡No voy a arreglar absolutamente nada hasta que lo pidas de manera educada!-

-¡Déjate de tonterías y arréglalos!- y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-¡Oye!- le gritó una Bulma con el entrecejo plegado aproximándose más a él. -¡Tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy para tus exigencias!-

Él dio tres pasos enojado por sus gritos. -¡Lo que tienes que hacer es arreglar los robots porque de aquí a poco tiempo te quedarás sin nada!-

-¿¿Vas a empezar ahora con lo mismo??- Levantó las manos de forma exagerada y también dio tres pasos.

-¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!- contestó el príncipe avanzando dos pasos hacia delante. -¡¡Nunca te enteras de que yo soy el único capacitado para acabar con esos androides!!-

Entonces Bulma avanzó otros dos: -¡El que no se entera de que yo tengo una vida además de estar aquí para ayudarte eres tú!-

Sus fuertes brazos. Sus cicatrices. Su enfado. Su pelo enfogonado. Sus ojos oscuros rebosantes de deseo.

-¡Pues esa vida se te acabará en breve si no acatas lo que te ordeno!-

Su piel blanca. Su olor. Su enfado. Su pelo turquesa. Sus ojos azules rebosantes de deseo.

Y entonces Bulma, teniendo a Vegeta a un palmo de ella y adorándolo con la mirada, recorriendo su torso poblado de viejas batallas y malos recuerdos, su cuello endurecido por el peso de las memorias infames, su rostro constreñido por la desconfianza perpetua, entonces, solo entonces, pudo tener un razonamiento lógico:

"Al cuerno el romanticismo".

Le agarró de los extremos de la toalla que colgaba de su garganta y le murmuró exhalando ardor: -Ven aquí.- para acto seguido pegar sus labios con los suyos con determinación y fuerza envolviéndolo en sus débiles brazos.

El príncipe, aunque perplejo por un instante por mucho que supiera que ambos estaban provocando aquello, se dejó y la siguió al momento, cambiando los papeles de la noche anterior, aunque se rehizo no sin antes separar sus bocas para gritarle: -¡Estás completamente loca!- Y volver a juntarlas.

La llevó hacia la pared y la levantó a horcajadas sin pensárselo dos veces. Bulma se desprendió del agarre para guiarle: -Sobre la mesa, sobre la mesa.- le pidió ávida a la vez que señalaba la mesa de operaciones.

Pero él ya se había perdido en su cuello y le arrancaba la bata haciendo saltar los botones.

-¡Sobre la mesa!- le reiteró el mandato la peliazul tratando de concentrarse. Ya sentía la entrepierna dura del príncipe y quería volver a repetir lo ocurrido hacía medio día. Una y mil veces. Desde que se giró para encararlo se dio cuenta de que con anoche ninguno tuvo suficiente. Fue acercarse a él un poco cuando vio en sus pupilas lo mismo que destilaban las suyas con descaro.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Cállate!- le exigió él llevándola por fin a donde ella quería. La sentó y le levantó la falda hasta la cintura a pesar de que ésta ya había perdido la compostura por su dueña mucho antes. El saiya decidió concentrarse en la parte de arriba donde ella parecía entretenida tratando de quitarse con una mano los botones de la camisa uno a uno.

-¿Qué haces?- y le arrancó igualmente la blusa.

-¡Mi blusa!- exclamó ella malhumorada.

La cogió de las nalgas y la pegó a él.

-¡Oh, sí!- De nuevo sentía el miembro del saiya anhelante. ¿Pero qué le pasaba con ese hombre? Bulma usó su mano para separar la prenda íntima pero el saiya prefirió bajarlas del todo para quitárselas por los pies haciendo que sus piernas se subieran sumisas para descender luego a su antojo. Rápidamente, se volvieron a juntar allí donde sus cuerpos más lo necesitaban.

En cuanto se deslizó dentro de ella el resto de sus cuerpos se pegaron más el uno al otro. El príncipe soltó el aire en un quejido hondo mientras que Bulma solo pudo exclamar: -Oh, dios mío, Vegeta- Cerró los ojos y se dejó tumbar sobre la mesa.

o-o-o-o

Justo cuando acabaron, Vegeta levantó su rostro del cuello de Bulma y sus rostros quedaron juntos por ambas frentes. Se miraron durante unos breves instantes.

-Bésame.- le pidió ella.

Él sonrió de lado y se apartó incorporándose de pie mientras buscaba los pantalones que en algún momento los perdió.

-¿¿Por qué no me besas??- le inquirió la peliazul molesta mientras se bajaba la falda y se colocaba de forma correcta lo que quedaba de blusa. -¿¿Eh, por qué no me...??- paró al instante de percatarse de algo. Vegeta estaba buscando sus pantalones de espaldas y fue la primera vez que la vio. -¿Qué es eso?-

El príncipe no paró en su búsqueda y la ignoró. -¡Malditos pantalones!- maldijo a la vez que levantaba del suelo las braguitas de Bulma preguntándose cómo había podido dar con ellas antes de su prenda inferior. En cuanto la notó cerca, se separó. -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué es eso?- iteró Bulma inclinándose frente al trasero del saiya.

Él, que trataba de eludir su escrutinio posterior, le volvió a preguntar aumentando el enfado por lo ridículo que se sentía: -¿¿Qué estás haciendo??-

-¿Es una cicatriz?-

-¿¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso??-

-¿Es la cicatriz de tu cola?-

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Chistó irritado. -Deja tus curiosidades para algo útil como buscar mis pantalones.- Y volvió a centrarse en su primera necesidad.

La científica lo observó pensativa y decidió dejar su acoso visual. -¿Te dolió?- le preguntó mientras se ponía ella los zapatos. Al agacharse vio debajo de la mesa los pantalones del saiya y sonrió.

El silencio fue la respuesta así que Bulma decidió chantajearle:

-Si no me contestas, no te doy tus pantalones.-

Vegeta se incorporó y tuvo que sonreír también ante aquello. Un trato. Un trato de los absurdos y tontos que tanto le gustaban a ella. Bien, podría soportarlo. Enlazó sus brazos y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a aquella mujer con el pelo revuelto, mirada pícara y un desastre en todo. -No me dolió, ¿dónde están?-

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?-

-¿No vas a cumplir el trato, tramposa?-

Al instante de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquello y no tenía tiempo que malgastar. Ninguno. Su tiempo era escaso y esa mujer lo estaba dando al traste. Ahora solo tenía que comer y volvería a entrenar. Le restaría a la hora de la comida los minutos que había perdido en el laboratorio con ella. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando rompió los robots? "¡Nunca más!", se ordenó a sí mismo.

Había cambiado la expresión. En cuanto soltó la última cuestión, Bulma notó que Vegeta había cambiado la expresión por completo. De estar relajado y distendido, receptivo a seguir una broma con ella que les llevaría a repetir lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía escasos minutos, tornó al guerrero que escondía mil secretos siniestros. No fueron sus ojos, fue todo su cuerpo el que cambió. Volvió la tensión a él igual que su pelo se encrespa tras un segundo bajo el agua.

-¿Dónde están?- reiteró el guerrero con inquina. Una neblina había entrado a esa habitación y ahora todo era difuso, tenebroso, como si fueran únicamente el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y una científica humana, como al principio de que se conocieran.

-Debajo de la mesa.- le indicó ella recelosa.

Le vio ponerse por fin sus pantalones. Quiso acercarse a él pero se lo pensó, igual demasiado, porque en cuanto el saiya notó el contacto en su espalda se alejó dando grandes zancadas y saliendo por la puerta.

La peliazul dejó que se fuera.

o-o-o-o

Lo tenía decidido. Si iba a ver sexo entre ellos, eso no podría quitarle ni restarle tiempo de entrenamiento. Había cometido una estupidez poniendo a los _fight robots_ como excusa para acercarse a ella pero eso no volvería a pasar. Tenía que programarse y controlarse. Para Vegeta, las noches no serían complicadas porque apenas duerme, así que incluso una sesión con Bulma le vendría bien para poder conciliar mejor el sueño, ya que por lo visto la noche pasada su mente no le jugó ninguna mala pasada y se quedó dormido aún no sabe en qué momento. Solo recuerda a ella bajo él perdiendo la razón y con mechones de pelo azul sobre su rostro aturdido en el placer.

Lo que más le incomodaba todo aquello, aparte del tiempo y la manía con buscarle la boca constantemente para besarlo, es que de anoche no recuerda casi nada. Nunca le había ocurrido. Parecía como si hubiese sido un sueño. Y a él le gustaba recordarlo todo. La memoria es esencial para la supervivencia, una aliada fiel a lo largo de sus años de mercenario. ¿Qué diablos le pasó anoche? ¿Sería esa comida preparada a última hora? "No", se contestó a sí mismo. "Me acuerdo de tomar la decisión de aceptar la provocación de ella al fin". Al fin. Y entonces lo entendió: demasiadas emociones comprimidas durante demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Quiso acordarse de la primera vez que la deseó y tampoco le vino a la mente.

o-o-o-o

Llegó la noche y Vegeta no había salido de la cámara. Si lo dejó solo a la hora del almuerzo, ahora llegaba el momento de la cena y él no salía de su confinamiento. "¿Es que va a seguir encerrado ahí?", se preguntaba Bulma abandonando el laboratorio y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Si quería que su cuestión fuera contestada solo tenía que ver si él había arrasado con los víveres y por lo que vio cuando entró, aún sobrevivía gran parte del alimento. Conociendo su apetito, cuando el saiya se despertó solo cogió lo necesario para el almuerzo así que no le cabía otra: pensaba salir para cenar.

Programó los robots y decidió darse otra ducha. Una y otra vez, la pregunta sobre lo que le podría haber pasado este medio día, sobre su brusco cambio de actitud, respondía a la verdad más triste acerca del príncipe de los saiyajins y ella, ésa que siempre le apenaba en demasía a la peliazul: tenía que alejarse de él para que no se sintiera incómodamente cercano. Es lo único que le daba sentido a lo vivido antes en su lugar de trabajo. Era exactamente igual que lo que ocurría con los besos.

A él no le gustaba que ella lo besara. Lo estuvo evitando durante los dos encuentros íntimos que habían tenido lugar entre ellos. A Bulma, en cambio, le encanta besar y que él se volviera reacio con respecto a ese gesto, tan ridículo y a la vez tan lleno de significado le daba a entender que, de nuevo, él quería colocar un terreno árido, abultado, crispado y rocoso entre los dos. Mientras se duchaba por segunda vez en ese mismo día se volvió a sentir irritada. -¡Es ridículo!- decía mientras el agua le cubría. ¿Es que él no se daba cuenta de que aunque no existiera sexo entre ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca?

Dos encuentros. Dos veces. Habían tenido sexo por fin en dos ocasiones y había sido fantástico. En el laboratorio, cuando se lanzó a por él, rechazó el romanticismo y algo dentro de ella se quebró y desapareció en mil pedazos, diluyéndose dentro de su cuerpo como quien absorbe y metaboliza alimento. Sus sueños de romántica empedernida se rompieron en ese instante. Si ella estaba interesada en el príncipe, unos principios como esos tenía que dejarlos a un lado. "Esto es más intenso", se decía mientras se colocaba el camisón. "No sé lo que es pero es distinto porque con él tengo que estar constantemente alerta". Se dio cuenta de algo interesante: estaba cambiando. Él la estaba cambiando. Si nunca antes hubiera dejado a un hombre irse así como lo hizo el saiya después de haber tenido sexo en el laboratorio si no que siendo como es ella lo habría acosado, gritado y despellejado en ese instante, con él no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo.

En ese momento se enfadó consigo misma. Ese saiya cabezota podría estar cambiando sus preferencias pero no la cambiaría a ella por completo, no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. Se miró al espejo y tomó una decisión. -¡Ya está bien de tonterías, Bulma Brief!- se dirigió a su armario dispuesta a empezar a imponer sus normas.

o-o-o-o

Vegeta entró por la puerta de la cocina y miró enfrente durante un segundo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella ya sabía que él iría a cenar porque tenía su sitio en la mesa rebosante de platos esperándole, además de algunas otros curiosos detalles.

Bulma alzó la vista y le sonrió. Aún no había comenzado su cena. -Te estaba esperando.- le dijo.

El príncipe cruzó la cocina para sentarse en su sitio. Ella seguía sonriéndole. Sin duda había tramado algo.

-¿Quieres vino?-

Empezó a comer mirándola con recelo mientras la peliazul le servía en su copa. Algo ahí no estaba bien. Hacía bastante tiempo que no cenaba con ella en aquella habitación, aparte de anoche, y las circunstancias eran entonces y ahora sin duda especiales pero, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír tanto? ¿Y por qué iba vestida como cuando sale de la casa por las noches?

-¿Has entrenado bien?- le preguntó. -Tengo preparados tus dos robots así que mañana por la mañana puedes recogerlos en el laboratorio.-

Vegeta no quería caer en cualquier juego que se le estuviera cruzando por su cabeza azul así que tomó la decisión de cortar por lo sano: -¿Qué quieres?- Había aprendido muchas cosas de esa mujer todo este tiempo que llevaba en Chikyuu y entre ellas, que lo mejor es ir directo al asunto importante porque dejarla seguir solo sería para que ella se saliera con la suya.

-Hablar.- le contestó Bulma sonriéndole de nuevo.

Las mujeres son peligrosas. Eso lo escuchó muchas veces de su padre y de Nappa y nunca dejó que ninguna le demostrara esa teoría. Ni tiempo ni ganas. Sin embargo, tuvo que recaer en La Tierra para que esa afirmación cobrara toda su fuerza. Si el destino le había enseñado algo era que tenía que llegar a ser superguerrero y que, por lo demás, no se fiara de él, del sino, del camino que le marcaba, tenía que superar todos los obstáculos y eso conllevaba que no confiara en nada ni en nadie. La peliazul tenía pintura que le cubría sus ojos azules y el rubor de sus mejillas acentuado al igual que el color de sus labios. Solo había dos razones para que una mujer en el Universo se pintara la cara: o era guerrera y se preparaba para la batalla, o quería realzar sus encantos para un hombre. Únicamente existía una fémina que pudiera hacerlo por las dos razones a la vez y estaba sentada justo a su lado en ese momento.

-Yo no hablo.- Y siguió comiendo.

La científica no pareció molesta. -A veces sí.- afirmó a la vez que bebía de su copa.

Con esa réplica le daba a entender que podría empezar a nombrar las embarazosas ocasiones en las que él contó demasiado sobre su vida. No la dejó: -Luego tendremos sexo en la habitación.- aseveró tranquilo sin mirarla.

Fue escuchar eso y los sueños románticos de Bulma volvieron a desplomarse. Se había puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos, se había maquillado y había preparado una mesa preciosa y todo en un tiempo récord. Sabía que iba a ser difícil que Vegeta valorara todo ese esfuerzo pero ella tenía que intentarlo. Él no iba a cambiarla. No lo conseguiría. Lo peor de todo es que obviamente él sí se había percatado de lo que ella pretendía. No tenía muy claro si alguna vez él se había visto en otra como esa. Seguramente no, pero el muy astuto quiso parar todo ese teatro con un golpe de efecto típico suyo.

Al instante, la peliazul soltó la copa sobre la mesa bruscamente haciendo que gotas de vino saltaran fuera de su entorno natural desconcertadas: -¿¿Es que tienes que ser bruto con todo??-

Vegeta alzó la vista con su típica sonrisa de medio lado. Había comprobado que el recato de ella no tenía lugar dentro de la cama pero que incluso después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, era una remilgada. -No escuché tus quejas antes.-

No se sonrojó. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadada para no ser ahora ella la que iba a caer en la trampa del saiya. La había desconcertado porque se sentía incómodo entre algo que para ella era normal. Una cena. Una cena ordinaria y tranquila. Ya se habían acostado dos veces, ¿es que no era eso lo habitual en cualquier mundo? Como mínimo, para ese hombre no. "¿En qué estabas pensando, Bulma?", se dijo molesta.

-¿¡Es que no puedes ni soportar una cena normal y corriente!?- le cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

Él decidió continuar engullendo sin hacerle caso. Ya había conseguido lo que quería.

No soportaba que él la ignorara, y menos después de haberle cortado con aquella afirmación tan rotunda. -¡Escúchame! ¡_Esto_ tiene que tener unas reglas y tú tendrás que cumplirlas!- exclamó colocándose entre él y la mesa. Había aprovechado que él levantara por fin la vista para colocarse ahí estratégicamente y así captar toda su atención. Ni la comida haría que no hablaran de eso. No quería nombrar el tema del hijo pero sí tenían al menos que comentar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Por fin llegaban al asunto que a él realmente le interesaba. Le interrumpió mirándola a los ojos. -No voy a cambiar ninguno de mis hábitos por _esto_.-

Le seguía el enfado y ahora además estaba aturdida. Si podía intuir que él llegaría a plantearse al igual que ella el cómo tendrían que tomarse esa nueva dimensión en la que ambos se habían inmiscuido de lleno, se sorprendió de que el príncipe quisiera compartirlo con ella. Insistiría: -¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó cruzando sus brazos frente a él.

-Estoy aquí para entrenar y _lo demás_ lo dejaremos para cuando no entrene.-

_Lo demás_ para Bulma era evidente: el sexo y el hijo. Al no especificarlo, de nuevo, lo del hijo quedaba en el aire, dándole a entender que ese tema quedaría apartado por ahora. Para ella, la pose de solemnidad que envolvía a Vegeta le hacía comprender que aquello, pese a las apariencias, era importante para él seguramente porque se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido al medio día en el laboratorio. Ocurrió igual que cuando le hizo la oferta del hijo y ya entonces se percató de que era relevante. Remontaría insistiendo en ello:

-¿Y lo de esta tarde?-

Hinchó su pecho evidenciando las sospechas de la peliazul. -Ni se te ocurra pensar que interrumpí nada.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? ¿Vas a programar nuestros...?- quiso catalogarlo pero no supo encontrar una palabra adecuada. -¿..._esto_ igual que programas todo tan maniáticamente como lo haces?-

Él sonrió de lado. -Lo vas captando, Bulma.-

Irresistible. Y el maldito saiya sabía que lo era. Pero ella era una mujer fuerte, de carácter, no se dejaría embaucar tan pronto por una simple mueca sugerente de él y por su voz seductora. -¡Ni lo pienses!- gritó irguiendo su cuerpo y poniendo sus brazos en jarra a la vez que arrastraba por la inercia para atrás la mesa. -¡Esto no lo vas a convertir en una de tus rutinas! ¡No pienso dejar que...!-

Vegeta no la dejó terminar. Introdujo su pierna derecha entre las de la enfadada científica y la enganchó a la mesa para arrastrarla de vuelta, que le golpeara a ella en las nalgas y cayera sobre su cuerpo recostado en la silla. Y así pasó y en menos de un suspiero. Para no darse de bruces con él, la peliazul apoyó sus manos en su duro pecho. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el príncipe le agarró de la cadera y la sentó encima.

El enfado se le multiplicó por mil: -¡No!- gritó Bulma tratando de zafarse de las manos del saiya.

El guerrero le sonreía socarronamente dejando que la peliazul quisiera separarse empujando su torso. Permitió que siguiera con su lucha infructuosa. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante excitante verla enojada. El par de motivos que existían para que él hubiera compartido con ella esa íntima decisión eran obvios: le gustaba poder dejar algo claro en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. El control de todas las situaciones era fundamental para el príncipe. Tenía que seguir supervisando lo que ocurría y el tiempo formaba parte de eso. No podía desconcentrarse. El segundo motivo era simplemente verla así, enfadada. De lo que Vegeta no parecía darse cuenta es que este segundo motivo anulaba el primero por completo.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló la peliazul.

-No.- le contestó Vegeta poniéndose de pie y cargando con ella.

Al volver a mirarlo a los ojos, vio un destello _distinto_ en ellos. Fue la primera vez que se percató de _él_. Paró en su lucha al sentir estremecerse su corazón y se lanzó a sus labios para besarlo. Él comenzó a devorarle el cuello mientras la portaba hacia su habitación.

-En estos momentos, te odio.- le murmuró Bulma mirando al techo.

-Tú no sabes odiar.- le contestó el príncipe perdido en su blanca nuca.

Le levantó la cabeza tratando de convencerse tanto a ella misma como a él. Vegeta le miró frunciendo el ceño. -En serio, te odio.- le susurró ella con sus manos encajadas en su rudo pelo.

La peliazul sabía por qué lo decía. Si él creía que tenía el control de esa situación, ella era franca consigo misma: estaba perdiendo el dominio de lo que sentía y aun convencida de que eso le daría problemas, no daría marcha atrás. Esa sensación se acentuaba cuando él le sonreía igual que ahora: levantando con soberbia un extremo de su labio superior.

-Si tu forma de odiar es ésta,- le comenzó a decir bajando su boca por cuello y hombros. -Entonces ódiame, mujer, ódiame todas las noches.-

Al menos, habían dejado claras sus intenciones en _esto_. Ninguno de los dos había ganado.

o-o-o-o

Le quitó la mano al sentir el contacto.

Tras unos instantes, ella volvió a intentarlo.

Él le cogió las manos y se las colocó sobre su cabeza, en la almohada, con fuerza. -¿No te vas a estar quieta?-

Ella le sonrió entre jadeos. -No.- le murmuró. Sabía que a él le gustaba que le tocara la cicatriz ya que su cuerpo se tensaba más aún y una especie de gruñido gutural salía de su boca con el simple roce de sus dedos sobre ella.

Él escondió su rostro en su cuello y siguió con su labor. Pronto, ella dejaría los gemidos para convertirlos en gritos y entonces tendría que usar una mano para taparle la boca. Se había empeñado de un tiempo a esta parte en tocarle su cicatriz y él no sabía si era porque conocía que le era _demasiado_ excitante o porque quería realmente saber hasta dónde podría soportarlo. Levantó el rostro de su nuca blanca cuando notó que ella se movía hacia los lados. La miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, tratando de dilucidar qué es lo que ella pretendía hacer ahora.

-Túmbate.- le contestó ella a la pregunta que desprendía sus pupilas negras.

No lo hizo. La levantó y la sentó sobre sí, subiéndola y bajándola a su antojo. Ella abrazaba su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo con brío.

-¡Oh, Vegeta!- exclamó ella moviendo al mismo ritmo su cadera. -Túmbate.- le pidió de nuevo buscándole los ojos. Quería verlo debajo pero si él no se dejaba sería harto complicado ya que un reto de fuerza era absurdo.

-¿Es que...nunca dejas de insistir?- cuestionó con sus rostros frente a frente.

-¿Y tú es...es que crees que hasta el se...sexo es una lucha de...de poder?- Sus alientos chocaban batiéndose en el aire que separaba sus bocas. Para ella estaba claro que él no quería quedarse abajo porque era un símbolo: le daría el mando y eso, en la mente de él, no cabía. ¿Es que no se acordaba de que la primera vez que se acostaron, hacía ya una semana, sí la dejó? -Cabezota...- susurró elevando sus siguientes quejidos al techo.

Él le medio sonrió. -¿Hay...otra manera de...de verlo?- La arrojó sobre las sábanas y permaneció con la espalda erguida. -Suplícamelo.- Era evidente: si iba a dejarla encima no era porque él así se lo toleraría sin más, si no que además tendría que darle permiso para ello. Tenía que pasar por rogárselo.

Ella quiso llamarle infantil. No era algo serio pero si él quería verlo así, era su problema. -Túmbate, Ve...Vegeta, no...te arrepentirás.- le murmuró ella desde abajo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Y entonces, él paró en sus envites. Era una experiencia sublime verla totalmente entregado a él desde esa perspectiva, con su cuerpo obedeciendo al suyo en cada empuje, oliendo la destilación de sexo mezclándose con su sudor, sintiéndola cercana al descontrol. Pero aún así y pese a estar cercano al éxtasis, él se detuvo.

Ella, al percatarse lo miró desconcertada. -¡No pares!- le gritó tratando de mover su cadera para excitarlo aún más.

Él le puso la mano sobre la tripa inmovilizándola. -Suplícamelo.- le ordenó mirándola directamente a los ojos y guardando el placer tras su mirada inexpresiva.

Ella no podía creerse lo que él estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad era tan importante verla suplicarle algo? Sin duda, era una actitud muy infantil aunque tuviera su sello inconfundible, es decir, que en el caso de que alguien hubiera hecho algo así, ése sería el príncipe de los saiyajins. Si él pensaba que podría parar así como así cuando ambos eran conscientes de estar bastante cerca de la oleada final, estaba muy equivocado. Le daría lo que quería, sí, pero quería sorprenderle, asegurarse de que él se dejaría hacer, tumbarlo bajo ella, que siguiera su ritmo, sin saber entonces quién ganaba a quien.

Se incorporó y lo abrazó del cuello, pegándolo a ella. Él le sonreía esperando su reacción, deseoso por ver qué se le había ocurrido para salir de esa encrucijada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ya cuando estaba a punto de susurrarle al oído:

-Príncipe de los Saiyajins, - comenzó a decirle. -Hombre poderoso, luchador incansable,- a medida que iba hablando, admiraba su perfil, su cuello en tensión, la nuca de donde nacía su salvaje pelo. -Me has demostrado tu fuerza, tu hombría y tu calor.-

En ese momento, presa de la excitación de sus dulces palabras, de que ella lo llamara príncipe sin un ápice de sarcasmo en su tono, él cerró los ojos aturdido plegando aún más su entrecejo.

Ella, aunque ajena a ese gesto en principio pero segura de que algo estaría conseguiendo, continuó: -Ahora déjame a mí, a una humana insignificante, a _tu_ humana insignificante demostrarte que puedo hacer algo más estando encima de ti.- Aquí sintió el férreo abrazo de él aún más enérgico y tuvo que sonreír antes de proseguir: -Así que príncipe, _mi príncipe_, por favor, túmbate.-

Fue la primera ver que lo llamó _mi príncipe_.

o-o-o-o

"No me acuerdo de su temperatura la vez que estuvo enfermo", pensaba Bulma mientras lo observaba comer. Él continuaba engullendo ajeno en apariencia a que ella estuviera estudiándolo.

Bulma le puso la mano en la cara.

Paró de comer al instante. -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó solo moviendo sus ojos hacia ella y deteniendo su ingesta.

-¿Tú siempre estás tan caliente?- cuestionó la peliazul manteniendo la palma de su mano extendida en la parte derecha del rostros del saiya.

-¿Qué dices?- Seguía sin mover ni un músculo y ella parecía relajada por ese gesto tan extraño.

-Que tu piel siempre está caliente.- le contestó la científica moviendo su mano sobre la tez del guerrero. Ver la cara de confusión de él era un trámite bastante divertido. -Anoche cuando te abracé me di cuenta y luego se me olvidó pero no pude preguntarte nada porque te fuiste.-

-Los saiyas,- detuvo su explicación para volver a mirarla con recelo. "Aún sigue haciendo y diciendo cosas muy raras", pensó para sí. -Los saiyas tenemos la temperatura muy superior a la media humana.- Y quiso saber a qué venía aquello sin darse cuenta de que no había ninguna razón en especial. -¿A eso querías llegar?- le interrogó él quitándole la mano. -¿A que me fui?-

-No, no.- le respondió Bulma sincera para acto seguido volver a tocarle las mejillas.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le exigió él malhumorado y sonrojado.

-¿Cuál es tu temperatura normal?-

Vegeta se puso de pie al instante. -Me voy a entrenar- afirmó nervioso mientras cruzaba la cocina para volver a la cámara.

Ella sonriente, le siguió con la mirada.

o-o-o-o

Apagó las luces y salió del laboratorio. Cuando entró en la cocina no lo vio y escuchó el ruido del motor del agua. Sonrió y subió sigilosa las escaleras. Iba a ser difícil pero tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, además Vegeta se relajaba tanto bajo la ducha que igual esta vez sí lo conseguiría.

Entró en la habitación cautelosa hasta el extremo, se quitó la ropa en menos de cinco segundos y movió la puerta un milímetro para observarlo por la abertura. Por el vapor podía ver poco sin embargo vislumbró el cuerpo del guerrero de espaldas a ella. Podría llevar allí debajo horas. Si no fuera porque lo había visto realmente gozar en la cama, afirmaría sin dudarlo que después de una buena comida y una ducha de agua ardiente no existía mayor placer para ese hombre. Deslizó un poco la puerta para colarse por el estrecho hueco y retornó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de él. Subió y bajó la mirada hasta posarla en el centro de su imagen. La cicatriz de la cola. Sonrió más aún. Movió su mano hacia ella cuando Vegeta giró su rostro para hablarle:

-¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí quieta mirándome?-

Bulma guardó su mano rápidamente y la colocó en su cadera enfadada: -Podrías dejar al menos una vez que te sorprenda, ¿no?-

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Volteó del todo para mirarla desnuda. -Entra.-

-Voy a inventar algo para que no puedas descubrirme con ese radar interno de ki que tienes y alguna vez te sorprenderé.- Al ver cómo él le hacía un hueco fue cuando se dispuso a entrar en la ducha.

-No creo que me sorprendas nunca.- le contestó el príncipe volviendo a mirar a la cabeza del grifo. Mentía. Ella le sorprendía todos los días.

o-o-o-o

-¿Y ésta?-

-Una pelea contra los Mailloms, seres que se convertían en fuego.-

-¿Y ésta?-

-La batalla contra los Guokzis, un ataque que desvió Nappa y me rozó ahí.-

-Te rozó, ¿eh? Pues no parece que fuese solo un simple roce.- El príncipe tornó una semisonrisa y la científica prosiguió recorriendo las cicatrices del guerrero. -¿Y ésta?-

-Un Alhoiwk, seres con tentáculos afilados como espadas.-

-Ugg, tentáculos.- hizo el gesto asqueado con la boca provacando que él le sonriera sin que ella se percatara de ello. Vegeta solo apartaba la vista de Bulma, desnuda y sentada en su tripa, cuando le hacía mirar hacia abajo, hacia cada una de las cicatrices por las que peliazul preguntaba señalándoselas con el índice. Otra vez volvía a hacerlo: después del sexo, quería que él se quedara en la cama, y las excusas de las cicatrices, aunque entretenidas, ya le estaban incomodando. -¿Y ésta?-

-Ya está bien, Bulma, levántate, tengo que ir a entrenar.-

Ella plegó la frente apenada. -No.- se inclinó hacia alante para abrazarlo. -No, no te vayas, no te vayas.- le empezó a susurrar al oído.

Volvía a escucharla suplicar y deseó aún más salir de allí. -Levántate.-

Protestó como una niña pequeña -No quiero.- y empezó a besarle la oreja. Provocó con eso justo lo contrario de lo que buscaba. Él se incorporó consiguiendo que ella se irguiese también por la inercia y la apartó con el brazo, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Antes de levantarse, la miró por un segundo. A Bulma le cambió el humor dulce al instante. -Eres un bruto.-

Vegeta se ponía los pantalones y volvió a mirarla. Habían acabado en su habitación después de tontear con la comida recién hecha. Se dio cuenta de que no había comido por tener sexo con ella y nunca jamás había dejado de lado un apetecible almuerzo por nada. -A veces juraría que te gusta que sea bruto- No pudo evitar que una sonrisa pletórica le saliera de su boca. Vio cómo ella torcía el gesto para luego sacarle la lengua. -Te dije que te levantaras.- sonó más a excusa que a simple corrección, así que reaccionó enojándose: -¡Siempre haces lo que te da la gana!- le reprochó para que entendiera que había sido culpa suya su empujón.

o-o-o-o

Se despertó con el golpe y abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo. Se había caído de la cama y confundida miró hacia arriba. Lo miró y volvió a vislumbrar en sus ojos lo mismo que en otras ocasiones: Vegeta estaba sentado sobre el colchón, respirando con fuerza y sudando. Bulma entendió que el impacto sobre la alfombra de su habitación había sido producido por la forma brusca de incorporarse él sobre la cama ya que ella siempre terminaba sobre él abrazándolo. Volvía a pasar. Una pesadilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó incorporándose y volviendo a la cama.

Creía haber escuchado una voz que le tranquilizaba y quiso volver a oírla.-¿Qué?- él parecía aún aturdido, queriendo volver a una realidad mucho más mansa que la que había dejado hacía un instante.

La peliazul se sentó a su lado observándolo. Seguía ausente, como si lo vivido en sueños necesitara de una asimilación aún lejana. -¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla?- le cuestionó segura de su respuesta.

Él la miró y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. ¿Qué había pasado? Hacía un momento estaba rodeado de gusanos de los que emanaban Kakarotto y Freezer, luchando en una batalla a la cual él no estaba invitado y por mucho que insistiera en participar, ellos no le dejaban porque eran muy superiores en poder a él. Se burlaban del príncipe de los saiyajins. Otra vez. -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó separando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo. Al instante, notó los brazos de ella rodeándolo.

-Quédate.- le susurró al oído para empezar a besarlo por la espalda.

La desató sin miramientos exhalando un fuerte suspiro de hastío y se puso de pie. Siempre procuraba que tuvieran sexo en la habitación de la científica para luego poder irse a la suya, aunque por alguna extraña razón en ocasiones se quedaba dormido plácidamente entre los brazos de ella y al despertarse al día siguiente se encontraba en esa rara postura, inconscientemente cómoda y conscientemente desconcertante.

Salió de allí desnudo, dejándola a ella mirando el hueco que había dejado sobre la cama.

o-o-o-o

Paró de entrenar de golpe. La duda le volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza y tenía que resolverla. Conectó la conexión con el laboratorio.

-Bulma.- la llamó.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta escuchar unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban al micrófono seguido de un ruido que parecía un tropiezo con una silla, una maldición por lo bajo y por fin oyó su voz. -¿Qué?-

Era raro escuchar a Vegeta llamarla por la interlocución entre la cámara y el laboratorio. Si quería algo de ella iba directamente a su lugar de trabajo y se lo exigía con reproches. En muchas ocasiones acababan retozando en cualquier esquina del laboratorio pero en otras solo discutían. Cuando escuchó su voz por los altavoces se percató de que en ese momento algo extraño le pasó al saiya por su cabeza espigada, algo importante y urgente. No le defraudó:

-Hace poco dijiste que viste un destello amarillo salir de mí, ¿es eso cierto?-

No tuvo que hacer mucha memoria. De aquello habían pasado ya tres meses pero aún lo recordaba segura de que ese momento fue indudablemente importante para él y su lucha. No quiso incidir en que fue la vez en que le confesó a grandes rasgos parte de su vida y en el que realmente estuvo más cerca de ser aniquilada por él, el mismo hombre con el que ahora compartía sus momentos más íntimos. Decidió ser clara, no echarle en cara que ella en algo así no le mentiría y dejar los rodeos: -Sí.-

Pasados unos segundos, él volvió a hablar por el micro: -Descríbelo.-

Tosió y la imagen se le cruzó nítidamente. -Pues estabas rodeado por un aura azul y por un momento ésta se volvió dorada, como si un rallo te envolviera, Vegeta, un rallo que cruzó tu cuerpo.- Paró para ver si al otro lado del hilo le seguía escuchando.

-Continúa.- ordenó la voz severa de Vegeta.

No había más. Fue eso todo lo que vio y se lamentó de no poder decir mucho aparte de lo nombrado: -El rallo apareció de la nada y subió de tus pies a la cabeza para luego desaparecer.- El silencio de los momentos posteriores le dio a entender que él esperaba mucho más, así que quiso explicarlo todo desde un principio: -Fue justo antes de que te preguntara si ibas a besarme y de que empezaras a decir esas cosas sobre el dolor, sobre tu padre, tu vida, las palizas, el...-

-Bien.- le interrumpió él dando por finalizada la conversación.

Bulma vio el interruptor apagarse lo que le trasladaba que él había cortado la comunicación. Torció el gesto disgustada y le gritó al micro: -¡De nada!-

o-o-o-o

_-Tienes buen olfato, príncipe.-_

Esa frase la había escuchado de Radditz en múltiples ocasiones después de una victoriosa batalla. Erta la manera que tenía su subalterno de felicitarle por haber sido el más rápido en sonsacar información y el mejor en la pelea.

Radditz nunca fue muy listo. No sabía leer una batalla ni tampoco a los enemigos. Si no fuera por Nappa, habría caído muerto en más de una ocasión por no percatarse del potencial de muchos rivales a los cuales, generalmente, subestimaba. Sí que era real que en cada invasión mejoraba, pero lejos quedaba siempre del olfato innato de Vegeta para coger la mejor posición en el campo de batalla, de manipular a los enemigos, de saber sus puntos débiles casi alinstante.

_-Tienes buen olfato, príncipe.-_

El olfato es una doble arma para todo buen saiyajin. Con él hasta pueden oler el miedo. Desde que está en La Tierra, el olfato le había servido al príncipe para dos fines con respecto a Bulma: la primera, que no lo temió nunca; y la segunda, que es la peor cocinera del cosmos.

-Ya está otra vez.- murmuró parando de entrenar. Salió de la cámara directamente a la cocina.

La científica estaba de pie frente a los fogones exultantemente feliz y concentrada.

Pib.

Se giró y lo vio de espaldas toqueteando las teclas del ordenador central. -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Vegeta mientras seguía cocinando.

No le contestó.

Pib.

Lo volvió a mirar con sospecha un segundo para luego seguir con su labor culinaria. -Estoy tardando más porque me he propuesto hacerlo bien esta vez.- comenzó a explicarle. -He comprado todos los ingredientes, un buen libro de recetas y...-

Pib.

Movió su cabeza hacia él. Seguía sin hacerle caso.

-¿Es que necesitas que los _home robots_ limpien la nave?-

El mutismo retornaba como respuesta.

Pib.

La peliazul entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, que permanecía de espaldas. -Pues como te decía, tengo todo aquí.- dijo con el recelo realzado por la pasividad del saiya. -Lo estoy haciendo paso por paso y...¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?-

Vegeta le había quitado la cuchara de la mano y le había dado la vuelta asiéndola por la cintura. La inexpresividad de sus ojos negros contrastaba con los siempre libres de ella, plagados ahora de sorpresa y presentimiento. Dejó la cuchara sobre la encimera inclinándose aún más sobre ella.

-¡Oye!- protestó Bulma tratando de zafarse de él. -¡Que llevo una hora con esto! ¡Quítate!-

El príncipe puso una mano a cada lado del mueble y ella se vio encajonada. -No.- protestó muy segura. Cuando lo veía tan arrogante y tan confiado de sí mismo con ella era cuando más quería abofetearle.

El sonido de los _home robots_ saliendo de su habitáculo y que estos empezaran a desperdigarse por la cocina corroboraron sus sospechas: los había programado él. La sonrisa del guerrero era clarificadora.

-No hay nada que limpiar en la cámara, ¿verdad?-

Vegeta ya estaba subiendo una mano por uno de sus blancos muslos.

o-o-o-o

-Vegeta, no pares- le susurraba mirándole a los ojos. –No pares nunca, por favor, por favor.-

Si había algún placer comparable a escuchar a esa mujer suplicarle en susurros que no parara de empujar dentro de ella, él no lo creería. Estaba absolutamente entregada a él, a su virilidad y a su fuerza. Era impensable hasta hace bien poco poder llegar a dominar a esa intensísima hembra y ahora la tenía contra la pared, desnuda, sudorosa y rogándole que no cesara. Verla estremecerse con cualquier cosa que él hiciera, sentir su aliento dulce en el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño y hablaba entrecortadamente por el goce, oír sus imploraciones ardientes de que quiere más, de que ansía más, mirar a sus ojos deseosos y encontrarse con una devoción infinita, por qué no decirlo, le hacían sentirse el hombre más poderoso del Universo.

-¡Sigue! ¡Sí!.- Aquella elevación en el tono de voz junto con sus ojos apretados era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Significaba que ella estaba cerca del final y tendría que estar atento para cerrarle como siempre la boca con la mano y que sus gritos no sonaran en toda la casa.

-No grites.- le decía él sabiendo de la imposibilidad de esa orden y en contra de su propio deseo. Adoraba verla gritar, perder el control por completo mientras él seguía dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza. No había lugar para el recato desde que se descubrieron mutuamente como los mejores amantes que jamás habían tenido ambos. Se habían vuelto animales sexuales y cada día su buscaban el uno al otro constantemente. A Vegeta le gustaba sorprenderla en su laboratorio. Ella, al sentirlo aparecer, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando. Él llegaba con excusas sobre lo paupérrimo de la tecnología terrícola, quejándose sobre algo que había fallado en la cámara de gravedad o en los fight robots y en algunos casos sobre lo hambriento que estaba. Exigencias que para Bulma eran simples excusas. Le seguía el juego. Lo dejaba mentir e incluso apartarse a veces de ella cuando se acercaba a él porque casi siempre terminaban del mismo modo: juntos y desnudos.

No la besaba. Jamás lo hacía. En todo caso le correspondía a sus besos. Solo pasaba sus labios sobre su cuello hasta donde empiezan los hombros para notar cómo ella se estremecía. Dejaba caer su aliento sobre su piel y le maravillaba ver que con solo ese gesto, a ella se le erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Lo malo de todo ese inicio, es que ella empezaba a buscarle la boca, a besarlo con dulzura, y él solo le contestaba a los besos para hacer ese trámite más rápido. Lo hacían sobre la mesa volviendo loco al ordenador que no entendía las órdenes que se escribían en su teclado, sobre la silla, sobre el suelo, solo sobre él de pie o como ahora, contra la pared.

Esta vez, para evitar lo que sabía que estaba a punto de venir, es decir, un constante chorreo de besos por parte de ella después del final y además verla así acabar, le levantó los brazos separadamente sobre su cabeza, casi en forma de cruz, para que no lo abrazara. Se separó de ella dejando solo en contacto sus mutuas caderas. Ella pareció confusa pero el placer estaba siendo extremo y absolutamente cegador. -¡Oh, sí! ¡Dios mío!- echó la cabeza de pelo azul para atrás. A él le encantaba ver su cuerpo, sus pechos, botar a cada empuje y aunque solo estuvieran separados un palmo pudo mirar hacia abajo y observar por un instante desde esa perspectiva haciendo que aumentara la excitación.

Estaba ya cerca de estallar. -¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Sí!- de la fogosidad, esta vez se le olvidó taparle la boca, ya que él estaba terminando también. No quiso cerrar los ojos porque quería verla, observarla retorcerse del placer que él le provocaba, pero era acción imposible ésta y tuvo que esforzarse en demasía para no permanecer todo el tiempo con ellos cerrados mientras sentía ese torbellino de gozo que le iba desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sin saber cómo ni cuando, se vio abrazado por ella que se había zafado del agarre de sus manos y que enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su musculado cuello, pegándolo a ella entre profundas respiraciones y choques de calientes exhalaciones de sus bocas. Los dos habían acabado de nuevo, y de nuevo, necesitaban reponerse. Cuando él se reintegró tras unos segundos así, la bajó de golpe saliendo de ella para acto seguido agarrarla antes de que se cayera por la poca fuerza que tenía en las piernas tras esa intensa sesión de sexo. –Eres muy débil.- Sabía que no era cierto si era capaz de soportar con tanto estoicismo y gusto, casi sin costarle, el apetito sexual de él.

-Y tú.- le replicó ella sonriéndole. –No eres capaz de aguantar más de un asalto conmigo.-

Tras sonreírle de lado, se separó y se dio la vuelta en búsqueda de sus pantalones de deporte. –Esta noche te demostraré que eso no es cierto por enésima vez.- Y le tiró las braguitas al cuerpo y sin mirarla. Le parecía increíble que diera siempre con ellas antes de con sus pantalones, infinitamente más grandes que esa diminuta prenda femenina.

-Una lástima que tus pantalones no tengan ki para sentirlos, recogerlos, y salir de aquí raudo y veloz, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo?- Aquel tono de voz le era muy conocido, y alzó la vista para observarla por un instante. Le volvió esa media sonrisa suya tan característica.

-Tengo que entrenar, quítatelos.-

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonreía pícaramente.

-Quítatelos.- Verla allí, únicamente tapada con los pantalones que él usaba para su ejercicio, le pareció excitante y de nuevo sintió un enorme ardor por ella.

Ella volvió a negar y esta vez aguantó la risa al notar esa forma de mirarle que sabía lo que quería decir. Lo había visto en él miles de veces.

-Quítatelos.- él se aproximaba a ella lentamente y ella no pudo evitar que la risa saliera disparada por su boca. Cuando él la alzó en brazos sobre su hombro dispuesto a tumbarla sobre la mesa de trabajo, la risa de ella tornó a carcajada sonora. No podía dejar de reírse y para su sorpresa, él parecía encantado mientras luchaba contra ella para despojarle de sus pantalones. Era cabezota e intensa hasta en una lucha que sabía que no ganaría. Cuando lo consiguió llevándose más de una arañazo y un patada, y la tuvo tumbada sobre el escritorio absolutamente desnuda, solo pudo dejar llevarse de nuevo por el deseo que aquella mujer le provocaba.

o-o-o-o

La casa de los señores Brief siempre estaba llena de modernos artefactos, la mayoría aún sin comercializar. Siempre habían tenido por costumbre probar los inventos de padre e hija en la casa, ya fuese en el interior de ésta o fuera, y sus mentes eran tan vivas que constantemente estaban innovando, así que no era raro escuchar alguna que otra explosión desde la calle ya que allí mismo tenían su laboratorio. Los habitantes de Ciudad del Oeste sabían esto, por lo que no les extrañaba lo más mínimo que de vez en cuando se oyeran ruidos como mínimo extraños provenientes de la casa y que distorsionaban la paz de sus vecinos.

Uno de los inventos que les habían reportado grandes beneficios eran los _home robots_, pequeñas máquinas blancas que se dedicaban, como bien indica su nombre, a facilitar las tareas del hogar, tediosas para muchos: limpiaban, lavaban, ordenaban y cocinaban de acuerdo a las órdenes que recibían del ordenador central de la casa.

Esta computadora la tenían los Brief en la cocina, en su pared izquierda al lado de la puerta. Esa habitación era el lugar habitual donde se reunían para llevar una vida amena, como cualquier otra familia, por lo tanto era lógico que allí pusieran los mandos de la computadora central.

Se indica la comanda de una forma sencilla: solo se tiene que pulsar el botón con la orden, e indicar en qué lugar de la casa está el objeto. Inmediatamente, el ordenador descifraba cuántos _home robots _serían necesarios para llevar a cabo la tarea y estos salían de su habitáculo y se deslizaban hacia su objetivo. Con chips de reconocimiento, podían saber quién era el que se encontraba ante ellos, una especie de radar que les avisaba sobre la identidad del mandatario. A medida que esa persona realizaba más órdenes a lo largo del tiempo, el ordenador central las procesaba y llegaba un momento en el que si la señora Brief pedía ayuda en la cocina, sabían que tenían que sacar del almacén todo lo necesario para hacer pasteles, la predilección de la dueña de la casa.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que por mucho que la computadora principal quisiera procesar la información de la comanda, ésta era muy difícil de llevar a cabo y los robots, ya fuera de su lugar de almacenaje, empezaban a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos sin saber a dónde dirigirse. La razón para que esto ocurra solía ser que la orden no está bien precisada o que se estén tocando los botones sin control. Como ahora:

-Vegeta...- le murmuraba Bulma al oído. -Los robots...-

-¿Qué...qué dices?- le preguntó él.

-Oh, sí, no pares...- le pedía entre susurros. -No, espera, espera...los robots...están locos...-

-¿Qué me...importan a mí los...los robots?-

-Bájame de la pared...la computadora...la estoy...los robots...¡oh! Dios mío...-

o-o-o-o

N/A: Continuará...(siempre he querido decir eso ;-P, pero en serio, continuarán más o menos igual en el siguiente capítulo).

La historia que subí que se llamaba "En el Jardín" la borré porque iba a ser un one-shot al igual que estos. Siento la confusión.

¿Cuál os ha gustado más?

Gracias por leer. x. Drama.

PS_Por cierto, no sé cuándo volveré a escribir pero procuraré hacerlo con la misma asiduidad como hasta ahora. Voy a cambiar de vida. Me voy a Barcelona. Ha sido una decisión poco meditada y no sé qué sacaré de todo esto, pero al menos, lo intentaré. Besos a todos y, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, mil gracias por seguir mi historia. ¡Deseadme suerte!


	17. Chapter 16

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Lemon y lenguaje obsceno.

"En el Techo"

* * *

Capítulo 16. _-Siete segundos-_

-¿Sí?-

-...pero es que no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, querido...-

-¿Mamá?-

-...sí, como tú quieras, _papá_, pero te repito que no me van a hacer caso porque ellos tampoco entienden lo que digo...-

-¿Mamá?-

-...sí, claro, luego iremos a enseñarles a jugar al golf con los palos de madera que...-

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Ah, querida! ¡Hola!- su madre por fin reaccionaba. -¡Qué pronto has cogido el teléfono!-

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le preguntó la peliazul recostándose sobre la silla de su mesa de trabajo. -¿Está papá ahí contigo?-

-Sí, era él, pero ahora se ha metido en el baño y...¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices, querido? Ah, bien, tu padre dice que te mande muchos besos.-

Sus progenitores seguían tan locos como siempre. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se fueron y ésa podía ser la tercera o la cuarta vez que llamaban. Poco le contaban a Bulma acerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Por lo visto, el pueblo en el que habían caído después de unas cuantas confusiones de destinos con los trenes estaba tan al sur del planeta que los habitantes hablaban en un dialecto terrícola bastante difícil de entender, incluso para su padre. Sin embargo, los oriundos del lugar eran gente extremadamente amable que estaban encantados con tenerles allí y el sentimiento era recíproco. Los padres de la peliazul se encontraban muy cómodos en un lugar tan alejado de todo y la primera intención de ver más mundo se olvidó al recaer allí. Según le había contado por encima su madre, su padre se había convertido en algo así como el veterinario oficial de la villa y tenía a los niños encantados con sus inventos, ruidosos y muy divertidos para animar el lugar. Y su madre, como no, era una asidua a preparar comidas para la unión fraternal entre todos los residentes cada domingo de la semana. El resto de su tiempo lo dedicaba a acompañar a su marido por las praderas y a dar clases de cocina a domicilio.

-Yo también os echo de menos.- pronunció la científica en un triste tono.

-Ay, pequeña, no puedes mentirle a tu madre...- le corrigió la pelirrubia divertida.

-¡Pues claro que os echo de menos!- le contestó Bulma incorporándose sobre la silla. No podía creerse que le hubiese soltado esa frase por mucho que supiera a qué se refería.

-¡Con un hombre como el que tú tienes ahí entre mis brazos yo no añoraría a tu santa abuela!- profirió gustosa su progenitora no pudiendo evitar que su contagiosa risa saliera de su boca y le llegase irritante a su hija por el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

La peliazul solo pudo suspirar. Ni a miles de kilómetros de distancia su madre había cambiado un ápice. -¿Y cómo estáis?- quiso saber.

-¡Estamos estupendamente!- contestó con su perenne alegría la señora Brief. -Tu padre va a enseñar al alcalde y a otros a jugar al golf y yo seré presidenta del jurado en un concurso que va a haber esta sábado de pasteles en casa del médico, ¿te imaginas, hija? ¡Presidenta!-

-Me alegro por ti.- Y volvió a recostarse en su silla más tranquila y a toquetearse la oreja. -¿Sabéis ya dónde estáis?-

-¿Qué más da?- fue la réplica de su madre. -Cuéntame qué tal te va con Vegeta, Bulma, sé buena hija.-

-Estamos bien, mamá, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para poder enseñarme.-

-¿Y el sexo?-

-Mamá...-

Que no le gritara fue clarificador para la señora Brief. -¡Pero hija!- exclamó expresando su alegría infinita. -¿¡Cómo no me lo has dicho antes!- le cuestionó poniéndose en pie y soltando el teléfono para aplaudir.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te va a oír papá!-

-¡Voy a tener a un nieto guapísimo!- decía su madre saltando por la habitación.

-¡Mamá!-

Escuchó el chillido al otro lado del auricular y volvió en sí. -Dime, pequeña, dime...¡Ya era hora!-

-¡Deja de gritar o si no papá te escuchará!-

-Pero si tu padre está en el lavabo, además su ilusión es la misma que la mía, siempre dice que está deseando tener un nieto de pelo claro correteando por el laboratorio, por lo visto está convencido de que va a ser así pero yo prefiero una niña, ya sabes que...-

Al pasarse la mano por detrás del oído palpó el implante, se entristeció y dejó de escuchar a su madre que parloteaba sin parar. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se cuestionó Bulma. Siempre quiso un hijo y ahora estaba engañando a Vegeta. Sí, no sería un padre perfecto, sin embargo el tiempo transcurría y ella ya no estaba para esperar. "Quizá solo me lo puse para demostrarme a mí misma que él también caería a mis pies", razonó. "O quizá no". Pasó por alto el detalle de que en el caso de que fuera a tener un bebé, su padre estuviera convencido de que sería varón y además de que no fuera a tener el cabello oscuro. Lo entendió por el lado de que más que un convencimiento de su progenitor, fuera un deseo, a pesar de que su padre nunca decía nada aleatorio.

-...Y es por eso por lo que tengo que colgar, cielo, ¿cómo están los animales?-

-¿Qué?- la científica volvió de sus divagaciones. -Están también bien, ahora salen mucho al lago para refrescarse porque empieza a hacer calor.-

-¿Y Tama?-

-Persiguiendo a Vegeta, como siempre.-

-¿Y Vegeta?-

-Entrenando.-

-¿Y cómo decías que era el sexo con él?-

-Mamá...- No iba a decirle que era un bruto y un desconsiderado, y que a pesar de todo disfrutaba muchísimo con el príncipe en la cama y que jamás le hacía daño, que como Chichí le dijo controlaba su fuerza incluso en el sexo. Siempre tuvo confianza con su madre para contarle de todo pese a ser reticente en las primeras palabras. La manía de la señora Brief con ser evidente y expresa en cualquier tema que le rondara por la mente le daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza a su hija, aunque ésta terminara relatándole los hechos y, por lo tanto, convirtiendo a su madre en su mejor confidente. En su casa el sexo se tomó como algo natural, sobre todo su progenitora.

-Ya me lo contarás a la vuelta, querida, os mando a ti y a él un beso enorme.-

-Otro para ti, mamá, os quiero.-

-Y nosotros a ti, pequeña, ya lo sabes.-

En cuanto colgó, su marido salió del baño. -¿Cómo están todos?- quiso saber.

-¡Querido!- su mujer se puso en pie como un resorte y lo abrazó. -Por lo visto estamos más cerca de ser abuelos.-

El señor Brief rió ante la evidencia. -Ya era hora.- comentó colocándose bien las gafas.

-Éso mismo le he dicho yo a nuestra hija.- añadió la pelirrubia ordenando la habitación.

-Estoy deseando que por fin ese niño de pelo lila lo tengamos en nuestra casa correteando por los pasillos.-

Y es que para él, por lo que le había contado su hija sobre el chico misterioso que derrotó a Freezer, todo sobre lo que él mismo les dijo acerca de su venida del futuro en una nave que según contó la peliazul era muy sofisticada y complicada, los detalles de su ropaje y demás, ese chico, sin ninguna duda, sería el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta. Lo divertido era que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello y él no diría nada porque evidentemente podría ser perjudicial conociendo a su hija y al joven príncipe.

o-o-o-o

-¡No me muerdas la nariz!- exclamó él separándola consiguiendo que cayera sobre la cama.

-¡No tienes por qué ponerte así, Vegeta!- le recriminó ella al instante. Se estaba acostumbrado demasiado a que el príncipe la rechazara bruscamente en cualquier momento y a pesar de que estando con él la dulzura le salía a raudales, ella seguía siendo Bulma Brief. En un instante estaban bien para que, sin ninguna razón plausible, el saiya reaccionara con desdén. -¡No actúes como si te hubiera hecho daño!- Y no se lo había hecho. Los dos lo sabían, como sabían cuál era la razón de que el príncipe hubiera actuado así. Lo observó mientras se vestía, acto que siempre le costaba más de la cuenta porque nunca daba con sus pantalones tan rápido como quisiera.

Vegeta murmuró algo mientras se ponía las zapatillas sentado sobre una silla.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le cuestionó ella moviéndose sobre la cama hacia el lado más cercano a él.

-No he dicho nada.- susurró él con desgana colocándose la otra zapatilla.

-¿Has dicho algo en saiyajin?-

-No.- le contestó secamente. Lo había hecho. No sabía por qué lo había hecho pero sí, había maldecido en su lengua natal.

-¿Has dicho _jashir exim suall_?-

Entonces sí la miró. Estupefacto se quedó al escuchar sus palabras con una acentuación casi perfecta. ¿Había hablado en saiyajin? ¿Esa mujer había pronunciado perfectamente su idioma, reproducido con exactitud cada una de sus difíciles pronunciaciones y con apariencia de normalidad, como si fuera el suyo natural? -¿Cómo...?- la observó anonadado.

Ver a Vegeta absolutamente desconcertado no era algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar todos los días. Le sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. -Hablas en sueños.-

Él seguía atónito sentado en su silla, dedicándole una mirada que a ella clamaba una aclaración.

-Cuando duermes, hablas de tus pesadillas y lo haces en el idioma terrícola y en otro que supongo que será saiyajin.- le explicó Bulma sentándose tranquila sobre sus piernas.

-¿Pero tú...?- Obviamente él quería saber cómo era posible que ella conociera su idioma con tanta naturalidad.

-El _scooter_.- le interrumpió ella.

El saiyajin era una lengua difícil comparada con la que usan los humanos. Antigua como el mismo Universo, el príncipe podía afirmar bien alto y con orgullo que no existía en ella ninguna irrupción de otros idiomas y que mantenía su pureza intacta como él su sangre saiyajin. Sí que existían distintas acepciones dentro de Vegetasei a la hora de pronunciarla que evidenciaban el _status_ de aquel que la hablaba. Solo por la forma de utilizarla se podía saber si tenías ante ti a un _primera clase_ o a un _tercera_. Y esa mujer lo había usado como si fuera la mismísima reina.

Cuando fue mandado bajo la tutela de Freezer, éste prohibió usar el idioma materno a los saiyajins a sus órdenes pero al ser muchos y seguir creciendo en número, su deseo fue imposible y ecos de _los monos_ se escuchaban por todas las esquinas de su imperio. Delante del lagarto, Vegeta jamás lo hablaba y era solo con sus subalternos directos, Radditz y Nappa, con los que se daba el lujo de dialogar en su lengua y lo hacía exclusivamente cuando estaban lejos de palacio. Aún recuerda con estupor los enfados del emperador que lo llamaba a su presencia solo para recriminarle que en sus dominios muchos saiyas hablaban aún su lengua natural. Y la razón por la que podía saber eso, a ojos del príncipe, no era solo porque sus secuaces así se lo delataran, si no porque era más que seguro que debido a su aprehensión y temor por los saiyajins plagó el palacio de escuchas.

La desconfianza por todo y por todos era una de las cosas que pudo aprender de ese repugnante ser reptil, casi tan intensa como el odio que le profesaba por cargar él con las culpas al haber sido oído el idioma natal de Vegeta por algún soldado dentro de sus dominios. Él y solo él, como representante de todos sus congéneres, era el que recibía las consecuentes brutales palizas y se juró a sí mismo no pronunciarla jamás a no ser que estuviera lejos, muy lejos, y con personas que nunca le traicionarían por su sentido del deber y pleitesía a la corona de Vegetasei y, sobre todo, porque ellos también serían exterminados sin ninguna duda por el emperador en caso de que se enterara de que entre ellos usaban su lengua madre.

Después la historia se torció aún más y la aniquilación por parte del lagarto de su planeta consiguió que el idioma saiyajin se perdiera en el olvido y solo lo oyera exclusivamente de sus dos vasallos y en sus pensamientos.

El _scooter_ servía para entender al instante el idioma de cualquier persona que estuviera frente aquel que postraba el aparato multiusos y asimilarlo como propio. Además existía, aún no sabía muy bien la razón aunque podía intuir que algo tenían que ver los distintos dioses en todo aquello, una lengua universal que tenía tantas formas de escritura como planetas, y que dominaban todos los habitantes del cosmos. Esta lengua solo se veía alterada por dialectos típicos de un determinado lugar y palabras que sonaban extrañas a cualquier forastero. Eso ocurría en Chikyuu también. Y ahora parecía que aquella intensísima hembra humana había usado el analizador portátil para aprender algunas palabras en su idioma. ¿Por qué? ¿Y de quién?

-¿De dónde has sacado tú un _scooter_?- quiso saber un poco molesto por la alusión a sus pesadillas que dejaban claro que de nuevo volvía, aunque inconscientemente, a abrirse a ella. Esa mujer era un genio, aunque solo fuera a nivel terrícola, así que no insistiría en cómo había podido descifrar con tanta soltura su lengua. Éso únicamente serviría para que presumiera como siempre lo hace por ser tan lista.

-Del que vino a matar a Goku, el del pelo largo.- le contestó ella tumbándose en la cama tranquila y clavando sus ojos en el techo.

Miró hacia un lado pensativo. Sin duda, ella estaba hablando de Radditz. Una idea fugaz le pasó por la mente. -¿Dónde está?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Ella se incorporó sobre la cama. -¿Quieres verlo?-

-Si no fuera así, no te preguntaría su ubicación.- le contestó él cruzando sus brazos impaciente.

Bulma le miró por un instante y puso los pies en el suelo para ponerse el camisón y las zapatillas. -¿Por qué siempre hablas así?- inquirió curiosa mientras se vestía. -Dices palabras raras como ubicación, aposentos...- suspiró y alzó la vista para mirarlo. Vegeta ya estaba al lado de ella esperándola. -No es que me moleste, me molestan otras cosas de ti y eso no es precisamente desagradable ya que tú tienes otras cosas mucho más desagra...¡Aahhhhh!- exclamó al sentir que perdía de vista el suelo.

-Tardas mucho.- le dijo el príncipe cuando ya la tenía cargada al hombro y salía por el balcón alzando el vuelo hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Estas son las cosas que me molestan de ti más que nada! ¡Bruto!- le gritó ella cuando él empezaba a volar con ella a cuestas. Al instante, cambió de parecer: -¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más veces, eh?- y se rió a la vez que abría los brazos simulando unas alas. En menos de tres segundos, él la deslizó asiéndole de la cintura para dejarla de pie sobre el frío suelo del patio que daba a la puerta de su lugar de trabajo.

-No volveré a ser tu mozo de porte así que la próxima vez o te das prisa o te arrastraré por...-

-¿Tu mozo de porte?- le interrumpió la peliazul. Creyó haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero no se acordó en ese momento. Además estaba concentrada en soplar con fuerza para quitarse los pelos de la cara.

Él se los apartó con una mano manteniendo la otra en la cadera de la científica. Esos gestos ínfimos y muy salpicados en el tiempo son los detalles que hacían que Bulma creyera que a veces él forzaba su rudeza con ella para alejarla, que no es todo tan brutal y animal con ese hombre, que cuando la miraba a los ojos veía correspondido algo de lo que ella sentía por él. No pudo evitar adentrarse en sus pupilas con intensidad y querer besarlo.

El saiya adivinó su intención y le dio la vuelta para adentrarla en el laboratorio con un leve empujón. -Eres una pesada.- le dijo mientras él también pasaba tras ella.

-¡Y tú un bruto!- le recriminó con altivez a la vez que se atusaba su cabello azul. Paró en medio de la enorme habitación y miró hacia un lado. -Es por aquí.- Manteniendo el mismo talante, le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba el _scooter_ y él la siguió como siempre. Abrió un cajón y sacó el aparato multiusos. -Toma.- Alzó el objeto de espaldas al príncipe para que lo cogiera.

Vegeta sujetó el _scooter_ de Radditz con lentitud, como si fuera un objeto extraño nunca visto por él. Y no lo era ni mucho menos. Lo observó y lo estudió y miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Sus años de guerrero, de mercenario cruel e implacable, de sanguinarias batallas, de estudios fallidos a un rival siempre indigno de enfrentarse al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Todo eso había quedado muy atrás y no sabía si alegrarse o no. Su época de invasor despiadado le había dado muchos momentos buenos. La lucha es esencial para un saiyajin y ver sometidos a sus pies a todos aquellos patéticos débiles era una sensación muy grata y reconfortante. Y ya no la tenía. -Maldita sea...- murmuró por lo bajo con desdén.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste en saiyajin.- le comentó Bulma, la cual había permanecido observándolo todos esos segundos de confusión para el príncipe.

Levantó la vista hacia ella y el hastío volvió a su rostro. Si la intención de dar con el _scooter_ era que la peliazul se lo pusiera y midiera hasta dónde había aumentado su poder de combate el tiempo que había estado en La Tierra, ahora la memoria de unas grandiosas victorias pasadas le había provocado desgana y desinterés.

-J_ashir exim suall _es una especie de maldición, y aunque no encuentro su traducción literal es algo así como _maldita sea_, ¿no?- cuestionó Bulma apoyándose en el borde de la mesa y cruzando las piernas. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo conociéndole como para saber que cuando esa mueca volvía al rostro del saiya no debía darle la mayor importancia.

Vegeta la observó por un instante antes de soltar con fastidio el analizador portátil al lado del cuerpo de ella y haciendo que el ruido del choque de los metales fuera su única respuesta.

La científica se giró al instante para mostrarle algo más que igual le interesaba. -Mira esto.- le dijo cogiendo del cajón un objeto plano.

-No me interesa.- el príncipe ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Escuchó un pitido y al instante su vista se nubló para acto seguido encontrarse a sí mismo quieto y con la piel de su cuerpo erizada.

Se quedó petrificado y volteó para mirarla.

-Vaya.- exclamó la peliazul sonriente y manteniendo alzado un artefacto extraño sobre la palma de su mano. Había notado que la espalda del saiya se había tensado con solo pulsar el botón de activado por un milésima de segundo. -Por lo visto, funciona.- comentó acercándolo a su rostro y estudiándolo con intensidad. -¿Qué has sentido?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?- inquirió Vegeta acercándose a ella. Hubiera jurado que había notado por un instante lo mismo que antes de convertirse en _ozharu_, antes de que perdiera la conciencia porque su lado simio lo controlara . "No", se quiso convencer a sí mismo, "no es posible".

La peliazul seguía mirando su creación con interés. -Ha sido...- alzó sus ojos hacia él que ya estaba frente a ella estudiando con igual inclinación el aparato plano que ella tenía entre sus manos. -¿Qué es lo que has sentido?- quiso saber de nuevo.

Se separó de ella y alzó un puño. -¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Bulma?- reiteró sin poder asimilar la idea de que la científica pudiera idear un artilugio capaz de convertirlo en _ozharu_ sin estar en posesión de una cola, requisito fundamental para que el alma animal de todo saiyajin saliera a flote. Por no hablar de la existencia de un satélite para que ese proceso natural en uno de su raza se llevara a cabo. Y en ese planeta no había ningún satélite, entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido?

-¡No me grites!- le reprochó ella alzando la voz.

El príncipe bufó cansado. Había discutido con ella arriba y ahora se estaban adentrando en otro cruce de palabras que no llegaría a nada aparte del sexo porque Bulma se acercara en demasía a él. Y después de los recuerdos avivados del _scooter_ no estaba para que la peliazul se le aproximara. La realidad de una memoria perdida por anhelos nuevos y que aún no sabía adecuar a su nueva circunstancia, catalogar su pasado en comparación con su presente como algo bueno para él porque estaba cerca de su fin último, le había removido sentimientos profundos que tenía guardados, deseos antiguos de que aquellas victorias acabasen porque no le aportaban nada nuevo pero que le recordaban que antes sí era el mejor. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins era el mejor a pesar de la existencia de tipos tan estrafalarios como poderosos de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, los cuales, si no fuesen un grupo y no hubieran tenido poderes distintos a la fuerza jamás le hubieran ganado.

El hastío hizo que la posibilidad de que ella hubiera creado un aparato para convertirlo en _ozharu_ la desechara. "Imposible", se dijo pasando por alto que para ella, nada era imposible. No quiso saber más y se giró para salir de allí de una vez por todas.

o-o-o-o

Miró el reloj. La una menos cuarto. Si seguía su rutina diaria ahora tenía que meditar y creyó que sería buena idea hacerlo en el lago. El calor de un tiempo a esta parte se estaba volviendo insoportable y parecía que ese maldito planeta se estaba calentando por días, igual que un volcán. Y si seguía un canon, el volcán tendría que estallar. Como ese condenado mundo siempre lo desafiaba, sabía por el tiempo que había pasado allí que terminaba por enfriarse para luego volver a empezar. Aunque fuera de la lógica natural, es decir, todo lo que empieza acaba, en Vegetasei la temperatura era constante, solo aumentada cuando una lluvia marrón y espesa cubría el firmamento y embarraba todo lo que se encontraba bajo él.

Cogió su toalla para secarse el sudor que le caía a raudales por el cuerpo. Estaba contento porque avanzaba. Con lentitud, pero avanzaba. Había fijado la presión a cuatrocientos y no bajaba jamás desde hacía semanas. Se giró para encaminarse hacia la compuerta de la cámara pero paró por un segundo y frunció aún más el entrecejo al notar la presencia de ella acercándose a la nave. Abrió la puerta y ella ya estaba subiendo la rampa.

Al ver su cara de confusión puso frente a su rostro lo que portaba en una bandeja: -He decidido empezar por algo básico.- le dijo con una sonrisa. -No pienso dejar que sigas diciendo que soy la peor cocinera del Universo.-

-Y yo no pienso beber nada que tú hayas elaborado.- le contestó él cruzando los brazos.

Ella ensombreció su mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Había ido allí con la intención de que él probara su té helado y lo iba a conseguir. Se adentró dentro de la nave a dejar la bandeja apoyada en algún sitio y para hacerlo lo apartó con su cuerpo. Él se dejó.

Puso la bandeja mal colocada sobre la caja de mandos, entre los indicadores y algunos secuenciales, el único resquicio plano que existía sobre la mesa inclinada de control. Vegeta la siguió con la mirada manteniéndose al lado de la compuerta.

-Mira.- Y alzó un vaso repleto de hielo para que viera como ella era la primera en probarlo. Demasiado azúcar. "¡Maldita sea!", exclamó Bulma para sí tratando de disimular. "¿Pero es que no me puede salir bien ni un maldito té helado?". -Delicioso.- concluyó relamiéndose.

El príncipe seguía mirándola con interés y aprovechó que ella se giraba a coger otro vaso para comprobar por un instante el reloj. Quedaba un poco más de diez minutos para la hora de su almuerzo.

-Pruébalo, Vegeta.- le sugirió ella acercándose a él llevándole el vaso.

Tenía calor. Mucho calor. Y por muy malo que estuviera aquello, había hielo en su interior. No se movió ni un ápice y dejó que ella recorriera todo el espacio que les separaba.

-Deberías hacerlo.- iteró Bulma ya frente a él. -Aquí hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?-

Seguía mirándola con sus brazos enlazados y no le contestó.

Decidió beber ella y, de paso, hacerle una broma de esas que tanto lo desconcertaban. Probó del vaso de él y le soltó: -¿Ves? No tienes que temer que esté envenenado.-

El soplido corto de él exhalando un suspiro y el casi imperceptible levantamiento de uno de los vértices de su boca le dio a entender que a él también le hizo gracia aquello, pero no la broma en sí, si no el descaro de ella. Y así se lo hizo saber: -Descarada.- murmuró con su profunda voz a la vez que le quitaba el vaso de las manos. Empezó a beber y ella se giró hacia la central de mandos. Él volvió a mirar el reloj. La una menos once minutos.

-¿Está rico?- le cuestionó de espaldas mientras andaba.

Demasiado dulce pero bebible. -Repugnante.- contestó él terminándose hasta la última gota y andando hacia ella.

La peliazul volteó su cuerpo cuando él estaba a pocos metros. Vegeta paró en seco al ver cómo la científica portaba tranquila la bandeja, dándole a entender que se iba a ir de allí. Bulma le sonrió y lo superó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", se preguntó el príncipe acentuando su ceño fruncido. Tenía diez minutos antes del almuerzo y ella casi nunca le interrumpía por nada. ¿Es que solo había ido a ofrecerle algo de bebida? Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando notó una palmada en su trasero. Se giró de golpe manteniendo la mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer esas cosas? ¿Y por qué a él, a un guerrero curtido en mil batallas, le pillaba esa mujer con la guardia bajada?

Bulma aguantó la carcajada porque bien se podía imaginar la cara de asombro y molestia de Vegeta. -Te espero para comer, ¿vale?- y le guiñó un ojo al mover medio cuello hacia él. Sonrió plenamente cuando ya bajaba por la rampa. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de él sin intentar ninguna cosa pero quería dejar en el ambiente que no siempre iba a hacer lo que él quería. Aunque lo que él quería en ese momento también lo quería ella. No había sido una muestra evidente de su negación porque entonces el príncipe se habría sentido rechazado. Y el Príncipe de los Saiyajins jamás permitiría que nadie lo rechazara.

o-o-o-o

-Tengo que irme a entrenar.-

-¿No quieres que siga enseñándote modales?- le preguntó ella pícara sosteniendo el tenedor con el trozo de carne. Después de estar jugando con él en la cocina y haberlo convencido para que le diese de comer trozo por trozo la carne y no devorarla en un instante, había terminado sentada sobre el príncipe, con un plato en la izquierda y el cubierto en la derecha.

-Ya está bien de juegos, Bulma, tengo que entrenar.- y le cogió el plato y el cubierto. Sentirla otra vez sobre él aunque estuvieran vestidos hacía que le invadiera el deseo de poseerla encima de la mesa de la cocina, y ya había perdido mucho tiempo de más en la comida, tiempo que tendría que sumarle al entrenamiento de esta tarde. En cuanto dejó el plato y el cubierto sobre la mesa, ella le abrazó el cuello pegándose a él. -No te pienso soltar.- le dijo convencida.

-Me vas a soltar.- y se puso de pie creyendo que Bulma así lo haría nada más que por la poca fuerza que poseía, pero si así fue por un instante, ella saltó y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, príncipe.- le dijo socarronamente mirándole a los ojos.

Él le sonrió de lado. -Así pareces uno de esos osos de los árboles que tenéis ahí.- y movió la cabeza señalándole el jardín.

-Me da igual que me insultes, no pienso soltarte.- y ajustó el agarre con las piernas y con los brazos.

Vegeta suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarra. -Eres extremadamente latosa y yo tengo que entrenar.-

-Y tú eres un egocéntrico con peinado raro y yo no pienso soltarte.- fue la contestación despreocupada de ella, que quería saber hasta dónde llegaría él para por fin conseguir que ella le dejara. Notó el pecho de Vegeta moverse por la carcajada honda que escondía en su interior. No se dio cuenta de la especial sonrisa de triunfo que él mostraba en su rostro mientras caminaba cargando con ella, que lo abrazaba con las piernas y con los brazos, ajustando el agarre una y otra vez porque los pasos de él conseguían hacerla resbalar. Empezaron a cruzar el jardín callados. Ella creyó que la llevaría a hacer flexiones o algo parecido allí y se sorprendió al ver que él cambiaba el rumbo. -¿No vas al césped?- Empezaba a temer lo que se le avecinaba.

Él no le contestó. Siguió caminando y por la dirección a la que iba quedaban dos opciones: o la piscina o la cámara de gravedad. -¿Vamos a la piscina?-

Vegeta seguía sin abrir la boca. Cuando torció el rumbo para ir directo a la nave, a Bulma se le cumplieron todos sus temores. Separó su cabeza para encararlo y no se sorprendió al ver su media sonrisa. -No pienso soltarte.- le reiteró más convenciéndose a sí misma que a él. Obviamente en algún momento de ese juego, él conseguiría que la peliazul le liberara, pero estaba siendo divertido y, realmente, no quería soltarlo.

Entraron en la nave y él parecía seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Se posicionó frente a la central de mando. La miró a los ojos manteniendo el gesto de inexpresión mientras ella lo observaba expectante. Cerró la puerta desde allí sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la peliazul, que estaba viendo venir lo que temía: -No te atreverás.- le murmuró, para ver acto seguido cómo un gesto burlesco y altanero se acentuaba a la vez que pulsaba el botón de encendido de gravedad y observaba como ella estudiaba sus pasos. -¡No te atreverás!- le gritó sorprendida volviendo a esconder su cara en el cuello de él. Desde ahí vio un _uno_ iluminado en la pantalla, que daba a entender que la gravedad era normal. Se agarró a él con más fuerza al ver cómo acercaba su dedo índice al indicador. -No, no, no, no, no, no, no.- No quería ni pensar en lo que podía sentir cuando aquello subiera de nivel.

-¿Te vas a soltar?- le preguntó el príncipe deseando ahora que ella contestara negativamente, y así fue:

-No.-

Definitivamente, era la mujer más terca que había conocido jamás. Pulsó la tecla _más_ solo por un instante y el indicador pasó a mostrar un _dos_. En cuanto sintió cómo ella empezaba a resbalarse tuvo que contenerse la muestra en su rostro de que aquello le estaba resultando ameno.

-No, no, no, no, vaya, no.- se lamentaba ella al notar su cuerpo increíblemente pesado. Hizo un intento por volver a abrazarlo pero en cuanto se soltó un poco para fijarse más, cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Ay!- se lamentó del golpe y trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo ahora pesaba el doble. Alzó la vista hacia él, que había cruzado los brazos y la observaba ahí, disfrutando de su victoria tal y como mostraba su sonrisa ladeada. -Eres un retorcido.- fue lo que acertó a decir tumbada en forma de cruz y con las piernas abiertas.

-Ahora, vete.- escuchó que pronunciaba él sin cambiar para nada el gesto. Volvió a incorporar la cabeza esperando que él bajara la gravedad a uno. Pero no. La seguía mirando divertido, esperando que ella se fuera de alguna manera de la cámara.

-¿Es que no piensas bajar la presión?-

-No.- contestó entretenido.

-Muy gracioso, Vegeta, ya has conseguido librarte de mí _por ahora-_ incidió en la temporalidad de la liberación y continuó tras una breve pausa. -Así que baja la gravedad.-

-No.- fue la reiterativa respuesta de él.

-¿Cómo que no?- No se lo podía creer. -¿Es que quieres que salga por mí misma con más de cien kilos a mis espaldas por la puerta?-

-Ciento diez.- puntualizó él, que estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello. Verla pudiendo apenas moverse bajo él estaba provocando que se aguantara continuamente la risa. -Y tú te has metido en esto, así que sí, tendrás que salir sola.-

Al entender que él estaba alargando la broma, giró su cuerpo haciendo un sobreesfuerzo y se puso a cuatro patas antes de intentar incorporarse. Fue inútil. Arrastró con sus rodillas y con las palmas de las manos su pesado cuerpo. -Eres un sádico, ¿lo sabías?- volteó la cabeza para verlo allí, altanero y exultante.

-Puede ser.- contestó él indiferente. -Yo desde aquí te veo bien.- añadió serio a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza para un lado dándola a entender que le estaba gustando la vista.

-Imbécil.- fue lo que ella dijo antes de seguir su terrible gateo hacia la puerta. -Me las pagarás, ¿eh? No te creas que esto se va a quedar así, _mi príncipe_.- Y de repente, notó que la presión disminuía y que el peso de su cuerpo volvía a ser el de antes. -Vaya, parece que finalmente has desistido de tu sádico juego.- Se incorporó sonriente, sintiéndose ligera como nunca, se giró y lo vio de espaldas. Lo había observado tantas veces desde que lo conoció que solo por la tensión que demostraban los músculos de su espalda y de su cuello, supo que algo iba mal y comprendió al instante lo qué era: -¿Vegeta?- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Vete.- le ordenó sin mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella desistió en obedecerle. Algo había pasado por la mente del guerrero en un breve intervalo de tiempo mientras ella le profería amenazas desde el suelo y se temía lo que era.

-¡Vete!- alzó la voz y seguía sin mostrarle su rostro.

-Solo era un juego, Vegeta, nada más.- quería hacerle ver que ella sabía porqué había cambiado de repente el rumbo de aquella broma entre los dos. -No te sientas mal por eso.-

Por segunda vez, bufó, y antes de gritarle, sintió que ella se giraba y salía por la puerta. "¡Maldita mujer!", se dijo a sí mismo irritado mientras apoyaba las palmas de las manos en el control central. Por enésima vez, se había vuelto a dejar embaucar por ella. Aunque ella estuviera arrastrándose por la nave, él era el vencido.

o-o-o-o

Tenía que decírselo y no acertaba con la fórmula perfecta. Era un inconveniente que no había pensado antes debido a su impetuosidad para todas las decisiones y el implante empezaba a ser un claro ejemplo de ello. Le había bajado la regla y ahora tenía que ponerle una excusa para no verlo durante tres días. Por lo que había podido notar en las dos ocasiones anteriores, a él no le extrañaba que se tuviera que ir de viaje de negocios así que determinó entre nervios que sería de nuevo la excusa perfecta.

-Voy a tener que irme por tres días a Ciudad del Este para una reunión con unos posibles socios.- le dijo por fin a la vez que se ponía de pie para servirse más zumo.

Vegeta dio la callada por respuesta y Bulma continuó con su mentira: -Me voy esta misma tarde así que solo tienes que programar los _home robots_ para que te cocinen.-

Él había acabado de comer en ese instante y se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la cámara de gravedad no sin antes soltarle: -Como las dos veces anteriores en las que tuviste tu ciclo menstrual.-

Bulma lo vio deja la cocina con su boca abierta por el impacto. Miró hacia los platos preguntándose cómo el príncipe podría saber eso y se incorporó al instante. Aceleró el paso tras él buscando una contestación. -¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

Vegeta, en cambio, lo que se cuestionaba era cómo Bulma podía intentar engañarle con ese descaro. No pudo ver la cara de asombro de la peliazul pero seguro que le habría extrañado no solo su afirmación, si no también su actitud pasiva al respecto. Obviamente le era molesto saber que no estaba embarazada pero consideró que era natural que una humana tardara en quedarse preñada de un saiyajin. El motivo por el que había acertado para él no era muy complicado: era la tercera vez que le ponía esa excusa y justo la usaba tras un tiempo marcado. Además, su olfato volvía a serle útil en ese planeta ya que si un saiyajin podía oler los cambios que se producían en el sistema nervioso de cualquier persona con el miedo, las hormonas de las mujeres no eran un misterio.

Decidió no contestarle y siguió caminando hacia la nave mirando el césped mientras avanzada con sus fuertes zancadas. Se detuvo de golpe y Bulma, la cual esperaba una explicación, lo hizo con él.

-¿Qué?- le interrogó. -¿No me vas a decir cómo un extraterrestre sabe esas cosas?-

Y entonces el príncipe hizo algo extraño a los ojos de la científica: rodeó el trozo de césped que tenía justo delante para seguir su camino. Por lo poco que la peliazul pudo ver, tenía esa expresión de asco tan típica de él fijada en su rostro e incluso dilucidó que acrecentó la velocidad para llegar a la nave y encerrarse.

-¿Qué rayos...?- Bulma se inclinó para ver qué era lo que había hecho a Vegeta comportarse así. Según su lógica, si algo molestaba al saiya, éste lo fulminaba. ¿Qué ha podido ver en el césped que le ha causado tanta repugnancia e incluso un poco de pavor? Buscó entre la planta verde y solo había un gusano diminuto que se habría paso entre las hojas finas. -¿Un gusano?- murmuró mientras alzaba la vista hacia la cámara. Comenzó a reírse a la vez que se volteaba para volver a la cocina.

o-o-o-o

Paró en el quicio de la puerta al verla frente a los fogones. En contra de lo que creía al irse acercándose a la cocina, olía bien aquello que ella estuviera removiendo.

La científica lo miró y adivinó lo que estaba pensando: -Tranquilo, es una salsa que han hecho los robots, yo solo la estoy removiendo.-

Él pasó por detrás de su espalda estudiándola con el ceño fruncido mientras cogía una lata de refresco de la nevera y se situaba en su asiento para almorzar. Bulma se giraba una y otra vez para observarlo.

-Deja de hacer eso.- le ordenó Vegeta mientras cogía un trozo de pan del canasto.

-¿De hacer el qué?- cuestionó la peliazul volviéndolo a mirar. -¿Remover una salsa que ya está cocinada? Es la salsa de tomate que tanto te...-

-De mirarme.- le aclaró él.

Bulma puso en su cadera el brazo con el que removía el mejunje. -Yo no te miraba.- quiso quitarle la razón un poco molesta por la forma en la que el saiya le había dicho tal afirmación. Ella no lo estaba mirando, solo comprobaba que empezaba a comer. Y nada más.

-Siempre estás mirándome.- El príncipe se sirvió agua y continuó con su explicación. -Me miras constantemente, cuando estoy entrenando, cuando me estoy duchando, cuando crees que estoy dormido...- alzó la vista para verla irritada. -Siempre me miras como ahora.-

La peliazul pudo vislumbrar una mueca de mofa en los labios de él y aquello le sacó de quicio. -¡Engreído! ¡Yo no hago eso!- Sí, lo hacía, pero no era la única analizadora en esa casa por lo que cambió de táctica al instante. -Además, si fuera cierto,- dio dos pasos acercándose a él mostrándole la paleta enfrente. -lo sabrías porque tú igualmente me miras, ¿no?-

Se sintió pillado en su propia trampa y tras pensarlo un instante mientras se le borraba del rostro toda muestra de burla solo pudo decir: -No.- Y continuó engullendo su almuerzo. ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Él también la miraba? No podía ser cierto porque si no se habría dado cuenta. "¿O no?", se preguntó consternado.

La científica le sonrió e insistió: -Sí que lo haces, tú también me miras pero a mí en cambio no me moles...- lo vio ponerse de pie y dar pasos firmes hacia el jardín. -¿A dónde vas?-

-A entrenar.- le contestó. -Por estar mirándome se te ha quemado la salsa.-

Bulma se giró y vio humo salir de la olla. -¡Rayos!-

o-o-o-o

Sentada sobre el inodoro pensaba en lo retrasada que estaba con respecto a los avances de la empresa. Si quería que fuera más fructífera aún, tenía que poner todo su ánimo en conseguirlo pese a que tratar con los grandes magnates de cualquier industria afín era para ella una auténtica lata.

-¡Bulma!- escuchó desde fuera.

Era él, que le sacaba de sus pensamientos en un tono que ya conocía. Sus entrenamientos habían sido parados por alguna cuestión que le repercutía a ella en el sentido menos íntimo posible.

-¿¡Qué!- le gritó.

-Requiero tu presencia de inmediato en la cámara de...-

Alzó la vista hacia él, el cual se había quedado sin habla al verla sentada.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!- le inquirió apartando la vista y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del baño.

-¿¡Qué te crees que estoy haciendo!- fue la réplica de ella. -¡Estoy haciendo pipí!- le gritó explicándose pese a que no sabía dónde estaba la duda.

-¿¡Y por qué no me avisas!- escuchó desde la puerta. El bufido también fue obvio tras esta pregunta alzada.

Ella masculló igual. -¿¡Y tú por qué no tocas a la puerta! ¡Las puertas están para algo!- le espetó mientras se secaba las manos. Tras asearse salió a la habitación y se quedó observándolo. Lucía avergonzado y parecía no querer mirarla. Ante eso sólo pudo sonreír:

-No sé cómo puedes pasar de ser un auténtico majadero a irresistible con esa facilidad.- le soltó a modo de provocación apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

La estudió por un instante sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho. No le hizo caso. -Necesito que arregles uno de los _fight robots_, se ha vuelto loco y he tenido que aniquilarlo.- pronunció saliendo por la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

Le siguió aguantando la risa. -Sólo estaba haciendo pipí, Vegeta, no es para tanto.- comentó despreocupada. -Y los _fight robots_ no son enemigos que aniquilar, son sólo máquinas.-

Él se giró parando su avance y haciendo que ella también se detuviera de golpe. -Únicamente espero que te hayas aseado correctamente.- le cuestionó inexpresivo con una suposición.

Bulma abrió la boca sin creérselo: -¡Por supuesto, imbécil! ¡Yo soy muy limpia!-

No supo por qué lo preguntó pero lo hizo. La guerra hacía que el aseo personal, cosa que él podría decir que le obsesionaba, fuera bastante precaria y muchos soldados adoleciesen de ella. Sabía que la peliazul era tan desordenada como pulcra en su caos, pero al verse tan idiota cuando entró en el baño y la vio sentada prefirió hacer una provocación al respecto. Así se sentiría más cómodo. Sus gritos siempre lo conseguían.

Volvió sobre su camino y aceleró el paso.

-¡No vayas tan rápido!- le ordenó ella bajando las escaleras.

-¡No te atrases tú!- le chilló él.

-Yo no voy lento, sólo te dejo ir delante.- Fue la frase final de Bulma, la que consiguió que Vegeta sonriera de lado sin cesar en su avance.

o-o-o-o

Entró de cabeza a la piscina. El calor del planeta estaba aumentando y se acrecentaba exponencialmente dentro de la cámara. Consideró que sería bueno destensar los músculos dando unos largos con el agua fría. Ya no estaba tan contento porque su avance era demasiado lento. Mientras nadaba una pregunta fijada en su mente con fuego se le repetía una y otra vez: ¿Por qué no podía convertirse en supersaiyajin?

Notó su presencia detrás pero no se giró. -¿Qué haces?-

-Yo también tengo calor.- buceó hasta la espalda tensa del guerrero que por fin volteó para observarla.

-¿Qué miras?- interrogó Vegeta alzando la barbilla.

-Tu nariz.- respondió la peliazul. -Me gusta tu nariz.-

No entendía la fijación de esa mujer por su nariz. Siempre andaba besándola y mordiéndola consiguiendo que él se desesperara. Que hubiera respondido de ese modo ponía aún más de manifiesto cuál era el motivo de que hubiera bajado a la piscina. -Pues deja de hacerlo.- le ordenó inexpresivo. Ella le sonrió. "Descarada", pensó el príncipe para sí empezando a nadar para atrás. Bulma le observó hasta que llegó al borde de la piscina y se subió a su filo de un salto sentándose con los pies dentro. El saiya le devolvió el estudio con sus ojos mientras la científica nadaba hasta él.

-¿Tu pelo solo baja con el contacto del agua?- le cuestionó la peliazul a un palmo de sus rodillas.

Él seguía observándola sin inmutarse.

La peliazul prosiguió animada porque él no se hubiera ido. -Es por las moléculas del agua, ¿verdad?- sugirió sin cesar de sonreírle. -Y te dura abajo menos de un segundo para levantarse otra vez, ¿te habías dado cuenta?- quiso saber. -Es raro.- sentenció.

-No más que tú.- afirmó Vegeta abriendo la boca por fin. Esa verdad encerraba todas las ocasiones en las que trataba de entender su testaruda cabeza azul.

Bulma le dedicó una de sus sonrisas francas, ésas que le hacían a él mirar para otro lado. Como quería que mantuviera toda la atención en ella, supo por dónde llevar la conversación: -Dime una cosa, Vegeta, ¿cómo eres tú en una batalla?- Aquello tenía que interesarle al príncipe de un modo u otro ya que estaban hablando de algo que a él le fascina.

-Explícate.- le exigió mirándola. Volvió a centrarse en ella después de aquella destructora sonrisa.

-Bueno, cuando estuve en Namek apenas vi cómo actúas en una pelea y los muchachos siempre decían que eras muy listo pero yo no me lo creí.-

Él volvió a entrar en el agua y se puso a un palmo de ella. -Por supuesto que te lo creíste.- le indicó con soberbia y burla dándole a entender que nadie más que no fuera guerrero además de ella podría asegurar que eso era cierto.

-Vamos,- le animó acercándose a él. -Cuéntame cuáles son tus secretos de guerrero.-

Podría aprovechar aquello y mentirle sobre sus técnicas de combate. Sí que era cierto que ella casi no lo había visto actuar en una guerra, pero Kakarotto sí, del que no olvidaba que seguía siendo amiga, así que no lo contaría sus últimos avances por mucho que ella igual los haya podido ver por las cámaras de la nave. Casi al mismo tiempo consideró que el _tercera clase_ ya había podido comprobar de sobra sus sistemas de lucha así que había poco que ocultar. En ese mismo instante, una gota de agua del hombro de ella le deslumbró los ojos.

Fue notarla en su aproximación y le dio la vuelta para mantenerla de espaldas. -Lo fundamental es la primera posición en la batalla.- empezó a explicarle posando un dedo sobre su hombro izquierdo. -Siempre tienes que colocarte lo más arriba posible de tu adversario porque pese a que él pueda estar en otro punto lejano y alto...- en este punto se acercó a su oreja a la vez que unía otro dedo al que ya estaba posado allí donde a ella le acababa el cuello. Bulma observaba su mano sobre su hombro. Por lo visto, él iba a usar su cuerpo para indicarle sus métodos en una guerra, aunque bien sabía que no le diría nada que Goku no pudiera saber ya. "Maldito saiya cabezota...", pensó para sí. Al instante, se le olvidó ese pensamiento negativo sobre él, que ya bajaba su par de dedos por su escote y los dejaba casi rozándole el pezón por encima del traje de baño.

Vegeta continuó: -Siempre tienes que estar lo más arriba posible, o sea, aquí.- y volvió a subir su mano por el cuerpo de la peliazul hasta posar sus dos extremidades de nuevo en el hombro.

-Aha.- fue lo único que acertó a decir la científica de todo aquello mientras se recordaba a sí misma respirar. Ésa era la primera ocasión en la que Vegeta se había aproximado a ella coqueteando en extremo. Y era muy raro en él, como raro sería que hubiera sido malo haciendo eso. Fue lo más cercano que había estado de una caricia, aunque no cambiara un ápice su expresión dura. Notó cómo él inspiró fuertemente y se separó un poco de su espalda. Parecía que había parado en su explicación y quiso insistir. -¿Y si hay otro enemigo que esté, por ejemplo, aquí?- Bulma le señaló su cuello con el índice deseando que él continuara. -¿Qué harías?-

Puso un inmenso espacio de agua entre ambos, mucho más grande que aquella piscina: -Le ganaría la posición y lo aniquilaría con un final flash.-

La peliazul se giró y vio lo que temía: el príncipe se había alejado de ella. Había sido rotundo y le había vuelto esa cualidad hasta en la voz. Retornó en su intento: -¿Y cuando luchas con más aliados, qué ocurre?- le cuestionó manteniendo la sonrisa pese a que la tristeza volvía a su ser. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabezota y creer que todo es un combate?".

Él volvió a sentarse en el borde de la piscina. -Yo no tengo aliados.- sentenció con la misma contundencia de antes. Se había dejado embaucar por ella al ser preguntado por su ambiente natural: una guerra. Al sentirla tan cerca e inspirar su aroma casi se vio vencido pero por fortuna pudo reaccionar.

-Pero contra los androides los tendrás, no vas a decirme que...-

Quiso ser aún más claro: -Escúchame bien,- la miró con los ojos oscurecidos en crudeza y altivez. -Yo seré quien acabe con ellos, no ninguno de esos patéticos.-

Pasó por alto que insultara a sus amigos porque tenía que insistir en que la lucha será muy dificultosa por lo que les había dicho el chaval del futuro. -Pero aquel chico dijo que...-

Alzó la voz pero sin llegar a gritar: -Seré yo y no ellos quien los haga desaparecer, ¿qué es lo que no has entendido?- Retornó a su esencia más que nunca. Volvía a ser el altanero Príncipe de los Saiyajins frente a Bulma, la cual supo cómo rehacer aquel entuerto:

-¿Y cómo me calificarías a mí, eh?- le interrogó inquisitiva. -¿No me tomarías _al menos_ como una aliada?- Incidiendo con la voz en la probabilidad del _al menos_ le daba a entender que comprendía que para él sería imposible encasillarla en otro adjetivo más _comprometido_, como el de futura madre de su hijo.

Vegeta bufó con desidia. ¿Cómo la tomaría a ella? Si no podía calificarla en esa casa, mucho menos lo haría en el campo de batalla. -Tú no irías a una guerra.-

En cualto lo soltó, se dio cuenta del error: ya había estado en una. -Estuve en Namek...- le aclaró ella volviéndole la sonrisa. Le había pillado en un descuido.

El problema que se había formado en esa discusión estaba lejos de considerarse sencillo, pero nada entre ellos lo era así que los más acostumbrados a que algo parecido ocurriera entre ambos eran ellos mismos: el saiya no podía catalogarla como aliada en una guerra, tema del que no quería hablar más, pero se había metido demasiado en la charla y ahora se había inclinado hacia la necesidad de tener que catalogarla dentro de esa casa. Y por ahí no podía pasar, así que o se iba de una vez por todas y le dejaba clara la cuestión sobre qué hacer si ella estuviera en medio de la batalla. -¡Yo en una guerra no tengo aliados! ¡Ninguno!- gritó enervándose. Mató al mismísimo Nappa sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento, ¿qué es lo que no entendía ella? ¿Necesitaba saber más? Pues bien, él se lo daría. Aquello tenía que quedar extremadamente nítido: -Que te quede bien claro, Bulma, yo en una batalla solo miro por mí, no tendré conmiseración ni contemplaciones con nadie, no las he tenido ahora ni las tendré nunca, ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca!-

La científica vibró con la última exclamación del guerrero. Pese a todo, podía entenderlo. Eso es lo que a él le habían enseñado y eso es lo que él mismo ha tenido que aprender a lo largo de su gris y turbulenta vida, que estaba solo y que si él no cuidaba de sí mismo, nadie lo haría. Fue una nueva muestra de lo difícil que sería cambiarle los esquemas a ese hombre. Tendrían que permutar muchas cosas para que él no se viera amenazado por simplemente acercarse a ella. Muchas. Aún así, una duda le quedaba en el ambiente: ¿qué diablos era conmiseración?. -¿Conmiseración?- le preguntó.

Vegeta bramó algo por lo bajo. ¿No era esa mujer un condenado genio? ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas para entender unas simples palabras y restarle la solemnidad a ese momento que hasta ella misma había forzado a que fuera importante? La volvió a mirar para intentar descodificarla.

El silencio les rodeó mientras continuaban en su análisis el uno del otro. En cuanto la peliazul acercó sus manos a sus muslos él se incorporó de pie en el borde de la piscina salpicándole a ella con el agua que levantó por las prisas para alejarse. Bulma plegó el entrecejo y él dejó de mirarla. Había ido allí a destensar los músculos y ahora los tenía más tensos que antes.

o-o-o-o

Bulma pasaba las páginas de una revista cuando escuchó los pasos de Vegeta adentrándose en la cocina. Eran pasos firmes, como todo en él. Se puso en pie y salió del salón para quedarse quieta en el umbral de la puerta observándolo mientras empezaba a comer.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella. Frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-La comida,- le aclaró la peliazul. -¿te gusta?- iteró adentrándose en la habitación sin cesar en su observación.

¿A qué venía ese interés? El saiya se lo temió. -Es comida, no tiene porqué gustarme.- sentenció engullendo sin moderación.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Bulma cruzando los brazos frente a él. No se escaparía con esa respuesta evasiva. -Te gusta, lo sé porque estás tragando como un bestia.- afirmó sentándose a su lado y cogiendo uno de los bocados del plato del príncipe. -Lo he hecho yo.- sentenció orgullosa.

Vegeta sonrió de lado. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en querer engañarle constantemente con tonterías así? -No lo has hecho tú.-

-Sí, lo he hecho yo.- le replicó la científica mirando para otro lado.

-No, no lo has hecho tú.-

-¡Sí, lo he hecho yo!- gritó exaltada girando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El saiya se acercó a ella entrecerrando los suyos. Bulma nunca conseguía engañarlo y siempre acertaba cuando le miraba directamente a sus pupilas y éstas, en esa ocasión, le estaban mintiendo. -No, no lo has hecho tú.- profirió muy seguro de sus palabras a la vez que volvía a prestarle toda la atención a sus platos. -Se lo podemos preguntar a la memoria del ordenador.- dijo Vegeta mientras se servía agua de una jarra.

Era una amenaza burlona en toda regla. Los dos sabían que la computadora central almacenaba cada una de las labores que habían realizado los home robots, pero Bulma cayó en ese detalle justo cuando él se lo recordó. Bufó al verse descubierta y se puso de pie para no mirarlo y ver su cara de triunfo. -¡Maldita memoria del ordenador!- exclamó levantando los brazos mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

-No la necesito para saber que mientes.- concluyó él divertido al verla tan molesta.

"_No la necesito para saber que mientes."_ A Bulma se le encogió el corazón por un instante y sabía la razón. Prefirió no pensar en eso y prosiguió con la conversación: -Y si la hubiera hecho yo y me hubiera salido buena, ¿qué?- comenzó a preguntarle metiendo su cabeza dentro del frigorífico. -¿Me lo habrías dicho?-

-Jamás te saldrá buena la comida, éso deberías ir aceptándolo.-

La peliazul seguía rebuscando dentro algo que echarse a la boca. -Y tú deberías ir aceptando que estoy enamorada de ti y que a alguien que siente eso por otra persona, ésta debería ser al menos considerada.-

Silencio. Absoluto silencio fue lo que siguió a sus palabras soltadas con una naturalidad pasmosa. Era la primera vez que le dijo lo que sentía por él.

Vegeta lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era algo evidente que Bulma se había enamorado de él pero creyó inocentemente que no se lo diría. Sin embargo, ¿cómo había podido pensar que ella no sería capaz de decírselo? Siendo como la peliazul era, lo normal era que se lo soltara sin ninguna trama de por medio, tratando de dar con algún alimento dentro de la nevera, a la vez que se rascaba su cabeza azul mientras decidía si comer fruta fresca o quizá hacerse un sandwich.

El mutismo de él le hizo levantar la cabeza del interior del frigorífico. -¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?- le cuestionó enojada. Si creía que se achantaría por lo que acababa de confesarle, es que no la conocía.

-¿¡Es que tú nunca te callas nada!- El príncipe se puso de pie y salió por la puerta directo hacia la cámara de gravedad. Dejó de comer porque las palabras de ella no cesaban de retumbar en su cerebro.

o-o-o-o

Escuchaba el ajetreo lejano de la ciudad, a pesar de estar en una zona alejada del centro urbano, mezclado con los graznidos de una bandada de pájaros que le sobrepasaban dirección al sur. Los vio aleteando en grupo y deseó que ya fuera de noche para poder vislumbrar el brillo de su planeta.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ver su luz aunque ya no existiera. A pesar de que había mejorado ostensiblemente y que seguía mejorando, nada. No conseguía convertirse en superguerrero. Y el tiempo se estaba agotando.

-Maldita sea...- murmuró consternado mientras pasaba la mano sobre el pelo fino y suave de Tama. El gato maulló y él salió de sus pensamientos para observarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba acariciando ese bicho insoportable? Sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes del minino y lo agarró del cuello antes de soltarle: -Eres tan pesado como ella.-

Lo tiró al jardín sin ninguna consideración.

o-o-o-o

El tiempo pasaba rápido para ambos. Si al principio de sus encuentros el desorden era el el protagonista y muchas veces no controlaban lo que les estaba ocurriendo, el hábito de estar solo los dos en aquella casa lógicamente se forjó como algo natural y cada uno supo enmendar en esos cuatro meses el camino por el que discurría_aquello_convirtiendo lo que en principio era un caos de pasión y emociones, a veces escondidas y otras expuestas, en pura rutina. Ninguno molestaba al otro salvo en contadas excepciones. Vegeta entrenaba y Bulma había centrado su trabajo en el laboratorio y en las oficinas centrales, a las que iba para controlar la labor de la Junta y de los trabajadores más directos al menos una vez por semana.

A ninguno de los dos se le escapaba que toda esa situación era sumamente extraña. Él no quería hablar del futuro hijo porque no quería escuchar las preguntas inquisidoras de ella y ella tampoco quería centrar en ningún momento la conversación en ellos dos porque entonces llegarían al tema del implante. El ambiente de falsa normalidad que se respiraba por el día donde las mentes de uno y otro no paraban de funcionar llegaba a su culmen y su justificación por las noches y algunos _intermedios_durante la jornada diurna, cuando los dos daban rienda suelta a aquello que les ardía por dentro y que se convertía en todo un incendio en cuanto se veían.

Pero todo eso no hacía que los dos perdieran su esencia, es más, nunca fueron tan auténticos ni tan naturales como hasta ahora. Bulma siempre lo fue, así que el problema no estribaba en ella. Era Vegeta el que, cuando se dejaba llevar por la comodidad de todo lo que le rodeaba, se enfadaba consigo mismo pagándola con la peliazul, culpándola a ella por dejar en evidencia que aquello no le desagradaba. Era imposible que le desagradara a ningún hombre estar en su posición. La fluidez con la que discurrían los días, aderezados muchos por discusiones que se frenaban en cuanto alguno veía la posibilidad de que el otro dijera más de lo que alguno quería escuchar con respecto al hijo, no le era ajeno al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Sí, era una situación extraña y envidiable para cualquiera, pero no para él. Si su esencia se mantenía, el saiya creía que en ocasiones ésta se diluía y la perdía por estar enredándose con una humana. Y eso, después de haber luchado tanto, no podía permitirlo por mucho que aquello le gustara. Con una humana. Con Bulma. Con la mujer más rara que había conocido jamás. No lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Bésame.- le pidió de nuevo al mirar sus ojos. Otra vez ocurría y siempre era en ese corto intervalo de tiempo: siete segundos. Cesaban en sus bailes privados sobre la cama exhaustos, él sobre ella, y siempre hacía lo mismo. La miraba a los ojos durante unos momentos y entonces Bulma veía en ellos algo más que la pasión que consumían todas las noches. Era más. Y estaba segura de verlo porque cuando Vegeta dejaba que sus pupilas mostraran cualquier emoción, aquello salía disparado y con una contundencia arrolladora. Sus ojos negros, casi siempre inexpresivos, le decían _algo_ en esos siete segundos en los que acababa de terminar, algo que para Bulma, quizá ni él sabría.

Vegeta era tan metódico para todo que incluso para bajar la guardia, como ahora, tenía un tiempo cronometrado. Lo malo de ese tiempo, para él, es que lo hacía mirándola a los ojos, y a los ojos de Bulma no podía mentirles. Nunca pudo y no sabía porqué. Incluso cuando apenas se conocían, era mirarla a los ojos y sentía que la anulación lo embaucaba. Si creyó en un principio que era cosa de brujería, ahora lo había aceptado sin más. Cuando terminaban esos siete segundos de cruce de miradas donde las palabras sobraban, donde se mantenían unos ojos negros clavados en los azules, la sombra opaca de la inexpresividad retornaba a las pupilas del príncipe y entonces se separaba de ella.

Si la felicidad tenía un tiempo, para Bulma duraba siete segundos. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él y sabía que ese sentimiento que le ardía por todo el cuerpo no podía estar solo. No podía haber sido cosa de ella porque los dos habían ido de la mano en lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Le tenía que ser correspondido. Si él le perjudicaba como hombre, a ella no le importaba. Sí, estaba totalmente enamorada de él y no sabría decir en qué momento había acontecido, aunque sí era capaz de afirmar que se había iniciado mucho antes de que empezaran a acostarse.

-¿Siempre tienes que empezar con lo mismo?- le cuestionó él poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-Quieres besarme pero no lo haces, ¿por qué?- ella se sentó sobre la cama desnuda.

Se puso de pie sin mirarla. Soltó un soplido corto ante esa insinuación ridícula a su parecer. -Si quisiera algo de ti ya lo tendría.- y entró en el baño para una ducha rápida.

Era la manera de ser del Príncipe. Siempre fue así con ella: cuando se sentía acorralado, atacaba con más fiereza que nunca, siendo incisivo hasta el extremo, dando donde más duele porque siempre tenía un estudio preliminar de su adversario, en este caso, la científica. Al decirle algo así a Bulma lo que le quería dañar era su carácter, ablandado cuando le pedía caricias y besos.

Pero la peliazul también tenía su manera de ser. Si a veces se resguardaba en su dulzura para con el príncipe porque nunca nadie le pareció tan necesitado y a la vez nunca ella se vio tan entregada, otras muchas él conseguía que le saliera la fiera que llevaba dentro. Agarró una zapatilla y la arrojó hacia la puerta.

Por mucho que él quisiera negarlo, la verdad salía a la luz azul en esos siete segundos. Una verdad que hizo a Bulma tomar una decisión determinante y que ya le rondaba hacía meses con respecto al implante de detrás de la oreja: se lo quitaría.

o-o-o-o

Se quedó mirándola de brazos cruzados en el quicio de la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras ella cantaba bajo la ducha. Tenía música puesta y no había notado su presencia, además de que mantenía los ojos cerrados por miedo a que el champú le cayera en los ojos. Deslizó su mirada sobre el cuerpo blanco impoluto de ella. No podía creer que esa mujer tan débil no solo soportara con estoicismo su apetito sexual si no que además le demostraba constantemente que ella tenía uno a la altura del suyo. A veces reflexionaba que no eran los humanos los que le sorprendían, que esa afirmación estaba mal considerada ya que lo que realmente ocurría era que era ella y solo ella, su único contacto con ese mundo ridículo desde que sus padres se fueron de la casa hacía ya casi cinco meses, la sorprendente.

Tama entró en el baño maullando y entonces Bulma abrió un ojo encontrándose con los del príncipe. Él los quitó para apagar la música.

-¿Has acabado ya tu entrenamiento?- le preguntó la peliazul. -Cada vez que voy a las oficinas centrales pierdo la noción del tiempo.- y alzó sus zafiros hacia la cabeza de la ducha para que le quitara los restos de champú.

-¿Por qué pones el agua fría?- preguntó él malhumorado entrando dentro para ducharse junto a ella y pulsando el botón rojo del agua caliente. Se había despojado ya de su pantalón y sus zapatillas, y el primero había caído sobre un Tama desconcertado que salió de allí raudo.

-Porque hace mucho calor, ¿por qué iba a ser?- le contestó ella volviendo a pulsar el botón azul de agua fría.

-Tú ya has acabado, vete.- le ordenó él tajante poniendo otra vez la palma de su mano sobre el botón rojo.

Pero Bulma ya estaba echándole champú sobre su enfogonada cabellera. Era una situación normal entre ellos: el príncipe la buscaba para luego reprocharle que si estaban allí juntos era porque la científica era quien permanecía en ese lugar y pasando por alto que haya sido él el que había ido a por ella. La evidencia de que aquel era el baño de la peliazul no se le pasaba por la cabeza nombrarla a ninguno de los dos.

-Cantas fatal.- dijo el saiya dejándose hacer.

-¿Sí?- cuestionó ella divertida. -¿Qué hago peor, cantar o cocinar?-

El guerrero levantó levemente un lado de su labio. "Astuta", pensó para sí. -Cocinar cantando.- fue su contestación.

"Astuto", pensó ella no escondiendo su risa.

-Los humanos sois raros.- dijo Vegeta tras unos momentos de silencio. Le parecía increíble que incluso allí, entre jabones y sales de baño, el olor de ella se le fijara en el nacimiento de su olfato.

-Yo no soy rara, soy única.- le replicó ella con una sonrisa haciéndolo girar de espaldas para poder lavarle el pelo.

El soplido corto característico de que aquello había sido gracioso para él salió de su nariz. -Eso lo deben decir todos los raros.- sentenció moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro para destensar los músculos.

-¡Estate quieto!- exclamó Bulma agarrándole de su pelo con fuerza para que le hiciera caso.

-¿De verdad crees que me vas a hacer daño?- cuestionó el príncipe con altivez ladeando la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, lo que quiero es que te estés quieto.- aclaró Bulma sin perder el buen humor. Ya lo conocía bien como para saber que hoy debía tener un día bueno para haber sido él el que empezara la conversación. -Ha vuelto a llamar mi madre.- Comentó Bulma con parsimonia.

-No me importa.- pronunció él con desdén. Bulma gruñó y le volvió a tirar del pelo. Vegeta continuó animado por el gruñido: -Tu madre debería ser objeto de un estudio meticuloso sobre seres extraños.- sentenció queriendo molestarla. Y creyó que lo había conseguido porque la científica paró en su frote de golpe.

Se giró para disfrutar del momento. Ella tendría que estar enojada porque él se había metido con su madre.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Bulma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y él la miró sorprendido. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Ése no era el efecto que buscaba.

-¡Pues que tienes razón!- exclamó la peliazul entre risas aumentadas éstas por el desconcierto que el saiya mostraba en su rostro.

-Para de reírte.- le ordenó un Vegeta enojado.

-Ay, Vegeta...- dijo la científica aún entre carcajadas. -No sabes lo gracioso que puedes llegar a ser.-

El príncipe bufó y quiso salir de allí harto de ser el centro de su hilaridad. -Yo no soy gracioso.- quiso dejar claro mientras ponía un pie fuera de la ducha.

Ella le paró agarrándole del brazo aunque manteniendo la sonrisa. -Deja que antes te quite el champú.- le sugirió. -Vamos, no seas cabezota.- y le tiró del brazo para adentrarlo de nuevo dentro con ella.

Él se dejó guiar y la peliazul lo colocó frente a sí pasándole las manos por el cabello y arrastrando éste hacia atrás para que no le cayera en los ojos, esos ojos que ahora le miraban dejando atrás su inexpresividad casi perenne. De nuevo, se volvían a quedar callados mirándose. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento relajado. No le podía hacer daño aquello, simplemente estaba siendo bañado por una mujer bonita. Simplemente eso. Solo eso.

El vapor se alzaba en el pequeño habitáculo de la ducha confundiendo no solo a la vista.

o-o-o-o

Lo vio entrar en la habitación mientras ella lo esperaba en la cama.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó incorporándose.

Él se metió en el baño para ducharse y ella lo siguió.

-¿Dónde has estado, eh?- quiso saber de nuevo. Estaba magullado y sucio, por no hablar de su gesto hosco mucho más afilado.

Vegeta bufó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y las zapatillas de deporte.

Bulma se acercó a él y le buscó el rostro. Al ver que tenía una herida en la frente por la que salía sangre no muy amenazante no lo dudó y abrió el botiquín para curarlo. -Espera, tienes una brecha, voy a...-

-Déjame en paz.- le exigió él separándose de ella.

-Eh...- quiso llamar su atención cogiéndole con dulzura el rostro por una mejilla con una de sus manos. Entonces sí la miró y se sentó en el borde de la bañera para que ella le curase, como siempre hacía desde ya no sabía cuándo.

La peliazul empezó limpiando la sangre seca con una toalla mojada. Él la miró para acto seguido quitar la vista de ella hacia la ventana. Atardecía. Había pasado todo el día fuera, tratando de encontrar la esencia que creía que había perdido y por la que no se convertía en supersaiyajin.

-¿Dónde has estado?- repitió Bulma. El mutismo de Vegeta hizo que indagara: -¿Has estado en las montañas?- Era evidente por el polvoriento estado de su cuerpo. Si así fuera, sería la primera vez que habría pasado fuera todo un día desde que empezaron su peculiar historia.

Tras unos breves momentos, él contestó sin dejar de mirar el cielo oscureciéndose: -Sí.-

La científica no quiso saber más. Él no estaba para que le siguiera preguntando. Aquello no estaba saliendo bien. Vegeta no estaba bien y los dos eran conscientes de eso, tanto como que la paciencia empezaba a perderse por los dos bandos. -Los _home robots_ tendrán preparada tu cena en breve, date prisa.- exclamó malhumorada. Salió por la puerta dejándolo sentado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él giró su rostro para verla separarse y cruzar el dormitorio para salir por su puerta. Había estado en las montañas porque sentía la necesidad de destrozar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. Y en esa casa no podía.

o-o-o-o

-Para.- le pidió en un susurro dejando de moverse al compás.

Pero él continuó con sus movimientos.

-Para, Vegeta.- le volvió a exigir.

No le hizo caso y siguió agarrándole el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra le estrujaba un pecho con el abrazo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, ambos tumbados de lado sobre la cama, totalmente pegados y él le mantenía el férreo agarre de su blanca cara, obligándola a que le mostrara su expresión.

Últimamente había aumentado su brusquedad y aunque en ocasiones ella creyera que no se daba cuenta de ello, lo cierto es que el aviso que le dio Chichí sobre el control de fuerza por parte de los saiyajins ya lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión con él. No había otra opción: lo hacía a propósito porque era un maldito sádico y la razón para ello estaba en que su frustración había aumentado. De nuevo, le volvía a demostrar que el fin último por el que estaba allí, el convertirse en superguerrero, era el único porqué indispensable de su estancia en Chikyuu. No le hacía daño, pero sí era molesta esa postura.

Pero a ella no podía mentirle. Que aún no se hubiera quedado embarazada aumentaba el fiasco, y la demostración de todo aquello se encontraba en el mal humor de él. Y como no, en la cama. Ahora le estaba tensando el cuello para que lo girara al máximo y así poder verla como quería: una débil sometida al poder del guerrero más fuerte de todo el Universo.

Sin embargo, la peliazul, pese a desprender dulzura con él como con nadie, estaba muy lejos de ser considerada débil por sí misma y por cualquier ser que la conociera. Retomó la técnica que siempre servía con el príncipe: mirarlo desafiante.

-¿Quieres soltarme, bruto?-

Él sonrió aflojando el agarre. Fue cuando ella aprovechó para revolverse y sentarse sobre su cadera.

Casi nunca decían nada cuando estaban en la cama. Jadeos y hondas respiraciones era lo único que sale de sus bocas y algún que otro beso que ella le robaba a él cuando no estaba atento a sus ajetreos. Siempre acompañados de movimientos más rudos, los gritos venían después.

A ella le sorprendía que le deje hacer cuando se sienta encima. Le llamaba la atención que él, autoritario hasta el límite, le gustaba al fin verla tener el control con lo que a ella le había costado conseguirlo. Se movía delante y atrás mientras se acariciaba a sí misma. En la cama actuaban como lo hacían fuera de ese espacio, es decir, si habían discutido, todo se olvidaba muy poco rato después. Él, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido cuando el placer no conseguía cerrarle los ojos, le tenía cogidas las nalgas con ambas manos, siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Oh, Vegeta!-

Ése era su grito de guerra, primera muestra de que ya empezaba a descontrolarse. Siempre le pasaba igual: comenzaba dejándose llevar por el ímpetu inicial de él cuando es él el que empieza la batalla para luego tratar de llevar ella el timón, tal y como había ocurrido en ese lance. Como era tan fogosa, perdía el mando a medida que las oscilaciones aumentaban en ritmo. Se había inclinado hacia delante apoyando sus manos en su pecho para hacer fuerza e hincar más los embistes hacia abajo con su cadera.

-¡Oh, Vegeta!-

Una vez más. Ya estaba cerca. Le gustaba verla concentrada en su placer aunque le empezaba a costar bastante mantener toda su atención en ella.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Más!-

-No grites.- le ordenó él sabiendo de la imposibilidad de ser cumplida ese mandato.

Ella ni abrió los ojos para contestar mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara: -Te...gusta que...que grite.- Aún sin mirarlo, sabía que él le había devuelto la sonrisa. En seguida le vino otra súplica: -¡Más, más!-

Él acentuó el gesto de hilaridad y decidió incorporarse abrazándola para subirla y bajarla a su ritmo.

-¡Sí, Vegeta! ¡Más!- Le había gustado la idea, pero al instante se corrige a sí misma: -¡No, yo! ¡Yo!- y lo empujó hacia atrás para que volviera a tumbarse. Él se dejó separar un poco desconfiado pero sonrió al volver a observarla desde ahí abajo. Tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia: jamás pensó que el sexo fuera tan divertido además de intenso pero con ella todo es posible, hasta incluso cambiar las reglas del juego y que él no se sintiese al fin mal por ello.

Aumentó el ritmo y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante con sus manos de nuevo en el pecho de él. De nuevo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y lucía abstraída.

-¡Vegeta, dios mío, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Y a medida que el placer supremo le embargaba, deslizó sus manos por el torso de él clavándole las uñas y arrastrándolas hasta su barriga.

-Ohhhh...- él se sorprendió a sí mismo no pudiendo evitar exclamar ante aquello echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Le había llegado el final de golpe y no se lo esperaba. Creía que iba a aguantar de sobra más que ella pero al sentir sus uñas en su pecho perdió los estribos. Incluso se sintió un poco molesto consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de autocontrolarse, sin embargo no había estado nada mal. Le había dejado realmente impresionado y algo aturdido. Cuando abrió los ojos se la encontró justo enfrente, con el pelo cayéndole por los lados. Respiró hondamente, como siempre hacía, mirándola a los ojos. Eran los siete segundos que necesitaba para reponerse.

Ella se tumbó boca arriba al lado de él con una amplia sonrisa. Respiraban a duras penas queriendo volver a la realidad. Él se puso la muñeca sobre la frente mientras exhalaba entrecortadamente.

-Éso...ha sido...una estupidez.- le dijo con resquemor mirando al techo.

Tras unos instantes, ella volvió en sí. -¿Sí?- se giró hacia él y empezó a pasarle la boca por los surcos rojos que le había marcado en el torso. Murmuró: -Pues yo diría que te ha gustado.-

Mirar hacia abajo y verla tranquila jugueteando con su boca por su pecho y su estómago le hacían preguntarse si los humanos no eran una especie defectuosa descendiente de los saiyajins. Le apartó el pelo de la cara para ver bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estás loca.- afirmó plegando el entrecejo.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza y subió y bajó los hombros en un instante. -Bueno, sí, tengo que estarlo para acostarme contigo, ¿no crees?- Y alzó la vista hacia su rostro. Él le clavaba la mirada con esa intensidad solo suya, la que inconscientemente le dedicaba a ella siempre aderezada con una pizca de fascinación y desconcierto. Los siete segundos habían quedado atrás. Miró mucho más adentro para perderse en sus ojos negros y leyó en ellos lo mismo que sabía que reflejaban los suyos propios. Se incorporó un poco para alargar el cuello y aproximarse a su rostro.

Cuando Vegeta adivinó su intención al ver sus labios demasiado cerca de los suyos, la apartó para erguirse en la cama. -¿Siempre tienes que insistir con lo mismo?- le inquirió irritado bajando los pies al suelo.

Bulma se sentó sobre las rodillas. Estaba harta de tener que soportar sus desplantes. Ella sabía lo que veía en sus pupilas negras y que él no lo aceptara es simplemente porque es un cabezota. -¡A mí no me engañas!- le gritó sujetando las sábanas.

Comenzaban de nuevo a discutir y casi siempre era por la misma razón. Él la miró furioso. Esta vez no se callaría y únicamente bufaría por las provocaciones de ella. Sabía que solo acababa de empezar con sus insinuaciones y no quiso dejarla continuar: -¡Déjame de una maldita vez!- y se puso de pie. -¡Esto es lo que es!- y reiteró mirando al suelo: -¡Solo eso!-

-¡No lo es!- quiso corregirle al instante. -¿Te crees que yo me voy acostando con los hombres por ahí sin sentir algo por ellos, Vegeta? ¿Y te crees realmente que no te conozco?- se incorporó un poco para acercarse a él que estaba quieto dándole la espalda. -¡Si te quieres engañar a ti mismo, allá tú! ¡Pero a mí no me engañas!- le repitió alzando aún más la voz.

Él se giró con una rapidez que a ella ya no le sorprendía. -¿Pues por qué no lo haces? ¡Vete con otros y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas!- y empezó a buscar alterado sus pantalones.

Aquello empezaba a desquiciarse. Nunca se habían dicho esas cosas y con afirmaciones así parecía como si la intención de un hijo nunca hubiera existido. No había más razón para entender lo que se estaban reprochando que la de que al príncipe se le estaba yendo todo eso de las manos. Y Bulma se percató de tal aspecto. Como siempre hacía, al verse acorralado, atacaba con desdén. Se enfureció aún más porque él seguía con la misma historia y ahora, encima, le había dicho que se fuera con otros hombres, como si tirara la toalla, como si realmente quisiera que lo hiciera.

Ella se inclinó aún más teniendo que apoyar las manos sobre el colchón para incentivar su manifiesto enfado: -Sé que no podrías soportarlo.- le aseguró fijándole su mirada azul en los ojos, deseosos de una réplica por su parte.

Pero el Príncipe no la miró. El soplido corto que surgió de su boca acompañado por una mueca medio sonriente era patente. -Prueba a ver.- le contestó agarrando por fin los pantalones perdidos.

-¡Lo haré! ¡No te quepa duda!- bramó la científica fuera de sí.

Mientras buscaba la zapatilla que le faltaba, se incorporó para gritarle -¡Eres un constante dolor de cabeza!- Y lo dijo pensándolo de veras, abarcando con eso todas las veces que trataba de descifrarla. En la cámara de gravedad mientras se entrenaba, en la ducha mientras se bañaba, en la cama mientras se acostaban. Bulma estaba pasando de ser una distracción a un problema. Un problema disfrazado de mujer que no se quedaba embarazada. De nuevo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible y no daba con la maldita pareja de la zapatilla.

-¡Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, idiota!- ahora era ella la que se dio prisa por salir de la habitación saltando de la cama hacia el cuarto de aseo.

Esa réplica le hizo voltearse para mirarla. -¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Solo una maldita jaqueca!-

Y cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo fue cuando se empeñó en ser él el que terminara ese cruce de acusaciones. Estaba harto de ella, harto del hijo que no venía, harto de él mismo por soportarla sin saber exactamente por qué, harto de toda esa situación. Se encaminó para abordarla. De un golpe, la puerta del baño cayó al suelo en pedazos arrastrando parte del umbral de cemento.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le inquirió una Bulma entre sorprendida y atorada por la contundencia de él justo en ese momento. Esa reacción no se la esperaba y había retrocedido unos pasos del susto. El volcán estaba estallando y encima ella no estaba por la labor de taparlo ahora. Todos sus desplantes se los haría pagar si él seguía con esa actitud.

-¡Tú no eres nada!- le gritó aproximándose a ella con el puño en alto. -¡Nada!- insistió cruzando el brazo extendido de un lado a otro.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así, eh?- le inquirió con la toalla liada alrededor del cuerpo. -¿Por qué estás tan molesto si no es porque...-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- le interrumpió Vegeta aproximándose aún más.

-¡Sé cómo me miras, Vegeta! ¡Lo sé!-

-¡No vuelvas a lo mismo, Bulma! ¡Yo no te miro _de ninguna manera_!-

-¡No te das cuenta pero lo haces! ¡Lo haces!-

No era posible. Él no hacía nada de eso. No lo hacía. No. -¡Solo follamos para que tengas a mi hijo!- bramó Vegeta harto de escucharla. No era usual en él usar esa clase de lenguaje pero tenía que ponerle énfasis a la ocasión. Se podría decir que le había salido de manera natural. -¿Por qué es tan difícil que se te meta una idea tan fácil como ésa en la cabeza? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?- golpeó el lavabo y éste saltó en pedazos. Se percataba de que cuanto más gritara más importancia le estaba dando a todo aquello sin embargo, por todos los dioses, estaba agotado. El Príncipe que fue capaz de pasar más de veinte años al lado de Freezer, estaba agotado.

Bulma se tapó la cabeza con los brazos para que los trozos del lavabo no le golpearan. No iba a achantarse, no ahora. Si él estaba harto y quería ser malhablado, Bulma sabía también serlo. Se enfureció más aún: -¡No hablo de cuando follamos, imbécil!- A estas alturas la situación se les había ido de las manos a ambos. -¡Y para tu información cuando te acuestas conmigo ni siquiera follas! ¡Y por supuesto no haces el amor!- Estaba deseando poder soltarle algo así y en esa ocasión él se lo puso fácil. -¡Me absorbes!- le vociferó explicándose. -¡Me engulles entera!- Y realmente así lo pensaba. Cada vez que se acostaba con él, sentía cómo su energía se volatilizara y él se la quedara, la absorbiera para sí.

¿A qué venía todo eso? No. No haría que él se desconcentre. -¡No soy humano, Bulma! ¡Te acuestas con un saiyajin! ¡Un saiyajin! ¡No soy un estúpido terrícola!- Le agarró de los brazos fuera de sí. -¡Y no vuelvas a insultarme!- le ordenó. -¡Tendrás ese niño y yo me lo llevaré conmigo lejos de este condenado sitio!-

Ahí estaba. Su confesión, la que ella suponía y que ahora él le confesaba llevado por la furia. -¡Tú no harás eso! ¡No serás capaz de hacerme eso a mí!-

Se rió. -¿De verdad crees que hay algún motivo distinto a que pueda soportar toda estas estupideces tuyas?- Sabía que si decía eso, se acababan las posibilidades de volver a acostarse con ella pero ya estaba hastiado de toda aquella situación.

-¡Mírame a los ojos, Vegeta! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo!-

Lo estaba haciendo, pero no como ella quería. La miraba a los ojos y ella solo veía oscuridad, la misma que había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, aderezada con esa pizca de asco y burla que no hace mucho eran detalles constante en él, el mismo Vegeta con el que había pasado los mejores seis meses de toda su vida. -¿De verdad te crees que yo tengo dudas, Bulma?- la mueca burlesca en su labio le hacía el ser más despreciable del Universo. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan lista y tan tonta al mismo tiempo?- le interrogó dejando toda su maldad en evidencia con ella.

¿Le había engañado? ¿Él, su príncipe, la había engañado? La peliazul bajó la voz a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva tras la que guardaba la ira: -Pues igual tienes un hijo medio terrícola, Vegeta, deberías haber aceptado éso igual que muchas otras cosas hace ya mucho tiempo...-

Le estudió la cara blanca con movimientos rápidos de sus ojos negros manteniendo su primitiva mirada. -Ahora me arrepiento de esa decisión.- afirmó con la misma intensidad en sus pupilas que la que Bulma le dirigía.

Si ya había sido bastante doloroso comprobar que a lo mejor él le mentía, ahora le salía con éso. Le dolió en el alma que dijera algo así. Demasiado. Él no sabía por el calvario que ella había pasado y todo porque se había enamorado. Jamás le soportó a ningún hombre ni la milésima parte de las cosas que Vegeta le profería. Sus ademanes groseros, sus desprecios, su brusquedad, su dureza. Y simplemente lo hacía porque estaba convencida de que su sentimiento no estaba solo, que era acompañado mientras se enmascaraba bajo una red de músculos y negrura. Cierto era que todo lo malo se compensaba cuando se reía con él, cuando le hacía bromas, cuando discutían sin alterarse en demasía, cuando ella le abrazaba, cuando ella notaba su contenida piel en sus caricias, cuando ella veía en siete segundos un mundo maravilloso tras sus ojos negros. Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella era la única que había hecho algo por lo que estuviera pasando entre ambos.

En ese momento no pensó en la lucha perpetua que le constaba hasta ahora que él sufría contra sí mismo, lucha que por otra parte Bulma sabía de su existencia de sobra porque lo conocía a él. O eso creía. ¿Por qué si no le apartaba la mirada de sus ojos azules? ¿Por qué si no la abrazaba con esa fuerza mientras sufría las pesadillas? No. En ese momento Bulma no pensó en nada de eso:

-Yo no he podido arrepentirme porque sabía que no quería un hijo tuyo y por eso me cambié el implante de sitio.- A medida que fue soltando esta frase, se fue acercando a su rostro con inquiria y ofensa.

Solo el goteo incensante de un lavabo medio roto era lo que se podía escuchar en el ambiente. Vegeta abría los ojos muy lentamente y el gesto burlón le fue desapareciendo. Tenía que asimilar lo que acababa de oír y cada una de las palabras hacían eco una por una en su cerebro. Sin darse cuenta, a la vez que sus párpados se abrían exageradamente, su fuerte agarre sobre los minúsculos brazos de ella se destensaba. Tras breves instantes perdidos en un tiempo indeterminado, solo pudo pronunciar: -¿Qué?-

Fue decir aquello y Bulma sintió un castillo de naipes de cemento caerle al suelo. Nunca antes se arrepintió tanto de decir algo como en ese instante. Vegeta quizá le había engañado pero era verdad que nunca le había dicho nada que le comprometiera. Todo eran suposiciones de la peliazul, igual demasiado ansiosa de que lo que sentía por él fuera correspondido. Deseó que el piso se abriera y la tragara por completo, que aquello jamás lo pudiera haber dicho, que él no lo hubiera oído o que simplemente se borrara aquellos reproches entre ambos pidiéndoselo a Shen Long. -Pero me lo quité, Vegeta, me lo quité de detrás de la oreja hace dos meses porque sí quiero tener un hijo contigo, yo no...-

El Príncipe de los Saiyajins era un guerrero. Un guerrero forjado en mil batallas. A él nunca le habían traicionado porque eso implicaba que existiera una confianza anterior y tal sentimiento jamás lo tuvo por alguien. Siempre lo evitó y lo había conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo porque nunca dejó que nadie se le acercara. Como con ella. No la dejó aproximarse a él, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía traicionado?

Cuando la peliazul quiso reaccionar, él le tenía cogido la cabeza por el pelo y se lo separaba para mirarle detrás de una de las orejas. -¿Cuál?- le preguntó.

-¡Suéltame!- De nuevo, el saiya la sujetaba con fuerza pero si llegar a lastimarla.

-¿Cuál?-

-Ésta.- y señaló la oreja derecha. -¡Pero suéltame!- le exigió queriendo zafarse del agarre.

Lo vio. Vio una pequeña incisión y le tembló algo por dentro. Aun así, tenía que cerciorarse y solo conocía una manera de hacerlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que sería la última vez que la miraría a los ojos. Y los ojos de ella, repletos de culpabilidad hiriente, no le engañaron en esta ocasión tampoco.

-Vegeta...-

Él salió a pasos acelerados de su propia habitación.

o-o-o-o

Bulma se quedó mirando por unos segundos el destrozo ocasionado por el guerrero. Recorrió con sus ojos el lavabo hecho trizas y el quicio de la puerta arrancado de cuajo. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro mientras en su mente recordaba imágenes de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se cubrió el pelo con sus manos fijando la mirada en el suelo del cuarto de baño polvoriento tras el desastre. Los ojos de Vegeta habían sido cubiertos por una negrura inmensa. Pero no era la oscuridad normal por la aparente ausencia de sentimientos del guerrero, ¿o sí? Ya no lo sabía. ¿Le había mentido el príncipe todo este tiempo? Creyó ver decepción en su mirada pero, ¿a quién mentían ahora esos ojos negros? ¿A él mismo o a ella?

Éso daba igual. -Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?- se puso las manos en su cara y empezó a llorar. Fue desconsuelo por las noches pasadas, por sus bromas comunes, por sus intentos por cocinar bien, por las duchas, por la frustración del guerrero por no ver su sueño cumplido, por un gusano, por la piscina, por los fight robots que arreglar, en definitiva, por todo lo que había hecho que ellos, en contra de lo que él siempre quiso, estuvieran más cerca de lo que estuvieron nunca de otros. Eran lágrimas por él y por ella, no por uno solo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-

Tan mal se sintió que notó unas náuseas terribles. Se giró rápidamente para vomitar dentro del inodoro.

o-o-o-o

* * *

"Me ha engañado".

Miraba la roca del peñasco que se encontraba a sus pies concentrado en sus pensamientos. La humedad a esas alturas era insoportable y notaba su cuerpo empapado en moléculas de rocío. Amanecía. Y llevaba allí toda la noche destrozando riscos y montañas, como si ellos pudieran convertirse en su pasado más cercano y, en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo volar por los aires era a su memoria más actual y no a esa tierra marrón y seca. El sacrificio de ser siempre honesto consigo mismo lo estaba nublando al igual que le nublaba esa bruma madrugadora y que le calaba hasta los pulmones.

"Me ha engañado".

Ahora más que nunca debía de matarla pero eso no era factible. Llevaba fuera de la casa más de dos días y si al principio mil maneras de asesinarla le pasaban por la mente y decidía cuál sería la más certera, ahora había podido anular esos pensamientos porque una y otra vez la razón última de porqué estaba allí se le cruzaba. Lo necesitaba. Su orgullo se lo pedía en gritos: ahora no iba a tirar todo por la borda por mucho que se sintiera engañado, tenía que convertirse en supersaiyajin. Ese deseo de ser el mejor era mucho más importante que cualquier _humana molesta_.

"Me ha engañado".

No. No podía pensar es eso. Se había dado un tiempo fuera de todo ese ambiente intoxicado que seguramente le esperaba dentro de esa casa para poder recapacitar y no cometer una tontería. Matarla era una tontería y lo peor de todo es que así le daría la razón. Si la mataba, a ella le daría la razón y era lo que le faltaba. De nuevo, volvía a ser una hembra complicada a sus ojos.

"Me ha engañado".

Demasiado intoxicado. Quedaba poco más de un año para que llegaran los androides y él tenía que convertirse en supersaiyajin. Entonces los derrotaría a ellos, a Kakarotto y luego a ella. A ella. ¿Le había salido también mal su deseo de tener descendencia? Tendría que aceptarlo, ella le había mentido todo este tiempo o al menos los cuatro meses del principio. Cuatro meses en los que se acostaba con ella movido simplemente por único anhelo. No existían esas miradas que ella decía. ¿Por qué tenía que insistir tanto en eso? No existían y no había más que hablar. ¿Ella no estaba segura de quererlo como padre de su hijo? "Debería matarla ahora mismo", se repitió una y mil veces en ese desierto rocoso. -¡No!- exclamó de nuevo. -Lo haré en su momento y lo disfrutaré más que nunca...- murmuró sin levantar la vista del suelo. Se tomaría su tiempo para hacerlo. Le estrujaría su débil cuello, ése del que tantas veces inspiró su olor cuando se perdía en el placer que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Entonces sí la estaría mirando a los ojos. Quería ver cómo su vida abandonaba su cuerpo y que ella viera a su vez la plena crueldad en los suyos mientras exhala su último aliento.

"Me ha engañado".

Solo tenía que concentrarse. Dejar a un lado el profundo odio que sentía ahora por ella. Para ello necesitaba salir de allí. Ya estaba bien de permanecer en ese maldito planeta. Tenía que ser supersaiyajin. Tenía que serlo. Era su destino. Ahora más que nunca debía de ser el frío Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

"Me ha engañado".

o-o-o-o

Al verlo entrar por la puerta, sucio, magullado y exhausto, supo cómo actuar: -¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó sin mirarlo mientras removía una sopa.

Él cruzó la habitación sin abrir la boca y se sentó en su silla. La percibió distinta, con una seguridad inusual en ella, pero no la miró a los ojos para percatarse . La peliazul se giró con la olla y se le puso delante. El saiya no apartaba la vista de un punto fijo justo frente a él. Bulma salió por la puerta en dirección a su laboratorio.

o-o-o-o

Por la noche, cuando terminó de trabajar, apagó todas las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La cámara de gravedad estaba encendida y salían de ella los habituales destellos fulminantes de luz. Fue hacia el interior de la casa cruzando el jardín. Llegó a la cocina y programó a los _home robots_ para que fueran ellos los que le prepararan algo. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo ella. Esperó en su silla a que uno le llevara una taza de chocolate caliente. El tiempo empezaba a refrescar y no se encontraba bien. Alzó la cabeza para observar otra vez la cámara. Se sorprendió al ver las luces ahora apagadas y a Vegeta cruzando el jardín con su habitual gesto hosco. Se giró preocupada pues no sabía con qué se encontraría, si él iría hacia la cocina o hacia su habitación.

Entró y se quedó en el quicio quieto, mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada expectante mientras un _home robot_ le dejaba la taza del mejunje que había pedido sobre la mesa. El príncipe quitó la mirada para ir hacia el frigorífico. Apartó con desdén un robot arrastrándolo con el pie haciendo que éste se cayera y diera un salto para incorporarse.

-Vegeta. Príncipe de los Saiyajins.- dijo el robot quieto esperando que el saiya se apartara. Éste esperaba que surgiera del cacharro el consabido _peligro, peligro_, pero no salió nada de él. Bajó la vista para observarlo pero únicamente volvió a escuchar: -Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins.-

Retornó a centrarse en el interior de la nevera.

Bulma lo estudiaba con inquietud tratando de aparentar calma. Estaba ciertamente ansiosa por esperar algún gesto de él que le diera alguna pista de su estado de ánimo.

El saiya por fin se separó del frigorífico y volvió a mirarla mientras pasaba detrás de ella para sentarse en su sitio. Seguía, a pesar de su talante expectante, destilando seguridad. La peliazul parecía ensimismada con su taza.

Vegeta dejó todos los platos sobre la mesa.

Empezó a comer y ninguno se miraba ni decían nada.

Bulma intentaba analizar todo aquello, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él y la única conclusión que sacó fue que en otro momento de su vida ella misma hubiera empezado a hablar. Pero esa vida quedó atrás, esa Bulma era distinta a la de ahora. El príncipe había conseguido que ella supiera hacer algo que tiempo atrás era impensable: saber esperar. Y por Kami que lo haría.

Fue dando sorbos lentos al chocolate, alargando el aguante, mientras él comía impertérrito. Aun sin mirarlo, sabía que tenía pensado decir algo. No habría vuelto si no fuera así. El brebaje perdía calor y a ella no le importaba. Esperaría hasta que se helara el mismísimo infierno hasta que él abriera la boca y era consciente de que lo haría. En un momento u otro, pero lo haría.

El chocolate se acabó y soltó la taza en la mesa. Lentamente movió su cabeza hacia él, que terminaba al fin su cena. Tenía que decirle algo, no podía irse de allí sin decírselo, sin dirigirse a ella y soltarle lo que a Bulma le constaba que habría estado pensando durante esos tres días que había estado perdido.

Él cogió su vaso de agua y se irguió sobre la silla para bebérselo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y por fin la miró, cruzando sus ojos con los de ella.

"Dios, Vegeta, ¿qué te has hecho ahí fuera?", pensó apenada Bulma para sus adentros observando sus magulladuras y el severo cansancio que tenía postrado en su rostro. Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos en no levantarse y abrazarlo. Odiaba tener que alejarse para que él no se sintiera inquietantemente cerca de ella. La ironía era tan demoledora como el silencio que los envolvía.

El príncipe, impasible y examinando todas las facciones de ella durante un rato. A Bulma no se le pasó por alto que en ningún momento la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en poner a punto la nave?-

-Vegeta, yo...-

El golpe seco en la mesa con la mano extendida fue acompañado por una reiteración en su pregunta: -¿Cuánto?-

-Tres semanas.-

-La quiero en diez días.- Se levantó para volver a la nave.

o-o-o-o

Había vuelto a encerrarse allí. Los días pasaban y jamás se cruzaba con ella. Se despertaba al alba para dejarla trastocar dentro de la cámara de gravedad para volver cuando estaba anocheciendo, cenar y entrar de nuevo en su reclusión.

Si antes apenas dormía, ahora el sueño le ocupaba una o dos horas de la noche. Las pesadillas eran más terroríficas y encima ahora en todas veía destellos azules que lo cegaban y le impedían vislumbrar a su enemigo.

Durante esas jornadas tensas y extrañas, Bulma no trató de hablar con Vegeta ni una sola vez. Ella también tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. No quería aceptar que él le había vuelto a enseñar esa oscuridad latente y palpable en sus ojos, los mismos que la devoraban con pasión no hacía muchos días. Quería entender cómo esa discusión se le fue de las manos a ambos y no había duda acerca de la causa: demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiado tiempo solos y demasiadas emociones expuestas en detalles ínfimos. El príncipe quiso negarle que sintiera algo y ella quiso comprobarlo mirándolo a los ojos. Y en sus ojos solo encontró oscuridad. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. No solo prevalecían siete segundos entre ellos, ocurrían muchas otras cosas, ¿eran solo detalles? ¿Eran solo destellos de algo que no existía, como la estrella de Vegetasei que podía ver él todas las noches? ¿O peor, de algo que jamás existió? Lo peor de todo era que no podía echárselo en cara porque él jamás le dijo ni le insinuó ninguna cosa. Nada salió por su boca, entonces, ¿tenía que hacer caso a lo que esos detalles clamaban? ¿a los siete segundos?

Llegó un punto en esos diez días en los que todas esas preguntas ya no importaban:

-¿Cuánto queda?- le preguntó él con parquedad desde el umbral de la puerta. Volvía de nuevo de las montañas polvoriento y hastiado hasta el extremo.

-Dos días, lo que tarde la nave en cargar la batería.- explicó Bulma poniéndose de pie y acercando su plato al lavavajillas. Era por eso que no entrenaba allí. Un entramado de cables cubrían el suelo de la cámara, seguramente por la puesta a punto a la que le estaba sometiendo la peliazul.

-Bien.- se giró para volver a la cámara y dar por terminada la conversación más larga que había tenido con ella desde la discusión del baño.

-Vegeta, tengo que decirte algo...- quiso aproximarse a él a paso rápido.

Él no le hizo caso y siguió su camino. Si seguía escuchando su voz la aniquilaría en ese mismo instante.

-Vegeta, tienes que...-

El príncipe chistó sin acelerar el paso. No tenía porqué huir de ella. Era ridícula una idea así.

Lo vio alejarse aún más y entonces tuvo que gritárselo: -¡Estoy embarazada!-

Paró en seco su trayectoria y si había decidido no volver a mirarla a los ojos, ahora necesitaba hacerlo para cerciorarse de que no le estaba engañando. Si era capaz de mentirle también en eso, entonces la mataría encantado. Se giró lentamente para observarla.

Bulma instintivamente echó un poco hacia atrás su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo esos ojos negros recorrer su rostro buscando verdad. Vio como descendían hacia su barriga para volver a cruzarse con los suyos azules. Era cierto. Se había quedado embarazada. Se hizo la prueba el mismo día que él volvió de su periplo de tres días en las montañas y si en un principio creyó que aquello serviría para arreglar las cosas, enseguida se enfureció consigo misma por ser tan inocente. Vegeta no podría perdonarla y ella era consciente de eso, de su craso error al confesarle lo del implante llevada por la furia que sintió al ver sus pupilas envueltas en negrura y crueldad.

No le estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo aún más potente que el natural en ellos. Ahora entendió el porqué la había notado tan rara. Esa seguridad que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando llegó no era más que un vigor de otro ser poderoso que crecía en su interior. No se debía a la distancia que habían marcado ambos. Desde que llegó la notó distinta, con más fuerza en su interior que él malentendió como seguridad, y no era por otra razón que porque tenía un saiyajin en sus entrañas. Su hijo. Su descendencia. El hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Tras unos largos momentos observándose en silencio, se volteó para volver sobre sus pasos. -Bien.- fue lo único que profirió.

-¿Es que ni sobre esto vas a decir nada al respecto?- le inquirió la peliazul entre el ultraje y la desesperación.

Percibía cómo su ánimo se inflaba y el orgullo, ese único amigo al que le permitía invadir su corazón, clamaba más que nunca con gritos de alegría insultante. Nuevos aires le habían insuflado el alma. Parecía que el destino por fin era transigente con él. Ahora se podría ir al espacio con mucha más confianza. Había cumplido su labor secundaria pese a que por unos días ésta parecía tarea harto improbable. Iba a ser padre. El hijo de Kakarotto no sería el único que quedase en el cosmos para devolver al Universo _el Orden_ que debería tener: un saiyajin en lo más alto. Ahora no. Ahora además serían dos. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins y su hijo. Su heredero.

Ni que ella le hablara le restaría magnificencia a ese momento. -Ya te lo dije, Bulma, esto solo es un mero trámite para después de acabar con todos esos insectos.- pronunció más cerca de la rampa de subida a la nave. Destilaba seguridad y altanería a raudales y nada molestaba más a la científica que cuando Vegeta volvía sobre sus pasos.

Él había decidido hablarle y ella no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Tenían que hablar de eso, discutirlo pese a que la última vez que lo hicieron fue tan devastadora. -¿De verdad vas a seguir con lo mismo?- quiso saber siguiéndolo. -¡Voy a tener un hijo tuyo, Vegeta! ¡Tu hijo!-

Soltó una risa que escondía solo para las grandes ocasiones. -¿Y crees que eso es importante para mí? ¿Me vas a hacer tener que repetirte que estoy aquí para...?-

-¡Basta ya!- le vociferó exudando aflicción por todos sus poros. Consiguió que él se callara al percibir su dolor. Vegeta se giró para mirarla y por un instante Bulma vio asombro en su mirada. -¡Basta ya!- repitió con la misma rabia. -Basta ya, Vegeta...- bajó la voz al notar que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Estaban los dos frente a frente. Ella tensa y él en apariencia relajado, con sus brazos cruzados y manteniendo su mirada fría y altiva.

-¿Por qué tienes que seguir engañándote así, eh?- Ya estaba más que cansada de oír lo mismo. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que...?-

-¿Aceptar?- la interrumpió para al instante soltar un soplido corto con el que siempre daba a entender que aquello tenía su gracia. -Si te he soportado todo este tiempo era porque quería un heredero y ya me lo vas a dar, así que deja de inventar...-

-¡No es cierto!- le bramó ella no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. -¡No es cierto! ¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! ¡No lo es!-

Él frunció el ceño. Nunca la había visto así y quiso que todo aquello le diera igual. Había conseguido su otro fin y ahora no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿Por qué entonces estabas molesto con lo del implante, eh? ¿Por qué te dolió tanto?-

El príncipe bufó y apartó su mirada de ella contemplando el suelo y moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados. Bulma no entendía nada. La alzó para mirarla, aunque le molestaba que estuviera llorando enrabietada. -A nadie le gusta que le engañen.- trató de explicar. -Y menos a mí.-

-¡Pues deja de engañarte a ti mismo porque sé que...- al comprobar cómo él se daba la vuelta para dar por zanjada esa charla inútil le gritó: -¡Mírame!- le exigió fuera de sí. -¡Mírame a los ojos, condenado príncipe del demonio!-

Cuando él se giró con rabia, ésta desapareció al verla sollozar y le retornó la burla, una gran aliada para cuando algo le incomodaba. -¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bulma? ¿Que te miraba con alguna clase de sentimientos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres ver ahora?- le cuestionó volviendo a cruzar sus brazos. -Pues bien, esto es lo que soy, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins es esto, ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de ser tan imprudente.-

Si alguna vez creyó que con ella nunca sería tan cruel aunque atisbos y precedentes existían, que no mostraría su capa ruda de guerrero, con esa frase le derrumbó cualquier esperanza. -¡No!- volvió a bramar echándose sobre él y golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños. -¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no eres eso! ¡No lo eres! ¡No!- exclamaba una y otra vez pegándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se dejó golpear hasta que aquello empezó a molestarle en demasía. Le agarró de los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Si en un instante estaba convencido de que volvería a reírse de ella, fue tener contacto con sus pupilas humedecidas y entristecidas cuando se vio a sí mismo visiblemente enojado. Algo le crispó al verla tan cercana de nuevo. -¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!- le pidió queriendo apartar la vista de ella.

Bulma se revolvió y se soltó de su agarre. Se aferró a su cuello y un llanto ahogado fue lo único que él escuchaba. -No eres lo que dices,- comenzó a hablarle en un murmullo hondo y cercano, con esa proximidad tan suya, tan azul. -Eres mejor que...que todo eso, vas a ser padre de un hijo y yo voy a ser la madre, Vegeta, no...no hagas esto, no lo hagas.-

El príncipe hinchó su pecho cogiendo aire. Ya estaba bien de plegarias y reproches. -Soy lo que siempre he querido ser, solo necesito completarme, ser supersaiyajin, lo demás no me importa _absolutamente nada_.- Notó cómo ella paró de llorar en ese instante. -Ahora, suéltame.-

Lentamente, la peliazul se despegó de su sujeción. Lo miró a los ojos por última vez. Su mirada enrojecida por el llanto encerraba desprecio y compasión. Y algo más. Odio. El ingrediente necesario para Vegeta y que andaba buscando en esos ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Lo había logrado.

Bulma se giró y salió despacio y pausadamente de _su_ cámara de gravedad, la de él, la del Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

o-o-o-o

La segunda noche después de aquello volvió de entrenar en las montañas y ya no había cables desplegados por el suelo de la nave. Lo entendió. La cámara ya estaba lista para que él se la llevara.

Diligente, entró en el baño para darse una última ducha antes de salir de ponerla en funcionamiento. Le llamó la atención que sobre la mesa hubiera una nota escrita a mano. _En el segundo cajón tienes las cápsulas de alimentación. Te durarán un año_. No decía nada más. La miró con el ceño plegado tratando de dilucidar alguna idea más en aquella simple nota. No había nada más. La parquedad en ella ya evidenciaba muchas cosas.

Salió del baño y miró en el armario. Estaba repleto de ropa deportiva, la misma que él usaba desde que llegó a La Tierra por segunda vez, pero algo le llamó la atención. Un color azul que conocía bien le hizo fijarse en el extremo derecho del ropero. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Allí estaba su antiguo uniforme esperándole a que él se lo colocara. Lo sacó de la percha para creérselo. Era su uniforme azul, el propio de los guerreros saiyajins, el que usaban en los grandes momentos. Su preferido. Lo comenzó a tocar y el tacto era exactamente igual que los que él llevó en muchas otras ocasiones. -¿Pero cómo...?- Miró abajo queriendo saber cómo ella había podido hacer algo así y entonces atisbó sus botas. Se agachó. Sí, eran sus botas blancas, sus compañeras incansables, de las que colgaban unos guantes del mismo color y que escondían detrás su armadura nívea y oro.

Pero ella le odiaba, ¿cómo entonces hacía eso ahora por él? No quiso pensar más y se puso el uniforme. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Ahora sí estaba completamente preparado para ser supersaiyajin.

Se sentó sobre el sillón de control y pulsó los activadores de energía. Un sonido profundo emanó de las entrañas de la nave y activó el despegue. La cámara apagó las luces interiores y empezó a temblar. Él se puso de pie para controlar hasta el último detalle de esa fase. Todo parecía ir bien. Sonrió de nuevo al ver que lentamente, la nave despegaba. Ya estaba impaciente por centrarse solo en su causa primera. Volvía a su hogar, el Universo entero e inconmensurable. Allí seguro que lo conseguiría.

Se giró y miró por una de las ventanas redondas. Quería ver cómo se separaba por fin de ese planeta, al que no volvería si no se había convertido en superguerrero. Miró la casa, de la cual se alejaba lentamente y se llenaba del polvo que él estaba levantando con el despegue.

Y entonces la vio. Había salido al balcón a verlo irse. Hasta a esa distancia pudo sentir su rabia y su dolor. Estaba con su camisón blanco, el que tantas veces antes él le quitó, y cubierta por su bata roja y suave. Y ella también lo había visto.

Quitó la mirada y se volvió a sentar en su asiento. Pensativo, no notó que la velocidad aumentaba e igualmente la presión. La nave tembló aún más. Parecía que salir de esa atmósfera le estaba costando demasiado. Vegeta chistó para centrarse en los controladores, los cuales marcaban todo como correcto.

Cuando la cámara cesó en su temblor, él se soltó del cinturón de seguridad. Por fin había salido de allí. -Lo conseguí.-

o-o-o-o


	18. Capítulo 17

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 17

o-o-o-o

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"_

Bulma bajó la rampa sabiendo que había dejado ahí dentro no solo al padre de su futuro hijo si no también parte de sí misma. Mientras descendía lentamente y llegaba al césped trataba de analizar lo oído dentro de _su_ nave pero esa frase se reproducía constantemente en su mente haciendo que una punzada en su pecho le atravesara una y otra vez, tantas como podía escuchar la voz del saiya pronunciándola, acompañadas por un goteo incesante de lágrimas se despedían desde sus ojos azules.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

Entró en la casa sin encender las luces. Subió las escaleras y su ceño se fruncía en exageración queriendo que su mente ganara a su corazón. Tenía que pensar. Pensar y razonar mucho. Asimilar lo escuchado, aceptarlo y afrontarlo: Vegeta nunca sintió nada por ella. Nada. Ni siquiera pasión.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"_.

Si durante esa breve discusión quiso ablandar el corazón del guerrero, no lo consiguió. Y no había otra razón más que ese hombre no tenía otra cosa en su corazón además de rencor. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Eran todo imaginaciones maquinadas en su mente cegada por lo que sentía? ¿Definitivamente era eso? Se sentó en la cama y solo oía sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el llanto. Miró a su alrededor con la vista perdida entre la oscuridad plena de la casa. Nunca jamás se sintió tan sola.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

¿Qué podía pedirle? ¿Podía pedirle explicaciones? No. ¿Podía pedirle que se quedara? No. ¿Podía pedirle que no fuera así, que olvidara todo por lo que se supone que había pasado? No.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

Aún no había roto a llorar. Las lágrimas no cesaban pero no había estallado desde que salió de la nave y lo dejó con su ego, su pasado perenne y su vacío. -¿Qué voy a hacer?- murmuró entre la noche.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

Su entrecejo se plegaba y su respiración se aceleraba tanto como si estuviera corriendo. Creyó a sus ojos negros y fue lo peor que pudo hacerse a sí misma. De la barbilla caían lágrimas que se juntaban en el mentón cuando no les quedaba rostro por el que bajar. Sus ojos le habían engañado y ahora su corazón estaba pagando sus consecuencias.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

Se echó sobre la cama con la misma pausa con la que empezó sus movimientos desde que escuchó esa frase demoledora. En cuanto tocó la almohada con su cara y echó su cuerpo sobre el colchón creyó que iba a desintegrarse en mil pedazos de cristal. Y solo entonces rompió a llorar. No podía pensar. Ahora dejaría que saliera todo el odio que sentía por él. Quizá sin razón, o quizá con ella, pero nunca antes detestó tanto a alguien como en ese momento.

"_Soy lo que siempre he querido ser"._

o-o-o-o

Se despertó al día siguiente y le dolían todas las esquinas de su cuerpo. Una inmensa jaqueca le hizo destapar los ojos sin ningún apremio, con cuidado. Los abrió por fin y toda la soledad y los recuerdos de la noche pasada cayeron en aquella cama junto a ella. Sus vellos se erizaron y volvió a fruncir el ceño. -¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?- susurró mirando las sábanas blancas.

Incorporó todo su cuerpo sobre el suelo y se mareó. De nuevo, las náuseas. Corrió hacia el baño y se arrodilló con prisas frente al inodoro. Estaba embarazada y si debía eludir el sentimiento hacia Vegeta, esa realidad que pronto abultaría su tripa no había por dónde evadirla.

Se había enamorado de él pero tenía que evitar ese sentimiento. Jamás sería correspondido y por mucho que doliese, debía aceptarlo. Ahora tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer: tener a su hijo. Si por un instante pensó que aquello podía ablandar al guerrero, al momento la idea la desechó. -No se lo merece...- susurró entre una náusea y otra mientras se quitaba del rostro un resto de babas. Quiso volver a llorar pero ya tuvo suficiente con haber estado toda la noche sollozando hasta que el sueño le ganó la batalla al dolor. No. Bulma Brief no volvería a pasar por eso.

Le llamó la atención el dolor físico que sentía. No podría decir si era cosa del embarazo o en cambio, el pesar superó la barrera emocional y ahora era todo su cuerpo el que se quejaba. Sin embargo, podía situar con exactitud el núcleo de su desconsuelo: directamente en el corazón. Era extraño, pero ahora hasta podría decir que sentía el dolor de éste al bombear, como si le costara en demasía llevar a cabo tal acto porque parecía que había sido cruzado por un puñal. Era dolor físico justo en el corazón y se asustó. ¿Qué dimensiones había tomado su relación con Vegeta para que hasta cuando rompió con Yamcha, su novio de más de diez años, no le doliera de igual manera? Sí, sintió aflicción cuando aquello se terminó, pero no lo padeció en el corazón con tal crueldad. Frunció el ceño. -Solo él puede romper el corazón así...- pronunció en un susurro pensando en Vegeta. De nuevo, una náusea.

"Esto va a ser duro", se dijo a sí misma queriendo hacerse a la idea de lo que le venía encima. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. -Estoy embarazada de él...- dijo en alto tratando de asimilarlo. Había estado tan inmiscuida en sus pensamientos sobre cómo decírselo durante los días pasados que no había analizado con dedicación tal hecho. Estaba embarazada de Vegeta y, lo más importante, era un hijo buscado.

Miró al suelo recorriendo con rapidez cada una de las baldosas que lo poblaban. -¿Pero qué he estado haciendo?- preguntó al frío mármol a la vez que se incorporaba de pie en el baño. Imágenes de momentos pasados fueron pasando por su mente y, si hacía unos horas le hubieran hundido aún más, ahora le estaban sirviendo para afianzarse en un pensamiento: -¡Pero seré idiota!- gritó en soledad reprochándose a sí misma su comportamiento.

Fue alzar la mirada al frente y se topó con su imagen en el espejo. -¿Qué has estado haciendo, Bulma?- preguntó mirándose a sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inocente? Su impetuosidad se la había vuelto a jugar. Y esta vez, la mala jugada había sido un jaque en toda regla. Ella se conocía. Sabía de sus defectos y sus virtudes mejor que nadie en este mundo por mucho que los demás dijeran constantemente que era muy fácil de leer, entonces, ¿por qué había actuado así con él? ¿Por qué se había aferrado a la idea romántica del hombre oscuro al que el amor puede cambiar? Eso solo ocurre en historias ficticias para niñas bobas. Ella estaba allí, en su cuarto de baño remodelado porque él lo había destrozado. Estaba allí sola y embarazada porque se había dejado llevar por enésima vez en su vida. Estaba allí llorando por el mismo hombre bruto que le había _pedido_ un hijo y que ahora se iba a ir al espacio para perseguir la única razón de su vida. Estaba allí con el mismo camisón que él le quitó con extrema lentitud, cuando sus ojos sí mostraban algo. Deseo.

Entonces lo comprendió. Ése era el culpable. El deseo. El deseo removido por infinitos meses que nació en un momento indeterminado cuando él llegó a su casa y que creció en cada uno de sus encuentros, de sus discusiones, de sus tratos, de su amabilidad, de su intimidad y de sus miradas. Eso es lo único que podía decir sin ninguna duda que clamaban las pupilas de Vegeta. Deseo. Un deseo que la engañó, una atracción física que no iba más allá de la simple curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar el otro. No había complicidad. No había conocimiento mutuo el uno del otro. No había observaciones y provocaciones. Era el deseo disfrazado de oportunista, de timador, de truhán. Un deseo que los embaucó a los dos y que les hizo acercarse mutuamente en demasía. Un juego de seducción en el que, esta vez, ninguno ganaba y los dos perdían. Ella no recibiría nada de él y él sería padre de un hijo con ella. Las pérdidas y las carencias eran evidentes.

Tocó su barriga con una caricia. Sí, se habían acercado tanto que ahora tenía el hijo de Vegeta en sus entrañas. Bajó la vista hacia la tripa preguntándose qué sería de ella.

o-o-o-o

Los días que restaban hasta la partida de Vegeta, Bulma lo estuvo evitando. Tampoco es que fuera difícil. Él solo volvía de donde se hubiera ido por las noches, cuando ella dejaba de trabajar en la cámara de gravedad, preparándola para que él se la llevara. Sentía cuando el príncipe llegaba y la soledad y la tristeza volvían a su alma. Luchar contra esos sentimientos era una labor muy complicada teniéndolo tan cerca. Quiso que se fuera pronto y pudo terminar su trabajo en menos tiempo del estipulado.

El mismo día que terminó la batería de cargarse, mientras veía los _home robots_ terminaban de recoger los cables del suelo, la peliazul pasó por la nave buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Recorrió cada uno de sus escondrijos, esos que ella misma diseñó en el ordenador, donde fijó los tornillos, donde afianzó las tuercas y configuró todo un sistema único, el membrenal. Comprobó los mandos y no veía ningún fallo. Todo estaba preparado para su partida. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación del fondo y estaba vacía. No había nada en ella, tan solo los muebles y algunas toallas y ropa interior que usó en su primera reclusión allí. Fue hacia el laboratorio para coger las cápsulas de alimentación pero tenía que informarle sobre ellas. Desganada, le escribió una escueta nota y la dejó encima de la mesa.

Cuando abrió el armario para depositar allí la comida encapsulada lo vio igualmente vacío. Volvió sobre sus pasos y subió a la habitación del príncipe a por algo de ropa. Fue cuando se acordó de su regalo: el uniforme. Había pensado en dárselo el día de su cumpleaños pero con el cambio de circunstancias seguramente lo pasaría en el Universo, así que decidió dejárselo allí colgado. Cuando portaba con él hacia la nave se enfadó consigo misma otra vez. -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?- se cuestionó con desdén y pesadumbre. Por un momento lo pensó, solo por un segundo tuvo la tentación de volver sobre sus pasos y quemarlo, pero entonces él habría ganado. La habría cambiado y algo así, ese ínfimo gesto por su parte, iba en su código genético. Esa amabilidad que él nunca entendió no iba a hacerla desaparecer. Ella era amable y seguiría siéndolo. Nada de meterlo en una caja envuelta, ni siquiera una nota que le informara del detalle. Era solo eso, un detalle que igual le servía para hacer más cómodo su entrenamiento.

Sí que le costó dar con la aleación de materiales justa para confeccionarlo tal y como tenía entendido que era. Con la base de su antiguo uniforme negro, tan solo tendría que cambiar el color. Sin embargo, por todos los diablos, fue complicado ajustar unos simples parámetros textiles para que tuvieran las mismas propiedades que el roído por él y que no se desquitó en sus primeros meses allí. Lo dejó no a plena vista, si no al fondo del armario. Sin saber por qué, un arrebato de lástima la volvió a recorrer entera justo en ese momento. No quiso saber qué maldito pensamiento le tenía guardado ahora su célebre mente y salió de allí corriendo y dejando las luces encendidas. Justo antes de salir miró hacia atrás y se vio plantada allí, en la cámara de él, y vio lo que no encajaba, lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Y era ella misma. La barbilla le tembló pero decidió no correr. Ni llorar.

o-o-o-o

-¿Sí?-

-¡Bulma, pequeña!-

-Mamá...- soltó en un suspiro ahogado.

-¡Cielo!- exclamó la señora Brief feliz por fin de dar con su hija. -He estado llamando durante toda la semana pero parecía que estabas demasiado entretenida como para cogerle el teléfono a tu madre, ¿verdad?- La broma le surgió incluso mejor de lo que hubiera querido y comenzó a reírse esperando una réplica incisiva de su hija. Pero no escuchó nada.

-¿Hija, estás ahí?- El silencio era lo único que recibía como respuesta. -Querido, se ha roto el teléfono, no escucho a nuestra hija.- le hizo saber a su marido sentado a su lado encendiéndose uno de sus cigarrillos.

-Mamá...- escuchó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Fue escuchar esa manera de llamarla y retrocedió más de veinte años en el tiempo. Ese tono de voz solo lo usaba su hija cuando estaba pasando por un gran apuro. -¿Bulma? ¿qué te pasa, pequeña?- quiso saber con preocupación. El señor Brief, preocupado, levantó la vista de su cigarro dirigiéndola a su mujer.

-Estoy embarazada.-

-¡Pero hija! ¡Eso es maravilloso!- exclamó poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su marido que entendía la alegría de su mujer pero que sabía que ahí no acababan las noticias. -¡Vamos a ser abuelos!- y empezó a danzar por la cabaña.

-¿Hija?-

Era la voz de su padre, que había cogido el teléfono que su mujer había olvidado por la emoción sobre la cama. Y entonces Bulma no pudo aguantar el llanto.

-Llegamos en dos días.-

o-o-o-o

En cuanto abandonó La Tierra y la nave se adecuó a su nueva situación exterior, Vegeta se puso a entrenar. No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que convertirse en supersaiyajin y ya marcadas las nuevas coordenadas, subió la presión para poner a prueba a la cámara.

Un soplido corto de complacencia salió de su garganta. Había subido la gravedad a doscientos y ningún indicador sospechoso se encendió.

Antes, miró a su alrededor y por una de las ventanas. El planeta azul le despedía y se volvía más pequeño.

o-o-o-o

Abrió la puerta de la casa con energía. Pasó dentro seguida por el señor Brief, que dejaba las maletas en la entrada.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!- llamó a su hija quitándose el sombrero y las gafas de sol con rapidez. -Ya estamos aquí, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó en alto mirando a cada uno de los lados.

-Mamá...- escuchó desde lo alto de la escalera.

Alzó la vista y la vio. No hacía falta que le explicara nada. Ya a lo lejos desprendía todo el pesar que sentía y le llegaba a su madre, que la esperaba mientras su hija bajaba las escaleras con prisas, en forma de corazón roto. -Pequeña...- pronunció con pesar.

Saltó los dos últimos escalones y se abalanzó sobre su progenitora rompiendo a llorar tal y como lo había hecho durante los últimos días. -Se ha ido, se ha ido...- murmuraba entre sollozos.

-Ya, pequeña, ya, no te preocupes.- le repetía su madre para calmarla mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en su temblorosa espalda.

-Se ha ido, mamá...- iteraba Bulma apretándose contra su madre.

-Ya, hija, ya, no hagas un drama de todo esto...- le sugirió soltándola y agarrando su cara constreñida de tanto llanto.

-¿Que no haga un drama?- su hija se separó de ella enfadada. No podía creerse que una de las primeras cosas que su madre le hubiese dicho fuese ésa. ¿Que estaba haciendo un drama? El hombre del que se había enamorado se había marchado después de saber que ella estaba embarazada y ahora su madre le dice que no exagere. -¡Se ha ido al espacio, mamá! ¡Al espacio! Me ha dejado aquí sola y...-

-...Y embarazada, ¿no?- terminó la frase su madre. -¿No es un hecho maravilloso, eh?- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

La peliazul se lo pensó mirando al suelo un poco confundida: -Sí, lo es pero...-

-¡Ni peros ni nada, Bulma, por dios!- Su progenitora alzó los brazos denotando cansancio. -¡Vas a ser madre! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?-

-¿Eh?- la miró como si no comprendiera a dónde quería llegar su madre con eso.

-Anda, ven conmigo a la cocina, tengo ganas de tomar algo fresco y en el tren que hemos venido no había cafetería, ¡qué retraso!- Y la agarró de su brazo para dirigirla hacia el interior de la habitación preferida de todos los que habitaban allí.

El señor Brief les acompañó al interior manteniéndose en segundo plano.

o-o-o-o

Suspiraba agotado tras el esfuerzo. Posó las manos en sus rodillas y se sintió mareado. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas semiflexionadas y los brazos sobre ellas. No podía creérselo. Solo estaba a doscientos de presión sobre la gravedad y jamás se sintió tan pesado. Un día y las cosas empezaban a torcerse. -Maldita sea.- murmuró molesto. Había superado el doble en su últimas semanas en Chikyuu y ahora era prácticamente imposible pasar de la mitad. ¿Qué ocurría?

Incorporándose, decidió estudiar los mandos por si ellos pudieran explicarle a qué venía tal desbarajuste. -Rayos...- exclamó. Había tantos indicadores que no sabría explicar exactamente para qué servían cada uno de ellos, y lo peor era que todos parecían estar perfectamente.

Miró al exterior de la nave buscando alguna explicación. Todo parecía estar bien. Calmado. Como siempre fue el Universo. De repente, la nave empezó a temblar y las luces de emergencia se activaron. -¿Pero qué...?-

Se acercó de nuevo a los mandos y la luz de _peligro exterior_ no paraba de tintinear. Quiso buscar la razón pero no existía ninguna pista. -Bulma...- gruñó deseando poder bramarle a la culpable de aquel inminente desastre.

Retornó la vista al exterior y entonces pudo ver la causa de la sorpresa: una lluvia de meteoritos. -¡Maldita sea!- reiteró exaltado sentándose frente a los mandos y activando el piloto manual. No había pasado ni veinticuatro horas fuera y tenía que poner el práctica sus dotes de navegador, esos que dejó apartados hace ya una eternidad.

o-o-o-o

Los tres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. Bulma seguía con las lágrimas en los ojos aunque un poco expectante a lo que su madre pudiera decir sobre todo aquello. Cuando los vio llegar sintió que ya no estaba sola, pero ahora su progenitora, tal y como había podido percatarse por su primer contacto, no estaba para sus lamentos. La veía servir una jarra de té helado y coger tres vasos para acercarlos a su familia. No pudo evitar acordarse de la vez que le preparó té a Vegeta y se lo llevó a la nave. Un quejido le salió de dentro y empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Bien, deja de llorar y cuéntanoslo todo, querida, ¿qué ha pasado?- se sentó al lado de su hija mientras su padre se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Se ha ido, mamá, dijo que tenía que entrenar en el espacio.-

-Sí, eso ya lo hemos supuesto,- añadió su madre antes de beber tranquilamente de su vaso. -Lo que nos gustaría saber es qué ha pasado exactamente.-

-¿Todo?- Sabía que no se refería al sexo, centro de toda su curiosidad hasta hace bien poco. Su madre tenía un ademán que ella pocas veces había visto antes. Ni cuando se fue en busca de las Bolas de Dragón y volvió a casa había tenido esa pose de espera, de parecer como si estuviera al acecho de algún fallo en lo que va a ser escuchado para poder reprochárselo a su hija. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta del dolor que siente ahora?

-Todo, sí.- le espetó sin ningún atisbo de jovialidad.

-Pues...- Miró a su padre en busca de algún aliado. No conocía la razón, pero se sentía casi frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. ¿Pero es que nadie se estaba dando cuenta de que ella era la sufridora, la que había sido engañada, la que había sido abandonada y encima ahora estaba embarazada? El señor Brief estaba más atento a Tama, que había ido a saludarle. -Tuvimos una discusión en la que él me dijo que quería tener un hijo para llevárselo fuera con él y separarlo de mí.-

"Bien", se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que empezar por aquello para sentirse entendida por sus padres. Un dato como ése les haría ver que la discusión fue bastante fuerte. Pasaría por alto los insultos y los reproches porque a fin de cuentas ya les había informado de que el _intercambio de opiniones_ fue desproporcionado. Un detalle como que él quería un hijo para hacerlo un sanguinario espacial a su imagen y semejanza no podría pasarlo por alto.

Su madre volvió a beber del vaso y lo depositó con toda la calma sobre la mesa. -Eso es normal en el joven Vegeta, ¿no crees?-

-¿Eh?- Le era llamativo que, lo que parecía algo claramente negativo en el príncipe, su madre no le hubiera dado la mayor importancia. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Alguien como Vegeta quería a un primogénito para llevárselo al espacio, sí, era algo evidente incluso para ella, que ya lo supuso anteriormente. -¿Pero es que no te parece algo terrible, mamá?-

-Vamos, hija, eso es algo que ya habías deducido tú antes, ¿o es que me lo vas a negar?-

"Increíble", razonó Bulma para sí. Habían llegado sus padres y en contra de lo que ella había supuesto, no estaban muy por la labor de consolarla. Al menos su madre, porque su padre no parecía estar muy atento a la conversación. Incluso podía percibir tensión en el ambiente, y eso es algo que nunca antes notó con sus progenitores, siempre cuidadosos, comprensivos y extremadamente receptivos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- quiso saber la señora Brief. -Porque conociéndote, seguro que le dirías algo, ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto que le dije algo, mamá!- Se hartó de sentirse frente a un tribunal inquisidor. -¡Le dije que...- en este instante paró su argumentación. Iba a hacerles saber que le confesó que se cambió el implante de sitio pero aquello serviría para aumentar, por no decir basar, las sospechas de su madre. ¿Es que ella se había equivocado? ¿Es que el hecho de que él se fuera estaba de sobra justificado por aquello? "No, él se ha ido", se dijo para calmarse. Volvió a mirar a su padre que le devolvía la mirada con expectación. No podía engañarles a ellos también. Bajó el tono de voz para concentrarse: -Le dije que me cambié el implante de sitio pero que luego me lo quité porque sí quería un hijo con él.- En cuanto lo soltó, se sintió estúpida y avergonzada. -¡Pero él tenía pensado irse de todos modos!- Cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado.

Tras unos breves momentos de silencio, éste fue roto por la risa de su padre. Bulma la miró desconcertada y algo molesta. Volvió a centrarse en su madre, la cual parecía encantada al escuchar aquello.

-¡Habría que ver qué cara puso el orgulloso Vegeta al oír que le habías engañado con eso!- comentó su padre entre risas.

-¿Pero es que te parece divertido, papá?- le inquirió acentuando su enfado.

-Ay, hija, qué boba eres a veces...- acertó a decir su madre poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole mientras iba al frigorífico.

-¿Que yo soy boba?- Aquello no tenía sentido. -¡Quiere un hijo para llevárselo al espacio, me dice que se arrepiente de quererlo, le digo que estoy embarazada y a él le da igual! ¿Y yo soy la boba?- se volvió a sentar sin entender nada.

-Él volverá.- espetó la señora Brief desde la nevera. -No se fue porque le hubieras engañado, se fue porque es lo que tiene que hacer.-

-¡Ya sé que no se fue por mí!- quiso añadir la peliazul mientras cogía un dulce de la bandeja de la mesa. Le había vuelto el hambre, la misma que desapareció desde que el príncipe la dejó sola en aquella casa. Y también le había vuelto la energía. -Se ha ido porque cree que así llegará a ser supersaiyajin, pero no lo conseguirá mientras sea tan cerrado de mollera.-

Su padre afiló la risa al escuchar aquello. -Sí, es bastante cabezota, pero no sé quién es más de los dos.-

-¡Pero papá!-

-Ay, querida...- su madre suspiró volviendo a la mesa y portando unos refrescantes helados. -¿Es que no te das cuenta?- le preguntó con retórica.

-¿De qué?- Bulma ya se había zampado el pastel y ahora miraba con gula los helados que su madre había llevado a la mesa. Asió uno y lo mordió esperando que toda esa conversación cobrara algún sentido en su cabeza.

-Pues de que volverá y que cuando lo haga, seguramente sea padre.- comentó su progenitor a la vez que alzaba a Tama a su regazo desde el suelo. -Y de que eso cambia a cualquiera, incluso al joven Vegeta.- y añadió: -Mírame a mí, yo cambié, dejé la vieja furgoneta y el querer viajar por el mundo cuando tu madre me dijo que se había quedado embarazada.-

-Así es, querida, pero lo más importante no es eso...- dijo su madre sonriéndole.

-Lo más importante es que tú vas a ser madre.- interrumpió su padre para acabar la frase que ambos conocían.

Desde que decidieron abandonar la aldea tomaron la determinación de hacerle olvidar a su hija la pena que sentía por el príncipe. Era lo normal. No podían dejar que ella se sintiera destrozada por todo aquello. Tenía que reaccionar y afrontar la verdad: que iba a ser madre y que no podía sentirse mal por eso porque era una decisión que había tomado libremente. Y ahora tenía que aceptarla, llevar a cabo un proceso de maduración que les constaba por lo bien que conocían a su primogénita, sería duro. Sin embargo, era necesario. Bulma tenía que madurar, aceptar la realidad y, sobre todo, saber que nunca estaría sola.

-Exacto.- añadió su madre colocando bien los pasteles. -¡Y no empieces a comer todo lo que veas porque si no te vas a poner como el pez gordo del lago!- le regañó divertida.

"Voy a ser madre". Si ya antes se lo había dicho a sí misma, ahora la realidad le explotaba en la cara. "Voy a ser madre", se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Voy a ser madre...-

-De un niño que será todo un héroe.- murmuró su padre mientras acariciaba a Tama.

-Voy a ser madre...- iteraba la peliazul incesantemente mientras miraba a un punto muerto en la mesa. No había escuchado el comentario de su padre.

-¡Bulma, querida!- le llamó la atención su progenitora. -Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, hay que hacer muchas cosas antes de que ese niño nazca.- Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta directa a subir las escaleras.

-¿Eh?- Se puso de pie sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. -Sí, mamá.- fue lo único que contestó antes de empezar a andar hacia ella. Dio un paso y su padre la agarró del brazo. Volteó para mirarlo y él le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-Bulma...-

En cuanto vio a su padre con esa maravillosa sonrisa, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. -Oh, papá...- Y empezó a llorar de nuevo en su hombro.

-Tranquila, hija, todo va a ir bien.-

Fue sentir a su padre cerca y el llanto salió de nuevo despedido desde su corazón. -No, él nunca...-

La mandó callar manteniendo la sonrisa. -Tu madre tiene razón, vas a ser madre, eso es lo importante.-

-¡Bulma!- oyeron que exclamaba su madre desde el pie de la escalera. -¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

-No te preocupes por él, va a estar bien.-

Se separó del agarre irritada. -¡Yo no estoy preocupada por él!-

Su padre se rió ante esa afirmación. -Ve con tu madre, anda, ella siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer.- puso espacio entre los dos para sentenciar: -Y tú siempre serás mi pequeña, por muy madre que vayas a ser.-

Aquello le hizo volver a querer llorar. -¡Oh, papá!- y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos. Es verdad, iba a ser madre. Y había necesitado a sus padres para que empezara a asumirlo.

-¡Bulma!- volvió a gritar la pelirrubia perdiendo la paciencia.

Su hija gruñó y se separó de su progenitor. -¡Ya voy!-

o-o-o-o

Se duchó pensando aún en el problema que se le había planteado. La nave no respondía bien a la presión en el Universo y aún no entendía por qué. Bulma siempre había sido muy precisa en sus invenciones y se podía decir que aquella cámara de gravedad era su gran invento, así que ¿qué era lo que estaba fallando? ¿Por qué la gravedad no subía hasta su máximo? ¿era cosa de la batería? ¿Estaban mal los cálculos de la científica?

-Nunca puede hacer nada perfecto.- gruñó mientras salía de la ducha. Se puso su uniforme de combate y se miró al espejo. Cuando se lo colocó la primera vez le dio la impresión de volver a encontrar su esencia. Sonrió frente a su imagen dispuesto a solucionar el problema que se le había planteado nada más salir de La Tierra.

Buscó entre los cajones y por fin dio con el manual de instrucciones. Series de secuencias matemáticas se le plantaban delante y maldijo de nuevo a la peliazul. -Demasiado inteligente...- susurró estudiándolo. Cuando se lanzó al espacio la primera vez en una nave de iguales características, no tuvo ningún incidente grave además del propulsor y el descompensador de frenada. Ahora, con la cámara más perfeccionada, notaba que aquello tendría que estudiarlo con minuciosidad porque era lógico que a más prestaciones, más complicaciones, y eso solo significaba una cosa: menos tiempo para entrenar.

-Demonios...-

Soltó el manual con desgana sobre el control de mandos. Miró el reloj. Eran las once. Tenía que descansar porque la noche que abandonó Chikyuu se la pasó entrenando y ya llevaba más de un día sin dormir. El ansia por ser superguerrero no podía cegar su metodología de trabajo y descanso. Se echaría sobre la cama un rato para aclarar las ideas.

Se levantó de la silla y miró a su alrededor. Estaba allí, en _su_ nave, y además en medio del Universo en dirección a la Galaxia del Este, dura, ruda, de planetas áridos y seres difíciles. Perfecta para enmendar cualquier camino a un guerrero como él. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y algo le llamó la atención. Una cámara. La misma cámara de visión que él destrozó cuando no quería que _ella_ supiera lo que andaba haciendo ahí dentro. Ahora estaba arreglada y le enfocaba a él. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados sin comprenderlo del todo. ¿Lo estaría viendo en ese instante? Ella le odiaba pero aún así seguía presente de una manera u otra.

Volvió a observar lo que le rodeaba dentro de esas paredes oblicuas y maldijo por lo bajo. Todo aquello lo había hecho Bulma. No llevaba ni dos días fuera y _ella_ seguía allí en esencia. Y lo peor de todo es que seguiría y él no podía evitarlo.

Chistó y decidió no pensarlo mientras se quitaba el uniforme en dirección a la habitación y lo dejaba sobre la silla. Se tumbó en la cama y levantó la vista hacia el techo. Otra cámara. La miró durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ya he vuelto!- exclamó abriendo la puerta.

Su madre la llamó desde la cocina. -¡Estoy aquí!-

Bulma se dirigió hacia el interior y la vio danzando entre los home robots. -Pero mamá, ¿es que nunca aprenderás?- Pulsó el botón rojo de la computadora central y los androides volvieron a su habitáculo con diligencia.

-Ay, hija, es que de repente se pusieron como locos...- comentó su madre entre risas.

"_Oh, Vegeta, espera, los robots están locos_". La visión de ella y de Vegeta desnudos contra los mandos del ordenador central le vino a la mente y la desechó al instante meneando la cabeza hacia los lados. Recuerdos así no la ayudarían a llevar a cabo su cometido: odiarlo. O igual sí. Entrecerró los ojos al rememorar la frialdad del príncipe para con ella y el resto del mundo. Volvió en sí tras la pregunta de su madre:

-¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Maish?- cuestionó la pelirrubia colocándose bien el vestido tras la bandada de home robots disparados hacia su almacén.

-Que estoy de un mes y medio.- contestó abriendo la nevera. -Y que el bebé nacerá a principios de verano.-

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó juntando las palmas de sus manos la señora Brief. -Ya estoy viendo una niña revoloteando por el jardín, ¡hay que comprarle tantas cosas!-

-Mamá,- la llamó suspirando a la vez que se sentaba para comer uno de los deliciosos aperitivos que su madre había puesto sobre la mesa. -Es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebé.- comentó antes de morder un trozo de rosquilla.

-Sí, pero habrá que comprar la cuna para dormir y los pañales y prepararlo todo para cuando nazca, ¿no crees?- le preguntó su madre acercándose a ella.

-Aún es pronto para todo eso.- afirmó. Miró a la rosquilla y la soltó con desgana. Si por ella fuera, se comería todo lo que hubiese dentro de la nevera pero su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Lo había notado al ponerse uno de los vestidos del pasado invierno y comprobó que le estaba demasiado ajustado. Decidió en ese mismo instante cuidarse más que nunca, sin embargo se sorprendía siempre a sí misma con algo de comida entre las manos. "Parezco un saiyajin...", pensó para sí. Al momento, se apenó.

-Él volverá.- escuchó desde atrás.

Se giró y su madre le observaba con una mirada entre determinación y compasión. -Lo sé.- sentenció Bulma. -Tiene que derrotar a los androides.-

-Así es.- le dio la razón su madre. -Conocerá a su hijo y solo necesitaréis tiempo.-

¿Por qué su madre le hablaba así? ¿Por qué estaba tan convencida de que todo se iba a solucionar? Se pasó dos meses llorando por Yamcha y ellos no actuaron con tanta determinación entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí? Cuando sus padres llegaron y los vio tan decididos a que ella olvidara lo mal que lo había pasado con Vegeta, consiguieron lo que buscaban: que ella se animara. Y si aquello tenía que reconocerlo, no iba a pasar porque su madre le empujara a idear un plan para cambiar algo de ese hombre. Nadie mejor que ella sabía cómo era y la ilusión de su progenitora porque fuera distinto empezaba a molestarle. Vegeta no iba a cambiar. No lo había hecho con ella que ha sido la persona que más cerca de él había estado. De eso no había duda porque si no, su comportamiento con respecto a las caricias, el como eso le incomodaba especialmente, no se podía entender. No, no iba a pasar porque su madre creyera en un mundo de ficción.

-Conocerá a su hijo y se lo querrá llevar lejos de nosotros.- espetó la peliazul poniéndose de pie con desdén y acercándose a la ventana. Podría haber dicho _lejos de mí_ o_lejos de este planeta_ pero le salió _de nosotros_, insistiendo en que ellos también lo pasarían mal si algo así ocurriera. ¿Se estaba volviendo cruel, como una vez le dijo Yamcha? "No", recapacitó para sí. "Es necesario que mis padres también se den cuenta de la magnitud de ese problema ya que parece ser que no aceptan _lo que es Vegeta_". Miró a través del cristal. Siempre le apenaba no ver la cámara allí pero le servía para rememorar el daño que sentía.

-Ay, niña, no seas tonta.- le recriminó su madre a sus espaldas. Era curioso que le hubiera vuelto su actitud inocente, como si continuamente corrigiera el paso que Bulma había decidido tomar con respecto al príncipe. Si su hija se afirmaba con frases redundantes y que dejaban en evidencia las vicisitudes mentales y emocionales por las que estaba pasando, ella se volvía más feliz que nunca. Y si su primogénita se entristecía, ella sacaba el coraje suficiente para hacerle ver las cosas de otra manera.

-No soy tonta, mamá, lo que digo es cierto.- profirió sin dejar de mirar el hueco del jardín.

-Él no sabe lo que es ser padre y seguro que cuando vuelva de su entrenamiento y si el niño ha nacido ya...- en este punto suspiró mirando hacia el cielo con esperanza. -¿Tú crees que volverá antes o después del parto?-

La científica frunció el ceño. Eso no lo había pensado. ¿Cuándo volvería Vegeta? ¿Se convertiría en supersaiyajin después de que su bebé naciera? ¿Volvería solo antes de la batalla contra los androides? Para eso solo quedaba un año y medio, la mitad del tiempo que dijo aquel chico joven venido del futuro. "Entonces...", una pregunta le vino a la mente, "¿tan poco tiempo ha pasado?". Desde aquel día en el que Freezer fue derrotado por el chaval de pelo lila hasta ahora ella había roto su relación con Yamcha y había empezado su historia con Vegeta solo había transcurrido un año y medio.

"Yamcha...". La imagen de su ex novio ocupó su mente. ¿Qué sentía ahora por él? En todo el tiempo que estuvo con Vegeta no le pasó ni por un instante su relación con su ex novio. Ni siquiera para compararlos. Sí que lo hizo sexualmente después del primer encuentro de ese tipo con el príncipe pero lo consideró como algo natural, una simple comparación de amantes y en ese aspecto los dos eran bastante distintos. Ahora que se preguntaba lo que sentía por él no era si no por una necesidad puramente curiosa. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que por su antiguo amor ahora sentía una emoción extraña: cariño. Y no era normal que ese fuera el sentimiento después de lo que le hizo. "Pero qué rara soy...", se dijo para sí.

Su vida siempre había sido intensa, un cúmulo de emociones que discurrían a medida que las aventuras con sus amigos surgían y se disipaban para que otras aparecieran. Era solo una cría cuando se enamoró de Yamcha y ahora iba a tener un hijo de Vegeta, el príncipe arrogante que se alojó en su casa solo para esperar a que Goku volviera y así retarlo. Y no solo eso, si no que ahora lo odiaba después de haberse enamorado de él. -Es increíble...- murmuró admirando el jardín. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su vida siempre había sido un entramado de aventuras, sí, pero ninguna como la que le venía encima después de todo ese proceso.

-¿El qué, hija?- quiso saber su madre acercándosele.

-No, nada, mamá.- se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa pero al instante le vinieron las náuseas. -¡Ay!- gritó corriendo hacia el baño y apartando a la pelirrubia por el ímpetu desagradable que quería salir sin contención alguna.

-¡Hija!- su madre la siguió. -¿Necesitas algo?-

-Esto hará que sea más fácil odiarlo...- soltó por lo bajo aguantando una arcada.

-¿Quieres agua o...?- se lo pensó por un instante mientras le subía el pelo para que no se lo manchara. Su hija estaba sentada sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño, agarrada al inodoro y con cara de cansancio. -Yo no vomitaba tanto cuando estaba embarazada de ti.-

-¿Eh?- alzó la vista hacia su madre. -¿Quieres decir que no tenías náuseas ni por la mañana?-

-Sí, las náuseas mañaneras eran normales al principio pero no con tanta intensidad como tú, querida...- y quiso ponerle sentido a todo: -¡Claro que yo no estaba embarazada de un extraterrestre!- exclamó como si aquello fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Bulma arrugó la frente al darse cuenta de algo. Quiso hablarle a su madre pero otra náusea le vino de repente. -Ay, mamá, recuérdame que tengo que hacer una llamada a Chichí- Y volvió a vomitar para acto seguido hartarse de tan mal olor. -¡Maldito saiya!- gritó sintiendo que le volvían las náuseas.

o-o-o-o

Lo aceptó sin más. Tras haberle dado al manual de instrucciones más importancia de la debida, aceptó que si esa maldita máquina podía tomarle el pelo, su cuerpo no. Y su cuerpo, después de haber estado curtido bajo esa misma masa de metal durante tanto tiempo, le decía que estaba a una gravedad superior a las cuatrocientas cincuenta unidades. Eso era así por mucho que el indicador de presión marcara dos cientos. Y no había más vueltas que darle a la cuestión.

Había pasado una semana desde que abandonó Chikyuu. Decidió contar el tiempo por días terrestres anotándolo en el diario de la nave, uno de los avances que Bulma había diseñado. Así podría contabilizar con absoluta certeza el tiempo que iba a transcurrir y volver a La Tierra a expensas del doce de mayo, día que el chaval del futuro hizo que fijaran en su mente como el esperado por todos, por lo que cualquier cosa que él hubiera pasado en ese planeta azul cobrara sentido. Incluso el hecho de que Bulma se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Chistó saliendo de la ducha. De nuevo se acordaba de ella y eso no le gustaba. Cenó uno de los contenidos de las cápsulas mientras controlaba la lavadora de su traje. Sonrió. Mañana volvería a estar en perfectas condiciones para ponérselo y volver a su rutina. Y le estaba agradando esa rutina donde los protagonistas eran él y el inmenso Universo, con su absoluto silencio y nada alrededor. La nave cruzaba el espacio en dirección hacia el Este y si al principio dio problemas, ahora discurría con normalidad. En un mes llegaría a su destino: el anillo Ubeon.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo como esa máquina lavaba su uniforme haciéndolo girar lo mismo que su mente. ¿En qué situación se encontraría el Universo una vez que Freezer y toda su estirpe estaba por fin aniquilada? ¿Lo sabrían los _patriarcas_? ¿Se encontraría con una guerra por el poder y el dominio de todo el cosmos? En la anterior ocasión en la que estuvo en el espacio parecía que el caos era el reinante y que muchos desconocían la muerte del emperador, muerte que por otra parte no era cierta, sin embargo esta vez había transcurrido más tiempo de la certera muerte del dominador. Que el lagarto volviera Chikyuu con sed de venganza le sirvió para darse cuenta de varias cosas, evidentemente, pero la que a él tendría que importarle después de haber hecho trizas el planeta azul es que Freezer no estaba solo.

-Bah...- chistó poniéndose de pie. -Eso a mí no me interesa...- y mientras andaba hacia la cama concluyó con una sonrisa: -...Por ahora, claro.-

Se echó sobre su descanso tras vislumbrar en su mente posibles técnicas de combate. Había avanzado mucho, su cuerpo respondía mejor y lo que eran movimientos imposibles no hacía ni dos años, ahora era capaz de llevarlos a cabo. "Todo va bien", se dijo dejándose vencer por el sueño y mirando por unos segundos al reloj. Seguía siendo puntual. Marcaba las once de la noche. "Todo va bien".

o-o-o-o

Se tumbó sobre la cama después de una reconfortante ducha. Miró el reloj y éste marcaba las once de la noche. No entendía cómo podía dormir tanto. Hoy, en el laboratorio, se había vuelto a quedar dormida frente al ordenador y eso no era normal en ella ya que le apasionaba su trabajo.

Bulma había decidido centrarse en los estudios que se habían planteado ahora en la empresa el tiempo que estuvo en _otras labores_ en casa. Su padre no parecía disgustado por el trabajo realizado por ella durante su estancia en esa aldea del sur pero la peliazul no estaba conforme con varias cosas de las llevadas a cabo. Era su manera de castigarse por ser tan idiota el tiempo que estuvo con Vegeta. El doctor Maish y sus padres habían insistido en que los primeros tres meses tendría que descansar porque parecía que el bebé estaba gastándole todas las energías de una manera exagerada. Cuando escuchó esto de la boca del amigo de sus progenitores solo pudo sonreír con pesadumbre. "Igual que su padre", pensó en ese instante.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Estaba vacío. Acarició las sábanas donde antes se quedaba a veces _él_ dormido queriéndolo sentir de nuevo. Arrugó toda su cara al darse cuenta de la tontería.

-¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!- preguntó a la vez que se incorporaba con brusquedad. Miró de nuevo a su derecha y ocupó todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, guiándolo hacia justo el centro. "Así está mejor", se dijo sonriendo y disfrutando del espacio que tenía solo para ella. Únicamente para ella. Para Bulma Brief.

o-o-o-o

Echó otra vez un vistazo al _indicador de presión en el exterior _para cerciorarse. Seguía marcando quinientos sobre la gravedad de Chikyuu. "Bien, me servirá", dijo para sí decidido mientras se dirigía a la rampa que por fin se había desplegado.

Salió de la nave oteando el horizonte. Estaba contento porque había sido su primer aterrizaje y, pese a tener reticencias, había ido bien. De hecho, sorprendentemente bien.

Se movió un poco adecuando su cuerpo a la nueva circunstancia. No se había equivocado: la gravedad de doscientos dentro de la cámara estaba mal porque allí, a media tonelada de presión, su cuerpo sentía casi el mismo peso y el mismo dolor. Había estado un mes y medio dentro de la nave y ahora había ido a parar a donde quería: el planeta Obiseum, famoso por su atmósfera densa, desagradable y maloliente, tanto como sus habitantes, los _obis_.

Los _obis_ se caracterizaban por ser seres de inmensas proporciones, de piel grasienta, figura grotesca y desfigurada y, sobre todo, por destilar un olor pestilente. La razón por la que hacían eso era porque de sus poros salían disparados inmensas cantidades de un material que era fundamental para la fabricación de todo lo necesario en naves espaciales. Freezer hizo con ellos varias alianzas fundamentadas básicamente en dejar en paz al planeta a cambio de que le proporcionaran el componente. El lagarto creyó sin acierto que podría llevárselos a un lugar más cercano a su centro de operaciones y su imperio pero, al parecer, los _obis_ morían porque al igual que la atmósfera de su mundo se formaba de los gases expulsados por ellos, ellos le proporcionaban al aire lo requerido para que surgiera un proceso extraño en el ambiente y pudieran subsistir, es decir, que los habitantes y la atmósfera se retroalimentaban mutuamente. Además, esos seres repugnantes eran tremendamente glotones y solo se alimentaban de los bichos que habitaban únicamente en aquel tremebundo planeta.

Recordó cómo Freezer le mandaba a aquel repugnante mundo con los tratados de cooperación intergaláctica para entregárselos a los gobernantes y de cómo disfrutaba después con las indicaciones que le daba Vegeta acerca del sufrimiento por el que pasaron él y sus subalternos no solo por el nauseabundo ambiente que apenas te dejaba respirar, si no por la tremenda presión que tenían que soportar y que hacía que solo un par de pasos fuera un auténtico martirio. Es por eso que siempre dejaban sus naves justo en las inmediaciones del palacio presidencial. Y es que los obis, en contra de lo que pueda parecer, confían en las decisiones de sus pueblos y todas las que inmiscuían grandes responsabilidades para con sus ciudadanos las tomaban entre todos mediante votos individuales. Eran pocos habitantes en ese planeta y a Vegeta siempre le llamó la atención que pese a la apariencia de torpes y pasmados por esos ojos grandes y saltones que protagonizaban sus rostros cobrizos y grasientos, fuesen seres tremendamente racionales.

Él, por supuesto, no le dio jamás el gusto a Freezer de quejarse por sus escasas incursiones en Obiseum pero para el lagarto no era complicado imaginarse las calamidades por las que los saiyas tuvieron que pasar en aquel planeta pues él mismo se había personado más de una vez debido a la relevancia de los tratados y si el Príncipe no mostraba un ápice de su disgusto, Nappa y Radditz no podían evitar aparecer exhaustos por el esfuerzo pese al largo tiempo para recuperarse en el viaje de vuelta al núcleo imperial.

-Qué asco...- masculló entre dientes mientras se adentraba en esa inmensidad amarilla. Había ido allí por una razón y no había tiempo que perder. Decidió no volar ya que podría ser descubierto y ahora no le convenía porque podrían dar con la cámara de gravedad y destruirla. Decidió dirigirse al sur, donde el ambiente se comprimía aún más, donde sería más difícil la lucha, y donde buscaría algún oriundodispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

o-o-o-o

-Bien, Bulma, ahora quiero que respires antes de ponerte esta crema fría en tu barriga, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Doctor Maish, verás, es que necesito decirte algo antes de que pueda ver cualquier cosa que te...- paró por un momento para centrarse en lo que quería darle a entender. Llevaba todo el día pensando en cómo hacerle saber al amigo de sus padres que si veía algo que estaba fuera de sus esquemas como hijo de un humano terrícola, no iba a ser porque iban las cosas mal si no porque ese bebé no era del todo humano. -Bueno, que te parezca _distinto_.- acertó a proferir.

-¿Distinto?- quiso saber el médico alzando la vista mientras le colocaba el gel. Ese _distinto_ le sonó a un eufemismo pidiendo discreción y no iba a fallarles ahora a sus grandes amigos. -No te preocupes, pequeña, tienes mi silencio pero tenemos que saber si el feto está bien de todos modos, ¿verdad?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa a la vez que le ponía la crema. -Y además hasta igual damos con el sexo del pequeño ahora que estás casi de cuatro meses.-

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa. -Sí, claro.- le contestó. -¡Vaya!- exclamó al sentir sobre su piel abultada el frío. -Sí que está helada.-

-¿Te molesta?-

-No, es solo que está realmente fría.- respondió la peliazul subiendo aún más su camiseta y tratando de ver cómo el doctor le posicionaba el visor de la ecografía.

-Bien, aquí está tu hijo, ¿lo ves?-

La científica levantó sus ojos hacia el monitor de la máquina que tenía al lado de la camilla. Y fue la primera vez que pudo ver a su bebé.

-Mira, está de perfil.- comenzó a explicarse el doctor Maish. -Aquí tienes la cabeza, los pies y los brazos que por lo que parece los tiene pegados al pecho...- soltó una carcajada fina. -Es como si fuera un luchador esperando para pegar a su contrincante, ¿verdad?-

Bulma sonrió con pesar tratando de ser empática. Si al principio solo veía manchas ahora podía vislumbrar bien sus pies y sus brazos, tal y como le había dicho el médico. Podía ver la silueta de su perfil y admirar todo su cuerpo casi con exacta precisión. Sí, era cierto, parecía que estaba en posición de combate. Como su padre.

-¿Bulma?- el doctor Maish quiso llamar su atención. -Bulma, ¿estás bien?-

Tenía dentro de sí al hijo de Vegeta. Y empezaba a dar ya atisbos de querer ser igual que el condenado príncipe. Se enfadó: -Sí, claro, perfectamente, ¿y podemos saber si es niño o niña?-

El médico le sonrió. -Pues...a ver si provocando un poco su movimiento hacia el frente...- presionó la tripa de la hija de sus mejores amigos para vislumbrar bien el género. -Sin duda, es un niño.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Has dicho niño?- escucharon desde la puerta.

Los dos se giraron para mirar a quien ya suponían que era el invitado sorpresa. -¡Mamá!- chilló Bulma. -¡Te dije que esperaras fuera, que quería hacerlo yo sola!-

Su madre desoyó su petición y se aproximó . -¿Has dicho niño, Maish?- reiteró mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-Pues sí.- contestó el doctor. -Sin duda es un niño.-

-¡Oooohhh!- exclamó su madre aplaudiendo. -¡Un niño fuerte y guapo! ¡Como Vegeta, querida! ¡Ya verás tu padre qué feliz se va a poner!-

-¡Mamá!- la volvió a llamar. -¿Quieres salir?-

-¡Un niño! ¡Un niño!- su progenitora empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la consulta sin parar de aplaudir. -¡Un niño! ¡Un niño! ¡Un niño!-

El doctor Maish solo pudo reír con ganas mientra volvía la vista hacia el monitor y la peliazul bufaba desesperada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Sal de...!-

-Un momento...- pronunció Maish acercándose a la pantalla.

La señora Brief paró en sus saltos de golpe y Bulma cayó al instante.

-¿Qué es esto?- y señaló una protuberancia que le salía al feto al final de la espalda. -¿Es una...?-

Los tres se pegaron a la máquina.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Algo va mal?- quiso saber con congoja la pelirrubia.

Bulma apretó los ojos al ser la primera en darse cuenta. Lo que se temía aparecía frente a sus narices.

-¿Es una cola?- cuestionó el médico entrecerrando los párpados para observar bien.

-¿Una cola?- preguntó desconcertada la señora Brief. -¿No será...?-

Su hija no la dejó acabar porque ya sabía por donde iba su madre. -No, mamá, eso ya nos ha dicho el doctor Maish que siguen teniéndolo delante.- Y se centró en su médico que seguía estudiando esa anomalía. -Verá, Maish...-

El médico no le dejó acabar. -Bueno, parece que ese hombre que teníais en vuestra casa era de una especie extraña con cola, ¿no?- les soltó de golpe.

Las dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. -¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Éste es su hijo, y él es un extraterrestre de una especie extraña que resulta que tienen cola, pero no os preocupéis, todo queda en familia y vosotras formáis parte de la mía.- lo pronunció rápido y con mucha seguridad.

Fue la señora Brief la que reaccionó primera. Se abalanzó contra él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. -¡Oh, Maish! ¡Siempre fuiste un cielo!- exclamó muy convencida de que lo que había dicho el doctor era cierto.

Bulma no salía de su asombro: -¿Pero cómo sabes tú...?-

Tampoco la dejó acabar en esta ocasión: -No fue difícil saber mientras yo trataba de curarlo que ese hombre es muy importante para ti, pequeña, no me dejaste en paz ni un segundo.- profirió entre risas y aún avergonzado del abrazo de la mujer de su mejor amigo.

-Está enamorada de él.- espetó su madre mirando orgullosa a su hija.

-Y seguro que él de ti, Bulma, con esos ojos no habrá joven que se te resista, ¿verdad?-

La peliazul no salía de su asombro. El doctor Maish le había dicho que su bebé iba a ser un niño, que tenía cola, que sabía quién era el padre y que ese padre tenía que ser extraterrestre. Y además que en el tiempo en el que él le curó aquellas heridas tan importantes después de la explosión de la cámara ya podía ver claro que ella estaba colada por _ese hombre_. Tuvo que hacer cálculos para recordar que en esa fecha ella aún estaba con Yamcha. Frunció el ceño al acordarse.

-Sí, él está enamorado también,- Esa afirmación de su madre hizo que volviera de sus lucubraciones. -Hacen una pareja tan bonita, Maish, tienes que verlos, se llevan muy mal pero luego se reconcilian, se nota que los dos...-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Bulma con los ojos llorosos e inyectados en furia. Si había pasado por todas las insinuaciones de su madre desde que volvieron de su viaje, si había tenido que soportar que ella le llevase la contraria continuamente porque al momento se daba cuenta de que tenía razón y de que solo lo hacía para animarla, por ahí no pasaría. No. No iba a pasar porque su progenitora afirmara que Vegeta estaba enamorado de ella. Ahí no pudo soportarlo y le gritó con un tono helador. -No vuelvas a decir eso...- le pedió aguantando el llanto. Y apartó la mirada para fijarla en la pantalla donde podía ver perfectamente a su hijo bostezar.

El doctor Maish rompió el hielo del ambiente tenso que se había creado de la nada. -¿Ves? Está bostezando.-

La científica sonrió: -Sí, es increíble, ¿verdad?-

El médico empezó a explicarle que todo iba bien en el feto pero la señora Brief no oyó nada más después del grito desesperado de su hija. Miró a su primogénita con pesadumbre. Él estaba enamorado de ella, Vegeta estaba enamorado de su hija y ninguno de los dos lo sabían. "El amor es extraño", pensó para sí la pelirrubia. "Pero yo confío en ti, pequeña". Se acercó a su hija y le acarició la mano. Bulma le devolvió la caricia cogiendo la mano de su madre con fuerza mientras no apartaba la vista del monitor. Su progenitora le sonrió mirando el agarre. "Tranquila, querida, nunca estarás sola", quería decir con ese gesto.

El doctor Maish siguió con sus explicaciones exento de darse cuenta del enlace de las dos mujeres.

La peliazul giró su cuello para mirar a su madre y apretó el agarre de las manos. Le sonrió. "Lo sé", pareció afirmar con los ojos.

o-o-o-o

Los _obis_ no eran grandes luchadores debido a que se podrían definir simplemente como masas amarillas y hediondas, pero pese a no gozar apenas de movimiento, la rotundidad y forma de expulsar el material al príncipe le servirían para probar sus avances ya que si obviamente les faltaba velocidad para moverse, era a la hora de expulsar ese material tan preciado cuando se podría decir que hasta eran extremadamente veloces, haciendo que ese brote ardiente de lava incandescente que supuraban de sus poros fuera una de las cosas más peligrosas que Vegeta había visto en sus viajes y conquistas. Y él necesitaba justo eso: espacio abierto y un enemigo táctil con el que poder enfrentarse, lo único que le faltaba en Chikyuu.

Caminó por su paisaje árido y plano. Vislumbró un poblado típico _obi_: casas pequeñas formadas en las escasas y bajas colinas que ellos mismos construían en forma de cueva a los pies de la baja montaña. Se acercó sigiloso y afiló su vista saiyajin para estudiar la situación. No parecía que había mucho movimiento y aquello le puso aún más alerta. Pese a ser pocos en ese planeta, era extraño que un poblado de la periferia exterior y alejado del centro de operaciones de ese mundo estuviera tan poblado y diese a la vez la impresión de poca actividad.

Vio a cuatro tipos vestidos con el usual traje de guerreros _obis_ andando tranquilamente en las afueras del poblado y los siguió durante unos minutos. Eran perfectos para probarse a sí mismo. En cuanto se puso frente a ellos estos se sorprendieron de ver allí a un forastero y además con apariencia de calmado, como si no le costase respirar su difícil ambiente por todos conocido.

Se pusieron en guardia y exclamaron algo en lengua _obi_.

Vegeta chistó aburrido. Había olvidado que ese planeta tenía su propio idioma basado en sonidos guturales que se mezclaban con los asquerosos procedentes de los poros, por lo que necesitaría un _scooter_ para poder entenderlos. Pero no había ido a hablar. Esos _obis_ eran el número perfecto para comprobar sus avances en los más de dos años que habían transcurridos desde que dejó su vida de mercenario y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para cerciorarse de que tanto esfuerzo había merecido la pena, que tanta espera, lucha y paciencia no tenía que tirarlos a la basura, que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca y que ganará a cualquier monstruo que se le ponga por delante.

No les contestó. Simplemente les sonrió y alzó el vuelo lentamente hacia arriba. Solo unos metros, lo suficiente para que se asustaran al ver cómo un extranjero desafiaba la terrible gravedad de ese planeta.

Los _obis_ lo miraron estupefactos y volvieron a exclamar algo incomprendible a oídos de Vegeta. No le importó. Sus caras lo decían todo. Sonrió aún más al notar el miedo en sus miradas y por un instante le encantó ese lugar. No se lo pensó y atacó la tierra que estaba a los pies de los soldados. No quería matarlos aún porque primero quería corroborar su rapidez en cielo abierto y esquivar sus ataques.

Los reclutas gritaron y comenzaron a atacarle desde el suelo expulsando con intensidad grandes y rápidas masas incandescentes. Vegeta comenzó a evitarlos en el aire a una velocidad pasmosa, casi imperceptible para ellos que optaron por juntarse los unos con los otros. El príncipe entendió que lo que estaban llevando a cabo era una táctica bélica muy común, propia de los que se unen en grupo porque saben que en breve serán atacados. Y así hizo, atacarles cuando ya se hartó de tanto esquivo. En velocidad aérea había avanzado mucho y ahora tenía que probar otras cosas.

Disparó un rayo de ki justo en el centro de la unión y los soldados cayeron desperdigados por la tierra y se revolvieron para devolverles el ataque. Todos menos uno, el que había recibido de pleno el impacto y yacía bocabajo sobre el suelo.

Se felicitó a sí mismo por ser tan rápido. Quedaban tres.

Se centró en uno, el que parecía más débil para así provocar a los sobrantes que ya supuraban hacia el cielo ingentes cantidades de lava esperando que alguna le diera a aquel hostil. Solo con un leve disparo de ki éste cayó derrotado. Posó sus pies en el suelo y desde allí probó sus cualidades sobre tierra firme. Evitó todas las acometidas sin tener que alzar el vuelo y se fue acercando peligrosamente al más indefenso. Como esperó, los reclutas se posicionaron frente al más débil para defenderlo. "Estúpida compasión", pensó para sí mientras probaba la tercera parte de su estudiado plan: atacar a la vez que eludía los embistes ya menos veloces de los dos _obis_ que quedaban en pie.

Sabía que lo más difícil estaría sin duda en acercarse a ellos lo máximo posible. Se asombró a sí mismo cuando antes de tres segundos ya estaba frente a uno de ellos, el cual paró sus embestidas y lo miró entre el desconcierto y el horror. Le sonrió y se agachó para propinarle un puñetazo en su tripa saliente que hizo que sus ojos se inyectaran en sangre y gimiera justo antes de caer de boca al suelo.

Ahora solo quedaba uno. Se giró lentamente hacia él y pensó en seguir retándolo, sin embargo ya había comprobado con creces que sus avances eran más que notables y que aquello sería innecesario. El _obi_, que lo miraba con horror mientras el príncipe se aproximaba a él, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia sus compañeros en el suelo y al saber cuál era su destino hizo algo para lo que Vegeta no estaba preparado: abrió sus fofos brazos en cruz, se arrodilló y gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que el saiya tuvo que taparse los oídos. El _obi_ empezó a brillar y su cuerpo creció convulsionándose a medida que los alaridos aumentaban. Y de repente, explotó.

Una secreción pastosa y maloliente le llegó al príncipe manchándole su valioso uniforme. Se miró disgustado. -¿Pero qué...?- No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. "¿Se acaba de suicidar?", se preguntó mientras trataba de apartar de su vestimenta la mucosidad. -¡Estúpido moco!- exclamó a la vez que comenzaba a alejarse de la batalla. -¡Qué asco!-

No tenía constancia de que los _obis_ pudieran hacer eso. De reojo miró los restos del soldado suicida y aunque tenía que reconocer que había que tener coraje para realizar tal acto, en esencia absurdo, el _obi_ no había hecho nada honroso pues no había conseguido derrotar a su rival, o sea, a él. Simplemente se había inmolado para no darle al contrario el placer de su muerte. Sin embargo razonaba que no podía fiarse de ellos y que analizaría la flema en la nave para ver si contenía alguna trampa.

Sin bajar la guardia aún, oyó un quejido desde el suelo. Volteó y se puso aún más alerta. Sobre la tierra, el recluta que había caído segundo se movía torpemente para incorporarse. Sonrió. -¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un valiente?- se acercó a él y le pisó la espalda.

El _obi_ se retorció del dolor y Vegeta acentuó su sonrisa. Decidió que ya tenía suficiente y antes de matarlo con un minúsculo rayo de ki el soldado sacó de su carcasa un objeto metálico y lo soltó en el suelo con un hondo y leve rugido.

Un _scooter._

El príncipe lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Eso quería decir que el _obi_ quería hablar con él antes de dar por finalizada su vida. Igual podría sonsacarle información antes de aniquilarlo ya que había algunas cosas de las vistas que no encajaban muy bien. Oteó el paisaje y vio que del poblado salían los habitantes de sus casas alarmados por el grito del suicida. Tendría que darse prisa porque no quería perder más tiempo matando pueblerinos. Ya se había demostrado a sí mismo lo suficiente y además estaba seguro de que los que se aproximaban no eran soldados. Se colocó el _scooter_ y esperó a que el _obi_ hablara.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moribundo alzando un poco la cabeza hacia él y poder observarlo.

-Soy el que te va a matar.- contestó con desdén justo antes de volver a sonreír. -¿O es que no te habías dado cuenta?- No estaba dispuesto a dar su identidad a un cualquiera. No tenía constancia de la situación en el Universo y creyó que de algo así se enteraría el resto de los habitantes del cosmos en su debido momento. Además, nadie le aseguraba que no hubiese sido grabado su ataque y pudieran reconocerlo ya que, obviamente, ese soldado moriría y no podría contarle a nadie nada.

-Eres el Príncipe Vegeta, ¿verdad?-

Plegó su frente en desconfianza. ¿Cómo sabía ese moribundo que el que tenía frente a él era el heredero al trono de Vegetasei? No recordaba haberlo visto antes y él siempre presumía de tener buena memoria, fundamental para la supervivencia de cualquier guerrero. Prefirió ir al núcleo de sus dudas: -Dime una cosa, soldado, ¿cómo es que hay tantos habitantes en las afueras de la ciudad?- cuestionó desestimando la pregunta y retornando la vista hacia los lentos aldeanos que se encaminaban hacia ellos.

Escuchó la risa ahogada del soldado. Éste profirió entre quejidos: -Sí, lo eres, te conozco de tus visitas a palacio.-

Eso no era lo que esperaba como respuesta. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio más cerca a los pueblerinos, que habían aumentado en cantidad. "Una suerte para ellos que sean tan lentos". Apretó con más fuerza la espalda del guerrero con su bota. -Contesta.- le ordenó.

El recluta se retorció del dolor bajo su pie. Tras respirar hondo varias veces y que Vegeta aflojase su pisada, pudo tomar aire para responder. -No tenemos pedidos del imperio de Freezer y nuestro planeta está en quiebra, no hay dinero y muchos...- paró para coger aire de nuevo. -...incluso soldados sin trabajo, nos hemos visto forzados a abandonar nuestras casas en la ciudad y trasladarnos aquí.-

Lo que suponía. El imperio empieza a desmoronarse. -¿No sabéis por qué Freezer ya no requiere vuestros servicios?-

-¿Y no lo sabes tú siendo uno de ellos?-

Aquello tuvo su gracia. -¿Te vas a poner impertinente justo antes de saludar a la muerte?- cuestionó con burla. -Yo ya no trabajo a las órdenes de nadie.- contestó orgulloso.

El _obi_ hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y mirar a los ojos a su atacador. -Hemos tratado de contactar con sus tropas pero no...- arrugó la cara por el dolor y volvió a concentrarse en su respuesta: -No contestan a nuestros mensajes, cuando te vimos pensamos que te había mandado él pero entonces empezaste a atacarnos.-

-Bien.- No quería saber más. Se alejó para dispararle y así terminar con su agonía.

-¿Por qué?- gritó el soldado viendo lo que le acechaba.

Lo entendió. Quería saber la razón de su ataque, el porqué había ido a su planeta si ellos siempre fueron amables con cualquier esbirro de Freezer. -Eso no te importa.- contestó con desdén. Tras pensárselo un instante, oteó el horizonte en busca de los pueblerinos, que avanzaban con mucha parsimonia. "¿¡Pero cómo se puede ser tan lento!", se preguntó para sí dándose cuenta de lo absurdo del momento y levantando una ceja. -Solo estaba entrenando, soldado, entreno para vencer al que acabó con Freezer.-

El _obi _quiso asimilar que aquel hombre hostil solo les había atacado para ejercitarse, que ése y solo ese había sido su plan, pero un dato le sonó más estruendoso que el otro: -¿El emperador ha muerto?-

Los ojos aún más salidos del _obi_ le dieron a entender que aquella era una noticia que no se la esperaba. -Así es, y ya está bien de tanta charla.- se volvió a separar de él para matarlo de una vez por todas.

-¡No me mates!- exclamó desesperado el soldado.

Vegeta abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ese hombre le acababa de pedir que no lo matara. Los volvió a cerrar complacido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase que le sonó a gloria. Inhaló aire hondamente y sí, pudo oler el miedo, ese aliado suyo en tantas batallas y victorias y que no había podido disfrutar hasta ahora debido a la intensidad del combate.

El recluta aprovechó ese momento de tensa espera para ofrecerle un acuerdo: -Si prometes no matarme, te diré el mejor lugar en toda la Galaxia para un guerrero.-

Un soplido corto de duda le surgió al príncipe de la garganta. -¿Un lugar para qué?-

-Para perfeccionarte como luchador, de ahí sales muerto o mucho más fuerte que cuando llegaste, es lo que quieres, ¿no?- ya se había dado la vuelta y miraba a su oponente con temor y esperanza. -Quieres vengar a tu emperador.-

Solo de pensar que ese hombre moribundo había malinterpretado sus palabras le entraron ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y hacer su agonía más lenta. Se contuvo: -No te equivoques, soldado, no es ése mi plan.-

-Pero quieres entrenarte, ¿no es así?- quiso saber tratando de volver sobre sus pasos. De todos era de sobra conocida la leyenda de los saiyajins, poderosos guerreros obcecados con la guerra y con la perfecta batalla. La lucha y el ser superiores les obsesionaba y si bien no entendía el motivo de tal respuesta, sí que vio un resquicio de esperanza para salvar su vida. Por la contestación del saiya supo que no quería vengar la muerte de Freezer, si no simplemente enfrentarse al que lo venció. -Te diré el sitio más propicio para ello que existe en toda la Galaxia del Este y lo más seguro en todo el Universo.- y concluyó: -Pero no me mates, por favor.-

Vegeta miró al suelo pensativo. La Galaxia del Este era la más recóndita, inhóspita y peligrosa de la que se tenía conocimiento y por eso él había decidido dirigirse a ella para su preparación. Ese soldado _obi_, de una de las razas más asquerosas y a la vez sabias que conocía, le prometía darle los datos de un enclave propicio para su entrenamiento, seguramente el más cruel de todos, justo lo que necesitaba para ponerse al límite.

Lo tenía asimilado. O volvía convertido en supersaiyajin a La Tierra o moriría a manos de ellos o de Kakarotto porque sin lograr ser un superguerrero, difícil por no decir imposible sería acabar con todos ellos. Era su última oportunidad.

Al instante se dio cuenta de algo: ese recluta le estaba ofreciendo un trato. Y él ahora era libre para poder aceptarlo o no. Sonrió al recordar los únicos tratos que había llevado a cabo en su vida. Y no fueron con un guerrero.

-De acuerdo.- terminó por aceptar. -Dime dónde está ese lugar.-

El recluta contestó rápidamente: -Es más hacia el Este, pasada la estrella de Uonix, tendrás que seguir una ristra de planetas en serie, al final de ellos te encontrarás con el Valle de la Guerra.-

-¿El Valle de la Guerra?- preguntó sin entender ese nombre tan llamativo.

-Sí, allí verás planetas que parecen en constante lucha porque chocan unos con otros, es como si el orden planetario y las leyes físicas allí no sirvieran de nada, príncipe Vegeta.- exclamó un poco emocionado. -Llueven asteroides y meteoritos por todos lados, es un sitio demasiado peligroso, allí mandan a los condenados a muerte de Obiseum.- Al ver la mirada contenta de su adversario, sentenció: -Y por supuesto, nunca salen con vida.- Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese príncipe asesino fuera para allá y perdiese la suya justamente.

Vegeta no pudo evitar que aquella alusión al _orden_ le llevara a hacer una comparación ya que él también buscaba lo mismo, aunque en su causa ese término cobraba mucho más interés. Se incorporó después de haber estado inclinado sobre el recluta. -Entendido.- pronunció solemne a la vez que retornaba su vista hacia los aldeanos. Parecía que por fin habían avanzado y ya le restaban pocos cientos de metros.

-¿No me vas a matar?- le preguntó el soldado viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó el príncipe sin girarse y observando el _scouter._ Era posible que lo tuviera que usar más adelante. Al instante cayó en la interrogación del _obi_: -Ah, sí.- le contestó para acto seguido no dudarlo: alargó la mano y le disparó un _energy ha _sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a su víctima.

Mientras las rocas se impregnaban de las entrañas pesadas y pestilentas del oriundo, Vegeta se preguntaba con una mueca evidente de repulsión si el rastreador portátil habría sufrido un desperfecto y si le contagiaría algún parásito natural del planeta. Escuchó sus botas chapotear, miró hacia el suelo y hasta allí le habían llegado las vísceras del soldado.

-Qué asco.- protestó a la vez que pensaba en que lo primero que haría al llegar a la nave sería limpiar el uniforme.

o-o-o-o

-¡Mira mamá!- exclamó la peliazul contenta y ajustando su blusa al cuerpo.

Su madre sacó su cabeza de entre las flores para hacer lo mandado. -¡Hija! ¡Ya tienes barriga!-

-¡Sí! Ya era hora con cuatro meses, ¿no crees?- espetó contenta Bulma. -Hasta he aceptado ponerme una blusa premamá, una de las que me compraste hace tiempo, ¿te acuerdas?-

Por supuesto que no se acordaba. Se acercó a su primogénita para acariciar su tripa. -Claro que me acuerdo, cielo, y te sienta muy bien.- y añadió alzando el tono hasta agudizarlo. -¡Ay! ¡Qué precioso bebé va a salir de ahí!- y siguió hablándole a la barriga de su hija que se dejó encantada: -¿Verdad, bebé? ¿Verdad que vas a ser guapo como tus padres?-

-Por supuesto que sí, va a ser fuerte como su padre y guapo como su madre.- y rió con ganas, con una risa de las que hacía tiempo no deleitaba a su progenitora, que alzó la mirada hacia su hija.

-Estás de buen humor, ¿eh?- le alentó irguiéndose frente a su pequeña.

-Sí, mamá, hoy he trabajado mucho y ahora estoy deseando cenar, ¿qué has preparado?-

-Pues ahora lo verás porque es una sorpresa...- le guiñó un ojo y deseó que su hija le insistiera.

Pero Bulma estaba más atenta a lo que tenía su madre detrás. -Mamá...- le llamó la atención para que se girara.

La señora Brief así lo hizo y vio con horror cómo una de las jirafas se estaba comiendo su plantación de flores. -¡Mis petunias!- exclamó levantando los brazos. -¡Queridas! ¡Tenéis que iros fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí!- les ordenó a los animales. -¡Comed del árbol, no de aquí! ¡Idos, amores, idos!-

A su hija le volvió la risa al ver a su madre queriendo apartar las jirafas de sus plantas.

-¡No las aplastéis! ¡No!-

Fue esa última súplica la que le hizo acordarse de la vez en la que tuvo con Vegeta una de esas conversaciones que dejaban en evidencia su resquemor y su odio. Ocurrió solo un par de meses antes de que se fuera y todo comenzó, como no, sobre su cama:

_-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma al sentir que empezaba a faltarle el aire. -¡Vegeta! ¡Me estás aplastando!- vociferó para tratar de despertarlo. -¡Vegeta!- elevó el tono un poco asustada._

_-¿Eh?- él por fin abrió los ojos e instintivamente se separó de ella. La miró desconcertado. -¿Qué...?-_

_-¡Uff!- la peliazul suspiró aliviada. -Tenías otra pesadilla y me estabas aplastando con demasiada fuerza.- contestó a sus dudas mientras se echaba de nuevo sobre las sábanas deseando que él también hiciera lo mismo. Aunque nunca lo hacía. Después de quedarse dormido allí con ella, pese a que procurara solo descansar un poco antes de volver a su dormitorio, sufría una de esas pesadillas que le hacían despertarse en mitad de la noche. Después, siempre se iba para su cuarto. Aún así, Bulma siempre lo intentaba y esa noche no iba a ser distinta: -Échate a dormir, anda, pero esta vez no me aplastes.- le sugirió despreocupada._

_Cuando lo oyó andar por la habitación ya se esperaba malhumorada a oír abrirse la puerta y que él se fuera, sin embargo esta vez le sorprendió. Lo que escuchó fue la puerta del balcón. Abrió un ojo y lo vio salir desnudo al exterior._

_Se puso en pie, encendió la luz y se asomó para ver si seguía allí. No lo vio y supuso que, por muy raro que fuera, igual volvió a su habitación desde allí._

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_Aguantó la respiración del impacto. -¡Por dios, Vegeta!- exclamó volviendo en sí. -No vuelvas a darme esos sustos.-_

_Estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en el muro que separaba su dormitorio del balcón, entre las sombras, justo detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué haces tú?- le devolvió la pregunta Bulma acercándosele._

_-Buscaba tranquilidad.- le respondió inexpresivo. Le daba a entender que debido a su insistente curiosidad por él, le había chafado lo que pretendía._

_La peliazul le hizo una burla con la cara y se giró para admirar el paisaje estrellado de la noche. Avanzó hasta posar sus brazos sobre la balconada y le preguntó. -¿Sabías que desde La Tierra solo vemos el cuatro por ciento del Universo entero?-_

_-Ya me lo suponía.- contestó él desde atrás. Más o menos eran los cálculos que tenía hechos en su cabeza._

_-¿Y que la estrella más lejana proviene de una explosión de hace más de trece mil millones de años luz?-_

_Eso no lo sabía. -Sí.-_

_-¿Ah, sí?- volteó su cuerpo para mirarlo mientras dejaba su espalda apoyada en la barra metálica de la balconada. -¿Y sabrías situarla ahora mismo en el cielo?- cuestionó con evidente burla. Era poco probable, por muy avanzada que sea la vista de un saiyajin, que él pudiera vislumbrarla desde ahí sin un telescopio. -Porque yo sí.-_

_Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa. -Eso es imposible porque a esa distancia solo podría detectarse con un aparato preciso para ello, el ojo humano no es capaz de poder verla.-_

"_¡Mierda!", exclamó la peliazul para sí. "Me ha pillado en la trampa". Bufó y se volvió a girar para admirar la noche calmada y plácida de verano. Escuchó sus fuertes pasos hacia ella. Miró hacia un lado y el príncipe se posicionó a su vera, adquiriendo su misma postura._

_-Lo más lejos que he estado de La Tierra es en Namek.- le comentó sin dejar de admirar las estrellas. -De hecho, ha sido la única vez que salí al espacio.-_

_El saiya se había girado para cerciorarse de si era verdad su afirmación y ahora le dedicaba a ella una de esas miradas en las que sus ojos mostraban que jamás estuvo ante nadie tan raro como ella. Bulma rió consiguiendo que él le apartara la vista de golpe. -Sí, y aunque la experiencia no fue muy reconfortante, la aventura no me salió mal del todo.- y le sonrió con más brío._

_Aquello sí que no lo entendió. -Explícate.- Fue una de las pocas veces en las que le dirigió a ella una petición directa sobre algo que no entendía. Ninguno se percató de ello._

_La peliazul volvió a bufar. Si le decía algo como que si no hubiera ido a Namek nunca lo hubiera conocido, seguramente él se iría espantado de allí. -Bueno, pues a que fue bastante extraño estar en un planeta distinto, tú por ahí con Krilin y Gohan buscando las Bolas de Dragón, yo resguardando algunas...-_

_El príncipe la interrumpió: -Me acuerdo de eso.- espetó volviendo a miras las estrellas._

_No supo si había querido cortar tajantemente la conversación o si en cambio quería continuar con ella._

_Y entonces se percató de algo: en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí con él, Vegeta alzaba la vista siempre hacia el mismo sitio, como si mirara un punto fijo de la capa de estrellas. Y lo más importante de todo: su vista brillaba. De nuevo el guerrero volvía a abrir su muro intangible, y lo mejor de todo era que parecía no darse cuenta mientras no bajaba los ojos en ningún instante. Ni siquiera parpadeaba._

_-¿Qué miras?- quiso saber cambiando la vertiente de la conversación._

_Él volteó la vista hacia ella. -Nada.- y volvió a centrarse en el mismo punto de antes._

_-¿Qué estrella es la que miras así?- y se acercó a él aún más entrecerrando los ojos para ser capaz de fijarla en la misma dirección._

_-Ninguna.- le iteró con tono cansado._

_-Algo será lo que miras con tanta fijación.- insistió la peliazul._

_Chistó casi dándose por vencido y ella siguió sobre sus pasos, como siempre tenía que hacer para recibir algo de él: -Sabes que si no me lo dices yo colocaré esa estrella en un mapa estelar y daré con su nombre.- le soltó segura de sus palabras. -A veces creo que no te das cuenta de que soy extremadamente inteligente.-_

_Vegeta la miró de reojo. Le parecía increíble que se quedara tan tranquila después de pronunciar tal frase aunque tenía que admitir que no le faltaba razón y era consciente de que así lo haría, de que ella buscaría esa luz en una guía de estrellas y no pararía hasta encontrar todos sus datos. Como no quiso dejar esa conversación para mañana pues por descontado ella se la recordaría, prefirió explicarse desganado: -No es una estrella, es mi planeta.-_

_Bulma abrió los párpados de manera exagerada. -¿Se ve Vegetasei desde aquí?- quiso saber pegando aún más su rostro al de él._

_-No me empujes.- se quejó el príncipe de la cercanía y de su ímpetu. -Está ahí, solo es su destello.- pronunció con desdén._

_-Pero eso es genial, ¿no crees?- quiso saber Bulma volviendo a aproximarse a él y sonriéndole. -Era muy poco probable que desde aquí pudieras verla y la ves.- insistió retornando la vista hacia la misma dirección que él tenía fijada la suya._

_Sin embargo, él no contestó. En vez de estar observando el brillo de su desparecido mundo, le tenía clavados los ojos a ella. _

_Cuando Bulma bajó sus ojos azules para el rostro del saiya, él ya se había vuelto a concentrar en el destello de Vegetasei._

Bulma frunció el ceño al recordar esa conversación, propiciada solo por el grito de su madre quejándose del abuso de las jirafas sobre sus flores. Recordó que tras estar breve tiempo más allí, él se separó y saltó hacia su balcón para entrar en su habitación. Suspiró. De nuevo, tenía que acordarse de que esos recuerdos no le servían para odiarlo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y quiso mirar de nuevo las estrellas. Alzó la vista para buscar el planeta natal de príncipe y pudo vislumbrarlo sin mucha fuerza. Era solo un destello, lo mismo que siempre fue Vegeta con ella, destellos de algo que _definitivamente_ nunca existió.

Al instante, sintió una patada en su vientre. -¡Mamá!- exclamó queriendo llamar la atención de su madre que seguía peleándose torpemente con las jirafas, las cuales no le hacían ningún caso. -¡Mamá! ¡Me ha dado una patada!-

-¿Qué?- la señora Brief cesó en su intento por apartar a los animales.

La peliazul volvió a sentir lo mismo. El puñetero saiya diminuto que crecía dentro de ella le estaba propinando unas golpess muy potentes. -¡Au!- se quejó. -¡Serás bestia!- exclamó bajando la vista hacia su barriga.

-¿Te ocurre algo, hija?- su madre se había acercado a ella con preocupación.

-No, no.- le calmó con una sonrisa. -Creo que ya si es hora de llamar a Chichí.-

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: Bueno, a ver, dos cosas:

Este capítulo va dedicado a las _enmascaradas_ (enmascaradas porque nunca puedo contactar con ellas, ¡ay!): Vegita, Sakare, Majosame (vaya lío montamos con el review, eh? Lo siento! Fallo mío que tenía un mal día! ;-P), Lixir, Ivilith, Reiiko, Matur3, Inia3 y Dileyk28 (Dileyk, si estás viendo esto, donde pone Search -arriba- pon Dr Facer y búscalo como author. En su perfil verás guías para moverte por FanFiction...espero que te sirva! De todos modos, te escribiré un email a tu privado, si es que puedo porque hasta ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo). Muchas gracias a todas ellas porque sois las más insistentes en mandarme comentarios. Sois geniales. Informo que al final del fic haré un exhaustivo estudio de cada uno de vuestros reviews agradeciendo personalmente cada uno.

Y el flash-back es para Cockatoo, que tenía ganas de ver uno... ;-P Me acordé de ella cuando dejé en el aire en el anterior capítulo una opinión de Bulma acerca de Vegeta y las dudas que tenía sobre éste. Decía algo así como que si todo era mentira cuando la abrazaba por las noches con las pesadillas o como el destello de Vegetasei. Pues bien, aquí está la explicación.

Sé que ha sido un capítulo un poco desconcertante porque no están juntos pero...¡qué queréis que os diga! Es sumamente necesario para la historia porque hay que ver la evolución de los personajes en este punto (¡los detalles! ¡los detalles son cruciales!) Es lo que tocaba, sin embargo aún así espero haberlo hecho interesante. ¿Qué le dirá Chichí a Bulma? ¿Qué le pasará a Vegeta en el Valle de la Guerra? ¿Le pasará algo antes de aterrizar allí? (Una pista: el pasado siempre vuelve...Jejeje) ¿Llegará Vegeta antes de que Bulma dé a luz? ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean?

Por cierto, no sé por qué no puedo poner mis rallas características para separar las distintas escenas. ¿Por qué será?

Por favor, no dejéis de fijaros en los detalles.

El próximo estará la siguiente semana. Tardaré menos. I promisse!

¡Mañana día 29 es mi cumpleaños! Qué me vais a regalar? ;-P Me encantaría que se dieran a conocer todos los lectores de este fic tan inmenso, difícil, complicado, cansino, torturador, intenso, …... jejejeje...no os he convencido? Escribidme, joé, que quiero que me felicitéis! No me lo merezco?

Ya sabéis: gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. LoVeeeee. Xxx. Drama.


	19. Capítulo 18

"En el Techo"

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18.

Bajó del helicóptero sin mucho cuidado, de un salto, y al instante notó una punzada en el vientre. -¡Au! ¿Quieres estarte quieto?- le pidió al niño que crecía en su interior. Era la enésima vez que el crío parecía quejarse del trato que recibía de su madre. Y llevaba razón: Bulma no descansaba lo suficiente, siempre andaba inquieta a pesar de las recomendaciones del Doctor Maish y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar un ápice de su comportamiento.

-¡Bulma!- escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Chichí!- Le saludó igual que la mujer de Goku lo hizo: con la mano y desde lejos.

La morena se fue acercando a la vez que gritaba para que su voz sonara más potente que las aspas del helicóptero: -¡No te preocupes! ¡No le he dicho a nadie que venías, tal y como me pedis...- No pudo seguir con su explicación. A diez metros de la peliazul pudo vislumbrar el abultamiento en su tripa. No era muy difícil. Bulma siempre había presumido de cuerpo y prefería las ropas ajustadas. -¿Pero qué...?-

-Ahora ya entiendes porqué no quería que le dijeras nada de mi visita a...- comenzó a argumentar Bulma con una sonrisa.

La cara de asombro se le cambió a la de enojo y no la dejó terminar: -¿Es de Vegeta, verdad?- le inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber la peliazul.

Chichí levantó el rostro de enfado sin quitar la vista de la barriga de la científica. -Entra.- le ordenó con la autoridad marcara en su cara y haciendo que Bulma entendiera por un instante el miedo que los demás le tenían a esa mujer de pelo negro.

o-o-o-o

Saltó con energía para posar sus pies sobre el metal del suelo. Puso sus brazos en jarra y aspiró el aire denso y caldeado de la cámara. Le costaba respirar así que sin duda había rebasado ya el límite de los quinientos de presión dentro de la nave por mucho que el indicador no subiera de doscientos.

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y se tumbó haciendo que rebotara el sonido de su desplome. Estaba exhausto. Exhausto y harto de estar allí dentro. Quería pelear, el contacto y el choque, sentir al enemigo cerca. Y los _fight robots_ no lo eran. Miró el reloj. Las diez de la noche. Eso significaba que llevaba más de catorce horas entrenando sin descanso.

Había pasado un mes desde que se encaminó hacia el extremo Este de la Galaxia de mismo nombre. Se dirigía directo a posiblemente la zona más despoblada y arriesgada de la que se tenía constancia, al borde del Universo, allí de donde dicen que ninguno sale vivo.

Cuando escuchó la sugerencia del soldado _obi_ no supo cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. No se conocía mucho de la Galaxia del Este. Aunque en su primera incursión en búsqueda de Kakarotto por el Universo la bordeó e incluso pisó algunos de sus planetas, esta vez se introduciría hasta el final. Si bien la del Norte y la del Oeste eran las más habitadas y las más recorridas por todos debido al valor en materia prima de sus planetas, la del Este y la del Sur gozaban de mucho descrédito pues en sus recónditos parajes el Universo mostraba su cara más ruda y despiadada. De ahí salían los guerreros más fuertes que había tenido la ocasión de cruzarse y la leyenda cuenta que Freezer nació en uno de sus mundos, aunque indicaban que era en la Galaxia del Sur y no en la del Este. Nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntar y no sería él que lo cuestionase porque bien poco le importaba.

Siempre tuvo ganas de recorrer ambas pero jamás tuvo tiempo para ello. Sus labores de mercenario a las órdenes del lagarto no le dejaba ni un resquicio de su tiempo para imaginar nada y tampoco es que quisiera, pero siempre que era mandado a alguno de los planetas que ambas galaxias poseían no podía evitar querer investigar más y así hacerse con la fuente que impulsaba a tales guerreros nacidos en sus senos a ser tan poderosos. No pasaba por alto que era cosa del paisaje inhóspito que siempre se encontraba en sus tierras el motivo de que esos hombres y mujeres, así como seres hermafroditas o asexuales, fueran tan fuertes. "El ambiente donde uno se críe es fundamental para forjar el carácter", se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía tumbado sobre el suelo. Y él estaba orgulloso de haber sido parido y criado en Vegetasei. Sin duda, era un honor del que muy pocos habían gozado.

De repente, las luces interiores se apagaron y el indicador de peligro exterior se encendió.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez!- exclamó en saiyajin poniéndose en pie veloz y monotorizando todos los controles. No funcionaban.

-¡Maldición!- gritó sentándose frente a los mandos. Pulsó los botones de control manual esperando ver por el visor una nueva lluvia de meteoritos.

Abrió los ojos horrorizado. No era una lluvia de meteoritos si no un planeta. Un planeta entero que iba directo hacia su minúscula nave. -¿¡De dónde rayos ha salido!- gritó. Estaba claro. La gravedad de él lo estaba engullendo y por la presión que sintió en sus pies se podría decir que poco podía hacer al respecto. Sin duda, se había adentrado tanto en la Galaxia del Este que el hecho de que fuera asaltado por un único planeta que parecía que iba a la deriva era una muestra de ello. El Universo, tal y como le dijo el obi, no tenía reglas en aquellos límites.

-¡No! ¡Rayos! ¡No!- gritó tratando de mantener la calma y llevando a cabo los movimientos de viraje necesarios para esquivarlo. No podía ser. Él no podía morir así. No podía morir allí, en medio de la nada como un simple mercante a los mandos de una mísera máquina de transporte.

El temblor de la cámara empezó a ser incuestionable cuando saltaron todas las alarmas y todos los indicadores tornaron a rojo. El ruido de peligro inminente intermitente y martilleante se le clavaba en la mente, la cual estaba tratando de dar con la fórmula para salir vivo de lo que le venía encima. Tiraba de los mandos para sí con tanto brío que terminó arrancándolos del cuadro de mando.

-¡Mierda!- Muchas veces había escuchado lo mismo narrado por otros guerreros testigos de algo parecido visto por sus propios ojos, y en todas las historias el final siempre era el mismo: la nave succionada del compañero desapareció, se volatilizó. En cada ocasión que oía un desastre aeroespacial él sonreía pensando en el pobre desgraciado que había sido tan torpe de no poder controlar su nave. Y ahora al Príncipe de los Saiyajins le estaba pasando exactamente igual.

-¡Chatarra inmunda! ¡Reacciona!- le gritó a la cámara tratando de mantener el equilibrio y pulsando los controladores, pero la agitación era extrema. Trozos de metal empezaban a caer dentro de la nave, tuberías y tuercas salían disparadas de sus ubicaciones y sonidos guturales de las entrañas de la máquina lo ensordecían.

Cayó al suelo y se puso de pie a duras penas. Esa máquina maldita iba a estrellarse contra un planeta del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre porque el condenado mapa estelar de la peliazul no funcionaba, como casi todo desde que abandonó Chikyuu. -¡Bulma!- gritó para sí golpeando los mandos. Por su culpa el Príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba pasando por eso, por morir no en una honrosa batalla, no, si no por ser engullido por un planeta marrón y horrendo.

Solo quedaba una opción. Concentró todo su poder y cerró los ojos con vigor. Tensó sus músculos procurando ser lo suficientemente ágil para que cuando la nave atravesara la atmósfera de ese mundo que se le venía encima él pudiera salir de allí sin ser arrastrado por la fuerza centrífuga infinitamente superior a la de quinientos que ya soportaba dentro de la cámara. Él era un saiyajin, poderoso sin duda, capaz de volar más rápido que muchos otros que conocía, pero no podía exponerse a _la nada_, al espacio sin atmósfera para respirar. Tenía solo un instante. Sabía que solo un instante era el propicio para hacer ese movimiento extremo pero no le quedaba opción.

Allí, con los ojos cerrados y debido a las muchas veces que había llevado a cabo la meditación, pudo abstraerse de lo que le rodeaba, del fin inminente que le marcaba el infame destino. Ya no había ruido. Ya no había caos. Solo tenía que concentrarse y saltar en el momento justo.

Un sonido atronador de la nave desfigurándose y siendo absorbida lo envolvió. Pero él no lo escuchó. Se posicionó haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo. La presión era mucho más elevada de la que estaba acostumbrado. Gritó del dolor y notó cómo hasta sus músculos querían estallar con él. Mantuvo la concentración y controló el pavor. Concentración. Solo tenía que hacer una cuenta atrás. Concentración. La cámara se abrió de cuajo por la mitad. Ya estaba pasando. Estaba ocurriendo. Estaba entrando a la atmósfera. Presionó los párpados con más fuerza aún. Tres. Dos. Uno.

Y saltó.

o-o-o-o

La casa de Goku, el ser más poderoso de todo el Universo conocido, era muy pequeña. Confinada en la ribera de un río, lejos del bullicio de cualquier urbe, solo le rodeaba vegetación y pureza. A lo lejos se podían atisbar los picos de las montañas Paoz, lo único destacable entre tanta calma, tensando el ambiente apaciguado y raso.

Cada vez que Bulma llegaba a ese lugar, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Siempre le pasaba igual porque allí fue a donde le llevó Goku para enseñarle la Bola de Cuatro Estrellas, justo después de haberlo conocido. Un barrido por todas las aventuras por las que pasó con su gran amigo de la infancia le cruzaba por su mente y la paz volvía a ella sintiéndose orgullosa de su vida.

Pero ahora, lejos de la paz se encontraba. Sujetaba una taza de café mientras Chichí iba de un lado para otro del pequeño salón, saliendo y entrando de la cocina minúscula. Se le notaba tensa y malhumorada, expresiones típicas de la mujer de Goku, pero recordaba que el último encuentro que tuvieron fue bastante distendido, una sorpresa para ambas, así que para la peliazul se le hacía complicado volver a sufrir en sus carnes el carácter de la morena. Esperaba pacientemente a que la madre de Gohan por fin hablara mientras ella sorbía el café perdiendo la paciencia. Si no estallaba ya, sería ella la que seguramente perdería los estribos. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, fue Chichí:

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para acostarte con _ese hombre maldito!_?- le gritó posando con fuerza la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

Se lo esperaba. Pero aún así se sorprendió. Reaccionó al instante: -¿¡Y me lo preguntas tú!- le inquirió soltando de un movimiento la taza y poniéndose de pie para encararla. -¡Si mal no lo recuerdo fuiste tú, Chichí, la que me dijo que acostarse con un saiyajin era toda una experiencia!-

La morena se indignó: -¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora es culpa mía que tú desataras tus instintos con el hombre que martirizó a mi Gohan y quiere quitarme de mi lado a mi Goku! ¿No?- y cruzó los brazos enfurecida.

-¡Pues en parte sí porque tú me animaste!- fue la réplica de la científica.

-¿¡Que yo te animé!- cuestionó fuera de sí. -¡Yo estaba hablando de mi esposo! ¡No me refería a _ese loco_!-

-¡No lo llames...- pero no pudo continuar con su bramido. Sintió de nuevo una punzada en su vientre y se inclinó dolorida. -¡Ah!- gritó sujetándose la tripa.

-Bulma...- Chichí se inclinó hacia ella y la dirigió con cuidado hacia el sofá, acomodándola en él.

-Ufff...- la peliazul le sonrió tras exhalar fuertemente. -No le gustan los gritos.- se explicó.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa: -Pues tendrá que irse acostumbrando, ¿no crees?- le preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber la peliazul a la vez que intentaba calmarse respirando hondo.

-Pues a que teniéndote a ti como madre no le queda otra.- fue la contestación de la morena que empezó a recoger de la mesa las sobras del café.

-Mejor para él que no seas tú.- murmuró Bulma incorporándose.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó inquisitiva Chichí mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Nada.- respondió la peliazul decidiendo cambiar de tema. -Buff...- exclamó tras un suspiro. -Me ha salido peleón como el padre.-

-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre...!- empezó a interrogarle de nuevo la madre de Gohan. Prefirió dejar el tema. -¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo.- y se reclinó sobre el sillón cruzando los brazos.

-No fue tan terrible, Chichí.- comenzó a explicarse Bulma. -Vegeta no fue...-

-¡Vosotros dos siempre defendiéndolo!- gritó la anfitriona alzando los brazos al techo.

-¿_Vosotros dos_?- la peliazul no había entendido qué era lo que ahora le molestaba ni tampoco a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Pues a Goku y a ti, la vez anterior me gritaste cuando dije una gran verdad sobre _ese hombre_ y mi marido siempre está alabándolo.- Gruñó por lo bajo dando a entender que aquello le irritaba en demasía.

Chichí siempre vio a Vegeta como un enemigo. Por mucho que le hubieran dicho que ayudó en aquel planeta con los seres verdes, el príncipe de la raza de su esposo era un ser malvado. Cuando Bulma la visitó sola por primera vez hacía ya muchos meses intuyó que algo estaba pasando en Capsule Corporation entre ellos dos porque la forma de actuar de la peliazul, que nunca fue muy normal, evidenciaba que estaba estimando a aquel hombre peligroso, incluso hasta lo defendía con ahínco. No se extrañó de aquello. Bulma siempre fue una temeraria con respecto a todo: aventuras, inventos y, por encima de esto, con los hombres. Tenía como novio a un chico guapísimo al que domó y hasta llevó a la ciudad con ella para remendarlo. Y lo consiguió. ¿Dónde estaba Yamcha ahora? ¿Sabía lo que había ocurrido con su novia? Se lo preguntaría después. -No sé por qué pero mi Goku _también_ lo estima mucho.- comentó sin darle apariencia de importancia.

-Goku quiere a todos.- fue la réplica despreocupada de la científica.

-Sí, pero a ese hombre le tiene especial consideración y no entiendo la razón.- comenzó a argumentar. Vio cómo Bulma alzó la vista hacia ella interesada en lo que iba a decirle y continuó: -Creo que es porque está orgulloso de que sea el príncipe de su raza, aunque él siempre dice que es un terrícola y no un saiyajin.- paró para estudiar lo dicho.

En realidad, lo que le estaba diciendo era una simple intuición pero no por ello exento de verdad: Goku siempre hablaba maravillas de ese hombre diciendo que la batalla que tuvo contra él fue la más igualada antes de convertirse en supersaiyajin. Así se lo hizo ver Chichí a la peliazul, la cual seguía esperando con los ojos bien abiertos sus explicaciones, como si deseara que no parara de comentar algo bueno del peligroso guerrero: -Una vez me dijo que él le pidió al borde de la muerte que vengara a su raza y que aquello le marcó mucho porque mi Goku nunca había conocido a ningún saiyajin y...¡fíjate!- exclamó. -¡Conoció ni más ni menos que al príncipe y hasta le perdonó la vida!- casi gritó orgullosa. -Siempre le pierde su gran corazón, ¿verdad?-

Bulma, que había estado oyendo concentrada todo lo dicho por Chichí, se mostró pensativa. Frunció el ceño e hizo lo que ésta menos se esperaba: se enfadó. -¡Pues no debería haber hecho eso!-

La mujer de Goku la observó por un instante no queriendo conocer lo que encerraba la peliazul acerca de _ese hombre maldito_. Ya intuyó lo suficiente con ese arranque de ira. "¿Que mi Goku se equivocó?", pensó disgustada para sí. -¿De cuánto estás?- se decidió a preguntar.

-De cinco meses y medio, según me ha dicho el médico.- fue la contestación de la científica. Aprovechó el cambio en la conversación para centrarse en la razón que la había llevado allí. -Verás, Chichí, yo he venido porque te puedes suponer que...-

-Sí, sí, sí, en cuanto te vi la panza ya me lo supuse todo y más.- le interrumpió la morena. -¿Qué quieres saber?-

La peliazul lo dudó un instante. -Pues...- empezó a decir. -Todo, supongo, ¿no?-

Volvió a observar a la científica y suspiró mirando al techo. -¡Ay, Bulma!- exclamó. -Siempre has estado como un cencerro.- Y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la cocina y preparar algo fresco a la vez que devolvía los utensilios del café.

-¡Oye!- le llamó la atención. -¡Que quien está embarazada soy yo! ¡No la pagues conmigo si odias tanto a Vegeta!-

Pero la morena no le hizo caso y siguió con sus tareas en la cocina.

Bulma la estudió con los ojos. No podía entender cómo esa mujer menuda había podido parir a un saiyajin sin mucha ayuda. A ella le estaba costando superar la fuerza del niño que nacía en su interior y que se manifestaba con patadas severas y un hambre atroz que le atormentaba cada vez que veía un pastel o un helado, sobre todo si éste era de chocolate. Necesitaba saber datos sobre lo que se le venía encima y quizá llegaba un poco tarde pero había estado trabajando sin parar todo lo que llevaba de embarazo y ahora era cuando había podido sacar una tarde para ir a visitarla. Sabía que se enfurecería cuando le dijera que el padre del crío que esperaba era Vegeta, pero lo que no entendió muy bien fue la seguridad con la que la morena afirmó que sabía quién era el causante de su nuevo estado de buena esperanza. Sí que hubo pistas que ella fue dejando en la anterior conversación que tuvieron, pero de ahí a que sacara sus propias conclusiones y éstas fueran acertadas había todo un trecho. ¿Tan claro estaba que había algo entre ellos dos que hasta Chichí pudo intuirlo? "No sé mentir", se dijo para sí mientras la observaba volver con una bandeja con una fuente y un par de vasos.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Refresco de limón!- acertó a comentar.

-El limón ayuda a calmarlo.- La mujer de Goku se sentó a su lado mientras servía el refresco. -Toma.-

Bulma alargó el brazo para coger el vaso. -Gracias.- contestó. -¿Y cómo es eso que el limón ayuda a...?-

-Pues no lo sé,- le interrumpió la morena. -Pero cuando estuve embarazada de Songohanda y comía limón, se tranquilizaba.- comentó antes de beber ella de su vaso. -Las patadas tendrás que soportarlas, pero con esto disminuyen.-

-¡Ay, Chichí!- exclamó Bulma degustando el sabor ácido del refresco. -Debería haber venido antes a verte.-

-Pues sí.- contestó tajante la madre de Gohan. -Pero tú, como siempre, dejándolo todo para el último momento.-

-¿Pero es que no vas a parar de atacarme?- cuestionó molesta la científica. -He venido cuando he podido, he estado trabajando mucho y no he...-

-¡No quiero saberlo!- le interrumpió con reiteración la morena entre acalorada e irritada. -Bebe, el limón lo calmará.-

La peliazul hizo lo ordenado. Nadie mejor que Chichí para saber qué es lo que se tiene que hacer estando embarazada de un niño medio saiyajin. Bulma alargó el brazo para coger el vaso. -Gracias.- contestó. -¿Y no le has dicho a Goku que yo venía hoy, verdad?-

-No.- fue la escueta contestación de la morena. Ya no podía aguantar más y se lo preguntó: ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está el qué?- quiso saber la peliazul.

-¿Dónde está _él_?- le volvió a interrogar Chichí con gesto hosco. -Mi Goku me viene diciendo desde hace meses que ya no siente la fuerza vital o como se llame éso de _ese __hombre_.-

Bulma miró al frente por un instante y volvió sus ojos hacia la morena. -El muy imbécil se fue a entrenar al espacio.-

Un soplido corto de complacencia fue lo que escuchó de la anfitriona, como si aquello no le pillara por sorpresa.

-¡Oye!- exclamó la peliazul molesta. -¡Que Goku estuvo entrenando también fuera durante meses y...-

Ahí sí que no la dejó acabar y hasta se puso de pie para reprocharle lo dicho: -¡Mi Goku ha vuelto y piensa quedarse con su hijo y su señora esposa y además es mi marido!-

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso!- le inquirió la científica incorporándose de golpe al igual que había hecho la morena.

-¡Pues que tú, loca, has tenido sexo antes del matrimonio y eso es intolerable!-

-¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora!- quiso saber Bulma. No podía creerse que fuera tan estricta hasta con ella, que era mayor en edad.

-¡Pues nada, pero tenía que decírtelo!- fue la débil réplica de Chichí, eso sí, a voz alzada.

-¡Pues no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir sobre mi estilo de vida porque para tu información no me impor...- y en esta ocasión, tampoco pudo acabar. Una patada le provocó que casi se cayera al suelo del impacto. -¡Maldito saiya!- gritó constriñendo el rostro.

-¿Ves? ¡No deberías gritar!- le ordenó la morena volviendo a recostarla en el sofá.

-¡Pues no me grites tú!-

-¡Bebe, Bulma! Va a ser mejor para el niño y tienes que pensar en él ahora.-

-Esto no hace nada.- se quejó Bulma tragando hasta el último sorbo de refresco. Al instante, se sintió mejor. -Vaya, pues sí que hace.- Y le sonrió a su anfitriona. Se sintió un poco avergonzada y prefirió cambiar de tema a la vez que se servía otro vaso: -Me han dicho que va a ser niño.-

-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar?- quiso saber la morena antes de beber de su vaso.

-Pues no lo sé aún.- respondió. -Mi madre tiene varios nombres y algunos me gustan como Boot, Sole, Heel...- y se centró en el refresco.

A Chichí todos ellos le horrorizaron pero prefirió no decirlo pues _era una mujer muy educada_. -Yo que tú me daría prisa en elegirlo porque si nace con las mismas ganas que mi Gohan seguramente te quede poco tiempo para dar con un nombre.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó la peliazul alzando la mirada.

-Mi Gohan nació al séptimo mes, ¿no lo sabías?- quiso saber la anfitriona, pero por la mirada de la científica que desconocía ese dato. -¡Ay, Bulma! ¡Pero si fuiste a visitarnos!- exclamó no muy segura de la afirmación. -¿Quieres una servilleta?- preguntó al ver que goteaba el vaso de su invitada.

-No, no hace falta, está fresco y es agradable.-

Pero la morena ya volvía con un trapo de la cocina rauda y veloz. No fue muy difícil para Bulma darse cuenta de que había sido una pregunta retórica, de que la había cuestionado porque no soporta la suciedad, como buena ama de casa. Suspiró al percatarse de que ella nunca sería así pero debería aprender esas cosas. De una vez por todas.

Chichí continuó con su experiencia. -No sé si es algo normal en los hijos entre saiyas y humanos, pero yo te aviso para que lo sepas.- Y se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Entonces, siete meses, ¿no?- iteró la peliazul centrándose en lo importante.

-Pues sí, siete meses y no te preocupes porque salen muy sanos.-

"Siete meses...", se repitió la científica mirando el vaso. Si todos los embarazos de un saiya durasen eso significaba que le quedaba únicamente un mes y medio para que el niño naciera. Sonrió. -Vaya, entonces me queda menos tiempo del que esperaba...- murmuró alzando los ojos. En un mes y medio todo terminaría y ya tendría a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-No sonrías tanto...- le inquirió la morena. -Te espera el parto y eso es insufrible.- sentenció. Despreocupada, bebió ella al fin.

-¿Duele mucho?- quiso conocer la científica con terror en su rostro. El dolor físico era algo que no soportaba con estoicismo, como bien había podido comprobar Chichí por el efecto de las patadas en su vientre.

-¡Buff!- resopló la anfitriona. -¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar! Yo maldije a mi Goku unas mil veces con cada contracción.- se explicó. -Hasta le cogía del pelo y tiraba de él ordenándole que se pudriera en el infierno por lo que me estaba haciendo pasar...- Y sonriente, retornó a concentrarse en su vaso.

Si la imagen de Goku siendo tirado de los pelos por su poseída mujer era cómica, aquello no le produjo ese efecto en la peliazul. -Ay, dios mío...- susurró con pavor.

-Pues sí, prepárate porque ésa sí que va a ser una experiencia inolvidable.-

Prefirió cambiar de tema, otra vez. Sobre el parto no quería saber más. -¿Y qué hiciste con la cola?-

Chichí la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. -Pues dejársela, ¿qué iba a hacer si no?- Para ella, una mujer de costumbres, quitarle la cola a su hijo, aunque lo pensó en un principio, sería algo así como arrancarle de cuajo su identidad. Después tuvo que llegar Piccolo, apartar de su lado a su hijito, y quitársela sin ninguna consideración. -Maldito namekiano...- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Yo estoy pensando en cortársela al nacer.- comentó Bulma despreocupada.

Le restó importancia volviendo el foco de la conversación a una cuestión que la tenía intrigada. -¿Y Yamcha?- le soltó a su invitada. -¿Lo sabe?-

-No, no lo sabe porque no lo he visto desde que lo dejamos hace ya cerca de un año...-

La mujer de Goku frunció el ceño. -¿Cerca de un año?- le preguntó haciendo cálculos en su mente. -¡Pero si hace unos meses viniste y me dijiste que no lo veías pero que estabais juntos!- No se lo podía creer. Ella fue sincera y cercana en aquella conversación que mantuvieron no sabe recordar cuándo, pero seguro que fue hace menos de un año.

-Y así era.- le replicó Bulma tranquila. -De hecho estoy deseando verlo porque a pesar de dejarlo en malas condiciones ahora no le guardo ningún rencor.-

"¿Ningún rencor?", pensó la anfitriona. "Y yo pensando que lo había dejado por Vegeta", se recriminó a sí misma a la vez que bebía de su vaso. Optó por aclarar la cuestión. -¿Entonces no fuiste tú la que lo dejaste porque...- lo razonó un instante dejando el vaso en la mesa. -...porque _ese hombre_ se cruzó?-

-¡Quieres dejar de llamarlo _ese hombre_!- le ordenó la peliazul volviendo a perder los estribos. Bufó molesta y bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de refresco. Al ver el rostro de ira de la morena prefirió recular: -Lo que pasó entre Vegeta y yo no tuvo que ver con Yamcha.- sentenció sirviéndose ella misma más limón.

En cuanto Bulma soltó la aseveración, ella misma se dio cuenta de que no era cierto del todo. Sí que jamás le fue infiel a Yamcha con Vegeta pero no se podía decir que lo del príncipe y ella surgiera precisamente a partir de la ruptura con su novio porque empezó mucho antes, no sabría decir exactamente cuándo pero sí fue anterior. Esa relación que se estuvo macerando y forjándose en el tiempo que él estuvo en su casa, mientras ella lo perseguía creyendo que por su inconsciente invitación haría daño a cualquiera de allí, mientras él le exigía mejoras en la cámara de gravedad, mientras discutían y formaban tratos, mientras lo curaba de sus heridas, mientras se miraban en el jardín, mientras se encontraban en la cocina, mientras...Sus pensamientos fueron contrarrestados de golpe como solo la madre de Songohanda sabe hacerlo:

-Siempre has sido una imprudente.- profirió su anfitriona.

Chichí no pudo evitar que el tiempo en el que la científica estuvo ausente pensando, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Sin duda, estaba pensando en _él_, y si la sonrisa era clarificadora, la destilación de melancolía que proyectaba rompería el corazón a cualquiera. Era evidente. Bulma tenía sentimientos con respecto a ese príncipe maldito.

"_Ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de ser tan imprudente_". La frase le retumbó a Bulma en su cerebro como mil agujas incandescentes. Otra vez Vegeta aparecía en sus pensamientos y todo porque Chichí le había llamado igual que lo hizo él en la última charla que tuvieron, cuando le dio a saber que estaba embarazada. Si la pena era la protagonista indiscutible las veces que recordaba al príncipe y aquella terrible discusión, ahora la rabia impregnaba todo su corazón. Miró a la morena y estuvo a punto de soltarle un improperio pero, para su sorpresa, se contuvo. La mujer de Goku no tenía la culpa de nada. Era un asunto suyo y solo suyo el que ella estuviera esperando un hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins y si era cierto que fue una imprudente, lo aceptaba categóricamente porque al final, ella sería la vencedora: tendría a su hijo y no se lo llevaría jamás. Sintió cólera, sí, la cólera de una madre protectora, la determinación de una mujer a la que nunca le volverían a hacer daño y menos usando a su hijo. Igual Vegeta puso la semilla, pero ese ser que crecía en su interior era hijo de Bulma Brief. Y una sonrisa enorme completó su rostro níveo:

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó a Chichí poniéndose en pie. -Que tienes razón, fui una inconsciente.- aseveró cogiendo su bolso. -¡Pero no me volverá a pasar más!-

La madre de Songohanda la observó extrañada. -¿Pero es que te vas ya?-

-Bueno, el camino a la ciudad es muy largo, tú lo sabes bien.- comenzó a explicarse la peliazul poniéndose en marcha hasta la puerta. Se giró para zanjar un tema destacable: -¿Mantendrás el secreto?-

A Chichí le costó reaccionar. Para ella estaban teniendo un ameno encuentro, quizá no tanto como el anterior pero sí entretenido. -¿Eh?- lo pensó por un instante. -Ah, sí, no te preocupes, no le diré nada a los chicos pero, Bulma...- le quiso llamar la atención antes de salir por la puerta. -¿Me llamarás para decirme que ha salido todo bien?-

-¡Todo saldrá estupendamente!- exclamó la científica con una plena sonrisa en su cara. Y estaba segura de que así sería. -Muchas gracias por la información, Chichí, me ha servido de mucha ayuda.-

Y ya cruzando el patio y dirigiéndose a su helicóptero le soltó: -¡Y gracias por el café y el refresco! ¡A mí pronto me saldrá así de bueno todo lo que haga en la cocina!- y se rió eufórica. Y es que sobre eso también estaba segura.

Chichí la vio alejarse aún sorprendida por el cambio de humor tan repentino. "Está como un cencerro.", razonó para sí a la vez que cerraba la puerta y entraba de nuevo en la casa. "Como un cencerro".

o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Escuchó su propio débil quejido a medida que le volvía la consciencia. Demasiada luz. Frunció el ceño a la vez que concluía en destapar los párpados. Cerró los ojos varias veces hasta que escuchó un ruido a lo lejos:

-¡Papla! ¡Papla! ¡Está despertando!-

Se incorporó de golpe y fue directo hacia la raíz del sonido. Un profundo mareo le sobrevino y casi pierde el equilibrio pero pudo reaccionar a pesar del dolor. Ya tenía al ser que había hablado del cuello y tuvo que concentrarse en no desmayarse:

-¿¡Quién eres! ¡Contesta!- bramó a la vez que enfocaba hacia el enemigo.

Un bulto rosa fue tomando forma y en menos de dos segundos fue capaz de focalizarlo. Una hembra, rosa y aterrorizada le miraba clamando piedad. Estaba aturdida, tanto o más como él.

-¡Papla!- gritó desesperada.

-¿Quién eres, ser repugnante? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?- le interrogó apretando con más fuerza la garganta de la desconocida.

-¡Lamlia!- escuchó desde la puerta.

Fue sentir aparecer a otro enemigo y la mano que le quedaba libre lo apuntó a una velocidad pasmosa. -¿¡Quiénes sois y qué hago yo aquí!-

-¡Suéltala, por favor! ¡Solo ha estado cuidando de usted!- le rogó el rival.

Movió con rapidez los ojos de uno a otro sospechoso. La imagen le vino a la mente. Había estado a punto de morir al ser absorbido por un planeta y al parecer había sobrevivido. No se acordaba de más pero, sí, estaba vivo.

-¡¿No me vas a contestar?- inquirió clavando la mirada en el macho gris, a la vez que apretaba con más insistencia el cuello de la hembra y formaba una concentración de energía. Distinta raza. Demasiada insistencia en que la soltara a pesar de que lo tenía apuntando con un rayo que lo aniquilaría. Sin duda, era su pareja. Supo qué hacer, como siempre hacía cuando a los enemigos les mueve el cariño hacia sus seres queridos: -Entonces tendré que acabar con ella...- soltó pronunciándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pa...- quiso llamar la mujer entre agónicos esfuerzos. Imposible. Ese hombre del que había estado cuidando durante dos días solares estaba a punto de matarla estrujando su cuello. Se lo advirtió a su marido: era peligroso pero aún así él insistió en ayudarle.

Dio un paso para delante queriendo que se centrara en él y dejara a su esposa en paz. -Lo recogimos en uno de los cráteres de las afueras de nuestra casa, ella le encontró desfallecido y muy grave y lo hemos traído aquí para cuidarlo y que se reponga...- comenzó a explicarse. -¡Por favor, suéltela! ¡Solo hemos estado cuidándole!- dio otro paso al ver la cara de confusión del hombre desconocido. -¡Fíjese en las vendas y los ungüentos!- le quiso hacer saber centrándose en los brazos cubiertos por apósitos. -¡Solo le hemos curado las heridas!-

Vegeta miró con desconfianza su cuerpo. Efectivamente, estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas que parecían hechas con sumo cuidado y dedicación. Tenía que ser cierto, ellos le habían cuidado aunque aún no sabía la razón y eso era lo más desconcertante de todo. Analizó sus kis y no había amenaza en ellos. Al menos, en principio. Destensó el agarre sobre la hembra y al hacerlo, notó todo que todo su ser perdía el equilibrio. Había bajado la guardia solo un poco, rebajado la tensión inicial hacia un enemigo en esencia débil, y enseguida sintió todo su cuerpo desplomarse en reacción. Cayó sobre la cama sintiéndose desfallecer.

-¡Lamlia!- escuchó a lo lejos. -¿Estás bien?-

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a esos dos parásitos. Ella lo observaba con enfado mientras él la acariciaba para calmarla.

-Sí, estoy bien, un poco asustada pero estoy bien.- contestó la mujer. -Ya te dije que no era una buena idea.-

-Él nos salvó, recuérdalo, nos salvó de la destrucción de nuestro planeta.- sentenció el hombre centrándose en el desconocido. -Se lo debíamos.-

Vegeta comenzó a respirar fuerte y lentamente. Tenía que ponerse de pie y en marcha pero parecía que su cuerpo aún no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y que solo el hecho de erguirse se estaba convirtiendo en toda una hazaña. -Mi nave...- murmuró al acordarse de su querida cámara de gravedad.

-No se preocupe por ella.- oyó que le dijo el enemigo acercándose a él. -La encontramos después de dar con usted y la hemos traído aquí.- comenzó a explicar el desconocido. -Está en la parte de atrás de nuestra casa y por sí misma se está regenerando.- comentó a la vez que ponía su rostro frente al del príncipe. -¿No nos recuerda?- le preguntó.

-¿Eh?- Vegeta focalizó de nuevo su mirada al frente, a la cara de ese desconocido. Sí, era cierto, le sonaba ese rostro alargado y esos ojos saltones. -¿Quiénes sois?-

-Somos Lamlia y Papla, usted nos salvó de las manos de nuestro cruel rey Mohay.- inició su explicación a la vez que se giraba hacia la mujer que aún lo estudiaba con desconfianza. -Lamlia, ¿traes algo frío para refrescarle?- le preguntó. Tras unos breves segundos, la hembra prefirió salir sin proferir ninguna palabra. Volviendo su mirada hacia el saiya, el hombre le insitió: -¿De verdad no nos recuerda?-

Le dolía mucho la cabeza. No estaba para rememorar nada. "¿Ha dicho que yo les salvé?", se preguntó sin creérselo. No era posible. En toda su vida él jamás había salvado a nadie por mucho que suplicara, es más, si le suplicaban, menos cabía en su mente tal idea. Entonces, ¿le habían confundido con otro? Después de unos segundos, murmuró mirando al desconocido: -Yo no salvo a nadie...-

-Toma, Papla.- escuchó a lo lejos.

Era la mujer que había vuelto y dejaba un cubo con agua en su interior y un vaso de un extraño metal. Pudo sentir su desprecio solo con acercársele unos pocos metros. Desvió los ojos para verla mejor y sí, esa mujer tenía carácter y lo observaba con desgana y aún con miedo. Sonrió.

-Me voy con Mimlio.- dijo ella volteándose para perderlo de vista.

-Gracias.- contestó el hombre parea volver a centrarse en su desconfiado _invitado_. -Tenga, beba un poco de esto, le sentará bien.- sugirió acercándole el vaso de metal.

-No quiero nada.- respondió Vegeta.

Al ser gris no le extrañó. Ya ha podido comprobar que ese hombre era bastante desconfiado así que no insistió. -Bien, pero será mejor que le pase este trapo por la cara, hará el mismo efecto.- Y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, le puso en la frente un paño de agua helada.

-No...- Vegeta quiso protestar pero fue notar el contacto frío y se sintió mucho mejor. Él mismo puso la mano sobre el trapo, haciendo con este gesto que su anfitrión quitara la suya y le sonriera.

-Ya se lo dije.- le comentó el hombre. -Le haría sentir mejor.-

Un quejido profundo le salió de su garganta al príncipe. Sintió que la plena consciencia volvía a su lugar y que la tensión que notaba en todo su cuerpo iba apaciguándose. Tras un tiempo indeterminado así y sintiéndose incómodo por esos ojos saltones que lo observaban con amabilidad, se incorporó. Le costó, pero lo hizo. Dejó apoyada su espalda contra la pared y abrió los ojos varias veces para estudiar su alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña y discreta. Marrón por todas sus esquinas, solo destacaba la ventana, por lo que entraba una luz radiante frente a la cual solo pudo entrecerrar de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Le molesta?- le preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie para correr las cortinas. -¿Mejor?-

Y entonces pudo observarlo bien. Su piel era gris y estaba cubierta por una capa ruda que hacía la función de coraza. De su rostro destacaban sus ojos redondos y fijos y en el lugar de la boca se encontraba una envoltura gruesa de la misma dermis que se esparcía a pedazos por su cuerpo. Sí, sin duda había visto a ese hombre antes pero, ¿dónde? ¿y por qué dijo que él lo había salvado? -¿Quién eres?- insistió por enésima vez.

El hombre respiró profundamente y se sentó en la misma silla que antes. -Como le he dicho.- comenzó a explicarse. -Somos Lamlia y Papla y usted junto con un compañero suyo nos salvó de la maldad de nuestro rey hará ya cuatro meses solares.-

-Eres un soldado, ¿no es así?- quiso saber Vegeta mientras se pasaba una y otra vez el paño frío por el rostro. No le importaba mucho que así fuera ya que era evidente que no sería una amenaza para él.

-Sí, servía como piloto en mi antiguo regimiento, ¿se acuerda entonces?- preguntó con esperanza el anfitrión. Viendo la cara de desconcierto de su invitado prefirió explicarlo todo de golpe: -Usted llegó a mi planeta con un compañero suyo mucho más grande y los soldados de Mohay lo encerraron conmigo en una celda.-

No había duda de que el compañero del que hablaba era Nappa y si no estaba Raditz con ellos era seguramente porque él ya estaba en La Tierra en búsqueda de su hermano. "Bien", se dijo, "al menos puedo situarlo en el tiempo". -Continúa.- profirió el saiya pensativo.

-Ustedes atacaron a los que allí nos encontrábamos y salieron en búsqueda del rey.-

-¿Tú no moriste?- le inquirió Vegeta. La desconfianza volvió a volar sobre el ambiente. No entendía ese dato porque él y su vasallo jamás dejaban a nadie con vida. Había cosas que no encajaban en esa historia. Tendría que ser rápido en coger fuerzas porque en cualquier momento tendría que destruirlos por sospechosos.

-No, yo me salvé porque me resguardé bajo el montón de escombros de la celda...- y alzó la vista de sus ojos saltones hacia el príncipe haciendo lo mismo con la voz. -¡Ah!- exclamó exaltado y con aparente alegría. -¡Si no llego a hacerlo nunca jamás podría haber ido en busca de Lamlia y lo conseguí! ¡Ustedes se enfrentaron a Mohay y lo derrotaron en un suspiro!- Miró hacia el suelo y soltó: -Jamás me sentí tan agradecido...-

Vegeta miró hacia la pared con evidencia muestra de inquietud. -¿Y cómo era tu rey?- continuó con sus dudas. Si a los soldados nunca les prestó atención, a los reyes sí.

-¿Mi rey?- cuestionó el ser gris volviendo en sí tras la excitación. -¿Se refiere a físicamente?-

-Sí.- contestó Vegeta. Era obvio que no le interesaba lo más mínimo sus artes monarcales.

-Era de mi misma raza, siempre llevaba una capa para restregarnos a los rebeldes que él era el dueño de todo y dos hojas de unos árboles sagrados en la cabeza.-

El príncipe miró al suelo entrecerrando los ojos. En cuanto escuchó el detalle de las hojas le vino a la mente la imagen de un rey pueril y torpe que residía en un planeta cercano a la Galaxia del Norte y que Nappa y él invadieron pensando que sería divertido estirar los músculos hasta la llegada a Chikyuu. Levantó su mirada hacia el hombre. Algo seguía sin encajar. Aquel planeta lo hicieron estallar porque no tenía ningún valor, ¿entonces cómo es que esos dos seguían con vida?

-¿Ya lo recuerda?- le interrogó el hombre al ver el rostro que lo estudiaba.

Constriñó su rostro. Aún estaba demasiado débil. Solo tenía que ir a su cámara de gravedad, montarse en ella y salir de allí para seguir entrenando. Poco le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué estaba tramando ese hombre triste que decía haberle socorrido porque había salvado su vida y la de su pareja.

-No.- contestó. No estaba para dar explicaciones y se puso de pie controlando el tambaleo de su cuerpo. -¿Dónde está mi nave?- preguntó.

-Está muy débil aún, debería seguir descansando y quizá pasados unos...-

Se giró hacia él y le bramó: -¿¡Dónde está mi nave!- En cuanto lo gritó, tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no caer encima del soldado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- terminó su anfitrión por aceptar la cabezonería de ese hombre insensato. -Sígame, por favor, la tenemos justo detrás de la casa.- y se pegó a él para echarle una mano y así encaminarse juntos hacia el objeto del deseo de ese extraño invitado.

En cuanto sintió el viscoso tacto, se echó a un lado. -No me toques, puedo ir yo solo.- le advirtió.

-Como quiera.- se decidió a decir el hombre mientras lo observaba que se sujetaba la sien con una mano.

Papla iba el primero y no andaba muy rápido para que el saiya pudiera seguirle. Cruzaron el porche y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás. En todo el camino, Vegeta solo miraba al suelo, concentrándose en poner un pie frente al otro para avanzar. Chistó varias veces molesto por sentirse tan débil y elevó la mirada solo en una ocasión hacia el cielo de ese planeta marrón. Tres soles incandescentes lo desafiaban desde las alturas. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado al sentirse mucho peor. Tenía que salir de allí ya, tenía que montarse en su cámara de gravedad y salir en busca del Valle de la Guerra. Se le ocurrió preguntar por él pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos:

-Aquí está.- escuchó que le dijo el hombre.

Levantó la vista y efectivamente allí estaba su nave, rotunda y perfecta, esperándolo. Y estaba como nueva.

-Primero le encontramos a usted y en cuanto lo vi, lo reconocí como nuestro salvador.- El hombre estaba con una mano apoyada en el frío metal de su nave y le hablaba despreocupado. -Lamlia no estaba muy segura de querer ayudarle pero yo insistí y le trajimos aquí.- comenzó a explicarse mientras Vegeta la rodeaba para saber si tenía algún daño. Parecía que no. La cámara estaba en perfecto estado.

Su anfitrión prosiguió: -Al poco tiempo, mi mujer encontró esta nave en un cráter y supusimos que era la suya y que había tenido un accidente con ella, así que la trajimos para acá y arreglarla pero sorprendentemente no necesitó nada porque ya lo hacía ella.- comentó dándole a entender su sorpresa ante tal descubrimiento. -Es una nave excelente.- concluyó dándole palmadas a la carcasa de la cámara.

Vegeta lo miró por dos segundos. Sin duda, ese hombre era idiota tomándose tanta confianza con un desconocido que no hacía ni cinco minutos estaba dispuesto a matarlos. Chistó de nuevo al darse cuenta de algo. La puñetera máquina fallaba en todo desde que salió de La Tierra pero se regeneraba sola sin ningún problema. Era tan insolente como su creadora, siempre llevándole la contraria. Vio la rampa extendida y subió sobre ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó el saiya justo al entrar en su nave. La mujer del hombre se encontraba dentro de su cámara y encima sobre su asiento de mando se encontraba un crío de muy poca edad que era un doble perfecto y empequeñecido de su supuesto padre, aunque tenía la piel rosa como la madre. -Fuera.- les ordenó.

-Sí, salid, vamos Lamlia, Mimlio, nuestro huésped se va.- pidió el anfitrión a sus espaldas.

La mujer cogió a su hijo y mientras salía por la puerta le dirigió una mirada a Vegeta de inquina. No le caía bien ese hombre hostil y desagradecido. El príncipe se la mantuvo y solo pudo sonreír cuando los perdió de vista. Ella seguía temiéndole por mucho desdén que procurara que destilaran sus ojos.

-Es una tecnología muy avanzada.- le dijo Papla acercándose a los mandos.

"¿Tecnología avanzada?". Aquello hizo que volviera a sonreír con ironía. Estudió la nave por dentro y al igual que mostraba por fuera, parecía que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-No entiendo lo que dicen los indicadores pero por lo visto no había activado la _función exterior._-

Ese comentario sí hizo que se fijara en él. ¿Había tocado su cámara? ¿Y había dicho _función exterior_?. Se acercó para saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, aquí, ¿ve?- y le señaló uno de los indicadores. -Tenía los parámetros del lugar de origen de la nave así que no estaba preparada para viajar al espacio.- concluyó a la vez que alzaba la vista hacia su desconfiado invitado. -Me tomé la libertad de pulsar la _función exterior_ para que así pueda tener un viaje correcto.-

¿_Función exterior_? No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser esa la razón. ¿Todos los problemas que había tenido desde que salió de La Tierra eran porque únicamente no activó ese botón para darle a entender a la nave que se encontraba en el Espacio? ¿Por eso la presión estaba mal señalada? ¿Por eso no funcionaba casi nada ahí dentro? Arrugó el borde de su labio incrédulo. En su primera incursión en el espacio a bordo de esa nave no tuvo que pulsar ningún interruptor para que la máquina se adecuara a su nuevo ambiente, entonces ¿por qué existía ese botón ahora? Otra vez se tenía que recordar que aquella cámara estaba perfeccionada y que a cuantas más prestaciones, más incomodidades para él. "¡Esa mujer no hace otra cosa más que complicarme la vida!", exclamó para sí apartándose de los mandos sin poder evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Su anfitrión, que percibió la confusión creada en su invitado, tuvo a bien proferir sin pensarlo mucho: -Era muy simple, lo tenía justo enfrente, ¿de verdad no lo había visto?-

Ese hombre era un incordio. Un incordio torpe y pesado pero antes de mandarlo fuera de una vez por todas y poder salir de ese lúgubre y apagado planeta tenía que resolver una duda: -Dime una cosa, has dicho que yo te salvé de la explosión de tu planeta pero no me has dicho cómo es que os librasteis tú y tu mujer.-

-Ah, sí.- el ser gris rió y se apoyó sobre la central de mando antes de iniciar una explicación: -Lamlia y yo estábamos prometidos pero el rey se encaprichó de ella y me mandó a mí al calabozo para que me pudriera, de hecho estaba seguro de que moriría allí entre tanto delincuente común e, imagínese, yo siempre que había sido fiel a mi planeta, un soldado con galones que era el orgullo de una familia entera de campesinos, la verdad, estaba siendo muy frustrante y más si le cuento que secuestró a Lamlia justo el mismo día de la boda.- levantó la vista hacia el saiya buscando empatió pero paró su explicación al percatarse de que él no estaba para escuchar historias.

Vegeta lo observaba dándose cuenta de que efectivamente le volvían las fuerzas, y la causa estaba en la irritación que le provocaba ese hombre. ¿Por qué le hablaba como si fueran conocidos, o peor, como si fueran amigos? Sin duda, era un charlatán y muy hartante. No iba al grano de la cuestión y aquello siempre le exasperaba de cualquiera.

-Bueno...- al percatarse de la mirada de hastío de su huésped prefirió centrarse en el tema: -Es por los brazaletes que llevamos cada uno.-

-¿Los brazaletes, dices?- preguntó el príncipe. "Sí, ella lleva uno igual al suyo", razonó para sus adentros fijándose en el metal que cubría el antebrazo del hombre.

-Sí, son brazaletes mágicos.- comenzó a explicarse. -Fue un regalo que se hace de padres a hijos el mismo día de la boda, ella y yo nos lo pudimos intercambiar y una vez que es colocado es imposible quitárselo y hace que cuando uno muera, el otro muera también.- dijo a la vez que lo acariciaba. Prosiguió: -Además tiene el poder de que una vez puestos y que los cuerpos de las personas que lo llevan se toquen, estos se volatilicen y solo queden sus almas, que por un tiempo indeteminado vagan unidas en medio del Universo hasta que caen otra vez en su planeta para llevar una vida juntos con el mismo cuerpo.- alzó la vista para continuar. -Nosotros, Lamlia y yo, caímos aquí sin entender por qué no estábamos en nuestro mundo así que después de muchas interrogantes comprendimos que éste tuvo que desaparecer y que los dioses habían considerado que este horrible planeta era el que nos correspondía.-

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esa historia. Estaba claro que ese hombre no sabía que los causantes de que su planeta desapareciera eran Nappa y él, cansados y aburridos al ver que no había nada de valor allí. Un soplido flojo le salió de la garganta al rememorarlo. Consideró que ya estaba bien de tantas patrañas y memeces por lo que se dirigió a aquel hombre por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha: -Una última cosa antes de irte, soldado, ¿sabes si se encuentra muy lejos el Valle de la Guerra?-

La cara de terror de su anfitrión fue esclarecedora: -¿El Valle de la Guerra? ¿Es que os estabais dirigiendo allí?-

-Así es, ¿está muy lejos?- le preguntó el saiya cruzándose de brazos.

El ser gris pareció pensativo: -Pues no, está en dirección este, tiene que encontrar la estrella Uonix que está un poco más al norte, y entonces solo tiene que bordearla para encaminar la nave hacia el este, pero...- se acercó a él atemorizado. -¡Nadie sale vivo de allí! ¿Por qué queréis ir para allá?-

-Ese asunto es solo mío, ahora fuera de mi nave.- le ordenó el príncipe aproximándose a él.

Papla entendió que poca información o agradecimiento podía sacar de ese extraño y desconfiado huésped. Un poco apenado por ello, decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. -¿No desea quizá un poco de comida para el viaje?- le cuestionó a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la rampa de salida. -Siento que aún estoy en deuda por lo que hizo porque aunque ni a Lamlia ni a mí nos guste este planeta, estamos vivos y...-

-Fuera.- escuchó a su espalda.

Se giró para verlo por última vez. Había sido raro ese reencuentro con el que siempre consideraría su salvador. No había ido tal y como tenía planeado de hecho, pero antes quiso hacerle ver algo que parecía que su ya ex invitado no se había percatado: -¿No le parece increíble que de entre todos los planetas que hay en el Universo terminara con su nave destrozada aquí y no solo eso, si no cerca de los que sentían que tenían una deuda con usted?- le preguntó ya sin esperar respuesta. -Es raro el destino, ¿verdad?- añadió. -A veces, diría que hasta es justo.- sentenció.

El príncipe, que ya estaba preparando el despegue, volteó su rostro inexpresivo aunque Papla pudo discernir un poco de reflexión en su mirada. Tras breves instantes así, el saiya volvió a centrarse en los mandos: -Fuera.- le reiteró.

-Sí, sí, no se enoje, ahora mismo salgo.-

Y así hizo. Vegeta cerró la compuerta con una mueca evidente de asco.

o-o-o-o

Se irguió sobre su silla cansada. Masajeó su cuello y movió la cabeza a los lados.

-Hija, deberías descansar.- escuchó desde atrás.

-No, papá, deja de insistir,- protestó la peliazul sin girarse. -Tengo que tener acabado este proyecto antes de que el niño nazca.- Y volvió a centrarse en el ordenador no sin antes beber un poco de zumo de limón que tan bien le sentaba tal y como le había dicho Chichí.

-Pero no tienes a un niño normal ahí dentro, pequeña, es medio saiyajin y eso debe pesar, ¿no?-

-Ufff...- suspiró la peliazul. -No lo sabes bien, ¿es increíble que con solo seis meses tenga ya el cuerpo de un feto de ocho, verdad?- le preguntó a su padre sonriendo.

-Ya queda menos, sí.- apuntó el señor Brief encaminándose hacia la salida. -Solo esperemos que al joven Vegeta le dé tiempo a llegar y ver el nacimiento de su hijo.-

Su hija lo miró sumamente irritada. -¡A saber dónde estará ese loco!- y se cruzó de brazos sobre la redondeada tripa.

-Ya sabes que siempre puedes...-

-¡No pienso mirar el radar, papá!- le interrumpió Bulma cogiendo de nuevo el vaso. Lo tenía más que comprobado: era alterarse y el niño le profería unas patadas bastante dolorosas. Bebió de él y lo soltó vacío sobre la mesa del ordenador.

-Como tú quieras, querida.- le dijo su padre antes de salir por la puerta y dejándola sola.

A pesar de evadir la sugerencia de su padre, de nuevo se encontraba sola en el laboratorio y de nuevo le invadieron las ganas de encender el radar de la cámara de gravedad para saber en qué punto exacto del Universo se encontraba Vegeta. Desde que se fue, constantemente le venían las ansias por conocer su paradero pero se regañaba a sí misma y salía de allí jurando que jamás miraría el localizador de la nave.

Miró su tripa y la acarició. Alzó la vista al radar, apagado, y bajó de nuevo sus ojos hacia su barriga retornando las caricias. Parecía que el bebé estaba tranquilo, que le gustaba que ella hiciera éso además de que seguramente el tomarse al día tres litros de zumo de limón ayudara para calmarlo.

-¿Te gusta que te acaricie, bebé?- le susurró a la saliente panza. -A tu padre nunca le gustó que lo acariciara, ¿sabes?- y sonrió al rememorar la única ocasión en la que trató de hablarlo con él:

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Vegeta rompiendo el silencio de la noche._

_-¿No estabas dormido?- le cuestionó ella a su vez. Se había exaltado mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Éste subía y bajaba con lentitud, siguiendo las directrices de la respiración del saiya. Bulma se había despertado en medio de la noche y para su sorpresa, el príncipe seguía ahí. No era usual en él quedarse dormido entre sus brazos pero a veces pasaba. Ahora, solo lo acariciaba mientras esperaba a que ella le invadiera el sueño. -Te estaba acariciando, solo eso.-_

_-Pues deja de hacerlo.- pronunció el saiya con desdén incorporándose sobre la cama y debido a que ella estaba encima, echándola a un lado._

_-Eres un gruñón.- dijo ella conteniendo la tristeza que le provocaba que él quisiera irse de su lado bajo una capa de burla en sus labios. Se irguió y lo abrazó por detrás para impedir su marcha. -Espera, quiero enseñarte algo.-_

_Él paró en sus movimientos para observarla. Frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. -Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.- y quiso ponerse al fin de pie. Sin embargo, Bulma lo tenía cogido del cuello._

_-¡Espérate!- gritó enfurecida. Optó por bajar el tono. Si quería mostrarle eso no valían los chillidos. -¿No me vas a dejar que te enseñe lo que es acariciar?- y bajó su mano por el torso desnudo del guerrero apuntando hacia el final._

_Él siguió la mano de ella y sonrió de lado al saber a qué se refería. -Eso no es acariciar.- quiso aclarar en un murmullo ronco._

"_Al menos no se ha ido despavorido", pensó para sí la peliazul. -Acariciar son muchas cosas, Vegeta.- le susurró al oído a la vez que se colocaba de rodillas detrás de él que permanecía sentado con los pies en el suelo. Estudió la espalda del príncipe, poblada de cicatrices por sin duda atroces y sanguinarias batallas y pasó sus manos suavemente sobre ellas. _

_-Puede ser un cosquilleo con mis dedos,- comenzó a explicar haciendo lo dicho. _

_-Déjate de tonterías.- pronunció el saiya queriendo incorporarse de nuevo._

_-¡Espera!- le ordenó ella bajándolo de nuevo. -Hay más...- le murmuró dejando su boca sobre su oído y volviéndole el rostro para mirarlo en la oscuridad. Siempre lo conseguía así: mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él soltó un soplido corto dándole a entender que por esta vez, la dejaría actuar. _

_Bulma le sonrió igual y retornó en su intento por donde lo habían dejado: -Pasar mis manos enteras presionando cada uno de tus músculos para que estos se destensen.- Llegó a sus hombros y ella se incorporó para hacer fuerza sobre ellos. Vio cómo él movía su cuello lentamente hacia los lados y inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. Por su expresión facial y por tener los ojos cerrados, concentrado como siempre, supo que le estaba gustando lo que estaba llevando a cabo. Le susurró: -Aunque también pueden ser más cosas...- y puso su mano sobre el pecho de él, dejando danzar sus dedos juguetones que viajan por su torso cálido y suave. Fue bajando más y más y soltó una risa complaciente cuando escuchó cómo Vegeta aspiraba profundamente al percatarse a dónde se dirigía esa mano sospechosa. _

_Tuvo que sonreír al ocurrírsele algo que podía hacer a la vez en aquella postura en la que él se encontraba, de perfil y sentado. Se le veía encantado con lo que sabía que ella iba a hacer por delante, pero desconocía que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza un plan bastante pícaro. En cuanto envolvió con su mano el ya duro miembro del saiya, no le dio tiempo a que éste reaccionara, más allá de una exhalación profunda y gutural como era normal en él, cuando con la mano libre tocó levemente la cicatriz de su cola, ésa que él odiaba que ella rozara siquiera, por mucho placer que Bulma bien sabía que le provocaba._

_Acertó. Un quejido ronco y claro salió de las entrañas del guerrero y hasta notó cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Rió echándose hacia atrás. Lo había conseguido. Le había sorprendido._

_Él se tumbó sobre ella entre enfadado y sumamente excitado. -Tramposa.- le murmuró apretando los dientes._

_La peliazul, entre risas y luchando contra él, solo pudo decirle: -¡Eso también era una caricia!-_

Se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Bufó y se puso de pie tras mucho trabajo. Cada día que pasaba, le costaba más incorporarse y aunque sus padres le querían echar una mano, ella siempre insistía en hacerlo sola.

-Vámonos de aquí, bebé.- profirió mirando al apagado radar. -Luego acabaré con el proyecto.-

o-o-o-o

Efectivamente. Ahora todos los indicadores funcionaban a la perfección. Todos. El indicador de presión, el radar y hasta el mapa estelar aparecían con todos los datos que anteriormente fallaban. "Es increíble", se dijo a sí mismo mientras pulsaba el interruptor para ponerse en marcha y salir de ese inhóspito planeta.

A la vez que la nave se puso en funcionamiento, fue deshaciéndose de las vendas. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- quiso saber acercándose al calendario. Se enfadó: -¡Ocho días!- exclamó sentándose en la silla de control. -¡Ocho días!- repitió sin comprenderlo. Tuvo que ser un aterrizaje bastante malo para que hasta la nave se tuviera que recuperar por sí misma. "Seguramente se resquebrajó", razonó para sí para luego irritarse de nuevo: -¡Ocho días terrícolas!-

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora tendría que descansar para reponer fuerzas. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Los saiyajins se hacen más fuerte después de haber sufrido en demasía por lo que tras un breve descanso que sabía que necesitaba, se pondría manos a la obra.

Por fin la nave paró en su despegue y miró al exterior para ver el planeta que dejaba atrás y que le había causado tantos problemas. Le vino a la mente la imagen de esa familia aburrida y chistó por lo bajo: -Desgraciados.-

Comió el contenido de dos cápsulas y al instante se sintió mucho mejor. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño y tomó una reconstituyente ducha. Salió con la mente despejada y las fuerzas renovadas, dispuesto a descansar un poco antes de poner esa maldita máquina a sus queridos quinientos de gravedad.

Se echó sobre la cama. Sí, sin duda la raza saiyajin era soberbia. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a batallar con cualquier protagonista de sus pesadillas.

_-Para de reírte.- le ordenó un Vegeta enojado._

_-Ay, Vegeta...- dijo la científica aún entre carcajadas. -No sabes lo gracioso que puedes llegar a ser.- _

_El príncipe bufó y quiso salir de allí harto de ser el centro de su hilaridad. -Yo no soy gracioso.- quiso dejar claro mientras ponía un pie fuera de la ducha._

_Ella le paró agarrándole del brazo aunque manteniendo la sonrisa. -Deja que antes te quite el champú.- le sugirió. -Vamos, no seas cabezota.- y le tiró del brazo para adentrarlo de nuevo dentro con ella. _

_Él se dejó guiar y la peliazul lo colocó frente a sí pasándole las manos por el cabello y arrastrando éste hacia atrás para que no le cayera en los ojos, esos ojos que ahora le miraban dejando atrás su inexpresividad casi perenne. De nuevo, se volvían a quedar callados mirándose. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento relajado. No le podía hacer daño aquello, simplemente estaba siendo bañado por una mujer bonita. Simplemente eso. Solo eso. _

_El vapor se alzaba en el pequeño habitáculo de la ducha confundiendo no solo a la vista._

_El aturdimiento aumentó cuando empezó a notar besos por su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir un leve mordisco en su pezón. Quiso mantener los ojos cerrados y una profunda exhalación salió de su nariz al entender a dónde se estaba dirigiendo ella con su deslizamiento por su torso y ahora por su barriga. _

_Fue sentir su miembro envuelto en su boca cuando un quejido se escapó de su garganta. Posó las palmas de sus manos cada una en un cristal de la ducha. Ahora sí abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. La perspectiva aumentó el placer y no pudo más si no volver a cerrar los párpados y dejarse llevar por el clima ardiente que se respiraba en ese espacio diminuto. El agua caliente que tanto le gustaba se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y el sonido de ésta mezclado con su propia honda respiración era la único que se oía._

_-Bulma...- murmuró sometido a la intensidad del momento. No fue consciente de haber pronunciado su nombre hasta que notó cómo ella paró en su labor. _

_Retornó la vista hacia abajo y sus pupilas se cruzaron con los de la peliazul, semicerrados porque el agua le resbalaba directamente. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos azules y brillantes y entendió el motivo. Nunca le había dicho su nombre exaltado por el ardor y aquello significaba muchas cosas para ambos. Ella fue más rápida y le sonrió para acto seguido querer continuar. La había personificado con aquello, siendo ella y solo ella la que le había encaminado a tal ardor, como si su nombre le hubiera salido de lo más hondo de su subconsciente. Vegeta se había dejado llevar por unos breves minutos y había pronunciado su nombre con pasión. _

"_Maldita, maldita seas", la maldijo el saiya para sí. Había bajado la guardia de nuevo y él no se acostaba con ella movido solo por el placer que le proporcionaba. No. Había un fin para todo aquello y a él se le había olvidado por un instante. Si había dejado en otras ocasiones que ella se saliera con la suya ahora no podía permitírselo. Era sencillo y crudo: su semilla tenía que terminar dentro de ella. No había otra opción ni tiempo que perder. "¡Maldita seas!", volvió a pensar para sí. Con el ceño fruncido e irritado consigo mismo y con ella quiso terminar eso tal y como tenía que hacerse. Se inclinó para asirla del interior de los brazos y la colocó de bruces sobre el cristal de la ducha. No podía ser muy brusco porque entonces ella se quejaría._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Bulma aturdida. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que aquello le estaba gustando en extremo al príncipe. Ya antes había tratado de enseñarle las caricias y aunque aquello estaba lejos de ser una caricia, no era el medio para el fin determinado, razón de que todo aquello estuviera pasando.-Vegeta...- le susurró cogiéndole de la mejilla y buscándole los ojos._

_Él, como siempre, se deshizo de su caricia y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. "Maldita seas, maldita seas...", repetía una y otra vez incesantemente en su mente._

_-¡Vegeta!- _

_Ella comenzaba a gritar y en esta ocasión a él no le importaba. Tenía que terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible. Acabaría y se iría a dormir. "Maldita seas, maldita...". Sus envites aumentaron en intensidad y ella se aferró a la jaula de músculos de sus hombros._

_Cuando acabaron, notó que ella quería separarse para seguramente buscarle los ojos, como siempre hacía. Pero él no salía de su cárcel privada y constante en cada uno de sus encuentros: la nuca de la peliazul. Mantuvo el agarre aún dentro de ella sin soltarla._

_-Vegeta...- lo llamó entre murmullos entrecortados por el sexo recién pasado, especialmente abrupto en su final._

_De repente, él la soltó saliendo de ella de golpe, casi al mismo tiempo que se perdía tras la puerta del cuarto de baño._

Se incorporó sobre la cama sudoroso y excitado. ¿Qué había sido éso? Apretó con fuerza los ojos y volvía a verlo: ella y él en la ducha, dos meses antes de que se marchara de Chikyuu. Había tenido un sueño con la peliazul, demasiado extraño y explícito a su parecer, rememorando ese incidente en el que él la llamó por su nombre llevado por el placer de tenerla de rodillas y centrada en su miembro, el mismo que ahora había despertado al igual que él. Bajó la vista y vio su turgente erección.

-¡Maldita sea!- vociferó yendo hacia el baño. Creía que ya había pasado por eso. Después de acostarse con ella, las apariciones en sueños de Bulma provocándole y excitándole habían desaparecido para focalizar todas sus pesadillas casi exclusivamente en Kakarotto y el chico que vino del futuro. A veces aparecía Freezer, como no, al igual que su padre y algunos otros guerreros. La científica había desaparecido. Hasta ahora.

-¡No me deja en paz ni a millones de años luz de distancia!- gritó entrando ya en la ducha y pulsando el botón azul. De poco le servían esos recuerdos. Él tenía que concentrarse en llegar a ser supersaiyajin pero parecía que su mente quisiera quitarle del honroso camino que se había marcado. Tenía que ser supersaiyajin, derrotar a Kakarotto y hacer explotar todo ese maldito planeta azul.

Al instante, una duda le vino a su cerebro: "¿Y si ella...?". Movió la cabeza hacia los lados anulando la idea. Ella quería tener un hijo así que el mero pensamiento de Bulma deshaciéndose del niño antes de nacer lo rechazó.

Salió de la ducha alterado y confundido. "Me odia", se decía a sí mismo. "Me odia y sabe que me llevaré al crío conmigo". Se sentó frente a los mandos y pensativo miró el comunicador con el laboratorio.

Nunca tuvo ganas de encenderlo. No le importaba lo más mínimo qué estaría ocurriendo en La Tierra, sin embargo la duda aparecía una y otra vez rondándole en sus elucubraciones. Si tan solo le diese al botón para poder vislumbrar algo. No tenía por qué tener suerte, igual no había nadie en el lugar de trabajo de la peliazul y conociendo su fortuna lo más seguro es que le pasara algo así. Miró el reloj. Las siete y veinte. "Ella tiene que estar a punto de salir de allí".

Pulsó el interruptor y la cámara se abrió frente a él.

_-¿Te gusta que te acaricie, bebé? A tu padre nunca le gustó que lo acariciara.-_

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al instante. Casi a la vez, apagó la comunicación y la cámara se cerró. Echó hacia atrás la espalda dejándola descansar sobre el respaldo del asiento del control de mandos. La vio. La había visto. Estaba allí, en su mesa de siempre, con su sonrisa de siempre y con su barriga nueva, prominente e hinchada. Sonrió. Sí, ella estaba esperando a su hijo, el primogénito del Príncipe heredero al trono de Vegetasei. Sí, iba a tener a su hijo. Aquella humana loca e insensata iba a tener a su hijo, y lo que era más inquietante, estaba encantada.

Plegó la frente al darse cuenta de algo. Ella estaba completamente loca pero siempre acertaba cuando se trataba de las intenciones de él, así que, ¿cómo es que iba a tener a su hijo? Solo había pulsado el interruptor de comunicación por si acaso pudiera escuchar algo ahí dentro, y no solo escuchó su voz, si no que la vio feliz y acariciando su tripa. ¿Es que por algún casual ella pensaba que él no iba a llevar a cabo su amenaza? Gruñó en desacuerdo.

-Nunca más.- dijo a voz alzada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro de la cámara. Pulsó los botones de presión y la aumentó hasta quinientos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. -Está loca.- murmuró. -Está completamente loca.- repitió. En menos de una semana llegaría al Valle de la Guerra y lo estaba deseando.

Alzó el vuelo y se puso a entrenar más intensamente que nunca.

o-o-o-o

Se encaminó hacia la puerta tan rápido como le dejaba su pesada tripa. La abrió y sonrió plenamente al verlo quieto frente a ella:

-¡Yamcha!- exclamó a la vez que lo abrazaba. -¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!-

-Bu...Bu...Bulma.- tartamudeó su ex novio. -Es...estás...estás...-

-¡Embarazada! ¿A que es genial?- le preguntó con retórica la peliazul a la vez que se ponía de perfil para que admirara las dimensiones de su barriga.

Yamcha la miraba sin creérselo. Cuando llamó para ver si podía ir a visitarla ya le extrañó encontrarla tan dispuesta. Lo que no se esperaba, de ninguna de las maneras, era éso.

-Anda, ven.- lo agarró por el brazo para que pasara dentro de la casa.

o-o-o-o

El indicador de cercanía, uno de los que no funcionaba antes de activar la _función exterior_, le avisó de que, efectivamente, ya estaba cerca del Valle de la Guerra.

Se incorporó del suelo, plagado de _fight robots_ ya hechos chatarra, y fijó la vista en las afueras de la nave. Un baile de planetas perdidos a la deriva pudo vislumbrar al fondo. Unos chocaban con otros, algunos eran absorbidos y miles de luces iluminaban el furioso despertar del Universo, sin duda cometas rabiosos en esa esquina perdida de la viveza de cualquier ser vivo. Sonrió. Sí, no había duda. Ése era el Valle de la Guerra y parecía que lo estaba esperando a él, al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, para hacer justicia en el cosmos y engullirlo sin contemplaciones, consiguiendo así que se perdiera de la memoria de todos al famoso heredero al trono de Vegetasei. Sí, lo esperaban, de eso estaba seguro tanto como que iría directo al infierno si eso ocurría para no volver jamás.

-Bien.- murmuró sentándose frente a los mandos. -Para esquivarlos y encontrar un sitio adecuado no necesito el piloto automático.- Y lo apagó.

Fijó la vista al frente y volvió a sonreír. Si salía de allí con vida, solo sería convertido en supersaiyajin.

o-o-o-o

El guerrero observaba a su ex novia tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Bulma estaba embarazada.

-Estás embarazada...- murmuró a la vez que la peliazul lo sentaba en el sofá.

-Ay, Yamcha, sí, ¡y no sabes cómo pesa esto!- exclamó divertida cogiéndose la tripa con las dos manos.

-Pero...pero...- no podía parar de balbucear a la vez que no le quitaba ojo al bulto en el frágil cuerpo de ella.

-Yamcha, por dios, reacciona.- le ordenó ella despreocupada a la vez que se erguía para coger un caramelo de una diminuta fuente de cristal que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Bulma! ¡Estás embarazada!- exclamó por fin el guerrero poniéndose en pie.

La peliazul le sonrió. -Y estoy de siete meses.- indicó metiendo el caramelo en su boca. -Chichí me dijo que Gohan nació a los siete meses así que debo de estar a punto de tenerlo.- comentó con ese aire de tranquilidad inquietante que tanto le estaba desconcertando a Yamcha. -Claro que no es seguro que sea así ya que ella solo ha tenido un hijo con un saiyajin por lo que no...-

Su ex novio abrió los ojos al percatarse lo que salía por la boca de Bulma. Había estado tan pendiente de la tripa y del impacto que le había ocasionado que no cayó en quién podía ser el padre. -¡Dios mío! ¡Es de Vegeta!- gritó señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Pues claro que sí, animal! ¿De quién iba a ser si no?- le inquirió la científica al denotar cierto reproche en la expresión de su ex novio.

Si le había costado asimilar la primera idea, la segunda era ya una auténtica locura. Previsible, conociendo los antecedentes de esos dos, pero una locura en toda regla. Tomó asiento de nuevo y se frotó la cara con las manos. -Dios mío, creo que me falta el aire...- susurró.

Cuando dejó a su ex novia en la casa después de haberle interrumpido _lo que estuviera haciendo _con el saiya, supo que _aquello_ pasaría si no había pasado ya, y si quiso apartar ese pensamiento de su mente una y mil veces, ahora se le plantaba delante en forma de hijo a punto de nacer.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?- le profirió su novia abanicándole con un periódico de los muchos que dejaba su padre esparcidos por toda la casa. -La que está embarazada soy yo, pero parece que muchos no lo asimiláis.-

-¿Muchos?- quiso saber el guerrero destapando su rostro para mirarla. -¿Quién lo sabe?-

-Pues Chichí.- contestó Bulma soltando el periódico sobre la mesa. -Y lo mismo que le dije a ella te lo digo a ti, Yamcha, no quiero que cuentes nada a ninguno de los muchachos, quiero darles una sorpresa.- comentó a la vez que sonreía.

-Sí, sorpresa se van a llevar, de eso no hay duda.- afirmó su ex novio volviendo a centrarse en su tripa.

-Mira, toca.- Bulma le había cogido la mano y la puso sobre su barriga. Al instante, notó una patada y soltó una carcajada al notar cómo el guerrero apartaba la mano un poco asustado.

-¡Le caes igual de mal que al padre!- exclamó entre risas la peliazul.

-Sí.- susurró Yamcha contagiado por el buen humor de Bulma. -Voy a tener que mantenerme lejos de él si va a tener la misma fuerza que Songohanda.-

Y los dos rieron a gusto.

o-o-o-o

Cayó sobre un montón de piedras. -¡Maldita sea!- blasfemó golpeándolas y desatando su ira. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí entre esos desquiciados planetas que se engullían los unos a los otros y donde el ambiente era prácticamente irrespirable.

Se giró. Una lluvia de meteoritos iba directo hacia donde él se encontraba. -¡Maldición!- se alzó en el aire y comenzó a disparar uno por uno, los que más cerca se encontraban de él y su querida cámara de gravedad, que parecía estar anhelante por salir de allí. Disparó a uno, a otro, al de más lejos y al más aproximado. -¡Tengo que conseguirlo!- se repetía incesantemente. -¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡Tú no serás el que acabe conmigo, condenado Universo!-

o-o-o-o

-¿Y cómo estás tú?- le preguntó la científica recostándose en el sofá. -¿Te has preparado bien para la batalla contra los androides?-

-Sí, por supuesto,- respondió orgulloso su ex novio y cogiendo la misma postura que ella. -Me he estado entrenando en el centro físico que te dije,- comenzó a explicarse. -Bajé muy poco a la ciudad, solo una o dos veces más después de encontrarte en tu cumpleaños...- la miró con sospecha pues no sabía si ella recordaría bien ese día.

-Uff...sí, me acuerdo de aquel día.- le borró las dudas la peliazul que de repente se vio sumida en un halo de tristeza. Si hacía memoria, fue la noche en que ella y Vegeta se besaron por primera vez. Solo le duró un segundo el pesar, el tiempo justo para reafirmarse y volver a sonreírle a su ex novio.

Yamcha no pasó por alto la bajada de ojos de ella hacia el suelo. No supo si era por él porque aquella noche dejaron las intenciones claras o por el maldito príncipe de los saiyajins, del que no notaba su ki por ninguna parte. -¿Y dónde está él?-

Bulma cogió aire antes de contestar. Para Yamcha, fue un gesto clarificador. -Se fue al Universo a ver si se convertía una vez por todas en superguerrero pero, la verdad, ni sé exactamente donde está ni me importa.- sentenció volviendo a centrarse en su antiguo amor. -¿Y no me vas a decir si te has echado novia en todo este tiempo?-

Ese cambio de tercio fue aún más esclarecedor. Estaban bien, hablando distendidamente de temas importantes y sí, se podía decir que se estaban tratando mutuamente como viejos amigos. No sabía con la Bulma que se encontraría cuando decidió llamarla e ir a visitarla. Antes de contestar la observó con diligencia, queriendo estudiar sus ojos azules y vivos. La conocía bastante como para saber si efectivamente se encontraba bien. Le llamó la atención justo en ese momento que ninguno hablara de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, es más, ella parecía dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir sobre una nueva pareja. Aún trataba de discernir algo de su mirada cuando se halló a sí mismo contestándole: -Sí, bueno, conocí una chica en el centro físico y...¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- le interrogó arrugando su frente.

-¡Claro que sí, Yamcha!- exclamó Bulma feliz y sin ningún reparo por lo que aquello significaba para ambos. -Yo dejé hace mucho de sentir amor por ti.-

Aquella afirmación fue demasiado rotunda para los dos. Yamcha abrió los ojos sin comprender muy bien a qué venía esa felicidad y la peliazul se dio cuenta al instante. -Bueno, verás, este tiempo he pensado mucho sobre nosotros, ¿sabes?- inició Bulma su explicación. -Y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú y yo no nos queríamos desde hacía ya bastante, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de dulzura.

-Yo sí te...- quiso decir su ex novio aún confundido.

-Tú no me querías, Yamcha, y yo estaba empeñada en cambiar eso porque llevábamos muchos años juntos, demasiados, y confundía mi empeño con el amor que sí sentí por ti durante tanto tiempo.- concluyó sonriéndole.

-Pero yo sí te...- tampoco aquí dejo que acabara la frase.

-Sí que me quisiste, nos quisimos mucho, ¿a que sí?- le volvió a preguntar buscando su complicidad y acariciándole la mano. -Sin embargo se acabó la llama y los dos nos empeñamos en seguir con aquello...¡más yo que tú! ¿eh?- exclamo divertida mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

Solo pudo sonreír ante el apunte que ella le había dado. Sí, tenía razón, lo que sentían el uno por otro, ahora y antes, estaba muy lejos de considerarse amor. -Lo siento tanto, Bulma, de verdad, no sabes las veces que me he culpado por hacerte lo que te hice...- murmuró poniendo esta vez él su mano sobre la blanca y nívea de ella.

-Eso ya está olvidado pero no me lo recuerdes si no quieres que me enfade.- le sugirió Bulma divertida.

No necesitaba Yamcha saber que aquella advertencia iba muy en serio. Le sonrió también no sin antes soltarle una pregunta que quería que ella le contestara. Siempre temió su respuesta, siempre, aun conociendo que podía ser así incluso antes de que ellos dieran por finalizada su relación, siempre le tuvo pavor a si alguna vez le llegara a cuestionar a Bulma tal interrogante. Sobre todo si la respuesta era afirmativa:

-Entonces, ¿estás enamorada de él?-

Pero la peliazul no le contestó. Miraba hacia abajo con los ojos bien abiertos. Él siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se puso de pie al ver un charco de algo húmedo que descendía desde el sofá, naciendo justo debajo del vestido de la científica.

-Oh...- Bulma se puso de pie.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?- él reaccionó con pavor.

-¡Mamá! ¡Acabo de romper aguas! ¡Ya viene!- gritó la peliazul agarrando con fuerza la mano de su ex novio.

-¿Ya viene?- preguntó aturdido Yamcha. -¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Ya viene!- chilló poniendo nerviosa a Bulma.

-¿Quieres mantener la calma?- le inquirió ella furiosa. -¡La que va a parir soy yo! ¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Ya viene?- su madre apareció seguida de su padre. -¡Hola Yamcha!- exclamó al ver al antiguo novio de su hija. -¿Quieres un poco de té helado?-

-¡Mamá! ¡Que ya viene!- gritó Bulma fuera de sí y apartando al guerrero de un manotazo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya viene el niño!- dijo la señora Brief abrazando a su marido con fuerza tras observar el charco de agua en el suelo del salón. -¡Vámonos, hija! ¡Corre!-

-¿Crees que puedo correr con semejante peso?- le reprochó Bulma inclinándose hacia delante y sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su madre. Se dirigió a su padre: -Papá...-

-Tengo el coche en marcha, querida, solo tienes que caminar hacia la puerta con prudencia.- le sugirió el señor Brief ayudándola a encaminarse.

-Bien, perfecto, papá, ¡nos vamos al hospital! ¡Tengo que dar a luz!- exclamó feliz y decidida su primogénita. Paró para darse la vuelta por un instante: -¡Yamcha! ¿Qué haces ahí quieto? ¡Voy al hospital y tú vienes conmigo!- le ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- su ex novio ya llevaba varios sustos en poco rato y ahora ella le exigía que la acompañara. -Está bien.- pronunció. Y es que cuando Bulma se ponía mandona, no había quien le llevara la contraria. Ni el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Vamos, hijo, no te asustes.- lo animó el señor Brief. -Acabará pronto.- fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una risa que a Yamcha le pareció un poco irónica.

o-o-o-o

De nuevo, cayó sobre el mismo suelo rocoso y hostil, esta vez con más desesperación. -¡Maldita sea!- bramó por enésima ocasión. -¡Por mucho que lo intento no lo consigo!-

Llevaba allí días. No había dormido. No había comido. Aquella esquina del Universo era más más difícil de lo que le podía caber en la mente a cualquier guerrero. Pero él no era un guerrero cualquiera, él había ido allí a propósito y por un fin determinado. Tenía que conseguirlo. Era su destino y esta vez estaba tentándolo a acabar con él en su afán por conseguir ser supersaiyajin. No cabía otra opción. Moriría entre esos malditos planetas que desafiaban una y otra vez el orden establecido si no lo lograba.

Volteó su cuerpo al escuchar un sonido atronador. No eran los rayos que cubrían con destellos todo el cielo encapotado de aquel siniestro rincón del cosmos y a los que ya se había habituado a esquivar. No eran meteoritos. Se lo temió y solo pudo abrir los ojos ante lo que se le venía encima. Podía pasar y estaba pasando. Un planeta. Un enorme planeta iba a engullir a aquel en el que él había decidido tentar a su suerte. -¡No!- bramó apretando los puños.

o-o-o-o

-Querida, sonríe a la cámara.- le pidió su padre animado por su madre justo detrás de sí.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello. -¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo soportarlo!- bramaba la peliazul fuera de sí.

-Bulma, cálmate, lo estás haciendo bien, ahora solo tienes que empujar.- le animaba el Doctor Maish desde abajo.

-¿Que me calme? ¡No sabes lo que duele esto! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- sujetó con fuerza la mano de una enfermera que casi se desmaya del dolor que la parturienta le estaba propinando. -¡Por dios, sácamelo, Maish! ¡Sácame a este monstruo!-

-Tranquila, Bulma, tú solo respira, ¿eh?- Yamcha le sujetaba la mano y, sí, a pesar de ser uno de los humanos más fuertes de todo el planeta, la peliazul le estaba infringiendo un daño atroz en la suya por apretarla con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué no respiras tú y te callas la boca?- le inquirió la científica entre sudores y movimientos espasmódicos. -¡Maldito saiya del demonio! ¡Te odio, Vegeta! ¡Como te vuelva a ver te aseguro que te mataré! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Te mataré! ¡Engreído príncipe del infierno! ¡Esto no se le hace a una mujer! ¡La última vez que te hago caso y tengo un hijo contigo, cerdo! ¡Te odio, Vegeta! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!-

-Bien, Bulma, pequeña, ahora...¡empuja con fuerza!- le exigió el Doctor Maish.

-Ya veo la cabeza...- comentó su madre a punto de llorar.

-No, no, no, no, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero empujar.- comenzó a balbucear la peliazul constreñida del terror por el dolor. -Ha sido mala idea tenerlo así, quiero que me duerman, sí, quiero que me duerman, por favor, no quiero empujar, él no quiere salir y yo no voy a contradecir a mi hijo, por favor, por favor, ¡duérmanme!- suplicó mirando a su alrededor pidiendo clemencia.

-¡Vamos, Bulma! ¡Solo un empujón!- le animó el médico sin izar la vista hacia la hija de sus amigos.

-¡He dicho que no!- sentenció la peliazul queriendo matarlo. Al instante, giró su cabeza hacia su ex novio, que la miraba con horror: -¡Yamcha! ¡Golpéame!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- el guerrero la interrogaba con la mirada buscando alguna explicación.

-¡Que me golpees, idiota! ¡Déjame inconsciente! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Bulma, tienes que empujar, es ahora o nunca!-

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Te mataré, Vegeta! ¡Lo juro! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Y empujó.

o-o-o-o

No podía montarse en su nave y salir de allí. No tenía tiempo. Solo había una opción y estaba seguro de que no lo conseguiría. Sí, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins iba a morir, a desintegrarse. Quiso dispararle pero era inútil. Le fallaban las fuerzas. Contra aquello, contra las fuerzas del Universo entero que se habían agolpado para llevar al príncipe saiya a su triste y deshonroso final, no podía luchar.

Afligido y desmoralizado, se giró aceptando su destino. Lo había hecho todo. Todo. Había aguantado a Freezer, el mayor déspota que habitó en los confines del Universo, durante casi toda su vida, el mismo ser que mató a su padre y exterminó por el camino a toda su raza entera, a todos; luchó contra él y el maldito Kakarotto, en aquella batalla, le perdonó la vida a él, a su príncipe al que le debía pleitesía; el _tercera clase_ no solo se conformó con aquello si no que él fue quien mató al lagarto indestructible convirtiéndose en superguerrero frente a los ojos de todos que lo contemplaron maravillados como si estuvieran viendo un milagro; se confinó en La Tierra en busca de venganza y otro chico pudo llegar a transformarse en supersaiyajin y derrotar al tirano.

No. No era justo. Sintió su propia alma resquebrajarse a la vez que brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, las mismas que siempre le avergonzaban. -No, no...- murmuraba golpeando el risco una y otra vez, ya sin ganas.

Bajó los brazos aceptando su destino, ése contra el que tanto luchó a lo largo de su maldita vida. Esperaría a la muerte con la poca honra que le quedaba. Así comenzó a sollozar y dejó que el llanto saliera disparado de sus entrañas. Ya daba igual. No había vuelta atrás. Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, iba a morir.

En La Tierra pasó sus últimos días de paz, una paz que apenas conocía por la vida tan mísera que había llevado. Intensa, sí, y orgulloso estaba de ella, pero era una vida agazapada que esperaba un buen final lleno de gloria y justicia, por el que luchó todo este tiempo. En La Tierra, con la única compañía de una mujer y un gato. Sonrió al acordarse de Bulma. Seguramente le curaría las heridas si salía de ésta, pero éso no iba a pasar. Aunque igual lo que haría era regañarle con los brazos en jarra por haberse dejado vencer. Se rió al imaginársela.

En ese mismo instante, pudo reconocer el el sentimiento: le estaba llegando la calma, ésa que invadía a muchos guerreros justo antes de mirar a los ojos a la muerte, la misma que le invadió a él antes de que Freezer lo fulminara disparándole directamente al corazón. La calma de quien sabe que va a morir, que ha llegado su momento. No lo había conseguido. No era supersaiyajin y la calma absoluta lo embaucó.

El planeta se acerca y él volvió a apretar los puños.

Y fue entonces, solo entonces, cuando lo notó:

Electricidad. Una descarga de electricidad le subió por los pies y se alzó hacia su cabeza para descender de nuevo hacia su corazón, donde se estancó haciéndolo bombear con una fuerza inaudita. Extrañado, su respiración aumentó y abrió los ojos buscando respuestas ante ese último repecho de su cuerpo. Se fijó en sus manos ya casi desnudas porque su guante están destrozados. Lo notó otra vez. Lo sintió de nuevo. Miró hacia atrás y las rocas volaban, movidas por la fuerza de gravedad del planeta que iba a chocar inminentemente contra el que él estaba pisando. Ese maldito astro ya estaba encima. Otra vez, lo sintió. Su mirada se centró en sus manos incrédulo. -¿Pero qué...?- "Electricidad. Es pura electricidad", se dijo a sí mismo apretando los puños. Constriñó su cuerpo ante el arrebato de energía que le estaba volviendo. Cerró los ojos, estos le quemaban, le ardían al igual que el resto de su ser, desde lo más adentro hasta todo su cuerpo entero. Parecía que iba a estallar. Lo estaba sintiendo, estaba surgiendo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritó hacia el cielo y de rodillas. Sin dudarlo un instante, volteó al fin para atacar a ese maldito astro que quería matarlo. A él, al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Juntó sus manos y concentró toda su energía en ese golpe final, seguro de que lo conseguiría sin dudarlo.

Y empujó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo desaparecer. Acompañó su ira de un nuevo grito y para su sorpresa, el planeta entero se despegó de él. Lo vio alejarse y estallar a lo lejos a la vez que se reponía cogiendo aire.

Miró a su cuerpo sin creerlo. Los ojos seguían ardiéndole y notó afinados todos sus sentidos, mucho más que lo habitual. Seguía queriendo respirar y estudió su alrededor entre quejidos hondos que salían de su ser. Un halo del color del oro le hacía resplandecer. -Soy...- trató de vocalizar algo pero nada quería salir de su boca. Volvió a estudiarse. Ahora los brazos, notablemente más hinchados y fuertes. -Soy...- quiso tratar de decírselo pero la emoción le embargaba. Se concentró en su respiración. Tenía que calmarse. Se centró ahora en sus piernas, que al igual que sus extremidades superiores estaban más robustas.

-Soy supersaiyajin.- murmuró admirando su cuerpo. -Soy supersaiyajin.- se repitió más alto. -Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido.-

Apretó los puños y sonrió con una sonrisa pletórica en su rostro. -¡Lo he conseguido!- gritó al fin. -¡Lo he logrado!- iteró. -¡Soy un supersaiyajin!-

Y comenzó a reírse como antes nunca lo había hecho. Se había liberado al fin de su cáustico destino. Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, ya era superguerrero.

o-o-o-o

-Es increíble, ¿verdad?- escuchó que le dijeron desde la puerta.

-Hola, mamá, papá, pasad y mirad a vuestro nieto.- pidió Bulma sonriéndole. -Es increíble, sí, no puedo parar de mirarlo.-

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hija?- quiso saber su padre aproximándose al bebé que dormía.

-Bien, un poco abrumada pero estoy bien.- contestó la peliazul sin apartar los ojos de su hijo recién nacido. -¿No es guapísimo?- les cuestionó iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa pletórica. -Y mira qué color de pelo tiene, siempre me gustó el violeta.-

-Sí, es un niño precioso.- le replicó su madre conteniendo el llanto de la emoción. -Con los padres que tiene era imposible que saliera feo.-

-¡Y además está sano!- añadió el señor Brief inspeccionándolo a la vez que se colocaba bien las gafas.

-¿Y sabes ya cómo lo vas a llamar?- le interrogó su progenitora sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Pues he esperado hasta verle la cara y la verdad, una vez que lo pudo ver solo hay un nombre para él.- cogió a su hijo y lo posicionó en su regazo. El bebé abrió los ojos y estudió a su madre. -Hola, Trunks.- le saludó ésta al mismo tiempo que movía su mano frente a él.

El niño hizo pucheros y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. -Oh, vaya, tiene el mismo humor que el padre.-

-Creo que tiene hambre, cariño.- le indicó su progenitora incorporándose desde el final de la cama. -Solo tienes que...-

Bulma lo colocó de manera que pudiera succionar su pecho y él respondió al instante.

-¡Sí!- exclamó feliz su padre viendo ese bonita escena. -¡Y tiene su mismo apetito!-

-Lo haces muy bien, pequeña, no hace falta que yo te guíe.- indicó su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Yamcha?- preguntó la peliazul sin cesar de observar a su hijo.

-Se ha ido, ha dicho que volverá después de que descanses.- respondió su padre. Y añadió: -Creo que más bien fue a que le vendaran la mano después de apretársela con tanto ahínco en el parto, pequeña.-

Bulma rió al recordar la escena. Era increíble que después de tanto dolor, éste no cupiera ahora en su interior una vez que tenía a su hijo en brazos. Pero, eso sí, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

-No puedo odiarlo.- susurró alzando la vista al fin hacia sus padres.

-¿A quién, a Yamcha?- le cuestionó su progenitora sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa revelación.

-No, a Vegeta, no puedo odiarlo.- y sonrió con pesadumbre.

Sus padres entendieron esa afirmación. Su hija, a la que siempre escucharon maldecir a Vegeta desde que él se fue a pesar de que trataban de desviar siempre el tema desde entonces, se rendía ante la evidencia: tenía entre sus brazos al hijo del príncipe y eso anulaba cualquier sentimiento malo que pudiera sentir frente a él.

-Te dejamos para que disfrutes de tu niño, pequeña.- comentó su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Sí, luego volvemos una vez que hayáis descansado.- dijo su padre ya saliendo por la puerta y tras besarla igualmente.

-Muy bien, no me moveré de aquí.- contestó la científica con una sonrisa mientras los veía salir de la habitación.

Volvió a concentrarse en su hijo, que comía con desesperación. Ya era madre. Tenía a su bebé en brazos. Igual había sido una locura el tenerlo, sí, pero nunca estuvo tan contenta por haber tomado una decisión. Lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo apenas sin parpadear. -¿Qué futuro te espera, Trunks?- le preguntó en un murmullo a la vez que le acariciaba su cabello lila. -¿Cuál?- quiso saber sin esperar evidentemente respuesta. Los androides iban a atacar la tierra en meses y ella no podía asegurarle un futuro en paz a su recién nacido. -¿Sabes qué?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa. -Da igual, yo siempre estaré contigo.- sentenció muy segura de sus palabras. -¡Au! ¡Pero no me muerdas, bruto!- le gritó separándolo un milímetro de su pecho.

o-o-o-o

Oteó el ambiente antes de salir de la nave. Sonrió. -Sí, el lugar perfecto para convertirme en supersaiyajin...- murmuró con una semi sonrisa dibujada en la cara. -...otra vez.-

Había llegado a uno de los planetas en fila que desembocaban en el Valle de la Guerra, al que dejó atrás hacía ya un par de semanas. No se acordaba de prácticamente nada una vez que se convirtió en supersaiyajin y ahora supuso que vendría la parte más complicada: hacerse con la técnica para la transformación. Tenía entendido que era muy difícil el volver a convertirse pero de algo estaba seguro: si ya lo había logrado, podía hacerlo otra vez. Solo necesitaba concentración y mejorar en la técnica. Si bien recuerda poco, las sensaciones las tenía aún dentro. Lo sentía. Era una furia distinta a la que siempre le corroía por dentro. Era distinta, había nacido ya y ahora solo tenía que proyectarla adecuadamente.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en busca de algún ki contra el que poder enfrentarse. Un rayo le cruzó la mente. Apuntaba en dirección oeste. Sí, sintió tres kis fuertes y deseoso de empezar una batalla fue a por ellos a máxima velocidad.

Los vio de lejos. Eran tres machos obis, seguramente condenados a muerte y expulsados de su planeta natal que por fauces del destino no habían arribado en el Valle de la Guerra. -Perfectos para morir.- pronunció desde lo alto mientras los observaba. Estaban visiblemente desmejorados, seguramente desnutridos y se estaban peleando por un trozo de carne de algún asqueroso y desgraciado animal de aquellos lares. -Patéticos.- profirió a la vez que sonreía.

Miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos buscando concentración. Apretó los puños y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Solo tenía que concentrarse. Concentrarse y dejar salir toda la furia reciclada que percibía como nueva y ardiente sensación. En la cámara, durante los pasados catorce días, sentía que quería salir esa misma cólera pero temía destrozarla del todo y dejarla sin ninguna posibilidad de autorregeneración. Tenía que ser cauto, ahora más que nunca, por mucho que algo dentro le impulsara a mostrarle al Universo infinito quién era el más poderoso.

Y lo era él. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Debido a su arduo entrenamiento todo este tiempo superó los límites de Kakarotto aunque no llegara a la transformación, y ahora que lo había logrado, él era el más fuerte ya que el tercera clase tan solo había subido la presión a cien unidades de gravedad antes de convertirse en superguerrero. Y él había superado sin problemas los quinientos. Los quinientos de presión. Sonrió de nuevo. Cada vez que lo recordaba solo le salía ese gesto al imaginarse las caras de todas esas sabandijas cuando vieran su transformación.

Miró hacia abajo. -Bien, puede ser divertido.- Gritó con fuerzas y sintió la furia de nuevo. Voló en picado hacia ellos y de una patada apartó a un obi que chilló como un animal al que lo estuvieran despellejando.

Posó sus pies en el suelo árido con calma. Observó al recién golpeado y sufría colapsos en todo su cuerpo deforme. Sin duda, lo había destrozado por dentro con solo una patada. Comenzó a escuchar ruidos ensordecedores provenientes de atrás y se giró al ver los dos obis que quedaban y que proferían seguramente insultos contra él. No había cogido el _scouter_ para comunicarse, no lo necesitaba ni lo quería. La comunicación sobraba. Solo deseaba que le enfrentaran. Viró completamente su cuerpo y les sonrió a los aterrados sujetos. Comenzó a andar hacia ellos sonriente. Lo olía de nuevo, el miedo se le clavaba en el nacimiento del olfato y quiso gritar que él era el ser más fuerte de todo el cosmos. La sonrisa se agrandó al ver que ellos se ponían en posición de combate. Estaban débiles, de eso no había duda porque no eran tan grasos ni tan obesos como los que se encontró en Obiseum, pero la raza obi siempre fue muy sorprendente. En cuanto vio cómo le atacaban expulsando de sus poros la lava incandescente rió más alto y comenzó a esquivar los envistes. Y la ira retornaba a removerse en su interior. La sentía de nuevo querer salir y esta vez la dejaría sin poner ningún impedimento.

Fue cuando uno de ellos aumentó la expulsión de lava y una le cayó muy cerca cuando apretó los dientes y notó a todo su cuerpo volver a querer estallar. Y entonces no pudo parar.

Los golpeó casi al mismo tiempo, saltando de uno a otro, sirviéndose de sus patadas y puñetazos para hacerlo. Era glorioso sentirse así. Más rápido que nunca, fuerte más que nadie, sí, ése era su destino y por fin había llegado a él: supersaiyajin.

o-o-o-o

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-

Su madre levantó el rostro del florero y miró a su hija, nerviosa y recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de la cocina. Otra vez ocurría lo mismo: desde que volvieron del hospital hacía ya tres meses, Bulma no dejaba a su bebé ni a sol ni a sombra. Incluso cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio, se lo llevaba con él con la excusa de darle el pecho. Sin embargo, a veces su marido o ella lo cogían para llevárselo fuera de allí y ella en un despiste no se daba cuenta hasta que miraba hacia atrás y el niño ya no estaba.

-Ay, querida, no te pongas hecha una histérica...- comentó su madre despreocupada a la vez que cortaba los ramas sobrantes de los tallos. -Tu padre se lo llevó arriba, a su habitación.-

-¡Os he dicho mil veces que no hagáis eso!- bramó su hija subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Abrió la puerta de golpe y solo pudo gritar: -¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!-

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás?- su padre se levantó de entre todos los juguetes que le rodeaban y llevando a su nieto en brazos.

Bulma se levantó del suelo al que había caído tras la impresión y apartó de un manotazo al muñeco inflado que se encontró de bruces nada más abrir la puerta. -¡Papá!- exclamó aún impactada. -¡Como le sigas haciendo juguetes a Trunks habrá que sacar al niño de la habitación!- y se acercó a su hijo para cogerlo ella en brazos: -Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo está mi bebé, eh? ¿Cómo está mi niño precioso?- preguntó haciéndole carantoñas.

-Pero pequeña, por eso mismo elegiste la antigua habitación del joven Vegeta, porque era muy grande, por muchos juguetes que invente para mi nieto va a ser imposible que la llene entera de ellos.- comentó su padre divertido.

-¡Pero, papá, mira a tu alrededor! ¡Está completamente cubierta de trastos!- exclamó su primogénita abriendo un brazo para mostrar la evidencia. -Y además el niño aún es muy pequeño para disfrutarlos.- concluyó volviendo toda su atención a su recién nacido que le miraba frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiera entendido a la perfección lo que ella había dicho y no le hubiera gustado nada la idea de hacer desaparecer sus juguetes.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la peliazul al observarlo. -¡Dios mío! ¡Tiene el mismo gesto que su padre!- y se acercó más a él. -No, Trunks, no pongas esa fea arruga ahí...- le pidió entre mimos señalándole el entrecejo. -Tu padre siempre la tiene y no le queda bien, no vayas a hacer tú lo mismo, ¿eh?-

o-o-o-o

Fijó las coordenadas para volver a La Tierra. La vacilación de saber si estaba preparado o no ya no tenía lugar en su cerebro. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que se convirtió en superguerrero y como supuso, le costó mucho menos que a Kakarotto perfeccionar la técnica. A través de todo este tiempo fue pisando planetas desconocidos para él de la Galaxia del Este y su llegada a ellos le sirvió para ir controlando su nuevo poder, un poder inaudito que le hacía sentirse como lo que era realmente: el ser más poderoso de todo el maldito Universo.

Según sus cálculos y después de haber atravesado de vuelta la Galaxia más peligrosa y que le había mostrado sus peores secretos, tardaría un mes en volver a Chikyuu, el condenado planeta de la Galaxia del Norte, el culpable de que su vida hubiera dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Sonrió, un gesto que desde hacía unos meses había notado que era más normal en él que en los oscuros años que pasó en aquel lugar azul.

"¿Oscuros?", pensó para sí mientras se daba una ducha. Tuvo que soportar a seres deleznables pululando constantemente a su alrededor, éso era evidente, tanto como que les quedaba de vida lo mismo que él quisiera alargarla.

Pero cualquier pensamiento pasado ahora era innecesario, vacío de contenido, como si nunca hubieran existido. Se miró al espejo después de borrar el rastro de vaho causado por el vapor saliente del agua caliente de la ducha. Se observó los músculos, cincelados como siempre a la perfección. Sí, sin duda era una perfecta máquina de matar. Ahora más que nunca.

Comió el interior de una de las cápsulas en absoluto silencio, como siempre le gustó. En esta ocasión, la cápsula contenía de postre helado de chocolate pero no quiso tomarlo y lo tiró al depurador de basura.

-Esto está hecho un desastre.- murmuró cuando entró en el espacio central de la nave. Trozos de fight robots estaban esparcidos a lo largo del suelo, el contenido de los cajones, es decir, manuales, botiquín y demás también lo acompañaban. Quiso echarse a dormir pero prefirió ordenar y maldijo a la peliazul por no haber puesto dentro de la nave a un home robot.

Bulma. La mujer más rara que había conocido jamás debería haber tenido ya al primogénito del Príncipe de los Saiyajins pero no podía asegurarlo porque no sabía cuánto duraba un embarazo en las humanas . -Tiene que ser poderoso.- susurró a la vez que metía las medicinas dentro del botiquín. -Tiene que serlo, el más poderoso después de su padre.- Y es que no había vuelta atrás: si el niño no había salido fuerte, él mismo lo aniquilaría. Y si en cambio era fuerte, la madre lo cuidaría hasta que tuviera una edad para ser instruido como debe ser y su maestro sería su propio padre. A él lo cuidaron unas nodrizas hasta que tuvo sentido bélico y pasó a manos de su padre. Sí, se lo llevaría con él a invadir nuevos mundos, a reinstaurar _el Orden_ supremo del Universo. Un saiyajin en lo más alto. El Príncipe se convertiría en Rey, y su primogénito en Heredero al Trono de Vegetasei.

La sonrisa esta vez fue plena. Escogería un planeta como núcleo de su imperio. No será La Tierra porque obviamente la iba a destruir una vez solventado los obstáculos de los androides y Kakarotto.

-Kakarotto...- Sí, se estaba imaginando la cara de éste al darse cuenta de que iba a morir a manos de aquel a quién humilló. Tan insolente, tan constantemente de buen humor. ¡Ah!- exclamó. -¡Éso puede ser lo que más me molesta de él!- Y es que nada parecía pesarle a ese corto de mollera. En una batalla lucía concentrado al máximo y Vegeta había podido comprobar que una vez ésta finalizada, volvía a mostrar de nuevo esa incordiante y fastidiosa sonrisa de despreocupación constante. No lo entendía. No tenía sentido. Para él, su vida era la guerra como buen saiyajin, pero el otro pura raza de su especie, si bien disfrutaba de una buena pelea, luego se relajaba. -Inconcebible.- murmuró dando por finalizado el trabajo de ordenación.

Se echó sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo con las manos detrás de la nuca. Primero a la cámara y luego al reloj. Sí, volvía como siempre a ser puntual. Las once de la noche.

o-o-o-o

Cayó sobre la cama rendida. Una buena ducha sin duda era lo mejor para preparar el cuerpo y la mente antes del descanso. Tenía que reconocerlo: tener un hijo y criarlo estaba siendo agotador. Además tenía que contar con la obligación de seguir siendo la mejor en todo, aunque ya dudaba de que algo así pudiera ser cierto pues tener a un bebé te incita a pensar que esa persona crecerá y tendrá una vida apartada de ti. Encogió el rostro en clara mueca de enfado: -¡Ya me encargaré yo de que mi hijo no se vaya nunca de mi lado!-

Y es que su hijo nunca se iba a separar de Bulma. Jamás permitiría que algo así pasara. Los androides o las ideas absurdas de Vegeta nunca conseguirán apartar a Trunks de los brazos de su madre. De eso estaba absolutamente convencida, tanto como de algo que, aunque no quisiera pensar que pudiera llegar a pasar, la carcomía por dentro: si finalmente los chicos no lograban derrotar a esos bárbaros cyborgs, ella sobreviviría y Trunks también. No sabía por qué estaba tan segura, tan afirmada en esa terrible idea, pero sí, ella y su hijo sobrevivirían.

Vegeta era otro cantar. Siempre supo que él moriría joven y algo así le constaba que el príncipe también era sabedor. -Una vida como la suya solo tiene ese fin...- murmuró abrazando la almohada. Deseó que el sueño le sucumbiera antes de tener que estar de nuevo pensando en _él_ pero otra cosa fue la que le despertó de sus pensamientos: el llanto de su bebé. -Oh, no...- exclamó poniéndose en pie. -Otra vez, no...-

Abrió la puerta de la antigua habitación de él y que ahora era copada por miles de juguetes. La cama seguía allí, pero ésta estaba cubierta por los mismos trastos y cachivaches que un día y el otro también, su padre creaba para diversión de su hijo.

Se acercó a la cuna y cogió a su niño en brazos, el cual no paraba de llorar. -¿Qué te pasa, Trunks? ¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?- le preguntó meneándolo de un lado a otro de entre sus brazos.

Una leve brisa se levantó en la habitación. Las cortinas se movieron danzando al mismo son que el viento les marcaba. Bulma alzó la vista hacia ellas un poco aturdida. El aire se había levantado de golpe y se aproximó al ventanal para cerrarlo. -¿Qué te pasa, Trunks? ¿Es que tienes hambre?- cuestionó de nuevo sonriéndole a su hijo.

De pronto, el viento se hizo más violento igual que el llanto del niño. Una luz, proveniente del cielo, iluminó el jardín. Era pequeña, directa y agresiva. Los árboles gemían cantando su siniestro vaivén y las lechuzas alzaron el vuelo. La luz se abrió y el sonido de una máquina bien conocida por ella le hizo levantar la vista hacia la manta de estrellas aún con su hijo entre sus brazos.

A Bulma se le aceleró el corazón sin ninguna razón y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Era su cámara de gravedad, que descendía a un nivel pausado y atronador, con orden y disciplina. Tanto como el sujeto que la guiaba, tanto como el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Vegeta...-

o-o-o-o

El indicador de cercanía pitó intermitentemente, como correctamente hacía desde que activó la _función exterior_. En contra de lo que ocurrió la última vez que llegó a ese mundo, nuevos aires insuflaron su espíritu. Casi podía inhalar su esencia: victoria.

Dejó sus abdominales y se centró su vista en el exterior: el planeta azul, al que poco le quedaba de vida, le daba la bienvenida callado, manso y tranquilo, rotando con la poca solemnidad del que se sabe desconocido y aún así quiere impresionar con buena presencia. Era bello, de eso no había duda. Pero si de algo puede presumir la belleza es de su corta longevidad, la misma que le quedaba a Chikyuu.

Activó los sensores de aterrizaje y localizó el lugar exacto: Capsule Corporation, su residencia estos más de dos años pasados. Iría allí y calentaría antes de la batalla con los androides, incapaces aún de sucumbir al Gran Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Era su momento, el momento por el que se había preparado todo este tiempo. Solo restaban cuatro meses terráqueos, un tiempo perfecto para concentrarse y aspirar de cerca su nueva sed de venganza.

Ya estaba más aproximado, solo tenía que cruzar la atmósfera, débil e irrisoria como el mismo mundo que envolvía. Vio la mancha marrón a la que se acercaba, dejando claros de agua en los bordes. Divisó las montañas y las ciudades, silenciosas todas en espera del gran estruendo que formaría cuando diera fin a ese deleznable mundo. Aún más cerca, la cámara aminoró por sí misma la velocidad. Estaba llegando.

Oyó que se activaba el descompensador de frenada y las turbinas rugían al quedarse inmóvil la nave justo a lo alto de un frondoso jardín. Volvió a otear el paisaje y se percató de que sus aposentos mantenían la luz encendida. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ahora vivía alguien más ahí?

Se preparó para salir colocándose sus guantes roídos, otorgándoles solemnidad aún cuando les quedaban poca vida. Se observó por última vez orgulloso. Sí, tenía el uniforme destrozado pero definitivamente y nunca antes pudo decir algo así tan alto: había merecido la pena.

La compuerta se abrió y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sonrió al percatarse de que sentía un ki justo a los pies de la nave. No había duda de a quién pertenecía. Una vez en el quicio de la puerta, dio un paso al frente y viró sensiblemente su cuerpo. Desde arriba siempre se podía divisar mejor en una batalla y ahí también acertó.

Una sonrisa de medio lado le surgió, tal y como siempre se le dibujaba desde que se convirtió en superguerrero.

Y entonces pudo verla.

o-o-o-o

Salió de la puerta veloz aunque no corría. Aún llevaba a su hijo en brazos, el cual no paraba de llorar desde un poco antes de conocer la llegada del príncipe. Cruzó el pasillo y encaró la escalera. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin contemplaciones. Una luz cegadora le obligó a taparse el rostro con la mano libre a la vez que su pelo azul danzaba al mismo ritmo impuesto por el descompensador de frenada que aún latía en el interior de la cámara de gravedad.

-Bulma...- escuchó a lo lejos. Eran sus padres, que con mantas salían detrás de ella.

-Mamá, llévate a Trunks y entrad dentro.- fue la petición escueta de su hija que le pasó a su bebé sin dejar de mirar a la máquina que ya cesaba en su estruendoso aterrizaje.

Se acercó un poco más tapándose con la bata. La compuerta se abrió y notó cómo el corazón bombeaba a un ritmo inusual. Cogió aire y expiró con ganas.

Silencio. Tres pasos. Una sombra en principio con una silueta inconfundible apareció en el quicio de la puerta. La sombra dio un paso más posando un pie en la rampa. La luz interior lo iluminó y esclareció sus facciones y su uniforme. Notó cómo viraba su cuerpo solo un poco, lo suficiente para darle más magnanimidad a ese momento. Lo vio alzar la barbilla y sonreír. Nunca creyó que ese hombre pudiera llevar a cabo ese gesto sin más arrogancia de la que proyectaba anteriormente. Estaba equivocada. Ésta, la que le dirigía a ella ahora, rezumaba una soberbia aún más acentuada.

Para Bulma no había duda: -Lo consiguió.- murmuró.

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: Lamlia y Papla, personajes secundarios del episodio 11 de Dragon Ball Z.

Capítulo 18 dedicado a Galema. Podéis ver su página en Facebook enteramente destinado a Dragon Ball Z y que se acaba de iniciar: Galema Fanart, ella estará encantada de que colaboréis para hacerlo un sitio dinámico y divertido. Estáis todos invitados a dialogar ahí sobre nuestra serie favorita. Si queréis dar conmigo, yo también estaré por ahí, ¿verdad, Galema? ;-P

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. x. Drama.


	20. Capítulo 19

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 19.

o-o-o-o

-¿Ves algo?- le preguntó su mujer acercándose a la ventana con su nieto en brazos.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no están haciendo nada, solo están...- trató de contestar el señor Brief.

-Mirándose, solo están mirándose.- interrumpió su esposa fijando la vista a través de la ventana. -¡Se pasan la vida o mirándose o discutiendo! ¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó moviendo en sus brazos a Trunks para que callara. Acto seguido, volvió a centrarse en su hija y en el saiya.

Su marido la miró de soslayo un segundo para volver a centrarse en la vista fuera del ventanal. Aceptaba esa extraña relación que tenía su hija con el príncipe. A su manera, sabía que en esa clase de temas jamás debían inmiscuirse aunque no podía evitar que las ideas de su mujer por querer juntar a esos dos cabezotas del jardín no fueran divertidas. Nunca se metería en los asuntos amorosos de Bulma, y menos al darse cuenta de que Vegeta era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a su caprichosa hija. Por supuesto hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para todos pero estaba más que visto que en aquel raro mundo donde les había tocado vivir, nunca lo serían. Y menos si estaban rodeados de guerreros que luchaban por mantener la paz en La Tierra y Bulma con su inteligencia les ayudaba constantemente. Su primogénita era tan especial que había tenido que venir un hombre de otro planeta, un príncipe de un imperio y una raza extinguidos, para hacerla madurar. La felicidad tiene muchas caras y a veces tiene que mostrar su parte más cruda para ser más dichoso que nunca. Y nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz desde que nació Trunks. Vegeta era un hombre difícil, sin duda, pero siempre confió en ella. Como su mujer que, de nuevo, le había dejado claro que nadie como ella sabía lo que había que hacer en todo momento. Solo esperaba que la maduración de su pequeña, el cambio evidente por el que había pasado ahora que era madre, no fuese muy drástico. Y por fin había llegado la prueba de fuego para comprobarlo.

Para el científico, su hija hizo la elección en el momento que invitó al príncipe a hospedarse en su casa. Por lo que había podido testar hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que justo ahí fue cuando marcaron su destino. Desde ese instante ya no fue posible dar marcha atrás. Nunca vio mal las provocaciones de su esposa para con los dos jóvenes pero para él no había caso. No había nada que mejorar ni tentar. El anzuelo estaba lanzado y ninguno podría hacer nada para doblegar al destino. Por supuesto, quien tiró el anzuelo fue Bulma. Y para seguramente sorpresa de muchos, Vegeta aceptó. Lo inevitable, a ojos del señor Brief, ocurrió después. Aún no sabía el príncipe que jamás tuvo la fortuna tan de su lado como en ese momento. Y que ésta, su fortuna, tenía el rostro blanco y el pelo turquesa.

Ahora solo cabía esperar que los dos dieran su brazo a torcer pues si no les costaría mucho ser felices. Sonrió al imaginarse cómo sería las vidas de esos dos cabezotas que ahora se miraban y se estudiaban en el caso contrario, en el caso en el que cedieran. -Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde.- murmuró.

Su mujer no le escuchó. -Nuestra hija nos va a matar de la impaciencia.- aseveró deseando ver un poco de acción en el jardín. En seguida, el llanto de su su nieto se hizo más tranquilo: -¿Ya estás mejor, Trunks?- le preguntó afinando aún más su tono de voz. -A mí también me impresionó mucho tu padre cuando lo vi la primera vez, querubín.- afirmó separándose del ventanal y dirigiéndose a la vez hacia el biberón esperando que éste contuviera ya la leche caliente.

-Trunks lo sintió al llegar y por eso se puso a llorar así, ¿verdad, pequeño?- le preguntó el abuelo girándose y dejando atrás el ventanal. -Será mejor que lo acostemos y nosotros nos vayamos a dormir, querida, esto puede ir para largo.- sugirió aproximándose a ella y al nieto.

La señora Brief vio como su esposo se dirigía a las escaleras y prefirió seguirlo. -Sí, Trunks tiene que seguir descansando.- afirmó su mujer.

-_Mamá..._- le reprendió el señor Brief a su señora. Sabía que la afirmación anterior de su esposa dejaba en el aire su intención de bajar para buscar información.

-¡Y nosotros también, querido!- exclamó su mujer no pudiendo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de que él se había percatado de su intención. -Y nosotros también.-

o-o-o-o

La primera vez que lo vio en vivo, se asustó. Fue en Namek, en uno de los escasos momentos en que estuvo acompañada. Krilin estaba a su lado y creyeron que quien se acercaba era Gohan. Pero no fue su pequeño amigo el que apareció. Quien bajó del cielo fue Vegeta con su rostro asqueado, magullado y ansioso. Aún recordaba que pese al pavor le hizo un análisis rápido: demasiado bajo, peinado raro y gesto hosco.

Miedo. Se sentía acongojada por él. Luego, las emociones fueron pasando en aquel planeta extraño aunque manso y cuando llegaron a La Tierra una especie de felicidad histérica le hizo invitarle a casa. Nunca entendió por qué realizó algo tan descabellado como tampoco aceptó ante nadie que se había equivocado. Desde aquel día decidió que no le iba a tener miedo. Y lo consiguió. Su sexto sentido le decía que cuanto más le intimidara ese hombre, más aventajado se sentiría él y más disfrutaría. Se le veía cómodo en el papel de coaccionador y la peliazul tuvo que rearmarse: a ella, en su casa, no la iba a intimidar nadie. Aunque al resto sí. Era obvio que los demás que habían alguna vez interactuado con él les seguía despertando recelo y temían que en cualquier momento el cruel Príncipe de los saiyajins estallara.

Nunca ocurrió eso. Ni en ese instante ni en los más de tres años siguientes Vegeta no lastimó a ninguno de sus amigos. Ganas no le faltaban, eso era evidente. Tenía que perseguirlo por toda la casa y estar pendiente de él por si en algún momento el príncipe dejaba en evidencia su maldad frente a su círculo de seres queridos. Los expuso a todos a un hombre indudablemente peligroso y nunca se perdonaría si alguno sufriera por culpa de su decisión poco meditada.

Es por eso que se acercó a él. Y en contra a lo que cualquier podría pensar, él se lo permitió. Pasado un tiempo se percató de que ese acercamiento era exclusivo, de que a ella era la única a la que toleraba y hasta le hacía caso incluso cuando se enfadaban. De las discusiones pasaron a los tratos y llegaron a entenderse. Hasta podía decir que en esa época ambos disfrutaban de estar juntos.

Y sin darse cuenta se enamoró. Fue algo sigiloso que fue aumentando con cada contacto, con cada mirada, con cada uno de sus gritos y de sus reproches. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, que era insano todo aquello. Sin embargo, no le importó. Lo disfrutaría como todo lo bueno que le ocurría en la vida. Y él, el mismo hombre que no cesaba de repetirle que aniquilaría a todo y a todos, fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero luego desató su esencia. Lo que todos temían que llegara, que el príncipe dejara ver su verdadera cara, cayó únicamente sobre ella como una losa pesada y traicionera. Sin embargo no había traición ni sangre. No lastimó a nadie, no mató a ninguno de su círculo, no les golpeó y ni siquiera los tocó. Fue a ella y no existía ninguna mentira. La dejó embarazada y le advirtió que ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Tras unos meses entendió que era lo que tenía que pasar, lo único racional en toda esa locura que los unió a los dos, lo único manso en medio del torbellino.

Los sentimientos son extraños. Del enamoramiento más absurdo pasó al odio más exacerbado. Lo odió con todas sus ganas durante los siete meses que estuvo esperando a su hijo, la consecuencia más inmediata de todo lo que ocurrió entre los dos. Lejos estaba él de saber que que aquello que les pasó a los dos tenía una consecuencia tan perfecta y tan lila. Si la científica se acordaba de Vegeta, se enfurecía consigo misma; y si alguien lo nombraba, o le gritaba para que callara o deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que continuara hablando del príncipe. Sí, para Bulma los sentimientos son inequívocamente extraños.

Y se estaba dando cuenta de ello justo ahora, cuando lo tenía enfrente tras casi un año sin verlo. Ya no existía odio en su interior. Todas esas imágenes de ellos dos juntos, desde que lo conoció hasta la última vez que lo vio, se le pasaron por la cabeza y no, el odio ya no estaba en ella. Tuvo un primer impulso de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo, pero éste desapareció al instante, justo en el instante en que pudo percibir esa sonrisa tan suya, _tan Vegeta_, enarbolada hasta su máxima potencia. No había lugar a la vacilación. Lo había logrado, ya era superguerrero y eso para Bulma solo significaba una cosa: estaban más cerca de derrotar a los androides, de destruir a los que iban a atacar a sus seres queridos, a sus padres, a sus amigos y a ella, pero sobre todo a su hijo.

Porque Trunks sí era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Por encima de lo que sintió por Vegeta, su hijo era infinitamente más importante que cualquier cosa que ella notara que le ataba a ese hombre. Ya había aprendido la lección: él no le correspondería nunca. Si no se había dejado cautivar por esos meses que pasaron juntos y solos y en los que forjaron esa relación, no se dejaría embaucar nunca. El dolor por ese amor absurdo y raro en este momento no tenía lugar. En pocos meses llegarían esos cyborgs y ella no podría luchar contra ellos con técnicas de combate, sin embargo haría todo lo necesario para echarles una mano y que la amenaza desapareciera. Siempre puso de su parte porque siempre la necesitaron. De hecho, constantemente se repetía que sin ella la historia no habría sido la misma. En lo que pasara luego con él, sí tenía poder de decisión. Y la decisión estaba tomada. Y más si él aparecía con esa mueca en su rostro. Nada le molestaba más de él que aquel gesto y encima ahora, lucía multiplicado por mil.

-¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo plantado ahí de pie?- le preguntó quitando el cruce de ojos de duración indeterminada con el saiya y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los lados de la cámara.

Vegeta por fin había llegado a Chikyuu, donde esperaría pacientemente su momento de gloria, la batalla que le daría un poco de calma a su denostada alma. Necesitaba justicia, dejar atrás a los fantasmas que le habían condenado durante toda su vida, reponerse del dolor que hirió su orgullo y conseguir aliento para el nuevo rumbo, el directo, el normal que debería haber seguido su devenir.

Ya estaba hecho, había dado el giro necesario. El esfuerzo obtuvo sus frutos y ahora era supersaiyajin. Los demás lo habían logrado antes que él, ¿y qué? Motivos no le faltaban para considerar su vida como una carrera lenta donde ganaría el que diese muerte definitiva a sus adversarios y no el que primero tuviera un repunte. De sobra sabía que hasta que el enemigo muere, la guerra continuaba, que las batallas perdidas solo habían hecho de él un saiyajin aún más fuerte, más poderoso, y que hasta que el último aliento saliera de la boca del rival, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Sí, había llegado a Chikyuu y su esencia seguía con él. Creyó perderla en muchos instantes de su vida allí, sin embargo, tuvo que convertirse en supersaiyajin para darse más cuenta que nunca de que, como siempre ocurría con él y con el resto de los de su especie, el desgaste les hacía más fuertes.

Ahora estaba tan seguro de tantas cosas que hasta viéndola ahí de pie, tan mujer, inmóvil y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se convenció de que no pudo haber escogido mejor a la madre de su heredero. En eso tampoco se había equivocado. Una lástima que ella tuviera que morir junto con ese mundo.

Cualquiera que no conociese a la mujer humana de pelo turquesa podría decir que era sumamente atractiva, de ojos vivarachos que desprendían el mucho carácter que había encerrado dentro de esa cabeza azul claro. El tiempo que estuvieron conociéndose aunado al que pasaron juntos los dos solos le sirvió entender la manera de pensar de ella, la mecánica por la que pasaba su mente para llegar a razonamientos, pero nunca los comprendió. Era una terrícola y no era difícil explicar que la razón se encontraba en que efectivamente era de una raza muy distinta a la suya.

Llegó a conocerla, sí, era llamativa en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Siempre se lo pareció. Desde la primera vez que la vio le llamó la atención: una chica de una belleza exótica, gritona, coqueta y sin ningún poder de pelea en medio de una batalla era bastante inusual hasta para él, que podría decir bien alto que se había cruzado con toda clase de seres a lo largo de sus viajes espaciales. La conoció más y se sorprendió al percatarse de que jamás nadie se le aproximó tanto como aquella humana. Y ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No tenía ni idea. Al principio creyó que era cosa de brujería pero este primer razonamiento lo desestimó por razones obvias. Luego dejó de pensar en ello. Ella era así: era amable porque sí, no le tenía miedo porque sí, se reía porque sí, y hasta se había enamorado de él porque sí. Con esa lógica, entender el funcionamiento de su cerebro era bastante fácil.

La última vez que habló con ella y en la que le dejó claro los puntos esenciales para él, el príncipe estaba seguro de lo que vio en sus ojos azules. Odio. Para Vegeta, la mirada de Bulma siempre fue muy evidente, es más, siempre estuvo seguro de que si llega a ser un guerrero sería una estratega excelente pero jamás podría ir al frente porque sus gestos la delatarían: si se enfadaba, agudizaba las cejas y ponía los brazos en jarra; y si algo le gustaba, sus ojos brillaban igual que la mejor leyenda bélica que hubiera conocido. A él le dedicó esa mirada durante mucho tiempo. Ese humana tenía los ojos más vivos que había visto nunca, e incluso cuando lo miró con odio después de despreciarla en su última charla, ese brillo permanecía inerte en sus pupilas.

Ahora, escudriñando sus zafiros desde la distancia superior de la rampa de la nave, pudo leer algo desconcertante: Bulma desprendía calma. Calma y seguridad a raudales. No supo considerar cuánto tiempo se estuvieron observando pero ya no veía odio. Solo calma, profunda tranquilidad que no supo traducir si era porque él había vuelto con vida o porque todo lo que ella decía sentir por él había desaparecido.

Impredecible por esa manera de ser tan suya, tan ilógica a sus ojos, la humana le desconcertó por un instante con esa primera frase que le soltó. Pero no le dio importancia. Él estaba allí para zanjar un asunto, su asunto, y ella no tenía nada que ver ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Por mucha tranquilidad que destilase la peliazul y por mucha seguridad que denotasen sus gestos, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins jamás le daría importancia a lo que estuviera pensando la científica:

-El necesario para tener que hacerme a la idea de que he vuelto a este repugnante planeta.- le contestó mientras bajaba y observaba cómo ella se perdía en uno de los laterales de la cámara.

La réplica hablada de la peliazul no le llegó en ningún instante. Segunda cosa extraña y no había hecho nada más que aterrizar. En cambio, escuchó cómo ella pulsaba lo que seguramente sería un botón y la nave acto seguido se desintegró. Se giró frunciendo el ceño y la vio recoger una cápsula del suelo. "¿La nave también se encapsula?", se preguntó a sí mismo a la vez que volteaba su cuerpo y se ponía a andar en dirección a la cocina. "Me habría servido de gran ayuda saberlo antes", razonó malhumorado.

Fue entrar por el ventanal y respiró el mismo apacible y exasperante ambiente que había dejado atrás hacía ya muchos meses. Todo estaba igual. La mesa en el mismo sitio, los muebles repletos de miles de objetos y comida, y hasta los jarrones de flores de la madre. Eso sí, una mesa esbelta y pequeña protagonizaba el espacio casi en su totalidad por ser una novedad. La miró acentuando el pliegue de su entrecejo. ¿Qué finalidad podía tener esa especie de silla ortopédica y estrecha?

-Es una silla de bebé.- escuchó a su espalda.

Se quiso girar para verla por fin de cerca pero la peliazul se le adelantó: -Y apártate, yo también quiero entrar, hace mucho frío aquí fuera.- le exigió quitándolo con un brazo para pasar ella hacia el interior de la cocina. Puede que rebosara calma y seguridad, pero había cosas que no cambiaban, sobre todo que seguía siendo igual de mandona.

Le permitió entrar y alejarse de él. Bulma estaba exactamente igual que cuando la dejó. Pudo vislumbrar bajo ese camisón y esa bata que su cuerpo no había sufrido muchos cambios debido a la maternidad aunque quizá si había aumentado el tamaño de sus pechos.

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó Bulma decidiendo darle la espalda para buscar un apoyo.

El escrutinio al que se vio sometida fue exhaustivo. Se sentía calmada, sí, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en algún soporte. Lo que no necesitaba de ningún modo es que él estuviera observándola y sin quitar ese gesto arrogante del rostro.

Él acentuó más aún su sonrisa daleada mientras la veía acercarse a la mesa y apoyar las nalgas en el borde. Si la cuestión sobre el centro de su mirada fue pronunciada con un hilo de desdén, de repente éste desapareció por completo y dio paso a una pregunta sin ninguna motivación, más bien neutra para el príncipe: -Bueno, y dime, Vegeta, ¿dónde has estado?-

El saiya levantó la barbilla en una clara mueca de desconfianza y altanería. -¿Es que no funcionaba el radar del laboratorio?- le preguntó.

Estaba convencido de que ella, a pesar de que lo odiaba, habría conectado el localizador de la nave más de una vez para saber dónde se hallaba. Estaba tan seguro de ello como confuso por la nueva predisposición de Bulma, cercana y cordial. No. A él no lo iba a engañar. Había iniciado su charla con una leve provocación y hasta le preguntó qué es lo que estaba mirando cuando lo vio escudriñar su cuerpo y ahora se mostraba así, de golpe tranquila y segura. No. No iba a dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

-No lo sé, no lo miré ni una vez.- fue la calmada réplica de ella que profirió mientras se dirigía al frigorífico. -Aquí tenía muchas cosas que hacer preparando el parto, la habitación del bebé y además seguía con el trabajo de la empresa así que...- giró su cabeza para que viera su franca sonrisa. -No, no tuve tiempo de mirar el radar.-

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero aquello sonó sincero. Entrecerró sus ojos observándola de espaldas.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó la peliazul a la vez que sacaba platos rebosantes de comida. -Solo espero que las cápsulas alimenticias te duraran hasta hoy, ¿ha sido así?-

Tras unos segundos por fin escuchó la respuesta de él: -Sí.-

-Me alegro.- añadió ella removiendo el contenido del frigorífico. -No quiero ni saber del humor que hubieras llegado a tener si te hubieses quedado sin comida.- sentenció divertida.

No le iba a hacer caso, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que la risa de ella fue inquietante. En cuanto abrió al compuerta de la nave casi pudo vislumbrar un halo de alegría en su rostro, la cual se diluyó entre otra cosa aún más desconcertante: nada. Luego entraron a la cocina y allí casi estuvo brusca, lo mismo que la primera frase que le dijo nada más abrir la boca. Y ahora Bulma se veía tranquila, y lo peor de todo es que notaba que esa tranquilidad era verdadera, cierta y tangible, y para el príncipe éso era nada y nada menos que inquietante.

-¿No tendrías que preguntarme algo antes?- quiso saber Vegeta cruzando los brazos sin cesar en su estudio sobre la científica.

Bulma lo miró por dos segundos y se volvió a girar hacia la nevera. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. No era difícil dilucidar que estaba esperando que ella le preguntara si ha conseguido convertirse en supersaiyajin. Ya se lo advirtió una vez: no solo ella era fácil de leer y conociéndolo, no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber la respuesta.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, sí.- le profirió sacando algunos platos del frigorífico. -¿Qué demonios has hecho con el traje, eh?- le interrogó a medida que iba colocando los platos sobre la mesa. -Parece que lo haya destrozado toda una manada de gatos, ¿no crees?- Y se plantó a sí misma en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Otra vez.

Entrecerró más los ojos. Aquello no cuadraba. Él la había dejado odiándolo y ahora, sin ninguna razón plausible o al menos que a él le sirviera, está siendo amable. Una amabilidad distinta a la propia de ellos, ésa que a él tanto lo desconcertaba porque era una provocación en toda regla fraguada en la mente retorcida de esa mujer y que siempre les llevaba a ser cubiertos por una bruma confusa y provocadora en cualquiera de sus encuentros. No. Esta amabilidad era muy distinta de la anterior. Era aséptica, transparente, pero no por ello plastificada o falsa. Estaba lejos de ser fingida, es decir, que parecía realmente que era una gentilidad afable y educada. Y Bulma nunca fue así, nunca fue correcta. ¿Acaso era otro de sus trucos? Si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella tendría que estallar de un momento a otro. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre mientras ella iba de acá para allá, dejando platos y un par de vasos sobre la mesa.

Sintió por la piel de su pierna un leve cosquilleo. Bajó la vista y vio a Tama paseando su piel peluda por entre el hueco de uno de los desgarros de su traje. Ella había pronunciado una referencia a los gatos y ahí se plantaba, sigiloso y audaz, el segundo ser más pesado sobre el Universo. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos con respecto a la nueva disposición de la científica que no se había percatado de la presencia ínfima del minino.

-Te ha echado de menos.- escuchó que dijo la peliazul jocosa. Levantó los ojos hacia ella y efectivamente, se la veía encantada por notar ese reencuentro entre él y la latosa mascota de su padre. -¿Quieres un poco de agua?- le cuestionó sujetando una jarra y sirviéndose ella primero.

-No.- contestó él a la vez que se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la nevera. Para su fortuna estaba repleta de bebidas energéticas, de esas a las que se acostumbró en su estancia en Chikyuu y que no aparecían en ninguna de las cápsulas de alimentación de la cámara de gravedad.

-Ven, Tama, ven aquí.- escuchó que dijo la científica. -Tendrás que subir a la habitación de mis padres, pequeño, seguro que mi padre estará encantado de...¡Au!-

El grito de ella hizo que se girara para ver qué había pasado.

-¡Maldito gato del diablo!- exclamó la científica acariciéndose la mano mientras observaba rabiosa cómo el animal salía despavorido de la cocina.

Vegeta se giró para coger una lata de bebida energética. Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada afónica. A ese minino nunca le cayó bien Bulma y cada vez que ella se le acercaba, le atacaba con las uñas o bien con el hocico, erizándosele todos sus pelos negros, dejando claro que no podía soportarla.

-Así aprenderás a alejarte del que no te quiere cerca.- le profirió divertido mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Éso ya lo he aprendido.- le soltó ella concentrada a la vez que comenzaba a abrir algunos muebles.

Los dos cayeron al momento en lo que aquel cruce de declaraciones significaba para ambos. Se miraron para comprobar que el otro lo había captado. Vegeta le volvió a dedicar a Bulma una de sus socarronas sonrisas y a ella se le borró su asentada amabilidad del rostro.

"Primer tropiezo, Bulma", pensó para sí el guerrero comenzando a comer y perdiendo el interés en ella. Esa respuesta había sido un pico, un vértice en su calmado reencuentro protagonizado por una meridiana contención de emociones. Con aquella referencia al gato, la peliazul había dejado vislumbrar una de sus intenciones allí, es decir, alejarse de él. Y era lo que estaba haciendo: imponer una muralla proteccionista, una pared que si bien no dejaba que él se aproximara pese a que justo éso no era probable, tampoco le daba a ella la posibilidad de que existiera algún reproche por su parte. Pero lo había hecho, había soltado el reproche. Ese muro que había construido entre ambos aún no era lo suficientemente grueso porque esa alusión a que hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a alejarse de quien no la quería cerca, dejaba en evidencia que la muralla tenía aún algunas grietas que dejaron que la comunicación velada fluyera por entre algún conducto aún abierto.

No le importó ponerse en evidencia frente a él. Si había decidido ser clara, ésa referencia anterior no era alejarse ni mucho menos de su intención, de hecho, seguía notándose a sí misma bastante tranquila. A lo mejor el saiya lo había visto como una debilidad pero ella no. Ya había aceptado que algún reproche saldría de su boca y, la verdad, en ese momento el príncipe se lo puso bastante fácil. Las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía él cuánto, pero ella seguía siendo Bulma Brief.

-¿Te ha dado problemas la cámara de gravedad?- cuestionó la peliazul de espaldas comenzando a preparar café.

-Lo siento.- profirió él.

Se le aceleró el corazón. A la científica se le estremeció todo el cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Había dicho _lo siento_? ¿Había escuchado bien? Paró en su labor y se giró lentamente hacia él. Lo vio tranquilo, engullendo sin parar de todos los platos que había dispuesto sobre la mesa, con su uniforme destrozado y su pelo alborotado. No estaba en apariencia ni concentrado ni reflexivo. -¿Qué has dicho?- le cuestionó la peliazul con un hilo de voz.

-Al niño, lo siento desde aquí, siento su poder.- contestó Vegeta alzando la vista hacia ella. -Porque es varón, por supuesto.-

Centrifugó su mente y meneó su cabeza hacia los lados mientras lo miraba volver a comer tranquilo. Tosió antes de volver a centrarse en el café: -¿Y qué hubiera ocurrido si llega a ser una niña?- quiso saber un poco molesta.

Un soplido corto salió de la garganta del príncipe. -Éso, Bulma...- comenzó a decir cruzando sus ojos negros con los azules de ella. -Nunca lo sabremos.-

Estaba seguro de que iba a ser macho, tan seguro como de que algo la había aturdido justo antes de indicarle que sentía el ki poderoso de su hijo en la planta superior. Ella había tosido y eso indicaba que algo se le había pasado por la cabeza. Frunció el ceño observándola aún manteniendo el gesto de altanería. Igual ahora que era supersaiyajin su suerte cambiaba porque en cuanto llegó, el poder que emanaba de su hijo le hacía sentirse afortunado. Sí, ahora su camino se había enderezado del todo.

El príncipe volvió a centrarse en su comida y fue cuando ella, que retornó a su búsqueda de los utensilios para el café, se giró para mirarlo. Lo estuvo observando por segundos. Por un momento había creído que se había disculpado y se sintió estúpida. Estaba ahí, Vegeta había vuelto, estaba sentado sobre su silla de siempre y ésa última afirmación sonó estremedecedoramente sincera. Le molestó y acto seguido se enfadó consigo misma por sentirse irritada. La molestia decidió expulsarla exhalando fuertemente. Aquello no iba a descentrarla. Fue cuando él alzó la vista hacia ella cuando ella le volvió a sonreír. -Sí, es un niño.- terminó afirmando. -Trunks es un niño fuerte y sano y además...-

-¿Trunks?- le interrumpió Vegeta de nuevo frunciendo el entrecejo en exageración. -¿Le has llamado Trunks?-

-¿Qué le pasa al nombre?- Esta vez, Bulma sí que se ofuscó. Era un tema menor. El niño ya tenía ese nombre y por mucho que su padre pusiera una cara de horror, era el nombre perfecto para su hijo. -¡Es un nombre muy bonito!- exclamó agudizando los ojos.

El príncipe soltó un soplido corto de desacuerdo. -¿Bonito?- le cuestionó.

Era un nombre ridículo. El hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins no podía llamarse Trunks. _El nombre te representa_. Ésa era una norma que había comprobado a lo largo de su vida. A él, sin dudarlo le pusieron Vegeta, al igual que su padre, y a éste igual que su predecesor y así fue durante siglos en la monarquía saiyajin incluso después del Tercer Exterminio. Vegeta era el nombre del heredero, Príncipe Vegeta, así le llamaban siempre y si alguien se refería a su padre, lo nombraba como Rey Vegeta. Su planeta, el planeta donde habitaban los saiyajins era Vegetasei o Planeta Vegeta. Una lógica aplastantemente nítida como a él le gustaba todo. Su hijo simplemente no podía llamarse Trunks. Era curioso darse cuenta de que no pensó en ello en ningún momento. De hecho, solo una vez se interesó por saber si ella tenía pensamiento de dar a luz a su primogénito y conectó la cámara para comprobarlo. Ahora, fue escuchar el nombre de su hijo y se le revolvieron las tripas. ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarle así? Razonó que después de todo, cuando él se lo llevara fuera de Chikyuu le podría llamar como le diese la gana y obviamente Trunks no sería su nombre. Si el niño responde como se supone que tenía que responder y daba señales de ser su digno heredero, sería Vegeta, el nuevo Príncipe de los Saiyajins, él el Rey Vegeta y el planeta central de su imperio, Vegetasei. Pero ésa era una cuestión a resolver después, ahora lo que le había llamado la atención es que ella había vuelto a saltar por un asunto ni mucho menos trascendental.

-Está bien.- replicó tranquilo. -Podría haber sido peor conociéndote.- e izó los ojos para verla enfadada por su réplica. Estaba provocándola, sí, y era consciente de ello. Siempre fue algo que le pareció divertido y ya se estaba hartando de la primera y seguramente falsa predisposición de Bulma a aparentar normalidad.

"¿Está provocándome?", se preguntó Bulma. La cuestión de por qué lo estaba haciendo se fugó de su mente al instante para preguntarse si de verdad él creía que ella iba a caer en su bravata. Y la respuesta aparentemente era sí. Si ella era la primera sorprendida al verse calmada y sensata, él no tenía porqué saberlo si no se lo dejaba cristalino. Estaba tranquila, sí, pero le vinieron unas ganas terribles de fumar.

-¿Y por qué has venido, Vegeta?- le cuestionó manteniendo la calma.

Su tono de voz era monótono, tan blanco como su piel, pero aún así, en esta ocasión el príncipe vio de nuevo un resquicio de impaciencia. Al igual que había pasado con la tos se demostraba que había cosas que nunca cambiarían en esa mujer. Se recostó en su silla y la observó por enésima vez desde que había llegado. ¿Quería ser rápida con este trámite? Bien, él tampoco tenía tiempo que perder: -Quiero que subas la presión de la cámara de gravedad, ahora, _como supondrás_, necesito más gravedad.- le contestó apaciguado.

_Como supondrás_. Con esa pequeña indicación le dejaba claro que él sabía que ella intuía que había alcanzado el nivel de superguerrero. No le dio importancia. -Bien, supongo que podré hacer algo con éso.- respondió Bulma volteándose y buscando entre los cajones algo de tabaco.

-Lo quiero para mañana.- indicó él sin cesar en su estudio sobre la científica.

Por fin dio con una cajetilla y se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar un mechero o algo que prendiese. -Veré lo que puedo hacer.- contestó trastocando los muebles.

-¿Aún sigues con ese vicio asqueroso?- le interrogó Vegeta viéndola agacharse para buscar en los cajones más bajos. Nunca le gustó que Bulma fumara. Le dejaba en la boca un sabor especialmente desagradable y empapaba sus ropas de ese olor a ceniza y a humo putrefacto que hacía que cuando ella se encendía un cigarro, más ganas tuviera de apartarse de ella.

Encontró un mechero y lo encendió. -Bueno, es mucho mejor que otros vicios como ir matando a gente por ahí, ¿no crees?- y le volvió a sonreír sin dejar de mirarlo a la vez. El sonido afónico que emanó del príncipe le dio a entender que aquello le hizo gracia.

-Lo dices como si existiera otra opción para un saiyajin.- aseveró él bebiendo antes de su lata.

Bulma, en cuanto escuchó esto, cambió el semblante. De nuevo, el muro dejaba una grieta: -Siempre hay otra opción.- le contestó mirándole a los ojos.

Aquello le incomodó en demasía a Vegeta. Por ahí no quería que discurriera el reencuentro y menos si ella le clavaba la mirada con tal intensidad. Era evidente lo que Bulma quería dejar claro: le dejaría acercarse, sí, porque justo así era el método perfecto para tenerlo alejado. Lo sabía porque él mismo había usado esa táctica. De él aprendió esa teoría y ahora era ella la que lo ponía en práctica. Sin embargo, por lo que nunca pasaría la peliazul era por tirar por la borda sus principios. Y contestarle a algunas provocaciones, pocas, formaba parte de su forma de ser.

Apartó los ojos de ella y se centró en la comida. -_Lo que tú digas._- comentó concentrado.

Los dos eran conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo: se estaban tanteando, estudiando sus comportamientos pero no para saber a qué atenerse si no para dejar claras sus posturas con respecto a su situación. Parecía que poco le importaba al contrario lo que cualquiera de ambos pensase, y eso, a quien más le molestaba era a Vegeta. Esa sensación de que a ella realmente bien poco le interesaba lo que él pensaba o creyera, con esa comparación entre vicios y un tono evidentemente sarcástico, le postraba justo frente a sus narices que Bulma, pese a su esencia, había cambiado con respecto a él. En cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, se regañó a sí mismo por querer simplemente razonarlo sin percatarse de que lo llevaba haciéndolo durante toda la charla. Él estaba siendo levemente agresivo y ella solo le profería leves descargas. Si lo pensaba bien, era lo adecuado en el momento en el que estaban. Raro, sí, extraño en ella y aunque aún no sabía la razón, aquello le beneficiaba a él puesto que no tendría que escucharla por mucho tiempo. -¿Vas a tener la cámara preparada para mañana?- le cuestionó volviendo a sonreírle de lado.

-Ya te he dicho que haré lo que pueda, es cuestión de ver si ha sido castigada mucho en este último viaje tuyo aunque si quieres mejoras notables tendrás que esperar más.- De nuevo, una sonrisa de despreocupación le cubría el rostro. Se volvió a sentar y despejó su garganta antes de continuar: -¿Qué vas a hacer hasta que vengan los androides? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- le cuestionó dando vueltas a su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero.

"Segundo tropiezo, Bulma". Él retornó su vista hacia ella y de nuevo ladeó su sonrisa hasta que ésta fue pletórica y lanzó una carcajada baja y ronca. No dijo nada, solo la miraba estudiando lo que veía.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó la peliazul sin entender a qué venía ahora ese nuevo análisis y menos esa risa de suficiencia.

-Como sigas así, vas a terminar cayendo de bruces al suelo.- le comentó él manteniendo la mueca de hilaridad en su rostro.

Bulma plegó el ceño. No comprendió la metafórica frase pero sabía de sobra que en ella se escondía el estudio que él había hecho de la situación: -¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó sin dobleces.

-Por un momento pensé que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues con los mismos hábitos de siempre.- contestó él subiendo y bajando la vista sobre ella. El fruncimiento de ceño por parte de la peliazul le motivó a continuar: -Sigues fumando, sigues dando vueltas por la habitación y hasta sigues invitándome a quedarme aquí.-

Aquello le hizo ponerse severa: -Yo no te he invitado, Vegeta.- le contestó alejando cualquier intención maliciosa.

-¿Ah, no?- se inclinó unos pocos centímetros hacia ella. -¿Entonces porqué me lo has preguntado?-

Otra vez su arrogancia. No iba a dejar que su nueva predisposición de sentirse superior a cualquier ser de este mundo o de cualquier otro la intimidara: -Solo quiero saber si te vas a quedar aquí para prepararte una habitación ya que...-

-No me voy a quedar aquí.- No la dejó acabar la frase y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. -Me iré a las afueras.-

Ella inspiró fuertemente y se puso de pie. -Muy bien, me parece una idea genial.- indicó frente al horno. Comenzó a buscar los utensilios necesarios para preparar café. Lo cierto es que se sintió aliviada cuando escuchó su decisión. -¿Con la cámara o sin la cámara?- quiso saber.

-Si te he pedido que aumentes la presión de _mi_ cámara es porque pienso llevármela conmigo.- escuchó desde atrás.

Antes de contestar lo miró de reojo. Él había incidido en la propiedad de la cámara y eso les devolvía al pasado, a sus discusiones anteriores. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué seguía provocándola? Solo pudo sonreír ante aquel desafío. Para ella era obvio que quien estaba estallando allí era él aunque aún no supiera exactamente la razón.

-Sí, pero no sé cuánto voy a tardar así que si te piensas quedar tendré que preparar una habitación nueva para ti porque como te dije...-

Oyó la fuerte inspiración de él y eso únicamente significaba una cosa: se estaba hartando.

"¿¡Qué demonios le ocurre!", se preguntó el príncipe a sí mismo mientras la veía preparar café. "¿Estallas con algunas cosas y con otras no, Bulma?", le interrogó interiormente tras percatarse de que ni el sentido de la posesión sobre su cámara la había inmutado. ¿Es que ahora solo responde a lo que ella quiere?

-El tiempo que tardes me quedaré en las montañas, tengo que concentrarme.- profirió él con una mueca de asco.

-¿A dónde exactamente?-

-No te importa.- contestó él, al que empezaba a pesarle demasiado la comida.

-Podrías ir a entrenar con Goku.- sugirió la peliazul despreocupada.

Aquello sí que le hizo volver a mirarla. "¿Acaba de sugerir que vaya a entrenar con Kakarotto?" Nadie más que ella podría decir lo que ese nombre le producía en sus entrañas y le había soltado, como si se tratara de lo más común, que fuera a ejercitarse con su mayor enemigo. Para Vegeta no había duda: le estaba devolviendo la provocación de manera exagerada. No iba a consentirlo. Sonrió antes de replicarle:

-Empiezas a entenderlo, Bulma.- dijo terminando ya su cena. -Justo eso es lo que será para mí el matar a tu querido Kakarotto.- Esperó pacientemente a que ella se diera la vuelta. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía frente a la hornilla y parecía bastante entretenida cogiendo de un lado y de otro lo necesario. Quería que se diera la vuelta para observarlo mientras concluía la frase y se tuvo que conformar con que Bulma estuviera callada. -Un entrenamiento, solo eso será para mí el acabar con él.-

No lo hizo con esa intención. Las ganas que tenía la científica de que sus amigos y él acabaran con los androides le había hecho soltar la sugerencia de Goku como algo plausible. Y evidentemente no lo era. "¿Por qué lo he dicho?", se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Es que su mente estaba tan acostumbrada a los juegos de ambos que le respondía sin que ella lo pensara mucho? Era obvio que él se lo había tomado como una provocación y esperó resignada a que Vegeta terminara con su incitación. Se lo merecía. Nadie como ella sabía lo que el nombre de Goku producía en aquel hombre. Terminó por aceptar que ésa era la respuesta que se hubiera esperado de Vegeta, el de antes y el de ahora. Se dio cuenta de nuevo de que ella había cambiado más que él, que esa arrogancia creciente y exagerada era lo único que traía nuevo de su viaje además de su superación en fuerza. Y tenía que calmarlo. Necesitaba calmarlo porque al parecer él creía que lo estaba provocando y no se percataba de que lo que había ocurrido es que simplemente estaba siendo amable con el hombre que necesitaban para derrotar a los cyborgs. Ya no era _su príncipe_. Ya no lo era. Ni ahora ni más adelante. Eso se acabó. Él era el hombre del que hace tiempo se enamoró y que le ha dado lo mejor que puede recibir una mujer. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo saber? ¿Por qué aquel reencuentro estaba desbordando viejos fantasmas? Todos necesitan estar tranquilos y concentrados. Lo que pasó entre ellos estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo por el futuro incierto que ya les saludaba desde la esquina más cercana. Aún estaba a tiempo de olvidarlo. Así lo sentía por mucho que su cuerpo y su corazón fueran por otro lado. Únicamente les urgía poder entenderse hasta entonces. ¿Qué camino elegir? ¿Cuál? Decidió seguir la senda de la amabilidad, seguir siendo sincera y franca. No dejar nunca de ser Bulma Brief porque constantemente luchó porque él no la cambiara pese que al final lo consiguió, aunque para bien.

-¿Y vas a necesitar comida?- le cuestionó la peliazul. Ya había acabado de preparar el café y solo esperaba a su ebullición, pero ni aún así se quiso girar para encararlo. Notaba que la crispación de él aumentaba por momentos y sabía lo que Vegeta hacía cuando se enfadaba con ella: se acercaba al máximo o se alejaba del todo. Y las dos opciones, de repente y por igual, no le gustaron ni un ápice. -Hay aún reservas de alimento en cápsulas dentro del laboratorio, si quieres puedes...-

¿Es que tampoco le iba a responder ni hasta a lo de Kakarotto? Se hartó de tanta amabilidad: -No voy a necesitar nada.- aseveró alzando bastante la voz desde su silla. -¡Solo que pongas a punto mi puñetera nave!-

-No grites o despertarás al niño.- le ordenó ella todavía de espaldas e irguiéndose para alcanzar una taza del mueble. Y añadió para finalizar: -No te preocupes por _tu_ nave, la tendrás en el menor tiempo posi...-

No pudo acabar. En el instante en el que decía la frase, sintió su poderosa presencia justo detrás de ella. No hacía falta girarse para comprobarlo. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos casi podía saber en qué preciso lugar estaba él de la casa e incluso el ánimo del que gozaba, y eso le hacía preguntarse si había conseguido de una manera inconsciente adivinar el ki de las personas por tratar tanto tiempo con guerreros que tenían esa cualidad. Con la llegada de sus padres no le ocurrió lo mismo, así que concluyó que solo le ocurría con él. Como ahora. Lo tenía justo detrás y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente: se inclinó levemente hacia él, hacia atrás, a la vez que se le erizaban todos los vellos de su piel.

-Cuando derrote a los androides le tocará el turno a este planeta y a todos sus habitantes.-

La odiaba. Cuando se ponía a intrigar con él, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por perturbarlo. Ella siempre tenía un plan. Siempre. Si era indudablemente natural en todas sus facetas y previsible en todos sus actos, esto sí que era imposible saber a qué venía. ¿Bulma amable? ¿Bulma sin gritarle que la cámara era suya? ¿Bulma servicial sin un coqueteo? ¿Sin provocarlo con sus malditos ojos azules? ¿Sin responder a sus retos? Imposible. Solo le había contestado a las frases a las que él ni siquiera le había dado importancia. Nunca era así con él. Parecía como si estuviera tratando a alguno de sus patéticos amigos y no con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada el tiempo que intimaron? La odiaba. No podía soportarla cuando sabía que se había inmiscuido con ella en una conversación en la que probablemente él saldría ganador y contra todo pronóstico ella ganaba. Y él había vuelto a La Tierra para dejar de ser un perdedor, no para caer en la blanca trampa de esa mujer. La odiaba. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba su cuello y su clavícula tensa, y sus ojos que ahora lo miraban. Por no caer en la interminable intriga azul que éstos destilaban, cayó en el error de centrarse en su boca, sonrosada y exultante, por no decir que la oliente proximidad le calaba hasta los huesos.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Podía caer en su provocación final? ¿En su falacia? Se había puesto de pie y estaba justo detrás de ella. Sí, era consciente de que quien estaba perdiendo era él, sin embargo, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas? No podía volver a lo de antes, no podía pensar que todo lo que había pasado con él ahora caería en vaso roto. No importaba quién estaba perdiendo, ahí perderían todos si los androides no eran aniquilados. Vegeta y ella no eran relevantes, no existían en un momento tan crítico donde toda la humanidad estaba amenazada, donde su hijo que acababa de nacer podría sufrir en un futuro devastador. No iba a contestarle a ese reto. Ella había cambiado y no fue hasta justo ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la gran verdad que era ésa, tan cierta como que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo disminuyeron y se concentraron en su corazón, latiendo a un ritmo alarmante.

Volteó levemente su rostro hacia él. Alcanzó sus ojos y se percató de que su sonrisa, absoluta protagonista desde que llegó, había desaparecido. No hizo falta toser: -Lo sé.- le indicó clavándole sus pupilas. -Pero antes tendrás que derrotar a esos androides.-

El pitido irritante de la cafetera hizo que ese cruce de miradas se rompiera en mil pedazos. Bulma se giró exaltada y bajó el fuego con una mano para separar con la otra el recipiente a un lado. Quiso que volviera la normalidad y empezó a hablar con el tono alzado:

-Es lo único importante aquí, Vegeta, por eso tienes que entrenarte mucho y...-

La presencia atrás dejó de notarla. Torció el gesto y volteó su cuerpo. -¿Pero dónde ha...?-

Esta vez tampoco pudo terminar la pregunta. Escuchó el llanto de su bebé, abrió los ojos en exageración y se temió lo que seguramente había pasado.

-Trunks.- murmuró antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto?- fue el grito atronador que se pudo escuchar rompiendo la monotonía de la noche.

o-o-o-o

"¡Maldita mujer!", profería para sí mientras abandonaba la cocina y encaraba la escalera. -Maldita, maldita, maldita seas.- murmuraba subiendo los escalones. No entendía nada de su nueva predisposición. No tenía sentido. Ninguno. "¿Que me vaya a entrenar con Kakarotto?", se preguntaba a sí mismo ofuscado ya cruzando el pasillo. "¡Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así!", exclamó en su mente queriendo retorcerle el cuello.

-¡Y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando solté mi amenaza!- exclamó por lo bajo mirando a las baldosas del corredor y levantando las manos en claro gesto de incomprensión. Sí, estaba claro, ella con su maldita tranquilidad y su maldita seguridad le había ganado en esa batalla. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?". Esa cuestión taladraba su cerebro sin encontrar respuesta. Él era el fuerte. Él era el invencible. Más rápido que nadie. Más poderoso que ninguno. Y había necesitado solo un diálogo con ella para exaltarse.

Fue abrir la puerta de su habitación y escuchó acto seguido el llanto de su hijo. Dio un paso al frente y el sonido chirriante de algo suave que había pisado le hizo mirar al suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó a preguntar.

Alargó la mano para encender las luces y vio debajo de su pie un oso falso muerto. Miró a su alrededor y solo pudo chillar:

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto?-

Colores. Solo veía colores por todos lados. Extraños personajes sonrientes y animales muertos inundaban la estancia en una amalgama cromática devastadoramente irritante. Como irritante era el llanto del cachorro en una especie de celda en miniatura. Dio fuertes pasos hacia él. Iba a ver por primera vez a su hijo. Ya sentía su poder. Grandioso. Sí, prometía ser el digno heredero al nuevo reino de Vegetasei aunque fuera tan gritón como la madre.

Se paró por un instante. Solo duró eso, un instante justo antes de poder verlo. No supo por qué lo hizo pero se detuvo. Finalmente, dio el paso al frente y le costó creerse lo que se movía dentro de esa pequeña cama.

o-o-o-o

Bulma subió las escaleras agitada y frenética. No quería que Vegeta viese a solas a Trunks. Tenía que estar ella delante, controlarlo en todo momento no fuese que hiciese cualquier brutalidad, aunque casi podía afirmar que eso no ocurriría.

Cambió de opinión cuando entró en la habitación de su hijo y el príncipe lo tenía en alto agarrado de un tobillo, observándolo con detenimiento. Su bebé no paraba de llorar aunque el saiya parecía que algo más le había llamado la atención:

-¿¡Por qué tiene este color de pelo?- le inquirió a voces percatándose de la presencia de ella.

La peliazul se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas. -¡Porque nació con él, idiota!- le gritó cogiendo ella a Trunks entre sus brazos delicadamente. -¿Qué te pasa, bebé?- le preguntó bajando la voz y tratando de tranquilizarlo. -¿Tu padre es un bruto que no sabe cómo coger a un niño pequeño en brazos?-

Ni se percató de la escena. Solo podía vislumbrar ese color ridículo con el que su hijo había nacido. Ni siquiera sabía qué nivel cromático era ése pero de repente, todo se tornó a justo esa gama. -¿¡Qué color es ése!- volvió a preguntar.

Bulma giró el rostro para bramarle: -¡Es violeta! ¡Y es un color precioso!- De hecho, no le extrañó lo más mínimo que él se ofuscara por ver la tonalidad de su cabello. Recordó que una vez escuchó de su boca que todos los saiyajins nacían morenos. -Nació con él, igual que con la cola, pero se la quité.- afirmó aferrándose a que aquello fue una buena idea. Creyó que era un buen momento para nombrarle el asunto de la cola. Igual tenía suerte y él le restaba importancia. Volteó su rostro para concentrarse en su hijo. -No te preocupes, Trunks, el bruto de tu padre ya se estaba yendo, no te molestará más.- sugirió más para él que para su hijo.

Ignoró la invitación indirecta a que abandonara la casa. Aquello no se lo esperaba ni mucho menos. - ¿Le quitaste la cola? ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando para hacer eso?- le bramó alzando de nuevo la voz.

-¡Pues en que la cola solo os ha dado problemas a los saiyajins y no pienso dejar que mi hijo lleve algo tan peligroso para él y que además es ridículo!-

-¿¡Ridículo!- le preguntó Vegeta ofuscado. -¿¡Has visto su pelo! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué color es ése!-

La científica bufó aunque agradeció que se pasara por el tema de la cola solo por encima.

-Es violeta, Vegeta, te lo acabo de decir...- susurró mirando a su hijo para dirigirle los ojos de nuevo al saiya: -¡Y deja de actuar como si fuese algo terrible!- Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de haber vuelto a gritarle pero no podía evitarlo: ¿por qué era tan importante el color del cabello de su hijo?

"¿Violeta?", pensó el saiya para sí. Por lo poco que había visto en ese planeta sus gentes tenían el cabello de una gama cromática bastante variada pero, "¿violeta?", volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo. El hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins tenía el pelo "¿violeta?". Retornó su vista hacia él para cerciorarse, por si de algún modo fuera posible que aquello cambiara: -¿¡Por qué no para de llorar!- cuestionó manteniendo su irritación.

-¡Porque está enfadado!- vociferó la científica por igual. -No le suelen dejar colgado en el aire solo sujeto por el pie, ¿sabes?- le inquirió ella para poner toda su dulzura en la voz: -No te enfades, Trunks, no tengas tan mal humor como tu padre, mi amor.-

El príncipe gruñó por lo bajo. Se sentía abrumado por todo lo que veía y por ello se enfadó aún más. Ya estaba bien de centrarse en el color del cabello del cachorro. Todo el descontrol de lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó a Chikyuu quiso dejarlo en evidencia. Había ido a esa casa por varias intenciones y entre ellas, lógicamente, estaba el ver a su hijo. Bien, ya lo había visto y no era lo que había esperado, como todo lo que había pasado desde que aterrizó. Sin embargo la fuerza de su heredero era arrolladora, de éso no tenía dudas porque le llegaba a él como un espíritu que lo abatía atravesándolo y éso era lo importante. Se acercó aún más para dejarle clara una cuestión. Era inevitable y ese instante era el adecuado:

-Bulma.- la llamó abstrayéndose del llanto estridente del neonato. Pero la peliazul seguía meciendo al bebé como si no lo hubiera oído.

"Se acabaron las tonterías", razonó Vegeta dando un paso al frente. -¡Bulma!-

El grito fue tan helador que hasta Trunks paró en sus lamentos. Miró a su padre frunciendo el ceño, concentrado, como si realmente entendiera que ese instante era esencial en su existencia.

Fue escuchar el alarido proferido por Vegeta y levantó la vista hacia sus ojos. Quiso gritarle que no volviera a hacerlo pero se vio impedida por una fuerza mayor, inutilizada, como si su mente le prohibiera rebatirle o alterar ese momento. Si se había sentido bien por la forma en la que habían discurrido los acontecimientos en la cocina, aunque él seguramente estimaría lo contario, ese grito por parte del guerrero aplacaba cualquier euforia aparente. Volvió el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, volvió Vegeta, el único hombre que conseguía callarla a ella. Y por lo visto también a Trunks.

No se permitiría caer en el enredo azul de sus ojos. No ahora. Se concentró en lo que tenía que decirle. Quizá no era importante para él pero sí para ella. O quizá tampoco pero por todos los diablos tenía que decírselo. Si así lo hacía, sabía que saldría de allí victorioso:

-Escúchame bien.- comenzó a decirle mirándola directamente a las pupilas y tensando sus brazos. -Tú lo criarás y cuando tenga edad suficiente para ser entrenado pasará a mi tutela y hasta entonces cualquier cosa que le ocurra será responsabilidad tuya, ¿me has oído?- Movió sus pupilas de un ojo a otro de la peliazul que se mantenía estática sin ninguna intención de apartarle la mirada. Le valió ese silencio para continuar: -Sería un signo de debilidad que el niño no sobreviviera y los saiyajins preferimos a un niño muerto que débil, por lo...-

Fue oír la idea remota de su hijo muerto cuando salió de su oscura ensoñación: -¡Oye! ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!- enervó la voz de manera exagerada. Aquello le había puesto los vellos de punta. -¡Ni se te ocurra insinuar que mi hijo...!-

-¡Bulma!-

No pudo seguir. Él volvió a exigir exclusiva atención y todos los sentidos de ella quedaron anulados. No era la primera vez que le ocurría y esa incapacidad estaba lejos de ser provocada por miedo. No era miedo lo que sentía. Siempre que él quería ponerse extremadamente serio y demandaba su atención, lo conseguía. No tenía ni idea de cómo ocurría, pero ocurría como una y mil veces antes.

-Antes de que tenga cualquier signo de consciencia pasará a mis manos porque no pienso consentir que el cachorro tenga ningún atisbo de fragilidad humana, ¿queda claro?-

Ya se lo esperaba. Bulma ya intuía una respuesta así de él. Sí que es cierto que la primera advertencia le pilló a contra pié. Si no había oído mal, había empezado diciéndole que cualquier cosa que le ocurra a Trunks era su responsabilidad y eso significaba que él se desvinculaba de manera rotunda no solo de la educación del niño, algo rotundamente previsible, si no de cualquier hecho que le aconteciera. ¿Es que él no había buscado a ese hijo? ¿Entonces por qué le decía que cuando tuviera edad suficiente se encargaría de él? ¿Pero qué clase de educación habían recibido los saiyajins que dejaban a un crío indefenso en las manos del destino incluso antes de que pudiera andar o quejarse? Bien, podría soportarlo porque no era nada nuevo: le pasó a Goku, al cual mandaron siendo un recién nacido a La Tierra y éso es un hecho deplorable y que no le cabía en la cabeza pero, a fin de cuentas, a ella algo así no le interesaba ahora.

La segunda cuestión después de su arrebato sí que le interesaba porque incidía en que él tomaría las riendas de su hijo. Éso jamás pasaría. Ahí estaba la prueba de fuego para responder por todos los meses que había estado sola y que ahora cobraban sentido. Todo esa fluctuación de emociones por él era justo ahora cuando tenían que salir a la luz, justo en ese instante, en esa última provocación. Pero si de algo sirvió tanta penumbra fue para afianzarse ella misma en la idea fundamental por lo que todo ese tiempo valió la pena: él le había dado lo mejor que una mujer podía recibir de un hombre y éso, pese a sus provocaciones y ansias de dominio total, era lo que subyacía de su unión. Daba igual que él creyera que se llevaría a su hijo, daba igual que todos los sentidos de ella se agudizaran solo con tenerlo de vuelta. Eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era Trunks y el presente. Y si los guerreros no acababan con los androides, a ella y a su hijo les esperaba un futuro demasiado oscuro, tan macabro como mirar a la misma muerte a los ojos. Porque hasta un chico del futuro tuvo que venir a avisarnos. Porque hasta ese chico era supersaiyajin, al igual que Vegeta y Goku, y no pudo matarlos.

Si deseó con todas sus ganas poder bramarle que jamás se llevaría a su hijo y que ella antes lo mataría por siquiera intentarlo, volvió a suspirar. Tenía delante a Vegeta y a él le seguía interesando ganar frente a cualquiera. Incluso frente a ella que, con una gentilidad que a veces le había costado y otras se sorprendía a sí misma en esa conversación por haberle salido natural, seguía siendo la humana de la que podía prescindir en menos tiempo del que se tarda en parpadear. En instantes de esa charla pasada en la cocina creyó ver la misma intimidad que les abordaba en todos sus encuentros pero no podía caer de nuevo en ese embrujo extraño. Ni en él ni un las falacias del príncipe que con sus provocaciones hacía que la antigua Bulma aflorara dentro de sí.

Quiso contestarle algo comedido, como había sido toda esa extraña conversación, pero él se dio la vuelta y justo antes de salir volando por el balcón le indicó para dar finalizado su diálogo:

-Y hasta que eso pase, ese niño es solo tuyo.-

o-o-o-o

Miró la estela de la bailable brisa que removía las cortinas entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de volver a pensar en cuán equivocado estaba ese hombre con respecto al futuro de su hijo y al de ellos dos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? ¿Tanto le cegaba sus nuevos logros en cuanto a fuerza? Indudablemente había vuelto más poderoso. De éso a Bulma no le cupo duda desde el instante que lo vio aparecer por entre la compuerta de la nave, como tampoco la tenía sobre que ese hombre jamás podría querer a nadie.

Si ese pensamiento, el que Vegeta no era capaz de demostrar amor por absolutamente nada, la hubiera destrozado como así lo hizo un año atrás, ahora con su hijo en los brazos solo podía lamentar que Trunks no fuera a disfrutar de su propio padre. Era doloroso, sí, y más cuando lo acababa de ver, pero del mismo modo soportable cuanto menos pensara en ello. Ella le daría a su bebé todo el amor que necesitara y no había nada más que hablar sobre el asunto.

La figura de un padre es esencial en el crecimiento de cualquiera pero a veces la vida se trunca. Éso lo había visto en miles de madres solteras y ella no iba a ser menos. La de Trunks inevitablemente estaba truncada desde el inicio y la culpa había sido de ella. Y Bulma lo sabía. Ella era la única causante y culpable de que ese niño celestial, guapo, sano y fuerte, fuera a sufrir la falta de un padre. Quizá por eso le cuidaba en demasía. Quizá por eso le clamaba en atenciones. Quizá por eso hasta había podido soportar hacía poco rato todos los desplantes en la cocina de ese hombre que se acababa de salir volando por su antigua habitación.

El llanto de su hijo le hizo volver en sí. -Oh, Trunks, no sabes cuánto lo siento.-

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con su hijo en brazos y aunque le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, se contuvo. Hizo análisis de la discusión recién pasada y se reafirmó en la idea de que, pese a las muchas veces que quiso gritarle, había actuado bien.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó a su recién nacido que pareció calmarse cuando ella le profirió todos los arrumacos. -Tu padre nunca cambiará y será muy difícil que nos quiera pero, ¿a que no nos importa, Trunks?- le preguntó con un halo de tristeza en su sonrisa.

No sabía por qué, no atinaba a dar una razón para ello y menos con lo que acababa de suceder, pero siempre que se decía a sí misma una aseveración de ese tipo con respecto a Vegeta, la Bulma más guerrera quería salir de su interior para contradecirse a sí misma, como si la esperanza aún recabara dentro de sí, aferrándose al clavo ardiendo que fueron aquellos seis meses en los que solo existieron ellos dos. Era un grito lejano y delgado, casi irrisorio, pero cuando hacía su aparición siempre le creaba dudas. Y ella no estaba para dudas propias de un amor lejano. No, ella estaba para cuidar de su hijo, el mismo que ahora volvía a incidir en sus lamentos, como si así pudiera darle más empuje al chillido verde que emanaba de sus entrañas.

Los lamentos de Trunks fueron demoledores para Bulma, que había decidido mucho tiempo atrás no volver a llorar por el príncipe.

-Ay, no, Trunks, no empieces a llorar, mi vida o me contagiarás.- empezó a decirle la peliazul haciéndole carantoñas para tranquilizarlo. -Mañana te llevaré al laboratorio y me ayudarás a poner a punto la cámara de gravedad para el gruñón de tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?-

Era como si el niño le hubiera contestado a su cuestión y la respuesta era clara: él nunca permitiría que su padre no le quisiera, como si estuviera en total desacuerdo con la afirmación de su madre, seguro de que ese hombre que le hacía llorar tan solo al sentir su arrolladora presencia cerca, terminaría queriéndole más que a nada en este mundo.

o-o-o-o

Sabía bien a donde dirigirse después de su primera parada tras volver a Chikyuu. No iba a dejarse confundir por su primer encuentro con Bulma por mucho que éste haya sido inquietante, así que decidió no perder ni un instante de su tiempo en la humana. Tenía que concentrarse en la batalla venidera. Le echó un último vistazo a la casa desde las alturas y pudo divisar algo que se le había olvidado por completo: el colchón.

Allí estaba, lacio y desamparado, mohoso y solitario. Justo donde él lo había dejado hacía ya mucho tiempo. "¿Pero qué hace aún ahí?". Se acercó a él y luego de estar observándolo un buen rato decidió que no sería mala idea llevárselo con él allá donde acampara. ¿Sería posible que ninguno se había percatado de la existencia de esa cosa en el techo? Por lo visto sí y si lo razonaba bien, hasta tenía sentido ya que dentro de esa residencia que por fin dejaba atrás estaban todos locos. Tras arribar a las montañas del norte, lo dejó caer próximo a la ribera de un río. Estudió su alrededor para grabarlo en su memoria y así recordar en qué lugar había colocado el colchón. Ahora sí que no tenía tiempo que perder pues la batalla final estaba cerca.

Era pensar en un nuevo combate y se le iluminaban sus ojos oscuros. Todos desconocían la nueva dimensión de su fuerza y ya estaba deseando poder terminar con esos androides para luego enfrentarse a Kakarotto y hacerle ver quién era realmente el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el _ahora más que nunca_ ser más poderoso de todo el Universo.

Siguió volando raudo mientras se imaginaba la cara que se le quedaría al _tercera clase_ cuando viera su nuevo poder. Sí, le rogaría que lo matara pronto pero él le daría más tiempo para poder disfrutar de su victoria. "Será un enfrentamiento glorioso", se dijo a sí mismo atravesando las nubes, "digno de una gran venganza".

Ya tenía pensado cómo le atacaría. Un golpe certero en el rostro del enemigo siempre ha sido su mejor arma para desmotivarlo desde el principio. De ahí en adelante, conociendo a Kakarotto, tendría que esquivar su ataque directo a ras del suelo. El otro saiya de raza pura era bastante rápido con los pies, ágil en exceso, con movimientos que desafiaban la lógica corporal. Él, en cambio, dominaba el estudio preliminar y había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando esa batalla que esa parte podía saltársela para pasar a la acción. En cuanto pasasen el primer intercambio de golpes, Vegeta se alzaría en el aire para atacar desde allí. Era su posición favorita y Kakarotto, aunque especialmente inútil en cuestiones que no incidían en un enfrentamiento físico, sin duda era el guerrero más impredecible y listo que conocía por lo que podría subir igual que él o atacarle desde la tierra con su _kame kame ha_, táctica envidiable aunque un poco rudimentaria a su parecer. Volvió a sonreír. "Sí, será _mi_ última gran batalla".

Porque, ¿y luego qué? Obviamente destruiría este planeta y eliminaría a cuantos habitantes tuviera, por no decir que se llevaría a su hijo con él. En este punto torció el gesto. No mintió cuando le dijo a la peliazul que los recién nacidos saiyajins dependían de ellos mismos para sobrevivir. Existía la creencia de que si el cachorro no sobrevivía a sus primeros meses de vida entonces es que el niño no era digno de su raza. Por eso a los más débiles los mandaban a planetas no hostiles. Los que superaban las pruebas pasaban a manos de cuidadoras, nodrizas, que en los últimos tiempos fueron reemplazadas por máquinas avanzadas tecnológicamente y cedidas por el Emperador para que no se desperdiciara ninguna posible buena guerrera. Vegeta no pasó por eso. A él le cuidaron las mejores nodrizas de todo el Imperio y ya con escasos años pasó a manos de su padre.

Pero su hijo no había cumplido aún el año ni lo tendría tampoco una vez que toda la amenaza de los androides desaparezca. ¿Qué haría él con un recién nacido hasta entonces? Cuando fuese Emperador del Universo, cuando se posicionara en su lugar que por derecho le pertenecía, el niño seguiría siendo demasiado pequeño, demasiado cachorro para pasar a sus manos. "Quizá podría dar con las mejores nodrizas del cosmos", se alentó.

Un gruñido le salió de su interior. No. Ésa no era una buena idea. No estaría asentado con el suficiente poder para intimidar a cualquiera que quisiera siquiera amedentrarle con extorsiones, y un hijo recién nacido sería una buena moneda de cambio en el caso de que fueran a existir posibles chantajes. No debería confiar en nadie para el cuidado del hijo del futuro amo del Universo.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?", se regañó. "¿Estoy pensando en mi cachorro como un futuro Table al que esconder de las venideras intrigas y luchas de poder interespaciales?". Su padre cometió el mismo fallo. Él no pasaría por eso como no pasaría por las demás meteduras de pata de su progenitor. Se tuvo que reafirmar en el credo saiyajin de que si el niño no sobrevive a sus primeros años es porque no estaba escrito que él tuviera su lugar en su especie.

Chistó de nuevo. Él había tenido un hijo con una humana porque estaba convencido de que no podría salir nunca una mezcla más poderosa que incluso pudiera superar a la original. Humanos y saiyajins. Ésa era la razón y ahora por fin tenía a su cachorro. Con un color de pelo estrambótico y un nombre no menos llamativo sí, pero era poderoso. Emanaba de él tal fuerza que casi asusta y éso, justo eso, no podría conseguirlo en ningún otro planeta más que en éste.

Trunks. Ése era el nombre que le había puesto Bulma al heredero del legado que él dejaría en las estrellas. "¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre?". Y no solo éso, si no que le había quitado la cola, el símbolo saiyajin, el que te da identidad física separándote de toda especie que se le pueda parecer en apariencia. Fijó más el entrecejo al darse cuenta de algo: si lo pensaba bien, ella había hecho una buena elección, la única positiva en todo ese desastre de reencuentro. Sí que era cierto que la cola solo daba problemas a los de su raza, que si por un lado aumentaban su fuerza por otro se veían absolutamente impedidos a negarse que la transformación en _ozaru_ tuviera lugar. En el momento en el que él se encontraba, hubiese sido una debilidad manifiesta porque su fuerza la domina con apariencia de hombre y no de mono gigante. Con la potencia que emanaba de su heredero no iba a necesitar volverse un _ozaru_ para el dominio del cosmos. "Vaya, Bulma, parece que ahí no te has equivocado", se dijo torciendo la sonrisa.

Al instante, se le borró. -¿Por qué demonios estaba así?- preguntó en alto. No es que le importara, pero sí le molestaba que siendo la primera con la que tratara a su vuelta ella se hubiera comportado como si controlara la situación en todo momento. La científica no era así, no había sido así nunca con él, comedida y tomando como livianas las provocaciones de él. Quería ser él quien controlara todo aquello y quien lo había controlado había sido ella pese a dos tropiezos grandes aunque al final la balanza se inclinó a favor de él al avisarle del futuro inmediato de su hijo. Durante toda la conversación tuvo la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, de que algo le había pasado por la cabeza de esa insensata que ahora le hacía comportarse como si estuviera delante de una persona vulgar y no frente al hombre que la aniquilará.

Porque tendría que aniquilarla. No había otra opción. "¿O sí?". Si enlazaba esta cuestión con la anterior del cuidado de su cachorro, ella era la mejor opción para estar al tanto de su hijo. Igual no era una locura mantener alejado a su crío de sus ansias imperialistas y que la peliazul fuera quien lo cuidara. Chistó otra vez y una mueca de asco se aseveró en su rostro. No había duda de que algo así chocaría frontalmente con la creencia sobre los neonatos saiyajin ya que si dejaba al crío bajo la tutela de su madre sería un modo indirecto de saltarse la norma no escrita. De nuevo, sus creencias se enfrentaban en su mente con sus intereses. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Rebatir el dogma que había sobrevivido en sus gentes por milenios o mirar por sus propia ganancia? Gruñó por lo bajo al percatarse de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Siempre me lo complica todo! ¡Siempre!- exclamó parándose en seco y divisando la isla que buscaba. Retomó los cálculos en su cabeza: nueve kilómetros al sudoeste de Ciudad del Sur. Sí. Había llegado. Ahora solo cabía inspeccionarla para estudiar el contexto de la futura batalla. Nimiedades como todo lo anterior eran solo éso: cuestiones a resolver en su debido momento.

o-o-o-o

Entreabrió los ojos mirando hacia su derecha. Había olvidado correr las cortinas y ahora el sol entraba de pleno en la habitación. Vislumbró una sombra cercana a su izquierda, muy cercana, y parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo saber quién se encontraba tan pendiente de su sueño.

-¡Mamá!- gritó pegándose al cabecero de la cama. -¿Cómo me das estos sustos?- le preguntó Bulma queriendo parar el galopeo de su corazón.

-¡Hola hija!- le saludó su madre a menos de un palmo de ella. -¿Quieres desayunar?-

-¿Eh?- Su madre le había plantado justo enfrente una bandeja de apetecible comida y con una rapidez casi sobrehumana la posó sobre su regazo, impidiéndola moverse. Supo a qué venía todo aquello.

-¿Nos escuchaste, verdad?- le cuestionó empezando a comer unas galletas.

Su madre acentuó su perenne sonrisa. -Un poco, solo la discusión en la habitación de Trunks pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención, ¿eh?- comentó divertida. -Es solo que vuestros gritos nos despertaron a todos...- y exclamó: -¡Qué divertido tuvo que ser ver la cara de Vegeta cuando se dio cuenta del color de pelo de su hijo!-. Bajó el tono de voz para mostrarse confidente. -No se le veía muy de acuerdo tampoco con el nombre y lo malo es que luego ya no pude escuchar nada más.- contestó apenada para añadir: -Así que la de abajo me la perdí, pequeña...¡pero no comas con tanto ímpetu que te vas a atragantar!-

La peliazul, que estudiaba los cambios de actitud de su madre con cada frase que había dicho soltó un soplido corto de desaprobación. -¿Y dónde está Trunks?-

-Ay, hija, ¡con su abuelo!- exclamó su madre queriendo centrarse en la cuestión que le había llevado a esperar pacientemente una hora a que su hija se despertara. -¿Qué te dijo?- quiso saber inclinándose un poco ante la científica. -¿No hubo ni besos ni pasión?-

Aquello casi la hace atragantarse. -Pues no.- respondió tranquila a la vez que cogía algunos bollos y se los metía en la boca. Esa pregunta era propia de su progenitora y pudo rearmarse al instante tras el estético choque inicial.

-¡Deja eso ya!- le exigió jocosa su madre cogiendo ella la bandeja y dejándola sobre la mesita de noche. Su hija la miró frunciendo el ceño, el cual se agudizó aún más tras la última frase de su madre. -Como sigas comiendo así él no te volverá a mirar.-

Increíble. Que a ella la llamaran frívola teniendo a la madre que tenía era simplemente increíble. Quiso bramarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar palabra, su madre, otra vez, se le adelantó con su mueca de despreocupación constante: -Cuéntamelo todo.-

Bulma suspiró. No había remedio para su progenitora y estaba convencida de que si no lo se lo decía ahora no la dejaría en paz. -No pasó nada mamá.- comenzó a decir con voz cansada. -Solo volvió y estuvo comiendo abajo.-

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Solo espero que no te pusieras a cocinar tú!- exclamó la señora Brief mirando al infinito. -¡Pobre Vegeta!-

-¡Mamá!- Gruñó y volvió a centrarse en ese trámite para hacerlo más rápido. Retornó la mirada hacia su madre aceptando que ella había salido de esa mujer y que no cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido parida por otra. -No, comió los restos del almuerzo y luego se fue después de ver a Trunks.- profirió alargando la mano para coger otra galleta. -¡Au!- se quejó dolorida por el manotazo que su progenitora le había dado para que no se acercara al desayuno. -¿Pero no lo habías traído para que me lo comiera?-

-Pues no, era solo una excusa, hija, solo te despiertas cuando hueles a comida.- le soltó despreocupada y sonriente.

Bulma abrió los ojos en demasía ante tal afirmación.

-¿Y de qué hablasteis?- quiso saber la rubia retomando la conversación esencial.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados antes de contestarle: -De lo que había hecho en el espacio y de poco más.- respondió su hija removiéndose un poco encima de la cama y queriendo salir de aquel acoso.

-¿Y no hablásteis de vosotros?-

Echó la sábana a un lado demostrando hastío. -No había nada de qué hablar, mamá, no hay _nosotros_ aquí.- soltó con evidente seriedad.

La señora Brief dejó que saliera de su habitual lugar de descanso y la estudió por unos instantes mientras Bulma se colocaba su bata y las zapatillas. -Sí que lo hay, sobre todo ahora con un hijo que compartís entre los dos, ahora hay más nosotros que nun...-

-Mamá, él jamás será un padre para Trunks.- le interrumpió su hija cansada de escuchar esa afirmación en su cabeza. Era curioso darse cuenta de que incluso con esa mujer que tanto la desquiciaba, pudiera mantener la calma con respecto a Vegeta y a su hijo. ¿Tanto había pensado en ello que era inmune a cualquier referencia parental del príncipe? Sin duda, debería ser así ya que incluso ayer pudo controlarse casi en todo momento frente a él.

Viéndola salir por la puerta y poniéndose ella en pie para recoger la bandeja y bajarla a la cocina, la señora Brief volvió a sonreír. -Y antes de que te vayas, hija, dime una cosa.-

La peliazul bufó esperándose cualquier hilaridad por parte de su madre. -¿Qué?- le preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

-¿En algún momento de ayer...?- comenzó a cuestionarle su madre con esa sonrisa tan propia y que tanto desorientaba a la científica porque le hacía no saber a qué atenerse. Levantó la vista hacia ella portando la bandeja y empezó de nuevo la pregunta: -¿En algún momento de anoche, de esa conversación que tuvisteis abajo en la cocina y que yo me perdí porque tu padre insistió en acostar de vuelta a Trunks y...?-

-Mamá...- le llamó la atención su pequeña denotando impaciencia.

-¿Te dijo que no había pensado en ti?- por fin le interrogó su madre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber su hija enlazando los brazos. En cuanto soltó la cuestión se arrepintió. No quería ni saber a lo que su madre quería llegar con aquello.

-Me refiero a que si en esa conversación de anoche Vegeta te aseguró que él no había pensado en ti.- le aclaró las dudas la rubia.

La estudió intentando descifrarla. Se sintió como el príncipe todas las veces en las que su madre hasta podía decir que asustaba al engreído saiya. Había tantos fallos en su suposición que, de nuevo, no sabría ni por donde empezar a rebatírsela. Suspiró aceptando que su madre, simplemente, no estaba bien de la cabeza. -Ay, mamá...- comenzó a decir mientras volteaba otra vez hacia la puerta. -Éso no hizo falta ni que lo mencionara.-

-¿Te lo negó?- le volvió a insistir la rubia.

-Pues claro que no me lo negó porque no hacía falta, mamá.- exclamó saliendo de su habitación sin entender muy bien a qué venía la necesidad de decir esa obviedad.

-Pues tu padre me ha dicho que en los archivos del ordenador existe una conexión de la nave redonda con el laboratorio que se hizo hará unos siete meses.- comentó su madre feliz. Sobrepasó a su hija, la cual se había quedado estática en el pasillo y concluyó moviendo las caderas y girándose levemente para ver la cara de estupor de su hija: -Pensó en ti, pequeña, aunque, ¿quién sabe?- le profirió divertida. -Igual en quien pensaba era en mí.- Y cruzó el pasillo riéndose en alto y perdiéndose de la vista de su primogénita.

Con la vista clavada en la profundidad del corredor curvo de su casa y tratando de dilucidar las mil razones por las que Vegeta hubiera hecho éso, Bulma meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se había puesto nerviosa ante la revelación de su madre y no podía permitirlo. Él había conectado la cámara con el laboratorio, ¿y qué? Conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguramente lo hizo por...Frunció el ceño. No se le ocurría nada. ¿Lo hizo porque quería verla? ¿Lo hizo para saber si había dado a luz?. Miró a un lado del pasillo aún con la mirada perdida.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó volviéndose a poner en marcha. Había dado con la clave. Ahora sí podía terminar la frase anterior. Conociéndolo como lo conocía y sabiendo que el desconfiado siempre piensa que los demás tienen razonamientos similares a los suyos, solo existía un motivo por el que Vegeta hubiera conectado la cámara: quería saber si ella había decidido seguir con su embarazo. -¿¡Cómo se atreve!- gritó alzando los brazos hacia el techo.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, por un instante la idea de dar por acabada la vida que surgía en su interior sí se le pasó por la cabeza. Un frío helador le recorrió todo el cuerpo solo al acordarse de ese momento. Por fortuna, Trunks estaba junto a ella y seguiría así hasta el final de sus días.

Bajó las escaleras decidida a arreglar la cámara de del príncipe. Más que nunca necesitaba a ese hombre porque él les ayudaría a eliminar a los que amenazaban La Tierra. Lo que ocurriera con Vegeta más adelante, solo los dioses lo sabían.

o-o-o-o

Se irguió sobre el montón de peñascos dejando caer las botas desgastadas bajo su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y le gustó lo que vio: devastación. Si seguía así, no dejaría ningún atisbo de vida en aquel planeta y éso, aunque atractivo, no era plausible ahora.

Después de haber inspeccionado durante todo un día las posibilidades del terreno que se encontrará en el encuentro con los cyborgs, había decidido centrarse en el control recién adquirido de su poder. Ya había conseguido el límite de su fuerza y por mucho que derruyera todo a su paso no aumentaría.

Torció el gesto y bajó la vista a su bota de nuevo. Esa última afirmación no era del todo cierta. Igual que notaba que esa nueva dimensión de supremacía era fascinante y le embriagaba, notaba que éste podía aumentar considerablemente pese a que estaba seguro de que ello requeriría otro sobreesfuerzo por su parte.

"Aunque eso no será necesario por ahora", sentenció reafirmado para sí mismo dejándose caer sobre el risco amontonado bajo sus pies. Estaba agotado. Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a Chikyuu y solo cubría su tiempo haciéndose con la nueva rapidez de sus movimientos. No había vuelto a convertirse en supersaiyajin desde que volvió y lo estaba deseando pero no quería que los demás guerreros notaran su ki elevarse a ese nivel pues no podría disfrutar de sus caras cuando lo comprobasen con sus propios ojos. Había pasado demasiada vergüenza frente a ellos, le habían visto derrumbarse y pedir justicia a Kakaratto por toda su raza. Ahora se daría el gusto de ver sus rostros asustados ante la nueva magnitud de su fuerza.

Era curioso descubrirse a sí mismo con tal confianza plena en sus posibilidades. Estimó que era lo normal cuando se había sentido tanto tiempo impresionado por el poder de los demás, siendo más preciso, con el poder de Freezer y el tercera clase. Eso ya había acabado. "Todo aquello terminó", se dijo sonriendo de lado.

Estaba agotado, sí, y también hambriento. No había vuelto a _la casa _desde que volvió y se había estado alimentado de los animales del planeta creando él mismo el fuego para cocinarlos y durmiendo a la intemperie, eso sí, sobre su viejo colchón testigo mudo de su desaliento pasado . No le había costado, no había sido nada especialmente desagradable, de hecho, le gustaba volver a estar en armonía con el cosmos, pero ya era hora de volver a por su cámara. Necesitaba volver a sentir su nuevo poder, adictivo como una droga recién descubierta, y la manera más cercana a ello sin convertirse en superguerrero era adaptándose a una presión excesiva.

Había pasado catorce noches y le había gustado la sensación de absoluta tranquilidad que el planeta le otorgaba. Siempre le gustó la tensa calma justo antes de una guerra. Le motivaba saber que su cuerpo y su mente se unirían pronto en una conexión perfecta y que él era el absoluto dominador de tal hecho. Sonrió. Sin duda, ser un saiyajin era algo magnífico. Notaba esa furia querer salir, aumentada ésta por todas las frustraciones a las que se vio sometido. Y es que además ahora salía arrolladora, multiplicada por mil.

Esta última sugestión le hizo fruncir el ceño con cierta curiosidad. ¿Cuánto habría aumentado su fuerza? No podía medirla. "Bah, da igual", se dijo convenciéndose. "No es cuestión de números", razonó para sí mientras cruzaba lagos y montañas. "Ahora soy el más fuerte y éso no me lo negará ni nada ni nadie".

Ya cerca de Ciudad del Norte se dio cuenta de algo. Sí, su fuerza había aumentado y también exponencialmente sus habilidades y sus instintos, así como sus sentidos, pero algo había pasado por algo. Si de una cosa se percató al estar tan cerca de su cachorro es que éste desprendía un poder pavoroso, abrumador y evidente. ¿Por qué no lo había sentido al instante de aterrizar? ¿Y por qué ahora, casi sobrevolando esa casa, le costaba percibirlo? Chistó en seguida. Había estado tanto tiempo contemplativo con su fuerza, disfrutando, que la meditación la había dejado a un lado. "Imperdonable", se reprochó. "Tengo que estar ávido de cualquier irregularidad y no debo dejar la concentración".

Lamentaba tanto ese último descubrimiento como el advertir el débil ki de Bulma dentro de esa casa de locos.

o-o-o-o

-Oh, venga, Trunks, no empieces a llorar sin ninguna razón.- le suplicó su madre tratando de darle de cenar. -Pero si a ti te encanta esta comida tan rica que te han preparado los robots, cielo.-

-Igual es que no tiene hambre.- le indicó su padre sentado a la mesa.

-Es un saiyajin, papá.- replicó su hija sin volverse hacia él y concentrada en que la cuchara no saliera volando por los aspavientos de su bebé. -Siempre tienen hambre, ¿verdad, Trunks?- bajó la voz y la agudizó ahora que se dirigía a su hijo. -¿Verdad que te vas a tomar todo este plato entero por mamá?-

No había nada que hacer. Parecía que el niño se hubiera desquiciado de repente. La apartaba de su vista con movimientos torpes de los brazos y miraba hacia el ventanal sin parar de llorar. Balbuceaba alguna palabra ininteligible, labor que se le complicaba más si su progenitora no cesaba de meterle a la fuerza la cuchara en la boca.

-Hija, deberías dejarlo tranquilo, ¿no crees?- le sugirió su madre acercándose a tal desastre. -Si no quiere comer ya le vendrán las ganas luego.- sentenció sonriéndole y haciéndole carantoñas para que se calmara.

-¡Ay, mamá! ¡Tiene que comer! ¡No pienso dejar que mi hijo sea un consentido!-

Aquella aseveración les sonó realmente llamativa a sus padres, y más viniendo de la mujer a la que ellos mismos le habían regalado todas las atenciones. Ambos rieron divertidos y cómplices, sobre todo después de haber estado toda la tarde ingeniando nuevos dulces para su prematuro nieto.

-¿De qué os reís vosotros ahora?- les inquirió su hija girándose y llevándose por haberse despistado un regalo en forma de comida escupida por parte de su hijo.

-Pero Trunks, mi vida, no escupas a mamá...- le pidió la peliazul limpiándose con un trapo. -¡No hay manera!- exclamó observando a su hijo llorón. Si no quería comer solo había una razón para ello y era porque estaba realmente saciado. Arrugó la frente y miró a sus padres, los cuales cenaban alrededor de la mesa y fingían tranquilidad. Lo supo en el instante en que su padre alzó la vista un momento y la bajó culpable a su plato.

-¿No le habréis dado de comer antes de su horario, verdad?- les preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

-Bueno, hija...- comenzó a explicarse su madre. -Lo cierto es que necesitaba que alguien probara mis nuevas recetas de pasteles infantiles y Trunks era el mejor para algo así.-

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No ves que ahora no para de llorar porque no quiere ni ver la comida!- gritó Bulma exaltada y rencorosa.

-El niño llora porque siente a su padre cerca.- murmuró su progenitor aun sabiendo que ninguna de las dos lo escuchaba. Ya había pasado anteriormente y para él era obvio que esa manera tan particular de lamentarse que tenía su nieto solo la había escuchado antes una vez y hacía dos semanas de aquello.

-Es que, querida, era absolutamente necesario hacerle probar los dulces porque si van a ser para Trunks, él tenía que ser quien...-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, mamá!- le exigió Bulma queriendo contener la rabia, pues ya había suficientes gritos con los de su bebé. El niño tenía meses y era extremadamente llorón y desconfiado, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sus abuelos él se dejaba querer acomodado.

-Querida...- llamó el señor Brief a su esposa. Ésta miraba extasiada a su querubín haciéndole carantoñas, aunque el niño parecía centrado en el jardín y no cesaba de mover sus rechonchas manos en esa dirección.

-Pero Trunks, pequeño, ¿por qué no te concentras en comer? ¿Es porque tus abuelos te han hinchado como un globo, verdad?- le preguntó la peliazul a su hijo buscando algún gesto que evidenciara que le contestaría. No sabía porqué, quizá era porque había nacido de sus entrañas, pero estaba segura de que su hijo era extremadamente inteligente, como si quisiera decir algo constantemente.

Al notar el contacto en su brazo, la señora Brief se giró y vio a su marido sonriéndole. -Será mejor que subamos.- le pidió con esa mirada que ella tanto conocía.

No había más que hablar. Cuando su marido le exigía atención, solo él sabría por qué lo hacía pero siempre acertaba. -Sí.- fue su escueta contestación a la sugerencia de su esposo.

-Bulma, nos vamos a nuestra habitación.- le avisó a su hija, aún concentrada en su bebé.

Pero la científica ni los miró. Ya bastante tenía con limpiar todo el desperfecto ocasionado por el niño. -Deja de llorar, Trunks.- le pidió a su hijo un poco desesperada y pasando el trapo por toda la silla y el suelo. -Eres tan cabezota como tu padre.- sentenció agachada en el suelo.

-O tan caprichoso como su madre.- escuchó desde la puerta del jardín.

No le dio tiempo ni a levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-¡Vegeta!- oyó que decía su progenitora volviendo como una exhalación a la cocina. -Querido, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Quieres comer? ¿Te apetece algo en especial?- le atosigó a preguntas acercándosele.

El príncipe no le respondió. Si por un momento Bulma creyó ver en sus ojos, culpables de tantas cosas en el pasado, un poco de terror al sentir la aproximación de la rubia, éste se diluyó al instante para voltear la mirada hacia ella. Y entonces volvió a ver nada.

-¡Uy! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó la señora Brief juntando las manos. -Me dejé llevar por la emoción de escucharte de nuevo.- se intentó explicar. -Me voy con tu padre, querida, lo he dejado absorto en medio de la escalera, ¿quieres que me suba a Trunks?-

-¿Qué?- La peliazul tardó en reaccionar unos segundos para focalizar su atención en su madre. -No, no, mamá, deja a Trunks aquí conmigo.- terminó por decir mientras se incorporaba y apartaba el pelo de su cara.

-Como quieras.- le contestó su madre con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y saliendo al fin de esa habitación.

El silencio les incomodó por instantes a ambos a la vez. Vegeta movió su cuerpo manteniendo la postura de brazos cruzados. Se encontró con la mirada de su hijo, que aunque había dejado de llorar ahora tenía las manos alzadas apuntando a su madre; y después con Bulma, que parpadeaba aún aturdida por la presencia de él.

Era extraño aquello. Extraño para los dos. Después de ese _extremadamente raro_ reencuentro donde se midieron y se estudiaron hasta la saciedad, ahora volvían a verse las caras y si los dos tenían muchas cosas que decir, ninguno hablaba. A lo mejor la razón se encontraba en que habían estado queriendo controlar hasta el extremo el primer encuentro que no habían tenido tiempo de calcular el segundo, o sea, éste. Sí que era cierto que quizá el príncipe era al que menos le interesaba cualquier cosa que ocurriera en esa casa pero, lo que anteriormente pudo intuir asqueado, ahora podía respirarlo sin ningún atisbo de error: aquello le incomodaba. Y mucho. Aunque algo había cambiado de hacía dos semanas para acá. La carga propia de la incertidumbre había desaparecido. Ya no estaba. Dentro de la comodidad normal de tener algo enfrente que no era nuevo, se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

-¿No vas a coger al niño?- le preguntó Vegeta harto de ser el centro de las miradas del resto de los que quedaban en esa habitación.

Bulma movió los ojos de él a su hijo y se decidió a llevarlo a sus brazos. -Ven aquí, Trunks.- Y el niño se acomodó entre las extremidades de su madre mirando con recelo a su padre y escondiendo la cabeza en el regazo de la primera.

Fue sentir a su hijo en sus brazos y la seguridad brotó dentro de sí. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo?- quiso saber agudizando su mirada hacia él. -Tengo la cámara preparada desde hace más de una semana y tú no te has dignado a presentarte ni una sola vez...-

Él plegó la frente tratando de descifrar la nueva, aunque ya consabida, seguridad de Bulma. Soltó un soplido corto de complacencia. Decidió desde que salió de esa casa hace ya catorce días que no volvería a pensar en esa mujer y en su sorprendente disposición a ayudarle sin reparos, por mucho que viera que continuaba con su mismo carácter. Parecía que tenía más ganas de que llegase el día de la batalla que él mismo.

-¡...Y esos androides están por venir!- exclamó la peliazul moviendo entre sus brazos a su pequeño.

-¿Te vas a quejar mucho tiempo o me vas a enseñar dónde has puesto la nave para que me la lleve?- le inquirió con desdén. -Porque no la he visto en el jardín.-

Ella bufó y con su hijo en su regazo comenzó a andar hacia él, que se apartó para dejarla pasar y acto seguido seguirla. En ese cruce miró a su hijo a los ojos, el cual curiosamente le mantuvo la mirada. Creyó ver algo familiar en sus zafiros, exactamente iguales a su madre, y arrugó el vértice del labio sin comprenderlo.

Llegaron justo a la zona donde acampaba en tiempos pasados la misma nave y la científica sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cápsula que activó para que enseguida ésta diera paso a un humo gris que cubrió casi toda la extensión del jardín. Él la observó con un resquicio de sorpresa.

-Llevo todo este tiempo esperando a que aparecieras y por eso la he llevado siempre conmigo.- le explicó Bulma al mover sus pupilas solo un instante en su dirección y denotar un poco de asombro en su mirada.

La nave apareció ante los ojos de los tres y para aumentar el estupor, el bebé empezó a reír.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- le preguntó su madre izándolo en sus brazos y acompañándole en el humor. -Me has visto trabajar tanto en ella que ahora te gusta mucho, ¿a que sí, Trunks?-

Vegeta ni los miró. Entró en la cámara y nada le llamó la atención. Lucía exactamente igual que cuando la dejó, es decir, con todo en orden.

-Las modificaciones son internas.- oyó a sus espaldas.

Él se adentró en la nave y se dirigió a la central de mandos. -¿Qué ventajas tiene?- quiso saber sin voltearse a observarla.

-La presión ha aumentado.- le contestó Bulma siguiéndole. -Ahora puede soportar hasta mil unidades de gravedad terrestre.-

"¿Mil unidades?", se preguntó admirado. -Bien.- aseveró frunciendo en entrecejo. -¿Y qué más?-

-Bueno, después tienes muchos otros detalles como habrás podido comprobar por tu exhaustivo examen a tu alrededor.-

Ironía. La miró para saber a qué venía éso ahora. Bulma estaba justo a su lado y la misma intensidad y emoción que plasmaban sus ojos la pudo ver también en los de su hijo, al que se veía encantado entre tanta tecnología. Ella le devolvió la vista le sonrió.

Aturdido se quedó después de ese gesto tan natural y espontáneo. Sintiendo rubor en sus mejillas apartó sus pupilas de las de ella maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? La tensión estaba mucho más rebajada que su primer encuentro después de tantos meses y de nuevo volvía a notarse a sí mismo como siempre se detestó. Inocente. Y todo por una sonrisa sincera y desarmable. Solo habían cruzado un par de frases y miradas furtivas y se percató de que la proximidad, pese a los meses alejado, seguía siendo constante. ¿Por qué no pasó éso la primera vez que se volvieron a ver las caras?

-Me refiero a los _fight robots_.- le indicó ella girando su cuerpo y manteniendo la misma calma. -Están allí.- Y le señaló con el brazo libre por la suspensión de su hijo hacia el final de la cámara.

Él se acercó a ellos con paso firme. Sus _fight robots_. Y ahora eran más. Sonrió de lado complaciente asegurándose de que ella no le vería por estar a su espalda.

-Tienen un nuevo recubrimiento que les hará ser más resistentes, igual que la nave.- oyó de la científica que le seguía el rastro por toda la amplia habitación central.

-¿Igual que la nave?- le preguntó dándose la vuelta para que se explicara.

-Sí, conseguí dar con una aleación de metales raros.- trató de explicarse la peliazul haciendo fuerza para levantar a Trunks y cambiarlo de brazo de apoyo. -Lo interesante es que por mucho que hagas aquí dentro nadie notará nada en el exterior, los materiales ensordecen el ruido y además incapacitan el saber si hay alguien dentro de esta cápsula.-

Aquello sí que le llamó la atención. -¿Me estás diciendo que por mucha fuerza que yo muestre en mis entrenamientos en esta cámara nadie en el exterior notará mi elevación de ki?- le preguntó realmente interesado.

-Así es.- contestó ella orgullosa. -Por mucho que grites y que destroces todo lo que haya aquí yo no podré hacer nada porque no me daré cuenta de ello.- y le volvió a sonreír de manera franca. -A no ser que te esté mirando por la cámara de grabación, claro.- terminó comentando con un tono divertido.

Bulma también se había dado cuenta de que ya no existía la tensión en su anterior reencuentro. En contra de lo que Vegeta podría hacer, ella no le daba la más mínima importancia porque en ellos siempre había pasado igual y algo así le ayudó a sobrellevar ese nuevo encuadre. En tiempos mejores, siempre que discutían luego se olvidaba por lo que lo que esa nueva situación, surgida sin ninguna intención, era abiertamente conocida. Sí, debería odiarlo por todo lo que lleva en su corazón oscuro pero era incapaz de tal hazaña. Al verlo ruborizarse por su sonrisa hacía escasos segundos sintió calor en su interior, y pese a que eso debería haberla enfadado, no lo hizo. Quizá no había cambiado tanto como ella creía. Ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca de él para querer respirar otra cosa. Y había surgido porque sí, razón con la que estaba familiarizada.

Esperó la réplica del príncipe pero ésta no llegaba. Observaba su alrededor con su perenne ceño fruncido y no fue hasta que la científica le requirió atención con un leve -¿Qué?- cuando él por fin alzó su mirada para hablarle:

-¿Quieres verlo?- le preguntó con la sonrisa daleada.

Ella estudió su rostro por unos instantes. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Es que la intimidad había entrado por la puerta de atrás y ninguno se había percatado de ello? No. Aquello era distinto. No era intimidad lo que ambos se estaban permitiendo, era algo más importante y que los unía aún más pese a que no eran conscientes. Tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, solos o acompañados pero finalmente conociéndose, que en algún momento tenía que surgir esa nueva cercanía:

Complicidad. Él y ella. Los dos solos pese a las diferencias abismales y las cicatrices aún abiertas. Habían creado una complicidad escondida que justo en ese instante estaba viendo la luz y que ninguno podía catalogar pese a los esfuerzos de Bulma. Apacible y extraña complicidad propia de viejos conocidos sabedores de las manías del otro, de su forma de ser y de sus pesares. La complicidad había aparecido de repente y por ser nueva y por hacerles sentir de manera distinta a la ya peligrosa intimidad, los dos permitieron que se colase por entre las resquicios de los muros alzados e imponentes que habían construido. Del mismo modo que los reproches, la complicidad la dejarían salir con desconocido respeto.

No se dio tiempo a sí misma a razonarlo más. Sabía qué es lo que él quería mostrarle y fue ella la que apretó el botón para que se cerrasen las compuertas.

-¿Vas a poner a tu hijo en peligro, insensata?- soltó el príncipe viéndola tan dispuesta con el crío en las manos.

-Él es un saiyajin, y tú no te des tanta importancia.- le contestó la científica posicionándose frente a él y devolviéndole la media sonrisa.

Se observaron por segundos imperecederos. Fue Vegeta el que dejó de blandir su espada visual y cerró los ojos. Bulma lo observaba mientras él parecía concentrarse y apretaba los puños. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Qué? Él era un asesino, y pese a que era algo que ya sabía con anterioridad, no por ello menos importante. De hecho, era tan destacable como que no hacía ni catorce días le había vuelto a incidir en que se llevaría a su hijo para apartarlo de su lado y hacerlo un mercenario a sus órdenes. Todo un infierno el que pretendía para Trunks y allí estaba ella, deseando ver la demostración de su nuevo poder. ¿Por qué había dejado que la intimidad volviera a envolverles? ¿O era otra sensación? ¿Por qué ninguno parecía dispuesto a parar esta anomalía? Mientras lo veía presionar con fuerza los puños, constriñendo su cuerpo a la vez que gruñía enseñando los dientes, esa cuestión no se apartaba de su cabeza.

De repente sintió calor. Un calor de sobra conocido y no por ello doméstico y domable. Trunks empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y una brisa abrupta que emanaba del saiya casi la tira al suelo. Viró su cuerpo protegiendo a su hijo con la espalda y tras un instante volvió a centrarse en él.

Rayos. Los mismo rayos dorados que vio una vez envolverle volvieron a rodear su cuerpo. Era asombroso de lo que estaba siendo testigo. Vegeta se estaba convirtiendo de veras en una fuerza de la naturaleza, lo mismo que siempre pensó que ese hombre era en esencia. Apartó la mano que le cubría los ojos y otro golpe de calor, acompañado por un grito del guerrero ensordecedor, le volvió a obligar a apartar la vista por un instante.

Y, de nuevo, silencio. Trunks, que al igual que ella se había quedado atónito por esa demostración de fuerza, le acompañó con sus ojos curiosos en admirar lo que veía. Y lo que veía no era más que el desate de un poder inconmensurable que brillaba en medio de la cámara igual que una estrella a punto de nacer en la inmensidad del cosmos.

-Oh, dios mío, Vegeta.- murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Era cegador y abrumador por igual. Estaba brillando. Vegeta brillaba con destellos de una furia dorada, la misma en la que se había tornado su pelo. Sin darse cuenta se acercó más a él y entonces fue cuando el príncipe saiya abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a ella.

Fue en el instante en el que sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los suyos azules cuando Bulma no solo paró en su avance si no que además retrocedió dos pasos. Todo tomó sentido entonces. La misma socarrona sonrisa, la que le dedicó nada más llegar a La Tierra, la tenía visible y postrada en su cara. ¿Era posible que ese poder del que ahora gozaba aumentaba igualmente su arrogancia?

Entrecerró sus párpados estudiándolo. Sí, no había dudas, Vegeta, el culmen de la soberbia, dilataba su poder lo mismo que su desquiciante carácter de manera proporcional. La posición de él recién llegado a su planeta no era un método de defensa frente a ella. "¿Pero cómo se me ocurre pensar algo así?", se recriminó Bulma haciendo encajar las piezas. Él estaba más altanero de lo común porque esta nueva sensación le engulle por completo. ¿Será así en todos los saiyajins que han logrado transformarse en superguerreros? Si tuviera la oportunidad, se lo preguntaría llegado el momento. Era tan irracional todo aquello que si se ponía a pensarlo podría volverse orate. Y ahora tenía que mantener la calma.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada?- le cuestionó él dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal. Le había gustado verla absolutamente embriagada de su recién adquirida dimensión en fuerza.

Fue el llanto repetido de Trunks el que despertó de la ensoñación a su madre. -Sí.- contestó dejando de mirar al príncipe y centrándose en su hijo. -Que a Trunks le gustas más moreno y a mí también.- sentenció dignamente a la vez que volteaba su cuerpo para encarar la puerta de salida. -Estaré durmiendo a Trunks mientras pruebas la cámara, si ves algún fallo, avísame y la arreglaré en el menor tiempo posible.- concluyó sin darle tiempo al guerrero de abrir la boca. -Dale al interruptor para que la rampa se abra.- le ordenó sin girarse frente a la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Disminuyó su ki justo antes de que la rampa descendiera y presionó el botón para que ella y el niño que llevaba en brazos abandonaran la nave. Les observó irse y no fue hasta pasados unos segundos cuando reaccionó.

"Bah", soltó por lo bajo a la vez que se giraba y volvía a cerrar la puerta de salida. No estaba dispuesto a analizar lo ocurrido. Se prometió a sí mismo que solo las justas preguntas socavarían su cerebro y el porqué de las cuestiones que podrían plantearse tras ese nuevo y breve encuentro con ella no estaban entre las elegidas.

Bulma era todo un enigma pese a su naturalidad, un enigma engorroso y pesado que ya había turbado demasiado al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Había comprobado su fuerza, ¿y qué? Él mismo se sorprendió al querer demostrársela pero creyó que era lo normal cuando estaba tan ansioso porque los demás conocieran de lo que ahora era capaz.

Entrecerró los ojos al aparecerle una pregunta por la mente: "¿y si ella iba con el cuento a sus patéticos amigos?". No lo había pensado. Tan cegado estaba por exponerle frente a sus narices su nuevo poder que ni siquiera lo había valorado.

"Bah", volvió a decirse. "Si tuviera pensado hacerlo, no habría cerrado la compuerta de la nave", razonó para sí centrándose en el control de mandos. Activó la gravedad hasta quinientas unidades. Le acompañó el sonido de las turbinas de las entrañas de la cámara, ejercitándose por dentro y temblando lo mismo que ahora hacía todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse pero no pudo evitar sonreír. No. Aquello ya no dolía tanto como las primeras veces.

Abrió los párpados y forzó al máximo la presión de la nave. Mil unidades. Su cuerpo se revolvió y sus rodillas casi le juegan una mala pasada. Sabía qué podía mantenerle a ralla. Gritó y un halo dorado volvió a rodearle.

Justo en ese instante dejó de pensar en tonterías. Lo que había ocurrido con ella, ahora le importaba mucho menos. Por no decir que absolutamente nada.

o-o-o-o

Trunks por fin se quedó dormido tras estar bregando con él más de una hora. No sabía la razón, pero las dos veces que había visto a su padre, el niño se mostraba más alterado de lo normal. Era inquieto y seguramente intuitivo por ser mediosaiyajin, por no hablar de su afán por comerse todo lo que le plantaba por delante pese a que justo hoy en la cena fue imposible hacerle tragar nada.

-A saber la cantidad de comida que te habrán dado tus abuelos para que expulsaras la cena de esa manera, mi amor.- le murmuró admirándolo en su cuna.

No era porque ella fuese su madre pero si no tuviera esa arruga en el entrecejo podría decir que era el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida. -Has heredado de él éso, lo mismo que la desconfianza, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- preguntó sonriente y poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al balcón.

De nuevo, un nudo en el estómago. Admirando la vista se podría decir que nada había cambiado desde que Vegeta llegó por primera vez a La Tierra. Estaba en su cámara de gravedad, ejercitándose, obsesionado por ser el más fuerte de todos y mandando destellos de lo que por descontado eran muestras de su gran poder de pelea. "Vaya", se dijo a sí misma concentrada en el jardín, "se me había olvidado que nadie podrá percibir lo que pasa ahí dentro pero no cubrí las ventanas para que no se pudiera efectivamente ver nada". Y es que ella no cesaba de admirar los rayos que salían disparados de la nave iluminando el exterior de su casa como antaño.

-Vegeta...- susurró a la noche.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente para que sin venir al caso cualquier promesa terrible salida de su boca amenazante quedase anulada justo esa misma noche? ¿Y por qué ella luego se molestaba por vislumbrar su simple y de sobra conocida arrogancia aunque ésta estuviese multiplicada por mil cuando se transformó en superguerrero? ¿Qué? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una respuesta cuerda a aquel flujo de emociones contradichas que le provocaba ese hombre.

No era _intimidad_ lo que les envolvió a los dos hacía un rato. ¿Entonces qué? "Bah", se profirió a sí misma dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a su habitación. "Tengo otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar", se dijo convencida mientras cruzaba el pasillo para entrar en su habitación.

Encendió la luz y al instante cayó hacia atrás impresionada y soltando un grito que hasta a ella le pareció ridículo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le cuestionó Vegeta mirándola de soslayo, malhumorado y sin comprender a qué venía tanto ademán exagerado. Estaba de espaldas a la científica, apoyando brazo izquierdo en el quicio de la puerta que da al balcón y admirando plácidamente las estrellas. Era como si llevara allí un buen rato esperando la presencia de ella, pero Bulma acababa de dejar de mirarle a él dentro de la nave no hacía ni diez segundos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Se irguió torpemente aún molesta por la sorpresa. -¿Qué te pasa a ti?- le inquirió poniendo sus brazos en jarra aún sin entender el truco. -Acabo de volver del cuarto de Trunks, aún estabas en la cámara de gravedad y ahora entro y te encuentro aquí tan...-

Vegeta bufó y no la dejó acabar. Se inclinó hacia delante y cogió un artilugio de sus pies. -¿No decías que esta chatarra era invencible?- le cuestionó con un hilo de jocosidad. -Pues parece que no.- terminó diciendo soltándola sobre la cama.

Ella le imitó en el gesto y se acercó para comprobar qué es lo que le había causado el destrozo a su fight robot recién estrenado. -No te dije que fueran invencibles, te dije que eran más resistentes.- le corrigió la peliazul inspeccionando el metal.

-De todos modos da igual.- le replicó él viéndola concentrada en el robot. -Aún me quedan once de la docena que has creado.-

Bulma alzó la vista para estudiarlo. -¿Te da igual?- le cuestionó un poco aturdida. -¿Entonces para qué has venido?- quiso saber sin ninguna doble intencionalidad.

Él la miró sin salirse del cuadro del ventanal. -Para que lo arreglaras ahora si eres capaz.- contestó contagiándose del mismo tonto aturdimiento que ella había mostrado en su pregunta anterior. Si la cuestión de ella parecía carente de escondites, a él le pilló un poco desprevenido. -¿Para qué iba a venir si no?- le replicó él esta vez devolviéndole la pelota al tejado de la peliazul.

¿Y ahora qué estaba pasando? La misma interrogación destilaban ambas miradas. Los dos prefirieron inspirar hondo y centrarse en la chatarra. Aquello fue peor. Verse ambos mirando la cama, hogar de tantas noches pasadas, no fue una buena idea.

-Esto necesitará al menos cinco horas para arreglarse, Vegeta.- comentó Bulma rompiendo la tensión absurdamente creada. Aclaró la garganta y retornó a observarlo. Él lucía tenso y pensativo y no le apartaba los ojos al maldito robot.

Lentamente, la mirada de él se posó sobre ella y la científica prefirió perfilar la cuestión: -Al ser un perfeccionamiento de los anteriores tendré que analizarlo con más calma.- y añadió sintiéndose oscultada. -Ya sabes cómo va esto.-

Tras unos segundos estudiándola y tratando de dilucidar si lo que estaba diciendo era una excusa para mantenerlo allí o si realmente era verdad, prefirió recular y alejarse:

-Me voy.- acabó pronunciando y sonando más débil de lo que quería. -No pienso esperar a que arregles esta condenada chatarra.- concluyó esta vez sí con más severidad en la voz y volteando su cuerpo para salir de ese peligroso y confuso ambiente recargado y añejo.

-¿Volverás antes de enfrentarte con los androides?- quiso saber Bulma con el corazón en un puño y poniéndose de pie, haciendo un esfuerzo desconocido para detener su propia su ansiedad. -Tengo algo para ti.- profirió buscando su interés.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en cuanto escuchó de su boca que se iba sentía que la imperiosa necesidad de estropear su huida? Sí que era cierto que tenía algo que darle pero, ¿a qué venía tanta ansia por no dejarlo ir? Ése era el hombre que quería separarla de su hijo y que había jurado matar a su mejor amigo, ¿es que no aprendía? En cuanto lo vio girarse y la miró con curiosidad la respuesta le vino a la mente: "Ni he aprendido ni me importa ahora".

Sin saber de dónde había salido, se plantó una sonrisa de bolsillo en su rostro condescendiente para sí misma y no para él, que parecía más perdido que ella. -Mira, lo tengo justo aquí.- y se dispuso a abrir el armario.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Era le pregunta que también se hacía Vegeta observándola rebuscar entre sus vestidos y demás ropajes. ¿Por qué él no se iba y dejaba todo esto que estallaba en sus oídos como un eco ensordecedor manando con la intensidad del que ya había pasado por la misma situación? Quiso acordarse de la última vez que se vio en las mismas y le vino a la mente algo acorde a esa incontrolable lucha por no saber si quedarse o salir volando de su lado: fue la noche en la que ella le besó por primera vez y a pesar de que aquello le hizo perder la concentración para mirar al suelo horrorizado por la comparación, permaneció inmóvil tras ella.

Sintió su presencia rotunda justo detrás y aún así tuvo fuerzas para seguir sonriendo e intentar que aquello fuera algo distinto a lo que estaba pareciendo. Nerviosa rebuscó entre la ropa y encontró lo que buscaba al fondo del ropero. Ni supo de donde vino la frase que soltó por su boca:

-Como estamos en el mismo bando no puedo permitir que te muestres ante esos cyborgs con ese uniforme zarrapastroso porque ya sabes que no puedo soportar a un hombre sucio y desgarba...-

-¿Qué?- oyó a sus espaldas.

Se giró aún sin tomar el objeto de su búsqueda. Si antes creyó verlo aturdido, ahora este adjetivo estaba enarbolado hasta maximizado: -Bueno,- comenzó a explicarse. -Digo que como somos aliados tengo que velar por...-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Bulma?- le cuestionó él sin entender ni una pizca de lo que había escuchado. -Te lo dije una vez, yo no tengo aliados ¡y ni se te ocurra considerarme como un nuevo componente del _trío de calvos_!-

Sí, debería haberse sentido irritada por lo que había dicho él pero fue oír cómo alzaba la voz para incidir en _el trío de calvos_ y aquello le sonó irresistible. En ese instante la imagen de Piccolo, Ten Shi Han y Krilin con sus incipientes cabelleras rasas y en fila le invadió el cerebro. Ahí estaba una de las razones de por qué ese hombre le atraía tanto: su sentido del humor. Agudo y afinado como su pelo, nadie daba en el clavo de una manera incisiva como él. Solo pudo soltar una risa floja ante aquello siendo acompañada por un leve movimiento ascendente y descendente de hombros, girando su cuerpo y dejándolo a él más confuso aún. No fue consciente de que Vegeta volvía a ruborizarse y quitaba la mirada de su pelo mirando a un lado. Había hecho desaparecer la intimidad de golpe. O quizá ésta volvió con más rotundidad después de su desacuerdo en cuanto a su nueva relación ficticiamente amistosa..

-Toma.- le dijo volteándose y alargando hacia él un traje de batalla exactamente igual al que llevaba puesto hoy, aunque a diferencia de éste absolutamente resplandeciente por ser nuevo. -Pensaba dártelo después o cuando nos fuésemos a ir a esa isla pero...-

En esta ocasión no fue interrumpida. Calló sin saber muy bien como continuar en sus divagaciones. Tenía el traje preparado desde el día siguiente de que reapareciera en La Tierra, antes incluso de ponerse a trabajar en el funcionamiento de la cámara de gravedad. No sabía que le inspiraba ese hombre para estar constantemente cuidándolo pero no pudo aguantarse las ganas de confeccionarlo otra vez para él.

El príncipe lo miró extrañado por unos instantes. Sí, era una copia del traje que le había acompañado por su último periplo en el Universo, el mismo que había tenido que lavar en los ríos de parajes apartados de cualquier ojo humano avizor y el mismo que soportaba dignamente que él lo llevara puesto justo ahora.

-¿Piensas ir?- le cuestionó el príncipe no apartando su vista de su nuevo uniforme.

-Sí, por supuesto.- le contestó ella. -Quiero verle la cara a esos cyborgs, ¿vendrás conmigo?-

Se quedó unos segundos callado antes de contestar con una respuesta obvia: -No.-

Ambos susurraban y no había razón para ello. Estaban cerca pero aún así los dos habían disminuido el tono de voz sin motivo aparente.

Vegeta lo tomó en sus manos buscando de nuevo respuestas a las preguntas de siempre. Alzó la vista hacia ella, la cual le tenía clavada la mirada en su rostro. Dejó caer los brazos rindiéndose ante la evidencia: esa mujer era impredecible. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta y cerrar a como diera lugar esa maldita observación e incertidumbre fue el instante en el que se percató de que ella no había soltado del todo su traje.

-No te mueras.- escuchó murmurar.

Él frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que no iba a morir, le quedaba mucha vida por delante, una vida llena de gloria guerrera, de imponer _su orden saiyajin_. El Universo entero a sus pies. No iba a perecer en una simple batalla con seres infinitamente inferiores a él.

-Yo no voy a morir.- le rebatió él con rotundidad y un poco molesto a pesar de que también le salió bajo.

-No te mueras.- volvió a escuchar a un lado. Parecía una súplica y lo era. Bulma le estaba pidiendo en un susurro que se mantuviera con vida.

Volvió a plegar el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad le estaba suplicando que no pereciera? -No voy a morir.- fue lo único que pudo contestar un poco más confundido.

Tras unos segundos y acercándose más a él aún sin mirarlo, ella le reiteró: -No te mueras.-

Él también tardó en replicar lo mismo, absorto, ahora sí, en la cercanía y en el olor de ella. Hasta podía respirar su preocupación. Aturdido y hechizado, trató de darle contundencia a la misma réplica anterior, pero ni él mismo la escuchó: -No voy a morir.-

Era de locos. Nada allí tendría cobijo en cualquier raciocinio sano. La misma mujer a la que pensaba aniquilar después de esa pesadilla le estaba pidiendo con todo el ardor de su corazón, al que podía sentir descontrolado, que no se muriera, que resistiera.

-Pelea.- oyó aún más cerca.

Que peleara, que no se dejara vencer, que luchara y que se enfrentara a los malditos cyborgs.

Él quiso decir algo pero no le salió nada mientras intentaba controlar alguno de sus sentidos distintos al tacto.

Se iba a ir. Vegeta se iba a ir y estaba convencida de que no iba a volver a verlo hasta el fatídico doce de mayo. Por lo poco que sabía de lo que había ocurrido en un pasado alterno, él perdería la vida en esa pelea cruel y sin sentido. Eso fue suficiente para que tomara la determinación de acercarse aún más al príncipe sigilosa, buscarle los ojos y retomar para sí el uniforme. Él solo dejó abierta la mano que lo sujetaba para dejarse arrebatar lo que le había sido dado. Miraba hacia abajo no queriendo confrontar sus ojos con los de ella aunque no perdió de vista sus movimientos pausados. Fue tenerla justo enfrente y ya no atendió a su razón.

Bulma posó sus manos en la carcasa de él. Cerró los ojos por un instante al notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Las bajó cautelosas y el aliento caliente de Vegeta le cayó en el rostro haciéndola estremecerse. Sujetó el extremo inferior de la carcasa e hizo fuerza hacia arriba. Él levantó los brazos entendiendo la intención. Sin cruzar los ojos ni un instante con los suyos, le sacó la armadura por los hombros dejando el pegado traje de combate como única cubierta de su cuerpo.

Soltó la carcasa a un lado, separándose de él solo un instante, el cual la estaba examinando con los ojos, estudiando todos sus movimientos, respirando con pesadez. En cuanto se incorporó y lo tuvo a su altura notó cómo el príncipe se inclinaba solo un milímetro hacia el frente. La intención era clara: quería acercarse más y ella se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su torso y empujándolo hacia atrás para que se sentara sobre la cama.

Y así hizo. Queriendo escudriñar dentro de sus zafiros mantuvo la cabeza alzada mientras la veía descender hasta estar agachada frente a él. La vio levantarle el pie y quitarle una bota sin mucho esfuerzo. Arrugó la frente al comprobar que hacía lo mismo con la otra bota sin ser ella la que le buscara las pupilas.

Por fin Bulma se incorporó y aún sin cruzar el azul con el negro estudió el cuerpo del guerrero. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuello y él volvió a intentarlo queriendo tocar las formas de la mujer quieta frente a él. Con una agilidad asombrosa, ella se separó a la vez que tensaba el cuello del uniforme para bajárselo por los brazos y por el tronco. Con el ceño aún más fruncido sin comprender a qué habían venido esas dos aparentes negativas, él volvió a dejase hacer.

Ella le deslizó el uniforme hasta la cadera y ahí fue cuando aquello se volvió aún más difícil. No se dejó amedrentar y sin querer mirar más abajo consiguió desprenderle del todo el traje.

Ahora lo tenía completamente desnudo a sus ojos y tuvo que concentrarse en respirar para seguir con la tarea que había decidido llevar a cabo. Sabía que él estaba deseoso, tanto o más que ella, y no era necesario centrar la vista en su turgente ansia sexual, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a entregar a él como lo había hecho en el pasado. Aunque su intención no era ésa pues nada había sido planeado. De hecho no quería tenerlo así, desnudo y próximo, pero ahora no podía parar. Tenía la necesidad galopante de demostrarle su cercanía y la vía sexual estaba absolutamente vetada. No iba a dejarse a sí misma hacerse algo así pues bastante irreal había resultado ya todo lo anterior. La lucha constante de emociones para con él y que siempre le había perseguido desde que lo conoció se estaba plasmando en aquella habitación de un modo silencioso, mudo, y no por ello falto de contundencia.

Él la estudiaba queriendo saber a qué venía tanto atraso. Quería acabar con eso ya, cuanto antes, para salir volando de allí y no volver a verla jamás. Su sorpresa se agudizó en su mirada al ver cómo ella destensaba el brazo para coger el traje nuevo que había dejado sobre la cama. Desconociendo la razón y siguiendo con el aturdimiento normal de la situación, se dejó guiar de nuevo por ella, que había retornado a agacharse para comenzar a introducir su cuerpo en el uniforme resplandeciente y sumamente flexible para dar paso a sus botas.

Fue pasando sus manos para ajustarle a la perfección el complicado textil que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. Primero por sus piernas, obligándolo a ponerse de pie para ir subiendo por su cadera, sobre la cual volvió a pasar de soslayo, sin mirar siguiera, para ir subiendo por su torso. Alargó las extremidades de la tela para que cupieran los brazos, los cuales se fijaron con delicadeza y más si ella pasaba sus frágiles manos para incidir en su adherencia.

Por último, quiso ponerle bien el cuello y lo volvió a tener a su altura, frente a frente. Observaba los duros músculos de éste y no queriendo subir la vista a sus ojos, clavó los suyos en sus manos que volvieron a posarse sobre el pecho del guerrero, retornando como un bucle temporal al inicio de toda esa locura.

No la apartó. Ni siquiera se movió un ápice de su postura. Esperaría hasta que ella se dignara a alzar la mirada hacia sus pupilas de una vez por todas. Vio cómo la frente le hizo un movimiento espasmódico y acto seguido lo mismo le ocurrió a su blanca barbilla. Él arrugó su entrecejo esperándose cualquier cosa. Se veía a sí mismo en un precipicio sin posibilidad de volar, y si ella hubiera llorado en ese instante, él caería y se la llevaría con ella, por mucho que negara a sus zafiros a mirarlo a sus pupilas.

-Cuídate.- le murmuró justo antes de dejar sin aliento su propio cuarto y desaparecer por la puerta.

Se giró para verla salir. Entrecerró los ojos, ésos a los que ella no fue capaz de mirar. Si tenía que razonar todo aquello se volvería loco. Cogió su armadura y se la colocó. Echó un último vistazo al dormitorio antes de alzar el vuelo decidido, más que nunca, a que ni se le pasara por la cabeza querer explicar nada de lo que había ocurrido dentro de esa habitación.

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: No tengo palabras -aunque os parezca increíble por todas las que me salen al escribir- para poder disculparme cómo os merecéis. Como supongo que algunos ya sabéis, he estado con falta de motivación. Una falta severa y no he entendido por qué. Creo que es debido a que la imaginación me ha salido a borbotones durante cuatro meses en los que os he malacostumbrado -todo sea dicho- a subir capítulos tan largos casi semanalmente. Ahora que llevo aquí meses me he percatado de que no se suele actualizar con mucha frecuencia, manía que procuraré por todos los medios no llevar a cabo otra vez.

No era inspiración lo que me faltaba, era desidia, pura dejadez, pereza en su sentido más estricto y debido a ella no había manera de que me salieran las frases correctas. Y tratándose del reencuentro, como que he tenido que pensármelas una y mil veces.

Ha sido raro, ¿verdad? Es lo quería plasmar: cómo los dos están preparados para el primer encuentro pero no habían pensado en el segundo. Vegeta porque no le da importancia -error, craso error, príncipe, cuánta menos importancia le des más te sorprende y más preguntas te haces, pero parece que no te enteras, cabezota- y Bulma porque le ha dado demasiada.

Y luego pasa lo que pasa: que dejan al aire, fluctuando ahí entre los muebles las razones de porqué se enredaron en el pasado por mucho que se intenten odiar mutuamente. ¡Ojo! Bulma está loca, ¿no? A mí me lo parece, pero al menos ahora tiene las cosas un pelín más claras. Yo nunca he pasado por un amor así tan descontrolado pero he leído algo y también tengo amigas bastante desquiciadas por lo que estoy segura de que algo así podría haber pasado entre ambos cuando desde el principio tendrían que haberse detestado y terminaron queriéndose de esa manera tan envidiable y que les cambió a los dos de ese modo tan intenso.

Lo que quiero dejar claro con mi disculpa es que me ha obsesionado todo este tiempo sin actualizar en que ellos se vuelven a ver las caras el 12 de mayo y aparentemente están indiferentes. Bulma se comporta con Vegeta cercana y hasta le hace una broma cuando él le pide con inquina que diga dónde cree que está el Dr. Gero. Por éso no podía dejarlo como un gran drama tal y como acabó la última vez que se vieron. Las emociones están y seguirán estando, éso es evidente, pero nada de odio por parte de la científica (el _no odio_ encuentra su justificación en que cree ciegamente, o al menos tiene la esperanza, en que él no hará nada de lo que dice y, sobre todo, en el nacimiento del hijo de ambos). Y eso chocaba frontalmente con la idea de que efectivamente sabían que era factible que Vegeta perdiera la vida en su pelea contra los androides porque pasó así en ese pasado alterno que les contó Mirai Trunks. De ahí este último acercamiento final lleno de significado y carente de sexo. ¿Creéis que he dejado cosas en el aire? ¡Seguro que me he dejado infinidad de temas! Pero todo se explicará más adelante, tranquis.

No sabemos si él había conseguido llegar a convertirse en superguerrero en ese pasado tan cruel pero para el caso da igual porque aún siéndolo ahora, en esta línea temporal, se enfrenta contra C18 y ésta le mete una paliza tremenda casi sin despeinarse (tengo que decir que es una de las mejores palizas que vi en Dragon Ball Z, ¡cómo se notaba que a A. Toriyama no le gustaba especialmente el príncipe! Bueno, bromas aparte considero que el que Vegeta recibiera tal reprimenda de una mujer era por justicia divina...¡Que no! ¡Que es broma! Lo que de verdad creo es que le afectó aquello porque como he tratado constantemente de plasmar en este capítulo, él está más que convencido de sus posibilidades).

Definitivamente ha sido el episodio de las contradicciones entre ambos. Creo que nunca antes había puesto tantos interrogantes y encima algunos repetidos dos y tres veces. Opino que es normal que esto ocurra ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se largó y de repente, sin ni siquiera buscarlo ninguno de los dos, la intimidad les nubla incluso más que antes. El amor prohibido es lo que tiene, supongo.

En fín, ¿y ahora qué? Pues ahora hay que estar muy atentos porque en el capítulo siguiente llegará el personaje que, después de Bulma, hizo que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins cambiara -al menos a mi humilde entender-. Posiblemente el que más suspiros convocó a su alrededor entre el público femenino (incluyendo todas las simpatías del masculino y que coincidan los dos géneros no pasa muchas veces, igual sí con Clooney pero con poco más) y, sin duda, esencial, absolutamente esencial para la vida de Vegeta:

Mirai Trunks.

No sé exactamente cómo lo englobaré pero tened algo por seguro: en El Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo pasarán cosas, muchas cosas, e igual un capítulo irá exclusivamente dedicado a ello. Quizá el veintiuno. Bueno, obviamente el veintiuno. ¿Pero qué pudo pasar ahí para que Vegeta, el despiadado Príncipe de los Saiyajins al que aparentemente no le importa nada ni nadie, saltara como alma que lleva el diablo sobre Célula cuando vio a Mirai Trunks moribundo en el suelo?

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. x. Drama.

PD_¿Alguien sabe si _vergüenza_ en español de España significa _pena_ en español latino, es decir, que se intercambian los sentidos de estas dos palabras?

PD2_¿Os habéis fijado que he puesto en una frase _a como diera lugar_? Es que siempre me gustó que en el doblaje latino constantemente apareciera esa expresión una y otra vez. Ej. "¡Kakarotto, te derrotaré a como dé lugar!". Es la misma manía que los españoles con los "me encanta". Estamos constantemente diciéndolo cuando algo nos gusta mucho. Espero que no os lo toméis a mal este comentario porque mi intención es totalmente contraria: _me encanta_ la traducción latina, mucho más que la española de España, deficiente en muchos aspectos. Aunque debo decir que la voz de Vegeta en la nuestra, pese a no ser tan ronca, es sumamente interesante y le da un puntito guay...Hmmmm...Éso en el remoto caso en el que algo pudiera hacer más guay al príncipe, claro, puesto que nadie es más guay en todo el Universo que él. Y él lo sabe.

Ah, una cosa más: **el siguiente capítulo lo calificaré como M o T**, lo que significa que toda la historia de "En el Techo" quedará rateada igual. Aún no he captado la diferencia entre las dos letras pero he tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Pero no porque vaya a contener sexo o porque sea excesivamente violento, no, lo haré porque después de comprobar el funcionamiento de la página y de cerciorarme de sus claves, creo que es lo conveniente, así que quedáis avisados. Si alguien tiene alguna duda al respecto, que me la pregunte a mí -ugg- o a Dr. Facer, que aunque no tiene ni idea de que lo vuelvo a nombrar seguro que estará encantado de resolveros las dudas ya que él es el que ha traducido las normas de esta web al español y dirige un foro para debatir sobre ellas. Yo, como soy prácticamente novata, ni sabía que existían.

Bueno, ya me callo, adiós, que ésto parece otro memorándum. ¡Adiós, adiós!

(Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, creo de deberíais leer de nuevo el capítulo para retomar la impresión con la que os habíais quedado al terminarlo. Es el más complicado de todos, no me extrañaría que no os haya gustado pues creo que necesita varias lecturas. Hay que recordar que con éste, se acabaron los famosos tres años. Y sí, me he pasado con la_ nota de autor_, ¡ay! ¡Última vez que me ocurre!)


	21. Capítulo 20

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 20

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 4:51 am._

Miró hacia atrás, hacia su casa en medio de las montañas antes de emprender el vuelo hasta Ciudad del Sur. Era consciente de que no iba a ser fácil el día pero sin duda había pasado por su primera prueba de fuego: decírselo a Chaos. Ahora éste observaba su partida desde el quicio de la ventana. El pequeño le había dicho que esperaría noticias en Kame House por lo que no tardaría tampoco en ponerse en marcha.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Ten Shi Han sabiendo que su amigo podía escucharle. -No tengo elección.-

Sobrevolando las duras y puntiagudas montañas que le separaban de la civilización trató de no pensar en su compañero y centrarse en lo que les esperaba. ¿Y qué les venía encima? Ésa era la gran pregunta que por fin se iba a resolver. Fuera lo que fuese, sabía que sería duro. Solo Chaos era conocedor en ese momento de cuánto lamentaba no ser más poderoso porque él mismo se sentía así ahora.

Demasiado lejos estaba ya para escuchar de su aliado en las pasadas aventuras: -Cuídate, Ten Shi Han.- le deseó justo antes de voltearse y prepararlo todo para su marcha con el Maestro Roshi.

_o-o-o-o_

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 5:59 am. _

Ya le habían dicho que era demasiado severa con su invitado por lo que preparó el almuerzo también para él aunque supiera de sobra que no comía. A fin de cuentas, siempre se consideró a sí misma una gran anfitriona. "Una pena que no reciba las suficientes visitas para poder demostrarlo.", se dijo a sí misma fijando la caja con comida con un lazo, el cual estiró hasta casi desgarrar la tela. Y es que en ese mismo momento recordó que las pocas visitas que tenía, o mejor dicho, que había tenido hacía años, eran la de los amigos de su marido. -Menuda panda de salidos.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Chichí, ya nos vamos.- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a su Goku alborotar el pelo de su hijo, seguramente porque le había hecho una broma para relajarlo antes de salir. Muchos podrían decir que su esposo no era muy ducho en las artes maritales pero pocos de ellos llegarían a entender cómo era realmente cuando no estaba pensando en una batalla. Siempre preocupado por los que estaban a su alrededor, Goku era, a los ojos de Chichí, el hombre más bueno que existía sobre la faz de La Tierra y un padre ejemplar para su hijo aunque muchas veces se quejara de que no la entendía.

En esos tres años que habían pasado preparándose para la guerra contra los androides seguramente hubieran habido infinidad de personas que si se hubiesen acercado a su casa pensarían que su marido era un despistado, un bobo o hasta un mal esposo, e incluso ella, en un ataque de los suyos, les daría la razón. Sin embargo, no era cierto. Sí que era descuidado y le sacaba de quicio que no colaborara pero también sabía que tenía como compañero al hombre más fuerte del Universo, y eso conlleva mucha responsabilidad no solo para él si no también para ella. Si no fuera por eso, quizá hasta le habría mandado a paseo. Tras pensarlo un momento y viendo cómo Songohanda reía con la última broma de su padre antes de partir, terminó negando con la cabeza. "No", se dijo, "yo jamás haría eso".

-¡Oh, Goku!- exclamó acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo. -¡Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado!-

Su marido rió mirándola a los ojos. Al instante arrugó un poco el gesto pues notó un pinchazo en su brazo derecho justo al sentir el contacto con su esposa. Llevaba ya una semana con ese dolor, seguramente por un mal golpe entrenando.

-¿Otra vez?- le cuestionó la morena mirándolo preocupada.

-No es nada, Chichí.- le murmuró. -Solo un golpe.- Se le fue el malestar al momento, volvió a sonreír y alzó la voz, dándole a entender a su amigo namekiano que la intimidad que tanto le incomodaba había desaparecido y que ya se habían acabado los murmullos privados: -No te preocupes, hemos estado entrenando muy duramente, ¿verdad, Piccolo?- le preguntó a su amigo al que sentía en su reverso.

-Hay prisa.- fue la única respuesta que recibió de él.

Chichí prefirió ignorar la frase de su invitado, del que ya sabía que le crispaban mucho las muestras de afecto, no sin antes mirarlo con recelo. Se inclinó sobre Gohan y si él creyó por la mirada de amor de su madre que iba a pedirle igualmente que se cuidara, ésta cambió el semblante por completo:

-Y tú, hijo.- comenzó a decir con voz seria que hizo suponer al pequeño lo que venía después. Y acertó: -Te tengo preparados los libros para que estudies mientras llegáis ya que es un viaje largo y...-

-Vamos, vamos, Chichí...- le interrumpió su esposo. -Ya te he prometido que en cuanto vuelva se pondrá a estudiar como el Shenstein ése.-

-¡Einstein!- gritó su mujer estirándose por completo y haciendo que Songohanda creyera firmemente que quedarse allí era más peligroso que enfrentarse contra los androides.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- soltó Piccolo, el cual ya estaba más que saciado de escuchar los gritos de esa mujer.

-Adiós, mamá.- dijo el pequeño girándose para salir por la puerta. Pero el abrazo de su madre por detrás le impidió moverse ni un centímetro.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Gohan, no sabría qué haría sin ti.- le susurró Chichí a su pequeño.

El diminuto guerrero sonrió: -Mamá, me estás aplastando.- dijo un poco ruborizado.

La morena finalmente lo soltó bajo la sonrisa cómplice de su marido y se giró para darles la comida: -Os he preparado un almuerzo _a los tres_.- Incidió en el número pues no quería volver a escuchar que no era amable con su verde huésped.

-No, Chichí, no hará falta, muchas gracias.- fue lo que escuchó ya en las afueras de su casa.

"No puede ser que se estén yendo ya", se quejó la antigua guerrera cogiendo a prisa el paquete con alimento.

-¡Goku! ¡Gohan! ¡Piccolo! ¡Cuidaos mucho!- gritó saliendo por la puerta y deseando que no se hubieran ido aún. Al ver cómo su marido y su hijo volteaban concentrados, supo que ya poco había que hacer puesto que estaban más que mentalizados para la batalla. -¿De verdad no queréis llevaros el almuerzo?- les preguntó sujetando en sus manos la caja envuelta.

-No, muchas gracias, mamá.- le contestó su hijo.

-Gracias, Chichí.- fue lo último que escuchó de Goku antes de emprender el vuelo.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 27 de noviembre del año 785. _

_Hora: 6:07 am._

No le gustaba la lluvia y menos tan temprano. Siempre pensó que si iba a amanecer, lo mejor es que el sol acompañase al nuevo día y no que éste estuviera encapotado, como ahora. "Malos presagios", se dijo para sí saliendo del búnker y oteando su alrededor.

Distintos tonos de grises se podían divisar desde la lejanía, el gris del cielo mezclado con el de los destrozos ocasionados por los androides en la pasada noche no muy lejos de allí. Nada nuevo. Cada cierto tiempo volvían sobre sus pasos a Ciudad del Norte para destruir lo poco que algunos esperanzados supervivientes habían querido levantar otra vez. Ya no iba a prevenirles de tamaña tarea absurda. Una vez un viejo le dijo que no tenían otra opción y él consideró que razón no le faltaba. No podía hacer más que distraer a los cyborgs mientras los demás huían.

-A tu padre le gustaba que lloviera.- escuchó desde atrás.

-Hola, mamá, buenos días.- dijo con una sonrisa volviéndose hacia ella y plantándole, como siempre hacía por las mañanas, un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal, hijo? ¿Nervioso?- le preguntó su progenitora devolviéndole el gesto y tomando un poco de café humeante de la taza.

Volvió a sonreír. A su madre nunca pudo engañarle y menos cuando se miraban a los ojos. -Un poco.- contestó moviendo la cabeza. -Pero fue más raro la primera vez, ¿está todo preparado?-

-Por supuesto, ¿qué te creías? ¿Que Bulma Brief no cumple con lo que promete?- le replicó fingiendo molestia y sintiéndose contenta al instante por haber provocado una sonrisa sincera en su pequeño. Trunks no sonreía muy a menudo por lo que tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para arrancarle alguna que otra mueca distinta a la preocupación.

-He estado trabajando toda la noche para fijar las coordenadas y estoy segura de que esta vez no fallará absolutamente en nada.-

Aquí su hijo denotó preocupación extrema: -Sí, pero aún así no entiendo que al volver del pasado y después de haberlos avisado, los androides siguieran aquí destrozan...-

Su madre se acercó a él y arrugó el entrecejo con severidad: -Trunks, ya está bien de preocuparse por eso,- le exigió harta de escuchar tantos lamentos. -Estoy segura de que es una cuestión que no está en nuestras manos y no significa que nuestros amigos no acaben con los androides si no que existe...-

-Un futuro alterno.-

-Exactamente.- contestó Bulma sonriéndole. -¿Sabes? Tu padre siempre me interrumpía cuando sabía la respuesta de lo que le estaba explicando, como tú.-

Su hijo le volvió a sonreír con ese halo de tristeza que siempre le acompañaba y que a su madre le rompía el corazón. Seguía sin entender muy bien lo del futuro alterno pero prefirió no incidir en éso pues estaba visto que a su madre no le gustaba el tema. No era difícil saber que el motivo estaba en que su única esperanza, la máquina del tiempo, en la que puso todos sus empeños de los últimos años, no estaba cumpliendo su función.

-Vaya, pues sí que debes de estar preocupada cuando ya _lo_ has nombrado en dos ocasiones en un mismo día y ni siquiera ha terminado de amanecer.- le indicó queriendo bromear.

Nunca hablaba de _él_ a su hijo y se reprochaba el no hacerlo con asiduidad, pero era nombrar a Vegeta o a cualquiera de sus amigos y se entristecía, además de que poca cosa podría decir del príncipe para los oídos anhelantes y esperanzados de su pequeño. Ya pasaban suficientes cosas negativas en el mundo como para que ella se concediese a sí misma el lujo de apenarse aún más. Para Bulma, todo lo ocurrido era muy injusto. Lo sentía injusto por lo que perdió pero sobre todo por su hijo, por lo que éste nunca tuvo. Aún recordaba con pesar la última vez que _lo_ vio: discutieron como siempre por Trunks porque ella era especialmente protectora con él, y esa noche salió de la habitación para no regresar nunca más. Al día siguiente ya fue tarde para enmendar las cosas. Había ido en busca de los androides y fue Songohanda el que vino con las noticias. No tuvieron tiempo para más. En menos de un instante todo quedó derruido y sus vidas marcadas para siempre.

"Nos faltó tiempo, Vegeta", se decía a sí misma cuando se quedaba a solas en el búnker y se acordaba de él. Y es que estaba segura de que si no llegase a morir, se habría quedado definitivamente con ella en La Tierra por muchas tonterías que siempre dijera por esa boca afilada. No era una suposición y ni mucho menos la teoría alentadora de una mujer sola que vive de recuerdos de un tiempo mejor, si no una profunda y meditada conclusión a la que siempre llegaba cuando recordaba la mirada que a ella y solo a ella le dedicaba y que, contrariamente a su voz, recordaba con nitidez. "Ni tú lo sabías, idiota", le regañaba a su príncipe internamente cuando meditaba mirando las estrellas a través de los gruesos barrotes de la diminuta ventana del sótano. Ahora solo esperaba que no desilusionara a Trunks. Su hijo tiene a su padre en un altar, seguramente porque ella no ha sabido explicarle lo complicado que era el puñetero Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Pero Trunks era listo y ya vino pensativo de su primer viaje en el tiempo, aunque no le dio tiempo a sopesarlo mucho porque tuvo que ir a luchar contra los androides después de aceptar en shock que estos todavía no habían desaparecido. Tiempo fue lo único que les faltó a ella y a Vegeta y tiempo es el que no podían perder ahora.

Fue ver sonreír a su madre con ese gesto apesadumbrado y se sintió culpable de repente: -Oh, mamá, lo siento, no quería...-

Los dos sabían lo que se jugaban con este segundo viaje de Trunks al pasado. Iba a la batalla que para ellos fue la definitiva, la que cambió por siempre su existencia, y si bien sus vidas en el tiempo que les ha tocado vivir no cambió ni un ápice cuando él volvió de su aviso en el pasado, al menos podría cambiar la vida de los otros, es decir, a ellos mismos. Al chico de pelo lila le costaba entender este concepto, donde se mezclan tantas realidades como cambios posibles y viajes en el tiempo existieran, porque entonces no sabía cuál era su labor y su obligación en este segundo periplo en el tiempo además de traer a Goku para que les ayudara. No había nada que cambiar, solo el futuro de ellos en el pasado. Pero ya no eran ellos mismos, si no otros los que se beneficiarían. Sin embargo, existían tres razones que le empujaba a ir: la fundamental era el cumplir la promesa hecha. Él les dijo a los amigos de su madre que iría a ayudarles si era posible y por supuesto iba a hacerlo. No podía permitir que habiendo sido el causante de tanto desbordamiento de planos de realidad ahora a los mismos que advirtió les esperara el mismo futuro inhóspito que el suyo;

La segunda era volver a luchar con su maestro, Gohan. No, no era el mismo tipo callado y triste que él conoció pero curiosamente le pareció que tenía aún la misma mirada de curiosidad, honestidad y sencillez que siempre le acompañó hasta el fin de sus días. Si fuera por él, hubiese ido al pasado solo para disculparse porque por su culpa él murió. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo y aunque ya demasiado peso tenía a sus espaldas, que muriera el que consideraba hermano por ser él tan irresponsable y cabezota, a ojos de Trunks era imperdonable;

Y la tercera su padre, al que no pudo dejar de mirar en su primera visita al pasado. Le pareció exactamente igual a como fue descrito por su madre: frío y solitario, ni más ni menos, sin embargo, si alguien como _la gran Bulma Brief_ se fijó en él es porque debió de ver algo más en su corazón de guerrero de lo que en apariencia muestra a los demás. De eso no había duda y quería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Era curioso que siempre que se acordaba de _él_, a su madre le cruzaba el rostro una sonrisa melancólica. Pocas veces hablaba de su padre, seguramente porque era algo muy doloroso y no le compensaba, como tampoco hablaba de los abuelos a los que por cierto también le gustaría conocer.

Bulma rió encantada al creer su hijo que él había metido la pata. -Bueno, ahora mismo disculpándote no te pareces en nada a él.-

Trunks la acompañó en la mueca levantando levemente el vértice de sus labios. Era el momento justo para preguntarle una cuestión que tenía en mente desde hacía días: -¿Quieres que le diga algo?- le cuestionó con timidez.

-¿Que le digas algo de mi parte?- quiso saber Bulma con retórica. Eso no lo había pensado. Tras varios segundos estudiando la apetitosa opción, se decidió: -No.- y al instante reculó: -Bueno sí.- contestó al fin sonriendo de lado a su expectante hijo para añadir al instante: -Dile que como te haga daño volveré del futuro para patearle el trasero.-

Esta vez, Trunks rió con ganas. -¿Por qué iba a hacerme daño a mí?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo el aire jocoso. -Los androides son el enemigo y...-

-Ay, hijo,- le interrumpió Bulma. Le encantaba cuando Trunks hacía ese gesto de incomprensión tan parecido a su padre. Manteniendo la sonrisa quiso enmendar el error pero no del todo porque la vuelta de su hijo al pasado era inminente, cuestión de horas, por lo que la realidad sobre Vegeta iba a golpearle directamente en el rostro, y conociendo a su pequeño eso le dolería más que cualquier golpe físico. Se parecían mucho, sí, pero a la vez eran completamente antagónicos:

-Conozco a tu padre y te querrá alejado de él porque querrá hacerte creer que solo le molestas.- y añadió entre carcajadas: -¡Y lo peor es que será verdad!-.

Su hijo seguía sin entenderlo. Era normal, muy poca gente, quizá solo ella, podría decir que entendía al príncipe de los saiyajins. Prefirió recular de nuevo: -Es su manera de mantener a ralla a los demás pero tú no le hagas mucho caso, era, y supongo que seguirá siendo, un gruñón.- opinó finalmente.

En cuanto lo soltó, se arrepintió de ser tan dura. ¿Cómo explicar que Vegeta no era tan terrible cuando tras mucho insistir veías algo de luz detrás de sus ojos negros? Eso no era una tarea ni mucho menos sencilla y menos para hijo adolescente ansioso de respuestas. Hasta a ella, con la que convivió tres años ininterrumpidos, le costó vislumbrar algunos instantes _blancos_ en el oscuro príncipe. Eso sí, cuando eran blancos, eran radiantes.

-Entonces no dejaré que me intimide.- comentó Trunks prudente y sonriente. -Aunque eso quiere decir que igual no lo veré mucho.-

-Oh, no.- le replicó su madre. -Vegeta estará, estoy segura de que estará y que hará de las suyas, no lo dudes ni un segundo, hijo.-

El chico asintió reflexivo y Bulma se acercó a él para acariciarle el cabello. -Él era un hombre maravilloso, Trunks, lo malo era que no lo sabía.- le susurró conciliadora. -Tú solo...- miró hacia un lado queriendo encontrar las palabras exactas, sin embargo decidió que las cartas del destino, ése mismo que querían cambiar, ya estaban más que echadas en cuanto a Vegeta se refería. Volvió a mirar a su hijo a los ojos antes de concluir: -Tú solo no le hagas mucho caso, ¿de acuerdo?-

Igual se había pasado en la explicación pero, qué diablos, el recuerdo que tiene de él es solo negro o blanco, nunca gris, y acabó diciéndole lo que él quería oír. Solo le quedaba rezar para que el cabezota del príncipe de los saiyajins estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado derrotando a los androides para no perder el tiempo en hacerle daño a su propio hijo.

Porque se lo haría. Bulma lo sabía ya que eso mismo es lo que solía hacer con ella cuando la notaba demasiado cerca. Y Trunks estaba dispuesto a acercarse mucho a su padre porque nunca lo tuvo enfrente. Ella conocía a su hijo y sabía que así actuaría sin dudarlo. Solo Kami era sabedor de lo que iba a ocurrir en el pasado. "Menos mal que tengo a una inmejorable aliada allí", se dijo esperanzada pensando en sí misma.

Fue la primera vez que su madre le dijo una frase tan contundente y tan llena de sentido sobre su padre, aunque luego le soltase la enigmática recomendación de no hacerle caso. Lo cierto es que estaba más que harto de tantas dudas sobre su progenitor, de tantas preguntas sin respuestas o con evasivas; y más que dispuesto a despejarlas todas si se terciaba la ocasión.

Era inevitable. Él iba a luchar, sí, iba a intentar evitar una pesadilla a la humanidad y aunque eso fuera infinitamente más importante que las cuestiones de un chico adolescente sobre un padre desconocido, maldita sea, él era ese chico adolescente y quizá se lo merecía debido a ese peso tan insoportable con el que había cargado durante casi toda su existencia por ser el único, tras la muerte de Songohanda, que hacía frente a los androides. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenían las personas de conocer a su padre muerto? Por supuesto solo lo haría en el caso de que no interrumpiera su fundamental labor allí, es decir, acabar con los cyborgs, sin embargo, por todos los dioses, iba a estar con su padre en el mismo sitio y no se quedaría callado como la primera vez. En esta ocasión sería distinto. Lo más seguro es que lo fuese a ver en una batalla, como un guerrero, y quizá, solo quizá pueda encontrar las condenadas respuestas a todas las contradicciones que le quemaban en lo más profundo de su ser y que después del fallecimiento de su maestro, un híbrido igual que él, ni quería ni podía compartir con su madre. Bastante peso cargaba también ella por sí sola.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Un rayo de sol les hizo mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Está amaneciendo.- comentó Bulma.

-Sí.- contestó Trunks acentuando la sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo. -Y ha dejado de llover.-

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 6:46 am._

La lluvia siempre le sirvió para aclarar las ideas y se agradecía un poco de agua matinal para concentrarse debidamente. Escogió una montaña de las muchas islas que rodeaban a la principal para esperar la batalla. Lo tenía decidido: solo entraría a pelear cuando hubiera estudiado con detenimiento a los rivales. No es que los temiera puesto que ahora era invencible, sin embargo, sabía poco de ellos. Únicamente que eran fuertes y que eran androides así que escaso conocimiento tenía sobre sus técnicas de combate y él quería ser preciso y contundente desde el primer golpe.

Sí, esperaría agazapado su momento de gloria. Sorprendería a todos con su nuevo poder, por el que casi destroza la cámara de gravedad durante los cinco meses pasados. Unos meses demasiado mansos para su gusto, demasiado largos. Pero por fin había llegado el día: doce de mayo. Un día perfecto para demostrar al mundo quién es el mejor guerrero que ha pisado el ancho universo. Un día para recordar. Su día.

Miró al horizonte y maldijo: -Maldita sea, ha dejado de llover.-

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 6:55 am._

Si en un principio creyó que lo que le iba a costar más era levantarse tan temprano, una vez que sonaron todas las alarmas y todos los _home robots_ de la planta de arriba de la casa fueron a avisarle de que era el momento de despertarse, concluyó que lo difícil había sido conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Trunks la pasó inusualmente tranquilo. Y eso era extraño pues se había descubierto como un niño extremadamente inquieto. Se acercó a su habitación en innumerables ocasiones para cerciorarse de que efectivamente estaba dormido y no que le ocurría nada malo. Ahora lo tenía enfrente y lo terminaba de vestir con un gorro azul que le había comprado no hacía ni dos días en el centro de la ciudad que tapaba su precioso color de pelo menos en su parte delantera y del que sobresalían dos pequeñas orejas del mismo color y tejido.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó contenta por el resultado. -Trunks, hoy estás guapísimo.- le comentó al niño que la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. -Y no debe de ser menos puesto que es tu presentación en sociedad, ¿sabes?- le indicó señalándolo con el dedo índice al cual el crío miró confuso. Este gesto provocó que Bulma cruzara los brazos molesta: -No deberías arrugar la frente siendo tan pequeño, mi vida, se te quedará la marca igual que a tu padre.-

No pudo ni pensar en él, ni reflexionar un segundo sobre Vegeta y su extraño reencuentro tal y como había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones anteriormente puesto que le saludaron desde el balcón:

-¡Hola, Bulma!-

La peliazul se giró a la vez que cogía a su hijo en brazos: -¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?-

Yamcha miró su reloj confundido: -Pero no son ni las siete, la hora a la que me dijiste que apareciera, y lo he hecho por el balcón como me pediste.- replicó andando hacia ellos. -¿Qué tal, Trunks?- le preguntó al niño que le dedicaba una mirada que dejaba en evidencia quién era su padre.

-Venga, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.- comentó Bulma saliendo por la puerta del balcón con diligencia.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas?- quiso saber su ex novio.

-A coger el aerotransporte.- contestó la científica sin mirarle siquiera. -Está en el garaje pero no quiero despertar a mis padres así que nos tienes que llevar hasta él volando.-

-¿No les vas a decir a dónde vas?- le preguntó su ex novio mirándola con sorpresa. -¿Y de verdad te vas a llevar al niño?-

-Por supuesto.- contestó Bulma sin entender a qué venía tanto revuelo. -¡Y ya estamos tardando demasiado!-

-Pero...pero...Bulma, yo creo que...- quiso incidir Yamcha.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Yam, ¡venga, date prisa!- le animó con el brazo libre mientras el bebé mantenía su mirada de desconfianza al guerrero.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, tú eres la madre.- terminó aceptando su ex novio. "El convertirse en madre le ha hecho hasta un poco más mandona", concluyó a la vez que recogía de la cama el neceser del pequeño. "Si eso era posible, claro".

-¡Deja eso ahí, Yamcha, solo voy a ir a verles las caras a los androides y luego me iré así que suéltalo y date prisa!- le inquirió la peliazul alzando la voz y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vale, vale...-

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 7:07 am._

Sabía que no era el único con ese sentimiento pero el miedo te hace sentirte exclusivo, igual que las demás pasiones del alma, puesto que te paraliza y te cala hasta los huesos. "Estoy seguro que hasta Vegeta y Goku tienen que sentirlo ahora mismo", se dijo para tranquilizarse mientras se ataba el cinturón de su traje de lucha. Él lo había notado en sí mismo muchas veces, tantas que ya creía que debería haberse acostumbrado a tal emoción. Pero no era así. Si había estado en las más crueles batallas vistas por un humano y hasta había muerto, el miedo seguía acompañándolo allí por donde él fuera.

Suspiró tras terminar de vestirse queriendo que el susto fuera expulsado de su cuerpo igual que el aire. Imposible. Llevaba tres años entrenándose para ese día y como supuso, porque él bien se conocía, el terror no se iba si no que estaba dilatado por la cercanía del combate.

Salió a la playa y respiró al aire fresco de la mañana. -Parece que va a llover.- murmuró a punto de alzar el vuelo.

-¿Ya te vas, Krilin?- escuchó desde atrás.

-Así es, maestro.- contestó girándose con aire preocupado. -Ha llegado la hora.- pronunció con esa solemnidad que a veces hasta a él le sorprendía percibirla en sus palabras.

Tras unos instantes observando a su discípulo, Roshi sonrió levemente. -Buena suerte, muchacho.- le dedicó su mentor siguiendo con el mismo hilo de seriedad.

-¡Sí, eso!- oyeron ambos desde la ventana. -¡Vas a necesitar tener suerte para no ser el primero en palmarla, Krilin!-

-¡Cállate, Oolong!- gritó el Maestro volteando su cuerpo.

El pequeño guerrero prefirió no hacerle caso a la vez que alzaba el vuelo. "¡Y es que encima solo tengo a estos dos para despedirme en un día tan señalado!", se dijo molesto con su mísera vida y con su más que seguro solitario destino.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767. _

_Hora: 8:51 am._

Abrió los ojos sin dudar de que el cronómetro no había fallado y que se había despertado justo el día y la hora que se tenía programado. Contó cinco segundos y la puerta de su cápsula se abrió lentamente, dejando primero salir el aire comprimido. Desde que se había vuelto androide, una de las ventajas que sintió al instante fue la no necesidad de tener que respirar y lo había comprobado en infinitud de ocasiones bajo el agua poniéndose a prueba él y los demás.

Con pausa, salió de su especial ataúd. Todo estaba en silencio y no tuvo apremio alguno de encender las luces de su pequeña cueva, hogar de estos últimos años, lugar donde pensó una y mil veces su plan de venganza. Tranquilo se dirigió hacia cada una de sus creaciones dispuestas sobre el frío suelo, expectantes de que su razón de existir pudiera ahora tener cabida.

Y había llegado el día. Con el mismo tempo usado para sí mismo, programó la compuerta de la cápsula de C19, el cyborg de creación propia que lo acompañaría en su primera andadura por el planeta para causar primero desconcierto y después absoluta, exquisita y pura destrucción. No haría falta despertar antes a C17 y C18, los cuales descansaban en sus cofres. Sonrió al recordar cuando los recogió como chiquillos en el orfanato. Eran conflictivos y lo seguían siendo aun cambiados, moldeados por su erudita mano, pero con una fuerza de combate que para él era inconmensurable.

Observó a su lado la caja que faltaba por abrir y que con suerte no tendría que hacer nunca, al menos pasado mucho tiempo. C16. Sin duda, su obra maestra pese a que en un principio lo desestimó por ser inmutablemente pacífico. Si fuese necesario, él retocaría con más tiempo a ese cyborg, el que acabaría con este mundo absorbiendo toda la energía del planeta si llegara el momento. "No, aún es pronto", se dijo para sí admirándolo y pasando sus manos sobre el metal. Esperaría la llegada de su más ferviente enemigo, el que anuló todos sus planes primitivos de dominación mundial, la causa para que hasta él mismo haya decidido convertirse en una de sus creaciones.

-C20, estoy listo.- oyó a sus espaldas.

-Bien, C19, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- replicó dándose la vuelta.

Al fondo pudo divisar la puerta que le comunicaba con la habitación trasera, allí donde se encontraba el tanque de hibernación de Célula. Si no fuera por C16, ese último androide cambiante de forma sí sería su más completa creación. Lo negativo en él era que tenía que absorber uno por uno a sus contrincantes para aumentar de poder así como que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera ser útil. Frunció el ceño. No podía fiarse. Igual sí que sería necesario como último recurso echar mano de ese bicho mutante que crecía a pasos lentos pero seguro.

Alzó el vuelo seguido de C19. "Goku, ha llegado tu hora".

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:10 am._

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir justo hoy y no se te ocurrió ayer?- le preguntó con su perenne malhumor apoyado en una columna.

-Porque es hoy cuando luchan contra los androides de la antigua Red Ribbon y es hoy cuando van a necesitarlas.- le contestó Matou observando el infinito desde el borde de la torre.

El antiguo hombre de los bosques lo miró de reojo sin moverse un ápice de su cómoda postura. -La aeronave está sin combustible.- soltó sabiendo que esa excusa no impediría al maestro seguir con su fijación.

Matou tardó en replicar dejando un gran silencio entre ambos. -Creo que tienes razón, Yajirobe.- empezó a decir sin dedicarle ni una furtiva mirada a su compañero. -Lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí esperando a que acaben con todos para que luego vengan a por nosotros.- sentenció imperturbable.

El guerrero gordinflón volvió a dedicarle un movimiento de sus pequeñas pupilas en su dirección. Si lo pensaba bien, el maestro tenía razón, como siempre. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Matou se le adelantó:

-El combustible de tu aeronave está lleno desde ayer, buena suerte.- comentó volviendo al interior de su vivienda.

Yaji lo siguió con la mirada y tras quejarse internamente fue a por su nave para bajar a La Tierra y darle las alubias mágicas a los guerreros.

-Estos tipos siempre me meten en líos.- murmuró por lo bajo entrando dentro de la máquina. -Cuanto antes salga antes volveré.- se animó poniendo en marcha los motores.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767. _

_Hora: 9:49 am._

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, ocurría. Podía tirarse horas frente a su propio reflejo, observando cada uno de sus perfilados músculos, admirando la solemnidad y seriedad que su bigote daba a su rostro, afilando esa mirada que aterrorizaba a cada uno de sus contrincantes, haciendo todo un conjunto armónico con el resto de su cuerpo. Sus poses eran las perfectas de un gran campeón, las que solo él podía hacer. Sí que tenía que meter barriga constantemente pero era una minucia comparado con el tropel de mujeres que le seguían allí por donde iba. Merecía la pena ese incómodo gesto si con ello podía volverlas locas.

Ahora no tenía por qué hacerlo puesto que no había nadie en su habitación además de él, así que soltó aire y se relajó. Una bola de una magnitud que curiosamente solo creía haber visto en mujeres embarazadas le saludó desde el espejo con descaro. -¡Ah!- suspiró apenado. -Supongo que el tiempo pasa inexorablemente para todos.-

-¡Señor Satán!- escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Volvió a retomar su pose de _El Guerrero más Fuerte de Todo el Mundo_. -¡Maldita sea, Winny, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Gran Campeón!- le exigió adorando escuchar su propia voz, la más seductora e intimidadora que jamás el planeta había tenido el gusto de oír. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Disculpe, Gran Campeón.- se lamentó su ayudante con una reverencia. -No volverá a pasar.-

Tras un segundo solemne donde le perdonó la vida, le preguntó: -¿A qué viene interrumpir mi ejercicio tan temprano?-

-Bueno, verá Gran Campeón es que...-

Se le veía nervioso, extremadamente cauto a los ojos de Mister Satán. -¡Habla de una vez!- le exigió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Es su hija, Gran Campeón, me temo que tiene agarrado del cuello a su profesor de baile y no lo quiere soltar.- dijo deseando no tener que dar más explicaciones. Se equivocó en la suposición:

Poco pudo disimular su sorpresa: -¿¡Que está haciendo qué!- exclamó Satán sintiéndose ridículo al instante por afilar el tono. Se recompuso y cruzó los brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos mientras una sonrisa falsa le cruzaba el rostro: -¿Y por qué no lo quiere soltar?-

-Bueno, la señorita Videl ha dicho que se niega a hacer esos pasos absurdos de niña tonta y que solo está ahí porque le obliga el machista de su padre.-

-¿Eh?- se echó hacia atrás del susto. -¿Que mi hija ha dicho eso?-

-Sí, señor...digo, Gran Campeón.- le confirmó Winny mirando al suelo y deseando que no fuera cierta la frase de que se mata siempre al mensajero.

Suspiró y decidió perdonar por segunda vez la vida a su ayudante. -Está visto ha sacado mi fuerte carácter.- sentenció sabiendo que eso era falso puesto que el carácter de su hija era idéntico al de su difunta madre. Encaminó el pasillo preguntándose cómo es que una niña que apenas levanta un palmo del suelo tiene agarrado del cuello a un hombre que le dobla la altura y le triplica en peso. "Seguramente sea porque no se atreven a contradecirla por ser la hija del mismísimo Mister Satán", se dijo a sí mismo con soberbia.

-Gran Campeón, disculpe.- escuchó desde atrás.

Se giró y vio a Winny aún más avergonzado.

-¿No cree que debería vestirse antes?-

Se tensó y miró su cuerpo, desnudo si no fuera por los calzoncillos de su propia marca y con su cara dibujada justo en el centro.

-Sí, claro.- contestó recomponiéndose por segunda ocasión frente a su asistente y haciendo otra vez un esfuerzo por salir de allí digno. -Aunque ésta es mi casa y puedo vestirme como quiera, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó queriendo una afirmativa respuesta.

-Sí, por supuesto, señor...digo, Gran Campeón.- terminó añadiendo su fiel Winny mientras le pasaba el albornoz sin querer alzar la vista.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:12 am._

Si alguien hubiese creído que el viaje a una batalla que decidía el rumbo de la humanidad estaría protagonizado por el silencio sepulcral, Yamcha se hubiera visto obligado a rebatir que eso no era cierto. Desde que se montó en la aeronave con Bulma, el silencio fue lo que ahí dentro brillaba por su ausencia:

-¡Venga, Trunks! ¡Canta conmigo! ¡Quinientos veintisiete elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña! ¡Y como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefante!- gritaba sonriente la peliazul moviendo la cabeza al compás animada por las palmadas y las risas de su pequeño.

El guerrero, para no perder los estribos, volvió a suspirar como ya había hecho quinientas veintisiete veces antes, y las mil anteriores cuando tuvo que tomar él los mandos para que Bulma calmara a su hijo, y cuando el niño le metió un manotazo justo en la nariz, y cuando volvía a llorar sin ningún motivo aparente. Definitivamente, ese semisaiya diminuto era tan insoportable como su padre.

-¡Oh, mira Trunks!- exclamó su madre fingiendo pena. -Tío Yamcha no quiere participar en tu juego, ¿qué es lo que es tío Yamcha, Trunks?- le preguntó a su hijo.

Su ex novio arrugó la nariz esperándose lo que ya había escuchado antes.

-Toto.- balbuceó el bebé comenzando a reírse y siendo acompañado por su madre. De nuevo tuvo que escuchar cómo el niño, que apenas sabía decir algunas palabras incomprensibles, le llamaba tonto para disfrute de su progenitora.

De mal humor, casi se alegró cuando el radar de Bulma comenzó a pitar advirtiéndoles de que habían llegado a su destino.

-¿Ya estamos?- quiso saber su ex pareja mirando a su alrededor.

El cambio de talante en la peliazul lo percibió hasta su hijo, que arrugó el entrecejo como si comprendiera que ya se había acabado el tiempo de diversión.

-Sí, debe ser ahí.- contestó la científica señalando la isla mayor entre un sinfín de otras diminutas que lo rodeaban.

-Aterriza en ese claro de la montaña, Bulma, siento a Ten Shi Han justo ahí.- le pidió Yamcha pensativo.

Y así hizo la peliazul. Cuando llegaron, el guerrero tríclope les saludaba con una sonrisa comedida.

-¡Hola Ten!- exclamó Yamcha. -Me alegro de verte, amigo.-

-Hola Yamcha,- comenzó a decir observando a los dos salir de la nave. -Vaya, veo que has tenido familia, ¿no crees que no es muy buena idea traerlos?- le cuestionó mirando algo sorprendido a Bulma y al bebé.

Antes de que su amigo, que tornó el gesto en serio, pudiera responder, se le adelantó la peliazul: -Hola Ten Shi Han.- indicó un poco molesta por ser aludida y ni siquiera saludada. -Este niño no es de él.- respondió sacando a su hijo de la nave.

El tríclope miró a su compañero de batallas un poco confundido y éste solo miró hacia otro lado cambiando el semblante cordial al instante. -¿Eh?- reaccionó sin querer molestar. -Hola Bulma, perdona, veo que tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo en estos tres años.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la científica. -He estado trabajando mucho para perfeccionar la cámara donde se ha estado entrenando...- paró porque se dio cuenta de que no podía cerrar la nave con el niño en brazos así que tras echarle un vistazo a los dos guerreros y al estar Yamcha más alejado, se decidió por el forzudo de tres ojos: -Toma.- le ordenó acercándole a Trunks. -Sujeta al bebé mientras yo...-

El luchador calvo no supo qué hacer y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a un diminuto niño durmiendo entre sus brazos. Yamcha, alejado por solo la mención al enano de pelo lila, observó un poco enojado cómo el bebé ni se inmutaba en brazos de Ten Shi Han.

-¡Ya está!- soltó Bulma cerrando la capota de su transporte y volviendo a querer a su hijo cerca de ella. -Ven aquí, mi amor.- le dijo a su pequeño agarrándolo de las manos del guerrero. -Vaya, Ten Shi Han, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que ibas a ser bueno con los niños?- bromeó colocándole bien el gorro a su bebé.

Como siempre pasaba con Ten Shi Han, la peliazul lo desconcertaba por mostrar cercanía, alejando los fantasmas del pasado con una facilidad pasmosa. -Yo, bueno, yo...-

-A Yamcha no se le dan bien,- comenzó a decir burlona mirando a su ex pareja, que gruñó cruzando los brazos y fijando sus pupilas en la ciudad a sus pies. -Claro que al ser el hijo de Vegeta es normal que Trunks le tenga manía.- concluyó Bulma soltando una carcajada.

Sabiendo que solo quería provocarlo porque solo a ella eso le podría parecer divertido, Yamcha prefirió protestar por lo bajo: -Ese niño es un incordio.- murmuró removiendo la tierra con los pies.

El amigo de Chaos se quedó estático. -¿Ese niño es hijo de...?- trató de preguntar.

Al tríclope le sorprendían pocas cosas en su vida. Con aire calmado, como se había vuelto desde que dejó el mal apartado de su vida, la meditación y una vida alejada del mundanal ruido hacían de él un tipo pacífico que creía que solo una buena batalla era capaz de hacerle vibrar por dentro. Bulma, una mujer de armas tomar de la que no se le escapaba que se parecía a Lunch en algunos aspectos, siempre le causaba reparos por ser tan distinta a él por muy poco que la conociera. Las escasas veces que habían coincidido terminó aceptándola como parte de su entramado de nuevos compañeros de pelea, los cuales, más cercanos a él por su parecido y por el destino que enfrentaban, sí podía considerar auténticos amigos. Pero tenía que reconocer que esa noticia no se la esperaba, y menos habiendo sido nombrado el maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajins de por medio como padre del bebé. -Es increíble.- terminó murmurando sin apartar la mirada del niño que empezaba a despertarse.

-Sí, se parece mucho a él, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la científica sin apartar los ojos de su hijo. "Ha reaccionado tal y como yo me pensaba que haría", se dijo a sí misma escondiendo una sonrisa. "Ten Shi Han, borrado de la lista", y pensativa miró al cielo antes de concluir para sí misma: "Eso en el caso de que tuviera una lista de personas que se tenían que enterar de lo de Trunks y de que antes hubiera incluido a Ten Shi Han en ella, lo cual no había hecho".

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:20 am._

Tal y como tenía pensado, los guerreros fueron llegando a la isla antes de tiempo. El primero fue el calvo de los tres ojos, ése al que Nappa le costó muy poco destrozar cortándole el brazo con un solo golpe. Lo atisbó comenzar a meditar mientras él guardaba todo su ki para no ser descubierto.

-Tipo raro.- murmuró detrás de las rocas en una isla cercana. "Aunque igual no ha tenido tan mala idea", se dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse igualmente. Poco le duró la concentración. Tras sentir un fuerte poder acercándose, éste se mezclo con otros dos de sobra conocidos.

-Ya está ahí.- murmuró por lo bajo asomando su cabeza y guiándola hacia el cielo. Una nave diminuta, que ya había visto en alguna ocasión en la casa en la que estuvo hospedado se acercaba a donde estaba el luchador tríclope. -Esta mujer es impuntual para todo menos para una guerra.- apuntó viendo a la nave descender.

Gruñó un instante para luego concentrar su esencia y no ser descubierto por su elevación de ki instantáneo. -Lo sabía.- protestó alterado. -Nunca se puede estar quieta.-

Y para su sorpresa, la nave se abrió y pudo comprobar que efectivamente bajaban de ella Bulma con su antiguo compañero. La peliazul había cumplido su amenaza de aparecer ese día para verle la cara a los androides. Pero es que además acababa de sacar del transporte a su hijo, el dueño de ese ki tan poderoso. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no se preguntó en ningún instante cómo es que la presencia de Trunks era para él más potente que cualquiera de los otros dos bravos luchadores.

-¿Por qué trae al cachorro?- preguntó en un susurro para al instante alzar la voz: -¿¡Y por qué ha venido con ese gusano!- bufó afilando su vista saiyajin.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:29 am._

-Espero que te hayas preparado muy bien para la batalla, Ten Shi Han.- apostilló Bulma con una mirada amenazante. -Cualquier ayuda nos es necesaria.- sentenció haciéndole carantoñas a su hijo recién despertado.

-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió el tríclope.

El guerrero calvo miró a su amigo haciéndole muchas preguntas con los ojos. Éste levantó los hombros dándole a entender que nunca comprenderían a esa mujer tan exigente hasta con personas con las que apenas había tratado. Los dos se tensaron al momento y volvieron a cruzar las miradas en cuanto se percataron de un asombroso poder acercarse.

-Creo que viene Goku.- comentó Yamcha separándose de la pared de roca y oteando el espacio azul.

-¿Quién? ¿Goku?- preguntó la peliazul siguiendo las miradas de los dos guerreros hacia el horizonte.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:31 am._

En cuanto notó el ki de su mayor rival aproximarse tensó la mandíbula y los demás pensamientos quedaron atrás.

-Kakarotto...- murmuró conteniendo la ira que le provocaba el único saiyajin puro que quedaba además de él en todo el Universo. Volvió a asomarse por entre las rocas y lo vio descender del cielo junto con su hijo, Krilin y Piccolo.

Tuvo que poner todo su empeño en no salir disparado hacia él y poner en marcha un plan acelerado de justa venganza. -Concéntrate.- se dijo apretando los párpados con fuerza.

No podía hacerlo. No podía llegar allí y comenzar la pelea por la que se había estado preparando tanto tiempo sin antes destrozar a los androides y que todos fueran testigos de su superioridad. Lo había meditado mucho, su plan era perfecto: destrozar a los cyborgs que osaron vencerle en otro presente, asombrar a esos payasos con su fuerza y ver el miedo en sus ojos para luego aniquilar a Kakarotto con una lenta y buena pelea.

-Concéntrate.- volvió a decirse para parar el impulso. Solo se lo había imaginado y sintió toda su sangre saiyajin volverse efervescente en sus venas.

Abrió los ojos para volver a estudiarlos. Sí, sin duda el tercera clase tampoco había perdido el tiempo en esos tres años. "Pobre iluso", comentó para sus adentros. "Dejaré que empieces tú para estudiar a los androides y cuando sepa cómo se las gastan entonces te dejaré boquiarbierto, cretino.", terminó augurando con una mueca de marca registrada.

Al instante, la sonrisa se le borró y un movimiento espasmódico le provocó entrecerrar los ojos por un instante a la vez que se fijó en algo más: el maldito Kakarotto estaba haciéndole reír a su propio hijo y departía con Bulma con su odiosa tranquilidad.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:31 am._

-¡Bulma!- exclamaron todos, excepto Piccolo, casi al unísono.

Ella les devolvió el saludo. Había estado esperando esas caras durante mucho tiempo y no le decepcionaron. -¡Qué sorpresa, Gohan! Has crecido mucho.- le indicó al pequeño, el cual seguía mirándola con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-¡Pero Bulma!- le llamó la atención Goku con gesto preocupado. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso.-

-Solo he venido a ver a los androides, no te preocupes.- se justificó la peliazul acomodando a su hijo en su seno. -En cuanto les vea las caras, me iré.- concluyó dando por finalizado ese punto.

-Bueno, Bulma...- comenzó a decir Krilin entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad. -Más que verte a ti a mí me ha sorprendido ver eso que traes en los brazos, ¿quién es ése?- le cuestionó ansioso por respuestas seguramente bastante divertidas. De hecho, hizo la película en su cabeza y ya estaba a punto de felicitar y bromear a Yamcha cuando Songohanda se le adelantó:

-¿Entonces por fin Yamcha y tú os casasteis?- interrogó seguro de una respuesta positiva el menudo guerrero.

Bulma quiso hablar pero fue su ex el que bastante molesto respondió antes que ella de forma rotunda: -Ese niño no es mi hijo.- pronunció con solemnidad y un aire de pesadumbre. -Por si no lo sabíais, Bulma y yo rompimos nuestra relación hace mucho.- Y entonces no pudo evitar apretar los puños y querer salir volando de allí en ese mismo instante pero se conformó con girarse y dirigirse hacia una piedra para tomar asiento: -¿Quereis saber de quién es hijo?- les preguntó sabiendo que los asombraría a todos por la innegable sorpresa que les tenía preparada la peliazul, la cual se sentía casi agradecida por no tener que hacerlo ella y dar explicaciones de más.

Fue Goku el que rompió la tensión empequeñeciendo el espacio entre él y la científica: -¡Yo lo sé!- exclamó.

Piccolo cerró los ojos rogando a Kami porque no fuese justo ahora cuando tuviera que golpear al hombre más fuerte de todo el Universo para que no metiera la pata hasta el fondo. Por lo que había podido corroborar desde que llegó a esa isla, sin duda, ese niño era el mismo chico que les avisó de la venida de los androides. Hasta que no lo vio y notó su energía, algo dentro de él se negaba a creer que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins pudiera ser capaz de concebir una cosa buena. De nada le sirvió querer mantenerse al margen puesto que ya estuvo acercándose al saiya, el cual veía lanzado:

-¡Este niño es hijo de Vegeta!- aclaró Goku acercándose al pequeño para hacerle carantoñas. -¿Verdad, Trunks?-

"Maldición", se dijo el namekiano.

Si con la primera frase Bulma se anotó la tarea de matar a Chichí por ser tan bocazas, cuando escuchó de su amigo el nombre de Trunks, esta idea se le desapareció de la mente ya que ella no le había revelado a la mujer de Goku el nombre de su hijo. -¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?- le preguntó al guerrero inclinado ante su bebé. -Si yo no le he dicho nada a nadie porque quería sorprenderos.-

"Idiota", llamó Piccolo a Goku interiormente.

El saiya tensó el gesto viéndose pillado en última instancia. No quiso ni mirar hacia su amigo verde. -Bu...bue...bueno...- comenzó a decir tembloroso. -E...era solo una suposición y además es que se...se parecen mucho, ¿no crees?- soltó como lo primero que se le ocurrió y comenzó a reír por los nervios.

Aquello a Bulma no le convenció: -Pero es que has dicho su nombre, Goku, y yo no le he dicho a nadie que mi hijo se llama Trunks.-

Ahí sí que tuvo que aguantar la respiración y miró hacia un lado por un instante para ver a Piccolo apretar los dientes y permanecer callado. Por lo visto no iba a echarle un cable en esto y creyó que se lo tenía bien merecido por impulsivo.

-Bueno...- comenzó a explicar frotándose la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando se sentía nervioso. -No me hagas mucho caso.- trató de restarle importancia, -Igual es que tengo poderes sobrenaturales, ya sabes...- y abrió los ojos hacia su amiga dándole a entender que ni él mismo se había percatado de ello. "Quizá por ahí me salve", se dijo a sí mismo.

"Con que era eso lo que escondían mi padre y Piccolo...", se comentó Gohan para sus adentros haciendo cábalas a la vez que escuchaba la reacción de Krilin acerca de la paternidad del bebé:

-No me lo puedo creer.- murmuró el pequeño luchador calvo. -¿Es que de verdad ese niño es hijo de Vegeta?-

Para Krilin, que se consideraba a sí mismo una de las personas más comprensivas de entre muchos, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. "¿Bulma con Vegeta?". Aunque quizá ésa no era la pregunta, si no otra: "¿Vegeta, el cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins, intimando con una mujer?". Sin embargo, la primera cuestión era mucho más jugosa que la segunda y otra vez le vino a la mente, puesto que con la que había intimado no era una mujer cualquiera, era con Bulma, con la difícil, gritona, exasperante y genio de su amiga: "¡Dios mío!", exclamó para sí. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado en estos tres años?". Al instante, extrapoló esa cuestión hacia sí mismo y casi se cae atrás de espaldas de la impresión: "¿Es que hasta el malvado Príncipe de los Saiyajins encuentra una mujer?"

Para el namekiano aquello ya fue suficiente, aunque tenía que reconocer que quizá el castigo al saiyajin más poderoso había sido demasiado leve solo con dejarlo solo ante su propio lío.

-¿Y dónde está Vegeta?- le preguntó a Bulma haciéndose ver y quitando la atención sobre Goku. -No lo veo por aquí, ¿es que no va a venir?-

-¡Pues no lo sé!- exclamó la científica despreocupada. -A mí no me preguntes, no quiso venir conmigo.- se explicó. -Quizá venga ahora o quizá más tarde, hace meses que no lo veo.- les quiso hacer saber no respondiendo a la duda. -Lo único que sé es que vendrá seguro puesto que se ha entrenado muy duramente para este día.-

-Vendrá.- concluyó Goku concentrado. -Estoy seguro de que vendrá.- finalizó suponiendo que por algo eran los dos de la misma raza.

"Sí, Vegeta estuvo entrenando pero también haciendo _otras cosas_", bromeó Krilin para sí dándole de lado a Songohanda, el cual se había acercado a Bulma para dialogar un rato con ella y seguramente para acercarse al _pequeño clon_ del príncipe, del que tenía que decir que era exactamente igual que su padre si no fuera por el pelo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes? "Esto no tiene sentido", se dijo, "es solo un bebé". En cuanto vio a Yamcha apenado en segundo plano se le borró el gesto jocoso. Volvió a mirar a la científica que comenzó a pasear a su hijo por la explanada seguida del de Goku, el cual hablaba con Teh Shi Han. "Oh, Bulma, ¿cómo se te ocurre?".

No quería ni imaginarse cómo habían transcurrido esos tres años dentro de Capsule Corporation. ¿Es que solo fue una noche? Porque conociendo a su amiga tuvo que ser cosa de ella. En ese instante una duda le cruzó la mente: "¿O es que Vegeta es todo un conquistador?". Para él, si el Príncipe de los Saiyajins era un seductor con las mujeres eso solo significaba que tenía menos idea de qué les ronda en la cabeza a las féminas de lo que él se imaginaba. Se apenó, pero volvió a centrarse en su amigo apesadumbrado apartado del resto. ¿Es que Yamcha metió la pata con sus tonterías con otras mujeres? Todos sabían que tanto Bulma como su expareja tonteaban bastante con otras personas por lo que puede ser que igual solo por despecho la peliazul se enredara con el saiya después de ser pillado en una metedura de pata monumental. "Pero, ¿con Vegeta, Bulma?", le preguntó para sus adentros deseando vociferárselo. Por lo poco que había tratado al arrogante del príncipe de los saiyas, él detestaba a todos los humanos entonces, ¿cómo es que existía un Vegeta en tamaño diminuto? Porque definitivamente tuvo que ser solo una noche en la que el _ególatra real_ se dejó llevar por las más que probables provocaciones de la peliazul. ¿O es que acaso Vegeta y Bulma están juntos? Por la explicación que había dado la científica poco se podía averiguar. Daba igual. Lo bueno de todo ese lío es que por unos segundos no pensó en que quizá ése no era su último día vivo. Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por el único guerrero presente más pequeño que él:

-Mira, Krilin, mira cómo se ríe el bebé.- le llamó Songohanda levantando las manos del niño y jugando con él.

-Lo cierto es que cuando se ríe poco se parece al príncipe.- comentó el calvo menudo sin querer ser gracioso. Pero todos rieron.

-Es verdad.- dijo Goku. -Es igual que Vegeta, ¿no es cierto? Y siento que es muy fuerte...¡este chico va a ser todo un guerrero como que su padre! ¿verdad, Trunks?- y quiso volver a hacerle una carantoña al pequeño, que dejó de reírse al instante para aparentar desear matar al que su progenitor consideraba su mayor enemigo.

Goku se rió ante el gesto hosco del hijo de su gran amiga. -Vaya, sin duda Vegeta es su padre, ¡no me deja acercarme a él si no es arrugando el ceño!-

-No digas eso, Goku.- le recriminó Bulma. -Estoy preocupada por esa arruga que se le monta en la frente cada vez que alguien que no le gusta mucho se le acerca.- y se sentó en el suelo haciendo descansar al niño entre sus piernas. De un tiempo a esta parte, su hijo pesaba más de la cuenta. -¿Y qué es eso de que te cae mal el tío Goku, mi amor?- le preguntó a su retoño que volvió a esconder la mirada en su pecho plegando el entrecejo. -¡Oh, mira! Otra vez lo ha hecho...- añadió profundamente apenada.

-¡Hola bebé! ¡Hola!- Fue Songohanda el que volvió a querer que el niño sonriera. -Gugu, tata, gugu, tata.- comenzó a decirle haciendo muecas extrañas con la cara. Trunks reaccionó al instante y se empezó a reír con ganas.

-Vaya, Goku, parece que Gohan está pidiendo a gritos un hermanito, ¿eh?- sugirió la peliazul guiñándole un ojo a su querido amigo.

-¿Eh?- el aludido no entendió la broma. -¿Está gritando eso en _idioma bebé_? Vaya, mi hijo sí que es listo.- indicó admirando a su pequeño guerrero.

-¿Qué idioma bebé ni qué narices?- le reprobó Bulma resoplando al instante. -Lo que digo es que parece que igual Chichí y tú deberíais darle un hermanito.-

Tras pensarlo un poco, el saiya reaccionó: -¡Ah!- profirió sabiendo ya a lo que se refería la científica. -Sí, se le dan bien los bebés.- comentó el guerrero sonriente y admirando la escena.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 9:34 am._

-¿Es que esa mujer lo va a tener ahí como si fuera el bufón de la corte?- cuestionó Vegeta no creyéndose que su cachorro fuera el centro de las risas de esos condenados bastardos.

Bufó disgustado centrándose en el cielo. Ya llevaba en ese planeta el suficiente tiempo como para saber por la posición exacta del sol que quedaba media hora para las diez de la mañana, el momento exacto en el que ese chico predijo que llegarían los temibles androides. Sonrió. "Temibles hasta hace un año", se corrigió focalizando la mirada en sus puños apretados.

Le encantaban sus guantes. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero Bulma había conseguido una aleación de materiales que le daban a la piel blanca el tacto preciso tal y como recordaba que eran sus trajes de pelea saiyas. Durante esos cinco meses de autoexilio había preferido usar la ropa terrícola que la peliazul le puso en el armario de la cámara de gravedad y que él rehusó a utilizar en su segundo periplo por el espacio. Ahora, debido a que había sido precavido, tenía un traje reluciente y limpio, glorioso y digno de ser llevado por el saiyajin más poderoso. Hasta eso lo había calculado al milímetro.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó tratando de no gritar. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no vienen ya?- cuestionó al vacío girando la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces. "Será mejor que me tranquilice y me relaje", se ordenó. Y así hizo: cerró los ojos y comenzó la meditación.

No supo cuánto tiempo se tiró ausente cuando una gran explosión a lo lejos hizo que se respiración se alterara y abriera los ojos. Oteó el cielo y vio una pequeña nave en llamas. Bajó la vista hacia el llano en la montaña donde se encontraban Bulma y los demás y no tuvo que afinar su vista saiyajin para darse cuenta de que estaban aterrorizados. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Comienza el espectáculo.- susurró estirando el cuello a un lado y a otro.

O-o-o-o

_Día: algún punto en el tiempo entre el 12 de mayo del año 767 y el 27 de noviembre del año 785._

_Hora: Indeterminada._

No supo por qué, pero el primer viaje en el tiempo se le hizo más corto que éste. Según su madre, él creería que llevaba dentro de esa diminuta cápsula horas cuando en tiempo real solo serían nanosegundos, el justo para desintegrarse por completo y aparecer en la otra punta de la ecuación temporal. En esas mal contadas horas, se sentía más nervioso que la primera vez.

Ya no le llamaba la atención que ninguno de los marcadores funcionasen, cosa que en la inicial ocasión en la que se vio en las mismas casi le vuelve loco por mucho que su progenitora le avisase de que eso podría pasar, como tampoco miraba hacia el exterior de la nave con curiosidad queriendo descifrar todos esos haces de luces silenciosos que le acompañaban. No, nada de eso le interesaba ahora.

En su mente solo estaba la incertidumbre por saber qué habría fallado esta vez por su culpa.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 11:48 am._

-No me sueltes.- le exigió con los pies en su cara. -No me sueltes, androide.-

Aquello estaba siendo glorioso. Allí estaba él, encarando por fin su recién cambiado destino, dando un recital a esos estúpidos de cómo se tiene que pelear en una guerra. Ahora no hacía falta mirarles de reojo para saber que nunca antes vieron tal contundencia. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a estos? ¿Creían que iban a tener alguna oportunidad estando él allí? Definitivamente le habían dado otra excusa más para convencerse de que eran unos simples idiotas.

Le molestó tener que entrar en combate solo para que ese cyborg seboso no acabase con Kakarotto pero pensándolo mejor, si no fuera porque el tercera clase era un inconsciente y no se había tomado su medicina para el corazón, él no hubiera tenido esa entrada en escena tan sublime y tan demoledoramente impactante. Luego se encargaría de Kakarotto. Ahora tenía que acabar con esa chatarra que le sujetaba los brazos con la esperanza de absorber toda su energía. Había sido también buena idea dejar que asimilara parte de su poderío puesto que ya le habían cubierto así todas las dudas que tenía sobre ellos.

Sí, terminaría con éste en breve para darle su merecido al viejo. -¡No me sueltes!- le gritó. Quién le iba a decir a él que hasta un cyborg podía mostrar pavor.

Y fue Vegeta, como no, el que haciendo un último empuje sobre el rostro blanco del cyborg, ganó el pulso: le arrancó los brazos de cuajo.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 11:51 am._

Lo peor no fue que la dejaran sola con Yaji, al que tenía en estima pese a que sabía que no era un sentimiento recíproco, si no que lo que más coraje le daba es que iba a tener que irse de allí sin verle la cara a los androides y eso no lo iba a permitir. Después de ver desaparecer a todos los muchachos en busca de sus enemigos tomó la decisión de que si no iba a ser en ese claro de aquella montaña la batalla, ella tendría que ir a la misma. Había ido allí por una razón y no había nadie en este mundo que le impidiera llegar a su destino, y menos un tipo gordinflón que no paraba de quejarse aunque, por fortuna, parecía que el miedo le podía y hasta conseguía hacerle callar. Y el silencio nunca le gustó a Bulma:

-Es cierto que serías todo un padrazo.- le comentó viendo de reojo a su hijo dormido entre los rechonchos brazos del luchador. -¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos?-

-Concéntrate en que no nos estrellemos en esta nave.- le soltó Yaji.

-Ay, hombre, no seas tan antipático, ¿es que no te gustan los niños?-

Tras estar observando a ese precioso bebé, concluyó que la peliazul parecía que no iba a cejar en su intento por hacerle hablar: -Soy monje.- sentenció creyendo que entendería lo que eso significaba.

-¿Y qué?- le preguntó Bulma mirándolo de soslayo. -¿A los monjes no le gustan los niños?-

Esta vez sí que la miró preguntándose si tampoco sería muy lista como para llevar esa aeronave entre manos. -Los monjes somos célibes.- le aclaró.

Aquello sí que le sorprendió.-¿Célibe?- le interrogó con retórica la científica. Tuvo que sonreír antes de sentenciar: -Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.-

Incluso a él, un tipo del que se podía decir que era bastante tranquilo, se vio alterado por la respuesta y le aumentó el mal humor por estar allí sin habérselo buscado, como parecía que le pasaba todo desde que se topó con Goku la primera vez. Optó por seguir mirando al crío a la vez que no perdía de vista el volante. La científica, como no, siguió hablando consiguiendo así que Yaji se volviera a preguntar cómo es que esa mujer de pelo turquesa se había salido con la suya y él estaba ahora acompañándolo en la búsqueda de una guerra:

-No sabía que eras monje.-

-Nadie me lo había preguntado.-

-¿Tú no hablas mucho, verdad?-

Una explosión que desafiaba el calmado horizonte les hizo dar un respingo a ambos. Trunks, curiosamente, permaneció durmiendo a pesar de que se removió de entre los brazos del monje.

-¿Ves aquel humo?- cuestionó Bulma alarmada. -¡Allí deben de estar!- exclamó a la vez que aceleraba.

-Bah.- soltó el luchador con desgana. -Solo es una suposición, eso podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa.-

-Yaji, te aseguro que ellos están en el lugar de esa explosión.-

Él no le quitaba la vista de encima. -Mira, no tenemos por qué arriesgarnos, ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa?- le sugirió clamando por un poco de sentido común en esa fémina alocada. -Dejemos esto en manos de Goku y los muchachos, además...- le pasó por la cabeza una idea que seguro que al menos le haría pensar a la peliazul.- ...Pones en peligro a tu hijo.-

Efectivamente, lo consiguió. Vio a Bulma tensarse y arrugar el ceño en cuanto él le soltó la posibilidad de que su hijo pudiera salir lastimado por ser tan insensata. Ser astuto le había venido muy bien para salir airoso en sus aventuras cuando fue expulsado del monasterio y se quedó a vivir en el bosque, cruzándose con maleantes y otros especímenes humanos de la peor calaña. Quiso insistir pues ya estaba a punto de ver virar el volante y volver a su tranquila y apacible vida, pero algo cambió el rumbo de la conversación: un tipo joven pasó volando por encima de ellos a tal velocidad que desestabilizó el control que tenía Bulma sobre el volante, y también sobre sus nervios:

-¿Viste eso?- le volvió a interrogar al monje con retórica, como siempre hacía cuando algo le llamaba la atención. -¡Era el chico que vino del futuro!-

"¿Qué chico del futuro ni que ocho cuartos?", quiso bramarle Yaji, que veía cómo sus planes se venían abajo: -¡Qué bruta eres, Bulma!- terminó gritando. -¡Ya has despertado al niño con tus gritos!-

La adrenalina le hizo encontrar de nuevo la razón de su viaje. Ella había ido allí por un motivo concreto, maldita sea, y a su hijo no le iba a pasar nada. Tuvo que ver el rápido vuelo del chico guapo del futuro para saber que ella seguía siendo una chica de acción por muy madre que se sintiera actualmente. Y su hijo, por supuesto, tenía que acompañarle en ir a donde ella fuera. No había más que hablar. La aparición de ese chaval fue todo lo que necesitó para armarse de nuevo de valor.

-¡Ese chico ha venido a pelear! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no me había equivocado de camino!- exclamó sin esconder su emoción. Que ese muchacho los hubiera sobrevolado tan cerca significaba que la acción no estaba tan lejos. Entre gritos y quejas vociferó ignorándolos: -¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha!-

Y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 12:36 am._

"Ahí va un brazo maltrecho", pensó Vegeta para sí al ver cómo Piccolo le había arrancado de un golpe la extremidad a ese androide. "Parece que hoy regalan brazos de chatarra".

No creyó necesario malgastar energías después de acabar con tanta facilidad con el anterior cyborg por lo que dejó que el namekiano tuviera su momento de gloria. A fin de cuentas ya había conseguido lo que quería, es decir, dejar claro quién era el más fuerte y aunque Piccolo hubiera evolucionado bastante en su técnica todavía quedaba muy lejos de su inconmensurable y demostrado poder.

Porque estaba más que demostrado que él era más poderoso que todos esos memos, Kakarotto y los androides incluidos, el más listo, el más rápido, el más ágil y el único que merecía la pena como guerrero. Ahora se despejaban todas las dudas: ¿por qué tanto sufrimiento? ¿por qué tanto aguante? ¿por qué todos estos años? La respuesta era clara: cuanto más te cuesta llegar a la meta, más la valoras. Y él iba a disfrutar todo eso. Oh, sí, lo iba a disfrutar. Conquista. Sangre. Victoria. Solo quedaba la duda sobre cuándo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins quisiera cobrar cuentas a todos los miserables que le habían denostado a él y a su raza, en este mundo y en todos los demás mundos donde sorprendería a sus míseros reyes y soldados clamando por una justicia y un Orden supremo: la de los saiyajins.

-¿Vas a terminar con él o es que necesitas ayuda?- le interrogó a Piccolo con sorna, pues estaba visto que hasta el namekiano era más fuerte que ese enjambre de cables mal puestos.

Era curioso lo débiles que habían terminado mostrándose esas máquinas. Mientras que el ser verde le protestaba por su pregunta chulesca, no pudo evitar cuestionarse en qué diablos estuvo pensando en el pasado alterno que ese chico había predicho para no ser en tres años más fuertes que esos androides a los que debía de considerar temibles. Sí, era mucho más fuerte que antes pero no sabía qué nivel llegó a tener en la realidad de la que vino el chaval. ¿Se habría convertido en ese tiempo en superguerrero?

Fue pensar en ese chico misterioso y sintió un enorme ki aproximándose. Se giró y pudo corroborar de soslayo que todos lo habían sentido igual, incluso Gohan y Krilin más alejados, puesto que estaban expectantes mirando en la misma dirección en la que lo hacía él. Efectivamente, el único tipo que conocía además de él y Kakarotto que podía convertirse en supersaiyajin se aproximó a gran velocidad y paró su marcha en el aire, a no más de diez metros de donde él se encontraba y también próximo a Piccolo. Sin duda, era su día puesto que a falta del _tercera clase_, ése podía ser un buen rival para al menos mancharse el uniforme.

"Bien", se dijo divertido. "Por fin se pone esto interesante." Y no supo hasta un segundo después cuán acertado estaba con esa última frase que le vino a la mente.

-¡Es Trunks!-

Vegeta sabía por haberlo vivido en sus carnes que en una batalla puede pasar cualquier cosa. A él le habían ocurrido infinidad de imprevistos a lo largo de toda su vida bélica que le hacían mantenerse alerta constantemente. Como su contexto natural era la guerra no fue difícil extrapolar esa actitud a los aspectos ínfimos del resto de su existencia, es decir, que podía decir bien alto que ya apenas nada le sorprendía. El llegar a La Tierra fue un punto de inflexión en muchos ámbitos, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y aunque hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerzas por amoldarse a los nuevos aires pues de ellos sacaría el mejor provecho posible, este minúsculo y detestable planeta siempre terminaba sorprendiéndole de algún modo, ya fuese porque Freezer encontró la muerte allí, ya fuese porque tenía fijada su residencia el hasta ahora su mayor rival, ya fuese por un leve movimiento de cabello turquesa, o ya fuesen dos simples palabras pronunciadas por un namekiano. Fue escuchar a Piccolo pronunciar solo esas dos palabras y esa afirmación sobre que por fin aquella pelea se volvía interesante nunca hubiera dicho que pudieran cobrar tanto sentido.

Dos palabras. Solo dos palabras fueron necesarias para que el mundo del Príncipe diera un vuelco repentino, o al menos eso sintió que le hicieron sus entrañas solo por un instante, el instante en el que su cerebro procesó una información que por alguna razón que ahora se le escapaba a él no le había llegado y sí al namekiano. "¿Trunks?", repitió. "¿Ha dicho Trunks? ¿Ha dicho el nombre de mi hijo?". Fijó los ojos en el chico y entonces todas las piezas encajaron: su pelo, sus ojos, el futuro, su vestimenta con el símbolo de la empresa de Bulma, su poder y, lo más importante, que se convirtiera en supersaiyajin. Vio formarse en su cabeza un puzzle en tonos lila. "Claro", se dijo, "¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?". Y claudicó aceptando la realidad: "Es mi hijo, él, el chico del futuro, aquel chaval incordiante es mi hijo, él es mi hijo.", iteraba sin cesar en su mente. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Que solo él sobrevivió en el pasado alternativo? Sin duda, ese planeta volvía a sorprenderle, ahora más que nunca.

El recién llegado parecía ajeno a la impresión causada en su padre por su identidad. -Pero...- comenzó a hablar Trunks abrumado por lo que veía. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó desconcertado. -¿Quién es ése?- cuestionó, mirando con cara de pavor al cyborg, a voz alzada ante los oídos confundidos de los demás presentes. -¿Estáis peleando contra ese hombre?-

"¿Hombre?", se preguntó con retórica Vegeta. Fue todo lo que necesitó para despertar de la impresión por saber quién era ese adolescente. A fin de cuentas, tenía que haberse acostumbrado hacía ya años a que ese maldito mundo desafiara constantemente a la lógica más cabal. En cuanto volvió a la realidad se sintió ridículo por estar estudiando al chico, incluso midiendo su poder de pelea aparente. Consideró que había perdido ya suficiente de su preciado tiempo en minucias y que había cosas más relevantes en ese momento que la identidad del chaval. La abrumación fue momentánea y se pudo rehacer al instante. El ver a ese crío desconcertado solo podía ser porque no lo reconocía y eso significaba que había estado perdiendo su preciada existencia en chatarra que no eran los temidos androides. No supo si le enfadó más eso que el hecho de que el muchacho se hubiera equivocado en suposiciones, algo que solo haría un mal guerrero.

-¿¡_Hombre_!- le gritó exaltado al chico. -¡Esos son los androides!-

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!- exclamó Krilin exigiendo también atención y que al igual que Songohanda había estado más apartado del resto. -¿¡No es uno de los robots!-

La mente del príncipe, como la del resto de los presentes, fue centrifugando ideas de manera exagerada. La diferencia estribaba en que para él, el único de todos los miserables capaz de hacer frente a cualquier enemigo, esa batalla era el inicio de su redención como guerrero y como digno heredero, por lo que si no solía medir el tono de lo que salía por su boca ahora no iba a ser el momento:

-No puede ser.- afirmó aún compungido antes de estallar.

¿Es que no había servido de nada su gran y contundente llegada de antes? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se enfadada y sabía a quién echarle las culpas por aquello y sobre todo por haberlo desconcertado. Miró a su hijo exigiendo una explicación de todo ese barullo:

-¡Si éste no es uno de ellos dime tú quién es entonces!- bramó deseando que el chico por fin reaccionara.

Pero Trunks no sabía qué decir. Para él, todo eso era culpa suya y de nadie más puesto que él era quien había cambiado el devenir de los acontecimientos. Algo ocurría cada vez que él viajaba en el tiempo, algo que se comportaba como un punto de inflexión por el que el acontecer normal se veía alterado. "¿Pero por qué?", se repetía en su cabeza. Y lo que es peor, "¿dónde están 17 y 18, los auténticos protagonistas de su pesadilla real?".

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 12:36 am._

No podía salir de su asombro. Si él había decidido irse con el Maestro Matou a la torre de Karin era precisamente por apartarse de la destrucción que siempre se podía palpar cuando los hombres se juntaban. Él era un tipo tranquilo y las circunstancias de su vida, bajo la irremediable intervención de aquel chaval llamado Goku, hicieron que terminara en la cima de ese esbelto palo estirado junto con un dios gato que le ofrecía todo lo que él siempre había querido: calma, comida y cama.

Él quiso una vida alejada de la asolación que perseguía siempre a los demás humanos como él, pero con esos raros compañeros de vida como Goku y los demás chavales, era una tarea harto improbable pues siempre le metían en líos. Y lo que es peor, los líos de estos locos eran bastante peligrosos. Como peligroso había sido sin duda la mano que había asolado con toda la tierra que tenían él, Bulma y el hijo de ésta a sus pies mientras se dirigían a la batalla contra los androides. Batalla que por otro lado quería evitar como fuera, y viendo lo de abajo, más asentado estaba en sus suposiciones:

-¡Qué barbaridad!- exclamó sin guardar el temor que sentía. -¿Quién habrá provocado tanta destrucción?-

Pero Bulma seguía empeñada en acercarse demasiado y poco le impresionaba a ésta la destrucción que protagonizaba el paisaje.

-¡Mira!- exigió a su compañero de viaje señalando con la cabeza hacia un grupo de hombres elevados en el aire aún demasiado alejados de ella. -¡Todos están allí! ¿Los ves?- le preguntó emocionada por dar por fin con ellos. -Ahí es donde pensaban luchar contra los robots Goku y los demás.

La cercanía era ya evidente para Yaji: -¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a ir allí contigo!- Era la trigésima vez que le repetía lo mismo pero lo que tenía abajo le hacía que sus cabellos se le pusieran más abombados de lo que ya eran de por sí.

"¿Es que se cree que vamos a estar solos él y yo?", se preguntó Bulma sobre Yajirobe. Quiso calmarlo, aunque parecía imposible puesto que era bastante quejicoso: -No te preocupes, todavía están vivos y eso significa que ya ha terminado la batalla.-

Él sabía, por las aventuras que había vivido con esos _buscapeligros_, que las peleas donde estén inmiscuidos no duraban tan poco así que viéndose tan próximo a lo que seguramente estaría siendo una carnicería, tuvo que amenazar a la peliazul con algo que hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer a no ser que la réplica de ella le hizo no solo estarse quieto si no mantenerse callado por el resto del trayecto:

-¡Si te acercas más tiraré a este mocoso por la ventana!-

Bulma no se movió ni un palmo, quizá un poco la barbilla al querer mirarlo de reojo. No sabría decir bien por qué, pero Yaji se asustó incluso antes de que le contestara.

-Hazlo.- le replicó tranquila. -¿No sabes quién es el padre de ese niño?- le preguntó guardando una sonrisa. -No, quizá se me había olvidado comentarte que el padre de ese _mocoso_ es Vegeta.-

-¿Vegeta?- murmuró el antiguo monje haciendo hincapié en cada una de las sílabas del nombre de aquel arrogante al que tuvo que cortar la cola para que no destruyera el mundo.

Yajirobe, como siempre, tuvo que intervenir en aquella salvaje lucha en la que se enfrentaron Goku y ese saiyajin ansioso de sangre para salvar al planeta que tan poco le había dado. De hecho, si hubiera tenido que narrar cada una de las ocasiones en las que se vio en las mismas no hubiese habido papel en el mundo para escribirlas. Pero eso no venía al caso puesto que si solo con el recuerdo de un pelo enfogonado se vio afectado, sin duda la noticia le hizo sentirse profundamente impactado. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada intentando asimilarla. Si mal no recordaba, el saiyajin que presumía de ser príncipe de su raza tenía muy malos humos y estaba obviamente consumido por la rabia, que era una forma de definirlo bastante liviana sabiendo a lo que estuvo dispuesto por venganza. Y eso unido a que la que tenía al lado era obviamente una desquiciada le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas, sí, pero sobre todo si el hecho de que esos dos hubieran tenido un hijo juntos era una broma de alguno de los dioses. Ojiplático se quedó al escuchar el nombre del progenitor y trató de razonarlo a voz alzada a la vez que se centraba en observar al crío que dormía apaciblemente entre sus brazos:

-¿Este _mocoso_...- cambió de parecer al catalogarlo por si las moscas e inició de nuevo su pregunta. Hasta absorto tenía instinto de supervivencia. -¿Este _niño precioso_ es hijo tuyo y de ese presumido?- le cuestionó con retórica, puesto que la cuestión había sido más que zanjada y es que incluso él hubiera querido saber un poco menos. -Está bien.- aceptó protestando. -Podemos ir.- bufó para volver a mirar al bebé dormilón aún sin creérselo.

Bulma le sonrió a la vez que se felicitaba por ser tan audaz. Para algo le había servido por fin que Vegeta fuese el padre de Trunks. -Así me gusta.- concluyó pisando a tope el acelerador. -No tardaremos ni un minuto en llegar, ¿los ves? Están entre esas rocas.-

Yaji gruñó antes de advertirle: -Pero prométeme que estaremos solo el tiempo justo para ver los rostros de esos robots y luego saldremos pitando.-

-¡Ay, Yaji!- le llamó la atención Bulma. -¿Por qué siempre te estás quejando de todo? ¿Es que no sabes relajarte?-

-¿Relajarme?- le interrogó él levantando la voz un tono. -¡Yo estaba muy relajado con Matou hasta que me ordenó acercarles las alubias a esos locos y mírame ahora!- exigió el guerrero quejicoso.

-¡No grites o despertarás a Trunks!- le mandó la peliazul a voz en grito.

-¡Pues no grites tú si estás tan interesada en que tu hijo siga dur...!- le recriminó el ex monje sin poder acabar.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Ahí están los chicos! ¡Y hasta está Vegeta! ¡Vamos a descender!- le interrumpió Bulma cambiando el semblante, según pudo apreciar Yaji, de una manera asombrosa de enfadada a jovial.

El compañero de Matou se tensó al instante y apretó su pequeña boca por los nervios.

-¡Hola!- saludó Bulma con alegría.

Para Yaji, esa mujer no tenía remedio y lo peor de todo es que iba a ser la causante de que él muriera. -Los androides siguen ahí.- le indicó enojado. -Todavía no han podido acabar con ellos.-

Y efectivamente así era. Bulma y él pudieron distinguir de entre sus amigos a un tipo extraño vestido con un ropaje que nunca antes habían visto. "Pero si ése parece que es...", comenzó a decirse la científica a sí misma. Entrecerró los ojos, los cuales al instante se abrieron al caer enseguida en la identidad de ese sujeto: -¡Doctor Guero!- exclamó.

Y a partir de entonces solo pudo ver polvo.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 12:38 am._

-¡Es Bulma!- exclamó Krilin mirando hacia el cielo.

Vegeta se giró y así era, sintió el ki de la peliazul acercarse en ese trasto de nave. "Lo que me faltaba", se dijo para sí. Y es que si ya se sentía más que estúpido por haber estado abstraído estudiando al recién llegado ahora se le plantaba delante la curiosa de Bulma, reina absoluta de sus ligerezas en el pasado.

No. No iba a tener más distracciones. Le daba igual quién era ese chico, le daba igual si esos eran o no los auténticos androides y le daba igual si tenía más público. El príncipe ya se sentía superior, ya era _él_ de nuevo, maldita sea, tenía que concentrarse y pensar en pelear, en luchar, en demostrarle a su condenado destino que por muchas trabas que le ponga, la mala suerte la había superado. Solo le quedó un último envite, una última provocación por parte de su denostada fortuna para asegurarse de que todo aquello podía ser aún más desquiciante:

-¡No tendréis ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida!- vociferó a viva voz el desconocido robot haciendo que todos los presentes dejasen de mirar a la nave y se centraran en él. -¡Pronto los androides C17 y C18 estarán aquí para destruiros!-

Y tal y como lo pronunció, levantó una polvareda de la tierra que había destrozado en el combate con Piccolo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Vegeta. -¡No me distraerás!- y quiso afilar su vista saiyajin para poder vislumbrar algo entre tanta nube de tierra. Escuchó los gritos de la peliazul que descendía de mera abrupta junto con la máquina pero no quiso desconcentrarse así que focalizó sus sentidos en la vista. Un haz de luz violeta se abrió paso entre él y la nave que caía, seguramente su hijo para salvar a su madre y al bebé.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el príncipe apretando los puños. -¿Dónde estás?- le preguntaba al cyborg. -¿¡Dónde te has metido!-

El aire se volvió menos frondoso, más respirable a la vez que el silencio se hacía dueño del lugar y la tierra se asentaba Se podían oír las toses y las blasfemias de los otros guerreros igual de confundidos que él, aunque por no haber sido saiyajins, para Vegeta esa confusión estaría multiplicada por mil.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó maldiciendo su suerte. -¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Lo he perdido!- dijo para sí indagando alrededor.

Vio que todos habían alzado el vuelo para evitar que la nube de polvo les consumiera. Todos menos el chico del futuro, su hijo, que permanecía en el suelo cubriendo a su madre y al bebé. "No podré contar con ellos", razonó para sí al verlos intimidados por una maldita nimiedad como una polvareda y sumamente asustados. Tras la barrida terrenal visual donde no pudo ver al androide quiso focalizar su visión en el cielo por si hubiera escapado volando. Al instante se percató de una idea que lo tranquilizó, bastante obvia a su parecer, e iba a apresurarse en su búsqueda cuando fue interceptado:

-¡Estaban en peligro! ¡Podrían haber muerto! ¿¡Por qué no has ido a salvarlos!- comenzó a vociferar Trunks interrumpiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el príncipe tratando de saber a qué venían esos gritos y sobre todo, a qué diablos se refería con eso. Hasta le costó hacerse a la idea de ver a ese chico apocado y tímido bastante enfadado por algo, aunque ese algo él aún no tuviera ni idea de qué era.

-¡Son tu mujer y tu hijo!- le aclaró indignado el pelilila.

"Así que es por eso...", pensó para sí el saiya. Soltó una corta exhalación al ver su duda aclarada. "Bien, entonces yo también tendré que aclararle algo", sugirió para sus adentros antes de replicar:

-No me importa.- y como siempre hacía cuando querían intimidarle, provocó aún más a su oponente. -No me interesa nada ninguno de ellos.- sentenció con contundencia.

Notó cómo el ki del chaval se exaltaba del mismo modo que levantaba levemente el vértice del labio. Supo identificar al instante ese gesto porque lo había visto en él mismo miles de veces antes reflejado. Se quedó estudiándolo un segundo y sí, ese chico era sin duda su hijo. Para Vegeta, lo que tendría que haber hecho su primogénito era atacarle puesto que la ira que desprendía era justa la previa antes de un gran golpe. Pero no. El chico solo se quedó quieto mirándolo con iguales dosis de desprecio y turbación. "Demasiado humano", razonó justo antes de pegarse a él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, unos ojos azules igual que la madre pero agudos y afilados como los suyos. "Veremos de qué eres capaz", le retó internamente pensando que le sería muy útil saber ahora si su hijo merecía la pena como guerrero.

-Quítate de mi camino.- le exigió con actitud amenazante para perderse de nuevo entre las rocas.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 12:39 am._

-Uf.- resopló la peliazul. -Menos mal, ¡qué susto me he llevado!-

-Bulma, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Krilin preocupado.

-Sí, sí, ya te he dicho que sí y que ese chico me ha salvado.- contestó señalando al cielo donde Vegeta y el chaval parecían discutir. Al instante, su pequeño requirió su atención con llantos. -Oh, mi bebé, no te preocupes, ya no estamos en peligro.- le decía entre carantoñas para calmarlo.

"No se ha inmutado", se repetía para sí Trunks con la mirada perdida. "Mi padre los ha visto caer y ni se ha inmutado". ¿Sería otro juego del destino ahora que lo había cambiado con su actual viaje en el tiempo? Estaba paralizado, estupefacto por todo lo acontecido. No solo había podido ser testigo de la atroz pasividad por parte de su progenitor si no que para más inri nada parecía encajar, como si ése no fuera el pasado que tanto temió si no que las expectativas eran peores. La identidad de dos hombres que ahora no estaban le iban a trastornar: ¿quién era ese hombre al que habían confundido con uno de los temibles androides?, y sobre todo, ¿quién era su padre? ¿Era ese sujeto que había dejado morir ante sus ojos a la madre de su hijo y a éste? ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

Lejos de las inquietudes del joven, Bulma comenzó a hablar: -Quería preguntaros una cosa, ¿aquel viejo extraño que vi entre las rocas era un robot?- les cuestionó a los únicos dos guerreros que permanecían en tierra. De nuevo, el pequeño Trunks volvió a requerir sus mimos y ésta retornó a confortarlo: -Oh, no llores, mi amor.-

-¿Ese viejo?- quiso saber Krilin. Bien sabía él que de poco servía echarle un sermón a su amiga la peliazul por ser insensata e ir al campo de batalla, así que decidió no meterse donde no le llamaban. -Sí, sí que lo es.- terminó contestando.

Y siguiendo con la labor de cubrir de cariños a su hijo salió de sus cavilaciones: -Vaya, me equivoqué, creí que era el Doctor Guero.- comentó antes de sentenciar para más abrumación de los presentes: -Vi su fotografía en una revista científica y hay en él algo extraño, no sé qué es, pero parece que hubiera cambiado en algo.-sentenció tranquila para volver a centrarse en su hijo siendo ajena a que esa información era en ese momento de una relevancia extrema. Al fin y al cabo los mismos que habían visto de cerca a ese tipo extraño parecían no haber estado muy de acuerdo con sus reflexiones. Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando Krilin gritó a los demás:

-¡Eh!- bramó exaltado al resto de guerreros y asustando del mismo modo a Songohanda, el cual había permanecido a su lado durante todo ese embrollo. -¡C20 es en realidad el Doctor Guero!-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Krilin?- preguntó Ten Shin Han, el primero en llegar pues era el que más cerca estaba.

-Solo digo lo que me acaba de comentar Bulma, que ella había visto antes a ese viejo y que es el Doctor Guero, ¿verdad, Bulma?- le cuestionó con ansiedad su diminuto amigo.

-Sí, así es, lo vi en una revis...-

Pero no pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por Vegeta que había aparecido con ansias de respuestas: -¿Qué has dicho, Bulma? ¿Estás diciendo que ese robot era el Doctor Guero?- le inquirió a la peliazul. -¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-

Que él dudara de su palabra con esa altanería tan suya siempre fue algo que la sacaba de quicio. Como se esperaba, como siempre se esperó pues él mismo se lo había explicado, en una batalla era más que nunca el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. "¡A saber qué le habrá dicho a ese chico para que esté ahí en el aire tan consternado!", pensó para sus adentros. Como era normal entre ellos, hubieran pasado cinco meses o más, volvían a discutir nada más verse.

Antes de contestar le clavó la mirada irritada. -He visto una fotografía del Doctor y me di cuenta de que el robot se parecía a él.- rodó la vista hacia su hijo, ya por fin más calmado y se destensó un poco después de la provocación del príncipe. -Estoy segura de que lo es.- dictaminó sonriéndole a su pequeño que por fin parecía alterarse del mismo modo que la vez que su padre se transformó ante ellos en superguerrero.

-¿Cuánto estás de segura?- le interrogó Vegeta dando un paso al frente y demostrando una vez más que ansiaba respuestas breves y concisas, como supersaiyajin que era, en esas circunstancias.

Bulma puso su mano en la cadera, le sonrió con burla y le devolvió la altanería, convencida de que él captaría al instante el nivel de certeza de su afirmación. -Tan segura como que de algo sirvieron mis investigaciones antes de que destrozaras el laboratorio.- Y volvió a centrarse en los llantos de su crío.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos analizándola. Si no recordaba mal, él asoló el laboratorio porque ella estaba indagando sobre el paradero del Doctor Guero. Para su desgracia, de algo había servido que la peliazul fuera tan curiosa porque ahora les estaba dando la identidad del condenado Doctor y encima gracias a la investigación que ella llevó a cabo y que él le recriminó por creer que lo hacía para destruirlo antes de tiempo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Lo sabía. Sabía que por todo lo que pasó aquella noche Bulma no perdería la oportunidad de devolvérselo con creces y así había sido puesto que al igual que ella, odiaba que pusieran en duda su palabra. Y ahora le reprochaba aquel incidente con una facilidad pasmosa, dándoselas de lista como siempre hacía y encima delante de esos idiotas. Solo la peliazul era tan retorcida como él, y lo peor de todo es que seguía ahí, jugueteando con su _cachorro_ como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no le hubiera costado esfuerzo esa réplica.

-Tenías que soltármelo, ¿verdad?- le increpó el saiya a la científica.

-Has sido tú quién me ha preguntado.- fue la contestación sonriente de Bulma, que lo miró por un momento antes de retornar en mimos a su pequeño hijo.

Los demás eran meros espectadores de lo que se había convertido al parecer en toda una pelea doméstica. Krilin miró de reojo a Piccolo, el cual estaba con las pupilas fijas en el príncipe, como si estuviera estudiándolo con interés. Songohanda admiraba lo que estaba ocurriendo con los ojos bien abiertos aunque sin entender ni un ápice de qué estaban hablando esos dos. Ten Shin Han arrugaba la cara tratando de dilucidar algún sentido en lo que el saiya y la científica se decían y el chico venido del futuro simplemente se preguntaba cómo es que su madre fingía molestia por ser increpada por su padre y en cambio no le gritaba por haberla dejado morir.

-¡Deja de intrigar y dinos lo que sabes!- le exigió Vegeta harto de ser el centro de toda la atención.

-Tranquilo, vamos, no llores.- le decía Bulma a su retoño en sus brazos que había vuelto a sollozar. Retomó la mirada sobre él, aún perdido en la idea de cómo ella le había sacado jugo a todo ese embrollo para echarle en cara algo que había ocurrido hacía ya mucho tiempo, y continuó con el tema principal:

-Os habéis equivocado.- profirió a todos los presentes sin cesar de mirar al saiya, que por un momento se tensó y apartó la mirada pues ahí tenía que darle la razón.

El príncipe era consciente de que habían metido la pata. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda haber indagado igualmente en al menos la apariencia del Doctor Guero puesto que ahora no hubieran perdido un tiempo precioso entre tanta confusión. "Maldita sea", se dijo para sí Vegeta, "¿es que siempre va a llevar la razón esta mujer?", se preguntó guardando el enojo consigo mismo.

Ante el silencio creado, solo roto por el constante chorro de lágrimas del bebé, la científica prosiguió con sus lucubraciones: -Nunca podré olvidar a un hombre con una mirada tan fría.- soltó con la misma despreocupación con la que había aparecido en escena y que mantenía pese a haber estado apunto de perder la vida.

Pocos, por no decir ninguno, sabían que, de nuevo, esa afirmación tenía un doble sentido espantoso para el príncipe, al que la científica no paraba de mirar. Otra vez volvía a ser sinuosa en sus comentarios y Vegeta sentía que la furia, contenida por estar en espera de información necesaria, quería salir a borbotones.

Bulma prosiguió como si nada, aún cuando se había dado cuenta de que solo el saiya había captado la sutil indirecta por ser innecesaria: -El Doctor Guero era uno de los más reputados científicos y también uno de los más inhumanos.-

"Bien", se dijo el príncipe casi fuera de sí, "ya estoy más que saciado de tanta tontería". Y se dirigió al causante de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo: -¡Tú!- le gritó a Trunks. -¡No nos enredes más! ¡Entonces el Doctor Guero no fue asesinado por los robots que creó en su laboratorio y ésos no son los que teníamos que vencer!-

Por una cuestión de inercia el joven del futuro miró a su madre para que ella explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. En su tiempo, siempre era su progenitora la que daba una teoría inteligente sobre cualquier extrañeza que ocurriera y lo que le estaba preguntando su padre simplemente no sabía cómo explicarlo. Bulma le devolvió la mirada sin entender por qué estaba siendo ahora el centro del interés de ese chico y cómo era que no contestaba a Vegeta. Trunks cayó al instante en la realidad sofocante: él estaba solo allí y solo él tenía que contestar a preguntas sin respuestas como ésa.

-Debo de haber cambiado el curso de la historia por haber venido hasta aquí.- masculló intentando dar luz pese a que no era la información requerida por su padre. Quiso disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras justas. -Yo...- comenzó a balbucear sintiéndose profundamente insignificante. -Yo solo quería ayudar, quería salvar La Tierra.-

-Ese tipo dijo que vendrían otros androides.- interrumpió Piccolo. -Puede que ésos sean los que tú conoces.- profirió concentrado, como siempre.

Todos, sobre todo Krilin y Songohanda, estaban esperando que el namekiano por fin se pronunciara respecto a lo que había pasado ante sus ojos. Era propio de él estar circunspecto, analizarlo todo con sigilo y coincidieron en que ya había soportado bastante, lo mismo en que su tono inicialmente había sido bastante bajo para como se las gasta Piccolo. Al instante, supieron que lo único que había hecho era pensar en alto pues la réplica de él se alteró lo mismo que su voz:

-Dinos como son exactamente.- le exigió con rotundidad el namekiano. -No queremos equivocarnos otra vez.-

Y así Trunks les explicó quienes eran C17 y C18, dos chicos en apariencia normales pero vestidos de igual modo que él, uno moreno y otro, la chica, rubia, y que entre muchos detalles llevan pendientes y que además el chico tiene una marca en el cuello. A Krilin le llamó la atención que describiera a C18 como una chica preciosa puesto que él nunca se había enfrentado a ninguna mujer, y menos siendo ésta bonita. Solo él sabía que esas cosas eran las que le desconcentraban puesto que si una fémina ya le impresionaba _per se_, que encima fuera guapa le sacaba de sus esquemas. "Maldita sea", se regañó internamente, "no te achiques más aún, Krilin".

-¿Pueden absorber la energía por la palma de sus manos?-

La pregunta de Piccolo se la había quitado de la boca a Vegeta, que había permanecido almacenando la información acerca de sus futuros enemigos.

-No.- contestó el chico. -No lo hacen, no lo necesitan, su energía no tiene límite, es inagotable.-

-¿Una energía sin fin?- Aquello no tenía sentido para el príncipe. -¿Quieres decir que no pueden morir nunca?-

"Ojalá pudiera contestarte que sí", le dijo para sus adentros Trunks, "pero no lo sé porque por desgracia nunca los he visto morir". Sin embargo, se vio paralizado ante su padre y solo pudo apretar la mandíbula y quitar la vista de él. Eran demasiadas emociones encontradas de golpe, demasiada frustración por lo que había pasado en menos de cinco minutos. "No debería haber venido", se decía una y otra vez. "No debería haberle insistido a mi madre, maldición". Quería huir, salir de allí, recargar su máquina del tiempo y volver a su mal lograda vida. Al menos en su realidad sabía a qué atenerse.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser consecuente, aceptar que de nuevo todo volvía a torcerse. Se acordó de la frase que su madre repetía insistentemente, ésa de que si Goku estuviera con ellos en el futuro, nada hubiera transcurrido como lo había hecho. Necesitaban a ese amigo de su progenitora y lo necesitaban ya. -A propósito, no veo a Goku, ¿dónde está?- le preguntó a Krilin con la misma delicadeza que estaba sacando de quicio a Vegeta.

-Ha sufrido el ataque cardíaco que tú le pronosticaste pero cambiaste el momento de la enfermedad.-

"Otra alteración en el tiempo", reflexionó para sí el chico del futuro, "¡qué desastre!". -Nunca pensé que mi viaje pudiera cambiar tanto la historia.- profirió creyendo que solo lo había pensado.

-Eso no nos interesa.- escuchó desde atrás. Fue su padre que lo miraba inexpresivo. -Ahora lo que queremos saber es dónde está ese maldito Doctor Guero.- y en cuanto lo dijo se dirigió a Bulma, que seguía haciéndole carantoñas a su _cachorro_ para tranquilizarlo.

-Bulma.- la llamó.

Pero la peliazul estaba en otros menesteres.

-¡Bulma!- volvió a insistir dando un paso hacia delante, aunque su llamada de atención seguía cayendo en saco roto. Bufó y se adelantó hacia ella y el bebé: -¿¡Quieres soltar al niño y hacerme caso?-

No lo había oído. Si lo hubiese hecho, le habría respondido pero no lo había escuchado por los llantos de su retoño en brazos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía a Vegeta encima.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- exclamó echándose para atrás. -¿¡Se puede saber qué intentas hacer, Vegeta?- le inquirió con la mirada agudizada. -¡No asustes al niño poniéndole esa cara de hombre malo o empezará a llorar otra vez!-

"¿Hombre malo?", se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe. "¿Que no asuste al niño?", reiteraba en su mente. Tan impactado se quedó por la orden que no supo cómo reaccionar delante de todos. ¿Es que lo había vuelto a ridiculizar? Entrecerró los ojos tratando, como siempre había hecho mil veces antes, de descifrarla. "¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan natural?", se preguntó para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes, pequeñín.- le decía a su hijo mientras lo mecía. -Mamá está contigo, esa cara asusta a cualquiera, ¿verdad, ricura?.-

-Bulma.- iteró con el tono de voz bajado queriendo responderle y aún sin saber cómo tomarse aquello aunque, eso sí, se lo tendría que tomar muy mal puesto que se sentía terriblemente observado, como si eso les acercara más a los indeseables que lo rodeaban. -Necesito saber dónde está el laboratorio del Doctor Guero, seguro que quiere volver allí.-

-¿El laboratorio dices?- le cuestionó la peliazul con retórica clavándole su mirada limpia y ya lejos de su estado inicial de indignación por los gritos del príncipe.

Vegeta no sabía ni cómo ella tenía esos cambios tan bruscos de humor que protagonizaron su tiempo juntos en el pasado, ni cómo esos malditos ojos azules aún le sorprendían. Porque así hacían siempre que bajaba la guardia. Y con esa mujer estaba visto que no podría bajarla en ningún instante porque hasta en un momento así, lo desconcertaba. Esta vez procuró no apartar la vista para no sentirse tan estúpido como antes.

En actitud pensativa, la científica contestó: -Déjame pensar, creo que está en una montaña al lado de Ciudad del Norte e incluso hay un rumor de que en una de sus cuevas está su laboratorio de reconstrucción.-

"Perfecto", pensó para sí el príncipe. "Aún tenemos tiempo."

-Es demasiado tarde para perseguirlo porque estará ya muy lejos de aquí.- indicó Krilin metiéndose en la conversación marital sin pensarlo mucho.

Y menos mal que el saiya no se lo tomó a mal, es más, hasta pareció que le hizo gracia su comentario: -Eso no me preocupa, ¿o es que alguien lo ha visto volar en alguna dirección?- les preguntó con altanería sabiendo ya la respuesta.

El pequeño guerrero calvo no sabía a dónde quería llegar pero conociendo al príncipe de los saiyajins sabía que de algo se había percatado, algo que él no había tenido en cuenta. Fue Songohanda el que intentó razonar: -Pues ahora que lo dices...-

-Intenta escapar por tierra aprovechando su conocimiento del terreno.- y ajeno a que los demás lo miraran como si fuera un auténtico genio de la estrategia, explicó por si aún quedaba alguna duda: -No ha tenido tiempo de alejarse mucho de aquí.-

Bulma, sobre la cual tenía clavada las pupilas Vegeta, lo miró igualmente y lo vio como antes no lo había visto, como un guerrero que razonaba a pasos rápidos y agigantados, buscando contundencia y eficacia. La miraba a ella, sí, pero el fuego en su interior le hacía no verla puesto que todo su raciocinio estaba nublado por una batalla cercana. A la científica le maravilló ser testigo de algo así y hasta le sonrió de medio lado orgullosa. Poco podía imaginarse ella que su hijo venido del futuro, del que aún no conocía su identidad, aún se preguntaba cómo es que no le echaba en cara que no hubiera ido raudo a salvarla.

Y es que la científica conocía al príncipe, lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de los que estuvieran allí y hasta podía afirmar que mejor que la gran mayoría de los que se habían cruzado con él alguna vez. De eso estaba convencida ya que muchas veces había llegado a la conclusión de que si por algo era así con ella, la razón se encontraba en que nunca tuvo a nadie tan cerca. Ese desconocimiento y esa torpeza en los gestos más mínimos, tapados todos bajo el frío manto de la indiferencia y el desinterés, nunca llegaron a engañarle a ella y podía decir bien alto que por mucho que él luchara contra eso, ella era la mujer que más cerca estuvo de conocerlo bien seguramente porque lo trató de igual a igual y por juegos casuales él se vio obligado a permitírselo.

Podía desconocer aspectos de él, como su fulgor y su furor en la batalla pues de Namek apenas se acordaba y ahora la sorprendía pese a que las mismas trepas e igual modo de pensar tenía constantemente con ella y contra ella pero en otro contexto: ellos dos y en su casa. Era curioso darse cuenta, con esa breve conversación con Krilin, de que la misma forma de actuar que tenía con ella la tenía igualmente con el resto, eso sí, transportado a otra realidad muy distinta para todos menos para él puesto que era su ambiente natural: la guerra. Te hacía ver que te equivocabas con su socarrona sonrisa de lado para dejarte claro que quien tenía la razón ahí era él y no solo eso si no que además se había adelantado a tus pasos, de hecho, en ese momento de lo que Bulma se acordó fue de la ocasión en la que quiso engañarle con la comida y él se burló preguntándole si quería que fueran a preguntarle al ordenador central de la casa para saber si ella había o no cocinado. Un halo de melancolía se le cruzó por la mente y solo pudo decirse a sí misma "nunca cambiará".

Y no lo haría. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Vegeta iría a por ella a salvarla del ataque de un asesino la científica seguramente se habría reído bastante. No era fácil explicar ese punto pero los hechos no se pueden cambiar por lo que nunca le reprocharía haberse mantenido pasivo por el incidente del Doctor Guero. Y lo peor de todo es que si en el caso de que quisiera explicaciones de lo ocurrido y él, cosa imposible por otro lado, accediera a dárselos, le hubiera argumentado que ya se lo indicó en anteriores ocasiones hasta la saciedad: el príncipe de los saiyajins, en una batalla, solo mira por él y no tiene aliados. Y le hubiera tenido que dar la razón puesto que hasta llegó a escuchar de él que existía la certeza saiyajin de que el niño tenía que superar por sí mismo cualquier revés que el destino hubiera decidido plantarle y tenía por seguro la peliazul que, aunque no podía afirmar que se le pudo pasar por la mente el ayudarla, en el caso de que hubiera sido así se habría echado para atrás puesto que para él siempre existían normas que cumplir. Haciendo conexiones en su mente y mientras seguía admirando sus ojos negros más vivos que nunca, cuando se fue al espacio tampoco pudo reprocharle nada puesto que él nunca se pronunció al respecto. "Se guarda las espaldas constantemente", razonó para sí la peliazul, "sin duda es el hombre más listo que he conocido jamás".

Fue Piccolo el que tras esas largas y a la vez rápidas conexiones que hizo su mente, la despertó de sus teorías: -Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Vegeta.- comenzó a decir el namekiano. -Entonces lo mejor sería ir al laboratorio del Doctor Guero y destruirlo antes de que llegue a activar a esos C17 y C18, ¿no?- reflexionó para el príncipe.

-Yo nunca haría algo tan cobarde.- fue la tajante respuesta del saiya, que se giró para encararlo, asustando a un Krilin demasiado cerca de él. -Quiero destrozar a los dos con mis propias manos, ¡es lo único que deseo!.- y se preparó para salir volando después de concluir altivo: -La pelea anterior fue demasiado aburrida.-

A Piccolo no se le escapó que a medida que el príncipe hablaba, esos ojos turquesas brillaban de ambición. Poco podía hacer para detenerlo. En todo este tiempo que se había mantenido casi al margen de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos lo que realmente había estado haciendo era estudiar el contexto, y sin duda para él Vegeta se había vuelto extremadamente peligroso pues nunca antes lo había visto con tanta determinación.

Fue Trunks quien lo intentó: -¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- le gritó poniéndose frente a él y haciendo parar al saiya en su puesta en marcha. -Esos androides son muy peligrosos, ¡hay que destruir el lugar tal y como lo ha dicho Piccolo!-

"¿Destruir el lugar?", se preguntó el príncipe para sí mientras observaba impertérrito a su hijo. Quiso gritarle que a quién se creía él que le estaba mandando, quiso gritarle que de quién era hijo si no tenía el impulso saiyajin de pelea, y hasta quiso gritarle que lo mataría en el caso de que siguiera manifestándose ante sus ojos como un débil. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. "Igual necesitas un poco más de ayuda para hacer salir esa rabia que te quema por dentro, chaval", le dijo internamente. Prefirió reírse y seguir su camino. A lo mejor tenía suerte y ese chico le perseguía puesto que no había pasado por alto que el ki del joven se alteraba con facilidad, sobre todo si él era el que le hablaba o lo contradecía.

Se puso por fin en marcha pero no voló ni cinco metros cuando su cachorro del futuro le interceptó el paso. -¡No!- le volvió a vociferar Trunks. -Si no llegamos a tiempo tendremos que esperar a que Goku se reponga de su enfermedad y luego lucharemos.-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba el príncipe. ¿Kakarotto? ¿Es que su hijo era tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta de que él era muy superior a cualquier que habitara esa tierra?

-¡No tenemos que esperar al inútil de Kakarotto!- le reprochó Vegeta molesto en demasía porque el chico hubiera nombrado la necesidad de esperar al tercera clase. -¡Puedo convertirme en supersaiyajin!- y entonces resaltó algo que parecía que el chaval había pasado por alto, algo que a él le incumbía y que jamás se le debería olvidar: -Además, pertenezco a la élite de los guerreros del espacio por lo que mi fuerza no es comparable a la de esa basura.- Ni por ésas Trunks le respondió. "Maldito niño mimado", se dijo antes de apartarlo con su brazo: -¡Me estorbas! ¡Quítate!- Y por fin levantó el vuelo.

"Definitivamente, nunca cambiará", pensó Bulma para sí tras haber escuchado los gritos. Si no hubiese sido un intercambio tan brusco y veloz de pareceres, ella misma hubiera intervenido para poner en su sitio al engreído del príncipe. Centró los ojos en el joven del futuro, apocado y meditabundo después de haber intentado parar al cabezota de Vegeta. "Pobre chico", comenzó a razonar viéndolo cabizbajo. "El ser de su raza hace que le imponga Vegeta, no sabe que lo peor que puede hacer frente a él es dejar que le intimide". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ten Shin Han:

-Vegeta se va.- comentó esperando que alguien dijera algo al respecto. Que se fuera el arrogante príncipe de los saiyajins era algo que todos deberían de impedir puesto que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz ese saiya endemoniado.

Fue Piccolo, de nuevo, el que dio con la respuesta a lo que todos se preguntaban interiormente: -Ahora que Vegeta se ha convertido en supersaiyajin tal vez ha sobrepasado los poderes de Goku, quizá sus palabras son ciertas y puede que derrote a los androides fácilmente.-

El resto se mantuvieron gravemente prudentes puesto que eso solo significaba una cosa a sus ojos: más problemas. En este punto, Trunks, aún circunspecto por todo lo acontecido casi se le dibuja una apesadumbrada sonrisa. Para él, aquello no era tan fácil: -Yo también puedo convertirme en supersaiyajin y mis poderes jamás se pudieron comparar con los de ellos,- les aclaró aún pensativo. A medida que lo iba diciendo, más se convencía de que su padre podía poder la vida antes de lo temido, y más si se dirigía hacia ellos con esa confianza desproporcionada. -La fuerza que poseen es terriblemente impresionante.- afirmó más para sí que para ellos. Fue cuando decidió ir en su busca: -¡Yo también iré!- exclamó emocionado. -¡No debería pero no permitiré que mi padre muera otra vez!-

Y se fue en búsqueda de su progenitor con la imagen de su madre en la mente.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 12 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 13:03 pm._

"No permitiré que mi padre muera otra vez".

Bulma observó el rastro de polvo levantado por el joven guerrero que se perdió en la infinidad del firmamento. Estuvo reflexiva y apartada mientras el chico hablaba puesto que para la peliazul, lo que él había dicho, tenía todo el sentido del mundo ya que ella también lo había pensado. Sí, todo tenía sentido menos la última frase:

"No permitiré que mi padre muera otra vez".

-¿Su padre?- cuestionó en alto sin darse cuenta. ¿Es que acaso Vegeta tenía familia y el muy idiota no se lo había dicho? "No", se llevó la contraria a sí misma con una velocidad pasmosa, "ese chico viene del futuro". -¿Le ha llamado padre a Vegeta?-

Futuro, Vegeta, hijo...Antes que la luz iluminase la mente de la Gran Bulma Brief fue Piccolo el que volvió a sacar de dudas a los que le rodeaban que se hacían la misma pregunta que la científica:

-Ya no viene al caso que se siga manteniendo el secreto.- inició su explicación. -El nombre de ese joven es Trunks, su padre es Vegeta y tú eres su madre.- viendo la cara de confusión de los presentes fue directo al grano: -A lo que me refiero es que ése es el bebé pero ya crecido.- concluyó señalando a su retoño.

Ante eso solo existe una reacción normal, y aunque la Gran Bulma Brief era de todo menos normal, ella tampoco pudo escapar a reaccionar de este modo: -¿Quéééééé?-

"¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el día se iba a presentar más raro de lo que prometía?", se interrogó Ten Shin Han boquiabierto.

-No puede ser.- soltó Songohanda haciendo cábalas en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso puede ser verdad?- preguntó Bulma sujetando a su hijo con los brazos estirados.

-Ahora que lo dices, los dos son idénticos.- comentó Krilin aún consternado por la noticia. -Ya entiendo por qué ese joven puede convertirse en supersaiyajin, su padre es el príncipe de esa raza.-

"Increíble", se decía la peliazul devolviéndole la mirada dubitativa a su hijo que no entendía a qué venía tanto estudio de su pequeño cuerpo. Comenzó a subirlo, a bajarlo, a mirarlo por arriba y por abajo y solo una palabra martilleaba su cerebro: "increíble". Eso era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que dijera Piccolo en ese momento:

-Poned atención.- comenzó a decir el namekiano creyendo que ya les había dado el tiempo suficiente para aceptar la noticia de la identidad del joven. -Vamos a buscar el misterioso laboratorio del Doctor Guero antes de que dé con él nadie, es mejor destruir ese lugar para no tener problemas en el futuro.-

Krilin, Then Shin Han y Songohanda asintieron olvidando sorpresas recientes. A fin de cuentas, ese día seguía siendo el maldito doce de mayo y la realidad de los androides era muy tangible, tanto que ya había pasado medio día y aún no habían dado con los auténticos.

Ajena a cualquier plan, la científica no dejaba de examinar a su crío. Concluyó que si se podía sacar alguna consecuencia de eso era que ese chico venido del futuro era sin lugar a dudas muy valiente, bueno y comprometido. Y lo más importante para ella en ese momento: guapísimo. Suspiró sonriente: -¿Sabes qué, Trunks?- le preguntó a su hijo que aún seguía sin entender nada. -Me tenías preocupada por esa mirada tan fea que has heredado de tu padre pero ahora sé que llegarás a ser un chico muy guapo.- argumentó extremadamente feliz por la noticia.

Los demás, aunque momentáneamente impresionados por la conclusión a la que había llegado Bulma, resolvieron que ya suficientes impactos habían recibido por hoy, y al día le quedaba la mitad aún así que fue Songohanda el que, aún preocupado por la salud de su padre, le pidió a la científica que le dijera de su parte que le cuidara mucho. Tras decidir Piccolo que el pequeño Gohan sería quien llevaría a Bulma con Goku puesto que su nave había sido derrumbada, sentenció antes de levantar el vuelo con el resto de guerreros:

-¡Vámonos! ¡Tenemos que dar con ese laboratorio antes de que llegue Vegeta y derrotar a esos C17 y C18!-

Pero el Príncipe de los Saiyajins dio con el laboratorio, sí, y también con C18.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 13 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 1:25 am._

No había ninguna salida ni ninguna respuesta. Su vida se había transformado en un agujero negro donde todo lo que le ocurría él lo engullía para destrozarlo destrozándose a sí mismo en ese lucha absurda y espiral. Era su propia naturaleza la que bramaba por dentro y contra eso él ni podía ni quería luchar. La única manera de sentirse vivo era peleando y si a eso le sumaba el destino que estaba para él marcado entonces, supuestamente, le esperaba una vida más que perfecta.

Los saiyajins son una raza perfeccionada genéticamente porque eso es lo que se ha ido buscando con el paso de los siglos. No había podido con ella ninguno de los Tres Grandes Exterminios que había sufrido a lo largo de su historia como especie. Siempre ocurrió igual: caían hasta lo más hondo para luego despertar y volver a imponer su Orden con más poderío si cabe. Constantemente ocurría porque constantemente a él le pasaba lo mismo. Si caía, se volvía a levantar con las fuerzas incrementadas.

Pero ahora le estaba costando en demasía. No encontraba la salida.

Conquista. Sangre. Victoria.

No sabía bien si ése era el orden pero sin duda esas eran las tres palabras que le repetía su padre sin cesar cuando aún vivía. Conquistar a los débiles, oler su sangre desperdiciada y clamar victoria con los tuyos.

-Sangre.- murmuró mirando al oscuro horizonte.

Si volvía a querer razonar cómo esos androides eran tan poderosos terminaría volviéndose loco.

-Una mujer.- susurró a las estrellas. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar de vergüenza.

Apretó los puños y enseguida volvió a mirar su brazo izquierdo. ¿Cómo había podido esa maldita debilucha hacer eso con su brazo, el brazo de un saiya? Él era supersaiyajin y no solo eso si no que pertenecía a la cima de esa raza, a su estirpe más pura. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y negó con un movimiento prácticamente imperceptible. No tenía sentido.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 14 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 21:13 pm._

Oteó su casa desde el cielo. Se aproximó aún más y la impresión creada solo con ver la ciudad sin ningún destrozo aumentó al ver su residencia absolutamente entera. Él no llegaba a recordar esa cúpula abismal sin ningún desperfecto y ahora que la tenía enfrente podía decir que era incluso más bella a como se la había imaginado.

Paró justo en la puerta y le volvieron las dudas. Sí, su madre de esa época le había dicho que tenía que ir a la casa a visitarlos en cuanto tuviera tiempo y ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a una _más que rara_ tensa calma después de haber trasladado a Goku a un lugar seguro creyó conveniente que era el momento de ir a saber cómo andaban las cosas por allí. "Igual debería seguir con el resto de muchachos a Kame House", trato de convencerse. Chistó y retomó la concentración para algo tan simple. Una duda, seguramente absurda para cualquiera al que se la hubiera contado, le llegó al cerebro: "¿Cómo diablos se entra en las casas que no están amenazadas por unos temibles androides?". En su futuro apenas existían puertas verticales si no compuertas que guardaban tras de sí la poca vida cotidiana que tenían los supervivientes y éstas estaban situadas siempre en sitios estratégicos como debajo de escombros o entre ramajes de árboles semicaídos, resguardadas de cualquier ojo peligroso ya sea de androides o saqueadores propios de esa época. Acercó la mano al picaporte y éste no se movió.

-Vaya...- dijo en voz baja. -Tendré que tocar a la puerta.-

Fijó la vista en en botón y volvió a pensárselo de nuevo. -Venga, Trunks, es tu casa.- murmuró regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan tímido.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar que alguien dentro oía las terribles noticias acerca de cómo iban desapareciendo personas y pueblos sin dar con el motivo de tal fechoría. "Maldita sea", dijo para sí Trunks volviendo a clavar la mirada en la puerta. Iba a conocer a sus abuelos e iba a ver la casa tal y como debería de estar en su tiempo. En ese instante volvió a chistar. ¿Y si hablaba de más con sus abuelos? Bueno, no es que él fuese una persona extremadamente social pero sí que tenía que tener cuidado con eso puesto que no sabía hasta qué punto su madre quería que sus abuelos supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue todo lo que necesitó, una excusa nimia, para salir de allí volando. En ese instante creyó que sería buena idea buscar a su padre, del que no sabía nada desde que C18 los dejó a todos fuera de combate.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 15 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 00:35 am._

-Padre.- escuchó atrás.

Las ganas de llorar se le fueron al instante y la rabia adormecida por el indigno y embarazoso choque con la androide casi estuvo a punto de estallar. Ahí estaba su otro gran enigma llamándole padre, seguramente clavándole la mirada con sus irritantes ojos tímidos y condescendientes. Ni siquiera percibió su llegada y eso que su ki era poderoso, sorprendente e incluso ilusionantemente poderoso en primera instancia. No había tenido tiempo para detestarlo pero ahora odiaba aún más a todo el que tuviera que ver algo con ese maldito mundo desafiante y cruel, y más a los que le incordiaban sin cesar. Como a ese chaval de pelo violeta que llevaba su sangre y que apenas podía articular palabra cuando él estaba presente. De eso se había dado cuenta Vegeta, igual de que tenía muchas, muchísimas cosas que aprender.

Pero, ¿qué podía saber él? ¿Podía echarle en cara que fuera tan asquerosamente humano? Si se ponía a pensar en su pasado más reciente, la culpa era suya por haber tenido un hijo híbrido. Aunque no, no lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo aún. Demasiadas vueltas daba su cabeza como para perder el tiempo en odiar a un chaval que apenas podía mirar a los ojos. Pero eso era demasiado para él ahora y hasta casi no le importaba. Solo quería encontrar una salida. El motivo, siempre acechante por ser desconocido, la había dejado atrás hacía horas.

-Padre.- volvió a oír a sus espaldas. -Yo quise avisarte, yo...- comenzó a explicarse el chico. -Quizá debí de habértelo impedi...-

-Déjame en paz.-

Entrecerró los ojos observándolo. Le había costado en demasía tanto ponerse a buscarlo como encontrarlo. La noche anterior durmió en Kame House y volvería a ir allí a descansar pues parecía que este segundo viaje iba a ser mucho más largo que el primero pero, "¿Y él?" se preguntó estudiándolo de espaldas. "¿Dónde dormirá? ¿Irá a la casa en la ciudad con mi madre?".

Para su desgracia, su padre había resultado ser un hombre falto de sentimientos al que no le importaba otra cosa nada más que pelear y ganar. Y solo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que si unían sus fuerzas sería más fácil poder derrotar a los malditos robots? Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no fue a ayudar a su madre cuando cayó de la nave? Puede ser que no le importase absolutamente nada la humanidad pero ese chiquillo que viajaba con ella era su hijo, o sea, él, y por lo que tenía conocimiento su madre convivió con él durante tres años. ¿Es que eso no une a las personas? ¿Era entonces un privilegiado por no haber vivido al lado de ese hombre? Un movimiento tembloroso le hizo levantar la nariz y por ende el labio superior. Eso no era posible. Su madre no podía estar tan equivocada.

Suspiró. Alzó el vuelo enfadándose consigo mismo por no atreverse a hacerle caso a su madre cuando le dijo que cualquier cosa que comentara su padre, él no debería tomarla muy en serio.

o-o-o-o

_Día: 21 de mayo del año 767._

_Hora: 11:26 am._

"Es inútil", se dijo mirando a los dátiles en su mano. "Si me acerco me volverá a decir que no le moleste y que soy solo un estorbo para él", reflexionó para sí a la vez que se acomodaba en el escabroso suelo empedrado cruzando las piernas.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo tendría que haber transcurrido él en el pasado. De hecho, cuando se despidió de su madre no le dijo cuando volvería, claro que eso daba igual puesto que podría volver justo un segundo después de irse, o incluso volver aun cuando estaba aún con ella. Arrugó el ceño en desaprobación. Bastantes vueltas había dado ya la historia como para que encima él tuviera esa estúpida imaginación que ahora no le servía de nada.

Estaba siendo desquiciante toda su aventura en ese tiempo. Cuando llegó se encontró con que los androides con los que estaban luchando los amigos de su madre y su mismo padre no eran los que él conocía; luego se descubrió que uno de ellos era el mismísimo Doctor Guero que se había transformado en uno; después fueron a destruir la cueva de éste para que no despertase a C17 y C18 pero llegaron tarde; más adelante su padre, en un ataque de, al parecer, su pecado más común, es decir, la arrogancia, se enfrentó a solas contra C18 y perdió arrastrando para salvarlo a él y consecuentemente a todos los demás; ese mismo día su padre desapareció mientras él se preocupaba por salvar a Goku del más que seguro ataque de los androides trasladándolo a Kame House; y a partir de entonces descubrieron que existía un mutante, también creación del Doctor Guero, y que para su desgracia también viene del futuro, un futuro en el que por lo visto acabó con él para luego viajar al pasado, o sea, ahora y completarse con C17 y C18 absorbiéndolos con una especie de aguijón; y ahora sus amigos tratan de dar con ese ser repugnante a la vez que esquivan a los androides originales. Definitivamente, de locos.

Y encima su padre había estado ausente todo este tiempo. El único momento en el que se acercó para saber de su paradero y su condición, hacía ahora seis días, le exigió que le dejara en paz y él equivocadamente claudicó cumpliendo con la orden. No volvió a saber de él hasta esta misma mañana, cuando Piccolo les relató el nuevo problema que les acechaba en forma de reptil nauseabundo mezclado con una abispa. Cuando lo vio alejarse de nuevo y sabiendo que oscuros nubarrones los acechaban a todos, se hartó de sí mismo y de su actitud tímida con respecto a su padre. Le dijo a Krilin que querría entrenarse con él para saber cómo era posible superar los poderes de un supersaiyajin pero lo cierto era que estaba más que cansado de tener en un mismo plano de realidad a su propio padre y no haber al menos intentado conocerle, por mucho que lo que hubiese visto fuese más que detestable. Y si además consiguen superar las fuerzas de un superguerrero, entonces sí que tendrían oportunidad de ganar a todos esos villanos que los acechaban por todos los frentes.

Volvió a mirarlo desde la distancia. Por mucho que lo pensase, no daba con la razón de por qué su madre lo recordaba con melancolía. Le gustó saber que no todo su viaje había sido en vano puesto que Chichí le abrió los ojos y le aclaró que si no hubiera llegado a él al pasado su marido ahora no estaría vivo. No pudo evitar acordarse de su madre justo en ese momento y de cómo ella sufriría por la muerte de su padre. Y sabía que eso ocurriría porque él había vivido de ese modo.

Bajó la vista hacia los dátiles y se comió los dos últimos procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Volvió los ojos hacia él y ahí seguía, estático. Le era llamativo que aun así, aparentemente vencido, tuviera ese porte convincente y lejano, marcando las distancias constantemente. "Tres días", se dijo por enésima vez durante esa jornada. "¿Cómo puede seguir inamovible por tres días seguidos sin comer ni dormir?", se preguntó viéndolo de espaldas. Desde que Piccolo les contó los planes de Célula, su progenitor había decidido retirarse a este inhóspito lugar seguramente preparar una estrategia para derrotar al mutante y a los androides. Divisó el paisaje que lo rodeaba. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto este sitio? Era como si hubiera estado ahí anteriormente. Era curioso, antes no se había fijado mucho pero ahora que tenía más que tiempo para observar su alrededor sí, sin duda él había estado ahí antes. Cayó al instante. "¡Aquí es donde yo aparecí hacía ya tres años! ¡Aquí es donde maté a Freezer!". Se había sentido tan estúpidamente emocionado que se puso de pie sin percatarse de ello dando un salto.

En ese instante escuchó un gruñido proveniente de su padre. Era lo único que salía de él además de órdenes constantes para cuando su hijo se acercaba. No había manera, cada vez que Trunks hacía cualquier ruido, Vegeta se quejaba, como si le hubiera interrumpido justo cuando estaba dando con la fórmula mágica para ser más fuerte que un supersaiyajin.

¿Por qué su progenitor había decidido, de entre todos los sitios posibles de este ancho mundo, ir justo ahí? Si no recordaba mal, él en su vida anterior era un soldado a las órdenes de ese tipo raro y amanerado, así que, "¿por qué habrá querido venir aquí mi pa...?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la cuestión en su cabeza aparecieron de pronto Goku y Songohanda justo detrás de él.

Tras los saludos pertinentes y después de haberle explicado que no se habían movido de allí desde hacía tres días por culpa de su padre, Trunks se quedó observando cómo Goku se acercaba a su progenitor con su característica calma.

-Lo va a convencer.- dijo Songohanda a su espalda mirando a ambos guerreros conversar.

-¿Convencerlo de qué?- le preguntó el chico de pelo lila sin apartar la vista de los dos luchadores.

-De ir al Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.- le contestó el pequeño guerrero.

o-o-o-o

**N/A**: Este capítulo va dedicado a:

-Esplandian: por sus ánimos para escribir algo tan difícil. Es una de mis reviewers más severas y gracias a ella no existen fallos en el principio de esta historia. Si queréis saber cualquier cosa de tipos con capa en DB, ella es vuestra chica.

-Bonus Kun (aka Mirai Vegeta): Si creéis que os habéis llevado una sorpresa al verlo aquí nombrado dentro de los agradecimientos, solo pensad en la cara que se le habrá puesto a él cuando lo lea. Tiene que ser divertidísima, ¿no creéis? Solo por eso, disfrutaréis tanto como yo al imaginárosla, sadiquillas. Chicas que habéis recibido reviews desagradables de él: os puedo asegurar que el perro no muerde -es más, pocos razonan como él- y que además es un grandísimo corrector de fallos en gramática y mis temidos OOC. A él también le debo la primera parte de este capítulo, es decir, la presentación de todos los personajes.

Si el resto ha sido un desastre, solo es culpa mía puesto que no he tenido tiempo para mandarles a mis improvisados correctores lo escrito.

Disculpad la tardanza y espero que al menos al principio os hayais divertido puesto que ahora viene lo difícil: ¿qué pasa dentro del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo?

Ya sabéis, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Love. Xxx. Drama.


	22. Chapter 21

**N/A**: Antes de iniciar el capítulo siguiente, me gustaría decir que después de haber revisado vuestros comentarios respecto al 20 me he quedado muy satisfecha. Y no es porque a pesar de que no se encontraba en él mucho de nuestra pareja favorita a la mayoría os haya gustado -tenía mis reservas-, si no porque no habéis incidido, y ni mucho menos se ha creado controversia, con respecto a un hecho que pasa en él, si no que lo habéis entendido y asimilado como normal: Vegeta dejó a Bulma caer tras el ataque que sufrió ésta por el Doctor Guero y no os ha extrañado. ¡No he recibido ni un review al respecto! ¿Y sabéis lo que os digo? Que estoy muy muy muy feliz por ello porque eso significa que habéis aprehendido la historia, que la habéis comprendido y que este Vegeta que muestro en este fic, el Vegeta que quería plasmar, _es el que vimos en la serie_, al que solo le interesa pelear, al que le molestan los demás si no es para sorprenderlos con su fuerza, y el que se extrañó cuando Trunks le pide explicaciones por ese hecho en concreto.

Me llena de orgullo algo así, quizá una bobada para muchos, pero al igual que vosotros he leído muchas teorías -y tonterías- sobre ese momento. Al resto del mundo les pareció tan crucial como indignante que Vegeta no saltara a socorrerlos, pero a mí jamás me extrañó -miento, la primera vez sí pero luego vi el transcurso de los acontecimientos y lo entendí-, tal y como le pasó a Bulma (¡porque ella es la que menos importancia le da porque lo conoce, lo entiende y lo comprende! Y si no, mirad de nuevo su reacción en el anime). Ésa era la única razón de por qué escribí un capítulo tan largo, además de presentar a Mirai Trunks, claro. Es por eso que insistí en que se explicara por boca de la peliazul que no le llamó la atención que él no fuera a salvarla cual caballero en un corcel blanco. Chicos, aún queda -aunque ya no mucho y es por este capítulo que a continuación os presento- para que el puñetero Príncipe de los Saiyajins le demuestre de una maldita vez algo a Bulma.

Bueno, al menos se cuestionará algunas cosas, ¿queréis saber cuáles? Para eso solo tenéis que empezar a leer:

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 21. "_En el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo_"

**Advertencia**: es un capítulo largo, extremadamente largo, delicado e importante. Contiene descripciones fuertes y para mí, que lo he escrito, sumamente desagradables. Quien no soporte el género Angst -¿se dice así?, que se tape la nariz o que no lo lea. Siento la tardanza, pero cuando estéis hartos de leer, lo entenderéis. Es tan largo como dos capítulos juntos y no me pareció justo cortarlo por la mitad. Algo como lo que ocurrió allí dentro hay que engullirlo de una sentada.

o-o-o-o

-¿Y a qué te refieres con pruebas duras, Goku?- le preguntó Trunks mientras se dirigían al Templo Sagrado.

-¿Acaso eres tonto?- le replicó Vegeta desde atrás y sin mirarlo siquiera. -Si se llama el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo será porque no solo son pruebas físicas.-

-Así es.- concluyó Goku ignorando el silencio sepulcral que por escasos segundos les acompañó a todos. -La verdad es que no sé cómo explicarlo pero el sitio ese es un lugar extraño y amplio, aparentemente tranquilo y limpio pero...- comenzó a razonar frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero qué, papá?- quiso saber Gohan a su lado, intrigado igualmente por lo que le esperaba.

-Allí pasé un mes entero y nunca me sentí tan...- miró a su hijo para que le sacara de dudas. -¿Cómo dice Chichí que se siente muchas veces por mi culpa, Gohan?-

El pequeño guerrero se sorprendió por un momento. Que él supiera, su madre siempre se está quejando por la poca ayuda que le presta su padre así que esa pregunta tenía una amplia gama de respuestas:

-¿Sola?-

-No.-

-¿Incomprendida?-

-No, no.-

-¿Deprimida?-

-No, eso tampoco.-

-¿Desdichada?-

-No...- en ese instante miró su hijo con los ojos bien abiertos: -¿Dice eso?-

-Bueno...- comenzó a explicarse Songohanda. -A veces, pero no es lo que...-

-¡Basta ya de tonterías!- gritó Vegeta harto de escuchar las quejas de una ama de casa con respecto a su marido. Y continuó levantando el vértice de su labio: -Me da igual las pruebas a las que me someta ese lugar, yo pienso salir más fuerte que un supersaiyajin.- sentenció adelantándose a los demás y siendo el primero en poner los pies sobre la antigua residencia divina.

Trunks lo observó alejarse y sin darse cuenta fue agrandando el espacio entre él y los otros dos guerreros que quedaban surcando el cielo. No quería llegar tan pronto pero a lo lejos el Templo Sagrado ya les estaba dando la bienvenida.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué complicado es esto!- exclamó Bulma arrugando los planos.

-Bueno, hija, yo te echaría una mano pero creo que de poco te sirve mi ayuda.- le comentó su padre desde atrás.

Miró los esbozos y los dibujos de C17 que sin duda estaban hechos por una inteligencia superior. -Pero no más que la mía.- murmuró cruzando los brazos. "Algo tiene que haber aquí que nos ayude a destruir a los androides", se alentó para sus adentros inclinándose sobre los planos. "Algo que se me escapa y no sé qué es". Se giró para empezar a trabajar a su manera: lo primero, escanear los planos para trabajar en el ordenador.

-Papá.- comenzó a decir con los esbozos en alto. -Voy a necesitar estar sola durante horas y no quiero que nadie me moleste.- exigió asomando la cabeza por un lado del inmenso papel y con sus pupilas clavadas sobre las de su progenitor.

-Claro, pequeña, no te preocupes.- El señor Brief había captado la indirecta al instante y ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta del laboratorio. -Le diré a tu madre que te prepare algo de café.-

o-o-o-o

"¿Con que esto es El Templo Sagrado de Chikyuu?", se preguntó el príncipe estudiando su alrededor. "No parece gran cosa", se dijo para sí comenzando a andar hacia la única vivienda en pie de la explanada. Todo aquello parecía deshabitado, tranquilo, absolutamente desconocedor de la amenaza que cernía sobre La Tierra.

-En ese planeta no saben hacer bien ni su propio cielo.- murmuró de brazos cruzados frente a la residencia de la divinidad terrenal.

No se acordaba muy bien del palacio real de Vegetasei. De hecho, más que una imagen tenía siempre una sensación cuando quería recordar de su primera residencia: agradable calor pese a su inmensidad. El lugar clave de los saiyajin era enorme, majestuoso, y aún parecía poder rememorar los ecos de la risa de Table cuando jugaba con sus cuidadoras en los pasillos monarcales.

Al instante, una presencia rechoncha y oscura, la cual curiosamente no había percibido, le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sentirse incómodamente observado. Tras unos breves segundos intercambiando la mirada con ese personaje tan inmutable como ridículo a sus ojos, le soltó: -¿Qué?-

-¡Hola Mister Popo!- escuchó desde atrás.

El aludido viró un poco su orondo cuerpo hacia los recién llegados. -No tenemos dios.- fue lo único que soltó por su boca de labios inflados hacia el saiyajin despreocupado sin moverse de las escaleras de entrada al recinto.

-Sí, ya me lo explicó Piccolo.- inició la conversación Goku, que andaba aparentemente tranquilo y sonriente hacia el ayudante divino seguido por su hijo. -Lo cierto es que no tuvo opción, aunque finalmente saliera mal, creo que hay que intentarlo todo para terminar con esos androides, es por eso que estamos aquí.-

-Mister Popo ya lo vio todo.- le indicó el secretario celestial que, como siempre hacía, hablaba sobre sí mismo en tercera persona.

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó Goku. -Se me olvidaba que desde el cielo puedes ver cualquier cosa que pasa en La Tierra pero antes déjame explicarte cómo lo vamos a hacer.-

Y así, el de pelo alborotado con el brazo echado sobre el hombro del ayudante de dios, comenzó a explicar las razones de porqué estaban allí.

Trunks estaba en último término, más atrasado incluso que el príncipe. Desde que había arribado al Templo Sagrado no existía otro pensamiento en su mente además de que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo solo con su padre. Justo lo que quería con toda la ilusión de su alma adolescente se iba a cumplir. Y estaba aterrorizado. Miraba el suelo celestial preguntándose por qué su progenitor no se había pronunciado en contra de ser acompañado por él en el entrenamiento. Por lo poco que lo había conocido, lo normal hubiese sido que clamase a los cuatro vientos que esa opción ni siquiera era pensable. Pero no. Su padre no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, ni en contra y ni mucho menos a favor, y sabiendo en qué situación se encontraban debía de estar realmente desesperado por mejorar como guerrero, entonces, "¿quiere que esté con él para mejorar los dos?", se cuestionó alzando la mirada hacia el príncipe. Para su sorpresa, éste le tenía clavadas las iris a él. Al instante, Trunks bajó la vista de nuevo perturbado por ser el centro de atención de su padre. Se sintió intimidado, sí, pero también una emoción extraña recorrió toda su mente: casi podría haber afirmado que él sabía lo que estaba pensando. No la idea en sí, si no palabra por palabra.

"Me pone de los nervios", se dijo para sí el príncipe después de ver cómo el chico del futuro apartaba la vista de la suya en cuanto sus pupilas se encontraron. Quitó los ojos de la figura de su hijo luego de chistar. -No tengo todo el día, Kakarotto.- pronunció en alto harto de tanta inactividad y verborrea, para su gusto innecesarias.

-Sí, está bien, síganme.- fue lo único que soltó el auxiliar de la deidad terráquea una vez que Goku dejó de hablar.

o-o-o-o

Los días que estuvo Trunks viviendo con ellos en Kame House todos fueron lo suficientemente prudentes como para no decir ni una palabra acerca de la enorme sorpresa que les había causado el tema del príncipe y la científica, principalmente y como primer motivo, por respeto a ese chico amable y valiente que había venido a echarles una mano en este tiempo para derrotar a los androides. Solo una vez Oolong quiso abrir la boca para hacer seguramente un comentario mordaz sobre la vida sexual de Vegeta y Bulma y no pudo ni esgrimir una sílaba. Chichí le había arreado con una sartén sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los problemas que se les estaban presentando y a medida que aumentaba el trato con el chaval viajante en el tiempo, más difícil era para Krilin no preguntarse ni un solo día cómo es que de unos seres tan difíciles como su amiga y el saiya cruel, había podido salir un servicial, respetuoso, reservado y adorable hijo.

No era algo exclusivo del mejor amigo de Goku, ni mucho menos. Podía ver las mismas reservas de los demás al tratar al muchacho, como si esperaran que en cualquier instante les saliera con alguna amenaza o con un grito estridente, propios de su padre y su madre respectivamente. Pero esto nunca ocurrió. Trunks hizo caer todas esas reservas que tenían sobre él a base de amabilidad, gentileza, timidez y una mirada de tristeza, incluso cuando sonreía, que hubiera roto cualquier corazón en mil pedazos.

-Solo espero que el cabezota de su padre no lo estropee.- susurró mirando las mandos del copiloto de la nave.

-¿Qué dices, Krilin?- preguntó Yamcha concentrado en ser él el que pilotaba.

-Nada, nada.- evitó pronunciarse el pequeño luchador.

El segundo motivo de por qué era un tema prohibido hablar del gran impacto por Trunks y su identidad estaba justo a su izquierda, tratando de ser preciso con el viraje de la nave mientras despotricaba en contra de los cyborgs y de Célula. Yamcha ya demostró el doce de mayo lo muy molesto que estaba por la maternidad de Bulma. Sobre todo por ser el padre quien era. "¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido estos tres años?", se volvió a preguntar Krilin.

o-o-o-o

Fue escuchar la invitación a cruzar más allá de esa puerta de ese hombre extraño y oscuro y Trunks supo que no había marcha atrás. Arrugó el ceño queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía más opción que pasar de una vez por todas a esa habitación que, por lo poco que se podía ver desde fuera, era inacordemente luminosa.

Miró al amigo de su madre para despedirse, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hasta pronto, Goku.- pronunció andando a su lado.

-Buena suerte, Trunks.- fue la respuesta del saiya. -Espero que te lleves bien con Vegeta.- profirió casi volviendo a sonreír cuando el príncipe pasó a su lado y le dedicó una de sus miradas registradas.

Los dos guerreros del espacio que quedaron presentes en el Templo Sagrado vieron como la puerta se cerraba dejando a padre e hijo, que jamás se habían tratado antes, dentro.

-Papá.- llamó Songohanda a su padre desde atrás. Pero su progenitor seguía mirando fijamente la entrada.

-Papá.- lo volvió a llamar tirándole del cinturón.

-Dime, Gohan.- quiso saber su padre haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba pero sin apartar la mirada del hilo que les separaba de esa habitación.

-¿Tú crees que se van a convertir más fuertes que un supersaiyajin?- le cuestionó.

Su padre solo pudo sonreír de lado. -Por supuesto.- contestó. -Vegeta sabe lo que hace.- pronunció con solemnidad Goku. Al recordar la mirada de terror del chico del pelo lila no hacía ni medio minuto justo antes de entrar en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo reiteró murmurándolo para creérselo él mismo. -Sabe lo que hace.-

o-o-o-o

Siempre relacionó la oscuridad con lo dañino, con lo adverso, con aquellos males desconocidos de los que tus mayores te protegían, siendo por consecuencia la luz todo lo contrario. No sabría decir bien cuál era el motivo, pero casi podría haber afirmado que era una metáfora universal que una gran iluminación era símbolo de paz e incluso de dicha. La luz era el conocimiento, los iluminados los sabios y la penumbra representaba lo desconocido, lo prohibido, y por ende lo negativo.

Hasta que no entró en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, Trunks nunca se cuestionó tal afirmación casi teológica y mundialmente aceptada.

"¿Pero qué es esto?", se preguntó nada más adentrarse.

Un aire apenas respirable le saludaba con la altanería del que se conoce todos los trucos. Notaba su cuerpo más pesado y así protestó absorbido por un ambiente intuitivamente peligroso. La claridad, abismal igual que el desazón que inundó su corazón, le daba la bienvenida a un año por delante.

Un enorme reloj con manillas de igual tamaño coronaban una cúpula que lucía tapiada con exultante y extraña delicadeza. Dos camas a su derecha, amplias y con techos propios, le invitaban a un descanso imposible, y algunas puertas, a las que ni quiso mirar, le desafiaban a abrirlas en adelante. Dio unos pasos torpes hacia la inmensa luz exterior, retando su cuerpo a la razón de saber más.

La nada. Eso es justo lo que se encontró de golpe. Una inmensa _nada_ era lo que rodeaba aquel paraje perdido en las locuelas manos de un dios aburrido y cruel. Puede que la luminosidad fuese por sí misma positiva, pero se demostraba para él que un exceso de luz era igual de cegador que la oscuridad. E igual de perturbador, tanto como el chiquillo que comprueba por primera vez que el fuego calienta pero cuando se acerca en demasía se da cuenta de que es dañino.

Y entonces fue cuando tuvo que aceptar su situación: "Estaré en este lugar durante un año entero con mi padre", se dijo para sí mismo deseando salir de allí.

-Ya veo.- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró para mirarlo. Parecía encantado y así se lo demostró ladeando su sonrisa:

-Es perfecto.- sentenció Vegeta justo antes de salir volando hacia el centro de toda aquella locura blanca.

A Trunks no le dio tiempo ni a preguntarle a dónde iba. Y tampoco a moverse un ápice. La luz, en su sentido más siniestro por ser perpetua y omnipresente, le impresionó demasiado. Con él, el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo empezaba a cumplir su función.

o-o-o-o

-Tiene que estar aquí.- repetía indagando sobre los planos en el ordenador. -Tiene que estar en este parámetro de la superficie.-

-Deberías al menos asearte.- oyó desde la puerta.

-Ay, mamá, no empieces.- protestó Bulma sin levantar la mirada de la imagen de la computadora. -Esto es más importante que lavarse los dientes.-

-Nada es más importante que lavarse los dientes, hija.- le apuntó su madre acercándose a ella. -¿Qué es lo que haces?-

Al verla tan próxima, la peliazul levantó por fin la vista de la pantalla. -Estoy a punto de dar con el artilugio que implantó el Doctor Guero en uno de sus androides para poder desactivarlo de manera automática.- contestó volviendo a los planos.

Su madre lo miró primero a ella y luego al ordenador. -¿Es un juego?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo dices?- quiso saber la científica sorbiendo de su taza de café concentrada en lo que tenía enfrente.

-Que si es un juego de esos que tienes tú en tus máquinas pequeñas.- le aclaró la señora Brief sacando de la bolsa que había llevado hacia el laboratorio un cepillo para el pelo.

-No, mamá, no.- protestó su hija. -Esto es muy serio.- comenzó a explicarse absorta en los croquis. -El futuro de La Tierra está en mis manos.-

-Ay, hija.- suspiró la rubia. -Cuando te pones tan seria no hay quien te siga.- dijo dejando sobre la mesa los demás instrumentos de aseo para su primogénita.

-No te burles de mí, mamá.- volvió a protestar la peliazul. Al sentir un tirón en su cabeza exclamó revolviéndose: -¡Y no me peines el pelo!-

o-o-o-o

Tal y como se prometió, estuvo diez minutos más ejercitándose en el aire pese a que el sudor le caía por la cara a chorros y le impedía dominar la vista. Nunca había transpirado de ese modo en su vida, tanto que a veces temía a la deshidratación pero, por suerte, había comprobado que allí no faltaban reservas de agua. De hecho, no se podía echar en falta absolutamente nada de alimento o bebida porque en el almacén nunca escaseaba cualquier necesidad a cubrir por su hambriento o sediento cuerpo. Cada vez que terminaba una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, se dirigía hacia la despensa y de allí cogía todo lo necesario. Para su sorpresa, a la hora de la cena del primer día que se encontró en aquel lugar, el almacén apareció repleto de víveres, incluso los mismos que él había devorado rellenaban el hueco que había dejado libre. Fue una sorpresa más en aquel sitio alejado de la mano de cualquier ser racional.

Es más, era tan asombroso que no únicamente en longitud se veía perturbador, si no que por lo poco que había podido indagar, en altura no se quedaba atrás. El tercer día de estar allí solo decidió investigar un poco y alzó su vuelo hasta que la única residencia visible, donde él comía y pernoctaba todas las noches, se convirtió en un punto distante y oscuro entre tanta luminosidad. Ahí ya no se atrevió a alejarse más y bajó como si le siguieran todos los fantasmas de su vida. Hasta que no llegó a posar sus pies sobre el suelo no se sintió tranquilo.

Tranquilo y solo. Él siempre había estado con su madre. Nunca pudo sentir la falta de ningún ser querido hasta la muerte de Gohan porque además de su progenitora, nadie había estado con él. Cada vez que intimaba con alguien, o al menos cruzaba más de dos encuentros, éste desaparecía de su vida para siempre, seguramente despedazado por el último ataque de los androides, o si su suerte había sido buena, seguiría sobreviviendo en alguna otra ciudad o en el campo. Para Trunks era curioso que estando allí, en un sitio tan ilocalizable como concreto, se sintiera más solo de lo que jamás se sintió antes en su vida.

Porque su padre no aparecía. Hacía ya cinco días que había levantado el vuelo esa mañana en la que llegaron a aquel lugar, y aún no se había dejado ver. Tras unas horas, las primeras allí, decidió ir a buscarlo pero se asustó al apenas poder vislumbrar la humilde y no por ello sencilla residencia que ahora le acogía. Lo había intentado todos los días, y a medida que estos pasaban, hasta tres y cuatro veces. Pero se había convertido en una tarea imposible. Era como si su padre hubiera bajado su ki para no ser encontrado.

"Está loco", pensó mirando hacia el horizonte interminable. "Cinco días sin comida ni bebida y sigue perdido", y eso sin contar el tiempo que se quedó quieto en aquel peñasco antes de entrar. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? El motivo más sensato hubiera sido que era para estudiar el lugar, pero no había razón cuerda para justificar tal ausencia sobre todo después de que Goku les explicara que era únicamente espacio vacío sin nada más que ofrecer.

Como todos los días, después de su particular entrenamiento en soledad, decidió ir a buscarlo, alejarse un poco más del único punto visible y destacable de aquel sitio enloquecedor. No existía día, no había noche, y las noches allí, al menos las horas que cubrían la nocturnidad fuera de aquella habitación, había podido comprobar que era otro cantar, un cantar terrible y tétrico donde no pudo ni descansar de seguido dos horas. Quizá por eso se sentía tan solo.

Levantó el vuelo y al instante se detuvo. Un punto sombrío en la lejanía se fue acercando a paso lento. Posó sus botas deportivas sobre el suelo y, efectivamente, su padre andaba hacia él con evidente mueca de cansancio.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó esperando hasta que por fin llegó, pero ni aún así se atrevió a acercarse a él. Que no estuviera volando era muestra de la más que evidente agotamiento que portaba en su gesto y en su planta.

-Padre.- murmuró viéndolo aproximarse.

Sus pasos conseguían retumbar allí donde no había paredes. Otro reto para la lógica de aquel disparatado lugar.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que Vegeta no pasó al lado de su hijo. Éste lo miró con hambre de respuestas pero el príncipe ni se detuvo a explicarle. Es más, no pareció ni verlo.

-Padre.- volvió a insistir Trunks alentándose a preguntar.

El saiya cruzó los brazos una vez subidos los escalones. -¿Es ahí donde se guarda la comida?- cuestionó a voz alzada mirando hacia la despensa.

Trunks seguía mirando al suelo. Se maldecía por no ser capaz ni siquiera el hacerle saber ver que había estado preocupado, de hecho, solo pudo salir de su boca: -Sí.-

Tras unos segundos, el saiya de pura casta soltó: -Bien.- Y se dirigió al almacén.

Su hijo se sintió mal consigo mismo por no atreverse ni a seguirlo.

o-o-o-o

Se despertó, como había cogido por costumbre en aquel lugar, con una sensación de desazón clavada en sus entrañas. En los primeros días ya supo que las noches iban a ser complicadas pero esa percepción aumentaba mientras éstas pasaban. Era como si sólo acabara de empezar, como si el sitio aquel le estuviera tanteando por dentro esperando su gran momento en el que disfrutaría por haberlo vuelto loco. Miró a su derecha y la cama estaba vacía. Eso también parecía que fuese a ser un hábito allí: su padre no estaba.

"¿Es que no duerme?", se preguntó Trunks a la vez que apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo. Mientras se dirigía al baño volvió a mirar a la cama. No estaban revueltas pero tampoco inmáculas, es decir, que al menos se había echado sobre ellas, aunque no sabría decir en qué momento puesto que cuando él quiso dormir su progenitor aún no había aparecido de donde quisiera haberse ido.

De nuevo, el sonido vacío pero estridente de las manillas del reloj fue lo primero que se le clavó en su cerebro dándole los buenos días. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y de las dos aspas, que no parecían moverse, salía ese constante e inoportuno _tic tac_ grave y resonante trastocando aún más su intranquilidad incesante.

Sin mirar, quiso abrir la puerta del baño pero ésta se desplegó de golpe antes de que siquiera hubiera puesto la mano sobre el mango. Ahí estaba. Su imponente padre con su inexpresividad en el rostro, esa perenne gesto de asco y ojos afilados que lucían imperturbables.

-Perdón, yo...- empezó a decir Trunks a la vez que bajaba los ojos al suelo. Instintivamente, le dejó paso y su progenitor salió mirándolo por dos segundos. Su hijo alzó la vista cuando ya se estaba dirigiendo directamente al almacén.

Chistó reprochándose a sí mismo ser tan tímido. Tenía que perder esa cualidad allí fuera como fuera y los primeros días no habían sido ni mucho menos acertados en cuanto a su pretendida nueva disposición. Miró hacia las camas y decidió que las haría ambas luego de asearse, como siempre hacía en su casa desde que tenía uso de razón, a la vez que de hoy no pasaba sin al menos intentar dialogar con él.

o-o-o-o

Esa mañana tuvo suerte. Su padre no se fue muy alejado y tan sólo parecía hacer ejercicios de calentamiento sobre el suelo, eso sí, sin darse ni una tregua y gritando con cada movimiento como si realmente estuviera en una batalla. Apretó los puños y anduvo hacia él mientras respiraba pausadamente y se repetía que no debía de balbucear. Era curioso cómo se vio a sí mismo luciendo determinación para pararlo el día doce de mayo cuando él quiso ir a por los androides sin compañía, y ahora, estando solos los dos era casi incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-En dos semanas has avanzado mucho, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó parándose a unos metros, los suficientes para que le oyera sin problemas. Quizá sonó demasiado amigable para el rudo gusto que parecía procesar su padre pero no sabía de qué otro modo rondar la cuestión.

El príncipe ni lo miró.

Trunks insistió. -Yo también, este sitio es increíble, creo que he progresado en estos días más que en todo un mes fuera.-

Absoluta ignorancia recibió como réplica.

Se adelantó dos pasos hacia él para continuar: -¿Sabes? Fui a buscarte los primeros días pero fue imposible dar contigo.- le comentó frotándose la nuca con la mano. Rogó a todos los dioses no balbucear, sin embargo fue imposible: -Su...supongo que lo hiciste porque querías estudiar el lugar, ¿no?- le preguntó medio sonriente.

Era extraño. En su vida había sido él el que dirigiera una conversación con otra persona y de repente se vio a sí mismo tratando de superar su timidez con el gigante más grande que había visto nunca. Pero esa timidez era exagerada incluso para él. Se revolvió y retornó a sacar fuerzas para que no fuese un monólogo:

-Es lo...lo primero que debe de hacer un buen guerrero, Gohan si...siempre me lo repetía, que lo primero que se debe de hacer es estudiar tu alrededor para...para aventajar a tu rival y sobre todo para no hacer daño a las personas que podrían estar cerca.-

En este punto, su padre daleó la vista hacia él en un movimiento casi imperceptible de ojos, pero Trunks no se percató de ello pues si ya le estaba costando hablarle, hacerlo mirándolo era una labor demasiado ardua.

Vegeta vio cómo su hijo inspiraba fuertemente antes de volver a hablar: -Si vamos a estar aquí qui...quizá deberíamos...quizá deberíamos entrenar juntos ya que somos dos de los tres supersaiyajins que existen y...- volvió a coger aire para acabar la frase que tanto le había costado decir: -...Y podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro y así ser capaces de destruir a...-

No pudo acabar. Su padre alzó el vuelo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Le había contestado sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló el joven. Él se conocía, sabía de su timidez tan contraria a la de su madre en todos los aspectos pese a que no trataban mucho con los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Cuando era pequeño, acompañaba a su progenitora a las reuniones clandestinas con los supervivientes y aunque por una razón que se le escapaba dejaron de ir, su madre seguía siendo la persona más sociable que había conocido nunca, por encima de los guerreros Z con los que pudo convivir unos días antes de entrar ahí. "¿Lo habré sacado de él?", se preguntó dándose la vuelta dispuesto a ponerse a entrenar de nuevo.

o-o-o-o

Sacó la silla al exterior, ése que había decidido no mirar durante mucho tiempo no fuera que lo engullese. Con un trozo de pan y algunos de queso comenzó a prepararse un tentempié de media tarde. Se lo merecía. Entre ayer y hoy había hecho un esfuerzo inconmensurable por mejorar en distintos movimientos. El hecho de que su padre hubiera decidido no entrenar esos días muy alejado le animaba a exigerse más. No podía evitarlo. Le pasó igual cuando Freezer llegó a La Tierra y, sabiendo que estaba su progenitor mirando, se lució con movimientos rimbombantes, absolutamente innecesarios para acabar con el lagarto, pero se sintió bien sabiendo que estaba siendo observado por él.

Mordió con ganas el pan y alzó la vista hacia su padre. Era increíble cómo se ejercitaba sin pausa. Según Goku, ese sitio tiene el tamaño de La Tierra, sin embargo podía asegurar que hasta en su rincón más recóndito se escucharían los gritos del príncipe mientras se elevaba en el aire y luchaba contra un enemigo inventado. "¿Inventado?", se preguntó afilando la mirada hacia él. ¿Seguro que era un enemigo inventado y no se imaginaba el estar luchando contra alguien? Volvió a morder, esta vez el queso.

Tres semanas. Llevaba allí tres semanas y lo había visto de cerca únicamente a la hora a la que el príncipe le apetecía almorzar. Chistó por lo bajo. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar ese viaje como un intento infructuoso en referencia a ese aspecto. Tenía que hacerlo pero, ¿cuándo? "Mi madre no puede estar tan equivocada", se dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie y devolvía la silla a su sitio.

El haber estado mirando la dedicación de su padre, ya fuese por un fin egoísta el que a éste le moviera, le hizo tomar la determinación de entrenarse con más ímpetu.

o-o-o-o

Lo había podido comprobar. La concentración en ese lugar necesitaba muchas horas. No podía dejar su cuerpo expandir su fuerza sin antes estar absolutamente centrado en los movimientos y en el desgaste. Como se abstrayera un poco de la labor, enseguida llegaban los malditos fantasmas.

No hacía mucho percibió un leve aumento de su temperatura mientras entrenaba. Fue suficiente para que creyera que miles de llamas ardientes le devoraban por completo. Con movimientos espasmódicos trató de que éstas desaparecieran cayendo finalmente al suelo aterrorizado. Fue notar el frío mármol abajo y el fuego desapareció. Aquello le hizo llegar a una conclusión: todo lo que ocurriese en ese lugar y dentro de ti, se magnificaba. Las dudas que poblaban su timidez le hacían casi esconderse de su propio padre y las pesadillas eran tan reales que conseguían desquiciarte después de unos segundos despierto. Sí, el aumento de la temperatura en ese instante fue la piedra de toque para empezar a entender algunas trampas puesto que éstas antes no eran muy perceptibles.

Lo siguiente que vio fue peor. Su padre, del que no había notado su presencia en todo el día, estaba suspendido en el aire, poseído por unas llamas interiores que parecían haber calcinado sus entrañas puesto que las cuencas de sus ojos no eran visibles, únicamente negrura. Espesa y encenizada oscuridad salía de sus ojos, sí, como siempre, pero esta vez cubría todo el espacio ocular. El sonido gutural de un alma condenada emanaba no sólo de su garganta encendida si no de todo su cuerpo, como si éste gritara pidiendo ayuda. Hacía días que ni se miraban pero no pudo soportar todo ese dolor que lució pletórico y tenebroso, encerrando un ánima dañada y sufridora. Se levantó a socorrerlo:

-¡Padre!- le gritó desesperado.

Y al instante, la imagen desapareció. Un manotazo le hizo caer al frío mármol y se revolvió sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

-Apártate de mí.- fue lo que escuchó junto con el golpe. Su padre empezó a caminar con la mirada fija al frente.

Chistó por enésima vez al acordarse de aquello y también de la rabia que sintió por dentro. Fue sólo un destello, sí, pero la notó al instante nacer lo mismo que apagarse con brevedad.

Mientras seguía entrenando hizo los cálculos en su cabeza: si la mente no se la jugaba más en ese sitio, aquello pasó hacía unos diez días o menos, y desde entonces trató de concentrarse aún más en su cuerpo para que los cambios de temperatura no fueran tan peligrosos. "¿Notará lo mismo que yo?", se preguntó levantando la vista hacia el príncipe. Estaba, como siempre, alejado de él, forzándose al máximo hora tras hora. "¿Sintió él eso?", se cuestionó horrorizado oteándolo desde la distancia. Trunks únicamente sintió llamas a su alrededor intentando consumirlo y no quiso ni imaginarse cómo sería ese fuego devorándolo por dentro, como pareció hacerle a su padre. Si no se equivocaba, este sitio tenía trampas mortales que iban más allá de la apariencia. Y aún le quedaba una eternidad allí dentro.

o-o-o-o

Un estruendo inmenso le hizo levantarse de golpe. Creyó que era otra pesadilla pero de nuevo el ruido se reprodujo haciéndole temblar. Acongojado, se temió que algo terrible hubiera pasado y se puso en pie de un salto. Salió a _la nada_ y vio a lo lejos una gigante bola de energía que clamaba ensordecedoramente. De forma instintiva, sintió el ki de su padre muy alterado en aquella dirección y se dirigió hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tardó minutos en llegar. No miró hacia atrás en ningún instante, casi perdiendo el único punto de referencia que tenían en aquel inmenso paraje blanco. ¿Qué podría haber sido ese sonido estentóreo que hasta a cientos de kilómetros le llegó cercano? Siguió volando, preocupado ahora porque la energía que percibía se hacía cada vez más débil. Aceleró el vuelo hasta que por fin lo vio.

Su padre lucía majestuoso. Brotes dorados enamaban de él hacia el cielo blanco y permanecía inerte, suspendido en el espacio mientras que rayos del mismo tono parecían tenerle sujeto a sus pies. Un gemido constante salía de su garganta y su cuerpo parecía en éxtasis, en comunión con su alma.

-Padre.- susurró Trunks absorto en la imagen. Por lo que había notado, él había llegado cuando la energía expulsada por el príncipe ya estaba menguando y aún así era cegador, absolutamente embriagador y, siendo también superguerrero, podría asegurar que nunca antes había visto cosa igual. Y llevaban allí menos de dos meses. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

El brillo y la ensoñación fueron desapareciendo hasta que en menos de un minuto su padre volvió a su forma normal. Lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo extasiado y bajó raudo a socorrerlo. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó el príncipe cuando lo vio agachado a su lado.

-Pero, padre, te ves...-

-He dicho que...- levantó la vista hacia él para bramarle: -¡No me toques!- Y le golpeó para dejarlo tumbado y confundido a un lado.

Vegeta respiró con fuerza, tratando de reponerse al esfuerzo realizado. Tras unos instantes así, puso primero un pie y, apoyando sus manos en una rodilla, pudo poner el otro y erguirse. Trunks observó cómo estuvo a punto de caerse y perder el conocimiento pero ni aún así se vio con valor para intentar echarle una mano otra vez. Lo estudió mientras el saiya miraba al frente. Por fin su fuerte respiración pareció terminar subiendo su porte con un leve levantamiento de cabeza que demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba por lo que hubiese realizado. ¿Y qué había realizado su padre? ¿Qué había sido aquello? Él podía medir el ki de las personas y lo que pudo notar en el momento en el que se despertó de golpe, le asustó.

Vegeta se rehizo en menos tiempo del esperado y cuando su hijo quiso darse cuenta, levantó el vuelo en dirección opuesta a la que él había vuelto.

-¿Pero qué...?- No pudo terminar su pregunta. Al instante se percató de que en la lejanía no podía vislumbrar el único lugar de referencia entre tanta pulcritud. Casi al momento, decidió seguirlo puesto que parecía que él sí sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Tuvo que acelerar el vuelo para poder seguir su ritmo. "Es increíble", se dijo. "Yo acabo de despertarme y él, después de un desgaste como ése, vuela casi tan rápido como yo". Al menos no se equivocó en su suposición y llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la residencia inmaculada.

Se quedó parado esperando a que fuera su padre el que se dispusiera a andar pero parecía que se lo estaba pensando. Dándole la espalda, Vegeta lucía abstraído y un silencio incómodo, todavía más del que se esperaba entre ambos, los embaucó a los dos puesto que para Trunks, el príncipe tenía que saber de sobra que detrás se encontraba él.

Dio un paso al frente y cayó al suelo hincando una rodilla.

El pelilila hizo el amago de ayudarle pero su padre se lo impidió: -Ni se te ocurra acercarte, chico.- le amenazó con voz firme y exhausta.

Porque estaba exhausto. Para el joven del futuro no había duda de ello y si la incertidumbre fue evidente mientras lo veía volar frente a él a esa velocidad, ahora la crudeza de que su padre estaba dándolo todo desde el principio era incuestionable. ¿Por qué hacía eso si solo llevaban unas semanas ahí dentro?

Miró hacia abajo, a sus botas, impactado por la determinación de su progenitor incluso cuando parecía a punto de desfallecer. ¿Así era su padre? ¿Un hombre que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara ni cuando necesitaba evidentemente ayuda? Esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin éste aparentó coger fuerzas para ponerse a andar. Lo vio encaminarse hacia el almacén de víveres y allí se quedó él, sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer.

Lo peor no era que no le había dejado socorrerle si no que parecía que después de tan groso esfuerzo, no quería mostrar ante él ni un ápice de su evidente cansancio. Fue la primera vez entre muchas que Trunks fue testigo del orgullo del Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio.

o-o-o-o

Ser parte de una raza tendría que imprimir carácter, es decir, que vieses una homogeneidad entre tú y el ser de misma apariencia que tienes enfrente. Las reglas genéticas siempre hacen que tus semejantes los veas como cercanos, criaturas que entienden dónde está tu identidad y el porqué de las diferencias con los demás.

Para Piccolo nunca fue así. Él era un namekiano, cierto, seres que por orden divina eran parte de la tierra como parte de los cielos y de los infiernos. No era por una cuestión arbitraria que existieran dos mundos para los de su especie ya que era de sobra conocido por los seres verdes que debía de existir un equilibrio y ellos, debido a su especialísima naturaleza, no eran una excepción. Fue así como hacía ya muchos años que existían dos escisiones en los de su raza, el Clan del Dragón y los Guerreros. Estos últimos se sentían cómodos en el caos y por su propio destino no eran los más abundantes. En cambio, el Clan del Dragón sí era prolífico, tanto que hasta para seguir manteniendo el orden se encindieron igualmente en dos facciones: los Descendientes del Mal y los Descendientes del Bien. Los segundos volvían a predominar sobre los primeros, seguramente porque la maldad siempre ha sido más escandalosa, y tenían denominadores comunes: tranquilos por naturaleza, sabios en extensión y profundamente pacíficos.

El respeto existía entre los dos bandos puesto que nadie mejor que ellos conocían todos sus secretos y sus poderes. Piccolo, un híbrido hijo de la cabeza de los malvados y cara visible de la parte guerrera de su raza, siempre se vio a si mismo que no encajaba del todo en ninguna de las divisiones de su raza por su propia esencia desdoblada y vuelta a doblar. Para dejar en evidencia su complejidad innata, él, el vástago del diablo, se sorprendió a sí mismo cogiendo cariño al hijo del que consideraba su peor enemigo, Goku. Así fue, el año que se prepararon para la venida de los saiyajins fue él el maestro de Gohan mientras su padre recorría el Camino de la Serpiente y, lejos de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado de sí, ese chiquillo lo enterneció hasta tal punto que dio su vida por él. Fue ahí cuando se descubrió a sí mismo como la personificación de la dualidad de su raza.

Y no le gustó. Tenía que reconocer que Gohan, un _cruzado_ entre un saiyajin y una humana, era tan puro en su bondad como verde oscuro era su corazón. Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron para él y el mal ya no fue una opción. Tenía que seguir cuidando de aquello que ese enano con cola había hecho germinar dentro porque nunca antes sintió que lo necesitaran. Y aunque ese sentimiento, para él, el hijo del Diablo, era turbador y completamente perjudicial, no quería dejarlo atrás.

Por eso se encontraba allí, en Kame House, mirando directamente al mismo aparato que sus congéneres, los namekianos, no pararon de admirar durante su estancia en Capsule Corporation e indignado por no ser tan fuerte como para poder enfrentarse y ganar a los androides y a Célula incluso después de haberse conjugado con Kamisama. El hijo del Diablo, aquel al que todos temían, miraba la televisión iracundo y rabioso por no poder proteger aquello que le dolía gustoso.

Un sonido poco acorde a lo que se podía esperar escuchar en medio de una diminuta isla cuasidesierta le hizo virar sus ojos hacia la ventana. "Ya están aquí", se dijo.

o-o-o-o

Mientras ponía la mesa para dos volvió a escudriñar su alrededor. No lo entendía. No tenía sentido.

Había mirado sobre cada una de las estanterías, había mirado en las plantas que lucían exultantes día tras día, en las gigantescas manillas del reloj y hasta debajo de la cama. Pasaba la yema de los dedos esperando encontrarse algo. Pero no.

Dejó los cubiertos, un par a cada lado de la mesa y fue a por los platos y la carne, que esperaba recién hecha en la fogata que había montado hacía unos días harto de hortalizas y pan fríos. Cortó dos trozos, el más grande para su padre pues ya había podido comprobar que su apetito era tan inmenso como la distancia que había marcado entre ambos. Sabía que aparecería más tarde para luego irse con su trozo a perderse por entre el mar blanco pero pensó que una rutina distinta a la de entrenarse le serviría para mantener una vida lo más común en mitad de la locura. Su madre siempre insistió en ello: _hay que seguir igual_, le había repetido más de una vez. Y desde que tenía uso de razón él siempre ponía la mesa en casa para ellos dos así que decidió no hacía muchos días desde su entrada allí que esa rutina la seguiría a pies puntillas. Recordó igualmente el cómo reñían por mantener limpio el búnker. Él no comprendía ese punto puesto que siempre fue un desastre lleno de cables y amasijos pero si su madre se ponía pesada no había quien le llevara la contraria y una vez por semana tenían que dejarlo todo impoluto. Sonrió al rememorarla.

Se sentó sobre su silla y llenó su vaso de agua. Quiso comprobarlo por última vez: pasó el dedo por la mesa. Nada. Ni una mota de polvo. "No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido", se dijo. ¿Cómo diablos este lugar parecía siempre recién limpiado?

o-o-o-o

En sus oídos le retumbaban las palabras de su progenitora. Se las llevaba diciendo a sí mismo desde hacía días para animarse y sacar el valor suficiente para preguntárselo. De sobra sabía que la respuesta sería negativa como lo fue el silencio de la vez anterior, sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo puesto que habían pasado más de dos meses. "_Te querrá alejado porque querrá hacerte creer que solo le molestas_", se repetía para luego recordar su risa, la risa de su madre, la misma que le advirtió del difícil carácter de su padre.

Y ahí estaba él. En las más de ocho semanas que habían pasado juntos en aquel sitio extraño y mordaz casi no le había dirigido la palabra. Apenas dormía y sólo paraba en su entrenamiento para comer, eso sí, con un apetito voraz que hasta a Trunks le sorprendió. Ahora se ejercitaba en el aire simulando un combate.

-Creo que deberíamos entrenar juntos.- soltó casi sin respirar. Se había elevado en el aire para hacerse ver. Sabía que tenía que ser determinante y no mostrarse dubitativo ante él, tal y como erróneamente actuó en la ocasión anterior, y aunque le costó un sobre esfuerzo, las palabras por fin salieron de su boca.

No hubo contestación. Vegeta seguía con sus ejercicios.

Apretó los puños para volver a intentarlo: -Padre, creo que...-

-Crees mal.- fue la respuesta de su progenitor, el cual pareció impertérrito ante la, en apariencia, sugerencia de su hijo.

Ni supo de donde sacó una explicación que ya había pensado en mil ocasiones antes, sólo era consciente de que ese condenado sitio no iba a ganarle: -Sé que has mejorado mucho en el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí pero yo también me siento más fuerte, por eso creo que sería bueno para los dos que nos...-

Ni lo vio venir. Un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula le hizo caer al suelo arrastrándose sobre éste más de cien metros. Temió porque su boca estuviera partida en mil pedazos pero por lo visto solamente en dos mes había ganado también en resistencia. Se la tocó dolorido y parecía que, por suerte, todos sus dientes seguían en el mismo sitio. Levantó la cabeza como pudo desde el suelo y vio que él seguía con sus entrenamientos como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

Entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso en pie con lentitud y a pesar del mareo y del dolor, se lanzó sobre él con un grito para armarse de valor. Vegeta sólo necesitó un movimiento para volver a tirarlo al piso. Esta vez, el golpe fue en el costado.

Recostado sobre el blanco mármol ahora levantado en mil pedazos, tuvo que poner las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo para coger aire. Sus pelos lacios caían a los lados de su rostro, lo mismo que gotas rojas y sudor. Una tos agónica le surgió de las entrañas y sí, en esta ocasión y con únicamente un golpe su padre había conseguido que expulsase sangre.

Retornó a vislumbrarlo desde abajo y, efectivamente, continuaba con la misma predisposición de antes, es decir, sin ni siquiera mirarle para seguir con sus movimientos y ejercicios.

-Maldita sea.- se lamentó. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? No había transcurrido ni la sexta parte del tiempo que tenía que pasar desde que entraron allí y ya lucía mucho más poderoso. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Es que el truco estaba en apenas dormir y comer como si le faltase alimento? ¿Es eso un saiya, una dedicación casi enfermiza a la preparación? Él también lo había realizado de ese modo, y no sólo porque tuviese delante a su progenitor si no porque estaban en juego muchas cosas. Nadie más que él, de los que se estaban preparando para el combate de los androides, había visto de lo que son capaces los robots puesto que su vida había estado protagonizada exclusivamente por la presencia amenazante de esos cyborgs. Pero para su padre había algo más, otra razón, otro motivo para casi matarse a entrenar. ¿Cuál?

Quiso arrastrar su frustración porque nada estuviera yendo tal y como debía de haber sido cerrando con fuerza la mano. Se giró para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, levantando el vuelo y los trozos de mármol que sobraban en el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- volvió a chillar aproximándose a él a una velocidad endiablada con el puño en alto.

Al menos esta vez su padre tuvo que esquivar el golpe, aunque fue peor para Trunks porque al cederle la espalda le dio la oportunidad al príncipe de agarrarle por detrás doblándole el brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, chico?- esputó arrugando la nariz. -¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!- le recriminó estirando para sí la extremidad con más fuerza y provocando por el suplicio un profundo sonido gutural en su hijo.

Podía escuchar su pesada respiración detrás y hasta oler su indiferencia, y eso, mezclado con el dolor y la frustración fueron bastante para que unas lágrimas le surgieran incontrolables. Otra vez, el maldito sitio parecía ganarle: -Yo...sólo quiero...- intentó pronunciar.

-Quítate de mi vista.- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo tras ser empujado por su padre.

Fue la última vez que sugirió entrenar con él. Trunks por fin captó la última frase de su madre cuando le habló de las seguras intenciones de su padre con respecto a él: "Te querrá hacer ver que solo le molestas", le dijo, para acabar con "y lo peor es que será verdad".

Y lo era. Al chico no le cupo duda tras ese intento fructífero.

Se levantó tras estar largos segundos queriendo volver a experimentar todo su cuerpo. Sentía ardor por todo él, pero lo que más le asustó de aquello no fueron los golpes, es más, nada que viniera de su padre lo alertó en extremo tanto como una chispa de furia verdadera que surgió en su interior. Notó esa chispa, ese destello de odio hacia él, el mismo que seguía ejercitándose como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. La sintió nacer dentro de sí, en lo más profundo, junto con la duda que ahora martilleaba su cerebro: ¿por qué su madre pronunció esa última frase entre risas? "_Y lo peor es que será verdad_". El odio nació como un leve destello, de igual modo que la vez anterior, pero ésta fue tan evidente como rayos recargados y momentáneos en medio de una tormenta, con la pesadez del que sabe que se va a quedar ahí dentro a perpetuidad y con la seguridad de que no hay marcha atrás, de que se estaba germinando la idea de que su padre era un ser detestable que ni cuando la humanidad está en peligro movía un ápice por ella. El mismo que ni se inmutó cuando vio caer a su mujer y a su hijo por un barranco.

Viró su cuerpo y cojeando se dirigió hacia el baño para usar el botiquín. "No te merece, mamá", decía para sus adentros con furia contenida. "No merece ninguna de tus lágrimas".

Por alguna razón sabía que sentir aquello allí dentro, en esa habitación enormemente claustrofóbica pese a su abismo, era peligroso.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó.

Mister Popo y su hijo se sorprendieron por el alarde de expresividad del saiya, que desde que Vegeta y Trunks habían entrado a la habitación hacía una hora lucía extremadamente concentrado.

-¿A qué te refieres, papá?- le preguntó su pequeño. Al instante se sintió esperanzado y su cara resplandeció: -¡Has encontrado un modo de frenar a los androides!- chilló casi exultante.

-¿Qué?- Goku se giró sin entender. -Ah, no, no, eso es casi imposible.- razonó con una meridiana y calmada seguridad. Y concluyó: -Abandonada.-

Aquello sí que no tenía sentido para Gohan. -¿Abandonada?-

Su padre sonrió para aclarárselo: -Sí, Songohanda, _abandonada_ es como dice tu madre que se siente por mi culpa.- se explicó.

No es que no fuera exactamente un momento muy adecuado para irse acordando de esas cosas si no que además era incuestionablemente absurdo que su padre se sintiera feliz por haber evocado un término que lo desprestigiaba a él como marido.

-Pero, papá...- comenzó a hablar su hijo con evidente muestra de incredulidad. -Eso es algo malo.

-¡Ah! Sé que es algo malo pero por fin he recordado la maldita palabra.- y añadió entre risas: -¡Es que ella siempre dice que no la escucho!-

o-o-o-o

Hasta hace poco no era habitual que coincidieran en un mismo sitio llevando a cabo la misma acción, pero el paso de esos tres meses allí les había vuelto seres de hábitos, y ya no era tan peculiar que almorzaran casi a la misma vez o incluso que se ducharan uno detrás del otro. Había cosas que no cambiaban, tanto fuera como dentro, y si bien es cierto que por miles de motivos ese sitio era peligroso, ocurría como en cualquier parte del mundo: el tiempo hace que se calmen las emociones, al menos que éstas se apaciguaran para conceder treguas a los protagonistas. Y los dos de ahora, padre e hijo, no iban a ser excepciones por muy insólito que fuera todo lo que a ellos les inmiscuía. Si bien era cierto que la indiferencia del uno para con el otro era evidente, Trunks tomó la costumbre de colocar dos platos a la hora del almorzar y de cenar. No realizaba lo mismo para el desayuno ya que su padre apenas dormía y cuando él lo hacía, ya no estaba en su cama si no entrenando lejos de su vista.

Sí, todo era inaudito en ese sitio agorafóbico, hasta que un padre y un hijo que no se hablaban, hubieran adoptado la postura de soportarse el uno al otro en silencio. Si el joven debería haberse sentido el más enfadado por la perpetua indiferencia y hasta los golpes que el mayor le había propinado, éste era el que jamás daba tregua a su continua cara de enfado.

Tan inaudito, tan raro, tan excéntrico, que hasta la normalidad quiso hacerse un hueco entre el único sonido que emanaba de ambos, es decir, entre los mordiscos y los choques de cubiertos:

Una mosca, una mosca despistada y juguetona se plantó sobre la carne que había calentado previamente Trunks.

El pequeño zumbido fue insólito con rotundidad. Los dos miraron con curiosidad al pequeño bicho. El pelilila alzó la vista hacia su padre que había fruncido el ceño más aún y lo acentuó cuando se vio observado por su hijo. Quiso parecer relajado y siguió con su ingesta de alimento. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si el haber visto al tercer ser con vida después de ellos dos ahí dentro no fuera ridícula y sumamente perturbador.

-¿Cómo ha entrado?- susurró Trunks, más para sí que para su alrededor, observándola con fijación.

Al instante, la mosca se movió y tras un par de segundos dubitativa posó sus patas sobre la nariz del príncipe, el cual pareció sorprendido por ese descaro y hasta quiso mirarla para creérselo.

Trunks sólo pudo sonreír al ver al arisco de su padre confundido por una simple mosca, y hasta una carcajada medio sorda salió de su interior. Vegeta al escucharlo se rehizo y aumentó doblemente su mal humor. No sabía su hijo hasta qué punto odiaba ser el centro de hilaridad de cualquiera, y más de ese chaval, al que había mantenido a ralla los tres meses que habían transcurrido dentro del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Sin dudarlo, atrapó la mosca y la estampó contra la mesa. Igual fue rotundamente ridículo actuar así por un ingenuo insecto, pero nunca pudo soportar las risas a su costa. Él también fue consciente de que por un mero bicho volador, la tensión entre los dos rebajó hasta límites insospechados de golpe.

Quiso volver a encontrarla: -Ya sólo queda un insecto.- pronunció con solemnidad tratando de salir de allí con alguna holgura.

Trunks plegó el entrecejo sin comprender la afirmación. "¿Ya solo queda un insecto?". Al momento lo comprendió. Él era el insecto que sobraba. "Sí, pero yo no dejaré que me destruyas como una simple mosca", pensó para sí mientras acababa su almuerzo.

o-o-o-o

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-

No necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba: -Sí, Yaji, estaré aquí hasta dar con el maldito sistema.-

Escuchó sus pasos adentrarse en el laboratorio y quiso seguir concentrada en su labor frente al ordenador, sin embargo, de poco le sirvió: Yajirobe se echó sobre ella para fijar aún más sus diminutos ojos en la pantalla: -No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo, no vas a encontrar nada ahí.-

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes!- le inquirió Bulma ahora sí volteando su rostro hacia él. Llevaba muchas horas sin apenas descansar y no necesitaba de ninguna de las maneras que un ex monje gordinflón y vago la desalentara en su estudio. -¡No pienso parar hasta dar con el punto débil de esos androides! ¡Y para ya de comer!- le gritó al ver cómo las migas de sus bollos caían sobre el teclado.

Yajirobe pareció no inmutarse pero dio media vuelta para salir de allí no sin antes decir: -Deberías estar más tiempo con tu hijo, tus padres no son los que deberían criar a ese ni...-

-¡Cállate!- le interrumpió la peliazul. -¡Ya me has desconcentrado!-

o-o-o-o

Absoluta indiferencia. Eso es lo que había aprendido de él y no nuevas técnicas de combate o mayores dotes para la lucha en concentración y fuerza. Al principio le costó, eso era cierto, sin embargo luego se sorprendió a sí mismo captando la idea con la mayor de las naturalidades. Su padre era así: hosco, duro, solitario y frío. Si antes se martilleaba la cabeza por querer saber más de él, por sacar la parte que hacía que su madre le recordara con una sonrisa, finalmente no le dio al odio más oportunidad para adentrarse en su corazón. Lo intuía: si trataba más con él terminaría odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso, en ese recóndito y endemoniado sitio, era sumamente peligroso puesto que había podido comprobar que cualquier cosa que sintieras o pensaras en ese sitio aumentaba hasta límites insospechados cercanos a la paranoia.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en sueños infantiles de héroes. Tenía que entrenarse para intentar acabar con los androides porque ellos sí eran los absolutos protagonistas de su vida, tanto o más que un padre ausente, el mismo que creyó pensó que había muerto por la mujer que quería y por el hijo que compartían. Ese sueño ya acabó. Se fue en el momento en el que la puerta que les separaba del exterior se cerró. No, no le daría más poder al odio porque algo le decía que si querías detestar a alguien, su padre era el tipo adecuado para soltar sobre él la ira que va pareada incuestionablemente a ese sentimiento.

Tenía que entrenarse. Entrenar. Terminar con la maldita pesadilla real que le esperaba en el otro lado de la escala temporal y si tenía que hacerlo solo, lo haría. Como solo preparaba todos los días el almuerzo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó soltando el palo sobre los demás trozos de madera y cayendo sentado sobre el suelo. No había manera. Miró el reloj y calculó que llevaba ya media hora intentando despertar de nuevo el fuego que desde las primeras semanas decidió crear a un lado de la residencia. Nunca había tardado tanto para despertarlo y ahora se le estaba resistiendo. Era fácil, únicamente tenía que girar con furor el palo sobre uno más grande extendido y roto por la mitad, pero hoy parecía que no le estaba saliendo nada bien.

Incluso el entrenamiento había sido un desastre. Continuamente notaba ansiedad en su interior queriendo carcomer sus fuerzas. Si el odio no iba a dejarlo pasar, la ansiedad tampoco estaba invitada a vagar a sus anchas dentro de él. Agachó la cabeza entre las piernas queriendo concentrarse con una respiración sosegada. Respiró una, dos y a la tercera notó su presencia justo enfrente.

Alzó la cabeza y su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido para acto seguido apartar los ojos con desdén. Detestaba cuando hacía eso. Lo miraba para luego quitar la vista de él hastiado por lo que veía. "¡Maldita sea!", exclamó para sí. "He tardado demasiado en preparar la comida". Y así era. Él almorzaba media hora antes que su padre, pocas veces coincidían, y aunque estaba muy lejos de ser una relación paterno filial fluida, seguía preparándole el alimento a ingerir todos los días sin exclusión. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo hubiera sido capaz de responder a esa cuestión. Lo único de lo que era consciente consistía en que tener a alguien a su lado y hacerlo monótono, aunque estuvieran muy alejados de la cordialidad, le hacía mantener la cordura. Era por ese mismo motivo por lo que a veces, pocas, hasta le dirigía la palabra. Al menos, referente a esta cuestión, los balbuceos habían desaparecido.

Observó cómo se inclinó y recogió la carne de la bandeja. Lo miró nuevamente mientras la sostenía en una mano para luego elevarla en el aire y, sin levantar los ojos de él, lanzó un rayo de ki para calentarla. Cayó en sus manos humeante y aromática y se giró para comérsela apartado de su hijo.

Trunks miró toda la operación como si de un truco de magia se hubiera tratado. Deslizó la vista al suelo plegando la frente y preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan tonto. Se había tirado más de cuatro meses preparando fuego para la carne y el pescado y tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de haberlo hecho por sí mismo sin tanta parafernalia y sin tanto tiempo perdido. Se sintió avergonzado y tremendamente estúpido, tal y como su padre siempre le hacía sentir. Volvió a enfurecerse, esta vez consigo mismo:

-¡_Jashir exim suall_!- masculló poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el almacén.

No fue consciente en ningún instante de cómo su padre paró de comer al escucharle maldiciendo en saiyajin.

o-o-o-o

Se levantó de la cama aún con los ecos de su grito. Notó su pulso acelerado y escuchó su respiración bucal profunda y entrecortada. Estaba sudando y casi instintivamente miró a su lado, a la cama de la derecha, rogando porque su padre no se hubiera despertado. Pero no había nadie y aquello no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Hasta lo agradeció por no sentirse de nuevo vulnerable ante él.

Al instante, la última imagen de su pesadilla volvió a encogerle el corazón. -Mamá.- susurró con la mirada fija en las sábanas.

Volvía a ocurrir, y ya iban ciento treinta y siete noches, las ciento treinta y siete noches que había pasado en ese espacio inquietantemente brillante. Para un chico que vivía en una constante pesadilla, tener un sueño atroz era lo normal. Pero aquello era peor. Cuando despertaba, seguía con la misma sensación durante el resto del día, con el desamparo, la rabia y la desesperación anclados fijamente dentro de sí y no podía hacer nada para hacerlos desaparecer. Por mucho que se entrenara, ese frío húmedo se mantenía en su corazón y hasta podía sentirlo cubrir las otras partes de su cuerpo hasta engullirlo por completo en profunda y estancada tristeza. La ira la había podido controlar pero ese bache era insalvable. Era bajar un poco la guardia y ahí lo tenía, posado con total tranquilidad en lo más profundo de su alma.

Oyó su chistar característico justo en frente. Izó los ojos y lo vio clavándole la mirada vacía de conmiseración. Acababa de salir del baño y parecía fresco, como si hubiera dormido horas. El tiempo que llevaba con él podría decir que no duerme apenas puesto que solo una vez lo había visto recostado en su cama para al instante despertarse y volver a retarlo con sus pupilas negras. Llevaban más de cuatro meses así y sólo había escuchado de él los gritos que soltaba al entrenarse.

-Yo...- Como siempre, quiso hablar y explicarse pero el muro de contención de su padre lo volvió a tener absorbido. "¡Maldita sea!", se dijo para sus adentros, "¡ya deberías haber aprendido, Trunks!". Era inevitable: en cuanto mostraba un poco de vulnerabilidad, se volvía a sentir el mismo niño tímido del principio.

El príncipe giró medio cuerpo para dirigirse hacia su parte de la habitación, recoger su uniforme, que curiosamente para Trunks siempre lo tenía inmaculado, y vestirse. En ese pequeño recorrido, su hijo lo observó y sin pensárselo le preguntó:

-¿Nunca duermes?-

No supo bien de dónde salió esa pregunta, de la cual únicamente esperaba un gruñido común y que después se alejara hacia el almacén, y así fue. Debería de haberse sentido igual de estúpido por querer hablar con él pero de nuevo lo intentó. Quizá era para demostrarse a sí mismo que nada de él lo perturbaría, o quizá no quiso pensar en que era su padre, si no la única persona que estaba allí con él por muy absurda que pareciera esta opción. Había decidido que así sería más fácil sobrellevar ese trance anual:

-¿Tú no tienes pesadillas?-

Vegeta paró su avance y su hijo le notó un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba. Si por un segundo fue extraño ver a ese hombre reflexivo y dudoso, más extraño fue que le respondiera:

-No.-

Se concentró en ese gesto ínfimo. Él nunca le había contestado a ninguna pregunta y por alguna razón que se le escapaba a ésta sí. Se animó al instante queriendo alargar ese mínimo intercambio de información:

-Creo que este sitio hace que cualquier temor que tengas se incremente hasta niveles insospe...-

No pudo seguir hablando. Su padre había salido del almacén y sin mirarlo alzó el vuelo con algo de fruta en sus manos.

Trunks no chistó ni tampoco maldijo. Sólo lo vio alejarse para después echarse sobre la cama esperando a que le venciera de nuevo el sueño, aunque no sabía si eso sería una buena idea.

o-o-o-o

Sonrió para sus adentros a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo extenuado. Respiró hondo hasta que su pulsación se calmó y volvió a sonreír. Sí, lo había conseguido. Había superado su fuerza hasta tal punto que le pareció que en poco tiempo más podría seguir intentando sobrepasar sus límites. "Increíble", se dijo para sí. Toda su vida entrenándose, poniendo todo el esfuerzo que tenía para aumentar su poder y sólo en seis meses en ese lugar extremo le habían hecho más fuertes que en cinco años de ardua entrega.

Se quitó los pelos de la cara a la vez que seguía respirando con más calma. De un tiempo a esta parte se había percatado de que le había crecido mucho el cabello, tanto que dentro de poco tendría que recogérselo o cortarlo con uno de los cuchillos de la despensa. Se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia allí ya que si no bebía agua caería extasiado y ahora no podía parar.

Eso sí lo había aprendido de él, consciente o inconscientemente. Real entrega, profunda pasión por la lucha y extrema concentración. Era lo positivo a sacar de todo aquello: si su padre no se estuviera comportando como un auténtico errante él no se habría centrado al máximo únicamente en mejorar como guerrero dejando apartadas otras cuestiones que había arrinconado como nimias. Le dolía el pensarlas pero de nuevo ese sitio parecía agarrar ese sentimiento para embaucarlo y volverlo ensordecedoramente doloroso. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Hasta había podido controlar el sonido desquiciante de las manillas del inmenso reloj de la cúpula. Tal había sido su nivel de concentración que ya no aparecían goteando en su cerebro incesantemente. Cogió una de las interminables tinajas de agua y decidió echársela por encima.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamó en alto encantado por la refrescante sensación.

Mientras que su cabello lacio dejaba lloviznar el líquido hacia el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante observó cómo éste absorbía el agua como si de un sol cercano e incandescente se tratara. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se agachó para tocar e inspeccionar el mármol. Nada. Seco como el asfalto de su futuro en verano.

Sonrió otra vez y queriendo que el suelo le contestara murmuró: -Tú tampoco me vas a volver loco, ¿eh? Y no te creas que porque esté hablándote ahora es que me haya vuelto...-

No pudo acabar. Un sonido rumiante y desgarrador le hizo virar el cuello en dirección a _la nada_. Notó opresión en el pecho y la vasija se resbaló de sus manos para romperse en mil pedazos en el piso.

-¡Padre!- gritó a la vez que alzaba el vuelo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Voló y voló desesperado por dar con él. Algo le decía que cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo, era grave. No razonó el momento. No le importaron los mil desprecios ni los golpes propinados, únicamente quería dar con él. Siguió volando atormentado por no escuchar nada. Quiso orientarse pero sólo le sirvió el primer y solitario grito de dolor que se diluyó en el aire casi al instante. Miró hacia todos los lados, nervioso, alterado e iracundo. "¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Dónde está?". Cuando fijó su vista atrás ya casi no podía ver la residencia.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó.

No le quedaba otra. Tenía que seguir y perderse para dar con él o volver y esperar noticias con su altanera presencia. Pero no podía aguardar, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera sentía el ki de su padre en ninguna dirección. Giró sobre sí mismo ansioso en búsqueda de cualquier movimiento por minúsculo que este fuera. Su negrura tenía que estar presente entre tanto paisaje albo.

-No puede ser...-

Nada. Eso es lo que había y eso es lo que le rodeaba. _La nada_ que lo engullía acercando su propia desesperación por dar con el príncipe en una blanquecina locura. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Darse la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos? Apretó los puños y del mismo modo cerró los ojos.

-Concentración...- se dijo en un susurro. -Concéntrate, Trunks, búscalo.- ordenó en su mente. Movió su cabeza en un acto casi instintivo para centrarse. Tenía que abstraerse, no meditar siquiera que si volaba más de cien metros, el punto visible de su único lugar de referencia desaparecería. Volvió a menear el cuello hacia los lados para lograrlo. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en dar con el ki de su padre. Él no podía estar muerto. "¡Ni lo pienses, Trunks!", masculló para sí obviando esa macabra y repetida posibilidad.

Respiró hondo y con los ojos cerrados, se abstrajo. Del blanco pasó al negro, y de entre el negro surgió un rayo de oscuridad que sólo de él podría emanar, del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Más al este. -¡Ahí estás!- exclamó volando con todas sus fuerzas.

Y por fin lo vio. Tumbado bocabajo, lacio, con el uniforme destrozado y sin aspecto de supersaiyajin. Parecía inconsciente. Sin reflexionarlo ni un instante, se lanzó a por él para socorrerlo.

-¡Padre!- lo llamó ya a su lado. Era curioso darse cuenta de que a pesar de que odiaba que no le hiciera caso o que le insultara sólo con mirarlo, ahora deseaba con todas sus ganas que esos ojos agresivos e inexpresivos le miraran aunque fuera para condenarlo.

Quiso girar el cuerpo del guerrero y fue este acto el que provocó que un quejido saliera del saiya.

-¿Papá?-

Lo recostó sobre su sus rodillas y se maldijo por no haber llevado agua con él. -¿Papá?- lo volvió a llamar a la vez que le daba un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo. Lucía destrozado, lleno de magulladuras y el brazo izquierdo absolutamente flácido. Evidentemente tenía el hombro dislocado pero ¿contra quién había luchado para que pareciera como si hubiera mantenido una guerra si allí estaban ellos dos solos?

-Chico...- escuchó en un murmullo.

-Te llevaré a la casa.- añadió Trunks moviéndolo un poco para empezar a colocarlo en su hombro y así transportarlo.

-No...- salió de la boca del príncipe.

Lo miró extrañado pero no le quiso hacer caso. Puso un pie en el suelo apoyándose en una de sus rodillas y entonces Vegeta se revolvió.

-¡No!- gritó como nunca desquitándose de los brazos de su hijo.

-Pero...- el pelilila quiso hablar preguntándose de dónde había sacado aún fuerzas para contestarle con esa energía y rotundidad. Lo vio hincar las rodillas en el suelo y casi no podía creérselo. Hacía un momento estaba inconsciente y ahora seguía luchando hasta contra él para que no le ayudase. -Tengo que llevarte, tienes que curarte de...-

Y por si fuera poco que le hubiera gritado creyendo Trunks que su padre había aunado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ese acto, el príncipe consiguió ponerse de pie mientras le temblaban las rodillas.

-Te he dicho...- comenzó a decir. Su hijo abrió los ojos intentando entender cómo podía siquiera mantenerse erguido. -...mil veces...- Cerró los párpados y el joven creyó que su progenitor iba a desfallecer de una vez por todas. Pero aún no. Parecía como si hubiese guardado esa mínima reserva de energía para bramarle: -...¡que no me toques!-

Y le mandó un rayo de ki contra él. Cayó al suelo sin sentido.

o-o-o-o

Desde que se convirtió al bien, Piccolo había notado en sí mismo una capacidad inaudita para percibir el dolor ajeno. Era otra cosa más de las que le molestaban de su nueva disposición, sobre todo justo en este momento, cuando Célula aumentó su ki sólo para hacerles ver al resto de los presentes lo poderoso que era. Un halo de sufrimiento surgió de ese ser repugnante, sufrimiento de los que habían perecido por su aguijón y por el que él había aumentado su fuerza hasta puntos inimaginables. Aún abrumado por su ingente energía, aquello, al antiguo hijo del Diablo únicamente le causó rabia:

-Maldito.- masculló entre dientes.

Ahora sí que se habían complicado las cosas. Célula había aparecido con la sola intención de engullir a C17, contra el que luchaba el namekiano; y C18, que había permanecido al margen todo este tiempo. Sus dos temores, los androides y el bicho, juntos. Y sólo estaba él para hacerlos frente.

o-o-o-o

-Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo...- murmuraba a la vez que trataba de fijar la vista en lo que tenía enfrente.

-Deberías descansar.- escuchó a su espalda.

-Mamá, ahora no.- le espetó seria y apretando con fuerza los ojos para parpadear y seguir rebuscando en el interior de los planos.

El llanto de su hijo le hizo levantar los ojos de la pantalla. Atrás tenía a su madre portando a su retoño.

Se levantó para asirlo ella entre sus brazos. -No llores, mi amor, no llores...-

Su progenitora agudizó su perenne sonrisa al ver la escena. -Se queja de que no le hagas caso.- comentó con las manos juntas. -¡Este querubín quiere estar siempre contigo!-

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le murmuró a su hijo. -¿Sí, Trunks?- Y comenzó a hacerle burlas para que se riera. El efecto fue instantáneo. Lo sorprendente de aquello fue el cambio radical de Bulma, que de pasar a ser la madre más dulce del Universo le dedicó a la rubia una mirada de enfado: -¡Mamá!- Hasta su hijo la miró asombrado parando en sus risas. -¿¡No ves que esto es de extrema importancia!-

Su madre abrió los ojos confundida. No es que se hubiera sorprendido por el cambio de parecer de su hija puesto que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellos, si no por la rotundidad de la que hizo uso al querer ser categórica. El cambio fue brusco, más de lo que era su hija por naturaleza. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro:

-Ay, pequeña.- suspiró acercándose a ella para llevar de vuelta a Trunks. -Más te vale dar pronto con Vegeta porque te estás poniendo muy arisca.- soltó con toda la tranquilidad sin percatarse de que su hija abría los párpados en exageración. -¿Por cierto, dónde está?-

¿Qué diablos habría querido decir con eso? Teniendo a su madre enfrente y haciendo ésta un comentario sobre Vegeta, no le fue difícil dar con el fin de la alusión. Con los ojos entrecerrados y no queriendo llevar a cabo un matricidio, le profirió: -Deja a Trunks conmigo.-

-De acuerdo, cielo.- Su madre le sonrió y se dio la vuelta danzarina hasta perderse por detrás de la salida del laboratorio.

Hasta que no vio salir por la puerta a su progenitora no se quedó tranquila. "Que dé pronto con él", se dijo recordando la frase de su madre. -Trunks, tu abuela está loca.- le susurró a su hijo sujeto entre sus brazos.

Éste le contestó: -Bela oca.- Y le alcanzó la cara a su madre con sus rechonchas manos. -Mamá.- balbuceó.

o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos aún sintiendo el dolor recorriéndole las entrañas. Parpadeó varias veces y se habituó a la luz incandescente y perpetua. Quiso moverse pero fue imposible. Se había despertado y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el almacén, abierto y con alguien rondando a su alrededor. Quiso concentrarse en el ki de su hijo pero sorprendentemente no era él el que estaba ahí dentro. Ojiplático se quedó al verla a ella salir tranquilamente de la despensa.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- le preguntó Bulma llevando consigo una bandeja de pasteles que casi sobresalían de la superficie. -¿No crees que ya era hora de que lo hicieras? Nos has tenido muy preocupados.-

Pestañeó de nuevo queriendo acomodarse. Imposible. Estaba pegado a la cama como si su cuerpo pesase mil toneladas más de lo que su fuerza podría soportar.

-¿Ahora vienes tú? Interesante...- le dijo sonriente a la peliazul y tratando de parecer calmado. -Creí que las pesadillas seguirían su tónica habitual pero veo que pueden empeorar teniéndote aquí conmigo.-

Ella se sentó a su lado. No. No era Bulma. No olía igual. -¿Crees que esto es una pesadilla?- le preguntó dedicándole una de sus miradas peligrosas.

El saiya le volvió a sonreír. -Si apareces tú, entonces sí lo es.-

La peliazul rió con naturalidad. En eso sí se parecía. -Ay, Vegeta, nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con la paliza que te propinó Kakarotto antes de caer medio muerto?- cuestionó a la vez que le acercaba un pastel a la boca.

Él lo mordió sin perderla de vista. "Un fallo en sus cálculos", pensó para sí el saiya. "Ella nunca lo llama Kakarotto".

Volvieron a sonreírse hasta que ella lo vio tragar el dulce. -Bueno, quizá tengas razón en que es una pesadilla, aunque contando con que se supone que ya sabes de sobra que es una de las trampas de aquí sólo te queda preguntarte una cosa.-

-Ah, sí.- le replicó él expectante mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la vista. -¿El qué?-

-Pues es fácil, ¿no?- le preguntó alzando los hombros despreocupada. -Si yo no te importo, ¿cómo es que estoy dentro de una de tus pesadillas?-

El príncipe hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con los ojos, entrecerrándolos por una milésima de segundo. Mal asunto. Sabía que cualquier ínfimo detalle, cualquier leve titubeo, ese ser lo notaría. Le había dejado creer que le había interesado la pregunta. Además no era la primera vez que la veía en sus pesadillas puesto que recordó levemente una en la que aparecía ella con el tercera clase, aunque en aquella situación él no interactuó con ella como ahora si no que se limitó a observar. -¿Quién eres?- cuestionó consciente de que jamás sería respondida con una verdad.

Ella se inclinó hacia él para acariciarle la cara. -Soy Bulma, _mi príncipe_.-

Él apartó el rostro hacia el lado contrario con brusquedad. Parecía que su cabeza era la única parte de su cuerpo que le respondía.

Rió bajando la frente aún dejando la mano sobre su pecho vendado. -Tu hijo ha hecho un buen trabajo.- comentó en un susurro deslizando sus dedos por los apósitos. Tras breves segundos en silencio se puso en pie mientras inspiraba fuertemente. Comenzó a hablar dando vueltas por la habitación: -Una pena que tenga que quedarse aquí conmigo.- soltó a la vez que volvía a reírse.

Retornó a entrecerrar los ojos mientras la veía moverse con soltura entre las columnas. -¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió.

Ella paró en su baile desorientado. -Hablo de tu hijo.- le contestó con gesto de jovialidad.

Soltó una risa de las suyas, de esas sordas y afónicas que dejaban en evidencia que aquello había tenido su gracia: -¿Y de verdad crees que me importa?- preguntó burlón. Pero no recibió respuesta:

-¿Sabes lo único que me motiva de este sitio?- le interrogó Bulma saltando de una baldosa a la siguiente. Detuvo su juego para clavarle la mirada azul oscura y contestarse a sí misma: -Que entren personas como tú.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Vegeta mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama. Estaba haciéndolo bien, estaba dándole su tiempo a ese ser para que se explicase mientras a él le volvían las fuerzas para aniquilarlo por fin, tal y como había intentado cientos de veces, las mismas cientos de veces que cerró los ojos para descansar. Sin embargo parecía que ese diablo tenía tanta paciencia como él.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- espetó el ser de pelo turquesa sin apartar su macabra sonrisa.

-No, no lo sé.- le replicó él al instante dejando en evidencia su hastío porque siempre apareciera en sus sueños el mismo ser con distintas pieles. No le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no era Freezer el que le insultaba o Kakarotto el que le retaba cuando comenzaron las pesadillas. Siempre fue bueno observando y pese a que copiaba con exactitud sus movimientos en la lucha y sus distintas formas de hablar, nunca eran ellos. Como ahora.

Paró de dar vueltas alrededor de la columna. Le volvió a mostrar ese gesto de hilaridad que escondía profundo odio, tan distinto a ella: -¿El Príncipe de los Saiyajins quiere hacerme creer a mí que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando? ¡Eso sí que es gracioso!- Y soltó una carcajada acompañándola con una palmada.

-¡Deja de dar vueltas y ve al grano!- profirió el saiya casi escupiéndolo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por poder elevar aunque fuese un milímetro los brazos. Nunca soportó que se rieran de él y menos ese ente macabro y retorcido. -¿Qué me vas a mostrar ahora, eh? ¿La explosión de Vegetasei? ¿Mi padre estallando en mil pedazos? ¿Te vas a volver en gusano, despreciable demonio?- Rió al imaginárselo. -¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Te crees que con las veces anteriores no tuve suficiente?-

El ente con la piel de Bulma lo observó por momentos: -No, creo que ya has tenido bastante ración de gusanos por ahora.- respondió mansa. -Además el tema del padre está ya más que usado teniendo aquí a tu hijo, que para eso me viene muy bien aunque tú me estás quitando protagonismo en ese aspecto.- indicó divertida para razonar: -Harías bien mi trabajo.- Y volvió a sonreírle a la vez que subía sus manos hacia los hombros. -Ahora tengo otro asunto que tratar contigo.- comentó deslizando su vestido hasta quedarse completamente desnuda frente a él.

Vegeta inspiró con gravedad. Apartó la vista tras unos segundos estudiándola. Aquello no pintaba bien. ¿Iba a ser Bulma la protagonista? ¿Es que no se iba a transformar en los principales habituales? No tenía sentido alguno. ¿Qué había descubierto ese bicho inmundo que él creía desconocer de sí mismo?

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

El príncipe giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia ella. -No.- le contestó seguro de lo que vendría como réplica. -¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Utilizar el cuerpo de una humana?-

La risotada del ser sonó estruendorosa. -Ella tenía razón, ¡eres muy gracioso!- exclamó feliz. -Y no trates de engañarme, tú sabes que no sirve de nada, y yo sé que ella no es una simple humana.- espetó concentrándose en su propio cuerpo y viendo al instante en sus ojos negros que había surtido efecto. -¿Ves? A eso me refería antes, no hay nada mejor que el que entren aquí personas que se creen su propia mentira.- Se acercó a él contoneándose de su portentosa presencia. Se sentó encima de su barriga y le sonrió con descaro para susurrarle: -Y para eso, mi príncipe, tú eres el mejor.-

Sentía toda su sangre efervescente. No era Bulma. Sabía que no lo era pese a que la sentía encima con su mismo peso y con el mismo brillo en su piel.

-¿Te apetece besarme?- preguntó el ente macabro.

Vegeta le sonrió con descaro: -Este truco tuyo es el más fácil de todos, ¿te estás quedando sin ideas, alimaña?-

-Oh, vamos, Vegeta, te gusta besarme aunque lo niegues lo mismo que te gusta que te dé todos mis mimos.- musitó aparentemente apenada.

Miró su muñeca tratando de ponerla en funcionamiento. Nada. Ni siquiera se movía un dedo de su cuerpo. Procuró mantener su gesto inexpresivo concentrándose en los ojos opacos faltos de vida: -¿Me vas a dejar así, sin poder moverme, sin una pelea digna?- le espetó.

-Es lo que más detestas, ¿verdad, _adorable_ Príncipe?- cuestionó el ser inclinándose hacia él. Cuando llegó a su oreja le murmuró encerrando desprecio: -Odias sentirte como una rata enjaulada.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La vio erguirse sobre su tripa. Casi sintió arcadas querer subir por su garganta.

-A mí no me puedes engañar, _mi príncipe_, sé que te gusto desde la primera vez que me viste y sabes que algún día me matarás.- bisbiseó mirándole a las pupilas. -Igual que eres consciente de que te seguirás acordando de mí y de mis ojos por el resto de tu vida.- Y tal y como dijo esto comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

-¡Quítate!- masculló deseando ahorcar al que estuviera detrás de su piel. Odiaba estar así: postrado y sumiso, como siempre se sintió durante su mísera vida. Incapaz, a expensas de los demás, pendiente de ellos. Volvió a mirar sus brazos y estos permanecían inmóviles, ajenos a cualquier orden que él les estuviera dando.

Un grito le hizo retornar la vista sobre el cuerpo fingido de Bulma:

-¡Ah!-

Abrió los ojos ante lo que vio. Un crujido había roto el brazo de la peliazul que ahora le colgaba inerte del hombro. -¿Qué diablos...?- No pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¡Ah! ¡Vegeta!- Ahora le había crujido el antebrazo y éste se había partido mostrando su hueso al aire. Sangre emanaba de sus venas abiertas como un torrente rojo de dolor.

Sólo pudo sonreír adivinando su juego. Sin duda, ese ser se estaba quedando sin ideas: -¿Te crees que un poco de sangre me va a asustar? No has aprendido nada en estos seis meses conmigo, miserable.-

El ente de pelo azul pareció no escucharle y con la cabeza inclinada comenzó a llorar: -Vegeta...- parecía llamarlo con su voz. -Vegeta, ayúdame.-

Otra vez, la carcajada afónica y floja salió de su interior, ésa que usaba en los momentos en los que algo que presenciaba le hacía especial gracia y que expulsaba como un suspiro corto. Sabía que no podía bajar la guardia con el espíritu que tantas veces le había incordiado cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, sin embargo aquello definitivamente dejaba en evidencia la imaginación del ser: -Pierdes el tiempo.- le advirtió. -Desátame y tengamos una lucha de igual a igual.-

-¡Ahhhh!- chilló de nuevo la peliazul echando esta vez su cabeza para atrás en un movimiento seco.

El saiya frunció el ceño esperando que le mostrara el rostro. Y lo hizo. Bajó la cabeza hacia él y comenzó a emanar sangre de un ojo hinchado en exageración. -Vegeta...- balbuceó la aparente Bulma entre sollozos. -Vegeta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

No pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se refería con aquello. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué se supone que era lo que él había hecho? En cuanto la cuestión le cruzó la mente, entendió que era sólo el principio. Fijó las pupilas en el rostro ensangrentado de la ficticia científica no moviéndose un ápice.

-¿Por qué, Vegeta? ¿Era porque soy un estorbo para ti?- le preguntó con esa voz aguda que ponía Bulma cuando lloraba. Era un truco. Un truco barato con una protagonista a la que nunca imaginó que fuera a aparecer desde el primer día que llegó allí.

-Sí, lo eres.- No le iba a dar el gusto de decir lo que ese maldito diablo quería escuchar. Y además no lo sentía. No había nada que esconder por lo que el esfuerzo no fue exagerado.

-Me acerqué a ti demasiado.- murmuró el ser mientras sollozaba por el mentiroso dolor de unos golpes imaginarios. -Y éste es mi castigo, como el de todos los que lo hicieron antes.-

Había estado tratando todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido en esa habitación infernal de bregar con todas sus pesadillas, las mismas que le atormentaban día tras día, iguales que las de siempre e incluso las de más atrás, aquellas que tenía de niño y las últimas con su propio hijo superándolo en fuerza una y otra vez. Por eso apenas dormía, porque una vez dentro hasta podía oler su dolor de antaño entremezclado con la desesperación actual. Ahora, ese ser en el papel de una Bulma afligida quería mostrarle alguna distorsión en su alma, de eso no había duda. ¿Es que casual creía que eso le iba a molestar? Lo que en realidad le irritaba era la imposibilidad de moverse un ápice y no ser capaz de estrujarle el cuello a esa criatura macabra de una vez por todas.

Se repitió. Un grito. Al instante, debajo del pecho blanquecino le surgió una mancha celeste que fue tornando a marrón y de ahí a negruzca.

-Vegeta...- Un quejido de pesar le acompañó a los lamentos. No levantaba su barbilla dejando que su pelo turquesa le cubriera el rostro enrojecido por el suplicio. -¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué me dejaste morir junto a tu hijo?-

Y entonces comprendió a qué venía esa fantasía siniestra: nunca le dio importancia, es más, en el instante del ataque de Guero ni se paró a pensarlo un segundo. El instinto de guerrero le pudo más que cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor tanto como casi ignorar la llegada inesperada de un sujeto que resultó ser su primogénito. Sin embargo, ¿por qué aparecía como una de sus pesadillas una Bulma ensangrentada como si surgiera de entre las tinieblas recién retirada del amasijo de hierros en el que se habría convertido su nave una vez estrellada contra las rocas? Si en ese instante ni lo pensó, ahora le venía encima la imagen de lo que se hubiera convertido la científica si su propio hijo venido del futuro no la hubiera salvado puesto que él estaba en otros menesteres.

La Bulma fingida seguía llorando sin cesar, clamando al cielo por una respuesta: -¿Por qué me dejaste morir? Vegeta...- volvió a llamarlo. -Sabes lo que sientes por mí...-

-No.- sentenció despejando de su cara toda mueca de diversión. Nunca llevó bien las suposiciones de Bulma y en ese contexto fue aún más complicado. No iba a caer en una trampa tan obvia.

-Lo sabes...- comenzó a balbucear escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre el pecho del guerrero. -Lo has sabido siempre y yo también...- Interrumpió su frase con otro grito que le hizo tambalearse.

El príncipe mantenía su gesto inexpresivo marcado a fuego en su rostro.

-Vegeta, ayúdame.- retornó sus súplicas. -¿Por qué no me salvaste?-

-Deja de manchar mi uniforme de sangre en mis sueños y apártate.- profirió con su habitual seriedad.

-Vegeta...- Sus brazos rotos se movieron hacia su barriga, la cual acarició antes de volver a gritar.

Pero no podía moverse. Eso era lo peor, tenía que estar allí viendo tan escandaloso espectáculo. El adivinar la intención, el saber que lo que buscaba ese sujeto con piel de científica no era más que una futura culpabilidad condicional en esencia ridícula, lo liberó de algún modo, como siempre le ocurría cuando por fin entendía lo que pasaba frente a sus narices.

La otra Bulma alzó por fin la vista hacia él. De sus ojos arrancaban lágrimas de sangre y su gesto, al igual que todo su rostro, estaba compungido por el dolor. -Mi príncipe...- farfulló para acto seguido estirar todo su cuerpo y dejar que un agujero le apareciera el vientre salpicando sus entrañas por la cama, en la pared y sobre él.

Y en aquel momento desapareció.

El príncipe abrió los ojos de golpe. Intentó moverse y esta vez sí pudo con libertad aunque aún dolían los golpes de su última pelea fingida con Kakarotto, ésa que lo había dejado destrozado no sabía cuánto tiempo atrás. Se inspeccionó con rapidez. No había sangre pero las vendas seguían allí. Miró su puño izquierdo. Frunció el ceño al verlo cerrado con fuerza.

-Maldita sea...- masculló dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada. Volvió a alzarla un instante al preguntarse dónde andaría su hijo. El ki provenía del baño, seguramente a punto de ducharse o recién terminado. Retornó a estudiar los vendajes y bufó harto de la misma idea que se había repetido una y otra vez en las pocas ocasiones que se había parado a observarlo mientras se ejercitaba cerca de él: "¡es exactamente igual que su madre!", protestó queriendo levantarse para ponerse a entrenar. Y para tener más coincidencias con la vez que ella le cuidó, esa tarea fue harto imposible. Se mareó y volvió a cerrar los párpados. Quiso pensar en la cólera que hacía un segundo había notado enclaustrada en su puño.

¿Ése era su tétrico juego ahora? ¿Querer enseñarle las cosas para hacerle creer que las tenía escondidas? Otra vez, el soplido corto de burla. No podía evitarlo. Pese a haber pasado allí dentro tantos meses y bregar continuamente con ese lúgubre y artificioso ente y saber que no podía bajar la guardia con él puesto que había dado en el clavo en todas las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez se vio obligado a tomárselo a la ligera. ¿Una Bulma dolorida y ensangrentada por su omisión de socorro le iba a desconcentrar?

Volvió a mirar su puño. Permanecía cerrado y tensado al máximo. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir y su orgullo le hizo caer en su perpetuo error de restarle importancia. No oyó el crujir de la grieta en su muro de contención.

"Sólo tienes que aguantar", se dijo, "aguantar, como siempre". Y volvió a ganarle el sueño.

o-o-o-o

Mordió el melocotón mientras visionaba el paisaje perpetuamente níveo. No sabía ni cómo lo había hecho pero después de recoger a su desvanecido padre del suelo, pudo llegar de vuelta sin ningún problema. Quizá fueron las prisas por atender sus heridas o quizá es que su mente se había hecho a esa inmensidad inmaculada que hasta la había estructurado en su cerebro haciendo que inconscientemente se pudiera orientar. Chistó por lo bajo. "Que me aspen si eso tiene algún sentido", se dijo volviendo a morder el melocotón y adecuando la postura recostada sobre el escalón.

Un quejido gutural brotó desde la cama de su padre consiguiendo que él saliera de sus especulaciones para acercarse a comprobar su estado. Llevaba así un día entero, murmurando entre sueños palabras ininteligibles, tiritando y sudando como un alma condenada que se revolvía en su dolor. Le pasó un trapo frío por la frente para refrescarlo.

Luchaba contra ello. Se decía a sí mismo que no se merecía sus cuidados y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, entrenando cerca de su lecho para estar atento a cualquier cambio en su estado. Se suponía que debía de odiarlo y así lo sentía continuamente, pero parecía que su odio no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en manos de su destino y de este engendro de sitio. Volvió a observarlo plegando la frente.

Si una vez le dijo que no tenía pesadillas podría jurar que ahora le estaban atacando todas juntas. Su padre creía que él no era un buen guerrero, uno a su altura, y siempre aprovechaba cualquier contacto para dejar en evidencia su desaprobación a ese respecto. Un chistar de labios, una mirada soberbia, un gruñido o incluso con ningún gesto concreto conseguía postrarle delante que él era un deshonor, una vergüenza, o a lo mejor únicamente alguien molesto tal y como había parecido que les resultaban todas las personas con las que le vio tratar. Incluso con su madre.

-No te la mereces.- susurró soltando desganado el trapo dentro del cubo. Dio dos pasos para alejarse pero entonces le pareció escuchar una palabra conocida de entre el balbuceo constante del príncipe. Se quedó petrificado. "No es posible", se dijo queriendo convencerse. Aún así, se dio la vuelta para arrodillarse frente a su cama. Pegó su oreja a la boca del guerrero por si de nuevo esa palabra salía expulsada. Nada. Sólo mascullaba seguramente en lengua saiyajin, la misma de la que su progenitora le había enseñado un par de palabras y escasas expresiones.

Se separó de él y decidió ir a ducharse. Mientras se desvestía se riñó por haber creído que entre esas pesadillas su padre hubiera nombrado a su madre.

o-o-o-o

Salió de la ducha goteando en busca de una toalla. La cogió y se la anudó a la cintura para acto seguido limpiar de vaho el cristal del lavabo. Una ducha caliente siempre funcionaba con él. Quizá era por el vapor que le hacía abrir los pulmones en demasía, no lo sabía, lo único que sentía era su cuerpo mucho menos pesado después de la humeante sensación del agua casi ardiendo sobre su piel.

Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo. Sí, sin duda había hecho bien al coger la cuerda de una de las reservas de carne para atarse todo el cabello en una pequeña coleta atrás. Podría habérselo cortado pero de esta manera el molesto flequillo que siempre le caía sobre la frente no le incordiaba por fin en los ojos. Lo malo de todo aquello es que cada vez que se convertía en supersaiyajin la goma usada se desintegraba por el brío de sus pelos recién cambiados de tono retando a la gravedad.

Empezó a peinarse cuando escuchó movimiento en la habitación, justo donde aún dormía su padre después de dos días de haberlo encontrado en medio de la nada. Plegó el entrecejo y quiso abrir la puerta, pero notar su ki demasiado alterado le fue suficiente para mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar querer asomarse por si realmente le estaba ocurriendo algo malo. En ese par de días que había pasado intercalando sus cuidados con los entrenamientos, sólo lo había visto removerse por seguramente unas visiones que le atormentaban en sus más que obvias pesadillas.

Entreabrió la puerta y asomó sus ojos azules por si podía vislumbrar algo. El príncipe se removía como si estuviera siendo atacado por todos los demonios del infierno. De nuevo, le llegaban a sus oídos palabras que no entendía, que no llegaba a apreciar con nitidez y se preocupó cuando lo vio agitarse en demasía.

Sólo le dio tiempo a abrir unos centímetros la puerta para cuando Vegeta se había incorporado sobre su cama sentado, sudoroso y con la mirada perdida en un punto justo enfrente.

Trunks se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lo vio murmurar _Kakarotto_ a la nada y en menos de un instante volvió en sí para casi al mismo tiempo clavarle su mirada furiosa.

El chico cerró la puerta al verse descubierto haciendo más ruido del que quería. Era consciente de que su padre le había mentido con respecto a las pesadillas, pero es que ahora le acababa de pillar descubriéndolo, y no sólo eso, si no viéndolo realmente afligido, sufriendo a la vista, mostrando algo de sus tormentos, de su alma oscura. Y conociendo el orgullo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el augurio no era bueno.

Se encerró en el baño mirando hacia los lados. "¡Maldita sea!", maldijo para sí. "¡Qué mala suerte la mía!". No pudo razonar más. Desplegó los párpados sintiendo el ki de su padre aproximarse. Se quiso rearmar y disimular. Agarró el peine y comenzó a peinarse.

Vegeta abrió la puerta con su habitual mueca de desprecio, la que Trunks creía que atildaba únicamente para él. Lo miró por dos segundos y el pelilila creyó que le iba a hacer alguna referencia al hecho recién pasado con algún grito o algún gruñido. Nada. Al igual que él, el príncipe fijó su vista en el espejo y comenzó a desquitarse de las vendas.

Para el joven, su padre lucía como si no acabara de pasar una dura prueba para su físico y obviamente para su alma. Si sus pesadillas eran horribles, su progenitor, que tanto tenía guardado por las referencias oídas y en su mayoría sospechadas, había tenido que pasar por un auténtico calvario ahora que se había descubierto que sí que soñaba. Y lo más importante: las sufría, por lo que algo tenía que tener escondido en su negrura. Era pura lógica.

Con un movimiento rápido de ojos le echó un vistazo. Lo observó ir quitándose una venda tras otra mientras él se concentraba en terminar de asearse. Bien. Parecía tranquilo por lo que quizá no había sido tan grave el descubrirlo con la guardia bajada.

Otro vistazo.

"¡Mierda!", se lamentó para sí al cruzar las pupilas con el saiya. No estaba para una demostración del hastío de su padre porque él estuviera allí. No quería provocar ese rencor que nació tiempo atrás, al que había decidido tener apartado y por eso eludía cualquier contacto. El príncipe, que continuaba quitándose los apósitos, tenía hincados los ojos sobre su rostro de tez morena, herencia directa de él. Trunks no supo de qué lugar salió la idea de volver a mirarlo pero de repente se vio haciéndolo sin poder controlarlo. Esta vez, su progenitor tenía las pupilas centradas en el reflejo de su propia cara sobre el cristal.

Trunks al instante se dio cuenta de que algo le había llamado la atención al guerrero. Cuarto vistazo a su imagen en el espejo y ahora Vegeta volvía a mirarle a él con gesto reflexivo. Era extraño verlo así, y más si no le estaba dedicando un desdén directo e inquino en sus ojos, o al menos éste lo tenía escondido por ahora entre su natural antipatía.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le parecía tan interesante pero la mueca hosca de su padre no había desaparecido del todo. Lo vio de nuevo pasar de su rostro al suyo y vuelta a empezar. El pelilila hizo lo mismo sin saber a qué venía tanto estudio.

Cruzó su vista con la de él por enésima vez desde el espejo y decidió concentrarse en su rostro. Lo entendió al instante. Con el pelo hacia atrás se podía ver bien todas sus facciones y, con su padre al lado sólo pudo alzar un poco las cejas al percatarse de la evidencia: la angulosidad de la fisionomía, la mirada afilada, la boca pequeña, la nariz fina y hasta la arruga del entrecejo. Los dos eran exactamente iguales.

Esta vez fue Trunks el primero en apartar los ojos sin ningún atisbo de expresión. Cogió su cepillo de dientes, el mismo que había usado desde que llegó, junto con la pasta y no miró a su padre cuando éste decidió salir del baño.

o-o-o-o

Llevaba un mes así, desafiando la inmensidad blanca cada día un poco más retándose a sí mismo al miedo a perderse. Le animaba el hecho de que cuando fue a por su padre pudo volver sin aparentemente ningún obstáculo ni incertidumbre, por lo que era evidente que estaba ganando su guerra particular contra sus temores y contra esa habitación.

Sin embargo, lo que más le motivaba estaba en darse cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte. Hacía tres semanas notó que su poder había incrementado hasta límites insospechados y no queriendo que su padre se percatara de ello, probó a aumentar su poderío lejos de él. Una vez, entrenando en el mar níveo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta notó que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y eso sólo podía significar que estaba disfrutando realmente con lo que estaba haciendo. El miedo a perder a los demás por su culpa, por no ser tan fuerte, continuamente estaba presente, sí, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo una y otra vez cuando acababa sus duros ejercicios. Y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado antes. ¿Empezaba a entenderlo? ¿Empezaba a comprender que todas las dudas que lo martilleaban por dentro desde que tenía uso de razón tenían su fuente en la lucha? ¿Era la lucha su condena y a la vez su salvación? Nunca le vio su parte positiva a todo aquello, es más, maldecía sentir dentro de sí tantas contradicciones. Quería no ser poderoso porque así su responsabilidad para con su tiempo habría quedado limitada a simplemente sobrevivir y no a condensarse en él todas las esperanzas de un planeta condenado por unos androides perversos. ¿Era ésa su parte saiyajin, su parte salvaje, que siempre se vio enclaustrada entre sentimientos? ¿Lo que siempre había hecho sentirse mal consigo mismo por picos de disfrute en las peleas era la solución a muchos de los males que le aquejaban interiormente?

Suspiró y miró hacia el norte. Curiosamente podría haber dicho que aquel sitio no tenía norte pero prefirió llamar así a la residencia. Otra manera de mantenerlo cuerdo. Sabía que era allí a donde tenía que ir pero se le escapaba la razón de que supiese más o menos la orientación. Las vueltas, los giros imposibles y los movimientos exagerados a la hora de entrenar, pese a que siempre controló los mareos del principio propios de la inconsciencia, ahora no le desorientaban en lo más mínimo.

Izó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia la casa donde, seguramente, su padre esté ahora cenando. Se le endureció el gesto al llegar y verlo devorando pescados. Ni siquiera lo miró por un instante. Cuando ya lo tuvo detrás y se estaba encaminando hacia el baño para tomar una ducha sonrió para sí. Tampoco había perdido el norte con respecto a la hora.

o-o-o-o

Oscuridad. Miró hacia los lados y lo contrario de lo que había estado vislumbrando durante más de nueve meses, ahora le rodeaba. Dio unos pasos hacia delante con tempo y confianza. Retumbaron en medio de la nada. Miró sus botas blancas y para su sorpresa, no eran éstas las que vestía si no unas deportivas. La confusión aumentó cuando escuchó a unos metros justo enfrente:

-Hola, Trunks.-

Un chico, moreno y alto, parecía saludarle a él. "¿Trunks?", se cuestionó el príncipe.

"¿Quién eres tú?", quiso preguntarle. Pero de su boca no salió la pregunta, si no una exclamación de sorpresa:

-Gohan...-

La confusión era evidente. A través de sus ojos veía al joven vestido como Kakarotto que le sonreía con malicia.

-He estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento.- profirió el guerrero que tenía a pocos metros.

-Gohan.- escuchó que volvió a decir su boca dando unas torpes zancadas hacia delante.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?", interrogó Vegeta deseando ser oído. Sin embargo, no pareció surtir efecto puesto que, pese a que se sentía dentro de ese cuerpo y de esa mente, no era el portador de tales.

-Desde que morí por tu culpa siempre he deseado tenerte en frente para darte tu merecido, Trunks.- comentó el chaval de pelo negro.

"¿Morir por su culpa?". No fue difícil percatarse de que estaba dentro del cuerpo y la mente de su hijo, el cual estaba sufriendo una pesadilla con el hijo de Kakarotto ya crecido. Si la turbación fue grande, ésta aumentó exponencialmente por las palabras conferidas y por los ojos del joven que lucían muy diferentes a los vivarachos que siempre tenía el cachorro del tercera clase. "¿Es que en el futuro ese chico murió por culpa del chico?", se preguntó.

Notó su cabeza bajar de nuevo hacia los pies. Su hijo la había descendido en claro gesto de culpabilidad.

-Yo...- comenzó a escuchar de su aparentes labios. -Debí hacerte caso, Gohan, yo...- notó cómo se apretaron sus ojos con fuerza, los mismos que él no podía controlar. -Yo me lamento todos los días por ir a por los androides sin ti.-

"¿A por los androides sin él?", cuestionó el príncipe. "¿Así es como murió el infante de Kakarotto?".

El cuerpo de Trunks retomó su adelanto con los mismos pasos torpes de antes: -Yo...-

"Levanta la cabeza." le ordenó su padre sintiéndose molesto por la disposición autocomplaciente de su cachorro. No era él, pero se prometió a sí mismo no volver a bajar la cabeza frente a nadie.

-¿Tú, qué?- le inquirió el moreno con una mueca de desafío. -¿Lo lamentas de verdad? ¿Lamentas haberme mandado a una muerte segura por ser tan irresponsable?-

Por fin su hijo izó el rostro hacia el primogénito de Kakarotto. No eran sus ojos, pero sentía estos rebosantes de lágrimas, las mismas que él siempre detestaba notar en los suyos. -Lo siento.- pronunció su chaval con voz queda y entrecortada. -Lo siento, Gohan, debí haber sido yo...debí haber sido yo el que murió y no...y no tú.-

"¡No le hagas caso!", le gritó Vegeta desde sus adentros. "¡No es el hijo de Kakarotto!", bramó deseando salir del cuerpo compungido y patético de su hijo.

Gritó. Chilló deseando ser oído porque si en un principio la confusión no le hizo ver la realidad, la realidad era que no estaba únicamente dentro de la mente y el cuerpo de su cachorro, si no también de su alma. Y en su alma, en la alma de su hijo, no sólo pudo vislumbrar una culpabilidad abismal que hubiera destrozado a cualquier hombre débil, si no que más allá de verla, la percibió como suya, compartiéndola. Y eso le enfureció porque hacía mucho que había dejado ese sentimiento de lado. Tanto que ya casi no se acordaba de que alguna vez la tuvo. Una culpabilidad sincera y virgen, propia de aquellos que han sufrido penitencia antes de tiempo, la misma que endurece cualquier corazón y te vuelve ciego. Una culpabilidad no propia de un guerrero, la que negó y denostó cientos de veces hasta que su eco se volvió mudo. La pudo sentir como propia justo en ese instante y por eso fue que gritó.

-Lo...lo siento, Gohan.- escuchó que dijo su vástago sumamente alterado y dejándose llevar por la emoción, tal y como un buen soldado nunca debe de hacer. Percibió tres pasos más hasta que llegó a agarrarlo de los brazos: -Lo siento...fue mi culpa...yo...lo siento.- Y se echó sobre el hombro del guerrero impertérrito.

"¡Maldita sea!", blasfemó. "¡Deja de balbucear y golpéale antes de que lo haga él!", mandó a su heredero. Para él estaba clara una cuestión: era un truco más. Lo complicado era discernir si había sido creado para su hijo o para él.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable a ojos del príncipe. Siempre fue listo en darse cuenta de las intenciones de los demás porque siempre le demostraron que éstas, cuando se trataba de él, no eran buenas. No era muy difícil percatarse de que ese chico, el cual no era el hijo del tercera clase, iba a comenzar una lucha sin cuartel con su primogénito. Y así ocurrió:

-Ahora pagarás por tu insensatez.- sentenció Gohan para acto seguido separarlo de él bruscamente y golpearlo justo en la barriga.

El puñetazo fue fuerte, seco, y Vegeta lo sintió como si hubiera sido su propio cuerpo el que había sido atizado. Le siguieron más golpes en el rostro y en el resto del cuerpo hasta que una patada le hizo volar decenas de metros para caer al suelo dolorido.

"¡Levántate!", le exigió su padre igualmente lastimado.

-Gohan...- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Trunks.

Ya lo tenía encima: -¡Vas a pagar por tu irresponsabilidad y por el daño hecho a todos los que te querían!- le amenazó el moreno dándole una patada y lanzándolo aún más lejos. Vegeta se constriñó por el dolor y quiso revolverse. Pero ése seguía siendo un cuerpo extraño a sus órdenes y parecía que su hijo aún no se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

En el aire, las patadas y los puñetazos siguieron castigando los dos cuerpos.

-¡Nos hiciste mucho daño a todos!- chilló el primogénito del tercera clase a la vez que seguía con sus golpes. -¡Me mataste! ¡Tú fuiste el que me mató, no ellos!-

"¡Diablos, Trunks! ¡Reacciona!", gritó el príncipe deseando salir de allí y darle su merecido a ese fantasma provocador y dañino.

-Gohan...- oyó que murmuró su hijo recibiendo fuertes impactos llenos de crudeza.

-¡Me mataste a mí y le causaste un profundo dolor a mi madre!- profirió el hijo de Kakarotto. -¡Y ella tampoco te lo perdona!-

Volvió a sentir el dolor de su hijo como propio y retomó en sus mandatos: "¡Reacciona de una vez, chico!". Lo sentía, lo percibía y lo notaba en todo su ser porque él también había pasado por lo mismo y no una vez, si no cientos de veces: su padre aparecía en sus pesadillas echándole en cara que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Freezer, que lo consiguió un soldado de tercera, y que toda su raza desapareció del universo siendo él el único culpable.

Pero su hijo seguía sin reactivarse, sin parecer darse cuenta de que aquel que estaba hablando no era Songohanda si no un fantasma, el mismo que lo había retado a él con otras paranoias orquestadas por una mente aburrida y maquiavélica.

Necesitaba un error. Eso era lo que urgía en ese momento. Algo que hiciese reaccionar a Trunks para que luchara con las mismas fuerzas que sentía él en su interior. Algo, cualquier cosa, un tropezón en sus habladurías. Sonrió al escuchar la frase de Gohan porque sintió la rabia crecer en el alma de su infante:

-¡Y avergonzaste a tu madre!- profirió el guerrero de pelo corto. -¡Ella te odia por lo que hiciste!-

"Ahí está", exclamó Vegeta. Pudo notarlo en las entrañas de su hijo y la sonrisa se le enfatizó. Ira mezclada por desconcierto con esa última afirmación, una frase redundante propia del que se está perdiendo en sus propios actos maléficos. La esperaba porque él también había sido víctima de su propia verborrea malintencionada. Ira y rabia al escuchar blasfemar sobre su madre, seguro de que eso era una infamia.

-No.- murmuró Trunks elevando la cabeza del suelo.

Gohan paró en sus golpes y le agarró del cuello. -¿No?- Rió con desprecio apreciando el cuerpo casi inerte del chiquillo que colgaba de su mano. -Tu madre te odia y por eso te ha mandado a un pasado donde sabe que morirás.- masculló con desprecio. -Se llevará una alegría cuando sepa que moriste antes en esta habitación por mis propias manos.- Una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, una muy distinta a la propia del maestro de su hijo.

La ira crecía en Trunks y Vegeta se concentraba en respirar. Ya estaba llegando. Notaba las fuerzas de su hijo ir aumentado crecida por la rabia, propia de un saiyajin.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con brío. Ya estaba ahí, sólo tenía que expulsarla:

-Mi madre...- comenzó a decir escupiendo sangre. -¡Mi madre nunca haría eso!- gritó zafándose del agarre y apretando los puños. -¡Y el verdadero Gohan tampoco!-

Y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de Songahanda para expulsar el demonio que llevaba dentro.

o-o-o-o

Oscuridad. Miró hacia los lados y lo contrario de lo que había estado vislumbrando durante más de nueve meses, ahora le rodeaba. Dio unos pasos hacia delante un poco turbado por la plena negrura. Retumbaron en medio de la nada. Miró sus botas deportivas y para su sorpresa, no eran éstas las que vestía si no unas blancas. La confusión aumentó cuando escuchó a unos metros justo enfrente:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-

Levantó la vista y vio al lagarto que le sonreía.

-¿Qué tal, Vegeta?- le preguntó el reptil cruzando los brazos. -¿Creías que te habías librado de mí?-

"¿Vegeta?", se preguntó Trunks queriendo mirar atrás para buscar a su padre, ése al que parecía que se estaba dirigiendo Freezer. No pudo mover su cabeza.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te di la vez anterior?- salió de su boca con la ronca voz de su progenitor.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?", se preguntó el pelilila tratando de razonar. Él tenía a pocos metros al mismo ser que mató la primera vez que llegó al pasado y parecía que éste le hablaba a su padre y no a él, al que miraba con resquemor directamente a los ojos.

Freezer deslazó sus brazos a la vez que profería un susurro humeante y sibilino, un deje de complacencia con lo que estaba oyendo. -Lo cierto es que has mejorado mucho aquí dentro, ¿verdad?- cuestionó sonriente. -No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento.- sentenció a la vez que tomaba asiento en una silla enorme y tapizada y que hasta hacía un segundo no existía.

Quiso reflexionar, pensar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo no le dio tiempo. Una ira extrema que sintió como propia le hizo avalanzarse contra el reptil, el cual despareció. "¿Qué ha sido eso?", se cuestionó sin entender nada.

-¿Dónde estás, Freezer?- expulsó su boca con la profunda voz del príncipe. -¿Ahora te escondes de mí, sabandija?-

Notó su cabeza girar a un lado y a otro. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaba en el cuerpo y en la mente de su padre? ¿Y qué era esa fuerza recargada que le rugía por dentro? Podría decir que era odio, el mismo odio que él le profesaba a los androides pero aumentado hasta esquinas recónditas de su alma, como si estuviera incluso más asentado, más añejo.

-No creas que eres tú el único que ha mejorado, Vegeta.- oyó desde más arriba. Alzó la vista hacia la voz y allí le esperaba el lagarto. -¿Sabes qué, pequeño mono?- le preguntó con un hilo de burla en el tono, el mismo hilo con el que pareció erizarse aún más la cólera de sus entrañas al escuchar ese apelativo. -En el infierno también se entrena mucho y no pararé hasta acabar con todos los saiyajins, sobre todo con Kakarotto, el único digno de una lucha contra mí.-

La misma ira anterior, la posada en su alma, se elevó a límites incomprensibles para él tras esa afirmación. Volvió a notar su incremento burbujeante. Casi asustaba por percibirla incontrolable.

Enlazó los brazos y levantó los pies del suelo para ponerse a su altura antes de contestarle: -Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, fantasma, Freezer nunca hubiese sido tan evidente.-

"¿Fantasma?", se preguntó a sí mismo Trunks. ¿Por qué su padre lo había llamado fantasma?

-¿Si sabes que no soy Freezer por qué sientes lo mismo que cuando te tenías que postrar frente a él, príncipe?-

"¿Es que acaso ése no es el reptil?" interrogó Trunks deseando ser escuchado. Si así fuera, entonces muchas de sus dudas quedaban resueltas con respecto a ese lugar.

Su padre sonrió de lado. Hasta vio dibujada esa media sonrisa también en su propio rostro: -Porque nunca me gustó tu cara.- respondió con su habitual soberbia el saiya. -Además, esto no es una pesadilla, mentiroso lagarto marica.- profirió escupiendo esto último.

-¿Eso crees?- cuestionó Freezer alzando una ceja. -Siempre fuiste un rebelde, Vegeta, sólo espero que esta vez te esté mereciendo la pena.- Y soltó una risotada que para Trunks se le hizo intolerable. -¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?-

"Vegetasei", escuchó que rememoró su padre en su mente. Imágenes a una velocidad exagerada comenzaron a pasar una por una: cielos rojos, un hombre imponente exacto a su padre, un pasillo largo y ancho, filas de soldados uniformados, él comiendo fruta sobre el techo de una torre y un largo etcétera en menos de un suspiro hicieron que Trunks comprendiese que se había adentrado en los recuerdos del príncipe. Hasta los posos de la rabia más estancada se removieron haciendo de su interior una fulgurante llama de odio. "No puede ser", se dijo el pelilila percibiendo esa aversión también dentro de sí.

Chocantemente para él, su padre respondió a la provocación divertido. Un soplo corto salió por su boca. "Es increíble que pueda controlar esto", comentó Trunks para sí deseando que acabara ese suplicio. Vio cómo su cabeza se concentraba en la visión de sus guantes blancos mientras se los ajustaba.

-No, definitivamente no es una pesadilla.- le murmuró su progenitor aparentemente despreocupado al reptil. -¿Y sabes por qué, engendro?-

-Sorpréndeme, Vegeta, siempre fuiste muy locuaz.-

Notó cómo el cuello de su padre se doblaba en un movimiento seco hacia el lagarto. -¡Porque siempre fue un sueño acabar contigo!-

Y se lanzó a por él.

Trunks abrió los ojos en demasía impactado por la confusión y la ira que sentía en su interior. Esa furia incontrolable era justo eso, indomable, pero salvable por un resquicio de razón en toda esa locura: la furia el chico la sintió justa, ecuánime y honrada, y disfrutó de todos los golpes que su progenitor le propinó al lagarto.

o-o-o-o

Los dos despertaron a la vez con la respiración irregular y el pulso acelerado. Instintivamente, y cada uno por sus propios motivos, miraron a un lado de la cama por si el otro había advertido de su congoja. En cuanto cruzaron sus pupilas el mismo gesto les apareció a ambos en el rostro: fruncieron el ceño preguntándose si esta vez habían perdido por completo la razón.

Vegeta fue el primero en levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Trunks seguía queriendo asimilar lo que había pasado con la vista fija en las sábanas.

o-o-o-o

Volvió a otearlo desde lejos parando en sus ejercicios. Sabía que el mocoso no quería hacerle ver que había aumentado considerablemente sus fuerzas y que por eso solía alejarse de su presencia y adentrarse en el interior de esa habitación agorafóbica. Parecía que por fin había superado el miedo a perderse ahí dentro.

Recordó que cuando llegó se fue a estudiar el lugar. Le pareció inhóspito, engañosamente amplio y que escondía muchas trampas. En las primeras horas ya tuvo que luchar por concentrar su mente en no importarle los cambios de temperatura y con el primer descanso que le dio a sus ojos tuvo su primera pesadilla. Curiosamente, ésta consistió en comida. Sin duda, ese maldito sitio tenía sentido del humor.

Pasó cinco días sin alimentarse sólo para hacer un análisis rápido del entorno y con la segunda pesadilla vio claro que no podía subestimarlo. Nunca durmió mucho. Tres o cuatro horas a lo sumo y sin embargo, tuvo que acortar su tiempo de reposo porque sin duda eso era mejor que ver desfilar a todos los indeseables que habían pasado por su vida. Sin embargo, eso fue lo soportable porque luego todo se complicó. El lugar ahondó demasiado abajo, incluso en algunos fondos de su interior que no sabía que existían. Siempre odió sentirse inocente y eso, aunado con lo que fluía de su alma dolía mientras manaba a borbotones, logró que apenas durmiera.

Tenía que aceptarlo, los trucos eran buenos. Estaban bordados con una mano sabia y retorcida que hilaba con su aguja dentro de su alma para sonsacarle todos sus temores y sus pesares. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dar con el culpable. Constantemente le pasaba igual, cuando no comprendía algo se enfadaba puesto que la confusión siempre ha sido buen catalizador de la ira. Y la ira siempre fue su salvación dentro y fuera, pilar fundamental para un saiyajin.

Retornó a vislumbrar a su hijo. Lo miró fijamente por minutos hasta que se decidió a despejar todas sus dudas.

"¿Qué está mirando?", se preguntó Trunks observando de reojo a su padre. Nunca lo había visto estudiándolo más allá de dos vistazos rápidos y llenos de desdén; y ahora parecía que quería que él se diera cuenta de su análisis. "¿Quiere ponerme nervioso?", cuestionó para sus adentros, "¿quiere ver si me desconcentro, eso quiere?". En cuanto se percató de su estupidez al creer que el príncipe pondría un mínimo de su interés en él, aunque fuese para descentrarlo, chistó por lo bajo. No podía eludir esa sensación que seguía produciéndole después del tiempo que habían pasado ahí: para él, su padre se había convertido en un hombre demasiado complejo, eso era incuestinable, tanto como que igualmente sólo con observarlo había aprendido más de su otra naturaleza que llevaba dentro adosada a la humana. Tras el tiempo vivido junto a él había podido discernir algunas de las razones por las que era así y hasta lo comprendía. Pero no iba a acercarse a él puesto que ya estaba más que demostrado que quien lo había intentado, había terminado destrozado. "Todos menos mi madre", se dijo para sus adentros. Y es que su madre era la única persona que conocía que había tratado en la cercanía con él, de algún modo u otro, pero lo había tenido que hacer. "¿Tanto como para llegar a decir _yo sabía lo que era tu padre_, como esa vez cuando era niño?" De nuevo, chistó. Se había jurado no volver a preguntarse algo así.

No le dio tiempo a seguir con sus elucubraciones. Sintió su presencia justo detrás y aunque quiso eludirla, el príncipe terminó por ponerle nervioso.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Trunks sin parar de entrenarse.

Vegeta no le contestó. Seguía analizándolo silenciosamente y de brazos cruzados.

El pelilila soltó una risa floja, un suspiro afónico muy parecido al que había escuchado alguna vez de él cuando algo le parecía divertido.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En cuanto escuchó el afinado murmullo de un ataque cercano, ya había recibido un puñetazo de su padre en el rostro.

Consternado se revolvió del suelo y lo miró desafiante: -¿¡Qué demonios haces!- le cuestionó mirando sus dedos tras tocarse los labios.

-Ataca.- le ordenó el príncipe sin ninguna expresividad en su rostro.

Trunks arrugó el gesto y se levantó a duras penas por el mareo. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a atacar. Era peligroso. -Déjame en paz.- farfulló.

Esta vez sí lo vio venir y lo esquivó. Para su desgracia, su padre que le había dado la espalda recompuso la postura y le golpeó con las dos manos unidas en un puño sobre la parte posterior del tronco, justo en la columna. Cayó de rodillas al suelo parando el golpe con la palma de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿No te atreves a pelear contra tu padre?- le cuestionó Vegeta de pie tras él.

El joven respiró de manera entrecortada queriendo controlar la ira. -No me llames _chico_.- masculló entre dientes. Sintió un tirón en su cabello largo que le hizo levantar en exageración la cabeza. Su padre lo tenía agarrado del pelo.

-¡Te he dado una orden!- le gritó lanzándolo por los aires.

Trunks se revolvió en el aire y volteó en un movimiento seco hacia el príncipe. No podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que saliera su cólera hacia a él forjada durante tantos meses porque si no entonces ésta saldría disparada sin ni siquiera conocer las consecuencias. No ahora. No cuando había soportado durante más de diez meses todo su desinterés y su silencio insultante. Comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia el suelo dudando en si era mejor irse de allí o aguantar lo que parecía toda una demostración de aburrimiento mezclado con curiosidad por conocer su fuerza. Sonrió levemente no dándose por vencido y concediéndole la espalda para ir en busca de la inmensidad blanca. Creyó que luego, cuando volviera, a él ya se le habrían pasado las ganas de andar molestándolo puesto que su progenitor tenía otras cuestiones mucho más importantes que atender, las mismas que lo habían mantenido a miles de kilómetros níveos de distancia el uno del otro.

Se colocó justo enfrente. -¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Se pegó a él y le murmuró: -Sólo un mal guerrero da la espalda a su oponente.- Y le propinó un rodillazo en la barbilla.

Lo notó. Lo sintió. La ira crecía a pasos agigantados. Cuando cayó sobre el frío mármol le costó concentrarse y sacudió la cabeza queriendo volver en sí. -¿¡Qué demonios quieres!- le inquirió recostado sobre el suelo. -¿¡Es que ahora es cuando te vas a interesar por si estoy a tu altura!-

-Tú nunca estarás a mi altura.- contestó Vegeta suspendido en el aire. -Siempre supe que eres una vergüenza para mí.-

Gruñó. Y la rabia era el porqué. Plegó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. No podía hacerlo. Era peligroso, una batalla en la que saldría perdedor o uno o el otro con una recompensa que no les convenía a ninguno.

-¿No vas a atacarme? ¿Tan cobarde eres?- le interrogó con sonrisa daleada. -Lo sabía, no tienes las agallas suficientes para ser portador de mi sangre en tus venas.-

-¿¡Acaso te importa?- esgrimió el pelilila sabiendo que estaba entrando en su juego y abriendo una grieta a la cólera. Trató de ponerse en pie. No era buena idea mirarlo. No lo era. -¿¡Acaso a ti te importa algo además de ti mismo!- apretó los puños reprimiendo un insulto. Quitó sus pupilas de las suyas, de esas espesas e inexpresivas pupilas.

"Ya está cerca", se dijo a sí mismo Vegeta. -¿Me vas a venir ahora con reproches de hijo perdido?- cuestionó el príncipe en tono de burla. -Lo sabía, eres igual de patético que tu madre.-

Lo miró con una contundencia fulminante. No iba a hablar de su madre. No se lo permitiría. Apretó los puños con más brío y se convirtió en superguerrero.

-No la nombres.- articuló entre dientes el joven. Sabía que lo hacía sólo por provocarlo pero, por todos los diablos, era la primera vez que la había colocado en esta ecuación donde antes eran dos y ahora tres con una simple afirmación que rezumaba maldad por todos los lados; y aunque fuera inducido por su altanería natural para que le atacara, lo había hecho, había mencionado a su madre, la misma que lo recordaba con una sonrisa.

Vegeta tuvo que aguantar mostrar el gusto que aquello le había provocado. Por fin iba a saber si su hijo se había transformado en alguien más poderoso que él, cosa que jamás aceptaría. -Supongo que seguirá siendo la misma mujer fácil de ahora, ¿no?-

Sólo un bastardo podría decir algo así. Se lanzó a por él arrastrando consigo todas sus pesadillas y aunándolas cada una de ellas en un puño. -¡Cállate!- le bramó con todas sus fuerzas incrustándole en el rostro un golpe que ni él mismo sabía que tenía escondido.

El príncipe se deslizó por el aire escasos metros. Había estado aguardando la reacción y su hijo no le había decepcionado, aunque tampoco sorprendido. Con el puño pasó su mano sobre el vértice del labio y acto seguido sonrió al ver la sangre. Desde lejos pudo sentir el odio que su hijo le procesaba. No había marcha atrás.

De un salto fue a por él, el cual parecía haber estado esperándole porque esquivó sus primeros ataques y embestidas. Sí, su hijo era poderoso, tanto como para hacerle sangrar. Sin embargo, él necesitaba más.

-¿¡No sabes hacer nada más!- le gritó cuando un impacto de los suyos acertó en el costado del chaval, el cual había caído sobre el suelo levantando baldosas a su paso.

El saiya lo divisó desde arriba y vio que quería incorporarse pero le costaba en demasía. Sabía perfectamente qué teclas pulsar para que se revolviese de una vez por todas y no dejarlo en un amago de adolescente enrabietado:

-¿Te molesta que te hable de ella?- le inquirió manteniendo el tono de mofa y divisando su agonía mientras el polvo del suelo se asentaba. -Creo que ya es hora que sepas de algunas verdades sobre tu madre, chico.-

Lucía agotado queriendo removerse tras el encontronazo de ambos, pero Vegeta sabía que sólo había sido el principio. -Ella para mí fue únicamente una diversión, ¿no te lo dijo?- le preguntó observándolo. -Pero la muy estúpida se quedó embarazada y encima quiso tenerte, otro ejemplo más de su necedad.-

"_Yo sabía lo que era tu padre_".

Se giró quedándose sentado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Incluso desde el aire, Vegeta supo que efectivamente sólo había empezado. Ninguna expresión. Su hijo no le daba a entender ese odio que clamaba salir por sus poros mientras le clavaba sus ojos azules sobre los suyos. Estaban a más de diez metros y era capaz hasta de oler ese sentimiento, pero no vislumbrarlo a través de sus pupilas color mar.

-Ella se esconde...- susurró Trunks sin dejar de atravesarle con los ojos.

El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo.

Su hijo comenzó a ponerse en pie. -Ella se esconde para que yo no la vea.- volvió a murmurar el pelilila.

Nada. Ninguna expresión en sus ojos azules tras haber dicho esto.

-Se esconde para que yo no la vea llorar.- le aclaró sin cesar el estudio sobre las pupilas esmeraldas de su progenitor. Vio cómo plegó el vértice de su nariz levantando por inercia el mismo de sus labios. Continuó con calma, la misma que precede a una gran tormenta: -Sé que llora por todos los demás pero también lo hace por ti.- Apretó los puños con una fuerza suprema, la cual no quería volver a controlar jamás. -¡Por ti!- vociferó entre dientes.

Vegeta permanecía estático y expectante. Pocas veces había visto dibujado ese gesto en alguien. Los ojos de su hijo comenzaron a bailar en ira.

-Y te recuerda con una sonrisa, ¿¡por qué!- le gritó volviéndose de nuevo supersaiyajin. Dobló el cuello para mirar al suelo. -No lo entiendo...- manifestó contrayendo la cara a punto de dejar salir un sollozo. -¿Por qué a ti, maldita sea?-

Debería estar aburriéndole toda esa manifestación de sentimentalismo barato pero el desconcierto le había vuelto mudo. En un movimiento apenas perceptible, sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando algo de lógica en el flujo por el que estaba transitando su mente, donde imágenes de Bulma llorando lo mismo que lo hacía ahora su hijo no cesaban de repetirse.

-¿Por qué te eligió para ser mi padre?- le preguntó Trunks para acto seguido bramarle: -¿¡Por qué!- Y levantó el brazo en un acto de rabia inquisitiva que a Vegeta le pareció el más lento que había visto jamás: -¡Eres sólo un miserable!- le chilló señalándole con el dedo. -¡Tú no te mereces...!- Un nuevo llanto salió de sus entrañas haciendo que se constriñera su rostro por la pena al recordar la cara de melancolía perpetua de su progenitora. Le duró un segundo para revolverse y mostrar todo su odio, un odio que si bien lo percibía, no sabía que fuese tan potente pese a que lo temió todo este tiempo. A nadie hubiera deseado que sintiera lo que él sentía ahora: -¡No te mereces ninguna de sus lágrimas!- gritó para volver a repetir con todas sus fuerzas: -¡Ninguna!-

No quiso controlar la aberración que sentía por dentro. Notaba que le volvían las fuerzas, pero no se paró a pensar en ese momento acerca de su peligrosidad en aquella habitación. No quería. Sólo deseaba que ese hombre que le miraba inexpresivo desapareciera de su lado, que no existiera, que nunca lo hubiera llegado a conocer, que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que todo ese viaje llegaría a ser una buena idea. Odio. Profundo odio por el sufrimiento de su madre, inentendible a sus ojos, y por el de él mismo. Solamente anhelaba que ese odio se reflejara, que se expulsara y saliera y ese maldito de ahí viera cuánto lo detestaba. Le daba igual que fuera su padre. Le daba igual que hubiera engañado a su madre. Le daba igual si hubo un momento en el que disfrutaron el uno del otro. No le importaba. Ese hombre tenía que sufrir por toda la mentira en la que se sustentaba la sonrisa triste de su madre.

Apoyó su cuerpo en una rodilla para levantarse del todo. -¡Ojalá no hubiera venido!- le gritó con sus puños endurecidos y ya sostenido por sus propios pies. -¿¡Me has oído bien, _papá_!- Ese _papá_ le salió instintivo, con un sarcasmo que ni él mismo era consciente de ser capaz de llevarla a cabo. -¡No debería haber vuelto! ¿¡Y sabes por qué!- le cuestionó apretando los dientes. Poco aguante le quedaba y sabía que estaba cerca. -¡Porque sin ti estamos mejor!- le vociferó dejando salir una risa. -Irónico, ¿verdad? ¡En el infierno del que vengo se está mejor sin ti! ¡Tú, maldito saiyajin, ser aberrante! ¡Estás mejor...-

Y ya no pudo aguantar más. Toda la rabia, la frustración y la desesperación que inundaban su vida, su renegada e injusta vida, quiso apartarlas por fin con aquello que había florecido dentro de sí.

Saltó a por él. Sin dudarlo, se fue a por él empujado por todos los días de dolor y sufrimiento. Las lágrimas salían desperdigadas por el ímpetu en ese vuelo. No le importó tanto odio, sólo quería verlo desaparecer:

-¡...Muerto!-

Y le golpeó. El Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza constante que se estuvo cerniendo sobre el primogénito del Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Tal fue la fuerza y la determinación del puñetazo que Vegeta salió disparado hacia el fondo de la sala levantando a su paso todos los azulejos interminables que pararon su caída. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. No supo cómo lo hizo pues la distancia era considerable para un guerrero como él, pero cuando quiso levantarse ya tenía a su hijo encima con el rostro desfigurado por el odio.

-¡Estás mejor muerto! ¡Muerto!- le repetía propinándole golpes en el cuerpo una y otra vez. -¡Muere, miserable! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!-

La ira propia de un saiyajin se mezcló con el asombro por la fuerza de su hijo. Recibió sus golpes, los de su vástago que le rogaba su muerte, sobre su rostro una y otra vez, incesantemente. Se revolvió y pudo alzarse en el aire.

Trunks le siguió y volvió a golpearle. La ira ganó al asombro y Vegeta le devolvió los golpes. Su hijo pareció que no tuvo bastante y sangrándole la ceja y los labios, enfurecido como nunca, más saiyajin de lo que jamás imaginó ninguno de los dos, retornó a lanzarse sobre él.

Mezclado con lágrimas que le recorrían su rostro sin intención de parar, siguió buscando el cuerpo de su padre para hacerlo desaparecer. Tras recibir una bandada de rayos que le hicieron volver a caer sobre el suelo, se revolvió y le mandó una potente bola de energía que el príncipe esquivó y aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él. Después de haber estado aguantando sus embistes por minutos que parecieron perpetuos, el pelilila dio con su espalda en el frío mármol y ya no pudo levantarse.

Después de haber desfogado de ese modo, el odio se fue dejando todo el sitio en su corazón para que el dolor campase a sus anchas. Comenzó a sollozar como un niño, como el niño perdido que su padre antes había nombrado con burla.

Escuchó sus pies posarse en el suelo. Seguramente querría disfrutar de ese momento.

-Déjame...- murmuró sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Vegeta se posicionó frente a él. No dijo nada. Sólo parecía mirarlo y eso le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- bramó moviendo su cara llorosa en sentido contrario a la de su padre.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió y únicamente se podía escuchar los lamentos de Trunks que lloraba desconsolado.

-Yo...yo tengo que protegerlos a todos...y a mi madre también.- comenzó a explicarse sin entender un ápice a qué venía esa necesidad absurda para que él entendiera que su dolor no era el de un crío. Dejó de serlo demasiado pronto. -...tengo que protegerle porque siempre creí que eso es lo que habrías hecho tú por ella...-

La imagen clavada de su progenitora en lo más hondo de su pesar le hizo volver a sollozar sin que hubiera consuelo posible. -Y no puedo hacerlo, no le puedo asegurar que...que su vida tenga otro día...yo...yo no puedo defender a mi madre, ¡no puedo defenderla!- gritó abriendo las manos seguro de que su padre no había comprendido absolutamente nada de su desesperación.

Pero Vegeta estaba lejos de disfrutar con lo que veía. Lo miraba inexpresivo, sí, como siempre lo hacía, pero un destello de confusión mezclado con una ínfima gota de perplejidad también estaban presente en sus pupilas negras una vez que dejó de ser superguerrero frente a su vástago. Era la confusión por entender de lo que él le estaba hablando.

Porque si bien no era consciente de todos los pesares de su hijo, éstos le llegaban a sus oídos con un eco del pasado ensordecedor e inquietante. No le era ajeno ese dolor que su hijo mostraba sin tapujos y le restregaba por su rostro. Y no lo era porque él había sentido lo mismo durante muchos años, durante toda su vida. Ese futuro que a Trunks le esperaba más adelante no era más que un reflejo de la misma agonía por la que él mismo pasó. Esa manera de hablar, de comportarse queriendo esconderse de las críticas de cualquier ojo avizor, esa lucha por mantenerse digno pese a la vergüenza, era la misma que él había usado en soledad hacía ya muchos, muchos años, cuando comprendió toda la crudeza de su realidad. Ese futuro amenazante y oscuro era el _Freezer_ particular de su hijo, un presente adelantado que quería destruir para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, un antes que apenas había conocido.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta se sintió responsable por algo más que por ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Si bien había visto las lágrimas en muchas ocasiones anteriores, las de su hijo híbrido le molestaron más de lo que nunca pensó, tanto que su dolor, igual que en la pesadilla en la que se alojó en su cuerpo y en su alma, lo hizo propio.

Sí, había visto muchas lágrimas antes, podría decir que incluso más que sangre, pero aquellas fueron distintas. Incluso distintas a las de su propia madre, a las de Bulma. Y la razón estaba en que ella jamás lo necesitó. Recordó sus llantos y cómo estos le crispaban, parecía necesitarlo, pero él siempre supo que Bulma no lo necesitaba. Era una luchadora incansable, inagotable, tanto como que fue la única que sobrevivió al asedio de los androides en ese futuro del que procedía su hijo. Y no le extrañaba que haya sido así. No, la científica nunca necesitó al guerrero pese a haber escuchado que aún lloraba su ausencia. Pero por lo visto su hijo sí.

Agua. Bulma siempre fue como el agua, discreta en su rotundidad, empapándolo de tonterías, voluble y escurridiza. Se convirtió en un problema para él por culpa de la intimidad que crearon y parecía que no quería abandonarlo aún, es más, volvía poniéndole delante a un hijo que era la mezcla perfecta de los dos, un hijo sufridor que sólo quería justicia.

Arrugó el vértice de su boca y se cuadró volviéndole a él toda la dureza chistando en alto por sentirse tan estúpido. ¿Es que la maldita de le peliazul tenía que hacer acto de presencia constantemente? No iba a permitirlo, y menos cuando sus ojos bajaron a su puño y lo vio nuevamente cerrado en tensión. Revolvió su alma tratando de ignorar la grieta al abrirse más, se giró y se fue de allí dejando a su hijo con todo su dolor. "Una treta interesante, maldito fantasma", pronunció en su interior seguro de que había sido oído.

o-o-o-o

Habían pasado dos días desde que ocurrió el lamentable intento de vengar el honor de su madre frente a su padre y desde entonces procuraba no mirarle. Sin entender porqué, sin que hubiera una razón lógica para ello, Trunks se sentía mal por todo lo que le dijo en ese ataque de rabia iracunda. Era consciente de que se merecía cada una de las palabras que le soltó, lo mismo que también sabía que todo lo que dijo su padre fue para provocarlo y comprobar su verdadero poderío como guerrero, seguramente movido por la curiosidad de saber si era más fuerte o no que él.

Y a la vez se había dado cuenta de algo: su poder había aumentado después de la pelea con su padre pero, ¿hasta qué límite? Cuando parecía que ese rincón blanco había ganado su batalla personal contra él dejando salir toda su frustración como hijo, el odio se había convertido en la herramienta más eficaz para calmarlo. No pudo evitar acordarse de Gohan y el momento de su muerte, empuje necesario para que él pudiera convertirse en supersaiyajin. "¿A qué precio?", se preguntó recordando a su maestro y el poco fruto que había sacado de su muerte.

Miró al horizonte. Tenía que ser valiente. Ya estaba bien con jugar a ver quién podía más allí, si esa habitación tétrica en su blancura o él. Además era obligatorio saberlo: cuando se enfrentó con su padre sus fuerzas habían aumentado hasta límites insospechados, tanto que creyó que podía superar a su progenitor en el nivel de superguerrero.

Alzó el vuelo decidido a sacar toda su fuerza. No sabía lo que le esperaba mucho más allá de donde llegaba la vista.

o-o-o-o

Posó sus pies sobre el suelo y abandonó su estado de supersaiyajin. Tenía hambre y como el chico no había preparado la comida en los dos días que habían pasado después de su enfrentamiento, no se extrañó al no verlo rondando cerca de él.

"A mí no me engaña", se decía mientras cogía víveres de la despensa. Su vástago lucía esos días sumamente ausente, pero él sabía que lo que le ocurría era que estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento y por sus palabras. "Exactamente igual que su madre", afirmó para sí y comenzando a comer sentado en un escalón de los que bajaban a la inmensidad nívea.

Miró hacia un lado y a otro y no encontró su ki. Era extraño, pero podía afirmar que en medio de una de sus pesadillas esos días en los que su hijo había simplemente desaparecido, se despertó de golpe acalorado y no fue por el contenido del sueño en sí puesto que apenas había empezado. Desde entonces, la inquietud se había apoderado de él.

-¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido?- murmuró malhumorado.

o-o-o-o

Un giro en el aire y gritó imaginándose que acababa con todos los indeseables que le habían incordiado durante el resto su vida. Oteó el horizonte y volvió a saltar para terminar ese movimiento que quería perfeccionar. Quedaba un mes para salir de allí y pese a que era mucho más poderoso que cuando entró, invencible esta vez más que nunca, quería seguir bordando todos sus ejercicios.

De nuevo, echó un vistazo hacia el fondo blanquecino. "Bah", se dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su cuerpo.

Cuando finalizó de saltar por los aires retomó el suelo bajo sus pies y tornó la vista hacia atrás.

Habían pasado tres días y Trunks no había aparecido en todo este tiempo. Si antes ni se habría percatado de su presencia, su ausencia era más que notable. Sin embargo, no era malestar lo que entendió que le carcomía por dentro, si no una curiosidad insana de saber qué era lo que estaba tramando allí donde se hubiera ido y, sobre todo, si había sido tan imbécil como para llevar su cuerpo hasta los límites que obviamente para el príncipe su hijo no podría controlar.

Trampas. Rebuscadas trampas que lo apolillaban y le golpeaban en su interior como si fuera el peor rival inimaginable era lo que había él encontrado allí donde se perdía la vista. ¿Sería su hijo tan tonto como para haber ido a la boca del lobo sin estar lo suficientemente preparado?

Suspiró con los brazos en jarra al imaginárselo.

Tres días. Y no sentía su ki por ningún sitio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba volando en su búsqueda.

-¡Mocoso idiota!- exclamó a la vez que volaba a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la demencia. -¡Más le vale estar muerto por ser tan imprudente!- profirió aumentando aún más la rapidez en su viaje.

Se desplazó dejando muy atrás el único punto de referencia. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en pocos minutos estaría justo en el vértice que él sobrepasó sólo una vez para darse cuenta de que no había nada más allá de importancia ni distintos contrincantes contra los que luchar. -¡Maldito insensato!- prorrumpió apretando los dientes. Se detuvo un instante para abstraerse por si notaba su ki en alguna dirección.

-Vegeta...-

Movió su cuello con un movimiento espasmódico hacia el lado de donde había creído escuchar que lo nombraban. Nada. Volvió a concentrarse.

-Vegeta...-

Esta vez oyó el mismo siseo pero proveniente del otro lado. Hizo lo mismo con su cabeza. Nada.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-

En esta ocasión, la frase fue más larga y la sintió ir y volver en un silbido a su derecha.

-¿Ya estás aquí otra vez?- le preguntó el príncipe guardando su furia y transformándola en mofa. -Creí que te habías hartado de intentarlo conmigo.- le soltó al ente que le hablaba. -Hasta había empezado a echarte de menos.-

Una risa macabra lo acompañó, la misma que había escuchado antes decenas de veces. -Bueno, ya tuve suficiente con tu hijo.-

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó el saiya casi sin dejarle terminar la afirmación anterior y mirando hacia todos los lados por si captaba la esencia de ese maldito ente.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría escuchándote que te importa, príncipe.- Y de nuevo se rió inundando el ambiente de carcajadas.

-Es un guerrero.- se explicó sin saber a qué venía esa necesidad. -¿Dónde está?- volvió a incidir.

-Estás condenando...- lo sintió a su izquierda, esa leve brisa hablada para luego volver a su derecha. -...todo lo que eres...- retornó a su izquierda y el saiya se asentó en la idea de que lo único que quería era impedir que encontrase a Trunks. -...yendo a por tu hijo.- sentenció el endemoniado.

Vegeta sonrió. -Por tu interés porque no dé con él me das la excusa para buscarlo aún con más ganas, y además eso me dice que no debe de andar lejos.-

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme con tu agudeza.- pronunció el aire. -Déjamelo a mí, él y yo nos divertiremos.-

El príncipe cerró los párpados harto de tanta verborrea. Su hijo estaba cerca, estaba convencido de ello puesto que de otro modo, ese ser despreciable no habría aparecido justo en ese momento. Y lo más importante, estaba aún vivo. La ira por ser molestado en ese momento junto con la turbación porque ese infame quería quedarse con su hijo ahí por razones que se le escapaban, fue motivo suficiente para que hiciera un esfuerzo abismal y se concentrara como nunca pese a los inconvenientes.

-Déjalo aquí conmigo, Vegeta.-

El saiya se abstrajo y no le contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y frunció el ceño espasmódicamente.

-¿De verdad te importa lo que le pase?- insistió el abominable y macabro sujeto de forma invisible. -¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, príncipe?-

Concentración. La concentración siempre fue una base fundamental en la preparación de un buen luchador. Te hacía reunir todos tus males en un punto y apartarlos para que en ese momento únicamente existiera comunión entre tu alma y tu cuerpo. Si de algo podría presumir, es que no sólo en fuerza había aumentado allí si no que debido a los muchos baches que esa endiablada habitación le había hecho pasar, ahora dominaba la concentración tanto como para ver donde no hay nada.

Como ahora.

Apretó los dientes y gritó expulsando gran parte de su poder. Y lo vio. Un espectro tan blanco como lo era su alrededor se asustó al sentirse por primera vez pillado en su trampa y gritó con él antes de ver cómo su cuello había sido sujeto por el fuerte brazo del guerrero.

-Te encontré, hijo de perra.- masculló el príncipe daleando su sonrisa. -¿Te habías quedado sin disfraces?- quiso saber estudiando su repugnante rostro.

El miedo le hizo a la criatura paralizarse. Sujetó con fuerza los músculos tensos queriendo zafarse de la compresión sobre su cuello.

-¿Ahora no te ríes?- le cuestionó Vegeta disfrutando del momento.

-Suéltame.- escuchó con voz atronadoramente aguda a la par que afónica.

-Antes tendrás que responderme a unas cuantas preguntas.- comentó Vegeta sin cesar en su opresión en la garganta. -¿Quién eres?-

-Ya es tarde.- profirió el espectro de ojos huecos.

-¿¡Quién eres!- bramó el príncipe ajustando el agarre.

-Ya lo sabes.-

-¿Cuántos hay como tú?-

El espíritu constrinó el gesto de su rostro afeándolo aún más. -Tantos como almas se quedaron perdidas en este sitio.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

No lo iba a soltar. Y el espectro lo sabía. Había tratado muchas veces con él durante esos once meses pasados como para conocer al príncipe mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. -Te has condenado.- le soltó con una sonrisa. -Acabas de condenar tu alma, guerrero, esto es sólo el principio de mucho más sufrimiento.-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta a mi pregunta!-

-El tiempo para nosotros no corre, ¿es que no has aprendido eso? Esto es únicamente un submundo del infierno, allí donde van a parar las almas, puras o no, que alguna vez entraron aquí por error, inducidos o queriendo.- y se soltó del sujeción firme del saiya todavía cuestionándose cómo lo había hecho.

-¿Hay más entradas?- le preguntó el príncipe sorprendido por la respuesta.

Volvió a mostrar su mueca de jovialidad entre tanta espesura tétrica. -Tantas como mundos.- respondió entre susurros macabros el ser. Y concluyó: -Pero tu hijo no las verá.-

Apretó aún más el agarre y le espetó: -Dime una cosa, gusano espectral.- incidió en esas últimas palabras sabiendo ambos lo que significaban para él. -¿Estás muerto?-

Comprendió que serían sus últimas palabras: -No más que tu hijo.-

Y entonces le partió el cuello. No, por lo visto no estaba muerto. Quiso interrogarle con otras cuestiones pero ya había tenido suficiente. No volvería a molestarle y además tenía otro asunto que tratar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una brisa negra, que no supo de dónde salió, se llevó al espectro desdibujándolo en el aire para luego desaparecer. Fue la primera vez que vio oscuridad en medio de tanta blancura.

No quiso pensarlo y se concentró en el ki de Trunks.

o-o-o-o

Despertó con el peso de sus párpados acentuado. Intentó mirar a su alrededor y volvió a pestañear haciéndose a la idea de que había vuelto a la cama de la residencia. Lo último que recordaba era estar luchando en una contienda sin igual con los androides que pululaban y se reían de él, martirizándolo mientras le describían cómo habían acabado con su madre después de acabar con su padre.

Y después, nada. En uno de sus intentos por abrir los ojos los androides habían desaparecido y sintió el ki del príncipe cerca. Pero volvió a cerrarlos esperando a una muerte segura. En el último, seguramente perdido en el delirio, vislumbró una sombra y ésta parecía saludarle con dos dedos, el corazón y el índice juntos. Eso fue lo único que vio con claridad. Nunca antes había visto ese gesto en nadie pero no pudo pensarlo mucho y cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia plena. Ahora se encontraba postrado en su cama y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Vio los moratones en sus brazos y se tocó la cara para notarla evidentemente hinchada.

-Ooooh.- se quejó al rozar sobre su ojo inflado. Hasta ese gesto le había hecho daño.

Retornó a otear el ambiente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Había estado más de un día luchando contra los cyborgs, los cuales parecían bastante entretenidos en provocar verle suplicar por una muerte rápida. "¿Es que inconscientemente volví?", quiso saber sin entender cómo habría realizado un acto así. "Porque no me acuerdo de nada".

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando escuchó a su padre a lo lejos, ejercitándose sin darse una pausa, como siempre. Frunció el ceño al venirle una idea: "¿Y si él...?. Enseguida la rechazó culpándose por ser tan ingenuo al siquiera haberlo imaginado.

Quiso erguirse sobre el colchón y el costado le hizo encogerse por el dolor. -Maldita sea.- murmuró levantándose la camisa. Un moratón que le cubría el pecho le saludaba con altanería. "Como mínimo, cuatro costillas rotas", se dijo aburrido.

Escuchó su soplo corto característico y levantó la vista hacia él. Su padre había cesado en su ensayo de una batalla. Lo estudió por dos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia el almacén.

-¿Cuándo volví?- le preguntó Trunks sabiendo que la respuesta sería el silencio.

El príncipe salió de la despensa con un trozo de carne bastante grande en una mano y una jarra de agua en la otra. Ni lo miró al pasar cerca de él.

-No lo sé.-

Cuando el chico ya se estaba echando sobre su cama para descansar de nuevo, fue el momento en el que escuchó esa contestación. Arrugó su frente queriendo estudiarlo mientras se alejaba. Por lo que había podido comprobar, su progenitor únicamente le había contestado las veces anteriores con mentiras o desprecios. "¿No lo sabe?", se cuestionó Trunks observándolo comer en uno de los escalones, dándole la espalda. Ésa no era una respuesta normal en él, es más, no era lo habitual en él responderle. Recordó cuando le preguntó si tenía pesadillas y él le contestó con lo que después concluyó que había sido obviamente una mentira. "¿Acaso realmente no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba aquí o es que él...?". Entrecerró sus ojos y le volvieron las dudas. "Será mejor que duerma un poco más", se dijo convencido de que ésa era la mayor tontería que se le podía haber pasado por su cabeza lastimada.

o-o-o-o

Quedaba una semana para agotar el tiempo límite allí dentro y cada uno había seguido con su rutina de trabajo. Trunks se elevaba en el aire queriendo ultimar distintos detalles de su fuerza nueva. Era sorprendente que su energía se hubiera disparado de tal modo después de haber caído en lo que le pareció la última gran pesadilla de ese sitio. Miró a su padre que, convertido en supersaiyajin, no cesaba en sus gritos por ningún momento.

Quitó la vista al cruzar su mirada con la suya. De un tiempo a esta parte, había pasado eso mismo más veces de las que se esperaba: había sorprendido al príncipe mirándolo fijamente en más de una ocasión para luego apartar sus pupilas negras de las de él. Parecía estudiarlo, como si estuviera intrigado por alguna razón que al pelilila se le escapaba.

o-o-o-o

Se ató la cuerda a su coleta por última vez allí dentro. Salió a la sala principal y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Rotunda limpieza. Sonrió y vio su reflejo en una de las columnas. Su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y en esos doce meses era la primera vez que se había dado cuenta.

Recordó todo lo vivido en ese rincón de meridiana blancura y una sensación extraña lo embaucó, tan nívea como oscura. Por mucho que no quisiera pensar en ello, ahora era mejor guerrero, mucho mejor, y tenía que reconocer que no era únicamente mérito suyo.

El silencio lo encerró en una especie de melancolía deformada y casi sádica. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y vio las manillas del reloj. Su sonido se clavó en su cerebro y volvió a sonreír. Hacía mucho que su cerebro no procesaba su ruido.

Quedaban dos minutos para se cumpliera el plazo y esperó pacientemente a ver la figura de su padre aparecer de la nada por última vez. Sabía que volvería. Un soldado como él no se perdería la batalla que estaba por llegar.

Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la pared. En cuanto lo hizo, descompuso la postura y miró extrañado hacia el suelo. Esa pose era propia de su padre.

Escuchó unos pasos al fondo y de entre la espesura alba allí apareció él, evidentemente cansado, razonablemente exhausto, pero sin mostrar un ápice de ello en su rostro y en su porte. También lucía su traje desgarrado.

-Ya es la hora.- le profirió Trunks girándose hacia la puerta.

-Eso ya lo sé.- le replicó el príncipe inexpresivo.

El suspiro corto y afónico salió esta vez de la boca de su hijo, que fue el primero en cruzar el pasillo hacia la puerta portando una débil sonrisa pese a saber que eso había sido sólo una parte del mal sueño. Asió el mango, pero justo antes de moverlo, su padre lo llamó:

-Trunks.-

Él volteó su rostro. En todo ese tiempo no lo había llamado por su nombre. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver un resquicio de reflexión en su mirada.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó realmente intrigado por la novedad. Vislumbró un movimiento convulsivo en sus párpados casi imperceptible. Algo le intrigaba, algo quería decirle y eso era, sin lugar a dudas, toda una primicia.

Por fin Vegeta pareció reaccionar endureciendo el gesto. -¿Te dijo alguna vez tu madre por qué me quedé?-

Arrugó más la frente. -¿Cómo?-

El príncipe chistó disgustado por tener que repetir la cuestión, cosa que no iba a hacer: -Contesta.-

Trunks entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar a qué venía una pregunta así. Tuvo que hacer un debate rápido en su mente para saber a qué se refería exactamente. -¿Te refieres a mi tiempo, a por qué te quedaste en La Tierra?-

Al ver la cara de crispación del saiya por sentirse analizado dedujo que había acertado. Lo cierto era que ni él mismo lo había pensado antes: ¿por qué se quedó el príncipe en este mundo si no existía la amenaza de los cyborgs? Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta antes, claro que antes no había conocido a su padre. Apartó los ojos de los suyos y los clavó a un lado. -Pues...- comenzó a decir aún tratando de asimilar lo que significaba aquello. -Pues no, nunca me dijo algo así porque...-

Y volvió a mirarlo. Se exhibía como irritado por la falta de claridad en su contestación y quiso ser más preciso, siendo sincero y absolutamente honesto: -Supongo que lo hiciste porque quisiste, ¿no?-

De nuevo, el movimiento convulsivo en su mirada. Al instante, le volvió la inexpresividad.

-Abre esa maldita puerta.- le ordenó.

Un susurro enigmático y misterioso, pero no por ello desconocido, le sopló en la nuca: -Has condenado tu alma de guerrero, príncipe.-

Se giró tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no quedasen escasos segundos para que se cumpliera el plazo y terminara encerrado allí condenado a vagar como ese patético espectro. Sonrió para sus adentros seguro de que únicamente necesitaba una batalla primera, inicial, para que todo aquello acabase de una detestable vez. Luego, volvería a ser el mismo. Lo sabía. Había visto el desfile de indeseables y había luchado contra todos, pero una vez que descubrió que no eran ellos ya no fue tan motivador pese a que las vistas le hacían retorcerse de la ira y las mismas sensaciones de rencor parecían florecer. Sólo ansiaba una batalla real, una donde se redimiese de una vez por todas, su entorno natural, la guerra. Abandonaría todo atrás. Ahora más que nunca, el gran Vegeta no se dejaría llevar por minucias. Es más, el gran Vegeta había quedado atrás. Con todo lo que había ocurrido necesitaba un apodo digno a su superado estado de supersaiyajin y no fue difícil dar con él. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Esta vez sí, nadie mancharía su orgullo. Y lo tenía que demostrar, a muchos y a él mismo.

-¿Papá?- escuchó desde atrás.

Trunks le miraba expectante, no entendiendo porqué su progenitor estaba quieto y con medio cuerpo rotado, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención o peor, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por salir de allí.

-¿No te he dicho que la abras?- le inquirió el guerrero dando pasos hacia él.

La contestación de su hijo, aunque poco clara, le había enfurecido más y consiguió asentar una idea de la que aún quedaban ecos: después de acabar con los androides y con Célula, tendría que destruir el planeta cuanto antes.

Fue abrirse la puerta y sintió el ki de su mayor rival afuera, esperándole. Y su orgullo aumentó, tanto como lo había hecho su fuerza. O más. No podría soportar otro tropiezo.

o-o-o-o

**N/A 2**: No es que esté exhausta después de escribir esto, es que creo que mi cerebro se ha colapsado por completo y hasta huelo el tufo a quemado. Nunca jamás -y ojo con lo que voy a decir que es muy triste por mi parte- me había sentido tan orgullosa de hacer algo. He dejado parte de mí misma en este capítulo. Ahora creo que me merezco un descanso después de lo que me ha costado sacar para delante los tres últimos capítulos. Deseadme suerte. La voy a necesitar.

Agradecimientos especiales a Galema y a Dr Facer por haber soportado mis neuras durante este mes para con este amasijo de palabras. ¡Ah! Y a Arcade Fire por haber sacado ese disco tan maravilloso y del que me he empapado esta última semana. Estoy segura de que tuvieron algo que ver para que estos siete últimos días hayan sido tan prolíficos y me haya concentrado debidamente. Si no los habéis escuchado, hacedlo. Es una experiencia colosal y altamente recomendable.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. Love. Xxx. Drama.


	23. Chapter 22

"En el Techo"

CAPÍTULO 22.

o-o-o-o

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el poder que desde afuera le esperaba.

Kakarotto.

El instinto siempre ha existido para un fin determinado: la supervivencia. En el caso de que no supieras cuál era tu sitio ni tu condición, ante la adversidad existían dos opciones: salir corriendo o enfrentarla. Si tu instinto primario te decía que huyeras, eso significaba que no formabas parte de una raza guerrera, y menos de la saiyajin.

Ésa era una gran verdad universal: más allá de cualquier voluntad, los actos de los individuos se movían muchas veces sin que las decisiones pudieran ser medidas y atajadas. Si te reproducías, era para la supervivencia; si te relacionabas, la supervivencia era la razón social; si luchabas en una batalla era porque lo que se entendía como furia no iba más allá de tus instintos por querer mantenerte en este mundo, dejando a un lado los motivos que racionalmente impusieras a tu mente. Entonces, ¿por qué los saiyajins eran guerreros si la guerra te condena a una muerte segura antes o después? ¿Por qué parecía que retaban a la supervivencia, ese primer instinto dominante ente todos los seres?

Para Vegeta, quien había pasado por todo ese razonamiento para él lógico, el porqué se encontraba en una fuerza que había sido alterada debido a muchos factores pero que culminó con la llegada de Freezer a las altas esferas del Universo: el Orden. Porque el Orden se necesitaba. Igual que existían los instintos, el requisito de jerarquía para poder subsistir también era latente. Una vez que estabas en el mundo, que sobrevivías, ese mismo mundo necesitaba de un Orden para subsistir también. Y los más fuertes tenían que estar arriba. Otra vez, la lógica se imponía para él.

Y por eso existían los saiyajins, para dominar ese mundo e imponer su Orden.

No se sabía mucho de las orígenes de la etnia de los Guerreros del Espacio y tampoco era que tuviesen mucho tiempo para narraciones de historias diferentes a la bélicas, las únicas que sí se enseñaban. Los nacidos en Vegetasei no solían vivir mucho por su propia naturaleza, es decir, que por lógica natural, si su vida estaba condenada a ser grandes guerreros lo normal era que no llegasen a cierta edad. Por ello resultaba muy extraño conocer a saiyajins ancianos. Los únicos que Vegeta había conocido eran los que formaban parte del Consejo Real, para él, simples títeres que servían para acallar las pocas voces críticas que podían existir en contra de cualquier decisión que tomara el Rey.

Éstos nunca fueron guerreros superiores. Una vez que volvían de invadir planetas ínfimos cuando eran mandados en su niñez, terminaban siendo los primeros muertos en el lance o apartados del resto pues su nivel de combate nunca fue muy grande, o quizá sí pero valía más el complejo de verse inservibles para con su raza. Y ahí estaba el motivo por el que la acción nunca llegó a calarles tan hondo como a los demás. Los que sobrevivían una y otra vez y debido a que se mantenían apartados, desarrollaban un nivel de análisis mayor que el resto. Si al principio sus vidas corrían peligro y hasta se les perseguía por no ser útiles a la comunidad, más adelante se les dio la posibilidad de ejercer la potestad de asesoramiento real ya que eran los más longevos. Por supuesto nunca ahondarían en técnicas de lucha, sin embargo, su labor se volvió importante ya que de un modo u otro se erigieron como la voz alzada de los que no eran primera clase.

Vegeta los detestaba. Su padre siempre le explicó que era necesario que existieran puesto que si bien los saiyajins eran muy poco dados a razonar, el tiempo les había hecho ver que siempre nacerían opiniones discordantes con respecto a las determinaciones reales para la gloria de su raza. En un momento u otro, pero éstas siempre surgían, bien porque no estaban de acuerdo en las alianzas llevadas a cabo por el mandatario, o bien porque los consejeros eran de un modo subliminal y oficioso los representantes de los soldados más rasos, o sea, los que aumentaban en número de manera desproporcionada. Si algo les había enseñado la historia de su raza a los saiyajins de raza superior, aparte de lo referente a la guerra, era que había que mantener a ralla a los inferiores puesto que ellos eran los causantes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse: si los descuidabas, entonces un nuevo exterminio andaba cerca. Y era algo muy razonable ya que al incrementar en número muchos eran mandados a invadir sin ninguna supervisión y, debido a su baja fuerza, los invadidos podían ganarles y montar una cruzada en contra de los Guerreros del Espacio.

Los instintos del Príncipe de los Saiyajins eran los propios de su raza, los más auténticos. No existía razonamiento puesto que no lo necesitaba. La fuerza lo era todo y a cuanta más fuerza, menos necesidad de pensar y meditar. Así era un saiyajin puro y así tenía que ser el heredero al trono de Vegetasei, únicamente preocupado por aumentar su poder dejando su estudio y aprendizaje a observar a su padre en sus modales frente a su pueblo.

Pero no fue así. Su infancia, su tiempo de asimilación, le fue arrancado de cuajo y tuvo que volverse racional y meditabundo, exactamente igual que los malditos consejeros a los que tanto detestó. No podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Éstos le decían constantemente que atacara a Freezer pero él sabía que no era posible. Por supuesto no se dio cuenta de ello hasta pasado mucho tiempo, cuando se vio a sí mismo como una deformación de lo que tendría que haber sido. Meditar en las sombras, contener el instinto de un primera clase como el que él tenía, y esperar su momento. A eso se redujo su vida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, lucía peor que el más inferior en casta. Observar a Nappa o a Radditz sólo le servía para darse cuenta de lo distinto que era. Ellos solamente se preocupaban de invadir, saquear, violar y matar. Ya no eran saiyajins que luchaban por orgullo y por el placer de la guerra si no simples mercenarios a las órdenes de un extraño. Sus instintos estaban ahí, continuaban inmunes, sin embargo, el pertenecer a una clase inferior les hacía libres de más responsabilidad, la cual caía rotunda sobre los hombros del Príncipe.

Detestaba a los inferiores. Detestó siempre a los consejeros y detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a sus congéneres que habían olvidado su destino, clavado a fuego en su sangre saiyajin. No le costó matar a Nappa con sus propias manos, es más, lo disfrutó porque siempre fue un incordio y con solamente mirarlo recordaba lo que tendrían que haber sido y nunca llegaron a ser. Su _niñera_, como sabía que los demás llamaban al calvo para burlarse de él, parecía tenerle respeto pero Vegeta siempre lo vio como fingido puesto que lo único que sentía por él era miedo, un miedo propio del que sabía que era inferior.

Un esperpento. Así era como se veía a sí mismo cuando no podía hacer frente a Freezer, culpable de todos sus males. Un esperpento, una burla que su padre le echaba en cara casi todas las noches en forma de pesadilla. Un esperpento que tenía que contener su instinto saiyajin agazapándolo constantemente cuando se encontraba frente al maldito lagarto que condenó su sino. Y él nunca tendría que haber sido así, nunca tendría que haberse vuelto introspectivo y analizador, nunca tendría que haberse convertido en un experto en contención de instintos. Y nunca tendría que haberse inclinado frente a nadie.

He ahí el motivo de su orgullo. No sabría acordarse de cuándo pasó pero pasó: en un punto determinado de su crecimiento, madurado bajo la sombra de Freezer, miró hacia atrás y no se reconoció. Sabía quién era porque desde que nació se lo repitieron, cosa que le encantaba que hicieran los demás alimentando su arrogancia innata que, sin percatarse, dejó intocable pero en esencia olvidada. Se perdió. Vegeta, el heredero al trono de Vegetasei, se olvidó de su condición durante una etapa de su vida. Era un Príncipe y a su vez no lo era. La lucha, los instintos de su raza que salían disparados en cualquier batalla ordenada por el emperador, su obsesión por demostrar quién era, su gusto al percatarse de que poseía un poder superior a muchos, nublaron su destino.

Y de este modo fue como empezó a repetírselo constantemente: él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no tenía que soportar ni las mentiras ni a los mentirosos. Eran un estorbo propio del que no era el mejor. Cuando lo eras, cuando no había nadie mejor que tú, no tenías por qué soportarlos. Y él había tenido que lidiar con todos: con los mentirosos, con los indignos, con los mugrientos, con los traidores, con los indecentes, con los lagartos y con sus afligidos. Con todos. Todos despreciables, todos conocedores de lo que le había sido arrebatado, todos callados y bufones en las sombras, todos grotescos. Un interminable desfile de desleales, de perdidos, de olvidados buscando su mísero sitio en el universo. Grandes deseos que pudo escuchar en cantinas de borrachos de grandes egos pertenecientes a pequeños seres en esencia. Eran pequeños, minúsculos, no eran nadie frente al Príncipe de los Saiyajins y pese a ello él tenía el mismo rango o menor.

Detestables. Monstruos vistos desde su propia lupa de esperpento. Cristales rotos que le devolvían una imagen clarificadora de ellos y que para él eran un espejo deforme en el que jamás se miraría.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba a todos, a los que no estaban en su lugar correcto y a los que se acomodaban al orden alterado.

Como Kakarotto.

Su mayor enemigo, el que le transportó a los límites de la desvergüenza, el que lo salvó cuando estaba llevando a cabo la única batalla en la que la muerte hubiera sido honrosa, el que le obligaba a mirarse en su espejo roto, su ilógica en un mundo abocado a la lógica y a la contención de instintos, el saiyajin de tercera clase por el que saltaban todos los males de su corazón y todos los sinsentidos de su mente aleccionada de razón y metodismo.

Fue abrirse la puerta del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo y pudo sentir su presencia esperándole. Toda su ruina se volvió a concentrar en su orgullo, su única salvación para no caer hincando las rodillas. Ahí estaba su el mayor fantasma provocador, muy superior al otro que había dejado atrás en esa habitación.

Fijó su vista en él y en su turbadora sonrisa imperecedera. "¿Es que va a disimular que se alegra de verme?", se preguntó el príncipe ajeno a los saludos de su hijo a los demás presentes. Tuvo que imponer orden cuando escuchó de él querer relatar el transcurso de lo acaecido ahí dentro, dando explicaciones acerca de sus avances y sus obstáculos:

-¡Trunks, cállate!- le llamó al silencio. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan bobo de ir informando al rival de las mejoras, o peor, de las dificultades? -No tienes porqué contarles.- masculló.

Sin cesar en su análisis sobre el tercera clase y tras el silencio sepulcral que siempre se creaba a su alrededor cuando regañaba a su hijo, supo el estudio exhaustivo que Kakarotto le había hecho con un rápido vistazo, y así se lo aclaró éste volviendo a sonreír:

-Parece que tuviste éxito, ¿verdad, Vegeta?- le cuestionó.

Kakarotto, el último pico de su empinada montaña, el condenado punto de inflexión para que todo volviera a su cauce natural, el fallido obstáculo para su resurrección, el tipo disfrazado de la maldita ilógica portando su irritante gesto amable, en definitiva, el mayor fantasma de todos, había percibido su incremento exponencial sin ninguna duda. Ahora él era más fuerte y los dos eran conscientes de ello. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, de ésas que le salían con naturalidad.

-Puede ser.- terminó contestando para añadir con altanería: -Te advierto que no tiene caso que entres a esta habitación para entrenar porque yo seré quien acabe con esos androides de pacotilla.- espetó para acabar alzando levemente la voz. –Y también con el monstruo.-

Lo estaba deseando. No veía el momento de salir de allí volando en busca de su destino. Tenía las fuerzas, tenía el orgullo y las nociones suficientes para derrotar a cualquiera. Sí, su sangre se volvía efervescente al pensar en la guerra y sólo había necesitado ver a ese estúpido para que la ansiedad saiyajin lo corroyera. Tendría que esperar. Sí, esperaría, le daría una última oportunidad al orden que él estableció: primero a los que osaron matarle en un pasado alterno y luego se encargaría de Kakarotto. Así lo decidió y así lo haría. Fue oír las quejas y las advertencias del resto y tuvo que contener una sonrisa pletórica: la batalla estaba cerca, tan cerca como la justicia.

-Vegeta.- le llamó Goku queriendo hacerle razonar. –Hace poco fui a ayudar a Ten Shin Han y a Piccolo, y vi a Célula desarrollado.- inició su explicación. -¡Era el demonio en persona!- exclamó para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto que parecía ignorar, o peor, querer ignorar.

Lo notó. Notó su orgullo querer salir y estampar allí mismo al maldito tercera clase contra el suelo. Había necesitado iniciar una pequeña discusión con él para que la furia que había condensado ahí dentro se quisiera materializar en el porche de ese cielo. Pero no iba a hacerlo. De nuevo, rozaba la gloria y antes tenía otros asuntos pendientes, sus asuntos, los propios de alguien que había condenado su vida a la paciencia. "¿El demonio en persona?", se iteró para sus adentros manifestándolo en forma de carcajada sorda para todos los allí presentes. Eso sí que había tenido su gracia viniendo de un tipo que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida entre saltos y aventuras infantiles, como bien sabía por los relatos que había escuchado más de una vez de la peliazul.

-¿El demonio en persona?- le preguntó con retórica el saiya. –No seas bobo, Kakarotto, tú no sabes el rostro que porta el diablo.-

Sabía de los ojos de todos sobre su persona, incluidos los de su propio hijo que lo miraba como si no hubiera estado más de un año dentro de esa sala. Disfrutaba cuando veía esa mirada en los que le rodeaban, esa vista inocente y a la vez recelosa del que no tiene ni idea de las razones que le llevaban a ser como era. Porque lo era, y le encantaba serlo. Tanto tiempo contenido que sólo algunas palabras dejaba salir de la inexpresividad en la que se había recluido durante toda su vida, tanto tiempo apaciguado que sólo la retórica se había convertido en uno de sus fieles escondites.

Sus elucubraciones y sed de venganza fueron interrumpidas:

-¡Muchachos! ¿Dónde estáis? Parece que no hay nadie.-

Una locura más dentro de la irracionalidad en la que se había sumergido al llegar a ese planeta, más plena que todo lo anterior, llegaba a ese cielo montada sobre una nave y portando en brazos a una diminuta excusa de pelo lila. No iba a tolerar que puntualidades absurdas, como había sido ese ridículo fantasma aburrido, lo incordiaran. Estaba muy lejos de hacerlo. Suficiente había tenido allí dentro como para andar ahora con tonterías. Si bien se puso en alerta en cuanto la escuchó, al instante se vio ridículo.

Kakarotto. Él y únicamente él era su objetivo. Ninguno de los que estaban allí era capaz de entenderlo, de entender no sólo el alma de un guerrero, si no el anhelo de un príncipe al que le habían arrebatado lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Un trono de poder y un trono en la cúspide, su trono. Si no lo comprendían, poco iba a hacer él para aclarárselo en esos momentos. Le daba igual. Nunca buscó compresión. Lo demás, como siempre dijo, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Y así lo sentía también en ese instante.

Chistó por lo bajo y el resto de los presentes, que se estaban alejando para saludar a Bulma recién llegada, no lo escucharon. Pero sí su hijo, que yendo con el resto le miró frunciendo el ceño recibiendo como respuesta una mirada inquisitiva del príncipe. En todo el tiempo en el que su padre había estado provocando a los demás guerreros Trunks prefirió permanecer vigilante porque era más que evidente que si hablaba, el príncipe saltaba para mostrar contundencia sobre él. Siempre alerta y controlándolo todo, su progenitor no daba descanso ni a sí mismo.

Cuando al fin pudieron verla, el pelilila no pudo evitar emocionarse puesto que nunca se había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar en presencia de su madre, y bajó la cabeza al avergonzarse por sentir el impulso de ir a abrazarla aunque supiese que no era la misma mujer con arrugas propias de la edad y las preocupaciones. Instintivamente, miró de soslayo a su padre que se había parado más alejado que el resto enlazando los brazos y denotando absoluta nada en su mirada.

Son Gohan se acercó a saludar al pequeño Trunks. Parecía que ese crío tenía muchas ganas de un hermanito puesto que constantemente iba en busca del pequeño retoño de Bulma. Fue su clon mayor el que se vio alterado al escuchar a su progenitora exclamar en alto mirándolo directamente a él:

-¡Oye!- Dejó a un lado al hijo de Goku y se aproximó al vástago del príncipe con zancadas grandes y posicionándose frente a él. -¡Espera un momento! ¡Tú eres mi hijo Trunks! ¿Verdad que lo eres?-

Su intensidad fue arrolladora y él no supo a dónde mirar. ¿Cómo es que dudaba de que fuera él? ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Y cómo se contestaba a algo así cuando le tenía a él mismo en sus brazos y disminuido? La primera vez que se vio con su madre y su _mini yo_ fue en aquel paraje empedrado que ahora le parecía lejano en el tiempo cuando apenas habían transcurrido diez días desde entonces.

-Eh, sí.- pronunció finalmente. De sobra era consciente de que jamás podría llevarle la contraria a su madre, además de que era absurda una contestación negativa.

Y si ya se sentía turbado, su progenitora se acercó aún más a él y le toqueteó el pelo: -¿Por qué traes el cabello largo? ¿Es una peluca?- le preguntó para acto seguido tirar de él. -¡Oh! ¡Pero si también has crecido!- exclamó maravillada por los cambios.

Vegeta bufó. "¿El cabello largo?", se cuestionó para sus adentros sin creérselo. Había pasado un año y a ella únicamente le llamaba la atención el aspecto de su hijo, dejándolo en evidencia frente a todos. Y además parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, cosa que en cierta medida lo calmaba.

Su primogénito comenzó a explicarse: -Es que aquí, en el templo de Kami Sama, existe una habitación muy extraña y mientras transcurre un día aquí en ese lugar pasa un año entero.-

Bulma abrió los ojos impactada por la novedad. "¡Un año entero!", vociferó para sí maravillada.

Pero si hubo otra razón para que la cara de la peliazul mostrara perplejidad, ésa era el final de la aclaración de su hijo ya crecido:

-Mi padre y yo estuvimos entrenando ahí.- comentó Trunks.

"¿Con tu padre?", le quiso preguntar. Pero detrás tenía a Vegeta y lo observó con descaro y con auténtico interés.

"Seguramente le haya sorprendido que haya entrado con él y que además haya sobrevivido", reflexionó para sí el príncipe sintiendo sus iris de color estridente clavarse en él por primera vez desde que llegó. Qué equivocado estaba. En todo el tiempo que había estado sin tratar con esa mujer, parecía que no había aprendido lo realmente importante para ella:

-¿Entonces por qué el cabello de Vegeta no creció como el tuyo?- interrogó con sumo interés inspeccionando al saiya que se sintió ridículamente estudiado.

Siempre lo conseguía. Siempre. Con un leve movimiento de pelo, él se quedaba confundido sin ser capaz de dilucidar por dónde le iba a salir la peliazul en ese instante. Odiaba cuando no sabía a qué atenerse, cuando la ilógica lo electrizaba como ahora, y esa mujer era la personificación de tal situación. Se sintió estudiado como si fuera un bicho, muy lejos de la actitud que quería dejar como constancia en aquel lugar antes de empezar la gran batalla.

-Solamente los saiyajins puros como nosotros no presentamos cambios en el cabello desde que nacemos.- le explicó queriendo matar a todos lo que le miraban en ese instante.

"¿Y qué pasa con la barba?", quiso saber Bulma, la cual sí había visto a Vegeta afeitarse, muy pocas si lo pensaba, y por sentido común tenía que guardar alguna relación. Sin embargo se le adelantó Goku que parecía más sorprendido que ella:

-¡Ah! Es por eso que no me creció el cabello.-

Y en ese instante, el tercera clase y la científica comenzaron a dialogar aparentemente relajados, ajenos a que el Príncipe empezó a apretar los puños por haber bajado la distensión justo en ese instante. ¿Es que sólo él era consciente de que el orden universal iba a cambiar en el tiempo que le llevara acabar con el bicho del aguijón? ¿Por qué tenían en ese planeta la maldita manía de destensar un momento sublime como era el que precede a una guerra?:

-¿Y no te has dado cuenta de ello en toda tu vida?- le interrogó la peliazul a su amigo.

-No, bueno, siempre me pareció extraño pero...- comentó el saiya frotándose la nuca y soltando una carcajada.

-¿Extraño?- cuestionó Bulma. –Tú sí que eres raro...-

-¡Se acabó!- exclamó Vegeta llamando la atención de todos menos la de la científica. -¡No es momento de estar hablando de tonterías!- Y centrándose en la madre de su hijo, le espetó con claro enojo: -¿A qué demonios viniste, Bulma?- Que la peliazul fuera allí seguramente les recordaba a los demás la idea de que él había intimado en demasía con ella. Y esa realidad seguía incomodándole bastante, como tantas otras cosas referentes a esa mujer de pelo turquesa.

Ésta se rehizo sin darle mayor importancia a los gritos del príncipe. -¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado que he traído los trajes de pelea.- inició su contestación rebuscando en su bolsillo. –Y como tienen un nivel alto de protección a los golpes hice trajes para todos.- concluyó sujetando la cápsula que los contenía en alto.

Cuando dejó caer el frasco al suelo tras apretar el botón sus ojos se cruzaron con los del príncipe. Y entonces la científica llevó a cabo un gesto de ésos que tanto lo desconcertaban: le guiñó un ojo. Si el primer acto de Vegeta fue quitarle la mirada, tal y como hacía siempre con las habituales provocaciones de ella, volvió a observarla por unos instantes mientras la veía dialogar entretenida con el resto explicándoles las ventajas de los uniformes. Le había guiñado un ojo, sí, pero a ese gesto tan típico de la peliazul le faltó descaro a su parecer, como si fuera un acto incluido en su código genético y no algo que le dedicara a él y sólo a él. No pudo catalogarlo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que le había faltado su típica desvergüenza. Ni quería ni iba a pensarlo, como era obvio, así que la duda le duró tres segundos, los mismos que tardó en apartar la vista de ella para acto seguido dirigirse a por su traje.

-¿Dónde está el mío?- le preguntó malhumorado inspeccionando el armario portátil.

-Pues ahí está, búscalo.- le replicó Bulma despreocupada y casi sin mirarlo, volviendo a centrarse en el pelilila mayor.

El príncipe gruñó e indagó hasta dar con el de su talla. Comenzó a desvestirse igual que el resto de los que cogieron traje menos Trunks, que se veía un poco aturdido.

-¿Pero es que os vais a cambiar aquí?- preguntó la peliazul.

Vegeta volvió a chistar sin querer hacerle caso siguiendo con su labor.

-Estáis delante de una señorita y…- quiso insistir la científica.

Chistó de nuevo. ¿Por qué se andaba ahora con sus tonterías remilgadas? No fue él el que la interrumpió:

-Ay, Bulma…- comenzó a decir Goku mientras se quedaba completamente desnudo frente a ella, que se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre.

-¡Goku! ¿¡Cuándo dejarás de ser un exhibicionista!- exclamó horrorizada.

–Tú a mí me has visto todo y yo a ti creo que también así que no hay nada que esconder, ¿verdad, amigos?- Y se rió abiertamente sólo siendo seguido por su hijo que ya se estaba enfundando el traje.

Los miró por otros tres segundos para chistar por enésima vez en menos de un minuto. No iba a analizar esa frase, como tampoco pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su hijo, el cual se había alejado y vestido detrás del baúl inmenso lejos de las miradas de los presentes. Estaba enfundado en uno de los uniformes saiyajins de pelea y recibía la explicación por parte de su madre sobre cómo había dado con la aleación adecuada de materiales. Pese a haber intimado tanto con ella, se extrañó cuando escuchó de la boca pequeña y sonrosada de la peliazul lo mucho que le había costado dar con la fórmula textil adecuada. ¿Por qué presumía tanto de su trabajo si ya antes se los había hecho a él?

-¡Ay, Bulma, eres muy inteligente!- exclamó Son Gohan maravillado por las dotes de la científica.

La miró de reojo y soltó su suspiro corto en cuanto notó que ésta sonreía coqueta y contestaba al pequeño: -Ay, por favor, no me adules.- le dijo. Ahí estaba el motivo. "Fanfarrona", la llamó interiormente.

Mientras se terminaba de ajustar los guantes escuchó las razones de por qué el namekiano y el _tres ojos_ no se disponían a enfundarse en su trajes. Sonrió encantado al escuchar que él era el porqué.

"No saben que decirle algo así aumenta su ego", razonaron a la vez Trunks y Bulma observando a Vegeta disfrutar de la queja sonora de los otros dos guerreros.

Goku quiso calmar los ánimos y, como siempre, le buscó la parte positiva a cualquier situación tratando de dar sus motivos para que él, el cual adoraba su uniforme de lucha, se había colocado éste sin problemas: -Vamos, no seáis tan exigentes.- les recriminó al par que lo miraban concentrados. Golpeó su pecho y se sorprendió de la flexibilidad del traje: -Puedes mover tu cuerpo libremente con esto.-

Ahí sí que tuvo que intervenir el príncipe, el cual no iba a esperar ni un minuto más. Mientras se ajustaba el guante sonrió a su manera y modo soltando por la boca lo único que le restaba por dejar claro allí: -Tal y como te dije, Kakarotto, no tiene caso que te pongas ese traje.- dijo para añadir con solemnidad: -Porque no vas a ir a pelear.-

Goku volvió a sonreír. –Y será porque tú derrotarás a ese monstruo de Célula, ¿verdad?-

Bulma conocía a su gran amigo. Lo conocía por todos los años de aventuras pasadas, por todas esas tardes cruzando mar y tierra entre risas y llantos, sustos y maravillosas sorpresas. Era Goku, su gran compañero, y por eso sabía que pese a que realmente quería que Vegeta matara a ese monstruo, también deseaba pelear tanto o más que el cabezota del príncipe. Y no le defraudó:

-Pues eso será lo mejor para todos.- sentenció el saiya de tercera clase.

Por esa réplica cualquiera podía entender que definitivamente Goku prefería que el otro saiyajin de sangre pura fuera el autor del fin de esa bestia que estaba causando tanto daño en el mundo, sin embargo, para la científica no estaba tan nítido. Si leía bien lo dicho, un resquicio en el tono por querer ser él el protagonista de la batalla se podía vislumbrar en los rincones de esa mínima conversación con el príncipe. A su querido amigo siempre le pasó igual: era ver que una pelea se avecinaba y se alegraba infinitamente. "Saiyas...", se dijo para sí, "no pueden pensar en nada más cuando una batalla está cerca". Y es que eso también lo había visto en Vegeta, el mismo brillo impaciente en sus ojos cuando una guerra estaba cerca hacía algunos días en aquel rescoldo rocoso justo antes de enfrentarse al Doctor Güero. Justo la misma que ahora tenía casi contenida en sus ojos oscuros, aunque podía decir que en este instante hasta derrochaba más arrogancia que antes.

Por cómo se miraron esos dos y, sobre todo, por cómo Vegeta dobló su sonrisa, no lo cupo ninguna duda a Bulma: él también había notado esa premura en Goku. No había sospechas: ambos eran de la misma raza.

Pero no fue la única que estudió la escena en un segundo plano. El resto, que también habían lidiado con el carácter del príncipe y conocían a Goku desde hacía años, los observaban llegando a la misma conclusión: "tan parecidos y tan distintos". Como Piccolo, que se veía a sí mismo aún alterado por su encontronazo con Célula y los androides.

Los pensamientos de todos los presentes los rompió Vegeta, que ya había escuchado suficiente. Se alejó después de discutir un poco más con el otro saiya puro:

-Nos vemos.- terminó diciendo con esa mirada altanera que todos bien habían visto en anteriores ocasiones del príncipe.

Mirando la estela de poder que había dejado el príncipe en el ambiente, Bulma rompió el silencio: -Ay, Vegeta, nunca cambiarás.-

Para ella, no había ninguna duda al respecto. De nuevo, no quiso pensarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como muchos de los que estaban allí. Pero sobre todo ella, que siempre tenía que estar atenta a echarles una mano en el momento justo. Ahora, con su hijo en brazos, no lo dudó: se quedaría allí para seguir la batalla puesto que no había ningún lugar mejor para verla si no era a través de ese cielo desde el cual, según le contó Yamcha después de volver de Namek, se podía ver cualquier cosa que ocurriera en La Tierra. Estaba segura de que en algún momento necesitarían su ayuda y era mejor estar informada de cualquier incidente. Ésa era la segunda razón de por qué había ido allí. Sobre lo que ocurriera con Vegeta, sinceramente, no quería pensarlo. Y demás ya había aceptado tantas cosas sobre él que hubiera sido como llover sobre mojado.

El silencio fue roto por Goku, que llamó a su hijo:

-Bien, Gohan, ahora nos toca a nosotros entrenar en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.-

Su pequeño le dio la razón y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta que dividía su mundo de uno muy distinto.

-¡Hijo!- le llamó su padre. -¡Espera un momento!-

El aniñado guerrero se giró para saber qué era tan importante para su padre. Y Goku, efectivamente, le contestó a esa pregunta no dicha:

-Antes de entrenar…- Lucía extremadamente concentrado y seguramente quisiera decir algo relevante a todos los que estaban allí.

No. Arrugó el gesto tomándose la barriga entre las manos:

-¡Quiero comer! ¡Me muero del hambre!-

Mientras su hijo lo miraba con extrañeza, fue el namekiano el que le recriminó en alto a Goku:

-¡Nunca cambiarás! ¡En estos momentos no puedes estar pensando en comida!-

-Pero Piccolo…- quiso convencerlo el único saiya puro que quedaba allí. –Es que si no me desmayaré, de verdad, creo que jamás he tenido tanta hambre como ahora y tú sabes por el tiempo que has estado con nosotros que no puedo luchar ni entrenarme si no he…-

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó el namekiano harto de tanta palabrería. -¡Está bien!- y se dirigió al mayordomo divino. –Mister Popo, ponle algo de comer si no queremos que nos mate de aburrimiento escuchándolo.-

-¡Goku!- le llamó también al orden Bulma. -¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es un momento crítico en la vida de todos?-

-Ay, Bulma…- exclamó Goku contento y siguiendo a Mister Popo. –La comida es tan importante como la concentración para un saiyajin, tú tendrías que haberlo aprendido por esos tres años con Vegeta, ¿no?- Y le guiñó un ojo dejando a la peliazul un poco desconcertada.

-Déjate de tonterías y ponte a comer.- le espetó el ser verde sin querer escuchar ninguna apreciación sobre la vida que pudieran haber llevado la científica y el príncipe. Bastante tuvo con oír muchas teorías sobre esos dos durante los tres años anteriores a ese mayo que ya estaba acabando.

-¡Ay, sí!- dijo Goku encantado. –Eso que estás cocinando huele realmente bien, Mister Popo.- comentó para el actual amo secundario de ese cielo.

-Ya estaba preparado, Mister Popo únicamente tenía que calentarlo.- aclaró el mismo.

Viendo cómo llegaban platos y cuencos rebosantes de comida, Piccolo volvió a hablar:

-Vegeta nos dará problemas, ha salido realmente fuerte y no sabemos hasta qué punto su arrogancia ganará al sentido común.- Para sentenciar entrecerrando los ojos: -Si es que ese príncipe alguna vez ha sabido lo que es eso.-

-Sí, es realmente impresionante su ki.- comentó Ten Shin Han absolutamente anonadado por la forma de zampar alimento del saiya.

-Él ahora es más fuerte que yo.- sentenció Goku sin parar de comer. Ajeno a que todos le miraron inquietados por tal afirmación añadió: -Pero Gohan y yo saldremos más poderosos de esa habitación, ¿verdad, hijo?- le preguntó acariciando el cabello de su pequeño.

-¿Qué?- su hijo aún no salía de su asombro al ver a su progenitor comer de esa manera. Se había prácticamente criado con él y aún le seguía sorprendiendo su apetito. Por suerte para su madre, él no había salido tan voraz. Pensó otra vez en la cuestión que le había planteado su padre y no lo dudó: -Sí.- le contestó.

"¿Es más fuerte que Goku?", se preguntó Bulma. No sabía si aquello era una buena noticia o una mala. Miró a su retoño en sus brazos y le susurró: -¿Has escuchado eso, bebé? Tu padre ahora es más fuerte que Goku.- Sonrió.

o-o-o-o

Trunks se podría haber puesto a su altura pero no quería que él se sintiera acompañado, un adjetivo fatal cuando se hablaba del solitario Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Desde la lejanía en el vuelo tenía que saber que él iba detrás y sin embargo lucía tan ansioso que ni se giró para recriminarle qué diablos estaba haciendo mientras lo perseguía por entre las nubes. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien y después de haber pasado con él todo un año dentro de esa habitación, hasta le hubiera extrañado que le hubiera pedido explicaciones por ir en la retaguardia, siguiendo sus pasos en el aire. ¿Es que quizá se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro?

Un cantar de unos pájaros en bandada le llamó la atención y los vio pasar por entre los dos ajenos a que el mundo estaba bajo la peor amenaza que había podido existir. Sin darse cuenta se quedó clavándoles la mirada y se sintió afortunado por poder volar junto a ellos. Desde ahí, la vista de La Tierra era fantástica, verde y azul, mansa pasividad rota por algunas montañas a lo lejos. Había que estar loco para no apreciar tal belleza.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su padre había acelerado el vuelo y ya casi no podía seguirlo. Trunks frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo para no perderle el rastro.

o-o-o-o

En cuanto la puerta se cerró dejando a Goku y a su hijo dentro del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, un silencio espeso recorrió el ambiente del pequeño cielo. Bulma miró a su alrededor y no le cupo ninguna duda: la preocupación extrema era lo que cubría los rostros de los dos hombres que allí estaban con ella. Vio a Piccolo alejarse con el ceño fruncido seguido de Ten Shin Han y creyó que se disponían a ver la batalla cerca del borde de esa semi esfera.

-¿El niño quiere comer?- escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Eh?- Se sintió un poco aturdida pero al instante se rehizo contestándole a Mister Popo, que era quien le había formulado la cuestión. –No, gracias.- respondió ajustando el agarre a su hijo que hacía aspavientos pidiéndole total atención. -¿Dónde hay que ponerse?- le preguntó.

-¿Ponerse?- le interrogó a su vez el mayordomo real.

-Para ver la pelea, ¿hay que ir al borde? ¿No hay ningún transmisor secreto en el cielo?-

Mister Popo estudió la cuestión con su perenne mirada saltona e inmóvil. –No se ve la pelea.-

-¿Que no se ve?- Si la afirmación era cierta, una de las razones de por qué fue allí se iba al garete. -¿Cómo que no se ve?- le inquirió al orondo personaje. -¿Y entonces para qué he venido yo aquí?-

-Mister Popo no sabe contestar a esa pregunta, sólo sabe que la batalla no se ve si no que se siente.- Y tal y como dijo esto, giró su rechoncho cuerpo dejando a una Bulma confundida.

Su hijo Trunks la miró y balbuceó algunas palabras queriendo ser el centro de toda su atención y como si hubiera entendido que lo que venía ahora de su malhumorada madre fueran una serie de gritos de indignación. Y así fue: la peliazul dio grandes zancadas cerca de donde estaban los dos imponentes guerreros y les gritó:

-¿¡Como que no se ve!-

Bulma y Piccolo nunca habían tenido una relación fluida. Cuando llegó a su casa de Namek decidió que si bien el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no iba a imponerle, ese magnífico ejemplar namekiano tampoco lo haría pese a que era bastante intimidante sobre todo por su pasado más reciente. En cuanto soltó la cuestión bastante alterada, escuchó un gruñido procedente del maestro de Gohan y al instante cambió su semblante de indignación a miedo. Definitivamente, ese hombre, cuando se lo proponía, intimidaba.

No fue él el que le contestó si no Ten Shin Han, que quiso aplacar los ánimos: -No se ve si no que se siente el ki de los luchadores.- le dijo aún circunspecto y clavando la mirada en el abismo. –Mister Popo te ha dicho la verdad, tendrás que quedarte aquí y esperar noticias, Bulma.-

"¡Maldita sea!", exclamó para sí la científica. ¿Entonces definitivamente no iba a poder ver la lucha? Prefirió ser práctica, como había decidido hacía mucho comportarse. –Está bien.- profirió. -¿Y cuándo va a empezar? ¿Están ya Trunks y Vegeta allí?-

-Están llegando.- fue la intervención de Piccolo en esta breve conversación sin cesar de mirar al vacío.

-Vaya, sí que son rápidos, yo hubiera tardado en una de mis mejores naves todo un día.- añadió Bulma pensativa para acto seguido mirar a su hijo. -¿Ves, Trunks? Tu padre y tú sois muy fuertes y rápidos.- Y sentenció con una sincera sonrisa: -O sea que tú serás igual.-

Tenía que ser franca consigo misma, y aunque al principio de toda aquella historia con Vegeta se lo negó a sí misma, la posibilidad de tener un hijo con él significaba muchas cosas y entre ellas que ese niño no sólo no sería del todo humano si no que además llevaría en los genes la sangre de un gran guerrero, es decir, que su retoño sería más fuerte que cualquier terrícola. No podía evitarlo, se decía a sí misma que no era una razón más para que esa locura de dar descendencia al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero ahora la verdad que había estado escondida en su subconsciente salía a la luz: Trunks era fuerte, muy fuerte, o sea, que su hijo, al igual que su padre y su madre, era un ser excepcional. ¿Su mente de científica había estado buscando justo eso en las sombras? Quizá sí y por ello se sentía con unas tremendas ganas no sólo de saber los límites de un híbrido medio saiyajin y medio humano, si no de conocer hasta dónde podía llegar el hijo de la gran Bulma Brief y del Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio.

Se dio media vuelta con su pequeño en brazos para indagar un poco en aquel cielo.

o-o-o-o

Había sido tan fácil que no podía creerlo. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Ahí se quedaba todo? ¿En cuatro golpes que hasta el más inferior en casta podría haberle propinado sin apenas inmutarse? Cuando vio al bicho alzar de nuevo el rostro de entre la tierra y volver a murmurar lo mucho que deseaba perfeccionarse se dijo a sí mismo que ahí no podía acabar la batalla por la que había estado preparándose en ese infierno blanco por más de un año. Eso sería injusto para él. Le abrió la palma de la mano casi rozándole la espalda y lanzó un _energy ha_ que hizo que el monstruo volara para estrellarse por enésima vez contra las rocas.

Trunks, que se había mantenido al margen analizando toda la batalla, ahora fruncía el ceño. Durante la pelea estuvo manteniendo el gesto circunspecto y serio, sin embargo, en ese instante algo de lo que veía no encajaba: ¿por qué su padre tardaba tanto en terminar con el bicho? ¿No había dejado clara su superioridad? ¿Por qué parecía que se daba su tiempo si ya era más que evidente que no estaba disfrutando de la batalla y ni siquiera por ver a Célula realmente abatido? En cuanto escuchó un último diálogo entre el ser inmundo y su padre, el motivo, ya macerado, explosionaba en su mente no queriendo aceptarlo: su progenitor se estaba pensando si permitir o no la perfección del monstruo.

-No…- le murmuró desde el borde del precipicio. –Ni lo pienses, no lo escuches.-

Vegeta no oía nada más allá de su corazón bombear con ansia. Quieto y altanero, observaba a ese ser inmundo que apenas se podía poner en pie mientras imágenes de él disfrutando realmente de una batalla a su altura se le cruzaban en el cerebro constantemente. Su sangre, la sangre saiyajin más pura que jamás hubo sobre el Universo, comenzó a discurrir por entre sus venas a una velocidad de vértigo. Lo sentía, era su instinto tanto tiempo escondido:

-¿Dices que no podré ganarte si desarrollas tu cuerpo por completo y que no importa que haya cambiado de esta manera la historia?- le preguntó. Después de todos los trompicones que había sufrido el tiempo, tenía que estar seguro de que esta vez no habría ni trucos ni sorpresas. Solos él y el bicho, únicamente ellos dos. Y luego, Kakarotto. Y después la gloria.

-No, no podrás ganarme si tienes ese nivel de pelea.- fue la réplica de Célula, que bien sabía, por tener sus mismos genes, cuál era el razonamiento por el que estaba pasando la mente de Vegeta en ese momento.

Éste le sonrió y hasta agradeció la provocación.

-Pero, papá…- volvió a susurrar Trunks sin querer ser escuchado. -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

El monstruo se incorporó y le devolvió el gesto al príncipe. –Se ve que lo estás pensando.- le dijo. El silencio del saiya fue aclarador y se animó a engrandecerle el ego: -¿Qué te parece, Vegeta?- le interrogó sabiendo lo cerca que andaba de conseguir su plan. –Los saiyajins sois una familia de guerreros ambiciosos, os fascina pelear, ¿verdad?- paró para animarlo más aún. Bien conocía él los defectos del Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio. Continuó: -Cuanto más fuerte sea el enemigo, más fuertes os hacéis y nada os provoca mayor felicidad que el tener un verdadero combate, ¿o acaso estoy equivocado?-

No. No estaba equivocado.

Célula prosiguió: -¿A que quieres pelear conmigo cuando logre perfeccionar mi cuerpo, Vegeta?- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Si bien el Príncipe no se movía, su sangre roja saiyajin sí lo hacía a una velocidad alarmante, haciendo que su corazón latiera de tal modo que lo sentía a punto de salirse del pecho.

El último envite, un último repecho. Ese monstruo de aguijón verde pareció conocerlo bastante bien cuando afirmó sin dudarlo: -Tú quieres pelear conmigo porque tu familia nació para ello y además tú eres el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.-

"Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins".

No le quitó los ojos de encima. Era una trampa. Lo sabía. Era una trampa.

"Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins".

Kakarotto podría esperar, a fin de cuentas él era ahora más poderoso que ese maldito tercera clase.

"Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins".

Torció la sonrisa.

o-o-o-o

Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que poca información iba a venir de esos dos guerreros que miraban a un punto fijo del vacío que bajo ese suelo redondo se formaba. "¡Qué mala suerte la mía"!, exclamó Bulma para sí mirando con los ojos agudizados a ambos luchadores. "Los menos habladores de todo el grupo son los que están aquí conmigo".

-¡Maldito Vegeta!- exclamó Piccolo.

Vegeta. ¿Por qué ese tipo verde lo maldecía? ¿Qué diablos había hecho ahora el Príncipe? ¿Y por qué Piccolo se veía en el derecho de insultarle?

-¿Qué?- le preguntó poniéndose aún más nerviosa. -¿Qué ha pasado con Vegeta?-

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí abajo. Ni idea. Como tampoco tenía idea de lo que pudiera esperarle en un futuro con respecto a ese saiya terco. No tendría que importarle pero le importaba. Y mucho. En cuanto se vio de nuevo con que su pregunta quedaba sin respuesta dio unos pasos firmes al frente con su hijo en brazos y no se achantó si no todo lo contrario:

-¿¡Qué le han hecho a Vegeta!- le gritó al namekiano. -¿¡Y qué diablos pasa con Trunks!

Una capa ondulante fue lo que recibió como réplica.

Se hartó. En ese instante no le impuso Piccolo lo más mínimo: -¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Contesta!-

-¡Maldito príncipe arrogante!- bramó el hombre verde al vacío y pasando por alto los gritos de la científica que arrugó el entrecejo en extremo. -¡Está condenándonos a todos!-

Ahí sí que tuvo que ponerse seria: -¿¡Cómo que está condenándonos a todos! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Vegeta, maldita sea! ¿¡Y qué pasa con mi hijo!- exclamó mirando a ambos guerreros, moviendo sus pupilas de uno al otro. Alguno tenía que contestarle al fin.

Fue Ten Shin Han el que tomó la palabra menos alta pero igual de contundente que la del namekiano: -Vegeta está dejando que Célula se acerque a C18 para absorberlo y que así se haga más fuerte.- pronunció. Dobló su cuello hacia ella y sentenció: -Y Trunks trata de impedírselo.-

¿Qué podía decir ella? Aquello, de una manera u otra, no la sorprendió. -¿Entonces…- comenzó a preguntar haciéndose una imagen de la realidad que le había descrito Ten Shin Han. -¿Entonces Trunks y Vegeta están…?-

-Sí, Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta están peleando entre ellos mientras que Célula está a punto de absorber a C18.-

Abrió los ojos impactada por la noticia. ¿En qué diablos andaba pensando Vegeta? No le había sorprendido pero eso no le restaba indignación. Sí, era un saiya con un problema de ego pero aquello era el colmo. -¿Qué está peleando contra mi hijo!- exclamó con retórica. -¡Se va a enterar!- Y se giró para ir en búsqueda de su nave.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Ten Shin Han mirándola con absoluta confusión.

-¡Me va a oír ese condenado saiya del demonio!- le contestó ella dándole a entender su plan a la vez que cruzaba el cielo con su retoño en brazos. Le daba igual quien fuera el tipo que estuviera luchando contra su primogénito, ya fuera su mismísimo padre o Kamisama reencarnado. Tendría que escucharle sí o sí. Siguió andando sin darse cuenta de que los otros dos guerreros la seguían igualmente ofuscados.

-¿Pero es que piensas ir?- le preguntó el tríclope a sus espaldas. No podía creerse lo impredecible que era esa mujer. Se vio obligado a ser el que tuviera que impedirle bajar a la tierra ya que para él, Piccolo superaba estos asuntos con creces.

-¡Ja!- exclamó la peliazul sin detenerse. -¿Y a ti qué te importa, eh? ¡Llevo aquí horas y apenas me habéis dirigido la palabra!-

-Bulma.- escuchó la científica a sus espaldas. Esta vez, y para sorpresa de Ten Shin Han, fue Piccolo el que se dirigió a ella, la cual seguía caminando ajena a los dos hombres. –Te matarán, lo sabes bien, y esta vez Trunks no podrá salvarte porque está luchando contra su padre.- Y sentenció: -Y todos sabemos que Vegeta no hará nada por ti.-

Paró en su avance y arrugó el ceño. Hasta su pequeño pareció entender que aquello había sido desproporcionado porque asomó su gorro azul por entre los brazos de su madre para dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva al namekiano.

Piccolo sabía que había sido duro en su explicación pero alguien tenía que hacerle ver a esa mujer terca y alocada que lo que pretendía hacer estaba fuera de toda lógica y que si ya tuvo suerte para con la anterior vez en la que fue atacada por el Doctor Gero porque Trunks le salvó, esta vez la cosa era más seria, mucho más. Si pretendía ir a por Vegeta y regañarle por su actitud, era obligado dejarle constancia de lo ridículo de una acción así sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ninguna pelea y los cambios estaban siendo demasiado bruscos, demasiado imprevistos. Era la batalla que iba a decidir el devenir de todo el planeta, ¿y ella iba a reprocharle su actitud a ese príncipe egoísta y loco mientras Cell absorbía a C18? Lo vio tan absurdo que quiso ser tajante. Y lo fue. Cuando la vio darse la vuelta tras unos instantes en los que los segundos transcurrieron más lentamente de lo normal, se sintió mal al verla realmente dolida. Y enfadada. Y mucho.

Sorprendió a ambos cuando no gritó, si no que miró con auténtica igualdad al namekiano alzando levemente la barbilla: -Se ve que habéis olvidado ambos muy fácilmente que hace no muchos años estabais en su mismo lado.- Y prosiguió pese al asombro en los ojos de sus replicantes: -Sé que Vegeta no hará nada por mí, pero yo soy la madre de Trunks y sí que voy a hacer algo por mi hijo.-

Fue Ten Shin Han el que reaccionó adelantándose a Piccolo. El namekiano ya había tenido suficiente con haberse enfrentado él solo anteriormente a los tres enemigos y, si no llegara a ser porque el tríclope habló, él mismo le habría cogido de los pelos a esa humana:

-No lo hagas, Bulma, si vas harás que Trunks se ponga en peligro por protegerte, ¿eso es lo que quieres?- la provocó al fin consiguiendo que ésta parara en su avance mientras subía las escaleras al templo. -Si antes te salvó fue porque pudo hacerlo, yo estaba allí y lo vi.- puntualizó para acabar: -Ahora, luchando contra su padre tendrás que quedarte aquí y rezar porque se concentre debidamente para que Vegeta no lo aniquile.-

Arrugó la frente estudiando la opción. Definitivamente, ese grandullón tenía razón. No podía ir allí porque entonces desconcentraría a Trunks que ya bastante estaba haciendo conteniendo las vergüenzas de su progenitor que, para variar, estaba haciendo de las suyas. Rezaría, sí, pero no sólo para que le saliera mal la jugada al saiya, si no para que, efectivamente como pensaba, eso le pasara bastante factura a su orgullo, el único sitio donde parecía que algo le dolía a ese hombre.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente con aparente calma. –Tienes razón, Ten Shin Han.- terminó aceptando. Y al instante agarró firmemente a su retoño antes de exclamar: -¡Pero si alguien puede juzgar a Vegeta ésa soy yo! ¿Me habéis entendido?- Y se giró absolutamente calmada, cambiando de nuevo el semblante, para acariciar a su hijo que parecía también aturdido después de ese cambio de humor de su madre: -Tranquilo, Trunks, el tonto de tu padre no va a salirse con la suya.- le murmuró.

Tenían razón, ambos tenían razón y si bien Bulma podía aceptarlo, lo que no iba a permitir era que alguien levantara un juicio de valor sobre el príncipe si no era ella misma. Los nervios empezaban a jugarle una mala pasada, de eso no había incertidumbre al respecto para ninguno de los que se encontraban allí. Además, había quedado claro que para todos, Vegeta era un ser despreciable; y pese a que se podrían decir muchas cosas de él y la de ser despreciable entraba dentro de su canon por cómo se estaba comportando, también era muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo, el padre de Trunks. Y la madre de ese niño se había hartado de tener que escuchar una y otra vez de los guerreros lo despreciable que era tal padre.

Nadie más que ella sabía los defectos del príncipe pero, por amor de dios, ¿quiénes eran ésos para soltar un juicio de valor sobre él cuando no hacía mucho estaban en el mismo bando? ¿Es que acaso la creían tan boba como para no saber, por tantas miradas, que a ella también le habían hecho un juicio implícito por llevar en sus brazos al hijo del Príncipe? No era una mujer a la que le importara mucho lo que dijeran de su persona, nunca le importó, sin embargo, estaban realmente tarados si creían que ella se iba a mantener todo este tiempo callada. El incidente del barranco, ése que había sobrevolado en esa corta discusión, era un asunto que sólo a él y a ella les inmiscuía. Y a nadie más.

Piccolo la miró por largos segundos angostando la visión. Si no ocurría una hecatombe, le lanzaría un rayo de ki que la fulminaría al instante. Bastante había tenido ya durante los días anteriores como para que ahora le viniera esa mujer a recriminarle que no hiciera una valoración del vil príncipe de los saiyajin. Él tampoco iba a negar la evidencia: si ella les había inquirido de ese modo había sido porque el juicio estaba hecho por todos, y todos eran también conscientes. La habían juzgado por atreverse a tener un hijo con el mismísimo bastardo heredero al trono de Vegetasei y ella había visto implícito ese juicio en cada una de las miradas y, sobre todo, con esa última valoración sobre lo que haría Vegeta si Bulma se encontrara en peligro, porque ya lo hizo anteriormente, y también en lo que, de hecho, él estaba realizando en ese mismo momento.

La hecatombe ocurrió. El ambiente extraño se crispó todavía más cuando un crujido tremendo azotó el ambiente dejándolos a todos estupefactos. La tierra y más allá rugieron, haciendo que los cimientos de esa semiesfera vibraran por dentro.

-¿¡Pero qué sucede!- cuestionó Bulma. –¡Parece como si todo el planeta estuviera temblando!-

Volvieron a la realidad más emergente de golpe: Célula había absorbido a C18.

o-o-o-o

El miedo extremo siempre había sido un aliado para un saiyajin. En contra de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, sentir pavor era algo que los fortalecía una vez superada la parálisis total en la que caías por esa sensación. Y la razón se encontraba en la ira posterior que siempre le iba adosada. Primero el miedo, y luego la rabia. Pero él aún estaba en la fase de inmovilizado:

-Vamos, ríe, Vegeta.- le sugirió el bicho con el mismo tono de sorna que el príncipe solía usar para sus rivales. Sin duda, tenía parte de su altanería en sus entrañas.

Estupor. No tenía sentido. Los cálculos no eran esos. La lógica volvía a faltar.

Ni lo vio venir ni provocó el esfuerzo por verlo: un golpe de Célula le hizo atravesar montañas constriñéndole del dolor cada vez que saltaba de una a otra. Cayó al mar casi inconsciente.

El miedo causaba ira, la misma ira que sentía Trunks y que crecía por momentos. La ira por ser mitad saiyajin y la ira de un hijo medio humano por ver cómo un ser inmundo que quería condenar a toda la humanidad vapuleaba a su propio padre.

Krilin volvió a insistir: -¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks?- le preguntó también horrorizado por el espectáculo. –Si no ayudas a Vegeta ese monstruo de Célula lo matará.- y dejó un segundo antes de concluir: -Y si él muere no podrás decir que fue por culpa de tu orgullo, ¿verdad?-

El amigo de su madre parecía no entender su situación: -Si mi padre pierde el conocimiento durante la pelea intervendré para ayudarlo. Si eso sucede podré intervenir sin que él sepa que he obtenido nuevos poderes…- se explicó conteniendo la cólera a punto de estallar.

No, no la entendía. Para Krilin era sencillo: si no intervenía Trunks, Vegeta moriría y, por todos los dioses, ese príncipe arrogante no era bueno pero, debido a los lazos que inexplicablemente le unían a sus amigos, tampoco quería que muriera, aunque bien lo deseó por cómo había dejado que Célula se desarrollara. A lo mejor era algo de culpabilidad por sentir que, si alguien debía de morir allí, tendría que ser él mismo por la estupidez de hacer trizas al detonador que hubiera destruido a los androides.

-¿Todavía dices eso?- le cuestionó el pequeño guerrero. Dejó de pensar en el instante en el que, por primera vez, escuchó un grito de ese chico venido del futuro. Y encima tuvo que ser a él, como casi siempre le ocurría:

-¡Escúchame, Krilin!- bramó Trunks con los puños apretados. Lucía realmente comprimido, como si no fuese capaz de contener esa rabia que le estaba desfigurando el cuerpo. –Tú sabes que mi padre siempre será orgulloso, y si no sigue siéndolo querrá decir que no es mi legítimo padre.- comenzó con su razonamiento. –Eso es lo que le hace fuerte y también es la causa de su soledad.- dijo concentrado en no saltar sobre el bicho. –Pero quizá es lo que más le gustó a mi madre de él…- y concluyó pensando en el año vivido en esa pesadilla hecha habitación: -…Y a mí también y me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.- Porque en contra de lo que ninguno podría nunca llegar a entender, él había aprendido a conocer a su padre. Y sin pretenderlo, también había aprendido a quererlo después de creer odiarlo. Lo dicho por él en ese instante sustanciaba todo lo ocurrido entre ellos en ese año que transcurrieron solos en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, sin apenas pensarlo, el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins hizo el razonamiento más lógico acerca de su progenitor de lo que jamás fue capaz ninguno de los terrícolas. Como tantas veces dentro de aquella habitación, deseó que su padre cayera desfallecido para así poder ayudarle.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no tardó mucho en tener que hacerlo. No iba a dejar a ese mundo en las manos cruel de un androide. No otra vez.

o-o-o-o

Estupor. No tenía sentido. Los cálculos no eran esos. La lógica volvía a faltar.

Eso y dolor, mucho dolor, era lo que le revolvía las entrañas. Se sentía pesado, como siempre se notaba a sí mismo en sus malditas pesadillas. Pesado y vulnerable. Un lelo, un tonto inútil. De nuevo, un vencido.

Haces de luz que le golpeaban en el corazón y las carcajadas de ese macabro ser asqueroso ocupaban ahora todo su ser. Lo escuchaba reír y podía afirmar justo en ese instante que esa risa no era extraña, que ya la había oído en anteriores ocasiones.

¿Por qué? Maldita sea. ¿Por qué? Él era el más fuerte y así quería demostrárselo a sí mismo después de estar tanto tiempo en la retaguardia, agazapado, meditabundo. Si hasta era más poderoso que Kakarotto cuando salió de allí, ¿por qué ahora existía otro ser que lo superaba? ¿Por qué?

Notó dos golpes en la cara y un sabor amargo en la boca. Esos golpes no dolían. Arrugó el gesto y oyó a lo lejos una voz cercana que lo llamaba. Abrió los párpados. El humano Krilin, con sus pequeños ojos y su brillante calva, lo estudiaba de cerca. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese enano feo mirándole con interés?

Cayó al instante y se revolvió. Ni siquiera atendió a lo que parecía querer explicarle el pequeño guerrero. Un ki enorme, pero únicamente uno, fue el que pudo percibir más cercano.

Trunks. ¿Habría ganado él a Célula? Por todos los dioses, eso hubiera sido humillante además de improbable puesto que nadie más que él era consciente de las trabas que tenía su hijo para con su nueva fuerza adquirida dentro de esa habitación. ¿Es que el chico había dejado salir todo su poder sin poseer, como bien sabía él, su total dominio? Conociéndolo como lo conocía y después de haber sido testigo en las sombras de su gran avance dentro del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, era lo más seguro por ser tan impetuoso, característica propia de la juventud, y también por tener a la madre que tenía. "Insensato", lo llamó internamente a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Ni él ni ninguno podía ser más poderoso que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Era su redención, su resurrección, y nadie podía quitársela. Nadie.

Después de gritarle al pequeño guerrero cosas que ni pensó, levantó el vuelo en busca de respuestas.

o-o-o-o

Puso una mano en la cadera harta de tantos silencios como respuesta. Definitivamente, le había servido de muy poco ir al cielo. ¿Para qué tenía a esos amigos con favoritismos en las dependencias divinas si después no le sacaba provecho ni para ver la pelea que resolvería el destino de todos?

Para Piccolo, después de lo visto, sólo le quedaban ganas de destrozar algo y, escuchando a ese niño en brazos de su madre sin parar de llorar, creyó que bastante poco podría aguantar. Se le había grabado ese llanto martilleante en su cerebro.

-Oh, mi niño, no llores, por favor, cálmate.- le dijo Bulma a su hijo para al instante, llevar a cabo uno de esos cambios de humor a los que casi tenía acostumbrados a ambos guerreros: -¡Vosotros dos!- los llamó. -¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Haced algo e id de una puñetera vez a ayudar a mi hijo! ¿¡Es que no os dais cuenta de que ese monstruo puede acabar con la vida de Trunks?- le bramó centrándose en Piccolo.

Definitivamente y si no callaba de una vez esa bocina que tenía por boca, el namekiano creyó que iba a matarla a ella y a su hijo para así descansar en paz. Al menos moriría tranquilo. Gruñó y miró al suelo. No podía obviar que se veía a sí mismo portando igual preocupación cuando se trataba de Gohan. Confió en la meditación y terminó diciendo concentrado: -Tranquilízate, Trunks sigue con vida.-

Las caras del resto, de Bulma y de Ten Shin Han, lo dijeron todo: ambos sonrieron como tontos. Trunks, estaba vivo.

Pero Piccolo estaba pensando en algo más. Pese a que era cierto que había sido el único que pudo contener a los tres enemigos a la vez, ahora había estado demasiado tiempo al margen. Él era el hijo del Diablo, escala directa de la línea de guerreros de su raza, y aquello marcaba para siempre como la sangre roja a un saiyajin. Volvió a gruñir y se tensó entero:

-Yo voy a ser el siguiente en entrar en esa habitación.- pronunció concentrado en la ira que quería salir fulgurante de sus entrañas.

-Me parece muy bien, Piccolo.- dijo la peliazul después de haberse quedado impresionada con el cambio en el cuerpo del namekiano. De hecho, lo había soltado como si aquello no fuera de su incumbencia. –Pero ahora, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Y dónde está Trunks?- le interrogó de nuevo levantando la voz.

-Célula se ha marchado.- pronunció Piccolo aún con rabia en su interior.

-¿Se ha marchado?- preguntó reiterativo Ten Shin Han.

-Le acaba de decir a Trunks que dará un anuncio por televisión para convocar a todos los luchadores del mundo en un Torneo de Artes Marciales.-

-¿¡Un Torneo de Artes Marciales!- gritaron al unísono la científica y el tríclope.

Piccolo por fin se giró y miró con interés a ambos: -Tenemos diez días.- sentenció antes de empezar a caminar hacia el templo.

Bulma no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Un Torneo de Artes Marciales? ¿De ésos en los que luchaba Goku antes? Se tapó la boca con la mano libre. Tenía mucho que hacer, muchísimo. No sabía exactamente el qué pero ahora, el destino del mundo se volvía a posponer para decidirse en diez días. Diez días. "Tengo que llamar a todos para que vayan a mi casa", se dijo volteando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a la nave aprisa.

-¡Ten Shin Han!- llamó al tríclope. –Te espero en mi casa lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?- Y cerró la compuerta. Nerviosa, empezó a llamar a sus amigos mientras su retoño Trunks se entretenía con una pequeña mariposa que había quedado encerrada dentro de la nave, la misma que no hacía mucho quiso atrapar con sus rechonchas manos fuera.

Ten Shin Han apenas la escuchó. Aun de haberlo hecho, ambos sabían que él no iría.

o-o-o-o

Simplemente quería ver la cara de terror de los humanos. Ésa era una de las razones que Célula le había dado para justificar ese invento sádico de crear un Torneo de Artes Marciales. Porque quería ver la cara de terror de los humanos. ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso? Diablos, su vida había sido esclava de dos niñatos psicópatas y ahora salía este bicho de la nada y le plantaba delante que el mal tenía muchos rostros. ¿Era él el raro? ¿De verdad el mal era una opción tan jugosa? Fácil tendría que serlo puesto que muchos se dejaban llevar por él con total parsimonia. Mirando la figura de su padre que volaba más adelante tan agresivo como una punta afilada reflexionó que el mal, a veces, igual no era la opción fácil, si no lo única.

No. Eso no era cierto. Él mismo había podido elegir y quiso estar al lado de su madre. Eso le hizo angostar los ojos y dirigir esa furia que aún le calaba contra él. No podía evitarlo. Soltar tal poder como el que había soltado contra Célula hacía que ese odio recalcitrante latiera aún en su interior. Eso aún no había aprendido a controlarlo, igual que medir su fuerza con la velocidad.

¿A dónde lo llevaba? De sobra sabía que él estaba atrás y de nuevo parecía no importarle. Oteó el horizonte y vio casas montarse frente a su vista. Estaban llegando a la ciudad.

¿Es que acaso iban directos a Capsule Corporation? Levantó las cejas. A fin de cuentas no era raro, ¿qué otro sitio podía conocer su padre que tuviera televisión? Las dudas se aplacaron cuando lo vio virar en el vuelo directo hacia el norte. No había indecisión: más al fondo podían ver el recinto majestuoso cerca del centro de la ciudad. Su casa.

Se le infló el corazón al verla tan augusta y solemne. Ahí estaba su casa en perfectas condiciones. Siempre le impresionó, desde la primera vez que la vio e hizo el intento de entrar, y el vuelco en su corazón le decía que esa sensación nunca se le iría de las entrañas.

Cuando fueron descendiendo, vieron a una señora entrada en años regando unas flores explosivas. Era su abuela. Lo sabía por alguna foto arrugada que pululaba en su casa del futuro. Se quedó mirándola como un bobo y una sonrisa nerviosa hizo intentos de aparecer en su rostro. Su padre pareció frenar por un instante y Trunks lo miró dubitativo. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? ¿Se lo estaba pensando? Creyó escuchar algo por lo bajo y arrugó el entrecejo más aún. Al final, el príncipe descendió.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Vegeta! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó la rubia aproximándose. -¡Ay! Sigues tan guapo como siempre.- comentó despreocupada observando al saiya. –Y encantador.-

¿Encantador? Trunks miró a su padre de reojo y lo vio extrañamente más inexpresivo que lo común en él, como si pudiera decir muchas cosas pero prefería no soltar ninguna. No se movió un ápice y parecía estudiar a esa mujer con algo que no supo describir en su mirada. Al instante, le llamaron la atención: su abuela iba directa a él postrando una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero quién es éste?- le preguntó sobrepasando al príncipe de hielo. –Tú también eres muy guapo.- pronunció ya frente a él. Trunks casi sintió sus piernas temblar cuando escuchó: -Supongo que eres amigo del apuesto Vegeta.-

¿Qué podía decir frente a eso? Era evidente que esa mujer no sabía quién era y hasta lo agradeció porque por un momento creyó que ella era inquietante. –Ah…- No tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que prefirió ser educado y prudente: -Hola, mucho gusto en conocerla.- Y bajó la vista al suelo.

A su abuela aquello le pareció enternecedor. –Oh, ¡qué encanto!- Y siguió estudiando con total descaro a ese chico ignorando el gruñido del príncipe y a Krilin, que en ese instante descendía portando al gigantesco C16.

Trunks pudo izar los ojos del suelo cuando otro personaje, uno al que tenía muchísimas ganas de conocer, hizo acto de presencia: su abuelo.

-¡Hola Krilin!- exclamó éste montado en una bicicleta.

El pelilila volvió a sonreír. La bicicleta de su abuelo era mítica por los relatos breves de su madre. Sin duda, se estaba sintiendo abrumado por tanta realidad e información. Miró a su padre y éste por fin se había girado para ver a toda esa gente en ese jardín. Fue peor cuando escucharon que una nave transportadora aterrizaba y fijaron la vista en ella. Comenzaron a bajar todos los amigos de su madre y entonces el príncipe sí pareció reaccionar porque volvió a gruñir dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Casa de locos…- puedo escuchar que su padre masculló por lo bajo.

Su hijo lo siguió mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás por pura curiosidad.

La luz en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo era tremendamente alarmante, negativa, plena. La luz que lo recibió en esa casa fue todo lo contrario: esperanzadora. Nunca había visto su casa así, ni en sus mejores sueños. La entrada por la que pasaron entendió que era la del jardín y ésta daba directamente a la cocina. Se quedó parado observándola. Blanca y limpia, rociada de flores y exquisitas frutas. No pudo eludir la envidia. Miró hacia la izquierda y vio lo que sería el inicio de una escalera y al fondo un gran salón con varias puertas. Se quedó como un bobo estudiándolo todo y no fue hasta que escuchó un portazo cuando volvió a la realidad.

Su padre había cerrado con fuerza el frigorífico y salía raudo, con pasos determinantes, hacia la escalera portando una botella de líquido en la mano.

Volvió a seguirlo porque, al contrario que él, parecía saber muy bien a dónde iba.

o-o-o-o

Miró a su hijo a la derecha y agradeció que éste se hubiera quedado dormido al menos por un rato. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y unas ganas horribles de llegar a su casa. Quizá era que estar a esa altura durante tantas horas le afectaba al riego cerebral aunque la inestimable ayuda de la tensión sufrida era incuestionablemente uno de los motivos para que ahora la cabeza pareciera a punto de estallarle.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Las seis y media? Bufó por lo bajo. Debería haber cogido la nave propulsora y no ésta que pese a ser muy coqueta y aguantar las alturas no era lo suficientemente rápida. A este ritmo llegaría después de la hora de cenar. Oteó el paisaje y suspiró. Había sido un día de locos, de eso no había duda. Primero, por fin vio tranquila a su hijo y sin ningún asesino quisiera matarla. Luego, se quedó en el cielo con la intención de ser una de las primeras en enterarse de cómo iba la batalla que decidía el devenir del mundo para que luego su pretensión cayera en saco roto. Más adelante, la lucha de Vegeta y Trunks.

Arrugó el ceño al instante y se enfadó.

"Imbécil", lo llamó interiormente. ¿En qué demonios andaba pensando para hacer eso? Si fuese por ella, lo habría ahogado con sus propias manos. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿En qué? ¿Qué maldito tornillo les faltaba a los saiyajins cuando estaban en una batalla? No lo entendía, por mucho que le diera vueltas no lo entendía. Estaban obsesionados con la guerra, era una enfermedad, no le cabía otra. Era una enfermedad. Gruñó y se removió un poco en el asiento afianzando las manos a los mandos.

Vegeta. ¿Dónde estará ahora ese hombre? ¿Estaría bien? Conociéndolo como lo conocía seguro que estaba de un humor de perros, totalmente insoportable por la frustración, por la guerra cercana y también porque no le había salido bien la jugada. Apretó aún más el puño sobre el mando. Casi grita al darse cuenta de lo peor: ¿y por qué ella se seguía preocupando por él?

El enamoramiento irracional se había esfumado. De eso estaba segura, como segura estaba de que él se lo había ganado a pulso. No la merecía. Eso mismo se dijo muchas veces embarazada de Trunks y terminó creyéndoselo. Luego, simplemente, él apuntalaba esa idea una y otra vez a medida que acontecimientos imprevistos surgían uno detrás del otro. Y una detrás de otra, con la misma fluidez, se sucedían igualmente las meteduras de pata monumentales de ese hombre.

Arrugó la nariz y murmuró: -No te vale ser un saiyajin, idiota.-

Porque a ella no le valía esa justificación. Había visto a Goku y era bueno, había visto a Gohan y obviamente sería un buen hombre, e incluso había visto a su hijo crecido y, aparte de ser guapísimo, era pura bondad. ¿Por qué él no era igual?

El príncipe fue únicamente sutilezas, destellos de algo bueno que no existía, como ese punto brillante que miraba embobado más de una noche, su planeta. Si ella encajaba las piezas en su cerebro obviamente había tenido una vida terrible pero, por todos los demonios, siempre se podía elegir. Siempre. Su padre ahí no tenía razón. Siempre había un momento, un instante en el que podías echarte atrás o seguir para adelante. Y él había elegido hacía mucho estar en el lado equivocado. Que ahora estuviera luchando para el mismo fin sólo era una desviación en su camino. Él estaba obsesionado con Goku, con ser el mejor, y ésa fue la simple razón de por qué se quedó en La Tierra además de porque existían unos androides que osaron matarle en el pasado. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos sólo fueron eso, sutilezas. Lo que ocurriría más adelante, ya no era su asunto. No, no iba a escuchar a la Bulma guerrera de nuevo. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente escuchándole decir que se llevaría su hijo? Soltó un soplido corto muy parecido al que él solía hacer cuando algo le hacía gracia. Por supuesto que no se llevaría a Trunks de su lado. No lo iba a hacer, por muy tonto que fuese él no lo iba a hacer y, además, ella jamás se lo permitiría. Ese condenado saiya podría ser uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo pero ella era sin duda más lista. Sin duda.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría en la casa? La última vez que coincidieron en esa casa volvió a surgir esa intimidad traicionera: ella lo vistió, y lo hizo porque estaba deseando acercarse a él. Aunque la intimidad apareció antes, ¿o es que acaso se había ido alguna vez? "No debería pensar en eso de nuevo", se dijo para sí.

Tuvieron intimidad, seguramente por inercia y porque ella era endemoniadamente muy buena persona en el caso de que lo demoníaco y lo bueno fuese posible conjugarlos. Gruñó otra vez apretando en demasía los mandos. Con todo lo pasado, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en esas cosas. Estuvo cerca de gritarse a sí misma que ya estaba bien de preocuparse por él. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él era malo, una mala persona. Todo fue mentira. "Mentira, Bulma, tu maldito interés en ver las cosas como no son", se repitió a sí misma. No iba a escuchar a la Bulma guerrera. No iba a hacerlo. No. Ah, cómo le dolía la cabeza. Si bien el incidente del barranco podría explicarlo dando toda una lección de comportamiento saiyajin a quien le interesara, eso no quitaba que él fuera mala persona. Porque lo era, lo era y punto final a esa discusión consigo misma. Alzó la barbilla muy convencida de lo dicho.

Escuchó el quejido de su hijo que bostezaba para acomodarse de nuevo en su silla diminuta sobre el asiento. Sonrió. Tenía que decir también que cuando ese príncipe endiablado quería hacer algo bueno conseguía lo mejor. Y lo mejor de él, lo tenía ella justo a su lado en ese instante.

Enseguida, el aviso de poca batería le hizo ponerse alerta.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó fijando la vista en el marcador. -¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- gritó con suma irritación.

o-o-o-o

Abrió la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio y levantó levemente la aleta de la nariz. Ya no se acordaba de que aquello se había vuelto un circo. Entró y miró dentro de los cajones por si tenía suerte y aún existía algo de ropa limpia de su propiedad en ellos y no indumentaria diminuta para bebés medio humanos. Necesitaba una ducha como el comer, o sea, mucho.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo ahí mirándome?- le preguntó a su hijo. Ya se estaba hartando de verlo perseguirlo continuamente.

-No, es que yo no…- Trunks miró al suelo y aceptó descubrir la verdad: -Es que no sé a dónde ir.-

Vegeta cerró el cajón de aún peor humor por tener las manos vacías. Anduvo con pasos firmes hacia su hijo, que al verlo directo a él se apartó del quicio de la puerta.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas?- le soltó sobrepasándolo y cruzando el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de ella. Estaba decidido a que al menos se daría una ducha para luego volver a ponerse su uniforme ya que parecía que toda su ropa terrícola había desaparecido.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras él entraba en la habitación siguiente y cerraba de un portazo. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Comenzó a andar hacia la escalera para acompañar a los amigos de su madre cuando se le cruzó enfrente una exhalación blanca.

De la impresión, cayó de espaldas contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Y por qué él ni siquiera lo había visto venir? Movió con aún un poco de temor el cuello hacia su izquierda y vio lo que parecía una pequeña máquina nívea transportándose sobre minúsculas ruedas. La observó. ¿Eso era un robot? ¿Y lo que llevaba eran toallas a la habitación en la que había entrado su padre?

-Son home robots.- escuchó a la derecha. –Son pequeñas creaciones de mi hija para ayudar en casa.-

Viró la vista y el señor Briefs, su abuelo, le sonreía tranquilo.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, bajó la mirada. –Ah, hola.- saludó. –Lo siento, no sabía que…-

El señor Briefs miró a su nieto y le sonrió con franqueza. Trunks asomó la vista por entre unos mechones lilas que le caían lacios y chocó los ojos con el rostro de ese hombre mayor. Ese gesto, esa sonrisa de ese hombre mayor, le pareció la más radiante que había visto nunca después de la de su madre.

-Hola, muchacho.- fue la contestación de su abuelo. -¿Cómo estás, Trunks? ¿Necesitas algo?-

Levantó sus iris hacia él. ¿Le había llamado Trunks? Frunció por un momento el ceño observándolo y su abuelo abrió todavía más la sonrisa. Sí, sin duda sabía que él era su nieto.

o-o-o-o

Salió de la nave sin creérselo aún. Sin batería. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ahora? Por fortuna había llevado consigo una caja con cápsulas porque si no, no habría posibilidad de solventar aquel incidente.

-Tú no te preocupes, mi amor.- le dijo a su bebé mientras lo sacaba de la nave. –Tú madre siempre sabe lo que hacer.-

Trunks la observaba demostrando por su mirada que no estaba muy seguro de aquella afirmación.

-No me mires así, hijo.- le recriminó su madre. –Ahora mismo llamaré a la casa para ver si alguien puede venir a por mí.- le comentó girándose y dejándolo tumbado sobre la hierba. El retoño se empezó a entretener con las nubes. Se asustó cuando escuchó de la peliazul:

-¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! ¡El transmisor está a punto de apagarse también!-

o-o-o-o

Salió al balcón después de estar harto de mirar la televisión. Aquello lo ponía de los nervios: ¿se suponía que iban a tener que estar frente a esa caja absurda hasta que a Célula le diese la gana de aparecer por fin? No tenía ningún sentido. Nunca le había gustado la televisión, como tampoco le gustaba que su madre escuchara constantemente las emisoras piratas por la radio para mantenerse informada sobre los últimos desastres de los androides.

Atardecía. Y la quietud no era tan aterradora como siempre la sentía justo antes de una batalla. En el futuro siempre le gustaba mirar al cielo porque creía que allí era donde se podía vivir bien, y no en La Tierra donde el caos campaba a sus anchas.

-No aparecerá hasta mañana.- escuchó a su izquierda.

Era su padre, que había surgido de repente de la nada y estaba a medio recostar sobre la baranda, con sus perennes brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el ocaso, como si llevara así horas. Después de haberlo visto encerrarse en una habitación para ducharse, volvió a cruzarse con él cuando bajó a inspeccionar el ambiente y, cosa que a Trunks no se le escapó, no quitarle el ojo a su abuelo que había decidido empezar a estudiar a C16 justo en medio de uno de los salones que habían decidido invadir los amigos de su madre. Más adelante, simplemente desapareció. Sabía que estaba arriba pero, ¿dónde exactamente?

Obviamente le había preguntado por Célula. –Sí, todavía parece que se resiste a salir, ¿qué crees que estará haciendo ahora?- le preguntó.

Su padre inspiró con fuerza sin quitar los ojos de enfrente. Angostó éstos antes de contestar: -¿Aparte de reírse de nosotros?-

Después de aquello y de algunas provocaciones que había escuchado de su boca, no había duda: estaba de un humor terrible, meditabundo y dejando en evidencia que le estaba costando mucho mantenerse debidamente concentrado. Para Trunks, era normal que su padre se mostrase así puesto que hasta que Célula no apareciera en televisión, él poco podía hacer y porque, después de conocerlo en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo y saber que todo lo tenía continuamente calculado, su apuesta por el bicho verde le había salido mal. Estaba seguro de que él no se arrepentía, pero sí le fastidiaba bastante el que sus planes no hubieran salido tal y como él había planeado, tal y como un buen soldado debería de haber hecho.

-¿No es muy raro todo esto?- le preguntó el pelilila apoyándose también él en la baranda, pero con los brazos, y admirando la mansa calma del día que se iba.

Sabía a qué se refería su hijo. Lo miró por unos instantes para volver a retomar la vista naranja después de soltar su ahogada carcajada afónica y casi imperceptible. "Bienvenido a La Tierra, chico", le quiso decir. No era raro, era peor que raro, y además frustrante pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Se había duchado en el maldito baño de la peliazul y luego se echó sobre la cama para ver ese condenado aparato como un tonto. ¿En qué canal saldría? Según pudo comprobar una vez hacía ya años, eso tenía tantos canales como idiotas aparecían en él. Aburrido, miró a su alrededor y fue cuando cayó: si bien había decidido ir a un baño que conociera, no fue hasta en ese momento cuando se percató de que, efectivamente, ése era el cuarto de ella. En cuanto se dio cuenta, los olores insuflaron su olfato y arrugó la nariz extrañado. Volvió a otear el ambiente y recuerdos pasados le vinieron a la memoria. La última vez que estuvo allí, Bulma lo vistió. Cuando se descubrió a sí mismo mirando como un bobo el final de la cama decidió que había tenido suficiente y bajó a la planta inferior para centrarse en ese momento extraño por el que tenía que pasar: esperar junto a esos cretinos, la convocatoria del bicho. Luego se percató de que Célula estaría jugando con ellos unas horas, las primeras, para luego asestar el gran golpe. Por eso decidió subir al techo, el único sitio que seguía sirviéndole para relajarlo aunque fuera únicamente en apariencia.

Sólo tenía que hacer eso. Únicamente esperar a que el maldito Célula diera su aviso y entonces se iría de allí directo al cielo. Después, simplemente entrenaría en cualquier lugar apartado para concentrarse debidamente. Odiaba tener que quedarse en esa casa obligado, como siempre hizo. Al menos, la anterior vez él fue el que se lo impuso a sí mismo.

-¿Qué es raro?- preguntaron desde atrás. Era Chichí, que entraba portando un vaso de té humeante. -¿Por qué estás hablando solo, Trunks?- le preguntó sentándose ella en una silla. Evidentemente, no había visto a Vegeta.

-No, bueno…- el pelilila miró hacia un lado y la morena le siguió con la vista.

-Ah, está él aquí.- comentó entrecerrando los ojos directamente hacia el saiya.

No lo soportaba. No lo soportaba antes cuando ni siquiera lo había visto de cerca y menos lo soportaba ahora con ese gesto tan altanero que parecía lucir constantemente adosado en su porte. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para tratar a todo el mundo como si de lacayos se tratase? Había estado especialmente incisivo con todos anteriormente en la sala de estar y no había motivo para ello. De hecho, técnicamente seguía siendo un invitado, ¿o no? No estaba casado con la científica por lo que otro apelativo además del ser el padre del hijo de ella no cabía en ese hombre. Lo que estaba claro para la morena era que aquella no era todavía su casa, por lo que tenía que comportarse adecuadamente. Era un Príncipe, de acuerdo, pero si bien Chichí no aguantaba a Bulma cuando se pavoneaba frente a todos, tampoco iba a soportarlo a él con su fingida pose de ser superior ante cualquiera. Porque era fingida, nadie podía mantener esa distinción para sí mismo constantemente. "Estar con él y con la peliazul en una misma habitación tiene que ser el colmo del ego", pensó para sí.

Y tampoco iba a intimidarle. Lo vio mover levemente la cabeza hacia ella y ella levantó con determinación la frente para sentarse muy dignamente frente a la mesa del balcón. El muy engreído, y esto era lo más importante de todo, había hecho daño a su Gohan y eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría. Y para más inri, por lo que había entendido, la tenía tomada con su marido.

El príncipe la miró de soslayo para luego quitar la vista. No iba a replicarle a esa mujer que tenía toda la pinta de ser una arpía. Kakarotto definitivamente tenía un gusto espantoso con respecto a las hembras. ¿Le molestaba que él estuviera allí? Muy bien, podía irse por la puerta. O mejor, él la echaba. Esa idea tan apetecible se vio multiplicada cuando le siguieron dos enanos antiguos conocidos del príncipe y un viejo que, por lo poco que había podido comprobar, desvariaba demasiado en historias arcaicas de lucha.

-¿Nadie sabe qué le pasa a Bulma?- preguntó Oolong. –No sé a qué venía tanta prisa porque estuviéramos aquí.-

-Según me ha comentado su madre.- empezó a decir Krilin. –Quería vernos a todos en su casa antes de que Célula saliese por televisión para que pensemos un plan conjunto.-

Vegeta ahí sí que tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada. Su hijo pareció mirarlo como si se esperara aquella reacción y él no le decepcionó retornando a divisar el cielo casi carmesí: -¿Un plan conjunto?- preguntó en tono de mofa a voz alzada. -Esa mujer está más loca de lo que pensaba si cree que yo voy a participar en un plan con un atajo de inútiles.-

¿Y qué era entonces lo que llevaba haciendo en este planeta por más de tres años?, le quiso preguntar Krilin. Madre mía, de acuerdo, ese príncipe tenía un mal día pero ya se estaba hartando de todos y cada uno de sus desplantes. Llevaba así toda la tarde. Si en principio casi ni lo vieron después de aterrizar, luego bajó para estar pendiente de todo, exasperando a cualquiera con sus comentarios. ¿Él estaba frustrado y nervioso? Todos lo estaban.

-Bueno, Vegeta…- inició su el luchador calvo convencido de que se estaba ganando a pulso que alguien le contestara al fin. En cuanto el príncipe torció la vista hacia él con lentitud, se le quitaron todas las ganas de abrir la boca. De hecho, pensó el pequeño guerrero, tampoco era para tanto y atemorizado creyó que había llegado su fin. Miró a Trunks por si podía contar con él para echarle una mano en caso de que el asesino saltara sobre su pequeño cuerpo y, sorprendentemente, éste ni los miró, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que aquello ocurriera constantemente. Por fortuna para Krilin, la señora Briefs salió al balcón portando un teléfono inalámbrico seguida de Yamcha y Puar interrumpiendo lo que el calvo creía que era el fin de su existencia.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Es mi hija!- exclamó a la vez que salía al exterior.

-¡Mamá!- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. -¿¡Me escuchas o no me escuchas!-

-¡Te escucho, querida, te escuchan todos!- gritó la rubia inclinada sobre el auricular. –Ya le he dado al botón que me has dicho y ahora están todos aquí, ¡saluda!- Y fue ella misma la que empezó a mover la mano extendida de un lado a otro como si aquello sirviera para algo.

-¿Me escucháis todos?- se oyó desde el portátil.

-¿Bulma, eres tú?- insistió Oolong fijando la vista en el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota! ¿¡Quién iba a llamar _mamá_ a mi madre si no soy yo!-

Todos se encogieron a la vez. Sí, sin duda era la científica.

-Pues sí que está de mal humor…- murmuró Puar. –A saber qué le ha pasado.-

-Escuchadme bien.- comenzó a decir la peliazul.

-Por lo visto se ha quedado sin batería en medio de un bosque.- le contestó su madre acentuando su gesto natural de hilaridad. Aquello también le resultaba gracioso.

-¿Que se ha quedado sin batería en la nave?- preguntó Krilin a la señora Briefs. -¿Y cómo es que puede hablar por el conector?-

-Quiero que me escuchéis todos.- se escuchó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Al parecer la poca que le queda la está usando para hablar con nosotros.- le explicó Yamcha.

-¿¡Queréis callaros de una vez y escucharme!- bramó Bulma a punto de comerse el micro del teléfono.

De nuevo, todos temblaron. Lo único que se escuchó fue el bufido del príncipe y Trunks lo miró por un instante para cerciorarse de que aquello le estaba poniendo aún de peor humor. Inmóvil y sin cesar de mirar al horizonte, Vegeta creía que si aquella mujer no hablaba de una vez, él iba a ir a por ella sólo para aniquilarla por ser tan gritona.

-Sí, hija, dime, dime.- le animó su madre mirando fijamente el aparato.

-Estoy bajo mínimos en la batería de la nave y no puedo alzar el vuelo.- inició su explicación. –Tampoco funciona el radar y dentro de las cápsulas que me he traído no llevo ninguno portátil.-

-Toda su vida pendiente de un radar y ahora, cuando más lo necesita, se le ha olvidado…- comentó por lo bajo Oolong a Puar. Éste le avisó de que no se le ocurriera decir nada no fuera a ser que del bramido de Bulma se quedaran todos sordos definitivamente.

-Sólo tengo una casa portátil y una motocicleta, y no puedo usarla porque tardaría lo mismo en llegar que si me quedo aquí y espero a que se cargue la batería por sí misma.- continuó la científica. –Así que necesito que alguno venga a por mí ahora mismo.-

-Yo iré.- sentenció Yamcha muy dispuesto y rompiendo la quietud que por unos segundos se plantó en ese rincón al aire libre.

Vegeta, tras su soplido corto característico, y aun sin mirar a ninguno, replicó: -No digas más tonterías, humano, eso no serviría de nada.-

-¡¿Y por qué no!- se exaltó el moreno. Ya estaba más que harto de los desplantes de ese príncipe engreído.

-¿Está Vegeta ahí?- se oyó desde el portátil. -¿Dónde está Trunks?-

Y éste fue a contestarle pero alguien prefirió templar los ánimos del guerrero humano:

-Tranquilo, Yamcha, Vegeta tiene razón.- le paró la ira el Maestro Roshi. –Sin radar y con su ki tan pequeño, sería imposible saber en qué punto exacto del bosque está y perderías toda la noche.- se explicó. Y retornando a mirar al teléfono preguntó: -Bulma, necesitamos saber las últimas coordenadas que marcaba el radar.-

-Sí.- fue la rápida respuesta de la peliazul. –Ya contaba con eso y...- De repente, comenzaron a perder la nitidez del sonido. Apenas se oía, entre distorsión y distorsión, lo que ella quería decirles: -…ocho norte, catorce treinta y…-

-¿Bulma?- le llamó Chichí.

Y la transmisión se cortó.

-Se ha quedado definitivamente sin batería.- concluyó Krilin.

-Eres un genio, ¿eh?- se burló de la obviedad Oolong.

-Alguien tendrá que ir a por ella.- intervino de nuevo la morena.

-Para mí está claro quién va a ir.- comentó la señora Briefs arrugando el gesto. Todos la miraron y ella respondió: -Vegeta, Vegeta irá porque él sabe en qué punto exacto de cualquier parte del mundo podría estar mi hija, ¿verdad, guapo?-

Y el silencio volvió al ambiente. Todos torcieron el cuello para mirar al príncipe, el cual hizo lo mismo al sentirse estudiado. En todo ese tiempo apenas se movió y ahora parecía que realmente esos estúpidos creían que él iba a buscar a la científica. ¿De verdad opinaban eso? Por sus miradas, algunos lo dudaban, eso era evidente. Él prefirió quitarla para volver, con la misma lentitud, a mirar el cielo a punto de cerrarse en la oscuridad.

-Ni en vuestros sueños más raros.- contestó ajustando un poco la postura sobre la baranda. Detestaba que lo observaran todos esos ojos bobos.

Trunks lo oteó por instantes analizándolo. Obviamente no iba a ir a por su madre, eso no lo dudaba ni antes de responder. Si hasta la dejó morir por el ataque del Doctor Gero, ahora no iba a moverse de esa cárcel en la que se había enclaustrado él mismo esperando el aviso de Célula y todo para ir a por ella. Angostó los ojos al darse cuenta de algo: no lo había negado. Sí, su respuesta a que volaría cual caballero a salvar a la dulce dama fue rotundamente negativa, sin embargo, no había negado que fuera capaz de dar con ella en cualquier parte del mundo. Apartó la vista de él cuando se regañó a sí mismo por creer que su padre pudiera dar con la científica allí donde estuviera aunque, ¿podría ser cierto? Sólo por ser tan buen guerrero y llevar casi toda su existencia un régimen severo de meditación, sin lugar a dudas, podría hacerlo. Y más cuando seguramente y sin querer, su ki diminuto pudiera reconocerlo. "No, no es posible", se dijo. Y sin querer retornó a estudiarlo girando levemente el rostro. Las pupilas del príncipe se movieron en ese instante hacia él. Ahí estaba, la mirada siempre inquisitiva del saiya para cuando se veía analizado en demasía por su hijo. Trunks apartó la vista decidido a no volver a pensar en ello y resuelto a ser él el que fuera a por su madre.

-Creo que entiendo a Vegeta.- soltó la señora Briefs haciendo que todos se temieran lo peor. –Quiere que mi hija aprenda la lección, ¿no es cierto?- Y se rió encantada por haber dado, a su parecer, con la clave. –¿A que es encantador?- Al instante, entró al salón de la planta de arriba dejándolos a todos consternados por no ser en ese momento hecha trizas por el príncipe.

Para añadir más fuego a la contención, con su hilada y fina voz exclamó desde dentro: -¡Vegeta, os he dejado a ti y a tu amigo guapo ropa para que estéis cómodos encima de la cómoda del cuarto de mi hija!-

El príncipe simplemente masculló algo moviendo únicamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de los presentes.

o-o-o-o

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Trunks?- le preguntó Bulma a su pequeño, el cual seguía entretenido en las nubes cambiantes de forma y color. –Nos hemos quedado definitivamente incomunicados.- comentó mirando hacia los lados.

Oscurecía, y por estar en medio del bosque amenazaba negrura plena. Por un instante se asustó y se aferró a su hijo con fuerza. Al ver cómo éste le requería su atención por enésima vez suspiró y decidió que por él no tendría miedo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, tu madre cuidará de ti.- le dijo en un murmullo. –Lo único que necesitamos es abrir la cápsula de la casa y esperar a que se cargue la batería de la nave para volver, ¿a que es un buen plan?- le preguntó con retórica y una sonrisa.

Su retoño bostezó.

–Sí, yo también estoy cansada.- dijo abriendo el bolso y cogiendo de él la caja de las cápsulas. –Ha sido un día muy duro, ¿sabes?- comenzó la conversación con su pequeño hijo. –Y los siguientes lo serán más, por eso hay que ser fuertes, ¿verdad, Trunks?- Y lo levantó con los brazos estirados después de soltar la cápsula para que ésta explotara en un claro. -¿Verdad que tú serás fuerte igual que tu mamá?-

El niño rió encantado y ella entró en la casa inspeccionándola.

-Bien, parece que está todo en orden.- concluyó. -¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha y comemos lo que haya en el frigorífico?-

Ahí su hijo sí que lució pletórico, como si entendiera lo que eso significaba. –Ay, Trunks, no se puede decir que no seas medio saiyajin, ¿eh?- Y le hizo pedorretas para que se riera más.

-Papá…- balbuceó su hijo levantando sus rechonchas manos hacia la cara de su madre.

-No, Trunks, papá no, soy mamá.- pareció contestarle ella mientras entraba en el baño.

-Mamá…- manifestó como corrección el pequeño.

Ella lo miró para sonreírle. -¡Eso es, mi vida, que no se te olvide nunca!-

Y comenzó a desvestirlo para ducharse con él.

o-o-o-o

Esa noche, cuando Krilin y Yamcha se fueron a casa del primero a descansar y Chichí decidió volver a la suya, Trunks aprovechó unas horas muertas para volar e ir a buscarla. Si aún perduraba la duda de que su padre pudiera dar con ella si quisiera porque había pasado tres años a su lado, él seguro que era capaz puesto que había sido criado por esa mujer de pelo turquesa. Voló y voló en busca de su madre pero no dio con ella. Cuando retornó a la casa, apenado y sin entenderlo, se encontró a su padre echado sobre el sofá. Fue verlo y éste despertó de un pasmo, simplemente abriendo los ojos como si supiera que él estaba allí observándolo. La televisión estaba encendida y se giró para subir a la habitación que le habían preparado sus abuelos.

-No has dado con ella porque no es la misma mujer.- escuchó desde atrás.

Se giró y lo vio con la vista fijada en el aparato.

-¿Cómo?- se interesó él entrando en el salón.

El príncipe lucía aburrido, realmente harto de tener que estar en aquella casa sin otra actividad que mantenerse pegado a ese electrodoméstico rectangular. Era obvio que había adivinado de dónde venía.

-Tu madre no es la misma mujer que la que tú conoces, son vidas distintas y eso hace que su ki no sea el mismo para ti.- comentó con voz neutra a la vez que se rascaba la frente con clara mueca de apatía.

¿Le estaba dando conversación? Por un instante se lo pensó y lo miró mientras éste cambiaba de canal recostado y a medio sentar sobre el sofá. Sin cuestión posible, tenía que estar tremendamente desganado para hacer eso. En un año en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, pese a ser consciente de que desde entonces algo había cambiado entre ellos sin saber muy bien el qué, no se había dirigido a él con esa naturalidad.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que él casi ya no se esperaba. Su padre lo miró para zanjar el tema que por un instante había parecido tímidamente esperanzador:

-Eso lo habría sabido un buen guerrero.- concluyó para retomar su poco interés en la televisión.

Ahí estaba, con inquina y resquemor, la réplica propia de él. No había iniciado una conversación, había empezado un insulto.

Trunks arrugó la nariz y prefirió salir de allí. –Ya.- pronunció volteando su cuerpo y subiendo las escaleras.

o-o-o-o

Saltó de la nave y salió corriendo para entrar lo antes posible en la casa. Al instante se percató de su gran fallo, se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, y volvió sobre sus pasos exclamando: -¡Mi niño!- Y recogió a su otro hijo que lo había dejado sentado en su silla interior. -¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de ti, eh?- le cuestionó a su retoño mientras avanzaba a paso rápido por el jardín.

Entró y escuchó ruido en uno de los salones, el principal. Pasó por la puerta y miró a todos lados nerviosa. Ahí sólo estaban Vegeta y Yamcha seguramente a punto de pegarse y en ese instante eso no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Los empujó a los dos y volvió a echar una visual.

En cuanto lo vio, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Estaba bien. Su hijo estaba bien. Al menos, en apariencia.

-¡Hijo!- gritó acercándose a él. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó nerviosa inspeccionándolo por todos lados.

o-o-o-o

¿La escena les parecía cómica? Pese a que sabía que los humanos tendían a restarle importancia a un momento serio a base de humor absurdo, aquel que estaba siendo tirado de los pelos no dejaba de ser su hijo. Y sí, el mocoso que lo hacía también era su descendiente, de hecho el mismo, pero por todos los diablos, ¿quiénes eran ésos para reírse de ellos?

-Aparta de una vez a tu hijo si no quieres que sea el centro de las risas de todo el mundo.- le inquirió a Bulma cruzando los brazos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y hasta el pequeño Trunks dejó de su travesura para mirar a su padre.

La científica se giró rauda. Vegeta. Ni siquiera lo vio cuando llegó, ¿o sí? No pudo remediar darse cuenta de que iba vestido con ropa y no con el uniforme o con atuendo deportivo, el mismo que llevó por tres años. Por supuesto, ese hombre tenía que hacer su acto de presencia con rotundidad. Le dio su bebé al pelilila, que recibió lo mandado un poco asustado, y se puso con los brazos en jarra para replicarle: -No se están riendo de él, Vegeta, se están riendo con él que es muy distinto.-

Fue verse reflejado en las pupilas de esos lelos y se arrepintió de lo dicho pues dejaba asomar que realmente la escena le había importado cuando no había sido así. O no del todo. –La diferencia sólo la verás tú, yo únicamente escucho risas.- le rebatió manteniendo la lucha visual.

Por el tiempo pasado junto a aquella mujer, Vegeta tendría que haber visto venir su contestación, tan propia de ella, con toda su desfachatez, con toda su holgura, con todo su descaro:

–Eso es porque siempre has sido un soso.- Y tal y como lo soltó, se giró para volver a centrarse en su hijo mayor. –Bueno, Trunks, dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido en esa batalla? ¿Y por qué llevas aún esos pelos?- quiso saber retomando a su retoño y cogiendo del brazo a ese muchacho guapo para llevarlo a la mesa.

Un golpe de naturalidad, su maldita e irritante naturalidad, fue lo que dejó al príncipe de los saiyajins sin réplica posible, como siempre le pasaba cuando a ella le daba por ser así, natural. Chistó y miró hacia un lado apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, seguro de que, como esos imbéciles siguieran mirándolo, no se aguantaría las ganas de pulverizarlos esta vez.

Pareció que los demás entendieron el peligro y siguieron actuando como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Si ya era bastante rara la situación, Bulma ponía en riesgo, aún más, la seguridad de todos tratando al cruel heredero al trono de Vegetasei como si fuera uno más.

-¿Qué tal si echamos ese entrenamiento, Yamcha?- preguntó Krilin volviendo al tema anterior.

–Sí, nos vendrá bien para relajarnos.- comentó el más alto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando los dos salían por la puerta, su avance fue interrumpido por la peliazul, que llamó al moreno: -¡Yamcha!- exclamó.

Ambos se giraron para saber qué quería, los dos estudiados por todos que ahora miraban a la científica. Hasta los más alejados, los que estaban en la mesa más ancha luchando por dar con los pasteles más sabrosos, volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Bulma se puso de pie para acercarse al de la cicatriz. –Chichí me dijo que fuiste atacado casi de muerte en la pelea contra los androides, ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó indagándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Eh…- Yamcha dudo qué contestar por un instante. No había pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera dos semanas, y no creía que ninguno se iba a acordar de aquello. –Sí, pero estoy bien, Bulma, me tomé una de esas judías mágicas y me repuse al instante.- respondió un poco nervioso. Le había pillado por sorpresa, sí, sin embargo tenía que admitir que sentaba muy bien que ella se preocupara por él.

La peliazul dibujó una sonrisa pletórica con la que le dio a entender que la contestación le valía. –Me alegro.- Y añadió: –No tenía ni idea.- Para al instante, ofuscarse: -¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así! ¿Eh?-

Bajó la mirada al suelo. Esa mujer no iba a cambiar nunca. –Pero si…- no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-¡Nada, Yamcha!- le interrumpió ella. –La próxima vez que estés a punto de morirte, comunícamelo.- le dijo como si esa orden tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Volteó su cuerpo para dar por finalizada esa conversación: -Bastante tengo por aquí para que tú andes jugando con la muerte.-

-Pero… pero…- Definitivamente, no sabía por dónde empezar. Prefirió suspirar y dándose la vuelta le dijo a su amigo: -Vámonos, Krilin.- En cuanto cruzó la puerta tuvo que sonreír de nuevo.

o-o-o-o

Las miradas de su padre no decían mucho a no ser que él decidiera lo contrario. El año que pasaron en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo tuvo sus momentos para reflexionar sobre aquello, de hecho, allí sólo tenían eso: momentos de reflexión puesto que la conversación brillaba por su ausencia. A él le dedicó tres miradas durante su estancia: la que no decía nada; la que le indicaba que estaba harto de él; y la más rara de todas y que aumentó a medida que el tiempo transcurría, aquella que lucía como si lo estuviera estudiando con interés.

El tiempo que estuvo con su padre en aquella pesadilla blanca aprendió mucho de sí mismo pero también de su progenitor, cosas interesantes y difíciles de explicar respecto al príncipe de los saiyajins. Una de las más gráficas era referente a la manía que tenía y que le constaba que a su progenitor le crispaba los nervios, de estar constantemente así, estudiándolo. No podía evitarlo. Él no había conocido a su padre y la tentación era grande. Luego, se ganó a pulso que la predisposición de un hijo para con el heredero al trono de Vegetasei disminuyera, sin embargo, aquel se sorprendía a sí mismo volviéndolo a observar una y otra vez. Quizá era porque el reto estaba echado ya que el maldito príncipe de los saiyajins se cerraba todavía más a medida que el interés incrementaba sobre su persona. En esa tesitura aprendió que cuando el saiya apartaba la mirada soltando un soplido corto muy peculiar y altanero, le daba a entender que había sido pillado en un descuido por mostrar alerta cuando no quería dar esa impresión.

Y eso último también fue lo que hizo en el instante en el que vio que su hijo lo examinaba mientras su madre y Yamcha hablaban. Sin duda y de manera sibilina, propia de su padre, aquello le había molestado o como mínimo llamado su atención. Y para Trunks fue revelador. Si bien entendía que la relación entre ellos tendría que ser bastante difusa y extraña, y ni siquiera podía decir dónde se encontraban en ese momento o dónde se encontraron alguna vez, al orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajins le pudo el interés con respecto a una simple conversación aparentemente de amigos que antes, y de eso el pelilila se acordó en ese momento, fueron pareja.

Vio cómo acto seguido su padre se dirigió al sofá y se sentó de espaldas al resto con un brazo alargado sobre el respaldo. Al instante, la voz de su madre le hizo despertar de sus lucubraciones:

-Bueno, Trunks, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?-

Fueron interrumpidos antes de empezar: -Hija, ¿no es casualidad que los dos se llamen igual?- La señora Briefs se acercaba a ambos portando una galleta para su nieto.

Bulma izó los ojos hacia el cielo en clara muestra de molestia. –Mamá, los dos se llaman igual porque… ¡no le des de comer al niño galletas!- exclamó irritada apartándolo de su abuela.

De nuevo, una interrupción: -¡No pienso soportar más tiempo con todos estos salidos!- se escuchó desde el fondo siendo acompañado por unas risas jubilosas.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?- preguntó la peliazul poniéndose de pie. Vio cómo Chichí daba pasos agigantados hacia el sofá sentándose muy malhumorada mientras que el resto de los que estaban con ella se giraban con unos pastelitos redondos y rotundos que formaban una semi esfera y que estaban coronados en el borde por una guinda casi puntiaguda.

Oolong fue el que explicó la evidencia del chiste entre carcajadas: -¡El viejo ha vuelto a tocar teta después de muchos años!- exclamó sin parar de reírse. Se había colocado dos pasteles en sus pectorales y el Maestro Roshi los acariciaba en un gesto extraño y grotesco con las manos.

-¿¡Queréis estaros quietos!- les inquirió la científica. -¡Estoy tratando de hablar con mi hijo!-

Chichí, que se había sentado en el sofá, miró a su derecha y se enfadó aún más. Con el enojo, no se había dado cuenta de que su compañero momentáneo de descanso era el detestable Príncipe de los Saiyajins y por un instante, los dos se estudiaron mutuamente. Fue ella la que se levantó ipso facto para acomodarse en la mesa junto con la familia de Bulma.

Las risas continuaron y la peliazul se ofuscó sobre manera. -¡Idos de aquí!- les gritó señalando la puerta. -¡Id fuera y haced algo útil, pandilla de vagos!-

Y lo consiguió.

-Está bien.- exclamó Puar, el que se había mantenido más al margen de la escena.

-Esta mujer nos va a dejar sordos y yo no estoy para jugar con mi audición, últimamente creo que escucho mal, ¿sabéis?- comentó Roshi a la vez que salía del salón.

-Usted tiene otras cosas peores que su oído, maestro.- soltó Oolong con la boca llena de pasteles.

Agotadores. Eso fue lo que pensó Bulma mientras los veía salir por fin. Volvió a sentarse junto a su hijo para retomar la conversación pero Chichí se le había adelantado:

-¿Y qué es el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo?- escuchó la científica a medida que se sentaba a la mesa.

-Es una habitación que hay en el cielo igual de grande que La Tierra.- respondió Trunks un poco pensativo.

-¿Igual de grande?- cuestionó con retórica la peliazul. –¡Pero eso es imposible!- exclamó moviendo a su hijo pequeño en los brazos.

-Hija, ¿quieres que…?- le llamó la atención su madre dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a llevarse a su nieto.

-No, mamá, déjalo aquí conmigo.- respondió para volver a centrarse en su hijo ya crecido. –Continúa, Trunks, ¿qué más cosas tiene esa habitación?-

-Pues…- Éste miró a su padre de soslayo antes de seguir con la conversación. Si empezaba a hablar de lo que ocurrió allí, obviamente tendría que nombrarlo. –Es una habitación blanca y no hay nada, es sólo espacio vacío.- pronunció. Prefirió ser escueto en la descripción aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo dicho cuadraba bastante con la realidad de ese infierno níveo.

Las mujeres allí parecían reflexivas. Fue Bulma la primera en hablar:

-Pero por algo se llamará el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, ¿no?- interrogó. –Seguro que tenía trampas peligrosas, seguro que no fue sencillo para ti estar allí un año…- continuó para decir con total tranquilidad: -…Y menos con tu padre.-

Todos lo vieron: Vegeta movió levemente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban ellos para seguir con su infructuosa búsqueda de canales en la televisión donde Célula tendría que aparecer de un momento a otro.

-Bueno…- Esta vez igual casi se vio obligado a contar algo. –Sí que había trampas, la temperatura, por ejemplo, tiene unos cambios muy bruscos.-

-¡Gohan se va a resfriar!- exclamó Chichí abriendo los ojos en demasía.

Escucharon la carcajada sorda del príncipe, el cual se había puesto de pie para colocarse de nuevo junto a la ventana después de echar un vistazo al exterior. La burla era simple y clara: para él, que la mujer de Kakarotto se preocupara porque su hijo se fuera a constipar allí dentro era estruendosamente ridículo.

Fue Bulma la que, otra vez e iban ya miles, se exaltó:

-¡Oye!- le recriminó irguiéndose sobre su silla. –Si tienes que decir algo, habla, Vegeta.-

Él abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a ella manteniendo la compostura. –Yo no tengo que decir nada a nadie sobre ninguna cosa.- le replicó.

-Pues yo creo que tendrías mucho que contar.- aclaró la peliazul. –Tú también has pasado un año allí con él.-

-Tú misma lo has dicho.- contestó esta vez el saiya. –Ese lugar está hecho para pasar duras pruebas y poco más hay que relatar al respecto, te aseguro que un resfriado será el menor de los problemas para el que entre.-

-¿Entonces mi Gohan y mi Goku están en grave peligro?- le preguntó compungida Chichí al príncipe. El ansia por saber respuestas sobre los hombres de su casa hizo que poco le importara que a quien se dirigía era Vegeta.

La miró inexpresivo. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? ¿Le estaba hablando a él y además poniendo en evidencia la preocupación por Kakarotto y su vástago? Pensó en contestarle que igual no salían con vida sólo por el puro placer de verla realmente afligida pero reculó y soltó: -Bah.- para volver a cerrar los ojos y hacer oídos sordos.

Bulma no pudo aguantarse. -¿¡Pero a ti qué diablos te ocurre!- le inquirió.

Retornó a abrir los párpados. –A mí no me ocurre nada.-

Chichí y Trunks los observaban con sus espaldas a medio voltear en la silla. Para los dos aquello era una novedad puesto que ninguno había visto antes al príncipe y a la científica juntos. La morena, que no se había sentido ofendida por el desplante del saiya pues ya lo había visto actuar en aquella casa, siempre le había intrigado el modo en que se relacionaban como para que hubiera definitivamente atracción entre ambos de tal manera que hasta engendraron un hijo. Si bien sabía que muchos a ella la podían catalogar como alguien a punto del histerismo, se fijó en que Bulma también se comportaba así con su pareja, en el caso de que ese príncipe engreído lo fuera. Trunks, por su parte, los miraba atónitos. Para él, aquello estaba siendo, desde todas las dimensiones posibles, algo excepcional, sobre todo porque su madre parecía ser la que provocaba a su padre y eso, se mirara por donde se mirara, no era una buena idea.

-No te ocurre nada, no tienes nada que decir, no vas a hablar con nadie…- comenzó a exaltarse. -¡Pues yo diría que te ocurren muchas cosas!-

-No empieces, Bulma, no estoy para más tonterías por el día de hoy en esta casa.- respondió el príncipe sabiendo que ella no le haría ningún caso.

-¡¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces!-

No fue una reprimenda. Que ella le hubiera preguntado por la razón por la que se encontraba ahí no era un modo subliminal de exigirle que se fuera de allí si no estaba a gusto si no porque realmente le interesaba el motivo de por qué Vegeta permanecía en su hogar. Sin embargo, había sonado exactamente con el primer tono y el príncipe respondió entendiéndolo igual:

-¡En cuanto salga el bicho por esa caja absurda me iré de esta casa de locos! ¡Que no te quepa ninguna duda!-

Lo percibía. Toda la ira con la que Vegeta había estado provocando a cada uno de esos insignificantes en esa casa salía disparada hacia ella y si no se contenía, en cualquier momento podía estallar haciendo trizas a quien se encontrara. Tenía que medirse, contenerse otra vez porque si no empezaría una lucha ridícula contra todos ellos que le restarían tiempo a su debida y meditada concentración. Fue soltar el grito y se dio cuenta de que era desproporcionado e innecesario una discusión con ella o con cualquiera, sólo que la diferencia estribaba en que esa mujer de pelo azul había sido la única en replicarle, como siempre. En cuanto Célula anunciase el Torneo, no perdería más tiempo en sandeces. Bufó y volvió a cerrar los ojos no queriendo que se escapara nada de lo que tenía por dentro puesto que aquello siempre le hacía más fuerte. Esperó la réplica chillada de la peliazul pero ésta no llegó, si no que fue sustituida por un tono neutro, interesado:

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?-

Por un instante la miró y efectivamente, ella lucía como si realmente le interesara aunque con una pizca de resquemor en la mirada y en el tono. Retomó su postura inicial ignorándola.

No le contestó. Y Bulma sabía por qué. No había que ser muy listo en percatarse de que él estaba distinto, quizá demasiado provocador para cosas que antes no hubiera perdido en ellas ni medio segundo de su tiempo. Seguía siendo abrupto pero ya no controlaba del todo sus actos, seguramente porque la paciencia con respecto a su situación se le estaba acabando. No existía dubitación a ojos de Bulma: las cosas iban muy para él, y él era consciente de ello.

Decidió no insistir y se sentó alrededor de la mesa para escuchar a su hijo relatar cómo fue la experiencia en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Mientras que Trunks contaba cosas extraordinarias Bulma se percató de que parecía esquivar algunas cuestiones y concibió que la razón se encontraba en que aquello fue muy duro no sólo para él, si no para también para su padre, al cual el pelilila miraba de reojo cuando surgía alguna pregunta puntiaguda. Chichí, muy interesada a este respecto, también pareció entenderlo y tras una catarata de preguntas resolvió que dejaría tranquilo al chaval pues bastante idea de lo que su marido y su hijo estarían pasando ahí dentro había tenido por los apuntes frágiles que le había dado.

El ambiente se relajó con la llegada de los demás guerreros y amigos que fueron acomodándose cada uno dentro del salón. Querían hacer distendido aquello pero en más de una ocasión en el ambiente se quedaba una tensa quietud, absoluto silencio que les rodeaba a todos a la vez que se quedaban con los ojos clavados en la televisión. El anuncio de Célula estaba cercano y todos lo sabían. No se equivocaron.

o-o-o-o

Trunks se miró en el espejo y se obligó a sacar del fondo de su sorpresa una sonrisa a la vez que exclamaba en su interior que aquello estaba siendo una matanza a su pelo, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso pero de aquello hacía ya muchos años, tantos que casi no se acordaba. Su madre del futuro también hacía lo mismo con él cada cierto tiempo, aunque con el paso del tiempo se volvió muy ágil con las tijeras.

-¿Qué te parece, eh?- le preguntó Bulma sujetando el espejo ante él.

-Bien, bien, eres una experta peluquera, mamá.-

-¿A que sí?- le cuestionó ella sonriente. -Es pura geometría, ¿sabes?- comentó a la vez que volvía a posicionarse detrás de él. -Sólo tengo que calcular los ángulos para saber dónde tengo que cortar. Ahora tengo que hacerlo igual en el otro lado de tu cabeza y verás cómo me va a quedar perfecto.- comentó ilusionada para concluir: -Yo siempre fui un genio en geometría.-

-¿Igual que en la cocina?- escucharon desde atrás.

Se giraron ambos. Trunks ya había notado su presencia pero no quiso alterar a su madre, y menos si ésta llevaba en sus manos un arma de destrucción tan mortífera como eran esas tijeras para su pelo.

Gruñó por la comparación y apartó la vista de él. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le interrogó volviendo a mover la cabeza de su hijo hacia los lados, estudiándola con todo su interés. -¿No tenías que estar entrenándote por ahí?- Por cómo se había comportado hacía un rato, ansioso y nervioso, Bulma creía que habría tardado menos de un minuto en desaparecer.

-No encuentro mi uniforme.- contestó él a la vez que abría la nevera. -Ni ninguna de mis cosas en mis aposentos.- apostilló molesto mientras sacaba una bebida energética.

Y era cierto. Desde que se fue al espacio su habitación había sido la elegida para guardar todo lo referente al bebé, siendo la futura estancia de Trunks cuando éste creciera. Eso decía muchas cosas sobre la predisposición de Bulma con respecto a él en un tiempo venidero. O al menos eso pensó el príncipe nada más aterrizar en La Tierra, pero en cambio para Bulma sólo había sido una elección práctica:

-Tu cuarto era el que estaba más cerca del mío, Vegeta, no sé qué esperabas.- respondió para añadir: -¡Estate quieto, hijo! No querrás que te arranque una oreja con las tijeras, ¿verdad?-

Trunks tragó saliva ante esa posibilidad, la cual tenía que decir que era la que más temía desde que se sentó en esa silla de la cocina. Pero no podía evitarlo: le molestaba dar la espalda a los dos, le molestaba mucho porque nunca los había visto a ambos juntos y ahora no podía mantenerse quieto. Era normal: él era el hijo de ellos y nunca antes los había visto próximos el uno del otro. ¿Por qué no dejaban esa masacre capilar para otro momento? Se molestó consigo mismo porque ni aunque pasaran mil vidas y mil conjugaciones de tiempo, podía ser capaz de replicarle a su madre. Un segundo después, otra duda sobre la existencia que pudieron llevar sus padres juntos le vino a la mente: ¿dormían en habitaciones separadas?

-_Lo que tú digas_.- fue la escueta respuesta del príncipe.

Para Trunks, si él había notado que a su padre le había molestado esa realidad en la que por lo visto allí ya no tenía habitación propia, su madre también había tenido que notarla.

Bulma lo miró por un instante. Ya había oído esa réplica antes y en Vegeta nada nunca era gratuito. Astuto como nadie, parecía haberse adjudicado una contestación que ella había usado más de una vez con él. Prefirió volverse a centrar en el cabello lila de su hijo: -No te muevas mucho, Trunks.-

Él, apoyado en la pared y viéndola actuar, no pudo contenerse: -¿No ves que él no quiere que le cortes el pelo?- le preguntó para añadir: -Déjalo ya, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar de su aspecto.-

-La estética es siempre importante hasta para una batalla, Vegeta.- fue la respuesta tranquila de su madre que se giró para sonreírle. -O si no, dime por qué razón estabas buscando tu uniforme, ¿eh?-

-Eso es distinto.- le replicó él acercándose a los dos e inspeccionando el pelo de su hijo. -Mi uniforme está para ayudarme.- Y puso menos distancia entre su nariz y el cabello de Trunks, el cual movió sus pupilas hacia él con cierto temor. Su padre sentenció: -Esto es sólo pelo.-

No fue lenta tampoco en responderle a aquello y por fortuna para Trunks paró en los cortes para posar una mano en la cadera: -Tú no lo sabes porque a ti no te crece el cabello pero puede ser muy molesto y no quiero que mi hijo tenga problemas en una pelea porque se le meta un pelo en el ojo.-

Él soltó una de sus carcajadas sordas. -¿Entonces ya no es por estética?- le preguntó con burla.

Ella siguió cortándole el pelo a Trunks no sin antes mirarlo de reojo. El muy canalla no iba a desconcertarla. -Por supuesto, la misma razón por la que a ti te encanta _ese pelo tuyo tan raro._-

-¿Qué tienes que decir de...?- comenzó a inquirirle el príncipe, pero paró al percatarse de que su hijo lo miraba expectante, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Esos ojos curiosos y tímidos le sacaban de quicio porque parecía que aún estuviera esperando de él algo, cualquier cosa pese a que el príncipe aún no sabía el qué. En el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo ocurría lo mismo constantemente, al menos en los primeros meses. Luego, el estudio constante desapareció para dejarlo en simples vistazos. Y ahora había vuelto de golpe en aquella cocina. Apartó la vista de él y chistó. Se había dado cuenta de que además estaba cayendo en la provocación de ella.

-¿De tu pelo?- quiso saber Bulma terminando la cuestión de él. -Nada, ya lo dice todo él por sí solo, Vegeta.- concluyó guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, el cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa amplia.

Tenía que reconocerlo: estar ahí viendo discutir a sus padres le estaba gustando porque, pese a que su progenitor le imponía aún bastante, ese ambiente de tensión casi llegaba a desaparecer por completo cuando era su madre la que se dirigía a él. Pura naturalidad.

Si no hubiera estado su hijo delante, la hubiera interrogado al respecto para que le aclarara ese punto. Como no era ésa la situación, prefirió bufar y darse la vuelta para subir las escaleras, recoger su uniforme y largarse por fin de esa casa de locos. Iba a ir a ese cielo del tipo gordo raro para esperar la salida de Kakarotto y luego ser él el que entrara de nuevo en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Contaba las horas que pasaban para saber al fin si el maldito tercera clase salía más fuerte o no de aquella habitación, cosa que evidentemente pasaría pero, ¿cuánto más?

-Dime de una vez dónde están los uniformes.- le ordenó el príncipe. Ya estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

La científica volvió a observarlo. Sin duda, estaba realmente nervioso y prefirió dejarlo ir sólo por esta vez: -Encapsulados dentro de la caja AC7 que está en el primer cajón de mi armario.- le contestó para centrarse de nuevo en el pelo lila. –Procura no destrozarlo esta vez.-

Los dos, madre e hijo, lo vieron voltearse y Bulma siguió con su labor sobre el cabello violeta. Mientras Trunks pensaba que aquello había sido bastante raro y lamentaba su corta duración, Bulma prefirió no meditarlo ni por un segundo más.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó la peliazul con alegría soltando las tijeras sobre la mesa y pillando desprevenido a Vegeta, el cual cruzaba de nuevo la entrada yendo directo hacia la puerta de la salida. –Trunks, estás guapísimo.- le dijo a su hijo poniéndole enfrente el espejo. -¿Verdad?-

Aquello había sido, sin lugar a dudas, una matanza contra su pelo. Jirones de cabello le sobresalían unos por encima de los otros y él no podía creerse que la que le había cortado el pelo con exquisitez en su tiempo, ahora fuese la misma mujer.

-Sí, mamá, muchas gracias.- prefirió decirle.

Ambos oyeron el soplido corto desde atrás.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, eh, Vegeta?- le interrogó su madre cruzándose de brazos. ¿No le había dejado pasar un primer envite no hacía ni un minuto? Por mucho que estuviera malhumorado ella tampoco había pasado los mejores días de su vida.

-Nada.- contestó él abriendo la salida. –_Ya lo dice todo él por sí solo_.-

Había clavado la misma réplica que ella le había contestado antes para reírse de su pelo. Bulma entrecerró los ojos con rencor y fue Trunks el que calmó los nervios:

-Mamá, está perfecto, de veras.- comentó apaciguando los ánimos. Al menos consiguió que su madre dejara de analizar al saiya queriendo que las miradas matasen.

-Sí, hijo, lo importante es que se vea esa cara tan guapa que tienes.- Y añadió volviendo a mirar a Vegeta: -Que obviamente has sacado de mí porque si no, no lo entiendo.-

El príncipe torció el gesto y se encontró con la mirada de inquina de la científica. ¿Qué lo había sacado de ella? Hasta el más ciego podría decir que ese chico tenía su rostro calcado. Incluso él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuánto se parecían aquella vez en el cuarto de baño del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Harto de verse en esa casa, abrió la salida y la cerró dando un portazo.

-¿No se va a quedar aquí?- preguntó Trunks a su madre.

-No lo creo.- fue la rápida respuesta de Bulma, que se sentó a su lado aparentemente despreocupada. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con los de su hijo, vio decepción en su mirada. Eso no lo había pensado. –Oh, ¿te gustaría que se quedara?-

-Bueno, no lo sé.- terminó diciendo el pelilila.

Para Bulma, estaba todo dicho. La sacaron de sus lucubraciones Yamcha y Krilin, que entraban en la casa mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ese estúpido de Vegeta casi nos atropella.- comentó Yamcha.

-Déjalo, se ve que está muy ansioso por irse a entrenar y es mejor tenerlo lejos cuanto antes.- indicó Krilin cerrando la puerta.

Madre e hijo miraron a ambos guerreros. Fue Bulma la que habló: -¿Y vosotros dos dónde os habíais metido, eh?-

-Estábamos entrenando en el jardín de atrás.-

-¿Entrenando?- les preguntó la peliazul. –¡Más bien haciendo el tonto!- los corrigió.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo. -No, Bulma, de verdad, estábamos entrenando muy duramente.- intentó aclarar el término el bajito en última instancia. -¡Qué guapo estás, Trunks!- exclamó con sorna, la misma que acompañaba la cara del más alto también al darse cuenta del horrible estropicio en el pelo del chico del futuro, el cual miró hacia otro lado entre fastidiado y avergonzado.

La científica cerró los ojos y se levantó dando pasos sigilosos hacia el luchador pequeño, el cual detuvo su gesto de burla para agachar la mirada en cuanto la comenzó a ver demasiado cerca. Sabía lo que le venía encima y no se equivocó.

-Tú, enano cabezón…- comenzó a decir Bulma inclinándose hacia él. –Tienes algo que explicarme, ¿no es así?-

Krilin quiso que se lo tragara La Tierra. Si bien su decisión de no apretar el botón del detonador que le constaba el mucho trabajo que a la científica le había costado ingeniar, no podía explicarla a voz alzada porque casi se moriría allí mismo de la vergüenza por lo absurdo de su teoría, ahora creyó que igual sí tendría que haberlo hecho puesto que si de la vergüenza no se iba a morir, obviamente por las manos asesinas de la peliazul sí.

-Bueno, verás…- balbuceó. E izó los ojos hacia ella. –No pude hacerlo.-

Un animal hambriento de sangre. Así es como él veía en ese instante a su amiga, como un depredador a punto de caer todo su instinto sobre su presa. Y la presa era él. De nuevo la miró y ésta arrugó la nariz para elevar su espalda y cruzar los brazos:

-¿Y la razón es…?- inició la frase la peliazul esperando que él la acabara.

Podría haberle mentido, podría haber dicho que no llegó a tiempo o que éste no funcionó cuando apretó el interruptor pero el silencio fue la respuesta, un silencio bastante clarificador a los oídos de la gran Bulma Briefs:

-¿¡En qué diablos andabas pensando, eh!- bramó la científica con los brazos alzados. -¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que con tu torpeza y tus ganas de ser buena persona casi la fastidias del todo, Krilin!- Y se fue a por él para devorarlo, acto que si no fuese por Yamcha, hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Tranquila, Bulma!- le gritaba el moreno sujetándola. -¡Él está bastante arrepentido!-

-¡Cuando le deje sin cabeza será cuando se arrepienta! ¡Suéltame Yamcha!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- gimoteaba Krilin resguardándose bajo la mesa. –No sé cómo explicarlo pero no pude hacerlo, ella no es mala persona, sólo fue creada así y yo no pude…-

-¿¡Que no es mala persona! ¡Y no te escondas ahí debajo!- se exaltó aún más la peliazul tratando de zafarse del agarre de su ex pareja. Bastante lejos quedaba de darse cuenta de la cara de horror de su hijo que, aunque bien la entendía, sorprendido estaba de ver a su madre queriendo matar a su amigo. Por mucho que recordara, jamás la había visto perder los nervios aunque razón no le faltaba, bien lo sabía él. -¿¡Es guapa, verdad!- gritó aún más Bulma. -¡Eres tonto, Krilin, eres muy tonto!-

El antiguo aprendiz del Maestro Roshi bajó la cabeza aceptando ese apelativo: -Tienes razón, soy tonto.-

Yamcha supo qué decirle para que se calmara. -Cálmate, Bulma, Krilin ha traído un androide de ésos para que lo estudies.-

El antídoto fue rápido: -¿Ha traído uno de ellos?- preguntó con casi una sonrisa. Era increíble que cambiara así de carácter en menos de un segundo. El alto notó cómo al instante se destensaba y se quedaba quieta para girar su cabeza hacia él. -¿Y dónde está? Porque estará apagado, ¿no?-

Su ex novio la soltó al fin mientras que Trunks animaba a Krilin a salir de debajo de la mesa, el cual respondió aún un poco atemorizado: -Tu padre lo ha llevado al laboratorio de atrás.-

Pareció pensárselo y tras un momento de tensión en el que todos fijaron su vista en ella y el pequeño guerrero no se decidía a salir de la mesa, ella se colocó bien la ropa y muy dignamente se dirigió a la salida.

-Muy bien.- terminó diciendo al fin. –Echémosle un vistazo.-

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron, eso sí, Krilin más alejado por si acaso.

Imponente y hecho para intimidar, fue lo que pensó la científica en cuanto encendió las luces y vio aquella majestuosa máquina sobre una de las mesas de su laboratorio.

-Guau…- exclamó Bulma acercándose a él. Todo el miedo que podría haber sentido en ese instante se fue por un conducto desconocido de su mente en cuanto ésta se llenó de interrogantes científicas. -¿Puede hablar?- preguntó a los que allí se encontraban con ella. Esta vez, el más alejado era Trunks.

-Puedo hablar, sí.- le contestó el androide. -¿Tú eres Bulma?-

-Sí, soy yo, ¿te han hablado de mí?- le interrogó inclinándose hacia él y observándolo.

-Tu padre me dijo que me arreglarías.- murmuró con su poderosa voz el cyborg.

Una sonrisa fue lo que recibió como respuesta después de sentirse analizado por segundos. –Soy la gran Bulma Briefs, ¿eso no te lo han dicho?- concluyó finalmente. El resto de guerreros la miraban a ella esperando una aprobación la cual sabían que en un momento u otro llegaría. Y no se equivocaron:

-Podéis iros.- sentenció la peliazul. –Yo tengo mucho que hacer aquí.- Y tal y como lo dijo, se giró hacia el ordenador para sentarse enfrente, dándoles a entender a los demás que estaban sobrando. Aunque no todos: -Trunks, tú si quieres quédate.-

-Eh…- inició su réplica el chico. –No, mejor te dejo sola con él, yo me iré al cielo a ver cómo van las cosas por ahí.-

-Muy bien, pero vuelve para dormir.- contestó su madre, la cual por fin alzó la vista hacia los tres luchadores que ya salían sonrientes del laboratorio. -¡Krilin!- llamó a su amigo.

Éste tembló por un instante y temeroso se giró para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

La científica no lo miró cuando le soltó: -Eres una buena persona.- Y comenzó a conectar datos con fuentes dando por finalizada su última frase.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa franca y se frotó la nuca un poco aturdido por aquella apreciación sobre su sí mismo, la cual, tenía que decir que era cierta. Porque si bien no podría presumir de ser el que iba a acabar con Célula como los guerreros saiyajins en el caso de que eso fuera posible, de que era un buen tipo sí podía fardar pese a que no se daba la circunstancia. En cuanto cayó en el motivo de porqué le había dicho eso Bulma, se dio cuenta de que además era otra cosa: "sí, y también tonto", se dijo apenado pensando en un cabello rubio.

Cuando la dejaron atrás y la puerta se cerró, fue Krilin el que habló:

-¿Entonces te vas a ir al cielo, Trunks?-

-Sí.- contestó el chaval venido del futuro. –Quiero ver cómo de fuerte habrá salido Goku.- se explicó.

Krilin suspiró. –Por el bien de todos esperemos que Goku supere los poderes de un supersaiyajin porque si no, no sé quién podrá ganar a ese monstruo de Célula.-

Trunks miró al suelo meditabundo. –Mi padre y yo superamos los poderes de un superguerrero y no sirvió.-

Eso era cierto para el pequeño luchador, tan cierto como que no les quedaba otra que confiar en el hombre más fuerte que conocía. –Hay que tener confianza, Trunks, Goku nos sacará de ésta.- le dijo posando una mano sobre la espalda del joven.

Éste le sonrió con timidez. Definitivamente, no les quedaba otra y de nuevo se rearmó confiando que esas palabras, tan parecidas a las de su madre en su tiempo, no podían estar faltas de razón. –Sí, Goku sabrá qué hacer.-

Krilin, después de todo lo pasado, lo tenía claro: -Tú ve a entrenar al cielo, Trunks, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí controlándolo todo, ¿verdad, Yamcha?- Y cuando preguntó por él fue el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que su amigo moreno estaba más alejado, quieto, mirando la puerta del laboratorio: -¿Yamcha?- lo volvió a llamar.

-¿No vais a prepararos para la batalla?- le preguntó Trunks al calvo interesado en esa última cuestión. Le había dejado caer que ellos no iban a ir al cielo.

-Sí, sí, claro, hombre.- lo tranquilizó Krilin volviendo a prestar toda su atención al pelilila. –Pero no servirá de nada que entremos en esa Habitación porque por muchos años que nos tirásemos allí, no seremos capaces de ayudar mucho.- Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta, a pesar de haberlo charlado antes con Yamcha, de que ésa era una gran verdad. Y triste.

El joven quiso animarlo: -Pero algo podremos hacer entre todos, de eso estoy seguro, Krilin, hay que entrenarse mucho porque yo sé que aunque no se pueda derrotar a…-

No había nada que hacer, y ambos lo sabían. Agradeció el gesto pero aquello lo vio innecesario: -Lo sé, Trunks, pero aceptémoslo.- concluyó rotundo con pesar dibujado en una sonrisa complaciente. –Tú vete a entrenar allí arriba y controla a tu padre no vaya a destrozar todo el cielo esperando a que Goku salga, ¿eh?- La broma, no sabía si acertada o no, caló en el chico que al instante le devolvió la mueca.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes.- acertó a decir Trunks. –Aunque que yo esté allí no servirá de mucho.- sentenció muy seguro también él de sus palabras. -Adiós, Krilin.- Y se giró para despedirse del otro guerrero que aún permanecía con gesto circunspecto con la mirada fija en el laboratorio: -Adiós, Yamcha.-

Pero no pudo irse. Alguien se les acercaba con absoluta cara de horror:

-¿Pero qué te han hecho?- preguntó la señora Briefs apareciendo de la nada y aproximándose a su nieto con pasitos cortos y rápidos.

Trunks y Krilin la miraron desconcertados. Fue el primero el que reaccionó. Ya ni se acordaba. –Bueno, mi ma…- prefirió rectificar. No sabía si esa mujer estaba ya al tanto de todo. –Bulma me lo ha cortado.-

Ella suspiró y le cogió del brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina. –Ay, dios santo, mi hijo es una genio para muchas cosas pero para otras es un desastre, ¿verdad?- comentó a la vez que lo guiaba.

-No lo sé, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó con terror dejándose llevar por ella e intercalando miradas de su brazo sujeto con fuerza al pequeño guerrero, que lo miraba igualmente confundido.

-Pues a mejorar todo ese caos que tienes en tu cabeza.- le aclaró su abuela feliz. Y entrando ya en la cocina le dijo: –Siéntate aquí.- Señaló la silla que anteriormente había ocupado él. –Tiene que haber un peine o un cepillo por alguna parte porque me hija siempre se los deja por todos lados…- apostilló estudiando el lugar. -¡Ah!- exclamó al ver uno. -¿Ves? Te lo dije.- Y lo enseñó como un tesoro recién encontrado.

Trunks sonrió. Comenzó a dejarse hacer encantado, aunque un poco intimidado, casi percibiendo que cruzarse con su abuela y estar a solas con ella era una experiencia sin igual.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Krilin observó la escena hasta que abuela y nieto se perdieron dentro de la casa. Suspiró. Esa mujer lo confundía mucho y no sabría bien decir por qué puesto que si muchas veces parecía bastante despistada, otras era clara y certera en muchos comentarios. Se giró para ir en busca de su otro amigo:

-¿Qué te pasa, Yamcha?-

Éste dobló el cuello hacia él. Lucía enfadado y apenado a partes iguales: -Se ha dado cuenta del parecido.- pronunció en casi un murmullo.

-¿Eh?- quiso saber Krilin. -¿De qué hablas?-

-Bulma…- inició su respuesta el moreno. –Se ha dado cuenta de que lo que a ella le ha pasado contigo es lo mismo que…- pero removió su cabeza tratando de aclarar las ideas.

Porque había mucho que pensar ahí. Si bien hasta a él le había extrañado por darse cuenta, los hechos eran tan clamosos que casi le estaban pitando los oídos: Bulma vio paridad en lo que Krilin había hecho con C18 y lo que ella hizo con Vegeta. A fin de cuentas podría resultar casi idéntico: él dejó con vida a la androide, una asesina, alguien obviamente peligroso, y por una razón difícilmente explicable, ilógica a los ojos de los demás aunque quizá distinta. Por eso, al percatarse de ello después de toda esa discusión con el guerrero, reculó al cegarse por sus anhelos de científica y no fue hasta que vio a C16 cuando seguramente se dio definitivamente cuenta de que algo, por no decir mucho, había de salvable en lo que Krilin había hecho porque ella misma lo realizó hacía ya unos años. Ésa era la razón por la que finalmente le dijo a éste que era buena persona. Porque Bulma, a sus ojos y a ojos de los demás, también lo era. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicar todo eso?

No encontró la forma y se giró para sonreírle a su amigo: -Da igual, ¿echamos otra pelea?-

o-o-o-o

-¿Trunks?-

-Hola, mamá.- le saludó desde la puerta un poco dubitativo.

Bulma no pasó por alto que le estaba costando bastante entrar en el laboratorio, seguramente porque no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo que estuviera un androide del Doctor Gero allí reparándose. –Espera, ya estoy contigo.- dijo apagando la pantalla. Y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a su hijo y salir con él al jardín. Fue respirar aire fuera de esa habitación y alzó la vista al cielo para percatarse de que el ruido ensordecedor que venía de allí provenía de aeronaves que parecían dirigirse a todas partes.

-El mundo está patas arriba.- comentó.

-Sí.- contestó Trunks. –Parece ser que todos se han puesto muy nerviosos con el anuncio de Célula.- añadió mirando también a las naves descontroladas.

-Pero, ¿a dónde pensarán ir?- soltó preocupada su madre. –No sirve de nada que huyan.- afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

Trunks añadió: -Bueno, mamá, creo que es por el instinto de supervivencia.- Bien lo sabía él, que había visto cómo incluso de después de casi veinte años de dictadura mecánica los seres humanos aún seguían buscando un sitio en el que resguardarse. –Luego, si todo sale mal, simplemente tratarán de sobrevivir.-

Lo miró y lo vio reflexivo, y ahí Bulma decidió no tocar partes sensibles que seguramente le desagradaban en exceso a ese chaval. Quiso centrarse en él: -Todo saldrá bien.- terminó concluyendo el tema.

La contundencia de esa frase le devolvió ecos de melancolía. Sí, sin duda esa mujer era la misma mujer que lo crió.

-Dime, ¿cómo te va?- le preguntó la peliazul. –No dormiste aquí anoche y creí que lo harías.-

Ni sabía cómo podía empezar a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido ahí arriba así que prefirió ser esquemático: -Goku salió y Piccolo también, es mi padre el que está dentro de la Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo, y por último entraré yo.- y añadió un poco avergonzado: -He venido aquí para saber cómo estabais e informaros un poco.-

-Oh.- exclamó la peliazul. –Eres un buen chico, Trunks.- comentó sonriéndole orgullosa. A fin de cuentas, ése era su hijo criado sólo por ella. -Y supongo que tu padre seguía con de un humor de perros, ¿no?- sugirió agarrándole del brazo para caminar con él.

Él rió mirando al suelo. –Sí, estaba bastante ansioso. A veces creí que estaba a punto de echar la puerta del rincón abajo.-

-Lo raro es que no lo hubiera hecho.- profirió pensativa la peliazul. –Debía de estar muy desesperado para tener tanta paciencia.- soltó muy segura de lo dicho. –Y también cabreado consigo mismo.-

Sobre la última afirmación no había duda pero, ¿paciencia?, pensó Trunks. Aquello para él no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo con su padre como para saber que su mal humor era una constante en su carácter. Y sí, se podía decir que lucía extremadamente contenido. Ahora que lo pensaba, su progenitor siempre le había dado esa impresión, como si aún fuera capaz de ser mucho más desagradable y estuviera todo el tiempo aguantándose. Igual ocurrió en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.

-Dime, ¿quieres comer algo?- le animó su madre y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-No, no.- contestó él. –Míster Popo no para de prepararnos comida. No sé por qué cree que nosotros estamos constantemente comiendo.-

Su madre rió sin dobleces. –Eso es porque con quien más ha tratado ha sido con Goku, seguro.-

¿Con Goku?, se preguntó el pelilila. Volvió a sonreír, hacía un rato lo había visto tomar cantidades ingentes de comida y sí, seguramente ésa era la razón.

-Y dime, Trunks, ¿cómo está Goku? ¿Ha salido fuerte de allí?- le interrogó ella sentándose en el borde de una fuente. –Krilin poco me puede contar porque dice que después de lo vivido tiene que reponerse y pensar, ¿te lo puedes creer?- le preguntó indignada. –¡El mundo pendiendo de un hilo y ese enano lamentándose por estar tan solo!-

Krilin. Sin duda el pequeño guerrero era un buen hombre pero no podía cesar de enfadarse con él por no apretar el maldito interruptor. Todo habría cambiado si él hubiera llegado a realizar ese acto tan simple pero, a fin de cuentas, si su padre no pudo evitar comportarse como un auténtico bastardo, el luchador calvo tampoco pudo eludir hacer de las suyas. Era curioso darse cuenta de cómo eran en realidad todos los que una vez rodearon a su madre, definitivamente muy distintos a cómo él se los había imaginado.

-Goku está…- comenzó a decir. –Está tranquilo, mamá, salió de allí muy muy tranquilo.- dijo con gesto reflexivo.

-¿Está tranquilo?- reiteró su madre en forma de pregunta. Al instante, una sonrisa pletórica le cruzó el rostro. -¡Pero hijo! ¡Eso es genial!-

-¿Sí?- quiso saber él.

Goku le daba seguridad, de eso no había duda y quizá tenía su razón de ser en las pocas veces que su progenitora hablaba de ellos y repetía que todo habría sido distinto si su amigo hubiera estado con ellos, si hubiera sobrevivido a su enfermedad. Sin embargo, él lo había oído decir que ni con su nueva fuerza era capaz de derrotar a Célula. Aunque tenía que decir que aquello le parecía extremadamente extraño, a lo mejor porque en pocas ocasiones había visto a alguien con la seguridad que rezumaba el saiya. Sin embargo, por todos los dioses, él era capaz de medir el ki desde muy pequeño y el suyo parecía demasiado tranquilo.

-Salió convertido en superguerrero y nos dijo que piensa mantenerse así unos días.- comentó, para al instante soltar la razón por la que había ido allí: -Mamá, él ha afirmado que no será capaz de derrotar a Célula.-

Aquello la asustó: -¿¡Qué!- gritó en demasía. -¿¡Goku ha dicho eso!- exclamó de igual modo. -¿Pero no me habías dicho que estaba muy tranquilo?-

-Y lo está, mamá, está extremadamente tranquilo.- reiteró para volver a bajar la vista al suelo: -No sé qué pensar.-

Necesitaba oír de su madre alguna palabra de ánimo porque ella siempre había sido la que sabía qué hacer en cualquier momento, tal y como se comportaba en los momentos de crisis en su tiempo real. Y no le defraudó:

–Bueno, Goku puede parecer muy raro, hijo, pero si él está tranquilo será porque lo tiene todo controlado, ¿no crees?- Y le sonrió para proseguir: -Será mejor que confiemos en él, Goku nunca ha defraudado a nadie.- comentó despreocupada fijando su vista en los peces de la fuente. -¿Y Gohan?- quiso saber.

No quiso que él viera la extrema preocupación dibujada en su rostro. ¿Que Goku había dicho que no era capaz de ganar a Célula? ¿Pero en qué diablos andaba pensando para decir algo así? Su amigo desde la infancia nunca fue muy normal pero, ¿se había vuelto definitivamente loco, o qué? Y encima, por lo que le había explicado su hijo, ahora creía que lo mejor era descansar y no entrenarse con más ímpetu. Si lo tuviera delante en ese mismo instante le daba de golpes hasta espabilarlo.

-Gohan también salió con el mismo aspecto.- le respondió Trunks moviendo su cuello para fijarse igualmente en los peces. –Ahora están buscando las bolas de dragón, o a un nuevo dios, no estoy muy seguro.-

Su madre abrió los ojos en exageración. -¿Estás buscando las bolas de dragón?- preguntó con retórica. Bajó la vista al suelo y a Trunks no se le pasó que lució pletórica en ese instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber el guerrero del futuro.

Aventura, eso era lo que ocurría. –Me gustaría estar con ellos.- profirió Bulma volviendo a centrarse en los peces.

-Pues ve, seguro que les harías mucha falta.- le animó el pelilila.

-No, no.- se convenció ella misma. –Tengo mucho que hacer aquí.-

-¿Entonces estás arreglando a ese androide?- interrogó su hijo con la vista fija en la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Bulma, a la que no se le había pasado por alto la cara de disgusto del pelilila. –No juzgues a tu madre.- le ordenó sin querer molestarle. –Soy una científica, Trunks, creo que no puedo evitarlo.-

-Lo sé.- contestó él perdiendo la mirada. –En el futuro siempre andabas creando cosas nuevas y arreglándolo todo, incluso cogiendo chatarra de las calles por las noches.-

Podría haber interrogado a ese chico sobre su vida allí pero la mirada, más apenada de lo normal en él cuando habló de su tiempo, le hizo cambiar el tono de la conversación y llevarlo por donde al chaval seguro que le gustaría. –Supongo que te volverías loco protegiéndome, ¿no es así?- le preguntó sonriéndole. Y dio en el clavo soltando: -Tu padre siempre me mira como si yo tuviera una doble intención con él, como si lo que realmente me interesara de él fuera que es un extraterrestre.-

Su padre. En cuanto empezó a soltar la cuestión por la boca ni él mismo se pudo creer que estuviera preguntándole eso: -¿Dormís…- inició su tartamudeo- ¿Dormís en habitaciones separadas?- Obviamente aquello estaba fuera de lugar puesto que no se veían atisbos en el príncipe de tener ni la menor intención de volver a esa casa.

Bulma levantó las cejas impactada. ¿Qué podría decir ante aquello? Si hubiera que describir la relación que tenía con ese hombre ni ella misma sabría por dónde empezar. -¡Vaya!- exclamó. –Puedes ser muy directo, ¿eh?-

-Yo…- Casi quiso salir de allí volando. –Yo, lo siento, no quería…-

Su madre comenzó a reír por verlo tan afligido. –_A veces_, a veces dormimos en habitaciones separadas.- Y le guiñó un ojo. Tampoco había sido toda una mentira si no una verdad a medias. –Es necesario, ¿sabes? Si no creo que nos mataríamos el uno al otro.- concluyó. Eso tampoco había sido mentira. Por la cara de asombro de su hijo volvió a soltar una carcajada aún más grande. Vaya, le estaba viniendo bien volver a reírse. –No intentes entenderlo, Trunks, ni yo misma lo entiendo a veces.-

-¿El qué?- quiso saber él con la mirada avergonzada aún clavada en el suelo.

-Pues…- comenzó a explicarse. –Pues todo, tu padre puede hacer que los demás reaccionemos de manera sorprendente, ¿a que sí?- le cuestionó. –Pero el truco está en no hacerle mucho caso.- Para su asombro, Trunks ahí sonrió con total naturalidad, como si entendiera lo dicho. Se animó a proseguir: -Cuando me pidió tener un hijo con él yo casi me caigo de la impresión pero por suerte estaba sentada así que…-

No podía ser cierto. Aquello sí que estaba fuera de toda lógica. Levantó la vista del césped y se vio a sí mismo visiblemente impactado. No le importó porque aquello, esa afirmación de su madre casi sin darle importancia, dejaba en entredicho tantas contradicciones del príncipe con respecto a él que el que creyó que iba a caerse del susto iba a ser él mismo, que por casualidad también estaba sentado en ese momento. -¿Qué?- le cuestionó interrumpiéndola y mirándola entre algunos mechones que caían a su lado.

-¿No lo sabías?- le dijo su madre extrañada. -¿Nunca te dije que la idea de quedarme embarazada fue cosa suya?-

-No, tú no…- Y quiso decirle que ella no hablaba de él pero la peliazul se veía bastante emocionada, quizá porque aquello era una evidencia más de lo muy impredecible que era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, así que esta vez fue ella la que le interrumpió a él.

-Pero yo creo que era todo una invención para poder acostarse conmigo, ¿sabes? Tu padre tiene la estúpida manía de darle continuamente la vuelta a la tortilla así que después simplemente no le hice caso y fue entonces cuando al fin pudimos pasar la primera noche en mi cama y te puedo asegurar que valió la pena toda esa tonta espera porque…-

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.- dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie bastante nervioso. Hasta ahí fue capaz de escuchar.

-¡Oh!- exclamó su madre incorporándose igualmente y no percatándose de que estuviera diciendo algo terriblemente abrumador para los oídos de un hijo. -¿Ya te vas? ¿Volverás?-

-Sí, volveré, mamá.- le contestó Trunks retornando la sonrisa a su rostro. –En cuanto salga de esa habitación te prometo que volveré para estar contigo y los abuelos.-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Sé que lo harás, pero concéntrate mucho, hijo, y cuídate.-

o-o-o-o

Cerró la puerta tras de sí deseando que aparecieran todos y cada uno de los malditos fantasmas que sabía que allí le esperaban. Respiró hondo y estudió el lugar. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, o más desconcertante aún, a como lo vio la primera vez que lo visitó. Y eso era extraño sabiendo que había pasado por allí más personas desde entonces.

No quiso pensarlo. Se concentró en su ánimo y de nuevo estaba ahí: incertidumbre. Las dudas lo llevaban matando desde que acabó la pelea contra Célula. Hizo una estupidez, algo no propio de un experimentado guerrero pero, por todos los diablos, era su sangre saiyajin la que clamaba y esto, junto al haber estado tanto tiempo sin una pelea digna le habían cegado.

Un mal guerrero. Demasiado confiado. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no, sin embargo, había cometido un error y eso era incuestionable. Chistó y se adentró por completo escuchando sus pasos retumbar en aquella locura blanca. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaban, las malditas manillas del reloj que le saludaban despampanantes.

Un año. Otro año por delante y esta vez completamente solo, sin la molesta a la par que irritante mirada de su hijo clavada en su persona. Sonrió. Ya le estaban entrando ganas de que ese maldito ente que le molestó tanto la primera vez volviera a aparecer con sus distintas caras. Esta vez no se le escaparía. Esta vez no se hartaría de matarlo. Esta vez, Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, tenía que superarlos a todos una y mil veces. Kakarotto salió y afirmó después de echar un vistazo a Célula que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. "¡Maldito mentiroso!", lo nombró arrugando el rostro. "¿Entonces a qué venía esa confianza?", se preguntó. Levantó el vértice del labio al acordarse de cómo le había dicho que ahora era más fuerte que él. "Insolente y despreciable rastrero", lo llamó interiormente. Era obvio que se la había devuelto cuando fue él el que salió más poderoso de esta misma habitación, tan obvio como que disfrutó diciendo en alto delante de todos aquellos ruines que había dejado afuera.

Pero, ¿era eso verdad? ¿Había salido mucho más fuerte que él? ¿Por qué continuamente lo superaba tanto en fuerza?

Daba igual, en esta ocasión tampoco se le escaparía. Todas las dudas las despejaría allí solo. Ese reconcome tenía que desaparecer.

o-o-o-o

Simplemente extraordinario, lo propio de un genio. Era eso, justo eso lo que tenía enfrente. Las dudas que había tenido una y otra vez con respecto a miles de interrogantes científicas se estaban esclareciendo a pasos agigantados.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- exclamó irguiéndose sobre la silla y escuchando sus propios huesos acomodarse de nuevo a la postura natural. -¡Maravilloso!-

-¿Vas a poder arreglarme?- escuchó más atrás.

Se giró apoyándose en el respaldo. –Por supuesto que sí, te he dicho que soy la gran Bulma Briefs, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó para volver a voltear su espalda y seguir con su trabajo.

El androide sonrió levemente. –Estás cansada.- pronunció observándola.

Bulma miró el reloj. Las dos menos cuarto de la mañana. –No, puedo aguantar un poco más.- replicó para volver a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador. –Lo único que quiero saber es…- Y se mordió la lengua acercándose ligeramente al monitor.

-Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre mi funcionamiento.- intervino de nuevo el cyborg.

Volvió a girarse. Eso era, de nuevo, algo interesante ante sus ojos estudiosos: -¿Tú sabes cómo funcionas?- le preguntó.

-Claro, tenemos memoria de gestión para controlar cualquiera de nuestros actos.-

Abrió los ojos impactada y casi se vio como una boba mirándolo con la boca abierta. -¿Puedes decidir lo que hacer y lo que no?- cuestionó.

-Por supuesto.- respondió el androide sin moverse un ápice, igual a como había estado durante las horas pasadas. –Yo fui creado para un fin determinado pero tengo una serie de secuencias fijadas que me hacen decidir cuál opción es la correcta.-

La peliazul analizó lo dicho y sonrió tras pensárselo un poco. Eso le afirmaba la teoría de que obviamente había sido creado por un humano: -Al menos tú tienes la suerte de poder decidir.- murmuró después de suspirar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestionó C16. -¿Los humanos no podéis decidir?-

Se lo pensó de nuevo y arrugó el ceño. –Sí, siempre podemos decidir.- terminó afirmando. –Cualquier ser con cerebro tiene la opción de decidir por sí mismo.- Y concluyó: -Sólo hay que tener agallas.-

-¿Agallas?- preguntó el robot.

-Valentía.- le esclareció Bulma apoyando su barbilla en el borde superior de la silla. –A veces cuesta tomar decisiones.-

Por su actitud pensativa, C16 pensó que quizá era mejor dejar a la humana tranquila. Giró del todo su cabeza hacia el techo y esperó a que ella siguiera con su estudio.

Tras un minuto balanceando el brazo lacio por un lado de su asiento, Bulma retornó a suspirar y volvió a concentrarse en lo que en ese momento le estaba tomando todo su tiempo.

o-o-o-o

Se lamentó por aquel salto y cayó de lado sobre el suelo. Se quejó del golpe arrugando fuertemente el rostro.

Dudas. Volvía a ser más poderoso y había matado a todos y a cada uno de los malditos fantasmas. A todos. Los persiguió por aquel mar níveo hasta dar con ellos, arrastrándose a sí mismo a quizá un juego demasiado peligroso. Le dio igual. Aniquilarlos le servía para aniquilar ese condenado gusano que se posó en sus entrañas desde el final de la batalla contra Célula. O al menos fue así al principio, en los primeros meses.

Miró su hombro descolocado y apretó los dientes antes de volver a colocárselo él mismo. Rugió por el dolor cuando escuchó el encaje de sus huesos y miró al suelo.

Dudas. ¿Nunca sería el más fuerte?

o-o-o-o

Ajustó la postura a los escalones. No, definitivamente para Trunks el cielo de La Tierra no era cómodo, ¿quién podría haberlo dicho? Al instante se le olvidó y una sonrisa volvió a aparecerle en el rostro al venirle a la memoria las imágenes de su casa.

Los animales sin duda eran otra de las cosas extrañas que tenían allí. En el futuro, no existían apenas y los que habían estaban escondidos, resguardados de merodeadores y saqueadores que seguramente los querrían para el contrabando o quizá simplemente para comer. Su casa en ese presente estaba invadida por animales, éstos estaban por doquier, y por si quedaba alguna duda con respecto al amor que sentían en ese hogar por cualquier ser, animado o inanimado, habían creado robots para que éstos camparan a sus anchas por todo el hogar.

Estaba deseando llegar y contarle a su madre todo lo que había visto. En ese instante, y tras la sonrisa que siempre se postraba en su rostro al pensar en ella, arrugó el entrecejo al percatarse de que igual sería cruel darle a entender lo que había perdido. Ya sabía ella de sobra todo lo que no estaba a su lado. No, no se lo diría. Miró a su lado y vio a Dende y a Songohanda haciendo deberes.

-No, ésa no es la respuesta a la ecuación.- dijo acercándose a los dos niños. –Si liberas a _x_ entonces _y _elevado a _n_ y no podría tener un valor absoluto por lo que la solución del problema, tal y como lo planteáis, queda sin validez. –añadió muy seguro mientras miraba los libros.

Los chavales alzaron la vista hacia él. No se esperaban que Trunks, el cual había estado ejercitándose la mayor parte del tiempo y pensativo la otra, se aproximara a ellos y menos que se convirtiese en su profesor improvisado. Los dos volvieron a bajar la vista al libro de álgebra y sonrieron a la vez:

-Tienes razón, Trunks.- terminó aceptando el pequeño namekiano.

-Sí.- añadió Gohan, para acto seguido alzar la frente y sonreírle: -Se nota que eres hijo de Bulma.-

-¿Eh?- el pelilila les devolvió la sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta de que quizá había quedado demasiado pedante ese momento pero a fin de cuentas esos chavales estaban aprendiendo un simple problema matemático y ahí no se pudo resistir a pesar de que, para él, que se había criado con toda una genio, era tan fácil como ahora le resultaba volar. –Oh, vaya, ¿os ha molestado?-

-No, no.- incidió el pequeño guerrero humano. –De hecho, nos vendría bien tu ayuda ahora mismo con…-

Pero Trunks había dejado de prestarles atención. El chirriar de la puerta majestuosa que separaba el mundo real del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo hizo que el chico del futuro no oyera ni viera más allá. Su padre salía de estar un año solo ahí dentro. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, se asustó por su aspecto:

-¡Papá!- exclamó dando unos pasos hacia él. -¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás herido?-

o-o-o-o

Exhausto, así se encontraba. ¿Que si estaba herido? Le dolía hasta el alma, la cual tenía que decir que estaba más revuelta que su ropa. Tuvo que sonreír ante aquello mientras se concentraba en algún ki que realmente mereciera su atención. Dobló lo mínimo su cuello para comprobar que no era el de Piccolo el que latía con tanta fuerza como para clavarse en su sien y que le volvieran las dudas, las mismas que anidaron un año antes.

Dos kis. Kakarotto y Célula. Se enfadó al instante: -¿Es que sólo se te ocurre preguntar tonterías?- le inquirió a su hijo, el cual frunció el ceño porque, seguramente para Vegeta, lo estudiaba como siempre hacía. –¡Lo primero que hago es salir y ya estás aquí tú!- Y comenzó a andar hacia el namekiano mayor, pasando de lado sobre uno grotescamente más pequeño y que no podía decir de qué lo conocía pese a estar seguro de ello, y junto al vástago del tercera clase. Los ignoró.

-Eh, namekiano.- lo llamó.

Éste dobló lo mínimo su cabeza hacia él, dándole a entender que le prestaba toda la atención que se merecía.

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?- le preguntó mirando hacia el horizonte. -¿Qué está haciendo? Noto su ki muy alejado.-

Piccolo volvió a cerrar los ojos. –Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte.-

Soltó un soplido corto ante lo que para él había sido una evidencia. –Más de lo que lo serás tú jamás.- apuntilló Vegeta. –Contesta.- le ordenó.

El guerrero verde pareció pensárselo por unos momentos. –Está buscando unas bolas de dragón.- inició su explicación manteniendo la quietud en su asiento. –Célula mató a varios humanos mientras estabas ahí dentro y él quiere volver a revivirlos.-

Bufó sin abstenerse de que aquello había sido tremendamente gracioso para él. –Vaya pérdida de tiempo…- comentó, para al fin decidirse a salir de allí. –Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya.- dijo dándole la espalda a todos. –No hay nada aquí que merezca mi más mínima atención.- Y tras sonreírles, levantó el vuelo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Trunks queriendo parar su marcha. ¿A dónde iría?

-¡Trunks!- fue Piccolo el que lo llamó.

El pelilila paró su avance al instante y miró al namekiano que, sin moverse un ápice, concluyó: -Es tu turno.-

Se lo pensó. Quería haberle preguntado a dónde iría pero no le hizo ni caso, como esperaba. Lo lamentó y se giró. Piccolo tenía razón: era su turno.

o-o-o-o

Exhausto. No podía seguir con ese ritmo de entrenamiento ni aun llevando un día fuera de esa habitación hecha pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor mientras la respiración volvía a su ser. Estaba exhausto, sí, y también hambriento. Vio un cervatillo pasar por entre todo ese desastre que antes era un bosque. Pensó en cazarlo y se aburrió únicamente con esa idea.

Arrugó el ceño y posó las manos en las rodillas. Dios, su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre y, además, ¿dónde dormiría? Llevaba un día sin dormir y la opción era bastante apetecible sobre todo cuando ahora ningún ser aberrante le molestaría en sus sueños. O seguramente sí pero ya no serían tan reales como en ese maldito Rincón. "Al menos, no me destrozarán el uniforme", pensó para sí fingiendo una media sonrisa.

Levantó el vuelo sabiendo perfectamente hacia dónde se tenía que dirigir.

o-o-o-o

-¡Trunks!- exclamó su madre al verlo entrar cerrándose rápidamente la bata. -¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-Acabo de salir del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.- se explicó adentrándose en la habitación de su madre. -¿Te molesto?- le preguntó mientras la dejaba inspeccionarlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- le cuestionó ella a su vez bastante dolida por la suposición. –Tú nunca molestas, mi amor.- comentó agarrándole del brazo. -¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió inspeccionándole ahora la cara. –Esos pelos tendré que cortártelos de nuevo.- aseveró muy segura y encantada con la idea por cómo había quedado la anterior vez.

-Eh…- miró al suelo sin saber qué decir. –Sí, bueno, pero antes estoy hambriento, mamá, ¿crees que podrías prepararme algo de comer?- Y sonrió esperando que a ella se le olvidara el tema de su cabello.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó Bulma un poco confusa. Al instante cayó en seguramente se refería a la comida de los home robots. –Ah, claro, hijo, bajemos a la cocina y luego te das una ducha, ¿te apetece?-

-Oh, sí, sería fantástico, me muero también por ducharme con agua hirviendo.- Y se dejó guiar por ella, la cual se apoyó en su hombro mientras le tocaba el brazo y el tórax a medida que iban avanzando por el pasillo.

-Bien, bien.- decía la peliazul a la vez que se aseguraba de que su hijo estaba en forma. –Además de crecer más parece que no llevas nada roto.- afirmó sin dudarlo.

Él se rió. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas y se sintió como un niño pequeño, como siempre le hacía sentir su madre cuando empezaba con sus bromas para hacerlo reír. Incluso ya crecido, le hacía cosquillas. –Deja de hacer eso, mamá.-

Ella le acompañó en las risas. -¡No puedo evitarlo!- exclamó. –Sólo con pensar que te ha ocurrido algo malo en esa sala extraña y te aseguro que no podría soportarlo.-

-Lo sé, pero estoy bien, de verdad.- insistió él esta vez. –Ha sido raro porque he estado solo pero creo que ahora soy aún más fuerte.- le dijo mientras avanzaban bajando la escalera.

-¿Y dime, Trunks? ¿Cómo ha sido esta vez sin tu padre?-

-Pues…- intentó explicarse él, aunque quizá aquello no tenía mucho sentido. –Pues raro.- reiteró. –Por unos momentos hasta lo eché de menos.- sentenció un poco avergonzado.

Su madre lo miró afligida. –Pero, hijo, eso es terrible…- soltó con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

Él comenzó a reírse sin dobleces. Aquello, con todo el sentido más macabro del mundo, había tenido su gracia. Y Bulma pareció entenderlo porque, si por un momento se lo pensó, le acompañó en las risas. Sí, había tenido su gracia y ella tampoco había querido que se diera a comprender así puesto que a lo que se refería era a que tenía que sentirse muy solo.

–Vaya, se diría que tienes el mismo sentido del humor que él.- comentó encantada por verlo reír con toda la naturalidad posible, como nunca lo había visto antes. -¿Sabes? Creo que habría sido buena idea entrar yo allí dentro contigo, llevarme todas mis cosas de estudio y seguro que hubiera avan…-

No la dejó acabar. Eso no había sido gracioso. –No, mamá, no digas eso ni en broma, tú no debes entrar allí.-

Por el cambio de rumbo que habían tomado las facciones de Trunks hasta ella se asustó un poco. Lo estudió mientras los ojos de él hacían lo mismo con su rostro: -¿Tan terrible es?- le preguntó parando en medio de la escalera.

Él le medio sonrió. –No es para tanto, no me hagas caso…- Y apartó su vista de ella para mirar los escalones. Al instante, frunció el ceño y se detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó su progenitora.

-Papá.- contestó el pelilila. –Está en la cocina.-

o-o-o-o

Arrugó el entrecejo preguntándose por qué esos malditos home robots no salían ya de su celda y se ponían a acatar sus órdenes de una vez. Cuando por fin los vio salir se apartó del cuadro de mando y se dirigió al frigorífico para coger algo frío. Ese condenado planeta azul volvía a calentarse y eso se traducía como calor por las noches, excesivo calor que le recordaba, si cerraba los ojos y se abstraía hasta la saciedad, al calor húmedo de Vegetasei. No era tan insoportable como el del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo pero justo en ese instante le molestaba sobre manera.

En cuanto sintió los dos kis bajar la escalera levantó levemente el vértice del labio. –Genial.- exclamó sentándose desganado en su silla. Los vio aparecer y cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas cerrando a la vez sus ojos. Contaba con ello pero no creía que estuvieran tan impacientes por verlo.

-No lo puedes evitar, ¿eh?- le preguntó Bulma sonriéndole de lado.

Él desplegó los párpados para observarla. -¿A qué te refieres?- Si estaba dejando constancia de que no podía evitar ir a esa casa se reiría en su rostro por esa gran absurdez a su parecer.

-A un buen plato de comida caliente, Vegeta, ¿a qué me iba a referir?- le preguntó ella guiñándole un ojo y abriendo también la nevera.

Si no fuera porque sabía que su hijo lo estudiaba en ese momento, le habría mantenido la mirada para saber a qué diablos había venido esa broma. Prefirió apartar la vista y beber de su refresco.

-Trunks.- llamó Bulma a su hijo. -¿A qué esperas para sentarte?- le preguntó a la vez que trastocaba dentro de la nevera.

-Sí.- respondió finalmente el pelilila cogiendo asiento dos sillas más alejado de su padre.

Éste lo inspeccionó con interés, sin esconderse, y para Trunks, aquello era toda una novedad, tanta que hasta se puso más nervioso aún. –Por lo que veo, te ha servido de poco entrar ahí dentro por segunda vez.- le espetó para retomar la bebida.

No es que le fuera a contestar con rapidez a esa provocación, pero no le dio tiempo ni a pensarlo ya que su madre se le adelantó:

-Él está mucho más fuerte y tú lo sabes bien.- le inquirió ella manteniendo el mismo tono despreocupado y calmado de antes, como si aquello no hubiese sido un reproche. Caminó hacia su hijo y le puso un refresco sobre la mesa siendo agradecida por éste.

La volvió a observar arrugando el entrecejo pero prefirió dejar pasar aquel apunte, no sin antes concluir: -_Lo que tú digas_.- para volver a beber de su lata.

-Y dime, Vegeta…- comenzó a decir Bulma sentándose al lado del pelilila. -¿Cómo te ha ido esta vez en esa habitación?-

Silencio y estudio de miradas, tanto que por un momento Trunks creyó que sobraba en esa conversación, como si realmente ellos se estuvieran hablando a través de los ojos. Su madre parecía impasible sonriéndole al saiya y éste terminó cruzando una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- soltó el príncipe recostándose en la silla y manteniendo la semisonrisa.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y se levantó al escuchar a su vez a los home robots entrar en la cocina. –Pues no lo hagas sobre la comida, Vegeta, sería un desperdicio, ¿no crees?-

"¿¡Qué diablos está tramando!", se preguntó para sí Vegeta. Estaba realmente suave, es más, hasta le guiñaba una y otra vez tal y como lo hacía en los primeros meses de conocerla. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? ¿De verdad creía que iba a seguirle el juego en esa pantomima de familia terrícola feliz? Definitivamente, esa mujer no lo conocía lo más mínimo. Por cómo había ido su última conversación en esa casa, ella tenía que saber que él no estaba para sus tonterías, aunque se veía obligado a reconocer que esa última réplica era muy propia de ella pues le daba a entender que se había dado cuenta de que él había captado ese patético intento de teatro. Sí, había tenido su gracia y por eso soltó su característica carcajada afónica. En cuanto se percató de ello, se enfadó consigo mismo y chistó. Volvió a mirarla con resquicios de ira:

-¿Por qué no haces algo útil y programas a los robots para que me pongan de una puñetera vez de comer?- le inquirió. Esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta para rebatirle esa provocación que, sin lugar a dudas, ella tenía que responder.

Sí, había sido una provocación en toda regla, algo bastante desagradable que denigraba a la gran Bulma Briefs y Trunks creyó que, esta vez, los gritos sí iban a ser espantosos. Su madre se giró para mirar a su padre y de nuevo se quedaron concentrados estudiándose el uno al otro, como si las palabras sobraran, como si realmente estuvieran hablando a través de los ojos y sólo ellos supieran qué se estaban diciendo. "¿Qué le pasa?", se preguntó su hijo. "¿Es que no va a contestarle?".

No lo hizo: -De acuerdo.- aceptó Bulma. Y se giró para hacer lo mandado.

Vegeta angostó los ojos viéndola actuar y Trunks hizo lo mismo para acto seguido volverse hacia su padre, que al verse observado por él quitó la vista de la peliazul al instante.

Quiso volver a poner paz: -Es una pena que lo hagas, mamá.- comentó Trunks.

-¿Qué es una pena?- le preguntó ella de espaldas y toqueteando los botones.

-Que programes a los robots.- le aclaró su hijo. –Es una pena porque con disfruto mucho cuando cocinas tú, sobre todo la carne con salsa, seguramente porque escasea bastante en la ciudad y…-

Paró de hablar cuando notó todas las pupilas sobre su persona. ¿Qué había dicho? Su madre se había dado la vuelta y abría los ojos impactada por algo que él había pronunciado. Lo irremediable y extraño vino después, cuando escuchó un chistar molesto de su padre y vio cómo éste movía la cabeza a un lado visiblemente fastidiado.

Bulma miró a Vegeta con una franca sonrisa que le llevó a una carcajada: -¡Ja!- pronunció abriendo mucho la boca y dirigiéndosela al príncipe. -¿Has oído eso?- le preguntó.

Se había estado aguantando y hasta no le había protestado mucho porque bien sabía que quería algo de él, pero cuando la peliazul escuchó que en el futuro ella era muy buena cocinera no se pudo resistir. Cruzó los brazos y abrió las piernas posicionándose frente a él exultante:

-¿Has oído eso, Vegeta?- reiteró. Él cerró los ojos no queriendo ni mirarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he dicho?- quiso saber Trunks.

-¡Nada!- exclamó su padre sin mover su rostro un ápice. –¿Tú no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que incordiarme?- le preguntó, ahora sí, mirándolo con reproche.

-Yo, bueno, yo…- trató de pronunciar.

-No has dicho nada malo, Trunks, no te preocupes.- le calmó su madre aún con la sonrisa triunfante. -¿Qué tal si vas con tu abuelo a ver qué está haciendo en el laboratorio de atrás?- preguntó cogiéndole del brazo.

-Deja de molestarlo de una vez y que decida por sí solo.- intervino categóricamente su padre.

-Creo que mejor me voy a duchar.- terminó por decir el pelilila que aún no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido en ese minuto atrás.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero estate en esta casa, ¿quieres?- le sugirió su madre ignorando el mandato del príncipe mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Era evidente que quería quedarse con su padre a solas y Trunks no supo si aquello era una buena idea o mala después de haber visto cómo se las gastan ambos cuando estaban juntos.

-Si pensabas ir a donde está el hijo de Kakarotto, te diré que no os servirá de nada entrenar.- escuchó desde atrás. Quiso mirarlo pero su progenitora le tiró del brazo para que no lo hiciera. –Yo seré quien acabe con Célula.- concluyó Vegeta.

o-o-o-o

Trunks bajó su nivel de ki a ínfimos. Esa era una oportunidad bastante golosa. Los acababa de ver actuar con él delante y algo le decía que, sobre todo el príncipe, se pensaba dos veces qué decir con ella por tenerlo a él en la misma habitación.

¿Qué clase de relación tenían? No pudo evitarlo y se mantuvo tras la puerta corredera que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa. Pegó la espalda a la pared preguntándose si era una locura fisgar. "Una ojeada", se dijo, "sólo una". Y asomó su silueta lila por entre las rendijas con prudencia. Para su fortuna, su padre y su madre le mostraron una escena cotidiana y por ello francamente extraña.

Vegeta se mantenía sentado en la silla de cabecera de la mesa, la que se postraba justo frente la puerta. Trunks sonrió de lado al percatarse en ese instante y no antes, quizá porque la perspectiva visual daba pie a ello, de que no era aleatoria esa elección: un buen guerrero tiene que coger siempre la mejor posición. Con los brazos cruzados y con igual gesto en las piernas, su padre mantenía el tipo distante con los ojos cerrados. Lo vio abrirlos y mirar directamente a su madre, que parecía hacer lo mismo aunque no podía asegurarlo porque ella le daba la espalda. O a lo mejor sí porque por segundos, ambos permanecieron callados mirándose. ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué se miraban durante tanto tiempo sin decir nada? Pareció que en ese primer contacto visual, fue su progenitora quien ganó porque su padre quitó los ojos para pronunciar:

-Bien sabes que en el futuro del que él proviene las cosas no son ni parecidas a las que ocurren aquí.- oyó que soltó.

Escuchó a su madre reír a la vez que se adentraba en la cocina mientras que los home robots le colocaban bandejas de comida sobre la mesa: -Cocinaré bien, Vegeta, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?- le preguntó acercándose al frigorífico y sacando un poco de zumo.

-No cocinarás bien, lo que él ha dicho no cambia este presente.- pronunció su padre cambiando la vista de ella a los platos una y otra vez.

-Pero cambiará el futuro.- puntualizó su madre cogiendo un vaso de un mueble alto.

Para el pelilila, que hasta aguantaba la respiración no fuese a ser que su padre lo descubriera, aquello le clarificaba la razón de la discordia de antes: por algún casual, su progenitor creía que su madre era una fatal cocinera y él le había llevado la contraria sin querer. Tenía su gracia, no podía negarlo, así que sonrió y siguió espiando.

-¿Cómo has visto a Trunks ahora?- le pregunto la peliazul al príncipe a la vez que se acercaba con una servilleta a él.

Era un tono normal, cotidiano. No era extraño verlo utilizado por su madre pues a fin y al cabo era la persona más natural que había conocido jamás. Lo extraño para el chico de pelo lila era que aquella pregunta conllevase una respuesta, no igual de natural, pero si la englobáramos en un contexto en el que el que la llevara a cabo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, sí que era sorprendente:

-Es fuerte, no tendrá problemas en derrotar a los androides si sigue entrenando con la misma intensidad.- indicó el saiya comenzando a comer sin mesura.

Como sorprendente fue que su padre apenas se inmutara cuando la dejó aproximarse a él y le limpió la cara con total normalidad. Sonrió de nuevo. ¿Era posible? Si su padre fuese un hombre normal, podría hasta jurar que lo había visto un poco inquieto y hasta ruborizado por un gesto de lo más natural.

o-o-o-o

La observó mientras se dirigía a él servilleta en mano. Se dejó limpiar el borde del labio y angostó los ojos ante la extrañeza: estaba suave. Bulma estaba tan suave que hasta le hizo caso cuando él le mandó a programar los robots y no le reprochó nada antes, algo impensable tratándose de ella. Para él, aquello tenía, como siempre, su razón de ser en que, sin lugar a dudas, ella escondía algo. Ese trámite, el de comer algo caliente y coger un uniforme impoluto, iba a ser corto, iba que serlo puesto que tenía muchas, muchas cosas en las que pensar aunque, si algo se obligaba a reconocer, era que a lo mejor, se estaba hartando de tanto razonamiento y tan pocos resultados. ¿De qué le servía pensar? ¿Y por qué esa maldita incertidumbre no se iba y volvía su orgullo a poblar todo su ser?

-Es fuerte.- le contestó acerca de Trunks. –No tendrá problemas en derrotar a los androides si sigue entrenando con la misma intensidad.- Y siguió comiendo concentrado.

-Sí, es fuerte.- reiteró la peliazul perdida en sus pensamientos y sentándose a su lado. –Mi hijo va a ser muy fuerte, ¿a que es genial?- le preguntó volviendo a mirarlo y sonriéndole con esperanza. Él le apartó la vista con rapidez para volver a centrarla en sus platos y soltó una de sus risas afónicas cuando ella concluyó: -Va a ser todo un héroe.-

-_Lo que tú digas_.- fue la réplica de Vegeta.

-¿Y ahora que mosca te ha picado?- quiso saber ella. –¡Salvará al mundo en el futuro y todos tendrán que adorarle!- exclamó queriendo que él le diera la razón.

La estudió por unos instantes. ¿Iba a exaltarse por esa tontería y no lo había hecho anteriormente? Había tantas cosas que decir ahí que igual gastaba demasiada saliva en hablar y no en comer, por lo que se quedó mirándola. Podría haberle dicho que, por presumida, sólo le interesaba que a su hijo lo adoraran tanto como ella lo hacía; podría haberle dicho que no había ningún interés egoísta en Trunks y que aquello le ponía de los nervios porque entonces dejaba a un lado el verdadero instinto saiyajin; podría haberle dicho incluso que técnicamente ése no era su hijo; podría haberle dicho muchas cosas pero desistió y siguió con su ingesta de comida.

La científica se preparó para contestarle a su réplica porque bien sabía que él iba a hacerlo. Pero no, bajó la vista a su plato y siguió almorzando aparentemente tranquilo. De nuevo, dejaba ver que él estaba centrado en otras cosas y esto significaba que iba a ser complicado llevarlo a donde ella quería.

-¿Qué pasó dentro de esa sala?- le preguntó cogiéndole una patata de su plato.

-¿Qué sala?- le devolvió él sin cesar de engullir.

-La del cielo, esa sala que me dijo Trunks, donde estuvísteis un año entero entrenando, ¿es verdad eso?-

¿Que si era verdad? ¿A qué venía que ella hiciera esa pregunta? -¿Por qué iba a mentirte?- le cuestionó.

-No me mintió pero me gustaría saber qué ocurrió allí.-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- quiso saber él sin izar el rostro.

-Me importa porque es algo extraordinario, y yo soy una científica además de su madre.- le aclaró para insistir: -Tienes que reconocer que es raro que tú y él estuvierais ahí dentro por un año.-

-¿Y por qué iba a ser eso tan raro?-

Se hartó: -¿¡Y tú por qué no contestas a una simple pregunta!-

En cuanto soltó la interrogación a voz alzada se arrepintió. Tenía que llevarlo a donde ella quería pero si se exaltaba de esa manera iba a ser difícil. Con lo bien que había ido con Trunks allí delante y ahora se irritaba muy pronto. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que si lo había hecho era porque él, al menos, sí hablaba aunque con evasivas. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, que él constantemente fuera tan reacio a responder cuestiones fáciles siempre le crispaba porque no veía la necesidad de ser tan enigmático. Cuando quería ser claro, lo era con rotundidad, ¿por qué le costaba serlo con otras interrogantes?

Vegeta bufó, dobló el cuello a la izquierda y puso los puños a los lados del plato. Le ponía de los nervios que ella fuera tan pesada y él no estaba para aguantarla. Estuvo a punto de coger su comida y largarse de allí cuando escuchó de la científica:

-Perdón, no quería exaltarme.-

La volvió a mirar para cerciorarse. Había sido la primera vez que ella se había disculpado de una manera tan directa, y lo había hecho por algo tan liviano y común en su persona como el gritar. Se acordó de cuando, después de insultarle como lo hizo tras su ataque al laboratorio una noche perdida en esos tres años atrás, ella bajó a la cocina para pedirle perdón, aunque finalmente no lo dijera y las disculpas quedaron en el aire.

Cuando lo vio entrecerrar los ojos clavándole la vista con interés, exactamente igual que antes, supo que estaba muy cerca de ser descubierta. Apartó sus pupilas de las suyas y se convenció que lo que estaba intentando era una buena acción, aunque aún no sabía cómo abordarla.

-¿Has desactivado ya al androide?- escuchó que Vegeta le preguntó.

Giró su cara hacia él. Contrariamente a lo que usualmente el príncipe hubiera hecho, de repente había seguido con la conversación e incluso abría un nuevo debate. ¿Por qué? La razón estaba clara: a él, de alguna manera seguramente ínfima, le interesaba saber qué era lo que ella quería sacar de allí.

Mintió: -Sí, bueno, aún no, pero lo haré.- le contestó acomodándose en la silla. –Es sólo que quiero saber cómo funciona para…-

-Para sacarle provecho para tu empresa.- interrumpió él cogiendo un poco de pan. –Siempre haces lo mismo.- le aclaró sin mirarla. Bulma angostó los ojos sopesando si aquello era verdad. El príncipe continuó llevando la conversación por donde a él le interesaba: -Si no lo destruyes tú, cuando acabe con Célula yo mismo le meteré una patada en el culo a ese montón de chatarra.-

Lo miró por un instante y se concentró en su vaso. De acuerdo, estaba claro. No iba a replicarle y si él quería matar a todos, en ese instante no le importaba. Lo que realmente le interesaba era poder dar con un modo para abordar una cuestión y por eso aguantó todos sus envites minutos antes cuando Trunks estaba con ellos. Quiso que su cerebro parara de centrifugar y fue directa:

-He mandado a prepararte una habitación arriba, estarás en la siguiente a Trunks, al final de la escalera a la derecha.-

Paró de comer y sonrió ante aquello. Ahí estaba la razón por la que ella había estado contenida todo este tiempo y únicamente se había exaltado en un par de ocasiones para luego, inexplicablemente en un principio, se disculpara. Se puso de pie decidido a ponerse su uniforme y concentrarse como es debido. Él había ganado. Al menos en aquello, había ganado.

Bulma se percató de que había sido pillada y no quiso ocultar nada. Tenía que reconocerlo, le dio coraje haber sido descubierta y no haberse salido con la suya por lo que trató de ser categórica. Aquello, para ella, era importante:

-Deberías quedarte aquí.-

Él se dio la vuelta y le enseñó su socarrona sonrisa. -¿Estás volviendo a...?-

Ella no le dejó ir por ese camino. Si creía que iba a usar la invitación para reírse como siempre hacía de sus vicios, estaba muy equivocado. Era evidente que él quería llevar la conversación hacia su terreno y que quería mofarse, como ya había hecho antes, de que ella le invitara a quedarse como si aquello se hubiera convertido en uno de sus hábitos.

-No hagas la broma de los vicios porque te sientas incómodo.- le espetó con extrema seriedad.

Lo dejó clavado en el sitio y la sonrisa se le borró por completo y al instante. No era que dudase de esa afirmación tan contundente donde dejaba en evidencia, de nuevo e iban ya miles, que parecía conocerlo en algo, si no que simplemente no se lo esperaba. Quiso rehacerse cruzando los brazos y estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella le interrumpió otra vez:

-Trunks querría verte aquí y tú no pierdes nada en volver por las noches para dormir.-

La estudió sin creérselo pese a que era incuestionable que ahí se encontraba el motivo de todo ese teatro. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que volviera a esa casa de locos justo antes de una gran batalla? Si había cosas que le sorprendían de ella, otras parecían imborrables en esa mujer:

-¿Por eso has estado tan _suave_?- le interrogó con un deje burlón que denotaba que le había pillado en su intención. En toda la conversación anterior se había extrañado de que no le hubiera echado en cara todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día de ayer. -Eres un libro abierto, mujer.- soltó tratando de creérselo él mismo.

Ella se quedó igual de muda que el príncipe dos frases de intercambio antes. Eso no podía negarlo.

Él insistió: -¿Quieres jugar a la familia feliz de terrícolas?- le cuestionó con sorna. -Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que...-

La burla continuaba y eso no iba a permitirlo. Estaba nítido como el agua que Vegeta no iba a dar su brazo a torcer a ese respecto, tanto como que estaba especialmente irascible e incisivo, dejando en evidencia su malestar por cómo habían discurrido los acontecimientos. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió ni siquiera pensar que él hasta podría considerar esa opción? Se rearmó como sólo ella sabe hacerlo:

-¿Como qué?- se adelantó Bulma dando dos pasos y desafiándolo, tal cual siempre hacía. -¿Como fastidiarla de nuevo?-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Había pasado un año para él pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de la diferencia. ¿Qué clase de persona le echaba en cara al Príncipe de los Saiyajins sus actuaciones pasadas? ¿Un guerrero? ¿Alguien mínimamente a su altura, quizá? No. Tenía que ser esa mujer que lo miraba con exagerada contención de reproche. La odiaba cuando lo hacía.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- le inquirió recomponiéndose a sí mismo y con la mueca de asco fijada en el rostro. -¡Tú no eres nadie para...!- Pero en cuanto se vio a sí mismo discutiendo con ella sobre algo que jamás comprendería ni tampoco tenía ganas de explicarle tuvo que parar el ataque de risa que quería surgir de sus entrañas. Se rió por lo bajo al verse en esa situación y se giró para salir de allí.

No lo iba a dejar ir así como así. Si sólo pensaba en sí mismo tendría al menos que escuchar lo que eso provocaba en los demás. Fuer verlo reírse y supo que era el momento perfecto:

-La fastidiaste y nos pusiste en peligro a todos.-

Volteó su cuerpo conteniendo la rabia que aquello le producía. No podía evitarlo. Que Bulma le echase en cara sus actos le molestaba, pero no porque sintiera que tuviese razón o porque le importara su opinión un ápice, si no porque simplemente le molestaba, curiosamente, ahora más que antes.

-¿¡Y crees que eso me incumbe!-

-¡Es obvio que no!- le respondió ella mostrándole que por ahí no iba el diálogo. -¡Pero alguien tenía que decírtelo porque parece que tú no te enteras!-

-¿Que no me entero?- le replicó. -¡Por supuesto que me entero! ¡Pero el asunto aquí es que tú eres la que no se entera! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que las tonterías de humanos, _tus tonterías_, no me importan_ absolutamente nada_!-

Cuando estaba esperando que ella volviera sobre sus pasos y alzara la voz para replicarle, se quedaron ambos en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Bulma suavizó el gesto al instante. Aquello, por mucho que él se lo repitiera constantemente, le dolía. No esperaba nada de él con respecto a ella y a ella se le había ido, igual como llegó, aquel sentimiento absurdo. No podía negarlo, él se lo había ganado con creces y más a medida que los acontecimientos avanzaban. Pero le dolía que le dijera algo así, le recordaba la vez que lo dejó en la nave después de decirle que estaba embarazada. La misma indignación, la misma ilusión rota. Las dudas estaban más que despejadas: la culpa era suya por ser tan insoportable.

El príncipe la estudió en ese proceso frontal. A pesar de que sabía que a ella le molestaba esa afirmación puesto que algo así la dejó noqueada la vez que se fue a entrenar al espacio, siempre le extrañaba verla afligida. No era usual.

Como tampoco era usual que él se quedara quieto esperando una reacción. Supo cómo poner de su parte y romper ese mutismo extraño:

-Si lo que querías era echar un polvo sólo tenías que pedírmelo.- Y añadió tras un soplido característico: -Me vendría bien para eliminar tensiones.-

Alzó la vista hacia él para corroborar que lo escuchado y el tono se ajustaban a lo imaginado. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, el altanero saiya sonriéndole y creyendo que había ganado. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre. Cuando se sentía incómodo, atacaba. Y su ataque esta vez parecía tan desmesurado como su arrogancia concorde a su nueva fuerza, y lo más llamativo era que estaba lejos de ser algo nuevo. Era consciente de que él había captado la idea original: Trunks era un adolescente que nunca había visto una familia y aunque estuvieran muy lejos de serlo, fingirlo no tendría que costarle nada por muy absurda que fuera la idea para él. Únicamente tendría que ir allí a descansar. El _dónde_ era lo de menos puesto que lo que Bulma buscaba era darle a ese chiquillo esperanza, la misma palabra que había escrito en su nave del tiempo. Y él lo sabía, sabía que su pretensión estaba muy lejos de volver a tener sexo, pero aun así, atacó con acentuado desdén tratando de ridiculizar la intención de ella que rezumaba por todos lados una buena voluntad.

-¿Cómo…?- Ni siquiera sabía el orden de todo lo que quería decirle. Optó por soltárselas todas de golpe mientras apretaba el respaldo de la silla clavando las uñas: -¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así, eh!- le inquirió inclinándose hacia delante. -¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Me has oído! ¡Un imbécil!- comenzó a vociferarle. Bastante había aguantado durante toda esa conversación. -¿¡Estás amargado! ¡¿Estás cabreado contigo mismo por haberla fastidiado!- le preguntó con burla contenida. -¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Pero sobre mí no eches tu porquería, Vegeta, porque has sido tú quien ha jodido todo! ¡No yo!- bramó levantando las manos por si no le había quedado claro este punto. -¡¿Y sabes qué, engreído príncipe de nada!- en este punto, Vegeta volvió a abrir los ojos para clavarle la mirada, eso sí, sin quitar su característica sonrisa de lado. -¡Lo único que podrías hacer es rezar porque tu hijo no te tenga que volver a salvar de que te pateen el culo! ¡¿Me has oído bien! ¡Fue Trunks el que te salvó!- le gritó sabiendo que aquello le dolería más aún por una razón tan nítida como que era despreciable. Sí, ahora más que nunca, él era despreciable para ella, la cual, no quería ni iba a aguantar ninguna más de sus desfachateces: -¡Tu orgullo no te servirá de nada! ¡De nada!- exclamó moviendo en horizontal un brazo para darle rotundidad a la frase. Cogió aire para finalizar y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar: -Deja de sonreír así, Vegeta, sabes bien que no te servirá de nada.- y sentenció: -Tú nunca serás más fuerte que Goku.-

Total quietud, calma y unos ojos enrojecidos en ira clavados en otros aparentemente tranquilos. La respiración fuerte de ella, después de esa amalgama de verdades que se sumaban unas a las otras, era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa. No hizo falta gritar esa última afirmación para que sonara más estruendosa que todos los gritos anteriores. Él, por su parte, ahora no tenía mucho que decir. Con simplemente matarla todo se acababa. Y bien sabía Kamisama que eso era lo que deseaba pero, por la razón de siempre, se mantuvo en sus trece, sonriéndole y bailando sus iris negros de uno a otro de los de ella. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Cuál era la razón para no matarla en esa habitación testigo de muchas cosas? La única que le había hecho sobrevivir: su orgullo.

Levantó la barbilla lentamente y la observó soltando su carcajada sorda propia para los grandes momentos de humor. ¿Lo era? ¿Era un instante cómico? No, pero la incertidumbre había crecido exponencialmente y ahora se posaba en sus pulmones provocando que le costara sobre manera el levantar la voz.

-Lo único que me ha quedado claro después de este arrebato de histerismo humanoide es que realmente crees que a mí me importa lo que tú pienses.- Y le preguntó: -¿No te das cuenta de lo ridícula que eres? Porque lo eres, Bulma, no sólo lo aparentas si no que lo eres.-

Si por un momento se arrepintió por todo lo dicho, en ese instante quiso matarlo con sus propias manos. Obviamente aquello le había molestado en demasía puesto que no había reaccionado a cómo tendría que hacerlo el cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins de antaño. Él estaba mal, sí, estaba muy mal, y aquello únicamente había servido para demostrarlo una vez más. Y a Bulma Briefs no le importó lo más mínimo.

Podrían decirse muchas cosas ante aquella provocación, muchas. Ella optó por decirlas todas girándose y saliendo la primera por la puerta.

-Vete a la mierda, Vegeta.- fue lo único que salió por su boca ya dándole la espalda.

Apenada y enfadada a partes iguales, la científica dejó al Príncipe de los Saiyajins solo en la cocina. Él, por su parte, la vio alejarse y la sonrisa se le borró únicamente cuando ella desapareció del todo tras la ventana del jardín. Chistó y con mueca ruda se dirigió hacia la salida y maldijo a medida que caminaba. Subió las escaleras para ponerse su uniforme y salir de allí. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en nimiedades.

o-o-o-o

En el código genético de un saiyajin estaba la pelea. Era su razón de ser y Trunks lo sabía porque la lucha siempre hacía que sus dos naturalezas se exaltaran y fueran ellas las que llevaban a cabo una digna batalla en su interior, queriendo quedar la una sobre la otra. Era por eso por lo que a veces se sentía tan triste. Quería controlarlo pero no podía y algo le hacía exaltarse para luego dejar una inútil desolación. No le gustaba sentirse así, de algún modo el descontrol le hacía afligirse y por eso, además de por no conseguir derrotar a los androides, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. No le gustaba ser mitad saiyajin y mitad humano y aquello que le doblaba el alma no podía comentárselo a nadie porque el único que podría entenderlo ya estaba muerto, al menos en su futuro.

La lucha era tan saiyajin como saiyajin era el amarla. Eso lo había aprendido con Gohan y asimilado con su padre cuando entrenaron en aquel rincón. Y una lucha, tan intensa como desconocida, era lo que estaba vislumbrando en aquella cocina. Miradas furtivas, sopesares, sonrisas escondidas y dobleces. Su padre y su madre parecían dos luchadores llevando a cabo un estudio previo constante. Lo desconocido, esa naturalidad que parecían rezumar los dos cuando estaban juntos, era lo que se podía respirar en el ambiente. Lo habían creado ellos, no sabría decir cuándo ni quién había empezado, pero se había creado de la nada en esa habitación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba ahí: magia. ¿Serían ellos conscientes? ¿Es por eso, por su naturaleza secreta y casi reptil y agazapada, por lo que se acercaron el uno al otro alguna vez? ¿Fue porque no se dieron cuenta de ese ambiente que Trunks hasta podía respirar desde el otro lado de la puerta? Algo había hecho que esas dos difíciles personas se juntaran en un pasado y él casi podría haber dicho en ese rato, mientras los espiaba, que sabía lo que era al fin. Tan fácil que hasta asustaba: los dos habían creado una intimidad que parecía partir de querer saber hasta dónde podía llegar el otro. Se medían, se estudiaban, y de alguna manera se podía decir que disfrutaban, como si fuera su medio natural. Sólo ellos dos jugando a ver quién podía más.

Pero, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Por lo visto su madre presumía de que él sería todo un héroe. Sonrió al escucharla. Por supuesto que los derrotaría, aunque, y en este punto se le borró la sonrisa, todo dependería de cómo fuera el convate con Célula. Sin embargo, no podía darle la razón: ¿un héroe? Él no quería ser un héroe, quería derrotar a la maldita pesadilla de una vez por todas y despertarse para vivir en paz. Ah, cuanto más lo pensaba más ganas tenía de volver a su futuro aunque antes tenía cuentas muy importantes que saldar en este pasado. De algún modo derrotarían a Célula. Su madre tenía razón cuando afirmaba que con Goku todo hubiera sido distinto. Y él tenía esa sensación constante desde que conoció al íntimo amigo de la mujer más importante de su vida: con él, había esperanza porque te daba seguridad de algún modo u otro pese a que, y esto no podía negarlo, estaban en un punto la mar de confuso con respecto al otro saiya de sangre pura.

Lo de Goku también era magia, tenía que reconocerlo. Personas únicas que podrían cambiar tu vida por haber tenido la suerte de cruzarte con ellas en algún instante del camino; como momentos únicos que se le plantaban delante. Ése, el que ocurría en esa cocina en ese instante, también era único.

¿De qué estaban hablando ahora? ¿Del androide? ¿De verdad su madre pensaba desactivarlo? Entrecerró los ojos por un instante. Conociéndola como la conocía, no iba a hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras. Él sí, él lo habría desconectado sin dudarlo puesto que bastantes problemas les habían dado esas máquinas como para ahora dejar a uno feliz por ahí. Arrugó el ceño en demasía. Krilin. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para no haber detonado la bomba y dejar viva a la androide? Era mirarla, aunque en ese instante no fuera técnicamente la enemiga a batir, y se le erizaban todos los vellos de su piel. Cuánto la odiaba. Que se pudriera en el interior de Célula después de que éste fuera vencido sería un final muy ducle para todo lo que se merecía esa chica mitad humana mitad robot.

¿Qué ocurría ahora? ¿Por qué se gritaban su padre y su madre? No le cubo incertidumbre: la contención había estallado. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que, pese a estar observándolos, había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Se quedó de piedra al escuchar la penúltima frase de su padre. Siempre le seguía sorprendiendo pese a haberlo visto comportarse como lo había hecho con su madre, pero a fin de cuentas ahora lo había sido con ella y eso, a sus tímidos ojos, era imperdonable. Gruñó queriendo partirle la cara por enésima vez seguro de que su progenitora pensaba igual, la que por cierto ahora se dirigía, con una mirada entre rabia y pena que asustaba, hacia la misma puerta por la que él veía la situación. Se movió aturdido y se escondió sigiloso y con rapidez bajo la escalera. No salió volando, aunque bien lo deseaba, porque su padre le habría descubierto por elevar ínfimamente su ki al alzar el vuelo. El mismo, su progenitor, salió unos segundos después murmurando algo ininteligible, seguramente en lengua saiyajin, y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

-Trunks, ¿qué haces ahí?- escuchó aún perdido en sus pensamientos una vez terminada toda esa tensión.

-¿Eh?- preguntó asomando la cabeza. Era su abuela que le sonreía. –Ah, hola, perdón, es que yo…- comenzó a querer explicarse, pero no daba con una buena excusa.

-¿Estabas jugando al escondite con el pequeño Trunks?-

Vale, esa excusa le valía. No sabía cómo iba a jugar al escondite con un niño menor de un año pero si ella creía que era posible, no iba a ser él el que le restara razón. –Sí, pero no sé dónde se ha metido.- dijo al fin rascándose la nuca.

-Está en el laboratorio de atrás con su abuelo.- le aclaró ella risueña. Cuando la luz le iluminó entero, exclamó: -Oh, dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado en la ropa?-

Ya ni se acordaba. –Bueno, he estado entrenando muy duramente.- respondió al fin. ¿Por qué esa mujer le pillaba siempre imprevisto y surgía de la nada?

Ella le sonrió, como siempre hacía, y le volvió a coger del brazo, como aquella vez en el jardín, para manejarlo a su antojo: -Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees, guapo?-

Por cómo se acentuó el gesto de hilaridad en esa mujer rubia, hasta se asustó a pesar de que sabía que ella era su abuela. El problema ahí era que la Señora Briefs no parecía conocer ese dato, o quizá sí, pensó Trunks, porque siempre tenía la sensación de que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿A dónde me lleva?- cuestionó un poco de congoja.

-A ducharte, Trunks, a ducharte.- le respondió ella sumamente divertida y escondiendo su risa con la mano libre.

o-o-o-o

-Insoportable.- mascullaba mientras salía al jardín. –Insoportable, insoportable, insoportable.- iteraba dando grandes y fuertes pasos hacia el laboratorio. -¡Cabrón insoportable!- gritó al cielo despejado.

Le había dolido. Le había dolido tanto, seguramente por haberlo planeado y haber estado aguantando sus envites, que no le replicó por segunda vez. ¿Desde cuándo ella no le replicaba? No podría saberlo, obviamente lo hizo siempre pero aquello le había dejado tan impactada que se vio como una tonta mirándole y mostrándole la pena que esa afirmación le había provocado.

"_Si lo que querías era echar un polvo sólo tenías que decírmelo"._ Cuanto más lo pensaba más ganas le venían de aprender a volar para dar con él y dejarle sin ese ridículo pelo que tanto le encantaba de sí mismo. "¡Eso sí que es ridículo!", exclamó para sí. "¡Tu pelo es lo ridículo aquí y no yo!". Apretó los puños y se detuvo en su avance.

No iba a llorar. Ese cabrón extraterrestre no iba a hacerla llorar por haberse mostrado exactamente como era, un bastardo. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta de él a su sugerencia de quedarse aquí el tiempo que restaba antes de que se celebrara el torneo tampoco había sido gratuita. De hecho, toda esa conversación no había sido infundada. Si había sacado toda la artillería para hacerla daño, porque sabía que aquello le dolería, no era más que porque estaba terriblemente frustrado e impaciente por una batalla cercana. Eso era evidente, tan evidente como que a ella en ese instante le importaba más bien poco. ¿Quién diablos se creía él para tratarla de esa manera?

-¡El puñetero príncipe de nada! ¡Eso es lo que eres, imbécil!- bramó al aire deseando que él la escuchara.

Entró en el laboratorio y encendió la luz. Miró al frente y ahí estaba: el despampanante y abultado androide C16 mirándola sin ninguna expresión en los ojos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí a oscuras?- le preguntó poniéndose la bata.

-Las luces se apagaron solas y tengo desactivado el motor de movimiento.-

-Oh, vaya, lo siento.- se disculpó Bulma acercándose a él. Efectivamente, la iluminación de esa tremenda habitación se iba si el radar de calor no detectaba ninguna vida o acción. -¿Quieres que te lo active de nuevo?- cuestionó estudiándolo.

-No importa, así no me moveré para que puedas repararme sin que te molesten mis movimientos.- respondió para añadir: -Soy demasiado grande.-

Se incorporó para darse la vuelta y comenzar con su trabajo. Siempre le venía bien concentrarse en la ciencia para olvidar pesares pasados. Cuando Krilin le mostró ese maravilloso ejemplar técnico que había dejado en su laboratorio, le pareció fascinante al primer vistazo. Era lo que necesitaba justo en ese momento. -Como quieras, pero a mí no me molestaría que te movieras, además seguro que te convencería para que te estuvieras quieto.- terminó contestando para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Porque eres la gran Bulma Briefs, ¿no?-

Acentuó la sonrisa. Eso mismo fue lo que ella le contestó a él cuando le preguntó si iba a ser capaz de arreglarlo. –Vaya, para ser una máquina tienes sentido del humor, ¿eh?- Y comenzó a actuar frente al ordenador.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- le preguntó el androide tras unos instantes.

-Yo no estoy triste, estoy cabreada.- le aclaró recogiéndose el pelo delante de la pantalla. –Y preocupada.- apuntilló.

-Estás triste.- fue la intervención de él. –Lo noto.-

-¿Lo notas?- quiso saber ella dándose la vuelta para observarlo. No pudo evitar dudar en si él tenía razón y estaba más triste que enfadada pero aquello sí que era interesante, ¿acaso tenían un detector de sentimientos humanos? Se desanimó al pensar que igual únicamente tenían programados y memorizados los gestos, y eso le restaba interés. -¿Cómo puedes notar tú eso? ¿O es que más bien sabes leer las expresiones faciales?-

-No, lo noto.- iteró él. –Significa que lo percibo, que lo siento dentro de mí.-

Abrió los ojos impactada. -¿Qué lo sientes?- Esa afirmación era capaz de tirar por la borda todas las teorías negativas acerca de la creación de sentimientos por parte de las máquinas. Casi al instante, por mucho que todo lo que estuviera viendo dentro de ese androide fuese científicamente maravilloso, tuvo que denegarlo por razones de lógica. Eso no podía ser posible.

Le dio la vuelta a su silla y se sentó mostrándole su rostro. –Explícame exactamente dónde lo sientes.- le exigió concentrada en su cara medio rota.

-La obsesión del Doctor Gero era matar a Goku.- comenzó a explicarse el androide. –Esa clase de obsesión humana casi siempre nace del miedo y desconozco la razón que movía a mi creador a temer tanto a tu amigo, pero sé que por eso fui creado. –

-Ahá.- asintió la científica deseando que continuara. Sobre el fin por el que había sido creado, ya lo sabía. Le vino a la cabeza en ese momento la cantidad de personas que había conocido que estaban obsesionados, cada uno por sus causas, con matar a Goku. De hecho, acababa de dejar a una de ellas en la cocina. Recordó que una vez le dijo a su querido amigo que él era la causa de que siempre anduvieran en problemas y aunque fue por dejarse llevar por el momento, recordó ese razonamiento.

-Mi principal función es absorber toda la energía de La Tierra para poder vencer a Goku.- continuó él sin elevar nada el tono, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Toda la energía de La Tierra?- le interrogó ella. Eso merecía de una explicación más exhaustiva.

-No sé de qué modo porque nunca me he visto en esa circunstancia excepcional.- se lamentó. -Sólo podría hacerlo contra Goku y entonces sería mi fin, por lo que no se puede probar dos veces.-

-Entiendo.- añadió ella. –Pero, ¿por qué dices que percibes la emoción humana?- insistió queriendo ir a lo realmente interesante para ella.

-Yo soy distinto a C17 y C18.- siguió con su explicación el gigante.

-Sí, lo sé, vi los planos de C17, ellos tienen partes humanas.- exclamó Bulma intrigada.

-Y yo soy una máquina desde mi inicio.- acabó ese punto para continuar con su alegato animado después de que ella le asintiera. –Pero tengo ese poder de absorber toda la energía del mundo, cosa que ellos no pueden hacer más allá de absorberla de alguien por sus manos y eso me da cierta cercanía con este planeta.-

Arrugó el ceño. -¿Cierta cercanía?-

-Simbiosis.- le aclaró él. -He sido creado para absorber su energía y por lo tanto existe simbiosis entre los seres vivos de La Tierra y yo, ya que su energía está siempre presente en mí, siempre la percibo porque sé que en algún momento la tendré que usar para llevar a cabo el fin por el que fui creado.- sentenció. –Siempre la noto, fluye dentro de mí y la veo en cada uno de los animales y de las plantas, sea negativa o positiva, siempre está en mí.-

-Es asombroso.- exclamó la científica. Tan asombroso como que hasta el odio hacía que extraordinarias cosas surgieran de él.

Salió de sus lucubraciones cuando lo escuchó toser. –Oh, vaya, estás hablando demasiado para aún estar muy débil.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No, me encuentro bien.- lo intentó él.

-No, no, no, y no.- intervino ella. –Tienes que descansar y para eso voy a apagarte un rato, ¿te parece?- Y volvió a sonreírle.

Pese a que le sonriera, esa mujer no estaba feliz. -¿Por qué estás triste?- reiteró volviendo al tema inicial con ese tono neutro y aparentemente intimidatorio que caracterizaba su habla, diseñada al igual que su cuerpo para imponer en demasía.

-Adiós, androide.- fue la contestación de Bulma.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ay, Trunks!- exclamó su madre con la mano en el corazón. –¿Es que los saiyajins tenéis la manía de aparecer de la nada?- le preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Lo siento, mamá, yo no quería…-

Le sonrió. -No te preocupes, hijo, dime, ¿te ha servido entrenar con los chicos hoy?- Lo guió hacia la salida para que no viera los avances sobre C16.

-Por eso quería hablarte, verás…- comenzó a explicarse. No daba con la tecla adecuada para explicar aquello.

-Oh, venga, Trunks, tienes que tener más confianza conmigo, hijo, no puedes aparecer siempre tan dubitativo y tan avergonzado.- le animó con una sonrisa.

Sí, hasta él mismo se estaba hartando de ser tan comedido. De hecho, se había soltado bastante con los muchachos y hasta podía decir que le unía una relación de amistad con Yamcha, algo que tenía que reconocer que era bastante raro. La urgencia de la batalla hacía extraños compañeros, forjaba relaciones más allá de la empatía, pero él podría afirmar sin dudarlo que el antiguo novio de su madre era todo un gran tipo y habían congeniado bastante bien. Y eso que él no era muy dado a sociabilizar, pero es que nunca antes se había encontrado tan rodeado de gente como ahora.

–He decidido pasar mi último día con ellos, mamá, creo que será bueno para concentrarme debidamente.-

-¿No te concentras aquí?- le cuestionó su madre un poco molesta. –Sé que puedo ser muy pesada pero si quieres que yo me aleje de…- De nada servía intentarlo. Aunque quiso convencerlo, al instante cambió de parecer. Suspiró y aceptó la verdad: -Tienes razón, Trunks, tienes que concentrarte para mañana.-

-¿Entonces no te importa que…?-

-No, creo que será lo mejor para todos y además tú querrás pasar tiempo con Gohan, ¿verdad?-

Sí, eso también era cierto. –Bueno, a Gohan ahora lo vemos poco porque pasa mucho tiempo en su casa.- comentó pensativo. –Pero creo que hoy sí estará en Kame House.-

Siguieron caminando y movió la cabeza dando por zanjada la cuestión. –Entonces no hay más que hablar.- exclamó.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó su madre con rotundidad. Al instante, cayó en la cuenta de algo. -¡Ah! ¡Espera!- Y salió corriendo hacia la casa. -¡No te vayas a ir sin que vuelva! ¿De acuerdo?- le gritó sin parar de correr.

Y ahí se quedó Trunks, mirando a su madre que iba disparada hacia el interior de la casa preguntándose qué era tan importante. Cuando la perdió de vista observó desde esa perspectiva todo el recinto. Sí, era majestuoso. En el pasado, sólo existía la cúpula principal mientras que de las otras apenas quedaban despojos. Siempre entendió que su madre utilizó la grande medio derruida para despistar a los androides que seguro pensarían que si estaba tan dañada, nadie viviría allí. Pero lo hacían. Una científica inquieta y su pequeño hijo hicieron vida allí, bajo los escombros, en un sótano con humedades y oscuro las veces que el generador fallaba, que eran muchas. La única vida que habían conocido, al menos él. Su madre. Aún le quedaba por delante la batalla contra Célula pero el recuerdo de ella, de sus llantos escondidos y de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, tenían por fin fecha de caducidad. Si todo salía bien y la tranquilidad de Goku no era tramposa, terminaría.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- escuchó a su madre salir rauda por la puerta dirigiéndose a él con la misma intensidad. –Mira.- lo animó enseñándole algo que guardaba dentro de un trapo.

Y ese algo, simplemente no tenía descripción. Un mejunje extraño entre marrón y negro, medio esponjoso y medio refrito, era lo que ella portaba entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el pelilila frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ese ente. ¿Estaría vivo?

-Pues tortitas, ¿qué iba a ser si no?- respondió su madre todavía manteniendo la hilaridad en su rostro.

-¿Tortitas?- quiso saber él izando la vista hacia ella.

-¿Es que no te las hago en el futuro?-

Sí, se las hacía, pero aquello que tenía frente a los ojos no eran tortitas. –Ah, sí, claro, es sólo que allí son distintas porque apenas podemos usar los ingredientes básicos…- Y terminó diciendo: -Supongo.-

-Ah.- Bulma dudó por un instante si aquello era cierto o no y estudió a su hijo con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía decir que fuesen las mejores tortitas del universo pero el rato que usó esta mañana entre desayunar y ponerse a trabajar en el androide, decidió que sería buena idea intentar cocinarlas.

Trunks reaccionó: -Seguro que son las tortitas más buenas del mundo.- Y las cogió de las manos de su madre. –Muchas gracias, mamá, me las comeré por el camino.-

-¡Ay, sí!- exclamó la peliazul viéndolo levantar el vuelo. -¡Adiós, hijo, y cuídate mucho!- Oteándolo a lo lejos mientras se volvía más pequeño, gritó agitando la mano: -¡Y dile a los muchachos lo mismo, que se cuiden mucho!-

Mientras Bulma volvía a entrar en el laboratorio, Trunks cruzaba las nubes con mueca pensativa. Le hubiera gustado decirle a su madre que Vegeta también estaba bien, cosa que aunque era una verdad, no era del todo real. Seguramente estuviera preocupada también por él a pesar de que no había dicho nada delante de él. Sí, su padre estaba bien, lo encontró meditando en un peñasco rocoso más al norte. Sin embargo, y atisbándolo desde la distancia, hasta pudo oler su inquietud. No era la inquietud de un guerrero tan bravo como él presto a una batalla cercana, si no otra mucho más extraña viniendo del príncipe de los saiyajins. Y su hijo no sabía decir exactamente cuál era.

o-o-o-o

"Tú serás el saiyajin más fuerte del universo".

Movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de que, de una puñetera vez, esa voz desapareciera de su mente. Miró abajo y lo intentó de nuevo. Cogió fuerzas y soltó un rayo de ki sobre esa maldita isla. Nada. Desolación, únicamente desolación. Y no le servía.

Llevaba allí una eternidad y hasta se había hecho de noche. Horas en las que su cerebro se había colapsado, sin pensar en nada. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No le había servido de mucho el pensar tanto durante toda su vida. Había dejado paso a todo el dolor reconcentrado durante tantos años. Ese dolor que lo empujaba a seguir, y ahora, cuando había desaparecido su meta, sólo quedaba eso, dolor, un inmenso dolor en su alma y que había decidido que camparía a sus anchas.

En cuanto se descubrió a sí mismo lanzando un rayo de ki a Célula para distraerlo, supo que todo había acabado.

Toda su vida había perseguido ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el rey, el emperador del universo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que viniera un estúpido sonriente y le demostrara que no era nadie más allá de ser un tipo con demasiado orgullo?

Estúpidos. Estúpidos. No lo entendían, nadie lo entendía porque ninguno había pasado por lo que él. Contención. Pura contención, y cualquier saiyajin habría dicho que eso era lo peor por lo que podría pasar.

Con el puño se limpió la nariz. Curiosamente, ni las lágrimas, las mismas que siempre le avergonzaban, querían salir en ese momento. Bah, daba igual.

Todo daba igual. Nada importaba.

Constriñó el rostro. "Tú serás el saiyajin más fuerte del universo". Rió por lo bajo y al instante volvió el nudo en su garganta. Si hizo un primer intento por no querer expulsar todo lo que sentía, seguramente por inercia, volvió a decírselo a sí mismo de nuevo: daba igual. Si realmente quería llorar, ¿por qué no lloraba entonces?

El hijo. Había sido el hijo el que derrotó a Célula. Y él fue el que le abrió el terreno para que lo hiciera.

Miró hacia abajo y se estudió los guantes. Sus manos temblaban, seguramente por la vergüenza. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no lloraba de una vez y sacaba todo ese pesar de su cuerpo? De nuevo, arrugó el gesto. Le dolía a rabiar la cabeza. Hasta eso le dio igual.

Un híbrido, mitad saiyajin y mitad humano, había sido el que había puesto fin a aquella batalla, y para colmo había sido el hijo de Kakarotto. No había sido él, si no un híbrido de un tercera clase.

Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en las estrellas. Trunks. Era su ki. Lo habían resucitado. ¿Y Kakarotto? Aguardaría a esperar cómo ese imbécil volvía a la vida. No. No le importaba. Ahora nada importaba.

Si volvía a pensar en ello quizá tendría suerte y su cabeza terminaba estallando poniéndole fin a esa cúspide de dolor.

Un extraño incidente. Eso era lo que le había pasado en el rescoldo empedrado cuando vio al chico moribundo. Si lo pensaba, le confundía, y no quería pensarlo porque hubieran sido más lágrimas en la lluvia. Pero de nuevo le vino ese dolor y recordó cada una de las sensaciones:

No se podía ver nada. Nada. Una gran humareda era la protagonista de ese momento. ¿Había muerto Célula? ¿Podía ser cierto? La pesadilla parecía que había llegado a su fin cuando un rayo de ki surgió de las entrañas de ese monstruo de humo y entonces todos quisieron aceptarlo pero no pudieron. El miedo, otra vez, los paralizó.

Pasó a su lado. Casi pudo verlo pero era tan rápido y tan potente que nada podría haber hecho para siquiera esquivarlo o rechazarlo. Tuvo suerte y él era consciente de ello. Cualquiera de los lelos que percibiera ese disparo caería muerto al instante. Por eso ni miró cuando lo recibió uno de ellos. Pese a que tenía que reconocer que habían sido valientes, la indignación por la que estaba pasando en toda esa ardua batalla le provocaba que quien hubiera sido la víctima poco le importase.

-¡Trunks!- escuchó que alguien dijo.

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Fue la segunda vez que escuchar ese nombre le llevó irremediablemente a pensar que el tiempo era caprichoso y que podía pararse con sólo una impresión. Una, para aparecer; y la otra, para desaparecer.

Se vio a sí mismo girar el cuello para percatarse de la verdad, con lentitud, con pausa. No sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba moviendo a mirar en ese instante porque esa sensación, ese sentimiento, no lo conocía. Sabía de la ira, del miedo, de la indignación, de la angustia, de la apatía, del placer, de la tristeza, del orgullo, de la paciencia, de la envidia, del coraje, del asco, de la crueldad, de la nostalgia, de la decepción, de la frustración y de demás pasiones turbias del alma. Pero eso era distinto.

Lo vio. Estaba echado sobre el suelo agonizando, expulsando sangre de la boca y los ojos perdidos en blancura. Y sintió que su corazón se paraba, que ese golpe asestado sin piedad a ese chaval de pelo violeta le había dado a él también con el mismo tino justo en el centro de su alma. Todos los repuntes, todos los avisos que había recibido ahora se dibujaron en sus entrañas con unos trazos que jamás, ni mil pesadillas juntas, le asustarían tanto por ser tan claros. Si la ira era el catalizador más saiyajin que existía, aquello que hizo que el Príncipe de los Guerreros del Espacio comenzara a temblar convulsivamente estaba más allá de ella, de la furia de su raza. Y él nunca había sentido algo más grande, más fuerte que la ira, su único motor en la vida. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

No importaba. Sólo quería expulsarlo, sacarlo de sus entrañas porque le estaba matando por dentro y todo en menos de un instante. El peor asesino que había mirado a los ojos lo tenía dentro, exactamente en su corazón. Lo que siempre evitó porque creía que le haría más débil ahora se transformaba en un monstruo que quería salir y hacer desaparecer a aquel que había provocado que Trunks, el chico, _su chico_, estuviera muriendo sin remedio frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, que no había marcha atrás, que el planeta extraño azul y blanco estaba ganando, que lo que le dijo el fantasma provocador del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo era cierto. Y no le importó nada.

El miedo extremo te paraliza. Pero el dolor de un padre viendo agonizar a un hijo siempre ha mucho más fuerte.

No tenía sentido. Ese dolor no tenía sentido. Siempre se apartó de todos y hasta eso no entendía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tampoco era que le importara pero cuando se había caído al abismo, como él se veía a sí mismo en ese instante, toda la oscuridad posible en el mundo la sentías sobre ti. Y todas las dudas caían como chuzos de punta igualmente acechantes.

Y así se encontraba, sin ganas de esquivar esos mortales chuzos en ese instante. Siempre se alejó de todo. No tenía ningún lazo de afecto con nadie pero, ¿era porque él buscaba justo eso o el porqué estaba en que simplemente era de ese modo?

Chistó y no quiso pensarlo. La vergüenza podía más. El peso del pasado siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier extraño incidente que le ocurriera en el presente. Por lo que ese extraño incidente pese a que era pasado reciente, no salía de ahí, de ser reciente. Y él tenía dolores más añejos que fulguraban en su alma con la fuerza de un volcán dormido durante siglos.

Tanta contención, tanta paciencia, para nada. ¿Por qué no acabó con Kakarotto cuando pudo? Sí, era más fuerte al salir del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo pero, ¿no había esperado ya lo suficiente? Ése era un ejemplo de la incertidumbre extrema en la que se enclaustró durante los doce meses en aquella habitación maldita estando solo. No se lo podía creer. Tres malditos años de espera y decidió, por ese amor al orden, que tenía un asunto que atajar antes: destrozar a aquellos que habían osado matarle en un pasado alterno. Después, por haber estado tan alejado de una buena batalla, dejó que Célula se perfeccionara y de ahí en adelante todo se volvió más extraño aún. Si hasta había estado dispuesto a matar al mismo del que más tarde quiso vengar su muerte, o sea, a su hijo.

Nada tenía sentido.

Luego vino esa desesperación porque el bicho no se saliera con la suya y fue cuando, tampoco sin entenderlo, le lanzó un rayo para desconcentrarlo y que el pequeño bastardo hijo de Kakarotto le asestara el golpe final. Si alguno pudiera haber visto su cara seguro que no lo hubiera reconocido tampoco en ese momento. Ni él mismo se reconocía. Qué triste, pensó, para eso he quedado.

o-o-o-o

Llegó a su casa y saltó desde la nave incluso con su hijo en brazos.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está?- preguntaba a la vez que entraba por la puerta.

Sabía que se refería a él porque pocos días antes la había visto haciendo eso mismo, buscarlo desesperada. –Estoy aquí.- pronunció Trunks poniéndose de pie sin ocultar la risa.

En cuanto lo vio soltó aire queriendo expulsar así toda la preocupación que había tenido guardada. –Uf.- exclamó. –Ya me había dicho Krilin que estabas bien pero prefería verlo por mis propios ojos.- Y se aproximó a él para cerciorarse.

-Sí, después de morir uno se siente raro pero ahora me encuentro bien.-

No es que fuera a matar al pequeño guerrero, pero después de escuchar aquello muchas ganas le vinieron por haberle mentido o, al menos, omitirle parte de la verdad. -¿Que has muerto?- preguntó costándole aceptar esa horrible verdad. -¡¿Cómo que has muerto! ¿¡Y por qué nadie me ha dicho eso!-

Si por un instante lamentó habérselo dicho, luego le vio la parte cómica. –Bueno, supongo que ninguno quería decírtelo porque sabían que ibas a actuar como lo estás haciendo.-

-Voy a matar a ese enano de Krilin.- masculló Bulma mirando hacia el suelo. E iba a hacerlo, estaba totalmente segura de eso en ese instante. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido omitir ese dato cuando le pidió que le explicara cómo había transcurrido todo? En ese momento, entendió que esa excusa de que apenas la escuchaba porque le faltaba cobertura era más falsa que su calva. El muy idiota no quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado contra Célula, no existía ningún problema en el teléfono.

-No le culpes, después del miedo que hemos pasado todos creo que necesitará un respiro por un tiempo.- comentó su hijo volviéndose a sentar. Alzó los ojos hacia ella y la preocupación había vuelto a su ser. -¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó Bulma a su vez.

Lucía extremadamente concentrada, como si quisiera captar cualquier incidencia en su rostro, como si viera posible que también fuera capaz de mentirle acerca de _él_. Porque era sobre _él_ por quien estaba preguntando, de eso a Trunks no le cupo ninguna duda.

Sonrió de lado: -No lo sé, pero está bien.-

Dejó pasar unos instantes sopesando la contestación. El maldito saiya cabezota estaba bien. Por un momento creyó que su hijo, al igual que Krilin, le iba a engañar sobre ello y quiso cerciorarse: -¿Seguro?-

La sonrisa se le hizo amplia. Iba a disfrutar narrándole aquello pese a ser muy confuso. –Seguro, ¿quieres que te cuente todo lo que ha pasado?-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó su madre volviendo a sonreír. –Pero antes…- comenzó a decir. -¡Mamá!- gritó consiguiendo que Trunks arrugara el gesto.

Sin saber cómo, su abuela surgió de detrás de la puerta. -¡Hola, hija!- saludó. –No sabía que estabas aquí.-

-¿Te importa llevarte a Trunks y dormirlo? Yo tengo que hablar con este Trunks de aquí.- fue lo que comentó su madre poniéndose de pie y colocándole a su pequeño clon en los brazos.

-Claro que no, querida, dormir a mi nieto es uno de mis pequeños placeres, ¿verdad, guapo?- dijo su abuela saliendo por la puerta.

La cara de su hijo le hizo explicarse: -Yo tampoco sé cómo, pero siempre está detrás de la puerta.- soltó queriendo centrarse en lo realmente importante. –Bueno, cuéntamelo todo.- le ordenó sentándose a su lado.

o-o-o-o

Apartó la vista de su hijo y la fijó en el suelo queriendo asimilarlo. Sintió que se le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo y que el pulso se le aceleró, haciendo que su corazón bombeara una emoción tras otra. Sorpresa, estupor y dudas, muchas dudas. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Podía ser posible? Sin que hubiera lugar a la vacilación, ésa era la noticia más extraña de todas las que había recibido esa tarde, quizá porque para las otras, por muy duras que éstas fuesen, sí estaba preparada.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó Trunks sentado a su lado.

Frunció el ceño sin haberlo escuchado. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Él no demostraba jamás ningún sentimiento. Ninguno. Y ahora había realizado el acto más natural en cualquier padre: defender a su hijo. Sonrió.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el pelilila queriendo que volviera de donde su mente se hubiera ido.

Parpadeó. -¿Qué?- Lo miró y lo vio extrañado, con esa arruga en su entrecejo más acentuada, exactamente igual a su padre cuando algo lo descolocaba. -Ah, sí, claro, es sólo que aún me impresiona lo de Goku.- Y entonces volvió a ser la misma: -¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esa tontería?- cuestionó indignada.

Trunks la observó levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia el café que hervía en la cafetera. No había sido por lo de Goku. Durante el transcurso de esa conversación en la que le iba relatando lo acontecido había estado atenta, circunspecta, opinando sobre cualquier acto llevado a cabo por cualquiera de los protagonistas en la batalla contra Cell, exaltándose con la decisión de Goku, alegrándose de que él hubiera vuelto a la vida e indignándose al escuchar que una reflexión de ella fue la que le hizo resolver que no quería ser resucitado. De hecho, se endadóó bastante y algo dijo sobre que era justo eso lo que le faltaba por oír. Pero no fue hasta que le contó, según como le había relatado Yamcha, la reacción del príncipe al verlo en el suelo agonizante cuando se le vio visiblemente impactada. ¿Ella tampoco se lo esperaba? Sin duda, su padre era toda una caja de sorpresas hasta para su madre, pese a que parecía que era la única que lo conocía realmente algo por esa proximidad que su progenitor permitía contra toda lógica y de la que él había sido testigo.

-¿Y no vas a decir nada sobre esto último?- le preguntó interesado.

La vio erguirse durante un instante. Bien la conocía pese a que sabía que ésa que estaba ahora separando el café en dos tazas no era su madre real, la que lo había criado sola, la que lo protegía constantemente y a la vez le animaba a ser más fuerte. Y no le defraudó:

Bulma se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya había dejado más que nítido por su condenada espontaneidad que aquello, muy a su pesar, le había sorprendido más que nada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Trunks?- le interrogó andando hacia él con esa casi obscena naturalidad. -Él es tu padre, ¿sabes?- continuó mientras retornaba a tomar asiento. -¡Y eso es lo que hace un padre por muy terco que sea!- concluyó tomando entre sus manos su taza con la bebida hirviente.

Esta vez le tocó sonreír a Trunks. Si ella había empezado queriendo dejar claro que el único sorprendido era él por la actitud de su padre, con esa exclamación ponía en evidencia que había más que sacar de ese tema. La terquedad del Príncipe de los Saiyajins era casi mítica para todos los que alguna vez habían cruzado palabras con ese hombre y su madre seguramente había tenido que lidiar con ella en más de una ocasión. Quizá hasta en demasiadas y él intuía la razón: jamás, nunca, de ningún modo, él le demostró nada a ella, por muy triste que esa realidad fuera para una pareja en el caso de que lo fueran. Y eso significaba que igual sí existían sentimientos de su padre para con su madre. Ahora el que apartó la vista fue él al percatarse de algo, una consecuencia que llevarse a su hogar además de muchas otras cosas: su madre, la del futuro, no estaba equivocada. Acentuó la sonrisa. Mañana volvería a verla.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos un buen rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Bulma analizaba lo dicho por su hijo queriendo sacarle una segunda intención a todo aquello pero por mucho que quisiera que se volviera más enrevesado como siempre fue con aquel hombre, la verdad era contundente: había saltado a por Célula sólo por ver a su hijo agonizar. No había ahí lugar a su maldito orgullo. Vegeta gritó, eso mismo le había contado Trunks de la boca de Yamcha, y se fue a por ese maldito bicho porque su hijo estaba muriendo ante sus ojos. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Yamcha nunca mentiría en algo así y menos siendo algo bueno que provenía del mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins. ¿Para qué inventárselo si lo honraba? Sí que era consciente de que le habían cogido cariño a ese chico venido del futuro pero le daba en la nariz que el desafecto por Vegeta era más fuerte. No había duda: lo había hecho, había querido vengar la muerte de su hijo. Volvió a sonreír. La Bulma guerrera no estaba equivocada, ella misma no lo estaba: ese hombre no era todo resquemor, tenía algo bueno en su interior, algo que le había hecho comportarse por una condenada vez como alguien loable, alguien digno de ella. Si bien no olvidaba todo lo pasado, aquello cambiaba las cosas por completo.

Trunks, que la había estado observando, sonrió de lado cada vez que su madre parecía estar pensándoselo para luego mostrar un gesto de hilaridad. Y de nuevo, retornaba la duda a su rostro blanquecino para que, otra vez, la sonrisa le surgiera.

-Gracias a él voy a poder derrotar a los androides.- rompió el silencio su hijo.

-¿Qué?- su madre quiso centrarse en él después de estar meditando.

Trunks lo volvió a intentar: -Gracias a él soy mejor guerrero.-

Bulma arrugó el ceño al oír aquello. Para su hijo estaba claro, no lo había entendido bien y además le apenaba aquella afirmación. Trató de explicarse:

-No es que sea mejor guerrero si no que también soy mejor _yo_.- dijo. No, no se estaba explicando bien y se inclinó hacia delante para demostrarle que aquello para él era crucial: -Verás, sin lo que mi padre me ha enseñado nunca me conocería a mí mismo, a mi parte saiyajin.- Y volvió a bajar el rostro para buscar las palabras exactas: -Dentro de esa habitación apenas hablamos. Él siempre estaba concentrado entrenándose y yo lo miraba como un tonto porque, a pesar de que no me hacía caso, a fin de cuentas era mi padre y yo nunca había estado con él.- paró para volver a mirarla y ella asintió dándole a entender que estaba pendiente de todo lo que relataba. Continuó: -Yo vengo de un infierno donde es imposible ser feliz, ni siquiera vivir, mi vida y la de mi madre…- En este punto se echó más adelante incluso, arrugando un poco el ceño y demostrándole a la peliazul que aquello era terriblemente doloroso. –Nosotros no vivimos, sobrevivimos allí, pero además, también, yo soy mitad saiyajin pero eso no podía compartirlo con nadie y…- removió su cuerpo antes de proseguir. –Podría haberlo hecho contigo pero tú tenías otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar y yo no quería…-

Bulma tuvo que interrumpirle en este punto: -Tú a mí me puedes contar cualquier cosa y más si eso te está haciendo infeliz, ¿te ha quedado claro?- le inquirió bastante molesta.

Él sonrió con pesar. –Sí, lo sé, pero es complicado porque yo soy el único medio saiyajin allí, Gohan no está y fue por mi…- Entonces paró. Se estaba yendo de la conversación principal. –Da igual.- profirió.

-No, no da igual.- le recriminó su madre. -¿Qué es lo que te hace infeliz allí además de la existencia de los androides?- Parecía como si, fuera lo que fuera, ella estuviera dispuesta a oírlo para coger su nave, ir al futuro, y liquidarlo para luego volver tranquilamente después de haber acabado con lo que a su hijo le hiciera estar continuamente triste. -¿No seré yo?- preguntó alarmada por esa posibilidad.

-No, no, no.- le quiso relajar su hijo. –Tú eres lo único de mi vida allí, mamá.- contestó raudo. –Lo único bueno, me refiero.- aclaró.

-¿Entonces?-

Él bufó. –Lo que quiero decir es que ahora sé que sin lo que él me enseñó sin pretenderlo en aquella habitación, sin lo que yo aprendí de él observándolo, nunca me conocería a mí mismo tanto, a mi parte saiyajin. Gracias a él tengo esa capacidad, la capacidad de comprenderme y de ser por tanto feliz.- sentenció finalmente.

Bulma relajó el gesto al instante. Entendió al momento lo que su hijo quería decirle: sin conocerse a uno mismo, sin aceptar todas sus facetas, era imposible llegar a ser feliz. Sonrió al percatarse de que ese chico guapo era realmente bueno y listo, como no podría haber sido de otro modo teniéndola a ella como madre.

-_Sin pretenderlo_, ¿eh?- comentó sonriéndole y haciendo referencia a la expresión usada por Trunks para catalogar la pasividad de Vegeta en esa habitación en la que estuvieron entrenando por un año entero. Sólo Kami sabría qué era lo que había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo allí. –Parece que tu padre es un experto en sacar lo mejor que llevamos dentro, ¿verdad?-

Trunks rió tímidamente. -¿A ti también?- le preguntó. Eso sí que era intrigante. ¿Había cambiado en algo su padre a su madre _sin pretenderlo_?

-¡Pues claro que sí!- contestó ella con una franca sonrisa. –Tú, tú eres lo que yo saqué de dentro de mí con la inestimable colaboración de tu padre, hijo.- le aclaró con los brazos en jarra. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta todavía?

Bajó la vista ruborizado. No sabía qué decir a aquello. Era muy cierto que esa mujer era extremadamente natural para todo. Cuando escuchó su risa fue cuando alzó los ojos hacia ella.

-Vaya, definitivamente no se puede decir que no seas hijo de Vegeta.- y continuó riéndose alegre. Después de tanta preocupación durante todo el día, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa escandalosa.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber su hijo. Eso mismo había escuchado una vez salir por la boca de su madre en el futuro.

-Porque te ruborizas igual que él con los piropos.- le contestó. Y añadió: -Si quieres dejar a tu padre cortado, dile algo bueno sobre él aunque eso sea difícil de encontrar, es un buen truco.- Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Él se animó: -¿Sabes? Allí dentro no paró de llamarme _chico_.- Se corrigió a sí mismo al instante: -Bueno, las pocas veces que se dirigió a mí, claro.-

Hasta se asustó al oír la estruendosa carcajada de su madre, que tardó justo en llegar tres segundos. La estudió y allí estaba, disfrutando realmente con lo que él acababa de soltarle. Se alegró al verla así, absolutamente relajada aunque no entendía qué era lo gracioso.

Ella se explicó entre risas: -Eso es muy típico de tu padre.- le dijo. Cogió aire y prosiguió: -A mí estuvo un año llamándome _mujer._- Y más calmada le preguntó: -¿Y dejó de llamarte así en algún momento?-

-Sí, justo antes de salir me llamó por mi nombre, y luego delante de los demás siempre me llama Trunks.- contestó.

-Ya veo.- añadió la peliazul entre sonriente y pensativa. Para ella estaba nítido como el agua: algo pasó para que Vegeta comenzara a llamarle por su nombre a su hijo, algo para que comenzara al menos a respetarlo, exactamente igual a como había ocurrido con ella mucho tiempo atrás, dejándola de llamarle con el genérico _mujer_ para pasar al _Bulma_. Si bien en su caso no sabría decir en qué momento ocurrió, si se acordó de sentir la primera vez que lo escuchó que algo estaba cambiando en él con respecto a ella. –No se lo digas nunca, pero terminó gustándome que me llamara con su voz ronca _mujer_.- soltó manteniendo el aire jocoso. Si por ella fuera, no seguiría hablando de él porque le daba la sensación de que parecía que el príncipe hubiera muerto y por fortuna aquello no había pasado. Sin embargo, ese chico no cesaba de hablar sobre su padre seguramente porque todo lo ocurrido aún le abrumaba.

Él retornó a sonreír. La entendía. Lejos de la lejanía que su progenitor quería imponer constantemente, que usara esos apelativos con ellos les hacía sentirse, contrariamente a lo que él pretendía, más cercanos. –Es raro que escucharte hablar tanto de él.- comentó.

-¿No te hablo de él en el futuro?- Si eso era así, quedaban más que saldadas las dudas con respecto a la posibilidad de que Vegeta hubiera muerto en alguna de las batallas pasadas y lo que ella hubiera sentido. Además, le dejaba claro que Trunks pocas veces había oído hablar de su padre.

-Casi nunca hablas de él, como tampoco lo haces de los abuelos o de tus amigos.- le aclaró su hijo.

Torció el gesto sopesándolo. -Supongo que si no te hablo de él es porque me duele mucho recordarlo, ¿no?-

-Sí.- respondió Trunks. –Por eso yo no solía preguntarte.-

Su madre aspiró aire enérgicamente. Tenían que volver a la realidad. -¿Y cuándo te vas?-

-Mañana.-

Aquello también le sorprendió: -¿Tan pronto?- le preguntó apenada.

-Bueno, en cuanto acabe con los androides he prometido a los muchachos que volveré para contároslo.- y concluyó: -Quiero ir cuanto antes para acabar con todo aquello.-

-Entonces tendrás que descansar, ¿no?- supuso Bulma. -¿Cuánto tardas en recorrer el tiempo? ¿Más o menos tres horas?-

Esta vez, el sorprendido fue él: -Pues no lo he podido calcular porque nada funciona en la nave cuando hago un viaje de ésos pero…- la estudió antes de proseguir: -Sí, más o menos tiene que durar eso.- Y finalmente pronunció lo que pensaba: -¿Has estado echándole un vistazo a la nave del tiempo, verdad?-

Ella le sonrió pícara y él le devolvió la sonrisa moviendo la cabeza a los lados: -Ya, eres una científica y no lo puedes evitar.-

Retornó a reír sin dobleces. –Sí, no lo puedo evitar.-

o-o-o-o

Si quería razonarlo más, se volvería loco. ¿Qué más daba todo aquello cuando ya nada tenía sentido? Más inconsciencia sobre más inconsciencia, ¿qué importaba cuando su única razón de ser, el único motivo por el que aguantó tanto, ya no existía?

Kakarotto había muerto por salvarlos a todos y consecuentemente le había salvado a él. Segunda vez que lo hacía, segunda vez que había osado a hacerlo. ¿Es que ese maldito saiya de tercera clase siempre tenía que salirse con la suya? Un héroe, ¿para qué? ¿De qué servía? De nuevo, se demostraba para él que ser un héroe no servía de nada.

Porque Kakarotto también era saiyajin y se lo había demostrado infinitas veces. Quería pelear constantemente, era lo único que realmente le importaba. ¿O no? Chistó y cerró los ojos. Obviamente para él había algo más importante que era salvar a los que sentía cercanos, o peor aún, a todo ese planeta absurdo. Nada seguía sin encajar. ¿Por qué entonces, siendo saiyajin, lo dejó a él con vida esa primera y última vez que se enfrentaron? ¿Era porque quería una pelea digna contra él o porque realmente no quería verlo muerto? Iba en los genes, él lo sabía porque también tenía ese instinto: la batalla no acaba hasta la muerte del contrincante. Conquista. Sangre. Victoria. ¿O no? Apretó los puños aguardando la indignación. Ojalá estuviera ahora camino del infierno. Seguro que allí se le quitaría ese gesto amable que hasta portó cuando se despedía de todos y encima, pidiendo disculpas. Bien sabía él que el infierno te cambiaba.

¿Por qué Kakarotto no quiso matarlo entonces, maldita sea, si sabía que él podría aniquilar a todos esos inútiles que le importaban tanto?

Arrugó el gesto y lo contrajo en extremo. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de algo: no lo había hecho, es más, nunca lo hizo. Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, no había dañado a nadie desde que llegó a ese planeta. A nadie. Bueno, sí se deshizo de dos cazadores en sus primeros días allí pero aquello ni contaba. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía ese mundo para que un saiyajin como él estuviera tanto tiempo sin derramar sangre?

Y no sólo eso si no que además ahora existía otro individuo más fuerte que él y que Kakarotto: su propio hijo. Pegó en extremo los ojos. La cabeza le estaba matando.

Su hijo, el hijo de Kakarotto.

Le iba a estallar el cerebro. Puso sus manos en la frente. Nada tenía sentido. Nada importaba.

Su hijo, un maldito niño con la misma cara afable que el padre.

Se tumbó sobre las rocas y lo notó. Siempre ocurría lo mismo en las anteriores ocasiones pero el peso de su desesperación actual hizo que hasta se asustara un poco. Arrugó el gesto y puso sus manos en la cara. Expulsó aire hondamente. Ya venía, surgía desde las tripas para subir por su garganta. No le importaba. Nada importaba. Le vino un primer repunte y sorbió la nariz. Constriñó todo su cuerpo incorporándose sentado de un pasmo. Dolía, su cuerpo respondía porque toda su esencia estaba dañada de muerte. Ni quería ni podía hacer nada para evitarlo pero, por todos los diablos, aun solo y desesperado, aquello le avergonzaba.

"Tú serás el saiyajin más fuerte del Universo".

Cuando se escuchó a sí mismo empezar a llorar inspiró aire con fuerza. Sin embargo, poco más quedaba por hacer. En ese instante, decidió que no pararía hasta que todas las lágrimas comprimidas en un pasado lejano, vergonzante, desaparecieran por fin para no volver. Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, comenzó a llorar desconsolado en un paraje empedrado de un planeta perdido en la Galaxia del Norte como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que no hacía desde una única primera y última vez.

o-o-o-o

Vio a su hijo desaparecer escaleras arriba y suspiró. Era obvio que había sido un día duro para todos y que tenían por delante fechas más duras con la pérdida de Goku.

"Goku, ¿qué has hecho?", le preguntó con la mirada clavada en la taza. Plegó el entrecejo en exceso. No iba a llorar porque el muy tonto hubiera decidido pifiarla. Chistó y se revolvió en la silla ajustando la postura.

Eso sí era lo más importante. Su amigo del alma había muerto y ella sólo había mostrado exceso de contención cuando su hijo le contó lo relatado por Vegeta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que realmente estaba preparada para todo, incluso para la muerte de su mejor amigo, menos para que Vegeta diera atisbos de ser buena persona o, como mínimo, un padre con corazón? "Bueno, teniendo a Goku como amigo tienes que estar preparada para todo", se dijo calmándose y apoyando la mejilla en la cara a la vez que el codo lo apoyaba en la mesa.

Goku. No pudo eludir lo inevitable: comenzó a llorar sin haberlo pretendido cuando imágenes de sus aventuras juntos comenzaron a pasarle por la mente como un carrusel de buenas alegrías. Y malas. Se acordó de cuando lo conoció y él le dijo que nunca antes había visto una mujer. "Siempre fuiste raro", le llamó interiormente. Sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara y meneó el cuello a los lados para recomponerse. No podía llorar. Goku nunca lo hacía y hasta, por lo que había contado Trunks, se había ido con una sonrisa.

"Tú nos salvaste a todos, como siempre", le dijo aguantando un sollozo. Gohan había sido el autor material del fin de Célula pero sin la ayuda y el apoyo inestimable de su padre hubiera sido imposible. Y todos lo sabían.

Incluso Vegeta.

En cuanto el príncipe le vino a la mente le dio un vuelco el estómago. Lo había hecho. Había saltado a vengar la muerte de su hijo. Y eso, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, le hacía que una sonrisa se posara en el rostro.

Ah, cómo cambiaba eso las cosas. Sonrió de nuevo. Las cambiaba porque finalmente se demostraba que ella tenía razón, que él no era malo, que tenía algo bueno en su corazón y que, sobre todo, finalmente no estaba pirada por haberse enamorado de él como una tonta. Las quejas de la Bulma guerrera no habían caído en saco roto. Él tenía sentimientos buenos, no era sólo un tipo atractivo y listo con el que había congeniado. Era mucho más, era el padre de Trunks y le había demostrado que lo quería.

Un momento.

Lo quería, sí. Quería a su hijo pese a haber luchado contra ese sentimiento y así se lo había dejado patente cuando el destino le marcó por dónde tenía que seguir su camino, el camino de un padre que había sufrido al ver a su hijo muriendo ante sus ojos. Pero, ¿y a ella?

Abrió los ojos impactada y un escalofrío repentino le recorrió la espalda. Plegó la frente en exceso e hizo memoria. Un soplido seco, momentáneo, fue el catalizador de otra verdad: a ella también pudo demostrárselo y no lo hizo. La vio caer por un barranco y no se movió lo más mínimo.

Dobló el cuello para mirar al suelo y se dio cuenta de esa realidad: sí, el tenía sentimientos buenos al fin pero con ella no. Y pudo tenerlos. Pero no, no era así porque los hechos clamaban.

Quería a su hijo pero no a ella. El muy estúpido le negó mil veces la realidad de lo que pasaba entre ellos y no era porque no quisiera verla, era porque definitivamente no existía. Ahí no mentía. Con respecto a Trunks sí, pero con respecto a ella, no.

Se enfureció. Golpeó la mesa con las dos manos a la vez que se ponía de pie. "¿Cómo no se atreve a quererme?", se dijo indignada. No tenía sentido. Con todo lo que ella había hecho por él y ahora el príncipe de los saiyajins le ponía en evidencia no sólo que no le tenía estima si no que, además, era capaz de tener ese sentimiento por los demás pero no lo sentía con respecto a ella. -¡Será imbécil!-

Porque además ella tuve que aguantarle muchísimas cosas, muchos desplantes, muchas tonterías de ego exacerbado. Y el muy idiota no la quería a ella. Comenzó a andar hacia la escalera con pasos fuertes y poderosos. No la quería. -¡Pero si todo el mundo me quiere!- se quejó levantando los brazos.

No se lo podía creer. Casi se rió de sí misma al percatarse de algo más: el muy retorcido había sido sincero por una vez en su vida y tuvo que ser con ella afirmándole que todo lo que la peliazul creía que él sentía eran invenciones suyas. Y no sólo eso, si no que ella le dio lo que él quería: un hijo. Y para colmo seguía siendo igual de insoportable con ella, incluso más que con cualquiera, y para Bulma no era más que porque él creía que ella se acercaba demasiado a él. -¡Lo hacía porque él es así de imbécil! ¡Imbécil!- lo volvió a llamar vociferándolo por las escaleras.

Del disgusto, la pena por Goku había quedado agazapada en un rincón de su alma. Del disgusto, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de golpe, sin importarle quién trataba de dormir en esa planta de su casa. Del disgusto, casi enciende la luz. Porque del susto, casi se queda sin respiración.

Vegeta estaba sentado en un borde lateral de la cama, dándole la espalda, la misma espalda que Bulma sabía leer mejor que sus ojos.

o-o-o-o

Se quedó con menos fuerzas después del llanto. Avergonzado, no se sentía mejor si no peor. No había servido de nada estar por horas abandonando su cuerpo para que éste y la mente vagaran solos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se levantó sin ganas, con los brazos pesados. Izó el vuelo sin pensar en nada, como si su mente estuviera aún colapsada y sin poder entrar en su cuerpo. Voló lentamente, sin prisas. ¿Para qué? No tenía nada que hacer, no había nada que preparar, ninguna batalla cercana o lejana.

Y lo agradeció. Si antes hasta había pensado en ir a retar a muerte a cualquiera de esos infames para que le asestaran un golpe mortal, ahora sólo quería dormir. Dormir, una cama limpia y descansar. Descansar para no tener que pensar en nada, para no tener que indagar más en su propia mente, para no tener que retarse a sí mismo más veces, para dejar de ser esclavo de algo, de algún anhelo, o de alguien.

Simplemente voló. Entró por la ventana y la oscuridad era lo único que reinaba en esa habitación. Vio a través de la espesura la cama hecha, de sábanas blancas e impolutas que lo llamaban a un descanso indeterminado. Sí, eso era lo único que le apetecía. Dormir.

Se quedó mirando la cama y acercó una mano para rozarla. Suspiró. No podía ni tenerse en pie y decidió sentarse de cara al ventanal, dejando que el aire manso de la noche, con su luz meridiana y neutra, natural, iluminara su rostro afectado.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta, brusco y repentino. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. ¿Por qué había ido allí? Tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería dormir, por el amor de dios, ella tenía que entenderlo porque si no, su mente errante se había equivocado llevándolo a esa casa, a esa habitación y a esa cama.

o-o-o-o

Se puede sentir, y se puede pensar. Son dos actitudes ante la vida que, dependiendo de cómo las conjugues, definen tu forma de ser. Si piensas lo opuesto a lo que sientes y actúas en consecuencia, eres una persona fría. Si, por el contrario, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, te llaman impulsiva. Bulma Briefs pasó por un proceso parecido en ese instante, sólo que elevado a la máxima potencia porque primero sintió, luego pensó, después volvió a sentir, luego le vinieron las dudas y finalmente se dejó llevar por una de las dos actitudes.

Se asustó, eso fue lo primero que sintió, miedo. Tras darse cuenta de que el que estaba apoyado en su cama era Vegeta, recapacitó que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué hacía allí justo esa noche? Dio un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido y lo miró de nuevo. Se volvió a asustar. ¿Qué le pasaba? No, no iba a preocuparse por él. Dio otro paso al frente. Se asustó otra vez.

La espalda del guerrero fue la que le hizo ponerse alerta. El príncipe orgulloso estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama y desde allí ella podía respirar su dolor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría para estar allí de ese modo?

Se adelantó unos pasos y retornó a fijarse en su espalda. Tenía los hombros caídos. No se oía nada, ni siquiera su respiración. Sólo había hecho falta verle la espalda durante unos segundos, vislumbrarlo entre la negrura y verlo con los mismos ojos con los que ella siempre miraba a ese hombre. Era todo su cuerpo el que hablaba y gritaba algo mucho más contundente, más palpable, más real, de lo que jamás creyó que pudiera ver en nadie.

-¿Vegeta?- lo llamó en la noche.

No recibió respuesta y dio otros pasos para rodear la cama.

-Vegeta.- lo volvió a llamar.

Rodeó la cama. Se mantuvo casi en el borde. Y una leyenda cayó a sus pies. Era increíble el cambio por el que podía pasar un hombre simplemente porque su mente había sufrido un gran revés. Toda la arrogancia, la soberbia y la altanería no estaban en ese cuerpo, no estaban en esa espalda. El hinchazón prepotente de su pose constante había desaparecido. El que estaba a un lado de su cama no era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, era un simple hombre mortal vencido por todos sus fantasmas.

Y Bulma en ese instante se conmovió. Dejó de pensar para dejar paso libre a su corazón.

-Vegeta…- le llamó en un suspiro. Era un momento mítico, ella lo sabía. Vegeta, el cruel saiyajin, estaba subyugado, desde ahí podía sentir que temblaba. Lucía como un niño perdido y desamparado pero, ¿por qué? Ella sabía de su orgullo y sabía, por lo tanto, que él estaría terriblemente afectado por lo último acontecido, sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto como para aparecer en su dormitorio en medio de la noche? ¿Por qué? Quería hacerse un mapa en su cabeza y aunque la lógica le llevara a una única respuesta, ésa era impensable viniendo de él, que nunca dejó que nadie se acercara. Y así se lo dejó claro incluso en ese estado:

-No te acerques.- escuchó que ordenó categóricamente.

Bueno, al menos la voz no le había cambiado. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y retornó a observarlo. Sin duda, era algo excepcional y hasta le estaba costando respirar. Estaba enmudecida pero alguien tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Su instinto le hizo levantar la mano para acariciar su espalda, esa espalda que decía más que cualquier frase pero él habló y la hizo retroceder:

-¿Kakarotto?-

¿De verdad le daba importancia a Goku en ese momento? ¿Era Goku el causante de todos sus males? Por dios santo que no lo era, ella lo sabía bien. Fue rápida en contestar:

-No quiso resucitar.- dijo mirando su guante blanco. Se hartó. Si él había ido allí era por una razón, sólo una, y aunque el tempo de la situación, por su excepcionalidad, lo marcaba y lo medía él, ella era la única que podía darle lo que él necesitaba: consuelo.

Porque Vegeta podía ser el cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins pero, para ella, una científica de La Tierra, nunca lo fue o dejó de serlo hacía mucho tiempo perdido en el pasado. Era sólo un hombre, un hombre del que se enamoró, con el que había compartido cosas maravillosas, risas, juegos, retos, por el que lloró y el que le dio un hijo. Nunca había sentido lo que ese hombre le había hecho sentir, ni lo mejor ni lo peor, y por eso nunca se había visto a sí misma tan conmovida. Su vida, toda su maldita vida, su condena, era culpa suya, sólo de él y de nadie más. Eligió y se equivocó. Quiso vencer a su pasado, igualmente cruel o quizá más, y no había ganado. Ella lo sabía porque lo había visto, lo había estudiado durante años sin querer y luego queriendo, sin buscarlo y luego buscándolo, enamorándose y luego olvidándolo. Y tras ese análisis, enmudecidamente y a oscuras al igual que esa habitación, los dos habían sido lo mejor que les había pasado en las vidas. Era especial. Fue especial. Lo era, maldita sea, lo era porque si no él no habría ido a buscar alivio a su lado. Tan claro como que hacía un instante estaban más separados que nunca, tan nítido como que ahora él la necesitaba.

Quiso gritarle que era imbécil, que no podía estar así porque sus motivaciones hubieran desaparecido, que él siempre fue más que todo eso porque hasta la gran Bulma Briefs cayó rendida a sus pies. ¿Y qué si no podía enfrentarse a Goku? Levantó la vista para observarlo más de cerca y desapareció ese primer impulso de provocarlo. Sintió su dolor. Fue verla la cara, con los ojos afilados mirando al suelo, y sintió su dolor como una punzante daga que le atravesó el corazón. Y tuvo que concentrarse en no llorar.

Parpadeó varias veces para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba viendo en ese instante. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y pese a que sabía que estaba siendo analizado, no movió un ápice su cabeza. Expuesto, como nunca lo había hecho, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no escondió nada de su alma en ese cuarto, y aún apenas había abierto la boca. Desesperado, como si fuera una sombra de sí mismo y, lo peor, no importándole. Dejaba constancia, una vez más, de que cuando se trataba de él, las palabras sobraban porque todo lo que tenía guardado salía disparado de otro modo a través de su cuerpo, ya fuera por sus ojos o por su espalda.

-Vegeta…- lo llamo de nuevo, izando otra vez la mano para acariciar su rostro.

Se apartó en un movimiento brusco, corto y contundente.

Volvió a intentarlo: -Vegeta…-

-No volveré a pelear.-

No podía ser cierto. Abrió los ojos en demasía y, con la mano alzada, retornó a pensárselo. No podía ser cierto porque lo único que había visto en él era eso, pelea, prepararse para la batalla. No podía decirlo en serio. Si de algo estaba segura Bulma en ese instante era de que aquello era toda una declaración de vida. Si él dejaba de pelear, entonces se moriría. Bajó la mano a la cama y se acercó aún más a él. No sabía no por dónde empezar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, pero fue ver su guante y actuó. Lo acarició y sintió al momento tensión en su mano y cómo ésta parecía tener la intención de cerrarse. Alzó la vista hacia él y parecía no inmutarse, por lo que continuó haciéndolo. La acarició, se centró en ella con la vista y con el tacto, y ésta fue destensándose poco a poco. Metió la suya por el hueco de la muñeca y entonces pudo acariciar la parte de arriba. Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza, primero con las yemas de los dedos y luego con su mano extendida tratando de llegar a las falanges de él. Él giró la muñeca y se dejó hacer, y entonces ella, con toda la sutileza de la que fue capaz, sin brusquedad, manteniendo el momento, le fue quitando el guante hasta dejar, también su mano, expuesta. Primero danzó sobre ella, dejó sus dedos viajar por su gran palma que permanecía quieta, aunque igual de expresiva que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Volverás a pelear.- le susurró ella, levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de él.

Él, que miraba las dos manos unidas, le contestó también: -No lo haré.-

-Lo harás.- le dijo aún más cerca.

-No lo haré.- fue su réplica con los ojos clavados en las dos extremidades.

Se pegó más a él y le buscó los ojos: -Es tu vida, Vegeta, tu vida es pelear no ese estúpido orgullo que tienes y que…-

El efecto fue instantáneo. Le miró directamente a las pupilas en la inmensidad de la noche, siendo la primera vez que lo hacía. Se tensó lo mismo que la mano, la cual separó con rudeza, rompiendo el momento en mil pedazos. –No digas nada de mi orgullo.- le advirtió perdiéndose en la oscuridad de nuevo y volviendo a la postura inicial.

Insistió. Tenía que ver dónde estaba el problema. –Tu orgullo es el que te hace estar así, Vegeta…-

Él no la dejó: -No sigas por ahí, Bulma.-

Pero siguió: -Gohan y Goku no tienen nada que ver, es tu orgullo el que no te hace ver las…-

-No lo nombres, no nombres a mi orgullo.-

-…El que no te hace ver que eres mucho más que…-

-¡Es lo único que tengo!- bramó separando un palmo de la cabeza las manos y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos hacia abajo. -¡Es lo único que tengo, maldita sea!- reiteró con la misma intensidad. –Lo único que tengo.- volvió a decir bajando el tono y ya con las manos puestas de nuevo en la frente.

Bulma aguantó la respiración por enésima vez esa noche y tragó saliva. La sensación de desesperación aumentó al instante cuando él soltó un sollozo dándole a entender que iba a derrumbarse, pero al segundo Vegeta reculó y soltó una risa complaciente consigo mismo, como si realmente aquello tuviera su gracia. No era más que otro modo de demostrar su angustia, mucho más clamorosa que antes.

Ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Había insistido con algo que aún tenía demasiado fresco. Retomó a intentarlo por la espalda: -Vegeta…-

Ya era demasiado tarde. Él reaccionó al instante separándose. –No me toques.-

No le hizo caso. Quiso coger su cara con las manos: -Vegeta.-

-¡No me mires!- le vociferó tirándola sobre la cama. -¡No!-

Supo a qué había venido esa última súplica disfrazada de orden: si en Vegeta era normal escuchar que no la tocara, el que no le mirara en ese momento le daba a entender lo muy avergonzado que estaba por su actitud una vez que había reaccionado al fin. No quería que ella le viera así, pero ella se repitió que si había ido allí era porque necesitaba algo que sólo ella podía darle: auténtico consuelo. Se quedó mirándolo prácticamente en la misma postura con la que había caído sobre la almohada.

Él sí viró su mirada hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y con la respiración pesada. En aquella situación, donde hasta lo imposible pudo volverse posible, cualquier cosa podía pasar y él no se cortó: después de echarle un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y empezó a devorarle el escote:

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Bulma impactada.

-Bulma…- comenzó a decir él con ansiedad mientras le estrujaba un pecho. –Bulma… Bulma…-

-Vegeta, para.- le pedía la científica removiéndose en su jaula de músculos para zafarse de él.

Fue rápido: bajó una de sus manos y tiró de sus braguitas. –Bulma… Bulma…- repetía incesantemente.

Sentía su ansiedad devorarla con desesperación, con un brío enfermizo y suplicante. Eso no debería estar pasando así, con esa brusquedad incluso más acentuada de lo común. Se sentía mal por él porque sabía que le movía el dolor y la necesidad por ser consolado y que por eso no controlaba sus actos ya que nunca se había visto en esa situación, o quizá sí pero no tenía a nadie a su alrededor.

-Para, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño, Vegeta.- y cuando notó sus rudos dedos sobre su sexo fue cuando le bramó: -¡Para, maldita sea, para!-

Y lo abofeteó. Él se detuvo al instante.

Se alzó como un resorte sobre la cama con sus fuertes brazos rodeándola desde arriba. Pareció que le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba realizando porque cuando lo hizo, apartó la vista de los ojos de ella y bajó de las sábanas echándose hacia atrás con absoluto horror en sus pupilas. Siempre pasó igual y lo estaba demostrando en esa habitación: su mirada nunca decía nada, era inexpresiva por definición, pero cuando dejaba que sus ojos mostraran algo, esto salía con una contundencia arrolladora, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Como ahora. Estaba avergonzado, todavía más, sin creerse lo que había estado a punto de cometer.

Quitó la vista de ella sin creérselo.

-Vegeta…- comenzó a decirle Bulma. Se había incorporado y puesto de rodillas sobre la cama. –Vegeta, mírame.- le pidió con ansia, temerosa por él, y no de él. –Vegeta, tranquilo, no…- tragó saliva de nuevo y trató de ponerse frente a él. –No has hecho nada, no…-

-Tengo que irme, yo…- intentó pronunciar. –Yo…- volvió a mirarla como si aún le costara volver a la realidad. –Yo tengo que irme.- empezó a andar hacia el balcón. Pero paró en seco:

-No es lo único que tienes.- escuchó de ella.

Lo vio detenerse y retomó la idea principal: -No eres sólo orgullo.-

Él giró levemente la barbilla. Pareció pensárselo pero finalmente salió por el balcón con rumbo desconocido.

Bulma se quedó mirando fijamente el balancear escaso de las cortinas. Se sentó de rodillas sobre su cama y oteó su cuarto como si los muebles, únicos testigos de ese encuentro abrupto entre ellos, pudieran decirle qué había pasado allí qué diablos podía sacar ella en claro de todo eso. El maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajins era, definitivamente, alguien impredecible. Y alguien tocado, también. Y casi hundido.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Muchas. Cuando quiso centrarse, le vino el sueño. El día había sido demasiado intenso como para tratar de sacar conclusiones.

o-o-o-o

-Ahora el futuro es tuyo.- le dijo poniéndole una taza de hojalata con té humeante frente a los ojos.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó su hijo.

Bulma sonrió. –Sí.- contestó un poco avergonzada. –Creo que no había llorado tanto desde…- Y no quiso pensarlo. –Bah, da igual, pero ya ha acabado.- pronunció para añadir radiante: -¡Mi hijo es todo un héroe!-

Él tuvo que sonreír también ante aquella afirmación. Volvió a lo dicho anteriormente fijando sus ojos en la infusión: -El futuro es de los dos, mamá, es tuyo y mío.- afirmó con contundencia. –Y también de los que han sobrevivido.-

Ella lo estudió. Era consciente de por qué había dicho eso. –Te impactó ver a tu padre, ¿verdad?-

No su pudo reprimir. Hinchó el pecho sin pensar que una vez se prometió que no sería muy exhaustivo con los datos de lo que vio en el pasado para no hacerle daño: -Me impactó todo. Todo.- comenzó a decir. –Estaba todo en un estado perfecto, mejor del que había soñado, ¿sabes?- Y perdió la vista en el techo, analizándolo con interés. –La casa, esta casa, estaba rodeada de animales y de plantas por todos los lados, mamá. Se respiraba vida allí.- E insistió perdido en recuerdos de un pasado imposible: -Mi impactó todo, tus amigos, los abuelos, Goku…- Ahí sí tuvo que sonreír: -Goku es…-

Ella admiraba cada gesto de su hijo que lucía pletórico cuando hablaba de lo que había vivido. En cuanto nombró a Goku, un gesto de hilaridad se cruzó en su rostro. –Sí, Goku era un hombre extraordinario.-

-Era más que eso, mamá, era el alma de todo ese grupo de gente.- aseveró mirándola a los ojos para al instante, retomar una sonrisa: -Y no sabes cómo trataba a papá, como un igual desde el principio, como si fuera uno más de ellos…-

Bulma comenzó a reír al instante mientras sujetaba su taza con las dos manos. –Sí, creo que eso era una de las cosas que a Vegeta más le molestaba de él.-

Se centró en la emoción. Quería explicarlo todo, cada detalle, cada olor, cada sensación vivida con todos ellos pero, sobre todo, con su padre. -¿Sabes? Al principio me extrañó que hiciera eso por mí y hasta tuve que pedirle a Yamcha que me lo repitiera para hacerme a la idea pero…- lo reflexionó por un instante. -…Pero luego, cuando lo analicé bien entendí que no fue tan raro, que…- paró para proseguir al momento. Se emocionaba sólo de pensarlo: -…Que realmente me esperaba eso de él.- y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, que lo escuchaba sonriente: -Me costó darme cuenta pero luego lo vi claro: ¡lo había hecho por mí!- exclamó. –No sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo sabía que él no quería que me pasara nada malo, ¡pero si me atacó para dejarlo luchar como él quería!- volvió a poner énfasis mientras seguía perdido en historias recientes y que su madre sabía que, si bien ahora no entendía mucho, luego oiría una y otra vez sin parar. –Y te puedo asegurar que estuve la mayoría del tiempo pensando que me odiaba por ser su hijo y por estar todo el tiempo a su alrededor pero luego, después, en esa habitación del infierno, salí con la convicción de que él ya no me odiaba, de que me respetaba por ser fuerte…-

En esta ocasión, fue ella la que puntualizó. Soltó el vaso en la mesa y le indicó: -Te respetó por ser fuerte y porque se dio cuenta de que eres un gran hijo, Trunks.-

-No, es otra cosa, mamá.- comentó él pensativo. -Es como si su escala de valores estuviera alterada, como si sólo le importara que fuese digno de él.-

Bulma sonrió. Eso le sonaba de algo. -El orgullo del príncipe.- apostilló.

Su hijo soltó un soplido corto muy parecido al de su padre. -Exacto, el orgullo del Príncipe...-

Tuvo que insistir sobre un punto: -Pero no lo hizo por un guerrero cualquiera, Trunks, lo hizo porque tú eres su hijo y cualquier padre hubiera actuado igual.-

Y entonces su hijo le sorprendió realizando algo que hacía mucho que no hacía: reírse con ganas. -Eso mismo dijiste tú en el pasado cuando te lo conté.-

Sí, parecía que las cosas empezaban a cambiar para todos y también para el meditabundo de su pequeño que, tenía que reconocer, había cambiado después de su paso por el tiempo atrás. No era sólo la fuerza, era también la determinación con la que opinaba, el entusiasmo que le ponía a lo que decía. Ese tiempo atrás fue bueno, tan bueno que con sólo respirarlo su querido hijo había aparecido de entre los muertos. Entusiasmo. Y ella hacía mucho que no veía eso en nadie además de en sí misma.

Quiso mantener el ambiente de jovialidad sin salirse de una verdad universal: -Bueno, al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona. Date por satisfecho, hijo, si es difícil toparse con una Bulma Brief en toda la vida, dar con dos es algo que sólo le pasa a un elegido, y ése has sido tú.-

No pudo reprimir la carcajada de nuevo. Se quedaron en silencio después de reírse con ímpetu ambos. Fue Trunks quien cortó la quietud volviendo a alzar su vaso:

-¿Y qué crees que pasará ahora?- le preguntó a su madre.

Ésta, frunció el ceño y le preguntó a su vez antes de beber un sorbo. -¿Ahora, cuándo?-

-En el pasado, entre tú y él.-

Se lo pensó mientras soplaba el té. -Es difícil saberlo.- contestó finalmente. Luego, con el mismo tono, apostilló: -Yo siempre estuve convencida de que tu padre estaba enamorado de mí pero que era un cabezota orgulloso, ya sabes, eso de tener un hijo con una humana...- Y dejó que la obviedad hablara por sí misma.

Ahí se acordó de algo: -Ya me contaron que fue idea suya...-

-¿El qué?- quiso saber la peliazul.

-Pues tener un hijo contigo, tú me contaste que la idea fue suya.-

Casi se atraganta de la impresión. -¿Cómo?-

Él la miró dubitativo. -En el pasado, tu yo del pasado me contó que fue él el que le pidió tener un hijo y que tú aceptaste.-

Reculó al instante y se rehizo. Era curioso darse cuenta de cómo se recomponía a sí misma constantemente. Se repetía que era una costumbre escogida a la fuerza para sobrevivir. -Ah, sí, sí, es que creía que me hablabas de nuestro pasado, que yo te he contado eso y no recuerdo haberlo hecho.-

-No sueles hablar de él.- le indicó Trunks condescendiente.

Sonrió con pesadumbre. Aquello siempre le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma. -Lo siento, hijo, te prometo que lo haré más ahora que me siento como si me hubieran quitado veinte años de encima.-

-Tú siempre serás igual de guapa, con veinte años o con noventa.-

De nuevo, casi se atragantó. -¡Vaya!- exclamó realmente sorprendida. -Si le hablas así a las mujeres con las que te vas a topar a partir de ahora, las tendrás a tus pies más de lo que ya las tienes.- Y le guiñó un ojo. Al momento, su hijo se puso rojo y Bulma siguió con la broma. - ¡No se puede decir que no seas hijo de Vegeta!- espetó sin aguantar la carcajada, para al instante explicarse: -Te avergüenzas hasta con un piropo de tu propia madre. Vamos, hijo, hay que ir pensando en otras cosas, en las normales, como que empieces a salir con chicas...- Y al momento se animó aún más: -¡Voy a montar un cine sólo para que las puedas llevar a hacer manitas!-

-¡Mamá!-

Sí, le estaba sentando bien reírse de ese modo. Ya casi lo había olvidado quizá porque siempre resultó demasiado forzado: -¿Qué tiene de malo?- le preguntó. -¡Eres tan guapo como él y como yo! Y las pocas veces que hemos visto a gente me he dado cuenta de cómo te miran las jovencitas.-

Miró hacia el suelo tremendamente avergonzado. -Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?- le dijo con sorna. Al erguirse le crujieron todos los huesos: -Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que empezar un nuevo mundo.- Y se levantó de la silla.

-Qué bonito...- escuchó desde atrás.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber Trunks.

-Lo que has dicho, 'un nuevo mundo'.- le aclaró su madre. -Tienes razón, ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.-

Creyó que era buena idea comentárselo en ese instante, del mismo modo que había decidido no preocuparle con la existencia de un Célula acechante puesto que estaba seguro de que, al igual que había ocurrido con los androides, también se desharía de él con suma facilidad. -Bueno, lo cierto es que tengo pensado volver a verlos porque les prometí darles la noticia de que he acabado con los androides.- Y temió su respuesta pero fue la contraria:

-Me parece bien.- dijo su madre pensativa para luego alzar la vista hacia él y sonreírle.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?- le cuestionó el pelilila.

-¿Yo? ¿Al pasado?- Hasta se había puesto nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. -¿Para qué?- pronunció con dejadez. -Ésa no es mi vida, dejó de serla hace mucho tiempo. Además, no hay mundo que soporte a dos Bulma Briefs juntas.- soltó buscando la carcajada de nuevo. -Dejemos estar al tiempo.- concluyó volviendo a sorber del té.

-Hasta mañana, mamá.-

-Adiós, hijo, que descanses bien.-

-Mamá.- le llamó éste desde la puerta del sótano.

-Sí, dime.-

Pareció reflexivo antes de hablar de algo que le intrigaba. Finalmente, apretó los puños un poco para sacar valor y saberlo. Ya no podía doler. -¿Por qué se quedó él en La Tierra?-

-¿Cómo?-

Quiso aclarárselo: -Mi padre, ¿por qué se quedó aquí si no había aún androides y Goku había muerto?

Le volvió la sonrisa tonta, como siempre hacía cuando se acordaba de él. Había decidido ser sincera con su hijo cuando se trataba del príncipe de los Saiyajins y no iba a volver a mentirle con la primera pregunta que le hacía. Nada había que esconder. Ya estaba todo visto. -Iba y volvía.- respondió.

Trunks no entendió aquello. -¿Iba y volvía?- le interrogó.

-Sí, iba y volvía.- ella no resultó ser más explícita. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se apartó su pelo largo de la cara. Cuando alzó los ojos hacia él, supo que la respuesta le iba a gustar: -Pero siempre terminaba volviendo.- se explicó un poco más. -Por eso estoy convencida de que finalmente se habría quedado conmigo...-

Pareció complacido con la contestación. -La Gran Bulma Briefs...- supuso él.

Ella le guiñó un ojo. -Exacto, ésa soy yo.-

Tras unos instantes de quietud, Trunks soltó: -Tengo la convicción de que será la primera vez en mi vida que pueda dormir bien.-

Sobre eso no había ninguna duda. -Y yo, después de mucho tiempo.-

-Buenas noches, mamá.-

-Adiós, buenas noches.-

No fue hasta que lo vio perderse por el pasillo lleno de cables directo a su habitación cuando a ella le retornó una sonrisa amplia en el rostro acompañada con un fruncimiento de ceño bastante acentuado: "¿Que Vegeta me pidió a mí un hijo?". Por mucho que lo pensara, aquello no había por dónde salvarlo. "¡Pero si casi le da un infarto al descubrir que iba a ser padre!", exclamó para sí. Si hacía memoria, más bien no reaccionó pero ella ya lo conocía, además nunca se acercó mucho a Trunks de bebé, sólo lo miraba con intriga. Al instante, una carcajada honda surgió de sus entrañas al recordar sus caras.

-Vegeta quería ser padre…- murmuró con la taza de hojalata frente a sus labios.

Cuanto más pensaba la idea, más absurda le parecía. ¿Le habría mentido a su hijo en el pasado? Negó con la cabeza. No había necesidad de comentarlo así que sería verdad.

-Me pidió un hijo…-

Soltó un soplido corto sin entender nada. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué había ocurrido en el pasado para que se conjugaran todas las estrellas y el príncipe de los saiyajins no sólo quisiera tener un hijo con ella si no que además se lo pidiera?

Definitivamente, no tenía sentido. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se decidió también a abandonar la cocina en busca de su viejo colchón, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a los ataques de los androides y que nadie había robado aún.

Se estiró y volvió a pensar en el pasado. –Mi príncipe, sigues siendo toda una caja de sorpresas…-

Y sonrió débilmente, como siempre hacía cuando se acordaba de él, con la mirada perdida en melancolía.

o-o-o-o

Dedicado a Bulma.

Siento la espera y lo lamento profundamente por aquellos que siguen fielmente la historia. Igual durante la semana haré algunas modificaciones al capítulo pero creo que ha sido tal martirio el escribirlo que voy a dejarlo así por ahora.

Espero que os haya gustado. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y, como no, gracias por leer. LoVe. Xxx. Drama.


	24. Chapter 23

EN EL TECHO

Capítulo 23

o-o-o-o

_-¿Dónde está?- preguntó tras cruzar la puerta._

_Nappa lo miró por un instante para continuar engullendo. Hasta que no tragó no contestó:_

_-Según el radar, está llegando.- espetó para seguir comiendo con el plato a escasos cinco centímetros de la boca._

_-En tres horas acaba su tiempo.- indicó Vegeta dudando de si era peor mirar a su vasallo engullir como una mula o echar un vistazo a aquel desastre de alcoba._

_El calvo se metió la mano en la boca para limpiar una muela de un pequeño hueso. -Apurará hasta el último momento, ya sabes que tenemos cerca Gassmul y eso sólo significa…- Y comenzó a reír mientras hacía gestos obscenos manteniendo el equilibrio del plato que tenía en una mano._

_-Ya sé lo que significa, idiota.- contestó el príncipe mientras se asomaba por la ventana. –Y deja de reírte con la boca llena.- le ordenó._

_Al instante, la risa desapareció._

_Desde la recámara de Nappa se podía avistar la central de llegada de naves. Tal y como se temía, el movimiento de tropas había aumentado, lo que significaba que el emperador iba a requerir de su presencia en breve._

_-Maldita sea.- murmuró._

_Si bien el lagarto ni recababa en la existencia de sus dos soldados, él estaba seguro de que si alguno faltase se lo hubiera recordado con sorna, dejándole en evidencia frente a los lameculos de la corte que se reirían porque el príncipe de los saiyajins no podía mantener a ralla a sus dos únicos lacayos. Y el estúpido de Radditz, el cual procuraba pasar desapercibido por ser consciente de su natural torpeza, perdía ahora el tiempo con una furcia de la constelación Gassmul, vecina al núcleo imperial. Levantó el vértice del labio mientras giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a centrarse en el enorme luchador._

_-Saldremos sin él.- aseveró a la vez que cruzaba la minúscula habitación sucia y mugrienta. –Mientras Radditz vuelve nosotros haremos una visita ese planeta que tanto le gusta.-_

_Absoluto silencio recibió como respuesta._

_Volteó levemente su barbilla antes de preguntar: -¿Algún problema, Nappa?-_

_Tras unos instantes de duda, el grandullón respondió dubitativo: -No, por supuesto que no, señor.- Y volvió a reír dándole a entender que la idea le había gustado._

_Ladeó la sonrisa y cruzando la puerta soltó: -Bien, antes de que los tres soles se pongan quiero verte en la rampa catorce del sector seis.-_

_No hizo falta esperar una aceptación. Sabía que el guerrero calvo estaría allí aunque ese estúpido imperio se viniera abajo. Mientras cruzaba el corredor, se preguntaba por qué el saiya mayor le tenía tanta estima a su miserable vida. Levantó el vértice del labio al pensar que a lo mejor la razón se encontraba en que él no la veía despreciable, una vida no digna de ser vivida, quizá porque siempre fue igual. Se detuvo un segundo tras escuchar un crujido bajo la bota. Miró la suela y maldijo mentalmente la mugre del minúsculo aposento de Nappa, el cual tenía que compartir con Radditz, y fue cuando afiló su oído saiyajin:_

_-Un agujero negro, eso es lo que es, un puto agujero negro…-_

_Fue un murmullo, un escaso y casi mudo susurro que espetó su vasallo creyendo que él ya andaría lejos de su habitación. Sonrió. No fue la primera vez que lo oía de alguno de ellos dos. Efectivamente, de Radditz también lo había escuchado cuando creía que el príncipe andaba lejos. Ni a eso le hizo caso. Si bien Nappa y el hermano de Kakarotto nunca se habían llevado bien, a veces coincidían en criterios y, por lo visto, creer que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins era un agujero oscuro que todo lo engullía y devoraba entraba dentro de esas pequeñas coincidencias y puntos de parecer que, en apariencia, no tenían nada que ver. Seguramente, pensó el príncipe, lo habrían comentado juntos y a él le gustaba escuchar eso: un agujero negro era lo más peligroso con lo que te podías encontrar en todo el universo. Efectivamente, no le molestaba lo más mínimo un apelativo como ése. Así parecían entender las bases del respeto que él se merecía._

_Obviamente Nappa supo por qué lo dijo. Esa visita a la que se refería no era más que un eufemismo bastante usado en la jerga guerrera: visitar mundos significaba aniquilarlos, purgarlos para mercantilizarlos, convertirlos en moneda de cambio al mejor postor. Él, que de una manera retorcida era un protegido de Freezer, podía a veces tomarse la libertad de purgar algún planeta lejos de las directrices marcadas por el emperador, aunque luego tenía que justificar su invasión._

_No le costó dar con un motivo justo para limpiar el minúsculo planeta donde residía la furcia de Radditz, así que ése no fue el problema. Como tampoco lo fue cuando éste se enteró de que ese mundo había sido arrasado por ellos. Poco le importaba la opinión de un tercera clase como su vasallo, tanto como estimaba la opinión de Nappa a ese respecto._

_Sí, Nappa lo entendió al instante y por eso hasta había parado la ingesta de alimentos dejando el silencio como único protagonista y dando paso casi al instante a unas risas ridículas y apenas espontáneas. Pocas veces sorprendía al calvo, quien creía equívocamente que bien lo conocía, por eso hasta disfrutó el segundo de duda de éste. ¿No lo veía capaz de purgar un planeta porque sí? Lo había hecho cientos de veces, e incluso juntos. Además, en este caso existía una razón más que merecida: Radditz, por andar enredado desde hacía tiempo con una mujer de Gassmul, perdía su condición de guerrero cuando prefería otros menesteres, algo intolerable. Y lo más grave: le iba a dejar mal ante la corte del lagarto._

Abrió los párpados y se topó con el cielo azul de La Tierra. ¿A qué había venido ese recuerdo? Se incorporó a medias, dejando los codos sobre la hierba en rocío. Mirando el lago manso tumbado sobre la flora terrestre, entrecerró los ojos al rememorar la paliza que le dio a Radditz por aquel episodio. Sólo fueron un par de golpes, pero la mirada de odio de su subalterno tras enterarse de la desaparición de Gassmul fue suficiente provocación para él. Nunca antes el hermano de Kakarotto se había aventurado a ser tan atrevido y él estaba seguro de que lo hizo sin intención. Simplemente osó a mirarlo de ese modo, sin poder controlarlo. Tal y como se esperaba, esa perra le importaba de veras. Dos golpes certeros en su estúpida cara y el _tercera clase_ tuvo que pasar dos días en un tanque de curación. No habló en tres meses.

Irguió su espalda y se sentó sobre el frondoso verde. Movió su cuello de un lado para otro. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano y fijando la vista en ella vio una hormiga desorientada subir por su muñeca. Acercó el brazo a sus ojos y con la mirada la abrasó. Asqueado azuzó la mano y volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba.

Nada. Llevaba así muchos días, quizá semanas. Y no le importaba nada.

-Un agujero negro…- murmuró mirando el avance de las nubes.

o-o-o-o

-Querida.- la llamo su madre. -¿Qué te parece este nuevo jarrón?-

-¿Eh?- Bulma la miró por un instante mientras terminaba de vestir a su hijo. –Muy bonito, mamá.- Y volvió a centrarse en su pequeño. –Trunks, menos mal que vamos a comprarte ropa nueva.-

-Oh.- La señora Briefs ya estaba a su lado. –Este niño crece muy rápido, ¿no es cierto?-

La peliazul se cruzó de brazos con el gesto serio: -Sí, mamá.- afirmó. -Y si papá y tú dejaseis de cebarlo como si fuera uno de los animales que tenemos aquí, la ropa de hace un mes le cabría y no tendría que gastarme una fortuna en vestirlo.-

-¡Pero si a ti te encanta ir a comprar ropa, pequeña!- exclamó su madre feliz ignorando el enfado de su hija. -Y más cuando se trata de este niño tan maravilloso, ¿verdad, Trunks?- Y quiso levantar a su nieto del carrito para bebés mientras su hija se colocaba las gafas de sol. -¿Verdad que a ti también te gusta ir a pasear con tu madre?-

Bulma se giró para observarlos. Refunfuñó al ver cómo a la rubia le costaba alzar a su hijo: -¿Ves, mamá?- le cuestionó con retórica separándose del espejo y acercándose a ellos. -¿Ves lo que cuesta levantarlo?- inquirió cogiéndolo ella en brazos. –Ay, Trunks.- comenzó a decirle a su pequeño. –No deberías de parecer una patata.-

Su retoño pareció entender el insulto y tras poner cara de enfado, comenzó a gimotear.

-¡Hija!- exclamó su madre como si la ofensa fuera propia. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así?- le preguntó queriendo hacerle mimos a su nieto. Pero Bulma ya salía por la puerta con el niño en el carrito. –En cuanto se ponga a andar bajará de peso y, además, si come tanto es porque lo ha sacado a…-

-A su padre, mamá, ya lo sé.- le interrumpió la científica desganada.

Su madre sonrió desde la puerta. No iba a perder esa oportunidad para preguntarle por el príncipe pese a que sabía la reacción que eso producía en la peliazul. –Por cierto, pequeña, ¿sabes ya dónde está Veg…?-

Retornó a interrumpirla a la vez que se colocaba el sombrero: -Te lo vuelvo a repetir, mamá: ni lo sé ni me interesa.- Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

o-o-o-o

Paró en el vuelo y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Los cálculos le indicaban que tenía que estar por ahí, pero hacía tanto tiempo que lo abandonó que no podía asegurar que hubiera desaparecido entre la crecida de la maleza por la primavera terrestre.

-Malditos árboles.- masculló desganado.

Decidió volar bajo, a ras del río. Avanzó unos metros y oyó el revuelo del torrente no muy lejos. Tenía que estar ahí, justo ahí. Lo mejor sería investigar a pie.

En cuanto puso los pies en la orilla notó su cuerpo pesado. Otra vez ocurría: cansancio. Y no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Miró hacia el suelo y vio sus zapatos calarse por el agua del afluente. Nada, ningún sentimiento ni reacción, sólo hastío y cansancio.

Y por supuesto, su mala suerte. Tampoco había dado con su objetivo esta vez, infinitamente más fácil que cualquier otro en su vida.

Un pequeño pez pasó entre sus piernas y parecía luchar contra la corriente. Se agachó para cogerlo. Nada, ni siquiera hambre. ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía? Lo último que recordaba era haber masticado algunas bayas.

Lo mantuvo en su mano mientras aleteaba. El recuerdo de hacer eso mismo recién llegado a ese mundo le vino de golpe como tantos otros. Era como si su mente vagase por ellos sin orden ni concierto y los seleccionara aleatoriamente. Arrojó el pez contra un arbusto a la vez que se ponía en marcha con desgana.

Para su sorpresa, éste hizo algo contrario a la lógica: volvió volando y cayó de nuevo dentro del agua. Moviendo la aleta, parecía más confundido por seguir vivo que el príncipe, el cual frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde había arrojado al animal. Obviamente, había rebotado sobre algo.

Anduvo a pasos largos hacia el arbusto. Apartó la maleza y soltó un soplido corto al verlo mustio y hongoso. El colchón, su único objetivo, parecía tener el mismo aspecto que él: perdido.

Y casi olvidado.

o-o-o-o

-Pero papá, eso que me cuentas es…-

-Sí, lo sé.- le interrumpió su padre mientras seguía toqueteando un robot sobre la mesa de operaciones.

-Es… es…-

-Sí, lo sé, hija, es algo espléndido para nosotros.-

-¿Espléndido?- Se puso de pie por la emoción. -¿Espléndido?- reiteró. Y abriendo los brazos se arrojó a su padre para abrazarlo desde atrás. -¡Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en años!- Le dio la vuelta para aclarar un punto: -Después de Trunks, claro.- Y volvió a girarlo para seguir con el abrazo de espaldas. -¿Quién iba a decir que la batalla contra Célula iba a traernos algo bueno! ¡Papá!- Lo giró de nuevo. -¡Vamos a ser la mayor empresa de La Tierra!-

Su progenitor rió colocándose bien las gafas que habían perdido la compostura por el meneo al que le había sometido su enfática hija. –Pequeña, sé que es una gran noticia pero si te digo la verdad no me gusta mucho esa idea de crear armas para el ejército, ya sabes que…-

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí.- le interrumpió su hija poniendo la mano extendida dándole a entender que sabía la poca simpatía que la milicia levantaba en el ánimo de su padre. -¡Pero, papá! ¡Esto nos convertirá en invencibles!- exclamó emocionada. - ¿Sabes la cantidad de ideas que siempre me han surgido por los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado?- preguntó cruzando los brazos para acto seguido dar vueltas por la habitación mientras parecía hablar sola: -Los avances en la cámara de gravedad, los sistemas de defensa de muchos de nuestros amigos, los ataques peculiares de cada uno de ellos, mis estudios sobre los namekianos… ¡por fin voy a poder sacarles todo el provecho! ¡Nuestro cerebro va a echar humo!- Rió abiertamente al imaginarse a sí misma como la mujer más importante del mundo.

-Sí, hija, por eso quería decirte algo más…-

Bulma paró de andar por el laboratorio y lo observó queda. -¿El qué?-

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir el señor Briefs mientras subía a Tama a su hombro. –Durante años he delegado en ti mucho peso de la empresa de forma progresiva y creo que ya es hora de que…-

Se temía hacia dónde quería llegar su padre: -¿No me dejarás sola en esto?- le preguntó enlazando los brazos.

Su progenitor rió al verla molesta. –No, pero dejaré la presidencia de la empresa.-

Casi se cayó de la impresión. -¿Qué!- gritó.

El señor Briefs comenzó a andar calmado hacia la salida mientras acariciaba a su gato, como si aquello no tuviese importancia. –No te pongas así, pequeña, lo harás mejor que yo.- trató de calmarla. -Llevas años soportando prácticamente sola el peso de la corporación y tu madre y yo sabemos que estás más que preparada.-

-Pero… pero…- Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Su padre había estado delegando casi toda la responsabilidad en ella, pero él creó Capsule Corporation, era el alma de esa empresa, todos la conocían por su labor y por un instante Bulma se mareó por el jarro de agua fría. Cuando quiso reaccionar su padre atravesaba el jardín camino a la cocina.

o-o-o-o

Soltó la madera sobre el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Éste, como siempre hacía, le daba la bienvenida haciendo crujir sus muelles. Miró hacia el techo esperando escuchar la lluvia fuera.

Le había pasado exactamente igual hacía unos días: el cielo amenazaba con tormenta primaveral así que tuvo que buscar cobijo después de las primeras gotas.

Le gustaba la lluvia. Pero lo que no le gustaba era la locura en la que se transformó todo el bosque. Hordas de animales, pequeños y grandes, convirtieron su hogar improvisado en una insoportable sinfonía desafinada de mugidos, alaridos, maullidos y demás. Todos huyeron para resguardarse, como si cuatro gotas fueran capaces de desbordar sus mundos. Ni los animales tenían en ese planeta un instinto digno.

Malhumorado, alzó el vuelo para perder de vista todo aquel paisaje de colores apagados, verde del bosque y gris del cielo. En el aire, quiso que las fuerzas le volvieran pero al instante sintió desganado. Chistó y dobló el cuello hacia un lado.

Y entonces la vio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero ahí estaba: una isla diminuta en el otro extremo del horizonte. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. No debería de estar ahí. Aquel era parte del paisaje que Célula hizo desaparecer mientras se dedicaba a destruir una isla tras otra en su búsqueda de C18. Y además había otra razón por la que no debería de estar ese brote de tierra en pie en medio del mar: porque esa noche, la noche en la que todo se terminó, recordaba, como pequeños destellos en su mente, que hizo desaparecer parte del panorama tras dos acentos de ira que lo dejaron aún más agotado.

Por lo visto, esa pequeña isla se había salvado.

No se lo pensó y recogió su colchón para dejarlo allí, en esa mancha marrón. Para su sorpresa, cuando se aproximó más, aún conservaba la flora y demás plantas. Hasta dos palmeras parecían desafiar aún los últimos azotes a los que habían sido castigadas.

No destacaba en altura ni tampoco en diámetro. De hecho, su forma era bastante estrambótica, como la de una botella de cuello corto. Igual antes fue una península que ahora se tenía que conformar con haber sobrevivido.

Con los pies en el suelo alzó la vista hacia la cima. No era muy alta, y desde ahí podía ver pequeños arbustos de hojas finas que se removían por el viento avisador de lluvia. Miró hacia un lado y a otro. Le gustaba la lluvia, sí, pero ahora no había ningún ánimo que insuflar. Hasta ese mero pensamiento lo asqueó.

Izó el vuelo hacia la cima y ahí fue cuando se sorprendió. Entre el empedrado y pasados unos metros, vio una abertura en medio de la montaña: una cueva.

Durante días se quedó ahí pese a que finalmente apenas habían caído unas gotas. Luego, pasadas unas jornadas indefinidas en las que alternó sueño con desidia, volvió a aparecer la lluvia.

Y allí se encontraba otra vez, dentro de esa cueva y sobre su colchón, escuchando los truenos venideros y esperando las gotas caer. Había ido a por troncos y le costó encontrar algunos adecuados.

Aquí la lluvia era gris con tintes azules leves. En Vegetasei, marrón. Casi oyó el crujido del cielo carmesí en uno de sus entrenamientos con su padre:

_-Empieza la temporada de lluvias, dejémoslo.- le dijo éste mirando al horizonte._

_Él tosió sangre antes de sonreírle. -¿Tanto miedo me tienes, padre?- le preguntó con sorna. Disfrutaba entrenando con él. Nadie más le ponía al límite como su progenitor, ni siquiera Freezer. Los límites de éste eran distintos._

_El efecto de la provocación a su padre fue el esperado: su capa ondeante al viento fue lo único que vio antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo._

Una gota en la cara le hizo arrugar el gesto y dejar ese pasaje de su infancia donde tenía que estar: en el olvido. Miró hacia el techo abultado y desorganizado y tal y como se temía, una gotera volvió a dejar caer agua sobre su rostro.

-Maldita sea.- masculló.

Varios gruesos caños se deslizaban hacia el suelo de la cueva directamente desde la cúpula desigual que lo cubría.

Le gustaba la lluvia, pero no ahora. Tal y como había razonado días antes, no había anhelos que insuflar.

o-o-o-o

-Gracias por traer a Trunks.- le dijo la morena observando a través del cristal.

-De nada.- contestó Bulma sirviéndose un café. –Estaba segura de que a tu hijo le apetecía verlo.- trató de explicarse mientras se aproximaba a su anfitriona. –Le gustan mucho los bebés.-

Chichí sonrió a medias aún manteniendo el gesto triste. Al instante, cambió de tercio: -Has sido lista esperando un mes a venir.-

Bulma se giró hacia ella sin entenderlo. -¿A qué te refieres?-

La morena le estudió por un instante para acto seguido cruzar los brazos y dirigirse a la cocina. -Hasta no hace mucho quería matarte por decirle a Goku que debido a su culpa los seres malignos venían aquí.-

Su invitada pareció sorprendida, pero al instante se enfadó: -Es increíble que haya dicho eso, ¿verdad?- exclamó alarmada y sumamente ofuscada. -Echarme a mí las culpas...- murmuró pensativa. -¿Cómo se atreve?-

Chichí suspiró: -Bah, da igual.- dijo finalmente. -Yo también lo había pensado.-

-Ah, ¿sí?- quiso saber la científica. Eso sí que era toda una sorpresa puesto que si por todos era sabido que el mal buscaba retos para expandirse y por eso daban con Goku, era llamativo que esa mujer le diera la razón; y no sólo eso, si no que además le soltara que algo así lo había razonado antes.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.- Con rotundidad, dejó en el ambiente un silencio roto por la peliazul, a la cual los silencios siempre le incomodaban más que incluso los reproches:

-¿Y cómo está Gohan?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé.- contestó finalmente la morena. –Nunca ha sido un niño que hable mucho pero…-

Bulma se giró para mirarla. –¿Qué ocurre, Chichí?-

Bajó la vista al suelo. Era la primera vez que realmente le veía afligida desde que había llegado a esa casa. En cuanto posó sus pies en la residencia de los Son le llamó la atención que la morena, siempre tan expresiva, estuviera tan entera después de un desenlace tan demoledor para ella.

-Míralo.- le dijo finalmente clavando la mirada en su hijo, el cual trataba de subir a Trunks a su pequeño dragón. –Sonríe delante de mí, continúa estudiando y más cosas, pero no está bien.-

-Es cuestión de tiempo, ya lo sabes.- trató de consolarla.

Chichí suspiró con fuerza. –Lo sé.- le aclaró para volver a sentarse frente a la mesa. –Pero creo que lo que él siente no se le irá nunca.-

Bulma le siguió para acompañarla. –Él lo vio todo.- comentó dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa. –Hay imágenes que no se le borrarán nunca y eso aumenta la pena.-

-No me refiero a eso.- indicó la morena soltando su café sobre el plato sin haberlo probado. –No es como lo que yo siento, no es sólo pena.- Y cogió un bombón de la bandeja.

-¿Ah, no?- quiso saber la peliazul.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de que su anfitriona volvía a fijar la vista en la ventana y hasta se ponía un poco de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la invitada.

Chichí sonrió. Del cielo había bajado Piccolo, el único que conseguía con su aparición que su hijo dejara de estar pensativo. Era curioso ver cómo un hombre que infundía de todo menos cariño, consiguiera sacar lo único bueno que su pequeño tenía ahora dentro. Songohanda siempre había sido un niño feliz incluso después de las duras pruebas a las que le había sometido la vida siendo tan crío, y si bien el tiempo haría su labor, de lo que ella estaba segura era de que el lo que su hijo sentía iba a ser mucho más complicado hacerlo desaparecer. Por fortuna, tenían a gente que les quería, como ese majestuoso namekiano.

-Viene continuamente a ver cómo está.- comenzó a explicar volviéndose a sentar. –Creo que ni hablan pero está aquí todos los días sin excepción desde que Goku murió.- comentó entristeciéndose al pronunciar esa realidad. –A veces trae a Dende con él y simplemente lo acompañan a pescar o a buscar nidos de aves y dragones, como hacía con su padre.-

Bulma creyó que Chichí se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro pero la mujer de Goku pareció rehacerse y contrajo el rostro con una mueca de desagrado. Pese a que casi podían decir que eran amigas, existían ocasiones en las que se sorprendía viéndola actuar:

-¡No lo entiendo!- gritó la morena posando los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa y haciendo que saltaran todas las tazas de sus huecos. -¿¡Cómo se le ocurre volver a dejarme sola otra vez!-

La científica, que por un instante hasta se asustó y creyó que iba a caerse de la silla, observó cómo su anfitriona se echó sobre la mesa para llorar desconsolada y compartió su dolor.

-Tranquila, Chichí.- quiso consolarla. –Él lo hizo para salvarnos a todos, tenemos que estarle agradecidos.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.- respondió con rapidez la morena reponiéndose y limpiándose las lágrimas, a la vez que cogía otro bombón. –Mi marido es un héroe y ha salvado al mundo, lo sé.- dijo entre dientes como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma. De nuevo, un cambio brusco: -¡Pero me ha vuelto a dejar sola con mi hijo!- Y otra vez se echó sobre la mesa.

En esta ocasión, Bulma sí se cayó de la silla por el grito. Hasta se enfadó al sentirse tan ridícula pero al ver a Chichí tan afligida se le encogió el corazón y se acercó más a ella a pesar de sentirse un poco atemorizaba. ¿Qué podía decirle? No era la primera vez que Goku moría pero eso no restaba dolor ya que ella también estaba realmente compungida y no podía evitar ese sentimiento. Cuando pensaba en qué decirle, su anfitriona volvió a rehacerse.

-¿Está mirando?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana. –No, sigue con el dragón y Piccolo.- respondió la científica.

-No quiero que me vea llorar.- comentó la anfitriona limpiándose las lágrimas. –Ya he llorado demasiado frente a él.-

En ese instante, a Bulma le vino la imagen de Trunks en un futuro desolado y se imaginó a ella misma diciéndole eso mismo a algún superviviente. No pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido así, si en algún instante ocurrió eso mismo puesto que ella, ahora que esa imagen le venía a la mente, tampoco dejaría que su hijo la viera apenada.

-No está mirando.- insistió para calmarla. -¿Qué tal si te tomas otro café?- le sugirió poniéndose en pie y recolocando las tazas.

-Sé que se me pasará, ¿sabes?- profirió pensativa.

La científica sabía a lo que se refería. -Sí, se te pasará, siempre has sido una mujer fuerte.-

La morena sonrió. -Es lo único bueno que tiene perder a Goku constantemente: que aprendes de la experiencia y que sabes que te repondrás.-

Aprender de la experiencia. Aquella afirmación casi consiguió que Bulma lo extrapolase a su vida en todos los ámbitos, pero prefirió concentrarse en su anfitriona: -¿Café?- insistió.

-No, gracias, últimamente no puedo ni oler el café.- contestó la morena viéndola actuar y cogiendo uno de los bombones que su invitada había traído.

-En cambio el hambre te ha vuelto de golpe.- soltó Bulma casi sin pensar. Desde que llegó, Chichí se había comido casi toda la bandeja de bombones y eso era algo poco usual en la viuda de Goku ya que no tenía un gran apetito.

La morena volvió a apenarse. –Eso va a ser lo más duro de todo…- susurró.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber Bulma.

Chichí se puso de pie no queriendo explicarse. Retomó a mirar a través de la ventana para observar a su hijo jugar con el dragón.

La peliazul la observó durante esos segundos. Con sus ropajes austeros y su gran moño oscuro sobre su cabeza, le pareció verla envejecer en esos breves instantes. Quizá las preocupaciones conseguían ese efecto, pensó.

-Lo que siente mi hijo es peor que lo que siento yo.- pronunció finalmente sin quitar los ojos más allá del ventanal. –Y eso me preocupa.-

-Ver a tu padre morir tiene que ser muy duro.- quiso acompañarla la científica.

-No, no es por eso.- susurró Chichí. –Él se siente culpable.-

o-o-o-o

Dejó el cuerpo inerte del ciervo en el suelo y puso sus brazos en jarra a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.

Había hecho un buen trabajo.

No sabría decir en qué momento se decidió a colocar todo aquello. Al igual que los recuerdos lejanos, los cercanos también eran aleatorios y sólo le vino a la memoria el ponerse en pie y empezar a recolectar madera para encauzar las malditas goteras hacia la salida de la cueva. No fue difícil llevarlo a cabo, sólo separar las distintas cañas y juntarlas con hojas finas y sentido común.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón mientras deseaba que volviera la lluvia para comprobar que su trabajo había sido perfecto. Cerró los ojos preparado para soportar cualquier recuerdo o anhelo que indistintamente su mente elegía entre muchos.

Y luego le llegaría el sueño.

Nunca durmió mucho, es más, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo pero debido a su preparación como guerrero necesitaba descanso. Además las pesadillas tampoco ayudaban. Gruñó. Lo que le faltaba era pensar ahora en sus malditos malos sueños. No, no iba a hacerlo, así que abrió los ojos para centrarse en su labor recién hecha. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Admiró todo el trabajo realizado a la vez que empezaba a desollar el ciervo. Curiosamente, después de estar todo el día activo se vio con ganas de comer algo más que no fueran las malditas bayas que crecían por toda la zona, incluso en esa isla huérfana.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Después de despertarse tras una noche donde alternó un descanso profundo con leves intervalos de insomnio desubicado, decidió que hoy comería carne.

Le dio su tiempo a su mente. Cualquier detalle de su vida inacordemente cotidiana se volvía fundamental para que el cerebro vagara en estúpidos recuerdos. Le dio igual. Esa batalla no estaba perdida si no que él la había cedido, le había dado su tiempo de ventaja seguro de que en algún momento remontaría.

O no.

Juntó la madera para fundirla en cenizas. Las ascuas quedaron vivas, preparadas para que él calentara el primer trozo de carne en más de treinta días de inactividad. Podría haberla abrasado con un leve rayo de ki pero hubiera sido demasiado rápido. Y no quería más velocidad. Bastante tenía con su mente descontrolada.

Observando la pata de ciervo dorarse, se acordó de las muchas veces que vio eso mismo mientras ecos lejanos de gritos sufridores ensordecían su mente guerrera.

o-o-o-o

-Ven aquí, mi vida.- le susurró a su hijo con una sonrisa levantándolo del suelo.

-¿Ya os vais?- le preguntó el pequeño apenado.

-¡Ay!- se quejó Bulma por el peso de su hijo para al momento contestarle sonriéndole: -Sí, ya es tarde para él pero volveremos pronto, Gohan, no te preocupes.- Y se inclinó para acariciarle el pelo.

-¿No os podéis quedar a dormir?- insistió el pequeño. En cuanto la peliazul miró a su madre, se sintió mal por la pregunta. –Perdón.- soltó mirando al suelo.

Bulma rió despreocupada. –No te apures, Gohan, ¿qué tal si vienes tú a visitarnos también a Corporación Cápsula? ¿Te apetecería?-

El que miró ahora a su madre fue él, rogando porque no le molestara aquella invitación ya que su progenitora nunca lo dejaba alejarse lo mínimo de casa a no ser que estuvieran en batalla y con su padre.

-Ya veremos.- fue la sorprendente respuesta de su madre. No había dicho que no y esos, a oídos de Gohan, era toda una primicia. –¿Y cómo está Vegeta? Ahora que mi marido no está se habrá obsesionado con otro, ¿no?-

El cambio de tercio fue francamente espectacular. No había surgido el tema en ningún instante y la peliazul entendía que era porque había otras cosas más importantes de las que tratar en aquella casa. Al momento, entendió que las dudas de Chichí con respecto a que su hijo apenado los visitara iba más en consonancia con la posibilidad de que éste se encontrara a la supuesta pareja de la científica.

La mirada de furia de Bulma fue de lo más desconcertante. –No sé si se ha obsesionado con alguien más porque no sé dónde está ni me importa.- espetó. Si la viuda de Goku se había puesto de mal humor al pensar en el príncipe, en eso no ganaba a la científica.

-Está en las montañas del este.- escucharon desde atrás. Fue Piccolo, más alejado del resto pero aún presente.

-¿En las montañas del este?- iteró Chichí para acto seguido buscar una explicación de la boca de Bulma.

Pero la peliazul pareció pensativa por unos segundos manteniendo el gesto serio. Finalmente, habló:

-¿Está…- Lucía un poco confusa, como si no estuviera segura de querer soltar la cuestión: -¿Está bien?- terminó preguntando al namekiano.

Éste gruñó un poco y apartó la vista. –Está vivo.- respondió. Se dio la vuelta para dar casi por finalizada su leve intervención: -Y al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar de él, no ha destrozado nada.- Dicho esto, salió volando dejándolos a todos mirando al cielo.

-¿Y cómo sabe él dónde está Vegeta?- rompió Chichí el silencio preguntándole a su invitada.

-Es que, mamá, desde el cielo se puede ver todo.- le explicó su hijo.

Su madre insistió en analizar la situación. -¿Y cómo es que tú no sabes…?- comenzó a indagar dirigiéndose directamente a la científica, la cual mantenía su aire pensativo sin apartar la vista del cielo. Si bien la morena no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera unir a Bulma con el príncipe de la raza de su difunto marido, de alguna manera u otra eran pareja. ¿O no?

La peliazul no la dejó acabar: -Ya es tarde, tengo que irme.- resolvió con prisas cogiendo a su hijo en brazos. Al instante, sonrió como si las preguntas aún no estuvieran en el aire. –Bueno, Chichí, muchísimas gracias por recibirme pero mi hijo tiene que descansar, ¿verdad, mi vida?- preguntó a su retoño haciéndole carantoñas.

Su anfitriona y su hijo reaccionaron al instante aún un poco confundidos:

-Oh, muchas gracias a ti por venir, Bulma.-

-Y dime una cosa, Chichí.- quiso saber la científica. -¿Han pasado por aquí alguno de los muchachos?-

-Krilin viene a menudo.- respondió Gohan. –Y Yamcha y los de Kame House también.-

La morena no tardó en comentar: -Los muy buitres vienen a beberse el licor que mi padre destila en la montaña, pero al menos hacen compañía a mi Gohan cuando acaba con sus estudios.-

Bulma sonrió y acarició el pelo del hijo de Goku, al cual consideraba parte de su familia: -No se puede decir que no tengas amigos, ¿verdad, Gohan?-

Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa: -Entonces, ¿vas a volver?- le preguntó el pequeño.

-No insistas tanto, Gohan, sé educado.- le recriminó su madre.

Antes de que el chico se disculpara, la peliazul comentó: -Ahora tengo mucho lío en la Corporación Capsula pero te prometo que volveré con Trunks en cuanto tenga un minuto.- quiso calmarlo.

-Oh, vale…- aceptó no muy conforme el hijo de Goku. No sabía por qué, algunos amigos de su padre aparecían y desaparecían aleaoriamente de su vida. Entendía que tenía que ser una cuestión de responsabilidades de los mayores, aunque su madre muchas veces se quejara de que los amigos de su progenitor eran de todo menos responsables.

Aparecían y desaparecían. La imagen de su padre despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa le volvió a machacar la mente. A él jamás podría reprocharle eso. Su padre fue el gran Goku.

o-o-o-o

_Le dedicó su sonrisa más altanera a la vez que lo pasaba de largo._

_-¡No sonrías así, Vegeta, y contesta a mi pregunta!- le gritó exaltado Guldo._

_-Te lo dejo para tu mente, gordo.- le soltó con sorna sin girarse. –¿Quién sabe? Igual hasta tienes buena imaginación y aprendes algo sobre estar con una mujer.-_

_-¡Eres un cretino, estúpido mono!- bramó el soldado. -¡¿Te crees que ella perdería el tiempo con alguien tan ridículamente arrogante!_

_Si bien apretó los puños al escuchar el insulto, se contuvo porque desconocía los famosos trucos por los que era conocido el maldito soldado de Freezer y, sobre todo, porque había conseguido lo que quería. -¿Perder el tiempo?- cuestionó con retórica volteándose levemente y levantado el vértice de su labio. -Toda una noche, de hecho.-_

_Guldo pareció contenerse mientras lo analizaba entre destellos de ira: -No mientas, Vegeta, ¡niégalo o te daré tu merecido!-_

_Entrecerró sus ojos por un instante. Maldijo no saber los condenados secretos que habían hecho que ese hombre deforme y aparentemente sin poder se hubiera convertido en uno de los miembros de las temibles Fuerzas Especiales del Emperador. Otra vez tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de enfrentarse a él, aunque el hecho de acostarse con su mujer fue una provocación más que evidente._

Siguieron discutiendo y sonrió al recordar cómo Guldo fue derribado por Freezer, el cual había surgido en el pasillo al escucharlos. Curiosamente, no fue la primera vez que el lagarto aparecía sigiloso en medio de una gresca para mediar entre él y algún otro soldado. Eso le corroboraba por enésima vez que el emperador era un controlador extremista y que sobre los movimientos del Príncipe de los Saiyajins no perdía el rastro.

Rememoró la noche en la que la mujer de Guldo se le insinuó con descaro. La muy estúpida creía que conseguiría algún favor del emperador acostándose con el saiya puesto que de todos era conocido la especial predilección de Freezer para con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Fisil, que así se llamaba la esposa, era conocida por tener su cama caliente cuando su marido estaba fuera, una mujer que primero fue esclava y luego embrujó al soldado gordo que se encaprichó con ella como un bobo. Y todos lo sabían.

Era bella, de eso no había duda. ¿O no lo era? Bah, no se acordaba. Echado sobre el colchón, le vino a la memoria que fue la única vez que estuvo con una mujer que no era parte de la nobleza interestelar. Aunque sin duda había merecido la pena por cómo se puso el estúpido de su esposo. Que se enterara de aquel escarceo y su enfado fue la única razón por lo que compartió su cama con esa ramera.

De aquello habían pasado, ¿cuánto? ¿Seis años? Dios, le pareció toda una eternidad.

Al instante, un crujido le hizo mirar al techo deforme de la cueva. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se puso de pie al momento de escuchar un sonido gutural, como si la cueva estuviera a punto de implosionar. Se temió lo peor. Miró a las cañas sin hacer ningún movimiento. Fuera había empezado a granizar y él se concentró en la esquina de su guarida.

Vio cómo caían gotas de una de las cañas, que comenzó a tiritar de manera espasmódica para al instante quedarse quieta del todo.

No se lo podía creer. No podía tener tan mala suerte incluso no haciendo nada, justo lo que llevaba realizando todo este tiempo.

Tras el silencio sólo roto por el leve goteos, vino lo que se esperaba: éstas salieron disparadas, casi convirtiéndose en látigos peligrosos, dejando tras de sí un torrente de agua que caía desbocado y sin control. Primero una, y luego las cinco restantes.

Comenzó a entrar agua de lluvia en la cueva como si fuera un río peligroso.

-Maldita sea...- espetó para acto seguido recoger su colchón anegado.

Estaba harto de estar allí. Si al principio le había parecido la mejor opción para estar tranquilo, ya se había cansado. Como siempre hacía de un tiempo a esta parte, le haría caso a su instinto más primario. Y su instinto más primario le decía que quería sus malditas sábanas blancas ya. Los inconvenientes serían salvables con facilidad.

o-o-o-o

Se levantó del suelo malhumorada. Puso una mano en la barbilla y lo observó con interés.

-¿Sabes qué, Trunks?- le preguntó. –Lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien, así que no puedes mirarme como si quisieras matarme en este instante.-

Su hijo arrugó aun más la frente. Parecía absolutamente convencido de que aquello, al menos con él, no iba a surtir ningún efecto.

-Muy bien, ¡otra vez!- le animó la peliazul volviendo a coger sus diminutas y rechonchas piernas. –Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos.- le decía mientras movía sus extremidades adelante y atrás, queriendo que su hijo hiciera todo el ejercicio necesario para bajar de peso.

Y de nuevo, pasó lo que había ocurrido en las tres ocasiones anteriores: su retoño, tumbado sobre la mesa, movió con tal fuerza una de sus piernas para desquitarse de esa gimnasia absurda que la volvió a estampar contra el suelo.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- le gritó Bulma incorporándose. -¡Si no haces lo que te digo serás un niño gordo toda tu vida!-

Al momento, su bebé comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ay, mi vida! ¡Lo siento!- fue la reacción de Bulma, que lo cogió en brazos. –Pero tienes que entenderme.- quiso explicarle. –He visto lo guapo que serás y siempre me culparía de que te convirtieras en una bola.-

-¿A qué vienen esos sollozos?- En ese instante, su madre entraba por la puerta de la cocina. -¿Es que mi nieto ya me estaba echando de menos?- preguntó alargando los brazos para que su hija se lo cediera.

-¡No!- fue la rápida respuesta de Bulma que hasta se alejó de ella dándole la espalda. –Ni se te ocurra acercarte, mamá.- le ordenó. –Sólo Kami sabe qué le das de comer a tu nieto…- dejó caer con malestar.

La señora Briefs parpadeó un par de veces para acto seguido sonreír abiertamente. –Pero hija…- Y trató de aproximarse a ellos otra vez.

-¡No!- volvió a ordenarle su hija con la palma de su mano. –A partir de hoy me llevaré a Trunks al laboratorio a la hora de la merienda para que no lo atiborres con tus pasteles infantiles.-

De nuevo, su madre tardó un segundo en reaccionar: -Pero, hija, si son noventa por ciento de leche y además a este querubín le encantan y sé que…-

Cuando la vio acercarse ella se alejó de su madre como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. -¡No!- reiteró. Pero los llantos de Trunks eran más que sonoros y volvió a centrarse en él. -¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño?- le preguntó.

-Quizá tenga hambre…- sugirió la rubia pasando por alto la causa de la discusión.

Bulma suspiró. –Ay, mamá… No sé qué es lo que le pasa ahora pero no creo que sea hambre.- comentó preocupada.

La señora Briefs juntó las palmas de sus manos. –¡Pues si es hambre yo tengo la solución perfecta!- exclamó mientras se giraba y abría el horno.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Bulma consiguiendo que su hijo aumentara sus lágrimas. -¿¡Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho!-

Pero su madre ya se estaba girando con una bandeja entera de pasteles. –Yo sólo te los dejo aquí por si acaso.- comentó manteniendo su imperecedera sonrisa. –Voy a ir un momento a mi habitación y luego vuelvo para quedarme con mi nieto, ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó.

La peliazul resopló. Sin embargo, volvió a concentrarse en su hijo, el cual, no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente.

o-o-o-o

Subió las escaleras más rápido de lo habitual. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse y no era a su habitación como le había dicho a su hija.

Sólo tenía que confirmarlo. Fue su marido el que le explicó que sólo había una razón cuando Trunks lloraba de ese modo. Con su esposo le hubiera encantado compartir este momento porque sabía que disfrutaría tanto como lo hacía ella en ese instante. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder.

Cruzó el pasillo a tientas, casi de puntillas. Sabía que los guerreros amigos de su hija tenían la capacidad de captar la presencia de personas sin verlas u oírlas, sin embargo, no le importó.

Acentuó su sonrisa al ver la puerta cerrada. En su casa era muy poco habitual que las puertas no estuvieran abiertas.

Él y su hija discutieron la última vez que se vieron. No estuvo presente pero era más que evidente que algo había pasado la noche anterior a la partida de ese chico tan guapo de pelo lila. Ahora tendrían que solucionarlo pese a que seguramente el príncipe anduviese un poco cabizbajo por lo último acontecido en su vida. Según le habían comentado a su marido, Vegeta no había podido demostrar del todo su fuerza, la misma que llevó a los límites el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ellos, y conociendo la preparación que había seguido en su casa, le habría costado un _pequeño disgusto_. Y eso, junto con que había perdido a su mejor amigo, le hacían pasar seguramente por un período de tristeza. La señora Briefs estaba realmente convencida de que ese hombre tan atractivo y el guapetón de Goku tenían que ser íntimos ya que eran los únicos que quedaban de los _guachayins_ o como sea que se llamara su tribu del sur.

Se contuvo de no aplaudir cuando, pegada a la puerta, pudo asegurarse de que había alguien dentro. Ahora su hija dejaría de estar tan preocupada. Él había vuelto.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!- escuchó desde atrás.

-¿Eh?- se dio la vuelta para saber a qué venía tanto escándalo. Ya tenía a su hijo sin parar de sollozar como para que su madre llegase usando el mismo nivel aunque, eso sí, en un tono totalmente contrario al de su bebé. Cuando se giró, su madre parecía radiante. -¿Qué dices?- quiso saber.

-¡Hija! ¡Él está en su habitación!- le aclaró su madre comenzando a girar sobre sí misma.

Esperaba que su primogénita saliera disparada escaleras arriba pero no recibió esa respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era un momento perfecto para abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, que podía contar con ella? A veces, por muy madre que fuera de ella, no entendía de dónde había sacado tanto carácter, aunque casi podía asegurar que se lo debía a su propio difunto padre. En ese instante recordó que tenía que ir a alta mar a rendirle reverencia en el mismo lugar donde perdió la vida a manos de un tiburón hacía ya veintiséis años. ¿Cuánto quedaba para eso? Tuvo que concentrarse por un instante para caer en que estaban a principios de junio, por lo que aún quedaban cinco meses por delante.

Después de que el silencio los rodeara sólo roto por los llantos de su guapísimo nieto, la señora Briefs paró su baile para observarla. Lucía seria y concentrada, con la mirada clavada en un punto muerto a un lado mientras su hijo se movía con frenesí entre sus brazos. ¿No iba a reaccionar? O peor, ¿no iba a ir arriba a verlo? Se podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de su fuerte primogénita, incluso eso. Menos mal que estaba ella para guiarle el camino:

-Querida…- la llamó acercándose.

Tampoco reaccionó. A ojos de su madre, parecía como si aquello no se lo esperara. ¿Realmente creía que él no iba a volver a su lado? ¿En qué momento fue su primogénita capaz de pensar que el príncipe no retornaría a aquella casa con su amada y su hijo?

-Querida…- volvió a llamar su atención. -¿Va todo bien?-

Bulma alzó la barbilla a la vez que volvía de sus elucubraciones. -¿Ha vuelto?- preguntó con retórica. –Pues muy bien, si quiere algo de comer, que baje y se lo prepare él mismo.- Y tal y como dijo esto, volvió a concentrarse en su retoño.

-Hija…- insistió la rubia tras unos instantes de incertidumbre.

Sabía de las intenciones de su madre. -No seas pesada, mamá, sólo él sabrá por qué ha vuelto y yo no pienso darle más importan…-

-¡Bulma!- la llamó por última vez.

La peliazul se giró un poco alterada por la llamada de su madre. Pocas veces le decía su nombre y menos en ese tono. Cuando volteó del todo, creyó ver un destello de seriedad y enfado en su mirada, algo muy poco habitual en su alocada progenitora.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

La señora Briefs sonrió y miró a su nieto a la vez que se acercaba a la científica. –¿Te acuerdas de Blue?-

-¿De Blue?- El tono de su madre aún le tenía abstraída. ¿Le había preguntado por su viejo gato?

-Lo recogiste de la calle porque decías que estaba sufriendo mucho y luego te olvidaste de él, ¿no te acuerdas?-

La peliazul frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta y, lo que es peor, esa acusación? Reaccionó: –No me olvidé de él, es sólo que…-

-¿Sabes qué, Trunks?- preguntó la abuela a su nieto llorón mientras lo recogía de los brazos de su madre aprovechando que ésta parecía confusa. –Tu madre tiene la manía de abandonar a los animales una vez que éstos dejan de ser salvajes.-

-¡No digas eso!- le recriminó su hija volviendo en sí. –Además, ¿qué tiene que ver Blue con…?- Tuvo que menear su cabeza no queriendo ni pensar por qué su madre le recordaba en ese instante a su anterior animal favorito. Terminó por soltarlo: -¿Qué tiene que ver Blue con _todo esto_?-

-Nada, hija, nada.- le aclaró la rubia haciéndole carantoñas a su hijo. –Es sólo que creía que te gustaría saber que ha tenido una camada de gatitos monísimos y que tanto él como su querida esposa están felices y perfectamente.-

Volvió a alzar las cejas en exageración sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que se madre le había dicho. ¿Realmente estaba hablándole de Blue? ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Arrugó el ceño observándola alejarse. –No sé lo que estás tramando pero no te va a resultar, mamá.- terminó por afirmar tratando de aparentar seguridad.

Su madre rió. -¿Qué dices, hija?- cuestionó. –Pero si yo sólo quería comentarte que Blue está muy bien y que le gustaría verte más a menudo por el árbol.- Y apostilló: -Lo noto en sus ojos cuando voy a echarle su comida.- Aprovechó el momento para soltar con total desparpajo: -Y hablando de ojos, ¿no crees que Trunks tiene la misma mirada que su padre?-

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta de la cocina dejando a una pensativa Bulma mirando de nuevo al mismo punto muerto de antes.

¿De qué estaba hablando su madre? ¿Le saltaba ahora con la historia de Blue? ¿A qué venía todo ese teatro? Negó con la cabeza dos veces. Pensativa, una idea no se le iba de la cabeza:

Vegeta estaba arriba, había vuelto tal y como repitió su madre llena de emoción.

Arrugó el gesto. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? No tendría que estar así si no completamente inmune a cualquier cosa que viniera de él. Se sentó en la silla y suspiró. Parecía que ante eso no podía hacer nada: cada vez que pensaba en él se enfadaba y se preocupaba por igual. Siempre pasó de ese modo anteriormente, incluso cuando apenas lo conocía, pero ahora era mucho más serio.

-Sí, es mucho más serio.- se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo quedo.

Ese hombre no quería estar con ella, de hecho, no sentía nada por ella.

-¡Rayos!- gritó enervándose aún más, deseando que la Bulma guerrera dejara de bramarle desde su interior que eso no era posible.

Se lo había repetido cientos de veces desde aquella noche, y pensamientos contradictorios se solapaban unos con otros: él siempre negó cualquier sentimiento, pero todo lo que realizaba cuando estaban juntos le hacía ver que se estaba dejando llevar, y él nunca se dejaba llevar. Y luego la dejó sola y embarazada. Y luego la dejó caer por un barranco. Y luego luchó por su hijo cuando lo vio medio muerto. Y luego fue a su habitación mostrándose más vulnerable de lo que seguramente jamás se mostró ante nadie.

Enfurecida, se puso de pie. Lo peor de todo era que después de todas esas ideas ella seguía preocupándose por él.

-¡Maldita sea mi condenada bondad!- exclamó.

Porque ella era buena. Alguien capaz de acoger en su casa a cientos de extraterrestres tenía que ser buena persona, de eso no había duda. ¿Cuál era la causa por la que su madre insinuó que ella se había olvidado de Blue? ¿Era porque dejó de ser salvaje?

Se enfureció todavía más. Ella no hacía eso. Era una buena persona que se interesaba por los demás, y no sólo por aquellos que rezumaban libertad por todos los poros de su piel. Soltó un soplido corto. Eso tenía su gracia porque ella le dio cobijo a una de las personas que menos casaban con la palabra libertad, Vegeta, el hombre más atado y con más ligaduras que había conocido jamás. El más esclavo.

¿Pero entonces a qué había venido lo de Blue? ¿Es que Vegeta había dejado de ser salvaje? ¿Significaba que su madre lo había visto y su aspecto no era bueno? Ay, no, no podía ser eso porque entonces su progenitora no habría bajado feliz.

Cruzó los brazos no queriendo pensar más. No iba a subir. No iba a subir para comprobar que estaba bien. No iba a subir. No.

Abrió un ojo para mirar a su alrededor. ¿Se había llevado su madre a su hijo y ella no se había dado cuenta?

o-o-o-o

Estaba decidido. Iría a su antigua habitación, limpiaría aquello de ropa grotesca de cachorros semihumanos y se echaría sobre su antigua cama para dormir plácidamente, o quizá no tan plácidamente pero a fin de cuentas dormiría en sus sábanas blancas.

Obviamente, contaba con los inconvenientes pero ahora no le importaban lo más mínimo. Los saldaría todos, los de color violeta y los de color azul, los pequeños y los grandes. Simplemente tendría que ignorarlos.

Entró por el balcón después de dejar el colchón en el techo. A fin de cuentas, se había pasado allí mucho tiempo atrás y nadie parecía haberse percatado de su rectangular presencia.

Insufló aire hondamente nada más pasar por la puerta. Detestaba ese olor. Era una mezcla horrible de dulzura y otra cosa que no terminaba de descifrar. Levantó la aleta de la nariz. No le importaba. Masculló por lo bajo y se dirigió directamente a la cama, la cual estaba repleta de plásticos de colores y muñecos estrambóticos con un desorden más que atronador.

Era evidente quién era la madre de ese niño.

Se echó sobre el colchón y al instante le vino el sueño, ése que aparecía y desparecía sin ningún control desde hacía un tiempo. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a que, pasara lo que pasara, a él no le iba a importar.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que, efectivamente, estaba seguro de que nada le iba a importar, nada iba a alterar su vida porque esa vida no era suya. A partir de ese fatídico día donde todo se desquebrajó parecía como si cualquier acontecimiento que hubiera ocurrido u ocurriera a su alrededor no tuviera nada que ver con él.

Porque no tenían que ver con él. No quiso ahondar en lo mismo que había machacado su mente y su alma tantas veces pero le fue imposible: ¿un tercera clase mató a Freezer? ¿Un niño venido del futuro lo remató? ¿Ese niño era su hijo? ¿Unas máquinas osaron matarlo en un pasado? ¿Una de esas máquinas le dio una paliza? ¿Un engendro medio reptil y medio abispa había sido el ser más peligroso que había visto? ¿El vástago del tercera clase fue el único que consiguió destrozarlo?

¿Y él lo ayudó? ¿Y él sintió una ira extrema cuando vislumbró a su hijo moribundo, el mismo al que fue a socorrer en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo?

Apretó los ojos. No iba a pensar más en eso. No era su vida. Era la vida de otro, de alguien despreciable, de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Al instante, le vino el mal humor. Estaba convencido de que nada le iba a importar, ningún color le podía incordiar en su oscuridad, sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era con una cabeza de pelo rubio que ahora notaba que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba.- murmuró.

La madre de la peliazul permaneció unos segundos al otro lado del pasillo. Ni aquello le enfadó más allá de una leve molestia. Se podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde que entrara bailando hasta que simplemente se fuera. Por suerte, esa mujer inquietante optó por la segunda posibilidad.

-Casa de locos...- masculló tal y como había hecho en mil ocasiones antes.

Le daba igual. Si hubiera entrado la habría aniquilado para que le dejase en paz de una vez por todas. O quizá no. No, no hubiera hecho eso, sólo la dejaría entrar para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Con que únicamente no le tocara, podría soportar cualquier locura que surgiera de esa desorientada mujer.

Bah, daba igual. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El sueño era realmente extraño, aleatorio como todo lo que surgía de su mente, la misma que ya no le pertenecía. Cerraba los ojos y divagaba en recuerdos la mar de extraños e innecesarios, incluso rememoraba momentos en los que no había perdido ni un segundo de su tiempo:

_-Parece que has mejorado de la última vez que te vi.- le dijo._

_Se apartó al verla cerca. Sólo tuvo que estirar su espalda para darse cuenta de que estaba contra la pared. –Entreno con el rey, pero a veces él no soporta mi fuerza.- espetó a la vez que se limpiaba la barbilla de sangre. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella parecía que se había percatado de que la quería siempre lejos menos cuando entrenaban juntos._

_Su risa fue atronadora. –Eres tan fanfarrón como él…- soltó realmente entretenida. –Y conociéndote supongo que le dirás esas cosas a la cara, ¿no?-_

_Siempre le molestaba que ella le hablara así, como si supiera más de lo que él jamás sabría, al igual que odiaba que fuera la única que no nombrara a su padre como el máximo exponente de poder de todo Vegetasei._

_-Soy el hijo del rey, mi obligación es superarle.- acertó a decir._

_Volvió a reír mientras limpiaba el sudor su piel morena. –Bien dicho, Vegeta, bien dicho.- afirmó dándole la razón mientras se ataba su larga mata de pelo._

_Al igual que pasaba cuando nombraba a su padre, ella era la única que le llamaba por su nombre sin la coletilla del rango real. -¿Te vas ya?- preguntó el príncipe sin saber si esa idea la detestaba o la deseaba._

_-Dentro de unas horas parto para un pequeño planeta en la constelación Gurz, por lo visto su mandatario necesita que le metan en vereda.- pronunció divertida. Al momento, dobló el cuello y cruzó sus ojos con los de él, el cual apartó la vista en cuanto se notó estudiado. -Aprende todo de tu padre, ¿me lo prometes?-_

_Y siempre lograba lo mismo. Lo visitaba sólo una vez al año y conseguía que él se quedara clavado al suelo cuando se acercaba la despedida. No era que le importase, pero si verla era extraño, que lo estudiara con sus ojos negros justo antes de marcharse como si fuera el ser más raro del mundo le hacían sentirse como un niño, cosa que detestaba aunque fuera cierta. Cuánto deseaba crecer para ser aún más poderoso y así dejar atrás esa estúpida timidez._

_Vio de reojo cómo se aproximaba a él. Ahí viene, pensó acongojado. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre existía un rito a seguir en cada una de sus visitas: él la veía el segundo día después de llegar a Vegetasei porque el primero quedaba reservado al Rey sin excepción, el cual daba órdenes estrictas para no ser molestado por ninguna razón cuando permanecía con ella en su alcoba. A la jornada siguiente, él la esperaba en la sala de entrenamientos al alba y sin apenas hablar comenzaban a luchar. Era realmente llamativa la fuerza de esa pequeña mujer morena, la cual prácticamente salía disparada por sus ojos oscuros sin apenas moverse. Sin descanso, batallaban durante horas y las escasas palabras que salían de su boca era para indicarle algún movimiento que, a su parecer, no había sido el correcto._

_Eso sí le gustaba de ella. Era perfeccionista hasta el extremo y entregada a la causa saiyajin hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Quizá por eso discutía tanto con el Rey aunque aquello no le cuadraba puesto que si ella era justa con su pueblo, el Rey le superaba en eso. No podía decir por qué, pero días antes y días después de que ella se fuera, el Rey no era el mismo. En la previa, estaba ansioso y a la vez relajado, casi de buen humor; después de la partida de ella, se volvía mucho más meditabundo e irascible. Y consecuentemente era cuando menos requería de la presencia del príncipe._

_El canon acababa justo ahí: al despedirse. Y él detestaba ese momento porque le hacían sentirse confuso y con esa emoción, la confusión, aún no estaba familiarizado._

_-Príncipe Vegeta…- comenzó a decir. -¿Quién son los más fuertes?-_

_Sabía la respuesta, pero no porque todos los años se lo preguntara antes de marcharse, si no porque era obvia. –Los saiyajins.- contestó orgulloso irguiéndose sobremanera._

_-¿Y quién es el más fuerte?-_

_Esa respuesta también la sabía. -El rey de los saiyajins- pronunció solemne._

_Volvió a reír frente a él. –Muy bien, Vegeta, muy bien.-_

_Se removió un poco en su postura. La parte que venía ahora era la que más le hacía sentir un crío pero no conocía método para evitarla. -No me llames así.- se quejó molesto mirando hacia un lado. Si ella jamás llamaba al Rey con tal nomenclatura, tampoco lo llamaba a él príncipe._

_Se inclinó hacia él para que su rostro quedara frente al suyo y tras unos segundos así pronunció: -Mi lindo hijo...-_

_Pasó por alto que lo llamara de ese modo porque odiaba ese instante. Sabía que tendría que mirarla y era ese momento en el que más estúpido se sentía. Subió sus iris en dirección a ella sin mover su rostro dándole a entender que le prestaba toda la atención que sus nervios le permitían en ese momento._

_Lo pegó a su regazo abrazándolo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? Los saiyajins no abrazaban y alguien como ella, más saiyajin que muchos de los que había visto, tenía la manía de abrazarlo para despedirse. Y para más inri, este abrazo estaba siendo extremadamente largo._

_-Serás el más fuerte.- pronunció separándose tras unos segundos que para él fueron lustros._

_Se puso de cuclillas y lo miró seria y concentrada._

_-Serás el más fuerte.- reiteró queriendo ver una aseveración que le diera la razón. –Más que tu padre y que yo, más que cualquier otro que haya existido, y harás que todo el universo se postre a tus pies y que la raza saiyajin sea la más temida por todos.-_

_Era hipnotizante. Tanta determinación no la había visto más que en el Rey. Se le escapaban las razones por las que de un tiempo a esa parte todo se hubiera vuelto tan serio y las reuniones en palacio fuesen más improvisadas que antes, pero seguro que tendría que ver con ese último repunte de ella. Siempre le había dicho algo parecido pero era con más despreocupación, no tan claudicante, tan deseosa de escuchar una afirmación de su parte. Quizá fuese un niño pero de esas cosas ya se daba cuenta, y si hasta ella se concentraba en aquel momento dejando a un lado la lucha, era porque el tiempo por el que pasaban era bastante trascendental._

_-Por todos, Vegeta, ¿me has oído?-_

_-Sí.- contestó. Al momento, se dio cuenta de que esa sensación de que estaban en peligro no le gustaba, además de que era totalmente improbable que algo negativo le ocurriera a la raza saiyajin, y por consiguiente a él, el príncipe. Levantó la barbilla harto de tanta tontería. –Conmigo en el poder, los saiyajins serán aun más poderosos.- dijo con arrogancia._

_Ella pareció relajarse en ese instante y una sonrisa tornó a su rostro. –Así me gusta, Vegeta, se nota que eres hijo del rey y mío.- comentó divertida. –Hazme un favor.- le pidió irguiéndose del todo._

_Él frunció el ceño y ella le aclaró las dudas:_

_-No te alejes de tu padre.- pronunció dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Aprende todo de él, sabe lo que hace.- soltó muy segura. Volteó su rostro un poco. En ese instante lució abstraída y extrañamente contenta. –Aunque a veces se deje llevar por su corazón.- terminó pronunciando._

_Otra cosa más que detestaba de ella, que le hablara del rey como si por algún casual necesitara de algo que a él se le escapara. ¿Y qué era eso de que a veces se dejaba llevar por su corazón? Había sonado extremadamente extraño._

–_Yo soy el Príncipe mejor preparado de todos.- le aclaró utilizando las mismas palabras que su padre le repetía todos los días._

_Ella se giró por última vez. –Exacto, eres el mejor príncipe de todos y serás el mejor rey.- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Sé que nunca se te olvidará.-_

Acto seguido, desapareció por la puerta. Fue la última vez que la vio.

Abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño en extremo. Chocó su mirada con el techo de su antigua habitación en La Tierra, la misma que había ocupado por más de dos años. Había tenido un recuerdo de su madre. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Soltó un soplido corto condescendiente consigo mismo. Además había rememorado la última vez que estuvo con ella: cinco meses lunares antes de que Freezer lo exigiera para sí.

No pudo pensar más. Una presencia al otro lado de la puerta, distinta a la anterior, le hizo ponerse alerta y hasta medir su respiración. Se quedó quieto concentrado en los movimientos de la persona que rondaba el exterior de sus aposentos.

¿Es que no iba a entrar? ¿No iba a molestarle?

Miró hacia un lado molesto. Sabía que ella estaría importunándole en cuanto se enterara de su llegada allí pero por lo visto no había podido esperar más de dos minutos. ¿O había sido más lo que había tardado la loca de la madre de la peliazul en darle a conocer la buena nueva? Como no podía distinguir cuándo su mente se involucraba en sus pensamientos profundos o cuándo éstos eran sueños, le costó dar con una respuesta a tal pregunta.

Retornó a mirar hacia la puerta. ¿Cuándo pensaba pasar para empezar a molestarlo? Arrugó la frente en demasía. ¿Y por qué a él le importaba? De todas las preguntas sin respuesta que se hizo anteriormente ahora surgían algunas que ni antes, cuando era él, ni ahora, cuando no lo era, tendría que aparecer: ¿realmente tuvo un hijo con esa mujer? ¿Realmente él le había pedido tenerlo? ¿Realmente había vuelto después de toda esa catástrofe junto a ella aquella noche?

Si las anteriores le quedaban muy lejanas, ésas le hacían convencerse de que esa vida que había vivido los últimos años no era la suya.

-Bah.- espetó volviéndose a tumbar.

o-o-o-o

Salió de la cocina y retornó a ella tomando asiento. Recorrió el mismo camino posando un pie en la escalera para bajarlo y pensárselo de nuevo. Subió las escaleras a prisa para detener su avance en la mitad y de golpe. Al igual que en cuatro o cinco ocasiones anteriores, se lo pensó de nuevo. Respiró hondo y subió para, al instante, recular y darse la vuelta. No iba a subir. No iba a hacerlo. No iba a subir para verlo y hablar con él, o al menos para comprobar que estaba bien.

Antes en la cocina se había quedado estática. Él había vuelto según le había dicho su madre emocionada. Y no hacía falta explicar quién era él. Sólo por la cara de felicidad de su progenitora sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo. ¿Había vuelto? ¿Estaría bien? La última vez que lo vio, él se alejó de ella como alma que lleva el diablo por tratar de forzarla. Y todo debido a la desesperación que sentía en sus entrañas. Quería consuelo y ella no se lo dio, no del modo que él quería. Y en cuanto desapareció por el ventanal del balcón a ella le quedó claro que la necesitaba.

Subió dos escalones más para detenerse de nuevo.

La necesitaba, pero no quería estar con ella porque no tenía ningún sentimiento. Si fue a verla era porque obviamente sentía algo, algo que únicamente ella podía darle, la única que se acercó a él.

Dio un paso para encarar el pasillo.

Y si se acercó a él era porque él se lo permitió, porque sí que sentía algo por ella fuese lo que fuese, lo mismo que lo confundió a los dos para tenerlos enganchados el uno al otro por un tiempo indeterminado, incluso haciendo que él le pidiera descendencia porque creía que era la madre adecuada para su hijo.

Porque él tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que ella era lo mejor que le había plantado el destino delante.

Atravesó el corredor a prisa.

Pero él jamás le dijo nada, y no la salvó cuando la vio caer de la nave tras el ataque del Doctor Gero.

Paró de nuevo su avance. Él quería a su hijo a su maldito modo retorcido, por el que seguramente Trunks sufrió muchísimo porque bien sabía ella lo cruel que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, pero no sentía nada por ella.

-Estúpido mono…- murmuró en el pasillo.

Porque era un mono. Un hombre con cola era un mono. Sin embargo, hasta los monos tenían más humanidad que ese tonto que no veía la felicidad ni cuando ésta se le cruzaba en la mitad del camino.

Arrugó el ceño. No podía decir eso. Su hijo también había nacido con cola y ella jamás le llamaría mono.

Bufó. Cómo odiaba a Vegeta. Lo odiaba por hacerle sentir tan confundida. Ella, que siempre había sido una mujer segura de lo que quería, ahora estaba dudando ante un hombre, el mismo por el que decidió no preocuparse hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló por lo bajo.

Su hijo. Tenían un hijo juntos y ella ahora estaba obligada a pensar en él. Vegeta nunca sería un padre al uso pero era el causante de que ella ahora fuese madre. El impulso de avanzar lo pudo controlar de nuevo. ¿No iba a ser un padre al uso? ¿Entonces por qué aceptó tener un hijo con él?

Eran muchas las razones, algunas evidentes desde un primer momento pero otras no tanto. Si al principio sólo quería que se acostaran de una vez, más adelante aceptó que efectivamente ya no era una niña y oportunidades así no se le plantaban delante todos los días. Además, él era un hombre con unos genes prodigiosos, por lo tanto su hijo saldría mejor que cualquier humano, más fuerte, y lo que había aprendido de su vida con Goku era que necesitaban a personas fuertes que los socorrieran. Y de un modo egoísta, si su hijo fuese uno de los salvadores reales de La Tierra, eso le dejaba a ella en un lugar mucho más preferente, el mismo que perdió cuando todo se volvió demasiado épico, lejano, donde otros mundos se mezclaban con el destino de su planeta, donde emperadores del universo querían destrozar el planeta Namek, el mismo donde ella se encontraba en aquel entonces.

Si no podía dejar atrás reales causas, tan evidentes ahora como confusas y apenas visibles antes, tampoco podía negar algo así: en Namek cambiaron muchas cosas, sobre todo dentro de ella, dentro de sus deseos y de sus circunstancias. Le hicieron removerse por dentro. Tantos días sola alejada de lo único que conocía, su mundo, le provocaron un tambaleo en sus anhelos. Ella estaba con Yamcha en una relación estancada, aunque para muchos fuese de todos menos eso debido a las aventuras por las que pasaban juntos. Efectivamente, cada vez que se empezaba a asfixiar, a sentir esa montaña encima, una nueva aventura les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y entonces recargaba sus pilas y se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pero en medio de aquel paraje lejano de su planeta, rodeada de amenazas, se sintió por primera vez en su vida sola, y lo peor de todo, inútil, como si todo aquello le superara a ella, a la mismísima Bulma Briefs. No podía tolerarlo.

Sí, todo se volvió más serio.

Obviamente de eso no se dio cuenta hasta pasado un tiempo, incluso ya dejado atrás Yamcha y nacido Trunks. En la batalla contra Célula se percató de lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo venido del futuro y fue ahí cuando cayó en sus subconscientes intenciones. Su vástago era fuerte, muy fuerte, y sin él el futuro de su planeta estaba condenado. Si ella no hubiera sobrevivido con su astucia y poder a ese plano de realidad tan apocalíptico, este presente sería muy distinto.

Y también estaban los sentimientos por Vegeta.

Volvió a avanzar por el pasillo personándose ante la puerta de la antigua habitación de él, la que ahora pertenecía a su adorable bebé. Sonrió. Había tenido un hijo con él. Podía ser la decisión menos meditada y menos fría que había tomado en su vida pero, por todos los demonios, salió mejor de lo que jamás hubiera deseado.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta por si podía escuchar algo. Y no, no oyó absolutamente nada. ¿Estaría su madre equivocada? No, ella jamás le habría bromeado con algo así sobre todo porque su madre se tomaba muy en serio su relación con Vegeta.

Torció el gesto. –Bueno, no tanto…- susurró al pensar lo bien que se lo pasaban sus progenitores con toda esta historia.

Vegeta. ¿Realmente había vuelto? Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo pese a que, sin saber muy bien por qué, estaba segura de que él se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Sería verdad que había aprendido algo sobre la detección de ki? Lo más probable fuera que él, por su naturaleza, dejara su contundente presencia en el aire del espacio que ocupaba.

Alzó la mano para girar el pomo. No llamaría. A fin de cuentas ésa seguía siendo su casa y además él estaba en la habitación de su hijo.

Abrió los ojos al percatarse de ello. Era verdad: el muy cretino había invadido, al más estilo saiyajin, el rincón que ella había acomodado para su pequeño. Fue todo lo que necesitó. Dio una vuelta a la manivela y asomó su rostro por entre la rendija de la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Pasaron unos minutos interminables y ella no terminaba de aparecer. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Quería hacer ese trámite rápido y odiaba sentirse pendiente de tan maña tontería.

Soltó aire de golpe y giró su cuerpo dando la espalda a la puerta. Seguramente ella estaría dudando entre atravesar de una vez la puerta o dejarlo allí y volver luego. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indecisa con lo más fácil? Estaba deseando que entrara, le diera sus cuatro gritos y saliera por fin para dejarlo por unas horas hasta que decidiera volver para algún comportamiento similar. O igual no hacía eso. Esa mujer era tan imprevisible que se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Le dio igual. Estaba tumbado en su cama con sus sábanas y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese instante.

Al escuchar la puerta moverse se sintió estúpido por abrir los ojos y tensarse al momento. La última vez que la vio fue cuando Trunks se fue. De esas fatídicas horas sólo tenía algunas imágenes grabadas: él sobre ella y ella pidiéndole que la dejara; él saliendo por el ventanal y ella diciéndole algo inmemorable; él sentado en la cima de uno de los edificios de la ciudad; él volviendo a aquella casa de madrugada para ducharse; él vistiéndose lentamente; él en el techo viendo el amanecer; y él despidiendo a su hijo.

Y también la primera mirada seria y fría que ella le dirigió a él una vez que la nave de Trunks desapareció en el aire. ¿Por qué le clavó los ojos así? Obviamente había sido por la noche anterior, aunque el peso por todo lo que habían pasado juntos y que nadie allí presente conocía también era motivo suficiente para que ella le hiciera carantoñas a su bebé, se diera la vuelta y retornara a sonreír a todos sus amigos invitándolos a pasar un rato dentro de su casa. Como si él no existiera, como si él no importara.

Bien, a él sí que no le importaba ninguno de esos estúpidos en ese momento, ni ellos ni ella. Viéndola traspasar la puerta con su cachorro en brazos, alzó el vuelo tras el trámite de despedir a su hijo. Estuvo allí porque realmente sentía que tenía que estar allí, honrando a un auténtico guerrero que, por casualidad, era su hijo.

Después, todo se volvió más confuso.

Ahora, vuelto a aquella casa para descansar, ni se movió al no escuchar absolutamente nada más allá de la puerta. ¿Pero por qué no entraba ya? Al menos, tendría que decir algo porque si no él perdería la paciencia. No, se dijo, no iba a perder la paciencia ni por eso ni por nada. Su paciencia se había perdido hacía algún tiempo. No lo quedaba de eso después de la vida tan contenida que había llevado. Y además todo le daba igual.

O quizá no tanto. Se removió como pudo y desde la cama buscó algo entre aquel caos de habitación. Tenía que ser rápido porque la peliazul ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Dio por fin con el mando a distancia de la televisión, pulsó el encendido y se recostó con las manos detrás de la nuca. Nunca, jamás, de ningún modo y de ninguna manera, ella volvería a verlo como aquella noche.

-Esta habitación no es la tuya.- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Bulma había creído por un momento que la mejor manera de abordarlo tenía que ser directa, pero luego reculó al abrir la puerta y verlo echado sobre la cama. Obviamente, él sabía que andaba cerca.

Abrió la boca para llamarlo, sin embargo, se percató de que si no se movía era porque no quería hablar con ella, ni siquiera mirarla, y aquello le ofuscó.

La última vez que lo vio fue en la despedida de Trunks. Él, según le contó su madre, llegó de madrugada para ducharse y vestirse, para luego de nuevo desaparecer y hacer acto de presencia en el momento en el que el hijo de ambos y que tanto había significado para todos les decía adiós. Después, simplemente lo miró y, apenada por el momento, no tuvo fuerzas para dirigirse a él. Los dos necesitaban tiempo y decidió invitar a los demás a su casa para tomar algo y que se tranquilizaran. Sus amigos tuvieron la deferencia de no nombrarlo y ella se lo agradeció interiormente. Además, la falta de Goku y la ida de Trunks eran infinitamente más importantes que cualquier situación por la que pasaran ella y el príncipe.

Lo miró por dos segundos y él lucía tranquilo, realmente tranquilo aunque ese apelativo poco casara con Vegeta. Parecía concentrado en lo que estuvieran echando por la televisión y como sus ojos ni la miraron, ella dobló la vista hacia el centro de todo su interés:

Una película romántica en su momento culmen era lo que se proyectaba. Sonrió. Era imposible que él estuviera entretenido viendo eso así que, tal y como se temía, su tranquilidad era fingida. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, que Vegeta estuviera viendo la televisión era un hecho ya de por sí de lo más extraño.

La escuchó carcajear por lo bajo y entonces sí la miró. Esa mujer era insufrible. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Bah, no le importaba. Volvió a poner sus ojos sobre esa caja tonta de imágenes y entrecerró los ojos. Era ridículo: un hombre y una mujer en la cama haciéndose carantoñas. Y él viéndolo. Chistó y apagó la televisión. Maldito planeta que siempre le hacía quedar mal.

Viéndolo volver a su postura inicial, optó por hacer ella lo mismo, es decir, retornar a igual tono que al principio:

-¿No me has oído?- le inquirió entrando dentro de la habitación. –Ésta es el cuarto de Trunks ahora, Vegeta, creía que lo sabías y si quieres una habitación tendrás que descansar en otra.- comentó adentrándose aún más y mirándolo por dos segundos otra vez. Se sorprendió por tanto desorden. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Quizá fuera porque cuando él dormía en aquella habitación no había estado ni mínimamente desarreglada. Ahora, con Vegeta de vuelta, lucía realmente como lo que era: una cuarto de un niño pequeño donde el descontrol era lo reinante. –Programaré los home robots para que te preparen otra.-

No le contestó. Con los ojos cerrados, él permanecía inmune a la presencia de ella.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el aspecto de él: llevaba la ropa con la que lo vio en la despedida de Trunks pero parecía realmente sucia y desgastada, roída y con manchas oscuras desperdigadas por la camisa y el pantalón. Observó sus pies, descalzos y llenos de mugre. Ahí sintió un repunte de preocupación: él tenía que estar muy mal para descuidar su aseo personal.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó al aire mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto.-

Alzó los ojos hacia él y ahí estaba, la primitiva e inquisitiva mirada de Vegeta. Le había contestado, y no sólo eso, si no que le había mirado por primera vez desde que había llegado visiblemente concentrado, como si quisiera dar más rotundidad a sus palabras. ¿Por qué? No fue difícil dar con la razón para ello: conociéndolo como lo conocía, era consciente de que él no quería volver a dejarse en evidencia frente a ella. Obviamente, no estaba tan bien.

Se vio descubierto y no le importó. Nada le importaba. Ni que ella la mirara ni que se estuviera acercando a él con determinación. Inspiró hondamente. Sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir y no le apetecía tenerla cerca:

-Déjame ver si estás herido.- le pidió aproximándose sin recato.

Nada le importaba. Y sin embargo, bufó. -Te he dicho que estoy bien.- afirmó volviendo a cruzar la vista con ella, la cual paró su avance para alzar sus ojos e hincárselos con esa intensidad azul que tan poco le gustaba.

No le había gritado, ni siquiera había levantado la voz como era normal en él cuando reiteraba una orden estricta. Y ahí quiso adentrarse en sus pupilas para saber exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza por mucho que esos mismos iris fueran la mayoría de veces inexorables:

Nada. Su viveza se había ido, su pasión no estaba y, por lo tanto, la herida a su orgullo había sido profunda. Ella angostó los ojos y él cerró los suyos a la vez que se acomodaba visiblemente despreocupado.

Oyó el suspiro de ella y él sintió ahí un resquicio de interés por parte de la peliazul. ¿Estaba ella realmente pensando que él no estaba bien? Porque estaba perfectamente, o al menos era lo que tenía que quedar perfectamente claro. Lo que de ningún modo podía pasar ahí era algo parecido a aquella noche:

-Y estaré mejor en cuanto te largues por esa puerta.- terminó por decir.

Se rehizo al instante. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un repunte del déspota apaciguado? Maldito saiyajin. Por un momento la había preocupado de verdad:

-¡Eh!- exclamó poniendo sus brazos en jarra. -¡Que ésta sigue siendo mi casa! ¡Y por si no me habías escuchado antes: ésta es la habitación de Trunks! Así que, ¿por qué no nos das a todos un descanso, Vegeta?- Y cruzó los brazos enfadada. Él acababa de llegar y parecía que su último encuentro fue sólo una ralla en el agua, como siempre había sido cualquier acercamiento entre ellos.

Y retornó a no reaccionar por enésima vez ignorando un grito que no hacía mucho le habría puesto de un horroroso humor, peor del que era natural en él. No había duda: estaba realmente mal y no quería dejárselo ver a ella, la única razón por la que le había contestado antes una única y primera vez en todo ese amago de conversación.

Esta vez no suspiró, si no que bufó realmente enfadada. Definitivamente, era el hombre más complicado que había conocido nunca. Y el más cabezota.

-Está bien.- comentó altiva a la vez que se giraba. –Como quieras.- añadió mientras se ponía en camino. –Programaré a los home robots para que te traigan comida y todas tus cosas aquí y yo llevaré a Trunks a la habitación que está al otro lado de la mía.- Y cuando ya salía por la puerta terminó afirmando casi en un grito: -¡Pero que sepas que no pienso consentir que estés así mucho tiempo!-

El portazo fue estruendoso pero él ni la miró. Soltó un soplido corto que denotaba su profundo hastío. Encendió de nuevo la televisión y empezó a pulsar los botones que cambiaban de canal.

o-o-o-o

-Hija...-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Bulma dándose la vuelta. -¿Dónde está Trunks?-

Su madre ignoró la cuestión. -¿Has hablado con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Lo has abrazado?-

Suspiró y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. -Sí, he hablado con él, mamá, y está tan simpático como siempre...- ironizó.

La señora Briefs la persiguió ansia de respuestas: -¿Pero lo has abrazado y le has dicho que le quieres?-

Ésas eran las cuestiones que más nerviosa le ponían con respecto a su madre. ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran ésas? ¿Por qué no volvía de su mundo ideal y aterrizaba en la tierra? -Sí, y me ha contestado que no puede vivir si mí.- Si lo de antes fue un buen ejemplo de sarcasmo, esto le ganaba con mil cuerpos de ventaja.

-Oh, ¡por fin sois sinceros el uno con el otro!-

Bulma quiso voltearse para recriminarle algo, lo que fuera, sin embargo jamás daría con las palabras exactas delante de su madre. -Mamá, perdona, era sólo una broma.- quiso explicarse mientras bajaban juntas la escalera.

-¿Una broma?- La rubia parecía confundida. -¿Y dónde está la gracia?- interrogó. No fue una reprimenda si no una cuestión de lo más natural, es decir, que no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que su hija le había dicho.

-Olvídalo, mamá...- le sugirió su hija a la vez que se miraba a un espejo. -¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo?-

A su madre le encantó la idea: -¡Ay, sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo ha pedido él?-

No había manera. Cuando se trataba de Vegeta y ella, para su madre no existía nada más allá. Era evidente que quería seguir hablando de lo que había ocurrido en_su_ habitación. -No, de hecho apenas hemos conversado.- comentó adentrándose en la cocina.

-He escuchado tus gritos.- profirió su progenitora a la vez que le pasaba el cepillo que ella antes había dejado sobre la mesa.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo: él le había hecho gritar con su provocación. -Eso ha sido porque es un idiota.- le soltó mientras programaba a los home robots.

-¿Y está bien?- le cuestionó la señora Briefs observándola.

Y es que Vegeta era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al caer en La Tierra con ella. Eso sin duda era lo que más le enfadaba de él, que no aceptara la realidad de los hechos. Bien sabían todos que era un hombre que tenía sus días contados y él parecía estar perdido entre tanto ego distorsionado y fuera de lugar. Ahora, toqueteando los mandos centrales de la casa razonó que estaba haciendo bien dejándolo estar en su antigua habitación porque si no, sabiendo el trago por el que estaba pasando, podría irse y hacer cualquier locura como volverse un ser errante de los que te cruzas en los bosques y le faltan todos los dientes menos uno. Movió la cabeza al imaginárselo. No, el nunca descuidaría tanto su aspecto porque era un presumido. De nuevo, le vino la preocupación: el muy bobo llevaba días sin ducharse. -¿Por qué pensaré en cosas tan absurdas?- preguntó más para ella que para su madre.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó ésta.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Hija, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Su madre ya estaba a menos de un palmo estudiando la rapidez de su primogénita frente a esos mandos centrales de la casa que siempre se le resistían.

-Programando a los home robots para que arreglen la habitación de Vegeta y le lleven comida.- respondió.

-Oh.- exclamó la rubia sin apartar los ojos de los dedos veloces de su hija. -¿Y Trunks?-

-Dormirá en la otra habitación contigua a la mía.- contestó. -He pensado abrir una puerta en la pared para tener las dos habitaciones comunicadas, ¿te parece bien?- quiso saber parando un instante en su labor.

-¿Y por qué no dormís él y tú juntos y dejas a Trunks en la que ha estado ocupando hasta ahora?-

Otra pregunta extraña. Suspiró desesperada. -Mamá, ¿dónde está mi hijo?- le interrogó volviendo a ser práctica de nuevo, tal y como había sido esa decisión de dejar a Vegeta en su antigua habitación: una solución práctica.

-Bueno, él ya ha vuelto y eso es lo realmente importante.- afirmó su madre juntando sus manos y separándose de su pequeña mientras se perdía en finales felices.

-Mamá, ¿y Trunks?-

-Y sé que sabrás sobrellevar todo esto igual que has sabido siempre sobrellevar todo lo anterior.- retornó a ignorarla.

-¿Está con papá en el laboratorio?-

-¡Sobre todo ahora que tenéis a un hijo tan maravilloso como mi nieto y volvéis a vivir juntos!- exclamó feliz comenzando a danzar por la cocina. -¡Ha vuelto! ¡Creo que empieza a gustarme esto de que el príncipe siempre se vaya porque es maravilloso cuando vuelve!-

-¡Mamá!-

Paró en su baile asombrada. -Ay, hija, ¿por qué gritas tanto?-

-¡Porque no me escuchas!- bramó Bulma estirándose.

La estudió por momentos mientras respiraba con fuerza. Sonrió antes de concluir: -Qué bien te va a venir que el príncipe haya vuelto, querida...-

o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos sin ninguna prisa y al instante le vinieron los recuerdos del sueño: él aburrido viendo el desfile de los últimos supervivientes de un minúsculo planeta, situado en los bordes de la galaxia del norte, a los que trasladaba a la sede del imperio para que ejercieran de esclavos. Bufó. Esa parte era la que más detestaba de todo su trabajo: los traslados. Lentos y monótonos, los desplazamientos de tantos inútiles eran castigos a los que le sometía Freezer cuando le apetecía. Bien sabía el maldito lagarto lo mucho que eso le fastidiaba.

No quiso pensarlo. -Estúpido reptil marica...- masculló a la vez que fijaba la vista en la televisión.

Era increíble que aquello tuviera algún interés para él y en la mayoría de ocasiones no ocurría de ese modo. Simplemente miraba las imágenes y, cuando su mente le daba una tregua, se sorprendía a sí mismo razonando lo que veía frente a sus ojos: un avance meteorológico, unos anuncios estridentes o mujeres haciendo ejercicio de manera absurda. Las féminas de ese planeta estaban totalmente trastornadas si creían que de ese modo se ponían en forma. ¿O realmente podía ser que sólo necesitaran eso para reforzar sus músculos? ¿Y para qué querían estar en forma si, por lo que tenía entendido, no eran ni guerreras ni cazadoras? Le gustaban las mujeres bien formadas, con contornos uniformes y cuerpo armónico, pero aquello era algo demasiado vulgar.

Al momento, escuchó ruido fuera y notó el ki de la peliazul cerca. Instintivamente, apagó la televisión. Ni en sueños le daría otra oportunidad para reírse de él de nuevo porque estaba viendo a mujeres ejercitarse, danzar y botar. Aunque conociéndola igual hasta se enfadaba. ¿Y ahora qué querría?

Se abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió. -Veo que te has duchado.- comentó.

Efectivamente, así había hecho en la mitad de la noche. -Y yo veo que tú sigues sin tocar antes de entrar.- le replicó.

-Programé los robots para que cuando estuvieras en el baño vinieran a...-

-A arreglar mis aposentos.- le interrumpió él acabando la frase. -Lo sé, no estoy ciego.-

-No estarás ciego pero sigues siendo un auténtico imbécil maleducado.-

Entonces sí la miró. Él había querido ser tajante: Bulma le preguntaría y él le respondería hasta que ella se cansara, por eso se había adelantado a esa suposición sin sentido sobre los robots. Sin embargo, la peliazul parecía que había entendido la intención y no sólo no parecía que fuera a aceptarlo si no que además le había insultado. Lucía tranquila y hasta de buen humor. ¿Ahora qué quería?

-¿No te vas a levantar de la cama?- le cuestionó la científica adentrándose. -Hace un día precioso y...-

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que me ocurre algo.-

Lo miró desde el quicio del ventanal. -Por supuesto que no te ocurre nada.- afirmó con una apenas visible sonrisa.

Por unos segundos, él la observó tratando de descifrar aquella frase. Había tantos matices en aquello, tantas curvas peligrosas, que más le valía a él no hacerle ni caso: si había intentado ser irónica, lo había conseguido y por consiguiente lo dejaba a él en una posición menor, en la posición del que no estaba en su mejor momento. Y si esa posición era bastante complicada para el príncipe de los saiyajins, que ella fuera espectadora de algo así le hacía sentirse muchísimo peor. Ya lo sufrió una vez y no volvería a pasar por aquello. Quizá por eso ella había sentenciado que nada le ocurría a él. Bah, no iba a hacerle caso. Quitó la vista para cerrar los ojos.

-Estoy trabajando en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta.-

Eso sí le hizo sonreír a él. Tanto tiempo exigiendo que cumpliera con su palabra sobre aquella nave espacial redonda y era ahora, cuando no le pedía nada, el momento en el que ella ponía empeño en arreglarla. En ese instante se preguntó cómo había dado con la cámara si él la dejó olvidada en algún lugar que ahora no recordaba. De hecho, ni había pensado en ella. Seguramente tenía réplicas guardadas en esas cápsulas que creaba junto a su padre.

-Creo que las modificaciones a las que estoy sometiéndola están dando sus frutos porque...-

-No me importa.- le interrumpió él.

-Sé que no te importa.- añadió ella sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. -Yo sólo te lo cuento para que lo sepas, Vegeta.-

Se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Si Bulma seguía con esa actitud falsa le iba a poner de peor humor y él estaba bien en esa quietud y catatonia provocada, en ese desinterés en el que se había sumergido de _motu propio_.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que no volveré a pelear.- comentó desganado mientras buscaba la pasta de dientes. La notó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo como siempre hacía y a punto de replicarle. Así hizo:

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?-

Le devolvió la mirada por un instante para acto seguido abrir el grifo del lavabo. Ahí no había ninguna respuesta posible. Comenzó a lavarse los dientes. ¿Qué iba a hacer él en ese planeta si no era prepararse para una pelea? Él no sabía hacer otra cosa que pelear y ser el príncipe sin trono más famoso y odiado de todo el condenado universo.

Lo vio dubitativo y aprovechó su momento. -¿Eh?- insistió. -¿Qué harás?- Llevaba así dos días: no había salido de su habitación, como mucho se asomaba al balcón en actitud meditativa. Así lo había visto cuando ella visitaba a los animales con Trunks en brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar así?

Él se secó la boca y la apartó bruscamente del quicio de la puerta para volver a echarse sobre la cama. -Nada.- fue su réplica inquietante.

Ahí se ofuscó. -¿Nada?- le inquirió. -¡Pues algo tendrás que hacer!-

De nuevo, silencio. Y ella se ofuscó más:

-¿¡De verdad quieres hacerme creer que no te pasa nada, Vegeta?- gritó exaltada. -¡Esto es ridículo!-

-A mí no me pasa nada.- soltó él despreocupado, sin ni siquiera mirarla. -Eres tú la que tiene un problema.-

Aquello sí que no tenía ningún sentido. -¿¡De qué estás hablando ahora!-

Él soltó su soplido corto más característico, como si aquello tuviera toda la gracia del mundo y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. -De nada.-

Bufó hastiada. ¿Cuántas veces habían pronunciado la palabra _nada_ en menos de un minuto? Obviamente, él no le iba a decir a qué diablos se había referido con que ella era la que tenía el problema. Era lo que le faltaba: que él se volviera misterioso. Lo medía todo, cualquier bache o incidente e incluso ahora, en una batalla infructuosa, le provocaba confusión para no tirar de una vez por todas la toalla. Parecía como si el príncipe de los saiyajins no se hubiera ido del todo de allí, aunque ni siquiera con ella tuviera ganas de pelear. -¿No me vas a contestar?- le preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

Por supuesto, dio la callada por respuesta.

Levantó las manos en claro signo de desesperación. -¡Eres insoportable, Vegeta! ¡Insoportable!- le gritó. -¡Y si crees que voy a hacer como si a ti no te pasara nada estás muy equivocado!- Se giró antes de dar por resuelto ese punto: -¡Muy equivocado! ¡No me gustan los hombres que no hacen nada! ¿¡Me has oído! ¡No me gustan nada!- Y zanjó el tema dándole énfasis con el brazo extendido a un lado.

En esta ocasión, la mirada de él fue la más confusa de todas y ella se sintió un poco ridícula por lo que había soltado por la boca. ¿A qué había venido eso? No quiso pensarlo. Salió por la puerta dejando el eco de un golpe seco y haciendo que los cuadros de la pared temblaran.

o-o-o-o

-¿El joven Vegeta no va a bajar hoy tampoco?- le preguntó su padre sentado con su nieto en brazos.

-No.- fue la respuesta escueta de ella, que a pasos fuertes se dirigió a la nevera.

-Necesita tiempo, hija, no te preocupes tanto.- le sugirió el señor Briefs.

-¡Yo no me preocupo por él!- le replicó su hija cerrando el frigorífico con fuerza. -Es sólo que no me gusta que las personas no hagan nada.- dijo cruzando la cocina hacia la salida por el jardín. -Estaré en el laboratorio, no voy a perder más tiempo por hoy.-

Su padre, viéndola desaparecer por el jardín, sonrió a su nieto que trataba de estirar su cuello para seguir con la mirada a su progenitora. -Tus padres tienen mucho carácter, ¿verdad?- le preguntó. -¿Quién crees que ganará, Trunks?-

El pequeño de pelo lila lo miró frunciendo su ceño. Estiró sus manos rechonchas, agarró el rostro arrugado y sumamente serio le contestó: -Belo.-

Su abuelo entendió el balbuceo y se emocionó: -Sí, tienes razón, algo habrá que hacer.-

o-o-o-o

-Hija...- lo llamó su padre desde el salón.

-Ah, hola, papá, ¿dónde has estado toda la mañana?- cuestionó adentrándose en el salón. -Ahora que tenemos tantos compromisos con el gobierno no podemos hacer el vago.- le inquirió un poco molesta por haber pasado horas sola en el laboratorio creando nuevas máquinas de defensa. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, le llamó la atención que su progenitor estuviera rodeado de cajas. -¿Qué es esto?-

-Tu madre y yo estamos haciendo limpieza de libros.-

-¡Hola, hija!- exclamó su progenitora apareciendo entre una montaña marrón y cuadrada. -¿Te puedes creer que tu padre se haya leído todos estos libros? ¡Qué hombre tan listo!-

-¿No pueden hacer esto los robots?- quiso saber Bulma con su pequeño en brazos.

-Teníamos que elegir cuáles sí y cuales no, pequeña.- le aclaró su padre. Y terminó diciendo: -Te he dejado este montón porque creo que te pueden interesar.-

-¿A mí?- Aquello le extrañó. Ella leía sobre todo revistas científicas y otras que no lo eran tanto, y además no tenía tiempo para inmiscuirse en una novela. Se acercó a la caja y le echó un vistazo. -Pero éstos son libros de guerra, papá, ¿para qué quiero yo...?- Al instante, abrió los ojos por la idea fugaz que le pasó por la cabeza. Observó a padre sumamente concentrada: -No son para mí, ¿verdad?-

Su madre rió por lo bajo.

o-o-o-o

La luz de la tarde le golpeaba el rostro. -Otro soleado día en el infierno.- murmuró doblando la vista a un lado.

Cansancio. Llevaba allí cuatro días y por mucho que durmiera el cansancio no se iba. De hecho, podía afirmar que jamás se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida. A más dormir, más cansancio. No tenía sentido, pero ni eso iba a pensarlo. La lógica de aquel lugar, como siempre había supuesto, era inversamente proporcional a cualquier acto físico y psíquico.

Le pesaban los ojos, los mismos que ahora miraban al sol. Era verano en el planeta Tierra y, como siempre, el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Las lluvias de hacía unos días no iban a volver en meses. Esa misma noche bajaría a la piscina a refrescarse.

Soltó aire en un soplido largo. Ella subía las escaleras y estaba ahora plantada detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Hacía dos días que no la veía, desde que perdió los estribos cuando le dijo que era ella la que tenía un problema. Por supuesto que tenía un problema si se preocupaba por él. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una vez? En algunos momentos creyó que realmente ella iba a permanecerse al margen. Qué equivocado estaba.

-Te traigo algo.- escuchó desde atrás.

Dobló el cuello para ver de qué se trataba. Tres robots portaban sobre ellos toneladas de libros. ¿Libros? Había visto muchos de ellos en uno de los salones de la planta inferior de esa casa y supuso que se trataba de la biblioteca, la cual sólo pisaba el padre de la peliazul. Parecía que el resto, o sea, madre e hija, eran alérgicas a ellos puesto que nunca las vio abrir ninguno. No hizo caso y volvió a centrar su vista en el cielo azul.

-Es para que dejes de ver la televisión.- afirmó la peliazul dejando salir a los home robots de nuevo al pasillo. -No es buena para el coco, ¿lo sabías? Te vuelve tonto.-

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una broma? Tampoco quiso hacerle caso. Además, él no veía la televisión, sólo la dejaba puesta para que al volver a ese mundo después de diestros desafíos y recuerdos de su mente, algo ocupara su cerebro.

-Además quiero que no se te olvide la escritura terrícola.- pronunció la científica. -Después de todo lo que te costó aprenderlo sería una pena que lo olvidaras, ¿verdad?-

Entonces sí que la miró y ahí estaba: Bulma sonriéndole. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que él aprendió a leer la escritura terrícola? De nuevo, le parecía un siglo. Miró de soslayo a un lado y se extrañó: ella le estaba mirando la espalda con interés.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo él a la vez que se separaba y se daba la vuelta.

-Quería ver si estabas herido.- le contestó ella entrando en el baño.

La estudió a la vez que entraba en el baño. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Bah, no le interesaba. Se echó de nuevo sobre la cama ignorando cualquier interés sobre esa mujer.

-Veo que no hay ni vendas ni apósitos.- exclamó ella desde dentro. -Y los home robots tampoco los encontraron así que estás bien.-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le preguntó él inamovible.

Ella le sonrió volviendo a la habitación. -Ve aceptando que me importa lo que hagas, Vegeta, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-

Con total descaro, total desfachatez y total despreocupación, ella le había dicho que él le importaba. No era que no se lo esperara pero, por todos los diablos, ¿por qué había sido tan clara con algo que incomodaba constantemente a los dos?

Porque quería dejarlo todo atrás, por eso le dijo lo que sentía. Pero si él dejó entrever un suspiro por el que dejaba como evidente que aquello había sido algo incómodo, ella quiso dejarle clara la razón: -Eres el padre de Trunks.-

Era el padre de Trunks, y por eso le había dicho que le importaba. La incomodidad se disipó porque los sentimientos aún quedaban acallados: él era el padre de su hijo y eso era lo más importante para ella. Entonces sí la miró y la peliazul le devolvió la mirada.

-Y no pienso dejar que el padre de mi hijo esté desganado tanto tiempo.-

Toda una declaración de intenciones. Eso era esa mujer: una constante declaración de intenciones que no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Cualquier cosa que hiciera siempre llevaba un motivo escondido que quizá hasta ella misma no atinaba a atisbar. Impetuosa, era ahora él el que no sabía a qué venía tanta declaración. ¿No había quedado nítido que no estaba para sus tonterías? En cuanto la vio acercarse apartó la vista, inspiró y miró hacia un lado. No quería que se aproximara a él y ahí venía ella, con toda su rotunda y maldita naturalidad.

Dos bromas. Había hecho dos bromas y él se mantenía inmune a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Caminando en la cuerda floja, que era como él se encontraba, aquellas dos bromas le habían acercado a él al rememorar el pasado en el que ambos disfrutaban tratando de luchar contra ello. No podía permitir que ese hombre se hubiera vuelto una sombra de sí mismo por mucho que su maldito orgullo estuviera herido.

-Vegeta...- lo llamó en un susurro.

Él le fijó su mirada más dura. Ese tono era el peor que podía usar con él y los dos lo sabían.

Se sentó a su lado y él se sintió como un tonto. No le gustaba que lo mirara, tal y como era consciente de que ella hacía justo en ese instante.

-Vegeta, no puedes estar así, tienes que hacer...-

-No pienso hacer nada.-

-Sí, lo sé pero es necesario que...-

-No es necesario nada.-

Suspiró y fijó la vista en su camisa blanca, que debido a la postura tenía uno de los bordes vueltos. Izó la mano hacia él: -Tienes que animarte, Vegeta, no puedes estar...-

De repente, él le tenía cogida la muñeca: -Que te quede clara una cosa, Bulma: yo no necesito la compasión de nadie y menos la de una mujer vulgar que no se da cuenta de que lo único que quiero es descansar, ¿me has entendido?- inquirió con el mayor de sus desprecios. No le gustó mirarla a los ojos tan cerca e instintivamente le soltó el brazo con desgana volviendo a la postura inicial.

Se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Mujer vulgar? ¿Le había llamado mujer vulgar? Por dios santo, ¿es que ese hombre no sabía otros insultos? ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era? ¿Y por qué la insultaba ahora? Era evidente por qué:

-¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!- le bramó poniéndose en pie. -¿¡Te crees que me voy a cabrear e irme de aquí tan fácilmente porque me insultes! ¡Ésta es mi casa y no quiero ver cómo...- Paró al momento en cuanto lo vio ponerse en pie. -¿¡A dónde diablos vas ahora!- le preguntó viéndolo salir por el balcón. -¡Vegeta!-

Poco pudo hacer. Él desapareció haciendo ondear las cortinas.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No me ignorarás siempre! ¡Soy Bulma Briefs!-

o-o-o-o

No podía soportarla. No podía con ella y, pese a saber que no estaba de humor para contestarle, le molestaba con sus gritos. Nunca le gustaron los bramidos de Bulma, nunca, sin embargo ella insistía e insistía.

¿A qué había venido ahora esa _suavidad_? Lo que le faltaba era que ella usara esa maldita s_uavidad_ suya para acercarse a él. Bah, masculló tumbándose sobre el colchón. No iba a darle más vueltas.

Lo que sí que era cierto es que si hacía unas semanas ni siquiera la habría escuchado, ahora sus gritos no sólo habían llegado nítidos a sus oídos adormecidos, si no que además habían conseguido que él saliera de su habitación. Algo extraño, pensó, puesto que a él no le importaba absolutamente nada.

¿O sí?

Se notó a sí mismo visiblemente alterado, sensación que no ocurría desde hacía mucho, y para colmo todo había sido porque ella le había gritado.

No, no soportaba sus gritos, los mismos que ahora venían desde abajo:

-¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Ven aquí con mamá!- escuchó en el jardín.

Luchó por no ponerse en pie pero la curiosidad pudo más. No hacía ni cinco minutos ella estaba gritándole en su habitación y ahora sus alaridos eran de lo más animados. No conocía a una mujer con un cambio de humor tan radical en tan poco tiempo. Se asomó y ahí estaban: la peliazul con los dos locos de sus padres y su vástago, el cual tenía que decir que lucía visiblemente fuera de forma. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo dando palmas? Maldita sea, razonó para sí, otra vez estaban usándolo como un mono de feria.

o-o-o-o

-¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Ven aquí con mamá!- animó a su hijo.

-Ay, hija, míralo qué guapo está, ¡no puedo creer que esté dando sus primeros pasos!- exclamó su madre sin parar de dar palmas.

-¡Venga, mi vida! ¡Ven hacia mí! ¿Es que no quieres venir con mamá?- le preguntó a su retoño una vez que lo soltó del todo.

No podía creerlo. No hacía ni dos minutos había salido enfurecida de la habitación de Vegeta como si aquello fuera lo más importante del día, y no era cierto. No. Escuchó risas fuera y salió al jardín para ver qué ocurría. Sus padres trataban de poner en pie a su pequeño para que andase por fin. Ya se quedaba sin problemas erguido sobre su cuna así que ese momento tenía que llegar en cualquier instante. Y estaba ocurriendo justo ahora.

Eso sí que era lo más importante del mundo. Les quitó la posición a sus progenitores y animó a su hijo a cumplir con su cometido. Tenía que conseguirlo y lo iba a conseguir:

-¡Vamos, Trunks!- le animó de nuevo.

Dos pasos dio su bebé y cayó al césped de bruces.

-¡Oh, querida!- exclamó la señora Briefs preocupada mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sorprendentemente, y cuando ya se estaba agachando para ayudarlo, Trunks le quitó la mano con determinación.

-No, mamá, no pasa nada, fíjate.- indicó ella emocionada.

Su hijo había fruncido el ceño al ver que querían ayudarle y se puso en pie solo, sin querer a ninguno cerca.

Y Bulma se sintió orgullosa de su hijo por enésima vez. -¿Habéis visto eso?- le preguntó con retórica al resto. -¡Es igual de orgulloso y cabezota que su padre! ¡Vamos, ven hacia tu madre andando! ¡Venga, mi vida, ven aquí conmigo!-

Y así hizo Trunks. Llegó a trompicones hacia la peliazul y la abrazó orgulloso de sí mismo. Ésta lo alzó por los aires y su niño rió divertido.

o-o-o-o

Se tumbó sobre el colchón una vez que todos se fueron del jardín hacia el interior de la casa. Le había aumentado la molestia. Ella le había dicho a su cachorro que se veía quién era su padre. Por todos los diablos, sólo estaba intentando andar. Si ese niño hubiera nacido en Vegetasei ya estaría recibiendo una estricta educación bélica.

¿Cómo podían ser tan fuertes los niños humanos si les costaba tanto tiempo ponerse en pie? Sin duda su hijo era fuerte, ¿entonces por qué rezumaba tanta debilidad? Bah, masculló. Probablemente fuera porque lo protegían constantemente, como si él no pudiera defenderse si algún enemigo quisiera atacarle. Si los humanos no fueran ultraprotectores con sus retoños, éstos se buscarían la vida antes.

Ese niño tendría que ser instruido por alguien. No sabía por quién, pero alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de él si no querían que su fuerza desmedida le diera problemas. Desconocía cómo había sido la infancia del otro medio saiyajin en ese planeta pero, si había conseguido ser tan poderoso, la causa era porque había recibido una instrucción guerrera.

Seguramente fue Piccolo el que se la dio ya que cuando él llegó a La Tierra Kakarotto llevaba un año fuera. Sí, el namekiano era el único que se le ocurría con alma bélica para enseñar como era debido a alguien con tanto potencial. Además algo había escuchado en las ocasiones que habían coincidido.

¿Quién sería el que le diera a su hijo una educación forjada en la guerra? Él no iba a hacerlo. Eso estaba más que claro. No le interesaba la lucha. Ya no más.

Antes de empezar a pensar en ese paso adelante, culpó a la peliazul por ser quién le había creado esa inquietud. Si ella no le hubiera preguntado, él simplemente seguiría regodeándose en su pasividad. Lo que le faltaba: más preguntas sin respuesta.

No quiso pensarlo y bajó a su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia un lado. Maldita mujer inquieta que no se podía estar callada. Angostó los ojos al chocar la vista con el título de uno de los libros que había llevado ella a sus aposentos. Tenía una tapa granate y gruesa y olía a viejo. _El arte de la guerra_, leyó en letras doradas.

Le hizo gracia el título: él siempre vio la guerra como todo un arte.

Se recostó sobre la cama y lo abrió por la primera página.

o-o-o-o

-Querido, ¿dónde está Bulma? ¿Otra vez está en el laboratorio?- preguntó su mujer.

-Sí, parece que no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad?-

Su esposa no pareció muy convencida: -Entre los nuevos encargos y la empresa, sólo tiene tiempo libre para Trunks.-

-Es su hijo, querida, a él tiene que dedicarle todo su tiempo y además casi siempre lo tiene en el laboratorio con ella.- comentó pasando la hoja del periódico.

-Sí, pero no para Vegeta y eso me preocupa.- soltó a la vez que cortaba otra rama del rosal. -Él lleva aquí una semana y desde hace tres no ha ido a verlo.- Suspiró mirando al cielo azul: -No sé qué vamos a hacer con nuestra hija, querido, alguien tiene que animar a ese hombre.-

-Yo en cambio creo que él sólo necesita tiempo.- puntualizó el señor Briefs ajustándose las gafas para leer mejor la letra pequeña.

-Es que así no va a poder disfrutar a su hijo.- añadió su mujer apenada.

Su marido rió. -Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: si Mahoma no va a la montaña...-

Ella lo entendió _casi todo_ al instante. -Oh, sí, sé lo que quieres decir.- exclamó emocionada por la idea. -Aunque nunca supe quién era ese Mahoma y por qué esperaba a que una montaña fuera a por él.-

o-o-o-o

Era la quinta vez que leía ese capítulo en todo el día y trataba de entender cómo había podido fastidiarla el autor sólo en ése. El resto había sido perfecto, tanto que devoró desde la primera palabra hasta la última de una tajada. Y luego otra vez. Y luego otra. Seguramente estaba frente a la piedra de toque que le daba a él la razón: el tipo que lo había escrito era humano y no saiyajin.

Tres días había estado sumergido en sus páginas. Al principio no le prestó toda la atención que merecía y la primera vez que llegó a ese capítulo tercero que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando casi lo cerró para no volverlo a abrir. La curiosidad, como siempre, pudo más con él y siguió pasando la vista sobre cada una de las hojas.

Soberbio. No era nada nuevo lo que leía pero aquello estaba siendo una escritura inmaculada sobre lo que significaba realmente la guerra. El capítulo inicial fue el que pasó por encima y, dejándose llevar, cayó totalmente rendido a sus palabras y volvió a él para degustarlo como se merecía. No se lo podía creer. No, el escritor no podía ser humano porque ningún humano podía escribir de ese modo tan explícito la solemnidad de una batalla, todos sus puntos claves, toda la ciencia, toda la lógica que se encerraba detrás de la guerra. No era arte, era la realidad que él había aprendido a lo largo de sus peleas, de todas sus luchas.

Maldito capítulo tercero. No tenía sentido. Era mejor conservar al enemigo intacto que destruirlo, afirmaba el autor. Y más adelante daba sus motivos para tal aseveración. No sería humano pero tampoco podía ser saiyajin. Retomó a leer el punto que no entendía: un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales vence a otras fuerzas sin batalla, conquista otras ciudades sin asediarlas y destruye a otros ejércitos sin emplear mucho tiempo.

Sin duda, no era saiyajin.

Sin embargo, alguien tan sabio no podía estar equivocado, al menos no del todo. De hecho, Freezer casi nunca peleaba y consiguió que todos le temieran sin apenas mover un dedo. Puñetero lagarto que aún lo acosaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz? ¿No estaba haciendo todo lo posible por enterrar toda esa mierda? Los enfrentó y no sirvió de nada. Los estaba evitando y tampoco servía. ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer para dejar atrás a todos sus fantasmas?

-Joven Vegeta, ¿puedo entrar?-

No pudo adentrarse más en sus pensamientos. La madre de la peliazul abría la puerta de sus aposentos portando a su vástago en los brazos. Sinceramente, sobre aquella mujer también podría escribirse todo un libro.

-Siento molestarte.- se disculpó. -¡Oh, qué guapo que estás con esa camiseta azul!- exclamó observándolo con interés.

Él inspiró hondamente. Recordó la frase del capítulo nueve del libro en el que se afirmaba que se podía ganar cuando nadie era capaz de entender en ningún momento cuáles eran tus intenciones. En ese caso, en esa casa siempre ganarían ante cualquier rival.

-Verás, mi marido y yo tenemos que salir y mi hija está trabajando, así que hemos pensado que sería una gran idea dejarte aquí a Trunks hasta que volvamos.-

Capítulo siete: El primero que hace el movimiento es el invitado y es él el que lo tiene siempre difícil. No le replicó. Jamás lo hacía.

-Bueno, Vegeta, volveremos lo antes posible.- comentó dejando a su nieto sobre la cama, el cual se mantuvo quieto mirando a su padre como si fuera un gigante mucho más grande que los demás.

El príncipe le fijó los ojos como siempre hacía. No podía ser que lo dejara allí con él.

La señora Briefs le lanzó un beso desde el quicio de la puerta y la cerró sin ni siquiera inmutarse, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese algo con sentido.

Estudió esa puerta tratando de aceptar que esa mujer desquiciada le había dejado a su hijo ahí sentado. ¿Es que no iba a volver? Todo pintaba a que eso no era probable. Bajó la vista hacia su cachorro y éste le devolvía la mirada inquisitivo. Tenía los ojos extremadamente azules, exactamente igual que su madre, aunque no podía negar que la forma de mirar era suya. Vio cómo éste destensaba su frente para hacer lo contrario con su barbilla: estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, como siempre hacía cuando él estaba a su lado.

Se aproximó a él. -Ni se te ocurra.- le inquirió.

Fue imposible: su hijo comenzó a sollozar como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel. ¿Pero por qué en esa casa no le dejaban en paz? Bufó y se irguió sobre el suelo. Agarró a su hijo de los pies y lo llevó colgado hacia la salida. Los decibelios aumentaron y él abrió la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de tirarlo hacia el pasillo un puño cerrado en ira de su vástago le golpeó la pierna. ¿Qué había sido eso? Paró en su avance y lo alzó hasta tenerlo a la altura del rostro, cogido aún por los pies y bocabajo.

-No eres tan debilucho, ¿eh?- le preguntó estudiándolo.

Pero su maldito hijo no paraba de llorar y encima ahora su piel tornaba a morado. El príncipe soltó aire creyendo que aquello sí le iba a sacar de su letargo.

-¡Vegeta!- escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Eso sí que era lo que le faltaba. La miró por un instante y le arrojó a su hijo a los brazos.

-¡Oh, dios mío!- exclamó horrorizada por ver volar a su pequeño. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos pero Trunks parecía demasiado aturdido y enfadado como para caer en que ahora estaba en el regazo de su querida madre. -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tirarme a Trunks así, so bruto?- le preguntó fuera de sí.

Él se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama. -Es más fuerte de lo que creéis.- dijo desganado volviendo a abrir _su_ libro.

-¡Es sólo un bebé! ¡¿Y qué hacías tú con él, eh?- inquirió. -Oh, venga, Trunks, deja de llorar, ya estoy aquí contigo.- le pidió a su hijo.

No le contestó. No estaba para explicaciones absurdas y ya estaba más que harto de los bramidos de ambos.

-Ha sido cosa de mi madre, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Bulma meneando a su hijo entre sus brazos y andando de un lado para otro de la habitación para calmar tanto a su bebé como a sí misma. Al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaba en lo cierto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que él no le contestara a nada. Cuando entró en la casa a hacer un descanso escuchó el llanto desconsolado de su hijo y subió rauda a saber qué ocurría. Para su sorpresa y malestar, Vegeta lo tenía cogido de los pies. ¿Es que ese hombre no sabía otro modo de sujetar a un bebé, por el amor de dios? Razonó en voz baja: -Ha tenido que ser ella porque si no, no se entiende que él haya llegado hasta tu habitación.-

Volvió a dar la callada por respuesta. Ella lo observó por segundos una vez que su hijo pareció aceptar la presencia de su padre y se calmaba.

-¿Estás leyendo?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- fue la réplica de él harto de tanto estudio.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?- preguntó Bulma aproximándose.

Al instante, él cerró su libro y lo dejó apartado a un lado de la cama mientras posaba sus manos detrás de su nuca. Estaba claro que en aquella habitación no se iba a mantener una conversación.

Ella se mantuvo de pie junto a él. Frente a cualquier lógica, se sentó en el borde de la cama y soltó a su hijo sobre las sábanas. Comenzó a hacerle carantoñas y éste empezó a reírse encantado.

-Oh, mira, Vegeta, mira qué buen humor tiene.- le dijo al príncipe sin levantar la vista sobre su retoño. -Es increíble que sea hijo tuyo, ¿verdad?-

Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse del tono. ¿Otra broma? No, no había sido una broma si no una declaración de ésas tan sincera que lo dejaba a él noqueado. Instintivamente miró a su vástago que ahora reptaba sobre las sábanas yendo directamente a por él. Lo observó desganado. Éste había gateado torpemente hasta sujetarle una pierna y se echó sobre ella aferrándola.

Ni se inmutó.

-Vaya, parece que ha superado esa manía crónica que te tenía, ¿eh?-

No era manía crónica, eso lo sabía el príncipe perfectamente. En Vegetasei era usual que los niños sintieran la fuerza de sus padres y eso les abrumara. No tenía ni idea de si al otro especímen medio saiyano le había pasado igual, sin embargo, entendía que no tenía por qué puesto que su naturaleza especial medio humana no estaba calculada, como tampoco se había demostrado esa teoría suya ya que los cachorros eran separados muy pronto de sus familiares. Aunque esa sensación, la sensación de que una fuerza brutal andaba cerca, siempre hacía que su sangre saiyana se volviera efervescente, incluso antes de aprender a detectar de manera natural el ki de los demás.

Chistó y se removió sobre la cama haciendo que el niño volcara y quedara boca arriba como una tortuga torpe.

-Oh, mi vida, ponte derecho.- le dijo Bulma animándolo. Su hijo la miró y se dio la vuelta sin mucho luchar. -¿Has visto eso, Vegeta?- le preguntó. -¡Mi hijo es todo un campeón!- exclamó emocionada. -Mira, mira como va a por ti.-

Para la peliazul aquello estaba siendo algo extraordinario. Nunca se hicieron tanto caso padre e hijo aunque quizá no era del todo así pero al menos Vegeta estaba completamente quieto mirando a su retoño luchar contra su poca fuerza con todo su pundonor. Era algo completamente inusual y si bien se había dicho hacía mucho tiempo que algo así era muy complicado que ocurriera, la situación se estaba dando frente a sus narices. Por primera vez, agradeció al hastío del príncipe.

Vegeta cerró los ojos al notarse demasiado próximo a aquello que estaba ocurriendo sobre su cama. No le interesaba lo que estaba haciendo su hijo con él, ni siquiera que estuviera reptando sobre su pecho arrugándole la camiseta.

-Bulma.- la llamó permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados.

Ella siguió mirando a su hijo cómo subía mientras su padre parecía inmune a ello, aunque miró a su madre como si esperara a que ella reaccionara. -¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-¿Tu padre tiene libros escritos por no humanos?-

Eso sí que era una pregunta extraña. -No hay libros de extraterrestres en La Tierra, Vegeta.- respondió aún aceptando que él le había dirigido la palabra y seguía ajeno a que su hijo continuara luchando por subir sobre su torso.

Ni por ésas abrió los ojos. -Ya.- fue su última aportación a esa breve charla.

Pasaron breves segundos hasta que notó a su cachorro muy próximo balbuceando algo inentendible. Y fue cuando desplegó sus párpados y le prestó toda la atención que su apatía le dejaba.

Nariz con nariz, lo observó de cerca. No podía negarlo: tenía los ojos azules de ella y la mirada exactamente igual que la suya. Entrecerró sus iris esperando cualquier reacción por parte de su hijo. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

Le tiró del pelo.

Arrugó el gesto y se puso frenético por un instante: -¿Pero qué diablos...?-

Su cachorro comenzó a llorar y, contra todas las predicciones, la científica empezó a reírse sin parar. Había estado expectante observando la escena y ver cómo su hijo se atrevía a estirar de esa manera el mismo cabello que su padre adoraba fue bastante gracioso.

-¡Ven aquí, mi amor!- Recogió a su pequeño en brazos. -Papá no está para bromas, ¿sabes?-

-¿Broma?- masculló el príncipe. Al instante, se echó de nuevo sobre la cama. El enojo había sido momentáneo y cruzó los brazos esperando que se fueran de una vez. Había sido momentáneo, sin embargo, el resquemor aún quemaba. Un poco.

-Dile adiós a papá, Trunks.- profirió la científica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pá.- balbuceó su pequeño mirando con interés hacia su padre sobre el hombro de su madre.

La peliazul prefirió irse antes de volver a ser testigo del hastío del príncipe por todo lo que le rodeaba, cosa que no se le escapaba que le incluía a ella. Le intrigaba la pregunta realizaba por Vegeta pero era evidente que él no estaba para mantener más de dos frases.

o-o-o-o

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, mamá?- le inquirió sumamente ofuscada. -¡Cuando llegué lo tenía cogido por los pies!- exclamó para que se diera cuenta de la locura de su idea.

-Ay, hija, no te pongas así.- trató de calmarla su madre. -Pues le enseñas cómo se coge a un niño pequeño y drama acabado.-

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que estaba a punto de arrojarlo al pasillo?- Pero su madre parecía más entretenida en probarle a su nieto toda la ropa nueva que le había comprado que en poner la mínima atención a lo que decía su hija. Bulma tampoco estaba segura sobre las intenciones de Vegeta, pero aquello era lo que parecía desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Papá! ¡Dile tú algo!- pidió desesperada porque alguien le hiciera algún caso.

-Y dime, pequeña.- comenzó a decirle su padre. -¿No comentó nada Vegeta sobre su hijo?-

Bulma se lo pensó por dos segundos. -¿Qué va a decir ese bruto? Para él Trunks es más fuerte de lo que lo es cualquier niño de su edad, y aunque pueda tener parte de razón no deja de ser un bebé.- Vio a su padre pensativo estudiando a su retoño y quiso saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza: -¿Papá? ¿En qué piensas?-

-En que efectivamente creo que el príncipe tiene razón, pequeña.- razonó al fin. -Deberíamos medir su fuerza, ¿no te parece?-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la peliazul acercándose igual. -Yo creía que la desarrollaría más adelante.- Pese a que había visto atisbos de su potencia física, opinaba que eran sólo destellos de lo que sería evidente en unos años y no tan pronto. ¿Cuándo desarrolló su fuerza Son Gohan? Por lo que tenía entendido, había sido un niño de lo más normal hasta pasados los cuatro años, cuando Piccolo se quedó con él un año entero entrenándolo.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una comparativa entre él y el príncipe?- sugirió el señor Briefs irguiendo su espalda y ajustándose las gafas que le habían caído por estar pendiente de su nieto, el cual había estado mirándolos a él y a su madre con auténtica desconfianza. Parecía como si no le gustase toda esa atención sobre su pequeña persona.

-¡Ni hablar!- soltó su primogénita. -¡No pienso acercarme a ese animal en todo lo que me queda de vida!-

-Pero hija.- protestó su madre. -Ahora que él está justo en la habitación de al lado no vas a...-

-¡No, mamá! ¡Estoy harta de estar constantemente pendiente de él!- se explicó. -Si no quiere despertar, es su problema y yo no voy a perder más el tiempo en intentar que se anime.- soltó haciéndole mimos a su hijo. -Es un fantástico guerrero y si no quiere ver eso por ser tan... tan...- buscó las palabras justas para definir a ese hombre. No tuvo que dudar mucho: -¡Tan orgulloso!- gritó deseando que él lo escuchara para al instante continuar: -Es su problema, de verdad, no el mío.-

Y dicho esto, se giró para volver al laboratorio con su retoño, su guapo y fuerte retoño.

-Por cierto.- dijo antes de salir hacia el jardín. -Papá, ¿existen libros de extraterrestres en La Tierra?-

-No, que yo sepa.- fue la contestación del señor Briefs.

-Bien, eso me vale.- dijo Bulma. -Estaré en el laboratorio.-

o-o-o-o

-¿Qué hace eso ahí?- le preguntó a su padre.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber su padre alzando la vista hacia su hija.

-El uniforme saiyajin, ¿qué hace ahí colgado?- insistió. Acababa de entrar en el laboratorio y el majestuoso traje de guerra de la raza de Vegeta y Goku estaba suspendido dentro de una cápsula de líquido azul haciéndolo ver como una reliquia en un museo.

-Ah, eso.- Su padre rió al ver a su primogénita impactada por la imagen. -Necesitaba un modelo para diseñar el nuevo uniforme de combate con más resistencia y creí que el que tú diseñaste para el joven Vegeta era el más adecuado.-

Bulma se puso a trabajar casi al momento pero seguía mirando el traje con recelo. -Yo no lo diseñé, sólo lo copié del original que llevaba Vegeta cuando vino a La Tierra.-

El señor Brief se puso al lado de ella: -¿Parece una eternidad de aquello, verdad?- le interrogó también admirando el traje.

-Sí.- fue la escueta respuesta de su hija, la cual bajó la mirada hacia el ordenador. -¿Ya estás diseñando el uniforme?- quiso saber.

Su padre y ella habían trazado un plan de actuación con respecto a los nuevos encargos del gobierno: le habían pedido en exclusiva a Capsule Corporation la creación de todas sus nuevas máquinas bélicas y demás instrumentos relacionados con la guerra y la defensa del planeta, algo que les estaba reportando muchos beneficios, pero sobre todo más prestigio. Dejarían a un lado sus inventos para la vida cotidiana y civil y se centrarían en esas nuevas peticiones. La división de creadores de la empresa se encargarían de confeccionar pequeños inventos y ellos dos, padre e hija, los supervisarían mientras se centraban en las exigencias que venían directamente de los altos mandatarios del planeta. Tendrían que ser discretos, por lo que las pruebas directas sólo se realizarían en tierras que el ejército tenía designadas para ello. Aún no habían llevado ninguna a cabo pero Bulma ya lo estaba deseando.

Se distribuyeron el trabajo: la peliazul se encargaría de las armas de ataque y su padre de las defensivas, con las que por lo visto se sentía más cómodo puesto que diseñar armamento no era algo que le excitara en demasía. Uno de los últimos trámites del señor Briefs sería el diseño del uniforme de los militares de La Tierra y, por lo visto, ya iba adelantado.

-El escudo ya está más que acabado después de darme tu idea, hija, así que sólo me queda el traje de combate.- respondió para añadir: -¿Le molestará al joven príncipe que le deje sin su uniforme?-

-Al joven príncipe no le molesta nada últimamente, papá.- comentó la científica a la vez que ajustaba la vista sobre el microscopio. -Además, hay muchos más ejemplares en las cápsulas.-

-No.- le replicó su padre.

Aquello le llamó la atención. -¿No? ¿Cómo que no?-

El señor Briefs retornó a centrarse en su trabajo: -Era el único que quedaba de todos los de la cápsula.-

Quiso hacer memoria: efectivamente, repartió muchas trajes a lo largo de la batalla contra Célula y los androides. -Oh, entonces hay que sacarlo de ahí y hacerles copias, ¡corre, papá!- exigió poniéndose en pie y avanzando con rapidez hacia la base del tanque del que pendía el uniforme. -¿Cómo se saca esto de aquí?- le preguntó.

-Espera, se hace desde aquí, desde este ordenador.- le indicó su padre toqueteando los botones. -Pero, hija, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa si el joven Vegeta no ha exigido su traje en ningún momento?- cuestionó guardando para sí una sonrisa.

-Para él es importante este uniforme.- replicó su hija ausente mientras veía el líquido desaparecer. -No se lo quitó en sus primeros meses aquí.-

Hacía una semana que no lo veía, ni siquiera había ido a su habitación para saber cómo se encontraba. No iba a hacerle más fácil a ese maldito saiyajin el hecho de ignorarla por muy mal que estuviera él de ánimo. Si quería despertar, ya despertaría; si no lo quería hacer, ella no iba a poner más de su parte.

En cuanto pudo abrir la compuerta del tanque cogió apresurada la ropa y salió disparada del laboratorio. Cuando iba por la puerta le gritó a su padre: -¡Papá! ¡Está seco! ¡Luego me explicas cómo lo has hecho! ¡Eres un genio!-

Su padre sonrió ante el piropo viéndola desaparecer. ¿Se le había olvidado hacer las copias?

o-o-o-o

Se sorprendió al verla entrar. Llevaba bastantes días sin aparecer por allí para hacer de las suyas y aquello estaba siendo toda una novedad. La miró cruzar la habitación para abrir su armario, sacar una percha y dejar colgado en el exterior su uniforme de combate. Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta como si él no hubiera estado presente en todo ese recorrido.

No iba a pensarlo. Esa mujer estaba como una cabra y él tenía muchos libros que leer todavía.

o-o-o-o

La vio llegar un poco cansada por la caminata rápida y la subida de escaleras.

-Hija...-

-No te preocupes, papá, ya se lo he dado.- replicó ella antes de escucharlo. -Problema solucionado.- le dijo. -No sé cómo no había caído antes en llevarle su uniforme de combate.- comentó volviéndose a poner la bata.

-Pero, hija...- le volvió a llamar su padre. -Lamento molestarte pero creo que se te ha olvidado hacerle las copias al uniforme antes de dárselo al príncipe.-

Ella abrió los ojos al instante para angostarlos. Era verdad, no había hecho las copias necesarias que había nombrado antes y en el caso de que Vegeta volviera a su cordura, por un casual se lo pusiera y lo destrozara en alguna batalla, cosa harto improbable, ella tendría que buscar entre todos sus archivos la composición origen y diseñarlo de nuevo, ya que no había guardado los bocetos. Maldita sea su impetuosidad.

Se giró para volver a la habitación del saiya.

o-o-o-o

Al igual que antes, ni lo miró al entrar, pero esta vez era porque se sentía un poco avergonzada. Cogió el uniforme de su percha y salió rauda de allí.

Ella apareció de nuevo con las mismas prisas que antes. Él la miró por un momento. Si era raro verla asomarse por allí, más raro era que lo hiciese dos veces en menos de cinco minutos y encima sin abrir esa boca incisiva suya. La vio recoger el traje y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Frunció el ceño. Si analizaba lo ocurrido, ella había entrado y había colgado su uniforme para luego volver sobre sus pasos y llevárselo.

Ya se lo dijo antes: no iba a pensar en lo que le podía pasar sobre esa cabeza azul suya.

Pero, maldita sea, ¿qué diablos se traía entre manos?

o-o-o-o

-Ya estoy aquí...- murmuró agotada concentrándose en respirar.

Su hija había aparecido sudorosa en el laboratorio y él no pudo evitar la risa. -Demasiado calor, ¿verdad?-

-Papá... me haces el favor de... de hacer tú las copias para encapsularlas.- le pidió queriendo no ahogarse en el intento.

-Claro, querida.- le dijo su padre acercándose a ella para recoger el uniforme. -Tendríamos que resolver el problema de los home robots con las escaleras cuanto antes.-

-Sí, es algo que tenemos siempre pendiente y nunca hacemos.- le dio la razón sentándose sobre una silla. -Hasta tuve que subir yo misma los libros de guerra y colocarlos en los robots de arriba, ¿sabes?- comentó sirviéndose un vaso de agua. -Es ridículo y venderíamos más.-

-En eso tienes razón, con ponerle un minipropulsor en la base tendríamos ese problema solucionado.- propuso el señor Briefs mientras colocaba el traje sobre la base A del _clonador_. -¿Cuántas copias quieres hacer?-

-Todas las que se puedan.- respondió muy segura. No quería volver a preocuparse por los trajes de combate saiyajin en mucho tiempo.

-Podemos hacer miles pero sería un desgaste de energía, ¿qué tal cinco?-

-Diez, por si las moscas.-

Su padre volvió a reír. -¿Así que tienes la esperanza en que a Vegeta se le pase esa fase apática que tiene dentro de poco, no?- quiso saber mientras programaba el_clonador._

Suspiró. -No lo sé, papá, lo cierto es que no sé qué hacer con él.- le contestó retornando a servirse otro vaso de agua. Tendría que dejar de fumar si no quería ahogarse por dos simples caminatas a galope.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, pequeña, todos necesitamos nuestro espacio para poner las cosas en orden.- le soltó esperando a que se hicieran las copias en la base B.

-Lo sé, papá, pero es que es tan cabezota que me entran ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos.- le dijo.

La carcajada de su progenitor fue de lo más contagiosa: -Sí, pero eso no es nada nuevo, ¿no?-

Su hija lo miró detenidamente. -No vayas a decir que yo no me quedo atrás en testarudez, por favor.-

-Bueno, tú hace mucho tiempo que te empeñaste en ayudarle y no va a ser ahora cuando dejes de hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Se empeñó en ayudarle mucho tiempo atrás? Más bien lo hizo para que no destrozara nada de lo que le rodeaba que por casualidad era todo lo que a ella y a su familia le pertenecía. Después vino el asombro al comprobar que era un hombre realmente entregado a su causa, tal y como tenían que ser los hombres. Y luego se acercaron demasiado. Y luego vino Trunks, de hecho, los dos Trunks.

No iba a pensarlo. No iba a pensar de nuevo en eso. Si lo hacía, su cabeza estallaría. Bastante difícil estaba siendo el tenerlo en esa casa todo el día encerrado en su habitación. Era algo completamente nuevo, un Vegeta desconocido y absolutamente fuera de lugar. En ese instante sintió un resquicio de una emoción que no conocía con respecto a él, algo que ella ya le avisó en uno de sus gritos y que a los dos les sonó extraño: le estaba defraudando. ¿Dónde estaba el luchador incansable? ¿Dónde estaba el príncipe que nunca se daba por vencido? Sí, ya se lo dijo: a ella no le gustaban esa clase de hombres.

-Es un hombre difícil, hija, pero si hasta los dioses tienen sus momentos de duda, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlo?- le soltó su padre observándola. -No lo hicimos antes así que no podemos hacerlo ahora.- razonó volviendo sobre sus pasos y yendo a por las cápsulas.

-Ya.- fue lo único que contribuyó Bulma en aquella conversación a la vez que terminaba su vaso de agua.

-Toma.- le mandó su padre con el uniforme de nuevo en la mano. -Llévaselo otra vez a su habitación mientras yo guardo las cápsulas.-

Alzó la vista hacia él. -¿Has visto a Blue últimamente?- cuestionó.

-¿Blue? ¿Te refieres a tu gato preferido?- quiso saber el señor Briefs.

-Sí, al mismo. Mamá me dijo que había tenido cachorros.-

Volteó su cuerpo hacia ella. -Querida, Blue se fue de la casa hace años.- afirmó sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta.

-¿¡Qué?- gritó su primogénita. -¿Y entonces por qué mamá me dijo que...?-

El señor Briefs volvió a sonreír. -Pequeña, si te sirve de algo, tu madre nunca dice nada de manera gratuita, ¡hasta a mí me sorprende muchas veces con su agudeza!- exclamó. -Es una mujer extraordinaria...- sentenció retomando el trabajo. -Tuve mucha suerte al ser yo el elegido.-

¿Que Blue había huido y ella no estaba al corriente de eso? Por el amor bendito de todos los dioses del cielo, ¿en qué pensaba su madre cuando le dijo que había tenido cachorros?

-Pero, papá, ¿estás seguro de lo que me has dicho?-

-¿Eh?- El despistado del señor Briefs tardó en volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Giró su silla para mirarla antes de responderle. -Bueno, creía que lo sabías.- reflexionó para apostillar: -Esto es muy curioso, hija, muy curioso. No tengo ni idea de por qué tu madre te dijo algo así, ¡es una sorpresa constante esta mujer!- Y volvió a reír encantado al pensar en su esposa. -Seguro que tiene algo que ver con el joven príncipe...- murmuró.

Bulma se puso en pie alterada. -No te quepa duda de ello.- Salió por la puerta dispuesta a buscar a su madre para que le diera alguna explicación. Cuando notó que su puño enfurecido tocaba algo blando se acordó de que antes tenía que dejar el uniforme en la habitación de Vegeta. -¡A este paso me van a volver todos loca!- exclamó cruzando el jardín.

o-o-o-o

Bajó el libro a su barriga. ¿Había vuelto? ¿Y encima con el mismo uniforme que antes dejó y luego se llevó? Además estaba de peor humor, de eso no le cabía duda puesto que sus pasos eran fuertes y arrugaba la boca en ese gesto tan propio suyo.

Bah, estaba loca. No iba ni a perder ni un segundo de su tiempo en ella.

-¡Levántate de esa maldita cama!-

Izó la vista realmente extrañado. Ahí estaba Bulma: con sus brazos en jarra y el uniforme moviéndose levemente por lo bruta que había sido al colocarlo.

-Déjame en paz.- fue lo único que le dijo.

-¡Estoy harta de esto, Vegeta! ¡Levántate de una vez de la cama y ponte ese condenado traje que yo te hice y que me costó tanto tiempo confeccionar!-

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿A qué venían esos gritos? -No.- respondió volviendo a centrarse en su libro.

-¡Que te levantes!-

Soltó aire profundamente. Aquello era tremendamente aburrido por lo que siguió leyendo como si nada. O no tanto: se alteró lo mínimo en cuanto la escuchó sobre las sábanas.

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes, maldito saiyajin!- bramó Bulma con los puños sobre el colchón.

-Deberías de tomarte algo para esos nervios tuyos, mujer.- comentó pasando una de las hojas.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- gritó la peliazul cogiendo un libro de los que estaban esparcidos sobre la cama y tirándoselo a la cabeza.

Ni por ésas él reaccionó. La miró de reojo y siguió con su labor de manera calmada y tranquila, como si no tuviera al lado a una mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios que acababa de lanzarle uno de sus libros. ¿Realmente ella creía que podía hacerle daño?

Nada. No había nada que hacer con él en ese estado. Le había golpeado con un tomo de más de quinientas páginas y él ni se inmutó. ¿Y la maldita bravura saiyajin? Respiró hondo tres veces y volvió a observarlo.

-¡No sé si te odio más así que cuando estás normal, Vegeta!- masculló saliendo por la puerta.

Él estudió su marcha hasta que ella dio el consabido portazo. Bufó y se rascó la cabeza. Por todos los diablos, ¿ella se había atrevido a tirarle un libro? Maldita mujer desquiciada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a realizar un acto tan absurdo? No tuvo que pensar mucho: porque los actos absurdos eran su especialidad.

Loca. Estaba completamente loca.

Y, maldita sea, lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho enfadar. Y hacía mucho que no se enfadaba de verdad, ni cuando su hijo le tiró del pelo, cosa que tenía que afirmar que sí le provocó un poco de malestar físico.

o-o-o-o

-¡Mamá! ¡Por fin doy contigo!- le inquirió a su madre al salir del laboratorio. -¿A qué venía la historia de Blue? ¡Me acaba de decir papá que mi gato se fue hace años de la casa!-

La señora Briefs seguía paseando a su nieto tranquilamente sobre su carrito. -¿Ah, sí?- le dijo. -Entonces me habré equivocado de gato, querida.-

¿No iba a darle importancia a eso? No iba a tolerarlo. -¡Me hiciste sentir mal, mamá!- exclamó siguiéndola.

-Ay, hija, no vuelvas otra vez a ser melodramática.- le pidió la rubia. -Desde que está Vegeta en casa estás más tensa de lo común, querida, deberías calmarte un poco.- sugirió guiñándole un ojo mientras continuaba directa a la verja de la salida.

-No, mamá, no insistas en eso, lo que quiero saber es por qué te inventaste esa historia sobre mi gato azul.-

-¿Azul?- le cuestionó. -¿No era verde?- quiso saber a la vez que colocaba a su nieto en la parte de atrás del coche que iba a conducir su marido.

-¡Mamá, se llama Blue! ¿¡Por qué crees que se llama Blue?-

-Ay, pequeña, no sé de qué estás hablando ahora.- musitó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. -Dile a Vegeta que nos vamos al campo con Trunks para ver animales, que no se preocupe.-

Y acto seguido, salieron pitando a la vez que le daban al claxon.

Bulma, mientras cruzaba los brazos y los veía irse, se preguntaba por qué iban a un campo si ya tenían suficientes animales allí y, sobre todo, por qué llevaban maletas en la parte de atrás del coche.

o-o-o-o

Capítulo nueve: cuando combatas en una montaña, ataca desde arriba hacia abajo y no al revés.

Exacto. Ésa era la mejor táctica posible. La mejor. Había que dar contundencia desde un primer momento. Lo había visto en en mejor brujo de todos: Freezer, el que se volvió invencible sin aún serlo. "El valor del engaño", se dijo a sí mismo rememorando uno de los capítulos anteriores. Aunque dudases de tu fuerza, la duda nunca podía manifestarse.

Lo había aceptado. No supo en qué momento ocurrió pero así había pasado: él había aceptado que a veces había dudado de su fuerza. Su orgullo no dejaba verlo, pero era de ese modo una vez mirado todo desde la distancia y desde esa perspectiva que le daba su desgana. Quizá por eso él pronunciaba palabras altisonantes, para eludir todas esas dudas que su altanería disipaba. Jamás alguien conocería tal pensamiento pero los hechos eran aplastantes.

Otra vez, le vino un repunte: ¿qué demonios decía? ¿De verdad iba a darle la razón a un humano sobre lo que él más conocía? Era un experto en la guerra, en todos sus preparativos y en todas sus consecuencias. Su vida. ¿Quién era ese tipo terrícola para darle lecciones sobre materia bélica?

Soltó el libro desganado. Se estaba equivocando dándole tanta importancia a lo que afirmara un humano. Eso era todo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó que el sueño le venciera.

o-o-o-o

Colgó el teléfono sin creérselo. Estaban en la casa de campo del doctor Maish, eso le había dicho su padre. Y se habían llevado a su pequeño. "Hija, te dijimos qué íbamos al campo a ver animales", le había recordado su progenitor.

Increíble.

Salió de su laboratorio y miró a los lados. ¿Ya era de noche? Siendo verano y que ya hubiera anochecido significaba que era bastante tarde. ¿Qué hora sería?, se preguntó entrando en la cocina. Las diez y veinte de la noche, vio en el reloj de la pared.

Soltó aire realmente cansada. No tenía hambre pero le apetecía beber algo fresco. Un batido de fresa le vendría bien, y si le ponía nata por encima sería aún mejor.

Pese al agotamiento tenía que decir que estaba pletórica. El trabajo estaba yendo realmente bien y ya estaba deseando mostrarle todas sus innovaciones a los altos mandatarios del gobierno y que todos los demás lo comprobasen. Siempre habían dicho que Capsule Corporation no era una empresa comprometida más allá de estarlo con el dinero. Bastardos. Si supieran que a su padre sólo le interesaba crear inventos, si lo conocieran mínimamente, se tragarían sus palabras.

Nunca había sido una corporación mercantil que hubiera recibido un trato justo por parte de la prensa y por ende del público. Los demás recibían con los brazos abiertos cualquier innovación porque sabían que mejoraría su vida cotidiana, pero después sus padres y ella luchaban en contra de las malas opiniones que los tachaban de frívolos y moda pasajera.

Arrugó el gesto al pensar en ello mientras echaba nata sobre su inmenso batido. -Moda pasajera...- masculló. -Una moda pasajera que dura más de treinta años no es una moda pasajera, idiotas.- los llamó a todos como si pudieran escucharle.

Ahora tendrían que retractarse y reconocer lo que ella siempre creyó: que su empresa era la mejor de todo el planeta. Chupó su dedo de la nata sobrante. Sí, tendrían que retractarse ahora que el gobierno le había dado esa oportunidad.

Ella lo tenía claro: acallaría muchas críticas. Es más, tenía pensado crear una fundación para que todas esas bocas se callaran por fin. Ya daba grandes cantidades de dinero a la beneficencia, cosa que antes criticaba a su padre por ser tan generoso, pero ahora ella misma sería la encargada de crear una organización sin ánimo de lucro a la infancia. Todavía no se lo había comentado a su padre pero así haría: ahora que tenía a Trunks sabía que los niños eran lo más importante en el mundo. Obviamente era consciente de ello, sin embargo el ser madre le había creado una sensibilidad superior sobre la infancia.

Sonrió. Sí, todos los niños tendría que conocer una verdadera infancia en la que sólo tenían que preocuparse sobre los juegos que hacer después de aburrirse de otros.

Se giró para coger una pajita entonces fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o

Capítulo doce: Un gobierno no debe movilizar un ejército por ira, y los jefes militares no deben provocar la guerra por cólera.

Ahí se equivocaba. Era la enésima vez que pasaba sobre ese párrafo y para él era evidente el punto en el que erraba el autor: la ira era necesaria en un saiyajin, es más, sin ella él no se hubiera vuelto supersaiyajin, sin ella todo perdía sentido.

A lo largo de su vida guerrera había podido comprobar que los guerreros que no pertenecían a su etnia no entendían la cólera como un instrumento útil, si no que la interpretaban como parte de una locura momentánea. Pobres ineptos. Obviamente su ira no era como la de él o los suyos, si no una que les hacía sentirse alejados de la cordura.

La cólera era la base saiyajin, la cual tenía que decir que había desaparecido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Siempre estuvo presente en su ser, y constantemente creyó que se debía a su naturaleza. Igual no era del todo cierto: su ira, la ira de un príncipe saiyajin destronado, estaba presente desde hacía mucho más tiempo del que él consideraba, consiguiendo que se convirtiera en lo que los demás estimaran.

El ruido de un golpe le abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

Arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué había sido eso? Al instante, centró su instinto en sentir los ki que desde abajo le llegaban a él como ecos de personas increíblemente débiles.

-Diablos.- murmuró para instintivamente ponerse de pie.

Un momento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente? El ki de ella no se movía de un rincón y otros dos desconocidos, masculinos en este caso, permanecían rondando alrededor de la casa. ¿Era verdad? ¿Estaban dos intrusos en _su_ casa?

Se pegó a la puerta queriendo aproximarse más a la duda. ¿Qué hacían dos tipos extraños allí? Movió rápidamente las pupilas en medio de la habitación. Según había podido atisbar, ellos eran unos privilegiados en aquel planeta. Nunca lo había podido comprobar, pero temía que eso fuera cierto.

No era ninguno de los guerreros amigos de ella y el ki de Bulma estaba alterado como nunca lo había percibido.

Otro golpe. Angostó los ojos. No, no había sido sobre ella si no sobre algunas puertas. ¿Iban a golpearla?

o-o-o-o

No veía nada. Le habían puesto una venda en los ojos y la habían movilizado atada con cuerdas a una silla en el rincón. Trató de zafarse, pero había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No era muy difícil percatarse ni siendo ciega en ese instante.

-¿¡Qué queréis?- bramó. -¿¡Quiénes sois?- Lo último que recordaba era estar a punto de degustar un grandísimo vaso de batido de fresa repleto de nata en su cima.

-Mira tú en aquella habitación mientras yo la llevo a ese famoso laboratorio.- escuchó a su alrededor.

-¡Que sepáis que tengo amigos muy poderosos!- gritó rehecha casi al instante. Eso hacía el tener amigos de las sorpresas tanto buenas como malas: que volviera a su esencia más pronto de lo que otra persona normal lo haría.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con sorna la otra voz. -¿Has escuchado eso, Tushel? Tiene amigos muy poderosos.-

-¡No digas mi nombre, idiota!- le recriminó el primero. -¿Y qué es eso de que tienes amigos muy poderosos, preciosa? ¿Te crees que a nosotros nos importan tus nuevas relaciones con el gobierno?-

¿Quiénes eran esos?, se preguntó Bulma de nuevo. ¿Quiénes eran los que le habían maniatado a la silla en su propia casa y sabían que tenía trabajos pendientes con los mandatarios del planeta cuando un dato así se mantenía absolutamente en secreto por ser materia de defensa?Reaccionó de nuevo como la gran Bulma Briefs que era:

-¡No hablo de ellos, estúpido! ¡Hablo de otros amigos que te patearán el trasero en cuanto se enteren de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame, ratero miserable!-

Oyó unas risas cercanas y la primera vez que soltó divertido: -¿Has oído eso? Nos ha llamado rateros miserables...-

La peliazul sintió un olor cercano, aroma a putrefacto al salir de una boca directamente sobre su rostro:

-¿Quién me iba a decir que la nueva presidenta de Corporación Cápsula iba a ser tan guapa como aparecía en los periódicos?- inquirió la misma voz grave después de unos segundos.

Si por un instante se asustó, creyó que tendría que usar sus mejores armas: -Mire, señor ladrón, estoy segura de que usted es muy atractivo así que, ¿qué tal si olvidamos esto y me invita a cenar, eh?-

Éste se acercó más a ella consiguiendo lo que pretendía: que ella tratara de apartarse aún más de su rostro. -Con esa venda me apetece hacerte cosas cochinas, preciosa.-

Ahí también salió un repunte de los suyos en el sentido menos coqueta posible: -Atrévete.- le espetó.

Bulma no supo por qué, pero al momento pudo ver lo que le rodeaba: el atracador le había bajado la venda para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el hombre más alejado, un tipo gordo que los miraba estupefactos. -¡Te va a reconocer!-

Entonces volvió a centrarse en el ser despreciable que tenía justo enfrente de sus narices, un joven de pelo fucsia absolutamente horrendo, de cejas juntas y barbilla afilada que le miraba con auténtico interés. -¡Suéltame, feo!- le exigió.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó éste. -Preciosa, tus ojos son toda una provocación.-

-¡Céntrate, Tushel!- oyeron desde atrás.

-Oiga, mire, señor ladrón...- comenzó a balbucear la peliazul. -Si quiere, le daré muchas obras de arte que son lo más preciado dentro de esta casa, ¿a que venían buscando eso?- le preguntó volviéndose de nuevo inapropiadamente coqueta: -Podemos llegar a hacer un trato, ¿eh?- Y le guiñó un ojo.

El ratero se rió. -Vaya, y encima eres divertida.- afirmó sonriendo y mostrando dos dientes de oro. -¿Quién iba a decir que con ese cuerpo tendrías sentido del humor?-

Le habían pillado. Como le habían dicho mil veces antes, no sabía mentir. Estaba claro que venían a por sus invenciones. No podía permitirlo. Muchas noches de trabajo se lo impedían: -¡Ya te he visto la cara, despreciable hombre horrendo! ¡Así que no podrás escapar de ésta!-

-¡Ja!- soltó el tipo realmente entretenido por la provocación de la científica. -¿Sabes qué? Tendré que desatarte para que me guíes hacia dónde están esos juguetitos que tan locos están volviendo a todo el mundo.- Acto seguido, se aproximó a su rostro a la vez que ella se separaba asqueada. No podía soportar a los hombres que olían mal.

Le desató de la cuerda y Bulma no tardó ni un instante en querer desaparecer. Se movió rauda sobre la silla y levantándose, quiso echar a correr. La detuvieron:

-No tengas tanta prisa, tienes que llevarme antes a esa habitación donde creáis todos esos inventos.- dijo el del pelo rosa a punto de asirla del cabello.

De repente, vio una sombra cruzar la cocina y aterrizó sobre las baldosas. Vaya, por un instante pensó en que ese tipo tendría suficiente fuerza para poder sostenerla a ella. Cayó al suelo de bruces y se lamentó del golpe:

-¡Ah!- gritó enfurruñada.

Aún tenía el aliento asqueroso de ese tipo dentro de sus fosas nasales. Pero algo le hizo reaccionar: ¿qué había ocurrido para que ella estuviera ahora sobre el suelo y notara que los papeles habían cambiado, al menos por un instante? ¿Qué había sido esa exhalación que había irrumpido en esa pesadilla?

Y entonces lo vio: estaba mirando directamente a los asaltadores, con medio torso doblado dándole el perfil a ella, con su vista afilada y fría, la propia del Príncipe de los Saiyajins ante una amenaza. Lucía tranquilo y expectante a la vez que reflexivo, como si pensara en el mejor método para hacer desparecer a aquellos que habían interrumpido su calma, como si fuera un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Majestuoso.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!- le inquirió uno de los ladrones acariciándose la mejilla. Juraría que no lo habían tocado, si no que todo su cuerpo sintió una fuerza descomunal que le hizo caer de cara sobre la mesa.

-¡Atácale, Bruce!- gritó el otro malherido sobre el suelo. -¡Destroza a ese maldito hijo de puta!-

Y así lo intentó. Se levantó con la misma barra de hierro con la que asaltó la casa y sin embargo no pudo seguir más allá de dos pasos. Al instante, y sin saber cómo, voló a través de la cocina cayendo sobre la pared sin que ni siquiera le tocara la sombra amenazante. ¿O sí? El golpe le dolió en la espalda, pero el susto no le hacía darse cuenta de que tenía el brazo roto hasta pasados unos ínfimos segundos.

-¡Ah!- gritó del dolor. -¡Me ha roto el brazo, tío, me ha roto el brazo!-

Bulma apretó los ojos ante aquel caos en su cocina. No sólo le estaban atracando si no que Vegeta había aparecido. ¿Para qué? Claramente para ayudarla porque si no, no tenía sentido. Dolorida, dobló su cuello hacia él otra vez. Seguía impertérrito, analizando esa situación que seguramente duraba milésimas de segundo y que para ella eran decenios. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era un cazador. Lo veía en sus ojos desde aquella distancia. Se había situado de pie justo al lado de ella y desde ahí podía vislumbrar su mirada ahora con más claridad. Había vuelto el guerrero, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente para socorrerla a ella.

Dobló el cuello hacia los rateros. En ese instante, el que quedaba menos magullado de los dos se pegó a la pared con auténtico terror en en sus iris verdes. Sabía lo que le venía encima.

Y temió por ellos. Se giró hacia él de nuevo para cerciorarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. ¿Los iba a matar? Si el príncipe había vuelto a su esencia en ese mismo instante eso era lo que iba a pasar por descontado. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír y ahí lo tuvo claro: el felino enseñando los colmillos.

El pequeño bastardo era majestuoso, sí, y también peligroso.

Se removió sobre el suelo y escaló hasta poner su rostro frente al de él. -No, no, Vegeta, no los mates.- le exigió. Porque sabía que él iba a matarlos. Estaba en su naturaleza, ella lo había visto, había visto esa mirada en la suya hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él arrugó el gesto tratando de descifrar aquella petición. Por un momento lució confuso. ¿Era una petición? Más bien parecía una súplica dentro de unos ojos llorosos. Desvió la vista hacia sus futuras víctimas, quejumbrosas y maldiciendo al ser que había aparecido de la nada para destruir su intento de asalto a la casa de una de la familia más importante de la ciudad. Por todos los condenados, si no los había tocado aún. Si por un momento lo dudó, ahora le volvían las ganas de hacerlos desaparecer.

-Vegeta, por favor, por favor, mírame.- escuchó en su oreja.

Movió los ojos hacia ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba así ahora? Esos tipos habían hecho un intento ridículo de robo o cualquier otro delito menor dentro de su casa y ella parecía querer salvar sus miserables vidas. ¿Por qué?

-Vegeta, mírame.- volvió a llamarlo para que se concentrara en su mirada a la vez que sujetaba su rostro con sus manos.

Una excitación momentánea le recorrió el cuerpo. Era tan ridículo todo ese ataque y tan irrisoria sus ganas de lucha que se centró en ella por un instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque estaba teniendo un poco de acción después de tanta apatía? ¿A qué venía eso? Era tan extraño que por un instante miró sus labios. El instinto de supervivencia hizo que sólo fuera durante una milésima de segundo. Vio cómo ella hizo lo mismo clavando la mirada sobre los suyos. Arrugó levemente el gesto y quiso volver a centrarse: unos tipos vulgares trataban de asaltar _su_ casa. Y eso no podía tolerarlo.

Demasiado rápido para pensarlo. Demasiado desesperada por no ver sangre para siquiera razonarlo. Demasiado cerca para no querer estarlo más. Como siempre le pasaba a ella, se dejó llevar. Maldita sea. Maldito saiyajin que le había mirado directamente a la boca por un segundo.

-No los mates, por favor, por favor, no los mates, déjalos ir, por favor.-

Lo abrazó. La desesperación por no ver lo que se suponía que vendría de manos del Príncipe de los Saiyajins hizo que se pegara a él con ansia.

Mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules, que hacía un instante se habían incrustado en los suyos, su mente hizo eco en sus palabras suplicantes. Era una súplica, de eso ya no había duda. Y el aroma de su cuello le caló hasta los huesos. Fijó la vista en el suelo mientras los ladrones salían doloridos como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni los miró. La calidez de sus susurros eran infinitamente más ensordecedores que el hecho estridente de haber vuelto a sentir la llama de una batalla cercana aunque sólo se tratase de dos torpes.

-Vegeta...- musitó Bulma comenzando a sollozar. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Quizá tenía que ver la tensión acumulada de todos esos días en los que no se había dado a sí misma ni un descanso pero, de repente, ahí estaba: sollozando en su hombro sin consuelo. Y quería más. -Abrázame...-

Volvió a arrugar su rostro con la vista perdida en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? -Ya han sido derrotados, Bulma, déjame.-

-Abrázame, por favor...- le pedía Bulma entre sollozos.

Y como siempre le pasaba cuando ella se entrometía entre él y su mundo, su mundo podía más mientras viejos olores lo inundaban: -Suéltame, Bulma.-

-No.- musitó ella perdida en su cuello. -Me has salvado.-

¿Le había salvado? No, no había sido ésa la razón: -He salvado la casa.- replicó creyéndose al menos eso, clavado al suelo sin saber por qué su cuerpo se había paralizado. -No quiero que cualquier extraño llegue a donde yo he estado pernoctando.- aseguró tras un segundo de pensamientos extraños. -Suéltame.-

Protestó con la voz de una niña pequeña y la seguridad de una reina: -No quiero, quiero que me abraces.-

¿Abrazar? Por todos los diablos, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo allí? -Los saiyajins no abrazan.- afirmó en el mismo tono bajo.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que abrazarle. Después de lo que había hecho sólo quería que cerrara sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura. -Abrázame, Vegeta...-

No iba a permitirlo, como tampoco era capaz en ese instante de mover un músculo. -Suél…-

Que la abrazara, sólo le pedía eso. Lo necesitaba: -Por favor, abrázame, por favor, por favor.-

Desorientado y dudoso, justo eso era la parte odiada por todo buen guerrero. -Los…Los saiyajins no abrazamos.-

Apretó los ojos sin creérselo. La había salvado. La había salvado a ella. No había otra razón. -¡Abrázame!- le exigió mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre su cuello.

El miedo, gran aliado saiyajin, había vuelto a su ser. No iba a pensarlo. Movió su cabeza lo mínimo hacia los lados a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los párpados. No iba a pensarlo. Ni tampoco a dejarse llevar. Sus brazos al aire y dudosos de hacer o no hacer lo que un murmullo demoledor le suplicaba, por un instante cayeron en la trampa y casi la rozaron. No, no podía hacer eso. No podía abrazarla. Demasiadas batallas perdidas en tan poco tiempo. Se removió separándose. No quiso mirarla. Simplemente la quitó y se fue.

o-o-o-o

Se sentó sobre la silla más cercana abrazándose a sí misma. Una serie de imágenes recientemente vividas se sucedieron una detrás de la otra, las mismas de siempre, las que trataba de traducir para poner en orden su maldita mente. No eran las del atraco si no las de su vida con él, las mismas a las que intentaba dar un poco de cordura.

No era cordura lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sacudió su mente tratando de calmarse. Un atraco, lo mismo que temió siempre tal y como le había repetido a su padre sin cesar desde hacía años, acababa de ocurrir.

Habían entrado en su casa y le habían atracado.

Y él le había ayudado.

Sonrió.

Le importaba.

-Por supuesto que le importo...- susurró para sí.

Y no sólo eso, si no que lo había hecho cuando la lucha la había apartado de su vida. Volvió a sonreír sorbiendo la pena para al instante fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Tanto estrés había tenido? ¿O tenía más bien que ver con él?

No tenía ni idea. Lo que estaba claro era que los grandes hechos le hacían centrarse, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Justo después de Freezer su visión de la vida cambió y lo notó dentro de sí, como si en ese instante pudiera ver cosas que antes estaban ocultas, o al menos percatarse de que existían pese a no dilucidarlas y darles forma del todo. Ahora, después de Célula, volvía a ocurrir sólo que actualmente tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta de ello por no ser novedoso. Ya era madre, tenía a Trunks y habían vencido a la peor amenaza que había visto jamás. Jamás. De eso sí era consciente porque conocía al Doctor Gero después de haberlo investigado, un científico igual que ella pero abducido por el mal. Era más que evidente que cualquier cosa que surgiera de él sería algo realmente peligroso. Así fue: Célula superaba tanto en fuerza a Freezer que ni existiendo tres superguerreros pudieron con él.

Y eso hubiera causado estrés hasta a los mismísimos dioses, así que a Bulma Briefs también.

Pero ella siempre se rehacía, se buscaba a sí misma y se encontraba aunque fuera mirando a un hombre con los ojos más negros que el fin del universo. Pese a las dudas, nunca fue tan Bulma Briefs como en esos instantes. Ser madre y la presidenta de la empresa más importante del mundo hacían que tuviera que pasar por ese nerviosismo. Por muchas aventuras que le ocurrieran en la vida, ahora estaba sola, sin Goku y sin ninguno de los otros muchachos. No era la primera vez que se sintió de ese modo. En un mundo lejano y habitado por seres verdes le había ocurrido igual: el mismo sentimiento, la misma emoción que le ronroneaba por dentro en el silencio.

O igual no tanto. Vegeta le había salvado.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué sonreía sin parar de llorar?

No quería estar sola. Quería estar con él.

o-o-o-o

Entró dentro de su habitación aún con el gesto preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado? Había sido todo muy rápido. O quizá no tanto, pero no podía permitir que unos simples rateros asaltaran aquella casa. Hubiera sido una vergüenza con él dentro.

¿Con él dentro? Mierda, cualquiera que se enterara de lo que había ocurrido y lo conociera a él, se reiría con toda la razón.

¿O no? Ésa era _su_ casa. Perdida en un mundo idílico y lejano a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido pero era _su_ casa, como aquel era su libro o aquellas eran sus sábanas. Cuestión de pertenencia, se dijo. Sólo eso. Y cualquiera tendría que entenderlo. O si no, se lo haría entender.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Realmente la había salvado de un atraco? Era un ataque absurdo pero su mente sólo vio cálculos guerreros: ella era demasiado débil para los dos idiotas que habían llevado a cabo ese ridículo intento de robo. Y entonces fue cuando salió de sus aposentos.

Malditos olores que le habían llegado hasta la base del estómago. ¿Realmente iba a abrazarla? No, eso hubiera sido como sentir pena por ella y esa mujer era la persona más lejana por la que alguna vez pudiera haber sentido algo así.

¿Entonces por qué lloraba mientras se lo suplicaba?

Se echó sobre la cama sin poder relajarse. No se lo podía creer: había reaccionado para echarle una mano. Increíble. La dejó morir y ahora la salvaba, exactamente igual que con su vástago. Arrugó el ceño y se ofuscó: la lógica volvía a fallar, y ahora no era por los actos de otro si no por los suyos propios. Lo que los demás vieron cuando un ataque de ira le provocó querer salvar a su chico, ahora lo estaba percibiendo de nuevo al haberla salvado. Demasiada vergüenza expuesta en muy poco tiempo.

-Maldito planeta...- masculló tratando de concentrarse en dormir y no volver a pensar en ello.

Fue imposible. Se tensó aún más acomodándose con los codos sobre la cama. Aguantó la respiración y miró hacia la puerta concentrado. Ella estaba al otro lado e iba a entrar.

¿¡Pero qué demonios me pasa!, se gritó a sí mismo. Podía soportar toda la porquería de estar sin pelear porque realmente estaba desganado pero verse a sí mismo tan cambiado le producía un asco inmenso, insufrible. Se repudiaba a sí mismo. Ése no tenía que ser él. Él no tendría que estar pasando por algo tan absurdo. Centró de nuevo la vista en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Le fijó los ojos favorecido por la oscuridad de sus aposentos.

o-o-o-o

Apenas podía ver nada pero se adentró en su habitación. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana sólo le hacían divisar su silueta a medio recostar sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó en un murmullo serio.

Respiró hondo antes de contestar avanzando unos metros: -No quiero dormir sola.-

-Vete de aquí.- le exigió sin moverse lo más mínimo, o al menos era lo que ella podía vislumbrar, que él no se había movido ni un milímetro de esa postura tensa.

No pudo aguantar que un sollozo le saliera de dentro de las entrañas: -Vegeta, no quiero...-

-No empieces a llorar, Bulma.- le ordenó casi gritándolo. Detestaba oírla lloriquear.

-¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!- exclamó ella aguando sus mejillas y quieta al lado de la cama. -¡Mírame! No sé qué me pasa pero no quiero dormir sola hoy, Vegeta, no quiero, sólo quiero no sentirme así, y si me voy a mi habitación no voy a poder dormir y creo que me voy a volver loca en este estado y no puedo permitirme volverme loca ahora porque tengo un hijo y...-

-Ah, ya, cállate.- ordenó aburrido al no poder soportar más su verborrea.

De poco sirvió. Los hipidos de ella se volvieron más sonoros. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. -Pero es que yo...-

-No llores, Bulma.- masculló revolviéndose por dentro. No fue un consuelo, fue un mandato explícito.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Iba a irse y dejarla allí permitiéndole volverse más loca de lo que ya estaba? Obviamente en otro tiempo así habría actuado, es más, hasta le habría hecho gracia aquello. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas eran reales y a fin de cuentas sólo estaba asustada. Tampoco era tan grave. Únicamente tenía que apartarse un poco y que ella durmiera a su lado. Maldita mujer extraña. Podía ir a otro mundo y mirar a los ojos a Freezer. Podía coger a su niño pequeño y no dudar en acercarse a ver a los androides que en otro tiempo resquebrajaron su vida. Y sin embargo se volvía frágil frente a dos simples rateros. Otra vez la lógica que fallaba. Y las fuerzas también.

-¿Vas a dejar de llorar?- le preguntó.

Lo entendió al instante: si dejaba de sollozar, él le dejaría quedarse. Afirmó con la cabeza incapaz de abrir la boca y segura de que él habría visto su gesto.

El silencio los rodeó por instantes, él no queriendo darle importancia y ella deseando que diera alguna señal. Finalmente, la dio: se echó sobre la cama y bufó.

-Bah.-

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido un sí? Dio los pasos suficientes y él no hizo ni dijo nada. Se inclinó sobre la cama y no pudo afirmar si la había mirado o tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo único que necesitaba era dormir. No quería nada más de él. Sólo dormir acompañada.

Separó las sábanas y se echó sobre la cama con lentitud. Ni lo oía respirar. Se movió lo mínimo y quedó boca arriba, tratando de calmar sus hipidos. Los dos estaban en la misma postura y dobló la vista a un lado. Demasiado oscuro pero pasados dos segundos pudo vislumbrar su perfil.

Siempre le gustó su nariz.

-Duérmete.- le exigió harto de tanto estudio. Si ella creía que no era consciente de que lo estaba mirando, es que no lo conocía.

-Sí.- musitó ella girando su cuerpo en contra de él.

Ambos sabían que aquello estaba resultado extremadamente raro y la vez confuso, tanto como que la cabeza de ambos daba vueltas en recuerdos y olores extraños. Él maldijo su olfato y creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar volar su mente en lo que le tuviera preparado para esa noche. Si hacía mucho había decidido que no iba a pensar, no iba a ser ahora por esa puntualidad cuando iba a dejar atrás esa costumbre. Ella, por su parte, se dejó reconfortar por el calor que él emanaba y la desazón le hizo adormecerse antes de que pudiera razonar más. ¿De verdad iban sólo a dormir?

Sí, y aquello le gustaba.

-Gracias.- susurró de espaldas a él.

No le contestó. Ni tampoco protestó. También se estaba quedando dormido.

o-o-o-o

_No paraba de reírse y él quería matarla._

_-¡Tú ya lo sabías!- le gritó señalándola. -¡Has sido tú la que ha puesto ese maldito gusano en mi cámara de gravedad!- inquirió uniendo las piezas del puzle._

_Entre carcajadas, se justificó: -¡No lo sabía!- le corrigió moviendo a los lados su pelo azul. -Pero tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y ahora me has despejado todas las dudas.- dijo volviéndole las risas._

_-¡Maldita mujer retorcida!- se exaltó estirando su cuerpo. -¿¡Y por qué no me lo preguntas antes de hacer de las tuyas!-_

_-¡Pues porque me lo habrías negado!- exclamó. Al instante, retornaron las carcajadas sonoras. -¡Y la cara que has puesto ha sido impagable!- explicó mientras lo veía irse enojado. Quiso impedírselo: -Oh, venga, no te vayas...- le pidió cogiéndole del brazo. -Te prometo que dejaré que me castigues.-_

_Él miró su mano asida a su brazo y levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello. Era bastante prometedor. -¿Un castigo?- preguntó encantado con la idea. No. Al instante se rehizo: -¿Dónde está la trampa?- quiso saber entrecerrando los ojos._

_Ella le abrazó por la espalda. -No hay trampa, te lo prometo.- le murmuró en la oreja para al instante morderla. -Podrás hacerme lo que quieras...- musitó en el mismo tono notándolo destensarse. Mientras que lo besaba la nuca y el cuello, él cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese momento placentero. Y entonces ella acabó la frase: -Seré un simple gusano en tus manos...-_

_Ahí estaba la trampa. Y también las carcajadas de ella, la mujer con la lengua más viperina del cosmos._

_Gruñó, se giró y la tomó de las piernas para colgarla a su hombro. La muy manipuladora iba a recibir su merecido. Se la llevó directa a la pequeña habitación de la nave seguro de que haría desaparecer las risas._

Parpadeó tres veces hasta que la luz del sol le hizo querer mirar hacia el lado contrario de la ventana. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos con lentitud, como si toda la orilla de un mar le pesara dentro. Le costó percatarse de que aquello había sido un sueño, más bien un recuerdo perdido en su memoria y perteneciente al tiempo en el que estuvo viviendo en aquella casa. El primer tiempo. Rememoró cómo efectivamente consiguió que se le fueran las risas después de tener sexo brusco sobre la cama de la cámara. Era increíble el aguante de esa mujer, tanto como lo mucho que disfrutaban juntos haciendo algo que a él siempre le causaba inquietud y malestar a pesar de que los instintos saiyajins le empujaran a ello. No era que se relajara del todo, pero tenía que reconocer que lo pasaban bien. Más que bien.

La luz que chirriaba en sus párpados le hizo mirar hacia abajo, allí donde notaba un peso sobre su pecho.

Aguantó la respiración al verla dormida y aferrada a él. Su corto pelo azul se esparcía en pequeñas porciones sobre su torso haciendo su cara poco visible desde esa perspectiva.

¿Pero qué...?

Perdió la vista queriendo recordar la noche de ayer. El ridículo intento de atraco y en cómo ella lloraba atada a su cuello exactamente igual a como estaba ahora sobre su pecho: sin soltarlo, sin quererlo soltar aun luciendo más frágil y vulnerable que nunca. Trató de moverse un poco para salir de allí por ese leve pánico que le produjeron esos olores cercanos. Hacía tanto que no le calaban hasta el nacimiento de la nariz que por un momento pensó en apartarla.

Pero no lo hizo. La volvió a mirar y plegó la frente. Las dudas le hicieron quedarse allí sin saber qué hacer. Como un lelo, como un soldado desarmado deseando parar el tiempo y mantener para siempre ese último instante ante la certeza de que va a caer muerto.

Fue verla abrir los ojos y contactar con los suyos, y Vegeta hubiera jurado que escuchó tambores de guerra.

o-o-o-o

Se despertó con un sonido extraño, acelerado, retumbando en su oído. Tragó saliva y se removió un poco sobre su apoyo, más duro de lo normal. Una tela blanca que subía y bajaba a un ritmo inusual consiguió que cerrara los ojos una y otra vez hasta adecuarse al entorno. Bien conocía ese calor. Puso la mano en el pecho de él para hacerse a la idea. Imágenes de ayer inundaron su mente.

No quería mirarlo. Quizá fue el pánico de saber que si él despertaba, aquel momento se esparciría hasta diluirse en lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, como tantos otros.

"Pero él me dejó quedarme..", se dijo a sí misma pasando los dedos sobre su torso. Volvió a concentrarse en el ruido apresurado, raudo y casi renqueante.

Fijó los ojos en la camiseta blanca como si éstos pudieran escuchar el sonido de un corazón acelerado.

Tambores. Izó la vista y lo vio clavándole la mirada.

Ni pudo, ni quiso contenerse. Los ojos de él titilaban en dudas y ella se las iba a resolver.

o-o-o-o

Un beso.

Un beso y otro, y otro. Y entonces se volvieron a mirar. Otro beso. Uno más y ya se estaban acomodando sobre la cama. Otro beso y él se deshizo de la camiseta blanca. Se echó sobre ella para subirle la suya. Comenzó a oler la barriga mientras Bulma luchaba entre él y las sábanas para arrebatarse a sí misma la piel sobrante. Le cogió del rostro para alzarlo hacia ella y que se volvieran a besar. La dejó. Un beso, y otro. Le tiró de la camiseta y se la sacó por los brazos. Ella ya estaba desabrochándole a él los pantalones y tirando de ellos hacia abajo con sus piernas.

Ansiedad. Él sobre ella a medio desvestir y ella moviéndose debajo. Él dándose un respiro para observarla y ella dejándose analizar. Siempre supo que le encantaban sus pechos.

Otro beso. Más ansiedad. Más tiempo, no sabían bien si para para degustarlo o arrepentirse. No lo dejaría. Lo volvió a tomar del rostro. Más besos.

-Bulma...- susurró en un suspiro moviéndose entre telas. Tres años, más de tres años así. Su viaje al espacio y luego el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Tres malditos años para nada. Para nada. Lo mismo que era él, nadie. O peor, un mediocre.

Y paró.

Se apartó de ella irguiéndose sobre la cama. Pero ella no lo dejó.

-No.- sentenció Bulma al verlo aturdido. No podía dejarlo ir ahora. Maldita sea, no, no cuando él le había demostrado con hechos que le importaba. Aferró su cara entre sus blancas manos mirándolo a los ojos. Musitó clamando justicia: -No-. Y volvió a besarlo.

Apretó los dientes perdiéndose en un mar azul. Tres años. Devolvió el beso, y otro y otro más. Otra vez ella entre la cama y él. Fricción, suspiros, caricias y vuelta a los ojos. Silencio y quietud. Beso dulce y dudas. Fuera las dudas y fuera la ropa.

-Vegeta...- musitó mientras le acariciaba la espalda y se movía buscando la postura. Ayer se sentía terriblemente mal y ahora no había ninguna emoción más lejana al frío que la que ella percibía por todo su cuerpo. Qué bien le vendría cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir sobre esa cama. Luego lo pensaría, ahora no. Ya estaba todo hecho y nada dicho. No habría rencores consigo misma: él la había salvado.

Le sacó un pecho del sujetador amasándolo sin ningún pudor y oyó cómo surgía de él algo parecido a un gruñido hambriento. Sonrió y le levantó el rostro para volver a besarlo.

Beso profundo, húmedo, hasta el final. Más. Quejidos y crujir de sábanas. Más caricias y más piel expuesta. Lo quería todo de él y él estaba a punto de dárselo. A punto.

Un rayo violeta cruzó una mente con claroscuros. Y de nuevo él se separó.

-¡No!- gritó ella queriendo incorporarse para no volverlo a perder.

-Quieta.- le ordenó él inmovilizándola sobre las sábanas con el brazo estirado.

Fue verlo concentrado mirando hacia el balcón y supo que había acabado todo. Con la respiración entrecortada, ajustó su oído a la realidad y escuchó el ruido de un motor en el jardín, aunque desde ahí sólo acertaba a ver el baile violento y artificial de las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó moviendo sus ojos de él al ventanal.

Lo vio incorporarse de pie sobre el suelo sin apartar la vista del balcón. -Trunks.- contestó Vegeta. -Ha vuelto.-

-¿Trunks?-

o-o-o-o

No avanzaba. Ni siquiera iba hacia atrás pese a que para cualquier mente normal eso era lo que quizá debería hacer una máquina que viaja en el tiempo y además se dirigía hacia el pasado. En todos sus viajes le acompañaban haces de luz que cruzaban el espacio oscuro y por la dirección de éstos que se perdían en los lados acristalados podría decir que avanzaba, pero no era así. Cuando empezaban a tiznarse de colores vibrantes y brillantes era cuando sabía que andaba cerca de su meta. Entonces se iba formando a su alrededor un paisaje, un cuadro que a medida que los haces de luz se estancaban en la negrura iban dibujando una paleta de figuras inconexas que finalmente adoptaban la forma del sitio al que acababa de llegar.

Cuando la realidad lo saludaba desde fuera demostrando su viveza, su natural movimiento, era cuando sabía que había arribado a su destino. El pasado. Capsule Corporation. Una serie de cúpulas que pululaban alrededor de una gigantesca central y un montón de animales que lo miraban como si fuera un intruso innecesario. Sonrió.

El motor paró y las ramas de los árboles volvieron a la templanza. Abrió la compuerta y respiró el apacible ambiente. Ah, le encantaba el pasado, tanto como sabía que le iba a gustar su futuro. Saltó al césped y oteó el ambiente. Enseguida sintió el inmenso ki de su padre, pero ¿dónde?

-¡Hola, Trunks! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué alegría!-

Miró hacia arriba y casi se cayó de la impresión. Su madre le saludaba desde el balcón de su habitación sólo tapada con ropa interior. Bien, eso no era tan raro como encontrarse detrás a su padre en igual situación, aunque su rostro estaba lejos de mostrar cualquier emoción que no fuera desconfianza. ¿Pero qué hacían los dos casi desnudos y juntos? No supo si sonreír por lo evidente o querer salir de allí de nuevo en la nave.

-¡Hola, mamá!-

El instinto de supervivencia ganó: prefirió pasar a la casa por la entrada al jardín en vez de subir volando a saludarlos.

o-o-o-o

-Bulma, tápate.- protestó el príncipe por lo bajo.

Cuando vio a su hijo perderse por la puerta de la cocina fue cuando reaccionó. -¡Es Trunks, Vegeta! ¡Ha vuelto!- exclamó feliz entrando de nuevo en la habitación y cogiendo apresuradamente la bata.

-Ya sé que ha vuelto, no hay que formar un escándalo por eso.- profirió aún molesto viéndola revolotear por la habitación buscando las zapatillas.

-¡Seguro que ha derrotado a los androides! ¡Ay! ¡Qué alegría!- Y salió disparada por la puerta. Cuando ya iba por el pasillo volvió a entrar en el cuarto. -¿No vienes?- le preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Él permanecía inmóvil apoyado en la pared. No le contestó.

Ella sonrió. -Oh, vamos, ¿no estarás enfadado porque nos ha interrumpido, no?- le cuestionó en todo de mofa.

Esa mujer era imposible. Gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. -No.-

Lo estudió y casi se vio tentada a entrar de nuevo en la habitación. -Y tampoco porque nos haya visto así a los dos, ¿verdad?-

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Esta vez sí alzó la vista hacia ella y angostó los ojos. -¿Tú no tenías prisa por ir a verlo?- preguntó con desdén.

Retornó a sonreírle levantando levemente los hombros, como si escondiera una carcajada en la garganta. La vio girarse y fue como si le hubiese leído la mente. De nuevo, ella volteó su cuerpo hacia él y anduvo con avance lento. Inconscientemente, él se estiró tratando de poner más distancia, imposible por la pared de detrás. La miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué? ¿No te ibas?- le preguntó.

-No lo pienses mucho, ¿vale?- le recomendó a escasos centímetros.

Frunció el ceño. -¿Que no piense el qué?- quiso saber el príncipe.

-Pues esto, lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cama.- le aclaró ella sonriente.

Le dedicó un gesto de esos tan altaneros: levantó levemente la barbilla y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Efectivamente, parecía como si le hubiera leído la mente. -No estaba ocurriendo nada.-

Y pasó lo que él esperaba: se acercó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inspiró sintiéndose como un tonto y la miró por un instante sin mover el cuello.

-_Lo que tú digas_.- terminó por decir Bulma a la vez que se giraba para salir por fin de allí, eso sí, moviendo las caderas con esa melodía que él bien conocía. Para sorpresa de él, viró un poco la cabeza dándole a entender que sabía que la estaba estudiando. Le guiñó un ojo y concluyó: -No tardes en bajar, Vegeta, seguro que tiene muchas ganas de contarte cómo derrotó a los cyborgs.-

Cuando miró hacia la puerta Bulma ya no estaba. Escuchó sus pasos acelerados por el pasillo y bufó. Estaba molesto, sí, y la razón por lo visto ella bien la conocía.

Aunque había más.

o-o-o-o

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina, se extrañó al ver ese desastre: un vaso roto, líquido rosa que había caído en ristre sobre la encimera, dos cuadros removidos y la mesa gigantesca que reinaba en aquella habitación caída a un lado. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Puso la mesa en su sitio estudiando las posibilidades. Sólo sentía el ki de sus padres en la casa por lo que había tenido que ser cosa de ellos dos y nadie más. ¿Así se peleaban cuando él no estaba?

Una vez, en Kame House esperando a Célula, oyó un comentario inapropiado de Oolong acerca de sus padres: "No sé de qué os extrañáis", les decía a los allí congregados, "la pregunta no es por qué se han liado Bulma y Vegeta si no cuántas camas habrán destrozado". Él estaba en otra habitación pero lo escuchó con nitidez, al igual que el sartenazo que Chichí le propinó al cerdo. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados. Eso era asqueroso, sin embargo, si lo unía con el panorama que le había recibido no hacía ni un minuto hicieron que su mente fuera rápida uniendo piezas. Quitó las manos rápidamente de la mesa como si ésta quemara y se separó de ella obligando a su cerebro a no reflexionar sobre algo que un hijo jamás tendría que pensar. Todo se fue en cuanto sintió el ki de su madre bajar apresurada:

-¡Hijo!-

Se giró para recibirla. -¡Hola, mamá!-

-¡Qué guapo estás!- exclamó ella acercándose a él. -Déjame que te vea.- le pidió mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Estoy bien, mamá, de hecho más que bien.- le aclaró él entre risas a la vez que se quitaba la espada de su espalda y la dejaba sobre una de las sillas.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo Bulma cogiéndole de los brazos. -¡Estás feliz!- casi gritó. No pudo evitarlo, incluso podía respirarse esa felicidad que su hijo supuraba por sus poros. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, ese chico rezumaba tristeza y ella podía haber dado todo su mundo porque nunca hubiera tenido que soportar lo que soportó para cargar con esa pena constante. -Aunque sea con ese pelo tuyo largo.-

Él volvió a reír y a centrarse en lo que le interesaba: -Sí, estoy feliz, mamá, derroté a los androides.- explicó. -Todo ha acabado por fin.-

-¡Ja!- bramó su madre. -¡Estaba segura de que lo harías! ¡Ahora eres todo un héroe!-

-No, no.- le llevó la contraria su hijo. -Nadie sabe en el futuro que he sido yo quien los ha hecho desaparecer.- comentó despreocupado mientras observaba su alrededor. Siempre se quedaba atontado mirando esa casa, como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle para luego materializarlo en su tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo que nadie lo sabe?- le preguntó ella tratando de mantener sobre sí toda su atención. -El mundo entero tiene que saber que tú les has salvado, hijo.- quiso hacerle razonar mientras se sentaba en una silla y separaba otra para que él tomara asiento.

-Bueno, mi madre y yo hemos querido mantener mi autoría en el anonimato.- dijo sentándose a su lado. Por fin, se centró en ella, la cual le miraba sonriente como si hubiera caído en algún tema que a él se le había escapado. -¿Qué?- cuestionó.

-Qué bien hablas.- le aclaró. -Seguro que insistí mucho en tu formación, ¿verdad?-

Él retornó a sonreír tímidamente, sabiendo que lo que esa mujer presumida quería escuchar era que había sido una buena madre, la madre del salvador del mundo futuro. -Por supuesto, la casa está plagada de libros del abuelo y tú te pasaban horas enseñándome matemáticas y otras cosas.-

Ella rió encantada al escuchar eso. -¡Lo sabía!- exclamó. -Voy a ser una madre excepcional.- comentó más para sí que para él. No sabía por qué, pero su mayor temor era no estar a la altura de lo que había logrado la otra Bulma. Igual no era justo y le pasaba a todas las madres, pero realmente le aterrorizaba pensar que alguna vez su hijo le pudiera echar en cara algo, cualquier cosa. -Pero volvamos a lo importante, Trunks, ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Qué pasó con Célula?-

-Más te vale que no se te haya olvidado y hayas cumplido con la obligación de aniquilarlo después de las chatarras.- escucharon desde atrás.

Los dos movieron su cuello hacia él. Trunks, al momento, se puso nervioso: -Hola, papá.- balbuceó irguiéndose y poniéndose de pie. Le parecía mentira que después de superar la pesadilla de su vida, ese hombre le pusiera aún tenso.

-Y dime.- continuó el príncipe sin moverse de su postura de brazos cruzados sobre la pared. -¿Acabaste o no acabaste con Célula?-

Su hijo levantó la barbilla visiblemente orgulloso: -Por supuesto.- respondió. Su madre lo miró con igual emoción. -Antes de montarme en la nave y venir hacia acá quiso sorprenderme pero finalmente fui yo el que le sorprendió.- afirmó doblando el borde del labio.

Vegeta, tras estar unos segundos estudiándolo, pareció relajarse y se dirigió a la nevera: -No presumas tanto, chico, sin estar perfeccionado hasta un bebé podría haber derrotado a Célula.-

Trunks al instante se sintió ridículo y fue su madre la que le recriminó su actitud:

-¡Eh!- lo llamó. -¡No le digas eso a tu hijo! ¡Él ha acabado con los androides y ahora su vida será completamente distinta! ¿Es que no te alegras por él?- le preguntó enfurecida viéndolo sentarse en el extremo de la mesa llevando en una mano una manzana. La estaba ignorando por completo.

-Cuéntame la batalla.- le exigió al pelilila.

Éste miró a su madre un poco dudoso. ¿No iba él a hacerle caso a ella?

Bulma cruzó sus brazos y bufó. Por lo visto, ahora no iba a sacarle ni una maldita explicación de por qué había sido tan duro, sin embargo, lo realmente importante era que estaba interesado en su hijo, en lo que éste podía contarle sobre la pelea entre los androides. Se extrañó al no escuchar a su hijo comenzar a hablar: -¿Por qué no empiezas, Trunks?- le preguntó sin entenderlo.

Ahora sí que se sentía confundido. Su madre había sido ignorada por su padre pero ésta no parecía mínimamente molesta, si no que se preguntaba por qué él no le hacía caso al príncipe. ¿Se aceptaban el uno al otro con esa naturalidad? Eso sí que era toda una novedad y no lo que él estaba a punto de relatar.

-Bueno, en cuanto volví quise ir a buscarlos y...- Dudó de nuevo. ¿Iban a estar los dos ahí atravesándolo con la mirada? Por lo visto sí porque no la apartaban. -Fui a buscarlos después de ir a saludar a mi madre para que viera que estoy bien y...-

-Al grano.- le interrumpió su padre.

-¡Vegeta!- le inquirió a éste su madre. -Déjale explicarse.-

El príncipe chistó pero, esta vez, él tampoco replicó o protestó si no que se mantuvo mudo mirándole a él con la misma intensidad de antes, esperando que comenzara de una vez su historia.

Increíble, se dijo Trunks. Inspiró aire e inició el relato del fin de su pesadilla.

o-o-o-o

-¿Entonces te quedaste allí seis meses después de derrotar a Célula?- le preguntó su madre sin entender ese punto.

-Sí.- respondió su hijo. -Era necesario, ¿sabes? Mi madre insistió en que me fuera cuanto antes a veros pero yo quise quedarme con ella para ver...-

-...Para ver cómo este mundo volvía a ser el de antes.- terminó la frase su padre muy seguro de que había acertado en su suposición, a la vez que cogía la espada colgando del respaldo de su silla.

-Bueno...- No estaba muy seguro de querer corregirle pero así lo hizo: -Nunca volverá a ser el de antes pero sí que quería ver cómo reaccionaban todos al saber que los androides habían sido vencidos.-

Vegeta dejó de estudiar la espada y lo miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. Por lo visto, sólo soportaba las correcciones de Bulma, pensó Trunks.

-¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban esos robots?- quiso saber la peliazul ignorando esa pequeña tensión entre padre e hijo.

-Eso fue lo mejor de todo.- comentó Trunks una pizca emocionado. -Los días pasaban y no había ataques, y sin saber por qué en la ciudad surgió el rumor de que los androides habían sido vencidos por un ser que desprendía una luz dorada, _El Salvador mandado por los dioses_, según le llamaban. Algunos aún son reacios a creérselo y siguen apaciguados pero otros han comenzado a salir sin temor a las calles y a arreglar sus casas... ¡incluso ahora veo campos sembrados de trigo!- exclamó visiblemente emocionado. Al instante, alzó la vista hacia su padre que lo miraba con auténtico interés. -Perdón.- soltó avergonzado. Obviamente, al príncipe no le gustaban esos detalles.

-¡Ni perdón ni ocho cuartos!- bramó su madre. -Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo, ahora todo será distinto, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, ahora mi madre está empeñada en crear un partido político.- explicó.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Bulma sorprendida. -Siempre supe que sería una gran gobernante.- añadió imaginándose en el poder.

El chasquido de Vegeta con la boca, sin moverse del borde de la mesa, lo hizo mirarlo arrugando el ceño.

-¿¡Qué tienes que decir, eh? ¿¡Acaso crees que no hubiera sido una gran reina!- preguntó realmente intrigada por aquella afirmación. Ni que ella hubiera pensado ser reina en algún instante, aunque si se paraba en ese punto estaba segura de que lo conseguiría sólo proponiéndoselo. -¡Mira quien habla!-

Su padre bufó y él se puso de pie tratando de calmar los ánimos. -Bueno, ¿y dónde están los abuelos?- quiso saber.

Sus progenitores mantuvieron las miradas el uno sobre el otro por segundos. Si en algún momento su madre hubiera decidido matar al príncipe, Trunks no dudó de que sería en ese instante. Por fortuna, ella pareció calmarse a la vez que su padre se cruzaba de brazos y piernas:

-Se han ido con Trunks a pasar el fin de semana al campo.- contestó. -¿No es increíble?-

-Sí, sí, increíble, mamá, increíble.- soltó el pelilila entendiendo a sus abuelos: si tenían que escuchar esos gritos, él no les culpaba por haber querido desaparecer.

-¡Y dicen que querían enseñarle animales!- exclamó molesta su madre mirando de soslayo a su padre. -Como si no tuvieran suficientes aquí en la casa...- protestó por lo bajo.

Vegeta angostó los ojos devolviéndole la misma mirada. ¿Lo había llamado animal?

-Creo que voy a ir a ver a Gohan.- comentó su hijo preguntándose qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la peliazul. Si pensaba ir a por el príncipe, no parecía un buen momento por cómo se había ido de la habitación. -Mamá.- la llamó. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-¿Qué?- Bulma volvió de sus anhelos asesinos. -¿Tan pronto?- se extrañó. -Ay, no, de ninguna de las maneras.- se quejó acercándose a él. -Quédate aquí con tu padre mientras yo hago algunas llamadas, ¿te parece?- le pidió con una sonrisa. -Creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar, ¿a que sí?- preguntó rodeando la mesa y yendo sinuosa directa al príncipe.

Odiaba ese tono. Era el tono que utilizaba ella siempre que quería algo de él. La siguió con los ojos hasta que ella se situó de pie a sus espaldas. Miró su mano blanca en su hombro. ¿Qué hacía ahí esa mano? Sabía que no se iba a ir de allí así como así, si no que iba a realizar algo propio de ella. ¿Suave otra vez?

Y entonces vio aparecer su rostro por el lado contrario. No pudo reaccionar. Ella le plantó un beso corto en la boca y él se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué? ¿Lo había besado? ¿Y delante de su hijo?Por si fuera poco, y abstraído aún en la vergüenza que sintió, vio cómo ella retornó a girar medio cuerpo y a guiñarle el ojo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Notó todo su cuerpo encenderse y echó un vistazo a su hijo que sonreía a su madre con su soporífera timidez. ¿Es que él creía que...? ¿Y ella también?

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer: se pasó el puño por la boca esperando a que ella lo viera. No era capaz ni de hablar en ese instante. Bah. No iba a pensarlo. Luego trataría con ella ese tema. Tenía que quedar absolutamente claro.

Cuando Trunks vio a su madre besar a su padre con toda su osadía se quedó mudo y por un instante bajó la vista avergonzado. La izó. Que no hubieran surgido gritos de todo aquello era rarísimo y quería comprobar el rostro que su progenitor tendría. ¿Para él sería normal? Por la cara que había puesto, no lo era. Nunca antes lo había visto tan incómodo. Era como si estuviera a punto de estallar por el color sonrosado de sus mejillas.

Y si aquello tenía un punto divertido, éste se fue cuando vio cómo el príncipe se limpiaba el beso en la boca con el puño.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- En cuanto la cuestión salió disparada de su boca, quiso tragarse sus palabras.

La mirada de su padre fue heladora. Con su frente arrugada, lo miró tan enfadado como asombrado por aquella pregunta para, tras unos instantes que a Trunks le parecieron eternos, soltar su soplido corto característico y doblar su cuello a un lado.

¿Que por qué había hecho eso? ¿Realmente se refería al beso de Bulma y a cómo él se lo había quitado con la mano? Era surrealista toda esa mañana, tanto como lo estaba siendo su vida desde que llegó a ese planeta. -Habla de algo que nos interese a los dos, chico.- dijo Vegeta zanjando ese tema. -Y dime por qué siempre llevas este arma.- Acto seguido, cogió sin mirar la espada de su hijo analizándola minuciosamente.

Trunks no supo por un momento de qué estaba hablando ni tampoco le interesaba, sin embargo, esa mirada del príncipe seguía intimidándole. Tosió un poco y resolvió que lo que pasara entre su padre y su madre nunca lo iba a entender. ¿No estaban antes en la misma habitación y salieron a recibirle casi sin ropa? Bien, si su madre no fue capaz de explicárselo, quizá era porque ni ellos mismos lo entendían. No quiso pensarlo. Viendo a su padre portando y estudiando con desgana su espada le devolvieron a un pasado que pesaba más que cuestiones sin responder y que, tal y como su padre había dejado claro por su cambio de rumbo, no le incumbían.

-Perteneció a un amigo.- respondió observándolo.

-¿Y?- soltó su progenitor ajustando la vista sobre la hoja de la espada.

-Un amigo que ya no está.-

Su padre lo estudió ahora a él con una expresión en su rostro cercana al hastío. Sólo duró la mirada sobre su hijo un instante para volver su interés sobre el arma, girándola y observándola de cerca. -¿Voy preparando los pañuelos o me lo vas a contar como es debido?-

o-o-o-o

-Mamá...-

-¡Hola, Trunks!- lo saludó apagando su soplete y elevando la máscara protectora. -Has estado mucho tiempo hablando con tu padre, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, no he estado con él casi nada.- profirió acercándose a ella y acariciándose la nuca. Sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar a su madre que obviamente se fue de la cocina para dejarlos solos pero, después de estar relatando la historia del porqué llevaba esa espada, finalmente el príncipe se puso en pie y lo dejó allí mirándolo mientras subía las escaleras. Luego él, por no querer molestar a su madre antes de tiempo, se dio una vuelta por la casa admirando cada uno de los rincones. Le dijo a su padre que su mundo nunca volvería a ser el de antes pero él estaba decidido a hacer de su residencia del futuro la misma que ahora lucía ostentosa ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo, la peliazul no pareció alterada: -Oh, bueno, al menos ha salido de su habitación.- comentó para volver a ponerse la máscara y seguir modificando el hierro que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó aturdido su hijo.

Bulma siguió a lo suyo. Igual preocupaba a su gran héroe y no quería que eso le ocurriera. Había ido al pasado para poder disfrutar con su familia y amigos, y ahora ella no podía fastidiárselo. Además, ya estaban camino de solucionarlo y más si tenían a Trunks allí con ellos, algo que obviamente al príncipe le había interesado tanto como para salir de su reclusión. -Nada, hijo, no me hagas caso.- le recomendó con una sonrisa. -¿Entonces te vas a quedar muchos días?-

-No lo sé.- contestó Trunks observándola hacer y dejando pasar aquel extraño comentario de su padre. -Igual una semana o quizá un poco más.-

Su madre por fin pareció acabar con aquello que estuviera haciendo. Se sacó la máscara, apagó el soplete del todo y se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas: -¡Te vas a quedar más tiempo! ¡Estoy segura!- exclamó contenta y emocionada. -Ven, acompáñame a programar los home robots para que limpien lo del atraco de ayer y así aprovecho para ordenarles a que arreglen una habitación pa...-

-¿¡Atraco!- Paró en seco su avance y la observó horrorizado.

Ella volvió a sujetarle del brazo para tirar de él y continuar su camino. -Sí, pero no te preocupes, tu padre estaba allí y les dio su merecido.-

-¿¡Mi padre!- gritó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Torció el gesto al instante y puso sus brazos en jarra: -¡Pues claro que sí!- refunfuñó. -¿¡Quién iba a salvar a una pobre mujer atractiva y desamparada como yo si no es tu padre!-

Estaba realmente enfadada, tanto que de nuevo Trunks volvió a temblar. -Sí, claro, ¿quién si no?- habló su subconsciente por él. Por todos los dioses, su padre la salvó ayer de un atraco y él había visto con sus propios ojos un tiempo antes cómo la había dejado morir. Claro que también había querido vengar la muerte de él a manos de Célula. "Qué familia más rara tengo aquí...", pensó para sí agradeciendo que en ese momento no aparecieran por allí sus abuelos. Deseaba verlos, sin embargo, por hoy tenía bastante con sus padres y sólo acababa de llegar. Ah, no iba a pensar en ellos porque estaba visto que jamás y de ningún modo iba a entenderlos. Y menos cuando su progenitora se había descrito a sí mismo como pobre mujer atractiva y desamparada. Era la madre más guapa del mundo pero, ¿pobre y desamparada?

Y de nuevo, ella sonrió como si no hubiera estado a punto de desgañitarse hacía un instante: -¿Qué tal si nos damos un paseo por el jardín y me cuentas eso de que quiero formar un partido político?-

-¡Claro!- exclamó emocionado con la idea de hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con sus progenitores. -Aunque no hay mucho que contar: es que a mamá no le gusta el actual gobernante porque dice que es un cobarde.-

-Ah, qué interesante.- comentó la científica abriendo la puerta. Al instante, la estudió sin centrarse en su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Trunks.

-Tendré que cambiar toda la seguridad de la casa.- le explicó ella. -Por el atraco de ayer.-

-Ah, ¿y has pensado en algo?-

Ella le sonrió pícaramente: -En clonar a tu padre.- La cara de horror de su hijo le hizo carcajearse con ganas. -¡Era una broma! ¡Era una broma!- quiso calmarlo. -No puedo soportar a uno por lo que tener a dos tendría que ser una completa pesadilla, ¿no crees?- dijo saliendo al fin del laboratorio.

La risa de su madre siempre fue muy contagiosa y antes se había prometido no pensar en ellos dos en conjunto: -Sí, supongo.- murmuró.

-Entonces, no me gusta el que manda ahora, ¿no es así?- quiso saber comenzando a pasear.

-No, fue elegido cuando yo estuve fuera y nunca acertarías de quién se trata...- comentó misterioso y con un hilo de incredulidad en su mirada, como si aún estuviera asimilándolo.

-Oh, vaya, ¿entonces lo conozco?- preguntó la peliazul intrigada.

-Me temo que sí...- farfulló su hijo con condescendencia. -Tú lo defines como un patán con suerte.-

-¿Un patán con suerte?- Podría ser cruel en ese instante y empezar a decir muchos nombres, pero por la realidad en la que le había tocado a su hijo, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. -Pues no se me ocurre ningún nombre...-

o-o-o-o

Se tumbó sobre la cama un poco descentrado. Le había gustado escuchar toda la narración acerca de cómo su hijo destrozó sin dudarlo a aquellas dos chatarras y luego a Célula. Según le dijo, él fue a buscarlos seguro de su victoria y les atacó de frente, como debe de hacer siempre un buen guerrero, se dijo para sí. Trunks había iniciado su pequeña historia bélica un poco dubitativo pero después se emocionó como si fuera un verdadero saiyajin y no un guerrero medio humano. Tal y como a él le gustaba, le explicó cada detalle centrándose en lo importante: los movimientos y los golpes.

Más adelante se sintió un poco confundido cuando escuchó de su propia boca la historia de cómo la espada había llegado a ser parte de su persona. Había tenido que ser duro para él, suposo el príncipe, pero seguro que le había venido bien para no ser tan blando, por mucho que eso hubiera sido difícil conociendo a su vástago.

Luego, simplemente se desganó. Demasiado sensible, pensó. Sí, al principio estaba interesado pero efectivamente se desganó, como siempre le ocurría de un tiempo a ahora. Tanta emoción por parte de su vástago le pareció ridícula, y cuando ya había escuchado lo suficiente y los dos se quedaron callados sin nada más que relatar fue cuando se puso de pie hastiado de tanta verborrea. ¿Desde cuándo su hijo hablaba tanto? Estaba nítido como el agua que había vuelto más seguro de sí mismo, tanto que hasta le preguntó por qué se había limpiado el beso de ella.

Se removió de su asiento al sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

_Mira quién habla_. Eso le había dicho ella: mira quién habla. ¿A qué había venido eso? Él habría sido el mejor rey de la historia de Vegetasei porque le habían formado para eso y para nada más. El mejor guerrero, sin nadie por encima, el que tendría que haber llevado a una gloria mayor a su pueblo y el que tendría que haber luchado en contra del destino que siempre terminaba haciéndoles desaparecer casi por completo.

A lo largo de su historia, los saiyajins habían aprendido a sobrevivir a su propio sino: una raza de guerreros que llegaba a lo más alto para luego caer en picado. Constantemente fue así y por eso habían existido cuatro exterminios anteriores, al menos los que se conocían porque eran los más cercanos. El resto, por esa manía a la escritura que parecía tener su etnia, quedaban en el olvido y se traspasaba a generaciones posteriores únicamente de forma hablada. De ahí que no se conocieran más desapariciones además de las cuatro que él recordaba que le habían relatado alguna vez.

Fueron todas iguales: se expandían, su poder se dilataba para luego caer aniquilados. Muchos no encontraban una explicación a aquello pero Vegeta sabía la razón: la crecida monumental de saiyajins hacía que se desperdigaran, que perdieran su esencia entre tanta mezcla de clases y finalmente nacían muchos débiles que caían vencidos antes de tiempo.

Ahora estaban en un punto desconocido puesto que los dos que quedaban puros eran él y un tercera clase indiscutible y hasta hirientemente poderoso. Y además tenían una descendencia que no se quedaba atrás en fuerza. Su vástago tenía que demostrarlo por sí mismo pero todos los indicadores eran alicientes. La locura de tener descendencia, en un principio, no había caído en saco roto.

Chistó asqueado. Miró al techo y dobló el cuello hacia el ventanal del balcón para observar el sol, el cual comenzaba a mostrar su crudeza candente y decidió no pensar en eso.

Trunks había vuelto y había ganado a Célula. Algo parecido a orgullo se asomó dentro de su corazón y salió al exterior en forma de sonrisa doblada. Por supuesto que lo había conseguido. Si no lo hubiera llegado a hacer, él mismo habría ido al futuro sólo para reprochárselo a su hijo. Cambió el semblante al instante arrugando levemente la aleta de la nariz y desapareciéndole del rostro cualquier gesto relajado: de hecho, no tenía tanto mérito tal y como él mismo le había dicho antes al chico. No, no tenía mérito porque en el futuro Célula no estaba perfeccionado.

¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins se hubieran encontrado con un ser tan fuerte como Célula? Eso hubiera supuesto que Freezer no habría existido o que hubiera caído vencido antes de convertirse en alguien tan jodidamente poderoso. Si no hubiera existido esa mezcla de clases su pueblo ahora sería el más temido.

Lo eran. Y lo seguían siendo. Por alguna razón, sabía que en el universo no existía nadie tan fuerte como los dos saiyajins puros que quedaban y los dos mestizos que formaban su descendencia. Si Freezer hubiera caído en menos de un minuto frente a la creación del Doctor Gero, eso significaba que los vencedores de Célula eran mucho más poderosos que cualquiera que ahora quisiera reinar en el cosmos.

Eso pasaría en el caso de que la lógica no fallara aquí tampoco. Bufó y cerró los ojos. Poco le duró imaginarse cómo sería la situación actual en el universo en cuanto a lucha de poder porque unas risas del jardín llamaron su atención. Captó las dos presencias: ahí estaba ella paseando con su hijo. ¿O es que se dirigían a algún sitio?

Por todos los condenados en el infierno, ¿qué había pasado antes en la habitación? No es que no supiera que podía ocurrir porque entre ellos dos cualquier cosa era posible, de eso estaba completamente convencido por todas sus estúpidas actuaciones con ella en el pasado, pero no ahora.

No ahora. No iba a tolerarlo. No cuando ella le había engañado.

o-o-o-o

Mister Satán. Meneó la cabeza a la vez que veía a su hijo salir volando hacia Paoz. El gobernante del futuro era Mister Satán, el mismo tipo que ocupaba las mentes de todos los habitantes del planeta desde que se proclamó a sí mismo salvador del mundo por haber ganado a Célula.

En fin, no iba a dedicarle a ese tipo ni un minuto de su tiempo a ese aprovechado porque tiempo era lo que le faltaba a ella. ¿Cuándo volverían sus padres? No habían pasado ni doce horas pero ya echaba de menos a su hijo pequeño. Los llamaría de nuevo. Había pasado parte de la mañana tratando de dar con ellos y había caído en saco roto. Casi nunca llevaban el móvil encima, de hecho, no le extrañaría nada que se lo hubieran dejado en la casa. Marcó el número de su padre y, efectivamente, nadie contestó.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras preguntándose si habría alguna agenda con el teléfono de la casa de campo de Maish escrito. Sólo de pensarlo le dio pereza. Iba a ser imposible encontrarlo en ninguna agenda porque no tenían agendas en casa.

Cruzó el pasillo decidida a buscar a su hijo si antes del medio día no habían llegado de vuelta. Tenía mucho que hacer así que ocuparía el resto de mañana en trabajar.

Pero antes quería estar con él, acabar lo que empezaron a primera hora. Sonrió. Estaba feliz: su hijo había vuelto y Vegeta y ella iban a resolver sus problemas, o mejor dicho, el problema de él. De algún modo u otro, lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de la llegada de Trunks le servía a ella como aviso de que él estaba despertando. Si tenía ganas de lo que obviamente tenía ganas significaba que él no había desaparecido del todo, que algo tenía dentro que le removía por dentro.

Y además la salvó. Volvió a sonreír y hasta aceleró el paso un poco. Lo sabía: él protegía a su familia, a toda su familia.

Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Estaba realmente emocionada. El camino sería largo pero, ¿qué más daba? A ella le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir, que era justo lo que percibía por todo su cuerpo en ese instante. Siempre fue así incluso cuando lo disfrazaba de fingida preocupación. Sí, su vida había cambiado y sin duda Vegeta tenía que ver en esa transformación. No pudo vislumbrar su cara cuando le dio un beso pero seguro que fue muy divertida. ¿Por qué le haría sufrir al príncipe de ese modo?, se dijo. Porque era divertido, era rematadamente divertido provocar a ese hombre.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó adentrándose en su alcoba.

Nada. No había ni rastro de él.

o-o-o-o

-¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido?- le preguntó a sus padres saliendo en busca de su retoño. -¡He estado muy preocupada!-

-¡Querida, hola!- exclamó su madre al lado del coche. -Programa a los robots para que recojan las maletas, cielo, ¡yo estoy agotada!- dijo interpretando su mejor papel.

-Ven aquí, mi vida...- Bulma ya le había quitado a su hijo de su regazo y lo portaba ella de vuelta al interior de la casa. -¿Te lo has pasado bien con los abuelos, eh?-

-Ha sido un fin de semana muy agradable, hija, muy agradable.- comentó su padre portando las maletas él mismo y siguiendo a su familia. -Maish tiene unas tierras muy interesantes y está investigando la capacidad de regeneración que tienen ciertos anfibios de uno de los ríos que creo que te puede...-

-¡No volváis a hacerlo, papá! ¡Habéis estado fuera desde ayer y no me habéis llamado!- le interrumpió la peliazul sin contemplaciones.

-Pero si te llamamos justo ayer...- replicó su madre quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo en el perchero.

En ese momento, Tama aparecía en la cocina y el señor Briefs comenzó a reírse. -Me has echado de menos, ¿verdad, pequeño?- le preguntó alzándolo en brazos. -Podría haberte llevado pero creo que aquí hacías más falta...-

-¿Y qué tal tú y el joven príncipe, querida?- quiso saber la señora Briefs mientras se ponía un delantal. -Por tu humor veo que no hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no es así?- El silencio de su hija le hizo interesarse aún más. Abrió los ojos al ver cómo ésta escondía el rostro de su mirada. -¡Oh, vaya! Así que nos hemos perdido algo...-

Bulma siguió concentrada en hacer reír a su hijo, el cual había sentado sobre la mesa. -No os habéis perdido nada.- soltó despreocupada.

Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa: -Pues yo creo que sí...- sugirió divertida a la vez que sacaba una jarra de té helado.

-¿Y cómo está Trunks?-

A la vez que razonaba cómo su madre se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ella y el príncipe, su padre había preguntado por Trunks. La miró extrañada y no fue hasta que lo vio alzar la enorme espada que su hijo del futuro había dejado en la cocina cuando cayó en quién se refería.

-Oh, sí, es verdad: Trunks ha vuelto y ahora está en Paoz viendo a Gohan.- Se centró al momento. Se puso de pie y miró a su padre con determinación: -Papá, ayer entraron aquí dos rateros para robarnos.- No quiso ser explícita sobre cómo la maniataron porque bastante era que supiera lo del atraco.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó su progenitor extrañado y soltando a Tama. -¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron daño, pequeña?- quiso saber acercándose a ella.

-¡Oh, dios santo!- exclamó su madre.

-Vegeta les dio su merecido.- soltó Bulma cruzando los brazos y realmente orgullosa. -Pero si él no llega a estar, no sé qué habría pasado...-

El señor Briefs empezó a acariciarse la cara con extrema preocupación. Se dirigió a la central de mando de la pared y comenzó a toquetear sus dedos con viveza.

-¿Qué haces, papá?- le cuestionó su hija poniéndose en pie y siendo seguida también por su madre.

-Quiero ver lo que pasó.- respondió su progenitor. -La grabación nos dirá cómo entraron y qué es lo que falló.-

-¿Te hicieron algún daño, mi niña?- Su madre insistió en la pregunta anterior de su marido mientras la inspeccionaba a ella con interés.

-No, me retuvieron por poco tiempo pero nada más.- le contestó sin apartar la vista de la labor de su padre. Se le había olvidado que existían cámaras por toda la casa. -Papá, ¿habéis visto esas grabaciones en otro momento?-

-Tranquila, cielo.- le soltó su madre poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Nadie sabrá que al príncipe le gusta que le des de comer.-

o-o-o-o

Ver a su hijo relajado y riéndose con las anécdotas de sus padres le ponía a ella mucho más contenta. Trunks tenía una sonrisa preciosa y hasta una risa contagiosa. Sí, realmente estaba feliz y hasta dicharachero aunque tendría que cortarle ese pelo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho en el futuro? No le gustaba el pelo largo en los hombres. A Yamcha ya se lo cortó cuando él se empeñó en llevarlo con una coleta. Hasta podía decir que ella misma estaba más cómoda con el cabello más corto. Además, le quedaba realmente bien. Acordó que dentro de poco iría a la peluquería, en cuanto tuviera un momento libre entre toda esa vorágine que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos.

-Mamá, no voy a cortarme el pelo.-

-¿Qué?- Sin haberse percatado porque andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía agarrado el cabello de su hijo y lo acariciaba concentrada. -¿Cómo que no? Lo que no sé es cómo yo en el futuro no te lo he cortado ya.-

-Porque estás pensando en otras cosas allí, aunque no te negaré que me lo has recordado varias veces.- le contestó su hijo.

La señora Briefs rió abiertamente. No había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho pero quiso apuntar algo: -Pues tu padre tenía el pelo largo de joven y a mí me encantaba, pequeña...-

-¿Tú tuviste el pelo largo?- preguntó Bulma extrañada a su progenitor, que luchaba con Tama porque comiera parte de sus sobras.

-¿Quién, yo?- El señor Briefs volvió en sí. -Ah, sí, es cierto, me daba un toque sexy, ¿verdad, mamá?- cuestionó a su mujer.

-¡Uy, sí!- exclamó ésta poniendo una mano en su mejilla sonrosada. -Y tenía ese mismo color de pelo de tu hijo y Trunks.-

-¿Tenías mi mismo color de pelo?- preguntó éste antes de beber un sorbo de su refresco.

-Sí, Trunks, y luego se me llenó de canas y me lo rapé pensando que igual crecía de nuevo violeta, pero no pasó.-

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia, y sobre todo porque parecía que el señor Briefs aún no entendía cómo era que no le obtuvo otra vez el mismo tono en el cabello una vez que se lo cortó al cero.

-Fue una pena.- añadió el abuelo de la reunión mientras cenaban. -Las chicas ya dejaron de verme como un rompecorazones.-

-Sí, sería por eso, papá...- puntualizó Bulma con ironía.

-Bueno, no todas...- acabó por decir su madre dándole un beso a su marido. Éste le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Trunks miró a su madre que sonreía ante la escena. Por lo visto, ese beso sí era natural en aquella casa.

-¿Entonces os habéis juntado todos los muchachos en la casa de Goku?- le interrogó la peliazul a su primogénito. No se dio cuenta de que aún nombraba aquel lugar como la residencia de su mejor amigo recién fallecido.

-Sí, bueno...- comenzó a decir el pelilila. -Al principio estábamos Gohan y yo en la casa y luego llegaron los demás, que no entraron.-

Su madre rió suponiendo el porqué. -Y estoy segura de que Chichí tiene que ver con que os reunierais fuera.-

-Creo que no les cae muy bien los amigos de Gohan.- apostilló el joven recibiendo de las manos de su abuela a su doble en miniatura. -Hola, pequeño.- le dijo. Siempre se quedaba con cara de bobo mientras se miraba a sí mismo retratado en una versión bebé. Casi al instante, éste le tiró del pelo. -¡Au!- se quejó Trunks.

Los demás presentes rieron. -¿Ves?- le dijo su madre sirviéndose más agua en el vaso. -Hasta a él no le gusta que tengas el pelo tan largo, hace poco hizo lo mismo con Vegeta y tenías que ver la cara que puso...- Y siguió riéndose ella sola al rememorarlo.

-Por cierto, guapo, ¿estuvo Vegeta con vosotros esta tarde?-

La pregunta hecha por su abuela fue extremadamente extraña. ¿Su padre en una reunión de amigos? Siguió con el mismo buen humor: -No, lo cierto es que no lo veo desde esta mañana cuando llegué.- respondió.

-¿No está ahora en el techo?- preguntó su abuelo.

-¿En el techo?- preguntaron Bulma y Trunks a la vez.

-Bueno, ahí es donde debe estar, ¿no?-

Su madre frunció el ceño y el pelilila se quedó pensativo. -Sí, está en casa pero no sabía dónde.- Al momento, se corrigió. Ya había dado con su ki. -Es verdad, está aquí pero no en el techo si no en su habitación.-

Bulma se quedó reflexiva por un momento. Por lo visto, por fin el idiota había vuelto de donde se hubiera ido. Cuando fue a buscarlo esa mañana no se encontraba en su habitación y eso era toda una noticia porque desde que volvió apenas había salido de allí. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? ¿Sería por lo que había pasado entre ellos? Arrugó la nariz. Más le valía a ese pequeño engreído que no se pusiera ahora a hacer de las suyas porque entonces sí sabría quién es Bulma Briefs.

Volvió en sí y siguió conversando con su hijo del futuro y sus padres.

o-o-o-o

Una buena ducha después de otro día en el infierno azul. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba y efectivamente, le había sentado bien. Después de estar volando durante horas se notó exhausto, una sensación que ya conocía desde hacía más de un mes. No iba a preguntarse por qué le había apetecido volar si no que simplemente descansaría.

Cogió unos calzoncillos y dejó en el cajón la camiseta. Hacía demasiado calor. Cuando se giró vio su traje saiyajin mirándole, desafiándolo con su imponente presencia que incluso colgado de una percha no perdía. Arrugó el gesto. La ropa interior masculina de ese planeta no estaba tan mal, aunque no se ajustaba tanto como su uniforme de pelea. Se acercó y lo tocó. Su hijo había vuelto con la misma espada que le arregló su madre. Y había vuelto victorioso. Según le había relatado, ganó a los cyborgs y a Célula llevando con un traje idéntico a éste.

Giró el cuello y fijó los ojos en la puerta. Ella entraba en su habitación con toda la tranquilidad que a él le faltaba desde hacía mucho.

-Ah, estás aquí.- le dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una pequeña coleta y se dirigía al baño. -¿Dónde te habías metido, eh?- le preguntó desde el interior.

Vegeta la observó hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta del aseo. Lucía relajada pero, ¿por qué le parecía que su calma no era del todo real? ¿Y por qué había entrado en sus aposentos como si fueran los suyos? Lo ocurrido esa mañana tenía mucho que ver, de eso no había duda. Era evidente: él tendría que dejarle las cosas claras. Pero no saldría de él así como así porque simplemente no le apetecía. Tendría que ser ella la que lo provocara.

La peliazul siguió a lo suyo: -Me ha dicho Trunks que hay un campeonato mundial de lucha y que los muchachos quieren participar, y que incluso están convenciendo a Gohan para que se apunte, ¿a que es genial?- cuestionó con retórica. -Será en tres semanas.- añadió. Acto seguido, asomó su cabeza azul por el hueco de la puerta. -¿Te gustaría participar a ti también? El premio es una vuelta al mundo.-

Él se tumbó en la cama ignorándola.

-Creo que Trunks ha cambiado ahora que ha terminado con los androides de su tiempo, ¿a que sí?- preguntó de nuevo desde dentro mientras se quitaba la ropa. -No sé, está relajado, seguro de sí mismo aunque sigue siendo rematadamente tímido.- comentó bajándose la falda. -Eso lo ha sacado a ti, evidentemente.- Por fin, salió del baño. Al no verlo en el mismo sitio que antes, se asomó más aún y lo vio recostado sobre las sábanas con los ojos cerrados. -¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?- cuestionó saliendo del baño.

-No.-

Ni una réplica, ni un grito, ni nada que saliera por su peligrosa boca. Bulma no dijo nada pero la sintió cerca y abrió los ojos esperándose lo peor. Así fue: ella había salido en ropa interior del baño y ahora lo miraba con una peligrosa sonrisa plantada en su boca. Él no le sonrió, simplemente la observó sin ganas de recorrer su cuerpo con sus pupilas oscuras. Ya se esperaba esto. El libro lo decía: no saber a qué atenerse te hacía estar alerta. Y él nunca sabía que podía surgir de ese cabeza dura y azul.

Se acercó a él con sinuosidad, pletórica a pesar de que él parecía frío como un témpano. ¿Iba a creer ese saiyajin que lo que tenía frente a sus narices no le gustaba? Porque esta mañana le había gustado, y mucho. Le dio igual. Siguió con su plan y se aproximó aun más. Se inclinó hacia la cama para subir con él allí.

Nada. Ni un puñetero movimiento, ni siquiera para rechazarla. Sólo la seguía con la mirada sin apartar en un instante sus iris negros de los suyos. Ahí estaba: el experto guerrero manteniendo una batalla.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas al lado de él y le acarició el costado lleno de cicatrices. Tampoco reaccionó. Le pasó los dedos con diversión sobre la cicatriz más marcada, una que empezaba allí y terminaba en la espalda. Volvió a cruzar su mirada negra con la suya. Ninguna expresión. Maldito saiyajin complicado. Sospechaba que algo parecido podía pasar. Pero ella no le iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya:

-Buenas noches.- le dijo tumbándose mirando hacia el lado contrario al que estaba él.

Esta vez sí la observó entera. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Le tocaba para luego tumbarse como si no tuviera ninguna intención de nada? Arrugó la frente. No, no iba a hacerle caso. Miró hacia adelante y trató de que el sueño le venciera. Sí, dormiría. Le daba igual si ella volvía a tumbarse en su cama igual que la noche pasada.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Igual que la noche pasada?

Lo sabía, sabía que ella tenía alguna intención con aquello. Seguramente al ver que él no reaccionaba pensó que lo mejor era esperar y por eso le había dicho buenas noches. Y él no estaba dispuesto a que ocurriera nada de nuevo entre ellos dos. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para ponérselo a ella fácil en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

-Trato de dormir...- respondió Bulma en un suspiro mientras se removía un poco tumbada.

-¿Y además de eso?- soltó él después de chistar.

Tardó un segundo en contestar: -Nada.-

¿Nada? ¿Ella sin hacer nada, sin tener un plan? Imposible. -¿Qué estás tramando?-

-Nada.-

-¿Y por qué no te vas a tu habitación?- le preguntó con una orden implícita.

-Porque quiero dormir aquí.- contestó la peliazul girando un poco el rostro hacia él.

-Yo no quiero que estés aquí.-

-¡Pues yo sí! ¡Y te aguantas!- El grito de ella había roto el bajo tono de sus voces, así como el poco movimiento que estaban aguantando ya que había girado hacia él y lucía enfadada. -¿Qué problema tienes ahora, eh? ¡Sólo quiero dormir!- Y se echó sobre la cama para volver a la misma postura.

La estudió por instantes, estudió su pelo corto en la penumbra, la figura de su silueta y cómo ésta se volvía voluptuosa cuando empezaban a resurgir sus caderas. Retornó a mirar al frente. Ella nunca quería _sólo_ algo.

-Vete de...-

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Bulma se había dado la vuelta del todo y ahora le rozaba su nariz a la suya. A Vegeta no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. No se lo esperaba y hasta se pegó un poco más a las sábanas.

-¡Oye!- le masculló enojada. -Pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo que quiera, ¿me has entendido? Y si yo digo que sólo quiero dormir, es que sólo quiero dormir, ¿te queda claro, saiyajin?-

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente. La falta de reacción la supo enmendar al instante:

-Entonces no me toques.-

Ella pensó en la orden dada y miró hacia abajo. Efectivamente, tenía sus dedos posados sobre el pecho de él con prácticamente mitad de su cuerpo recostado sobre el suyo. Calor. Subió sus ojos hacia él y él hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron callados por segundos, y antes de que aquello se le fuera de las manos, y a pesar de tener sus iris negros incrustados en los suyos azules, pudo decirlo:

-No.-

Poco caso le hizo. Ni siquiera volvió a alzar la barbilla para sopesar lo que ese mandato significaba: sus manos actuaron antes que su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo tal y como había estado haciendo hacía un minuto, subiendo y bajando, observando ese proceso. -Has adelgazado.- musitó.

-No.- insistió él.

Esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos y hasta paró en su roce, sin embargo, sólo duró un instante.

-Vamos, sé que te gusta tenerme así, como antes, ¿te acuerdas?-

Tardó más en contestar: -No.-

Carcajeó por lo bajo. -No disimules, Vegeta, a mí no me engañas.- Y se lanzó a por sus labios.

No fue porque ella ya se estaba inclinando aún más para obviamente besarlo, ni porque anduviera toqueteando su torso, ni porque estuviera de nuevo expulsando ese olor tan peligroso que le hacía agonizar. No, no fue nada de eso lo que le hizo reaccionar y levantarse de la cama. Hasta ahí pudo aguantar, hasta que dijo que a ella no le engañaba.

-¡No!-

Bulma se giró para mirarlo. ¿La había evitado? Sabía que esto podía pasar, lo sabía. Lo intuyó desde el primer momento en el que cruzó la puerta, de hecho, llevaba todo el día macerándose esa idea, la idea de que él iba a fastidiarlo. Lo que no sabía era cuánto podía realmente tirar por la borda la prometedora noche de ayer y el momento íntimo de esa misma mañana. Se rehízo y fue a por él otra vez, no como una mujer dubitativa, si no como una auténtica devoradora decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio.

-No.- le reiteró él alejándose y poniendo su brazo extendido entre los dos.

Se molestó, pero volvió a intentarlo. Ese hombre de ahí que la negaba quería estar con ella y ella con él. Y no había más que hablar.

Se alejó más y entonces confesó: -No.- dijo antes de sentenciar mirándola a los ojos: -Me engañaste.-

Aquello le había pillado un poco desprevenida. ¿Le engañó? ¿En qué? -¿De qué estás hablando ahora?- le inquirió.

-Me engañaste.- iteró él concentrado.

Bufó harta de la última paranoia que podía haberse cruzado por el cerebro enredado de ese hombre. -¡Yo no te he engañado nunca! ¡Tú siempre me lo dices: no sé mentir! ¿¡Por qué iba a engañarte ahora!- repitió extendiendo los brazos.

-El implante.-

Abrió los ojos lo mismo que su boca. Rebobinó. ¿El implante? ¿Le había dicho eso? Rebobinó aún más hasta que la imagen de ese minúsculo tubo de plástico apareció en su cerebro como una revelación. Movió impulsivamente su pelo azul a los lados y parpadeó hasta centrarse. Ella le mantuvo en secreto que había cambiado de sitio el anticonceptivo porque no estaba segura de querer un hijo con él. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Más?

Se enfadó. Lo conocía, sabía lo que estaba haciendo: sacaba de donde no había para poder justificarse de nuevo ante sí mismo. Por dios santo, el tema del implante tenía que haber quedado atrás hacía mucho. De hecho, más que enterrado, desaparecido. ¿De verdad iba a usar esa excusa para alejarse de ella? Era algo insostenible, insoportable.

Absolutamente insoportable. Así era ese hombre: insoportable. Un retorcido que incluso tocado en su amor propio era capaz de atacar haciendo daño donde más duele. Un perfecto animal salvaje y herido en medio del bosque. ¿Mentirosa ella?

Cogió lo que más cerca tenía, un despertador, y lo tiró al suelo haciendo que éste se destripara contra el suelo y tuercas salieran disparadas por toda la habitación.

-¡No!- gritó más enfurecida que nunca clavando sus ojos directamente en él, el cual lucía pendiente de su reacción. Y no le había decepcionado. -¿¡Me has oído! ¡No! ¡No vas a darle la vuelta a esto, Vegeta! ¡No me da la gana!-

Sonrió. Ella se lo estaba poniendo todo en bandeja. -Ni a mí me da la gana de escucha...- comenzó a decir a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

-¡Casi te lanzas sobre mí cuando te puse ese mismo traje que cuelga ahí! ¿¡O es que de eso no te acuerdas!- le inquirió cruzando sus brazos.

Ahí tuvo que voltear su rostro para mirarla. ¿Estaba hablando de cuando ella lo vistió una vez que regresó de su periplo interestelar? -¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó asqueado.

-¿¡Y de esta mañana tampoco te acuerdas! ¿¡Y de anoche!-

Estuvo a punto de contestar pero sobre eso no había mucho que decir. -Tonterías.-

-¿¡Tonterías!- le preguntó con inquina. -¡No te atrevas a irte, Vegeta!- le gritó fuera de sí. -¡No te vayas y dejes esto a medias como sueles hacer con todo últimamente!-

Ahí sí se giró y la agarró del brazo. Siendo tan incisiva y recordándole lo patético que se había vuelto, le había hecho enfadar. Pareció querer decir muchas cosas, muchas, pero sólo empequeñeció su boca como si estuviera mordiéndose la lengua.

Pero ella se rehízo, como siempre hacía Bulma Briefs. No se iba a achantar: removió su brazo y siguió atacándole.

-¡No voy a dejar que seas tú quien acabe esto! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Se acabó! ¿¡Me has oído, primate del espacio! ¡Se acabó! ¡Yo soy la que le pone punto y final!- zanjó del mismo modo con la mano. -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Yo olvido que tú me dejaste aquí embarazada! ¡Olvido que me dejaste caer por un barranco! ¡Soy capaz de hacer todas esas cosas...¿¡y tú me vienes con ésas!- gritó yendo hacia la puerta. -¿¡El implante!- En este instante se había dado la vuelta para recriminárselo de nuevo: -¿¡Cómo tienes la cara de decirme que yo soy una mentirosa! ¡Yo soy lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca, imbécil! ¡Lo mejor! ¡Y tú lo sabes!- Al instante, y debido a los gritos, los sollozos de su hijo que descansaba sobre su cuna en la habitación al lado de la suya le hizo ofuscarse más: -¿¡Has visto lo que has conseguido! ¡Imbécil!-

Al fin abrió la puerta y la cerró dando un portazo.

o-o-o-o

Salió del lago de golpe portando un enorme pescado. Lo cocinaría tranquilamente, sin prisas, y lo devoraría en mitad del bosque. Fue salir del agua, y ya le estaban picando más mosquitos. Por todos los diablos, cómo detestaba ese planeta.

Dejó su futura comida sobre la orilla y, hastiado, soltó aire con los brazos en jarra. Ahora tendría que ir a por unos troncos para hacer fuego y seguir con ese plan de absoluta tranquilidad que había ido a buscar al bosque desde hacía más de dos semanas. Gruñó agarrando el pescado por la cola. Lo elevó en el aire y desde abajo le arrojó un rayo de ki. El pescado cayó humeante sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Mejor.- masculló sentándose sobre ramas secas.

Se tumbó. Con el sonido de grillos y demás insectos que le saludaban desde el interior del bosque, perdió la vista en el cielo azul dejando pasar las nubes. El planeta era detestable, de eso no había duda, pero su cielo era bonito.

Cerró los ojos y al instante los percibió.

-Otra vez están por aquí.- murmuró sin querer hacerles caso.

No iba a hacerles caso a ninguno, ni siquiera al ki de su hijo venido del futuro que se mezclaba con todos esos indecentes luchadores, incluido Gohan.

Volvió a gruñir a la vez que cogía un trozo de pescado. Desde hacía una semana, los malditos amigos de su hijo se dedicaban a entrenarse no muy lejos de allí. Se repitió que no iría a verlos, como siempre hacía.

Y como siempre hacía de una semana a esta parte, se levantó para saber qué se traían entre manos. Por lo que le había dicho Bulma la última vez que la vio, tenían un campeonato de lucha dentro de poco.

Bulma.

No quería pensar en ella. Se enfurecía de manera mecánica, al instante, como si no pudiera remediarlo. Y él no quería enfadarse. Simplemente no tenía ganas y, sin embargo, el enojo aparecía.

Comenzó a atravesar el bosque a pie. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hijo que éste o aquel movimiento no había sido el adecuado. Eran muy provincianos y rudimentarios en sus golpes, todos ellos. ¿Es que Trunks no había aprendido nada el año que estuvieron en La Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo? Pues se le estaba olvidando todo entre tanto aficionado.

No se iba a esconder, ni mucho menos, nunca lo hacía. Los observaría. Se colocaría en la mejor posición y los vería actuar. Cuando se cansara, se iría. Así había pasado desde hacía una semana y así seguiría siendo.

o-o-o-o

Gohan rió acompañado de una sonrisa leve de Piccolo. -¿Qué pasó, Krilin?- le preguntó el hijo de Goku. -¿Ni siquiera lo habías visto venir?- bromeó bajando a ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Eso no vale, niñato!- se molestó el guerrero calvo desde el frondoso verde. -¡Dijimos que no valía pegar en la cara!-

-Oh, venga, Krilin, si ha sido sólo un rasguño.- le dijo Trunks observándolo desde el aire.

El pequeño guerrero volvió a bufar poniéndose en pie. -Claro, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu cara pero la mía es un bien preciado, chaval.-

Ahí sí que tuvieron que reírse todos y Krilin se sintió ridículo. Lo que había querido decir era que Trunks no tenía que mirar por su aspecto porque siempre sería un tipo guapo para las chicas. Lo había notado cuando habían dado una vuelta por la ciudad: era de los que hacían volverse a las mujeres, igual que Yamcha. La historia se repetía: él acompañando a un tipo mucho más atractivo. A Krilin no le ocurría eso, nadie se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a no ser que fuera para darle una bofetada por creer que había sido él que le había tocado el trasero cuando los autores había sido Roshi u Oolong. Pero la frase había sonado como que se veía peor de lo que él se consideraba.

-Creo que voy a descansar allí con Yamcha...- se quejó yendo a sentarse con el apático de su amigo.

-¡Yamcha! ¿No te animas?- gritó Trunks.

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó el luchador sin moverse lo más mínimo desde el suelo. -Te repito que si vosotros os vais a presentar no sirve de nada que entrene.- se justificó de nuevo. -Además no tengo dinero para ir tan lejos.- finalizó mascullando por lo bajo.

-Qué razón tienes...- le ayudó Krilin refiriéndose a la posibilidad de tener a sus amigos como contrincantes y tumbándose a su lado. -¿Habéis decidido ya si vais a ir? Os recuerdo que tenéis que ser terrícolas para participar.-

-¿Qué dices, Krilin? Soy tan terrícola como cualquiera y además mi madre insiste en que vaya.- explicó Trunks viendo a Piccolo y a Gohan empezar a luchar. -Pero no sé cuándo me volveré al futuro así que no creo que participe.-

Gohan esquivó un golpe de su maestro y se centró en el pelilila: -¿No decías que te ibas a quedar más días?- preguntó apenado.

-¡Gohan!- Le llamó la atención Piccolo golpeándole en el pecho.

El golpe fue certero y el vástago de Goku cayó al suelo girando sobre sí mismo un par de veces. -¡Au!- se quejó.

-No vuelvas a perder la concentración.- le ordenó el namekiano a la vez que le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Al momento, cruzó la mirada con Trunks, el cual, con los brazos cruzados entendió al instante lo que éste quería decirle: desviaron la vista hacia el otro lado del claro donde estaban entrenando. Como hacía más de una semana, Vegeta los observaba.

-Sí, será mejor que vuelva a entrenar.- dijo empezando a levitar. -¡Piccolo! ¡Prepárate!- Y se lanzó a por el ser verde.

Estudiando la escena, Krilin miró a lo lejos la silueta del príncipe. -¿Por qué crees que viene todos los días a vernos?- cuestionó a Yamcha.

Su amigo, desganado, no quiso ni mirarlo. -Fue Trunks el que cambió el lugar de entrenamiento por éste más alejado así que, ¿quién sabe?- preguntó alzando los hombros. -Por lo visto, Bulma le ha dicho que su padre ya no quiere saber nada de la lucha.- comentó viendo las nubes volar y tratando de evitar el mirar al príncipe. -Bah, no me interesa, seguramente esté ahí criticándonos internamente por ser tan malos guerreros.-

-No creo que piense que seamos malos guerreros después de lo de Célula...- murmuró Krilin. -Como yo tampoco pienso que él sea tan terrible, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué dices, Krilin?- dijo enojado Yamcha. -Ese tipo ha sido un canalla toda su vida y lo seguirá siendo por mucho que exaltase a vengar a su hijo.-

El pequeño guerrero frunció el ceño. Por mucha manía que le tuviera Yamcha al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, los hechos eran los hechos: Vegeta saltó a por Célula cuando mató a Trunks y fue una pieza clave para quitar del medio a esa criatura monstruosa.

-Sí, ¿quién sabe?- soltó dejando su espalda caer e imitando en la postura a su amigo de rostro cicatrizado, lo mismo que en la expresión. Igual Vegeta no era tan malo. Igual sólo tenía un problema de ego. Igual Bulma no había sido tan inconsciente teniendo un hijo con el saiya. Igual ella pudo ver más allá de lo que veían los demás.

E igual él, un tipo calvo, bajito y feo, tampoco estaba tan loco. Suspiró.

Al instante, Gohan le cayó del aire justo encima del rostro.

o-o-o-o

-No me entero, Trunks, no me entero, entonces, ¿quién es el tipo que organiza todo esto?-

Trunks trataba de zafarse de todos los intentos de su mini yo en agarrarle cualquier parte de su rostro, ya fuese nariz, mejillas y, por supuesto, el pelo. -Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, sólo quiere hacerle un homenaje a Mister Satán reuniendo a los mejores de La Tierra y enfrentarse contra un grupo selecto de extraterres...¡au!-

Su madre ignoró la queja mientras concentrada seguía pilotando la nave hacia la pequeña isla. Ya estaban cerca. Había hablado con Chichí que emocionada le dijo que no se perdería ese espectáculo por nada del mundo, y menos cuando su pequeño Gohan parecía encontrarse mejor desde la llegada de Trunks, algo extraño cuando por las circunstancias especiales que ambos vivieron en la segunda venida de su hijo del futuro, no se habían visto mucho. En realidad, hasta la mísmísima viuda de Goku le llamaba con más asiduidad para agradecerle la presencia de Trunks porque, además, le ayudaba a estudiar.

-Pero, ¿cómo ha dado él con guerreros extraterrestres?- cuestionó extrañada. -Es que no me cuadra, hijo, ¿tanto dinero tiene?-

Trunks miró a su doble dedicándole su mirada más seria. Increíble le sonaba decirlo pero tenía que decirle: se caía a sí mismo muy mal. -Por lo que me ha contado Krilin, empezó a ser de oro comprando clubes de baseball y luego hizo negocios adjudicándose terrenos en el sur.-

Bulma se relajó. -Ah, por eso no tengo ni idea de quién es. Nunca me interesó el baseball.- dijo. -¿Va a estar Krilin?-

-No lo sé, como hace dos días que no entrenamos no le dije que finalmente me habías convencido.-

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Bulma. -Lo has dicho como si no te hubiera dado opción.- se quejó la peliazul.

-Lo siento.- soltó Trunks un poco avergonzado. Lo cierto era que su madre le había hecho un chantaje constante hablando de lo mucho que echaba de menos viajar, que nunca habían hecho ido a ningún sitio con toda la familia, que la empresa le hacía agotarse, que tener un hijo era extremadamente duro y que nunca se había sentido tan cansada en su vida. Puro y perfecto chantaje emocional, culpable de que ahora estuviera a punto de luchar delante de medio mundo. Al momento, se centró en la vista que veía desde arriba: estaban sobrevolando la zona de entrenamiento que habían estado visitando.

-Aquí es donde estaba papá...- murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

Bulma lo miró por un instante. -Pues muy bien.- comentó zanjando el tema.

No había manera: desde la noche en la que escuchó unos gritos tremendos provenientes de la habitación de su padre, no se podía nombrar al príncipe delante de ella. Evitaba cualquier comentario sobre Vegeta, el que viniera; no importaba si era una pregunta o una simple afirmación, su madre respondía del mismo modo. Mala suerte tuvo en que le prepararan su cuarto justo al lado del de él porque pudo escucharlo todo. Ella se quejó porque la había llamado mentirosa y hasta escuchó algo romperse. De eso hacía más de quince días y su progenitor no había vuelto a pisar la casa. Ella actuaba como si aquello no le importara y realmente parecía que era así, pero por el modo de responder a cada alusión, con esa forma de espigarse y arrugar la boca, era obvio que le importaba. Para mal, pero le importaba.

Suspiró. Unas mentes demasiado difíciles y unas personalidades que no se quedaban atrás, razonó para sí.

o-o-o-o

Ya estaba harto. Maldito verano en La Tierra, malditos mosquitos y maldito calor. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? Nunca le importaron los bichos y menos los cambios de temperatura porque visitar a tantos planetas con tantas realidades distintas le hacía ni percatarse de ellos, sin embargo, en la situación en la que se encontraba era realmente incómodo.

Sí, se había vuelto un débil.

-Bah.- masculló.

Era un débil, el peor de todos porque tenía que haber sido ser completamente lo contrario. Ese chiquillo enclenque, ese niño con cara de bobo como su padre había conseguido lo que para él estaba predestinado.

No, no iba a pensarlo porque notaba que algo se removía por dentro, justo en las entrañas. Fue extraño pero lo notó. No había sido la primera vez que su interior le daba un repunte. Efectivamente, no hacía mucho que percibió algo así estando solo, habiendo salido ya de esa casa.

Maldita casa, también.

Miró hacia un lado y vio un gusano subir por su pierna.

Salió volando tan rápido que sólo dejó un destello en medio del bosque. Los animales que lo rodeaban miraron hacia el cielo y siguieron buscando agua para beber.

o-o-o-o

-Oh, pues sí que ha venido gente.- exclamó ignorando los gritos de su madre.

-...Y más te vale que estés concentrado, Gohan, y que ganes a todos porque para mí y para tu abuelo sería muy importante dar la vuelta al mundo y además ganar tanto dinero que tú sabes mejor que nadie que nos viene muy bien sobre todo ahora que tanto pesar ha inundado nuestra casa y que... ¡apártese, por favor! ¡Aquí viene el ganador del torneo!- Se exaltó quitando del medio a un hombre orondo que no les dejaba paso.

De nuevo, se ruborizó: -Mamá, no digas eso y busquemos la zona de luchadores.- le pidió su hijo.

-Uf.- soltó aire la antigua guerrera. -Últimamente me canso antes de lo debido, creo que ya no estoy para tantos trotes.- Pensativa, miró hacia el aire. -Cuánto le hubiera gustado a tu padre estar aquí.-

No iba a escuchar más veces cosas sobre su padre. -¡Mira, mamá!- exclamó señalando un cartel. -No estamos muy lejos de los vestuarios.-

Chichí miró hacia la dirección que señalaba su hijo. -Cuánto calor... no sé si seré capaz de llegar tan lejos.- pronunció bajando la barbilla.

-Venga, mamá.- le dijo su primogénito tirando de su mano. -Ya verás como lo pasas bien viendo la cara de Krilin cuando sepa que me he apuntado.-

Se cayó de bruces al tropezar con algo.

-¡Eh! ¡Niño! ¡Mira por donde vas!- le dijeron desde arriba.

Ajustó la vista y vio a una niña, la cual le miraba con sus ojos violetas sumamente ofuscada.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-

-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba.- dijo Gohan poniéndose en pie.

-¡Hijo!- exclamó su madre ayudándole habiendo vuelto en sí tras estar presente en la escena. -¿Estás bien?-

Su pequeño miró otra vez a la niña de pelos negros que se daba la vuelta seguida de un grupo de guardaespaldas.

-Sí, claro.- pronunció su pequeño. -Mamá, ¿también nos enfrentaremos a chicas?-

o-o-o-o

-Vaya, parece que nos han sentado a todos los familiares en el mismo sitio, ¿verdad, mi vida?- le preguntó a su hijo a la vez que buscaba asiento.

-¡Bulma, estamos aquí!- escuchó más abajo. Era Chichí, que le saludaba desde la primera fila.

-¡Qué buen sitio!- exclamó Bulma ya cerca de ella.

-¡Oiga, apártese!- exigió la morena a un hombre de pelo más claro. -¿No ve que tiene un niño pequeño en brazos? ¡Sea educado y déjele sitio!- le dijo señalando al pequeño Trunks.

El tipo se quejó pero le hizo caso, y Bulma tomó asiento. -¿Dónde están los demás?- le preguntó a Chichí.

Ésta comenzó a hacerle carantoñas al hijo de la peliazul. -Creo que han ido a la cafetería a tomar cerveza antes de que empiece el campeonato.-

-¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de que empiece!- soltó Bulma encantada. -¿No es emocionante? Han creado esta isla sólo para este acontecimiento...¡mira qué plataformas tan gigantescas!- exclamó admirando el proyecto de ingeniería.

-A mí me parece una pérdida de dinero.- aseveró la viuda de Goku. -¿Conoces tú al que lo organiza?- preguntó a la científica.

-No tengo ni idea.- fue su respuesta. -Pero hay que tener mucho dinero para hacer algo así.-

-Incluso más que tú.- añadió incisivamente la morena.

-¿Qué has querido decir?- le inquirió por su parte la peliazul.

-¡Eh! ¡Hola, Bulma!- oyeron más arriba. Era Oolong, que con un vaso de cerveza le saludaba asomando su cabeza entre los barrotes de una baranda.

-¡Hola, Oolong! ¿No bajas?- cuestionó ésta devolviéndole el saludo.

-¡Desde aquí tenemos mejor vista!- añadió el Maestro Roshi apareciendo en escena y mostrando su sonrisa más lasciva al lado de varias jóvenes.

-Qué viejo más asqueroso...- masculló por lo bajo Chichí.

o-o-o-o

Ni el ki de la peliazul, ni el ki del llorón, ni el ki de su hijo venido del futuro. Ninguno. Vaya, parecía que había tenido suerte.

Bajó al jardín y anduvo con pausa hacia la cocina. En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, llegó a la conclusión de que la buena suerte sólo había sido ficción.

-¡Hola, Vegeta!-

¿De dónde había salido esa mujer? Ahí estaba, la madre de la científica apareciendo también en la cocina pero ella en cambio entrando por la puerta principal. No hizo caso: abrió la despensa y cogió lo más frío que parecía haber en su interior, es decir, un zumo verde que exudaba gotas frescas por el cristal.

-¿No vas al campeonato de lucha? Creí que tú participarías, guapo.-

Gruñó. No soportaba que le hablara. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar un vaso. Un segundo, ¿había dicho un campeonato de lucha? ¿Para eso se estaban preparando su hijo y el grupo de tontos, y no para simplemente prepararse?

-Mi marido y yo lo estamos viendo en el salón así que si te apetece verlo con nosotros, ya sabes donde estamos...- Y salió por la puerta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Bah, no iba a pensarlo tampoco. Se daría una reconfortante ducha y luego se echaría a dormir, lo único que había estado haciendo en la intemperie todo estos días además de comer animales.

o-o-o-o

-Pensé que no dejarías que Songohanda participara, Chichí.- comentó Bulma después de impedir que su hijo cazara a unas cuantas mariposas.

-Se pasa todo el día pegado a los libros.- comenzó a explicarse la morena. -Por una vez no creo que le haga ningún mal, es sólo una pequeña recompensa.- concluyó a la vez que acariciaba al bebé de la peliazul.

-Te entiendo.- simpatizó Bulma. -La verdad es que se merece un descanso. Ya veremos cómo le va...- soltó pensando en la presencia de su hijo, igual de fuerte que el de Chichí por mucho que éste hubiera despachado a Célula. -A mí lo que me gustaría hacer ese viaje, ¡imagínate! Dar la vuelta al mundo con la familia...- Y puntualizó para dejar claro que ahí tenían otro héroe: -Trunks acaba de contarme otra vez cómo ha derrotado a C17 y C18 en el mundo futuro, ¿a que es magnífico? No esperaba menos de él.- sentenció orgullosa.

¿Familia? Chichí no pudo reprimirse: -¿No le has dicho a Vegeta que participe?-

La reacción no se hizo esperar: -¡De ése no quiero ni hablar!- masculló la científica perdiendo todo interés en la conversación. -Parece que ha perdido su espíritu de combate, la verdad es que no sé qué le está pasando.- Y perdió su vista en las batallas que se estaban celebrando frente a sus ojos.

Si ella no quería hablar de él, Chichí tampoco: -Creo que es por la muerte de Goku...-

Pues claro que era por la muerte de Goku, pensó Bulma para sí. Pero no quería hablar de él. Se ponía de mal humor y si lo tuviera delante le tiraba de los pelos. No quería ni pensar en él siquiera. Maldito bastardo que siempre le hacía sentirse mal.

Su hijo quiso que le hiciera caso y alargó las manos hacia ella. Su madre le sonrió. Igual estaba equivocada y no siempre le hacía sentirse mal. -Mi amor, ¿quieres beber algo?-

-Babua.- le contestó éste.

o-o-o-o

Salió de la ducha y buscó, como siempre, unos calzoncillos en la cómoda de la izquierda. Echó un vistazo al lado. Un destello azul le había llamado la atención. ¿Es que no iban a quitarlo de ahí nunca?, se preguntó observando su uniforme colgado de la misma percha en la que lo dejó ella.

Desnudo, se dirigió a él. Volvió a tocarlo exactamente igual que la vez anterior. El mejor uniforme de combate que se conocía en todo el universo. Y estaba allí, frente a él, casi devolviéndole el mismo estudio que él le estaba haciendo.

Frunció el ceño. Lo sacó de su percha y comenzó a colocárselo sin pensarlo, ajustándolo, pegándolo a él tal y como tenía que ser. Se agachó y rebuscó dentro del armario. Sí, allí estaban también: su armadura, sus guantes y sus botas. ¿Cuándo habían aparecido? Ella sólo había subido el traje y no lo demás.

Se miró al espejo e infló el pecho. Miles de imágenes inundaron su cerebro, buenas y malas. Pero, maldita sea, ese uniforme era el suyo.

Al instante, imágenes de la tarde vergonzosa, en la que su orgullo bajó a niveles estrepitosos, llegaron a su mente. Gohan, el hijo del tercera clase, había demostrado una fuerza inconmensurable, superior a cualquiera que haya visto incluso por encima de la de Kakarotto, que sabía del poder de su vástago. Luego, ese pequeño guerrero fue más saiyajin que nunca provocando que Célula se rehiciera.

Y entonces el bicho disparó a Trunks.

Lo pensó de nuevo. ¿Qué fue eso? Por un instante, le pasó por su corazón el mismo dolor que sintió al ver a su hijo moribundo sobre el suelo y expulsando sangre.

-Increíble...- murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Ni en un millón de años entendería aquello. Fue irreal, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si formara parte de sus pesadillas. Perteneciente a otra persona, eso era. No tenía nada que ver con él, con lo que él conocía de su persona. Ese sentimiento por alguien que no era él mismo quedaba a millones de años luz de lo podía asimilar, exactamente a la misma distancia a la que se hubiera encontrado Vegetasei.

Demasiado difícil, demasiado desconocido. Ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con él. Y lo que más le preocupaba de aquello era el ser consciente de que tal emoción jamás dejaría de perseguirle. Otro fantasma, quizá no tan macabro pero sí igual de peligroso.

Con algo así clavado a fuego, ¿quién podría ser fuerte, cruel, despiadado e implacable? Estaba perdido, absolutamente perdido con emociones que le hacían actuar como si fuese el ser más emotivo que había conocido nunca. Él no tenía que ser así, nunca lo fue y no podía serlo ahora. Sentía repulsión en las entrañas, un sentimiento cercano al asco por no reconocerse. Por todos los condenados en el infierno, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué?

Era el planeta, este maldito planeta azul el que le alteraba hasta el absurdo.

-Bah.- masculló por lo bajo a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su hijo.

No iba a pensar en ello como tampoco iba a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacía días con ella. Eso lo tenía claro: habían invadido su residencia y ningún extraño podía osar a hacer algo así. Eso era todo, no había más.

No había más. No iba a pensarlo. No tenía nada que ver con él. Que ella le atrajera, que le importara tanto como para no permitir que sufriera, era algo descabellado. Repulsiva, repugnante, grimosa y empachosa humana. Si estaba cambiando, no se debía a esas apariciones azules y lilas en su vida, si no que se debía a que su orgullo estaba herido.

Tenía que salir de allí. Así era. Tendría que irse de este maldito planeta.

Bufó. ¿Salir a dónde? Tampoco era que buscara un rumbo fijo pero no podía negar que siempre tuvo claros sus objetivos y ahora no era así. En cuanto le vino la idea le vino la pereza. Dejó de mirar a través de la ventana acristalada y dio una visual sobre la habitación de su hijo. Junto el escritorio, colgando de la silla, estaba su espada, la misma que tenía una historia cruel que él antes le había relatado. Para alguien tan sensible como su vástago, aquello tuvo que descolocarlo del todo.

Se quiso poner en pie para volver a tocarla. ¿Algo así merecía tanto sufrimiento? Obviamente era un recuerdo de su hijo, que quería tener presente aquel supuesto héroe portando esa arma como honra al guerrero caído. Definitivamente, su hijo tenía demasiado de humano. Al instante, el mando a distancia de la televisión cayó al suelo.

-Bah.- volvió a decir recostándose sobre la cama. Bastante tenía con sus problemas como para preocuparse por los de su vástago. Siempre fue así: no se involucraba. No sabía el porqué pero no quería involucrarse con nada ni con nadie.

En ese instante, un ínfimo ki llamó su atención. Bufó al ver al gato del dueño de esa casa entrar por la ventana para seguir acosándole. Algo tenía que hacer con ese minino tan pesado porque desde que llegó no había día en el que no lo rondara. No supo por qué, pero al verlo cerca concentró su ki directo hacia él.

Le chamuscó la punta de la cola y Tama salió despavorido.

-Te está bien empleado.- le dijo.

Encendió la televisión y buscó por sus canales. El bobo que se había erigido como salvador de ese mundo saludaba dentro de un helicóptero, gritaba y se fanfarroneaba delante de una multitud ávida por estar cerca de su héroe. Soltó un soplido corto. Ese tipo sí que tenía un problema y no él.

Ajustó la postura sobre la almohada. Lo que estaba buscando, iba a comenzar.

o-o-o-o

-Vaya patán con suerte...- murmuró Bulma mirando a la pantalla gigante. -No me puedo creer que todos crean que ese tipo salvó a la humanidad de la amenaza de Célula.-

-Es mejor así.- soltó Chichí mirando en la misma dirección. -No creo que nadie esté preparado para escuchar la verdad.-

-Sí, en eso tienes razón.- añadió la peliazul colocando correctamente a su hijo en brazos. -En lo demás, no.-

-¡Oye!- exclamó la morena harta de tanta provocación. ¿Es que no había quedado claro que su marido y su hijo eran los más fuertes? -¡Yo haré ese viaje con mi hijo y mi padre porque va a ser Gohan el que va a ganar!-

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó la científica. -¡Trunks ha vuelto de enfrentarse a los androides y viene con mucha más confianza que antes! ¡Él va a ganar y seré yo quien se vaya a ese viaje gratis!-

-¡Ni lo necesitas ni lo harás! ¡Gohan va a ganar!- gritó enervada la madre del auténtico salvador del mundo a la vez que se ponía de pie por la emoción. Mientras, los espectadores que rodeaban a las dos se alejaban con sus bebidas y comidas bien sujetas.

-¡Va a ser Trunks!- le replicó la peliazul en la misma postura.

-¡Gohan!-

-¡Trunks!-

-¡Gohan!-

-Oh, mira, Chichí, ya están en la zona de batalla.-

-Sí, es verdad.- le dio la razón la viuda de Goku volviéndose a sentar con calma al lado de Bulma.

o-o-o-o

Esto sí que es extraño, pensó Trunks para sí. Nunca había estado en un presente en tres dimensiones creado por ordenador y aquello parecía tan real que hasta podía oler las flores que lucían en ese paraje inventado. Si lo pensaba, podía tener su gracia: ahora conocía tres realidades, es decir, la del futuro, la del presente, y la inventada justo frente a sus narices.

Había podido ganar a todos sus contrincantes sin ningún problema más allá de haberse enfrentado con honor a Ten Shin Han, y ahora sólo le restaba un trámite para alzarse con el galardón que tanto anhelaba su madre: un viaje alrededor del mundo. Sin duda, tendría que quedarse más tiempo con ella en ese presente para poder hacerla del todo feliz. Ni pensar en que su padre les acompañaría, claro.

Se agachó al ver una ardilla. Sí, era tan real que parecía ser capaz de poder jugar un poco con ella.

Al instante, sintió una amenaza atrás.

o-o-o-o

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza y se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que concentrarse. Miró a través de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

-Concéntrate...- murmuró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba más allá de sueños extraños y pensamientos alejados de su esencia que le costó lo más parecido a una eternidad el poder dar con el ki de su hijo.

Hacía un instante se había quedado dormido y se había despertado de un salto de la cama. Lo último que recordaba era apagar la televisión por el hastío que le producía en las entrañas ver el enfrentamiento de su vástago con el _tres ojos_. Él sí le habría dado su merecido a ese guerrero inferior.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo con una sensación de preocupación extrema clavada en su ser.

El ki de Trunks, su chico, había bajado a ínfimos.

Apretó los ojos abstrayéndose de cualquier sentimiento negativo. Tenía que agrupar sus instintos para dar con su hijo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó saliendo al exterior volando.

Concentración, se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo moviendo hacia los lados la cabeza.

Nunca, jamás, volvería a sentirse tan inútil. ¿Quién había sido tan fuerte como para destrozar a Trunks? El ki que sentía y que estaba rodeado de otros ya conocidos, se le hacía grandioso, esplendoroso, gigantesto, digno de una gran batalla.

La ira del guerrero, la misma rabia perdida en pensamientos que no estaban a la altura del príncipe de los saiyajins, se le cruzó en su mente del mismo modo que el debilitado ki de su hijo. Lo había encontrado. Voló tan rápido como pudo.

o-o-o-o

La leyenda de Bojack era conocida por cualquier guerrero del universo. Según le había llegado a sus oídos, un ser de fuerza excepcional de naturaleza _karthar_había intentado arrasar con todas las galaxias del universo hacía cientos de siglos y no fue hasta que intervinieron los dioses cuando su historia cayó en el olvido convirtiéndose en leyenda.

Los _karthar_ no fueron grandes guerreros. Por eso llamó tanto la atención que alguien de esa especie fuera tan fuerte como para poner en jaque a los elevados en los cielos. Por lo que había escuchado, hizo un trato con una bruja a cambio de algo que ya se había perdido en el aire, y de este modo llegó a ser fuerte, muy fuerte, él y los suyos, unos guerreros igual de desquiciados como él perdidos en ansias de destrucción. Otra vez, una mujer metiendo la pata, pensó para sí.

Eso no importaba, Bojack y los suyos no eran de sangre guerrera. Si no fuera porque estaban realmente locos y desmedidos a la hora de gobernar, habrían sido unos dignos rivales a batir.

O al menos eso pensaba Vegeta. Además, la intervención de las deidades tuvo que ser sumamente necesaria porque nunca antes había escuchado que los dioses hubieran entrado a ser parte en cualquier situación que ocurriera en el universo.

Recordando la lucha que había tenido lugar hacía largas horas atrás, chistó otra vez en lo alto del recinto hospitalario, unos metros arriba de donde se encontraba su hijo reponiéndose de las heridas, lejos de cualquier molesto humano.

De cualquier humano sí, pero no de cualquier ser: Piccolo, el namekiano, permanecía a su espalda con igual aire pensativo y la misma sensación de abatimiento. En la planta superior de ese hospital, ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de decir quién fue el primero en llegar. El resto de guerreros que habían formado parte de la batalla contra Bojack, permanecían ahora dentro y desde ahí escuchaba sus risas.

De nuevo, volvía a ser un vencido y, de nuevo, ese planeta volvía a ser testigo mudo de su vergüenza. Después de haberse insuflado de las ansias de una batalla en la que su hijo había estado realmente en peligro, ahora se sentía igual de derrotado.

Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto, había salido vencedor de la contienda.

Otra vez.

Chistó de nuevo y escuchó un gruñido parecido a una queja proveniente de su improvisado compañero de meditación.

Suficiente. Se puso en vuelo para volver a _su_ casa a descansar.

o-o-o-o

-Mamá.- la llamó su hijo.

-Hola, Trunks.- le saludó su madre siguiendo con sus labores y sin quitarse una especie de casco ultraprotector. -Ya estoy terminando. ¿Cómo está Gohan?-

-Mejor, se ha recuperado muy rápido.- contestó el pelilila introduciéndose en el laboratorio y estudiando su alrededor.

-Casi tanto como tú, ¿eh?- supuso su progenitora sonriente a la vez que cerraba la tapa del último artefacto que estaba perfeccionando.

-Mis daños fueron menores...- se justificó él cogiendo una de las máquinas que estaban sobre la estantería a su derecha. En cuanto se giró fue cuando se dio cuenta: -¡Te has cortado el pelo!

-Sí, ¿a que estoy guapa?- le contestó coquetamente su madre mientras se atusaba el cabello y dejaba su protección sobre la mesa de operaciones. -Creí que no te darías cuenta.-

-Lo siento, con el casco ni me fijé.-

-Entonces, ¿está bien Gohan?- insistió Bulma sin cesar de mirar su reflejo desde todas las posturas.

-Sí.- terminó respondiendo Trunks. -Pero lo que me sorprende de él es que no le es complicado superar tanto odio.-

-¿Odio?- preguntó su madre intrigada mientras se quitaba la bata. -¿A qué te refieres?-

Por un momento tuvo que pensar en la cuestión. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su madre no tenía que saber que el odio que se queda anclado en el alma de un medio humano, odio propio de un saiyajin después de volverse más poderoso, permanecía dentro por un tiempo. -Ah, a nada, no me refiero a nada, es que...-

-Oh, venga, Trunks, creí que no íbamos a tener secretos.- le animó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Te lo cuento cenando?- le interrogó éste abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

-Claro, me muerdo del hambre.-

o-o-o-o

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.- le dijo a su hijo mientras mordía un gajo de naranja. -Si siempre tienes odio después de sacar esa ira saiyajin de la que me has hablado, entonces Goku sería el hombre más malo del mundo, ¿no crees?-

Trunks pareció dubitativo. -En eso tienes razón.- terminó pronunciando y llevando los platos al fregadero. -Lo cierto es que sólo puedo hablar por mí mismo y por lo que me ha contado Gohan.-

Bulma apoyó su mano en la barbilla con aire meditabundo. -Quizá lo notáis más porque sois medio humanos, aunque Goku tiene mucha más humanidad que muchos que yo conozco...-

-¿Lo dices por mi padre?- le preguntó su hijo metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-No, no.- resolvió la peliazul poniéndose de pie y yendo a acompañar a su hijo. -Lo digo por la gente en general.- aclaró viéndolo actuar. -¿Por qué siempre te pones a limpiar después de cenar?-

Trunks abrió los ojos un poco ruborizado. -¿Te molesta?-

Su madre sonrió. -No, ni mucho menos, pero tienes que saber que aquí hay robots que inventó la lista de tu madre para hacer justo eso.-

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré...- añadió Trunks soltando el trapo sobre el lavabo.

-¿A que te lo den todo hecho?- quiso saber su madre volviendo a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

-Sí, es un poco raro.- contestó el pelilila. -¿Te vas a terminar la naranja?-

-No, tómatela tú.- dijo despreocupada su madre encendiéndose un cigarrillo. -Haces bien en no acostumbrarte, yo no pienso dejar que mi bebé sea un consentido.-

Casi se atragantó con el gajo de naranja al escuchar eso.

-Eh, ¿de qué te extrañas?- le preguntó su madre un poco ofuscada porque aquello le hubiera parecido raro a su primogénito del futuro. -Mi hijo va a ser todo un luchador, no voy a ser de esas madres que se lo den todo hecho.- aclaró haciendo hincapié en la misma idea.

Lo intentó por última vez. Llevaba allí más de un mes y desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, no volvieron a coincidir al menos en su presencia. Tenía que preguntárselo de nuevo: -¿Y has visto a papá?-

-Está arriba.- soltó su madre despreocupada a la vez que bebía de un vaso con vino. No lo miró a él cuando le contestó.

-¿Sigues enfadada con él?-

-¿¡Hay otro estado de ánimo posible frente a ese animal!- Bulma había soltado la copa con tal brusquedad sobre la mesa que casi había saltado todo el vino fuera. -Rayos...- murmuró a la vez que se ponía en pie buscando un trapo.

No quería hablar de él. ¿No lo había dejado claro? No quería porque se enfadaba. ¿El implante? Cuanto más lo pensaba más ganas tenía de estrellarle la botella de vino en la cabeza.

-Pero mamá...- Trunks no sabía cómo atajar el tema ahora que al menos su madre había estallado, no de la manera tan explosiva que se podía esperar de ella, pero sí había dicho algo más que respuestas evasivas cuando le preguntaba sobre el príncipe.

-No, Trunks, no insistas.- soltó la peliazul limpiando las gotas del líquido rojo. -Yo ya he hecho más de lo que jamás ha hecho nadie por él, y ya es hora de que eso empiece a cambiar.- sentenció irguiéndose y sin mirar a su hijo aún. -No voy a darle más oportunidades.-

Determinación. Su madre, sin gritarle, había sido más determinada de lo que nunca la había oído antes. Sin embargo, aquello era una sentencia tremendamente triste a sus oídos. No se achantó. Tenía que insistir por mucho que aquello no lo hubiera hecho antes con ella puesto que tenía decidido irse mañana mismo: -No es justo.- pronunció con la mente en otro tiempo.

-¿Qué no es justo?- le preguntó Bulma aún de mal humor y volviéndose a servir vino en la copa.

-En mi tiempo lo echas de menos.-

Esta vez la científica sí miró a su hijo con extrema seriedad. ¿Iba a hablarle de su tiempo? Era consciente de que aquello iba a suponerle más revuelos mentales así que no quiso continuar por allí y sonrió. -No te preocupes, Trunks, lo arreglaremos.- le dijo disimulando su relajación.

Su padre tenía razón: su progenitora no sabía mentir. -Mamá.- la llamó.

De nuevo, Bulma cruzó sus ojos con los de su hijo, el cual se vio intimidado por un momento pero a pesar de tener ese destello en sus iris azules, prosiguió con su intento:

-Mi madre del futuro todavía se entristece al pensar en él.-

La peliazul inspiró. Ésa no era la conversación que tenía que tener con su hijo la noche antes de su partida. Pero, ¿qué podía decir ante eso? ¿Iba a comentarle que su madre del futuro sólo tuvo que soportarlo tres años y que no había tenido que lidiar con el príncipe todopoderoso desganado y deprimido? Eso sí hubiera sido injusto, además, el reflexionar sobre ella en el futuro le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, como si tuviera la culpa de algo que realmente, de algún modo u otro, no le incumbía.

-¿No he tenido más novios?- En cuanto se escuchó a sí misma preguntarlo, más ganas le entraron de que esa charla fuera por esos cauces y no que se centrara en Vegeta. Además, el hecho de haber llamado al príncipe novio le pareció lo más raro que había salido de su boca.

Ahí tuvo que sonreír. -No, bueno...- comenzó a explicarse el guerrero de pelo claro. -Siempre estabas en tu taller y no tenías tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera la máquina que me ha traído aquí.- y añadió con toda crudeza: -Además la población mundial está bajo mínimos...-

No, no iba a pensar en ella en ese plano de realidad. -Oh, pues qué pena, entonces seré una mujer guapa y desperdiciada.- soltó manteniendo la sonrisa. -Espero que ahora que están las cosas mejor me ponga las pilas...- Y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo. -Y tú no te enfades conmigo cuando empiece a salir con alguien, ¿eh?-

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y negar moviéndola hacia los lados. -No, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, mamá.-

Supo a dónde quería llegar su hijo de nuevo. Volvió a sonreír: -Creía que te habías dado cuenta de que la historia de tu padre y mía está muy lejos de ser un cuento, hijo, tú lo conoces y sabes que no está preparado para...-

-¿Y entonces qué va a pasar?- le interrumpió Trunks.

Bajó la vista de nuevo a la copa. Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. ¿Qué iba a pasar entre ellos? Desde que tuvieron la última discusión, él había estado fuera en algún paraje desconocido y luego lo vio aparecer en la batalla contra Bojack para, otra vez, luchar por su hijo. Y después, cuando ella volvió a la casa, él ya había vuelto. Y así llevaban otra semana más: Bulma sin subir a verlo y Vegeta sin salir en ningún momento de su habitación. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Iban a estar así toda la vida? Si por ella fuera, sí, pero obviamente eso iba a ser imposible.

-No lo sé.- terminó respondiendo en un suspiro. -Seguramente se termine yendo...-

En cuanto las palabras últimas salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que había sido tremendamente dura. Vegeta iba a terminar yéndose del planeta, de eso estaba segura, pero su hijo parecía aferrarse a un hilo de esperanza con respecto a la relación entre ellos, por lo tanto, esa frase había estado fuera de lugar para ella puesto que siempre quería protegerlo. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo y se sorprendió al ver cómo su hijo sonreía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber.

-Pero acabará volviendo.- concluyó Trunks con un extraño aire de misterio.

Lo negó: -No, hijo, si él se va aquí no le volveremos a ver ese pelo suyo para arriba.- insistió la científica poniendo la palma de sus manos a los lados de la cabeza. Pasaría por alto el hecho de que estaba segura de que si él se iba, encontraría la muerte tarde o temprano por ese amor al peligro que tenían los saiyajins puros. Por fortuna, su hijo había salido con una cabeza bien amueblada y sus instintos no eran tan salvajes. Fue pensar en Vegeta muerto, y todos los miedos que pasó en la batalla contra Célula volvieron haciéndola estremecerse por un instante.

Pero era cierto. Si algo había aprendido estando tanto tiempo con Goku era que lo que le había ocurrido a su gran amigo tenía que pasarle tarde o temprano. Para Bulma estaba claro: si juegas mucho tiempo con fuego, te acabas quemando. El caso de Goku era especial, de eso no había duda, pero ella haría todo lo posible porque su hijo, sin dejar a un lado su esencia saiyana que formaba intrínsecamente parte de él como la humana, fuera feliz sin correr un gran peligro.

Vegeta era otro cantar. Siempre lo supo y aún así se enamoró de él. Ya se lo había dicho antes: no iba a vivir mucho tiempo. Pese a que a mucha gente que ella conocía esa realidad le haría despegarse de él, Bulma se reconocía a sí misma como una persona que no formaba parte de ese grupo. Ya perdió mucho tiempo con Yamcha en aquella primera relación. La vida había que aprovecharla, y era por eso por lo que se había hartado de la actitud del príncipe. ¿No quería ser feliz? Pues ella sí. Sólo iba a necesitar tiempo y aprovecharse de ese carácter tan maravilloso que le hacía ser fuerte, tanto como para cambiar toda una realidad ella sola inventando la máquina del tiempo. Su cabezonería con respecto al saiya era porque no soportaba ver cómo alguien menospreciaba la vida, con todo lo que ese concepto conllevaba. Lo suyo había sido algo especial pero no iba a insistir más en ello. Si bien le dijo una vez que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, en su última conversación también le dijo otra gran verdad: que ella ponía punto y final a aquello.

Otra cosa era que la Bulma guerrera le atosigara todas las noches gritando desde las entrañas.

-Volverá.- reiteró Trunks aún más asentado en la idea.

Bulma suspiró. Ese diálogo no iba a llegar a ningún lado si seguían así. -¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?- le interrogó estudiando la recién adquirida solvencia de su primogénito.

-Eres tú la que me lo dijo.- replicó el pelilila aún más divertido.

-Hijo,- comenzó a decir la científica poniéndose en pie. -No creo que yo te haya dicho una idea tan descabellada.- pronunció dejando la copa de vino en el lavabo. -Vámonos a dormir, que mañana nos espera a todos un día muy duro, ¿te vas finalmente por la tarde?-

-Sí, pasaré la mañana en casa de Gohan con los muchachos para despedirme de ellos, y luego comeré contigo y con los abuelos.- añadió Trunks siguiéndola. -Pero, mamá...- la llamó por última vez aquella noche.

Bulma se giró para saber qué quería: -Sí, dime, hijo.-

-Bueno, es que...- No sabía si aquello iba a ser una buena idea tantearlo de nuevo, sin embargo, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad: -Es que no me gusta verte bajar los brazos con algo.- dijo finalmente rascándose la nuca. -Es raro.- sentenció mirándola entre mechones de su flequillo.

La peliazul se cruzó de brazos: -¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo he bajado los brazos?- le inquirió un poco enojada. Al instante, se dio cuenta de que era verdad y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. -Ah, te refieres a tu padre.- razonó. -Es más complicado que eso, Trunks.-

No había manera de encontrar un camino entre los dos. El guerrero joven era consciente de que su madre tenía toda la razón reflexionando de ese modo acerca del príncipe y sobre todo de que la posición de su madre era sumamente inteligible, sin embargo, por todos los dioses, no podía creerse que él le hubiera pedido más a ella con respecto a su padre. -Lo siento.- terminó diciendo. -Sé que es muy complicado.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Trunks, es normal que un hijo quiera ver a sus padres juntos.- fue la réplica clemente de su madre mientras avanzaban por las escaleras.

-Sí, supongo.- dijo su hijo. -Nunca antes os había visto juntos hasta que llegué aquí la primera vez.-

Bulma sonrió. La sensación amarga de esa última frase no la pudo evitar en toda la noche. Trunks nunca antes los había visto juntos porque Vegeta murió en el tiempo que a él correspondía unos años atrás.

Y eso también era una gran verdad que seguía latente.

o-o-o-o

Era desesperante. Cualquier cosa que pusiera en esa caja tonta llevaba impreso el sello del despreciable que presumía de ser el salvador de La Tierra. Anuncios, biografías e incluso películas sobre sus falsas hazañas copaban cualquier canal y más desde el altercado contra Bojack.

Odiaba a los farsantes, y más a los farsantes que no paraban de hablar. Verlo ahí saludando a las masas enfervorecidas que lo aclamaban le provocaba ganas de vomitar. En cuanto comenzó su discurso, ya no pudo más y apagó la televisión.

Igual un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien ahora que parecía que la oscuridad había caído en la ciudad.

o-o-o-o

No podía dormir. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas sobre toda la cama y miró al techo pestañeando con fuerza.

Suspiró alargando el soplido de aire. Hacía calor y que cayera la noche no hacía el verano más llevadero si no que parecía como si se comprimiera aún más. Desde que había decidido que Trunks dormiría con ella se controlaba con el aire acondicionado por si pudiera hacerle daño, así que no lo subía tanto como quisiera.

Se puso de pie y decidió salir al balcón.

Hacía una noche preciosa. La falta de luna conseguía que las estrellas fueran vibrantes incluso con las luces de la ciudad luciendo omnipresentes. Hacía tiempo que no miraba hacia el cielo. Se apoyó en la baranda y estudió su alrededor.

Y entonces lo vio: estaba no muy alejado de ella con su perenne soledad envolviéndole. Si no fuera porque sabía que percibía las presencias, hubiera creído que no sabía que ella también había salido a tomar algo de aire fresco. Y el hecho de que viera cómo él movía sus ojos hacia donde la peliazul se encontraba hizo que no cupiera ninguna duda sobre ello.

Dobló la vista de nuevo hacia el jardín y la ciudad. Maldito saiyajin que le ponía de mal humor.

Volvió a mirarlo de nuevo y él ya no estaba. Tendría que haberse acostumbrado a que él desapareciera, sin embargo, no era así.

Volvió a suspirar. No podía pensar más en su conversación con Trunks. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo y aquello parecía como si no quisiera apartarse de su mente. Retornó a mirar el espacio vacío que el príncipe había dejado en el balcón.

Él en cualquier momento se iría definitivamente, de eso era bastante consciente.

Si se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía, los sentimientos eran encontrados; se se dejaba guiar por su cerebro, los pensamientos también chocaban unos con otros. ¿Qué hacer? Bufó. Ahora no iría a verlo, quizá mañana.

No, no iría a verlo. Ni mañana ni nunca.

Con esa idea, se echó en la cama de nuevo esperando a que el sueño le venciera. Poco durmió esa noche, lo mismo que el príncipe en su habitación.

o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Bulma estaba nerviosa. Esa misma tarde Trunks se iba a ir y ese mero pensamiento le hacía apenarse y, consecuentemente, se volvía más activa para que no se le pasara por la cabeza que la despedida estaba más cerca.

Salió del laboratorio y entró en la casa llevando a su retoño en brazos, con el cual pasaba gran parte del tiempo en su habitación de trabajo.

-¿No te apetece comer todo lo que hay en la nevera, Trunks?- le preguntó a su hijo mientras abría el frigorífico. -¡Porque yo estoy muerta de hambre!-

-¡Hola, hija!- le saludó su madre entrando por la puerta. -¿No vienes a comer con tu padre y conmigo al jardín?-

-¡Oh! ¡Qué buena idea!- soltó cerrando el frigorífico. -¿Tú qué dices, Trunks? ¿Quieres ir con los abuelos?- le cuestionó a su retoño, el cual pareció entenderlo y le sonrió. -Mamá, llévatelo tú, ahora iré yo.- Y se giró para cruzar la entrada en busca de las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas, hija?- quiso saber su madre.

-A por Vegeta.-

Estaba decidida. Si no le gustaban las despedidas y que la gente se fuera de su vida, algo que le estaba ocurriendo con asiduidad últimamente, no iba a dejar que el príncipe desapareciera de su vida así como así.

o-o-o-o

Él ni la miró pero sabía que estaba ahí, estudiándolo con sus ojos azules. Pensó en hacerle un comentario despectivo pero, como siempre le pasaba de un mes a esta parte, no tenía ganas. De hecho, ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía la puerta abierta, algo que nunca antes hubiera permitido puesto que nadie más que él cuidaba su propio espacio. Ahora, simplemente, le daba igual.

O quizá no tanto. Fue verla entrar a paso lento y chistó por saber lo que se le avecinaba, es decir, cualquier cosa. Se quiso adelantar a lo que seguramente sería un cúmulo de actividad y energía, lo que siempre fue esa mujer de pelo turquesa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó cambiando de canal y aún sin mirarla.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- le contestó ella en forma de cuestión. Se sentó a su lado alzando la mirada hacia la televisión justo en frente.

-Nada interesante.- le respondió él sabiendo que sólo acababa de empezar. Igual tenía suerte y ella no estaba tampoco para intercambiar frases sin sentido.

-¿Estabas viendo una película?- le interrogó quitándose las zapatillas y moviendo un poco la postura sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

El gesto fue revelador y conociéndola como la conocía estaba seguro de que ella lo había hecho disimuladamente con la intención de que él no se diera cuenta. ¿Cuándo aprendería que el príncipe de los saiyajins siempre se adelantaba a sus movimientos? Quitó la vista del todo cuando observó de soslayo cómo la peliazul se adentraba de lado en la cama, aún con los pies colgando del borde.

-No estaba viendo nada.- le aclaró Vegeta a la vez que apagaba el televisor con el mando a distancia y volvía a la postura inicial.

Ella se giró y lo observó por instantes. Obviamente, no había captado la indirecta o incluso peor: como siempre creyó el saiya, no quería hacerle caso.

Notar que lo estudiaba sin ningún reparo nunca le gustó. -¿Qué miras?- le preguntó por fin abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en ella.

-Nada interesante.- le respondió enseñándole una franca sonrisa.

Que le contestara con su normal desfachatez con una réplica exacta a la que él había usado no hacía ni un minuto podía tener su gracia, y más si a lo que había respondido era sobre lo que ella estaba mirando, o sea, a él. Y los dos sabían que era una debilidad propia de la científica el mirar a Vegeta; pero desconocía a qué había venido. Esa mujer parecía que no se daba cuenta de que él no estaba para sus retos y que por eso estaba fuera de lugar una de sus bromas. Pese a que también había sido gracioso. Tenía que reconocerlo, lo había sido y quizá por eso se sintió molesto y terriblemente observado, como si ella estuviera esperando que su media socarrona sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y miró a la ventana, sin embargo no pudo evitar que se le escapara un ínfimo soplido corto. El descaro de ella seguía teniendo su gracia y dejarlo en evidencia no le gustó.

-Vete de aquí.- le ordenó con la mirada fija en el cielo azul.

Ya se lo había dicho otras veces y sabía que ella era impredecible. Si en las anteriores ocasiones consiguió que todas las opciones posibles pasaran, es decir, que ella chillara, que le contestara, que se fuera dando un portazo y las demás usuales en su comportamiento intenso, ahora no quería ni sabía cuál era la consecuencia que sacaría de ella tras esa orden, la enésima que le salía de su boca.

Ni un movimiento. Era consciente de que tenía sus ojos azules hincados sobre él y no percibió de reojo ningún movimiento de ella. Estaba allí, parada, sentada sobre su cama, mirándolo, y por largos segundos no hizo ni dijo nada. Al contrario de lo que debía de parecerle en esa etapa confusa de su vida, a él no le dio igual. Desde que la conoció siempre la pilló observándolo, analizándolo al extremo y constantemente le hacía sentirse un lelo, una especie de bufón en el que fijarse por marcar la diferencia. Le ponía nervioso. Era curioso que siempre le gustara que lo miraran porque veía miedo en las pupilas del contrario, pero con ella era distinto, continuamente lo fue porque desde que llegó a ese planeta nunca vio terror en sus ojos, y cuando lo vio, no fue porque le temía.

Escuchó el sonido de las sábanas arrugarse y eso sólo podía significar que ella se estaba moviendo. No hicieron falta las sospechas, evidentemente no se había levantado de allí. Se puso en alerta al instante, como siempre hacía cuando ella le rondaba con sus condenados movimientos sigilosos y secretos. De nuevo, se volvió a sentir estúpido por no poder controlar cada reacción de su cuerpo. Movió su cabeza hacia ella para repetirle el mandato, para iterarle que se fuera y que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Sigilosa y secreta, contundente y descarada, Bulma en estado puro para él, ya estaba reptando hacia la parte superior de la cama colocando su cabeza justo enfrente de la suya.

Malditos ojos azules.

-No.- le murmuró queda sin moverse más. –No me iré.-

Cuando se vio estudiándola con la misma intensidad que notaba sobre todo su rostro volvió a soltar un soplido corto. Siempre se encontraba a sí mismo muy ridículo justo cuando salía de esa especie de ensimismamiento abstracto y de tonos azules.

Quiso moverse y se vio sorprendido por la rapidez de sus movimientos, que de sigilosos pasaron a categóricos sin perder ni un atisbo de rotundidad, como siempre hacía ella con él. Estiró su brazo para pararle la salida y lo apoyó sobre el borde de la cama.

-Tienes que reaccionar.- le dijo.

-¿Y quieres que lo haga contigo en la cama?- le replicó molesto sin dejarla acabar. La burla estaba echada; la intención, clara. Desconocía si había provocado ese acercamiento para aproximarse íntimamente a él, sin embargo prefirió la mofa por si acaso. Si ella había ido allí ocurriría lo de siempre a no ser que alguno le pusiera límite. Y después de cómo habían transcurrido los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, él se tomaba a sí mismo únicamente como rey de algo: de los límites, de los suyos propios y de lo que pasara con ella. El condenado Príncipe de los Saiyajins era sólo el rey de los límites, es decir, de absolutamente nada.

Por supuesto, ella no dejó de mirarlo y siguió con su brazo apoyado en el borde, interceptando su posible huida, como si fuera posible pararlo de ese modo. Ni siquiera le contestó a esa provocación.

-Déjame tranquilo.- le soltó levantando levemente el borde del labio y quitándole el brazo de su alrededor de mala gana.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que él de ninguna de las maneras se esperaba. Casi erguido del todo sobre sus pies, Bulma lo empujó. Nuevamente, algo impredecible que salía de la científica. ¿A qué venía eso? La miró atónito y cuando ya estaba a punto de dar por rotundamente loca a esa mujer, ella lo volvió a empujar.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le preguntó sin poder evitar la intriga. No tenía ningún sentido lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Ella era humana, y como humana tenía que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, o sea, que lo común hubiera sido que siguiera con su palabrería y sus obviedades que no habían llegado a nada en todo ese mes.

-Reacciona.- le pidió ella sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama y utilizando la inercia para esta vez darle un golpe con la palma de la mano en su pecho.

¿Que reaccionara? ¿Creía que iba a reaccionar siendo ella la que empezaba una lucha? Era tan absurdo y escaso en todos los sentidos que hasta por un instante lo pensó. Se rió de sí mismo en aquella situación y volteó su cuerpo para dirigirse a la ventana.

Fue girarse y sintió que ella quería volver a golpearlo. La inercia guerrera, que salía incluso en ese sinsentido, le hizo darse escasamente la vuelta para agarrar su muñeca en el aire. Ella no le iba a hacer daño, ella no le iba ni siquiera a molestar un ápice con su golpe, y aun así lo paró.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le volvió a cuestionar aún sin creérselo. Era una humana sin ningún poder de pelea. -¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez por todas!-

Fue escucharse a sí mismo gritar y se sorprendió. Antes de volver a caer en la ínfima posibilidad de que se estuviera empezando a enfadar de verdad, ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y con la otra mano retornó a intentar golpearle.

En ese instante lo notó. Era irrisorio, absurdo y seguramente tenía su porqué en que no le gustaba que le tocaran, pero reaccionó y se vio a sí mismo enfadado.

Y entonces lo entendió. Ella estaba golpeándolo porque no le quedaba otra opción, porque ya le había gritado y hasta le había zarandeado, había tratado de ser suave aunque terminó siendo un desastre, y ahora lo que estaba tratando de hacer era volver a encender su sangre saiyajin, su espíritu de lucha. Una acción absurda, desproporcionada y completamente descabellada.

Y casi efectiva.

En cuanto vio cómo ella empezó a mover sus brazos para soltarse del agarre y cómo constreñía su rostro por el esfuerzo, entrecerró los ojos tratando de buscarle algún sentido.

-Estás completamente loca.- le dijo destensando la sujeción sobre sus muñecas y sumamente ofuscado.

Se deshizo del todo del agarre y volvió a las andadas. De rodillas sobre la cama, se echó sobre él para golpearlo segura de que jamás podría hacerle el mínimo daño.

Otra vez, la intuyó: se echó hacia atrás para controlar sus movimientos, dejarla caer sobre él y así empujarla sobre la cama.

-¿¡Te quieres estar quieta?- le bramó inclinándose levemente hacia delante y con los puños apretados.

Incordiante, sumamente testaruda e impertinente como jamás había conocido a nadie, se removió y quiso seguir con lo mismo. En un movimiento imposible de determinar con la vista, Vegeta le dio la vuelta y la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, esta vez boca abajo y con sus manos blancas sujetas sobre el final de la espalda sólo con una de las del guerrero. Hasta él se sorprendió a sí mismo reaccionando a sus provocaciones.

-¡Te he dicho que te estés quieta!- le volvió a ordenar.

Su cara estaba de lado, comprimida contra las sábanas y respiraba con fuerza. Una de las poderosas manos de Vegeta le agarraba del cuello para que no se moviera y la otra seguía presionando la unión de sus muñecas en la base de la columna. En cuanto se vio a sí mismo sobre ella, la alteración por su enfado aumentó infinitos grados percatándose de que estaba reaccionando, lo que traducido al idioma entre ellos significaba que la peliazul estaba saliéndose con la suya. Podía ser extraño y no tener ningún sentido, pero la bravata de ella terminó por ser efectiva y sacar al saiyajin desmotivado de dentro.

A pesar de ser violento el momento, ella estaba muy lejos de verse atemorizada por él. Hacía ya mucho, muchísimo tiempo que ese hombre no le asustaba y pese a la contundencia de sus actos en ese instante, no le temió. Fue lo que andaba buscando, que él reaccionara, y sabiendo lo borrascoso y complicado que era, lo que había estado haciendo era atacar su esencia saiyajin, ésa que le nublaba la vista cuando una batalla estaba cerca, ésa que seguramente le habría llevado a perder la vida en cualquier momento y que ahora parecía apagada.

Y Vegeta no podía estar así a sus ojos. Él no era así. Era apasionado y entregado a todo lo que concentraba en su ser. Él era un saiyajin y los saiyajins no pueden dejar de pelear. Lo había podido comprobar hasta en su hijo pequeño, que si bien era un niño muy normal, otras veces su dualidad se exaltaba y hasta a ella le sorprendía con su fuerza y su determinación. Lo había visto en sus ojos: el pequeño disfrutaba cuando ella lo dejaba sacar su otra naturaleza y eso evidentemente tenía su causa en que su padre era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el mismo que la tenía aprisionada contra las sábanas.

Porque en todo el tiempo que él estuvo viviendo allí pudo aprender dos cosas de él: un saiyajin necesitaba la lucha igual que el respirar. Y si no luchaban, su vida carecía de sentido.

No le podría hacer daño, pero si algo sabía hacer bien Bulma era provocarlo.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- le gritó ella no pudiéndose mover ni un milímetro y notando más presión en los dos puntos de contacto y que él tenía agarrados con fuerza: cuello y muñeca. Sí, el insulto había surtido efecto.

La segunda cosa que había aprendido de Vegeta era que él jamás la lastimaría por mucho que ella le hubiera dado excusas para que su brutal esencia saliera a la luz. Y ni en un momento extremo como ése, él se saltaba esa norma pese a que tenía que reconocer que estaba incidiéndole más presión de lo normal. Sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de ello. Él estaba reaccionando pese a que ese juego provocador de ella les estaba llevando a una demasiada palpable intimidad.

La consecuencia de esa locura no era ni mucho menos dañarle, si no que reaccionara. Y verlo ahí, con su respiración pesada sobre ella y bramándole que lo dejara en paz significaba que lo estaba consiguiendo aunque fuera una meta mínima. Ahora llegaría hasta el final, pese a que la tensión no sólo se podía respirar como confusa, si no que la _intimidad_, ésa que siempre los rodeaba, era casi más evidente que la otra. Ahí tuvo sus dudas, sin embargo, estaba segura de que pararía el momento íntimo si se diera el caso si él no se le adelantaba antes. Ya habían pasado por eso, por esa tensión, y siempre había un momento en el que podrían, uno u otro, echar atrás. Únicamente tuvo que insultarle otra vez para que él dejara de contenerse en extremo.

-¡Que me sueltes, imbécil!- le ordenó ella.

La puso de cara harto de tanto teatro y Bulma sólo necesitó verlo así de enfadado para saber que, de nuevo, lo había conseguido a pesar de que él mascullara:

-¿De verdad crees que esto tendrá algún efecto sobre mí, eh?- le inquirió zarandeándola de los brazos para acto seguido soltarla sobre la cama aún con sus brazos sujetados con fuerza. Se inclinó más plegando en exceso el entrecejo. -¡Nada de lo que tú hagas me importa! ¡Nada!-

Bulma se zafó de su agarre y subió su blanquecina mano hacia la mejilla de él. Ni lo pensó, quizá fue la inercia. Cuando lo veía más irresistible era cuando luchaba de esa manera contra sí mismo y quiso acariciarlo. Definitivamente él tenía razón: estaba completamente loca si Vegeta le hacía sentirse de ese modo.

Se deshizo de su mano y gruñó irritado queriendo incorporarse y alejarse de ella. Pero no lo dejó y se abrazó a su cuello.

-¡Suéltame!-

Así hizo. Le soltó el cuello al instante para mirarlo confundida. En cuanto lo escuchó, la peliazul se dio cuenta de que aquello no era lo que ella había pretendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ese hombre no sólo la había rechazado miles de veces si no que lo seguía haciendo en ese mismo instante. ¿Cuándo aprendería? Había ido a provocarlo y efectivamente lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no de esa manera. No así. Estaban demasiado cerca. Y ella no quería estar tan cerca. Justo ahí se dio cuenta de ello. Removió su cuerpo entre tanto músculo escurriéndose hacia el borde de la cama.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿No había ido a esa habitación a provocarlo? Ahora parecía que realmente quería irse de allí. No la dejó: le agarró de las caderas y se echó sobre ella para que dejase de moverse. O quizás para que lo provocara más.

Bulma paró por un instante de zafarse del su agarre esclavo. ¿Qué hacía él? ¿Por qué había dejado su cuerpo caer sobre el suyo? ¿No era el que mantenía constantemente las distancias?

-Déjame.- le ordenó.

El príncipe pareció confuso. ¿Realmente ella quería que la dejara? Se miraron a los ojos tratando de descifrarse entre respiraciones pesadas, fuertes y acompasadas. En cuanto ella retornó a moverse lo mínimo tratando de salir de allí, el efecto sobre él fue instantáneo: notó todo su cuerpo tensarse debido al roce de los cuerpos.

-Deja de moverte, Bulma.- le ordenó.

-Déjame salir, Vegeta.- le devolvió ella el mandato.

El tono de las voces había disminuido tanto como el calor había aumentado.

Se mantuvieron las miradas tratando por enésima vez saber qué ocurría entre ellos. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y ella una científica de un mundo completamente distinto al que había conocido, incluso dispar al que tendría que haber sido. Una humana. La mujer por la que no tendría que sentir nada además de asco. La madre de su hijo. La que no tendría que estar ahí.

En ese instante se dio cuenta: ella sí podía estar ahí, era él el que no cumplía con su lugar. Él era el que estaba donde no tenía que estar. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y aquello era algo completamente descabellado. Desde el principio lo fue, desde aquel primer momento en el que puso sus ojos en ella. No debió de pasar como tampoco debería de estar pasando justo lo que estaba pasando entre esas sábanas blancas.

Bulma observó la transformación de su mirada. De confuso pasó a estar desesperado. Sus ojos nunca fueron expresivos pero, por todos los diablos, la desesperación de él fue tan palpable que ella notó su corazón exaltarse por encima de otras sensaciones sobre aquella cama, exactamente igual a cuando él fue a esa casa en busca de consuelo. Ahora, al verse descubierto, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Irresistible.

O quizá no tanto. Tuvo la tentación de volver a acariciarlo pero se contuvo. Si él estaba confundido, ella lo estaba más. Podría ser el maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajins, un miembro de la realeza de un mundo extinguido, pero ella era Bulma Briefs y ese hombre no dejaba de ser el que la había rechazado cientos de veces. No podía permitirlo. Se volvió a mover dentro de la jaula en la que estaba enclaustrada y él volvió a abrir los párpados.

No la miraba. Con los ojos abiertos no parecía estar mirándola si no perdido en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba pasar sus pupilas por todo el rostro de ella. A la vez que se decidían a no dejar que sus orgullos cayeran entre las sábanas, la unión de sus cuerpos hizo el resto:

Ardor. Era tan palpable que costaba respirar. Si sus mentes estaban claras y decididas, sus cuerpos y más allá no parecían ir por el mismo camino. Él se apretó a ella por abajo a la vez que ella se abría del todo y subía sus caderas haciendo que el contacto fuera más evidente.

Sus ojos se perdieron entre un mar de sensaciones haciendo oídos sordos a que de su boca soltase un pequeño gemido:

-Vegeta…- murmuró.

Siguieron moviéndose sin moverse, mirándose sin mirar, luchando sin luchar. Ella bajó sus caderas y él siguió su vaivén para luego subir de nuevo.

Fricción. Cuerpos tensos disponiéndose en la calma que precede a toda batalla.

Bajó la mano para prepararse y al instante volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los de ella una vez que los dos habían aceptado la situación. Lucía igualmente confusa y hasta un poco alterada a la vez que respiraba con torpeza. Esa mujer era pura contradicción. ¿Es que no había ido allí a provocarlo? Entonces, ¿qué había pasado en esos largos segundos? Tampoco quiso pensar en ello. Si ella estaba confusa, él le ganaba también en eso. Con un movimiento brusco, le levantó la camiseta y el sujetador dejando a la vista su barriga y sus pechos. Los vio moverse acompasados a su excitada respiración y la suya propia se volvió más recargada con la visión. Por un instante volvió a observar su rostro y casi perdió la razón al ver cómo ella entreabría su boca como si fuera el animal más hambriento del universo. Hizo caso a lo que clamaban sus labios y los devoró sin cálculo.

La movió hacia así colocándola justo donde tenía que estar y rodeó su cuerpo por el interior de los hombros con sus brazos. Se preparó manteniendo unos instantes en los que todo su cuerpo pareció palpitar al mismo ritmo que el centro de su deseo. Ardor, insoportable ardor que lo recorrió por completo mientras le echaba un vistazo a su cuerpo blanco y débil. ¿Qué ocurría, maldita sea? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Es que realmente no podía controlar aquello? Volvió a apretar los párpados mientras soltaba un gruñido.

Nada tenía sentido. Ni antes ni ahora.

La penetró con la misma desesperación que sentía en sus entrañas y los dos soltaron el aire al mismo tiempo, de golpe en un suspiro corto y comprimido, chocando en el ambiente. A él le llegó directamente al oído y a ella en su nuca. Deslizó su rostro sobre su mejilla y a medida que se separaba, su nariz recorrió la tez de ella. Encajados y quietos, se miraron de nuevo buscando la misma incomprensión en los ojos del otro. Y la encontraron. Ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez y él le separó el pelo de la cara con las dos manos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azul de ella y liberándole de toda molestia ante la vista, exponiendo ante él su rostro completo.

Se movió lo mínimo dentro y la respiración de ella le caló hasta la garganta. Ni la fuerza de un millón de enemigos podría contener tanta contundencia como esos centímetros. Y sólo había necesitado un leve suspiro procedente de sus labios para convencerse de que, sin pretenderlo, esa mujer podría hacer caer todo un imperio a sus pies.

La tormenta de emociones que contenían los iris de él fue insoportable, tanto que ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no emocionarse. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre negar cualquier sentimiento? Si no lo entendía, ella tampoco. Pero estaba pasando. Había pasado. Y ocurría en ese instante. ¿No se daba cuenta él de que cuanto más luchara, más difícil era negarlo, más inevitable?

La vio perderse en cuanto cerró los ojos, casi caer derrotada. Parecía como si ella aceptase el momento siendo la primera en percatarse de que ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Pero, ¿recular en qué? ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer en la piel para que él perdiera toda condición junto a ella? Apretó los dientes. La odiaba. La odiaba cuando ganaba y cuando se dejaba perder como ahora, cuando no le hacía caso y cuando se escabullía dentro de su mente para aparecer en sus sueños. La odiaba, odiaba su pecho deseoso y suave y todo lo que éste contenía dentro y que a él le pertenecía.

Empujó con fuerza y la oyó gritar. También la odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Ella giró su rostro hacia el suyo enfadada, casi tanto como él, abriendo por fin los ojos. En cuanto sus pupilas viraron hacia las suyas, tuvo unas ganas irremediables de golpearlo. Y así hizo. Cruzó la palma de su mano con toda la fuerza que poseía sobre la mejilla derecha de él, que pese a la consternación del momento, sólo levantó la aleta de la nariz y se ajustó aún más.

Del arrepentimiento por golpearlo pasó al deseo más añejo por volverlo hacer. No se contuvo: otro golpe en el rostro, esta vez con la otra mano. De nuevo retornaron a mirarse y él vio en los ojos de ella cómo desapareció la consternación en un instante. Ya no estaban las dudas del primero, si no que parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de ira y locura por el que empezaría a golpearlo sin cesar. No se lo podía creer, le acababa de pegar con toda la rabia que tenía dentro de ese débil cuerpo. Justo antes de soltar la respiración, él le cogió de las muñecas para fijarlas sobre la cama.

-¡Ni se te ocu...!- le empezó a susurrar directamente a la boca.

No lo dudó, sabía que tenía que decir, acorde a lo que sentía: -Te odio.-

Y él, inexpicablemente, sintió un latido fuerte en su corazón que lo dejó sin habla. Uno solo, una especie de repunte que entendió como el gran aviso ante el que cualquier guerrero tendría que prepararse. Un escalofrío extraño de gozo y desprecio, delicioso, le recorrió toda la espalda con tal fiereza que por un instante se sintió mareado. Fuera la que fuese aquello, esa frase justo en ese momento lo había provocado. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y lanzó un gemido de placer.

Pasión e ira. Bajó sus caderas desafiándolo y él volvió a empujar con más brío.

El bramido salió ensordecedor por entre sus labios. Volvió a rendirse por un instante, no ante él si no ante aquello. Cerró los ojos alargando su cuello y la espalda, dándole a entender que no había más en lo que pensar.

-Te odio.- volvió a musitar ella. -Te odio.- repitió.

Él aceptó el reto, como siempre hacía con ella, como siempre hizo.

Y entonces se rindieron los dos ante aquello.

Empezaron a moverse con furia, sin tregua, sin descanso. Con la misma intensidad y aún con la ropa puesta y revuelta, ninguno quería todavía dejarse vencer aun cuando sabían que no había salida. Lo necesitaban, tanto como que mientras que ocurría, la mente se abría despejando algunas dudas y dejando a la vista otras, las mismas que estuvieron ocultas tanto tiempo, las que ninguno quería mirar a la cara. Gritaban y se mordían, se arañaban y se apretaban. Ella quiso zafarse de su agarre esclavo y él más ímpetu le puso. Lo sentían, se estaban liberando.

La izó lo mínimo para arrancarle su ropa interior, haciéndola trizas. Más cómodos. Más, querían más.

Volvió a gritar sintiéndolo dentro. Le sobraba la tela, las sábanas y el resto del maldito mundo sobre esa cama. Solos él y ella, dando rienda suelta a lo que siempre les perseguía. La lucha de corazones contra mentes a un ritmo frenético, inaudito y que seguramente les iba a llevar a los dos a un estado demasiado peligroso. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Era él, maldita sea, él y su pasado, sus creencias y todo su anhelo de guerrero. Únicamente por estar provocando aquello tendría que estar contenta. Pero no era así. Lo odiaba por no ser capaz de dejar atrás lo que tendría que dejar para aceptar sus sentimientos. Y por eso gritaba más de lo que quería, le arañaba y hasta le mordía. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su cuerpo, como hacía él con el suyo, el mismo que estaba sobre ella, el que sí le decía lo que su boca jamás confesaría.

O igual no había nada que confesar. Bien, si era así, entonces lo odiaba más y disfrutaría.

¿Pero por qué no lo aceptaba? Aguantó un sollozo y se enfadó consigo misma. Le clavó las uñas en el nacimiento del cuello, un poco antes de la clavícula, y él se agitó para mirarla con suma furia apretando los dientes en ese gesto tan suyo del que salía un gruñido exasperado. Y ella apretó aún más.

-Oh...- se quejó él con lujuria.

Pasión. Un toro enfurecido encima de ella y ella respondiendo con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Los golpes repetitivos contra el cabecero de la cama ni siquiera los sentía.

Un delicioso delirio donde no se sabía qué era placer y qué era dolor. Le agarró los pechos fijando con su cadera los arranques de frenesí. Los apretó sin pudor y ella se quejó volviendo a mirarlo con ira.

Sí, los dos pensaban lo mismo.

Más fuerza, más rudeza, y ella le pedía más retorciendo su cuerpo. Movimientos mecánicos, fuertes, más fuertes, más. La cama chirriaba y la mente se abría. Cuánto lo habían echado de menos sin querer aceptarlo.

Él retomó a colocar su rostro frente al suyo y volvió a besarla aún con más aflicción que antes, haciéndola sentir su lengua invadiéndole todo el espacio, sin apenas dejarla respirar. Ella se quejó y apartó su boca para poder inhalar aire:

-¡Más!- exclamó con claridad cerrando con fuerza los dientes.

Más. Nubarrones oscuros parecían desaparecer. Sí, lo necesitaban. Retomó a comer de sus labios con igual ansia porque, si estaba haciendo eso, no se dejaría nada por hacer.

Ella le devolvió el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior con inquina, con auténtica rabia, provocando que él gruñera en alto y la mirara aumentando la furia, sin parar en ningún momento aquella locura, aumentándola sobre ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo enfado y deseo y hasta tirándole del pelo enfurecida.

Exquisita.

Y por lo tanto más excitación, más ganas de estar allí, más confusión. Ella le apartó la cara y se estiró aún más hacia atrás haciendo que él perdiera de vista su rostro y obligándolo a que sólo dilucidara el montículo de su barbilla.

Observó sus labios ardientes y poderosos desde abajo que exhalaban ardor y pasión en una mezcla exquisita de gritos y quejidos; y todos sus sentidos saiyajins le bramaron desde su interior que nunca antes había tenido delante un gesto tan peligroso. Antes de caer ensimismado, bajó los ojos y se escondió en su nuca. Con sus bramidos saliendo de su garganta desgarrados, ya estaban cerca del final.

Más, ahora más que nunca. Se aferró a ella queriendo que toda su desolación pudiera salir de su cuerpo y lo traspasara. Desesperación. Apretó los dientes y de nuevo las miradas se encontraron. Entreabrieron la boca a la vez y gritaron en sintonía.

o-o-o-o

-Hola, Trunks, ¿qué tal estás, guapo?- le preguntó su abuela yendo hacia él con la misma intensidad y descaro características de su madre, aunque tenía que decir que esta mujer desconcertaba mucho más y no sabría decir por qué. -¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo unos pasteles recién sacados del horno que harán que te chupes los dedos.- exclamó a la vez que se alejaba de él para sacar una bandeja.

-Sí, gracias.- fue la contestación de su nieto, que se sentó en la silla un poco nervioso. Se repitió que pese a que obviamente era una mujer desconcertante, no dejaba de ser su abuela, la misma que murió en el primer ataque de los androides a Capsule Corporation. Era curioso, aun siendo tan extraña, le creaba ternura y confianza.

-¿Has estado en la casa del viejecito?- preguntó la señora Briefs mientras le colocaba los dulces sobre la mesa.

-¿Del viejecito?- quiso saber él a la vez que admiraba los coloridos manjares frente a sus ojos. Su madre tenía razón, la abuela sí que parecía cocinar bien. –Ah, se refiere al Maestro Roshi.- dedujo. Alzó la vista hacia ella que le sonreía como siempre, con esa despreocupación constante que le hacía alterarse lo mismo que envidiarla. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer tener perennemente esa actitud despreocupada viviendo donde vivía? –Sí, he vuelto de estar con los muchachos toda la mañana.- afirmó. -¿Puedo coger éste?- cuestionó señalando el de chocolate y menta.

-¡Puedes coger todos los que quieras!- contestó su abuela izando el trapo y soltando una carcajada.

Se mantuvo de pie observándolo y a Trunks le aumentó el nerviosismo. ¿Se iba a quedar ahí estudiándolo sin parecer que lo estudiaba? Entendió a su padre por un instante.

-Está realmente bueno.- soltó devolviéndole la sonrisa y procurando que no le saliera la masa del bizcocho por entre los dientes. Desconociendo el motivo, necesitaba hablar para que esa situación no fuera más extraña de la sensación que él tenía por dentro. Sí, su padre tenía razón: esa mujer era desconcertante. -¿Dónde está Bulma?- le preguntó sin querer aventurarse a catalogarla como madre delante de su abuela.

Y cuando la señora Briefs trató de hablar: -Pues…- empezó a decir, comenzaron a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de arriba.

Trunks frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de su abuela y ésta volvió a sonreírle, acentuando el gesto de hilaridad en su rostro.

Otro ruido.

Él angostó los ojos sin quitar la vista de la rubia. ¿Eso eran gritos? Si por un instante se alteró creyendo que pasaba algo malo, su intuición le decía que en ese momento no tenía ni que moverse.

Otro grito.

Abrió los ojos temiéndose lo peor. Su abuela le sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla sonrosada. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Podía ser real? ¿Estaba escuchando a sus padres?

Dobló la vista hacia la escalera lentamente. Más gritos. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda. Quiso aceptar esa realidad la mar de desconcertante, mucho más que mil abuelas raras juntas. No supo ni a dónde mirar siquiera. El silencio los envolvió a los dos en aquella amplia habitación donde retumbaron los crujidos intermitentes de un mueble en la planta superior al igual que ecos ensordecedores de bramidos íntimos. Y lo más desquiciante de todo, no eran sólo los de su madre, si no también de su padre.

Se movió nervioso sobre la silla. No quería ni mirar a su abuela. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Salir de allí? Obviamente sí, sin embargo ni su mente ni su cuerpo parecían reaccionar. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más claros le llegaban los alaridos acompasados de sus padres. ¿No era esa casa inmensa? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que escuchar aquello justo en ese instante? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué le había pillado a él recién llegado y con su abuela presente?

Agachó la cabeza aceptando que no había reacción posible ante aquello nada más que esperar. Tosió nervioso queriendo que el suelo que ahora miraba se abriera para ser engullido.

Escuchó la risa de su abuela. Alzó tímido los ojos hacia ella y parecía impasible y hasta perturbadoramente feliz, quizá con toda la razón puesto que el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran haciendo lo que evidentemente estaban haciendo significaba muchas cosas.

–Ahí tienes la respuesta.- le dijo. –Bulma está arriba con Vegeta.-

o-o-o-o

Había sido rudo, rápido y absolutamente descontrolado para ambos. Con las bocas semiencajadas y los ceños fruncidos se miraban a los ojos tratando de dilucidar qué demonios había pasado ahí. Las respiraciones pesadas de ambos chocaban en el ambiente manteniendo el calor de unos cuerpos que volvían a las mentes.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y él lo tuvo claro: si en un principio pareció que se liberaba, ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Salió de ella y se puso de pie sobre el suelo ajustándose los pantalones.

-Maldita sea.- masculló en saiyajin.

La observó por unos segundos antes de marcharse por la puerta. Ella le había devuelto la mirada con el mismo peso de consternación en sus pupilas.

Ninguno lo veía claro. Aunque él sabía lo que tenía que hacer: solamente salir de allí.

o-o-o-o

Fueron cuatro minutos, los cuatro minutos más largos por los que había pasado en toda su joven vida. Cuatro minutos en los que deseó que esa mujer rubia hablase y rompiese ese momento tan estrafalario como esperanzador. Pero después de haberle contestado a su pregunta, se quedó allí sonriéndole y hasta exclamando sorprendida a cada grito aumentado que provenía de arriba para acto seguido volver a sonreír escondiendo su mirada azul por acentuar su gesto risueño.

-Vaya, parece que han acabado.- exclamó al fin dándose la vuelta y luciendo extremada e inacordemente tranquila.

Efectivamente, después de escuchar cómo el estruendoso espectáculo de arriba llegaba a su fin, no se oía absolutamente nada.

-Sí.- pronunció Trunks en un deje de voz y sin levantar su cabeza que apuntaba al suelo. Lo dicho: lo más raro por lo que había pasado jamás.

-Siempre supuse que mi hija y el príncipe se tenían que complementar extraordinariamente bien en la cama pero después de esto no nos cabe duda a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una voz ridículamente aguda. No quería ni analizar esa suposición pero se vio obligado a contestar. –No lo…- empezó a decir. –No lo sé.-

Si estuvo deseando que el suelo se abriese para tragarlo, en cuanto sintió un ki bajar y oyó unas pisadas fuertes por la escalera, se dio a sí mismo por muerto. Su padre bajaba a toda prisa y el instinto de supervivencia le hizo no mirarlo por unos segundos si no que prefirió alzar la vista hacia su abuela, la cual sonreía al príncipe dejando en evidencia toda la verdad.

Tras unos breves segundos donde la quietud fue más que exasperante, retó al instinto de supervivencia y movió su cuello levemente para mirarlo. ¿Por qué parecía no reaccionar?

En cuanto vio un hilo de horror en la mirada de su padre no lo cupo ninguna duda: había bajado pensando en mil cosas y al ver a los dos en la cocina y, sobre todo por la mirada de su abuela, no fue difícil darse cuenta de que ambos habían escuchado todo lo que ningún ser debería de haber escuchado jamás para luego seguir con vida.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por un leve instante con los del príncipe, los dos apartaron la mirada a la vez y éste salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

La incertidumbre hizo que Trunks arrugara el entrecejo. Después de toda aquella locura algo subyugaba por encima: ¿por qué salía a toda prisa evidentemente molesto?

-¡Vegeta!- se escuchó desde arriba.

o-o-o-o

Lo vio marcharse y miró al techo mientras que la respiración se aplacaba y volvía a la normalidad. ¿Qué había pasado?

No buscaba aquello pese a que él parecía que tenía claro que ésa era su intención. No lo buscaba como no lo buscó anteriormente en ninguna de las ocasiones que se había acercado a él para mostrarle su preocupación. Luego, cuando vio que el príncipe por fin reaccionaba, se dejó llevar como siempre hizo y lo quiso más cerca.

No lo buscaba. ¿O sí? "No, no buscaba esto", se dijo para sí misma pestañeando con fuerza y observando la lámpara del techo. Se sentía lacia, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, lacia y descansada. Parecía como si su cuerpo le estuviera agradeciendo ese corto intervalo de sexo. No podía negarlo, le había sentado bien pese a que en su interior crecía la incertidumbre.

Él, como siempre, había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de su lado. Contrariamente a lo que cualquier pudiera pensar menos ella, Vegeta se había dejado llevar, y para Bulma estaba claro el porqué: había necesitado que antes ocurrieran todos esos incidentes, un poco de acción como la acaecida a cuenta gotas con el asunto de Bojack o el atraco, para que él volviera a encontrar su intensa esencia saiyajin y, por fin, reaccionara. Si ella hubiera llegado a hacer eso mismo unas semanas atrás el resultado no habría sido igual.

Se removió un poco y le dolían los brazos y el cuello. El malestar físico le hizo caer en la cruel realidad: él se había ido seguramente arrepentido por lo que había pasado. ¿Pero no tenía que ser ella la que se tendría que sentir mal? A fin de cuentas, era ella la que fue abandonada.

-¡Maldito saiya cabezota!- exclamó poniéndose en pie. -¡Au!- gritó al instante por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Le dolía todo, e incluso podía decir que hasta el corazón, como si él le hubiera traspasado todo su pesar. Sí, sin duda se volvía a poner en evidencia que se había acostado con un saiyajin y no con un humano. Abrió los ojos horrorizada al caer en la cuenta: se había acostado con Vegeta. Y no tenía puesto el implante.

Se revolvió. Cogió sus zapatos y se los puso a toda prisa: -Tengo que hablar con él.- dijo saliendo por la puerta. -¡Se va a enterar!- clamó sumamente ofuscada.

o-o-o-o

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y bramó desde la cabecera de la escalera. -¡Vegeta!-

Empezó a bajar los peldaños a toda prisa. Ese saiya cabezota tenía que escucharle. -¡Vegeta!-

Dio un salto de la escalera que al posar los pies en el suelo hizo que su cuerpo se constriñera. No estaba en forma y encima ahora acababa de tener sexo con un saiyajin. -¡Maldita sea!- bramó a punto se sujetar la puerta para salir detrás de él. Sin embargo, le avisaron desde la cocina.

-¡Hija!-

Giró su cabeza y vio a su madre junto con su hijo venido del futuro que parecía meditabundo sentado de espaldas sobre la silla. ¿Desde cuándo llevaban esos dos ahí?

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros solos en la cocina?- les preguntó desechando la posibilidad de dar con el velocísimo príncipe.

Su hijo no levantaba la vista del suelo y aquello le extrañó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Trunks?- le cuestionó preocupada por el color rojizo de su rostro. -¿Te encuentras mal?-

-¿Eh?- reaccionó él aturdido sin querer mirarla y sin cesar en su estudio del suelo. –No, no, estoy bien.-

-¿Seguro?- insistió tocándole la frente en búsqueda de algún síntoma. -No voy a dejar que hagas ese viaje estando enfermo.- le advirtió.

-Sí, de verdad, estoy bien.- quiso zanjar el tema el pelilila a la vez que se dejaba analizar por su madre.

-Está un poco avergonzado porque hemos oído lo bien que lo pasabais arriba.-

La contestación de su progenitora le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a ambos con perplejidad. ¿Era cierto? ¿Los habían escuchado? Era consciente de que gritaba, tan consciente como que él también lo hacía pese a que nunca se lo había dicho. No se había preocupado en demasía por el ruido porque siempre fue muy escandalosa y además anteriormente habían estado solos en esa casa. ¿Podría ser verdad? La mente de científica vagaba ahora en cálculos matemáticos tratando de averiguar si era plausible tal posibilidad. En cuanto su hijo alzó la vista un instante para al momento bajarla de nuevo, no le cupo ninguna duda.

Empezó a reírse nerviosa. –Vaya…- comenzó a decir a la vez que le entraban unas ganas locas de toser. Trunks la miró desconcertado. –No sabíamos que…- inició su explicación, pero, sin embargo, era difícil justificarse. –No sabía que estabais aquí porque si no entonces, él y yo no…- Tampoco iba a mentir, ¿hubieran parado aquello si alguno hubiera sabido que tenían público? Obviamente sí, pero la situación arriba había sido bastante excepcional para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera ellos dos. De hecho, Vegeta tendría que haber sabido que su hijo se encontraba abajo por ese radar de ki que tenían y no alzó la guardia en ningún momento. Eso le dejó más claro todavía que la confusión había sido la reinante en su habitación.

Fue interrumpida por su madre: -¿Por qué has dejado que Vegeta se vaya? Hija, tendrías que saber que si un hombre sale de la cama con esa rapidez, una mujer nunca debería dejarlo ir así como así.-

Rotundidad, descaro y de golpe al mundo real donde su madre siempre daba en el clavo. La miró con absoluto asombro a la vez que danzaba también sus ojos a su hijo sin saber muy bien por qué, a lo mejor esperando ver en sus pupilas el mismo estupor que ella seguramente mostraba a través de las suyas. Trunks, simplemente, tenía su cabeza a punto de estallarle y le daba ahora internamente la razón a su padre cuando le dijo que ésa era una casa de locos.

-¡Mamá!- terminó por gritar Bulma. -¿¡A dónde te crees que iba yo entonces!- le cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

-No te exaltes, querida.- le recomendó su madre manteniendo la mueca de hilaridad. –Sé que sabrás como solucionarlo, sólo te lo he dicho para la próxima vez que os quedéis atontados después de hacer el amor.- soltó con total tranquilidad. –Una mujer tiene que estar preparada para cualquier reacción de un hombre porque ellos son los que suelen hacer más tonterías.-

Y tal y como dijo esto, comenzó a limpiar la encimera con un trapo tarareando una canción antigua.

Bulma abrió un poco la boca queriendo decir muchas cosas pero no saliéndole ninguna. Dobló la vista hacia su hijo que parecía analizar lo dicho queriendo retener todo el sentido de la frase. A fin de cuentas, su abuela parecía muy convencida de su afirmación y él, como único hombre que quedaba allí, le interesaba saber hasta qué punto era eso cierto. Los dos, madre e hijo, estudiaron la opción y pareció que ambos a la vez pensaron lo mismo: no servía de nada querer analizar esa frase. Fue él el que se adelantó rompiendo la regla pronunciada por su abuela:

-Creo que iré a preparar mi maleta.- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Bulma por fin reaccionó. –No, Trunks, no hace falta, los home robots de arriba ya te la han preparado, ¿qué tal si pasas las últimas horas con el pequeño y conmigo, y comemos en el jardín?- le sugirió. –Te aseguro que de bebé eras muy divertido y apenas has estado con él.- Y se giró no dándole opción a réplica mientras le habló a la rubia: -Mamá, ¿dónde está Trunks?-

Tardó en contestar. -¿Te has vuelto ciega?- le interrogó su madre girándose hacia ella. –Si lo tienes ahí delante.- le aclaró.

No podía ser que luciera tan espabilada para algunas cosas y tan sumamente despistada para otras. Justo eso era lo que estaban pensando los dos, madre e hijo, que la analizaron sin creérselo.

-¡Ah! ¡Te refieres al otro Trunks!- reaccionó la señora Briefs. –Está con su abuelo en el jardín comiendo.- terminó por responder. –Es que al tener el mismo nombre los confundo, hija.- Y volvió a sus labores de ama de casa. -¡Hasta a veces creo que él es mi nieto!-

-¿Es que no sabe que yo…?- comenzó a murmurar el pelilila.

Fue oído por su madre, que miraba a la suya propia con contención de emociones. -Déjalo.- le interrumpió. –Vamos a por ti y a por tu abuelo.- Y lo giró para salir de allí antes de que esa mujer los volviera locos a ambos.

o-o-o-o

Un agujero negro. Así lo llamaban sus subalternos cuando creían que no les escuchaba. Sí, por aquel entonces le gustaba ese apelativo.

Un agujero negro era lo peor con lo que te podías cruzar en el cosmos. Su salvaje naturaleza, mezcla maldita de masa y desconocimiento, hacía que los demás creyeran que todo lo absorbía, pero lo más llamativo era que ese hoyo aparentemente vacío estaba lleno, tan lleno que no permitía que absolutamente nada entrara en su interior, ni siquiera la luz.

Él antes sí era un agujero negro. Estaba repleto de anhelos y ansias, de pasado, un tumulto de ira, instintos y fantasmas a los que aniquilar.

Paciencia.

Sonrió. ¿Para qué?

Se puso de pie al instante y anduvo varios pasos a un lado y hacia otro, girando el mismo camino una y otra vez a la ribera del río.

Ya no tenía más paciencia. Ya no tenía nada.

Y sin embargo estaba inquieto. Si hacía muchas semanas nada cabía en su interior, ahora estaba vacío. Ya no era un agujero negro.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Había cambiado. El chico de pelo lila, la mujer de pelo azul, y toda este condenado planeta añil y blanco lo habían cambiado.

No podía ser. Él tenía que ser el de antes. Estaba decidido. No sabía a qué venía esta nueva actitud activa pero le daba igual de una manera positiva. No le importaba para bien. Tenía que ser el de antes porque era lo único que conocía.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Para empezar, tendría que hablar con ella para que le preparara la nave. Maldita sea, se dijo, no quería verla. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas. Miró su brazo y ahí estaban los arañazos que ella le había propinado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. Ni idea. No sabía ni cuándo había empezado ni en qué instante pudieron dar marcha atrás, si es que hubo alguno. Mierda, si lo pensaba se excitaba. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto a él?

Era repugnante, repugnante y vergonzoso.

Lo único que podía hacer era irse.

Maldita sea, ¿a dónde? Estaba harto de estar allí sin nada que hacer.

Se tapó la frente con una mano. Le dolía a rabiar la cabeza.

Y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

o-o-o-o

Se sirvió la copa de vino mientras pensaba en ver una película. Subiría antes a ver a Trunks para comprobar que estaba durmiendo. Esa misma tarde se habían despedido de su hijo del futuro y se sentía un poco triste.

El vino cayó en la copa y ella bostezó. Estaba realmente cansada pero lo iba a conseguir: una gran mujer trabajadora, presidenta de la empresa más fructífera del mundo y sobre todo madre; sería la mejor madre del mundo. Protegería a su hijo y le enseñaría a amar la ciencia, a ver en la química, las matemáticas, la física y la mecánica un mundo maravilloso que diese ideas a su cerebro privilegiado, dejándolas salir, plasmando la creatividad y todas las inquietudes que inundaban su pizpireta mente. Sonrió. Su hijo se lo había demostrado una y mil veces: disfrutaba con todos los juguetes que le creaba su laboratorio y estaba realmente cómodo en el laboratorio.

-Va a ser el mejor.- murmuró mientras apoyaba los codos en la encimera y bebía de la copa. -Y además guapísimo.-

Su hijo del futuro se había ido y le entraron ganas de llorar. Se había quedado más tiempo con ellos y eso le llenaba de orgullo porque significaba que era consciente de que en este mundo se le quería. Todos. Todos lo querían.

Y entonces el ambiente se llenó de pesadez. Un breve murmullo de cortinas y un leve sonido de deslizamiento de puerta.

Se giró para mirarlo. No sabía si quería verlo o no pero lo hizo. El muy imbécil la había vuelto a menospreciar y ella ya no estaba para eso.

Estaba cansada. Si era la mejor para cualquiera en ese mundo, por lo visto para el príncipe de un mundo lejano, no. Obviamente, él tenía el problema y ella estaba cansada de querer abrirle los ojos.

Apartó la vista a un lado, como siempre hacía cuando ella le clavaba su mirada azul. Pero ésta era diferente. Igual hasta lo había conseguido y ella iba a dejarle en paz de una vez por todas. Hubiera jurado que eso era lo que había leído en sus ojos: hastío. Al instante, volvió a subirla porque odiaba que ella consiguiera lo que ni Freezer había logrado con sus ojos morados.

No iba a hablarle. Si él había ido allí con esa pose inquieta era porque quería decirle algo. ¿Qué dices, Bulma?, se recriminó a sí misma. Sólo había ido para comer, era lo más probable.

Espesor en el aire. Demasiado. Y de nuevo él se sintió ridículo. ¿Ella no iba a hablarle? Se dirigió al cuadro de mando para ordenar algo de comida. Sí. Eso haría. Eso era lo que él siempre realizaba allí, ¿no? Comer. Aquella era la cocina y en las cocinas se prepara comida.

Ella le siguió con la mirada.

Ridículo. Así se percibía a sí mismo. Cuánto asco sentía, cuánto asco le hacía sentir todo aquello. Era repugnante. No tenía que estar ahí. Él, simplemente, no tenía que estar ahí. Diablos, ¿por qué ella no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no le soltaba todo lo que quería soltarle de una vez, se desgañitaba gritándole y terminaban con esto, con este trámite absurdo?

Vio cómo acababa de programar los home robots y abría el frigorífico con brusquedad, cogía una estúpida lata de ese refresco soso que siempre bebía e iba hacia la mesa. Sólo fue un instante, pero sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a ella, la cual en ese instante bebía de su copa sin quitarle la mirada. Él la apartó de nuevo, cogió una silla, _su_ silla, y se sentó a esperar su odiosa cena. Enlazó brazos y piernas y cerró los ojos.

Tenue y engañoso silencio. La odiaba. Pero si creía que iba a ganarle a él con esa pose de espera, estaba muy equivocada. ¿Quién era ésa? Ésa no era Bulma. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Maldita sea, él no tenía que estar ahí. Chistó.

Primer ruido salido de una de las bocas y había sido de la suya. ¿Estaba incómodo? Estaba claro que así era. Pero ya no quedaban palabras que decir ni hechos que realizar. Y entonces ella se dio cuenta: esa historia, la historia de ellos, iba a ser la primera cosa que ella iba a dejar atrás sin querer. Trunks tenía razón: estaba bajando los brazos, dejando caer los hombros y rindiéndose porque no todo podía conseguirlo. Negó con la cabeza. No, no era así, no era bajar los hombros, era una decisión que necesitaba tomar para seguir adelante. Maldita sea, no iba a hacer un drama de eso. Ya no más. Ahora era madre y tenía muchas responsabilidades. Por eso sentía hastío, porque estaba realmente harta de luchar por él y contra él. Si él era orgulloso, ella también. Y la Bulma guerrera, la misma que le hacía batallar por él y contra él, ahora luchaba por sí misma. No era una rendición, era una victoria. Por lo tanto, ¿qué iba a decir ante eso? No podía provocar nada. Eso, lo que ellos sentían, tenía que salir por sí solo, sin el empeño de ninguno. La batalla de él, no era la suya.

Los home robots inundaron la estancia y ella se vio obligada a moverse hacia la mesa, el único espacio que quedaba libre en la cocina. Notó los ojos de él sobre ella incluso sin mirarlo y sin fingir tranquilidad, pues ya la sentía, se sentó en el otro extremo portando la copa. ¿No iba a decirle nada? De nuevo se lo repitió a sí misma: él nunca hablaba más de lo necesario y allí no había nada que decir. Entonces, ¿por qué no se iba de ahí? Él iba a comer, pero, ¿y ella?

Ésa era su casa, y si a ella le apetecía beber una copa de vino en su cocina, la bebería.

Los pequeños androides se deslizaron para poner la comida de él frente a sus narices junto con platos y cubiertos. Como si él los usara, pensó Bulma para sí. Carne humeante y salsas, muchas clases de salsas en pequeños cubículos que rodearon el plato principal.

Él y ella, los dos, miraron la preparación sobre la mesa. De nuevo, cruzaron sus miradas. Y de nuevo, él la apartó.

Empezó a comer desganado. ¿No iba a dejar de mirarlo? ¿O es que ése era su plan: ponerlo nervioso? Odiaba que hiciera eso, ¿no se lo había dejado suficientemente claro en anteriores ocasiones? Con una mano sujetó el muslo del animal y con la otra empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa.

Definitivamente está nervioso, razonó la peliazul. No se daba cuenta ese hombre lo fácil que era ponerlo a punto de estallar. Demasiado orgullo para tan poca paciencia. Efectivamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

Mordió de nuevo el muslo. Se le estaba atragantando la carne por culpa de ella. Sí, era un juego, un endemoniado juego de los suyos. Eso era. Atrás quedaron las pocas ganas de enfrentamientos. Si ella no iba a decir nada, él tampoco. Pero, por el alma condenada de todos los saiyajins muertos y que estaban pudriéndose en el infierno, ¿no iba a abrir esa bocaza suya? ¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus piernas cruzadas y a la vista sujetando esa asquerosa copa de vino? ¿Es que acaso Bulma no quería luchar contra él? En cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento, angostó los ojos y la miró por un segundo. Maldita sea, ¿era eso? No, no podía ser.

-Así que el truco está en darte de beber como un vulgar y perdedor guerrero.- masculló.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó ella volviendo a mojarse los labios con la copa. Había entendido perfectamente cada una de sus palabras.

Él la estudió como si no hubiera estado haciéndolo durante todo ese rato extraño. Sabía que lo había escuchado al detalle. ¿Quería jugar? ¿O había sido una pregunta real? -Para hacerte callar de una vez.- se explicó después de beber él de su vaso. -Por lo visto el alcohol consigue lo que nadie ha conseguido antes.-

Ella sonrió de lado. Quería hacerla enfadar, ¿por qué? Era obvio: porque él estaba enfadado. Tendría que haberle contestado pero no estaba de humor. Él no la quería a su lado. Sin embargo, por todos los dioses, ¿qué iban a hacer entonces? Y no se estaba refiriendo a aquella habitación, a aquella situación puntual, si no a sus vidas. ¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Qué iban a hacer en esa casa los dos? ¿Qué relación podrían tener? Ella no iba a caer nunca más. No. No dejaría que ese maldito saiyajin la negara otra vez y saliera de su habitación maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a ella. Eso sería algo insostenible y ella era Bulma Briefs. Quiso beber más pero no quedaba vino en su copa. Se levantó para echarse más de la botella.

Él la observó de reojo. ¿No iba a contestarle? ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido eso anteriormente? En las últimas semanas, así había pasado en alguna que otra ocasión y siempre acontecía cuando ella quería algo de él, cuando tenía un plan. Sí, eso era, tenía un plan y por eso estaba actuando como si la situación fuera demasiado hasta para ella. ¿O es que acaso él había conseguido lo que siempre había buscado de ella? Otra vez, angostó los ojos deslizando la vista sobre su cuerpo blanquecino.

Ella se lo había dado todo. Todo lo que tenía en esa casa y todo lo que tenía dentro de ese maldito cuerpo níveo se lo había dado a él. Sin preguntas, sin nada que exigir más allá de su corazón. Sin reproches a su pasado e incluso entendiéndolo, sólo reproches a lo que él sentía. Si bien su vida no era muy digna para él, era su puñetera vida terrícola y nadie se quería más a sí misma que esa mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba así, como si estuviera cansada de él? ¿Cansada del Príncipe de los Saiyajins? Maldita mujer, si le hubiera hecho caso desde un primer momento sabría que todo era culpa suya. Él nunca quiso nada de ella, sólo descendencia. Sí, únicamente descendencia. No quería nada de ella.

Sólo quería que lo mirara y le gritara.

Tuvo que centrarse. ¿Por qué había ido él allí sabiendo que estaba ella? Porque lo sabía, en cuanto notó su débil ki en la cocina supo que ella estaba en esa habitación sola. Y entró. Había ido para poner fin a eso, para que le preparara su nave y por fin se fuera de allí. Lo que haría después ya se vería. Se iría de allí, del condenado planeta azul y lo dejaría todo atrás. Con lo que no contaba era con la nueva predisposición de la peliazul y por eso ese maldito trámite estaba siendo demasiado largo. Sí, se habían vuelto a acostar, y además de ese modo tan extraño que tanto le había gustado. Ella mordiéndole, golpeándolo y besándolo, sin querer y queriendo, pidiéndole más entre gritos a la vez que seguía odiándolo con la mirada. Rayos, no entendía nada pero tenía que quedar claro que todo lo pasado había sido un error y que aquello tenía que acabar de una vez por todas.

Tampoco iba a explicárselo. Si ella creía que iba a dejar allí algo de valor para él, se equivocaba también en eso. En ese mundo no había nada que le importase lo más mínimo. Ni su hijo del futuro, ni ése llorón de arriba.

Y ni mucho menos ella, la que ahora iba rezumando dignidad seguramente porque él se había ido de sus aposentos tras el polvo de esa mañana. Otro vez le vino a la mente, el puto sexo frenético y nuboso en el que caía una y otra vez, con el que soñaba y que le hacía desbocarse y extenuarse. Maldito instinto saiyajin.

La última vez que la había visto fue en la despedida de Trunks. Él se asomó al balcón para verlo y cuando todo acabó, ni él ni ella se miraron.

Se removió de su asiento y desvió la vista a la carne. Él no era lo que ella quería que fuese, ni tampoco era lo que a él le gustaría haber sido. Su sangre saiyajin volvía a regar todos los rincones de sus venas, la sentía. Él no era lo que ella creía y ahora parecía querer echarle las culpas por eso. Un reproche silencioso. Tenía que irse de una vez por todas y necesitaba su puñetera nave para eso. ¿Realmente ella no iba a hacer nada? La miró de nuevo desviando la mirada por un instante. ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿Es que no le iba a hablar?

La odiaba.

Le dolía tanto la cabeza que quería salir de allí, escapar. Maldita sea, escapar de su pasado más cercano, irse lejos y hacer lo que siempre tuvo que haber hecho. Pero, ¿el qué? Le costaba respirar, recoger aire de esa cocina donde sólo existía ahora un estruendoso y atronador silencio. Cerró los ojos queriendo eludir esa sensación de asco. Era asqueroso. Repugnante. Repulsivo, hediondo e infecto. Desde un principio lo fue. Y aquello era el culmen de todo lo que sentía que se había desviado su corazón.

-Bah.- masculló poniéndose en pie. Se le había ido el apetito.

Ella despertó igual que él. Lo miró preguntándose qué le había pasado ahora. ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Ahora? Eso sí era tan típico en él que quiso decir algo:

-Espera.- le pidió.

No la miró pero le hizo caso. Bien, ella iba a decirle algo al fin y él se debatía entre escucharla o salir.

Pero entonces entrecerró los ojos. El oído saiyajin se ajustó y notó una presencia fuerte que descendía desde una altitud considerable. Se giró del todo y la miró a ella, perdido en lo que se acercaba, seguramente en una nave espacial.

Un ki guerrero. No puede ser, pensó para sí. Lo conocía, sabía quién era el que se aproximaba al planeta. Era curioso darse cuenta de que antes hubiera necesitado el scouter para notarlo cerca, en aquel tiempo en el que no había aprendido a destacar el ki de los demás por sí mismo. A ese tiempo pertenecía esa presencia. Decir que era de un guerrero era demasiado generoso. No puede ser, se dijo otra vez doblando la vista hacia el jardín y queriendo creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella esperó a decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero quería parar su huida. Y entonces él se giró del todo, y sin embargo su concentración en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa cocina había desaparecido. ¿Qué le pasaba? La miraba pero no la miraba. Lo vio doblar el cuello hacia el jardín y ella hizo lo mismo. Estaba claro, notaba la presencia de alguien. ¿Otro ladrón? No, por la cara de él no era un vulgar ladrón terrícola. ¿Trunks? No, no tenía sentido. Maldita sea, en ese instante le hubiera encantado tener esa capacidad para sentir al que se acercaba.

No se oía nada fuera, ni siquiera se percibía un movimiento. Volvió a mirarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar fue cuando escuchó los árboles balancearse y los animales quejarse. Por lo visto, ellos también podían sentir lo que ella no podía.

El ruido de unas turbinas gigantescas. Eso sí pudo descifrarlo al fin. Algo había justo encima de su casa, algo grande, seguramente una nave.

Y una luz fija y desagradable, _esplandiorosa_ e inmensa, se clavó en su jardín. Estaba ahí, lo que fuera estaba ahí, sobrevolando su casa. Se tapó los ojos queriendo avistarlo.

Pero no pudo: de repente, estaba volando en los brazos de alguien. Fue sólo un segundo, sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta Vegeta la tenía agarrada mientras se dirigían al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a la vez que él entraba como un rayo en la habitación de Trunks portándola.

Él cesó en su agarre para ponerle la mano sobre la boca y hacerla callar.

-¡Escúchame!- le farfulló mirándola a los ojos. -No te muevas de aquí, ¿me has entendido?-

Trató de hablar a la vez que el sonido ensordecedor de fuera le hacía escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de Trunks que se acababa de despertar entre tanto jaleo de turbinas.

Él apretó más la mano contra su boca adelantándose. -¡No te muevas de aquí!- le volvió a exigir. -No quiero que salgas fuera, ¿me has oído, Bulma? Ni se te ocurra ser intrépida ahora.-

Ella frunció el ceño. Hipnótica había sido su mirada. Ese maldito saiyajin tenía madera de rey, sobre eso no había duda. Se separó de ella y salió por la puerta a una velocidad alarmante. De hecho, podría haber dicho que aquello no había pasado. Miró hacia los lados tratando de recomponerse. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran ésos y por qué Vegeta estaba tan alterado?

Los sollozos de Trunks le llegaron retumbando a su oído alterado. -¡Mi hijo!- exclamó realmente enfadada. Fuera quien fuese, acababa de despertar a su pequeño al que le costaba mucho dormir, y además había irrumpido en su casa. A estas alturas y con tanto escándalo, toda la ciudad estaría despierta.

o-o-o-o

Lo primero era lo primero: tenía que cambiarse. No podía darle la oportunidad de reírse de él por llevar atuendos terrícolas. Entró en sus aposentos e intercambió su indumentaria a velocidad de vértigo. Respiró hondo, y mientras terminaba de ponerse los guantes cerró los ojos concentrado.

Increíble. Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos aunque para él no había duda de quién era. ¿No había muerto?

Abrió los párpados y salió al balcón. Sí, sin duda era una nave imperial y estaba sostenida en el aire a punto de abrir las compuertas. Bien, podría soportarlo. Tenía ganas de saber qué estaba tramando y por qué había ido hasta allí a por él.

Porque estaba allí por él. ¿O era por Kakarotto? No, él no conocía al maldito tercera clase.

Cruzó los brazos y sostuvo su mirada más apática.

La nave soltó un soplido de sus entrañas y la compuerta se desplegó. Un tropel de guerreros salieron al jardín como avanzadilla. Sonrió. Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado teatral hasta para él, que nunca soportó los aires que se daba el recién llegado. Miró hacia un lado y vio decenas de terrícolas que se acercaban a los límites de la residencia para saber qué era lo que les había despertado de su sueño. Pobres infelices. Aquí no había nada que les interesara. Al menos por ahora porque no sabía los fines que le habían traído hasta este planeta perdido.

¿Quería enfrentarse a él? Era obvio que sí, tenían cuentas que saldar de toda índole. Masculló por lo bajo. Él era infinitamente más poderoso pero había descuidado su preparación bélica. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo había sido tremendamente irrisorio. Nunca jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Una capa roja al viento fue lo primero que atisbó. Sí, siempre fue un fanfarrón aunque aquello era justo: ahora era rey, y los reyes eran los únicos que llevaban capa roja. Con tantas ganas que tenía por ser monarca, tendría que darle las gracias por haber matado a su padre.

Dejaría que bajara la rampa y él lo miraría desde ahí, desde arriba, como todo buen guerrero antes de una batalla.

Lo vio descender y mirar hacia los lados. El muy estúpido aún llevaba un scouter. Alzó la vista directamente hacia él y le sonrió. Como supuso, lo buscaba a él. De hecho, ¿qué otro interés podría tener ese príncipe viscoso para ir hasta este planeta?

El ruido dejó de ser estruendoso y alcanzó a observar cómo ordenaba a sus soldados que se marcharan. Ésa fue la primera sorpresa. Si siempre fue un cobarde y quería enfrentarse a él, ¿por qué les ordenaba que los dejaran solos?

Volvió a mirarlo y Vegeta saltó al jardín para obtener respuestas.

o-o-o-o

-Cálmate, mi amor, cálmate.- le pidió a su retoño en sus brazos. -No pasa nada, cielo, deja de llorar.- quiso tranquilizarlo para acto seguido hacerle carantoñas.

No podía. Ni él ni ella estaban ahora relajados. Volvió a mirar hacia el jardín a través de la ventana. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una rampa se desplegó y salieron unos soldados con un traje parecido a los saiyajins. ¿Quién eran ésos? ¿Y por qué Vegeta había estado tan alterado de golpe? ¿Los conocía? Vaya, con ese escándalo lo normal era que media ciudad se hubiera despertado. Miró hacia los lados y, efectivamente, desde ahí podía ver hordas de vecinos y gente acercándose a saber qué era lo que ocurría ahora en Capsule Corporation. Y eso que su jardín era inmenso. Menos mal, pensó, si no esa nave no podría ni haber intentado acercarse.

Era una nave de las que usó Freezer para llegar hasta allí pero más pequeña, y sin embargo el antiguo emperador de la galaxia del norte prefirió irse a las montañas. Entonces, ¿por qué, fuera quien fuese quien hubiera llegado, había ido directamente allí? Para ella estaba claro: iban a por Vegeta.

Todo pareció calmarse. Una silueta grande apareció de entre las sombras y descendió por la rampa. ¿Quién era ése? Maldita sea, masculló soltando a su hijo sobre la cama y buscando entre los cajones unos prismáticos. Le encantaban esos aparatos por lo que seguro que había unos por allí, entre tantos juguetes. Dio con unos y se volvió a acercar a las cortinas.

-Un segundo, mi vida.- le pidió a su hijo que, si bien había descendido su nivel de llantos, seguía disgustado porque alguien le hubiera interrumpido su sueño.

Pudo verlo. Era un tipo joven, alto, de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos. Vaya, era bastante guapo, pensó para sí. Aunque no podía ver del todo su cara porque la mitad inferior estaba tapada por la solapa de la capa que llevaba.

Los soldados se retiraron por donde vinieron y entonces lo vio ascender la vista hacia la casa. ¿A dónde miraba? ¿Sería a Vegeta? Es verdad, razonó, ¿dónde estaba Vegeta?

Una sombra saltó al jardín y ella se enfadó en cuanto volvió a verlo. Le había dicho que no era el momento de volverse intrépida. Qué harta estaba de sus órdenes.

o-o-o-o

-Vaya, Vegeta, siempre fue difícil dar contigo.- profirió sonriéndole.

El príncipe tardó en contestar. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Odrian?- preguntó sin dar rodeos. -¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-

El recién llegado miró a su alrededor. -¿No te alegras de ver a un antiguo amigo?- interrogó éste observando su alrededor. -Bonito palacio.- soltó en tono de mofa.

La casa. Se le había olvidado la casa. Diablos, se dijo, esto era humillante, como siempre lo fue con ese tipo delante y con tantos otros de las demás familias. Era cierto, se lo había puesto muy fácil. ¿Cómo no había podido caer en eso?

-No es de tu incumbencia, imbécil.- le dijo acercándose y demostrando así su disposición con él. Si iba a reírse más tendría que matarlo ahí en medio, sin embargo, antes tendría que saber a qué había venido.

-Lo digo sin acritud, Vegeta.- contestó éste al insulto. -Es un... _palacio_ bastante acertado a tu categoría.-

Ahí sí que tuvo que apretar los puños. El muy bastardo seguía recriminándole las mismas cosas. Pero todo había cambiado. Él no tenía que responder ante Freezer por lo que podría destriparlo en ese mismo instante. Ese pensamiento le hizo gracia. Era verdad. Ese tipo ya no podía escudarse en las alianzas de su padre con el emperador porque el emperador no existía. Él vio con sus mismos ojos cómo su hijo del futuro lo fulminó volviéndolo polvo. Se lo tuvo que recordar: antes tenía que saber qué diablos estaba haciendo allí.

-Pero dejémonos de tonterías, querías saber qué era lo que me había traído aquí, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió de sus pensamientos. -Siempre fuiste muy directo y no querrás que moleste tu tranquila vida aquí por nada, ¿a que no?-

¿Tranquila vida? ¿Es que acaso sabían que estaba aquí? Por supuesto que sí, razonó. Odrian, el príncipe de los hibuts, había ido allí por lo que era obvio que sabían que él estaba en La Tierra. Pero, ¿quiénes? ¿Y desde cuándo? ¿Se habrían enterado a esas alturas de lo de Freezer? Nunca lo había pensado. Rayos, no tenía ni idea de la situación en la que se encontraba el universo actualmente.

-Bien.- comenzó a decir el del pelo blanco volviendo a centrarse en la casa y aprovechando la indecisión del saiya. -Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder, Vegeta.- soltó jugueteando con su scouter. -Las familias me han enviado para llevarte conmigo.-

Abrió los ojos ante aquella aseveración. ¿Las familias? ¿Qué querían ahora todos esos bastardos? -Explícate.- le exigió posicionándose frente a él.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo Odrian. Parecía un poco distraído con el scouter y aquello a Vegeta le estaba poniendo de los nervios. -Queremos que vuelvas para crear una alianza entre todos, volver a lo de antes, ¿te acuerdas? Hemos concordado que es lo mejor para todos, pero con _honrosas_ excepciones ya que no dejaremos que abuses tanto como lo hacía tu padre.-

Pero, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando? Las alianzas con los saiyajins sólo significaban una cosa: que el rey de los saiyajins los gobernaría a todos mientras éstos se regodeaban de su poder fingido. Fue así antes de Freezer. Aquello era realmente extraño. Lo observó y le llamó la atención que fijara su vista en un punto, directamente a la planta superior. El scouter comenzó a pitar y a hacer cálculos. Mierda, pensó Vegeta, estaba buscando un ki fuerte en aquella casa y el único que existía era el potencial de su vástago. Lo que le faltaba.

-Veo que aún necesitas esa porquería colgada de tu oreja para saber qué es lo que tienes frente a tus narices.- lo provocó.

Odrian dejó de hacer caso al scouter y desvió la mirada hacia él. El saiya captó que sonreía bajo esa solapa que le tapaba media cara y por consiguiente la enorme cicatriz que le desfiguraba la boca.

-Y tú has aprendido muchas cosas, ¿no es así?-

-Por lo menos he captado que venías, idiota, así que deja de juguetear con eso y dime qué es exactamente lo que quieres.-

Volvió a sonreír. -¿Sabes? Se te ha echado de menos en la corte.- comentó. -Ahora las cosas son mucho más divertidas, te gustará y te relajará, ya verás, muchos están deseando verte de...

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y ve al grano!-

Tras el grito, el scouter vibró a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Se lo quitó instintivamente, y se removió por el dolor en su oreja. Ni vio al saiyajin delante de él con su mirada heladora.

-¡Habla!- le exigió.

Vislumbró terror en sus ojos pero al instante cambió su semblante. Era tan astuto como su padre, quizá no tanto pero sí era listo. Sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, a él le iba a interesar pero todavía no calculaba hasta qué punto.

-Te lo he dicho: queremos que vengas conmigo y formar una alianza para gobernar el universo.-

Ante eso, sólo existía una pregunta posible: -¿Por qué?-

-Porque hay muchas guerrillas incontrolables después de que surgiera el rumor de que Freezer había muerto a manos de un saiyajin.-

-¿Cómo sabéis vosotros eso?-

-Una de nuestras avanzadillas invadió un planeta apestado de namekianos, ¿los conoces? Son un pueblo tranquilo que...-

-¿Un namekiano os lo dijo?- preguntó dando un paso hacia delante. Aquello tenía lógica.

-Sí, lo llevamos frente a la corte y aseguró que un saiyajin había matado a Freezer en el planeta Tierra, aquí.- El saiya pareció pensativo y él continuó: -Al principio nos costó creérnoslo pero luego no se atisbaba al emperador, las órdenes no llegaban y cuando nos queríamos dar cuenta estábamos luchando entre nosotros por gobernar el...-

-Ya veo.- le interrumpió Vegeta alzando la barbilla. -¿Os estáis peleando por repartiros la tarta, ratas?-

Esta vez sí sonrió con sorna, realmente encantado con ese insulto. Se aproximó a él perdiendo todo el temor que pudo haber sentido. Si conocía bien al príncipe de los saiyajins, aquello iba a despertarlo: -Sí.- contestó concentrándose en sus ojos negros. -Y la tarta es enorme, Vegeta.-

Silencio. Sus iris negros parecían sopesar la opción. Y no había más opción: poder. Por primera vez en su vida, iba a tener suerte pese a que no se fiaba ni lo más mínimo de aquello. Se giró y se dirigió al interior de la casa raudo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Odrian viéndolo alejarse. Por un momento había pensado que lo había convencido.

-Dile a tus tropas que se preparen, salimos en dos minutos exactos.-

o-o-o-o

Maldita sea, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Con su hijo en brazos otra vez, quería saber todo lo que ocurría en su jardín. Llevaba así horas. Bueno, no tanto pero sí minutos interminables. ¿Quién era ese tipo atractivo que había caído del cielo y al que Vegeta evidentemente quería matar?

-Como tu padre empiece una guerra en mi jardín le voy a dar su merecido, ¿sabes, Trunks?- murmuró moviendo los ojos de su retoño casi dormido al exterior.

Porque era su jardín. Vaya, tanto tiempo persiguiendo a los malos y ahora resultaba que tenía a uno justo sobre su césped. Porque tenía que ser malo. ¿Y si no lo era? Igual era alguien agradable que venía a hacer una visita a su antiguo amigo Vegeta. Sonrió al imaginarse al príncipe tomando cervezas en alguna cantina perdida del universo. Ay, no, él no tenía amigos porque era idiota.

Maldita sea, era su jardín. Miró a su hijo y éste lucía por fin descansando. Lo soltó con cuidado sobre su cuna y salió pitando por la puerta. Era su jardín, por todos los diablos. Y ella tenía que saber qué era lo que ocurría en su jardín. ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso a Vegeta? Había ido hasta por el mismísimo Freezer, ¿y ahora se quedaba agazapada? Lo cierto era que temió por su hijo y sus ojos le convencieron en el rato que estuvo aturdida.

Pero ya no. Era su jardín y tenía que saber qué era lo que ocurría.

-Hija...- la llamaron sus padres desde el final del pasillo. Había sido su padre el que se dirigía a ella: -No queremos molestar a Vegeta pero me gustaría que le pidieras los planos de esa nave que vuela sobre nosotros, es magnífica, ¿no crees?-

-Muy bien.- fue todo lo que pudo decir ante aquello sin parar de correr.

Atravesó el corredor y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Algo le decía que lo que pasaba era importante. Y ella se lo estaba perdiendo por no estar en primera línea. Cuando lo vio abrir la puerta se detuvo. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y entonces se percató de que, efectivamente, lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido ahí, había sido importante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era ése?- le preguntó sin querer aproximarse.

Él seguía mirándola con ese gesto suyo de concentración que tanto había tardado en volver a su rostro.

Ella arrugó el ceño igualmente. Era importante, no había duda al respecto. -¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?- insistió.

No dijo nada. Cruzó la entrada y uno de los salones, y se dirigió directo hacia la salida de atrás. Bulma lo siguió sin entender a dónde iba. Salieron a la parte posterior del recinto y él por fin paró su avance. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que algo ocurriera pero, ¿el qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Vegeta?- reiteró Bulma sin entender nada.

Tras breves segundos, notó una presencia detrás. Casi se cayó de la impresión al ver de quién se trataba.

-Has tardado en bajar.- le recriminó el príncipe al que había descendido del cielo.

-¿Piensas ir?- le preguntó Piccolo pese a que sabía la respuesta.

-Por supuesto.- contestó con una sonrisa curva.

-Es una trampa, Vegeta, lo sabes bien.-

Sonrió. -No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé, lo que necesito es que me digas si has visto algo importante desde donde te escondías.-

El namekiano dibujó su gesto más torbo en el rostro. Ese príncipe era insoportable pero ahora tenían que hablar de lo que a los dos les interesaba. -Más de cien hombres, ningún ki destacable además del de ese tipo que hablaba contigo.- soltó. -¿Crees que son fuertes?-

-Él no, siempre fue una sabandija débil; pero desconozco con quién está tratando ahora.- respondió.

-¿¡De qué diablos estáis hablando?- cuestionó Bulma alterada. Si no se había perdido nada, una nave espacial había llegado a su jardín, Vegeta había salido a hablar con el dueño, ahora había vuelto y Piccolo había bajado del cielo. -¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas tú aquí?- le preguntó a éste.

-Bien.- El príncipe desoyó el grito de la científica y volvió a voltear su cuerpo para ir por donde había venido. -Vendrán a por vosotros.- afirmó dejando a la peliazul y al namekiano en esa parcela de atrás.

-¡Vegeta!- le gritó Bulma retornando a seguir sus pasos. -¿¡Qué rayos pasa!- preguntó por enésima vez y dejando esta vez a Piccolo en su jardín de la parte de atrás. -¿¡Por qué no me contestas!-

Nada. Seguía su camino como si todo fuera silencio a su alrededor.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó cruzando el mismo camino antes hecho.

Siguieron andando, ella persiguiéndolo a él. ¿Es que no iba a hacerle caso? Cuando lo vio abrir la puerta de salida se quedó petrificada. Por supuesto que no iba a hacerle caso. Se iba a ir, y ni siquiera la miraba.

Ni iba a hacerlo.

Respiraba con poca fluidez. La caminata le estaba costando un sofoco pero eso no importaba. Se iba a ir y no supo decir por qué, pero era consciente de que todo iba a quedar ahí.

Se estaba acabando. Se estaba diluyendo frente a sus ojos como quien abre los dedos cuando recoge agua de un río. Se iba a ir. Lo estaba haciendo. Aquello era serio. O igual no, o igual sí y siempre lo fue. Su corazón comenzó a temblar. Se iba a ir. Y ni siquiera la miraba.

-¡Vegeta!- lo llamó por última vez queriendo parar su ida.

-¡Te he dicho que ni se te ocurra hacerte la intrépida!-

Ahora la llevaba a rastras hacia dentro de la casa, asida por la barbilla. Se había dado la vuelta y no la había dejado salir ni a la puerta.

Reaccionó viéndolo alejarse de nuevo: -¡Ésta es mi casa y ése es mi jardín! ¡Sólo quiero ver quién se ha atrevido a poner un pie aquí dentro sin mi consentimiento!- Y trató de adelantarse al saiya.

-Maldita se...- Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y le clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos realmente ofuscado. -¡Bulma!-

Se espigó. Ese grito de él ya lo conocía. Era el mismo tono que había usado en alguna ocasión anterior para que le hiciera caso de verdad, dejando atrás los juegos, exactamente igual que el que había utilizado arriba y que a ella le había dejado recluida en la habitación de su hijo.

Se quedaron unos segundos estudiándose el uno al otro.

-¿Te vas a ir?- terminó por romper ella el silencio. Había cambiado el gesto de serio a preocupado.

Que hubiese alguna duda al respecto era llamativo. -Por supuesto.- le aseguró él volviendo a darse la vuelta y después de haberse convencido de que ella no saldría a hacer de las suyas por su mirada.

Al instante, pareció nerviosa. -¿Necesitas algo?-

Aquello no le extrañó. -No seas ridícula.- espetó para abrir la puerta.

-Y no piensas volver, ¿verdad?- le inquirió cruzando los brazos.

Él dejó la puerta abierta. Se giró lo mínimo para sentenciar: -Te lo he dicho, no seas ridícula.-

Ella lo observó alejarse hincándole la vista mientras se acercaba a la rampa. El saiya se alejaba de ella y volvía a lo que siempre consideró su hogar: el cosmos.

Lo entendió: sólo ocurría lo que tenía que ocurrir. Cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando el pomo de ésta sujeto por una de sus manos.

Y entonces todo dejó de ser rápido. Una velocidad poco común la acompañó en aquel espacio. Quiso analizar lo que había pasado pero parecía como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar tanta información. Y siempre fue una mujer rápida, pero aquello estaba siendo imposible.

Lo que tenía que pasar estaba pasando justo frente a sus narices: él se estaba yendo de La Tierra. Ya había ocurrido antes pero en aquella ocasión tenía que volver a enfrentarse contra los androides. Ahora no, ya no tenía nada que le atara a ese planeta.

No. Por supuesto que no.

Se asomó por la ventana. Se iría y no volvería porque no había batalla a la que esperar ni enemigos que batir. Se iba con lo mismo con lo que había llegado: sin nada más allá que su uniforme.

No iba a volver. Pero al menos tendría que mirarla, como siempre hacía. Mantendrían una conversación callada mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él la miraría y ella también.

-Date la vuelta, maldito saiyajin.- murmuró deseando que le escuchara.

Sólo tenía que darse la vuelta y mirarla porque él tenía que saber que ella estaba allí, observándolo, esperando al menos esa mirada oscura.

-Date la vuelta y mírame.- volvió a susurrar estudiando sus pasos decididos hacia la rampa. Algo sencillo, algo lento. Tenía que mirarla. Al menos, mirarla.

-Mírame.-

Alejado ya, Bulma vio cómo Tama se acercaba al príncipe como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. El príncipe lo miró por un instante para acto seguido apartarlo con la pierna. El gato lo intentó de nuevo y Vegeta volvió a retirarlo. Después, algo tuve que decirle a Tama, algo que éste pareció entender porque se quedó parado en el césped para acto seguido salir despavorido al oír el crujir de las entrañas de la nave.

Subió la rampa y ésta comenzó a cerrarse, perdiendo su silueta entre el humo del propulsor.

Ella soltó un soplido y cerró la ventana.

Era lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que tenía que pasar. Inspiró fuertemente y subió las escaleras. Ya era hora de irse a dormir y dejarse de dramas innecesarios.

o-o-o-o

-Príncipe Vegeta.- le saludaron los militares inclinándose.

Él acentuó su gesto de asco ignorándolos y miró directamente a Odrian. A éste no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar: el saiya le había cogido del cuello y alzado en alto pegándolo contra una de las paredes del corredor principal. Los murmullos de los soldados le llegaron a sus oídos pero aquello tenía que quedar lo suficientemente claro para Vegeta:

-¡Escúchame bien, alimaña asquerosa!- gritó para que todos se enteraran. -No vamos a ir a donde estén reunidos el resto de ratas, ¿me has entendido?-

Algunos soldados quisieron ayudar a su general pero un rayo lanzado desde la mano libre del saiya los empujó a varios haciendo que dos cayeran fulminados al instante.

Odrian lucía extremadamente asustado. No se esperaba aquello. Ciertamente, el condenado príncipe de los saiyajins era mucho más fuerte de lo que lo recordaba. -Sí, sí.- dijo alterado.

-Tú, yo y tus tropas vamos a investigar un poco por el Universo, ¿te parece mal, repugnante marica desquiciado?- le preguntó apretando un poco entre las solapas de la su capa.

-No.- consiguió pronunciar el actual rey de los hibut luchando por respirar.

-Bien.- terminó diciendo Vegeta dejándolo caer sobre el suelo. -A partir de ahora las órdenes las daré yo.- concluyó girándose y andando directamente a la cabecera de la nave. -Pasaremos una temporada en esta nave.- comentó mirando de reojo hacia atrás. -Ponte cómodo, Odrian, va a ser un viaje largo.- le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

Éste fue ayudado por algunos de sus soldados mientras trataba de descifrar cómo decir ese cambio de rumbo en sus planes a las demás familias. No fue él el que acabó con Freezer, sin embargo, Vegeta era fuerte, quizá demasiado. Y aquello era exactamente lo que querían. Sonrió mientras doblaba el cuello a los lados y se despojaba de las ayudas de sus míseros soldados.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- exclamó colocándose de nuevo su capa. Por el agarre en su cuello las cuerdas se habían desecho. -Seguidlo, imbéciles.- les ordenó mientras él se giraba en sentido contrario. -Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.-

o-o-o-o

N/A: Siento la tardanza y la longitud del capítulo. Será el último tan largo, os lo prometo.

Aclararé que "La Consecuencia Impredecible" no era el inicio de nada, era sólo un destello de lo que creo que pudo haber ocurrido en el pasado alternativo. No tendrá continuidad, no es un principio. Lo digo porque he visto que algunos la tenéis guardada para que se os avise si sigue. En el caso de que me ponga a escribir la historia alternativa, ése no será su comienzo si no que formará parte de algún capítulo. Dicho queda.

Y para aquel tipo de LMFYSA que esperaba contestación, le saludo desde aquí con mis seis dedos de una mano (Es broma. Me hubiera gustado veros la cara al poner que tengo seis dedos) igual que hago a los energúmenos que me pitan cuando voy conduciendo porque según ellos lo hago mal. No lo entiendo. Yo conduzco muy bien. Las personas deberíamos hablar más para las cosas buenas. Con lo rápido que soltamos "¡Hijo de p*ta!" cuando vamos conduciendo y lo mucho que nos cuesta decir cosas bonitas...

Este capítulo va dedicado a los amigos de Drama FanFiction del Facebook. ¡Pesados!

Bueno, ya está. Adiós.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. xxx. Drama.


End file.
